The Sons Princess
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Begins when Madison 'Maddie' Winston returns to Charming. The Princess had always loved the Prince. Growing up and growing as a couple, leads them on a journey of love, law, pain and fate. A lawyer with a biker? What could possibly happen? (Follows the show mostly) A Jax/OFC fanfic. Contains Family and Drama. Currently on Season 2. I own only my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

 _ **"Go your way, I'll take the long way 'round."**_

* * *

 **PPOV**

 _~A year ago~_

 _I was sat, alone, drinking to myself and I had decided that I didn't need a woman beside me for the night. Drinking the strongest liquor I had, I drowned my sorrows in it. All I had, all I loved and protected, were gone. My wife had left me, abandoned me and left me to live this life without her beside me. At times, I acted like it didn't matter but deep inside, it always hurt to remember her. All the good, and all the bad times. It was worth it, but I would have given anything to have her beside me again._

 _My daughter, she was so young when we had split, as was my son. Opie knew how to look after Maddie and I was always proud of the pair of them. How they cared about each other, how they loved each other, despite all the arguments they shared while they grew up. Maddie, a beautiful teen when I had to let her go, so she could go to college, but when she could, she would visit us. Even now, as she worked as a lawyer, she would visit us and more so when she found out Opie was doing time behind bars._

 _Opie. He had come back to me, after his mother pulled him and Maddie away, as did Maddie return alongside him. When Opie was thrown in jail, I felt anger for the club and I felt sadness. I was alone, other than my grandchildren and their mother, but they lived their own lives too. My children had grown up, and were now separated from me. Maddie had left to work in Nevada, it was close but it was still far from Charming. I missed them, hated that Opie was doing time because of a slip up and he now left two children without a father. Only having myself, Donna and Maddie to look after them. I wondered to myself, lifting the bottle to my lips, curling my lips around the head and tilted my head for a swig._ What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

 **NPOV**

Driving around, in a black Audi A4 convertible, a young woman with blonde hair, hazel eyes and glowing tanned skin was singing in her car. Her blonde hair flowing with the air, her smile pearly white and she looked flawless, if it weren't for the fact she wasn't the best when it came to socializing, she also didn't have the best looking nose, but her locks was always naturally curled. She was wearing heels, a flowery tank top, shorts and her hazel eyes were hidden behind huge sunglasses that touched the tops of her eyebrows and her cheek bones. Pulling up, she smiled towards the house, seeing the children she loved most waving at her. The mother walked towards the two children by the window, waving at the woman in the car, she ushered the children away from the window and towards the door.

"Auntie Mandy!" the children called in unison as they rushed towards the woman, who had stepped out of the car after she had the hood up and was walking towards the door. The children made her stumble from the impact they made when they hugged her, making the woman laugh and hold them tightly. Rubbing their backs with her hands, she glanced up at the other woman who made her way towards the younger woman.

"Hey," the woman known as 'Auntie Mandy' said as she looked to the other woman. The other woman was known as 'Donna' who was the mother of the children she was holding. Laughing, Madison 'Maddie' Winston held onto the children and laughed. Donna was Madison's sister-in-law, who was in fact married to her older brother Harry 'Opie' Winston. Their father, also known as Piermont 'Piney' Winston wasn't yet there. Donna had bright blue-ish grey eyes, pale skin and plump pink lips. The women were both slim, but by genetic material, Madison was taller than Donna.

"How was the trip here?" Donna asked Madison as she took the bags from Madison. Madison's tradition was to always bring them some food, goodies and inside the other bag she carried extra that day was some alcohol and things she knew her brother would like. Today was the day her brother would return from prison, she was excited and hadn't gone to visit him during her stays in Charming, as it was all difficult to do with her job and the fact she didn't know how she would feel about seeing her brother behind a glass while they spoke through a phone.

"It was good," Madison replied, telling her sister in law the issues she had faced when it came to traffic along the way. It was bright, it was still early but it was close to touching noon for the family. When Madison followed Donna, the children held onto her hands and Harry, who prefered to be called Kenny, offered to carry her suitcase for her, as he always did. This time, she allowed him to as she was nervous to see her brother once again, seeing as she would visit and spend time with them and would look after his family when he wasn't around.

"Sounds like fun," Donna said as they entered the house, Madison had shut the door behind them and locked it. When Madison followed Donna, she felt pleased to be in the presence of family once again. With the nerves of her brother's return, she didn't know where to stand or what to do. Herself and Donna had planned for this day, preparing a get together for their family and friends when he would exit the building and return to them. Madison's father would be the one to pick him up, along with whoever from the club wanted to pick him up, delivering him to the house and throwing a party for his return at their house.

Madison didn't waste time, she had gotten ready for her brother's return, having a shower, spraying her expensive perfume, putting on make up and fixing her hair. When she was dressed up and ready for his arrival, she began to continue Donna's work while Madison's sister in law began to get herself presented for Opie's return. Madison fixed up the food, the table, the drinks and finished helping the children with the balloons.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Secretly, I was worried about Opie's return and hopeful for it. He had been away from his family for so long, he had left Donna with two children to raise for 5 years and was returning after doing the time he needed to. Myself and Donna were anticipating his arrival, getting ready while I helped add the finishing touches. We were alerted that they were all on their way, I was greeting people and I was ready for when Dad would tell me that they were around the corner.

When I saw that Gemma, Clay, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Happy and the latest Prospect Juice come through the door, I knew that the only ones left were Opie, Dad and Jax. The men from the motorcycle club Opie and Dad were in, brought along some women that were known as, 'Crow-Eaters' or 'Sweet-Butts'. My hair was curled, perfectly pushed to one side and my dress was surprisingly rich for this event. I wore a red dress, it had a 'V' that was pressed tightly to my chest, rather than letting my breasts look loose and low.

My dress was basic, one shade and tight, it stopped above my knees and a little below my thighs. The curves I was blessed with were noticeable with the tight clothing I wore, I was a little self concious as to if my thong was visable, and cringed whenever I would look at a man that was examining me a little too closely. The club members had also invited a few of their friends, that they had assured me that they were friends of Opie's too. I stood nervous, my body shivering from time to time, I was anxious and my eyes were darting around the room, awaiting my brother's return.

* * *

 **PPOV**

I knew Maddie had returned from Nevada, she had messaged me to say the least and left little 'x's at the end. When it was time, I found Jax waiting outside, parked and sat on his motorcycle. Getting closer to him, I gave him a smile and clapped his back. _He looks so much like his father._ I would do double takes sometimes whenever I saw Jax, he looked much like his old man. Long hair, his Dad's hazel eyes and his voice sometimes sounded much like his fathers. Made me miss the man more than I already did.

"You ready to go pick up Ope?" Jackson asked me a rather stupid question. _Of course I'm ready! It's my God damned son that's leaving the slammer to be with us. To be back with his family._ Walking to my sad excuse of a motorcycle, I sat down and picked up my helmet that hung on the handle. Side glancing at Jax, we both put on our helmets and gave each other a nod. I saw Jax had another helmet for Opie, revving my bike, we rode towards the prison and stopped at the pick up.

We were silent, both of us didn't have anything to talk about as it wasn't neccessary. The pair of us had already spoken enough at the table, Jax was a good kid, but I could see him struggle with the fact he had a baby along the way. Not to mention, he had a divorce that was soon to come between him and the baby's mother. He was under a lot of stress, he hadn't recieved the bill for the care needed for the mother and his child, but he wasn't going to ask her if she had it all under control.

There were times that he would ask me for my daughter, I knew the pair never bumped into one another and it was slightly sad to know this. Maddie would ask me if Jackson was there, she would visit me when he disappeared and I would question her. She told me her reasons, I understood and I didn't judge her. She wanted to keep her distance, but I knew they still cared about each other and it was evident whenever they spoke about one another. _They did grow up together._ I mused to myself. When I looked at him, I glanced back to the building and was suddenly pleased to see my son exit, watching as he made his way towards us.

We turned to face him, he had grown taller and hairier. His beard was big, bushy and his hair was longer, almost reaching his neck. "Hey, Pop," Opie spoke as we enveloped each other in a tight hug. Patting his back, he did the same to me and he burried his face into my shoulder. He was warm, welcoming and I missed having him around. _It's good to have him in my arms again._

"Good to see you again son," I told him truthfully, he was big, taller and a lot hairer than when I had last seen him. _Five years, shit. Time flies by._ Patting each other on the back, I felt as though I was standing next to a tree, he was taller than me and I felt like a midget next to him. His hazel eyes were glancing between me and Jax as we pulled apart. His brown hair swept back, flicking in a curve behind his neck and it made me both amused, and sad. _He's been in there for such a long time, I can remember him having shorter hair when he went in. He also didn't have the huge beard he has on his face, he looks like he's gained weight. Probably from sitting on his ass all day._

Opie glanced at me, keeping his gaze on me and keeping his hands on my shoulders. "How's Donna and the kids?" Opie asked me, curious to know how his family were getting on and if they were fine like we had tried to convince him before. _He's concerned about his children. Considering, he hadn't been with his son, only briefly for his birth. All thanks to the assholes I called my brothers, although, Jax tried everything to get Opie out, but sadly nothing had worked. It was that asshole Kyle Hobart._

Tapping his shoulder with my big, old and warm hand, I offered him a kind smile. "They're fine," I told him softly, reassuring him that his family were safe and back home. "You'll see them soon enough son," I told him, reminding him that he had his family waiting back home. Not to mention, the surprise he would get in seeing Maddie again, after so many years being locked up in a jail cell.

Taking my word, he gave a quick and vigorous nod. Turning to Jackson, Opie smiled at his old friend and walked towards him. The pair of them did their little handshake, making me smile and watch them. All I could see, was them when they were kids and I chuckled softly. "Jax," Opie called to him, the pair of them smirking to one another, I glanced away and smiled to myself.

Jax's eyes looked blue in the sunlight, bright and tender as he stared up at his best friend. At my son. "Brother," Jackson said as the pair of them pulled each other into a hug, both of them stood there and clapping each other's backs for a few moments. When they pulled away, Jackson offered Opie his helmet, taking it and smiling to one another. "Let's take you back home," Jackson suggested, Opie chuckled while he strapped on the helmet and we made our way to the bikes. Riding off, we whizzed past streets and cars. Reaching our destination, I sent Maddie a quick message, telling her we were here.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Riding on Jax's motorcycle was weird, both from not riding in so long and because it wasn't mine. Not to mention, he was the one driving and I sat behind him. Pulling up at my house, it didn't look much different, other than new curtains and that the grass looked shorter since I left. Parking, I got up and handed Jax the helmet he gave me, smiling and making my way towards the front door. Dad had the keys, so when he finally made it, he opened the door and gestured for me to go in first.

Stepping inside, I was surprised to see that there were so many people inside my house. All well dressed, drinks in hands and decorations all over the place. "Welcome back Opie!" Everyone cheered for me as I stepped inside. Clay, Gemma, Happy, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, some Crow-Eaters, old friends and a new Prospect were all there. Giving me a huge, warm and welcoming surprise. Stood beside the door, I saw Donna, looking beautiful and all dressed up. Then, I saw my kids and then, the biggest surprise of it all. My sister.

Smiling when everyone cheered, I felt like I belonged once more and felt my heart grow. Beating. "Oh my God..." I whispered when I saw my family, seeing my wife and children. "Donna," I mumbled, speechless and pulling her into a warm hug. Kissing her lips gently, not caring that others saw us and kept the pressure slow and soft. Pulling away, I stopped myself before I could get carried away, feeling the emotion and need for my wife begin to rise. "Maddie," I said when I saw her, she looked beautiful, young and like a woman. Last time I had seen her, she was a scrawny, spot covered teen and seeing her now, had me speechless.

Pulling Maddie into a hug, we swayed on our feet and we placed a kiss to each other's cheek. Her laugh was still the sweet, joyful sound that I had missed during the time I was locked up. When I pulled away from her, I was turned to look at the children that were dressed up nicely. By their looks, I knew instantly that they were Winstons. "Ellie, Kenny, this is your Daddy," Donna encouraged the children, pushing them closer to me and they hesitated at first, but in the end, they hugged me and planted a kiss to each of my cheeks.

The way they responded, I could tell it was forced and it made me a little sad, but there was nothing I could do about it. A familiar presence came closer to me, standing beside me and slapping my back lightly. "I know he's hairy and ugly, but he does have a kind face," Jax told the children with a playful tone, making me chuckle and shake my head. _Jackass._

Maddie froze beside me, her hands were clasped together in front of her and she didn't blink. Not since Jax showed up next to me. "Hey Jax," Maddie spoke shyly, which was unlike her as she was usually confident around him and was even more confident now. At least, ever since I had got out of prison and she was now a grown woman.

Jax looked to Maddie awkwardly, his hands shoved into his front pockets and his stance was one that looked steady. _What the hell is going on with these two?_ "Maddie," Jax replied, giving her a single nod of acknowledgement. "I didn't know you were in town," Jax spoke, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze was questioning, while it landed on my sister. A small smile hiding and curving his lips.

Suddenly, Tig wandered over to us, listening to whatever was going on and slung his arm over Maddie's shoulders. She was comfortable with it, even if Tig's drink was close enough for her to smell over her shoulder. He was like family, like some crazy uncle we had grown up with and loved. "She's been visiting for years," Tig said to Jax, his blue eyes glued to Jax's expression, giving Jax a look of confusion and surprise. "How can you not know?" Tig questioned him, stunned that Jax wouldn't know my sister would be visiting Charming, before my return.

Jax's eyebrows furrowed, his hazel eyes had darted between Maddie and Tig. Until he heard of this information, which only made him stare at Maddie and a crease form on his forhead. The small formation of his smile faded instantly. Jax looked like he was completely surprised and shocked to be finding this out. "What?" Jax asked as he kept his gaze on Maddie, his expression serious and eyes never wavering hers.

Maddie looked like a deer staring into the headlights, ready to get hit and scared for what was possibly about to come. "Yeah," Maddie told Jax with a slow nod. "I have," Maddie agreed with Tig's statement, making me a little tense whilst I could feel it build in the room. "It's a long story," Maddie tried to explain, giving Jax a small and sad smile. Sighing deeply, she looked like she was defeated and I was confused as to what was going on between the two of them.

Jax's confused expression cleared up to be one of anger and what looked like betrayal. It had me worried, but something in his eyes showed sadness and disapointment. "I see that," Jax spoke a little coldly to her, I didn't know if I was meant to get between them like I normally would. But something told me I needed to step back, let them do their thing and hopefully fix the mess they were in. "I'll let you guys catch up," Jax said as he glanced up at me, clapping my back and walking towards the others. Grabbing himself a drink, making me feel a little awkwards as I turned to Maddie. Donna had gone to go make something for the kids, making me smile but my gaze quickly returned to my sweet and young sister.

Raising an eyebrow at her, she knew I was being quizzical and curious about this all. Seeing as, the three of us always got along and suddenly, they were no longer like how they used to be. Made me a little thoughtful about the whole thing, imagining things that may not have been true. "I feel like I should have been the one saying that," I told her dryly, in a sarcastic tone. "How have you been?" I asked her after a few moments of silence, hearing the buz of the party going on and looking back to Madison.

Maddie side glanced Jax, following her line of vision, I saw the pair of them were looking to each other. Jax looked like he was in deep conversation with the members of the club, Dad included and all while staring at Madison. "Good," Maddie relpied quickly. "I would ask you the same, but you don't have to tell me," Maddie said as her eyes met mine, offering a pursed lipped smile and a small shrug.

Deciding not to talk about the time I had spent behind bars, I chose to focus on her and her time while I was away. I was baffled by how much she had grown, how she now had curves women would kill for, and men would die to have in their hands. Her hair long, full of volume and curled. Her eyes bright, her smile straight and pearly white. I could tell she had grown up, used those braces for a good reason and become a woman in my time locked away. "So, what have you been doing while I was in the slammer?" I asked her, curious to know what else happened to her, other than her growing up physically.

Maddie's hazel eyes were focused on mine, her smile warm and kind. Her skin was a warm tone, to me it shone like it was honey. "Well, I've been in college, studying and then I got a career as a lawyer," Maddie summarised for me, making me chuckle and smile at her proudly. _She achieved the goal she's always wanted. Especially when she heard Dad had spent his own time behind bars, even more so when I too had my turn in a jail cell._

Maddie's eyes were glued to me, the pair of us looking like idiots as we couldn't stop smiling to one another. Happy to finally be together again, after a long amount of time, we were back and feeling carefree. Much like when we were younger. "Sounds like you've been busy," I told her with a teasing tone in my voice, her eyes were bright and filled with joy.

Maddie giggled, lowering her eyes and glancing up at my from under her lashes. She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head and offering me her warm smile. "You have no idea brother," Maddie told me. "I've also been coming down here every month, ever since you've gone to jail," Maddie spoke, informing me of what else she's been doing. "Helping Donna and Dad out with the kids," Maddie continued. "Seeing as Mom never comes down to visit," Maddie sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

I wasn't exactly surprised by this information, the woman hated Charming and secretly, I thought she even hated her family. "Really?" I asked her, a brow arching and a hand raised to rub my fingers along the strands of my wirey beard. "She still doesn't get out of her house that much?" I asked her, mocking our mother and how she was cooped up there, never leaving the comfort of it to even visit family.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stepping inside, I didn't notice Madison when I entered. I saw my Mom, Clay and other members of the club. Along with Donna, Kenny and Ellie in one corner of the house. Opie was with them, greeting them and when I saw a familiar face, I was a little shocked and caught off guard. "Ellie, Kenny, this is your Daddy," Donna said as she pushed the children closer to their Dad.

They all looked tense, the children were all but forced to kiss their father's cheek and it made Opie even more nervous than he had to be. "I know he's hairy and ugly, but he does have a kind face," I said, stepping closer to the family and clapping Opie's back lightly but loudly. Not feeling the leather on his back, it was a little weird, but I knew it was all only because right now wasn't the time for it.

When I stood beside him, I then saw a familiar face. One that I had seen briefly, only for a few moments in a small room and in the joy of the new baby. In seeing Kenny and how she held him close, Donna passed out from the exhaustion she felt after giving once after that, when we were inside my room, discussing things that led to something I hadn't expected. Madison was taller, slim, beautiful and she had stunning curves. _If I was probably a cartoon right now, I would probably look like when Jim Carrey saw Cameron Diaz singing in 'The Mask'._ "Hey Jax," Maddie spoke shyly, her eyes hidden from me and she looked nervous.

Trying not to look angered or surprised, I kept my cool and didn't make a scene about it all. "Maddie," I greeted with a nod of my head. "I didn't know you were in town," I told her, my eyebrows furrowed and gaze stuck on her. She was beautiful, a little like how I remembered her from the last time we saw each other. It was the week Kenny was born, mentally, I shook my head of my thoughts and was brought back to the present. While I thought of that time, my lips began to curve into a small smile.

Tig came over, hanging an arm lazily over Madison's shoulders, she wasn't uncomfortable and it was because everyone knew each other here. Although, she didn't know the sweet-butts and other people who were friends of the club. "She's been visiting for years," Tig informed me, which caught me a little off guard. "How can you not know?" Tig asked me, his eyes giving me the crazy look, as though I was the one that was crazy and not him.

Taking a few moments to process what he said, my eyes widened and I kept my gaze on both Tig and Madison. My heart beat quickened, my body tensed and I felt my mind begin to be filled with questions. "What?" I asked without thinking, my eyes glued to Madison as my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. _She's been visiting regularly and Tig knows about it? Who else knows, other than Piney and Donna?_

Madison gave me a look which was filled with innocence. "Yeah," Maddie said with a slow nod, I could tell she was being hesitant and distant. I could tell by the way she tensed, how she looked at me and Trager with wide, doe like eyes and how she was being all 'awkward' and 'shy' about it. "I have," Maddie agreed with Tig's statement, making me feel cold towards her as I only knew now that she was visiting regularly and hadn't come to see me. "It's a long story," Maddie tried to explain to me, offering a small and sad smile. A sigh escaped her, she had shut her eyes for a second and I could tell she felt defeated.

Something bubbled up inside me, I didn't like how I've known the girl for years, she disappears, shows up for the birth of her nephew and never sees me again. "I see that," I growled in a cold tone, it was deadpaned and I instantly regreted how I spoke to her. I was tense, angry and I didn't want to cause a scene, but I didn't want to let her think she was going to be okay with me. "I'll let you guys catch up," I told Opie as I bid him my goodbye and tried to keep it together, at least for him.

Walking to the others, I saw Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Clay, Piney and Juice all sat together. Taking a beer, I sat down and sighed. "Did any of you guys, know she was coming to Charming monthly?" I questioned them, wondering if anyone else was in the dark, like I was. It felt a little stupid to know, but I wanted to hear the truth from the others.

Piney laughed a little, his eyes glanced between Opie and then to Madison, who was laughing and smiling at Opie. It warmed my heart a little, seeing as I hadn't seen her in so long and it reminded me of times when we were younger. "Of course I did kid," Piney told me, a big smile on his face, his eyes squinting and his face red. _Has he had too much to drink already?_ "She's my daughter," Piney stated, which didn't surprise me and I just ignored his slightly drunken state.

Chibs was talking to one of the Crow-Eaters, stood up and swaying his bottle of beer around as he spoke. Showing her he was enthusiastic, when I made an appearance, he silenced himself and now came to sit beside me. "Sorry laddie, I did," Chibs apologized, as though this was his fault. His tone was sad, but he shrugged as he spoke, clearly showing me that he too knew of Madison's frequent visits to Charming.

Bobby glanced at me, his hair tied up at the back as he normally would have it in parties like these. "We all did, kid," Bobby told me, shrugging a shoulder and giving me an apologetic look that said 'What can we do kid?'. "We just weren't allowed to tell you," Bobby told me, which just made me have more questions for Madison. My gaze flashing to her again, I could see her glance at me for a second, our eyes connecting and quickly she brushed it off. Turning her gaze back onto her brother.

It still didn't stop me from questioning the others, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes focused on Bobby. "Wait," I said, trying to hold off any conversation that was about to happen. Before they could change the subject. "What?" I asked them, as though I wanted Bobby to repeat himself again and completely stunned by this new found information. _Madison keeps surprising me, even after all this time I've known her._

Piney cleared his throat, pointing a solid finger and digging it into Bobby's chest. "Now, Bobby," Piney spoke roughly, his tone was one of scolding and I could see the father in him come out. No longer the slightly drunken brother of the club. "Don't start stiring shit, that's my daughter you're talking about in my presence," Piney ordered of Bobby, pointing his thumb into his own chest and trying to keep a serious composure, even if his voice slurred a little. _That oxygen tank ain't doing him too good._

Clay sat beside Bobby and Tig, his cigar burning as he would take long pulls from it. "Don't worry, old man," Clay grumbled in his 'Pres' voice to Piney. "I'm sure Jax and Maddie can sort their own shit out," Clay suggested, treating me like that little kid he would look out for. "They're grown ups, right?" Clay asked, turning his gaze to me, his eyes darting between me and Piney. "Let them handle it," Clay advised myself and the others, treating me like I wasn't even there. The way he spoke, only made me clench my jaw and look away.

Having enough of sitting around with the club members, I got up and moved to grab myself another beer. Mom handed me one, her head turning as she would examin the room, her eyes darting from me to Madison. "Jax," Mom called to me, trying to get my attention and successfully gaining it. "Why don't you just go over there and talk to her, baby?" Mom asked as she glanced to Madison, taking a long pull from my beer, I sighed and glanced to the beautiful woman she had become.

I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't want to push her, but I couldn't wait around, only for her to ignore me forever. We would soon have to address it, and she knew it just as well as I did. _We need to talk. But, not now. Not at her brother's welcome home party._ "I don't know," I told Mom with a shrug. "I don't want to seem like I'm bothering her," I explained, not wanting to ruin Opie's night with drama that can be dealt with another day.

Mom's hand was placed against my back, lightly touching my cut and slowly, she rubbed my back. As to comfort me, her touch instantly relaxes me and makes me think a little clearly. My eyes glued to Madison, her smile bright and her eyes light as she talked with her brother. The way she moved around the room, playing with the children and playfully dancing with them. "Then, I suggest you wait for her to come to you," Mom advised me, which made me sigh and look down. "Or for when you two are alone," Mom continued to give me suggestions and this was how we all spent the night, drinking, singing along to songs and laughing at our stupid jokes.

* * *

 **MPOV**

When Opie entered through the door, we all cheered. "Oh my God..." I saw Opie whisper when he saw Donna and the children. "Donna," Opie spoke, pulling her into a warm hug and kissing her lips gently. Opie then pulled away, stopping himself before he could get too far deep in kissing his wife. When Opie caught sight of me, I felt my heart stop for a second. "Maddie," he said my name when he spotted me. He looked so different. Last time I saw him, he was a clean shaved, short haired man. His hazel eyes was one of the only things that seemed familiar, his beard covered most of his face, his hair reached the back of his neck, his body broader and he had gained a little bit of weight. But he was still tall, his hazel eyes like home to me and I felt the smile begin to curve my lips.

Wrapping my arms around Ope as he pulled me into a hug, we swayed on our feet and we placed a kiss to each other's cheek. Laughing, I felt giddy to have him back, missing his warm embrace and calm presence. When he slowly pulled away from me, Opie turned to glance at the children that were waiting awkwardly to meet their father. "Ellie, Kenny, this is your Daddy," Donna encouraged the children, pushing them closer to Opie and we all noticed how they hesitated at first, but eventually, they gave in and hugged Opie. The pair had planted a kiss to each of his cheeks, making me smile widely at them.

Pulling my gaze away, I felt myself tense up and stare at a handsome man, a man who I once saw as family and a man who was no longer the boy I knew. He grew to be who he was now, Jackson Teller, VP of The Sons. Jax's eyes were glued to mine, hazel crashing with hazel as he moved to stand beside Opie and slapped his back. "I know he's hairy and ugly, but he does have a kind face," Jax told the children with a playful tone, making Opie chuckle and shake his head. The way they acted towards each other, only reminded me of when we were all children and made me miss those times.

Freezing beside Opie, my hands were clasped together in front of me and I didn't blink. I couldn't blink. I could hardly breathe. Just the sight of Jax did unfamiliar things to me. "Hey Jax," I spoke shyly, which was unlike me, I used to be naturally confident around him and I just couldn't find my courage. I wasn't sure what the feeling inside me was, but my heart raced and my legs felt like a mix between jelly and a tree. I felt strange, it was unlike me to be like this, but I've felt like this since that time we had spent alone together, all those years ago.

Jax directly at me, we were both being awkward, his hands shoved into his front pockets and his stance was one that looked steady. _I don't want to know what the others might be thinking, especially if they're seeing this exchange._ "Maddie," Jax replied, giving me a single nod of acknowledgement. "I didn't know you were in town," Jax spoke, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze was questioning, while it was glued to me. I felt my heart stop for a moment. _Shit. What do I say now?_

I had seen Tig slowly wander towards us, listening to this interaction and slung his arm over my shoulders. I felt comforted by Tig's touch, but his words was what surprised me and made me nervous. "She's been visiting for years," Tig informed Jax, his blue eyes glued to Jax's expression, giving Jax a look of confusion and surprise. His eyes giving Jax the crazy look, my eyes would dart between these two men. "How can you not know?" Tig questioned him, stunned that Jax wouldn't know I would be visiting Charming, before Opie's return. Jax's expression slowly began to change as the words kept falling from Tig's lips.

Jax's eyebrows furrowed, his hazel eyes had darted between me and Tig rapidly. When he heard all of the information, it made him stare at me and a crease form on his forhead. Jax looked like he was completely surprised and shocked to be finding all of this out, and only now. _This is such an awkward moment._ "What?" Jax asked as he kept his gaze on me, his expression serious and eyes never wavering mine. It was like I couldn't look away, caught in a trap and almost dying. Like a deer staring at a car's headlights.

"Yeah," I told Jax with a slow nod. "I have," I agreed with Tig's statement, trying to keep my voice level and not look intimidated by him. "It's a long story," I tried to reason, but I knew it wasn't enough for Jax, so I gave him a small and sad smile. Sighing deeply, I felt defeated and I knew Opie was confused by all this, while Jax had about a million questions running in circles in his head.

Jax's confused expression cleared up to be one of anger and what looked like betrayal. It had me worried, but something in his eyes showed sadness and disapointment. "I see that," Jax spoke a little coldly to me. It hurt me, making me feel like he no longer trusted or cared about me. "I'll let you guys catch up," Jax said as he looked away from me and glanced up at Opie, clapping his back, he then left to go talk to the others. Watching as he walked away, I turned my gaze onto Opie and waited for our eyes to come into contact. Opie's eyes darted to Donna and his kids, before they landed on me once more. _He must of missed us._

Opie raised an eyebrow at me, I could tell he was being quizzical and curious about what happened between me and Jax. Made me wonder what was going on in that mind of his, wondering if he knew what was going on, or if he thought he knew. "I feel like I should have been the one saying that," Opie told me dryly, in a sarcastic tone like he was trying to joke, but it was too awkward to do that. "How have you been?" he asked me after a few moments of silence, hearing the buz of the party going on and looking back to me. _He seems a little on edge._

Taking a small, side glanced at Jax, I felt my heart stop when I saw Jax's gaze glued to me. Jax looked like he was in deep conversation with the other members of the club, Dad was included in it, but all I could see, was Jax staring back at me and taking me by surprise. "Good," I relpied quickly, turning my gaze once more on my brother. "I would ask you the same, but you don't have to tell me," I said as I turned my eyes to clash back with Opie's, offering him a pursed lipped smile and small shrug. _Shit, I'm making this awkward, aren't I?_

I could tell there were things going on in his mind, things that told me he didn't want to talk about what had happened. That he wasn't prepared to share what happened, nor did I want to know. There were reasons I didn't go to visit and there were stories that he could share that make me want to possibly cry, if events happened that should happen to no man if he didn't consent to it. _Prison is a dark place._ "So, what have you been doing while I was in the slammer?" he ask me, making me smile up at him.

Secretly, I was glad he chose to ask me things about myself, as to how it was like for me and what I was doing. How I was getting on in life, not needing to go to the past and especially, not so far. _He doesn't need to know the painful stuff._ "Well, I've been in college, studying and then I got a career as a lawyer," I summarised for him, causing him to chuckle and smile at me proudly. _He's proud of me, I'm glad he is. Just as I am happy to see him back home and safe._

My gaze never wavered from him, the pair of us looking like idiots as we couldn't stop smiling to one another. We were pleased to finally be together again, after a long time of waiting, we were back and feeling like nothing could stop us now. It felt like the time we were kids. "Sounds like you've been busy," he told me with a teasing tone, his lips curving upwards and making me reflect that expression up at him.

The way he looked made me giggle, hiding my eyes and sneakily, I glanced up at him from under my lashes. Biting my bottom lip, I shook my head and offered him a warm smile. His eyes glued to me as I thought over my choice of words. "You have no idea brother," I told him. "I've also been coming down here every month, ever since you've gone to jail," I spoke, informing him of what I've been doing while he was locked up in a cell. "Helping Donna and Dad out with the kids," I continued, shrugging my shoulders as he stared down at his feet for a second. "Seeing as Mom never comes down to visit," I sighed out, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. Remebering Mom, she was never one to visit and it annoyed me.

I could tell Opie wasn't exactly surprised by this information. We all knew Mom hated Charming and secretly, we all believed she hated her family. Considering, I was known as the Princess of SAMCRO, while Jax was the Prince. _Titles like that, would leave anyone weary._ "Really?" he asked me, a brow arching and one of his hands raised to rub his fingers along the strands of his bushing beard. "She still doesn't get out of her house that much?" he questioned me, mocking our mother and how she was always cooped up in the comfort of her home. She was never the type to visit family. We spent a while talking over my job, my way of life and he had asked me if I had yet found a partner to settle down with.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Ope took a step outside, he told his family something, telling both Madison and Donna, who were both hidden in a corner, looking after the kids and helping out with the food. Following after Ope, he went to go have a cigarette and I chose to join him. "Hey, Ope, you haven't been talking about me with your sister," I began as I put a cigarette to my lips and lit the end and took two puffs. "Have you?" I asked him as I sat down beside him. His eyes glancing around him, surprised to possibly see how different his home had changed. _He's probably overwhelmed. I shouldn't be asking him this shit. But, I gotta try._

Ope took a long pull, he had gained a little weight from being inside, made me wonder what it was like. I always heard stories about it, from Clay and the others, but that was a long time ago. "Nope," Ope said with a blow of smoke, his eyes glancing ahead of us, never meeting mine and it made me remember the times we spent here. Before he was in jail. "She hasn't said a word about you," Ope told me, I didn't doubt him. "Why?" Ope asked as he turned his head to look at me. His hazel eyes dark in the moonlight. "Is there something going on between you and my sister that I need to know about?" Ope questioned me, an eyebrow of his rose in curiousity.

Knowing what that would do to him, I wouldn't do it and I didn't even have the chance to. _Woman's been avoiding me. I can feel it. Why? Is it the time we-_ "Nah," I answered quickly, pulling myself out of my thoughts and mentally shaking my head. "Just, surprised me, that's all," I told him, keeping my eyes ahead and my back haunched over the chair. It was a kid's chair, small and plastic.

Ope looked at me with curious eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and lines formed along his forhead. His expression was one that was smooth, but filled with wonder and interest as to what I would say. "What did?" Ope asked me, his tone wasn't angry, simply waiting for what I meant and he was being inquisitive.

Thinking over all the drama, pondering in how my life was uncontrollable and how I would of felt better in just knowing Madison was around. "The fact she's been to Charming to visit people, but not once has our paths crossed," I told Opie truthfully, never keeping secrets or what was in my mind hidden from him. _He could always see right past me anyway._ "At least, not since Kenny was born," I informed him, remembering the time I saw her at the birth. Opie was there, but Opie had to return back to prison. They only saw each other for a few moments, he got to see the baby for at least an hour.

Opie's expression changed, from curiosity, it turned into concern and confusion. _Now you know how I feel, bro._ "That is weird," Ope observed. _Damn right it's weird._ "But, if there's anything I know about my sister," Ope began, his expression softening once more, washing away all concern and emotions he may have felt seconds ago. "I know that she doesn't do anything, without a good enough reason to," Ope told me, lifting the cigarette once again to his lips and taking a final pull.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed, nodding and doing the same as him. Dropping the cigarette to the floor, I got to my feet and put the fire out from the cigarette, all whilst I blew out the final smoke I had in my lungs. "But if she talks to you about me, will you tell me?" I asked Ope, my tone was hopeful, but it was all slightly sarcastic. _He ain't gonna tell me shit._

This made Opie smile and do the same as I did seconds ago. Blowing out the puff of smoke with a grin on his face. "No way man," Ope replied. "You're my best friend, but this shit is between you and my sister," Ope reminded me. "I'm not going to get involved, but I will give you and her some advice," Ope began, pausing for me to sink in the next words he would say. "Talk to each other," Opie suggested to me. I was about to go back inside, Opie took a few steps and stopped me.

His hand pushed against my chest, making me stop in my tracks and look up at him. "But don't innitate the conversation," Ope warned me, his tone serious and his eyes staring into mine. _He means this. I better listen to him._ "Wait for her to come to you," Ope told me, it was more like a threat than it was advice. Nodding, I blinked and let the words sink in. Without another word, we entered the house and continued what we were previously doing. He spent time with his blood family, while I spent my time cradling a bottle of beer and poking fun at the other club members.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Moving to go grab a drink, I had only drank one bottle of beer so far and it didn't seem to calm my nerves. Gemma was the one popping the bottle lids and serving them to us. "Hey darlin'," Gemma greeted with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" Gemma asked me, surprising me a little and making me more tense than I needed to be.

Sighing, I tried to keep calm and chose to not fear Gemma. She was of course, like a mother figure to me and I wasn't afraid of her. I was simply intimidated by her sometimes, she was a strong and confident woman. "A little stressed, excited and so many other things," I told her honestly, not wanting to go into detail, so I stayed vague and hoped she wouldn't ask me to be specific. "How about you Gemma?" I asked in return.

Gemma kept her eyes hooded and on me, nodding and her stare was something that made me a little nervous. _Does she know Jax is angry with me? She must know, she's his mother._ "I'm good," Gemma told me with a small nod of her head. "Want to talk about it, sweetheart?" Gemma asked me kindly, her tone was gentle and reminded me of the time I was a little girl. When she would act like a mother to me and Opie.

I didn't know how to address the situation, especially without giving things away and spilling secrets I hadn't told anyone. "I don't know," I spoke to her softly, my tone confused and eyes shied away from her. Hoping that she would back off and forget about me. "No offence, but I don't think you're the right person to talk about this to," I tried to be gentle, to let her down easy and to not make her feel offended. _She'll probably run off and tell Jax. I don't want that happening, not tonight and not ever._

Whilst I spoke, my eyes rose and met Jax's intense stare. When he caught me glance up at him, we were staring at one another from across the room for a few minutes. This was all until I quickly removed my gaze, glancing at my beer bottle and taking a long swig. _Shit, I'm so nervous._ "Is this about you and Jax?" Gemma asked me, her eyes roamed the room and caught mine and Jax's exchange. When her eyes landed on me again, her head inched closer to me, trying to get me to look at her.

Feeling like a deer staring at headlights, I kept my eyes glued to my bottle and didn't glance up at her. "No," I spoke as firmly as I could, but I had to clear my throat as I felt my nerves shake me. _Shit, please just believe me and forget about this conversation. Please?_

Gemma took another step closer, her body flush against my side. Her body leaning over the counter, but her eyes were focused on my face. "Sweetheart, I know when you're lying," Gemma informed me, calling my bluff. "I practically raised you," Gemma reminded me, which made me inhale deeply. "You know, he's worried about yours and his relationship," Gemma told me softly, concern and a motherly tone in her voice. _She only wants what's best for us, but it's complicated._

Rasing my eyes to hold her stare, I wasn't afraid and I kept myself calm as she straightened up a little. "What do you mean?" I asked her, curious as to why Jax would be so concerned about our relationship. It also made me wonder how much Gemma knew and why she was poking her nose into our lives. _Then again, that's always been Gemma._

Gemma was shifting her weight on her feet, her heels tapping as she moved. "What I meant was," Gemma began, staring at me directly in the eyes. "You two have grown up together," Gemma told me, her head shook as she spoke and her tone was calm. "We're family," Gemma reminded me, making me nod and glance at the floor.

Gemma's lips pursed in a tight, sad smile and her hands went to rest on the small of my back. "It's a little sad when someone you grew up with, ups and leaves," Gemma said, her tone kind and a small smile formed on her face as she looked at me. "Especially when they come back and doesn't show up to see you," Gemma tried to make me sympathize with Jax, which worked, but I didn't know how to begin to fix this. Never mind, trying to find a way to tell him why I was being distant. "I mean, you and Jax have always been good together," Gemma informed me, which made me smile and remember the times when we were kids.

Nodding, I looked up at her and smiled. "I know," I told her, giving her a sad and ashamed expression. _I wish I explained myself to him earlier._ "But things change, sometimes it can get complicated and..." I tried to explain, tried to make her see my reason without her getting all the information she needed. "I don't know what else to say, Gemma," I choked and looked away, staring at the bottle I was cradling and frowning.

Gemma's hands rubbed circles along my spine and lower back. "I know, sweetheart," Gemma spoke with a sad and reassuring tone, like she understood and that she knew things would get better. "Why don't you just talk to him?" Gemma tried to nudge me with this hint, but I didn't feel it right to go to him and possibly ruin Opie's night.

"It's not like he'll kill you for trying," Gemma teased which was true, but I didn't know if it would stop him from shouting at me and telling me I was being stupid. "I bet, he's dying to know what happened," Gemma continued, her voice was kind and her eyes were glued to the man we both were speaking about. "What went wrong," Gemma hinted which made me gulp, Jax's eyes were on his club members, a smile on his face and a laugh shook his shoulders. "Give him a chance, take a shot and see where it goes," Gemma encouraged me, when I looked at the laughing, charming and happy man, it reminded me of the boy I grew up with.

Jax turned his gaze onto myself and his Mom. The pair of us stood there, side-by-side and staring at the young and handsome man. "Yeah," I said in a soft, quiet tone as I kept my eyes on Jax. A smile on his face, but his eyes were sad and it felt like he invited me to come closer. Like he wanted me there too, but that he wanted us to be happy again. "Maybe," I spoke with a shrug. "Who knows, right?" I asked as I pulled my gaze away from Jax, to Gemma who was already staring at me when I turned my head to look at her. A tight lipped smile forming on her face, warming her gaze and giving her wrinkles around her eyes. _Maybe he'll understand._

* * *

 **JPOV**

It was getting late, we were all getting ready to leave and some of the members had left. Donna hadn't been near any of the members from SAMCRO, but when it came to me leaving, she made her way towards me and gave me a small, sad smile. Opie knew I was leaving, so he stood and met me beside the door. The Winston family were all together, Madison was scolding her father for the amount he drank. "See you around, brother," I said as I moved to stand in front of Opie, pulling him into a hug and clapping his back.

Opie did the same thing to me, our eyes lowering as we held each other and took in the moment. _It's good to have him back._ "Yeah," Ope agreed, glancing up, I saw Madison make her way with her father approaching slowly. He went in front of her and placed his hand gently on her back. "Take care, I'll call you tomorrow," Ope spoke as he took a step back. His arm slung to be ontop of Donna's shoulders, but the pair moved for the old man.

Smiling to the family, it was good to see that they were all together after so many years separated. "Sure," I agreed, wanting to get a call from him and hopefully set a date for us to catch up some more. "Piney," I called as I took a step towards him and hugged him, clapping his back and pulling away from him with a smile. "Donna," I said, we leaned in and placed a kiss to each other's cheeks. "Kenny, Ellie," I spoke to them, placing a kiss to the top of their heads, ruffling Kenny's hair playfully. "Maddie," I spoke her name, nodding to her and shoving my hands into my pant pockets.

Maddie seemed to be reluctant and awkward. Almost as awkward as I was, or more. Her hazel eyes were soft but her lips were pursed and she didn't take a step towards me. "See you around, Jackson," Maddie spoke to me, her tone was gentle and calm. The way she used my name and not my nickname, made me feel like she was being civil, but like she didn't want to have me as a friend. Nodding, I clapped Opie's shoulder and waved to the other members of the club before I left. Never turning back, but staring ahead and towards the house. Wondering if I would ever patch up my relationship with Madison. And if she could ever forgive me.

* * *

 **MPOV**

I was coming out of the bathroom, I went to wash my hands and to relax a little. Myself and Opie went to bid farewell to other members of SAMCRO, along with the friends of the club. Dad was the last person to leave, but I was still nerve wrecked and was trying to regain my composure. "So, do you know what happened between Maddie and Jax?" Opie asked Donna as I stepped out of the bathroom, the door was wide open and I didn't shut it.

Opie and Donna were in the kitchen, putting things away and cleaning plates. The children were helping give Donna what was left, things like plates and the family worked like a little team. Opie had helped put pieces of food in the trash that had been eaten, beer in the fridge and food along with it. "No," Donna told him, her back was to me and Opie, who was now sat down at the table and cradling a bottle of beer in his hands. His eyes were on the bottle, in deep thought and Donna was drying the plates that once held stacks of food. "Maybe you should ask her yourself," Donna nudged him, her eyes pointing to me and Opie quickly caught her hint.

Deciding to take the friendly and playful remark, I smirked and reached grabbed a glass, filling it with water and sat oposite Opie. I knew Donna, she would be finished quicker if people weren't surrounding her and she was almost done with drying the plates. "Good suggestion there, Don," I teased and smiled at her.

The kids were playing with their toys in the livingroom, Donna had called to them and told them to put their toys away. That they were to get to bed, seeing as they had been up way past their bedtime. "Goodnight auntie Mandy," Kenny and Ellie said as they came up to me and kissed my cheek, making me pull them into a hug and smile.

These kids were one of the main reasons I loved coming back to Charming, if it weren't for them and Daddy, I probably wouldn't have come back as fequently as I did. Now that Opie was out, I needed to spend some more time with the family, especially with the kids, Dad and Ope. "Goodnight kids," I replied, squeezing them tight and smiling. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed-bugs bite!" I called to them, after they said their 'goodnight's to their father and mother, giving them hugs and kisses.

When the kids closed the door to their room, I knew Opie was going to ask me questions with caution. It was just the way he was, he was curious, but he wouldn't poke his nose into my business. Especially if it was something he didn't need to know. "Alright," Opie began, his tone carefree and calm. "So what happened between you two?" Opie asked, taking a long pull from his beer and keeping his eyes on me.

Taking a small sip of water, I sighed and looked to the still liquid that filled my glass. "Well, since the birth of Kenny, Jax was dating a girl called Wendy," I informed Opie, starting with the basics and the history that made me hesitant, considering no one knew about the secrets I held. "A few years passed, they got married and now, they're having a kid together," I told him.

Opie looked at me slightly surprised, like what I was saying didn't make sense and he wanted me to further explain what made me and Jax so distant. "What's that got to do with it?" Opie asked me, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes glued to me.

Opie's head tilted a little, waiting for my further reasoning and I knew the perfect explaination I had recited over and over again to Dad. "Seeing as he was living his life, I didn't feel the need to intrude in it," I spoke truthfully, knowing that this was one of the reasons I didn't feel like bothering him. "It wasn't my place to go into his life," I stated to Opie, knowing he would understand and not want to question further. "I prioritized my family and job, he prioritized his club and his family," I continued and shrugged a shoulder at him.

My gaze was focused on Opie, his eyes shied away for a moment, processing my words and his gaze glued to his bottle. "Alright," Opie agreed, nodding and staying silent for a moment. "So, how did Jax not get to see you, but everyone else from the club and Teller-Morrow did?" Opie asked me, curious as to how I could pull this off.

Smirking slightly, I knew that Opie would be surprised with how cunning I was and how resourceful I had become. _Just happens, especially when you go to law school and get older. People become wiser._ "What I did, was I would phone Dad and ask him to tell me when Jax left," I informed Opie of my way around the issue of possibly coming across Jackson. "Gradually, I knew around what time he would leave, Dad would tell me where he was going and I made sure to take different routes," I spoke, shrugging and taking another sip of water.

Opie chuckled, his head shaking and eyes narrowing into slints as he examined me. Possibly thinking I wasn't the same girl he left behind when he went to jail. "When did you get so smart?" Opie questioned me, making me smile and giggle softly.

Donna had finally finished the dishes, she was stood eating a few pieces of food that she wanted to munch on silently. "Doesn't it ever get tiring?" Donna asked me, she was leaning against the kitchen cabinates, in-front of the sink and watching me. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me surprised and curiously.

Turning to look at Opie, he had just taken a sip of his beer and sighed. His lips doing the small wiggle it would do when he took a fresh swig. "Ever since I went to law school," I told him, smiling and arching a single eyebrow at him. "Yeah, it does sometimes," I agreed as I turned my gaze to Donna, answering her question and nodding once to her. "All I do, is to be patient and stay level-headed," I informed them, knowing that this was the only way I stayed sane and the only way I could keep doing what I did.

We were silent, none of us speaking and when Donna had finished eating, she moved to put the plate in the sink. Donna had hardly ate anything during the party, she didn't even want to go near any of the SAMCRO members, or anyone associated with them. I knew her reasons, but they were like family. Myself and Opie grew up with them, known them and loved them. "It's been a long night, it's about time we go to bed," Donna hinted, making me feel like an idiot. _Of course it is! They probably want to go to sleep._

Opie was halfway done with his beer, but he did take a huge gulp of it as she spoke. "Yeah," Opie agreed, nodding and raised the bottle a little. "I'll go when I finish this drink," Opie told her, making his own terms and speaking to her with all the care and respect he had for her. Just by seeing his expression and the gentle tone he spoke to her in.

Understanding that they were tired, or if they wanted to do their personal and private business, I threw the rest of the water down. Chugging it and shutting my eyes, feeling the cool, pure liquid slither down my throat and on it's journey to wherever it would end. "I'd better go, get out of your hair and let you spend time with your family," I said kindly, getting to my feet and brushing down the skirt of my dress.

"Nonsense," Donna blurted out quickly, stunning me and making me look at her with shock surprise. "You're family, you're not bothering us at all," Donna spoke, her expression kind and her features smooth. Her voice showed sincerity and I knew I could believe her words. _That's what I like about Donna. She's always been a family woman. She's also always done good by me, treating me like her sister, rather than a sister-in-law._

Opie stayed seated, his eyes glancing at me and his features were calm. "Where are you staying?" Opie asked me with curiousity. Taking another swig, he kept his eyes glued to me and a questioning gaze stuck to his face. _He's being a good brother, taking tabs and trying to know where I am, incase he needs me or I need him._

Deciding to answer him, I smiled and thought over my choices once more. "A hotel not far," I told him, beginning to grab my things and giving him a vague reply. Opie's eyebrows furrowed, he fell silent and waited for my to give him further details. "Bill's hotel," I said quickly, making myself blunt and not whinning like a teenager.

"Oh," Opie spoke surprised, as though this was new to him and that this news was one to be surprised about. "Glad to hear he still owns it," Opie said and I just sighed, picking up my keys and glancing between the pair of them. Donna looked like she was ready to sleep, Opie looked like he was deliberating on if he should have another beer.

We fell silent, none of us talked and we all just stayed still. "Maddie, you've been staying in the guest room when you come over," Donna noted, being the first to talk after we all fell silent. "Why don't you spend the night?" Donna suggested, rather than asked me if I wanted to or not. "I mean, come on, how much did you drink?" Donna spoke, her arm raising to point a flat palm towards me. Then, she pointed to Opie who was still cradling a bottle of beer.

Opie seemed distracted, but when he was involved in the conversation by Donna's gesture, he re-animated and slowly nods. "Yeah," Opie agreed, possibly not knowing what Donna spoke, but then took the hint when Donna pointed to his bottle beer. "I don't like the thought of you travelling in this state, walking or driving," Opie said protectively, always taking into account of my safety and what could go wrong in times like these.

I felt like that teenager again, like a child Opie had to keep protecting and look out for. _I'm not a little girl anymore Opie, besides, I can handle myself._ "Oh, come on," I whined, rolling my eyes and leaning against the counter. "I only had two bottles," I said as I showed them two of my fingers, making a peace sign and tilting my head a little. "I don't want to trouble you two," I sighed out after no one spoke.

"You wouldn't," Opie answered quickly.

"I insist," Donna finished, trying to convince me further that it would be okay for me to crash for the night. _I'm not going to bother them during my trip here. I'm not going to take advantage of them. It's not like I'm poor._

Chosing my options, I knew that there was no way out of this argument and that I had already lost. "Fine," I grumbled out, letting them win this battle. "Thank you guys," I told them sincerely, glancing between the pair of them. "But tomorrow morning, I'm heading out, got it?" I questioned them and pointed a finger, as to say that I didn't want them arguing back at me. "And I'm going to be staying in Bill's hotel," I spoke stubbornly, not changing my mind on this one and they both knew it.

Opie took another pull from his drink, placing it back onto the table and leaning to look at me. His eyebrows furrowed and a serious expression crossed his face. "For how long?" Opie asked me, as though this was something he was dying to know. _Well, I did ask for two weeks off this time, so I could spend time with my family. Normally, I variate my vacations throught the month._ Every month, I was allowed a week off. As there weren't many cases and we needed to spread them out, for those from our agency.

Usually, I would ask for a week during the beginning, maybe the middle and sometimes at the end. Sometimes, I joined two vacations together, where I would have a week off during the end and then have a vacation during the beginning. This, was one of those times. "Two weeks," I told him, knowing that it would be something he would either like to hear or not. Judging by his smile and slow nod, I could tell he was glad to have me here for a while.

After a few minutes of us standing there, I decided to get ready for bed and get some shut-eye. Moving away from my spot against the counter, I walked closer to Opie first. "Goodnight guys," I told them and leaned down to hug Opie. "It's good to have you back Opie," I whispered, his arms wrapping around me tightly and I breathed in his scent. Missing his familar presence and smell. Pulling away a little, I kissed his cheek, and I didn't care that I had left a little bit of what was left of my lipstick on his cheek. "Love you two," I said to Donna as I did the same to her. A bright smile on her face, but Opie looked like he was in deep thought, stroking his beard and taking a swig of his beer bottle.

"Love you too," Donna spoke, pulling Opie out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the real world.

"Goodnight!" Opie called out to me. Heading into the guest bedroom, where I would normally take residence and slipped into the room. Shutting the door behind me, I got changed and wiped the make-up off my face using a wet-wipe. Turning the light off, I moved to stare at the mirror and sighed. I felt happy, for my brother's return and how I could now rest easy, knowing he was back and safe with us.

A part of me was still nervous, shaken about the thought of seeing Jax and possibly needing to have a serious conversation about my reasons in not seeing him. We were distant, which was unlike us and I didn't want it to be like that. But, I didn't want to be a bother. He has a life, a wife and soon a child. I couldn't get in the way of that, especially not with my new life and the role I had to society. One, which was completely different to what he and my family had.

Slipping into bed, I sighed and relaxed into my pillow. The covers reached my waist, keeping me tucked and toasty. But my mind was a scrambled mess, along with my emotions and I tossed for a while, all before I could fall asleep. Repeating to myself that all would be fine. The way my agency worked, was we didn't have many clients and we still earned enough for what we did, it was a big business and we had connections all over the country. Meaning, we were expensive and we had the generally, big cases that would sometimes go on the news.

My life was hectic, between work, an ex boyfriend that had been abusive, a liar and a cheater, my family and avioiding Jax, I didn't know where to turn. I didn't know what would come up in life, what it would throw at me and if I would sink, or swim. Eventually, when my head stopped buzzing with thoughts, I fell asleep and drifted into multiple dream states. Preparing myself for a busy two weeks, but keeping my calm and reminding myself that I didn't need to stress myself.

* * *

 _ **"I'll find my own way down, as I should."**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. This story is going to be following the series, but it will have twists and turns, in order to make Madison a true part of the story. Now, this is M rated as it's going to be involving a lot of gun violence, a lot of swearing and some adult situations. My mind can run a little wild, so we'll see what else I can come up with. This will be gradually a Jax/OC story, so be patient and there will be small moments they may have, but they won't be together. So I hope you don't get confused! This is my first story for Sons of Anarchy, so I hope you like it!**

 **Now, first thing's first, if the way I've portrayed Madison's work sounds unrealistic. Pretend it does, this of course, is fanfiction and I don't know what it's like for lawyers in agencies like Madison's. Also, Kenny is 5 in this fanfiction and Ellie is 7. Opie and Donna have been married for 8 years, but they were together for 10 years. Roughly, Jax is 27 as is Opie, Donna, David and Tara. Wendy is 26 and Madison is 25. Piney had gone to prison for a few months when Opie was 2 and when Mary was pregnant with Madison. When Piney and Mary got divorced, after 3 years, Opie decided to move in with his Dad and a year after that, so did Madison. When Madison left for college, Opie was training to work for Teller-Morrow. So far, that's all you need to know. Yes, Jax did date Tara, but he's always cared about Madison. He's going to slowly start to realize how much he needs her and cares for her. So, even if you see Jax interacting with Tara, don't be fooled!**

 **P.S, the songs I'll use, I'll put them towards the end. Each chapter may have the same song, but different lyrics, or different songs. So, this chapter it was 'Oats In The Water' by Ben Howard. The way I picture Maddie is like Emily Van Camp, but with longer hair and hazel eyes.**

* * *

 **So, questions that I want answered in reviews or PM's and I will reply to them in the next chapter. I want 5 reviews please. I'm writing the next chapter as you're reading this.**

 **1) What do you think of this chapter?**

 **2) Do you like the character I created?**

 **3) What do you think is Madison's secret?**

* * *

 **Now, until the 5 reviews, I'll just be writing the next chapter and waiting for you to give me these reviews.**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 x**


	2. Chapter 2: Work

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 2: Work

* * *

 _ **"And hold your gaze, there's coke in the Midas touch."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~5 years ago~_

 _Hearing about Opie's imprisonment, I dropped the phone and lowered myself to the floor. Curling up, I cried and cried. Unable to hold back the river that flowed. My heart shattered, thinking about Donna, Ellie and the unborn child. I didn't know how to fix this, all I could feel was the pain in my chest. The way my soul turned black, all hope and love I had for the club disappeared. I didn't know what to do, what I could do to help and I needed someone to talk to._

 _But that was when I realized I was alone, that no one was there. That I was completely and utterly alone. No one was here to help me from drowning in my tears. I couldn't call Jax, he was probably with Wendy and I didn't want to bother Donna, who could have been in worse heartache than I was._ My brother is in jail, there's no way to save him and I can't do anything. I've only heard about him going into trial, but they have all the evidence they needed and I can't do anything. I can't do anything.

 _I felt hopeless, but that was when something occured to me. I slowly got back to my feet, wiping the tears from my eyes and thinking ahead. Knowing what I had to do, I chose to stick with it and not to give up on it. I was to visit Donna, dad and the kids as often as possible and I was to make sure that when Opie was out, we were ready._ Only 5 years, then I'll see my brother again. Stay positive and strong, for his family, for our family and for him. He needs me.

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

As time passed on, it had been two weeks and I had heard of Maddie's visits to her dad and to her brother's family. Rarely, I would see her and I would give her a nod of acknowledgement. She'd give me a smile in return, maybe even a wave and would ask me how I'm doing. Sometimes, I wished she would talk to me, tell me about what happened between us and catch up on what we had missed. From working in Teller-Morrow, fixing bikes, trucks and cars, to being in the clubhouse. Life was hectic. There was no rest, no time to enjoy peace and quiet. I hadn't seen Wendy in a while, nor had I recieved the bills for child care. It worried me, but I tried to keep the thoughts out of my head and focus on the tasks that would be at hand. Sometimes, Opie would come work at Teller-Morrow, fixing cars and other things. This, was one of those days that he decided to come to work, rather than to spend a day doing nothing. The thing that surprised me most, was Maddie wasn't helping the family money wise, which made me curious as to if she knew or not.

I knew it was almost time for Maddie to go back home, as I had asked her when she would return to her perfect life, wherever she was living. Made me wonder where she lived, who she lived with, if she was single, or if she had someone to warm her bed at night. Made me curious as to what job she had, where she worked and if she ever did get a qualification in college. Watching Piney exit, he stared at his phone and his eyebrows furrowed. Myself and Opie were fixing a car, our hands covered in oil and dirt from the car. Piney slowly made his way towards us, myself and Opie glanced at him confused. _What's going on? Is Maddie okay?_

* * *

 **MPOV**

It had been two weeks, my days weren't busy. I would visit the kids, help Donna out with them and take them out. When they were in school, I would visit Dad at TM, helping out with anything he needed there and sometimes having drinks with them when Jax wasn't there. I had been having a hard time in sleeping, last night I spent most of the time tossing and turning. Unable to sleep, only thinking of what I would have to tell Jax sooner or later. How I felt about everything that had happened between us, how he had made me feel and what I wanted. I knew he cared. But, things were different. Difficult. Getting changed, I had my bag packed and I was heading down to my car, when I got in, I turned on the engine and started the car.

It didn't budge. I was leaving tomorrow and I needed my car to work, as this was the only transport I had anywhere. Getting out, I sighed and looked at the tire surprised. It was flat. Sighing, I pulled out my phone and called Dad. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Dad's voice asked after a second ring. His voice raspy and rough, like it always was. The noise in the background told me I was in luck, he was at Teller-Morrow's.

"Nothing, just..." I drifted off, sighing and placing a hand over my forehead. "My car's not working, the tire's flat," I told him, not wanting to make this conversation any longer than it needed to be. "Can someone come down here, pick it up and take it to TM to get it fixed?" I asked him, hoping Opie to be there today.

Glancing around, I was wondering if someone had something to do with the tire. Seeing as it was perfectly fine yesturday. "Yeah," Dad agreed. "I'll see what I can do," Dad said as I could hear is breath quicken, possibly because he was walking faster. "Where are you?" Dad asked me.

"Bill's hotel, my car is still parked here," I answered quickly, not having time for all the monkey business. _I want my car fixed. Now._

From the sound of his movements, I could tell his eyes were darting around wherever he was. "Hold on, darlin'," Dad tried to encourage me. "Stay put," Dad ordered, we exchanged goodbye's and 'Love you's before we hung up. Waiting, I leaned against my car, trying to be as patient as possible. Holding my phone in my hand, while my forefinger was pressed against my lips. Running along the smooth skin of it. _Shit._

* * *

 **PPOV**

I was enjoying the last two weeks with Maddie and the kids, with Opie around to be the kids father again. When I was exiting bathroom, I was about to leave to go home, but I had recieved a call from Madison, telling me she had a flat tire and needed someone to pick her up. Praising the Lord that Opie was there, I started making my way towards him and was glad to see Jax was stood beside him. _They can both help my little girl._

Jax was the first to notice, he began to wipe at his hands with a cloth and Opie kept working on the car he was fixing. His eyes on me as he saw me approach them. "Hey, something's wrong with Maddie's car," I inform them.

Opie stopped what he was doing, I could see his ears twitch at the mention of his sister. "What's wrong?" Opie asked, curious to know what was wrong with his sister's vehicle. _This is how he's always been, always protective and curious as to what's wrong with his sister._ The thought made me smile a little, but I squinted, pretending that it was the sunlight that made my lips curve.

"Flat tire, she needs it fixed. Fast," I answered him quickly, not needing much more explanation than that. _Poor girl leaves tomorrow, she needs to get that car fixed by the end of today. Opie knows that, I know that and I don't know if Jax knows that._

Jax glanced between me and Opie. Opie began to clean his hands of the oil and shit he had on them. "Where is she?" Jax asked me instantly, wondering where my daughter would be cooped up. _Something's weird. I don't know what went on between him and Maddie, but I know that everytime I mention Maddie, his heart drops, or there is a twinkle in his eyes._

Opie looked like he was second guessing, but when he saw the look in my eyes, I knew he knew where she was. I was practically telling him the answer though my gaze. Jax, was clueluess, squinting between me and Opie, waiting for my answer. "Bill's hotel," I informed them. So that they would know exactly where Maddie was, that way they could pick her up. That is, if Jax wanted to join Opie, or vice-versa.

Opie gave me a nod, like he knew exactly where to find her and Jax whistled, nodding for them to work on the car while Opie was getting ready to leave. "All right," Opie confirmed, knowing where to go and possibly where to find her. Not needing to say anything else, I simply walked with them towards the tow-truck.

Jax looked ready to go, like this was the perfect excuse to go see Maddie. "I'll come with," Jax informed us, making me take a few steps back and nod. "Takes two to do the job right, right?" Jax asked, which didn't make me or Opie question him, but only agree with him. Opie climbed into the driver's seat, Jax sat patiently beside Opie on the passanger's seat. When I saw them drive off, it made me wonder what Jax had for Maddie. Made me wonder what history they shared.

* * *

 **JPOV**

As Opie drove, I kept thinking over how everything had changed. How I grew up so close to Opie and his family. How I grew even closer to Madison, how it felt to have her close to me, to have her beside me in bed and to feel her skin pressed against mine. I missed her. More than I feared to admit. Tara was a friend of Maddie's, then she became a friend of mine and things went wrong between me and Madison. Since Madison, I haven't felt connected to anyone like her before, Tara was only a small fraction of what it felt, but Madison was always in my head. She was the only face I could picture. Sometimes, I would smell her scent for a second and I wouldn't be able to get over it.

We had been seeing each other without others knowing, it was all before I was patched into the club. Opie didn't know. Piney didn't know. No one knew. Not even my Mom. We kept that secret, thinking that friends with benefits, which was what we believed we were at the time, was to be secret. I was with Wendy a few years after Madison left once again to finish college, after she had been here for Kenny's birth. I could feel the swirls spiral in my stomach. I knew I loved her, but she didn't love me. At least, that's what I always believed. We were distant for a time, it's when I got closer to Tara, seeing as she was the closest way to hurt Madison. For hurting me.

Slowing down, I saw Madison was stood there, in a dark blue top, creamish-brown jeans and high heels. Sunglasses in her hands, her hair long and shinning in the sunlight, her skin glowing and eyes glued to the truck as we pulled up. She looked beautiful. Young, sweet and she hadn't changed much since I had last seen her. Except, she had let the dye out of her hair, grown taller, become much more mature and wears her own style. Jumping out of the seat, I dropped to the ground and Opie followed swiftly.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Both of the boys were dressed for work, in their blue suits and dirty, with grease and dirt from cars. They were approaching, Opie looked ready to get the work done and Jax looked like he was more interested in what was going on with me, whereas Opie was curious as to what was going on with my car. "Hey," Opie greeted as he moved carefully, his hands not touching me, but his lips pressed my cheek. Offering him the smooth and soft skin to brush against the roughness of his, his beard giving me a tickling sensation, which was compared to the gentle touch of his lips.

Sighing, I felt relieved to have someone who understood my situation and not someone else. "Opie, thank God it's you," I whispered, placing a hand over my heart and slipping my sunglasses into my cream colored purse. Jax offered me an awkward wave, but, I decided since he had joined my brother, I would take a kinder and gentler approach. Leaning in, I placed a lingering kiss to his cheek, feeling the stubble of his growing beard, the sweat and dirt that had collected on his skin. But, I could also feel his muscles tense, but slowly relax and a smile formed on his lips when I pulled away. "Hey Jax," I spoke softly, pulling away and seeing how our eyes connected in the way they used to.

Opie glanced at the car, stopping in-front of my car, myself and Jax making our way closer to the car. "What's up, sis?" Opie asked me, curious as to what was going on with me and my car. Sighing, I took a few steps closer and moved to the tire I had inspected a while ago. This made Jax and Opie move closer, both of them staring down at the tire and furrowing their eyebrows at it.

"I don't know," I told them honestly. "The tire was fine last night, then it just-" I sighed, stopping my sentance to press the palm of my hand against my forehead. "Honestly, I don't know what's going on," I stuttered, feeling myself get stressed, and the nerves from the past two weeks bubble and boil. "It's been rough, I haven't had much sleep and I wake up to find this," I complained, waving my hand around and pointing at the tire. "I need it fixed by today," I said as I glanced between Jax and Opie, trying to tell them that this was serious and needed to be done ASAP.

Jax's gaze became one of confusion, his eyebrows scrunched up into a frown as lines appeared on his forehead. _He's just as stressed as I am, or straining from the confusion._ "Why the rush?" Jax asked me, his tone was calm but his eyes told me othewise, he was curious and confused as to why I was in need of this being done rapidly.

"I just- I need it done," I fumbled for words, needing him to not ask me questions and just get the task done. "Can you guys do that?" I asked them, my eyebrows raising and my head turning to look between Jax and Opie. Opie stared at the car, his fingers stroking his beard and eyebrows formed a straight line. _He's thinking it through._

Opie's hands were now gloved, placing them onto my shoulders, he turned me to face him. "Relax, sis," Opie suggested, trying to make me see clearly and not get stressed over something like this. "I'll fix it myself," Opie told me, trying to make me relax and not lose my mind over a flat tire. "Quick and easy," Opie explained, like it was all going to be over quickly. "I'll even give it a check-up, for free, okay?" Opie calmed me, proving to me that it would all be okay and that I'm leaving my car in good hands.

Hearing the words that came out of his mouth had relaxed me, made me think that everything was going to be okay and that it was going to be finished before I knew it. "Thanks Ope," I spoke gently, giving him a small smile and nod of my head. "Thanks Jax," I said as I turned my head to the man beside me, wedged between my brother and ex-lover-slash-friend.

We made our way to the tow-truck, Jax had opened the door and offered me to enter the truck. "Hop in," Jax told me, giving me a hand to get inside and I sat patiently. Watching Opie drive as Jax attatched my car to the truck, when Jax finally got inside, we were set to go back to TM. The drive there felt like forever, causing me to fall asleep and rest my head against Jax's shoulder.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Driving back, I felt myself relax, even though we were all squished into one truck, Maddie was calm and slowly starting to drift. The drive was slow, peaceful and calculated. Having Maddie this close, made me feel nervous, but suddenly, it all disappeared. The moment her head landed on my shoulder, I untensed and leaned back. Allowing her to get comfortable, as she slept and used my shoulder as a pillow. Reaching up, I brushed a few strands away from her face, her curles were as soft as I remembered them to be.

Her scent was still the same, vanilla and cocoa-butter. Examining her closely, I could see that her eyes had faint bags under them, indicating she wasn't lying about the lack of sleep she had got over-night. I was slightly worried for her and her wellbeing, wondering what got her so nervous and stressed, that she could hardly sleep at night. Opie didn't ask questions, he didn't even notice me staring at his sister like a love-sick fool. Feeling her warmth, it reminded me of the times we shared, of how close we used to be and how I missed her being in my life. How I missed her touch, her kiss, her voice and the way we had joined, time and time again.

It made me curious as to if she remembered it all, if she missed me and if she had even missed anything that happened between us. If she still believed all we had done was a mistake, that we didn't need each other and that we weren't meant to be together like that. That it would damage our relationship and the club's perspective about me and her. That it could ruin my relationship with her Dad and brother. That if things went south, it would cause damage that would be impossible to repair. Sighing, I stayed still and kept calm. Staring at the road until we got there, gently I woke her from her sleep and alerted her that we were almost at TM.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Climbing out, I moved towards the bikes and waited for Jax and Opie to set up my car. Checking the bikes, I saw Dad had left, but when I turned my head towards Opie and Jax, Opie gave me a heads up. "You can sit on my bike if you want," Opie suggested, his voice booming as it travelled across the gap between us. He was trying to give me comfort, while I waited for my car to be fixed and ready for the road again.

"Thanks," I called back to him. Taking his advice, I sat on his bike and watched as the others worked. Opie gestured for Jax to go, to take a break and do whatever he wanted. Listening to Opie's words, Jax made his way towards me and sat down on his bike beside Opie's. "Hey Jax, look, I'm sorry about what I said back there," I apologized, knowing that what I said this morning wasn't the best approach. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that," I tried to explain, knowing that the stress was getting the better of me.

Jax squinted at me, he pulled out a box of cigarettes and pulled one out. Placing it between his lips, he glanced at me and lit the end of his cigarette. "It's okay," Jax accepted my apology with a warm tone. "You didn't mean it like that," Jax agreed, shrugging his shoulders and glancing at the ground, taking a long drag, he blew out and I watched as the smoke rose.

"No," I stated bluntly, looking away and watching Opie manouver the car so he could change the tire. "I didn't," I spoke softly, dropping my eyes and frowned. "I haven't been getting much sleep, so it makes me cranky," I tried to explain, knowing that he already knew I was tired. The fact was, I had been sleeping on his shoulder during the ride here.

Jax's lips curled into a small smile, making me blush, as I knew we were both thinking about the same thing. About me fast asleep in the truck, my head resting on his shoulder and I was possibly snorning. "I know you've not been getting much sleep," Jax stated, holding the cigarette between his fingers. "The drool mark on my shoulder practically says it all," Jax teased, pointing to the shoulder I had been resting my head on.

Hearing these words, made me blush and look away. Staring at the ground, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and make me look away shyly. "Oh God, how embarressing," I mumbled, not wanting Jax to see me flushed about the fact I had been fast asleep on his shoulder. _Just what I needed. Jax thinking I'm drooling all over him when I sleep. Which, I sometimes do, but it's not my fault. It's why I find it so hard to sleep._

Jax chuckled and smiled brightly at me, offering that charming smile that he gave me. The smile I pictured he'd give many other girls, but this smile was different. Like it was reserved for me. His eyes wrinkled at the corners, his eyes bright and faded dimples were formed on his cheeks. "It's fine, so..." Jax trailed off, looking me up and down as he sat beside me. "You leaving Charming soon?" Jax asked me, curious to know when I'd be leaving Charming and maybe wanting to know when I'd return.

Gulping, I looked ahead and nod slowly, offering him a tight-lipped smile as I glanced at him. "Yeah, tomorrow," I informed him, it hurt to say I'd be leaving, but duty called and work should always be separated from family. "It's why I need my car fixed as quickly as possible," I stated, trying to make him see reason in why I was being bossy this morning. "So, how's the wife and kid?" I asked him, curious to see what he would tell me about his personal life. _He has his own family, while I have no one waiting for me at home._

Jax took another pull, blowing out slowly and squinting towards the distance. "Ex-wife," Jax pointed out like it was an important fact, which it was. "I filed over a year ago," Jax informed me. "The baby, I'm not sure, I haven't seen Wendy for a long time," Jax revealed, telling me the name of the mother of his child. "I haven't even recieved the bills yet," Jax shrugged, continuining to tell me about what he knew when it came to his ex-wife and child. "Not for weeks," Jax spoke, concerned and his gaze then connected to mine.

Hearing all of this, I knew he had been struggling with it all, seeing how he looked away and kept his voice low. He was filled with sorrow and something I couldn't put my finger on. "I'm sorry to hear all of this," I sympathized, not liking that his life turned to shit while I was away.

Jax looked down, his eyes glued to his feet and his lips curved slightly in a frown. "Yeah," Jax grumbled, nodding and in a flash, his eyes glanced up to meet mine. "Me too," Jax stated, as though he didn't want any of this. _Something's wrong._ "So, how's your life been doing?" Jax asked me, curious to know what I had been getting on with while I've been away from Charming, away from him.

Jax's hazel eyes looked blue in the sunlight, bright and light. "Good," I stated, keeping it blunt and we then fell into silence. "I'm a lawyer now, but I get a lot of time off," I informed him, taking the hint that he wanted to hear more than a simple 'Good'. "I spend that time off with the kids, my Dad and Donna," I told him, not keeping secrets in that part as he already could tell I was strictly here for my direct family.

Jax kept his eyes glued to me, our gazes never wavering from one another. "Sounds good," Jax commented, as though he was pleased to hear my life was going well. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Jax asked me, making me shrug and nod at him. Not denying him anything, my eyes had shied away for a second but then met his as he spoke. "Why don't I-" Jax began but was cut off when a car pulled over and honked its horn at us.

The window was rolled down, revealing to us that it was none other than Gemma Teller-Morrow in the driver's seat. "Jackson," Gemma called to her son, making me smile and watch the pair. Staying silent and respectful. "You won't believe who I just saw at St. Thomas's Hospital," Gemma started, trying to make Jax guess who she could have seen. The way she looked at Jax, her lips pursed and eyes hidden behind huge sunglasses, an unsettling feeling curned my stomach.

"Who?" Jax asked her, his eyes squinting because of the sunlight shinning in his eyes and his gaze was on his Mom. Her hand reached up to take her sunglasses off. When she revealed her eyes, they began to glance between me and Jax.

The look in her eyes told me that I wasn't going to like what was going to escape her lips. "Little Miss, 'Tara Knowles'," Gemma infromed us, making me want to sigh and look away. Instead, I kept a strict pokerface, my eyes glued to Gemma and my lips twitched, but I simply hoped she didn't notice. Jax's eyes were glued to his Mom, but his eyes hardened at the sound of her name. "Remember her?" Gemma asked him, testing him to see if he would be pleased with this information or unhappy. Right now, it seemed like it didn't phase him at all.

Jax kept his face stern and eyes glued to his mother. "Yeah, I do," Jax pointed out to her, reminding her that Tara wasn't just some girl he would forget easily. Without another word, Gemma looked the pair of us up and down, drove off and parked the car. "Seems like everyone keeps coming back," Jax mumbled, making me look down, Jax had mirrored my action and we both glanced up quickly at the sound of footsteps.

It was Opie, I saw that my car looked ready to go, a new tire in place and it seemed like Opie had finished giving my car a check up. All I had to do at this point, was sign and pay what I owed them. "Hey, your car's ready," Opie informed me, handing me back my keys and smiling at me. It warmed my heart to have him back, to have him in Charming and seeing him again. _I missed having him around._

Hopping down from the bike, I moved closer to Opie and gently took the keys from his grasp. "That was quick," I commented, surprised he was so quick in doing what was needed. What he had offered to do, such as checking over my car. Smiling, I moved closer and watched Opie closely, wondering what was going on through his mind. It was like he was deep in thought, but as though he didn't know what it was he thought about.

Shaking his head, he smiled down at me and glanced around behind me. "Yeah, everything's fine," Opie informed me, telling me why he was fast when it came to fixing my car. "It was only the flat tire that needed fixing," Opie told me, explaining exactly what he had to do, reassuring me that the car was ready to go.

Unzipping my purse, I rummaged around and dug out my sunglasses. "Well, I'll see you guys next month," I said as I turned to look at Jax, waving to him before I turned to Opie and smiled. "Phone you later?" I asked after I slipped on my sunglasses, leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek.

Pulling away, Opie offered me a small smile, his eyes glued to mine and reminding me of the protective brother I grew up with. "Yeah, sure," Opie told me as I pulled away. "See you next month," Opie agreed with a nod. "Drive safely, okay?" Opie asked of me, warning me more than asking me to be safe. _Always the protective brother._

Jax sighed, getting off his motorcycle and was stood on his feet. Moving closer, he placed a kiss to my cheek, taking gentle hold of my elbow and pulling away with a shy smile. His touch sent sparks, a fire lighting up inside of me that reminded me of our previous history. "What your brother said," Jax spoke calmly, wanting me safe too.

Chosing my options, I knew there was no point in trying to dodge his bullet. He saw me, knew I was around and clearly wanted me around. "See you next month Jackson," I informed Jax, hopeful that he did want me around, seeing as we grew up together and cared about each other. "Tell Pop I'll see him tonight, but that I can't stay long," I said to Opie as I headed towards my car, my keys feeling a little heavier than usual and warm from the hold I had on them previously.

"Sure thing," Opie called out after me.

"We'll tell him," Jax shouted towards me, slipping into the car, I saw the pair of them staring at me, speaking to one another as I started the engine and drove off. Glancing at them behind my rearview mirror, I noticed how their eyes followed the movements of my car and I hoped they didn't continue to stare in the direction I left in, all whilst I drove towards Opie's house.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Madison climbed out, when she slipped out, I helped Opie set up her car and when I turned, we both notice her stood by the bikes. Possibly, she was checking to see if her Dad was still around and found no trace of his bike in the row. "You can sit on my bike if you want," Opie called out to her, his voice booming across to reach her.

Madison had turned to look at us, smiling and her hair floating with the soft pull from the wind. _She's so beautiful._ "Thanks," Maddie called in return. We fixed up the car, positioning it and Opie gave me a tap on the arm, told me to go and take a break. That he's got her car under control. This made me turn, listening to his advice, I wandered over to Madison and saw she had sat down on Opie's bike. Taking a seat on my bike, I saw how she glanced at me. "Hey Jax, look, I'm sorry about what I said back there," Maddie apologized about this morning. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Maddie tried to explain, she seemed exhausted. Like she was drowning in something and I didn't know what it was.

Squinting at her, I pulled out my box of cigarettes and pulled one out. I knew Maddie didn't smoke, otherwise, I would of offered her one. Placing it between my lips, I side glanced Maddie and saw her staring at me. Lighting it, I took a long drag and thought over her words. _She sounds sincere._ "It's okay," I acepted her apology. "You didn't mean it like that," I agreed, shrugging and keeping my gaze to the floor. Staring at her for too long send chills through my spine and an aching pain in my heart. Taking another pull, I blew out the smoke that filled my lungs, letting it escape into the atmosphere.

I could see the others were working hard, Opie was removing the tire and had already picked out the new tire for Maddie's car. "No," Maddie stated bluntly. I wasn't looking at her, but from my peripheral vision, I could see that Madison was looking to her brother also. "I didn't," Maddie spoke softly, her eyes fell to the ground and she looked like she was swimming in regret. _I've seen that look before._ "I haven't been getting much sleep, so it makes me cranky," Maddie tried to further explain, I already knew she was tired, simply from how she dropped her head onto my shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

Something about Madison always made me smile, not simply the fact that I cared about her more than I wanted to, but she instantly knew how to make me feel better. _It's something I've always loved about her._ "I know you've not been getting much sleep," I stated, thinking about her fast asleep in the truck, her head laying ontop of my shoulder. My cigarette resting between my thin, long fingers and my hand gripping onto my work pants. "The drool mark on my shoulder practically says it all," I teased, holding in a chuckle at the joke I played on Madison.

Knowing this would make Maddie blush, she looked away instantly and stared down at the ground. "Oh God, how embarressing," Maddie mumbled, the soft pink was turning a beautiful shade of red, making me smirk at her and I knew she instantly hated my teasing. _Come on, it's all fun and games, babe. Can't you see that? Hell, I'm just glad she was comfortable enough to use my shoulder as a pillow, to have her that close again. Ain't like when she's asleep in my bed, but it was close enough._

Chuckling, I could no longer hold it in and I was happy to see her become more used to me being around. _I wish she could have come to see me. At least, one day. Even five minutes of her time would have been enough._ Her eyes caught mine, they looked bright, like crystal blues in the sunlight. Her smile was infectious, making my lips pull and my smile widen. _God, I missed her._ "It's fine, so..." I trailed off, not knowing where to go with this conversation. "You leaving Charming soon?" I asked her, curious to know this and to know a lot more about her.

She gulped, looked ahead and slowly nods. I could see her attempt to give me a smile, but it turned out to be a tight-lipped one. Her gaze meeting mine only for a second. "Yeah, tomorrow," Maddie surprised me, it was like a rip in my heart, knowing that she'd be gone before I had the chance to catch up with her. "It's why I need my car fixed as quickly as possible," Maddie informed me, making me nod and look away. _So that's why she's so anxious, so stressed and bossy._ "So, how's the wife and kid?" Maddie asked me, her eyes raising to meet mine. _Shit. Why does this not surprise me? Of course she would know, she has her Dad who knows everything about my personal life._

Taking another long pull from my cigarette, I blew out slowly and squinted at the distance. Not wanting to meet her gaze, as I knew the next part was going to be a shock for her. "Ex-wife," I said truthfully, wanting to be and stay honest with her. "I filed over a year ago," I informed her, keeping the personal shit as short as possible, not needing to go into detail about it all. "The baby, I'm not sure, I haven't seen Wendy for a long time," I spoke as I watched Opie go through the check-up, ticking off things from the chart. "I haven't even recieved the bills yet," I spoke with a shrug, keeping my eyes on Opie as I revealed all this shit to Maddie. "Not for weeks," I finished off, my gaze meeting hers, realizing she had been staring at me this entire time.

There was something in her eyes, one of them was sorrow, another was concern, but the other was something I didn't know what to describe it as. I felt my heart drop, knowing that my family shit seemed a lot worse than hers, at least her family was whole again and stronger than ever. "I'm sorry to hear all of this," Maddie sympathized with me, giving me her condolences. _I wonder what would of happened if she stayed. If I had never gave up on Maddie, never going to Tara to try and hurt Madison. I wonder if she would of married me. If that kid would be ours, and not mine and Wendy's._

Looking down, these thoughts were running in my head and made me picture a life I wanted. A life I knew I could actually be happy. My lips tugged into a small frown. "Yeah," I grumbled, my voice low and head nodding to her words. Instantly, after I spoke, I raised my eyes to look at her. "Me too," I sighed out, knowing that I had wished more than once for Madison's return, so I could fix this and make it right. "So, how's your life been doing?" I asked her, wanting to make the conversation light again and showing her true curiousity. _For so long, I have been curious as to what she's been up to, away from Charming and even in Charming._

Our eyes were connected, never wavering as we stared at one another. "Good," Maddie stated, as though she was trying to dodge something. We fell silent, I waited patiently for her to get the message. _I need more than that._ "I'm a lawyer now, but I get a lot of time off," Maddie further informed me of what had been going on in her life. "I spend that time off with the kids, my dad and Donna," Maddie told me, stated she would only be here for her direct, bloodline family. _She doesn't see us as family anymore? I mean, that's all that Piney, Clay, Gemma and her have taught us over the years. What all of the club members taught us. Maddie lived and breathed that not long ago._

I kept my eyes glued to hers, our eyes staring into one another as it never wavered from each other. "Sounds good," I commented, not sure what to say but I was glad to hear she was doing okay. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked her, which only caused her to shrug and nod at me. Her eyes hid away from me for a moment, but when they met mine again, I felt my heart stop. "Why don't I-" I began, but I got cut off when a car pulled up and honked its horn at us. I knew who drove it instantly, just by looking at the car, making me want to sigh. _Mom._

Slowly, the window was rolled down and it only revealed my ever-loving-ever-blocking Mom. "Jackson," Mom called to me, it made Madison smile but it made me feel like a huge weight was shoved back onto my shoulders. "You won't believe who I just saw at St. Thomas's Hospital," Mom began, making me attempt to guess who it was but, in that moment, I couldn't have cared less. _The Dalai Lama could be there and I still wouldn't give two shits._

I could sense Madison tense, Mom's eyes hidden behind huge sunglasses and her lips pursed in a way that told me, this news, wasn't good news. "Who?" I asked her, fed up of waiting and sitting on a dumb edge. Squinting because of how the light shone into my eyes, Mom lifted her hand and slipped off her sunglasses. Her gaze darting between me and Madison, as though she was expecting something to happen between us. _She's questioning us._

The look on her face was one that showed me she held the name like it was sour lemons. _Shit. Don't tell me it's who I think it is._ "Little Miss, 'Tara Knowles'," Mom informed us, making me keep my eyes on her. My heart pounding, my palms sweaty and I knew instantly that this was going to be a problem. _I don't love her anymore, but she fell in love with me. Ran away when shit hit the fan. She left and never came back. Mom hates her now._ "Remember her?" Mom asked me, testing to see if I would forget an ex-girlfriend. A woman I thought I loved, but I didn't, I simply grew fond of her and used her to hurt Madison for crushing me as she did. For the rejection she had fed me. _After everything I've been through, I still love Madison._

Her name didn't phase me, it only made me think of scenarios where I would have to be in the same room with her and not want to be. "Yeah, I do," I spoke sternly, remembering the girl I had used to try and get over Madison. But no girl could ever compare to her. Without another word, Mom glanced at the pair of us, looking us up and down, before driving off and parking the car. "Seems like everyone keeps coming back," I mumbled, noticing Madison look down and the thought of our past made me look down too. _What the hell kind of mess have I got myself into?_

My head whipped up when I heard familiar footsteps come towards us. _Opie._ Maddie's car was ready to go, her tire was in place and Opie was finished with the check up. All Maddie had to do was sign and pay for the repairs. "Hey, your car's ready," Opie informed her, handing her the keys and smiling at her. It made me smile at them, remembering how they were before we all grew up and began living our seperate lives. It was good to have them both back, together, even if it was for a few days.

Madison jumped down from the bike, moving closer to Opie and took the keys from him gently. "That was quick," Maddie commented, stunned to see that our services were quick and easy, as Opie had promised her. She moved even closer to Opie, his eyes were distant and his mind running around in circles. Something was wrong, we all knew he was in debt and it made me sad to see him look troubled.

Opie shook his head, smiled down at his beautiful sister and glanced behind me, towards the distance. "Yeah, everything's fine," Opie informed her, not surprising me that he was working through cars quickly. _Maybe he wants to get back home to Donna quickly. Get back to his kids._ "It was only the flat tire that needed fixing," Opie told her, explaining what he had to do to the car, why it took him very little time.

Madison unzipped her purse, rummaged around inside it and pulled out her sunglasses. "Well, I'll see you guys next month," Maddie said as she turned and looked at me, my eyes glued to her, trailing up and down her body. Feeling like this was all a dream. Madison waved to me, turned back to Opie and smiled up at him. "Phone you later?" Maddie asked after she slipped her glasses on smoothly, leaned up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss to her brother's cheek.

When Madison kissed his cheek, Opie's lips began to curve into a smile, clearly missing his sister's gestures and I simply missed everything about her. Opie's eyes were fixed on her, making my heart warm and break at the same time. _I wish we could be close like we used to be, me and Madison._ "Yeah, sure," Opie spoke as he pulled away from his sister. "See you next month," Opie agreed giving her a single nod. "Drive safely, okay?" Opie asked her, hoping for her to arrive safely and not get herself killed. _That's the last thing I want. I'll follow her if I have to._

Sighing, I hopped off my motorcycle and stood up straight. Making myself become physically closer to her, I placed a lingering kiss to her cheek, taking light hold of her arm and pulled away from her with a shy smile. Her taste was still on my lips, a tingling sensation ran through my skin, like as though I had been electricuted in the most delicious way. "What your brother said," I spoke softly and offered her a gentle look in my eyes.

Something was running in her head, as though she was playing some type of game with multiple different outcomes. "See you next month Jackson," Maddie informed me, making my heart warm at the thought of seeing her again. "Tell Pop I'll see him tonight, but that I can't stay long," Maddie said to Opie, turning her back and making her way towards her car. I was glad that Opie turned his back to me, because currently, I had no other place to look at, other than her ass. My eyes subconciously glued to her body part, making me feel things I hadn't in a long time. _Don't get me wrong, I've had desire, but it was nothing compared to the pull I had from staring at Madison for too long._

"Sure thing," Opie called out after her.

Removing my eyes from her ass, I chose to stare at how her long, blond locks bounced as she walked. Smiling at the thought of having her here again, at the thought of making things right between us and possibly, getting a second and chance to be with her. As a couple. "We'll tell him," I shouted towards her, informing her that we'll tell her Dad what she told us. Gracefully, she slipped into her car and strapped herself in.

We stared at her, both of us mesmerized by her presence and already, I could feel the ache in my heart. _Shit. I'm missing her already, needing her beside me and close._ "I'm going to miss her," Opie grumbled, his voice low and eyes sad as he watched his sister pull away. Licking my lips, my body tingled and I instantly tasted her once again. Her skin sweet, like honey mixed with cinnamon. But her smell was always fresh, vanilla and cocoa-butter, which was just the confusion, but was always a great sensation. Playing tricks with my senses.

Madison drove off, our eyes following her cars movements, I noticed her glance at her rearview mirror at us and felt my heart drop. Realizing this was going to be the last time I saw her in a long time. "Me too bro, me too," I admit to Opie, not needing to give reasoning as to why I could feel my heart already begin to shatter slowly. _Shit. Everytime, this seems to happen to me._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Driving off, I went to visit Donna and the kids. Spending time with them, I went for a walk with them and we bought ice-cream. We spent at least another hour at the house, watching TV while me and Donna cleaned up a little. We spoke of small things, such as what work was like, how we both felt since Opie came back and how the kids were going to get used to their father being around. Donna had even said that when she feels the time is right, they might get the kids a pet puppy. The thought made me smile, knowing that the kids would love a pet and it made me hopeful for the future.

Heading over to Dad's, I spent an hour with him, we munched on some pizza he ordered, talked about Opie and the kids. About Donna and Jax. I tried to keep the conversation away from my issues with Jax, knowing that Dad can get nosy and I didn't need that right now. I didn't want to bring up the past, especially not when neither I or Jax were ready, or ever going to reveal that history to anyone. The reason in, is because it could hurt a lot of relationships and ruin what was left between me and Jax.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Entering the house, I had finished working at Teller-Morrow and spent at least an hour with the boys at the club. We had a few drinks, but I rode back home and found that the kids were fast asleep. Donna was instantly on her feet, making her way towards me and looked at me angrily. "Where were you today?" she asked me, wanting a reply as sharp and fast as a bullet being fired.

I wasn't going to deal with this shit, it's been a rough, long and hard day. It seemed like Donna didn't understand what I was going through. I was struggling to make my kids love me again, finding it hard how to repair my relationship with Donna and how to balance out everyone else's relationship with me. The only ones I found easy as breathing was my relationship with Maddie, who was leaving tomorrow morning, Jax and my Dad. "Working," I stated bluntly. "Why?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing and eyes questioning her.

Donna's ice blue eyes stared up at me, anger evident in them and she could sense the vagueness of my answer. "Where were you working Opie?" she asked me again, her arms crossed and her feet firmly planted to the ground she stood over.

Deciding not to dodge her, I chose to answer her truthfully, to get it all over and done with. "At Teller-Morrow," I grumbled, knowing she wouldn't exactly be happy, but I couldn't just say no to the club and my job. "What's wrong Donna?" I asked her, staring down at her and questioning her.

Donna's teeth gritted together, her eyes glaring up at me and her eyebrows arched in an angry line. "I want you out of the grasp of the club," she ordered. "I want you to earn straight," she demanded of me. "What's wrong is: you're working with the same people who got you in jail," she spoke, clearly not knowing what had happened between me and the club. That it wasn't them that got me caught, that it was actually Kyle.

I didn't feel the need to argue with her, but I wasn't going to let her scream at me and insult my club. "They weren't the reason I got into jail, Donna," I growled, keeping my voice flat but stern, as to not anger her further and get into an argument where she was clueless as to what really happened.

Donna wasn't going to take my words and agree with them, I could see the fire growing in her eyes. "I don't care!" she shouted, which made her realize that the kids were sleeping. "If you love me and the kids, you'll earn straight, away from SAMCRO," she spoke lowly, keeping her tone to an indoor level and filled with venom.

This was like a slap in the face, one that I wasn't ready for and one I wasn't sure how to change. I was skilled with doing things for the club, for working at Teller-Morrow, but not what she was asking me. "But, repairing cars and motorcycles are what I'm good at, babe," I stated, realizing she was telling me to change my profession, simply because she didn't want me hanging around with SAMCRO members.

Donna took a step closer, her head tilting and her eyes turned into slints. "Then learn something new, because if this doesn't change, I'm going to be leaving with the kids," she threatened, making my heart stop. The thought of losing my family, after gaining them back after many years in prison, it was heart-breaking.

Noting to myself, I knew I couldn't and wouldn't let it come to that. I had to gain my family back, help Donna with the kids and the money. Needed was the better term, I couldn't stand the thought of losing my family to my choices. "I'll figure it out," I told her, remembering that I had two loyalties. One to my family, one to the club.

Donna turned, leaving me stood there and watching her. "You'd better," she growled at me flatly, her tone threatening and her steps loud. Angry. "And quickly," she threatened further, making me sigh and run my hands all over my face. Struggling to see a way to go with all of the drama. _What do I do? How do I support my famil, keep Donna happy and stay inside the club?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

Laying in bed, I was staring at a few photos of me, Opie and Madison. There were a few pictures that only had me and Maddie in them. Reminding me of times when they were difficult, simpler than now and more heartfelt. Hearing a knock on the door, I sighed and sat up a little, calling for them to come in, I was pleasently surprised to see Mom enter. "Hey, baby," Mom spoke with a small smile, shutting the door behind her and heading closer towards me. "How are you?" Mom asked me, sitting beside me, picking up the pictures and examining them.

Her lips curled, pulling at her face and making her smile down at the pictures. Especially the ones which made me feel embaressed. There were pictures of me, Maddie and Opie half-naked and in a baby's pool, small and inflatable. "I'm good," I answered her, listening to Mom's small chuckle.

Sighing, she dropped the pictures beside me, her eyes meeting mine and holding my gaze. Both of our glances pulled away from the pictures that were thrown between us. "I saw you were talking to Maddie out there," Mom pointed out, her tone was one that told me she wanted me to explain myself.

Leaning back, I sighed and rubbed at my face. Feeling like a frustrated teenager one again, I groaned and opened my eyes to glance at my Mom. "No Mom," I spoke bluntly, cutting her from her thoughts. Her eyebrow raised in questioning as she stared pointedly at me. "We didn't talk about anything," I informed her, stopping her from thinking anything of our conversation this morning. "We only talked about our lives, that's it," I told Mom, making sure she didn't think we spoke of anything else, other than that.

Mom's features softened, her eyes glancing down and she blinked a few times. "Well, what did she say?" Mom asked when her eyes met mine once again, her head bobbing a little as she spoke in that way that told me she was intruiged with what we talked about. _Always poking her nose into my shit. She doesn't need to be handling my personal life._

Shrugging, I didn't feel the need to back chat my Mom, she was curious and I'd feed her the information to keep her off my back. "The normal stuff, she's working as a lawyer, she comes down to visit in her free time and that she was tired," I summarized, giving her all she needed to know that I recalled between mine and Madison's conversation.

The imgae of Madison came into my head, flashes of everything that had happened between us, how she was there for me, time and time again. What happened between us, the feelings I still had for her and the millions of questions I had in my head. "Did you even ask her about the shit you two are going through right now?" Mom asked me, pulling me from my thoughts and back into reality.

"What about?" I questioned her, unsure of what exactly she was asking me. "She asked me about Wendy and the baby," I informed her, shrugging my shoulders and picking at a piece of skin that was peeling off on my thumb. "I didn't get a chance to ask her about us, because when I was, you interupted us and told me about Tara," I complained, placing the blame on Mom and not even feeling sorry about it.

Mom looked like it had only just occured to her that this could be true, making her eyes widen for a second and quickly she recovered her composure. "Oh," Mom said like she had just realized I was right. "My bad," Mom apologized, knowing that it was her fault I couldn't have questioned Maddie. "Sorry, baby," Mom spoke softly, her hand running up and down my pant covered leg.

"It's okay Mom," I told her, hoping she wouldn't worry about it too much. "Not like I could of talked to her for much longer after you drove up," I informed to her, musing in my own thoughts and remembering how quickly she left after Mom parked. "Opie had finished fixing her car," I explained to Mom, who was dangling from a curious thread, waiting for me to give her more information.

Mom's lips pursed in a sad smile, as though she was truly beginning to regret butting in between mine and Maddie's conversation. After a few moments silence, Mom got to her feet and fixed her outfit a little. Pulling down her shirt and picking up her purse. "I better get back home," Mom said, alerting me that this was her time to go and time for me be alone once again. "See you in the morning," Mom said as she leaned down to place a kiss against my lips.

Kissing her back, it was a simple peck, something we always did and it made me smile. Reminding me that, no matter what happened, I always had my Mom to be there for me. "Goodnight Mom," I replied, digging my hands into my baggy jeans pockets and watch her make her way to the door.

"Love you," Mom called to me, looking back to me and opening the door enough for her to swing open. Her eyes glancing at me from the corners, making me smile at her and relax in my bed. Missing the company of a woman I actually cared about. _So many years, I've tried to get over her, but no one seems to make me feel like she does._

"Love you too," I answered with a tired smile, when she left and closed the door behind her, I got up and put the pictures back where they were. Placed along the inside of my mirror, wedged between the wooden frame and pressed against the mirror's front. Smiling, I got out of my clothes and slipped into bed. Sighing, I checked to see if there were any messages on my phone. Nothing. Not from Ope. Not from Donna. Not from Piney. Not from Madison.

* * *

 **GPOV**

I was feeding my bird, watching as he followed me and my hand. How he was so eager to eat. Reminding me of people, of how we hungered and craved things. Some things, we couldn't have and some we had to work hard for it. "You think..." I began, giving a piece of fruit to the bird. "Maybe something happened, between Maddie and Jax that I don't know about?" I asked Clay, he was laid in bed and ready for sleep.

"Like what?" Clay's voice called behind me, rough and curious as to what I had meant. Multiple scenario's were playing in my head, making me doubt what I knew and what I believed. Imagining Jax sleeping around with Madison, imagining her kissing him, breaking his heart, or him breaking hers.

I was at a loss for words, the scenarios in my head were painting different pictures of different things that could of happened. "I don't know, maybe they kissed, maybe they screwed," I told him, shrugging, finishing off feeding the bird, he ate what was left and I turned to face Clay. "Did he tell you anything?" I asked him, curious to know if he knew or heard anything.

"If he didn't tell you, why would he tell me?" Clay questioned me, making me overthink what he was saying and making me feel like he was keeping something from me. I knew better, Clay would tell me if he thought Jax was doing something suspicious with Maddie.

Thinking about how men could slip up, I thought of the only logical way Clay would know Jax was getting into bed with a member's daughter. "Because you could of overheard him talking about them," I began, not giving him much to go on. "You know, when he talked to one of the other guys," I said as I walked closer, sitting on his side of the bed, at the end of it and stared at him.

"No," Clay spoke firmly, his eyes softened and his tone became gentler. "Even if he did, it could be a real offense to Opie and his old man," Clay explained, reminding me that to mix blood with the club, it could be a problem if things went south.

This then made me remember who they were, what they had been through and how they've always been there for each other. "Why?" I asked him, curious to hear what he had to say. An eyebrow of mine arching, questioning him and I knew exactly what to say next. "Because Jax is 'The Prince' while she's the 'Princess'?" I questioned him, knowing that the pair of them were either the perfect match, or a match made in hell.

Clay's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned to sit up. "No," Clay spoke firmly once again. "Because that's blood," Clay pointed out to me, making me feel like he thought I was dumb. "In the club, we try not to screw with each other's personal families," Clay reminded me of their silent rules. "If Jax screwed her, we would know," Clay told me, reassuring me that nothing happened between them.

I could tell Clay was getting frustrated and angry with all my doubts and second guessing. "I don't know, something seems a little..." I drifted, trying to find the right words to explain how it all felt and looked. "Strange," I said, finding the right definition and feeling the power how one word said it all.

Clay leaned up, his hand in a fist, placed under my jaw and his thumb traced the lines of my lips. Giving me a small piece of comfort. "They'll sort it out, they've known each other for years right?" Clay asked me, his eyebrows raised and his blue eyes staring directly into mine. "They'll handle their shit," Clay reassured me. "You'll see," Clay encouraged me to have some faith, reminding me that I couldn't control Jax forever.

Smiling, I nod and decided to not question anything any further. "Okay, baby," I agreed softly, my voice level and gentle. Leaning in, I placed a sweet and lingering kiss to his lips. Pulling back, I stared into his eyes for a moment. _Something, is very strange. But I need to make sure Jax can handle his own shit, I can help him and protect him, but I can't make him chose who to talk to, who to love and who to build a family with._

* * *

 **MPOV**

I fell in and out of sleep, pressuring myself to not take the meds I had bought a few days ago. Ones that would help me sleep, because the last time I had them, I had slept in until noon. When I woke up from the brief two hours of sleep I had prior to waking up, I got up, showered and slipped into my clothes from yesterday. Driving home, it took a few hours and I had phoned Dad and Opie to tell them I was fine.

The drive home, all I could think of was what happened in my life so far. Jackson. Our relationship that had changed from friendship, to lust, to love. Then, when I felt fear, I pushed him out and did it so I wouldn't get hurt, or get us both into trouble that we'd both regret. For example, if something went wrong between me and Jax, my Dad and Opie would have hated Jax. Probably, not want him in the club anymore or never allow him into the club in the first place. We had to keep it secret, so damage couldn't be done. To either us, or his relationship with the others. I had fear, so I pushed him out and thought it was the best decision.

He then went after Tara, a girl I had believed was my friend and all she was, was someone who took the one I loved away. Jax would watch me as he kissed Tara, his gaze burning and actions painful. Jealousy, hurt and rejection were too real at that age. So, I ignored it all and didn't think anything of it. I only wanted him happy, wanted him to be with someone he could have a public relationship with. Not one like ours, which was always behind closed doors and in soft whispers, hidden gestures. I couldn't get in-between him and his brothers, to cause a war between him and my family. I couldn't.

When I reached the house, I dropped the keys in a small bowl I had and wandered into the room. Deciding to take the day to unpack, I then took a long hot bath and messaged them, telling them I was home safe and sound. While in the bath, I kept thinking about Opie, how he had been in jail for many years and I hadn't explained why I hadn't gone to see him, not even once. Thinking of how he was going to adjust to his family once again, how he was going to handle Donna, the kids and the club. It then made me wonder how Dad did it all those years, how he had the strength to keep going without Mom. It made me wonder of millions of unanswered questions.

Getting my outfit ready for work tomorrow, I slipped into bed, red a few chapters and eventually became tired. Falling asleep, I slept through the night and didn't wake up. But, I did have vivid dreams of Jackson and myself. Imagining what it would be like to have his child in my stomach, of how it would have felt to kissed him in that trip to Charming, how it would of felt to be in his arms again. To be tangled up with him all night. To fall in love with him. When the dreams slipped from me, I woke up to a pain in my heart, an undying ache that I had for Jackson Teller. An ache that only he could fill, as he was the only man I had ever truly loved. Getting ready for work, I snacked on a breakfast bar and bought myself my regular Starbucks coffee. Driving it back to work, I felt ready and excited for my day back at work.

* * *

 **JPOV**

When I finished up one of the cars that myself and Opie left half done, I turned and saw Opie was sat on his bike. Staring at the entrance, waiting for whoever he was expecting to see enter. Making my way towards him, I glanced around and leaned against the rails beside him. "Hey, any news about Maddie?" I asked him, curious to hear if she made it back home okay.

Opie looked tense, stressed and it made me wonder what could be wrong with him. "Yeah, got a call from her this morning," Opie answered me quickly, like he was anxious for something to happen. "She made it okay," Opie informed me, reassuring me that she was okay and it made me relax a little. Glad to hear that she was safe and that she's back to work.

Seeing how Opie was fidgeting, how he couldn't sit still on his bike and how he kept his eyes glued at the gates, I noticed something wasn't right. "Something on your mind brother?" I asked him, concerned for his wellbeing, knowing that sometimes he gets stressed over things that can be handled easily.

"I can't be working in Teller-Morrow anymore," Opie spoke bluntly, sadly and I could tell there was remorse in his words. Like it pained him to even think about leaving this place, that this was the only place he felt he could truly work and do what he loved. _He's a good mechanic. I don't know why Donna would want him out of this business._

My eyebrows scrunched up to make a frown, my eyes squinting because of the light that shone in my eyes. Opie's hazel eyes glanced at me, today they looked a hue of brown mixed with green. "What? Why?" I asked, a little surprised.

Opie looked like he didn't want to say what was on his mind, but I knew that if he didn't, he would probably go crazy and lose it. "Donna wants me to earn straight," Opie informed me, telling me of his troubles with his wife. "I'll be around for the club, but only for church meetings," Opie stated, as though this was something that he and Donna had agreed on after many arguments. _Shit._

This then made me think of the term, remembering how this would be called and what it could do to him. "As in, you're 'half-in, half-out'?" I asked, knowing that this could be dangerous for him and that if he isn't fully in, he could be caught and we could lose faith in him. _I'll never doubt or lose faith in him. But, this is going to complicate things rather than fix them._

Opie's eyes travelled back to the entrance, Piney was making his way out of the clubhouse, his tube wrapped around his face and his oxygen tank was in his hands. "Yeah," Opie answered, making me think over his situation. Understanding that it was difficult to be a memeber of the club, especially after leaving a wife and kids in debt, and without a father for five years.

"Shit," I mumbled after the thoughts ran though my head. Making sense of it all now. _I hope Donna didn't threaten to take the kids from him, he'd lose it if he lost his family. He's got Maddie and Piney, but it's not like a family that he helped build. Which broke to pieces when he left._ "So, you sure she made it okay?" I asked him, feeling the need to know if Madison really did make it there good. That it wasn't all in my head, or said just to make me happy and relaxed.

Piney overheard our conversation, and judging by his reply, I knew he knew we were talking about Maddie. "She's fine, kid," Piney reassured me, his tone soft and gentle. "Stop worrying," Piney grumbled, clearly getting annoyed with my persistant questions. _Shit, you can't blame me for caring about the girl. Been looking out for her since she's been in diapers._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Stepping into the building, I was fixing up some files, re-reading them and fixing up my area. It had been orderly fixed, clear and the files needed were taken. Previous cases had been taken into court, stored in cabinates for the police and I had the photo-copied versions waiting at my desk. "Hey, Madison," Lily called to me softly. Her bright brown eyes light and her youthful look was one of innocence. "How was the trip?" Lily asked me.

I had chosen to wear a pencil skirt, a dark brown-yellowish-beige tint and soft fabric. My heals were professional, there was no peep-toe and I wore a black blazer that had the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was a button up, the top few buttons were non-existant and a small belt was stuck to the pencil skirt. I felt good and ready for work. "It was good, thanks for asking Lily," I said with a warm smile, my eyes meeting hers as I dug through old files.

"How's your Dad and the kids?" Emma asked, she was a woman who was older, more mature and I was good friends with her daughter. Emma's daughter, Anna, both of them were the people who got me the job and while I was working hard, I still hoped for another promotion. Emma's eyes dark, her skin tone pale and her hair as black as coal. Sleek and straight, but her touch was to add small ringlets at the tips of her hair.

The mention of my niece and nephew made a huge smile appear on my face. "Ellie and Kenny are getting used to their father being around again," I informed them, thinkng of the night Opie returned home and how the children reacted to him. "Dad's just glad to have my brother back," I said, thinking of my old man and how he smiled and laughed whenever Opie was around. I could tell he missed us being around. "Especially after five years," I reminded Emma, remembering Anna and how I told both of them everything about Charming. About my family, the culture I've grown up in and the friendship I developed with Anna during college.

The mention of anything law related, I knew they would pick up on the subtle hint I threw at them. "What was he in jail for?" Lily asked me, Emma already knew, but to feed Lily's intruige, I decided to kill that interest and move on from it. _It's not like I can hide it forever._

"Arson," I stated bluntly. That was when I realized there were many versions of arson. Fire, explosions, burning down woodlands, dumpsters and all that shit. "Blew up some building," I further informed, feeling a little vulnerable, I lowered my eyes and cleared my throat. "Left behind my niece and nephew," I explained as my eyes examined the papers in my hands. "Along with his wife, who was pregnant at the time with my nephew, Kenny," I rambled on, feeling the need to shut up before I said anything else stupid.

"Sounds bad," Lily commented, giving me a sad smile and making me frown.

The girl didn't know the half of it, but when I met Emma's eyes, I knew she understood me and gave me a small smile. "Glad he's out now," Emma spoke kindly, remembering the time she told me of her ex-husband who was in jail for murder and rape. "He's learned his lesson, right?" Emma asked me, curious to know how my brother took it all and truthfully, I wasn't sure.

This made me keep my eyes on hers, staring directly in her eyes and smiling sadly, feeling hopeful because I needed to be. "I sure hope so," I sighed out, bringing the cup of coffee up to my lips and taking a long, much needed sip.

Lifting my gaze from my papers, I saw my boss make his way towards me. He was in a suit, all in black and his shirt white. "Madison Winston," Mr. Roylan said, he was a young looking man with a souther drawl. "Here's your new case, a man who's been accused of murder and theft," Mr. Roylan's green eyes met mine, a small nod and smile appeared as he stood in-front of me.

Handing me my case, I took it from him gently and took another sip from my coffee. "Mmm, and so it begins," I commented, raising my eyebrows for a playful gesture and quickly lowered them. Mr. Roylan chuckled, amused by my comment before he turned and left me to get to work. Reading through the papers and preparing myself for what I would have to defend.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Sitting in the house, I was reading over the bills we had yet to pay and the debt seemed to keep rising and rising. Swallowing us up in it, I felt like it was beginning to be hard to breathe. "Donna?" I called to her, she was unpacking a few things from the shopping she had done. Staring down at the numbers, I felt like I was in a jungle of never-ending sums.

Donna's tone was kind, gentle and she seemed calmer than she did the other day. "Yeah?" Donna asked me, curious as to what I was question her about. Already, I could feel the heat rise and tension build. _This is too much._

"How long have we been in debt?" I asked her bluntly, not needing to beat around the bush any longer. Needing simple and staight answers, as I felt the pressure build and it was only from me staring at the numbers on a piece of paper.

Donna took my hint, possibly sensing how tense I was. "Since Kenny was born," Donna said as she made her way towards me, standing oposite me, her hands resting on the frame of the chair and fingers curling around it. "Why?" Donna asked me curiously, her eyes darting from the papers in my hands, up to me.

I knew my wife, I knew how she liked to be independent and how she didn't want to have people helping her constantly. If they helped her, it would be at a minimum. "Why haven't you asked for any help?" I asked her, curious to know why she didn't reach out for help when it came to her being in debt. "Did you ask the club for some money?" I questioned her, wondering if anyone from the club knew about her money struggles.

"To have even more loans to pay back?" Donna threw back at me. "Hell no," Donna growled, her eyebrows furrowing and her tone growing to be angry. "I was scared to even take anyone's supplies," Donna complained, showing me her more vulnerable and scared side. "Your Dad would pitch in, but it was only a few hundereds every month," Donna explained, trying to reassure me that someone in my family was helping her out, while I've been away. "To keep the children fed," Donna said, her eyes shied away and her bottom lip began to wobble.

Something struck me then, made me realize something wasn't right. She hadn't mentioned Maddie. "What about Maddie, did you ask her for anything?" I questioned her, furrowing my eyebrows as I frowned, I could feel the crease forming on my forehead and I knew my sister. _Maddie doesn't mind helping, especially if it's for her family._

Donna looked like a deer staring at headlights. _She's been caught._ "I'm ashamed to even tell her we're in debt, I've kept it from her for years," Donna answered me, proving that Maddie was clueless when it came to our money issues. "She doesn't know and I don't want her to know," Donna cut in when I was about to say something, when I was going to try and convince her to let Maddie help with the debt we were in. "Promise me Ope, you won't tell Maddie we're in debt, so don't ask her for any money," Donna pleaded, her eyes building up tears and making me frown.

Thinking over my options, I didn't have a choice and knew it was too late to ask for help now. "Shit, Donna," I whispered, getting to my feet, I moved around and pulled Donna into a hug. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I felt sorrow for her. I felt regret and ashamed. _I dragged her into this. Made her have to deal with bringing up the kids without me. I have to pay for those consequences._

When Donna gathered up her strength again, she pulled away and wiped away her tears. "Maybe you'll think twice before doing something stupid," Donna mumbled angrily, her eyes staring down at the moisture that was collected on her fingertips. "Only to get yourself into jail again," Donna spat before she brushed past me and left me alone. _Shit. How am I going to handle this?_

* * *

 **MPOV**

Returning home, it was dark, but I didn't want to turn on the light. Feeling the serenity of the darkness, I sighed and relaxed. Stepping inside, I placed my purse onto the counter and felt my heart stop. There was a piece of paper on my desk, it was folded up perfectly and placed there like a gift. Sneaking slowly, I tried to calm my breath and picked it up carefully. Unfolding it, it was jumbled, unanimus letters. Hoping to get some peace and quiet after a long day at work, I was thrown into something I hadn't expected. The note read: _Hope you liked my gift back in Charming. I know where you live. I will kill you for what you did._

The note sent shivers down my spine, making me gulp and dig into my purse. Searching for my gun, I moved around my house, searching the halls and staying quiet. Checking each room, I made sure my gun was pointed and ready to fire. Not risking anything, I felt a sense of relief that no one was there. I was alone, but that made me wonder. _For how long?_ Thinking over my choices, only one seemed right and only one would keep me safe and sane. _I have to do this..._

* * *

 _ **"A joke in the way that we rust, and breathe again."**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I would like 5 reviews for this chapter and I'll be posting more. For now, I'm writing up the next few chapters and I'll be posting them as soon as I can. There will be delay, because of the fact I'm travelling and I won't be able to post anything until I'm set up somewhere. This chapter had 'Oats In The Water' by Ben Howard once again, as will be in the next chapter, because the next chapter will be when we jump into Season 1, Episode 1. So, prepare yourselves!**

* * *

 **Now, questions!**

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) Who else would you like Maddie or Jax to talk to?**

 **3) Are there any point of views you'd like to see?**

 **4) When do you think Maddie and Jax will get together?**

 **5) If there is to ever be a sex scene between Jax and Maddie, which POV would you like to see it in? There is NPOV (No one's point of view, but it shows what's happening to both of them), JPOV (Jax's point of view), or MPOV (Madison's point of view).**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews and next chapter.**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 x**


	3. Chapter 3: Explosions (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 3: Explosions (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"There'll be oats in the water, there'll be birds on the ground."**_

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~8 years ago~_

 _When Tara left, I didn't feel much. I only felt rejection, as every woman I tried to keep beside me kept rejecting me and didn't want me in even arms length. Madison stuck around, but that was because she was finishing high school. Moping around in my room, I heard a knock on the door and told them to go away. "Jax, it's me," Maddie's small voice called to me. Alerting me that she was here, quickly put off my cigarette and dumped the ash into the ashtray. The bud stood up, I followed it's example and got to my feet. Telling her to enter, I smiled at her simple outfit. It was one of comfort, big and baggy, but with tight jeans._

 _Smiling, I moved closer and sighed. My gaze lowered, I didn't know how to react, seeing as Maddie was the only girl to make me feel anything. She made me lose my mind, made me need her and want her, all at the same time. I knew I loved her. She was my first love, and I knew at that moment, that she would be my last. Her eyes bright, hair up and a graceful glow warmed her skin. "Hey Maddie, what's up?" I asked her, curious to know why she would visit the club and come to see me._

 _Maddie looked shy, like she didn't know what to do with herself and I knew instantly she was going to ask me something. Something that seemed important to her. "I was wondering, if you wanted to go do something?" Maddie asked me, giving me hope for a better future, one that would hopefully include her beside me. Nodding, I followed her out of my room and out front. Instead of getting into her car, she waited patiently and stood beside my bike. Surprising me with her choice of transportation._

 _Straddling my bike, we both sat comfortably and waited for me to get the engine rumbling below us. Feeling at ease, I gave her my helmet and relaxed. The way we synchronized with our movements, it was fluid and peaceful. We rode to our regular destination, to the place we would spend hours together, under the trees and beside a small park that no one visited anymore. When I pulled up, I chuckled and saw Maddie take the helmet off, get to her feet and hand it me. Taking it from her, she instantly turned and began to run towards the park._

 _Chuckling, I couldn't help the smile and laugh that escaped me repeatedly. She ran, laughing and looked back to see if I caught up to her. Quickly, I placed the helmet on one of the handles and ran after her. Catching up to her, I took hold of her waist and fell onto my back, dragging her down with me. She laughed, our smiles wide and faces inches apart. It reminded me of the times we had spent here, talking and kissing. Sometimes, we would screw, but it was in times like these. Dark, when people couldn't see us and wouldn't recognize us._

 _Eventually, our laughter died down and we sat up on the grass. "Come to the swings with me?" Maddie asked, she got up on her feet and offered me her hand. Taking it, she carefully helped me to my feet and we walked towards the park. Opening a small gate, I stepped in and smiled at her gentle touch. "So, I know you may have heard this repeatedly, but...how are you?" Maddie questioned me whilst she sat her ass on the swing._

 _She swung slowly, allowing me to sit beside her and stare at her under the moonlight. Her skin pale and a-glow. Her eyes dark in the night light, her lips reflecting the white of the moon and just the sight of her, took my breath away. "I'm getting over it," I said, trying not to sound like I was already over it, but I was glad she chose to spend time with me. "How are you?" I asked her, keeping my voice calm and gentle. Concerned._

 _Maddie took a moment to ponder over her answer. "Good," Maddie spoke softly, nodding and offering me her sweet smile. "Other than Opie and Donna bothering me, asking for my opinions on their choices for the wedding," she teased, making me chuckle and smile at her. "I'm nervous about leaving high school, but I'm excited for college," Maddie revealed as she looked ahead and swung gently._

 _This made me think over everything she had said. Opie and Donna were to be married in two months. Maddie was the maid of honor, while I was the best man and we both had some pressure on our shoulders. "Yeah," I said numbly. "What do you want to become?" I asked but instantly knew the answer. "Stupid question," I commented on my own question, shaking my head and stared at Maddie. "A lawyer," myself and Maddie said at the same time, which made us look away and laugh softly. Without another word, we simply stayed on the park swings, swaying and laughing at our stupid challenges. This, is how we spent our night, being childish and forgetting time for a few hours._

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Riding along the roads of Charming, I had finished revising the things we had in the warehouse, knowing that it was all set up for Trammel to take the guns to Laroy. I was feeling good, a cigarette between my lips, the wind in my face and my soul felt calm. Knowing that Maddie was back for good, it was nice to have her around and it gave me hope. That we could mend, move forward and hopefully, be together. Not to mention, it was very attractive seeing her in her work clothes, it was a smart casual dresscode, one that Maddie pulled off and it was one that showed she was comfortable, but ready for business.

There were birds on the ground, crows pecking at a food on the ground and they flew away as I rode closer to them. Deciding to pull up and give my baby some gas, I stepped into the shop and spotted Louise there. She was younger than Maddie, at least in her early 20's, blonde hair and big doe like eyes. She was reading a magaizine when I had entered, spotting a kids book, I flicked through the pages and thought of my unborn son. Of Abel, how he would like and need baby stuff. _He'll need books, toys and whatever else a baby needs._ "Hey, Louise," I greeted her, she was on her feet and I picked up a box of condoms.

Dropping the box in-front of Louise, she giggled and pulled a bag out from the stash she had under the counter. "You know, you can buy these by the case," she informed me, making me wonder what she was getting at. "Be a lot cheaper," she complimented me, trying to say that I must be getting a lot of pussy. _I somehow do get all the girls, just not the one I really want. The only women I need are my Mom and Maddie. But the one I want beside me, the one I want her legs to spread wide for me, will always be Maddie._

Chuckling, I shook my head and smirked. Noticing how she had pulled at her top, trying to show me more skin than needed. _Sorry, darlin'. But, I only have eyes for one woman._ "No, a box at a time keeps me humble," I informed her, knowing that being cockey wasn't the best way to go. "Get a pack of smokes too, darlin'," I told her as I moved to the side.

Louise was pressing buttons, the beeping noise told me she was getting the total cost ready. Glancing around the side, I pulled off a set of matchsticks, placing them beside the bag and saw Louise pick out my favourite pack of smokes. There was a weird shape slipped into my bag, digging my hand into it, I pulled out the object and saw it was the same book I was flicking through a few seconds ago. "It was my favorite," Louise said as she noticed my confusion. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion heard in the distance. "What the hell is that?" Louise exclaimed, worried about what that could have been.

Following her line of sight, I walked closer to the door and glanced through the glass. I calculated where that could be and instantly knew that it was our wearhouse. They had destroyed our set up, ruining where we had our guns set up and possibly have done more we didn't know of yet. Opening the door in a hurry, I growled a "Oh, shit!" before leaving her there and riding back to the clubhouse. I woke everyone up, telling them of what happened and everyone didn't take it well. Clay had told us to deal with it in the morning, that we would ride to the warehouse when we were all there.

* * *

 **MPOV**

It was strange waking up in my own home, in Charming once more and having to step out into the small town where everyone knew me. I was glad to be closer to family, to be with those that I loved and I was happy to hear my boss had a friend who would be happy to hire me in Charming. It wasn't exactly the agency, I worked 5 days a week and I had to spend one of those days doing paper work for a few hours. Stretching, I made myself a cup of coffee, a slice of toast and got ready for work.

Slipping into a pair of tight black jeans, a white shirt that had holes along the 'V', on the outlines of my shirt and the curves of my torso. I then slid on a pair of professional heels, which didn't have any peeptoes and a gray blazer. My hair was perfectly curled, my make-up natural and I had chosen simplistic dangling silver earings. Stepping out, I slid into my car and drove to work. Ready for a new day and for whatever was to be thrown in my way. I knew I could handle it, but part of me knew that I came back for protection. Charming was the only place I ever felt safe, a place where I felt I belonged and even though my relationship with Jax was complicated, people in Charming knew me and loved me. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I chose to focus on the task at hand and kept my calm. _Work. Focus on getting to work and earning my pay._

* * *

 **JPOV**

After we had all met up in the clubhouse, Clay ordered for me, Tig and Bobby to ride with him towards the warehouse. The trip there was silent, riding past the sign, I felt a small smile curve my lips. _Thank you for visiting Charming. Our name says it all. Population 14,680._ Knowing that one of those was Maddie. The other, was Tara. What was carved out on the wooden sign was 'SAMCRO' at the bottom, which was what we were refered to. Sons of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club, the Redwood Original.

Pulling up at the warehouse, we parked our bikes and slipped off our helmets. Placing them on the handlebars, ready for us to take when we were to ride back to Charming. "What the hell happened?" Clay asked, the sound of water spraying on the warehouse, Trammel was stood staring at the wreckage, making me feel sick to my stomach. _Guess there's a lot of shit we're going to have to deal with now._

Trammel turned his back to look at us, he looked just as frustrated and lost as we were. "Propane tanks caught fire. Ammo was in there. The place just blew," Trammel summarized for us, making it sound like it was easy to explain. I saw a gun was stuck in the water, the butt of the gun sticking out and burnt. _Shit, what the hell happened here? Who pissed in their cereal?_

Clay didn't look happy with this news. "Shit," he grumbled, emphasising and draging out the 'Shh' sound. _We're screwed, aren't we? No guns, no warehouse and no money to cover the repaire cost. Everything was damaged._

Vic Trammel moved closer, showing us the damage a little more and only angering Clay further. "Yeah. The fire dick says it was arson," Trammel told us, instantly, I could tell it was right. They had set the place on fire and let the gas slowly seep out from the tanks. "Saw a lot of boot prints," he informed us, making me remember the specific type of leather Alvarez wore.

Clay caught on, thinking in the same direction I was. "Cowboy boots?" he questioned Vic Trammel. We were all making our way through the damage, checking to see if there was anything we could salvage, but from my view, I doubted that there would be anything to save from the warehouse.

"Yeah, I think so," Trammel answered quickly, glancing around as we were all careful with where we stepped.

Tig didn't look happy about this new information, Bobby had stayed silent all through this. "Shit-eating Mayans, man," Tig growled, unhappy with the shit they had done to us. I too, wasn't at all that happy with what they had done. _How did they know this was where we had the guns located?_

I then remembered the man we hired to make sure the guns were safe, which made me curious as to where he could be. "Where the hell was Rodrigo?" I asked Trammel, wondering where he could have disappeared to. _Don't tell me he gained money off the Mayans to do this shit. Or, did they kill him and ditch his body somewhere?_

Trammel glanced over his shoulder, speaking to me as his eyes met mine from the corners. "No sign of your watchman," he informed us, making me wonder where Rodrigo was. _What the hell happened? Did he split? Did he just...disappear? What the hell happened?!_

Clay stopped, glanced around and made the rest of us stop in our tracks. "What's the exposure?" Clay asked, I hoped it was something minimal, that way we could clean up the mess and make sure it didn't happen again.

"Officially?" Trammel questioned. "Me and the fire department," he told us, answering his question quickly and telling us who knew of this situation. "The fire captain can be convinced to rethink his report," he suggested. _Ah, so the fire captain is to be kept silent with some green, huh? It's always about the money._

Then, it dawned on me. "Unofficially?" I asked, wondering who else could know that weren't stepping up. _If Hale gets a whiff of this place, we're screwed to hell and beyond._

Trammel then turned to look at me, his expression told me that it could be seen as good news or bad. "Unofficially, this blast was seen in two counties," Trammel informed us. "This location is dead," he told us further.

Clay didn't take this well, none of us did. "Jesus Christ," he whispered, the rest of us glanced around and checked the wreckage. "The M4s?" Clay asked Trammel, curious to know where our guns went. _We need to give the guns to Laroy._

Trammel was being intimidated by Clay, Clay had turned his head to come face-to-face with Trammel. "Gone," Trammel told him bluntly. "As are most of the Glocks," Trammel informed us, telling us of what he recovered. Judging by the scene, the fact I saw a gun in the water and it was badly burnt, most of our guns had been destroyed with the blast.

Clay had let his anger get the best of himself, kicking at the rubble and grunting as he kicked. "Get the firemen on board," I told him, offering him money and a good amount for the firemen. "Don't want this shit hitting ATF's radar," I warned Trammel, knowing that if we were to go down, he was too and getting the fire captain on-board with us, would stop this from reaching heights before it could calm down. "Let's get out of here," I suggested to the others once Clay regained his thoughts.

Just as I was turning, to head back to my bike, Trammel stopped us from going any further with these next words. "No, you gotta see something else," Trammel said, as though this was causing him pain to admit it to us.

Clay didn't seem impressed with this. "Do we really?" he asked Trammel, without a word, Trammel led us towards a hidden door. Pulling it up, we spotted two dead women inside. Who had died during the fire and most probable, from the explosion. "God-damn. Fried and re-fried," Clay joked darkly.

Glancing up, I saw how Trammel looked like he had sucked on a sour lemon. "They're illegals," Tig spoke up. "Part of our assembly crew," he informed us, which made me curious as to how he would know this. _Did he stash these two here?_

Shaking my head, I didn't know how to take all of this. "We found them before the F.D. went through," Trammel told us, making us all stare down at the burnt bodies.

"Ah, after the smoke clears, get rid of the bodies," Clay ordered Trammel.

As Clay turned his back, Trammel stopped him once again and we all stood there, waiting for what he had to say. "What am I supposed to tell our boys up in Oaktown?" he asked, refering to Laroy and the Niners. "I'm supposed to deliver five cases to Laroy before tomorrow morning," he reminded us of our arrangements.

Clay seemed to make it all look easy, like it was all a piece of cake and no trouble at all. "Call the gangster hotline, set a meeting," he ordered Trammel around like Trammel was one of us. _Guy does more than he should, he goes against everything he's meant to be preaching. Law wise._

Pulling out the stash of money I had, I counted up enough to cover our asses. "All right, here," I said as I handed it to Trammel, hoping it would keep him silent and hoping we wouldn't get into anymore trouble.

Clay was handing me his gun, as though I was to take it, but I knew he was just going to tell me something that would be a lesson, or an order. "Two in the back of the head. Quick and painless," he joked, knowing that this was going to be a shit storm that needed to be handled.

Following after him, Tig was ahead of Clay and Bobby was behind me. "It ain't easy being king," I commented, knowing full well that I was seen as 'The Prince'. Poor Maddie, she was known as the 'Princess' of SAMCRO. Both of our fathers were the First 9, meaning we were SAMCRO royalty.

Clay didn't look back, he kept walking and got up on his bike. "Yeah, you remember that," he advised me, knowing that I, one day, would take his place and become king. _Let's hope that it's later, rather than sooner. I can't handle that shit, at least not yet._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Thinking over the past few weeks, I was glad to finally be out and even though I was earning shit pay for long hours of work, I was happy to be reunited with my family. Donna was pleased with me no longer being as frequently tied to SAMCRO, only that I would go to church meetings and do small tasks. Staying for a few parties, but I would return to the busy and boring life Donna wanted me to live. SAMCRO flowed in my veins, as did it to all the other boys and as it did in Maddie's blood. Thinking of Maddie, she had returned for good and I was happy to know that.

She rapidly found a home, returned and found a job through connections her boss had. Maddie would tell me she was overjoyed, knowing that she had her own office and was close to family. Something in her eyes, told me otherwise and made me curious as to the hidden reason she came back. _If she missed family that much, she would have come back years ago. Something's not right. Or, maybe she figured out she missed us and that she no longer needs to hide from Jax. Maybe they sorted it all out._

Mentioning Jax, Tara too had returned and was living in her Dad's house. Something didn't seem right, everyone returning and starting new lives in a place which held history for both of them. What was surprising was, ever since Tara left, I had noticed Maddie and Jax's attitudes towards each other change. I realized Jax wasn't as close to Tara as I had believed, how Maddie and Tara's friendship flipped the moment Tara was with Jax. Now that both Madison and Tara were back, it left me second guessing what these two women held secret. _Something's not right. What could be going on?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

When we returned to the garage, at Teller-Morrow's, the others had gone inside to try and see what it would cost us to fix up the warehouse. Parking beside the other bikes, I saw that Chibs and Half-Sack had returned from a pick-up. "Some days, you're the Beemer," I began. "Some days, you're the goddamn deer," I said as I pulled on the chains. Trying to get the car loose from the hook's hold.

Chibs was staring at Half-Sack, he was our newest Prospect. Juice had already entered, he was new to it and had only been a Son for a little over a week. "Some yuppie creamed her up at the streams," Chibs commented. The front window of the car was smashed, a deer caught in it and dead from the impact of the crash.

Deciding to take the playful, joking approach, I squinted at Half-Sack, the light shinning in my eyes. "He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head?" I asked, playing around and acting like a dumb idiot. _Eh, I love Chibs. He's a fun guy, we love joking around with the Prospect. Especially, since this Prospect was his Prospect._

The Prospect was examining it like it was a huge mystery, playing around with him reminded me of the time I was a Prospect. "How the hell you want me to get it out of there?" he asked as he stared directly up at me, his hands resting against the car and gaze questioning. Knowing that we had to test the boy, I opened up a compartment of the truck and pulled out a chainsaw. "Come on. Jesus, man," Half-Sack complained, like I was joking or something.

"Just pretend it's carve-your-own-steak night at Sizzler," I teaased, but his face grew pale and I knew instantly that he didn't want to do this. At all. _What's with the color change? Something wrong with this kid?_

The Prospect looked at me like I had given him a death wish, rather than the ticket for a free pass. "I don't eat meat, man," he informed me, while I had pulled out my box of cigarettes and placed one between my lips.

Picking out my lighter, I stared up at Half-Sack and saw he was being honest. "Figure it out, grunt," I told him, lighting my cigarette and leaving him to it. Heading back into the clubhouse, Chibs followed after me and stayed close to my side.

Chibs placed his hand on my upper back, pulling me away from the boy as I lit my cigarette. "What the hell happened?" he questioned me, his tone serious and slightly angry. _He wants to know what happened back at the warehouse. He ain't going to like what I'm about to say._

I chose to go for the simple version of it all, leaving out the bodies for now and hoping he wouldn't mind me not mentioning it. "Mayans torched the warehouse," I told him. "Stole the Niners' M4s," I informed Chibs of what the Mayans did to our guns.

Chibs wasn't pleased with this information. "Holy shit," he whispered, doing a double take, shocked by my words and this crazy situation.

I tried not to worry him, to let him know that Clay was going to do all he could to make sure the war didn't land at our front doors. "Clay's gone to sit down with Laroy," I reassured Chibs, getting him up-to-date with the entire situation. "Try and buy us some time," I stated why Clay would go there, hopefully, we would find a way to get our guns back.

Chibs kept his eyes on me, even if they were hidden behind his huge sunglasses. "Niners already paid for that hardware," he pointed out, which made me sigh and blow out the smoke I had been holding in from a pull.

This was the moment my phone decided to ring, interupting mine and Chib's conversation. "That's the tricky part," I said and had to break off the conversation, in order to answer the call. Looking at the caller I.D, I knew exactly who it was. "Hey, Ma," I answered as I passed Chibs my cigarette and blew out the last pull I had from it.

Chibs walked away, probably trying to process the shit we had just been dumped into. From the sound of Mom's background, she was driving. "Did you go to storage?" she asked me, her voice kind and sweet as it always was when she was talking about things related to the baby.

This reminded me of Wendy, how she hadn't sent any of the bills and how I hadn't heard from her in weeks. "Not yet," I told her truthfully. The thought hadn't crossed my mind, especially not with this new issue that started to rise.

Mom had told me of the storage we kept, how it held all the things of my Dad's and how it kept things from when me and Thomas were children. "I hope there's something you can use," Mom said, hopeful that there would be something that was in good enough condition to take back to the house. "Haven't looked through that baby stuff in years," Mom told me, I could hear the smile on her lips as she spoke.

"I'm sure anything will help," I replied. Still completely unsure how this was going to be, I didn't know if I was ready for a child. _I don't know if I'm going to be a good enough father, I mean, I don't even know what's happening with Wendy right now._

Mom pulled me out of my thoughts, giving me a question I didn't quite catch until near the end. "Still coming to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked me. "I'm picking up steaks from German," she informed me, knowing that those stakes were my favourites.

Meals at Mom's were always great, especially when everyone from the club and those that we knew were there, they were always there eating with us. Like one, big, happy family. "Oh, you know it," I told her, not disappointing her and I wasn't going to miss it for the world.

"You should bring Chibs and that new kid," Mom suggested, making me glance up at Half-Sack who was cutting open the deer. The boy turned his head away and tried his hardest not to puke.

Watching him, I saw him cough and pull a face that he was about to hurl. "New kid doesn't eat meat," I informed her. _If he doesn't eat meat, he's going to want to eat it even less now. Especially after what he's witnessing. Yuck._

This made me wonder if Mom could hear Half-Sack throwing up in the background, if she could hear the rumble from the chainsaw. "Don't patch him in," Mom ordered. "Can't trust anyone who doesn't eat meat," she joked, which made me smile a little.

Talking of storage, made me wonder how Wendy was doing and how the kid was. "Hey, you heard from my crazy ex-wife at all?" I asked Mom. "Never answers her goddamn phone," I complained, knowing that the amount of times I would try and talk to her, she would never answer.

"That's because she knows it's you," Mom teased.

I liked when Mom would joke around with me, but this wasn't the time for fun and games. Especially not when it came to what I was about to say to her. "Yeah, well, she's supposed to be sending me the doctor bills," I told Mom. "Haven't seen one in weeks," I stated, knowing that something must be going on, or something was terribly wrong.

I could hear Mom was smoking, her music was at a low, close to ending the call. "I'll go by on my way home," she informed me, making plans already from my hint. I was thankful for her, knowing exactly what I was saying just by my small hints. "I'll check in on her," she reassured me, making me feel a little better.

Knowing that Mom would check on Wendy and the kid, made me feel a little more relaxed. "Thanks..." I said and built a little suspension. "Grandma," I mock-insulted her. Hearing her blow out the smoke from her lungs, a smile forming on my lips.

"Asshole," Mom threw back, making me smile wider and I could hear the smile in her voice. With this, she hung up and I followed her lead. Shutting my phone, I turned back and saw Chibs waiting for me.

* * *

 **PPOV**

During lunch breaks and other breaks, Maddie would sometimes spend time with me and Opie at the clubhouse. Or, she'd spend time with the kids back at Donna's house. Mostly, during the weekdays, Maddie would visit me and spend a few minutes with me. This, was one of them. Watching her pull up and park, she got out of the car and made her way towards me. Her eyes bright and hair flowing with every move she took. _Shit, she looks a lot like her Mom when we were younger._ "Hey, Daddy," Maddie called to me as she smiled, her smile white and perfectly straight.

"Hey, sweetheart," I replied, my heart warmed at the sight of her. _What a wonderful woman she's become. A true, strong and beautiful woman. I'm proud to call her my daughter._

The others were buzzing around us, talking of the warehouse that got torched last night. How our M4's and other guns got destroyed and stolen. "What's going on?" she asked, glancing around and taking note of how everyone was tense. _She's smart, beautiful and stuborn. But, she's nosey._

Trying to not offend her, I knew better than to discuss club business to 'The Princess' and especially when it didn't need to involve her. "That's nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart," I tried to get her out of it, being gentle and kind about it. She went to try and talk back, making me get a little irritated and instantly, I regreted how harshly I spoke to her. "It's club business," I snarled at her. "And judging by what's going on, we might need your brother's help," I said, taking a more gentle approach. _She knows more than enough._ "Bobby Elvis has Tahoe this weekend," I infromed her, she already knew that Bobby would perform there as 'Elvis' and it was usually for two or three days. Maddie's smile grew at the thought of Bobby as Elvis, but it suddenly fell when she realized something. That if Bobby was good at something, left, who would be a better second? Her brother.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Heading into the garage Jax, I looked at the random objects that I could use for the baby when he was born. Finding some seats he could be in, pushchairs, all types of toys and even my old bike. The same bike I rode around with Opie when we were kids. There was a stuffed teddy bear, one that I remember giving to Maddie when she was 5 and I was 7. Sighing, I chose to look at some other toys, there was a toy gun, a few toy cars. I picked up the things that looked like they were in good enough condition, especially the teddy bear that I had once let Maddie have.

Hiding behind another toy, I found a box that had 'John Misc' written on the cover. Pulling out random folders and yellow envelopes, I looked inside them and found a bunch of pictures. Some of them were when Dad was in the Vietnam war, when he had met a few others that first formed the club and some pictures that were of Mom and Dad together. Picking up what looked like a Harley manual, I found a yellow envelope fall out of it.

Reading the front cover of it, it said: _Original. 3-15-1993_. Which confused me, but as I opened up the envelope, I pulled out what looked like a journal and type of manuscript. It read: _The life and death of SAMCRO. How the Sons of Anarchy lost their way. By John Thomas Teller._ Pulling off the elastic band, I turned to the first page. The next part read: _For my sons. Thomas, who's already at peace. And Jackson, may he never know this life of chaos._

I had spent a long amount of time reading the books, spending most of the morning reading the introduction and first few chapters. Returning back to the club, I had taken a few of the things from the storage and brought the box along with me. I spent the rest of my afternoon sat in my room, reading over the book my Dad wrote for me. "Jax!" Chibs called out to me, but it was faint as I was so engrossed in reading my father's words, that I hardly heard him call for me. A knock on the door alerted me and made me jump slightly. "Hey, Jax, we're at the table," Chibs's friendly voice called to me.

"Okay," I replied quickly. Placing a cigarette between my lips, picking up my things, I placed the book, along with the envelope and slid them into a drawer, hiding them behind a few newspapers I had inside it. Slipping on my cut, I stepped outside, locked my door and walked down the hall. Tapping my Dad's motorcycle's handlebar, it was my own sign, telling him that I still had him in mind. Passing the photo's we had up on the wall, I entered the room where the redwood table was and sat down. Waiting for the others, the only people left to come were Piney and Opie, if they decided to join.

We were meeting around the table, the only ones there were me, Clay, Bobby, Juice, Chibs and Tig. Clay was sat at the head, staring at his clasped hands. "We got one more day out of Laroy. That's it," Clay informed us as to what him and Laroy negotiated. "Niners are expecting a huge heroin shipment. Carbines are for protection," he explained, telling us why Laroy and the Niners were in need of those guns.

Bobby was the first one to speak up after Clay was finished. "What happens if those Mayans crash that dope party with Laroy's M4s?" he asked Clay, curious as to what could go wrong and how this would clearly screw up our arrangements with Laroy.

My head was turned to Bobby, my body leaning forward and kept my voice level as I spoke. "We lose all the Niner business, buy ourselves a huge black-" I went to say 'dick' but was cut off by Clay.

Clay slammed the palm of his hand against the table. "That ain't gonna happen," he snarled as he looked to all of us. "These Mexi assholes come into our territory? They steal from us? They shit on our livelihood?" he questioned what all the Mayans were trying to do. "And I don't care who we gotta grease or kill. I want those goddamn guns back," Clay demanded, as though this was what was going to solve it all.

Coming up with a small plan, I knew it would lead us on the right track. "All right, me and Chibs will pull together our current intel on the Mayans," I said with a nod in the direction of Chibs. "Juice, start hacking into crime databases. Get addresses on any Mayans in the system," I ordered Juice as I looked to him, both pairs of men gave me a nod in agreement.

Clay nod in agreement, thinking that this was a good idea. "Find those guns, Bobby," Clay ordered of Bobby, Bobby stayed silent but I knew instantly that I couldn't. "I wanna Fat Man and Little Boy every inch of that goddamn place," Clay snarled, glancing around the table and waiting for anyone to possibly disagree with him.

I spoke up, not wanting to get anyone doing something, especially when they already had something else planned. "Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend," I informed Clay, surprised he forgot. _Does he not talk to the others? Out of club business? Jesus Christ._

Bobby spoke up, my head turning to look at him. "No, I'm canceling that shit," Bobby decided for himself, making all of us call out 'No' and other things similar to that.

"No, man. Come on," I had said to him.

Bobby didn't seem pleased about our disagreement with his choices. "I should be able to decide what I-" Bobby was going to complain to me, but Clay was the one to break up this small fight.

"You got two ex-wives who already spent the goddamn casino checks," Clay reminded Bobby of his situation. _Guess he does know. But only the personal shit._ "Last thing we need is Pl's and lawyers camping out, out front," Clay growled, clearly not pleased with the situations we could be in.

Bobby seemed calmer as he spoke. "Who's gonna handle the pyro I'm not there?" Bobby asked, curious to know who would take charge of the explosives while he was gone. _Don't say Opie. Don't say Opie. Don't. Say. Opie._

Tig's eyes were glued to me, Chibs was unawares as he was stroking his beard gentle with his fingers. "Nobody blows up shit better than Opie," Tig spoke which made my heart sink. _Shit. Who the hell is going to tell Opie? Donna's going to be mad. Maddie's going to give us all a shit storm, if something went wrong. Not to mention, Piney might not like the thought of his son jumping into the club after what happened._

This, was when I remembered a conversation myself and Opie had once outside. How he had promised Donna to earn straight, that he's to be leaning as far away from the club as possible. "Opie's leaning right these days," I reminded them, hoping for them to tick him off their lists.

Clay wasn't pleased with my choice of words, his eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes piercing daggers. "Opie's gonna lean any way we need him to," Clay spoke coldly, as though he was the one in charge of Opie's life. "You get him on board," he demanded as he got up and pointed at me. _Great, I'm not the VP, for Clay, I'm his bitch._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Visiting Wendy's house, I saw her splayed on the ground, there were papers everywhere on the floor and she had injected herself with drugs. She had passed out, blood spilling from between her legs and pooled out on the floor. It was horrific, I had to phone the ambulence and checked to see if she was alive. I had found a few matchsticks saying 'Hairy Dog' and instantly knew her supplier was Darby. Luckily, she was alive but that was only for the baby. When they took Wendy, I decided to head to Teller-Morrow. Honking my horn as I drove through and came to a stop. "I tried calling you," I told Jax as I got out of my car.

Clay and Jax were the ones to come out from the club and greet me. "What is it?" Jax asked me, but this was when I told him of what was going on. Telling him about Wendy, the drugs and the baby. Myself, Jax, Clay, Bobby and Chibs all rode to St. Thomas, myself hopping onto the back of Clay's bike, we all strode in and searched for the junkie bitch and the baby. What happened next, was a huge surprise.

* * *

 **JPOV**

When we reached the hospital of Saint Thomas, Mom was the one who spoke as we walked, worry and concern taking over my every sense. "I found these matches next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags," Mom informed us as she looked down at what she held. "Hairy Dog," Mom said, pronoucing each word carefully so we knew exactly where the emphasis was.

Clay was the one to voice my thoughts. "Shit," he whispered. "It's gotta be the Nords dealing out of the Dog again," he said, coming to a quick conclusion and making me feel even more angered. _I thought she was meant to get clean. For our baby. How the hell could she do this to our child and to herself? Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Bobby fell behind, as did all the others, my only thoughts were with Wendy and our child. Hearing about the blood loss, it made me worry more than normal and I felt something fall inside of me. "Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago," Bobby reminded us.

"Yeah, well, call that Nazi prick. Set a meeting," Clay was already making demands. _Can't he take a fucking break?! I'm trying to see how my child and ex-wife are doing. She could be dead, hell, they both could be dead!_

Reaching the end of the corridor, I found Tara stood there with Wendy laying in a hospital bed. It was clear she was out, but something seemed wrong. Tara slipped out from behind the glass, shutting the door behind her and looking at me with her dull blue eyes. "What the hell happened?" I asked her, feeling a little helpless and restless.

Tara had crossed her arms, her eyes darting between me and my Mom. "When was the last time you saw her?" she asked me, not answering my question with a proper response. Instead, she had her own questions to ask me.

There was no way I could lie about this, as this was something serious and it could be life threatening for Wendy and the baby. "Couple of weeks," I informed her, trying to remember how long ago it was now since I had seen Wendy.

Tara didn't look impressed by any of this, as though this was all a sad thing to hear. "Her hands and feet were full of tracks," she informed me, already knowing that Wendy was a drug addict. "Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank," she tried to conclude what the possible drug was, already knowing that this was her favourite drug to get a pathetic high.

Glancing over at Wendy, I felt my heart stop for a second. There was no baby bump. _Where the hell is my son?_ "The baby?" I asked Tara a little worried, unsure what was going on and how to deal with it all. _Where is he? Is he dead? Is he all right? What the hell happened?_

Tara stared directly into my eyes, for a moment, I thought I felt something for her, but then I had realized...I didn't. _Things aren't the way I thought it would be. Why is it seeing Tara isn't like I thought it would be? I was starting to love her, until she had left. But, when Maddie pushed me away, I felt my heart shatter and crush in seconds._ "We had to do an emergency C-section," Tara told me, her arms by her sides. "He's 10 weeks premature," she said in a tone that told me, this wasn't good at all.

"Holy shit," I said aloud, not wasting time in saying exactly what I thought. _My son was born early. All because of his Mom taking drugs and because I had left her heart broken. Shit, this is on both of us._

As I spoke, I looked away from Tara and towards the other members of the club. "Come on, let's sit down and I'll walk you through it," she tried to suggest, but I didn't want to hear all of that in some private room. I wanted to know in that very moment.

"Just tell me," I tried to encourage her, being rushed and needing to do something to blow off some of the anger, hurt and stress inside me.

Tara kept her eyes on me and my Mom, who had began to stalk slowly towards me. When Mom stood next to me, I knew she too was curious to know what was going on with my son. "He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen," she explained what her fancy, doctor words meant. "The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs," she told us what the causes of those defects were. "But the CHD is probably-" she drifted slightly.

Mom was the one to speak up, voicing her thoughts and mine. "The family flaw," Mom said in a deadpan voice. _Like me, Mom, her brother, Grandma, Thomas and now, Abel._

Tara glanced to my Mom, as though she was a little afraid but as though she was the one to act professional for this treatment she was giving my ex-wife and son. "Yes, it's genetic," she agreed with my Mom. "Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together..." Tara drifted, unsure how to tell us that there was no chance my son would survive. "Dr Namid gives him a 20 percent chance, and I'm afraid that's being optimistic," she said, which made my heart sink and shatter. A sick feeling disturbing my stomach. _My son..._

I had no idea how to fix this, or how to help what I could even call a family. Wendy was going to mostly survive, while Abel was going to die. "She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know," I told the others, seeing Mom nod and frown a little.

Turning my gaze back to Tara, she continued to talk about the medical stuff. "Her OB said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew," she informed me, trying to make me feel better, but it only made me feel worse. _I should have gone to check on her. I should have dragged her to rehab and to the doctor appointments._ "Dr Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart," she tried to tell me of all that was going on with my son. "I'm sorry, Jax. I can take you to see him now," she led me towards a door, but something occured to me. _I need to do something. I need to go. I can't see him yet._

There was a sick feeling in my stomach that grew with every step Tara took towards the door. I wasn't ready to face my son, not knowing if he'd survive and doubtful of it. "Tara!" I called after her and walked after her. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure you got other patients," I tried to convince her that she didn't need to be involved with my life anymore. _Is this some sort of sorry for leaving me all those years ago?_

Tara held the door opened, waiting for me to go through and all I did was stand there. Frozen at first, glued at last. I didn't know where I wanted to go, but I knew I had to pay someone a visit. Only, it wasn't my son I needed to see. "I asked Dr Namid if I could assist," Tara said without meeting my eyes. "I wanna help your son," she spoke firmly, as though this was something she definately wanted to do and she gave me a look, her head nodding and eyes fixed to mine.

Deciding to act hopeful, I smiled and spoke gently. "His name's Abel," I informed her and she smiled up at me. It was a sweet smile, but it was nothing like Maddie's smile.

Tara blinked a few times, trying to take in the name I just gave her and she formed an opinion on it. "That's a good name," she commented. "Jax!" Tara called out as I turned away from her. Walking off, I chose to leave the building and do something to rid me of some stress.

Gemma was stood there, but when she noticed I was leaving, she followed after me and I could hear her heels clicking with the ground. "Jackson!" Mom called after me, hoping she had some sort of hold to stop me from doing something that needed to be done ASAP.

Choosing to be the bossy V.P and son I was, I turned back a little and looked at Mom. "Go with Tara," I demanded, knowing she'd feel better with going to look after the kid. To check up on him and inform me later. "I got something to do," I told them all, walking out of the hospital and I could hear Clay making an order to both Bobby and Chibs. Telling them to follow after me, or something like that and that's what they did.

We all got onto our motorcycles and rode towards the Hairy Dog. Entering the bar, I saw a few men drinking and a few men playing pool. I knew the asshole that supplied my ex with crank. Picking up a cue stick and the dealer with it. He grunted and this was the chance I took to punch him repeatedly in the face. His face bloodier with every punch as I grabbed hold of him and saw how he fell onto his back. "Sell crank to my pregnant ex-wife?" I questioned him bitterly, picking up the stick again and stabbing him in the balls with it.

Bobby had faught the man who acted as a body guard when I showed up, getting to his feet and giving me an evil eye. At this moment in time, whilst I kept kicking the asshole, Bobby had a gun pointed to the others who still stood. "Easy, boys," Bobby informed them as I kept kicking and kicking, and kicking, and kicking. There was no end to my rage for this man. But also, for myself.

Chibs was stood beside me, spectating all of this and letting me do what I felt like doing. When he knew the man had enough, Chibs raised his arms and tried to remove me from the guy who had a cue stick dug into his balls. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chibs spoke as he pulled me away from the man, stopping me from continuing my attack. "I think you made your point," Chibs told me as I spat at the asshole laying on the ground.

The man was laying on the ground, crying, bleeding and grasping the stick I had inserted into his ballsack. "Stupid peckerwood shithead," I insulted him.

Chibs and myself turned around, heading towards the exit and Bobby followed gradually. "Enjoy your lunch," he told the others he held a gun up to. "Shish keballs are on me," he told them, mocking the guy I had jammed a cue stick into and followed after myself and Chibs. Straddling my bike, I slipped on my helmet and strapped it on. Bobby stood beside me, staring at me as I did my helmet. "You okay?" Bobby asked me, Chibs was already on his bike and Bobby was simply concerned for me and my sudden actions of rage.

Trying to calm myself down, I took a deep breath and gave him a quick look. "Yeah," I assured him. "I'm gonna go find Opie," I told him as I finally strapped on my helmet and gripped the handlebars, so that it wouldn't fall from all the movement.

Bobby took a few steps away from me, nodding as I brought my baby to life. "All right," he agreed quietly, he got onto his bike and this was when I rode off. Heading towards where Opie worked, during a stop, I asked Maddie where her brother worked and quickly she had told me, telling me she had work to do and that I was calling at a wrong time. Asking for forgiveness, she accepted it and we hung up. Riding towards where she told me, I sat on my bike and waited for Opie to go on a break.

* * *

 **OPOV**

At work, I was surprised to see Jax waiting around for me. He had been parked on his bike, his blond hair perfectly straight and his hazel eyes looked blue. His black gloves well kept and I knew he was here to talk about the club. "So everybody's saying it was a gun factory that blew up out by the streams," I began and held my helmet under my arm.

Jax gave me a nod. "Mayans hit us. Stole our M4s," he informed me. "We need you," he said with a look that told me it pained him to talk about it like this. _Shit. I wonder what for._

"For what?" I asked him, voicing my thoughts and feeling something in my stomach that told me this was bad. _If Donna found out, I'd be dead._

Jax didn't have to even think twice about it, he simply stated the facts and I had to breathe it in. "Bobby's got a gig this weekend," he informed me, which then made me remember that Bobby had Tahoe this weekend.

I then remembered the reason why Bobby would be important, they wanted me to blow up something and I couldn't skip from this one, this time. "No way man," I disagreed, knowing that Donna would kill me if she knew I was even talking to Jax right now about club business. _She wants me to earn straight._ Laughing, I shook my head and spoke with a small smile playing on my lips.

Jax looked like it pained him, but he had to do this. He was the V.P and what he said, came straight from Clay's mouth. "Gotta get in and out fast. You're the only guy who can pull it off," he tried to convince me, but I was torn.

There was no way that I could get out of this one. _Donna doesn't want me in SAMCRO._ "You think I wanna be here chipping wood for shit pay?" I questioned him. "I made a promise to Donna. I'm earning straight," I reminded him, answering the question before he could even say anything else.

Jax looked like he didn't want to have this conversation, but everyone knew that the only people who could convince me to do this were, Clay, Jax and Pop. "Come on, Opie," he spoke as he got up off his bike. "We all earn straight," Jax said as though this was the answer I needed to hear. "I spend 40 hours a week with a goddamn power tool in my hand," Jax informed me, reminding me of the time I had spent behind a car and fixing cars, bikes and whatever else needed fixing.

I didn't know what else to argue, already knowing I missed that life, I knew that I couldn't leave Donna alone again. She may of had some sort of help from Maddie and Dad, but it wasn't enough and it wasn't the same without me being there to help her and the kids. "When you're on Clay's payroll, everything in your hand is a power tool," I told Jax sarcastically, knowing it would probably irritate him, but I didn't know what else to say.

Jax was staring at me with his blue-grey eyes and I could hear the slight threat behind his voice as he rubbed his leather gloved fingers. His eyes staring directly at me and his head tilted in a way that told me he was questioning me now. "You saying no to the club?" he asked, in his V.P tone.

Feeling the pressure and knowing what would happen to me if I said 'no', I felt like I had little choice left. Scoffing, I took a moment to process everything, bowing my head and licking my lips. "Everything turned to shit since I got out," I told him as I shook my head. "I'm in debt up to my eyeballs. My kids hardly know me. I even mention SAMCRO to Donna, she's gonna bust out crying," I listed to Jax as I wandered over to my truck and took out a packet of cigarettes from it.

Myself and Jax moved to lean against the back of the truck. Offering him a smoke, he held up his hand in a gesture that told me 'no, thanks' and gave me a tight lipped smile. Placing one between my lips, I pulled out my lighter and began to relax with all the chemicals that were made for it. Feeling my muscles begin to loosen and my head to clear itself with every pull. "Look, man, if you need money..." Jax went to say, but I had cut him off quickly.

"I don't wanna borrow," I spoke sternly, my cigarette bouncing on my lip as I breathed in the fumes and let it out of me slowly. "I wanna earn," I informed him stubbornly, they all knew what I was like and they understood it was only because I was taught that the men were the ones who handled their business and no one else should do it for them. _I only want to please Donna and be the man my Dad brought me up to be._

While I had looked away, to the distance, Jax was watching me intently. "Family's just gotta adjust to you being around again," Jax spoke kindly and softly. I sensed he knew how I had felt at the welcoming party, how my children treated me like I was a stranger. "Kids have gotta get used to how ugly their Dad is," Jax joked as he made me chuckle and offer him a small smile. "Donna knows what the life is," Jax tried to convince me. _She does know what this life is like, but she doesn't like the risks that come with it._

The way he spoke, it made me think of two of the most important women in my life. _I have three._ The ones I thought of were Maddie and Donna. Maddie was always in this life, since we were both born and since our Dad was one of the founding members. We both knew what this life was like, all the crime, the selling of illegal guns, the secrets and lies we would give to the law. The law, other than Unser. Unser knew everything. Maddie grew up in a life where she knew what could happen, knew how to manouver her life around it and what to expect from it. She would have made a great old lady, as she had all the qualities for one. But, she was royalty to our club. The Princess.

Then, it made me think of my wife. Donna. She jumped into this life when I had officially become a member of SAMCRO. She was okay with it at first, trying to learn the ropes and understand what the life was like. But, she didn't know any information, she always knew less than what Maddie did. I did it to keep Donna safe, in case the cops or any other law enforcements tried to get to her for information. So that way, none of us could rat. Maddie was clever, she knew the way to handle it, especially now that she was a lawyer and knew her way around the law. Donna had always been the type to just go wherever the wind blew, when we changed, she did too.

It made me then realize how much I needed to keep both women safe in my life. How I needed to make sure they were both happy and alive. Not thrown in prison, or dead. "You leave a woman alone for five years, two kids...the only thing that she knows is that she doesn't want it to happen again," I explained and summarised to Jax, trying to make him see sense.

Jax looked like he pondered over it for a moment, savouring the words I had chosen and made sense of it. The way his blue-grey eyes stared at me, told me that he did understand what I had meant about it all. We were silent, it was a comfortable silence and made me remeber the times when we would be together and have moments like these. _He's my best friend._ My boss whistled and made both me and Jax look over to him. "Break's over. Let's go," my boss called out to me.

Thinking over my next words, I knew I had to make a decision and quickly. It was going to have to be either, say no to the club and get killed for it, or say yes and possibly either get killed or caught by the cops again. "Let me know when you need me," I told Jax as I side eyed him, giving him the smallest of smiles and our eyes glimmered to one another in small understanding. Jax gave me a thump on the arm, with a small smile on his face as he looked to me and allowed me to leave and return to my job. He got on his bike and rode off, neither of us needing to say a single word.

* * *

 **PPOV**

All of us were at the table, Maddie was waiting outside by the bar with the Prospect, waiting for our return from Church as we would normally have a party at the end of it. There was Clay, at the head, Jax to his left, Tig to his right, Chibs beside Tig, Bobby beside Jax, Juice, Happy, Opie and myself at the other end of the table. "What's the, uh, Nords' roster looking like these days?" Clay asked around the table.

Bobby was the one to answer him. "Fifteen, 16 guys. A few new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit," he told us all and made me want to scoff. _These hate-race shitheads, always the same and always acting like huge assholes. Idiots._

Juice was the next to speak. "Still got meth labs outside of Lodi. Selling mostly to truckers, some of the Mexi gangs," he spoke up. Juice had been patched up a few days after Maddie had left to go back to Nevada. Juice was the tech-kid, the one who knew how to handle technology and hack into systems. He was good, but I didn't speak much to him.

Jax glanced around the table, taking in the words that were being exchanged and it was all while I kept placing the cigarette between my lips and out of them. Internally, I was cursing myself because I couldn't smoke with my condition. Clay made me grit my teeth, the way he smugly pulled out a cigar and placed it between his teeth. "You think they're stepping up?" Jax asked Clay, curious as to what the Nords were attemtping, along with the Mayans.

Clay lit his cigar and breathed in the toxic fumes. _Everything about Clay is toxic._ "Hmm," Clay mused with himself. "Only two things feel good in the joint: Jerking off and thinking about the shit you're gonna do when you get out," Clay spoke, which reminded me of the times when I was locked up and away from my children. "Darby's been in there for three years. I just wanna make sure all his big-shot dreams ended up in his cum rag...and not on his to-do list," Clay joked, making all the others around the table laugh at his vulgar joke. "How's his guy doing?" Clay asked curious as to what was going on with the man Jax had beaten half to death earlier today.

Juice was the one who chose to inform us all of what had happened to the man Jax had beaten. "Fractured cheek, broken nose, left nut swinging solo," Juice joked, his finger swaying in the air immitating the nut of the man Jax had beaten up the earlier today. _Jesus Christ, kid. Acts like his father when it comes to his family, impulsively._

Chibs and the others cheered or laughed. Chibs was the one who was drumming his hands on the table, laughing and smiling at Clay and Jax. "Yes, it was beatiful," Chibs teased and applauded him, making Jax look down and frown at the table. "That's my boy, ha, ha," Chibs cheered, as Jax gulped and held his cigar between his fingers.

Jax didn't seem at all happy with what happened. The way he looked around the table, showed me that he was angry with the man and could of killed him if he could. "Yeah, he's lucky to be breathing," Jax threatened, his eyes dark and his face serious. _Poor kid, any of us would do exactly the same as he did._

Everyone in the room turned silent, Jax's eyes glanced into mine for a moment and made me think of his father. _He looks so much like him, I miss him and I know John would of agreed with Jax's actions earlier today._ Clay was the one to break the silence. "So, uh, any luck up north?" Clay asked, directing it towards Happy who was more involved with all the other charters than any of us put together. Happy had the connections, could contact them all easily.

"Tacoma can help with the Glocks, but there's no M4s anywhere," Happy replied, his voice rough and his looks rougher. Yet, we all knew he was a good man when he wasn't being silent or deadly. "Washington State, Oregon, Nevada, nobody's got stock, man," Happy tried to tell us as he looked directly to Clay.

Jax wasn't smoking his slowly burning cigarette, he didn't look like he wanted to be here and it worried me a little. The boy was like a son to me, as I had seen him grow up and he was always good friends with my children. "We'll have all the Mayan intel by the morning. We'll get our guns back," Jax reassured Clay, as to please his Pres and be the V.P we all expected him to be.

Clay stopped taking pulls of his cigarette, glancing at Jax and staring directly at him. "Oh, yeah, we will," Clay spoke with a small nod, as though he knew for certain this was going to happen. All I knew, was it needed to happen. "Treasury?" Clay questioned, placing his lips around his cigar once again.

Bobby pulled down his glasses that were resting above his head, searching through his book and checking through everything he had written inside it. "All the bills are paid. Bar is stocked. Uh, run fund is covered for the next two months," Bobby started to list everything. "Tig's the only man who owes me dues," Bobby told him, which made Tig turn a little red.

Tig sighed, a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that showed he was guilty. "I'm a little short. Catch you next week," Tig told Bobby as he glanced directly at him and then shied his eyes away. His hand scratching behind his head as he looked ashamed and guilty at the same time.

Happy chose this moment to be sarcastic and to tease Tig about his unusual habbits. "Guess those little Thai boys are getting expensive, huh?" Happy joked at Tig, making the room tense and the others laugh in mock humour of Tig's strange preferances.

Tig gave him a wide, sarcastic and evil smile. One that we knew was only going to end bad for the both of them. "Ha-ha-ha," he laughed dryly. "Yeah, they are. How about I slit your eyes and have you suck my dick?" Tig asked him, threatening him and making us all react in different, tense ways.

As Happy was the type to not take such threats lightly, he held his hands up, glared at Tig and made a gesture for him to try. To, 'come at him' and this only made a small smile play on the corner of my lips. Clay was the one to stop the argument from escalating further. "All right, all right," he stopped them before it could get any worse. "Anything else?" Clay asked them, curious as to what else needed to be said inside the meeting.

Glancing at Jax, I could see he looked distant, like he was fighting a war inside his head. His thumb in his mouth, his teeth biting at the nail. "Yeah, I, uh, just wanna say to Jackson on a club level...the Sons of Anarchy, the Redwood Original, is here for you," I spoke up, looking directly to him and he stared at me. Our eyes connecting as he took in my words, giving me a nod and look of acceptance. "Your father would be proud of the man you've become, you know. Every time I see you sitting at this table, well, I do a double take at you," I informed him, which made him look straight at me. His eyes and ears soaking up everything I was telling him.

Opie was sat beside me, his thumb numbly playing along the label as he was silent throughout the meeting. "It's probably just the weed, Pop," Opie teased, joking and making all the others laugh. What was important for me, was that Jackson gave a small smile as he glanced between me and my son. _Kid's been through so much, he needs a break._

The room was filled with laughter, all eyes on me and Opie as I smiled and laughed roughly. "Probably. I mean, he's..." I drifted, I was about to say that Jackson was the spitting image of his father. "Anyway, whatever you need, son, it's yours," I told him and meant it whole heartedly. _He's a good kid, he patched up with my daughter and he's always been good with my son. I'm only curious what made him and Maddie grow a little distant to each other._

Jax's eyes were on me and then they glanced quickly down at the table before meeting mine once more. "Thank you, Piney," Jackson spoke to me, making me smile and nod. "Thanks boys," Jackson spoke to all the others, knowing that we were a brotherhood, that we were going to be there for each other. Through thick, and thin. This, was a family.

Clay gave a small shrug, his eyes on the table and his hand reached up to take the gavel. "Meeting closed," Clay said as he slammed the wood-on-wood and made us all get to our feet. When we all started getting out from the room, Jax was the last before Clay, but when me and Opie saw Maddie, we went to her and kissed her cheek. She was waiting patiently, a small smile on her lips and eyes bright. _She looks so much like her mother when we were younger._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Bobby and Clay were talking about something that smelled, I had chose to lean against the pool table, Maddie was sat beside her brother and father. Her hair was long, blonde and with different shades of highlights in her hair. Her eyes looked dark in the light she was under, her skin a pale golden glow, her figure thin and her style looked as though she was ready for a hot night, her blazer was tucked away on the edge of the pool table, my hand lightly grazed the fabric. _Soft, just like I remembered her skin was._

Clay came out, was given a beer, along with all the other club members. Maddie was already cradling a bottle, her tight and curved lips were smiling at her brother and father as they appeared. When they were close enough, they greeted her with kind words and gentle kisses to her cheek. _Our Princess._ Hearing Clay complain, Bobby too had began to complain and they both left the bar to go and investigate. When Bobby pulled out a carboard box from under the pool table, Clay, Juice, Chibs and myself all turned to wait patiently for what would be revealed.

Complaining, Bobby had pulled out what was in fact, a deer head and had it tucked away in a box. The Prospect ran towards us, his hands and body pushing all of us away and to one side. "Hey that's mine," Half Sack called out to us, warning Bobby and making Bobby hand him the decapitated deer.

Bobby gave a look of disgust, Chibs too was disgusted but gave a laugh of being impressed, Clay would only laugh and so did Juice. I didn't know who to look to, because all I could think was that everyone was mad. My back was turned to Maddie, my body turned away from her and my eyes glued to the men surrounding me. Even though, I could feel her eyes trail along my frame. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Bobby questioned as he handed over the deer head.

The Prospect took hold of the deer head proudly, holding it by the antlers. "No I just..." he went to say with a smile playing on his lips. "You know, I throught it was like a surprise. We could mount it in the club. You know, like on the wall," he spoke as he would point to a wall as though this was logic. _Jesus Christ._

I felt like I was currently surrounded by idiots, yet, this was my family and I loved every single one of them. "It's gotta be stuffed and treated, you idiot," I informed Half Sack, hearing a small, feminine laugh come from behind me and knew instantly, that it was Maddie's. _It's nice to hear her laugh, it hasn't changed since I had last seen her. Always had the same laugh._

The Prospect looked at my confused for a second, but changed his expression for one of confidence and understanding. "Yeah, I know, I just..." he fumbled for words. "Stuffed with what?" he asked me, which only made everyone laugh and shake their heads, a smile played on my face and I couldn't help but shake my head too.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Parking, I walked into the clubhouse and waited for the men to finish their meeting. I had been waiting for my family, smiling and talking to Opie and Dad, and laughing at the Prospect, how Bobby and Chibs were preparing Tig and Happy for a fight. I went outside for a moment to take a phone call, entering, I wandered past familiar and unfamiliar faces. "Hey," I greeted to everyone who walked past me and headed towards the bar. Jax caught sight of me, our eyes connecting for a moment and quickly hid away. He moved to head towards his room, making me wonder what was going on with him and how quickly he would connect to me, but disconnect in seconds too.

"Hey Maddie," Opie called to me. His face kind and eyes light, he went to the bar and pulled out three beers for us. One for me, one for Dad and one for himself. This was my second beer of the night. Taking it, I clinked my bottle with theirs and took a sip. Dad leaned in, placed a gentle and slightly wet kiss to my cheek. He gave me a soft 'Hey, sweetheart' and sat back down on his barstool.

Sighing, I leaned against the bar and watched as Jax leaned against the hall wall, his eyes watching me and trailing along my skin. Smiling, I watched as Dad and Opie took another gulp of their beer. Opie looked anxious, like he didn't know if he should either stay or go. "So, what's going on?" I asked them, knowing that they were silent like this when there was something serious going on.

Dad looked angry, like he was getting irritated with my consistent need to know what was going on. _It's not my fault that I'm looking out for family. I don't want either of them, or any of the club members doing time again. It ruins and breaks families._ "I've told you once, I don't want to have to say it again, sweetheart," Dad sighed out, his voice a low grumble. "It's club business," he growled in a pointed tone, stern and scolding. Opie didn't say anything, all he did was nod and give me a small 'Pop's right.'

Not wanting to listen to lies, I got up off my ass and became stubborn once more. It was a natural trait I had from the Winston side. Stubborn. Heading over to Jax, I took hold of his arm and pulled him down the hall. Curving to hide us from other members sight, his eyes staring at me confused as he didn't put up much of a fight and followed me towards the rooms. "Woah, what's going on, Maddie?" Jax asked me, confused with why I would be pulling him away from the others.

Glaring up at him, I crossed my arms and watched as he stared down at me. Stubble had grown on his face, his hair was still long and pulled to be behind his ears. My eyes searching his for hidden answers, but he showed me nothing, other than the same sort of silence I had found in my father's and brother's. "I should be asking you that," I spoke a little sternly. "What's got my father and brother on silent?" I questioned him, knowing that something happened at church that told me a storm was about to roll over us.

Jax sighed, he leaned his back against the wall and stared down at me. Making me feel like that child I once was, but I wasn't going to give in and pretend everything was fine. _I lost my brother for 5 years. I don't want that to happen again._ "It's nothing to worry about, babe," he spoke which made me raise an eyebrow at him. He hadn't called me 'Babe' since I stopped our screwing days. The days I knew we were both falling in love. He took my arch as a hint, sighing and stood straight on his feet. "It's nothing, darlin'. Honestly," he tried to convince me.

My heart dropped, knowing that he wasn't going to give in, but it was hard for him to give out information that didn't need to be said. _It's club business. I'm not an old lady and I'm simply the Princess._ Sighing, I dropped my arms to my sides and froze when I felt one of Jax's hands grasp my waist gently. His head lowered, placing a sweet and gentle kiss to my cheek. A sucking noise was created as he pulled away, his lips left a tingling sensation on my cheek, one I hadn't felt in years. _Christ, I missed him._ With a small smile, he pat my waist lightly and walked away.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all stood by the ring, Piney's hand resting on one of the elastic materials. Myself, Chibs, Bobby and Clay were all stood beside the ring and talking of the problems we could face when it came to what we may have to do. Tig and Happy were in the ring, fighting it out and making amends for their small argument at Church. "Did, uh, Rosen track down any real estate for the rebuild?" Bobby asked loudly, taking a sip of his beer after he had spoken.

Clay was watching the boys, my eyes would glance between the two men to my right, to Bobby and to Clay. "Ten acres for sale up North 84," Clay spoke as he stared at the pair that were fighting in the ring. "You know, a stretch of industry, paint factories, container yards," he spoke as he watched the pair go in circles and not throw any punches. "Kick his ass!" Clay shouted to no one in particular.

Glancing to Tig and Happy, my eyes were drawn to a figure instantly. Her blonde hair curled and still, even if there was a light breeze, her golden locks hardly moved. Her eyes looked dark in the light, her white top slightly yellow in the light, I could see the holes it formed along the outlines of her top and her figure. It was a nice design, along with her denim pants that were tight to her figure, her black heels high and she held to elastic material. Immitating her father as she was stood directly oposite us, directly oposite me. _Maddie, always taking my breath away._ "Trucking in supplies will look like regular business," her father spoke beside me as I stared at his stunning daughter.

Her eyes connected to mine, her lips pulled into a tight lipped smile, but it was a smile that I knew was only reserved for me. Or, at least it was what I had hoped. In that moment, something crossed my mind that needed to be spoken. "What'd happen if we didn't rebuild?" I asked them, my head turning to look at Clay and Bobby.

Clay looked at me, taking in what I was saying for a moment. He knew what I meant, that maybe we should stop selling illegal things and that way, we can do what my father had always wanted us to do. _Be a hippy type motorcycle club. Not this shit._ "What do you mean?" Clay asked me curiously.

Knowing that there were better things to invest in, I thought that living a life of an outlaw wasn't going to keep us safe. "Take the land profit, put it in something else," I suggested. "Hey, I'm just thinking about what's best long-term," I told them, trying to make them see that I was only trying to do what was best for the club. "We got heat with the Mayans, ATF crawling up our ass," I listed. "Might be time to look at other ways to earn," I said with a small shrug, I could feel all their eyes were on me.

Clay didn't look pleased by what I had suggested, like he had bitten into a sour lemon and tried to spit it out. "Well, there's a lot of shit upin the air right now," he growled. "Well figure out what the next move is," he spoke, as though he was going to consider my suggestion. "Bobby break that shit up," Clay said as we saw the pair up in the ring beating each other bloody.

Bobby climbed over, I saw how Maddie slowly stalked over to her father, her hands pressing into her sides and her eyes hidden and shy. Her hands behind her back, possibly tucked into her back pockets. "All right, all right, all right. No, no, no. Hey, step down. Step down. Hug it up. Yeah," Bobby encouraged as he pulled the pair away from each other and they hugged out their remaining anger. _That's what us men need to do, fight our arguments out and then make up with a friendly hug. We're not like girls who stay angry and do stupid shit to get back at the friend they'll eventually get back to._

* * *

 **Part 2 of this chapter is soon coming up! Hope you liked Part 1 of this chapter! Questions will be on the next chapter, so perepare yourselves to answer them!**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Explosions (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 3: Explosions (Part 2)

* * *

 **MPOV**

Moving away from spectating the fight, I watched as the others spread out and Dad made his way towards me. His arm wrapped around the small of my back, his hand resting on the curve of my waist, while he lead me towards Opie, who sat alone, drinking his beer and staring blankly at a random spot. Gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled. His eyes met mine, giving me a small, sad smile, I knew he took my gesture kindly. "Hey," he whispered up softly at me and Dad.

"What's wrong son?" Dad asked as he took a seat beside Opie on the bench, I took my seat beside them and placed my hand over Opie's leather boot. His butt sat on the table, his feet on the seat and back turned against the fighting ring. Opie looked miserable, like he didn't know what to do and it made me worry.

Opie took a swig of his drink, placing the finished bottle to one side and resting his hand on the curve of my shoulder. "I think I'm going to head home, Donna's waiting," Opie reminded us, making me think of his loving wife and the children. Knowing about how he got stressed easily, it wouldn't surprise me that he wanted to spend time with his wife, after being away from her for a long time. Doing time behind bars, was never easy for anyone and especially not for Opie.

"Yeah, it seems like a good idea," I agreed, smiling and Opie didn't hesitate. He smiled back, mirroring my tight-lipped smile and leaned down to place a kiss to my cheek. He then pat Dad on the back, giving us his goodbye's and heading back home. He had spent enough time here today, enough to probably make Donna miss him. Or, to make Donna angry with him. I knew Donna had the tendency to not want to talk to, or about the club.

Dad cleared his throat, pulling me out of my subconscious thoughts. "So, did you get the chance to talk to Jax about what happened to him recently?" Dad asked me, making me furrow my eyebrows and shake my head in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ "You didn't hear?" he questioned me surprise. Taking my silence as a cue that I hadn't the foggiest idea as to what he had meant. "His baby, had a premature birth," Dad informed me, making my eyes widen and I was filled with surprise. "Mother's a drug addict," Dad further continued to reveal to me, multiple things I had never of guessed.

Dad looked like he didn't like giving me all this information, as it clearly hurt not only Jax, but the entire club and those that cared about Jackson and his family. "The kid has a hole in his heart," Dad spoke, reminding me of the family genetic history, as not only did Gemma have that defect, but so did Jax and his late brother, Thomas. "He also has half a stomach," Dad told me, which made me want to cry, as this was terrible information to be sunk into. _Shit, poor Jax._

I didn't know how to process this all, all I knew was my heart broke for this new-found information and I knew instantly that I needed to give my condolences to Jax. "Oh my God," I whispered, in complete shock and unable to form sentences that weren't filled with profitany. "I'm going to go talk to Jax," I said numbly, Dad didn't argue, he simply stayed sat and watched me as I got up and went searching for Jackson.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Clay and I were making our way towards Teller-Morrow, he stayed close to my side as the party kept going behind us. "You doing okay?" Clay asked when we were far enough from the others. Clay was a good enough man, he was simply corrupted by the bad things in life. _Was he always like this?_

I didn't know what else to say, at times like this, I was so overwhelmed and I had no idea how I felt today. From feeling good, I went to feeling anxious about the warehouse, to worried about Wendy, to sad about the baby, to mesmerized by Maddie, to scared of what could be happening to my dying son. I was completely unsure how I felt. "Yeah," I chose a simple answer.

Clay didn't seem at all convinced with what I had said. _He's seen me grow up, it wouldn't surprise me if he knew exactly what was wrong._ "Your mom says you haven't been back to the hospital," he called me out, making me feel like an idiot. _Of course him and Mom would keep contact about it all._

Something didn't feel right. Honestly, I didn't want to go and see my son, simply because I was afraid that I'd only be a father for a few minutes. That the next morning, he'd be dead and I'd be heart-broken. "Come on, man, don't push me out of this," I tried to make it seem as though it was him pushing me out, rather than trying to look out for me.

Quickly, Clay had turned to face me. "I know you're all spun out over Wendy and the kid," he spoke, staring directly into my eyes and stood directly in front of me. "Understandable. It's awful shit," he tried to sympathize. "But your father and I, we worked hard to create this business. We served time. We lost brothers. We spilled a lot of blood," he informed me of all the things that they had done before I had been the club, before I had even been born.

"And you're gonna need this now more than ever. A sick kid, it's an expensive burden," he told me with a look of seriousness. He wasn't playing the President, he was playing the false father figure. "You wanna do the right thing by your family...don't you?" he asked me as he slid his hand behind my neck, gripping onto my hair lightly and tugging the long locks so that I was paying attention. It was something he had done to me since I was a kid.

I could sense he was speaking for both the club, who were family and about my personal family. The family that were all stuck at the hospital, it had made me wonder if Mom was still there and if Wendy had woken up. "Yeah, of course," I agreed as I glanced down momentarily and answered him as I stared at him.

Clay and I kept still, it felt quiet and it felt as though there was no one else there in that moment. The party was still going, but it sounded like a buzzing hum. "Well, then go see your son," Clay advised me.

There was nothing else I could have done. "All right," I agreed, knowing that I needed to face my fears and go to see him. Except, the fear was too big. This was when I hugged him and gradually pulled away from him. Heading towards my bike, I felt pleased to see Maddie making her way towards me, she had moved past Clay with a kind smile. I was about to get on my motorcycle, but I stayed stood and waited for her to stand in front of me.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Finding Jax, I found him beside the bikes, the party was mostly over. Everyone was heading home, the clubhouse was either filled with those who decided to stay and it was too cold to be outside. Clay had entered the clubhouse as I left and put on my blazer. "Hey, I was just about to head out," Jax said as he was heading to his bike, but stopped when he saw me make my wayt towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked me, making me feel like everytime I was going to see someone, something had to be wrong. "Is something wrong?" Jax questioned, realizing how I momentarily showed an expression of slight frustration.

Not knowing the words to say, I was filled with sorrow and sadness for him. Knowing it was a rough time for him, I chose to be the friend and tried to comfort him. "I'm so sorry, Jackson," I apologized, feeling the need to tell him as I attacked him in a bone-crushing hug. My arms wrapped around him, collectively colliding with him as I held him in my arms. He held me for a few moments, his head hiding in my neck and his arms strong, warm, inviting.

Pulling away slowly, I felt my heart stop as our faces were inches apart. Our lips so close, I could feel the pull towards him. The desire to place my lips upon his, to feel the gentle brush of them as we would kiss. The need to have him to myself, it was like a drug and I had to resist. Our breaths were mingling, but when I cleared my throat, I gathered my senses and pulled away from him. "How is your kid?" I asked, slipping my hands into my back pockets.

Jax gave me a small smile, his hands dug into his front pockets and eyes were glued to me. They were shy, hiding behind his thick lashes from time to time. I knew, he was feeling the pull but, I didn't want to feel like my suspicion was true. "I was about to go and see him now," Jax informed me, not answering my question, but telling me that he was soon to find out how his son was. _Shit, I'm holding him up. Aren't I?_

I caught something, a small speck of a hint and I felt my heart sink and levitate at the same time. _He has a son. A son, who I hope gets through this, but has a minimum chance of surviving._ "It's a boy?" I asked him, a small and sad smile forming on my lips. Hopeful that Jax would get to hold his kid, that his kid would eventually grow to be a strong and beautiful man like his father.

Jax gave me a smile back, mirroring my expression, his eyes wrinkling at the corners and telling me that this was a genuine smile. _He's trying to be hopeful too, I can see it. He needs to stay positive._ "Yeah, his name's Abel," Jax told me, revealing the name of his newborn son. _It's a lovely name._

"I honestly don't know what to say here Jax, but..." I said, fumbling for the right words to say to him. But, it was hard to breathe with the way he was looking at me in that moment. "I'm sorry this happened," I told him being sympathetic about it all. "I know he'll be fine," I tried to encourage him to think positively. "He has a strong father, a strong grandmother," I remind him, staring into his eyes and feeling that connection once again. The burn and pull I had for him, it grew stronger with each and every look we shared. "He'll make it through this, I'm sure of it," I told him, having confidence in that his son would survive this.

Jax didn't say a word, he slowly rose his leg to fling it over his motorcycle slowly, his movements measured and calmly calculated. "Thanks Maddie," Jax spoke softly, his tone sincere as he placed his helmet on. "I appreciate the sentiment," he said as he strapped the helmet on tightly, making me smile and remember what it felt like to have the heavy protection resting on my head. "I'll catch up with you sometime?" Jax asked, his hands gripping onto the handlebars.

Glancing down, I knew there was no point of running and I was ready to talk to him. Ready to reveal my reasons, to explain why I had been keeping my distance from him. "Certainly," I agreed, wanting to give him some sense of comfort, that I wasn't going anywhere. Not anytime soon, at least. "Take care Jax," I called to him, wanting him to be safe and happy.

Jax gave me a kind smile as he started up the engine, his eyes soft and expression sweet. Something in his eyes told me, he still felt something for me and that we were just lost. Confused. "You too," Jax told me sincerely, making me smile softly and nod. Without another word, he rode off into the night and left me there. Stood, staring at his disappearing form and lowering my head in shame. _I wish things were different._

* * *

 **JPOV**

I was sat in the hospital room, staring at her laid out on the bed, her hair a greasy mess and her make-up smudged. She looked like shit. Her dirty blonde hair was nothing similar to Maddie's golden locks, her hair had a shine that was illuminating and full of volume. Wendy seemed like a false wannabe copy. Pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, it made me think of our son, how I didn't have the guts to go see him. From the fear I would see him, and never see him again.

At my gentle touch and gesture, she awoke and the soft beeping of the EKG was echoing in the room. "Hey," she sighed out. "I didn't think you'd wanna see me," she said as she looked down. "Everyone hates me," Wendy cried as the tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Jax. I'm so sorry," she sobbed, unable to look me in the eye. "Please don't hate me," she pleaded of me, I stayed silent and I chose my words carefully.

I knew I couldn't promise her I wouldn't hate her, but I couldn't put all the blame on her. "You need to get help, Wendy," I told her honestly. She had been to rehab before, but it didn't work out, which was why I had left her twice. The first time was because she became an addict, the second time was when she became an addict once again.

Wendy couldn't take all the blame, because I had left her twice, when she needed me most and especially when she was pregnant. "I know, I know. I will, I promise. This time, I promise," she cried out as she looked down and eventually up, to meet my eyes. "The doctor said Abel's getting stronger. He said maybe they would fix his belly. Maybe tomorrow morning," she spoke of our son.

I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't want to bring her hopes down. They were low enough, not only does she feel like she has all the blame, but she's been doing drugs and she's been without me in a time she needed me beside her most. "They'll do everything they can," I tried to ease her mind, not confident that our son would survive.

With a long sigh, Wendy stared down and was silent in her thoughts for a moment. "My lawyer said they might file criminal charges. Fetal abuse," she explained as she looked up to meet my gaze. This only made me confused as to why she wanted to tell me this. "I got stuff back at the house in the stash drawer," she revealed to me.

When I heard this, I instantly knew why she was telling me this. The house was under my name, it would instantly link my name to the drugs she had used, giving false information about me. Either acting as her supplier, or being the one who had used it. "Jesus Christ," I grumbled, not liking the fact I had caused all of this to happen. But Abel wasn't the kid to blame.

Wendy looked like she had made the perfect escape of this mess. "Just if they find that shit, they're gonna put me away," she almost exclaimed, but her throat was too dry and her voice quivered from her previous tears. "You own the house, Jax. I'd hate to see this blow back on you," she tried to convince me further.

"Yeah of course," I growled with pure sarcasm. Not listening to the bulshit excuses and sympathy for my side of the shit that came out of her mouth.

Turning my back on her, she began to call out to me, trying to get me to stop from leaving angry. "Jax, wait. Please, please, Jax," she tried to get me to stop, but I ignored her and kept moving and didn't turn back.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Jax come home through the front door, I was cleaning up the house and trying to get all the dust, shit and other junk out of the way. Trying to make it live-able for the baby when it came to live with Jax. "It's almost midnight," Jax informed me, but it made no difference to me.

Throwing laundry into the basket, I would clean the tables and fix up the chairs. Polish things, hoover up and throw away anything that didn't need to be there. I had only finished the kitchen, bathroom and now, I was doing the living room. "This place is a goddamn pigsty," I told him in disgust.

Jax had a speck of dry sense of humour as he spoke. "Cleaning was never her strong suit," Jackson said sarcastically, making me wonder what was going on with him. _He hasn't been to his son for as far as I know, although Clay said he had convinced him to go to see my grandson._

There were a million questions that were running in my head, I was unsure what to ask him first, but I chose to ask the most obvious one at that time. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. Curious to know why he was here and not at the clubhouse, knowing my son and how this place would be the last place he'd want to go to.

Jax chose the blunt and obvious approach in return. "It's my house," he pointed out to me. _Shit, he's just like me when it comes to that. Always sarcastic and sticking to the obvious facts. Or, he simply does the whole 'Switch the meaning and use it to say something sarcastic'._

I knew he was possibly just as stressed as I was, but I wasn't going to let him see the house of shit he would of been living in, if he chose to live here with his son and a memory like this, at this moment in time, it wasn't the friendly type of atmosphere I wanted him to experience. "You know what I mean. I don't want you to see it this way," I said as I kept on cleaning.

Jax was impatient, he had been pulling off his motorcycle gloves and stayed leaning against a wall that had a hole, one that they could peer into the living room, but it would lead down to the bedrooms. "Mom, you don't have to do this," Jax told me softly, always treating me with respect. I was his Mom and the Queen of the club. I was respected, just as much as a founding member, seeing as I had married two presidents and had two Princes with the King of the original MC. Sadly, our son Thomas had died, while Jackson survived.

I could hardly stand seeing the place looking like this, I kept cleaning, throwing food and garbage into the bin. Throwing away ashes and cigarette butts from the ashtrays she had sitting around in the house. "Look, I just wanna get it livable," I explained to him. "Buy you some decent carpet. Cigarette burns everywhere," I explained as I kept cleaning.

Jax had grown awefully tense as I kept cleaning, he had always been tense whenever I was moving things he didn't want me to. It was his house, but this could hardly be called a home. _At least, not yet._ "Mom!" Jax shouted impatiently.

Continuing to ignore him, I didn't want to listen to him. I needed to keep going, to keep cleaning for when the baby would arrive home. "Get you out of that dorm room, back home with your son," I continued to drone on, ignoring Jax's protests and kept my focus on getting the house ready for the baby.

I had stopped cleaning the moment Jax shouted "Mom, for Christ-sakes, stop cleaning!" and stood up straight. "He's not gonna make it," Jax said with a quick, short breath. As though he had been fearing to say this, like he was completely shattered at the thought of losing his son.

My heart dropped, I was stunned by what he just said and felt like my head was spinning. _Did Abel die? What happened?_ "What are you talking about?" I asked him, feeling panicked and needing a clear and honest answer. "What happened?" I voiced my thoughts, asking him what he had meant about his son not 'making it'. _Please don't tell me my grandson is dead._

Jax could hardly look me in the eye for a moment. "He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart," he reminded me of my grandson's condition. "He's gonna die," he spoke as though this was inevitable at this stage.

A burning rage bubbled up inside me, causing me to clench my jaw and slap Jax hard across the face. "Don't you say that," I snarled at him. "You are the only one this boy's got," I pointed out to him. "You don't believe he's gonna live, you might as well go and kill him yourself," I spat, my whole body shivering at the anger and how tense I was after our small conversation.

Needing a cigarette, I turned my back on him and walked over to the table he had tucked in a corner of the kitchen. Taking a pull of the smoke, I felt myself relax a little and felt guilt for my words and actions. "I'm sorry," I apologized, knowing that we were both worried for the boy that was premature. The boy who is our flesh and blood. "You gotta go see him, Jax," I told him after I had thrown the lighter back into a small bowl on the table, scratched my head and sighed.

Jackson was stood behind me, watching me as I felt the burn of his eyes staring at me. It was the sensation you would have when you knew someone was watching you, but this time, I didn't need to turn around and see who was watching me. I knew it was my, worried, stressed and heart-broken son. "I can't," he spoke sadly, like he was straining himself to even talk to me after all we had said.

I had taken another pull, needing my body to be fully relaxed in order to continue this conversation in a civilized manner, in the manner a mother should be with her son. "Why?" I asked him whilst I blew out a puff of smoke. "Because he'll break your heart?" I asked him, curious for his reasons for not wanting to go see his son. "It's called being a father," I pointed out, reminding me of how John was like while we were losing Thomas.

Turning to Jax as I spoke, I saw the sorrow and sadness in his eyes as I spoke. "For how long?" he asked me, neither of us sure of the answer. "A day?" he questioned. "A week?" he continued to quiz me, as though I would have the answer and it was painful to not know for certain what could happen to his son. To my grandson.

Except, there was one thing I was certain of. Jax had sighed, slapped his gloves onto the table, wipped off some dust that collected on the table and sat down. Following his lead, I sat beside him and we began to share my cigarette. "You know, you were born with that same heart defect your little brother had," I informed him, thinking of my young and sweet Thomas. "You seem pretty sturdy to me," I said after I thumped his chest with my fist, checking if he was still alive and working.

Jax seemed to understand what I meant, giving me a smile that gave me hope that his son would get through this. "I came through hell. Landed on my feet. Your father was hit by a goddamn semi, dragged 178 yards...and that bastard lived for two more days," I listed off all the shit this family had been through, how we could all have a chance of getting through all this. How there was still hope. "Tellers do not die easy," I told him, knowing that this was the honest truth.

"No, we just die bloody," Jax responded dryly. This made us both chuckle, smiling and nodding to each other in agreement.

Taking the cigarette from him gently, I inspected it and saw we had a little left of what was burning slowly. "That's the Irish in us," I told him, knowing we had a range of nationalities and races in our veins. Irish, Jewish, Russian and God knows what else we had.

Jax had took a careful approach as he spoke his next few words, he had asked me "When you and dad hooked up, he ever talk to you about his vision?" in a tone that sounded calculated. As though, he had been thinking long and hard on how to talk to me of his father. "About what he wanted from the club?" he continued to question me.

I had known John's vision, remembered reading some of the passages he wrote in his journal. Remembered much about him, of the man he was and who he had become. He was one of the greatest loves I had in my life, but he had drifted from me, went to Ireland more times than I could count. He had left me while I had watched our son die. "His vision was...you know, what it is," I told Jax carefully. "A brotherhood. Family," I concluded to him and handed him the cigarette.

John was a man who was struggling, he wanted something calmer and it reminded me of my husband's struggle as Jax asked me his next two questions. "And running guns? He want that?" he asked, curious about what made his father choose to start running guns and other illegal business.

Getting up, I didn't want to answer this question, as I knew it was something I didn't want to share with Jackson. "He never talked about that," I lied to Jackson, feeling the need to in order to protect myself and to protect what had happened in the past. "Why?" I asked him in return.

Keeping my back facing Jax, I didn't want to look at him and have to lie to his face. "I found a box of his old shit in the storage unit," Jax told me as I began to clean up near the sink a little. "There's, like, pictures and journals and..." he drifted as I stood still for a second, his listing stopped and a silence coated the air. "Things I never knew about him," Jax said, reminding me of how young Jax was when his father and brother died.

I felt a pinch in my chest, as though something was trying to take hold of my heart. Something was trying to rip out my heart through my chest. "What kind of things?" I asked him, feeling a little panicked. Wondering what Jackson had found, knowing that John was the type of man to never leave one copy, he liked to have multiple that were all over. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had a copy hidden in storage, or kept with Piney.

Jax answered me straight away, taking hold of a cloth, I wiped my hands clean of the water. "It seemed like his original idea for the MC was something simpler. You know, social rebellion. He called it a Harley commune. It wasn't outlaw. It was real hippie shit," Jax spoke as I placed a pan into the sink to be cleaned.

Seeing Jax out of my perhipheral view, I could see he was taking small pulls from the cigarette. I needed a pull, but I knew that if I looked in Jax's eyes, it would be hard to talk to him about his father. "We had a lot of bright ideas back then. We were kids," I pointed out to him. "Your father became a man. Men take care of business," I told Jax as I folded up a towel and placed it beside the sink.

Jax took a calm approach, as though that was all I had needed to say to him in order to stop this conversation. "Yeah, we do," he agreed in a quiet tone. It was as though he was saying this to himself and not to me. "You should get home, Mom," Jax told me kindly. "Finish cleaning tomorrow," he said softly. "I'll lock up," Jax continued, making me look at him and offer him a small smile. _My little man, but he'll always be my baby boy._

Walking over to him, I smiled and saw him mirror my smile. It was tight lipped, but sweet and loving. He was always my little boy, but he was growing into a strong and smart man, much like his father. "Ok, darlin'," I spoke to him kindly.

Taking hold of his face, I pressed a kiss to his lips, as I always did and pulled away with a smile. "Good night, Mom," Jax said as I brushed a few stray hairs away from his face and forehead. Pushing it to be joined with the rest of his hair above his head, his eyes looked blue in this light, a dark blue and I could see his father in him for a moment.

Waiting for a moment, the pair of us staring at one another, I blinked a few times and clapped his back lightly. Feeling the leather bounce off his back with every thump, his slim and strong figure was noticeable as I touched his back. "Good night, baby," I mumbled and made my way out of the house, leaving him to his things and taking my bag with the things in it. _I'm prepared for Wendy, when she wakes up._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Finding Wendy's stash, I flushed it down the drain, kept the syringes and tucked the gun into my pants. When I was finished, I went back to the clubhouse and read a little more of Dad's journal. Next morning, we were to meet with Darby in a local cafe. "A little get-well present for your guy, Darby," Clay spoke as he handed Darby the box we had taken with us. Inside was a white pistol. A 357.

Darby inspected the gun and closed the lid. "That's some serious iron. Izzy'll like that, thank you," Darby spoke cooly, collective and cautious. I knew Darby was a clever man, but he was as clever as the Sons were.

There were some things I didn't like, especially not these hate race assholes, who also sold Meth to anyone that was desperate and had the money for it. "Figurent it would give him something that had some balls," I commented, knowing that what I had done to him left him with only one nut.

Clay chose to act the cool, professional and smart Pres. "I know what it's like running a crew. Sometimes your guys do shit...without thinking things through," he spoke in symapthy with Darby, speaking on the accounts of Izzy, who sold to my pregnant ex-wife and me, beating him senseless and leaving him with a stick skewered in one of his balls. Making his left nut swing solo.

Darby fired back a "My guys are thinking just fine," quickly and kept his eyes on Clay.

This made my blood boil, made me want to break him and turn him into white dust. "They thinking fine when they sell crank to my pregnant ex?" I spat, knowing that this was wrong on many levels and he should of known that too.

Darby turned his eyes to look at me, the sun was shinning in through the window and hitting one side of my face and neck. The warmth only added to the fire that burned within me. "That was unfortunate," Darby commented. "How's your little family doing, anyway?" he spoke, making me think of the small baby I had cooking in the toaster.

Staying calm for a moment, I acted impulsively and jumped up. Taking hold of Darby, I tried to strangle him, but one of the Nords pushed me away, Darby squirmed from my hold and both Tig and Bobby were pulling us away from one another. Clay was the one who spoke up, telling us "All right, all right, Everybody contain your shit," he demanded as Bobby shoved me onto my seat from behind, Tig took hold of one of the Nords and we all sat back down.

One of the Nords wasn't pleased with how Tig man-handled him. "Get off me," the Nord had growled, shrugging his body to loosen Tig's hold from behind him. Darby looked like nothing had happened, as though he was perfectly fine and like anything I did to him hadn't effected him. _Shit-head._

Clay turned his head to look at me, his blue eyes looked angry and concerned. "You done?" he questioned, wondering if I would break like I had in that moment.

"Yeah," I replied bluntly.

There was still a fire inside of me as I glared at Darby, Clay was the one to apologize to the people that surrounded us. "Sorry folks. Go back to your corndogs," he told them. "Won't happen again," he promised, but I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise. My eyes were piercing daggers at Darby, my heart thundering against my chest and my body warm with the raging fire inside me. Sweat collecting on my skin as I thought of all the evil shit I would of done, if I was given the chance.

Darby looked like he was insulted by my actions. "I made sure the brotherhood had Opie's back every minute that he was in Chino," he reminded us, making me think of the promise and deal we made with the Nords, asking them to keep Opie safe as he was going to be in prison and without us for protection. "And you know that," he stated as he stared at Clay.

Clay didn't need reminding of what it was like being in prison. "Oh, I know how it works inside, Darby," Clay told Darby, reminding me of when I was kid and how Mom was the only one looking after me while my Dad was in jail, and while Clay was in jail. "Question is, do you remember how it works outside?" Clay quizzed Darby, wondering if he remembered what it was like to be outside again.

One of the Nords spoke up, the one who took a hold at me while I attacked Darby. "A lot changes in three years," he told Clay, reminding me of the short time I did in jail when Maddie had left to go to college.

Clay side glanced the prick who threw a punch at me. "And a lot stays the same," Clay told him bluntly, reminding him that SAMCRO owned Charming as far as they remembered. "Nothing happens in Charming we don't control or get a piece of," Clay spoke as he leaned in a little to speak directly to Darby.

Bobby was leaning to look at the conversation that was being exchanged behind him. His arm resting against the back of his chair, his elbow pressing into my back lightly. "If we wanted a meth trade, we'd have one," Bobby informed them.

"We don't," I growled unhappily, not liking the thought of us owning Meth labs or needing them. I didn't want us in guns, so why would I want us in the Meth trade. Especially after what it did to my family. _Left my son dying and my ex falling in and out of the addiction._

Clay seemed to agree with what we were saying. "You know the drill," he spoke to Darby and his guy. "I mean, you can cook all the crank you want along the border," Clay took a pause, letting his words settle inside the assholes head. "But you do not deal in Charming," he said forcefully, making sure his words were calculated and clear.

Darby didn't look to care what we were saying. "You know, we ain't the only cook shop in town," Darby wanted to remind us of all the other gangs that were out there. "Devil wants in, he'll get in," Darby spoke in a threatening tone.

Clay was unphased by the small threat Darby was giving him. "Well, then you got your work cut out for you," Clay spoke in a cold tone. "Because the next time the devil crosses the border..." Clay paused. "I'm coming after you," Clay threatened in return, leaning in to glare at Darby and his guy. "And next time, I'm not gonna use a 357 as a get-well present," Clay snarled, to show he was telling the truth.

Darby was staring long and hard at Clay, taking in all the words he was saying. "There's no need to be making threats, brother," he spoke in a tone that was slightly mocking and too confident to be sincere. "Me and my boys have always managed to make things work with SAMCRO," Darby said cooly, like he knew exactly what to say to make it all better, but something in the way he looked at us made me think otherwise.

"Good," Clay growled and stood up. The rest of us followed after him.

Slithering out, I pulled out my wallet and dug out some money which I threw at them. "Milk and Cookies are on us," I spoke mockingly, making them feel like children for how stupid and pathetic they were acting whilst in Chino and now, out. I kept walking out after I threw the money, ignorning them and taking into account what my Mom said. _Men take care of business._ These people weren't men, they were children.

* * *

 **GPOV**

I was sat at St Thomas, in a waiting area with Maddie and with Luann, waiting to hear anything about my grandson. Tara showed up after a while of us sitting patiently, her brown hair up in a pony tail and she looked much like when she had left. Maddie resembled her mother when we were younger, sometimes, I needed to do a double take when I looked at her.

There was a difference when it came to the women in the life of my son. Myself, his mother. Maddie, his best friend and a mystery to me, since she had distanced herself from my son and made him miss her. Tara, a girl he had dated, but wasn't as affected by her absance as he felt towards Madison's retreat. Wendy, the mother of his child.

Tara glanced behind me, glimpsing at the women that suported me and my family. Madison, the girl I had helped raise and Luann, my friend that I loved like a sister. "Abel's stomach surgery went well, but it's putting a strain on his system," Tara explained, the moment we saw her, we all had shot up onto our feet. "Dr Namid doesn't wanna wait," Tara told us. "We should do the heart surgery now," she suggested, as though this was an option.

Madison stayed silent, stood by my left while Luann stood to my right. "That's good, right?" Luann asked, speaking out my thoughts and making me not want an option. I wanted my grandson to get better and as quickly as possible. "That they're not waiting?" Luann continued to question.

Tara seemed cool and calm about it all, but I sensed her holding something back. Madison was very still as she watched Tara. The pair would momentarily glance at one another. "It's the best choice, yes," Tara agreed, nodding her head and looking to Luann. _What's going on between Maddie and Tara, it's not about Jax, is it?_

I didn't know what else to say or do. Feeling nervous, scared and worried for my grandson, all I could do was hope he would get better. "Thanks," I told her, thankful for all her hard work and for what was her profession, saving lives.

Tara seemed a little stiff as she stood before me. "Can we talk?" she asked me, making my heart pound and feel like there could be another complication for my grandson. Not waisting a second, I handed Madison my bag and walked beside Tara. Madison and Luann had taken a seat at the waiting area once more.

Feeling my heart pound, I had a million questions running in my head about my grandson, but I chose to go for the one where I could get the quickest answer. "What is it?" I asked her, curious to know what was so urgent and what made her so frozen as she spoke to me.

Tara was always the type to be educated, much like Madison in that department, as they both took their jobs seriously and they presented themselves in similar ways. Except, Madison seemed more reserved, while Tara seemed more questioning. "Wendy's in really bad shape," she told me in slow confidence. "She's still detoxing," she threw some medical terms at me. "Can't stop crying," she explained and I felt my body stiffen.

Multiple thoughts ran through my head, ones of anger and some of uncaring towards the women who had my grandson growing in her. For she, was meant to be looking after my grandson and all she did was almost kill him. "And?" I questioned coldly.

Tara would glance at me, like a scared little baby deer that was unsure if it was spring or still winter. "I was hoping mayde you could talk to her," she tried to reach out to me. "Just let her know she's not all alone," she encouraged me as she turned around and made us come to a stop.

 _So that's what she's getting at._ I had no need to talk to Wendy, especially without knowing the fate of my grandson. "Trust me," I began as I stopped and stared at Tara. "Nothing I'm gonna say to that crank whore is gonna make her feel loved," I informed her, knowing that all I would say to her would only be evil and cruel things.

Tara had scoffed, looked away and then met my gaze. "I forgot just how forthright you can be," she spoke in a sarcastic tone, as though she had forgotten how 'bad' I could be. Feeling my defensive mother mode set in, I knew she was only being a Doctor and since she had thought she knew me, she thought she could convince me to help Wendy after what she did.

 _What they both did._ I corrected myself mentally. Wendy had loved Jax, as did Tara, but Tara had left Jackson without a reason and had hurt him. Jax had stayed locked away in his clubhouse room for a few days since she had left, but Jax had cried for hours a day when Maddie had left for college. Made me wonder what was up with my son. "You forgot a lot of things, sweetheart," I snarled bitterly at her.

Tara's brows furrowed and she looked like she had something more to say to me. "If you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case, just say so," she challenged me, reminding me of the stupid teenage girl she once was. I was simply glad she was no longer with Jax, but I wondered what they felt for one another after they saw each other since years appart.

Feeling the confidence to challenge her in return, I thought of a question I knew would make her think twice with my motives. _She left my son to get a title, job and life away from Charming. Did it do her any good?_ "You a good doctor?" I questioned her, eyeing her from under my lashes, I stood a good few inches above her head.

Tara looked baffled by my words. "Yes," she responded with a few blinks of surprise and confusion.

"Then I don't have a problem," I told her honestly. _As long as she doesn't try and get back with Jax, she'll only break his heart again. Well, at least it'll only be damage. Maddie broke his heart, but they knew each other for years, since they were in diapers and he loved her like a sister._

Tara looked like she had something against me and my choice of words. "Good," she replied. "Look, people change. I'm not the same girl I was 8 years ago," Tara spoke boldly, as though this would convince me she wasn't the same stupid girl that left my son.

Looking back on myself and my own life, I knew exactly how I felt about Tara. I felt the same anger and questioning towards her. "I am," I told her pointedly. Just as Tara turned to walk away, I remembered the tattoo she had done when she was with Jax. Lifting up the back of her scrubs, I saw her crow tattoo and saw that she hadn't done anything to erase it. "Guess there's some things you can't change," I spoke darkly.

Tara had pushed my hand away from her, turning back at me and glaring up at me. _She's become a lot more fiesty than before. More back bone and anger in her veins._ "I leave it there so I remember all that shit's behind me," Tara had said, but Maddie and Luann were slowly making their way towards me. I could sense their eyes and slowly building presence coming from behind me.

The need to insult her in some way boiled in my veins. "Forgot just how _clever_ you can be," I said sarcastically. This was when we parted ways, I had noticed her look back, her voice was raised and when she told me about her crow tattoo, she looked like she spoke to Madison who was slowly approaching me. "Bitch," I spat as I turned and made my way to my girls.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all stood in the garage at Teller-Morrow. Myself, Opie, Tig, Juice, Clay and Chibs, staring down at a bunch of maps I had laid out with the help of Juice. Juice was the one to retrieve the maps I needed, Bobby and Half-Sack had already made their way to Tahoe. "Mayans got two shops where they cut and bag the heroin. Twenty minutes outside of Oakland," I said as I made my way towards them. "Here," I spoke, pointing to the area on the map we had marked out lightly, so we could erase it and not need to refer it ever again.

Juice slid on a photograph of Marcus Alvarez onto the map, showing us exactly who ran the 'Mayans'. "Marcus Alvarez, president of the Oakland charter..." he said as he pointed on the photograph. "Owns both buildings where they run their dope," Juice informed us of what exactly he ran, how many and where.

Chibs was sat on the desk, his arms crossed and his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "The local cops are on the payroll, so it's a no-hassle gig," he told us cooly, which made me think of the reasons as to why the Mayans would need the cops on their side.

The way we spoke of the Mayans and of the others, made me realize why they would need the cops. "Which makes them lazy," I pointed out, knowing we had cops on our payroll whenever we screwed up or things happened that we couldn't control. "Alvarez don't try too hard to cover his tracks," I spoke out to the others, making them see what I had meant.

Tig spoke up, his blue eyes crazy and searching around the area, examining each of our faces. "He knows that we'd be on to cut shops," Tig said. "He wouldn't take a chance housing the M4s there," he explained, making sense that it would be stupid to keep the M4s stored in a place we could instantly pick out to be the warehouse they store our guns.

Clay took in Tig's and our words, noting the possibility that the Mayans were actually smarter than we had originally thought. "Stores them someplace off the grid," he agreed, making me examin the maps and remember other places he could have stored our guns.

"Backtracked one of Alvarez' dummy corporations..." I said, searching the map and trying to find the place we had marked. "In San Leandro, along the UPac rail line," I spoke, moving the papers around and finding the right map. "Here," I voiced, pointing to the spot on the map. "Marcalva Industrial Storage," I read what was on the map aloud. "Way off the grid," I pointed out and smiled, looking up at Clay.

Side glancing Opie, I could see some of the resemblance he had to his sister, the small dark brown that she had highlighted in her hair and he had some small trace of blond highlights in his hair. Their eyes were their Dad's hazel that changed color depending on multiple reasons, their moods and the lighting. When we exchanged glances, we would give each other small smiles. Clay seemed pleased. "Good work, kids," he approved of our work in research.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Returning home after the small meeting, I had spent some time with the kids and fixing up the house a little. Thanking Maddie mentally for the supplies she had bought for us, without even needing to know of our money issues. I was outside in the garage, preparing the explosives, placing the explosives in a backpack. Donna slowly came towards me, from behind and with no sign of alert for me, but I sensed her come closer. "What are you doing?" she asked me.

I didn't know what to say, feeling a little frozen and unsure with what to say. "Gotta make a run," I chose to say, not needing to give her much information as I didn't want to get caught and get her into trouble if she knew what was happening. _The less she knows, like Maddie, the better._ It was something myself and my Dad had always agreed on.

Shoving the last few things, I closed up the bag and walked over to pick up my cut. Donna stared at the bag, her blues stuck to it and making my heart pound. "What's in the bag?" she asked me, making me feel nervous about the secret I was keeping from her.

Knowing how she would lose her mind if I mentioned myself needing to do something for SAMCRO tonight, she would of killed me if she wanted to. "Nothing," I said, trying to make her not freak out and to make her stop wondering what was inside it.

Donna took a few steps towards the bag, her eyes examining what I had laid out on the table and her fingertips lightly grazed along the material of the bag. "You promised you were done with this," she spoke darkly, like a broken woman as he blue eyes stared at me in shock and pain. Slipping on my cut, I turned to look at her and saw her expression as she spoke.

It hurt me to do this to her, to lie and to make sure she wasn't informed of club business. "It's got nothing to do with you," I repeated the same words my Dad would say to Maddie whenever she would ask. _I hate saying that to Maddie and to Donna._

Donna looked like she was beginning to get angry, her eyes like an inferno and I didn't know where else to look. "I'm the one that gets shit on if you get caught again," she spat, trying to convince me to say no to the club, I knew that the club would be a lot more dangerous than what Donna could do to me.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what would happen to me if everything went wrong, but I doubted something would turn out wrong this time. "Not gonna happen," I spoke confidently, sure that if anything went wrong, I wouldn't be caught and if I did, it wouldn't be alone.

Glancing at Donna, she didn't look at all convinced. "You sat in a cell for five years while Clay and the others got rich," she snarled, unhappy with how things turned out while I was locked up. "They sold you out," she spoke like she knew all that happened. "You know that," she said, but that wasn't true. _It wasn't like what she thought, it was Kyle that left me to get caught._ "You're just too weak to stand up to them," she challenged me.

I was tired of how she spoke of the club, acting like she knew what was going on and why I wasn't happy with the club. I was unhappy with them because I couldn't be with them, I had no way to earn enough to support my family. "Give me the bag," I ordered of her, she had gripped onto the bag when I wasn't looking, grasping it tightly and not letting it go. "Give me the bag," I tried again, she was about to run off with it, but I held onto it and pulled it out of her hold.

Donna then began to fight against me, screaming, shouting, hitting me, crying and begging me not to go or do what I had to do. "Donna, stop it," I pleaded with her, but she kept fighting against me. Her hands clenched into fists, pounding against my chest and showing me her fury. "Stop it," I ordered, but she didn't stop. I held her, wrapping my arms around her and trying to make her stop. "Donna!" I shouted when I caught sight of the two kids I hadn't seen in years.

Donna stopped her fight, turning to look at them and panting from the emotions that mixed inside of her. Ellie looked much like Maddie when we were younger, except Maddie was a lot slimmer and had more of a thin and lean figure when we were kids. Ellie's hair blonde, her eyes hazel and her hair wavey, while Maddie's was always curly. Harry, who was mostly known as 'Kenny' had resembled myself when I was a kid, but he looked more like his mother.

His brown hair grown past his ears, his eyes blue like his mother's and his lips small like my own. His skin pale like his mothers, while Ellie was more tanned like my side of the family. They were stood by the door, spectating the fight and argument we had only moments ago. "Come on, kids," Donna had said when she finally calmed herself from her overwhelmed moment. "Let's go inside," her voice trembled, she walked away from me, body slumped and eyes sad. Accusing me.

Looking to where I saw Donna glance behind me, I noticed Jax stood there, blond hair swaying lightly with the wind, hazel eyes blue in the sunlight and intense as he shied his eyes away in shame. _He must of seen what had happened._ "Didn't hear you pull up," I said, hoisting the backpack and glanced around to see where his motorcycle was.

Jax's motorcycle was nowhere to be found, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he didn't look like he was pleased with what he may have witnessed. "Parked down the block. Didn't wanna tweak Donna," Jax informed me, taking into consideration my wife's opinion about how she felt towards SAMCRO business and members. Although, she liked Jax and loved him like he was a brother.

Unsure if he had seen it all, I felt his awkwardness as he looked around and towards Donna. I could see him glance behind me, both towards the door that Donna and the kids had left from, and the things I had used to make the explosives. "Wait, you catch all that?" I questioned him, curious to hear the answer he had for me.

The expression on Jax's face was one that showed he had heard plenty to know what had went on between me and Donna. "Enough," he said, not lying to me, as I knew when and if he was lying to me. _Growing up with a guy, you know if he's lying or if he's telling the truth. Jax is my best friend, I trust him with my life._

Licking my lips, I glanced around and checked to see if any neighbours saw what went on between me and Donna. "I think she's already tweaked," I told Jax, taking a guess as to how my wife was feeling. Knowing that he would understand Donna's reaction and how she felt towards the club, seeing as I explained why she may of not liked the thought of me possibly getting caught again.

Jax gave me a long, hard look and we stayed silent for a few moments. "Yeah, stay here," he told me, taking hold of the backpack I had slung over my shoulder. "I'll handle the run," he told me as he went to take the backpack off me.

Reaching to take hold of the backpack, I didn't know what Jax had in mind, but I wasn't going to back out of it. I wasn't wanting completely in, but I wanted to prove that I was still beneficial for the club. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah," I began my protest. "If I don't show up, Clay will chop off both our dicks," I informed him, knowing that he wouldn't disagree with this fact. _Clay is very particular._

Sighing, Jax looked away for a second and thought of something to say. My eyes glued to him, I could see that stupid kid morph into the smart man he was today. "'Soon as I leave, take your kid to the ER," Jax ordered. "Tell them she hit her head or something," he had already made up the excuse for Ellie. "Just get a record of being there," he spoke smartly, making me think of what to do and why I should do this. "I'll cover you with SAMCRO," Jax said as he took the backpack off my shoulder.

Not fighting him, it seemed like a reasonable excuse that I could use to make sure I could fix my family. _I'm gonna need to talk to some people, maybe take Ellie with me to visit Maddie. Might need to get her on-board with this._ "What about the boom?" I suddenly thought, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes glued to Jax.

 _The reason they wanted me to go do this, was because other than Bobby, I was the only one who could do this. Right?_ "I watched you do it before," Jax said with a small smug and confident smile, making me laugh and watch him. Remembering the young, playful Jackson I grew up with. "I'll call you on the prepay if I need help," Jax told me, already making me alert for if Jax needed help when it came to the explosion.

Feeling calm, I had an overwhelming respect for Jax and how he cared for me and my family. How he was looking out for us, I knew I could trust him and I knew he was always going to be there for me. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him, curious if he could do this alone and without me being there.

Jax's expression was one of sincerity and of honestly. One of concern and care, love for the family I was working hard to support. "Go fix your family," he said which made my heart warm. He had always been a good man, a man who had love for the ones I cared for and a man who always looked out for me.

He knew better than anyone the struggles I was facing, he knew everything about me and what was happening with me currently. Maddie knew everything about me too, but she was completely in the dark when it came to my financial crisis. Just as Jax thumped my chest once, he began to walk away and turned his back from me. "Hey," I called to him, making him stop in his tracks. "Why didn't you tell me about your kid?" I asked him, curious as to why he didn't talk to me about his premature son.

Remembering how Maddie's heart broke to hear of Jax's son, I thought of how it hurt my Dad to speak of Jax's son. "I didn't know what to say," Jax said as he stoped and looked to me. He shook his head, pursed his lips and sounded sad as he spoke. "Still don't," he continued, the way he spoke made me feel like he was leaving something left unsaid and it made me feel sad for him. _I pray that his son pulls through this._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Walking into St Thomas hospital, I glanced around and searched for a familiar, friendly doctor. Keeping Ellie close, she was clutching her stomach and Ellie had sat in the small waiting area, while Opie was outside waiting for us in the truck. Finding Tara, I called to her and saw her stop. Her smile false as she looked to me, she looked rushed and like she was needing a moment to breathe. "Hey, Opie told me to come here and to say that Jax suggested we make a false emergency," I tried to tell her the situation as well as I could. "I don't know why, but Jax said it would help the family and the club," I lied, already knowing what Opie and Donna had told me. "So, can you do that?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't disagree, since I told her it was a request from Jax. "Make a fake injury?" I further questioned, trying to make her see exactly what I was asking her to do.

Tara seemed to look like she was on the same page as I was. "Ah, yeah," Tara said after a long pause. "Sure," she said with a nod, as though confirming her thoughts. "Who's this for?" Tara asked, blinking repeatedly and staring at the ground. She was acting as though she was either uncomfortable, or intimidated by me. _Why won't she look me in the eyes?_

Thinking through the plan I had gone over my head, I knew exactly who to make the fake injury for. "Ah, I think it should probably be for Ellie, maybe a silly little scar on her stomach?" I said, knowing that if the memebers of SAMCRO asked for evidence, it could be filed as peadophilia. I knew that none of the members would want to see Ellie's stomach for proof.

Tara took a moment to realize why I would choose that. Her eyebrows furrowed and then, it dawned on her. "Clever," she commented on my skills of intelligence. "That way no one from the club can check if she's had a cut there," she agreed with my thought process. "Or not," she said with a shrug, unsure what the members of SAMCRO were capable of. _Honestly, they only want to see a dead man's stomach, or a woman's stomach just before they screw her. I know them, grown up with them and know their ways._

"Yeah," I agreed bluntly, not wanting to go into discussion with the people I knew, unlike her, who stereotyped us and made me wonder why she even went for Jax in the first place. "So, is that possible?" I asked her, needing to go back to work and quickly. "It would be a great help," I informed her, making it feel like it was a huge favour and one that would mean a lot to us.

I knew it would get us out of trouble, but it could also get us into a lot if Tara didn't write down the proof. "Yeah, I'll do it when I finish helping a patient," she informed me, reassuring me that she could and would do this for Opie. "It'll take a few minutes, or hours, I honestly don't know how long it will take," she said, which made me not want to wait in order to find out it would be hours before her return.

Not taking the chance, I chose to leave and return after work. "All right," I agreed, nodding and chosing the best option. "Thanks," I thanked her with a fake smile, showing her my row of straight, white teeth. "I'll swing by later, remind you if you haven't already done it," I told her, warning her that I would return to visit her and make sure she had done what we asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tara agreed, nodding and going back to her work. Turning, I pulled out my phone from my purse, dialing the number, I raised it to my ear and headed down the wide, white halls. Doctors whizzing past, moving towards rooms and other hallways. I moved to Ellie, smiling and taking hold of her hand, we made our way out and down the halls. My phone pressed to my ear, calling Gemma to see if there was any way I could help her.

After the third ring, she had picked up and spoke into the phone. "Hey, sweetheart," Gemma greeted me, knowing it was me who had called her. "Is everything all right?" she asked me, I could tell she was a little breathless and she was happy that I had called her.

The woman practically helped me become the woman I was today. "Yeah," I informed her, liking her gentle and loving approach to my call. "Fine," I stated. "I just wanted to offer my services, if you need any with fixing up the house," I told her, keeping the conversation quick and gesture kind, all seeing as I had heard from my Dad what Gemma had been doing these past few days. "You know, for when the baby arrives," I rambled on. "I'm offering to help with anything, Gemma," I summarized, feeling like an idiot for making it more complex than it needed to be.

Gemma wasn't one to hesitate. "Yeah, I'd appretiate it," Gemma told me with a small waver of her voice, like she was working hard on something. "I'm cleaning up the house right now, so, I'll call you back and arrange something," she informed me of what she was doing. "All right, sweetheart?" she asked me, hoping that I would be okay with it all.

"Sure, call anytime you like," I told her, making sure she knew that I wouldn't deny her call and would take it when I had the chance. _I hope she doesn't phone while I'm at work._ Saying our goodbye's and 'Love you's, I hung up and made my way out, slipping into the truck with Opie and Eliie, and they drove me back home.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding back to the clubhouse, it was still early to go to the warehouse, looking through pictures and looking through the journal, soon enough, the sun began to set. Slipping in my ankle gun, I then slid in my knife and strapped on my bullet-proof vest. Guiding my arms into my hoody and cut, I put on my sweat-pants, socks and leather boots. Feeling the slick shiney material of the photographs of my father, I smiled and picked up my gun that was laid out beside them.

Adding a clip to my gun, I slithered into the pocket of my cut and stood in-front of my American flag. Heading out, the others were all getting ready, taking the bag of explosives, I got on my motorcycle and rode off. Coming across some girls, they stood there, stopped their chatting and stared at me. Checking me out as I rode past, a smile on my face as I felt pride in my Harley. Clay soon enough, pulled up next to me and was curious as to why Opie wasn't beside me. "Where's Opie?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed and gaze questioning.

Knowing that wherever Opie took it, I knew he would make one of his children have an injury. It wouldn't of surprised me if he had got Maddie involved, but she would possibly have a million questions to ask him. "Kid got hurt," I said to Clay. "Had to take her to the hospital," I gave him the gender. "Got the bag. I can make it work. It's all good, brother," I spoke to him confidently, making sure he knew that I had it all under control.

Getting into the warehouse of Mayans was easy, we had picked a spot which was quiet and unattended. All I could think of was Maddie, Wendy and my son. Wendy, because she was in bad shape from everything that happened. My son, because he was probably dying in the hospital. Maddie, for multiple reasons. One of them was if she was in on it with Opie, as to how I hated having to keep secrets from her, what secrets she may have from me and the love I had for her was heartwrenching. _I've missed her so much, but will she reject me?_

Clay had pulled me out of my thoughts. In the end, we all joined up in formation as we rode towards the warehouse. It was me, Clay, Tig, Chibs and Juice. "Praise Jesus, it's a miracle," Clay said, numbly, I had opened up crates and pulled out the guns that were hidden behind all the straw. Clay shone a light on me, aiming it towards my hands that held guns that we could sell to the Niners.

Chibs and Juice were opening up other crates, all while Tig was keeping watch by the window. "And I've got the rest over there," Chibs called out to us, making me glance over at him and see the M4s the Mayans had taken from us. _Assholes._

Clay glanced back to look at Chibs and Juice. "Get the guns in the van," he spoke lowly, his tone bored and bossy. "Wire this shithole up," he ordered in his Pres voice. _Why do I feel like I'm being put to the test? Is something wrong? Something doesn't feel right._

Doing as Clay had asked, I tried to fix the bomb and do as I had seen Opie do millions of times, I didn't seem to get it right. There were so many wires, so much to do that I felt lost and when I thought I got it right, it was wrong. "Shit," I growled, trying to fix the bomb and only getting nothing.

Clay was stood over me, staring over my shoulder and on his feet. I was on my knees, crouched down and trying to get the bomb in place. "What the hell is the problem?" he snarled, his tone dark and bossy. _He's testing me, ain't he?_

Pulling out the prepay, I tried to find Opie's number and knew I needed to find out how to do this. Knowing he could guide me, I needed to make sure he could reach me and that I had everything I needed in the right position. "Nothing. I just gotta check something with Opie," I tried to say to Clay, to try and keep him calm, but I knew he would only think of me as a failure. It was something he always did, ever since I had been a kid.

Juice was the one to speak towards us, trying to get us to hurry up and inform us all at once. "Guns are loaded," he told us, his voice clear and loud enough for us to hear. "What's the holdup?" he asked us, curious as to why we weren't already out of the building.

We had everything we needed, but I didn't know where the wires went and how to set up the bomb. I remembered pieces, but I felt like they were all juggled up and I was completely baffled. Tig was the one to inform us on something I didn't like at all. "We got company," he said, which only made my nerves worse.

Clay walked closer to Tig, who stood beside the window and stared out to see what was going on. "Gotta be the Mayans," Clay speculated, glancing at the figures that were making their way towards us. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit._

Fumbling with the wires, I had no idea how to do it and Opie wasn't answering. Trying to remember what was happening, I knew that there was something that was wrong and I was clueless as to how to fix the bomb. "Yeah," Tig agreed with Clay.

Clay then began to do what he did best, he began to order us around and make a plan on his feet. "Get the van out of sight, lay low," he said to Juice, who had told us that the guns were inside and that way, he could take care of it with Tig and Chibs.

Tig listened to Clay and acted right away, I had straightened up and waited for my orders, knowing that Clay would either want me or Tig close to him. "Let's go," Tig ordered Juice and Chibs, the three of them leaving the building and entering the van.

Clay began to tuck his gun into the back of his pants, making me look behind him and towards the truck that was entering the area. "You," Clay said directly to me. "With me," he ordered me which made me wonder what he had planned.

Myself and Clay had our guns out, aiming low and watching for anyone who could jump us. Peering out towards the truck that was entering, we heard the Mexicans speaking in Spanish. "Shit!" Clay growled, unhappy with the fact we were hiding in an outsider's territory. "We should've been long gone by now," he commented, his eyes peircing at me and acusing me of my mistake.

I saw that there was no reason to say, that we had what was needed and didn't need to do anything else. "Well, we got the iron," I reminded him. "Let's get the hell out of here," I suggested, feeling the need to leave before things could get ugly.

Clay wasn't happy with what I was saying, not wanting to argue, I thought over our options and what could happen if something went completely wrong. "I came to send a message," Clay snarled at me. "Those two wetbacks see that busted back door, they'll call for backup," he spoke in a hushed tone, as to not alert the others that we were here.

Knowing it was risky to take things further, there was no way we could blow up the building and not cause a war to happen in that moment. "Blowing up shit's one thing. We off these guys, could trigger something out of control," I informed Clay as he pushed me out of his way.

Somehow, the way Clay spoke to me, told me that he was completely confident and angry when it came to something that ran in his head. "Well, that's the cost of your mistake," Clay growled disapprovingly. "You got a problem making it right?" he questioned me threateningly.

Feeling my heart pound, I knew that I couldn't deny him, or it would make me seem like a coward. "I'll draw them to the Dumpster," I said, feeling the need to make things right and to take responsibility for being so confident. _I should of asked Opie for a set of instructions._ Heading to one of the dumpsters, I found a rag and hid it over my head, feeling like the reaper himself.

Now that I was hidden, I began to act like a drunk. Stumbling, my voice low and I grumbled before I began to sing. "When your bladder's full, you gotta piss," I began to sing. "You filthy dumpster, take some of this!" I continued my little performance. "I'm gonna piss all over you and then I'm gonna eat all of your food," I sang but had to stop when the two Mexicans began to make their way towards me.

The Mayans moved closer to me, the pair of them were trying to threaten me and they hadn't yet recoginized me. "Hey, tell your dirtbag buddies, they camp out here," one of them said as they shoved me hard, disturbing my urinating. "They get some of this," he said as he punched me hard in the face.

Pulling up my gun, I slammed it down on the Mayan's head, pulling off the blanket from me with the single hit. "No, bang bang, por favor," Clay said as the one that hit me got knocked onto his knees, the other was about to shoot me, but Clay had his gun pressed against the Mayan's temple. "You tell your dirtbag buddies, they steal from SAMCRO," Clay began, immitating what they had said moments ago. "They get some of this," Clay said, after he took the gun off the other Mayan that went to shoot me, but took it from him.

The Mayan turned to face Clay, the other sat on his knees and watching what was happening between the other Mayan and Clay. Clay, out of the blue, shot the guy in the throat and drained him of blood from the section in his neck. My eyes widened in surprise and horror. Suddenly, there was another Mayan in the car, who went to ride off and this was when Tig was on the move. "I got him," he said as he hopped onto the back and shot the Mayan down, causing the pair to crash the car into wall.

Juice came out saying 'Holy shit' and Chibs jogged beside him. Tig had one of the M4s, as the guy began to drive, I took hold of the other Mayan and brought him before me and on his feet. "Go check the back," I said as Tig handed Clay the M4 and I held my gun up to aim it at the other Mayan. "Make sure that's all of them," I told Chibs, Tig and Juice.

Hopeful that there were no other Mayans hiding around, Clay gave them a nod in agreement and this was when they took off jogging. Checking to see if there were anyone else who had chose to stay hidden around the back. "He's all yours," Clay said as he looked towards the Mayan he had shoved onto his knees.

The man before me was begging, pleading and crying. His hands clasped in prayer as he cried, eyes squinting and his mouth speaking in Spanish. I knew he was begging for mercy, but I had an order from Clay, that I wasn't sure if I could deny. From out of the blue, gunshots dug into my vest from behind. Two shots. Turning, with a grunt, I fired a few shots and saw the hooded figure fall flat on his face. There were more gunshots coming from behind, Clay had killed the man he ordered me to. Something inside me, thought it wrong to kill him and I didn't have the guts to kill the other man.

The thing was, I had never killed a man while facing him like I was with the other on his knees moments ago. I had killed men who attempted to kill me in the moment, but I hardly saw their faces and I didn't see the need to kill this Mayan. The other man, I knew I had to, or he would have killed me instead. "I'm all right. Got the vest," I told Clay as he helped me to my feet with groans and moans of pain. I could feel the tip of the bullets digging into my back, giving me bruises and a sharp pain.

The man began to crawl along the floor, grunting and squirming as he was injured. He was reaching for the gun but it wasn't working out for him that well. Clay gave me a look, his eyes gazed down at the struggling man, but he then looked up at me. "Finish it," he said to me, demanding that I kill yet another man.

Aiming my gun up, I watched the man struggle and go for his gun. Looking like a catapillar, I saw how he tried his hardest to get to the gun, but it wasn't working that well for him. After a few seconds, I gritted my teeth and was about to pull the trigger. Seeing him squirm, he gave out a final groan and breath. His body flat, limp and dead. "It's finished," I told him, not needing to kill the man as he was bleeding out.

Lowering my gun, I kept my eyes on Clay and felt my heart thud in both the anxiety from almost killing a dying man, and in relief, for not needing to kill him as he struggled for life. "Oh Mary, mother of Christ," Chibs began to complain as he made his way towards us. Juice, Tig and Chibs were jogging back to meet us. Their guns were raised, but when they saw we were fine, they lowered their guns. "I leave you bad boys for two minutes and it all turns to shit!" Chibs complained.

"We're all good," I told them, seeing how Clay disapproved my way of going against him and I had lied slightly. The good thing was, we were both breathing. I may of had a small cut on my cheek from the hit I had taken, but I had also had a few bullets digging into my back, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

Clay held my stare for a moment, but then stopped when he noticed I was slightly glaring at him. "Let's get out of here," he said as he went to walk away. Tig had kneeled down to inspect the body I had chose not to kill, but one I had shot and made him bleed out.

Tig looked up, blue eyes dark in the night-time light. "Clay, look at this," he said as he called for us to come and stand around him. Moving towards the body I chose not to finish off, Tig had him on his back, his skin was white as paper and his eyes blue. _Wait a minute._

Remembering the diner we had been to, I thought of the man who took hold of me and hit me for attempting to kill Darby. "Darby's guy," I said as I pulled his hoody to the side a little. Revealing his 'Nords' tattoo that was on his neck.

Clay too knew he was the man who sat beside Darby during the diner meeting. "Darby did make some new friends in Chino," he commented, knowing that he must have been the one to get the information about the warehouse and made a new alliance with the Mayans.

"White boy must've sucked lots of brown dick," Tig spoke sarcastically, or it could have been true. There were many things that could happen behind prison walls, I knew that for a fact. Seeing as the year Maddie had left for college, I slipped up and did a few months in jail. This was after Tara and Maddie left, before I had met Wendy and married her.

Thinking of prison, Maddie, Tara and Wendy, it made me think of my son. Feeling a sudden urge to go see him and find out if he survived through the surgery my mother had told me about. "Nords crew up with the Mayans, gives them numbers, access to guns," I informed them of what this ment, that if they joined, we would have a war raging on in Charming.

Clay changed the weight on his legs, holding onto the M4 and glancing down at the dead body. "A common enemy," he paused to add some sort of tension. "Us," he pointed out, making something inside me churn and spin. I felt uneasy at the thought of what could happen, wondering if my son had survived and if there was any chance that things would go well.

This then made me think, trying to find a common reason as to why the Mayans would pair up with the Nords. Taking into account what Clay had said, I then thought of what I had said and why they'd pair up. "Darby wants Charming," I spoke coldly, knowing exactly why White would mix with wetbacks.

Clay did something in that moment that made me jump, catching me off guard as I was deep in thought. Thinking of how much my life had changed, how I didn't like the sudden fear that rose in my stomach and how different things now were. "There goes the neighbourhood," Clay said after he shot a few bullets down at the body, at Darby's guy. We were making our way back into the warehouse, Clay shot up at the sign after inspecting it a little and we entered the building.

Deciding it was best to use the fuel from the truck, using some dynamite from the bomb Opie had made and set it all up. We had placed the Nord to be laid out in the back of the truck, ass bare and the other Mayans sat side by side in the truck. Chibs was the one to put the final dynamite into the ass-crack of the White. "Candles in the cake," Chibs said as he ran towards us.

Clay had lit up one of the dynamite, letting it roll onto the floor and burn the trail of gas. "Let's go home," Clay told us, making us all run out and make it by luck. The building exploding when we were close enough to the truck, sparks flying up and burning with the sky. Clay looked pleased, Juice was ready to leave, as were the rest of us, but I felt this overwhelming feeling in my gut, telling me that things were going to change and I didn't know what it was, but it felt weird. It was uncontrolable. Terrifying.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Without telling Jax, I had found enough Meth in his house to kill a horse. Instead, I wanted to help kill a bitch, one that almost killed my grandson. Giving Wendy a visits in the hospital, I felt pleased to know that Tara did a good job in saving my grandson. Wendy was awake, she looked a mess, but a cleaner mess, her eyes baggy, skin pale from lack of sunlight and her face was puffy from all the tears she had shed. Her blonde hair greasy, brown eyes tired and she looked weak. "Hi," I greeted her with false kindness.

Wendy chose to take the same approach, possibly thinking that I was being nice and kind towards her so that she didn't feel so alone. "Hey," she greeted back in return, clutching my bag tightly, I shut the door behind me and looked to Wendy.

Giving her a kind smile, I focused my eyes on her and kept my expression smooth. "Looks like the boy might actually see his first birthday," I said happily, for the fact he survived and that the bitch didn't kill him out of pure luck.

Wendy seemed relieved, a small laugh and cry escaping her as she looked at me. "He made it?" she asked me, pleased to hear this news and surprised that her son survived the surgeries he needed to have. "Oh, Abel, thank God," she praised as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Laughing lightly, I too was happy to hear that my grandson survived, but I was here to make her decide what she wanted to do. "Yes, thank you, God," I said, already knowing the message I wanted to send. Placing my bag to one side, I already had the needle in my hand. It was enough to kill her, if she chose to take it. "Maybe, we should say a little prayer," I suggested as I took a few steps closer to her.

Taking hold of Wendy's hand and placed it under mine and both of ours were connected, over the leather like fabric of the book. "Okay," Wendy spoke a little stunned and surprised by my suggestion. She knew I had never been the religious type. "That'd be good," she agreed with a small, nervous nod.

Shutting my eyes, I chose my words carefully as to surprise her and to tell her exactly what I thought of her. "Dear God, thank you for saving this boy..." I began. "From his murderous junkie mom, who cared more about a 40 dollar rush..." I said with my eyes opened, my voice filled with venom. "Than she did her own flesh and blood," I spat, hitting her where it hurt and not caring it would damage her in any way.

Wendy looked insulted by what I said, pained and she tried to show me she had some teeth to bare. Yet, she was only a weak cub. "Don't you dare," she tried to scold me for what I said, but it was weak. She was no lioness like I was, she wasn't fierce enough to be a mother.

She was shaking her head, tears were building in her eyes and her face was turning red. "Don't _I_ dare?" I questioned her, snarling as I spoke and angered by her way of scolding me for her actions. "You pathetic whore," I insulted her. "Guess the DA was impressed with your Bible studies. Hear they're not gonna press charges," I informed her.

Wendy looked like she was defeated, like she was serious and damaged. Sadly, I didn't care for what she wanted, or what she would do, as long as she stayed away from my grandson. "When I check out of here, I'm going into Promises," she said, talking of the company that helped her for a time, a rehabilitation. A company that got people out of their addictions.

Listening to her, I knew she was only saying that to make me and the rest of us support her. Except, the girl had too many chances. "Let's just throw money at those 12-step freaks," I spat, remembering the way they tried to help people. Turning my back from her, I took the Bible from her and placed the syringe in a page of the Bible. "How long is it gonna last this time? Six months? Three? A couple of weeks?" I questioned her, throwing them at her and not giving her time to answer.

There was something in Wendy's tone that sounded like she was in a losing battle as she spoke. "It's gonna be different this time," she said in mock confidence, sniffing and her voice cracking as she spoke. "This time I have my baby to live for," she explained her reasons to keep going, to keep living and why she would want to get clean.

I didn't trust her, or believe her. She had many chances before, each time, she fell and she would always keep falling into her addiction. "That's where you're wrong," I told her. "You have no baby," I informed her. "You lost that privilege," I said to her truthfully, making sure that she understood that the child would never see her again.

Taking steps towards her, I took a firm grip of her neck and squeezed it. "You so much as cast a shadow on that kid, try to turn some legal screw and get custody..." I snarled at her. "I will finish this job," I threatened her, making sure my hold was tight enough so that she couldn't breathe. "He will never call you 'Mommy'," I spat at her, hitting her where it hurt her. Letting go of her after one final squeeze, she was coughing for air and our faces were no longer inches apart. "I suggest you turn to Jesus," I suggested to her, dropping the Bible in-front of her and leaving her alone with enough Meth to kill herself wedged between the Bible passages.

* * *

 **JPOV**

All along the ride, I felt the cut on my cheek dry up, the bullets in my back was more comfortable, but they were still digging into the vest. The bruises had already formed and I had this sensation whenever I glanced at Clay. Like something was wrong, we made our way to the clubhouse, either went inside, or got onto our motorcycles to go somewhere.

Heading over to St Thomas, I found Tara there and went straight towards her, knowing that she was the one who was trying to save my son. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked her, my heart pounding and palms sweating. Something behind me made my skin tingle, as though someone was watching me, making me realize I knew exactly who it was. _Maddie's here, ain't she?_

Tara looked relieved, a smile on her face and sweat formed on her skin from possibly all the hard work she had done. "He looks good," she told me, which gave me a great wave of joy, unable to do anything else in that moment, I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and held her there for a few moments. Laughing, we held each other and we were both happy to hear my son had survived it all. _He's a fighter._

For a moment, I saw Tara morph into Madison, their eyes the same shade of brown in this lighting and her breath fanned my face. Breathing in Madison's sweet smell, I felt like I was slowly becoming intoxicated, my eyes were shut and when I pulled away, I opened my eyes. Revealing it wasn't Madison's nose I brushed, her breath I inhaled, that it wasn't her arms that held me so tightly, that it wasn't her hands slithering into my hair and that gripped it the way it did. It was all a mirage. Looking down at the complete opposite of Madison, Tara's hair dark brown, eyes a darker shade of brown now and her eyebrows furrowed.

That was when I saw what was on her scrubs that made her face contort into an expression of anger and disgust. _She's never changed, Madison just asks me what happened and looks concerned for my wellbeing, not for if I messed up her clothes or if I had done something bad. She understands this life we've both lived and grown up in._ "Clean yourself up, Jax," Tara ordered when she pulled my cut open a little and pulled the zip of my hoody down a little, all to see the blood stains on my t-shirt.

Doing as she said, I left for the bathroom and was handed some scrubs. Getting out of my t-shirt, hoody, cut and vest, I felt the bruises, fresh on my back. Blood on my chest, with water, I washed it off and stared at myself in the reflection. The cut was still there, but I wasn't. Somehow, I felt like part of me wasn't there, I was now split into three. I morphed into three people, myself as I leaned over, Madison Winston, who was always on my mind and finally, my son. Imagining him to be smaller than an ordinary baby, his eyes hazel like mine and hair blonde like mine. Myself as a child.

Sighing, I felt the uneasiness of it all. Madison was the only woman I truly loved with all my heart, soul, body and mind. She was the only one who understood me, who had been through it all with me and who had captured me from the moment she was born. My son was in my mind whenever I felt danger, knowing that I was all he had left when it came to someone able enough to care for him, to love him. He made every decision difficult. Myself, because I wondered if I could live with myself after killing someone. If I could save myself from getting into too much trouble. Wondering if I was doing what was right, if my father would truly be proud of who I had become.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Seeing how Jax and Tara were so close, I felt my heart clench and I knew instantly that they were trying to re-kindle their feelings for one another. It hurt. It was like a knife was pierced into my heart, but I knew it was my fault. I was in pain. I was crazy for him, but I knew it was crazy between us. One slip-up, we would have made a huge issue between us. The odds were, I was the one who pushed him out of my arms and lead him into hers. Shutting my eyes, I stood there and forced myself away from the scene. Seeing how they pulled away from the hug, I went to wait for Tara to come towards me.

Taking a huge breath, I felt like I had been tortured repeatedly and I couldn't handle it. I focused on my breathing, as to not let it affect me and smiled when I saw Tara's face appear from around the corner. Her eyes flashed in my direction, a forced smile appeared on her features and I knew instantly that she knew why I was here.

Tara didn't miss a single beat. "I've wrote down the injury, all you need to do now..." Tara said as she gestured for me to walk towards the desk. The book was wide open, a fake incident, stating that we were here and that Ellie had a little cut on her stomach. All that needed to be done, was a blank space where I could fill my signature into it. "Is your signature," Tara said with a forced smile at the end, handing me a pen and gesturing to the space that required my signature. Doing as she advised, we parted ways and I was about to leave, when I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Maddie," Jax's voice called to me, making me stop in my tracks and force a smile on my face. Trying not to break down at the possibility that Jax and Tara would become a couple, once again. Jax wasn't in his usual clothes, he had abandoned the cut for some scrubs. He also had a fresh, new scar on his cheek from a hit and the blood was now dry enough to slowly heal.

Everything about Jax screamed danger, familiarity and he had always been gorgeous in my eyes. Especially now, that I could see the man and father he was becoming. "What are you doing here?" Jax asked me, a smile widening on his face and his features showing me he was happy to see me. Glancing anywhere but him, I chose to keep my gaze glued to my feet.

Knowing about the fact they chose to make Opie lie, in order not to do something for the club, I knew Jax had his back. But, a part of me ached to have him close to me, to keep him to myself and not share him with any other woman. "I'm here to sign that incident me and Ellie were falsely here for," I stated, my eyes meeting his and showing him I wasn't phased. Deep down, I was. It hurt to keep replaying his hug with Tara simply moments ago, that they had shared.

Jax looked like he was caught in his own lie, like he was the one that was the deer staring at headlights. "Oh," Jax said with a small chuckle, pulling his cut a little. "That," Jax spoke and smiled down at me. "You um-, you drove here?" Jax asked me a little awkwardly. He couldn't stand still, his body would sway slightly and the smile couldn't be wiped off his face.

Nodding, I sighed out a small "Yeah," and saw how his eyes glanced down at my breasts for a second and quickly looked up at me. _This man is confusing. Does he just want sex with me? Is that all I'm good for to him?_ Feeling like growling or screaming, I kept calm and held a confident pokerface. "Donna told me about what she found in Opie's bag," I revealed, showing him I knew why he wanted us to lie about it all and that I wasn't as stupid as everyone believed me to be.

Jax inhaled sharply through his teeth, like he was caught in the lie and that I found that his hands were red. "Yeah," Jax agreed, not denying that my brother was about to blow up some building for these guys. Again. "Donna didn't seem happy, and I didn't want Opie getting in trouble with either Donna, or Clay," Jax told me. Reminding me that Jax was still a good person, and good friend to my brother.

Sighing, I gave him a small smile and nod slowly. Understanding that he was only looking out for my brother, and his family. "Thank you, Jackson," I told him, making him nod and look away. Leaning up, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, a kiss of gratitude for all he did for us and reminding me of why I couldn't let our relationship go any further. _He's a good man, and a good friend of my brother. I can't get in the way of that. It's not who I am._ Saying our small goodbye's I left him there, possibly because he was going to go visit his son and because I needed to get home. To get some rest.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Seeing Maddie, it gave me a sensation that was full of hope. After I had cleaned myself up from the blood that was on me, I found myself instantly drawn to Maddie's presence. Talking to her, I could hardly keep my eyes off of her, when she spoke, I listened and when she moved, I watched her intently. The kiss she had placed on my cheek, the proximity of her, the scent and touch, it was overwhelming. Made me lose my breath for a moment. My heart was speeding and thumping in my chest, threatening to burst and hit her hard. I loved her.

Seeing her return back to Charming, it gave me hope. Made me feel like we could build something together, like we could rekindle our growing love and make it blossom for all to see. Not caring if it displeased others, only needing one another to be happy and to feel loved. _You sound like a pussy._ I thought to myself, knowing that the guys would say the same thing I thought if they knew how I felt about Madison.

Making my way to see my son, I felt my heart stop, getting into the room, I heard him begin to cry and my heart burst. My step faltered for a second, then it quickened and I exploded, causing tears to form in my eyes. _He's so small, but so beautiful. He's a fighter. He'll grow up to be a strong and handsome boy._ I could feel it, I knew it would happen and I couldn't love any more than I did in that very moment. He was the most precious thing I had ever seen.

Without a word, Mom slowly entered, wiping away my tears, I smiled down at my son and stared at him in love. In awe. I was wrapped around his little finger, and he hardly knew it. Glancing up at Mom, it literally lasted for a second, because I couldn't keep my eyes off of Abel. "He's perfect," she whispered and I couldn't agree more. I could hardly breathe, could hardly hold back the tears and I knew that he was my world. My life.

He was my reason to keep living, to keep fighting and to keep earning. Placing my hand on the glass that seperated us, I took deep breaths, licked my lips and watched him intently. Mom too gazed down at him, both of us completely in love with the kid. Watching him, protecting him and supporting him. Mom was also there to support me. Knowing that it was tough for me, it was also tough for her, but seeing that he survived the surgeries, I knew he would grow up to be a strong and healthy boy. _Abel, my son._

* * *

 _ **"There'll be things you never asked her, oh how they tear at you now."**_

* * *

 **So, that's the third chapter! I hope you liked it, both parts. So, I would like 5 reviews and I hope to see what you guys say in them. This chapter's song was still 'Oats In The Water' by Ben Howard. You know the drill!**

* * *

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) What do you think of Gemma POV's?**

 **3) Do you think I'm doing any of the characters justice?**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Family (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 4: Family (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"Take a look at my body, look at my hands. There's so much here, that I don't understand."**_

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~5 years ago~_

 _Finding out that Opie had been caught, that he had been sentenced for 5 years in jail for Arson, I stayed in my clubhouse room for the entire day and night. Thankful that I had food stored inside my room, I had never felt so confused and upset. Opie was abandoned because of a brother that was meant to be there for him, Opie leaving behind a pregnant wife and young daughter. A father, who was in the club and mostly alone. His sister, who had left to get a qualification so she could work and stay away from the illegal side of the law._

 _Feeling pain, I knew I was alone and I had been dating Wendy, but we were slowly drifting from each other. I didn't want anything to do with her, especially not today. I needed space, seeing as the only person who didn't leave me was my mother, my club. Opie was doing his time, as I had done mine, but his was longer than what mine was. Maddie was the woman who haunted my dreams, who invaded my thoughts and fantasies. I missed her more than humanly possible, no woman compared to her, for our connection was deeper than love._

 _Tara was a speck of what Madison was, what she is. Tara had originally been a girl I used to get back at Madison, but slowly I started to like Tara, cared for her. But it wasn't love, it was fondness. Not love. Tara left me, Madison left me, my father left me, my brother left me and now Opie left me. I had never felt so alone in my life. I was surrounded by a dark cloud, like a fog that never disappeared. It made me wonder if and when I'd see the people I cared about again. Made me wonder if I'd ever find hope in my life again._ If only Maddie and Opie were back again...

* * *

 **Present day...PPOV**

I had chose to spend the night in my dorm room, Maddie phoned to check up on me and I heard about her plans. Of her wanting to help Gemma, of her wanting to help Jax in some way when it came to his child and how she planned to be around me a little more often. How she also liked helping Opie with Donna and the kids. "There we go, boys," Bobby said early in the morning, giving us muffins for breakfast.

Bobby rustled the bag to get the muffins out. "Oh, these muffins are great with tequila, Bobby," I told him, it was one of the privlages of being in the clubhouse in the mornings, especially on this day of the week. The boys had been outside working on motorcycles, I was waiting around, seeing if I'd get a phonecall to pick up a broken down vehicle.

Chibs always complained, but he was the one who loved the hell out of the muffins we had here, said that they were better than the muffins he would eat back in Scotland. "Shit's addictive," Chibs said as I took a bite of the muffin and held in a moan. "Turning me into a fat bastard," Chibs spoke with a mouthfull of muffin.

Bobby gave me the tequila I had asked for, but pulled out some beer for the others who may want it at this time of day. "Turbinado sugar, organic flour, no processed shit," he informed us, listing all the things that made such a heavenly muffin. "Not that any of you give a damn," Bobby commented as he opened up a bottle of beer.

Taking a sip of tequila, I smiled and took a bite out of my muffin. I could have kissed Bobby if it wasn't gay. "You put hash in them?" Jax asked him, his blond hair scruffy and face slightly sweaty from the hard work he did outside in the garage.

Opie didn't move any closer to get a muffin. My son had arrived early to come to the meeting, leaving his wife and children asleep, Maddie had messaged me to say she was heading to work. I knew she had a meeting to go to this morning, but we both had our minor secrets. Club business was club business, no matter how involved Maddie was with it. Maddie's job had to be confidential, but she told me things she may of had to do.

For example, the meeting today, a trial or if she had to go visit someone at prison. I only told her if we had a run or if we had meetings to attend to. "You know my rule," Bobby said with a playful eye raise as he took the lid off his beer, Jax was doing the same thing with his own bottle opener. "No bud before 9:00a.m," Bobby spoke teasingly, throwing his bottle cap to Jax and making me smile at them.

Jax took a swallow of the muffin he had took a bite of, bringing it down with a gulp of beer. "I don't have that rule," Jax replied, dodging Bobby's bottle cap and throwing his own towards the fat, elvis impersonator. All of this made me chuckle, shaking my head and smile at them. Jax was like a son, but in this moment, it reminded me of the child he once was with Opie and Madison. _He still acts like one sometimes, but that's just him._

The sound of a door opening, footsteps and Clay's voice alerted me of his approach. "Morning, kids," he mocked us. "Deal with the Niners, has officially closed," Clay said as he walked to the table we were all sat around, placing the bag on the table and speaking in a loud voice. "Spoke to Laroy, and he is giddy..." Clay paused as he opened up the bag, pulling out small brown envelopes. "About his new assault rifles," Clay spoke loudly, so that we could all hear him.

Clay smiled, throwing the envelopes towards Jax, Chibs, Tig, Bobby, myself, saving other envelopes for Juice, Happy and himself. He completely ignored Opie, who sat there licking his lips as Jax grunted from the impact of the envelope hitting his chest. "Like how we're all about racial harmony," Chibs commented as he was given the envelope.

We all began to look inside it, trying to see what we had inside them and what we would possibly use it on. Instantly, I knew I'd use mine on my own personal stuff. "Spend it wisely, boys," Clay suggested. "Might be a while before we see any more gun green," he informed us, which made me certain to use it for a rainy day.

Chibs was counting his money exagerattedly, flopping it around and recounting it over, and over, and over again. "I love the green," he told us loudly. "All about the Benjamins!" he cheered and fanned his money a little. _What a crazy man. But, he's still our brother._

Tig had sat down after Clay had entered, Half-Sack was still outside fixing a motorcycle and Juice's heavy footsteps coming closer with each movement he made towards us. "Hey," he called out for our attention. "I just got an update from my city hall snitch," he began to inform us. "Looks like Hale's got a warrant to search our warehouse," Juice said, which made us all stiffen and Clay sigh heavily.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Finishing our muffins and beers, we headed outside to work on some cars and I was surprised by how many we had to fix today. Clay, Bobby and Tig had followed out after me. Clay to my left and Bobby to my right. "Glad your boy's gonna be all right," Clay commented, reminding me of when I saw him waiting for Mom at the hospital, both of us staring down at our baby Abel.

Imagining my son's face, placed a small smile to play on my lips. _My little fighter._ "Yeah, thanks," I appreciated his words and gesture. "I'm sorry about last night," I apologized to him. "I should've had that place leveled before the Mayans ever got there," I thought about what had happened and knew it was my fault. "Made a shit call," I confessed.

"Yeah, I'm the one who should've been there..." Bobby said, a little out of breath as he tried to keep up with me and Clay, all of us making our way towards the office. "Blowing the shit up," he spoke like it was all a huge mistake. "Should've never gone to Tahoe," he verbally admitted his regret for going to Tahoe.

Clay stayed silent, but he chose this moment to speak up. "You know what?" he began, sounding pleased and he didn't regret much of what happened last night. "Everything happens for a reason," he quoted what everyone normally would say. "We hadn't hit that warehouse, we never would've known about the Nord-Mayan hookup," he explained his thoughts about what occured last night. How we were lucky in that sense.

"Right," I agreed, the three of us entering the office and saw Mom come in with a bunch of papers and files.

Mom flicked through them, checking the papers and reading them. Mentally, she was trying to figure out something and she worked hard at it. "Gotta get this shit to Rosen's guy," she said as she looked at the papers. "Need a big Jew brain to figure out these Bluebird losses," Mom mocked as she complained at all she had to do.

Pulling out a cigarette, I lit it and took a long pull. "Not this big Jew brain, baby," Bobby spoke convincing himself in that moment that he wouldn't help my Mom with the sums. A huge cloud of smoke escaped between my lips as I smiled at the pair. "I can barely count my own fingers," Bobby said, wiggling his fingers and teased her. Bobby was the one who did all the sums for the club, he kept the money counted and the ledger always up to date.

Mom was looking stressed, Clay was flicking through the papers and Mom was leaning over the table, glancing at the papers she needed to fix. "Gonna go see the kid later," I informed her and took another pull.

Pulling her hair back, away from her eyes, she looked up at me and stood straight. "Okay," she said a little disoriented. "I'll be there," she spoke, offering me a small sense of support and willingness to go see her grandson. "And I still wanna do that dinner," Mom informed me, reminding me of the food she got yesterday. "Maybe tomorrow night," her tone was hopeful and eyes were filled with doubt.

Not denying her, I thought it through and knew that she had a good enough reason to do what she had to. "Sure," I agreed, knowing that Mom's get togethers were always joyful and filled with people we loved. People we trusted enough to have a good time with.

"Okay," Mom replied numbly, giving her a wink and a tight lipped smile, I held the door opened and stepped out. Heading over to the bike I was fixing, I worked on it and would make small jokes with the rest of the guys. Opie had been asked to help, seeing as we had a long list to go through and lots of cars in need of fixing.

* * *

 **GPOV**

When Jax left the door, I felt slight relief and stress at the same time. He looked different, something about him changed and it had me worried. Especially since he had found things in storage, I wondered what he read and if he knew about what happened with his father. Sighing, I stared at my son, young, happy, hard working and a smart man. No longer a boy. "Did he say anything...about what he found in storage?" I asked Clay worried.

Jax and Bobby had left me and Clay alone, the pair of us in the office and my eyes glued to my son. My son, who reminded me of his father with each and every passing day. "Doesn't matter," Clay spoke, reminding me of the conversation we shared in bed that night I heard Jax found things about his father in storage. "He's not his old man," Clay tried to reassure me. "Stop worrying," he advised, but I couldn't stop worrying, as the past was meant to stay in the past and all it did was sneak up on us in a weak moment in time.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Most of us were sat around the table, hearing the latest news that could affect us. Hearing about what Hale had in store for us, how Tig had screwed the two Mexican ladies that were burned in the fire. "What were you thinking, brother?" Chibs asked him, angered and critisizing Tig as he stared down at him. Chibs got up out of his seat, unhappy with the new found information.

Tig sat there, not looking at Chibs and staring directly at the rest of us around the table. Who were, myself, Clay, Bobby and Juice. Happy was travelling around for a few days, Opie and Piney had left to go pick up another truck that broke down on the highway. "I was thinking about getting my dick sucked twice," Tig informed us plainly, speaking in his usual vulgar manner.

We were all calm, but it was because if we stayed calm, we could fix the problems with ease. Stress and panic was like using bullets before brains. "All anybody can prove...is that a couple of brownies swallowed your chum and died hiding from the fire," Bobby tried to assure Tig not to worry about it all. "You didn't kill anybody," he testified, which was true, but it didn't help Tig or us, as the warehouse they were in was associated with a company and with guns.

"It's not about the manslaughter rap," I spoke up my thoughts, knowing that if Tig did time for that, it would be more complicated with the other shit involved. "C.S.U team tests those bodies, Tig's D.N.A..." I paused to add a little suspense. "Puts the gun factory at our doorstep," I informed them.

Juice seemed to agree with me, knowing that with guns being involved, it meant Federal agents would be knocking on our doors. "And then A.T.F, takes up permanent residence in our collective rectums," Juice said, waving his finger in a circle, indicating we would all be fucked if we got caught, all because of Tig getting caught.

Clay took in our words, his cigar burning and finger pressing down on the table. "That warehouse sits on county property," Clay reminded us. "Hale's gonna have to wait days to get San Joaquin to shake loose a forensic unit," he said which was true, but with the connections Hale had, many things could be possible.

Juice seemed to know who was working when it came to forensic teams, he knew how they had cases and if they hadn't. "It's a local case," Juice repeated. "County won't get involved," Juice informed us. "Hale will just wind up borrowing a crime scene unit from Lodi," he pointed out, knowing that Hale would reach out to anywhere he could.

This had me thinking, we too had our own connections and could keep a secretive eye on Hale. "Hey, Big Otto's sister still works for the A.D.A, in Lodi," I had questioned subtly as I looked to Juice and he confirmed that she did. "Call her," I ordered. "See if there's a forensic team heading this way," I told him, knowing that this way, we could keep tabs on Hale and his schemes.

Clay's voice pulled my gaze away from Juice rapidly. "I gotta talk with Unser," Clay informed us of his plans. "Maybe I can convince the chief to put a leash on his hyperactive deputy," he explained his motive in arranging a meeting with the old chief.

Thinking of Unser, I could picture him and how he was. Thin, dying and a bald, small man. Cancer wasn't working out for him, as it made him more lazy and eager for sales, money and ways to stay alive. "Unser's just waiting for the clock to run out," I said, knowing that part of him wasn't much of a fighter. "That old boy's a lame duck," I grumbled.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Waking up this morning, I chose to use a simple black blazer, a white blouse that had buttons and a 'v' that reached the tops of my breasts, black tight jeans, gold dangling ear rings and a beige like gold heels. I felt stylish, but this morning I had a small meeting for work before I needed to go and do some shopping. Calling Donna, I knew it was her day off today, as it was also mine and felt it would be good for me and my sister-in-law to spend time together while the rest were away.

Phoning Donna, she agreed to spend some time with me, to go window shopping and maybe try a few things on. Picking her up in my car, we headed out and went to a good clothes shop. Some things were expensive, but they were at reasonable prices when it came to the materials. My blazer was off, not needing it as it made me look like I was doing business, not having fun with my sister.

Myself and Donna were looking at dresses, the materials and had picked out some clothes to try. We chose to share the same changing room, but got into our clothes together and inspected them together. "So, how's it been since my brother got back from prison?" I asked, pulling up a pair of tight denim pants after a few outfit changes in silence.

We would give each other compliments, say if we liked it or disliked it and offered our opinions to one another. "He's been okay," Donna said as she fixed a strap from a dress she began trying on. "He does small shifts here and there," she told me. "Today he has to work for Teller-Morrow, fix a few cars because of the amount they need to fix," she spoke, I listened as I saw how we had many things diffent, when it came to comparisons.

I was more tanned, she was pale. My hair was blonde with streaks of lighter blonde and dark brown, she has brown short hair, whereas my hair was curled and long. Her eyes were a clear blue, my eyes hazel and changed color depending on my mood or lighting. "I didn't mean how he's been," I tried to explain more clearly. "I've asked you how it was like for you," I said to her and this time, she seemed to understand what I had meant.

Donna's body stiffened, she got over whatever she went through and put on a bored, straight face. "Well, he's been working hard," Donna spoke, as though it was all normal and this was all she could tell me. Of his work and what he'd been doing. _If I wanted to know that, I would of asked Dad, who seems to spend more time with him than what I do._

This then made me wonder, if he was working away from the club or if he was involved in the club anymore. I knew Donna didn't like anything that involved the club, mentioning it to her for Opie's welcome home party was as though I was speaking of the devil to her. "Away from the club," I spoke bluntly, already knowing there was a strain between Opie and the club, as he wasn't like he used to be with the club or its members.

Donna stayed focused on her reflection on the mirror as she touched up on the dress, pulling at the fabric and making it more suited to her liking. "You know what happened the other day," Donna said as she spoke in a deadpan tone. Like she was frozen and disapproving of it all.

I, myself wasn't angered with Opie's involvement with the club, as I knew they had things they needed to do and that they had to look out for one another. "All I know, is very little," I told her, feeling a little like a child as I spoke, seeing as everyone told me as minimum about club business as possible. "You told me you found something in a backpack that you didn't like," I stated, remembering the conversation we had over the phone.

Donna didn't like the club, but she didn't hate them. They offered support when Opie was doing his time, but Donna wanted her husband and not their charity. It was the reason she didn't like the club that much, she blamed them for Opie's imprisonment. "The club has him doing things that I don't like," Donna repeated what she said to me yesterday on the phone. "Especially when I know he can get caught," Donna growled to herself as she studdied her appearance in the mirror. "Which later shits on me," Donna continued to explain herself.

This only confused me, as I didn't know all the facts, I didn't know how to piece it together and understand why Donna despised the club so much. "What do you mean?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes glued to her image in the mirror. "They do their time, sometimes they get caught and it happens," I repeated what was always told to me since I was a kid.

Donna didn't like a single word I had said in that moment. "I found him carrying explosives that could burn down a house to rubble in his backpack," Donna growled, her eyes on me and I had finished buttoning up my pants, her eyes peircing and her face hard with anger. _Shit, he didn't. Not again._

Of course, Donna would dispise Opie's involvement that day, as he had explosives. Which, were the same thing that got him in jail. _Arson, she thought Opie would get done for Arson again._ "Donna-," I tried to convince her and sympathize with her, almost telling her that he wouldn't have been caught, as Kyle was no longer a member of SAMCRO.

"Don't," Donna interupted me loudly. "I don't need you to tell me what's good and anything else that comes to your mind," Donna snarled as she tried to calm herself at the same time. "We're always arguing, it doesn't matter if it's about the club or not," Donna told me, showing me a moment of her vulnerablity. "We're always arguing Maddie," Donna's voice quivered, tears building around the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to fight," Donna spoke quietly. "But I don't want to lose him again," Donna said with a small sniff, wiping tears from her eyes.

It was evident she was angry, scared and worried. She was fighting a battle, one that I wasn't sure if she'd win. "I don't want to lose him again either," I sympathised, placing my hand on her shoulder and squeezing it kindly. "But you need to stick it out," I told her, making her look up at me and nod. "I'm here if you ever need to talk," I said with a small smile, showing her that she could confide in me when she couldn't turn to anyone else.

"We're family," I reminded her. Knowing that she didn't want to talk more on the subject, I had said what she needed to hear and we went back to our fitting. "That dress looks nice on you," I complimented her.

Donna gave me a look, her blue eyes bright as she glanced at me through our reflections in the mirror, her skin looked gentle and glowed, complimenting her skin tone and making me smile at her. "You think so?" Donna asked me. Nodding, Donna took it and glanced at her figure, changing her angel to get better looks of her body in the dress.

"It's nice," Donna agreed, her tone simple and eyes glued to her body that fit perfectly in the dress. "But a little expensive, don't you think?" Donna asked me after she glanced at the label and gulped loudly, knowing that it was a little much, money wasn't an issue for me. The rest of the time, we stayed silent and would compliment one another, checking out our outfits and I bought a few things, offering to buy some things for Donna, she picked out a single blouse that was the cheapest item of clothing she had tried on. Allowing me to pay for it, as a small present and she didn't stop thanking me.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding towards St Thomas Hospital, I felt calm and relaxed, all until I saw Hale driving beside me, speeding up a little to get closer to me. "How you doing, Jax?" he asked as he stopped beside me. "Heard about Wendy and the baby. I'm sorry," he consoled me for what happened, reminding me of the time we were younger. Of when he was our paper boy and when he was crushing on Tara, when Tara was crushing on me.

I didn't know what to say, seeing as my son was supposedly getting better, but I still felt nervous whenever I spoke of him. "Thanks," I replied, feeling a little resiliant towards him, unable to keep a conversation going with him.

Something in the way Hale was driving beside me to keep up, told me that he was in the mood for a serious chat. "You know, I took a ride out to the streams today," he began, but I kept calm and held a peaceful pokerface. "Saw that warehouse that burned down," he said which made me think of the best thing to say in return to him.

"Outside your jurisdiction, ain't it?" I questioned him, knowing that the streams wasn't meant to be a concern to him. _Charming is his jurisdiction, not outside of Charming._

I began to keep riding, trying to get as far away from him, but the way he drove told me he wasn't going to give up. At least, not until he made a point. "Did you ever hear of a Bluebird Supply Company?" he questioned me, but I stayed silent, possibly hoping for me to react in a certain way. "Apparently they hold the title on that parcel," he spoke to me.

Feeling the wind blow on my face, pulling my hair behind my ears and Hale's blue eyes glued to me, I knew he wanted to talk to me about something more. Possibly hoping for my reaction, wanting me to rat and get myself into more trouble than we all already were. "Never heard of 'em," I replied, acting like I was innocent and like it was all irrelevant to me.

Hale's blue eyes followed me, his whole torso leaning towards his window and arm flung around the opened window, his hand lazily holding the side of the door. "Whole area was littered with casings and gun parts," he said to me. "That warehouse was a weapons depot," he informed, still hoping for my unexpected reaction.

Not falling for his trap, I kept a straight face and looked to him plainly. "No kidding?" I answered with a question, not giving into his information in order to get me to rat. I wasn't easily fooled or convinced to rat.

I tried to speed up, but each time I rode faster, Hale drove more rapidly. "Chief Unser's retiring at the end of this month," he reminded me loudly. "I'll be stepping into those shoes," he told me confidently, as though it would affect me and make me spill something by accident. "Unser's always had a 'look the other way' policy with the Sons of Anarchy," he interpreted what he thought Unser did when it came to us.

 _What an idiot, he clearly doesn't know the deal we had made with him years ago, all so that Charming was safe and would stay Charming._ "Unser's a lazy drunk," I spoke sarcastically, not entirely caring of the old man, seeing as he was always being stupid and was an amature cop since he made the deal with my father and Clay.

Hale chose to take a more threatening approach this time. "I will _not_ look the other way, Jax," he threatened, as though it would phase me and the others back at the clubhouse. "Just a friendly heads-up," he spoke kindly, as though he actually cared about us and our MC.

"We're all free men protected by the Constitution," I reminded him, not needing much more to say to him. "You look any way you want, Chief," I mocked him, knowing that in that moment, Unser was still the Chief of police and that Hale was still the Deputy Cheif. Speeding off, he chose to no longer follow me and this was the chance I took to ride off towards St Thomas quicker.

Reaching the hosptial, I parked, placed my helmet somewhere safe. Entering, I walked down the halls, until I saw my son in the glass confinement and the sound of electronic beeping echoing throught the glass window. "He's moving around a lot more," I observed when Tara noticed me and stepped out to speak to me.

Glancing at Tara, something within me reminded me of why I began liking her. She was pretty, smart and she was confident in some ways. But then, I remembered how she always doubted herself, how she hated me being in the club and she didn't understand any of my relationships. Either it being with the club or with Maddie, as I was always chosing my club and Maddie before her. "Yeah," she agreed. "All his vitals are up," she informed me.

Something in that moment occured to me, something that I knew could affect my child in some way. "Any permanent damage?" I questioned her, curious to know how my son was and if there was any issues to handle for the long-term. "'Cause of the drugs, brain or anything?" I asked, wondering if what happened to him had affected anything else inside or outside of him.

Tara's eyes would glance at me as though she was a girl in love. Reminding me of how she was always wanting to be with me, how it didn't matter what I did, she would want to be a part of it. "Can't know for sure," she said with a small smile. "But everything so far points to full recovery," she spoke, her eyes glued to me as she would speak directly to me. My eyes glued to my beautiful, tiny son.

The way she spoke had me thinking of things that had nothing to do with her. Only curiousity towards my recovering son, as she was always an object to use to attempt to hurt Maddie. "How long is he gonna be in that thing?" I asked her, wondering what she would say about it.

The way she looked away for a second, told me that she wasn't a hundered percent certain if he would be in there for a long time. "Could be weeks," she estimated. "But he'll be in the NICU for at least two or three months," she said, which made me think over all the time it would be, how I was wishing to hold him and see him survive it all.

Making me think of last night, I knew that Tara would probably still be disgusted with the blood she had on her coat. "Hey, look," I started, trying to take a kind and calm approach. "I'm sorry about last night," I told her, apologizing for the blood I had placed on her during the hug. "I wasn't-" I tried to explain what happened in my mind, of why I hugged her and how I hadn't thought straight.

Tara stayed stood, I had moved to sit down as I spoke. Looking up at her, seeing her stare down at me and something in her eyes told me she noticed I wasn't myself. I had much longing when I held her, but I had never been like that with Tara, it had always been cold and short hugs. With Maddie, I always had this pull that was stronger than anything imaginable. "I really don't want to know," Tara explained, her eyes looked sad and disappointed.

Chosing the safe route, I thought it best not to give her all my secrets, especially not ones that would hurt her. Ones that would hurt me and Maddie, for it was secrets that no one knew, no one but myself and Maddie. "Right," I agreed, knowing that explainations were only smoke to her.

Looking up at her, I thought of how strange it was to see her back in Charming, how strange it was for Maddie to be back in Charming for good. Smiling at the thought of Maddie back in Charming, close to me and how I saw her almost every day, I felt myself react in a happy way. A smile on my face, a warmth in my heart and a tingling sensation giving goosebumps to my skin. "What?" she questioned with a smile in return.

Making me stop smiling instantly, I knew I was sending her mixed messages. I liked her, but I didn't love her. I cared for her, like a friend cared for another friend. "Just figured you'd land a million miles from this place," I explained briefly my minor thought. "You always hated it here," I said, remembering how she insulted everything about Charming before she left. About my life, about me, my mother and my 'strange' relationship with Madison.

Tara made a sound that was one of uncertainty and momentary thought process. "No, I didn't hate Charming, Jax," she told me, as though that explained it all and was a good enough thing to say as to why she would come back. "Just...me in it, at the time," she explained slowly, trying to make sense of it all.

Something by how she spoke was wrong, I knew she was keeping something from me and I knew that she still hated Charming. She still hated the people here, but she still had some type of pull towards me. One, that I wasn't sure what it was. "Yeah," I said, not convinced by her words.

Tara began to make her way towards me, taking a seat beside me and looking at me directly in the eyes. "Looks like Wendy's gonna be okay," she spoke, but when she had started to reply to my observation, her smile faltered and she didn't seem as love-struck as before.

"Define 'okay,'" I questioned her, she took a seat beside me and we steared into one another's eyes. Her eyes were an ice-blue, reminding me of Clay's and how they both held secrets. Ones, that I wasn't sure I knew them or ever would.

Tara kept her eyes glued to mine, but I held her gaze out of interest towards her, as the friend she was. "We're taking her through sedated detox," she informed me. "She'll be out for a couple days," she further informed me of my ex-wife. "You two...are you together?" she asked me, sounding curious as to if I was still with her. Possibly, she had hope we would get back together, but that wasn't going to happen, as I had my eyes set on Maddie forever.

Not lying to her, I chose to give her the truth, just as I had to Maddie. "No," I said bluntly. "I filed over a year ago," I explained, remembering how she began to use Meth and how I didn't want to be with someone like that. "She got clean about 10 months back," I spoke, remembering the few weeks we were together during her recovery. "We tried to reconcile. Didn't work out too well," I informed Tara, knowing she would want to know if I was single or with Wendy.

A smile grew along Tara's lips, her eyes shying away and her face paler than paper, but she seemed elated to hear the news I gave her. "Well, looks like one good thing came out of it," she commented, refering to my son.

The thought of it all, made me smile and look down. "Yeah," I said, filled with pride. "Yeah, I guess it did," I agreed with her, knowing that my son gave me a sight, a vision and strength to do things before. It was like I was blind before, but with his birth, I had never seen more clearly. "I should get going," I said, leaning forward from my subconcious leaning back position.

Tara seemed to agree, but for her own reasons and things that she needed to do. "Yeah, I'm late for rounds," she informed me, knowing that to be a Doctor, she needed to visit a lot of patients and lots of surgeries.

Sighing, I got up and looked to Tara with a kind smile. "It's good to have you back," I complimented her for her return, feeling pleased to have her, but not needing her to be my 'old lady'. Getting up, I clapped her hand with mine, leaving her there, I went to visit Wendy and was lost in my thoughts.

Knowing that it was my fault too for our son's problems, if I hadn't left and supported her during the pregnancy, she wouldn't have gone back to the drugs. She would of used me for support, she would have been clean throughout the whole pregnancy and our son would have been healthy. I had part to blame, had some fault to it and I felt the guilt.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Walking through the halls, I knew Donna was back from her shopping trip with my sister. Her back was facing me, her hands fliping papers and making me look at her. Opening the fridge, I pulled out a bottle of Bud and took of the lid. "I'm gonna need the truck," Donna spoke up to me, taking a gulp and watching her from the corner of my eye.

Curious, I chose to question her and wondered why she would need our truck. Thinking that something might of broken, I knew I could fix it and take it to Teller-Morrow for the supplies I may need. "Why can't you take the wagon?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes glued to hers.

Donna paused for a moment, thinking over her words and whatever she wanted. "We're three months behind," she told me as handed me some of the papers she was looking at. "I gotta lock it in the garage or they'll repo it while I'm at work," she informed me, making me more stressed than I already was.

 _Not only do I not get paid by Clay, but I have to work like a slave to earn enough money to pay for hardly anything._ "I don't know how to get in front of this shit," I told her, staring at the papers and huge numbers that filled the pages. "We're getting buried here, Donna," I informed her, telling her how I felt.

Donna snatched the papers I was reading, throwing them onto the counter. "Hey, I'll pick up some weekend work," she said, pulling my gaze away from the papers and towards her eyes. "You'll get that pay bump soon," she spoke with a hopeful tone. Not feeling quite as hopeful, I was already feeling stressed and this was when Donna took hold of the sides of my face. "We're gonna make it through this, baby," she said, making me look directly in her eyes. "I promise," she spoke sweetly, a smile on her face and with a kind expression.

Taking in her words, her face and her sweet, loving smile, I leaned in and nod. Pressing two kisses on her lips, our mouths pulled away in small 'popping' like sucking sounds. "Yeah," I agreed, wanting to keep her hopeful. "We'll figure it out," I spoke confidently, knowing that we could get through this, as long as we were together and we had people who could possibly help us, so we can maintain all the shit that began piling on us.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Coming out of the bank, I had to settle some payments that I needed and used the gun money with. Knowing, I had saved enough money to last for a few weeks, for food, sometimes, Maddie would buy me some stuff and I'd thank her for it. Sometimes, she'd offer to pay for gas, sometimes, she'd give me a lift and at times, I'd eat at her house. "Shouldn't you be at the mill?" I asked Opie as he parked his motorcycle beside mine.

I had sat on my motorcycle, fixing my oxygen tubes and saw how Opie looked down in slight shame. "I'm on my way," he informed me. "I gotta ask a favor," he stated, telling me what he was hinting at towards me.

"Well, what's up?" I asked him, wondering what was needed to be rushed, that it must have been important and I hoped he didn't need money.

Taking off his helmet, some of his brown locks stood on end and his eyes were glued to his helmet. Hands fumbling to put the helmet on his handlebars. "Three months behind on Donna's car payment," he said with a sigh. "They're gonna repo it," he told me, informing me of what they were going to do. "Now, I hate doing this-" he went to say, but I cut him off. Knowing instantly, that he wanted money off me, but sadly, I couldn't help him.

Cutting him off, I instantly felt bad, but I knew that I couldn't help him, even if I could. "If you're gonna ask me for money, I can't help you," I said with a sadness in my voice. "I just made the quarterly insurance payments. I'm gonna be tapped until the end of next month, okay?" I informed him of my situation. "Look, I'm sorry, son," I apologized, but I knew of something he could do. "Maybe, ask Maddie for some money," I suggested. "I know she'll give you some," I spoke, knowing my daughter and knowing how she liked to help her family in any way she could.

Opie looked nervous, he licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth out the stay hairs that were on end. "That's all right," he said in slight sadness. "Thanks, Pop," he thanked me sincerly. "I don't want to bother Maddie with this, it was bad enough I asked you," he told me, knowing well enough that he didn't like to ask for money, not from me and not from anyone else.

I knew they were keeping their debt issues silent, especially from Maddie, as they didn't want her to know about their money struggles. "Hey," I called to Opie, coming up with an idea of something I knew could benefit Opie. "Clay...is making a protection run tonight for Unser," I informed him, leaning in a little to talk in seriousness with him. "It's low-profile shit," I tried to convince him. "You ride along, scare off the bad guys, huh?" I suggested, knowing that it wouldn't be anything too high a risk for him.

My son hadn't looked at all convinced that the run would be all that simple. Just by judging the look on his face. "I think I'm on Clay's shit list," he said as he looked away. "Doubt he'd put me on it," he commented, already making doubts and not asking Clay if he could help them tonight.

"Well, then why don't you make it right?" I questioned, trying to make him see that things didn't have to always seem shit. _He wants to be involved but doesn't want to get caught, okay. But, he can't be like some pussy pup, keeping his tail hidden between his legs because he's afraid what his wife might say._

Opie didn't look at all convinced with it all. He looked like he wasn't going to get anywhere, at least, not with the attitude he was carrying. "I don't know," Opie said with a shrug, his arms crossed and eyes staring ahead of him.

Starting my motorcycle, I revved my motorcycle and stared at my son in disbelief. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with you," I told him truthfully, curious and worried as to what was happening to him. "Why don't you quit whining, grow a dick and take care of your business?" I questioned him before I rode off, speaking to him seriously and telling him what he needed to hear. _I didn't raise a pussy for a son. For that, I have enough with my daughter. Even Maddie has bigger balls than him._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Bobby was the one who began the church session, those that were there were me, Clay, Tig, Chibs, Juice and Bobby. All of us walked into the clubhouse, dropping our phones outside in a box. "Jimmy Cacuzza called. The Italians want to place an order," Bobby informed us as we all began to walk in. "I didn't know what to say," he told us, as any of us wouldn't be certain what to tell the Italian either.

Clay was the one to speak after, all of us taking our seats and preparing ourselves for an intense meeting. "How about, 'The store burned down. They missed the fire sale'?" Clay teased, but spoke sarcastically and made me sigh as I took my seat.

Juice was one of the last ones to take his seat, speaking to us as he sat down comfortably. "Well, I talked to Otto's sister...and Lodi forensic team will be here, first thing in the morning," he informed us, which had meant that Hale had found the people to help him with his investigation.

Clay wasn't pleased with this information. "And the shit keeps piling on my head," Clay grumbled unhappily. "Only one thing is gonna stop that Lodi forensics team, from getting to our warehouse...and that's another murder in Lodi," he told us, making me tense up and not like where this was heading.

"Yup," Tig agreed, the rest of us either stayed seated, or we began to light our cigarettes.

Something in my stomach churned, telling me that it wasn't the right way to go about it all. "I don't know," I spoke up, knowing that I needed to be heard, or I'd possibly end up bursting. "Hale's on red alert. Mayans, Nords, everyone's twitchy as hell, man," I tried to explain the situation for everyone. "It's not a good time to kill-" I went to say but got suddenly cut off.

Clay was displeased with what I said, reminding me of whenever I had screwed up in his eyes, reminding me of the time I was a kid. "It's never a good time," Clay complained loudly. "We're talking about protecting Tig and staying out of A.T.F.'s crosshairs," Clay said, making me stay silent and nod slowly. "We hit the projects. We find ourselves a scumbag, a dealer-" Clay went to say, but he too got cut off, this time it was by his Tiggy.

Tig wasn't happy with what Clay was saying, overall, none of us were happy with everything that was going on. "We should off a couple of Nords, Clay, is what we should do. All right?" he said, clearly he was still pissed about the Nord we found in the warehouse. "We should just do that, and then dump the bodies in Lodi," Tig stuttered. "It buys us some time to get those Mexicans out of the hole. It sends a message to Darby," he spoke confidently, informing us of what he had planned. "Kill two birds with one Crow," he stated, using our nickname.

I wasn't convinced, neither was Chibs by how he spoke to Tig. "Very clever," Chibs mocked. "With the cops eyeballing the warehouse?" he questioned, knowing that Hale would have cops stood there all night if he had to. No one, would get out of there without being caught or detained.

Tig began to argue with Chibs. "Doesn't matter," Tig said loudly to Chibs, not looking him in the eye. "Doesn't matter," he repeated. Tig was being overly confident, angry and stubborn. _He should of never had his dick sucked by those two Mexi whores._

Clay trusted Tig with his life, so he trusted him enough to make sure this would work the clumsy way. "I'll handle that," he said confidently, making the argument stop between Chibs and Tig. "You set it up," Clay spoke, pointing towards Tig, who had come up with the terrible idea.

Chosing to speak up, I knew there was a better way of doing this. "Hey," I called to them, stopping Tig from escaping out the door to make plans. "What if I could do this without spilling blood?" I asked them, wanting to take a safer approach, one that didn't need blood to be spilled. "Look, this isn't me tripping some guilt shit because of my kid," I told them truthfully, knowing how everyone was looking at me lately, like I was some crazy, broken man. "This is about one of us thinking straight," I stated. "Brains before bullets, right?" I questioned them, pointing to the phrase we had up on the wall.

Everyone stayed silent, Tig sat down curiously and stared at me. Some others waited for what Clay had to say, some waited for what I had planned. "Let's hear it," Clay encouraged me to speak further.

I already had a rough idea of what I could do that would draw attention to a crime scene, but would also keep us under the radar. "All we need for a murder are bodies and a crime scene," I stated, knowing my facts and how I could set it up.

All I needed was support and luck. "Jackie boy, now you lost me," Chibs said, a little confused and pointed between myself and him. His eyes curious, but he wasn't sure what I had meant about it all and they all needed more information.

What I needed to use, was one word. "Skeeter," I said a single word, a single name and they would all know who he was. "He's always got more gambling debt than he can handle. I'll make it worth his while," I said, knowing everything about everyone made it easy to access them.

Bobby took a long drag beside me and blew out smoke slowly. "The cemetery guy?" he questioned me, his eyebrows curving in ways that told me he was confused as to my choice of people to use.

Chibs and myself had taken enough dead bodies to Skeeter to let him burn them, for money so he could pay back his debt. "Cash for cadavers," Chibs caught what I would use him for. _I did say for a murder, all you needed were bodies and a crime scene._ "Like it," Chibs said approvingly of my plan.

"I give Lodi a front-page murder," I began, telling them briefly what my plans would be if I used Skeeter. "We don't stir up another shit storm to bite us in the ass," I stated, knowing that it would make the crime scene the priority, not a burned down warehouse of a company.

Tig was taking in my plan, stroking his beard and his blue eyes watching me from under his eye-lids. "What about educating Darby?" he questioned me, angered with the Nords, but curious about my plan.

Looking to him, I gave him a small nod. "I'll figure that out," I tried to reassure him. "The important thing is to keep your DNA out of the petri dish," I stated, knowing that this was the first priority. "Protect the club," I reminded them, knowing that if I protected Tig, it would protect all of us.

Clay didn't seem to hate the plan, he looked a little defeated for not thinking of the plan first, but he wasn't being hard about it. "Path of least resistance always best, right?" he questioned the others, his tone was one of approval. "We'll do it your way, VP," he said looking to me, keeping my eyes on him, everyone had stayed silent and none of us said a word.

"All right," Juice mumbled.

All of us began to get to our feet, not needing to use the gavel. Attempting to pass Clay, he stopped me and stared into my eyes. "Don't make me regret this," he threatened lightly, doubting my capability to do the job and to do it right.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Making my way to Opie's house, I knew Opie was at home relaxing and Donna had gone out to work for a few hours. Knocking on Opie's door, I had parked where the wagon was meant to be, but saw it was nowhere to be seen, along with the truck. _Maybe Donna took the truck?_ "Hey Ope," I greeted my brother as he opened the door for me, startling me slightly from my thoughts.

Opie's hair was covered by his beanie, his hazel eyes looked dark and his expression curious. "Hey sis, what brought you here?" he greeted me in return, questioning me and making me smile slightly at him. He placed a kiss to my cheek, making me kiss his cheek in turn and we pulled away lightly.

Passing through, I smiled and glanced inside the house, the only ones in the house were me and Opie. The kids had gone, as did Donna and I didn't need to know where they were. Donna was at work, the kids were spending time with their friends and their father was on a day off. "I just wanted to check in on you," I told him truthfully. "Going on a run tonight?" I questioned him, checking him from head to toe, dressed in his leather cut and his SAMCRO night-ware.

Opie glanced around, his leather cut was long sleeved, compared to Jax's short sleeves, his eyes shied away and his tone was flat. "Yeah," he confirmed my suspicion, knowing that he wouldn't ware his cut, if he was going to be doing something else. _He's preparing for something, I wonder what it is._

Knowing about what Donna and Opie were arguing about, made me want to help them and to support them in any way I could. "Donna told me you've been arguing about the club," I stated, hinting that me and his wife spoke. Whereas, since I was a child, my father had never spoken of club business and Opie never had kept secrets from me. All until he became a Prospect, since that moment, he had become silent and distant.

Opie once spoke to me about everything, we would do things together and share secrets. Since he became a Prospect, he changed and would tell me nothing. He kept it all under lock and key, just as my father did. _I feel so stupid, so in the dark and I feel like they can't trust me anymore._ "What else has she told you?" Opie questioned me, his eyebrows furrowed and his expression was one of slowly tempered curiousity.

Keeping secrets from him, it was nothing I had done before, until he changed and both him and Jax went into SAMCRO. Since that day, I had always kept silent and told people as little as possible about myself and about my family. I had never spoken about my family, especially when it came to the illegal things I heard my parents talk about. "Said she found out you were carrying explosives in your backpack the other day," I stated, sighing and leaning back against the counter. "Want to talk to me about that?" I questioned him, keeping my eyes on him and watching him bring up his beer to his lips.

Opie took a gulp, his body tense and his expression angry. "Maddie," he began, showing me anger and his disaproval. "First of all, it's club business and secondly, that was a family issue," he said which made me look at him a little angered, in disbelief and with mock questioning.

"Oh, and what?" I began, shrugging my shoulders and giving him a hard, long look. My eyes glued to him, body calm but my heart clenched with sadness. "I'm not family?" I threw at him,, knowing that he was just saying this without thinking it. _Opie's always been impulsive, he never thought straight or twice before saying something that could offend others._

The way he suddenly regretted saying what he said, his eyes softened but he tried to change his wording. "Yes, but you're not in my marriage, you're not one of my kids and you have no right to get yourself involved in this," he argued, making me feel slightly small, but I would never back down from a fight. Especially, not one that involved my family.

Deciding to hit him where he knew it hurt me, I chose to make him question himself and what he had meant. "What exactly is 'this'?" I questioned him as an answer, wanting to know what was going on with him. After many years of holding back, I finally had enough courage to ask him the questions now.

Opie was becoming red in the face from anger, frustration and from our arguing. Both of us had our voices rumbling, our teeth baring and our tones filled with venom. "Club business," he snarled, speaking slowly and clearly. As though I was too stupid to understand. "My family issues," he listed, our faces inches apart but Opie would take a few steps back and did it so he didn't intimidate or corner me too much.

Sadly, I too had enough stubborness and fire within me to keep an argument going. _Dad raised me to have my own pair of balls for whenever I needed them, fighting in a family like this, you always need them._ "Opie, the club is our family!" I reminded him, knowing that the people we grew up with, who raised us, were in the club and seen as our family. "I've grown up in this life as much as you have," I told him, feeling my voice shake and my throat tighten.

Tears were threatening to build in my eyes. "I'm just as involved as you are!" I screamed, knowing that this was the truth, as I had lived in this world long enough to know what the club was about. Seen it break apart my parents, build my brother and help me become the smart and strong woman I am today. How it made me and Jax grow older, how it changed us and made us fall for each other. Or so I believed. "Not to mention, you're family is mine too and I worry," I spoke a little softly, realizing that fighting wouldn't solve our problems.

Opie chose to calm himself a little too, knowing that we were both cornering each other and scoring points. "Stop worrying," Opie snarled, not getting off the horse completely, but wanting to keep himself threatening enough to prove some hidden point. _He's holding something back, what could it be?_

This punched me right in the heart, knowing that he was the only sibling I had and that he was more than simply my brother. He was my hero, my protector and my best friend. "I can't help but worry!" I shouted at him, knowing that he was being stupid and saying anything to get me mad. "Opie, you've been locked up in jail for 5 years because of that prick, Kyle!" I remind him of what happened with the club and how he had been locked up for Arson. "We had to raise those kids without you," I pointed out, knowing it would hurt him in turn and hopefully make him realize that he needed to prevent himself from getting locked up again.

What I said, only made Opie agrier. "Forgive me _Princess_ ," Opie spat out my club nickname mockingly. "But there is a lot more to this other than the club and what happens in my family," he stated, knowing that there was more to what seemed. _He is hiding something from me._ "There is so much you don't know, that you don't understand and I don't need to tell you anything," he snarled, hitting me where it hurt. Making the tears sting in my eyes.

"You don't belong in my life, you're only my sister," he growled, stating facts and breaking me down further. "You're not my wife, you're not my kids," he pointed out. "And you're not a member's old lady!" he shouted, it felt like the whole house was rumbling. "So stay out of what you can't control!" he screamed, smashing down the beer to the table, his hands shook and the bottle broke. All the beer spilled everywhere, the glass shattered to pieces.

Opie had tried to calm himself down, but the way he looked at me and tried to breathe, told me that he needed his space. He needed his time alone. "I'm gonna head out for a while," he said in a low grumble, my body shook as I attempted to hold back my tears and stayed strong. "Lock up when you leave," he mumbled, taking his Harley keys and riding off. He had slammed the door shut, leaving me there and this was when I had let a tear escape. Wiping it away furiously, I pursed my lips and attempted to calm myself from the hurt my brother caused me.

* * *

 **JPOV  
**

Stepping into the cemetary where Skeeter worked, we found him busying away, burning bodies and ticking off people he either burried or cremated. The people that went to visit Skeeter were myself, Chibs, Juice and our Prospect, Half-Sack. "They really cremate bodies here?" Half-Sack asked as he walked down the steps and observed the room.

Chibs gave the Prospect a small push, making him stumble slightly down the stairs. "Yeah, we do," Chibs commented, possibly trying to scare him and telling the truth, slightly. Mostly, we burned our own bodies, but if the numbers were big, we would give them to Skeeter and pay him for the gambling debt he was in.

Skeeter's expression was one of false happiness, of nerves and it was as though he was dying for drugs. "Hey, guys," he greeted us. "What's-what's going on?" he stuttered, asking us a question and rushing around, doing things and preparing bodies that were about to be burned.

"We need a favor, Skeeter," I informed him bluntly, walking down the steps and stopping beside him.

What I had said, clearly wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Christ, man," he said as his eyes widened a little in shock and surprise. "Now is not a good time," he told us in a slight apologetic tone. "I got a new supervisor crawling up my ass," he informed us. Half Sack was messing around, dangling from a chain and looking into the fire. "Come on," Skeeter said to Half-Sack with a small slap to his head.

Knowing that he wasn't always easily convinced, I chose to take a calmer approach. "Relax," I tried to advise him. "Not here to make a deposit," I said truthfully.

"Actually, it's a withdrawal," Chibs said, pulling Half-Sack away from Skeeter. Half-Sack looked like he was ready to kill Skeeter for hitting him, but that wasn't what we were about.

The way Skeeter was rushing around, I could tell he was more nervous than he needed to be. "We need two bodies, fresh," I informed him, chewing gum and watching him curiously. Wondering if he'd agree or disagree.

Skeeter stopped for a moment. "You serious?" he questioned me, his eyes wide and his body tense. "For what?" he asked, a little perplexed. _I know it's weird to ask for bodies, but we need them. Especially because they are loved ones, ones that are meant to be burried or meant to be cremated._

Chosing to scare him a little, I knew we couldn't tell anyone, in case they rat or if they accidentally slip out unknown information. "Well, I could tell you," I began cooly. "But then I'd have to stuff you in the furnace," I spoke teasingly, but with all seriousness.

This made Skeeter chuckle nervously. "Two dead ones," he stuttered. "That's-that's crazy shit, man," he continued to stutter, clearly afraid of what we had planned and what it could possibly do to him. _Business is hard, but he doesn't need to know all the facts. Just like Maddie doesn't know anything, because Piney and Opie don't want her to know._

Pulling out the small white envelope filled with cash, I knew he would be in debt and by flashing this small envelope, he'd want to get some money for his obsession. "I'm sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend," I said, dropping the enevelope onto the table.

His eyes widened, following the enevlope as though he was dying for it. "No. I-I stopped the ponies, man. I stopped it all," he informed us. "Gamblers Anonymous," he told us the name of the agency that was helping him through his addiction. _Wendy's agency is called 'Promises'._ "Three-three months now," he stuttered like a crazed addict. _He's craving it, I can tell, seen Wendy like this too._

The smile on my face fell, my head turning to look at Chibs and chewing my gum slowed down. "You're kidding," I said, stunned that he had been clean for three months. _This man hardly survived without the cash, without gambling._ "You don't want the money?" I questioned him, doubting his restrain to take the money.

Half-Sack was the one to lean over and take the money, passing it to Chibs, who then passed it to me. "I'm working a program, you know?" Skeeter spoke, turning his back to us and continuining with his work.

Slipping the money back into my pocket, I could hardly believe what he was saying. "Jesus Christ," I grumbled. _How the hell am I going to make this plan work? I need to do this quickly, so that I can protect us all and save Tig from his mistake._

Just when I had lost hope, there was something that Skeeter said that gave me hope once more. "There's something you might be able to get for me," he told me, turning his head to look at us and licking his lips like a hungry bear.

This made me whip my head in his direction, watching him shovel up shit that he used to cook people in the furnace. "What's that?" I asked him, curious as to what he would want. _He doesn't want to be a member of the club, does he? No, I doubt that._

"Emily Duncan," Skeeter named, his eyes were wide and he looked ready to eat. _A woman? Does he want us to hand deliver a woman to him? Kidnap her? What the hell is he talking about?_

Turning my head to Chibs, he had taken a step closer and licked his lips. "Emily Duncan," he repeated this mysterious woman's name. "She's one of our Friday night whores," he explained. "She loves a good punch up the knickers," he informed me. _Oh._

This was a surprise, especially with how excited and eager Skeeter had become at the mention of her name. "Yeah. No kidding!" Skeeter agreed with Chibs. "I've been trying to push up on that for a _long_ time," he informed us with a slow nod.

 _So this 'Emily Duncan' is a Crow-eater? I can arrange that._ "You want to hook up with a Crow-eater, I'll make it happen," I told Skeeter confidently, knowing that at least one of us could convince her to let Skeeter into her pants.

His eyes widened in excitement, his face lit up like a child in Christmas and I knew he was up for whatever we asked him to do. "Really?" he questioned us, which made me nod in reply. "Shit, well, you got a deal," he told me, quickly he rushed to check his list of dead bodies and took note of his schedule. "I, uh- I'm not cremating anything until the end of the week," he informed us as he stared down at his piece of paper.

"We need two by tonight," Chibs spoke, he looked irritated and licked his lips. Showing Skeeter two fingers, something was wrong and judging by how he tensed at the mention of Emily Duncan, I believed Chibs was interested in Miss Duncan in specific ways.

Skeeter kept hold of the scedule, but looked up at us. "Well, I'm prepping a closed coffin," he informed us, a smile playing on his face and I knew he was giddy at the thought of screwing a Crow-eater. "Some phone guy took a header off the top of the pole," he said, holding in a chuckle. _The guy is strange as hell, man._

"White guy?" I asked him. Skeeter gave me a small 'Yeah' as confirmation. "I'll take it," I said, feeling like I was in an auction. "Need a Mexican guy too," I told him, wondering if he had burried one and if he was fresh enough to use.

Skeeter briefly checked his schedule but quickly flipped the pages back. "Buried one this morning," he spoke pleased, knowing all the people he had burried and who he needed to cremate. "Cheap seats," he informed us. "Should still be fresh," he thought, making us all glance at each other momentarily.

Half-Sack looked like he was about to be sick. Confused, he leaned against a wall and looked around at us. His gaze was questioning and his tone was one of horror. "You mean that we gotta dig it up?" he asked us and Skeeter.

Taking the chance to make him work for the club, I turned to him and smirked. _Shit, I'm glad I'm no longer a Prospect. Those times were hard._ "Who said anything about 'we'?" I asked him, making him realize that he was the one who had to dig up the body. Leaving him at the cemetary, I went with Juice and Chibs back to the clubhouse. Fixing a few things, until Emily Duncan arrived.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Leaving Maddie the way I did, I didn't like it. I knew I had hurt her. I was screaming and crying for help, she just hadn't seen it. I was dying to tell my sister what was wrong with me, what was going on with the club and the struggle I was having with money. But, I didn't want to tell her from the promise I made to Donna, to the club and how I had made my promise to our father. It was also because I didn't want Maddie knowing, from the shame it would cast on me and how I loved her and my family enough to want to get us out of the debt, all by myself.

I had felt enough shame asking my father for money, as I saw we were becoming burried in the stacks of papers claiming for money and more money to spend on other things. Necessary things. Jax too was suffering a rough time, I wasn't sure how he took the return of my sister and of Tara. Not to mention, the birth of his son. Since myself and Jax got in the club, we grew distant but pulled together when I returned. Whereas, with my sister, he was always close, but when he got in the club, he grew closer still and now, he was distant to her.

She cared for him, I could see it by how she was concerned for him, but I could see it by how he spoke and thought of her. They cared about each other, it was simply life had pulled them far away and made them live opposite lives. Jax against the law, Madison for the law. Jax was a compassionate and strong man, but Maddie had always been strong-willed and smart mouthed.

My relationship with Donna became strained since I got out of jail. She still loved me, that I could tell and I knew I'd always love her. She's the woman of my life, the mother of my children and the one who never left my side. No matter how hard it was, Donna never left and never hated me. She only hated my actions, especially the ones involving the Sons of Anarchy.

So far, my family was torn. My relationships strained in every angle. My children didn't know me, my wife was angry with the club, my father doubting my capability of being a man, my friend having his own personal issues and my sister kept in the dark. My financial troubles were the debt, the lack of money I earned and the large amount of hours I did for shit amounts of money. All of it hardly seemed fair, none of it seemed real and I needed ways to create solutions for my troubles. Somehow, the only way I could see things falling into place, was if I went back to SAMCRO.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Chibs and Juice left to steal Darby's Suburban. I was fixing up a few photographs, placing the latest one someone had took of myself, Maddie, Donna and Opie at Opie's welcoming home party. Shirtless, with a cigarette in hand, I went to see who was knocking on my door. "Hey, Jax," a pretty, older-than-me looking blonde with dark blue eyes.

"Hey," I greeted back in return, unsure of who she was and why she was knocking on my door. The only blonde I wanted knocking on my door, was Maddie. This woman, was older, at least, twice Maddie's age, more tanned than Maddie, her curled hair was darker, a dirty blonde look and her figure was slim, but not thin and curved like Maddie was. _Maddie is just right, she's taller too, now that I think about it._

She looked around awkwardly, her smile was nice, but it wasn't the cat-like smile that Maddie had. "Uh, Chibs said you were looking for me," she said, making me look at her a little more confused at her. "I'm Emily," she informed me.

This shocked me, making me feel like an idiot. "Right!" I agreed, knowing that Chibs told me he called her, telling her to come to the clubhouse. Chibs had told Emily to come directly to me. "Shit. Sorry," I apologized to her for my ignorance. "Come in. Sit down," I told her and invited her into my room.

Emily glanced around a little awkwardly, checking out my unorganized room and the small, masculine thing it was. "Nice room," she complimented with a small, nervous laugh. _Am I intimidating or something? What's wrong with her?_

Watching her stalk into the room, I checked her out and noted how she had nice enough curves. _She's pretty hot, for the age I imagine her to have._ "Yeah," I agreed as she took a seat and I sat down on my bed. "So, I need you to do a favor for the club, Emily," I began.

Emily looked honored that I had asked her in specific to do something for the club. "Really?" she asked, in slight disblief and curiousity. "Sure. I mean, what do you need?" she asked quickly and dove in for what we were wanting her to do. She thought over it quickly, realizing she didn't know what she was signing up for. "What can I do?" she quized me and herself at the same time.

Taking a slow and gradual approach, I chose to question her back. "You know Skeeter, right?" I asked her, hopeful she knew him and wasn't the type of woman who forgot people who wanted to sleep with her. _Crow-eaters are sluts, they sleep with any club cock, in hope of becoming an old lady._

Emily looked like I had said the worst thing possible to her. "Yeah," she agreed. "That guy's been trying to get in my pants since high school," she informed me, surprising me a little and making me sigh. _Holy shit._

Knowing she wasn't going to like what I was about to say next, I looked away for a second and met her blue eyes. "I need you to let him in," I spoke, directing it her and hopeful that she would do what we asked her.

Her smile fell, a look of incredulous and disgust covered her face. "Are you serious?" she questioned me, acting like I was crazy and that it would be torture for her. "Dude, that guy burns dead bodies. He creeps the _shit_ out of me," she voiced her opinion with a shake of her head.

Sighing, I didn't know how to convince her to do what we needed her to do. "I know," I tried to sympathize with her. "But we need Skeeter to do us a good deed-" I informed her briefly. 'Mm-hmm,' Emily hummed. "And the only thing he wants in return..." I began with a small smile curving my lips. "Is the hand of beautiful..." I said, taking her hands in mine. "Emily Duncan," I spoke her name softly. Hoping my charms would woo her and make her want to do this for us.

Emily exhaled loudly, her hand curled into a fist and placed under her chin. Her eyes glued to me, her elbow propped on the chair and supporting her head. "I'm not some whore," she tried to convince me, as though she would get paid for this, or rewarded for sleeping around with someone.

Pursing my lips, I knew I had to try harder with her. "Come on," I tried to encourage her, showing her the smile that somehow always got the girls. Even if it was the fakest smile anyone could muster. "It'll be our secret," I teased slightly and moved to get on my knees, in front of her. This made Emily chuckle out a small 'Yeah.' "Cross my heart," I spoke, looking into her eyes and placing her hand over my bare chest. Covering her hand over my heart. "I need you, Emily," I spoke with sincerity, praying that my charms were enough to make her want to do this for us.

Without another word, she got to her feet and pulled down the short sleeves of her top. Revealing her rounded, slightly dropped but perky enough breasts. Her skin tone was a false, golden brown, her hair was equally a false blonde, judging by her barbie-wannabe look. "Oh, boy," I commented as she moved away, a myscheivous look in her eyes and slowly, she went to stand beside me.

Licking my lips, I knew she was wanting something more that I could offer, but it wouldn't be something I'd entirely enjoy. Sliding off her top, she chuckled and revealed red lace panties that didn't match her black push-up bra. Undoing her short-shorts, she wiggled her ass and revealed her aging body. She was slim, do-able, but she wasn't firm or perky. "Mmm," she hummed, checking me out, looking at my back and seeing my reaper tattoo. "You do me, I do him," she purred into my ear.

Nodding, I thought it was a good negotiation and it wouldn't kill me to give her what she wanted. _Screwing a guy like Skeeter, it takes courage and balls. It's only fair I give her what she wants._ "Fair enough," I agreed with her terms. This made Emily chuckle and lick her teeth.

Taking her hand, she slowly led me to straighten up on my feet. "Do me a favor?" she asked, she was smaller in height, compared Maddie, I knew this because I could estimate how tall a girl was. Emily was wearing heels, ones that looked like they could break her neck if she fell.

Emily continued to check out my young, tonned body and licked her lips thirstily. "What you need?" I asked her curiously. _She's pretty, but I hope she doesn't ask me to screw her without a condom. I don't want to get another girl pregnant, especially if I don't love her._

The blonde glanced behind me, looking at my cut on the chair and smiling up at me. "Put your cut on," she ordered, rather than asked. Her eyebrows didn't stop wriggling suggestively, making me feel a little exposed and forced.

Thinking things through, I may have been forced, but it could have been worse. _Jackie boy, at least ya gettin' some pussy! Don't be a pussy and tap that arse._ I could hear Chibs encouraging me. Laughing, I leaning back a little, licked my lips, slid on my cut and heard her laugh with me. "I'm all about the service, darlin'," I teased as I saw her watch me.

Her hands went under my cut, the leather-on-skin contact felt weird, but it felt good at the same time. Her hands were cold, but when I reached for her thighs to wrap her legs around me, she was hot. "Yee-haw!" she teased with a wide smile, wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. Chuckling, I lowered her onto the bed and suddenly, her face morphed into Maddie's.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Parking at the clothes store, I found Maddie was inside and stepping out, a plastic bag in hand. From what I could tell, it looked like she was carrying a dress inside it. "Hey sweetheart," I called to her, startling her a little and catching her off-guard.

Her head whipped up to look at me, a smile curving her gentle and beautiful features. _She looks like her mother, but more beautiful. I'm surprised she's not married with kids, but judging by her experiences growing up as a child, I wouldn't blame her._ "Hey Gemma," she greeted me. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, pulling each other into a warm hug.

The woman stood before me, was the same little girl I had helped raise. "I should be asking you the same thing," I told her, pulling out cigarette and offering her one. She had declined it quickly, offering me a polite smile. "I'm going to see if I can buy something to wear," I spoke as I raised my lighter and set light to the tip of my cigarette. "We're having a meal tomorrow night, at mine," I informed her, blowing out the long pull I had taken, smoke swirling out of my mouth. "You can come if you like," I invited her kindly. "Your Dad will be there," I stated, knowing that Piney had already signed up to be there.

Maddie took in my words, being kind and sweet about it all. _She doesn't change. Always so thoughtful and loving._ "I came here to buy Donna a dress, she said it was too expensive, so I thought it would be nice to buy it for her," she told me in a charmingly, sickeningly sweet voice. It was like warm honey. "I don't know if I can make it tomorrow night, I might be busy with some paper work," she informed me, hinting that she was apologizing in advance. "But, I'll give you a call to tell you what my plans are, okay?" she tried to convince me and herself that she'd possibly make it.

Since she grew distant with Jax, she would come and see me for a few moments a day. "Yeah, that's fine sweetheart," I agreed, taking another pull and taping the ash from the tip. "I'm glad you're here," I told her honestly, giving her a pursed lipped smile. "Have you had a chance to talk to Jax?" I questioned her, knowing I was being pushy, but she knew it was just who I was.

It saddend me that she was no longer speaking to my son, how she had been good friends with him for years and suddenly it became different. "Thanks, it's good to be back," she thanked me kindly. "No, I haven't talked to him yet," she told me, refering to Jax, shaking her head and looking down with shame. "Not yet, haven't found the time," she made up an excuse as she glancing up, her eyes meeting my questioning ones. "Talking of time, I better get back to work," she spoke as she gazed down at her watch and studdied it carefully.

Not knowing if she was saying this only to leave quickly, I decided it was best not to put my foot in. "All right," I said with a nod of my head, blowing out a puff of smoke. "I'll be fixing up the baby's room in a couple of days, if you'd like to help," I called to her as she began to make her way towards her car. "I would appreciate the company," I spoke to her, making her turn to glance at me and stay frozen on the spot.

Maddie's expression was one of honor and pride. "Yeah," she spoke in a sweet, level and calm voice. "Call me and we'll set a date," she encouraged me, possibly to not bother me and pest me about needing help to fix my grandson's room. "See you soon Gemma," she waved to me.

Truthfully, I didn't help, but I wanted help to fix the baby's room. Especially help from Madison, who I had known for years, had a good sense of design and so I could talk to her about her relationship with my son. "Take care," I called to her. "And drive safely sweetheart," I spoke like I always had, like a mother to her. "Don't forget to call about tomorrow night!" I reminded her before she could forget.

Maddie giggled, placing the bag to the side, she rolled down her windows and slid on her sunglasses. "I will," she said to me with a nod, a cat-like smile gracing her features. "I promise," she called to me before she rolled the window up, started the car and drove off. Watching her leave, I threw my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Entering the shop, I began my search for clothes to wear for the meal.

* * *

 **Hope you liked part one. Part two will be coming shortly, I'm sorry if you don't like the separation, it is simply too long and I write extra scenes so there is more depth for Maddie's character. Just so you're all not confused, Maddie will eventually get together with Jax, but it won't be instantly. There is a small struggle, because of Wendy and Tara getting in the way. Other than that, it will eventually happen and I'm going to tell you now. It's going to happen at the end of this season/beginning of next season. Questions will be on the second part of the chapter.**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	6. Chapter 4: Family (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 4: Family (Part 2)

* * *

 **JPOV**

Making our way back, I had finished what I accepted from Emily, leaving her to go look for Skeeter and myself, Juice and Chibs went back to look for Half-Sack. We were all hopefull that he had finished digging up the grave of the Mexican. The sounds of his shovel clanking and grunts told me he had hit the jackpot. "That's great," I could hear Half-Sack's complaining. "That's great. Not only do you stink, but you're a fat bastard too," he insulted the dead Mexican.

Chibs smirked, giving me a wink before he slid his glasses back on. "Hey!" Chibs growled, crouched on his hands and knees by the grave. "Beware the zombie bikers!" he joked and scared Half-Sack half to death, he had jumped high enough, that if he could of, he would of escaped the grave with ease.

Smirking, myself and Juice stood by the grave and looked down at the scared, sweat and dirt covered Prospect. "Jesus Christ," he spoke out of breath. "You scared the piss out of me!" he informed us and made us all laugh at him.

Juice climbed down, stopping beside the spooked Prospect and along the way, brought some of the dirt with him. The dirt only covered the Prospect even more, making him sigh in irritation. "Who's your friend?" Juice joked and teased him.

Juice took hold of the Prospect's shoulder and shook him around a little. "Hate this shit," the Prospect around. "It's really bad karma, you know, digging up a grave, man," he spoke all spooked and nerve wrecked. _Poor kid._

Smirking, I had to squint slightly from the son's brightness. "Nah," I disagreed with his beliefs. "As long as it's not your grave, karma's just fine," I stated to him, trying to calm him and reassure him that all would be fine.

"So how we gonna get him out?" Juice said after we all stared at the dead Mexican for a few moments. The man was huge, big enough to be considered a 'fat bastard' as Chibs had refered to himself early this morning.

We all looked at the man, long and hard, trying to come up with a plan. "I think we're gonna need a tow truck," Chibs suggested and this was when we got to work. We went back to Teller-Morrow and took a tow truck, using it we had raised the Mexican out from his grave and placed him in the back of the stolen Suburban.

Skeeter helped us put the white guy into the back, wrapping the bodies in plastic. So they weren't seen, but you could certainly smell them. Lighting up a cigarette as I drove, Chibs sat beside me and calmly drank his bottle of beer. "Jesus Christ. These guys stink," I complained at the stench of death enveloping the car.

Glancing back, I saw that Juice and Half-Sack were following us, keeping close and were using another car, incase the one I was driving broke down. "We'll leave Darby some good dead Mexican stench," Chibs teased, making me snicker softly.

Looking at the side mirrors, I saw two other cars approaching, judging by the design and the speed they were going, they were doing drag racing. Suddenly, a prick in a red car cut me off, making my tires squeal and heart pound. "Shit!" I snarled, dodging the asshole who nearly drove us off the road.

Chibs became drenched from my sudden movements, his body curled up and his hand gripping the bottle with his life. "Stupid asshole!" he insulted the guy who cut us off. "He made me spill my beer!" he complained about what had happened moments ago. _What I've learned, never make a Northerner spill his beer._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Visiting Abel, I saw how he had become stronger and bigger. He looked like he was slowly getting better. Heading down halls, I came across Tara who was staring at me with a glare in her eyes. "Gemma," she greeted coldly, she was ready to leave and dressed in normal clothes.

Deciding to converse about the only thing I could, other than her obvious attraction to my son, I chose to talk of my grandson. "Abel seems better," I told her. "Stronger," I continued, knowing that she would confirm my conclusion.

Tara's eyes were a blue that looked cold, like ice and her locks thick and brown. "Yeah, he is a lucky kid," she said, nodding her head, her eyes glued to me and her hair bouncing with her movement. "Both he and his mom escaped death on the same night," she informed me, telling me that Wendy had survived.

Acting like I actually gave a damn, my face contorted to one of understanding and mock concern. "Yeah, I heard about Wendy," I agreed, already knowing the junkie bitch survived the amount of Meth I had given her. "Very sad," I mocked bitterly, wishing she had died that night. "I can't say I'm surprised," I revealed to her my actual thoughts, raising my eyebrows and walking away from Tara.

Stepping past her, I was making my way towards the elevator, deciding it was time to start making arrangements for tomorrow night. "Guess you wouldn't be," Tara mumbled louder than I thought she would dare.

Turning, I looked at her with wide and questioning eyes. Challenging her through my gaze, wondering if she was up for the challenge. "Something on your mind?" I asked her, wondering what gave her a backbone. _Bitch always thought she could win me in an argument, she's still the pathetic child that left 8 years ago._

Tara turned to look at me, her grip on her purse was tight, knucles white as snow. "No," she spoke and shook her head quickly. "Something weighing on yours?" she challenged me in return. Surprising me slightly.

 _This bitch wants to step up to me, she can try, but we all know who wins in the end._ "Junkie tell you something?" I asked her as I turned my body completely towards her. A proud smirk on my face, knowing that all she could have against me was smoke. _Who would ever believe a junkie, killer mom._

Tara began to take a few steps towards me, trying to intimidate me in her child like manner. "No. She's still sedated," she informed me of Wendy's state. "But I talked to her after that baby was born," she revealed to me. "She was crushed. She hated herself, but she wanted to live," she said, reminding me of how hopeful Wendy sounded when I went to talk to her. "No, somebody else popped her with that needle," she guessed. "Or, at the very least, gave her the loaded gun," she concluded her thoughts as to what actually happened to Wendy.

Tara walked past me, heading for the elevator and I decided to follow after he slowly. Standing beside her, we both waited for the elevator to arrive. I knew by how she looked at me, her gaze questioning and her tone was as though she pointed a finger directly at me. "Guess you think I'm that somebody?" I asked her, not admitting to anything and not denying it either. "Guess I was the one shooting it into her fingers and toes...the whole goddamn time she was pregnant too?" I spoke at her, incredulous that she'd believe that I could be that evil.

Thankfully, she knew that I wasn't the one who was feeding her the drugs whilst she carried my grandson inside of her. "No, that sin's on her," she spoke as though she was God. _Working in a job like hers, she probably thinks she is God. Chosing who to save, who will die and stopping the inevitable for however long they can._ "If I were a cop, I'd call that motive," Tara said suddenly, which made me look at her.

Tara knew me well enough, knowing that it was Wendy's fault my grandson had almost died. Thankfully, the Doctors had saved my grandson and he lived another day. "Well, thank God you're only a doctor," I mocked her and praised God falsely.

Next thing that escaped Tara's lips, told me she was preparing herself for war against me. "We'll see what Wendy says when she comes out of detox," she spoke in a dark tone. "Or maybe I'll bounce my theory off of Jax," she mentioned my son, turning her head to look at me. "See where he lands on it," she threatened, thinking my son would believe Tara before he believed me.

 _Sweetheart, that may of worked a few years ago, but hopefully, Jax knows he doesn't need you. Or love you for that matter._ "That's how you're gonna win back his heart?" I threw this question at her, knowing it would hurt her and make her wonder. "Accusing his mother of trying to murder his ex-wife?" I threatened her in return, showing her that it would be impossible to frame me for what happened to Wendy. "Come on, you are smarter than that," I complimented and insulted her at the same time. _What a stupid threat to make at me, stupid plan too._

Something in the way she looked at me, made me think that somewhere inside her, she did want my son back. But something in her eyes told me that she doubted she'd win him back, like there was something stopping her from doing so. "I am not trying to win back anybody," she said uncomfortably, blinking too many times to count.

 _The girl is nervous as hell. What's stopping her from getting back to Jax? Other than me, I don't know who could be in her way._ "No?" I asked her, wondering what would make her want to be back in Charming. "Then why did you come back to Charming?" I quized her, wondering if she had a truthful answer this time.

The way she anwered quickly, it made me think that maybe she rehearsed this conversation a few too many times. "Because of the job," she replied, her answer quick, eyes blinking and tone doubtful. It was as though she was beginning to believe her own lie.

Mentally, I laughed and knew she was full of it. "Which one?" I began to question her. "Doctor or detective?" I asked teasinly, mocking her conclusions and how she tried to paint me as the bad guy. This made Tara exhale loudly, as though she had been defeated. Which, she had been, time and time again by me. _She's not strong or smart enough for my son._

Staring ahead, I saw from the corner of my eye, Tara tried to get the upper hand once again. Yet, nothing she could say would overpower me. "You still think...you can just say or do anything you want in this town, don't you?" she questioned me. _Of course, nothing's changed sweetheart and nothing ever will._ "Everything comes around, Gemma," she began to threaten me. "No one is untouchable," she snarled, trying to make me quake with fear.

Knowing I could flip this around, make her feel like an idiot, I waited for her to turn to look at the elevator and turned my head to stare at her. "You want to touch me, sweetheart?" I asked her, leaning into her ear. "That make you happy?" I whispered, mocking her for idiocy and when the elevator bell dings, she stepped inside and stared at me. Chosing to take the next one down, I felt her eyes glaring and knew she was a waste of my son's time.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Driving calmly, everything was smooth until we saw a cop car drive past. "Aw, shit," I said when I noticed him checking out our licence plate. The siren began to blare, pulling over and making our cars stop at the side of the road. "He spotted the smashed front end," I told Chibs, knowing it could have been the reason we stopped.

When the cop got out of the car, Chibs surprised me a little when he pulled out his gun. Ready to kill, I didn't know what to do in that moment. "Lodi's got a sky team. We'll never get away, not in this piece of shit," Chibs complained and informed me at the same time.

Thinking of better ways to handle this, I knew that having a gun at the cop's sight, he'd know we were up to no good. "Put the gun away," I ordered as I rolled down the window and heard footsteps come closer. Chibs did as I had said. "What's up?" I greeted the cop cooly.

The sudden sound of tires squealing told me that Juice was up to doing something, something that would distract the cop. "Jesus Christ!" the cop screamed when Juice rammed his car into the cop's car. "Hey! Hey! Get back here!" the cop screamed as he went after Juice and Half-Sack, both of them running away on foot and laughing.

The pair of them had abandoned the car, making the cop deliberate on what he would do next. "Come on, piggy. Come on!" Juice called to the cop, encouraging him to run after them. This was our time to get out of the car, while they distracted the cop and did things to his cop car. I flattened his tire, so he couldn't follow us and Chibs broke his radio, that way he couldn't inform any of his cop buddies what was going on.

Chibs and I jumped back into the car and this was when I drove us back, so we could pick up Half-Sack and Juice. "Run, bastards, run!" Chibs called to them, opening the back door, so they could jump in with the dead bodies. "Get in, you faggots! Run, baby, run!" Chibs continued to insult the pair of them.

Driving, I had my window scrolled down and I popped my head out to call to them. "Run, boys! Get in!" I told them, hoping they would run faster and hop into the back, that way we could escape and use another route to find a good spot, one where it was public, but hidden enough so we could get to work.

Half-Sack and Juice finally jumped in, the three of them shouting "Bye, copper! Bye!" and waving. Chibs had also given the cop his middle finger, making me smirk and shake my head. _Crazy pricks._ The cop shot a few times, but it did no damage to the SUV, or the boys. Driving off, I chose another route and waited for us to find a good enough spot to get the crime scene done.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Those of us who chose to do the escort were me, Clay, Tig and Bobby. The four of us were doing this for Unser, to keep his cargo safe from the blacks that tend to steal from it. Taking a smoke, I still felt bad for what I had said to Madison, the image of her face, her heartbroken gaze and the pain behind her eyes, it tore me open. "Here," Clay said as he handed me a cup of coffee.

Humming, I took it gently from Clay and looked up at him. "Thanks," I said softly, watching as he walked past me and I took a sip. It was hot, the steam rising and fading in the cool, night air. Taking a pull from my cigarette, Clay had pulled me out of my thoughts of Maddie.

Clay took a seat beside me, his hands clasped in front of him and his knees bent a little from the hight of his seat. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you much, since you got out of the joint," he reminded me of the amount of time I had spent away from him, the club and my family. How now I was out, I was hardly there, only for meetings and to fix some cars.

Taking a sip from his own coffee, we both were calm and taking our time. So far, the roads weren't busy and no one had bothered us. "Not much to say," I said plainly, not entirely sure what to tell him. "You know what it's like," I reminded him, knowing that all of us had spent our time in a cell. "Takes a while to adjust," I revealed, knowing it was difficult for me to adapt to this world again.

 _When you're inside, all there is, is time and bad people. You have to fight, struggle and know the right people, in order to survive._ "Yeah," Clay agreed softly. "Hear Donna's having a rough time of it," he said which made me stay silent for a moment.

Deliberating, I knew I needed to talk to Clay about it. Seeing as, Jax didn't understand, Dad didn't want to listen and Maddie was always in the dark. "I think it was easier for her when I was inside," I told Clay truthfully, telling him what kept running through my thoughts. "She knew what to do then," I explained, knowing that my wife was smart enough to handle herself.

Clay sighed softly, as though he was remembering the times he went into jail. "Gets that way," he agreed. "Sometimes, the people we love just don't know the right move," he began to say something smart. "Crippled by all the shit they're afraid of," he said, thinking I would relate to that.

Smiling slightly, I already knew what my wife was like and how my family was like. "Donna's not crippled," I said after a pull from my cigarette. "She's pissed," I informed him, knowing my wife well enough that she's stronger than when I had left her. _Like Maddie, she's never been crippled, she only gets stronger, each and everytime I see her._

Staring into Clay's ice blue eyes, they were dark in the night's light. "How about you, Ope?" he began to ask me. "You pissed?" he asked, taking my words a little personally. "I mean, guys get locked up...they resent the loss of freedom," he said, reminding me of a phase I had went through in jail. "Start doubting choices they made, the right and wrong of it all," he continued and I subconciously looked to the distance.

Truthfully, I had some sort of resentment. Blaming the club and Kyle for getting locked up, leaving my pregnant wife and family behind. Throwing away my freedom, my choices and safety. It was difficult, but I got through it and knew that it wasn't the club's fault. "I got no resentments," I told Clay truthfully.

Lifting my cigarette for another pull, Clay smiled and raised his cup of coffee. "Attaboy," he cheered quietly, a smile on his lips and his eyes glued to his dark, warm liquid in a cup. Taking a sip, we were sat there in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the peace and cool, night air.

"Yo," Bobby called to us, shutting his cellphone. "Uncle Jimmy called," he told us, making Clay walk to him, talk and then converse with the truck driver. This, was when we began to drive off to a different route and rode until Clay told us to stop.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Parking at our destination, I had chosen to plant the crime scene by the Lodi Mexican-American United Methodist Church. Planting the white guy on the ground, I had made Chibs be the one to start driving the SUV. "Okay, bring it forward," I instructed, guinding Chibs to gently squish the guy's head. "A little more, a little more. Whoa!" I said as I saw Chibs squish the guy's head. "Good," I complimented him, knowing that the guy was squished enough to say he was dead from the crushing.

Chibs climbed out of the car and held onto the door. "Oh, that sounded nasty!" he commented, knowing that if he heard the squishing sound the man made with the contact of the car, he would of thought worser things to say.

Next, we needed to get the Mexican guy in position. Pulling him by the sides of the plastic, we found it difficult to keep him from falling out. The Mexican weighed more than humanly possible. "Oh, Jesus," I complained as I strained to move the Mexican. "Someone call Green Peace," I began my joke. "We're saving a Mexican whale," I said, making everyone laugh at my joke.

Grunting, myself, Chibs and Half-Sack attempted to get him in place, Juice was the one who kept the car running and kept watch. "Come on, Shamu," Chibs continued my joke and we were all groaning, shoving the Mexican into the car, his weight against the horn made it honk.

Making the next move, we needed to use up the blood we had stashed, it was blood I had asked to borrow off someone Clay had close contacts with. "Juice!" I called to him. "Get the blood," I ordered Juice and the Prospect. "Come on!" I tried to make them hurry, knowing that we needed to leave quickly, that way we wouldn't get caught. Taking one of the bags off of Half-Sack, I began to squirt the blood all over the Mexican. "Make it look real!" I ordered them.

The only one that was pouring blood on the white guy was Half-Sack, the pair of us smearing it and making it drip in certain places. Making it look as real as possible. Chibs was the one ordering the Prospect around, considering he was Chibs's Prospect. "You ain't icing a cake, prospect. It's a crime scene. Let's go!" Chibs complained, trying to make the Prospect work harder and to make the blood believable.

Half-Sack was clearly feeling pressured and critisized for his work, but sadly that was how every Prospect started. _To get into the club, you have to work hard and be willing to do things that you don't want to do._ "I know. I know," Half-Sack said to Chibs, sounding like a young teen.

Finishing the work I was doing on the Mexican, Half-Sack was almost done with the white guy. Taking the blood bags, we handed it back to Juice so he could dispose of it somewhere else and I took hold of my annonomous gun. Myself, Chibs and Half-Sack used guns that weren't registered, this way it wouldn't come back to us. "A'ight, let's do it," I said as we all held up our guns.

Shooting at the window, we found that it was looking better and like an actual crime scene. It was a crime scene that no one would suspect was us, unless it was the Nords and the Mayans. "What a beautiful thing!" Chibs complimented our work when we were finished shooting.

Thinking of the easy way to give Darby a message, I moved towards the white corpse and smudged some of his fake blood on my gloved fingers. "All right, plant the gun," I instructed the others as I made my way to a window. "I'll leave the message," I told them what I would do. "All right, let's go!" I said once I was finished. What I had wrote was: M + N = Blood. Rushing, we jumped into the car with Juice and sped away from the crime scene. _Perfection._ I thought as I looked back at our masterpiece of a plan.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Opening up the back of the truck, the sound of chuckling filled the night air. Jimmy was the head of the Italians, who would buy our supplies, along with the Niners. Stopping at the point Clay told us to go, we had knocked out the driver, threw him in the back and tied him up. The rest of the time, we had waited for Jimmy's arrival. "Circuit City, kiss my guinea ass," he laughed as he looked at what was inside the truck. "I can move this whole load for you in two days," he told Clay confidently.

Clay didn't need much convincing or conversation to make a deal go the way he wanted it to go. "Good," he grumbled with a small nod, his hands on his hips and eyes lowered to the floor momentarily. I was shocked and amazed at what was going on.

"Fifty-fifty?" Jimmy questioned him, wondering if he wanted a big enough slice of the money they could sell the products for. _We're meant to protect the cargo, not sell it. Unser's going to be pissed._

Clay thought about it for a moment, but he didn't need to think long. "Aaah, just throw me ten percent," he negotiated, making me worry about his promise to Unser. "It's my little gift to you," he said, trying to make it seem like this was a present we could give him. "We had a little setback with the business," Clay informed Jimmy with a slightly sad tone.

Jimmy didn't seem surprised to hear this news. "Yeah, we heard rumors," he confirmed that he was up-to-date with the 'gangs and MC negotiations'. "Wetbacks, right?" Jimmy asked, trying to see if the rumours were true and so he get the confirmation he needed.

I could see it pained Clay to admit this to Jimmy. "Yeah," he confirmed Jimmy's suspicions. "It might be a minute before we're up and running," he was slowly beginning to hint where he was going with this conversation. "I'd appreciate it if you...and some of the other crews would be a little patient, give us some time to get on our feet..." Clay was being very slow, measuring his words and trying to come off as the business-man he was known for. "Before you've found another distributor," Clay tried to convince Jimmy.

Jimmy was thinking of what to say, the pair of men were face to face and negotiating what was best for both businesses. "We might need to go elsewhere in the short term, but I'll let the boys know," he began with a nod. "They don't do any big gun business with anyone, except the Sons, hmm?" he said to Clay, opening his arms up for a hug.

Clay felt relieved to hear this, pleased and moved to wrap his arms around Jimmy in a friendly hug. "Thanks, Jimmy," Clay thanked him, my eyes darted from the two men, to the man who was spectating this all with fear.

Not liking the twisting feeling in my stomach, I hadn't expected we would make a negotiation when we promised to keep Unser's cargo safe. "Make it fall off the truck, boys," Jimmy ordered his men, they climbed up onto the truck and began to take out all the stuff it was containing. Things such as IPods and other electrical devices.

Clay had moved towards me, Bobby and Tig were stood around by the truck and were keeping watch. "You knew all this was going down?" I asked Clay as he made his way towards me. Clay had his sunglasses placed ontop of his head. My thumb pointed towards Jimmy and the truck he was beginning to unload.

Clay slowed his walk a little, falling into a pace that was showing me he was doubting me. His hands on his hips, his back haunched a little and his eyes questioning me as they met my gaze. "Well, I had it in the works, but I wasn't sure 'till I got the call," he told me.

 _If he promises to keep people safe, how can he promise anyone anything if he can't keep his promise. How can I trust him? How can any of us trust him after this?_ "Well, what about your deal with Unser?" I asked him, reminding him of the promise he made the old cop. "We're supposed to protect the cargo," I reminded him of what he told Unser we would do.

Clay stopped, the pair of us stood on the spot and staring at one another. "Chief Unser needed a wake-up call," he corrected me bitterly. "We needed a goodwill gesture," he was listing the reasons why we were doing this. "It'll all work out," he tried to reassure me. "You wanted in, right?" he asked me, as though he was questioning my motives.

Deciding it best not to argue with him, I knew there wasn't much else I could do and there was no going back now. "Yeah, I did," I agreed, but kept my tone as though I was in doubt for accepting this job. _We've lost the trust from Unser and now, Clay has lost a piece of my trust._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Driving past a gas station, something caught my eye and made me slow down beside it. "Wait a minute," I paused and inspected the car a little more closely. "You see what I see?" I asked Chibs, wondering if he knew what I was talking about.

"Aye," Chibs confirmed my suspicions and gave me a nod.

Red and instantly, I knew it was the car that raced past and almost drove us off the road. "That's that douche bag that cut us off," I told the rest of us, knowing that what I had planned next could get a little crazy if it wasn't handled right.

The tires began screeching as I pulled up beside the red car. "Been a very long night, brother," Chibs complained as we got out of the car. He wasn't lying, seeing as we had done the crime scene and had to wait until morning to get the dead bodies from the warehouse.

Shutting my door, I began to walk towards the shop, Chibs followed closely beside me and the other two waited outside. "Come on, won't take long," I tried to convince Chibs and the pair of us stepped inside. Scanning the room for the jerk, I found him at the far end, pouring himself a drink. Chibs pat my back, making me walk towards the asshole. "Yo," I called to him. "Pass me one of those Hostess 'Dumb Dicks,'" I said before I punched him in the face.

He had turned to look at me, the only ones inside the shop were me, Chibs, the asshole, a woman and the clerk. The man groaned and fell to the floor. Straddling him, I punched his face a little more and glanced at Chibs from the corner of my eye. The clerk was coming after me, while Chibs did what he had to, so that we weren't being recorded. The man was groaning beneath me, blood spat out from his mouth. "Don't ever cut me off again, shithead," I snarled at him as I saw him cough out the blood that was collecting in his mouth.

Walking away, the clerk followed me and tried to take hold of me. He kept asking me what I was doing, making my head hurt and want to push him away. _Bro, leave me alone and stop following me._ "Why don't you come at me now, asshole?" the asshole said as he got to his feet, gun in hand and fired a shot to the door. Ducking, a woman began screaming and this was when I knew it could be life threatening.

Taking hold of him, we were enveloped in a wrestling hug, trying to get the gun off him and both of us struggling to overpower the other. Shoving each other to shelves, the glass doors and other objects, I could hear Chibs screaming. "Jax! Jax! Let me get a shot!" he shouted at me as I continued to struggle against the asshole with a gun.

Somehow, the asshole got the upper hand and threw me to the ground. Falling, I crawled onto my hands and knees as quickly as I could. Turning to be laid out on my back, I looked up and saw the asshole point his gun at me. _I'm gonna die._ I thought, panting, eyes wide and my heart pounding harder at the thought of death. The sound of a screaming man, told me that the clerk killed him, especially when I saw the fireaxe slice down in the asshole's head.

The woman whimpered as Chibs held her, the pair on the ground and the woman was sat on him in a laid out position. We were all panting, scared and I felt fear as I watched the guy's head pour out blood down his face. How he had a blank expression, all before he fell to the floor and was effectively dead. "You okay, Jackie boy?" Chibs asked me, using the name he had for me since I was a Prospect.

Getting to my feet, I examined the scene and knew that this wasn't what I hoped for. _I wanted a crime scene in Lodi, one that didn't involve spilling blood. This and the crime scene we faked, is going to be taking up all of Lodi's time. No way, is Hale going to have a forensic's team working for him._ "Holy shit," I said as I looked around, Juice and Half-Sack were stood by the broken door, staring into the scene that we had caused.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Stood at the store, I saw Donna was there too and she reminded me of myself in a way. She had lost her husband to the law, as did I and I remembered the conversation I had with Clay last night, about what Opie had said to him about Donna. "I'm sorry, Mrs Winston. We can't take your checks anymore. The last two bounced," one of the workers said to Donna.

Donna looked a little stunned, as though she didn't know what to say or do. Smartly enough, she knew that she needed to either find the cash, or let go of some of her groceries. "Okay. I, uh-" she stuttered, struggling for words. "I'll just pay cash," she concluded what she would do. She began to pull out some of her groceries, her expression was one of shame and sadness.

Looking at her, it made me sad and wonder if Madison knew. _Madison is like me, she protects and provides for her family. I've seen her take groceries for Donna and the kids while Opie's been away, why doesn't she help them now?_ That was when it occured to me. _She doesn't know._ Deciding to help her, I bought what was left of her groceries and placed them in a plastic bag. "What's this?" Donna asked as I held out her groceries for her to take.

She was beside her truck, the plastic bag in my hand dangling from my fingers and a smile on my face. "The rest of your groceries," I said proudly, knowing that I had done my good deed for the day. _Donna's a nice girl, she doesn't need to suffer and feel ashamed._

Donna's hands were shoved into her front pant pockets. "Opie's out now," she reminded me, as though it meant something else. "We don't need any more charity, thanks," she rejected my help and support. My other hand held my sunglasses, but my face turned dark at the thought of her rejection. Surprise colored my face.

 _Is that what she thought it was? Charity? I've been helping her from the kindness in my heart._ "It was never charity, Donna," I told her honestly. "It's what we do, you're family," I explained, trying to make her see that the club was a family too.

I tried to offer her the groceries she left behind, but this time, she took a step forward and tried to get level to me. "I have my family back," she said coldly. "I don't need yours," she spat, making me feel a little hurt, but only because I knew she meant it, but for other reasons. _She hates the club, blames it for putting Opie in jail._

Sighing, I placed the bag to one side and lifted up my purse that was dangling uncomfortably on my arm. "Look," I began. "I know what you went through," I told her. "Been there, with two husbands," I reminded her. Exhaling, I rememberd the times I was alone with Jackson and Thomas. Remembered what it was like without John and Clay. Remembered what Clay had said about what Opie thought was wrong with Donna.

"Lose your man, kids lose their dad," I listed. "You get pissed off," I stated, knowing that I too had a small amount of anger towards the club. "Want to blame the club," I said, knowing that what what was happening with Donna. "But SAMCRO is not the enemy. It's the glue," I informed her. "The one thing that will always be there, to pull you through the ugly shit," I stated, telling her how we were a family too. "Gotta stop fighting us, Donna," I suggested to her, advising her on what she should do. "You need us," I tried to convince her.

Everything I was saying, wasn't making Donna happy or understanding. All it did, was make her more angry and dispise us more. "I married Opie," she snarled, her eyes squinting and face hard. "I didn't marry the club," her voice shook a little as she spoke. "You have no idea what I need," her voice trembled even more, with each word she said, I could tell she wanted to leave me and not look back.

She was heading for her car, turning her back to me and rushing to leave. "Donna," I called to her, stopping her in her tracks. "We're having a little family dinner tonight," I informed her as I took a few steps forward. "You and Ope should come, bring the kids," I suggested, resting my arm ontop of her truck. "You might actually have a good time," I tried to convince her to come. "Don't say anything else," I stopped her before she could protest. "My Martha Stewart's wearing real thin," I told her. "You know where we live," I reminded her before I turned and took the groceries she had rejected. _I'll give it to Jax._

* * *

 **JPOV**

The sun was setting, I was sat on the roof of the clubhouse, which was always my best place to think and I had the journal of my father's disguised as a 46 Knucklehead manual. A cigarette between my fingers as it burned, a bud sat beside me as it began to warm up. Opening the page, I read what my father had written. _Most of us were not violent by nature. We all had our problems with authority...but none of us were sociopaths. We came to realize that when you move your life off the social grid, you give up the safety that society provides. On the fringe, blood and bullets are the rule of law. And if you're a man with convictions...violence is inevitable._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Entering Jax's room, the boys told me that he was around, but that he wasn't in his room. I had attempted to knock, but no one answered. _Maybe he's in the toilet._ "Jax?" I called to him as I peeked inside his room. "Jesus, it smells like old socks and pussy in here," I commented with disgust, the stench was inside the room and lingered like a plague. Seeing a box that John had left him, filled with his things, I looked inside and searched for the journal he had made for our son.

"Oh, hey, darlin'," I greeted him as he entered, fully dressed and holding onto a manual for a 46 Knucklehead. A cigarette between his lips and a bottle of beer in the other hand. Pressing a kiss to each other's cheeks and pulling away. Jax went to lay in his bed, while I went to place his bag of supplies beside the bed. "They're having a sale on toiletries, so I picked you up some 'thangs'," I teased and informed him at the same time.

Jax flopped onto his bed, sighing and groaning softly. The way he sounded, it was as though he was tired and working hard non-stop. "Thanks, Mom," Jax thanked me kindly, making me look at him with curiousity.

"You okay, baby?" I asked him, concerned for his wellbeing. "You look exhausted," I observed. _He looks tired. Where has he been and has he been worrying about something? Or has he been up all night doing something he shouldn't?_

Jax sighed and was dipping the cigarette into the ashtray, finishing it and leaving the remains in the glass concealment. "Long night," Jax told me, making me curious as to why he would say that and I wasn't going to question him further.

 _If he wants to tell me, he can tell me. It might be club business and I don't need to force him to tell me what was going on._ "Mmm," I hummed with a nod. My lips pursed as I looked at him, he looked much like his father and I sometimes wondered if he would one day turn out like his father. "That your dad's stuff you found in storage?" I asked him, looking to the box he had laid out on the bed. Clearly, it was something of John's, but I wondered if it was what he found in storage.

"Yeah," Jax confirmed, scratching his nose and shoving his hands into his pant pockets. "Some pictures, a few Harley manuals," Jax told me what he had found in the box, trying to get comfortable on his bed. "Bunch of Nam shit," he said, refering to the time his father was in the war.

This made me chuckle fakely, pulling a face of unease, I sat down and crossed my legs tightly. My whole body tense. Searching through the box, I spotted a picture of myself and John together when we were younger. "Oh, wow," I said, surprised to find the old picture of myself and Jax's father. "'80s hair," I remembered the year and how hideous I looked. "How hot was I?" I teased my son.

"Smokin' hot," Jax complimented but teased at the same time, making me snicker quietly and look at the picture. Remembering the times I shared with his father, how he was a wonderful and smart man. A very passionate and strong man. _He was the most amazing man in the world, until we lost Thomas. He became distant, left me alone and he crumbled when Thomas died._

Slipping the picture back into the box, I moved a little so I could comfortably look up at Jax. His head craned a little so he could look at me, his head scrunched up and giving him a double chin. _My adorable and sweet son._ "You said you read something?" I asked him, hoping he would be honest with me.

Remembering the journal he wrote which was about the club, I wondered if he kept it or burned it before he died. Judging by how well I know John, I suspected he had multiple copies and that Jax might have one of them. "A few journal entries," he told me honestly. "Nothing much," he said as he looked to the box.

Jax was biting his bottom lip, which meant he was keeping something from me. "Oh," I said softly. "I'd love to read it," I told him, wanting to see what John had wrote. "Your father, he was a real good writer," I complimented his father. "Always had a knack for it," I continued to inform Jax of what his father's passions were, motorcycles, his family and writing were his passions. "You know, I'm the one who bought him that old Selectric," I informed Jax as I looked up to him, eyebrows raised and a smile forming on my face.

 _I supported that man with my life, everything he did and whatever he said, was like a Gospel truth._ "Didn't know that," Jax told me as he looked at me, surprised by this information and possibly remembering what his father was like. _Jax was very young when John died. I wonder if he remembers much about his father._

"Yeah," I confirmed it again, a smirk on my face and a nod of my head.

"Jax!" Bobby's voice called to my son. "Clay wants you!" he said which made Jax get up and get to his feet. He took the Knucklehead manual with him, making me think that maybe, he did have the journal his father made about the club.

Jax got up and gave me a small smile, leaving the room and sighing from the strain in getting up. "Custom job," he told me as he gestured to the manual, possibly noticing how I was eyeing it. When he left, I shut the door and began my search. Looking through all the drawers, every place where Jax could of hidden it, I didn't find anything. Not in the drawers, not in the folders of Harley manuals and not anywhere. The only thing I found in an envelope that was yellow, with an orange tint, was the photograph of mine and John's wedding. Of when I was heavily pregnant with one of my sons.

That day, I was so happy, I was young and in love. Pregnant with the love of my life's son, getting married and with a club that loved me like a mother, like a queen and we were a family. I felt my heart pounding, knowing the death, the lies and how we were all together and happy. Clay beside John, Luann beside me and myself staring with all the love I had, up at John. The shattering of my heart, was also the worry of my son, wondering what would the past do to our future. Before leaving, I burned the picture and let it die in Jax's bathroom sink. _I'm sorry, John. I loved you, I always will and always have._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Walking out of the office, Clay had given me some more work to do for Teller-Morrow, we had come across Hale, who was exiting his car. He looked angered, as though someone had pissed in his cereal. "Unser's not retiring," he informed us in a blank tone. "What did you do? Threaten to rape his daughter?" he questioned us.

Turning to him, we both gave him a look and I didn't like his tone. Not at all. "That's a little harsh," Clay told him slightly mockingly. "Maybe the old man's not ready for the gold watch," Clay said, teasing both Unser and Hale in different ways. Hale, for the fact he was going to be Chief Hale and Unser, because the old man was dying to leave his job. Literally.

Hale was stood in-front of myself and Clay. His stance still and his eyes squinting at the sun. "Just got back from that Bluebird warehouse," he told us, as though we would give a shit. "There were two dead women in the utility hatch, before my guys got pulled off," he said as he glanced between me and Clay. "They're gone," he informed us. _What a bad cop, telling two civilians confidential information._

"They could've been napping," I joked, pretending that this was the case and like I didn't know anything. Making Clay look at me, it seemed he agreed with my taunt and how I pretended I didn't know anything.

This rubbed off on Hale badly, clearly pissed off with what we did to the bodies, his case and to Unser. Overall, we were the town pricks to him. "You guys," he began, I could tell by his tone, he was ready to insult us. "Cruising around here like heroes, but you and I know the truth," he threatened vaguely.

"What truth is that?" I asked him, squinting an eye because of the sunlight that shone down on us.

"You're white trash thugs holding onto a dying dream," Hale critisized bitterly. _Ouch, that was cold._

Clay was the one to step up this time. "Oh, that is so poetic, Chief," he spoke incorrectly. "Oh!" he said, realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry, I guess it's just Deputy Chief," he corrected, possibly feeling insulted for what he said about Clay's dream. _It was their American dream, being in an MC that earned and had a brotherhood like ours._ "Right?" Clay asked him.

Feeling the burn from Clay's insult, it only made Hale even more tense than he usually was. "It doesn't matter if I'm 'Chief' or not," he threw back at us. "You can't stop progress," he threatened. "It won't be long before SAMCRO, is just an ugly memory in the history of Charming," he tried to make us quiver. "So you enjoy the ride, while you still can," he spoke with all the venom and bitterness, turning he went back to his car. The police radio began to chatter and crackle, mumbles of words were incoherant.

Hale had kept his eyes on us, walking with his back to the car and turned slightly to spit at the ground beside our bikes. _Asshole._ "You go get rid of those bodies," Clay said as we turned away from Hale and made our way towards the clubhouse.

"Yeah, a'ight," I agreed with his command. Myself, Juice, Half-Sack, Chibs, Bobby and Tig left to burn the bodies back at Skeeter's. Skeeter was nervous, but he was thankful for our 'gift', Emily Duncan. He was telling us that we could burn or take bodies whenever we liked.

The fires were low, the bodies inside the furnace and our heads were bowed a little. "Should we say a prayer or something?" Half-Sack asked in all seriousness, making me glance at the bodies, to Tig and then to the others.

Tig had his head bowed, praying silently and keeping quiet. His hands clasped together, he was in serious reflection. "You know any Bible passages about lost semen?" Juice mocked, making me slap him hard on the back, scolding him in this small gesture and warning him not to continue the stupid joke.

Everyone's faces changed when Tig began his prayer. "Uh, may the ray-ray of sunshine warm your souls," he said, his voice low and respectful to the bodies. Juice was silent, but surprised with the prayer Tig was doing, Bobby, Chibs, myself and Half-Sack were silent. All of us respecting the bodies and the fact Tig had some type of affection for them. "Amen," he finished. Lifting his head, he turned up the heat and the flames grew twice their size. Engulfing the women and turning them into ash. "Let's roll," Tig told us, making us all turn back and leave the cemetary. After, I left to go buy some flowers for Wendy, visited her and had a look at the kid, to check up on him. Wendy was still asleep and Abel was still, very small.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Sitting at the table, we were all silent, Donna had made a regular meal and the room was silent. Eating, no one talked and all we did, was eat and drink. The sound of forks clattering with the plate, nothing else sounded other than our quiet chewing. The kids looked bored as hell, forking and poking at their food, arms resting on the table and their faces scrunched up in absolute boredom. Kenny, Ellie, me and Donna sat around the table. Donna had asked my Dad and Maddie if they wanted to join, but neither of them showed. It made me wonder what they were up to, where they could be and I knew my father was at Gemma's, but Maddie, it made me wonder if she was doing over-time.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Staring out the window to the front door, I wondered if Donna, Opie and the children were coming. Maddie had called at the last minute, telling me that she needed to do some work at home and said she had even denied Donna. This, was enough to tell me that Donna wouldn't join us, but I had hope that she would come at the last moment. Forgetting her for a moment, I took a drag from my cigarette, turned around and saw the girls. Luann, some other Crow-eaters I had become friends with and some other family members from the club.

We cooked, prepared the rest of the food and taking hold of the bowl of mashed potatoes, I saw how everyone was being loud, happy and a family together. Juice, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Half-Sack, Piney, Jax, Clay and some Crow-eaters. Everyone was preparing to eat, passing food like corn and chatting among themselves. _Now this, is my family._ Nodding, I smiled and felt proud to call them my family.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Before, I was going to have a meal with Gemma, to talk with Jax and spend with all the others. Entering my home, I was going to have a shower and get dressed up for the meal, but I was stopped when I saw something that was sent through the mail. What was in the mail, was the photos of myself this morning. Eating, I stayed still and stared at them. They were pictures of me at Teller-Morrow, pictures of me going to work and heading home. There was also a note, telling me that they would always find me. _Wherever you go, I'll find you and I will kill you._

The note and pictures, were enough to make me take a drink, watching the pictures, facing the door and with a gun at the other side. I could hardly eat, all I could do was flick through the pictures, the note placed beside the gun and my eyes body turned to the door. Alert, afraid and my heart was pounding inside my chest. A sick feeling churning in my stomach. I knew, that this person was stalking me and that they were serious about killing me. From nerves, I chose to stay home, alone and locked inside my house. Praying that the stalker wouldn't strike, wondering who I could call and who would come to save me.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Watching how we all sat together, eating our meal and being the family we were, I couldn't contain the smile on my face. Thinking of Maddie, I wondered where she was and why she couldn't come to the meal. How Mom told me that Maddie wasn't going to be there, that Donna had set up her own meal. I was curious as to why Maddie hardly wanted to be near me, when she was, she was only talking about personal things that didn't have anything to do with our strained relationship. _I wish I could talk to her, see her and be near her again._

"Jax," I heard a faint voice call to me. "Jax!" Bobby called a little louder, pulling me from my thoughts. "I need some corn," he told me why he was calling me. Picking up the bowl of corn, I handed it to him and saw how Clay and my Mom exchanged 'I love you's and kissed each other. Mom sat down, giving me a smile and making me wish to have a relationship a little like theirs. _I want my relationship to last like them, except, I want it to be me and Madison Winston._

* * *

 _ **"Your face saving promises, whisper like prayers. And I don't need them."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! The song for this chapter was 'My Skin' by Natalie Merchant. Now, I hope you don't hate me for cutting the chapters in half, but they are simply too long and lengthy. I don't want to bore and I don't want to push the word limit. You know what's coming now...**

* * *

 **Questions I would like you to answer in the review.**

 **1) What would you like to see?**

 **2) Any interactions you'd like Madison to have?**

 **3) Who's point of view would you like to see?**

 **4) Madison's point of view or Jax's when they finally have sex, which would you prefer? Or do you prefer no-one's POV, where it will be both of their at random moments.**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	7. Chapter 5: Funfair (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 5: Funfair (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"You enjoy sucking on dreams, so I will fall asleep with someone other than you."**_

* * *

 **GPOV**

 _~8 years ago~_

 _When I saw Tara leave, how Jax stared at her retreating cab, I knew instantly that she was leaving for good. That she wasn't coming back and I saw how Jax stared at her numbly. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. He was all day either out, or locked in his room and staring at pictures of him, Maddie, Opie and his childhood. He burned the rest of the pictures that were of him and Tara, all but one. The one that had him and her on his bike._

 _I felt his pain, hated it, but I knew that he would be hurt at some point in his life. Love was never easy, it was a bumpy road and it would have lots of twists, lots of turns. Love, it was also unexpected and judging by how Jax reacted, I wasn't sure if he loved her or not, I knew he was heartbroken, but he wasn't depressed. Tara had been good with Jax, treating him right, but she questioned him too much and honestly, she didn't know anything about him. Nor he knew anything about her._ My poor son...

* * *

 **Present day...GPOV**

Myself, Tig, Bobby, Jax and Clay were all at 'Fun Town'. We were enjoying a day out, seeing as Piney, Opie, Juice, Chibs and Half-Sack were taking care of Teller-Morrow and the clubhouse. "Let's go into the photo booth, come on. Let me give you a quick hand job," I tried to convince Clay. Feeling mischieveous and wanting to play a little.

Clay wasn't in the mood, judging by how he talked to me. "I already got a picture of that," he told me bluntly, as though that was what I was refering to. _He doesn't want to have fun. Guess, I'm gonna tease him now and hope that he goes in with me._

"This time it'll be my hand," I said and laughed. Clay said a soft 'Oh, come here.' Making me gasp, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Whoa-ho-ho," I said from the surprise, my face staring directly at his ass. "Put me down," I pleaded playfully.

Clay wasn't taking notice of my protests. "Oh, baby," he growled playfully and spanked my ass lightly. "You bad," he commented cheekily. "You bad, girl," he told me and made me laugh. Jax was walking beside us, not taking notice of what we were talking about and honestly, he never took notice of us being sexually teasing. "Republican, 12:00," Clay warned us and the others.

Carefully, Clay put me back onto my feet and when I was firmly on the ground, I turned and saw the Oswald family. "Hey, Clay," the stiff, white-gray haired man spoke to us. I had remembered his father, how he was aging and wrinkling, how Elliot was a child and growing up with our presence in Charming.

"How you doin', Elliot?" Clay asked as he offered his hand to shake.

"Okay, Clay," Oswald replied quickly and it was as though he was in a slight rush.

Elliot's wife was a young, scared girl when I first met her and now, she was a few years older than Jax. She had blonde brown hair, her eyes wide and like a doe's eyes. "Karen," Clay spoke the name of Elliot's wife, shaking her hand and she offered him a quick and quiet 'Hey.' Placing my arm over

"I'm gonna go to the Spinout," Tristen had said, the girl was an early teen and she looked much like her father when he was younger. Brown haired and blue eyed. _Such a beautiful, young and sweet girl._

"Tristen, you've been on it four times already," Karen complained to her young daughter. 'I know.' Tristen had replied, trying to agree with her mother, but we all knew what it meant for a girl to say that. The girl wanted to have fun and do what she wanted to.

Jax took a step forward, his hand digging into his pant pocket. "Hey," he called to the girl. "Here," he offered to Tristen, Karen tried to protest and reject Jax from giving Tristen his tickets. "That's a'ight," he told Karen. "They kicked me off 'cause I was screaming too loud," Jax said to Tristen, flashing her a wink and a small smirk.

"What do you say?" Elliot said to his daughter, reminding her of her manners.

His daughter was staring at Jax, her eyes were ones of a crushing girl on a cute guy. _Boy has the charm and good looks of his father._ "Thanks," Tristen said shyly.

"You got it," Jax said, with a smile and small head raise. Quickly, Karen pushed Elliot away from us when Tristen had ran off toward the ride she wanted to go on. "Come on, come on," Jax said as he pushed Tig and Bobby forward.

Leaving me and Clay alone, I kept my hold on Clay and watched as the Oswalds walked away. "Man, you'd think with _all_ that money...they could pay someone to remove those sticks shoved up their asses," I commented, making Clay hum in agreement and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe he's just a little paranoid some of his country club cronies, are gonna see him talkin' to the outlaw," he spoke, refering to those that were seen as higher class, hard working men that were supporting Oswald and were associated with them.

Chosing to lighten the mood, I knew the perfect thing to say to him in this moment in time. "Come on," I encouraged him and looked up to him from behind my sunglasses. "I need to talk to the outlaw," I joked, making Clay mumbled a small 'Ooh,' as I pushed him towards the booth and laughed happily.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Walking around in Fun-Town, I had walked past faces that I recognized, some that I didn't. Then, we saw some guys covered in tattoo's and white of color. Their eyes watched us as we passed, the way they watched us, it was as though they had some type of beef with us. "Darby's guys?" Bobby asked me.

"I don't recognize 'em," I replied, glancing back at them and trying to spot a distinctive tattoo. _Nothing._

Coming across a clown, he was being harsh to a father who was trying to win for his kid. "Ooh, look at the big, bad bikers, huh?" he laughed at us. "Gonna get Clowny all wet, huh?" he taunted, trying to challenge us.

The clown was laughing an annoying laugh, loud and obnoxious. Paying the woman, I took hold of the soft balls and prepared myself to throw it at the stupid clown. "Come on, Jax. Come on," Bobby tried to encourage me, throwing the balls, I missed. "Ah," Bobby groaned at my miss.

Looking at the clown, I widened my eyes and nod. A smile on my face at his taunting, slowly getting more and more pissed off with his attitude. _Mother fucker._ "What's the matter, tough guy?" he teased, sitting there proudly as I missed the target. "Can't put the little ball in the tight hole?" he questioned me, making it sound gay. "Bet all your leather-wearin' butt buddies say the same," he commented, insulting us and mistaking us for gay guys.

"Oh really?" I challenged him in a threatening tone.

Instantly, we were all ready to rip his head off. "Oh, no," Tig said the moment he commented that. All of us tense, angry and ready to show this guy what we were made of. "That's a Bozo no-no," Tig told him.

Heading towards him, Bobby was the first one to reach the clown, following Bobby while Tig went to push the button. "Oh, Jesus, you guys," he began to speak quickly, trying to save himself from getting soaked. "I was just screwin' around, man. Come on!" he pleaded for mercy. _Should have thought twice, asshole._

"Yeah, clown boy," Bobby said as we went to the clown, going up the steps, I placed my foot on his head and pushed him deep under water.

"You're goin' down," I laughed, watching him struggle for breath as all three of us held him down. _I'm a good enough lover, from what I've heard. I don't have to put my balls into the hole, besides, when I do, it ain't with my brothers. It's only ever been with the sluts, but they don't mean anything to me._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Laughing, we stepped out of the photobooth and I picked up the pictures we had taken. Glancing at it, I could see the tip of his penis and my hand wrapped around it slightly. "Aw," I said as looked to him and clicked my tongue. "I can barely see it," I complained and teased him.

Clay was doing up his pant belt, taking the photograph from me, he didn't seem pleased with my mocking. "Gimme that," he growled, looking at the picture, he was unamused and decided it best to rip the paper up and throw it to the floor.

This was the moment that Juice chose to jog towards us. "Hey, the Irish are comin'," he informed us. _Must of rode here from Teller-Morrow. Shit, guess it's time to be alone again, huh?_

Clay went from my husband, to the President of the club. "Go find the others," he ordered Juice, making him mutter a small 'Okay' and jog his way back, in search of the others. Clay then turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, baby," he apologized. "I might have to...finish you off later," he said suggestively while he eyed me up and down.

Deciding to stay acting playful, I looked to him and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I heard that before," I told him, knowing that I was teasing him and only having a playful laugh with him. "Gimme some more quarters, I'm goin' back in the booth," I pleaded to him and gave him a mischevious smile. Showing him, that while he was away doing business, I was going to be here and being a bad girl.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all gathered at Teller-Morrow. It was more than closing time, we didn't have church today, but we did have to do some work for the club. Myself, Tig, Bobby, Juice and Clay were by the motorcycles, waiting for Chibs to turn up with Michael. "You think the prospect's deep enough?" Clay asked me.

Glancing behind me, I saw Half-Sack was in the garage, cleaning the floor and sweeping it from all the muck that was gathered during the day. "May only have one nut, but it's a big one," I teased slightly. "I trust him," I told Clay, knowing that the boy was full of courage and he was smart enough to trust. _If he was going to rat, he would of done it by now._

Clay didn't seem to argue with me, instead he chose to trust my words. "Hey, prospect!" Clay called to the young Prospect.

"Huh?" Half-Sack, also known as 'Kip' said to Clay, stopping his sweeping and looking at us confused.

Clay was sat on his bike, looking cool and calm. "Come on over here," he ordered the Prospect. "Learn a thing," he grumbled, as though it was now the time for the Prospect to begin becoming one of us. _Who knows, his time is soon coming._

Tig stood there, watching the boy make his way towards us and stop doing what he was doing. "Hurry up. Hurry up!" he ordered the boy. "Don't get hit," he advised and warned as the truck slowly rolled in and the engine stopped. Some of them were laughing and Juice was shaking Half-Sack around like a thin doll. "Don't screw this up, Sack," Tig warned the Prospect.

"Good to see you, Michael," Clay greeted the small Irishman, pulling him into a man hug and pulling away to look at the oil tanks.

The Irishman looked at us confused as Chibs had parked and got out of the truck. "Why you bringin' the ladies here?" Michael asked Clay. _Shit, he doesn't know about the warehouse burning down? Well, he was on a ship the entire time that this was happening. He's probably going to be pissed._

"Russian ladies?" Clay asked, not answering Michael's question as we made our way towards the barrels.

"Six-two's and AK's," Michael informed us as he climbed up onto the back of the truck. "Fresh from the Kremlin," he told us and this, of course, made Clay giddy. All the boys were talking while Michael was handing out the assembles. "Got all the parts, a couple of assembled samples," Michael said as he gave Clay one of the samples. All the others were talking while they were handing out the parts and assembles.

"God bless Gorbachev," Clay praised as he raised the sample after inspecting it. We started taking all the weapons that were hidden, the men were all praising the guns and we gradually brought them all in, Juice was the one teaching Half-Sack how to assemble them. The rest of us were having a drink, sat and stood around the bar. "Niners torched the warehouse, where we store and assemble our weapons," Clay informed Michael of our situation.

Michael paused in shock and horror. "Holy shite," he spoke. "What does that do to your business?" he asked us, making us all tense up a little. _The Irish are very specific when it comes to business, they need people to buy, in order for them to continue their cause._

Taking a gulp of my drink, I felt like taking a cigarette from how intense this was becoming. "Ah, we just bought nine acres on the edge of Amador County," Clay informed him of our purchases. "We start rebuilding, we'll be up and runnin' in two, three months," Clay said, which made Michael look at him a little stunned.

 _We all have business, it wouldn't surprise me if they want to keep their negotiations the same and it's going to be difficult for us to keep buying._ "Can't you assemble 'em here?" he asked us, wanting to keep the money flowing out of us.

This, was something we all agreed we wouldn't let happen, as if we endanger our jobs here, we could all go to jail easily. "We learned our lesson the hard way," Clay said, gesturing to the wall with our faces in picture-frames, all of us had gone to jail one way or another. "We don't cross our money streams. This is strictly a legit automotive business," Clay explained what we needed to do in order to protect ourselves.

Michael had looked back and noticed the pictures we had. "So that means you go three months without buyin' the weapons from us?" he asked us, surprised and a little upset by this fact. "SAMCRO's a huge piece of our income," he informed us of the business we held and they supplied us the most amount of guns.

The room fell silent, no one drank their beers and no one spoke. "Gotta make the adjustment, right?" Clay asked him. "I mean, it's part of business," he tried to convince him that things like this happened, that we were keeping it under control, as much as we could.

"This isn't a business for us, brother," Michael spoke instantly, not wasting a second to reply to Clay. "True I.R.A," he stated what he worked for. "We're not merchants. We're soldiers," he informed us. "The guns we sell fuel the cause. Without it, we lose ground," he explained why it was important we kept buying and selling their guns.

Prior to joining our club, Chibs was in Belfast and he had a family, until Jimmy O' had ruined what he had. Eventually, Chibs joined our charter and he left behind his loved ones, except, he knew the IRA well enough. "We support the cause, McKeevy," Chibs spoke up. "Shit like this, just happens," Chibs reminded him the dangers we would face when it came to selling. "We'll have our guns up and runnin' in no time," Chibs tried to convince him, to give him ease and reassurance.

Michael wasn't convinced, not for a single second. "That's the problem," he snapped back. "No time," he boomed. "Three weeks would cripple us," he informed us. "Three months, we can't wait for that," he said, sounding desperate and pleading us to keep buying and selling.

 _Believe me, Clay would keep buying and selling all he could, but it's a huge risk to store the guns here, in our clubhouse._ "What the hell are you sayin'?" Clay asked, keeping his tone calm and his gaze questioning.

Michael was staring at Chibs, but when Clay spoke, his head turned to look at our President. "I'm sayin', if you can't front us the cash in the downtime..." he started. "We're gonna have to find a new buyer," he threatened.

Clay was keeping calm, but I could sense him become dark and angered. "I've been buying guns from you for over a decade, Michael," he spoke darkly, lowly and as though he was insulted by this. "When you split from Adams, I stayed with you 'cause of our friendship," he stated their history.

Judging by how Michael reacted to this, he wasn't going to stand for this game of tongue tennis. "You stayed with me 'cause the other cowards sold out," he snarled, thumping the table harshly. "We're the only outlaws left," he informed us. "Now don't take this personal, Clay," he began, trying to become friendly with our Pres again. "Your warehouse burnin' down is a casualty of commerce," he continued to inform us. "You lose our guns, that's a casualty of war," he snarled this statement with venom in his voice.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Wandering around, I had bought myself a drink and the sun had alread set. "Tristen!" I heard the voice of Karen screaming across the funfair. When I spotted her, she had her hand pressed against her sweat covered forehead and she looked pale. Like she was afraid. "Tristen!" she called after she whispered to herself something I couldn't hear.

Walking up to her, I chose to bring my Martha Stewart back on. "What's goin' on?" I asked, wondering what was worrying the rich mother, who was afraid to even be seen with a group of Harley enthusiasts.

"We can't find Tristen," she cried to me, her body tense and her chest falling and rising quickly. She was hyperventilating. Her hair a mess, her skin looked sticky with sweat and her heart must of been pounding, judging by her shortage of breath.

"Oh, Jesus," I grumbled. I knew what it was like to lose a child, but I never lost my children when they were teenagers. _How old is the girl? 13? 14?_ "Well, she must be here somewhere," I tried to reassure her, she couldn't stay still and she kept swiping the sweat off her forehead.

Karen was completely out of her cool, cold and frozen self. "No, we've looked everywhere," she told me.

This, was the moment that I saw Elliot make his way towards us. "She's not on any of the rides," he informed us, reminding me that Jax had given her tickets to go on one. _Shit. Were could the girl have gone?_

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Karen's voice broke as she cried, panicked and worried for her only child. "Tristen," she mumbled numbly as we began our search for her. _She can't be far. I just hope she's alive and safe._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waking up early, we had a lot of work to do and we didn't know where to start. Chibs had chosen to wait for us, to share the news on what Michael had said to him before he left. "McKeevy's gonna want his usual per-month order and a month's insurance," Chibs informed us of what the Irish wanted from us.

Clay wasn't pleased with this, in-fact, I think he was stressed from hearing this. "I can't get my hands on 200K," he told us, we already knew it would be impossible to get that amount in a few days. "I got every spare cent tied up in the rebuild," he informed us on where most of our cash had went to.

"So what do I tell him?" Chibs asked him, staying close to me and Clay as we headed to the garage. Tig and Half-Sack were waiting beside us and fixing up some cars.

Sighing, I rubbed at my eyes, to get rid of my tiredness. "How much time do we have?" I asked him, curious as to how long we had to collect all this money and to hand it to the Irish. _Such a shit idea, why are we still buying guns off them. We should use the money we're putting into the warehouse for something else. Not for guns._

"Well, he's going up north tomorrow," Chibs informed us of the small Irishman's plans. "Don't know for how long, but...when he gets back, he'll want his cash before he goes to Dungloe," Chibs explained as a car began to pull up and we knew instantly who owned a Benz. Elliot's horn honking to alert us of his arrival.

Clay leaned in slightly, to talk to Chibs in a hushed tone. "Tell the shamrock I'll give him his money," Clay told Chibs his message to the Irish. "But I want you to go with him," he told Chibs, knowing that we could trust him to keep the alliance strong enough. "Courtesy escort. Let me know who he's meetin' with," Clay ordered around, using his president tone. When Elliot pulled up and parked, me and Clay gave a silent look, before we approached Elliot and he asked us to go inside, to talk somewhere private.

Clay had chosen for us to go into the office, I was the second to enter, after Elliot and Clay was the one to shut the door. "My daughter's still in shock," he began. "She doesn't remember much," he told us. "Asshole busted her in the jaw and threw her down in the dirt. Raped her," he informed us with a tone of sadness and pain. "She's 13 years old," he stated, emphasizing how young she was. _Jesus Christ._

Honestly, I didn't like the thought of a young girl getting raped on a day that she would have fun. Getting raped, wasn't fun and it wasn't what Tristen deserved. "What did the cops say?" I asked him, keeping my tone level and my eyes lowered.

This made Elliot scoff, as though the cops had no idea what they were doing in this town. "Took a report, Hale's out lookin'," he informed us of the cop's involvement. "I want you to find him," he said, looking directly up at me. "You bring him to me first," he snarled darkly. "Pay anything you want," he said desperately.

Clay and myself stayed silent. Truthfully, I would have said yes and done it for free. The sickening thought of a man raping a thirteen year old girl, it made me want to rip him apart. _What if that was Maddie? What if that was Mom or Donna? I would have killed that fucker with all my hate._ "Who do you think we are, Elliot?" Clay asked him in a slow and measured tone.

In this moment, Elliot wasn't going to play the ignorant man. He knew who we were, what we were and he knew our reputation. As did everyone else in the town, but they respected us for the good we did for the town. "Oswalds have been in this town a lot longer than SAMCRO," he stated truthfully. "I know what you are," he stated in a slight threatening tone.

Clay sighed and leaned over, placing his hands on the table and staring down at the desk. "I don't want your money," Clay rejected his offer of payment. "Nobody comes into my town...and does this to an innocent girl," Clay snarled, displeased with what happened last night at Fun-Town. "We'll find the sick bastard," he promised. "But, when I deliver him to you, I'm gonna need to know that justice will be served," Clay compromised. "You get what I'm sayin'...old friend?" Clay questioned him.

Clay offered his hand, straightening up and staring down at Elliot. Gradually, you could see the deal Elliot was playing in his head, wondering what he thought, I was surprised to see him get up. Shaking Clay's hand, it was the sign that he closed the deal and agreed with what Clay had said. "Yeah," Elliot agreed and knew what he had officially signed up for.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Myself and Maddie had chosen to start fixing up the baby's room, the floor was covered in plastic and our bodies covered in paint. Luckily, we were wearing clothes that were old and hardly used. "Mmm," Maddie hummed as she held her paint brush away from the wall a little. "I think blue looks really nice," she commented as she inspected the color we had chosen together.

Maddie had a good enough sense of interior design, since I had visited her at her house, she decorated it to her style. Which, was modern and homely at the same time. "Fits the room nicely," I agreed as I took a step back and inspected it beside her. "I was thinking, I might buy some wooden cut-outs of his name, nail it to the wall beside Abel's crib," I said as I smiled, pointing to the rough idea where I would nail his name.

We were both covered in blue paint, but our clothes were stained with white too. Maddie had the bright idea to paint the edges white, along with the wall, let the dry and come back another day to paint the walls blue. Said that putting white first, would lighten the room and make the blue look smoother. "I think it would be great," Maddie agreed with a wide smile. "Abel's going to love it here," she commented, which made my heart warm at the thought of my grandson here, alive and happy with his father.

The thought brought a smile to my face, curving my lips upwards and warming my heart. My eyes glancing at the beautiful woman beside me, her hair up in a strange style, but it suited her. "Yeah," I agreed with a nod of my head. "So, how's the family?" I asked her after we slowly returned to our painting.

Maddie tensed at the mention of her family, making me wonder what might of occured recently to make her react this way. "They're good, why?" Maddie asked me in return, questioning my motives and making me smile.

She was still clueless, but she knew something wasn't right. The girl was never stupid, she's the smartest girl I knew. "Oh, you know," I said with a shrug. "The whole 'my-brother-got-out-of-prison-and-now-my-sister-in-law-is-arguing-to-him-about-the-club' shit," I stated, explaining what I asked her more clearly.

Instantly, she knew what I had meant and knew she could answer me. "Well, I never did talk to my family about the club," she stated, in a sad tone, which made me feel sympathy for her. _Poor girl, Opie would always share secrets with her, but ever since the club, he's just as cold as their father._ "Somehow, they always like to isolate me when it comes to club business," she informed me. "Tried talking to Opie, but..." she drifted as she kept her eyes on her work. "He just tells me to stay out of it," she told me in confidence, knowing that she could trust me to keep this to myself.

This made me think, observing her, I knew she was hard working, trust-worthy, strong and smart. She cared about her family, so it hurt her to not be allowed in their circle. "Men can be confusing creatures," I told her truthfully, hoping to make her smile or laugh. "But know, that they are only doing what they think is best for you," I stated, trying to make her see that they too, cared about her.

"Sometimes, I think they're only trying to do what's worst for me," Maddie said with a small scoff, she didn't look at me as she spoke. But, she had studdied me carefully as I told her my opinion about it all. The pair of us were staring at one another in mutual understanding.

The way she spoke, made me think of my son and her. Relating to what isolation could do to someone, Maddie keeping Jax in the dark was driving him and myself crazy. "Keeping someone in the dark, it can drive people insane," I stated and interpreted her words. "Kind of like you and Jax," I tried to make her see the relation. "Why haven't you talked to him yet?" I asked her, stopping my work on the wall and stood facing her, staring at her.

Waiting for her answer, she pondered for a few seconds, wondering what she would tell me and measuring out carefully what she would tell me. "Me and Jax..." she began. "It's different," she said with a small sigh at the end. "I haven't talked to him because I don't have the time," she told me, keeping her eyes on the wall but slowly, it lowered. "Or the courage," she admitted in her own shame, licking her lips and staring towards the ground.

Taking a step towards her, I could feel her struggle and knew that family, could be a difficult subject for people. "Sweetheart," I began, talking to her softly. For a moment, I could see that small, sweet and loving girl I helped raise. "He's not going to kill you, or chew you up and spit you out," I informed her. "You're family," I stated. "I know my son, and I know he wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt you," I told her truthfully, reassuring her that it would all be okay.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Myself, Bobby, Clay, Juice, Tig and Chibs were all around the table. Deciding and informing each other of what was going on, as we normally did during church meetings. "We got a 200K deficit hangin' over our heads," Tig spoke loudly. "Do we really, really wanna be out there playin' some pro bono Lone Ranger?" he questioned our motives when it came to Tristen's rape.

I didn't like the way he spoke about the poor girl, knowing that it was wrong and disgusting for a man to rape an innocent, young girl. Picturing Maddie being young Tristen, I knew I would have killed the guy the moment I laid my hands on him. "Guy raped a 13-year-old!" I reminded the rest of them loudly, disagreeing with how Tig was picturing it.

Bobby didn't like the thought of rape either. "Thirteen," he emphasized the age of the girl. "Thirteen!" he declared as he got to his feet and lit his cigarette.

"I get it," Tig spoke over us. "I just don't like puttin' my ass on the line for some outsider," he explained why he didn't want to do this. "Clay, Oswald doesn't give a _shit_ about SAMCRO," he snarled and was wanting us to focus on the money we needed to give the Irish.

Clay was having none of what Tig was preaching. "You know, when people get jammed up in this town, they don't go to the cops," he started. "They come to us," he said, which was important and good for us. _They know we can protect them, that we're here to offer justice._

"That's right, us," Juice agreed with a hum and nod of his head.

Clay seemed pleased with our agreement on what he was saying. "And that means somethin' to me," he told us, getting all personal about his thoughts and feelings towards the appreciation we were shown. "I don't know," Clay began after a long sigh. "Maybe I got somethin' to prove with this guy," he tried to figure out why this was so important to him. "You know, that's my shit. So, anybody wants to pass on this-" he went to offer us a choice.

We began protesting with him trying to deny us the chance to help him find justice for the little girl, but only Tig was the one complaining about this task we all wanted to do. "No way," Chibs was disagreeing with Tig's protest. "I'm in!" he shouted at Tig who sat next to him.

"We're in," I agreed with a nod of my head.

"Absolutely, I'm in," Bobby agreed as he sat down beside me again.

Tig looked defeated, a smile on his face and it was as though he was pleased we all went against him. "I'm in too," he finally decided. "Guess we're huntin' a tot banger then," he stated what he believed we were doing, giving us facts as this asshole came into our town and raped an innocent thirteen year old.

"Good," Clay said, feeling pleased we were all supporting him on this. "So what do we know?" he asked once we were all settled and finished chosing on what we were to do. All of us agreed to help Clay find the sick asshole.

Remembering the guys back at the funfair, I knew that two guys we saw there were wearing tattoos that were notibly Nords tattoos. "We saw a couple of guys sportin' Aryan ink," I gave Clay the information I knew of. "Not sure if they were Darby's guys," I said, knowing that Darby wasn't at the fair to begin with. _Maybe they were sent to do the work, so that it was less noticeable._

Clay took in the information, taking mental note of it and trying to map out the area the fair was in. "And Macon Woods is right on the Lodi border," he stated. "Darby's got a meth shack couple of miles from there," he remembered where Darby was most possibly working.

"Rape as retaliation," Bobby commented. _What an asshole move, to rape a teen and beat her._

"Certainly in the Nord wheelhouse," I agreed.

This was when Clay leaned closer, already making the plans for what we were to do. "Tap into the Sanwa database," Clay spoke, directing it to Juice, who was our tech-kid. "Find out which Nords get hard for underage pussy," he ordered and this was when Juice agreed he would get onto it.

"Bobby and I'll go after Darby," Tig had made his choice, picking Bobby as his partner to scout for the head of the Nords. _Lets just find the asshole who raped the girl, find out who he works for and deliver the right justice to him._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Finishing at Jax's house, I left Gemma there to clean up the house a little and returned to my own home. Finding the courage, I showered after multiple attempts at calling both my brother, and my father. Neither of them had picked up, so I chose to slip into a light blue top, tight-form-fitting-light-blue jeans, white peep-toe heels and a white blazer. Drying my hair, my golden locks fell into perfect curls, but from my stress, they were slightly frizzy.

Applying some make-up, adding a necklace that had silver beads and some silver bracelets, I made my way to my car and had my gun with me. Just in case. My phone was with me, in case my family phoned back and drove to Teller-Morrow. Parking there, I found that Jax, Tig and Clay were the only ones left in either the clubhouse or at Teller-Morrow.

Jax was making his way towards me, Clay and Tig were by the benches, all sat there and drinking a beer. "Hey, Maddie," Jax called to me, making me look at him. His blonde hair long, his eyes light and his smile bright. _Heavens, he's gorgeous._ Bobby was sat on his bike, smiling at me and offered me a playful wink.

Feeling my heart race at the sight of him, I couldn't help but mentally swoon at how he would look at me. _I feel like that smile, is only reserved for me. Like he loves me._ "Hey, Jax," I called back to him, greeting him and pulling myself out of my thoughts. "Have you seen my Dad or Opie?" I asked him, curious as to their where-abouts. "Neither of them are picking up their phones," I informed him why I was wondering where they were.

 _They aren't on a run are they? Or are they out there somewhere, helping someone's broken down car come here to be fixed?_ "Haven't seen them," Jax informed me, I knew when Jax was being honest, and this was one of those times. "But they might be on their way, or they could be in their rooms," he said with a shrug. "Day off?" he asked me as I went to take a step, but stopped in my tracks.

His smile was infectious, making my own lips pull to show him my teeth and the way he squinted in the direction of the sun, it made him look adorable. "How'd you know?" I asked him, surprised and wondering if he was stalking me too. _Wait...Jax wouldn't kill me, would he?_

"Mom," Jax only had to say one word. _Gemma. Makes sense. Why didn't I think that before?_ Jax glanced behind me, the sound of a car parking up made me turn to look too. "Shit," he whispered lowly. "I'll be right back, okay?" he asked me, his hands gently resting on my hips and he leaned in to place a kiss to my cheek.

The sucking noise was sweet, the pressure of his lips warm and gentle. His hold was light, but tight enough to give me warning. Looking at the car, it was cops and by the make of the car, I knew it was Hale. "Yeah," I agreed, squinting because of the sun and nodding. "I'll head inside," I told him what my planned actions were going to be.

"Good idea," Jax agreed, he looked back at Clay and Tig, who were making their way towards us. Clay greeted me plainly, it was Tig who kissed my cheek and gave my waist a little squeeze. Tig had said 'Hey darlin', why don't you head inside like you told Jax you would?' which made me nod and quickly enter. Bobby was stood behind me and Tig. Tig's blue eyes stared coldly at the men, focused on them and this was when I knew, that they were doing this to protect me. _Look for Opie and Dad, they might be here._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Seeing Maddie, it was like a breath of fresh air and it made me relax from the stress I was under. When Hale made his appearance, I suggested she'd go inside and that we would deal with them. "You girls selling cookies?" Clay asked, Tig was lagging behind, as was Bobby, but I was beside Clay as we walked towards them.

Hale came out of a car, then came another that parked and two other cops followed him. "We're investigating a sexual assault," he informed us as we met towards the middle. _Three on three huh? He thinks he can intimidate us, doesn't he?_

Pretending to have no clue about Tristen's rape, we kept walking until we were all face to face. "You serious?" I asked him, keeping my tone as though I was innocent of already knowing this information.

"Yeah," Hale confirmed our suspicions. "I need to talk to all your guys that were at the carnival last night," he told us in his 'officer' tone. "If they're not here, get them here now," he ordered us and Clay instantly understood what Hale had meant.

 _He thinks we raped her, doesn't he? What an idiot._ "You think a Son had somethin' to do with that rape?" Clay questioned him, feeling a little insulted by the accusation that we would be rapists. _I don't screw anything that walks, especially not little girls. The youngest girl I screwed, was Maddie when she was sixteen._

Hale didn't blink, didn't flinch at the hint that we knew what he was indicating. "Half of 'em have violent crimes on their rap sheets," he reminded us of our own crimes. "Just following logic," he said, as though this was a good enough excuse to frame us for the rape of a thirteen year old girl.

Not liking how he thought we were the ones who were rapists, I chose to challenge him "Wasn't it just last week four Oakland cops were busted for prostitution and rape?" I questioned him. "Logic tells me we should ask where _your_ dick was last night," I stated, making a threat that was subtle but not blantant.

Clay took a step forward, lifting his index finger up at Hale. "And don't say, 'In your mama,'" he threatened in a tone that was both serious and a joke. _We all know who's dick goes in my Mom. First, it was my Dad's and now it's Clay's. Either way, I don't want to think about my Mom having sex with anyone right now._

Hale looked unaffected by the joke and teasing we had thrown at him. "Officers Mann and Fain will be taking your statements," he told us with a tone that I didn't like. _Is he playing us?_ "It could take hours," he stated, warning us that it could take a long time, especially if everyone didn't show up to make their statements.

Clay was catching onto the same thing we were, by the way Hale smiled and how he spoke to us, I knew he found out Oswald came to us for help. "I'm tryin' to run a business here," Clay reminded him, but truthfully, we needed to head out and look for the asshole who raped Tristen.

Judging by the expression on Hale's face, he didn't care what we had to do and he took pleasure from it. "We can do it here, at the station house, wherever you wanna do it," he gave us multiple options. "And don't say, 'In your mama,'" he repeated what Clay said, before he turned away and slid on his sunglasses. He drove off, leaving us alone with the two cop pricks. _Well, shit._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Fed up of staying inside the empty clubhouse with Bobby, I chose to make my way outside to be with Tig, Clay and Jax. Jax was staring at the pair of cops, but when he caught my figure making my way towards him, he kept his gaze glued to me. "I can't believe these assholes are takin' another coffee break," I heard Jax mumble.

Clay seemed to agree, making me look at the two men who leaned against the car and were gulping down their coffee. "Total jerk off," Clay commented in agreement. "Hale must know we're lookin' for the guy," Clay said vaguely. "We're gonna be here all day," Clay complained.

"Oh. Two double 'tranquiccinos' comin' up," Tig mumbled, but I caught it enough to know that Tig was going to go do something bad. _Does he mean that he's going to drug them? Please don't let it be that._

Feeling my heart pound, I knew the boys would normally be up to no good. But when I heard the name of the coffee Tig would make, I felt my body freeze and tense. _Is he gonna...no._ "Jax, don't tell me he means he's gonna-" I went to look at Jax, my eyes wide as I spoke to him, my body fully turned to look at him.

Jax could see the panic in my eyes, taking hold of my shoulders, he turned to face me and gently kept a hold on me. "Maddie, relax," he encouraged me to calm myself, that I was over-reacting. "Please," he pleaded, his eyes looking down at me, his eyebrows scrunching up together and features smooth. Concerned.

Moving away from Tig, Jax and Tig, I chose to stand beside my car. "Fresh pot, boys," I heard Tig call to the cops who were making their way towards Tig. "It's hot," he warned them but I simply crossed my arms, feeling the heat of the sun on my back, I felt warm and didn't want to be beside them in that moment. "Jackson?" Tig had offered Jax loudly enough.

"No, thank you," I heard Jax decline Tig's offer as he leaned against the door frame, a smile playing on his lips as he waited for whatever was about to happen. _I can't believe them. Please tell me it was a joke, that they're not going to actually drug them._

There was mumbling sounds as they all entered the office, Tig and Clay were inside with the other cops. Making my way slowly, I could hear Clay speak and Jax kept his eyes on me as I walked closer. "Good to the last drop," I heard Clay grumble.

"That's so bad," Tig said with a cheeky laugh, the sound would of made me smile, but when I was getting closer, I could see feet laid out on the ground. Cups spilled on the ground, coffee running down and my eyes widened.

"Don't fall on the floor," Jax joked with a smirk and chuckle, the others laughed as they left the office. Bobby made his way towards the others, but I was the first to notice the two cops resting in the office.

I had moved away from the door quickly, my eyes wide and I glanced at each of the men I had known since I was a child. "Oh my God, are you guys kidding me?!" I yelled at them, outraged that they had drugged a pair of cops. "This is against the law," I snarled at them, trying to make them see that this was a bad thing. "They want to question you guys, so you drug them, just to take off?" I asked them as the others made their way towards their bikes. "Are you guys guilty of something?" I questioned them.

Jax took hold of me, I was fuming and when he touched me, I felt my anger subside, but it was still burning inside me. His hands resting on my shoulders, his eyes staring down into mine and looking into my soul. "Maddie, relax," he tried to calm me down. "A'ight?" he asked me. "Look, what you're going to do now, is go home," he ordered of me, in a kind and gentle tone.

"Say that you had no idea this was going to happen, that it was our plan and that you had nothing to do with it," he was already making a plan for me. "Say you went home to wait for your family to contact you, that you were going to have a long day at work the next day," he had already made me an alibi. "Whatever you have to, just so that you're not associated with this mess," he said as he looked to the cops who were asleep in the office. "Go home, lock your doors and keep your cellphone close," he commanded me.

His eyes were calm, a gentle blue and his features were soft. Caring. The way he looked at me, made me feel like he was doing what was best for me, like he honestly cared about me and possibly, even loved me. "I'll tell Juice to go check up on you," he suggested, to make me feel safe and secure. "Okay?" he asked me, to check to see if I'd agree with him.

Unable to reject him, or agree to his terms and stories, I chose to say something else. "Jesus, Jax," I sighed out and shook my head, staying in his hold, he kept it firm but gentle. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him a pleading voice, as though I didn't want any of us in this mess. _I don't want us all in this mess._

Jax gave me a small and sad smile, his hands reaching up to cup my face. "For your own good," he told me with a nod, his voice soft and the others had stayed stood by the bikes. I could sense them staring, but I didn't care if they could see us right now. _This is normal for me and Jax, he's always done this._

"Go home," he spoke, rather than order or ask. "I'll explain when I can, a'ight?" he reassured me, making me nod and smile. "Stay safe," he pleaded of me, leaning in, he pressed a feather-light kiss to my forehead and pulled away after a few moments, his smile warm and only for me. Jax then left on his bike, leaving me alone and doing as he said, I went back home and waited for any news.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding to Fun-Town, I met with Chibs and headed there together. We found Half-Sack by the woods, staring at the row of caravans that held the carnival people, we had told Half-Sack to follow Hale, while I told Juice to check up on Maddie. _I hope Maddie is fine, hope she ain't mad at me._ "Been talkin' to the Fun Town carnies for over an hour," Half-Sack said, pulling me out of my thoughts of Maddie.

The way she got angry over the cops, I knew she would be angry with someone, but I hoped she wouldn't be mad for long. The way her skin was pressed to my lips, it was smooth and sweet, just as I had remembered. "Stay on him," I told him as I watched Hale make his way towards his car.

The scooter that was under Half-Sack was puttering, not purring like our Harley's. "Think you guys could double up, let me take one of your bikes?" Half-Sack asked as he glanced at us, the scooter was half our bike's sizes and I had to hold in a chuckle.

"Not unless he grows tits," I said, knowing that it would be impossible for Chibs to gain breasts in less than a second. _Thinking of tits..._ I had to pull myself out of my sexual fantisies, knowing that this wasn't the time, or the place. _Although, Madison's tits are very nice and big._

Chibs thought it was best if he agreed with my condition. "Big tits," he first said. " _Huge_ tits," he emphasized and raised his hand for me to low-five him. Smiling at the Prospect, he looked disappointed and sad at the fact we rejected him. Crushing his hope to ride one of our bikes and not the tiny scooter he was crouched on.

The sound of Hale's vehicle engine starting alerted me and he began to drove off. Look to the Prospect, he watched us, as though he would convince us if he stared long enough. "He's goin'," I warned him as Hale drove off, pointing towards the retreating Deputy. With a look of defeat, Half-Sack revved his scooter and rode off. Making our way, we parked our bikes and walked to the carnival people. "See this girl last night?" I asked them as I held up a picture of Tristen.

"Who are you?" Uncle Vinky asked us, confused as to who we were and what we were doing here. _Don't act dumb, Hale asked the same thing a few moments ago._ We had been led to the man who looked more like a white-trash Santa Claus, than he did as a carnival participant.

Chosing not to be specific, Chibs described us in a sensible manner. "Concerned citizens," Chibs replied. "And what did you just say to that cop?" he asked as he pointed to where Hale had left. His hair sticking up in random parts because of the wind and his eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he spat before he turned his back to us.

He turned to walk away, but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. "'Cause we're askin' you, Uncle Vinky," I spat as I pulled him back by his shirt, he rose his hands and told the others to back off. "This girl got _raped_ less than a mile away," I informed him as I showed him the picture again. "Shit like that doesn't happen in our town," I told him of how it was like here. "Which points to an outsider," I concluded.

Chibs had his back pressed against mine, keeping the pricks behind us away from me and I kept my eyes on the assholes in-front of me. "And there's not much more outsiders than you muppets," Chibs commented in an insulting way.

The men began muttering their anger and disagreement, not enjoying the insult Chibs threw at them. "Hey," I spoke as I saw one of the men get to his feet, gripping onto my knife, I showed it them subtly. "Hey, it can go that way if you want," I warned them in a challenging tone.

Chibs too was holding onto his knife, his back pressed against mine and his eyes glued to the assholes behind us. "What?" he questioned them in his Scottish accent, making me snicker softly. _These pricks wouldn't have a chance, unless they had hidden weapons somewhere._

Uncle Vinky was the one to push everyone back and prevent the fight from happening. "All right," he agreed to our persistent questioning. "Tell you what I told the cop," he told began. "All my guys were here powerin' down rides, chaining up booths," he informed us. "Security guards your town hired'll tell you the same thing," he threatened in a way that was challenging, but informative. The rest of them men surrounding him agreed, humming or voicing their agreement. _Something doesn't feel right._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter! The next part will be coming up shortly.**

 **Much love**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	8. Chapter 5: Funfair (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 5: Funfair (Part 2)

* * *

 **GPOV**

Entering St. Thomas, I was making my way inside to check in on Abel, finding Tara at the desk, I wanted to run past her, but she had already spotted me. "Wendy's out of detox," she told me as she rushed towards me. "Thought you'd wanna know, just in case you wanted to bring her flowers or something," she said and gave me a small idea.

Hearing the elevator bell ding, I felt a familiar presence step into the room. Turning around, I had just stepped through a glass door and saw Darby may his way towards the south wing. Pulling out my cellphone, I dialed Clay's number. "I'm in the middle of it, baby," Clay answered.

"You still lookin' for Darby?" I asked him, keeping the conversation short and simple.

He sounded surprised by this sudden call. "Yeah," he agreed, stunned that I had even mentioned his name. "Why?" he asked me.

"He's at the hospital," I informed him, keeping my eyes on Darby, who was making his way towards the south wing. "Headin' up to the south wing," I continued to inform my husband, so that he knew exactly where to find the head of the Nords.

"Thank you," Clay spoke, I could hear the smile in his voice. _That's my happy, strong and bossy baby._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Heading over to Floyd's myself and Chibs parked outside, looking inside, we saw that Unser was getting his regular treatment. Entering, the bell jingled and alerted everyone of my sudden appearance. "Give us a minute, Floyd," I suggested the kind old man.

The bell jingled as the door shut. "I'll give you two," he told me, which made me smile and we gave each other our usual fist bump. _I love this guy. A real legend._ I replied to him with a small 'A'ight,' as he left.

Startled, Unser sat up and looked at me. "Jesus Christ," he spat out like it was a bad name, wiping off the shit he had covering his face. _Guess cancer boy was getting a shave._ The bell jingling, telling me that Floyd had taken a step outside. "My one peaceful moment of the day," he grumbled like the old man he was.

Deciding to cut to the chase, I didn't need to have a long conversation with him. I simply needed to know what Hale was doing with the case. "We need to know where Hale's at with the Oswald case," I said to him, not asking him or ordering him, simply hinting that we needed to know where he was at.

Unser's face contorted with one of anger and irritated disblief. "Do you have any idea how much heat I'm gettin' on this?" he questioned me, acting like I knew or gave a shit what was going on with him, or his job. "I do anything to compromise this case-" he went to say, but I cut him off quickly.

"I'm not askin' you to compromise," I cut him off mid-sentence. "Just tell us what you know," I had told him in a questioning and demanding tone, hoping that he would listen and give us the information we needed.

Unser reached up the cloth, wiping off some more of the shaving cream he had splotched around his face. "Got nothin'," he told me. "No leads, no witnesses," he informed me. "Only one who knows anything is the girl, and she's sayin' she's got no memory of it," he continued to tell me all he knew. "And Karen won't let anyone near her. Guess I don't blame her, probably do the same if it was my kid," he mused as he offered me some more facts.

 _So, he has nothing. No witnesses, no leads and Karen is keeping Tristen in a hospital prison. Tristen is the only one who would say anything, but we need to find a way to get to her._ "A'ight," I said as got to my feet and sighed.

"Jax," Unser called to me, stopping me from escaping the building. "You guys cannot screw me on this," he growled at me. "I don't catch this rapist, I'm the one under the microscope," he informed me of what was going on with him. "That's just bad for all of us," he warned me.

Taking no notice of him, I chose to pretend like I hadn't heard him. "Don't worry, Chief," I began. "We'll catch him," I reassured him, opening the door, the bell jingled and as it closed, it jingled again.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Sitting outside, I was waiting for Clay to make his way towards St. Thomas. Deciding to take a smoke, I waited for Clay to show up, instead, I tensed when I saw Darby make his way out. "Shit," I whispered. "How you doin', Ernie?" I called to him, loud and I was relieved to catch his attention.

He stopped his walk towards the car, a smile on his face and his eyes perving me like they normally did. _Jesus, I hate talking to this guy._ "It's goin' good," he called back to me as he made his way towards me. "How's the beautiful queen of bikers?" he asked me as he took a seat beside me.

Watching his sit down, I knew I had to keep him busy until Clay got here. "Holdin' it together," I stated, not needing to tell him much more information, other than that. _He's the asshole who sold Meth to Wendy, which almost killed my grandson. Fuck him and his cooking._ "What brings you here?" I asked him.

Taking a drag from my slint, I watched him curiously and knew no-one would deny me my smoke. _May be illegal, but I need it for my heart condition._ "Four packs a day finally caught up to Mom," he began to tell me. "Stage four lung cancer," he explained after my slight look of confusion.

Deciding that this wasn't the best moment to smoke, I knew I didn't need to smoke, only for my heart and it was always to look cool. Lately, it had been to stop me from stressing so much, as it would calm my nerves. "Sorry to hear that," I said as I threw my cigarette to the floor and stomped onto it, until I no longer saw a light burning.

Darby's eyes were trailing up and down my frame, perving in a way that made my skin crawl. "You look real good, Gemma," he complimented me in his deep, rough voice. "Clay must be keepin' you happy," he commented.

 _Is he hinting at my sex life? Or just my love life in general? 'Cause Clay is good in both areas._ "Does the best he can," I said, not needing to tell him all about my personal life. "Interesting new accessory," I said as I took off my sunglasses and pulled down his t-shirt a little, inspecting his nazi-loving tattoo.

His smile was one of a creepy nightmare, staring at me with longing and in a way that made me want to wrap myself in millions of blankets. "Picked it up on my little retreat in Chino," he told me. "It's simple, but it says it," he explained with a small shrug.

"Jewish doctors keepin' your mother alive must _love_ it," I said sarcastically and ironically. _To think, millions of these assholes killed Jews and right now, one could be saving Darby's mother._

Darby smirked and chuckled softly. "That's right, you got a little Jew in you, don't you?" he asked me, knowing my heratage, I knew I was a mixture of multiple religions and nationalities. _Shit, sometimes it's hard to keep track._

"A bit," I confirmed his suspicions. "On the angry Russian side," I teased and this made him chuckle some more. The sound of motorcycles approaching made me look towards them, also making Darby glance at Clay and the others. "It was nice talkin' to you, Ernie," I began to finish our conversation. "Gotta catch my train back to Auschwitz," I joked darkly, getting up and walking over to my car.

Hearing the engines stop, I knew Clay, Bobby and Tig had stopped by Darby. "Your old lady's still a handful," Darby commented as I kept walking away and he made his way towards my husband. A small smirk growing on my lips.

"That she is," Clay had agreed, I could feel my husband's eyes watching my retreating form and felt my smile grow. A bounce in my step, knowing that I was a good old lady and that I knew how to keep my man interested. How to keep him happy. _Clay is nothing like John._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Dogs were barking In distance, scanning the area, I saw that there were dogs locked behind fences and men surrounding the outside while holding guns. Squinting enough to see what was inside, I knew that there were at least a few people inside a room, in some sort of gathering. "Looks like a full house," I commented.

Clay too was trying to observe whatever he could. "Men on the porch are armed," he stated what we could all see. "Not sure about the ones in the back," he continued to observe. "You take down the ones at the cages," he said, knowing that the dogs could alert the others if we weren't careful. "I'll get the lookouts," Clay spoke quietly.

We all began to move, preparing ourselves for what was about to happen. "Let's go," Chibs encouraged and I stayed beside the bags that Clay brought along with him.

Looking inside, I could see that most of the AK's were assembled, but they didn't have any clips. Not inside them, or inside the bag. "No clips," I told Clay as I chewed loudly on my gum. _Guess we're gonna need to use our regular guns._

Clay looked at me for a moment, waiting for me to laugh or something, to act like it was a joke. "What?" he asked me surprised when he knew I wasn't joking. Climbling around me, he crouched down and looked inside the bag. "Goddamn empty," he grumbled when he noticed that I was telling the truth.

Clay sighed and this was when we began to make our way towards the ones on barking grew louder. Taking hold of one, Clay had smacked the other with the butt of his gun. Grasping around the man's neck, I kept adding pressure until he was gasping for air. Throwing him down, I knocked his head against the floor and saw him get knocked out.

Taking the guy I had knocked out's gun, I checked how full the clip was and saw that it was full. We had all gathered at the front porch, Clay threw Tig an AK and this was when Tig inspected it. "There's no clip," Tig said surprised and angered. "Goddamn Juice," he snarled after Clay smiled. _Wasn't it Tig who picked up the empty guns?_

Clay took position beside me and was in President mode. "Back door," he ordered Chibs and Tig. "Counting 20," he informed them, so that we would all enter the building at the same time. _Let's just hope this works._ After counting twenty, we kicked the doors opened and stepped inside.

People screamed, entering the room, we found that there was a gathering. Except, it was a church gathering. With a Pastor. "Bang?" Tig asked a little confused, trying to lighten the mood in his weird way.

Asking Yates to take a step outside, we all were out and speaking in a civil manner. "I haven't acted out sexually in over three years," Yates told us. "I mean, all of these men will vouch for me. I'm a saved man," he tried to vouch for himself with the support of the rest of the people surrounding him.

Clay looked like he had eaten a sour lemon that bit his ass. "I guess we got some bad information, sorry," he tried to explain the misunderstanding. This made Yates sigh and Clay held out his hand, to clear our mistake. "A little misunderstanding," he told them.

Picking up the bag full of AK's, I began to speak with a small nod to Yates. "Forget about our little mistake, we'll forget about mom's illegal mutts," I negotiated, making Yates believe it was a fair thing to do.

The Pastor then stepped closer, clutching his holy book of bullshit and watching us as we began our retreat. "It's not too late for you men," he called after us. "And Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, can save you," he tried to convince us. "He can deliver you from all your transgressions," he kept calling out to us, but none of us were truely listening.

Clay didn't listen, he only kept walking forward. "Ah, I appreciate your zeal, Padre," he began to speak as he walked. "But my transgressions..." he paused as he turned to look at the Pastor. "All I got left," he informed him. Making Chibs call out a loud 'Amen.'

We began to sing a song, all of us with our backs to the others on the porch. "Kumbaya, my Lord, Kumbaya! Kumbaya, my Lord, Kumbaya!" we all sang, all in different notes and at different harmonous times. All of us had smiles on our faces, a chuckle escaping my lips from time to time. We stopped singing when Clay told us it was time we took off.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Doing as Tara said, I chose to go out and buy some flowers for the sick mother. When Wendy saw me step in through the door, she sighed a heavy sigh. "What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned me.

Placing it ontop of her bedside table, she looked to the ceiling and away from me. "Somethin' to brighten up your room," I told her. "I understand you and the old girlfriend have become buddies," I spoke mockingly. _Pathetic, they might aswell form a club._ Wendy reached down slightly, pressing a button of panic, making it beep loudly. "It's a little late for the panic button," I said to her honestly.

Making my way to the bottom of her bed, I looked to her and saw that she looked better, compared to the last time I saw her. "I didn't say anything to anyone," she spoke sadly. _Smart. No one would believe her either way._

Pouting, I didn't feel the need to fake smile to her. "That's smart," I commented. "No one would believe you anyhow," I stated, speaking what was on my mind. "That whole...junkie thing," I reminded her. "All I did was give you an option, sweetheart," I said what my part was in that play. "You're the one who took the coward's way out," I spoke truthfully. Scoffing at the thought of it. "Couldn't even do that right," I mocked her.

 _Girl's a failure._ "We all can't be rocks like you, Mother Gemma," she mocked in return, but it was as weak as she was. "I don't know how you do it," she spoke with a shake of her head, as though she had been thinking about this for a long time.

Sitting down beside her, I leaned in enough to be close to talk to her quietly. "What's that?" I asked her, curious as to what she had meant. _How to be strong? How to be a mother? It ain't easy, but you learn and as long as you love, you're strong enough to keep fighting._

Wendy didn't even need to think about it. "Keep all the lies straight," she began. "All the dirty little secrets buried," she continued to list off what I was capable of. Scoffing, she looked at me questioningly. "God, your conscience must be locked up _real_ tight," she commented, as though this would insult me.

Leaning in, I knew exactly how I felt and exactly what I would say to her. " _Nothing_ gets in the way of me taking care of my family," I whispered darkly at her. "Especially my conscience," I told her. "But then you obviously can't grasp that...bein' a baby killer and all," I reminded her bitterly, having no sympathy for her.

The door opened and this was when I saw a small woman slip her head in. It was a nurse. "Need something, sweetie?" she asked us as she entered the room, her eyes on Wendy and she looked curious as to what the emergency was for.

"Just some water for these flowers," I said, pointing to the flowers I had placed onto the table. "Don't want 'em dyin' on us," I commented, making it seem like I actually cared about life. Especially Wendy's life. _I'd rathered she'd died._

The nurse smiled, nod and walked off, leaving me and Wendy alone. When the nurse brought in the vase for the flowers, I kissed Wendy's cheek for show, walked out and left her there. "She holds the key-" I could hear Hale's voice from where I walked.

Karen was stood by the door that held her daughter inside. "I did not give you permission...to question my daughter," Karen's voice snarled as she spoke back to the cop. _Holy shit. Now that, is a lioness, protecting her cub._

Turning the corner, I was closer than I thought I was. There they were, Hale and Karen talking to one another in hushed tones. "I wasn't questioning her, ma'am," Hale spoke defeatedly. "I was just seeing how she was feeling," he lied to her. _I know when our little paper boy is lying._

Karen was clearly not having any of it. "Bullshit," she snarled quietly. "I am not gonna let you people traumatize her again," she said pointedly. "You leave her the hell alone," she said, pointing at him and slipped inside the room, leaving Hale in the hallway alone. Forgetting about them for a moment, I made my way towards the elevator and went to go check up on Abel.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Mom was reading to Able, enjoying the peace and serenity of it. The soft beeping was a sign for me, that he was alive and that he continued to breathe as best as he could. "Two wheels that I found. And ride like the wind while his wheels go around," she had read to him. "I'll be back," she told Abel, noticing me stood by the window and looking in on them with a smile plastered to my face.

She had placed her hand on the glass, as a sign of comfort and love to her grandson, making my heart warm at the sight. "Hey," I greeted her as she stepped outside to meet me. The pair of us looking through the glass at my growing, baby boy.

Turning my back to him, I kept close to Mom and saw her slip her hands behind her back. "Thought you guys were on the hunt," Mom said a little surprised and confused by it all. Sighing I hated having to say that we were failing on this mission.

"Hit a dead end," I stated, knowing that the only way we would find the right information, would be if the girl gave us a description. _If she could give us anything, we could somehow do the girl justice._

We were silent for a few moments. "The junkie's awake," Mom snarled impulsively. _Jesus Christ, I hate when she calls her that. Wendy ain't a perfect mom, but I ain't a perfect dad either._

I wasn't going to let my mother insult the mother of my child. "Don't call her that," I barked back quietly, not in the mood for arguing, but not allowing my Mom to insult the mother of my child.

She sighed and reflected on her words. "All right," she said sadly, knowing that she was in the wrong for saying something so cruel as that. Quietly, she whispered a small "Sorry," which surprised me, but made me smile lightly.

Chosing not to talk about Wendy, I turned around a little and looked through the window. Looking in, I couldn't help but smile at my healing and growing son. "You think he can really hear you?" I asked her, hopeful that things like that were true.

From the corner of my eye, Mom watched me for a second, all before she turned back around and looked through the window. "Yeah, I do," she told me making a warming sensation heat up my entire body, it was as though I couldn't contain the love and happiness I had for my son.

A door swinging open and closed alerted us, pulling us out of this moment and turning my gaze towards Elliot, who was making his way towards me. Mom, without needing to be asked, left to go back inside the room with Abel. "Did you find the guy?" Elliot asked me.

I didn't want to disappoint him, but there was no way of dodging this bullet. "No, not yet," I told him truthfully. "We need you to talk to your daughter again," I tried to convince him by using facts. _She holds all the information we need._

Elliot looked pissed off, but I didn't know what else to do in that moment, other than to listen to him and hope we find another lead. "Tristen doesn't remember anything after the ride," Elliot said, convinced that this was the truth, something told me it couldn't have been the truth.

"Gotta dig a little deeper," I told him, knowing it would be difficult, but it had to happen now, or never. "I mean, we need somethin'," I tried to explain it. "The guy have a car? Was he black, was he white?" I asked him, giving him examples of the information we needed.

What I had said, only fueled Elliot's anger more. "She's still in shock," he whisper shouted at me. "All right," he said, trying to calm himself down. "Karen just wants her to rest," he explained, trying to convince me that it would be the best choice for his daughter in that moment.

Sighing, I changed the weight on my feet. "Look, man," I began, trying to take a gentler approach. "Tristen's our only shot at finding this asshole," I told him. "If you want our help-" I went to say, but he cut me off again.

Elliot took a breath that shook with every movement he made. "I'll talk to Karen," he whispered. "You find him," he ordered of me, turning he walked to the door and slammed it opened.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Leaving Jax to spend some time alone with his son, I chose to go look for Tristen. Peeping inside, I saw that the girl was alone and that Karen was nowhere to be found. Entering, I chose to take the calm and sweet approach. "Hi, sweetie," I greeted her quietly as the door closed behind me. "You feelin' any better?" I asked her, seeing her lower her phone from her line of vision. The girl stayed silent. "I guess there's a lot of people askin' you questions," I tried to be warm and inviting, to be easy to talk to.

She raised her phone again, her fingerpads pressing against the numbers and a beeping sound escaped from it. The poor girl didn't look too good, she had a busted lip, a pale face and her eyes looked dull, depressed. _Poor girl, she was so full of life._ "My mom told me to text her if anyone...tried to-" she stuttered as she stared at her phone.

Taking hold of her hands and the phone, I lowered it away from her face. "Uh, it's okay, honey," I tried to reassure her. "Your mom and I are old friends," I didn't lie, but I wasn't telling the truth either. "She told me everything," I lied. "I am so sorry that happened to you," I apologized to her.

The way she looked at me, it was as if she became confident and safe. Like she could open up to me and tell me anything now. "She told you?" she asked me, surprised that I knew what happened to her. _Poor girl, half the town knows now._

Tears were threatening in her eyes, I felt sad for her, it was as though her whole world was shattering before her eyes. "Don't worry, baby," I said, sitting down beside her on the bed and running my hand lightly over her arm. "It's gonna be okay," I tried to reassure her. This, was when she started to tell me everything that happened that night. Leaving her, I went in search of Karen, finding her outside, she was alone and she looked uneasy. "Had a little conversation with Tristen," I called to her.

Alerting her that I was there, she turned and looked at me surprised. She wasn't expecting to hear this information, especially not from me. "What?" she asked me stunned. "Why would you be talking to my daughter?" she questioned me, as though I had done something that was against the law.

Stopping in-front of her, we were both facing each other and talking to one another under the moonlight. The night air was cold, but it was warm enough to balance out the cold. "I told her I knew about the secret," I said with a nod. "She seemed relieved," I spoke out my observations.

Karen's arms were crossed, an angered expression on her face and I didn't need to know why she was angry. "What the hell did you say to her?" she growled at me questioningly. _They've been acting as though she didn't know anything, but obviously, the girl does._

I didn't hate her from keeping the truth, but it wouldn't do any of them good if they hid it away forever. "She remembers everything, doesn't she?" I questioned her in turn. "You don't want the trial, messy press," I listed. "Just wanna sweep it under the rug," I concluded what they were in-fact, doing.

She was trying to keep a pockerface on, but she was failing at it. A crease on her chin, told me that she was holding back the tears that threatened to build. "Don't you judge me," she threatened weakly.

I didn't want to argue, but I didn't want to leave this all in the dark. "I'm not judging you," I said with a shake of my head. "You don't know me, and I got no idea what it's like to be you," I stated the facts. "But I know something about burying the truth," I began, knowing from experience that it was a hard think to keep burried.

As sooner or later, it was crawl up from that grave and haunt you forever. "And it is a burden that you never want to put on a kid," I told Karen honestly, judging it from my experiences. "Tristen has to know that this really happened. Make her hide it, lie about it..." I drifted, stating my view on the entire situation. "It'll come back and shit on every relationship she ever has," I told her honestly. "That rich, happy life you've worked so hard to give her..." I said, Karen threw her head back, unable to look at me in the eyes. "You just kiss it good-bye," I finished.

She gained enough courage to meet my eyes, but they were pooling with tears and her lips quivered as she spoke. "If they arrest this guy...everyone puts a face to the crime..." she spoke slowly. "And then it becomes real," she told me. "And for the rest of her life in Charming, she's not gonna be Tristen," she cried and shook her head, letting a few tears escape her eyes. "She's gonna be the girl who was raped at Fun Town," she revealed what her biggest fear was.

I felt sympathy, knowing that any child that got hurt, one that would be remembered like this, it would be difficult to adjust to the titles they'd be remembered by. "Sweetheart, in her head..." I began, trying to take a gentle approach to it. "She'll always be the girl who was raped at Fun Town," I stated. "Only thing worse than everyone knowing," I said as she sobbed. "Is no one knowing," I informed her, making her exhale and hold back her tears, but finally, she gave in and understood what she had to do.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Mom had told me to wait, that she would find a way to get the information we needed, pacing, I then heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor. "Karen Oswald came clean," Mom's voice spoke to me. "One of the carny guys raped Tristen, fat guy dressed like a clown," she informed me, reminding me of the douchebag we had soaked for insinuating that we were gay.

Feeling my heart sink, my stomach got tied like a knot."Jesus," I mumbled, knowing exactly who Mom was talking about. "Does Hale know?" I asked her, wondering if I'd have enough time to alert the others and get the guy.

Mom's eyes looked gray, concerned for the girl and for what we were now going to do. "Not yet, but I can't stop her from tellin' him," she told me, making me feel nervous and begin to sweat. _We need to find him first._

"Shit," I cussed. Quietly I thanked Mom, taking gentle hold of her elbow as I stepped out of the hall and saw Hale stood out, by the door. Karen was giving him all the information I already knew. The way Hale looked at me, it was as though we both knew who raped her, now it was only the 'who' was going to get to him first. Exiting, I stabbed a hole into the tire of Hale's, making it into a flat tire and alerted the others.

Heading to Teller-Morrow, we were all ready to go find him. It was me, Half-Sack, Clay, Tig, Bobby and Chibs. Reaching Fun-Town, we parked up and honked our truck's horn. "Hear you guys are harboring a fugitive," I called to them.

They had all made their way towards us, each group was on one side. Mine were all beside me, his were stood beside him. "What are you gonna do about it?" Uncle Vinky threatened us challengingly, but I didn't need to hold back this time.

"Citizen's arrest," I snarled before I punched him square in the face. Getting ontop of him, I punched him twice more in the face and saw he was knocked out from the hits. Getting up, I saw that we were all fighting the best we could against them.

One guy came after me, a thin and small guy. Scrawny looking. He gave me a few good hits in the gut, but I took hold of him and slammed my fist into the side of his face, busting his jaw and cracking a bone or two. "Bobby, Chibs, find him!" I heard Clay order, the rest of us fighting off the others as best as we could.

Grunts, punches and spitting was all I could hear. Glancing to Tig, I saw he had bit off one of their ears, blood pouring from his mouth and he spat out the skin he had collected between his teeth. "Clay, we got him!" I heard Bobby shout as I straddled Uncle Vinky, punching his face and gripping onto his shirt. "Let's go!" he ordered for us all to leave.

I could of kept hitting Uncle Vinky to death, but I felt Tig's hand pull me back. Bringing me back to my senses, I got up and screamed out "Yeah!" Wrapping my arms around Half-Sack's back, I felt alive and I knew that this was a good thing we did. Laughing, we all left the stupid assholes, crying and rolling on the floor.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Entering Maddie's house with my own key, I was surprised to see that it was dark and that no-one was inside. Then again, I had remembered that my daughter would need to work in the morning and that she was in need of going to bed early, so she could wake up early. "Maddie?" I called to her, hearing cries and whimpering.

Heading down a hall, I knew where her room was and judging by the sounds, that was where it was coming from. Her cries becoming louder with each step I took. Opening her door slowly, I saw that it was dark in her room, she was alone in bed and fast asleep. Watching her, I saw sweat cover her body, her head shook, her body quivered, her breathing came out in pants, her mouth parted as she cried.

The sound of her moan, as though she was in pain, a gasp ran through her and I worried for her. Rushing to her side, I saw her jolt into a sitting position, her eyes wide and her lungs trying to regain the shortage of breath that came over her. "Maddie, sweetheart," I soothed her, running my hands over her wet face, pushing strands behind her ears and away from her forehead. "It was just a bad dream," I told her, she looked scared and worried.

The way she had acted, I had seen smaller versions of what occured to her, it was as though what she had dreamt really happened to her, she was clutching her side, just below her breast and her body shivered. "Dad?" she asked, realizing I was there, resting her head against my shoulder for a moment. "Shit," she cussed, feeling the sweat drain into my denim cut. "What time is it?" she asked as she sighed and pulled away from me.

Not liking when she would swear, I pulled away from her relieved and recovering self. "Mind your tongue, young lady," I warned her, eyes wide and accusing as I stared at her. Truthfully, I didn't mind the cussing, I just wanted her to stay educated, as she naturally was. "It's ten thirty," I told her, glancing at her bedside digital clock.

She looked at me apologetically, turning to look at her clock, she glanced at it and reached over to it. "Christ," she muttered, rubbing at her face, she wiped away the sweat that had been collecting on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, licking her lips and giving me a confused look.

Thankful she didn't ask me why I was here, but I knew we would eventually have to talk about it. "Haven't had much sleep?" I asked her, curious about her wellbeing. "You called, so I thought it best if I'd come visit," I told her with a shrug. "Heard you went to Teller-Morrow, looking for me and your brother," I stated what I had heard, hinting slightly at what we would eventually talk about.

She had taken off her bedside table an elastic for her hair, putting her hair in a messy bun, she sighed and sat Indian style on her bed. "Yeah, I've not had much sleep these past couple of days," she informed me of what her sleeping pattern was like these few days. "I tried calling you guys, like..." she drifted for pausing emphasis. "A dozen times, no one answered," she told me in a irritated tone. "Did Jax tell you?" she asked me, her eyebrows furrowed and gaze questioning.

Mentally, I was pleased that she knew who would contact me. Proud that I had raised a smart girl, how she instantly knew how to be inquisitive. "Well, your brother and I haven't had our phones on," I began. "Opie was at work, I was too busy doing pick-ups and my battery died," I explained what had happened to our phones.

Maddie was stunned, shocked and unable to voice words apropriate for this information. "Oh," she mumbled numbly, her eyes glancing to her hands clasped together, resting on her lap. "Okay..." she said, agreeing with all I had said and taking it in with understanding.

A smile was on my face as I stared at her, she was beautiful, reminding me much of her mother, but there were things that she had, things that were mine. _She's stubborn, like me and she's got my brown streaks in her hair. Her mom has pale blonde hair, whereas Maddie has multiple shades of different colored streaks._ "But, yeah," I agreed briefly. "Jax called, told me you saw something that...well..." I began, unsure of how to approach her with this. "Maybe you shouldn't," I stated, knowing that she could now get into trouble with this.

Maddie wasn't going to play the dumb one, especially not in a moment like now. "You mean, the cops getting drugged?" she questioned me, keeping her brown looking eyes, from the lack of light on me. Her head tilting, her face stern and expression calm. "Yeah, I saw that," she confirmed my slight suspicion. "Gave Jax a headache about it," she told me.

The way she had said it, just the thought of it, made me laugh. "That's my girl," I cheered with a chuckle. "But, sweetheart," I spoke, my smile slowly fading and the seriousness of it began to settle. "You know what you have to do now, don't you?" I asked her.

Hoping she would remember her duty, she didn't faulter and continued to give me pride. "Keep my mouth shut, and act like I know nothing," she repeated what I had told her, time and time again. Incase, she ever did see something she shouldn't have. "You've told me a million times daddy," she reminded me with a small eye roll.

A smile slowly began to grow on my lips, watching her, I couldn't help the warmth that built inside my heart. "I know," I said with a nod. "I just like to refresh your memory," I told her, keeping it as truthfull as possible with her. We sat in silence for a few moments. "Wanna have some warm milk with me?" I asked her, breaking the silence.

Her face contorted to one of happiness, her eyes gleaming in the dimb light in the room she had switched on as she leaned over to pick up the elastic for her hair. "We haven't done that since I was seventeen," she reminded me, her smile cat like, but welcoming and for a flash of a second, I saw the young girl she once was. _She's still beautiful and a woman, but she'll always be my little girl._

Smiling in return, I leaned over a little and clapped her knee. "Come on," I encouraged her. "It's always been a good remedy for nightmares and lack of sleep," I had made an excuse, it was the same excuse I had given her and Opie, whenever they were having bad dreams, I would give them warm milk.

Eventually, Opie didn't want milk, he thought it was childish and Maddie was the one who would want me to always join her in drinking a glass of warm milk. "Fine," she said with a small giggle, roll of her eyes and a wide smile plastered to her face. "But you're making it," she teased, pointing to me and getting to her feet.

Pulling her covers back, I got to my feet and we wandered down the halls. Stepping into the kitchen, I smirked at her and looked behind, to watch her follow behind me. "Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'," I said with a wink. "Now, can you tell me what is going on with you and Jax?" I asked her, she had pulled back her chair and sat down.

Searching her fridge, I quickly found the milk and pulled it out. "Gemma tells me you haven't spoken to him, Jax says he doesn't want to bother you with it," I told her all I knew, from everyone I had spoken to about it. Everyone, except Madison. "Says that he thinks you're mad at him," I told her as I searched for a pan.

Maddie sighed, licking her lips, she slipped her hands to the sides of her face. Pushing her hair back, resting her fingers on her forehead and placing her elbows on the table. "I'm not mad," she told me. "It's just..." she sighed out again. "It's complicated," she didn't know how else to describe it.

Finding the pan, I placed it on her stove and poured the milk into it. "Honey, nothing's complicated," I stated to her, keeping my tone kind and caring. Turning the stove on, I listened to the slowly sizzling and heating milk. "You only chose to make it complicated," I told her, turning a little, as to face her and to keep an eye on the milk.

Maddie didn't know what to tell me, possibly feeling pressured from my words, she got up and moved to the cabinates. "Dad, I haven't spoken to him, because I don't have the courage to tell him the truth," she said as she walked towards me. "What if he hates me?" she asked me, reaching up and pulling out two glasses. "Thinks I'm being childish for thinking like that?" she kept throwing questions at me.

Questions, that I couldn't answer, but I had answers that were almost certain. "He won't hate you," I told her, moving as she did, so I could talk to her directly. "He'll understand, because he'll see you were doing what was best for him," I tried to make her see reason. "Or, at least he'll see you did what you believed was best, seeing that you cared enough to consider his personal life," I grumbled, not entirely sure what was going on between young Jackson and my daughter. "You won't know, unless you try," I encouraged her.

Handing me the glasses, she froze for a moment and took in my words. "I suppose," she agreed softly, handing me the cups and checking the milk. It was warm enough. Pouring it into the cups, I placed the pan into the sink and ran some cool water into the now, empty pan.

Walking to Maddie, she had taken her seat at the table, her eyes tired and behind them, I could sense her brain working away. "Here," I pulled her out of her thoughts, offering her the glass, placing it in-front of her and taking my seat opposite her.

Instantly, she looked up at me and smiled shyly. "Thanks Pop," she spoke gently, reminding me of when we were both younger, we raised our glasses and didn't clink them together. _Out of suspicion, one should never clink glasses, unless they have alcohol._ Taking a sip, we both sat there for a little longer, talking about work and how she needed to wake up early tomorrow. She had finally, asked me to spend the night with her, as it made her feel more relaxed and of course, I couldn't deny her.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all outside, near the woods and waiting for Oswald to make his way to us. The clown man was whimpering, but it was muffled because he had a gag over his mouth. Bobby and Chibs were the ones who were holding him still. "Shut up," Bobby snarled at him.

Oswald had walked down the small hill, his teeth gritting together and his eyes crazy. Mad with anger. "Here's the scumbag, raped your little girl," Clay informed him, watching the asshole, I saw him struggle and wriggle around.

The clown was protesting, all of it came out muffled because of the gag, but we knew he didn't want to be here. "Cattle guys call this an 'Elsie maker,'" Oswald snarled as he pulled out a specific type of knife. "It's used to cut the balls off of bulls," he said which made the clown whimper in fear. "Strip him," Oswald ordered, the clown screamed and was pleading, but no one cared for his cries.

Bobby and Chibs struggled in doing as he commanded. Pulling down his pants, we saw that he had white underwear, but that there was a stench. "God, what is that?" Bobby complained, glancing at him, the smell was overpowering.

His stomach was scratched, showing us that Tristen had fought as well as she could and his eyes were wide. Judging by the stench, he pissed his pants out of fear. "Oh," Elliot pulled a face of disgust as he looked down at the clown. "Jesus," he complained, taking in the scratches Tristen had made.

 _Poor girl, she fought hard, but he was too much for her and he won her._ "He deserves every second of the pain," Clay told him. The shouting, screaming and whimpering continued. "What do you wanna do here, Elliot?" Clay asked, noticing Oswald's hesitation. "We had a deal," Clay pointed out, but everyone stayed silent.

"Oh, Jesus," Bobby complained. Oswald twirled the knife, licked his lips and prepared himself to cut the asshole's balls off. Sighing, he stared into the rapist's eyes, panting and was overthinking his options. With a loud thud, the knife hit the ground.

Turning to look at Clay, Oswald's eyes were sad and ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said, the clown was still whimpering and Oswald was panting. "I'm sorry. I..." he said hoarsely, quiet and shook his head. "I-I can't...l-" he mumbled as he panted, struggling up the hill and climbing back into his car. _He doesn't have the guts._

His car door closes, the engine starts and he drove away. Quietly, the clown made sounds of relief, muffled and softly. Clay had pulled out his gloves, putting them on, he bent over to pick up the knife and made his way to the sqealing clown. "Hold him still," Clay ordered Chibs and Bobby.

I didn't like the look on his face, I didn't like how he was stood in-front of the clown and I didn't like the thoughts that ran in my head. _Clay's going to kill him. What the hell is he going to do? Shit, we can't let this guy die._ "Clay!" I called after him, feeling my heart pound and my body tense up.

Clay didn't listen to me, instead, he pulled down the guy's white underwear and began to cut him up. Screams, flesh tearing and Clay's quite grunts were the only things I could hear. Blood spattering and the clown's eyes widened, until the screaming slowed, and eventually stopped. A soft thump, was the sound that went with the balls that dropped to the floor. "Let him bleed out," Clay growled.

"Holy shit," Half-Sack mumbled as he walked away. The guy fell to the ground, Chibs and Bobby dumped him. Clay had tore his balls off, letting them fall to the floor and the blood spilled out beneath the rapist clown.

Clay looked like this was something normal, like this was the deal we had made with Oswald. _This was Oswald's choice, not ours._ "Bury him in the woods, mark the grave," Clay began ordering around. "Pick those up and gift wrap 'em," he said, pointing to the balls that were on the ground. "Put this in a bag," Clay spoke to me, holding out the knife he had used to cut the guy's balls off. "Make sure you don't touch it," he warned me. "It's got Oswald's prints all over it," he stated.

Everything felt wrong, everything was wrong and I knew that the asshole clown deserved it, but not from us. He deserved to get his balls cut off by Oswald, the guy who's daughter got raped. The clown had no connection to us. "What the hell are we doin' here?" I asked him, angered with the choices he was making.

The others were stood there, unmoving and staring at Clay in slight disbelief. "Takin' out some real estate insurance," Clay began. "Makin' sure Oswald doesn't sell off those tracts of lumber acreage," Clay stated what his real plan was. _Blackmail. He's going to use this for blackmail._

"So you knew this was comin', whether Oswald had the nerve or not, this whole hunt was about blackmail," I called him out, knowing that this was his true reason for doing this. He wanted land, maybe money and more power. This time, he had power over the most powerful man in Charming.

Clay took a step closer, his eyes focused on me and his gaze was cold, as though he was making a point. "Well, actually, the leverage was just a fortunate by-product..." he drifted. "Of my community spirit," he said as he handed Tig the knife.

He was making a very evident point. _He's the president, what he says...goes._ "Hey," I called after Clay as I followed behind him. "You want me to be your number two, protect this club?" I questioned him. "Then I gotta know where you're takin' us, otherwise, there's no trust," I stated, cutting right to the chase. "And if you and me don't trust each other, SAMCRO has got a problem," I informed him, showing him what cards I was laying down on the table.

The others understood what they had to do, leaving the area to do what was needed and left us to converse alone. "If Oswald's land goes commercial..." Clay began. "That means housing developments," he told me. "Population rises, brings more cops, more state and federal involvement," he stated what would happen with development in the town. "Charming goes Disney..." he mocked. "And SAMCRO gets squeezed out by the most dangerous gang of all: Old white money," he spoke slowly, to let me be clear as to why he was doing this.

I had stayed silent, not wanting to argue with him. He had a good enough point, but I didn't understand why he needed so much power. _Maybe, with development, we can become a regular club and do legitimate business. Not illegal business. He's afraid, ain't he?_ "Now you know," Clay said, pulling me out of my thoughts and walked away from me.

* * *

 **MPOV**

I couldn't sleep, it was almost midnight and I couldn't help but think of Jax. Of my nightmare, of how it kept creeping up on me when I least expected it and I needed to find a way to relax. So, I left my sleeping Dad, who slept beside me and moved to the livingroom. Phoning the number I had saved into my phone, I waited until he picked up. "Hey Maddie, somethin' up?" Jax spoke into the phone after the second ring.

Feeling my heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice, I knew that he was possibly busy or asleep, but I knew when he was asleep, or tired. His voice was heavy and a little rough when he had just woken up. "Hey Jax, no, nothing's up," I told him truthfully, keeping my tone quiet and soft. "Feeling a little down, actually," I told him, knowing that it was being dramatic, but I felt weird talking to him about what was going on in my mind.

What was in my mind, it was a hum of different thoughts and voices. From Gemma, to my dad, I knew I would eventually have to do the inevitable. Talk to Jax. "Why, is it about today?" Jax asked me, concern filled his voice and I could sense his eyebrows were furrowed. "'Cause, I can explain," he spoke quickly, before I could even answer his question.

Chosing to stay quiet, I made my way to my window and saw a strange car parked at the end of the road. From what I could see, I could make out a figure in the car. "Go ahead, explain to me what happened today," I encouraged him, I had been stood in the dark as I made my way to the livingroom. Stressed at the thought that the stalker would come in and kill me. "Explain why you drugged a pair of cops," I spoke out plainly and with unamusement coloring my tone.

Jax sighed through the phone, clearing his throat and preparing himself for whatever was about to happen. _Please, don't start an argument Jackson._ "First of all, it was Tig who drugged them," he began. "Secondly, they were keeping us at Teller-Morrow's for questioning, because we were looking for the same person they were," he stated the reasoning behind what happened today.

Confused, I was disoriented in what he meant and who he was referring to. "Who were you looking for?" I asked him, taking it as it was. In the past tense. _They must have found him, or they are still looking and did that to continue their search. Truthfully, if they are there, it's difficult to search for anyone._

Listening in, it sounded as though he was alone and outside, a small gust of wind sounded. Faint. _He's outside somewhere._ "Doesn't matter," he told me. "All that matters, is it was a guy who raped an innocent thirteen year old girl," he stated, this made me freeze and clutch the phone a little tighter.

The thoughts that ran inside my head, were insanity and the churning in my stomach, was making me feel as though I was about to be sick. "Oh my God," I whispered, my hand sweaty and my eyes wide. The hand holding the phone was a tight grip, my other hand was touching my top lip lightly.

My mouth wide, hung open and I was in disbelief. _What an asshole. Why do people rape innocent teenage girls? It's vile._ "Yeah," Jax grumbled solemnly. "So now, you know," he told me the reasoning behind the drugging. _They were keeping them in one place, so that they couldn't find the rapist._

Checking my watch, I moved my wrist towards the light and saw that it was getting late. "Look, Jax," I began, needing to tell him what I initially called him for. "I wanted to call you, to tell you I'm not mad," I stated. "I don't hate you and..." I paused, taking a deep breath for what was coming. "I think we should talk sometime," I suggested calmly, keeping my voice level for him.

Speaking to him, it was one of the most nerve-wreckening things to do. He was someone I cared about. More than humanly possible, and I didn't know how to talk to him. I didn't have the courage. "You can talk to me anytime, Maddie," he said calmly.

His tone was sweet, endearing and it made me feel like he meant what he said. "I don't think I can," I whispered softly. "Besides, we need time to talk things over," I said slowly, my eyes shutting subconciously. "I'm afraid you're going to hate me," I admitted to him, for the first time.

This hadn't gone well to Jax, but it wasn't anger, it was sadness. "Maddie, that ain't going to happen," he said in a sad tone. "It could never happen," he spoke calmly, reassuring me that it was impossible. "I don't even need to promise you that," he talked a little louder, calmer and with all the sincerity he could muster.

Clearing my throat, I felt the warmth travel all over my body, sending prickles on my skin. "Sure," I agreed, nodding to myself in the dark. "It's late and I have court tomorrow," I informed him, as though it was the easiest thing to say to him. "Talk soon?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he agreed calmly, quickly and I could sense he was smirking. "We'll set a time and date," he spoke lowly, his voice a little rough and it did things to my body. Things, only he could do and would send me in my own private frenzy. "Goodnight, Maddie," he said sweetly.

Feeling the smile pulling at my lips subconciously, I blinked a few times and felt myself fully relax. "Goodnight, Jax," I replied, trying to be equally as sweet and calm as him. Hanging up the phone, I stood there for a few moments, stunned that he took it well and told me the truth. Feeling tranquil, I went back to my room, curled into my covers and laid beside my sleeping father. As my head hit the pillow, it was an instant 'lights out'.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Maddie had called while I was on the roof, I was about to read a passage my father had written. Hearing her voice, speaking to her, it gave me a sense of relaxation after all the stress I felt in the past few hours. She was hushed, kind and careful. But, she seemed worried and it concerned me, made me wonder what she was holding back from me. I knew, that eventually we would talk and hopefully, we would see where it would go from there.

Sitting down, I pulled out a spoke and began to read. _When we take action to avenge the ones we love...personal justice collides with social and divine justice. We become judge, jury and God. With that choice comes daunting responsibility. Some men cave under that weight. Others abuse the momentum. The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart, and the reason in his mind. His solution is always an equal mix of might and right._

Sighing, I knew that the events of tonight reflected this, knew that what Clay did was partly right, but in the wrong way and for the wrong reasons. Deciding to leave, I headed to St. Thomas, I found Wendy was awake and watching cartoons. When I entered, she had turned the volume to mute. "I don't want you hurtin' yourself, Wendy," I began, stopping at the end of her bed. "Not over this," I said with a shake of my head. "What happened to Abel's not your fault," I told her.

Wendy wasn't looking me in the eye, she would glance, but she would then look away. Playing with something in her hands. "Oh, yeah. I'm powerless," she said with a small chuckle and scoff. "That bullshit excuse is even getting old to me," she told me and sniffled.

I didn't know how else to talk to her, other than telling her the truth. "It's not that," I began. "Us getting back together..." I drifted as I thought of the words to say. "I knew that would turn bad, I didn't want to be married," I told her, deciding to be honest but spoke with kind eyes.

Truthfully, I felt bad for telling her this, but I needed to. She had to hear it, but I needed to be careful. I didn't want her getting depressed and turning to drugs again. "No way I was ready for a kid," I said honestly. "When you got pregnant, I hated you. Hated that you gave him a name," I spoke, remembering the hatered I had for her. "So, I bailed. Him born tweakin', his belly hanging out, that's on me, darlin'," I told her, showing her that I had part to blame too.

Deciding to go visit Abel, we went together and I helped her into a wheelchair. Pushing her into the room, she gasped when she took in the sight of Abel. "Oh, Jesus!" she said and began sobbing. "He's so small," she commented and continued to cry. "He's so small, Jax," she told me, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "What did I do?" she sobbed.

Wendy was a mess, shocked by the way our son had turned out. Small, in a NICU and with multiple treatments done to him. "Oh, I'm-Oh, I'm so sorry, little boy," she cried as she placed her hand against the glass. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed quietly. "Jesus," she repeated. Sniffling, she rested her hand on her forehead. "Now what?" she asked me, peeking up at me in shame and sadness.

Looking at our son, there was little left to do and little either of us could do. For now, what Wendy needed to do, was to focus on herself. "Well, he stays in that toaster till he can throw a punch," I spoke about our son, making a small joke to lighten the mood. "We ship your ass off to rehab...again," I told her.

She sniffled, straining she slowly rose to her feet. Helping her straighten up, she sobbed and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Thank you, Jax," she cried to me, she could hardly look at our son and I knew what she felt. We both had part to blame. Took two to make him, I should have been there through her pregnancy. "Thank you," she sniffed and cried. Holding her tightly, I ducked my head a little into her shoulder, gripping her nest of hair and sighed. Looking up, I could see our small son from the corner of my eye. _If there is a God, forgive us._

* * *

 _ **"I had a thought you would take me seriously, and listen on."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter, is the trip to Nevada. Hope you're ready for it! The song in this chapter was 'Serpents' by Sharon Van Etten. Now, you know the drill. 5 reviews please, it's all I ask for.**

* * *

 **Questions I want you to answer in the review...**

 **1) Do you think I'm doing Gemma and Jax's character's justice?**

 **2) Is this how you picture Opie and Piney to be like if they had a daughter/sister?**

 **3) What would you think if I killed Maddie?**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	9. Chapter 6: Nevada (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 6: Nevada (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"I miss the taste of a sweeter life."**_

* * *

 **OPOV**

 _~3 years ago~_

Two years. I've been locked up for two years. Pain, anger and deciete. _I felt abandoned, but I knew I wasn't the one to blame. Nor was it the club's fault. The only one to blame, was Kyle. He was the one who should of had my back, but he had ran away, frightened of what could of happened to him too._

 _I had left my dad, sister, daughter and pregnant wife behind. Leaving a warm, cosy home, for dull walls, plain bed and bars for windows and doors. It was hard to adjust, but I eventually knew where my place was and where I stood inside. Being safe on the inside, meant I had to allow the men who protected me, to use me as they pleased. It was difficult, but it wasn't like I had a choice in here._

 _My father, wise and kind. My sister, smart and stubborn. My wife, beautiful and strong. My daughter, young and innocent. Jax, my friend and brother. Everyone I cared about, I had to stay away from them for five years and waste away in a cell. Being a bitch, a rebel against the law and a father away from home._ I wish things were different...

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Me and Clay were examining a motorcycle that had been brought in for repair. "Ah, gotta bring it in through here," I spoke to Clay, showing him what we needed to do in order for the bike to be fixed. "Afraid the amped-up carb's gonna throw too much heat on the line," I explained.

Clay was leaning over, examining it as he had more experience with bikes, but I had more intelligence about them. "Might," he agreed partly. "That new Graytex cable can take a shitload of heat though," he told me.

Tig pulled up beside us, parking inside the garage. "We got troubles," Tig told us. This was when we chose to set up a church meeting, knowing that people would need to be here, to discuss what Tig had discovered. Tig was being stubborn, saying that he would tell us what he found out, but only when were were all gathered.

He told us of the Federal agent that was wandering the walls where the cops worked. "We've taken every precaution to stay out of A.T.F.'s crosshairs," Clay began to speak up. "No busts, no investigations for five years," he stated, reminding me of Opie's imprisonment. "We don't know this guy's here for us," he spoke of the Federal agent that had been in Charming for two days now.

Knowing that Hale could be stubborn, he may of asked for special help. "Hale flagged Bluebird as our gun warehouse," I told them. "He's pissed off we made Unser crush the case, and he called in the feds," I summarized what I believed to be true. "I think it's gotta be about us," I concluded, stating my suspicions.

Bobby, was sat beside me. The only ones at the table were me, Clay, Tig, Juice, Bobby and the Prospect. Chibs had gone travelling with Michael. "Be my guess," Bobby commented, agreeing with my suspicions.

"And we've got a garage full of 25 to life," Tig spoke up, talking of the guns that were hidden in the oil barrels. _Shit. If we get caught, we'll be fucked._

Clay was getting anxious, worried about the possibilities. "Any legit place we store those guns is a straight line back to us," Clay informed us, making it obvious that we were in trouble, no matter where we'd put those guns.

"Can't Rosen get us some storage short term?" Bobby suggested, his cigarette in hand and waving his hand around as he spoke.

 _There's no way, he's too busy with other shit we've asked him to handle._ "He's killing Bluebird, man," Clay informed Bobby and the rest of us, who hadn't known. "He's setting up a dummy corp. It takes a few weeks," Clay stated what was going on.

Something in that moment occured to me. _Uncle Jury._ "We got that call from Jury last week," I said. "Mayans pressing the Devil's Tribe to pay a vig, to keep running book and pussy out of Nevada," I explained to everyone, when I saw Clay give me a look of confusion. "Look, maybe I do head to Indian Hills, offer Jury some advice," I began to explain my plan. "He offers our AKs a safe house," I briefly told them what could possibly happen.

 _Uncle Jury will let us store it there. I know he will._ "No. No," Juice interupted, shaking his head and leaning against the table. "That's a risky ride, brother," he told me. "Northern Nevada is Mayan territory," he informed me. "They're still looking to settle the score from our little raid," Juice insinuated what could happen.

Juice believed we could get caught. "The Mayans know that the Tribe's a brother club," Bobby said. "Part of asking for that vig is about shitting on us," Bobby commented. "They knew Jury would call," Bobby explained. "They're gonna be watching," he spoke his suspicion.

Instantly, I chose to butt in and speak my mind. "That's what I'm saying," I began. "That's why just me and you go, under the radar," I spoke, pointing between myself and Bobby. "We'll bring the guns in the same way," I suggested.

Clay seemed surprised by my words, like he imagined it possible, but doubted that it would happen. "And you think you could bring Jury on board?" he asked me, sounding doubtful but filled with wonder that I could actually pull it off.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Jury would take the guns without question. "Shit, my dad saved his ass in Tây Ninh," I informed them. "He owes the Tellers a chit," I stated the debt that he would need to pay. "Look, man. We're not gonna go cowboy," I said when I heard the room go silent, questioning. "I promise," I reassured him.

Bobby raised his hands a little, raising them to show surrender. "Promise," he spoke, pulling a face and doing a sign of the cross. _What a crazy, silly Jew._

Clay then began to bark out orders. "Low profile," he told us pointedly, making me feel like we'd purposefully do it high profiled. "I don't want no wetbacks knowing we crossed into N.V," he warned us. "They pull this off, I want you and Juice driving the barrels," Clay spoke, indicating to Tig and Juice.

Tig didn't seem to disagree or want to disappoint his President. "Done," Tig spoke confidently and firmly. "We'll need something big though," he said as we looked to Juice and Clay. _Is he going to need a truck that can haul all those crates to Nevada?_

Clay didn't need to think of it, all of us knew who he would use, in order to get the right truck to take our weapons. "I'll call Unser," Clay informed before he slammed down the gavel and we all got to our feet.

* * *

 **MPOV**

A few nights ago, I had asked my dad to stay the night, seeing as I couldn't sleep and I felt safer with him around. Hiding my gun in my bedside table, I checked to see if it was there and would take it in my bag with me whenever I would go out. When I woke up, I ate breakfast, showered and drank a cup of coffee. I had changed into black tight pants, black heels, gray sweater and a black blazer. My hair looked light today, my hair was less frizzy and more settled when it came to its natural curls.

Sat at work, I had finally finished a case and did what was left of the paper work. My office was small, personalized and I was no longer squished into a single room with everyone else. Keeping my files, cases and other information in a safe, which was placed in my office, secure. A knock on the door pulled me out of my musings. "Madison, it's me," said my new boss.

Stepping in, his whitening hair, brown eyes and pale face moved into my office with slight awkwardness. He was calm and kind, he never rushed me for my paper work and he would check in on me every day. My new boss was called Mr. Roberts. He was a divorced 35 year old man, but the way he would ask me and only me if I wanted coffee, made me wonder if he had a secret interest in me. "Hello Mr. Roberts, what can I do for you today?" I asked him, knowing that when he walked in awkwardly, it was always because he wanted me to do something important.

He chuckled, showing me a row of pearly white teeth, all straight and all of them were bigger than his face's proportional size. "Actually, Miss Winston, I'm here to say, you've sucessfully won the custody trial and you've only got a few papers to work on," he told me with a praising look. His suited figure was slim, tall and not very muscular. _Nothing like Jax._

Getting up, I was surprised to hear this and was pleased to know my hard work cut out for something good. Considering, the father was trying to take his children away from a drug abusing, child abusing and money abusing mother. Mr. Roberts held out the papers I needed to work on, which were approximately four front-to-back pages. Which, were usually sections of papers, reports and files I needed to write from scratch. "That's great," I said with a wide smile. "Thank you," I thanked my boss, looking up at him with soft and kind eyes.

He smiled, pleased with the look of relief and satisfaction on my face. "You did well, anyway, if you need any help," he began with a small shrug. He always said the same thing to me. _'You know where to find me' is what he's going to say._ "You know where to find me," he spoke the words out of my thoughts, not wanting to finish off his sentence as it would seem cheesy, like something out of a romance movie. _I'm not attracted to this guy, at all._

"Yep," I answered, feeling uncomfortable and walking to him, taking the papers from him. He stood there awkwardly, my lips pursed as I gripped onto the back of my chair and had placed my papers on my desk. My eyes light, polite and kind as I looked to him. I didn't want to lead my boss on, but I didn't want to affect my job by rejecting him. The best thing to do, was stay professional, kind and let him believe what he wanted.

He was looking around my office awkwardly. "It's been a good month having you here," he commented on the amount of time I had been working here so far. "You're a hard worker," he complimented me, making me smile at him shyly, lowering my eyes as I wasn't used to compliments. "I erm..." he spoke awkwardly. "I'll go now," he stuttered, opening the door and staring at me. "Good work Miss Winston," he said again before he gave me a firm nod of his head.

Holding in a laugh, I chose to smile and could feel the tickles of trying to keep my laugh concealed. "Thank you, Mr. Roberts," I said to him as he moved to be behind the door. Without another word, he left me to my work and this was when I sighed, shutting my eyes and laughing softly at the thought of how creepy my boss was.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Seeing a familiar car pull into Teller-Morrow, I knew instantly who it was and saw her wave at me. Sighing, I didn't want her to be the one pulling up, but I didn't hate that she did either. _She saved my son and distracted me from Madison sometimes. Except, the only woman who captured my heart, was Madison._ I was ready to leave, but I knew that when Tara waved at me, she was going to possibly talk to me about something. "A'ight. Give me a minute," I said to Bobby, taking off my bag and placing it to dangle on my handlebar.

Bobby glanced at Tara, noticing her arrival and understanding that I may need a minute with her. It made me curious if something was wrong with my son, seeing as today, Wendy was going to rehab and our son was still trying to get better, bigger. "Yeah, I'll find you," Bobby said. Riding out, I unstrapped my helmet and placed it on the same handlebar, where my bag was.

Tara had stepped out of the Cutlass, her brown, thick hair was like a maintained bush and her ice blue eyes looked like they were worried. _Strange, why is she here, couldn't she of asked me to go see her, so we can talk about my son? Why is she here?_ "Everything okay?" I asked her.

Putting on a smile, she gave me a nod and shut her car door. "Yeah," she said with a nod. "I was hoping you could help with the Cutlass," she told me, glancing at her busted and dirty old car. "It's in pretty sad shape," she informed me. _Doesn't look too bad, but who knows what state it's in._

Looking at it, it brought a small smile to my face. Her chuckle was awkward, eyes glued to me as I briefly examined what I saw. "Shit," I cussed. "This was your dad's, right?" I asked her, remembering how her dad drove around in it, dropping her off in it and how she would complain about it all the time, especially when we were dating.

 _Jesus, I forgot how she wouldn't stop complaining about this thing. Why the hell is she driving it? Actually, why the hell is she back here in Charming? She hated it here. We were always arguing over the club too, but Madison understood and didn't hate either me, or her brother. Tara hated me being in the club, always shouting at me about it and shit._ "It was in the garage under two tons of old newspapers," she informed me.

Thinking of what was best to do, I knew that I wouldn't be able to fix it and knew she'd need it fixed quickly. Considering, she was a Doctor. "Why don't you bring it in back?" I suggested to her. "Have Lowell take a look at it," I told her, knowing that she knew who Lowell was.

Tara was moving around as I had, checking to see what the car was looking like. "Okay," she said. "Thanks," she thanked me softly and awkwardly. Her hand slapped down on her car hood, her body turned to face me and pulled me away from my stare at the car. "I was hoping you could give me a lift home," she told me expectantly.

 _Well, shit. I can't and I won't. That seat is reserved, for my mom and for Maddie._ "Actually, I'm just heading out for a couple of days," I told her awkwardly, knowing that this could be taken as rejection, but it wasn't meant to seem harsh. _Bobby's waiting for me._

Tara looked around awkwardly, as though she didn't know what else to say, or what to do. "Okay," she said softly. "Anything come up with the baby, who should I call?" she asked me slowly, curiously and with caution.

The thought of something happening to my son while I was away, made my heart drop and sickening feeling wash into my stomach. _Jesus, please let my son be a'ight._ "He's out of the woods, right?" I asked her, feeling the worry get the better of me.

For a moment, she blinked repeatedly, this was a nervous habit of hers. "Yeah, yeah," she confirmed, steadying my beating heart. "Just in case of procedural stuff," she told me, making me still concerned and worried, but the stress of it had simmered.

The sound of a horn honking, alerted me that a car was pulling up. Hearing the soft hum of her car, how her wheels rolled soundlessly, I knew it was my mom. _Perfect. Just the person I was looking for._ "Just let my mom know if you need anything," I said, pointing to her and offering my beautiful mother a smile.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Looking at Teller-Morrow, I was surprised to see the Doctor talking to my son. "Stupid bitch," I grumbled. "What is she doing here?" I spoke to myself. Honking, I made sure Jax and Tara knew I was here and slowly, I approached them. Pulling up, I stopped beside them. "Everything okay?" I asked them, my window was down and I was watching them carefully.

The way Jax looked at her, worried me and made me wonder what was going on in his mind. When I saw him with Maddie, I could sense his heart stop beating, then see it speed up. My son, he was a curious case that I wasn't sure, anyone could solve. "Yeah, fine," Jax reassured me, taking off my glasses and putting them inside my bag. "She's just here to get her car fixed," he informed me. "Actually, could you give Tara a ride home?" Jax asked me. "She's gotta leave the Cutlass here," he explained.

Instantly, Tara began to object to my helping. "No, that's okay," Tara said in a soft, scared and small voice. "I'll just take a-" she was about to say 'Cab' but I knew that I wasn't going to let her get away easily. _My son asks me to do something, I'll do it. I'm not going to let her think she can ask my son, but reject me._

Giving her a false smile, I didn't like the thought of her on the back of my son's Harley, she'd been on it once, but that was it. _I swear, Madison's been on the back of that thing more than I have._ "Love to give the good Doctor a lift," I cut her off from her protest. "Where you going?" I asked Jax, looking him in the eye.

"Visit Uncle Jury," Jax replied quickly. Shyly, as though he knew something could go wrong with this visit. _Wait a minute, is this about gun shipment? Aren't the ones that control Nevada the Mayans? Shit...is he going alone?_

Feeling my heart pound, I worried for my son and if he was going to be okay along the ride to Nevada. "Nevada?" I questioned. "By yourself?" I asked him, a little worried for his safety, knowing that if someone caught him, he could be killed. _My baby..._

Jax continued to lean against my car, his hand holding him upright as he stared through my opened window. "With Bobby," he told me, reassuring me that he wasn't going on his own. That it wasn't a death sentence.

Sighing, I didn't like the thought of him going in such a small number, but it was possibly for the best. _Less people, means less noticed by enemies. Bobby will take care of him, he loves Jax like if he was his son._ "Does Clay know?" I asked him, wondering if Clay had agreed to this.

He took a step towards me, leaning in, he gave me a small smile. "Relax, Mom," he told me. "It's gonna be fine," he said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. Turning to Tara, he leaned in and placed his hand on her waist. Giving her a false kiss, his lips hadn't touched Tara's cheek, but I saw Clay was sat beside the clubhouse, on the benches that were placed outside.

When I parked inside the garage, I stepped out and watched Clay's retreating form. He hid inside the clubhouse, Jax had rode off without another goodbye and I sensed that Tara too was surprised by the symbol of affection. "You sent him into Nevada?" I asked Clay after he had told me the plan the club had made during their meeting.

Clay walked beside me, my sunglasses on and my eyes glued to the fake bitch. _Her car only needs a little check, but other than that, it runs._ "It was his idea," Clay told me, as though it was meant to mean something. "It's club business," he repeated the words that every man said to the women they cared about.

 _I couldn't give a shit if it was his idea, or if it was club business. My son, is my business. Especially seeing as he has a son waiting for him, in a hospital NICU._ "He has a 10-day-old kid," I stated. "He is distracted," I told Clay. "You have to protect him," I ordered of him.

Clay looked at me confused, as though I had said it in another language. "Protect him?" he repeated my words in a confused tone. "From what?" he asked me, wondering what could of been the danger and threat to my son's life.

The answer was simple. "Himself," I said the single thing that could threaten his life. The only person who could bring danger to him. _Just like his father._

Clay didn't like seeing me stress and worry over my son. "He's fine," he reassured me, keeping his tone level and voice soft. "Relax," he spoke and this made me stare at Tara even more. She was speaking to Half-Sack.

"Now, this one," I said, staring at the thin, brown-haired-filled-with-volume and pale faced bitch. The woman who had torn my son up, over a break up that was years ago and one that had made me doubt every woman that came into my son's life.

Clay had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, his eyes staring at the bitch who left Charming 8 years ago. "What's she doing here?" he asked me, just as perplexed as I was. But, I knew exactly what she wanted and knew that she would try and get him. No matter how hard she would have to try, she'd try and win him back.

"Anything she can to get close to Jax," I snarled. _I don't like her. Don't trust her. Don't want her here and I don't believe she can make my son happy. The woman who would make him happy, is the one that sticks around when shit gets tough. A woman, who doesn't hate the club, understands it and accepts it._

"Maybe she just needs a tune-up," Clay joked.

Not laughing, I felt my lips curve slightly in a smirk. Turning my head to look at Clay, his eyes were already glued to me. "Didn't trust her then," I began. "Don't trust her now," I stated. Leaning in, we pressed a light kiss to each other's lips, moving out of his hold, I walked down to meet Lowell. "Hey," I greeted Tig, who was helping the Prospect with moving cars.

Tig was a sweetheart, he was always loyal to Clay and he respected me. Loved me like a mother, but we were close enough, like best friends. "Hey, Gemma," Tig greeted back, going back to ordering the Prospect around again.

Reaching into my car, my torso slipped inside through the window and I rummaged inside, pulling out my bag. "Lowell, my back tire needs air," I told the young man, the same man we had killed his father, dumped in a hole and left it there to decompose. Lowell was sweet, but he too was an addict, just like Wendy and his own father.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Catching up with Bobby, he had been almost been inside Mayan territory, hopeful that the Mayans wouldn't be around when we were about to cross the border. "What do we got?" Bobby asked as we looked at the group of motorcycles riding towards us.

Squinting, I knew instantly who they were. They were all wearing cuts, leather cuts. "Mayans," I told Bobby over the noise of our Harley's. My heart was racing wondering who would die and if anything else was going to happen.

Bobby glanced at the bikes, knowing that this could mean trouble if and when they spotted us. "So much for low profile," Bobby grumbled, this was when one noticed us and went to shoot, he was head on and close to hitting me. Not moving, he swirved and three of them turned to follow us.

Myself and Bobby speeding as much as permitted, hopeful that they wouldn't go against the law when it came to the speed limit. "Two on three?" I asked Bobby, glancing behind us and seeing how there were three of them still following us. Our tires squealing after Bobby gave me a nod of confirmation, we had spread out so that the Mayans kept riding past. This was when we stopped, shooting at them and watching them speed away from us in fear.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Tara slid into my car, but the sound of Kip's voice, the way he jogged towards the door, I knew he was going to call for Tara. "Hey, Doc!" he called to Tara. "Gotta sign these," he told her, this was when Tara got out and signed the papers he handed her. Taking the chance, I pulled out a cigarette and spotted something shinning in her bag. Rummaging around, I found it hidden under a few items. A baretta. "Thanks a lot," he spoke quietly.

Quickly, after examining the old, small handgun, I shoved it back into her bag. _It's registered._ Lighting my cigarette, I blew out the smoke and watched her make her way to the car. Getting inside, she strapped her seatbelt on and I waited for her to look at me."Mind if I smoke?" I asked her.

When she was strapped in, she watched me and my cigarette, as though she was slightly disgusted, but she knew I had been smoking since Thomas died. "And if I said yes?" she asked me, but I didn't say anything. I twirled my cigarette between my fingers and knew that she hated when I smoked.

Smirking, I didn't care if she liked me smoking or hated it. I didn't care if she minded or didn't mind. "Right," I said before I drove off and we stayed silent throught the journey to her dad's house. "Must be strange being in that house alone, everybody gone," I commented, rounding the corner and watching the old, abandoned house.

The place had been abandoned for a while now, ever since her father died and now, Tara lived in there. "Hard to get lonely," she said to me her ice blue eyes glued to the old building too. "My dad was a bit of a pack rat," she told me. "I can barely turn around without stepping on some piece of history," she joked, making me chuckle fakely.

Somehow, I understood what she had meant. Clay liked keeping things, as did Jax and his father. "Yeah," I said softly. "Clay's the same way," I told her, knowing she couldn't care less, but I felt like talking to her. All so that she'd stay in the car for a little longer. "Never throws anything out, still has underwear from 1967," I spoke of my husband. "Me? I hate clutter," I informed her, speaking pointedly and trying to make her feel like she too, was clutter to me.

She watched me, quizically, as though she was getting onto the hidden message. _She's history. She was gone, she returns and expects me to like her. That ain't ever going to happen._ "I get that," she told me. "Thanks," she said before she was about to leave.

She had picked up her bag, making me remember what was in and felt the itch of needing to ask her. "Wanna tell me why you're carrying?" I asked her. Tara sat there, staring at me in confusion and stayed silent. "The gun in your bag," I further explained, not needing to, but fed up of her acting like she was oblivious.

"You went through my bag?" she asked me, not exactly surprised or shocked. More as though she was annoyed and irritated with my unwanted behaviour.

I wasn't going to lie to her, but I wasn't going to act like I wanted to find it. "I spotted it," I told her. "I'm very observant," I commented, repeating what some others would say about me. I knew how to find out things, had connections and I had a good eye to spot things.

Her mouth opened and closed, as though she was deciding on which excuse to use. "I started carrying it when I was in Chicago," she said, but by the way she looked away from me, I could tell she was lying. "I lived in a rough neighborhood," she told me, looking me in the eye this time. "Just haven't gotten around to getting rid of it yet," she spoke as though this was the best excuse for her to carry a gun around with her.

 _This bitch is lying._ "A Beretta's not an old tampon," I told her, knowing from experience, as I too, carried a handgun with me. Everyday, I took it. _Being the President's old lady, can get you in a lot of trouble._ "You don't just forget it's in your bag," I commented mocking her. "Is it registered?" I asked her.

With a slow nod, I could see how she tried to keep herself calm. She kept a confident pokerface, but I didn't believe or trust her for a second. "I have a permit," she told me, which was the truth. "It's legal," she said as she looked me directly in the eyes.

"You know how to use it?" I asked her curiously.

Tara was beginning to get annoyed with my interrigation, but I didn't care if she despised it. "Yeah, I do," she replied and quickly took her bag. Gripping it tightly, she got out of the car and headed into her house. It was a lie, but I wouldn't ask her further questions, instead, I slipped my sunglasses on and drove away.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stopping at a gas station, we gave more gas to our bikes and this was the perfect time to call Clay. "Give me the prepay," I ordered Bobby and he complied to my demands. The soft beeping of me marking a number echoed in the gust of air. "So, Mayans spotted us," I began when Clay picked up his phone.

Hearing grunting in the background, I could tell they were moving the barrels filled with AK's. "Well, this forces our hand," Clay began. "Can't risk bringing those AKs in, with the Mayans onto our visit," he told me. "We need a bigger presence," he said, insinuating that we would need more people with us.

"Well, I'll have the Vegas boys head up," I said, thinking of the charter and having them come down to protect our cargo.

Clay had a different plan in mind. "No, no. I'm talking about a permanent presence," he said, which made me know exactly what he meant. "It'll be months before the warehouse is up and running. Indian Hills could be real useful," he spoke, acting like The Tribe were a piece of land to buy.

 _It's worse enough asking Uncle Jury to look after our guns, Clay wants us to make them become Sons?_ "You talking patch over?" I asked him. "I don't know, Clay," I said, feeling the sickness in my stomach rise again. "Tribe might've started outlaw, but now...I mean, shit, they're book-keepers and bouncers," I told him.

Clay persisted with the thought of making The Tribe become outlaws again. "They're earnin' outlaw-size money," he told me, which was slightly true. "It's a matter of time before the Mayans push 'em out," Clay informed me, knowing that this was a huge possibility. "They need us for their own protection," he stated, making me understand, but feel bad about the thought of them turning into outlaws once more.

The thought of Jury, of my dad and how they were like brothers. It brought a horrible feeling over me. "Jury was a real good friend of my old man's, Clay," I told him, he knew it was true and I didn't like the image of Jury with a reaper on his back. "I don't feel right slamming a patch, no warning," I said and knew that for patch-overs, it needed to be negotiated and seen as a benefit for the clubs, or if it was a large enough vote to pass.

Clay was being stubborn and I wasn't liking his attitude towards my words. "It's good for both clubs," he growled. "Now, if you don't want to break it to 'em, I'll tell 'em myself at church," he snarled in his President's voice, hanging up on me, I sighed and made my way back to Bobby. Handing him back the prepay, I told him I would tell him our plans on the way to Indian Hills.

Making our way inside, we payed for the gas and stepped outside. The sound of a woman alerted me, she was trying to take a picture of her boyfriend, who was sat ontop of my bike. She didn't know what button to press, but her boyfriend kept complaining and throwing insults at her. "Here," I said, taking the phone from her. "Let me do it," I suggested in a kind tone.

Her bright blue eyes were wide, her blonde hair wavey with small thin curls. Her lip was cut a little, but I could tell he had slapped her or possibly have done more to the poor girl. "Holy shit," she said, surprised by my sudden presence. "I-I told him not to sit on your bike," she stuttered.

Giving her a small smile, I knew that she was worried for what could happen. "That's all right," I said, giving her a small clap on the back. My hand feeling the denim of her jacket. "You look like a guy knows how to get his way," I commented as I looked to the asshole on my bike. "You do that to her lip?" I asked him, pointing to his girlfriend who was stood beside me.

She looked away when I addressed to her. The guy looked at me with a guilty expression and I knew that my suspicions was right. "Bitch has a mouth on her, you know?" he insinuated that it was her fault that he hit her. _Fucking asshole._

Deciding to act empathetic, I gave him a fake smile and nod of my head. "Sure, I get it," I agreed with him. "So you like Harleys, huh?" I asked him, looking to my baby who was being sat on by the asshole. _Not only is he sitting on my bike, when you're never meant to sit on another man's bike...but he also hits women. Jackass._

He looked down at my bike, examining it slightly and acting like he knew a lot about bikes. "Yeah," he said. "They look good," he commented. "But I'm way into the slant bikes for their speed, you know?" he compared my bike to his.

"Right, right," I agreed with a nod of my head. Looking to his girlfriend, she looked hurt by the thought that I too, was an abusive boyfriend. _I would never hurt a woman. Not ever. I would never hurt Maddie._ "All right, say cheese," I said to the guy as he posed, raising his phone and preparing the picture.

"Cheese," he repeated and gave me a smile.

The lens caught the picture perfectly, reminding him of this experience and showing him to never do it again. "Nice," I commented as I handed the phone to Bobby.

Nodding to Bobby, he knew exactly what I was about to do. "That's before," he said, reaching for my helmet, I took it off my handlebar and watched the guy look at Bobby with a confused expression.

"Before?" the asshole asked.

Before he could get an answer, I slammed my helmet into the side of his face. His whole body whipped, making him fall to the floor and grunt in pain. "Don't ever sit on another man's bike, asshole," I snarled at him.

His girlfriend gasped, raising her eyebrows and watching her boyfriend weak, wriggling around on the ground and a smile grew on her face. "Holy shit," she said, holding in a laugh or giggle. The boyfriend wasn't pleased with her reaction.

He looked up, blood covering his damaged jaw and he spat out blood. "Shut up, bitch!" he shouted at her, making Bobby kick him in the gut and the man grunted in pain. Rolling around, he gripped his stomach in pain.

Bobby too, didn't like assholes who sat on his bike, or would hit women. Both combined, made this guy our most hated jackass alive. "A little respect for the fairer sex," Bobby spat at him, the guy still groaned in pain. The sound of a camera clicking, told me Bobby had taken the picture. "That's after," he teased.

Bobby dumped the phone on the asshole's chest, all whilst I sat down on my bike and glanced at the young, blonde and lost girl. "Where you headed?" I asked her, wondering if I could get into her pants.

She gave me a bright smile, confident and slightly surprised by what I had just done to her boyfriend. "Uh, no place special," she told me, her bright blue eyes wide and shone in the sunlight. Giving her a small smile, I knew that she wanted to get away from him for a while.

"Me too," I smirked. Looking her over, she didn't look to bad and I thought she might be nice. _Girl is a little more than naive, maybe she just needs to get with a bad boy and not an abuser. Show her what a real man is like, although, I do love Maddie, she doesn't want me. I can't wait for her forever._

Tapping the back of my bike, she smiled and began to walk towards me. "I'm Susie," she introduced herself and slowly got onto my bike.

Handing her my helmet as she came up to me, she didn't seem scared, just shocked and excited for what could come of our small get together. "I'm Jax," I introduced myself in turn, looking down, she had finally got onto my bike and strapped on my helmet. Staring at the man, he was coughing and rolling around on the floor. Injured. Without another word, we rode off.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Blankly, I stared down at Opie's dinning table, we had just finished eating a meal Donna had prepared. Subconciously, I was keeping my gaze focused on the wooden structure that kept my leaning torso steady. "Hey, Maddie?" Donna asked me, it sounded distant and muffled, but I was pulled out of my thoughts when she touched me.

My mind was running loose, thinking of all the things that were possible and impossibe. Questions that would continue to be unanswered, my imagination was wild and I couldn't control my silent fear. "Yeah?" I replied to her.

Her hand was gently on my shoulder, squeezing it and was gentle enough to show concern. "You okay?" Donna asked me. "You've got bags under your eyes, you're yawning a lot and I'm worried about you," she told me, her eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes concerned. "Have you been getting much sleep lately?" she questioned.

Sighing, I didn't know what else to say to her, knowing that anything I said would arrise suspicion. "Yeah, just..." I began, unsure how to finish it. "Stressed, you know?" I said with a small shrug and another sigh, rubbing at my face, I had taken some of my light make-up with me. My skin wasn't naturally pale, but these days, I had been worried for my safety, that my skin had dulled from my stress.

Donna's hold on me moved, her hand gripping onto my plate below me and raised it to collect it with other plates. "With what?" Donna she asked me, confused and concerned for my wellbeing. Opie kept his eyes on me, he had sat opposite me and watched me intently.

There wasn't a specific reason, but everything had began building up and I felt as though I had been drowning sometimes. "You know Maddie, must be hard being a lawyer," Opie butt in, surprising me and making me stay silent. "Trying to save criminals from going into prison, or losing a battle in court," he stated some of the things I had to do at work.

In that moment, the children ran in and asked for Donna to help them with their things. Donna decided to help them, fixing up their rooms and clothes, along with fixing their bath. "Maddie, what's wrong?" Opie asked me, taking this chance to ask me what was really happening. Judging by the way he spoke and watched me when he spoke, I knew he'd interrigate me.

I wasn't in the mood for interrigation, or for his concerned signs of affection. "Nothing is wrong, Opie," I sighed out, knowing I was being dishonest and I was being stubborn. _If he doesn't tell me anything anymore, why should I bother telling him anything either._

Getting up, I chose to pick up the cups that remained on the almost empty table. "Talk to me," he said as he followed me to the sink. "I'm your brother for Christ's sake," he reminded me. "You can tell me anything," he encouraged gently. "What's got you stressed?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders, he turned me to face him and looked into my eyes.

Shrugging out of his hold, I wasn't in the mood for him to tell me things, or for him to lecture me on anything. "Opie, leave me alone," I grumbled, not wanting to cause an argument, but unable to keep my emotions under control. "I have my problems, you have yours okay?" I suggested calmly. "I'm fine," I reassured him.

The way Opie's blue eyes studdied me, how he tensed up a little and stood in-front of me, I could sense he didn't believe me. "Madison, Pop has told me he's slept at yours, told me you had a nightmare," he said, showing me that he knew more than he thought I would believe. "Now, you're gonna tell me what's wrong, or I'll have to force you to tell me," he spoke through gritted teeth.

He was becoming more angry by the minute, but I wasn't afraid of him and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "Don't you dare," I snarled. "Let me go, right now or I swear to Christ, Opie," I shouted quietly. "I'll break your fingers and remind you not to mess with me," I said with venom in my voice, spitting him some small history in my threat.

Not liking my words, he went to take a hold of me, but I had stepped out and moved away from him. "Maddie," he growled darkly, his gaze was angry and dispeased. When he took hold of me, I pushed him and shoved him hard.

"No!" I screamed. "Do you ever tell me anything?" I shouted as I looked at him, equally as angry and feeling my Winston fires burn. "No, you don't," I answered for him, before he could answer my question. "I'm your sister, Opie," I remind him, saying the same thing he had told me. "You can trust me, tell me secrets," I repeated his words.

Tears were beginning to build, I didn't like arguing with him, but I had felt myself being further and further pushed. Further lost, alone and independent in ways I didn't want to be. "Shit, you used to always tell me secrets," I said, feeling my throat clench in that familiar way. "Now, I hear the same shit dad used to say to us when we were kids!" I growled, not liking how he kept telling me the same thing our dad would when we were younger.

I couldn't help it, a few tears escaped and I was crumbling to the touch. My strength and fire was still there, but my walls fell to my brother. Vulnerable, I could no longer handle everything that was happening so far. "I'm sick and tired of being left in the dark," I told him, my voice cracked and my bottom lip trembled.

He didn't hesitate, he watched me break in-front of him and reached out to comfort me. I couldn't help the sob that shook me once he touched me. "I'm doing this to protect you, Maddie," he told me softly. "We both are!" he said, as though this was the best excuse.

This was it. This was the moment I had completely lost it. "I don't give a shit about protection!" I shouted as I slapped his hands away from me. "While you've been in prison, I had to protect myself," I spat at him. "Hell, i've been protecting myself ever since I left Charming!" I spoke out my thoughts. "You do what you have to do, I'll do what I need to do," I negotiated to him, not needing to discuss it all any further.

He stayed still, his eyes watching me, both confused, startled and concerned. Glancing behind me, he was about to argue back, his mouth shutting and opening indicated as much. But when his eyes flashed back, I sensed who it was and could hear her gentle breathing. "Jesus Christ, what's going on in here?" Donna asked us curiously.

Without another word, it was best to not discuss it all. Especially since I had felt I had said all I had to. "Nothing," I spoke blankly. "I'm going to head home," I said, keeping my eyes on Opie and watching his expression turn ashamed. "Thanks for the food Donna," I thanked her, reaching for my bag, I threw it over my shoulder and gave Donna a quick look. "I'll see you two tomorrow," I told them, leaving, I didn't look back and held back my tears. When I got home, that was when I let the waterfall pour.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stopping outside the Tribe's clubhouse, I parked my bike and gradually me, Bobby and Susie got off the bikes. "Just don't ask any questions, okay?" I asked her, trying to give her a hint and warning at the same time. "I'll let 'em know you're with me," I told her, my arm slung over her shoulders and I leaned in to kiss her.

Moans escaped her, our lips pressing repeatedly and her tender lips were rough compared to the cut on her lip. "You know, you are the James T. Kirk of the MC world," Bobby commented as I let her go and walked ahead of her.

"Going where no man has gone before," I joked in return.

Bobby didn't chuckle, but he did smirk slightly. "Let me tell you, brother," he began his voice low and level. "I think every man's gone there before," he said, which made me laugh and shake my head. _I love Bobby, what a fucking legend._

The sound of a door opening pulled my attention away from Bobby. "Jackson Teller!" Jury called out my name, his arms wide and a smile on his face. This man, he was like an uncle to me. He had looked out for me, would visit me and he told me some things about my dad as I grew up.

Clay would speak highly of my father, but Jury told me of the struggles that Clay and my dad would face at times. "Uncle Jury!" I called back, walking to him and both of us pulled each other into a hug. Both of us laughing, out of pure happiness. "You guys remember Bobby," I said as I turned to look at Bobby.

"Bobby," Jury agreed, repeating Bobby's name, shaking hands and pulling each other into brotherly hugs.

The red haired man was known as Needles, but it was a few years that he'd been the VP of the club. "Needles, how you been?" Bobby asked the man as he turned to face the red haired club member.

"Bobby," Needles said his name, pulling each other into a hug and greeting us appropriately. _The clubs are like brothers, but inside the club, Bobby is my true brother. The Tribe is like a cousin._

Entering the clubhouse, there was the sound of a man singing in the Jukebox. "MC 'Royalty' in the house, folks," Jury began as I had waited for Susie to hide into my side, her arms wrapped around my waist, he head resting on my chest. "Jax Teller and Bobby Elvis of the Sons," he pointed between me and Bobby. Myself and Susie watched as Bobby flirted with a girl of Jury's. "That your old lady?" Jury asked as I moved away from Susie, smirking as Bobby went away with a girl and clapped an arm around Jury's back.

Not needing to look back at Susie, I wasn't interested in her, I was only taking her away from an asshole boyfriend and hoping to get laid. "Nah," I told him. "I picked her up at the border, just a little doe in the headlights," I explained what happened and what she was to me.

Both of us sat down at the bar. "Cherry," Jury called out to one of his girls, her brown hair curled, her face small and her figure even smaller. "This honey's with Jax," he told her. "Show her the ropes, darlin'," he suggested.

Cherry gave him a nod, she understood and Susie simply looked confused, surprised and like she was becoming a part of something. "Sure thing," she agreed with Jury's wishes. "Come on, sweetheart," she called to Susie, moving away from us and leading Susie towards the back. She gave me a smile, her hand and walked off. Clinking my beer with Jury, we smiled to one another and started to catch up.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Myself and Clay were walking out, we looked to each other and headed towards his bike. The others were getting ready to leave, as was he. They decided they were all going to Nevada, to visit The Tribe and to patch them into the club. "I'll see you in a couple of days," Clay told me.

Keeping up with him, I stayed beside him as we walked. "All right, call me," I ordered. "Let me know he's okay," I told him, it sounded a little as though I was pleading him to inform me of my son. "Look, you know I'll drive out there," I warned him as he looked at me as though I was crazy. "How embarrassing would that shit be?" I asked him, knowing it would embarrass both of them.

Clay sat onto his bike, before I could question him, I had my hands on my hips and eyes glued to him. "I'll call," he tried to reassure me, quick as a flash he had replied to me. "I'll call," he repeated softly, calmly. Pointing to his lips, I knew he was asking me for a kiss and he puckered up for it. Leaning down, I pressed my lips gently and pulled away with a small sigh. Putting his helmet on, he rode off and was joined by the rest of them. Leaving Tig and Juice behind to handle the barrels of guns.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We had sat together, listening to one another and now, it was time to talk about the Mayans and their business. "Started the sports book with the escorts and the strip clubs," Jury began to explain what was happening. "First stop over the border," Jury told me.

Observing his words, I realized that he must have been gaining lots of money from the business he had set up. "Must be churning some serious cash," I noted. "Got the Mayans circling for a percentage," I said as I took a pull of my cigarette, while Jury took a gulp of his beer.

Cherry and Susie were sat beside me, my back to them and my body facing Jury. "They're jamming me up, Jax," he said. "If I don't pay the Mexicans, they turn my business inside out," he stated. "If I kick a vig up to 'em, I disrespect you guys," he showed me his options and how both of these options were bad for The Devil's Tribe.

A sick feeling rumbled my stomach, making me want to puke and I knew I felt this way for one reason. I knew I had to tell Jury about Clay's proposal. "Tribe attracts a good membership," I told him as I glanced around.

He too began to look around the room, proving that he too felt like these boys needed to stand up for themselves. "Eighteen," he said with a small smile. "Real good boys," he nods as he spoke.

Jury then looked to me, his eyes on me and our bodies leaning against the bar. "You still get along with local law?" I asked him, wondering if they were still corrupting the law in a way, to see if they had anything that could backfire and without the cops, almost everything was impossible.

Chuckling, his kind smile reminded me of the times I was younger and when he would first talk to me about his club. "Douglas County?" he asked, before I could answer, he smirked. "Sheriff likes the girls," he told me, telling me how they corrupted their cops. _Pussy. They like the pussy he has here._

A hand slowly ran along my back, reaching up to my shoulder and stroking me softly. "Right," I agreed with my own smirk. "How you doing, darlin'?" I asked Susie as I looked behind and saw that she was listening into my conversation with Jury.

"I'm good," she replied with a small smile.

Jury wasn't impressed with what was happening with Susie and his sweetbutt. "Hey, girls," Jury called to Cherry and Susie. "Beers are warm," he told them, hinting that they need to pour us another drink.

The girls got to their feet, Cherry didn't seem to complain, but Susie looked insulted and confused. Susie got the hint, but she wasn't going to keep quiet. "Ah," she began, looking at me and holding her beer. "We just pulled those," she challenged slightly.

 _Shit, she did not just try and talk back to my uncle Jury._ Clearing her throat, Cherry was the one to lean over and take the beers from the counter. "I'll get those," she spoke up. "Excuse me," she excused herself, but by how she spoke, I knew she was excusing Susie too. "Come here," she told Susie as she walked behind the bar, taking Susie with her.

When the girls were gone, Jury then leaned in a little more and kept his eyes glued to mine. "So how are we gonna handle the Mayans?" he asked me, keeping his eyes level with mine and his head bowed slightly.

There wasn't much I could have told him, but I knew that I needed to warn him about Clay's arrival. "We're hoping actually maybe you could help us out with a problem," I told him, hopeful that he knew we too had a problem with the Mayans.

Jury seemed a little confused and calm at the same time. "Sure," he spoke softly.

 _Time to talk business._ "Got a garage full of AK-47 s," I informed him of what cargo we were trying to keep safe. "Need a place to assemble and store 'em 'till we find a buyer," I told Jury. "It's a temporary thing," I reassured him.

Jury thought over what he could offer us for storing the guns. "Got a strip club out on 95," he told me. "Huge basement," he informed me. "Private," he stated, letting me know that the building we would keep our guns in would be enough to stay under the radar.

Picturing the place, I knew that Clay would approve of the location and if our weapons could be safely stored and kept hidden. "Sounds perfect," I noted, imagining what it would look like and how safe it could really be. "Appreciate it," I told him as I leaned over and clapped his knee.

He thought things over, by the look on his face, it seemed he was stressed and overthinking his problem with the Mayans. "You'll talk to Clay?" he asked me. "Let me know how to handle this Mayan thing?" he continued to question me, hopeful that I could convince Clay to handle this, by either making a deal, or letting The Tribe do what it had to with the Mayans.

Dumping the ash that was building at the end of my cigarette, I looked up at Jury and knew my next words would surprise him. "You can talk to him yourself," I encouraged him lightly. "He's on his way," I told him, knowing that he would be shocked and surprised by this action.

Jury leaned back slightly, listening in to the conversation and keeping himself calm. His eyebrows furrowed, from confusion and possibly suspicion. "Clay's coming out?" he asked me, knowing that my answer and reasoning would rub off wrong on Jury.

The thought of it, was making me feel sick too. "Yup," I answered and we both stayed silent for a few seconds. "It's about the future, Jury," I told him Clay's motives, hinting and being vague at the same time.

Jury leaned in again, more confused than he was before. "Future of what?" he asked me, curious as to what would bring Clay here to talk of The Devil's Tribe's future. _Shit. I don't like telling Jury that we need him to patch the Tribe into another charter for the reapers to stay._

"The Tribe," I replied bluntly, not wanting to go into detail and not wanting to tell much, for fear others would overhear.

Quickly, Jury caught onto what I was insinuating and he fell silent for a moment. "Jesus, Jax," he spoke harshly and silently. "Patch over?" he asked me, shaking his head and not liking the thought of becoming Sons either.

Tensing, I knew there was no way I would stop smoking at this point. _I'm so tense these days...I need to relax and release my tension somehow._ "It's time, Jury," I began to encourage him softly. "This whole area is blowing up," I stated to him. "We don't patch you over, Mayans will run right through you," I gave him the harsh facts. "We get a foothold in Nevada. You get status to protect your business," I told him how we both would win with this outcome. "Best move for both clubs," I encouraged him and advised him in a hint that this was the best choice.

Jury wasn't entirely convinced, but he knew that I was talking sense. "A lot of my guys _aren't_ SAMCRO," he told me truthfully, I believed him and knew that it would take time to adjust to this life.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew that a decision like this, was one to be cautious about. "The ones that are cut out for it will make it," I told him, showing him one side of one of the club member's choices. "Others will fall off," I stated, knowing that there were two ways this could all go.

Uncle Jury looked pained, it wasn't the man who was owning businesses as a President, but now, he was a concerned man for his brothers. _My uncle has always been a compassionate man._ "I'm not a young man anymore either, Jax," he told me. "I don't know how much outlaw I got left in me," he said, doubting in himself.

Looking at him, I knew he was strong enough to keep fighting. _As long as he can ride and breathe, he can fight. I know he can. He's smart, it's why my dad took interest in him._ "You'll do fine, Jury," I assured him. Giving him a smile, I finished my cigarette, gulped down my beer and got to my feet. Clapping his arm, I wandered over to Cherry and Susie. "Hey," I greeted them, both of them were gossiping about something I wasn't interested in. "Where's Bobby?" I asked her.

I had slung my arm over her shoulder once more, keeping my eyes on her and a fresh, new cigarette between my lips. "Out front," Susie replied, smiling up at me and slipping her hand into mine. _Her skin is rough, compared to Madison's soft and gentle hand. Madison's touch is lighter, while Susie's seems forced._

"Okay," I spoke, leaning in, I placed a kiss against her lips and pulled away. Making my way out, I could sense Susie watch me as I left. The others would give me small nods or would bow their heads a little out of respect. _Time to find Bobby._

* * *

 **PPOV**

Parking at Teller-Morrow, it had been a while since I had been back and seeing hardly anyone there, it surprised me slightly. "Hey, old man," Tig greeted me, stepping out, he had been hauling barrels around and kept his eyes on me as he approached me.

"Tig," I greeted in return, taking my helmet off, I got to my feet and glanced around once more. _What the hell. Is it really just me, Tig and Juice from the Sons?_ "Where is everybody?" I asked Tig curiously, my eyebrows furrowed and head confused.

The next thing that came out of Tig's mouth surprised me and made me think: _Shit, I should really go to church more often._ "They've all gone to Nevada," Tig informed me, a tone that told me it was club business. "They're patching over The Tribe," Tig said as I felt my heart stop for a moment.

The name of the club was one I had known well. Jury was a good friend of mine and John's. "Jury?" I asked, surprised by the sound of The Tribe becoming reapers. "A Son?" I questioned, looking around and not looking Tig in the eye, trying to process it all. "Shit," I cussed. "For how long is the trip gonna be?" I asked him, looking up and meeting his eyes.

He shrugged, unsure himself of how long it would take. "Long enough for us to bring the guns over," Tig informed me further, showing me that our cargo was going to be sent to be stored at Jury's. "Maybe a couple of days," he shrugged again. "We're gonna steal one of Unser's trucks," he told me. "Wanna join?" Tig asked me, hopeful and possibly not wanting to do this alone, stuck with Juice.

Not even the Prospect was there with him. "Nah," I declined and fixed the tubes under my nose. "I gotta head over to Opie's, Donna's planned a family meal and a night of board games with the kids," I informed him of my plans for the night.

"Well, have fun man," Tig nods, his hands resting on his waist and a kind smile on his face. It was one of small understanding, but he then glanced his blue eyes around the room. "Say hi to your kids for me?" Tig asked, knowing he cared about Maddie and Opie, I chose to be kind and considerate.

Seeing his features soften, he turned his head to look at me. "Sure," I agreed. Getting back onto my bike, I fixed my helmet and watched Tig stand there. When I started my engine, Tig turned and headed back into the garage, doing the work Clay had left him to do and allowed me to leave. _I need to talk to Opie._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Finding Bobby, he was sat outside and was beside our bikes. He looked peaceful after having sex with Jury's sweetbutt. Bobby was sat, staring at the bikes, sun-setting and a cigar in his mouth. Throwing my cigarette, I felt the need to have some fresh air and not intoxicate myself from the chemicals I was giving my body. "You and Jury get into it?" Bobby asked me after he turned and sighed.

We were sat side-by-side, both of us ready to leave, but neither of us willing to go. "Yeah," I said as I looked away and licked my lips. "He didn't see it comin'," I told Bobby, remembering how Jury was surprised and confused by the news I had given him.

"Hmm," Bobby hummed in silent agreement, as to show me he was listening to my words.

A bad feeling rushed through me, I knew it was fear and concern. But, it was also guilt. "I don't know if the old man's gonna be able to hang a reaper on his back," I told Bobby, knowing I could confide in him. "This shit don't feel good to me, Bobby," I said to him truthfully. "Clay's making a mistake," I doubted Clay's judgement. "The Tribe ain't SOA material," I stated.

Bobby had pulled out his cigar, watching me intently and all whilst I pulled out my cigarette packet and lighter. I had grown tense again, simply for feeling sick and not wanting to get Jury into trouble. Worried, that Jury may get killed because of my suggestion of using him to store our guns. "You all right, brother?" Bobby asked me quizically.

Pulling out my cigarette, I was surprised Bobby would be asking me such a pointed and trivial question. "Yeah," I told him. "Why?" I asked him as I placed my cigarette in my mouth and flipped my lighter opened.

 _Why is he asking me these questions?_ "J-Just checkin' in," Bobby stuttered slightly. "You've been through a lot of shit in the last couple of weeks," he said softly. "Baby, junkie," he listed and reminded me of the shit I was going through. "Maybe all that noise in your head has gotten you turned around a bit," he spoke curiously and as though he was being sympathetic about it all.

Bobby's choice of words had me wondering what he had meant of it all. "Noise in my head?" I asked him, perplexed at the way he spoke of me and my issues. "You got something to say, man, just say it," I encouraged him, not liking the vague messages he was sending me.

Bobby took my words as encouragement, as to not hold back and to tell me the truth. To not leave it all as a guessing game. "You've been second-guessing Clay ever since your boy was born," he told me. "Club's pickin' up on it," he said, informing me of how the club sensed my disagreements with Clay. "You gotta get right with that," he spoke sternly, calmly and advised me as a brother would to another brother. _Curious..._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this half of the chapter, the second half will be coming up soon.**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	10. Chapter 6: Nevada (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 6: Nevada (Part 2)

* * *

 **MPOV**

We were all having a meal together, me, myself and my brother, along with Donna and the kids. "Hey dad," I greeted him, kissing his cheek and giving him a long hug. "Where is everyone at Teller-Morrow's?" I asked once everyone finished greeting him, "Drove by, there was no one there," I said and noticed no one question why I would drive past.

Naturally, I would go there to check and see if my brothers were there, but instead, I would go to Teller-Morrow, expecting to see Jax fixing something, or wandering around with is cut on. "They've gone to Nevada," Dad told me.

This only surprised me, as well as it did to Opie. "What?" he asked a little surprised himself, his tone curious and eyes glued to dad. "Why?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowed and eyes staring at dad as though there would be deeper questions about this situation.

Dad didn't make it complicated, he simply stated their reason for being in Nevada. "They're patching over The Tribe," dad spoke softly, but calmly and as though there was nothing else to say to it. _Wow._

This then made my head connect the dots as to what the club was and who was the President of said club. "The Devil's Tribe?" I spoke, remembering how they would help me during the start of me moving into Nevada. "Isn't that the club that has Jax's Uncle Jury as the President?" I questioned, I had remembered how Jax spoke fondly of Jury and when I had met him. _Jury's a good guy, he's done a lot for me for the first few years I stayed further North._

Dad walked to the kitchen, pulling out a beer from the fridge, he took one out for Opie and handed it to him. "Yup," dad grumbled and opened their bottles, taking a gulp, both men either sighed, or pulled a face from the coolness of the beer.

Donna was rushing around with the food, cooking and preparing the plates. "Can we not talk about club business right now?" Donna asked, sounding a little aggrivated as she spoke. "We're gonna be eating in five minutes," she warned us. "Opie, can you set up the table, please," Donna pleaded of him.

Her bright blues were looking up at him, sighing, Opie placed his bottle down and went to get to work. Stopping him, I smiled at him and gave him a nod. "I got this," I told him, it was a normal thing we would say as kids to one another, it became a thing between me, Opie and Jax. He gave me a small smile, nod and allowed me to get the table prepared.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Clay had finally arrived, when they walked through the door, everything went silent and Jury declared that there would be a church meeting. "Next time this gavel slams down...will be the last for the Devil's Tribe," Clay began his speech, holding up the gavel and showing it to the MCs in the room. "History between our clubs. Jury and John Teller were in the same platoon in Nam. Needle's brother's a 20-year member of our Fresno charter," Clay stated the history between our clubs. "We have a deep respect for each other," he assured the others that may not have believed us.

Everyone was silent, nervous and listening to Clay as he spoke and walked around proudly. "Now, it's time to become brothers," he told them. "I know some of you look forward to wearing the reaper. Others of you are afraid of it," he said what would be happening to both feelings for those in the room. "That's a choice each man will have to make," Clay encouraged.

Clay gave me a nod, holding up the leather cut, I placed it in-front of Jury, showing the others the reaper that laid on the back. "From this point on, we're family. Indian Hills, Nevada charter, Sons of Anarchy," he told them proudly and confidently. "Congratulations," he said. "It is my personal hope that every one of you wears this cut," he spoke, making me look at the denim cuts that they were all wearing. _Denim suits them._

This was the moment Clay thought it was best to step back and to give Jury the gavel. "I know you got a lot to talk about," he spoke in a tone of false sympathy. "I'll leave you to your business," he said on behalf of all of us. The rest of the Sons, walked out and closed the door behind ourselves. Leaving The Devil's Tribe to vote and discuss what we had offered them. To discuss their options and decide if they gave up being in the MC.

* * *

 **GPOV**

At home, I decided to wear my comfortable PJ's, black silk and fed my bird. He was calm, cawing every once and a while, but he ate peacefully. Taking a cigarette, I felt like taking care of my guns and thought of Tara. Thinking of Tara, only made me think of Luann and that was when I chose to pick up my phone and dial Luann's number. "Hey, darlin'," I greeted her when she picked up. "Do me a favor?" I asked her.

There was moaning in the background, which told me she was busy making porn movies. "Sure, babe," she replied and the moaning became faker and louder. _Jesus Christ is this distracting._ Every so often I would call Luann, but when she was at work, I always tried to not call her at that time.

I then thought of how Luann had her own connections, pleased to know that she was as smart and resourceful as an old lady should be. "Guy distributes your stuff," I began. "He still have access to that federal marshal?" I asked her.

She sounded obsorbed in her work, but judging by the sounds, I wouldn't have been surprised. "Think so," she said. "Been feeding his Pillsbury Dough girl fetish for years," she told me, a man began to moan loudly too, which made it more distracting than normal. "What do you need?" she asked me, muting the volume so we could talk better.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Sat on my bike, they had been discussing for an hour now and the sun had already set. "How do you think this thing'll play out?" I asked Clay, taking a pull of my cigarette and thinking everything through.

 _Hopefully, they'll take the offer and none of them will leave, that way there are more people here to keep Jury safe._ "Half, maybe more will stay," Clay said dully. "And that pack'll thin out once the Mayans come a-knockin'," he spoke, inhaling the chemicals that were given from the burning cigarette. "Which will be real soon," he told me.

The thought of them alone, without knowing how to be outlaws anymore, without protection, it had my stomach doing uncomfortable flips. "We can't leave these guys with no backup," I told Clay. "Vegas can hang," I suggested confidently.

Taking hold of the cigarette myself and Clay were sharing, I took a pull and looked to his leaning body sat on his bike. "Indian Hills is gonna have to learn how to protect their ground," he told me. "Best way to thin out a herd," he commented. _Shit, he wants to see if they'll leave Jury and never return._

This didn't sit right with me, I didn't like imagining Jury facing the Mayan's alone. "Herd's already pretty thin, Clay," I told him truthfully. "I want to be here for Jury when the shit goes down," I spoke, wanting to be here and to stay beside Jury, incase everything did go south.

Clay didn't seem pleased with my words or my choices I was making. "I ain't worried about Jury," he told me, as though it was meant to mean something of importance to me. "He can handle himself," he said, indicating that if he wasn't worried, then I shouldn't have to be either.

The sound of a door opening made my head whip to look at it. Some of the Devil's Tribe club memebers were exiting, grumbling and shaking their heads. "Can you believe that?" one siad in disgust. They were throwing their scrunched up cuts to the ground, some of them spat on the ground or the cuts.

They were showing disrespect to themselves and to us at the same time. "Looks like the vote's in, huh?" Clay asked me mockingly, a smirk on his face and a look in his eye that I didn't like. _What the hell? Shit, I hope Jury's all right._

Ones that quit the club, rode off and left the others that wanted to join the Sons inside. Stepping in, we found that they were all stood and waiting for our entrance. "We're in," Jury said, making the men agree with him.

Jury gave me his back, helping him take off his old cut, I slipped on the new one. Clay had ripped off the poster that was of course, a poster of the Tribe. Spraying blue tin-can paint, he wrote SOA on the wall. Welcoming Jury, I hugged him first and then Clay followed my lead. The hug of the two Presidents made everyone cheer and whistle. "Patch over party!" Happy shouted, making everyone cheer louder and the party begin.

* * *

 **MPOV**

We had finished clearing up, the meal had gone well and everyone enjoyed the meal. We finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away. "Maddie, can you go get the cover for the table?" Donna asked me, talking of the cover she had on it for regular things, she had another reserved for times like today where we all ate as a family.

Remembering my time here, there were random occasions when her family would eat with us. "Bedroom, right?" I asked her, remembering that she kept her cloths stored in her bedroom, in one of the cuboards and folded up neatly.

"Yeah," Donna confirmed, giving me a nod and small smile.

Walking down the hall, she was wiping down the table and folding up the other cover. When I entered her room, I found the cuboard and found the cover neatly folded up. "You do not know what this means, son," I heard dad's voice.

Looking inside, I found out he was speaking to Opie and the pair of them were in the guest bedroom. "I know exactly what this means," Opie grumbled, cutting dad off and he sounded irritated with the conversation they were possibly having.

The pair of them were staring at one another, I stayed silent and tried to keep my breathing equal, quiet as not to alert them of my presence. "You can not be half-in and half-out," dad spoke sadly, tiredly. "It can only get you killed, son," he warned him in a stern voice.

Truthfully, I felt guilty for eavesdropping, but I didn't see myself finding out what was going on with them. I wanted to help, wanted them to confide in me and they simply kept pushing me away. "I can't go into the club without pissing off Donna," Opie informed dad, but we all already knew that.

It seemed as though the pair were colliding heads, but they were attempting to find a solution together. "But you can't stay out when the times are changing," dad agreed with a small sigh. "The Devil's Tribe becoming Sons, that's a huge change and it's going to only get crazier if this Mayan-white war continues," dad said, surprising me and making me hold in a gasp.

This gave me more questions that were to be forever unanswered, but I wondered if the Mayans were the ones that had burned down the warehouse outside Charming. "Shit, Pop," Opie grumbled, sighing, he rubbed his face and took a seat on the couch. "I don't know what to do," Opie admitted, making me feel sad and without a sound, I returned to Donna.

* * *

 **JPOV**

All I did, was sit, watch people dance and make out. Smoking, watching or drinking was how I celebrated at the party alone. Strangly, I missed Maddie, her brother and father. The conversations we'd have, the laughs, the kisses and the touches. I kept thinking: _What would it be like if Maddie was here? What if Maddie was my old lady? Would Opie and Piney hate me for being with Maddie?_ "You okay?" Susie questioned, pulling me out of my thoughts.

She had sat down next to me, placing her small, fakely tanned butt on the arm wrest. Deciding to be nice and charming, I looked up at her and smiled. "Want something?" she asked me. Taking hold of her waist, I pulled her down and made us fall to the couch I sat on. A giggle escaped her, but when we collided to the couch, I pressed my lips to hers. "I could get used to this," she told me hushedly.

She had sat up a little, her hand resting on my chest and my hand tangling in her hair behind her neck. She was pretty, blue eyed and fakely darked skinned. _She's pretty, but she's not beautiful like Maddie is._ "Let's just take it a night at a time, darlin'," I told her after I licked my lips and sucked my teeth. Leaning in, she pressed another kiss to my lips, not wasting time, I knew I needed to relax and untense my body. To give myself some relief, I chose to take her to a room and screw her while she was on her hands and knees.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Last night, I hardly got any sleep, Maddie had decided to to visit us early in the morning. Maddie said that she'd gladly take the children to school and was stood waiting in her casual work suit. "Hey Ope," she greeted me, her eyes were a soft grey and her smile was sweet. "How you feeling this morning?" she asked me.

The way she spoke, it was as though she wanted to know what was going on, like she knew something I didn't. "All right," I said with a shrug, making myself some coffee and looking at her, my body leaning into the counter. "Why?" I asked her, taking a small sip of my coffee.

Maddie made a weird humming sound, as though she didn't know what to say and made a quick observation of me. "You look a little tired, are you stressed?" she noted and asked me at the same time. _What is she keeping from me?_

The way she spoke, it made me think about when she wasn't sleeping well either, as though she was poking fun at my concern for her that day. "Is this some joke about the other day?" I asked her. "'Cause, that ain't that fun-" I went to scold her.

Instead, she had answered my question rapidly. "No," she interupted me. "I'm curious, you've been acting weird since yesterday," she noted, which didn't entirely surprise me. She had always been a smart and observant girl. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked me.

Knowing that it was forbidden to speak of club business, seeing as it wasn't meant to be spoken about and especially not with my sister. "I'm fine Maddie," I reassured her with a sigh. "You do your thing, I do mine," I paraphrased her words. "Right?" I asked her, she pursed her soft pink lips and looked away, nodding silently.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Last night, I hadn't taken care of her, I was selfish, focused on my own pleasure and release. Brutal as I let my body take what it wanted. Waking up, I felt calm and peaceful, but I knew that the sick feeling still lingered in the pit of my stomach. Getting up, I left a naked Susie under the covers, had a shower, got changed and left to clear my head.

Stopping at a gas station, I remembered reading something dad had wrote about Nevada. Opening up the book, I found the page and began to read it carefully. _The first time I read Emma Goldman wasn't in a book. I was 16, hiking near the Nevada border. The quote was painted on a wall in red. When I saw those words, it was like someone ripped them from the inside of my head. The concept was pure, simple, true. It inspired me, lit a rebellious fire. But ultimately, I learned the lesson that Goldman, Proudhon and the others learned. That true freedom, requires sacrifice and pain. Most human beings only think they want freedom. In truth, they yearn for the bondage of social order, rigid laws, materialism. The only freedom man really wants...is the freedom to be comfortable._

I had re-read the words over and over again, until I felt the confidence to get on my bike and ride to where my dad had said to go. Finding the wall, I saw that there were random objects lying around, in red, there was what seemed to be a quote. Taking a cloth, I whiped away the dirt that had collected and finally saw the words. "Anarchism stands for liberation of the human mind, from the dominion of religion," I began.

The words spoke to me, as though it too had been pulled out from my mind. Made me admire my father's concept of literature and how he believed our MC should be like. "Liberation of the human body from the dominion of property, liberation from shackles and the restraint of government," I spoke. "It stands for social order, based on the free grouping of individuals..." I finshed and studdied the words again, more carefully. Taking a seat by the wall, I took out my dad's book and re-read the passage one last time. Enjoying the silence, the freedom and the thoughts I could do without worry.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Waking up, I got ready to leave and visit Tara. Seeing as, how Lowell came over to me and told me that Tara's Cutlass was finished and ready to be returned to her. I chose to drive it, knowing that she would be going into work in a few hours. "Hi," Tara greeted me after she opened the door.

I had knocked, but she didn't take long to return. Lowell was in the tow-truck, waiting for me finish handing Tara her car and the key she gave us. "Car's ready," I said, holding up the key she handed us. "Figured you'd need it for work," I told her, taking a step closer and holding out the key for her to take.

The way she looked at me and the key, showed me that she was surprised and that she hadn't expected what I had just done. "Oh," she showed her surprise verbally. "Yeah," she agreed and slowly took the key from me. "You drove it here?" she asked me.

Sighing, I didn't need to be welcomed into the house, I took a step inside and looked at her. "I'm thinkin', uh, me and you got off to a bad start," I began and took another few steps inside and leaned against the door frame. "It's my way of saying sorry," I told her, looking her directly in the eye and smiling.

Stepping further inside, I inspected it and saw how the house was filled with junk. "That's nice of you," Tara commented. "Thanks," she said, I could sense her watching me with curiousity and mock amusement. Examining the house, the state it was in, was filthy and cluttered.

 _At least she wasn't lying about that._ "Wow," I grumbled as I looked around and saw how untidy the house really was. "You weren't kidding about the clutter," I commented and kept my eyes on the room, the house and the mess it was in.

"Uh, workin' through a room at a time," Tara told me as she slowly shut the door on us. Closing us inside the clutter-junk-filled house.

Spotting a picture, I picked it up and examined it. "Oh, wow," I chuckled as I looked down at the picture and knew who it was. "Your dad was real handsome," I complimented her dead father, remembering how he was and what he looked like. "Kinda nuts, but cute," I commented.

Tara looked a little awkward stood in the room, hands behind her back and eyes glued to my every movement. It was as though she was nervous to a point that she could break. "Yeah," she spoke quickly. "Why are you here, Gemma?" she questioned me and my motives.

"Your car," I replied just as quickly as she had asked me.

Looking around, hearing what she was saying now, made me turn to look at her slightly. "Yeah, the 'Good Samaritan' bit's not really playing," she called me out on my lie. "What do you want?" she asked me, pressuring me to tell her what my motives for the visit were.

Sighing, I knew there was no backing out now, but I wasn't afraid to tell her what I thought and believed. "You left Charming because it was incestuous, backward and small-minded," I said as I searched inside a basket of laundry. "That's pretty much an exact quote. I don't forget," I told her as I slammed the basket shut. "You leave Chicago to come back to this? Shit-filled house, mediocre gig at a community hospital?" I threw questions at her as I lifted an iron to face her.

 _Steel. That's what I'm like. Hell, even Maddie's like that. Tara, she's just a small child who doesn't know what she wants._ "I needed to tie up family business," Tara had made up the shit excuse, as though it would be something that was drastically important to do, that meant she needed to leave Chicago.

I wasn't convinced, so I wasn't going to pretend that I believed her. "People don't upend their lives to pack up a dead relative's house," I told her, knowing that not many did that and not many ever would.

Tara couldn't look me in the eyes, I knew I was getting close to something. "You seem to be spending a lot of time and energy worrying about my life," she commented. "Do I scare you that much, Gemma?" she questioned me.

 _Fear you? Is that a joke? I fear no one. The only thing I fear, is the past. She's the past, but she's not something that can destroy me. She's left before, she'll leave again. I know it._ "I don't forget," I repeated. "I'm not worried about you," I stated. "Just the people you touch," I explained. "Jax is in a real strange place. He doesn't need any outside voices in his head," I told her. "Stay clear of him," I warned her.

As I spoke, I got closer to her and stopped in-front of her. "We're not 19 years old anymore," she spoke with a small, nervous twitch. "You can't dictate what he does, who he sees-" she went to list the things she believed I did to my son.

 _I don't tell my son what to do, I advise him and support him to make the right choices._ "I'm his mother, and until I am dead and cold...I am gonna do anything I have to do to protect him," I snarled at her, feeling the strength I had out of love for my son. "Oh, and, uhm..." I spoke as I walked away from her, towards the door.

 _The gun, don't forget about the gun Gemma._ "I'm not sure why you're carrying a gun..." I began. "But if you're gonna use one," I said as I searched inside my bag for the one I had packed inside it this morning. "Make sure to be safe," I suggested as I walked to her and handed her the gun. "No serial numbers," I informed her and assured her that it wouldn't trace back to either of us. Slowly, she took the gun, I walked back and opened the door. Stepping out, I closed it behind me and wandered over to Lowell in the truck.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stood outside the Mayan's clubhouse, I knew what I had to do, it was out of instinct and fear for Jury being alone when shit would hit the fan. Pulling out my phone, I dialed the well-known number and heard it ring. "Where the hell are you?" Clay's voice grumbled as he answered me.

I had my engine started, the humming and rumbling of it was loud enough to symbolize me being at a stop. "Yeah," I began. "Looks like Jury's gonna have some backup when the Mayan shit goes down," I told him, being vague about the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked me, curious, accusingly and in a slightly pissed off tone. There was no doubt that what I was to do next would be the appropriate action. I needed to help Jury, I needed to make the Mayans know that the Devil's Tribe was with us now.

Looking around, I was pacing, ready for what I was about to do and I spoke up. "I'm on my way back, and I'm not alone," I told Clay, he cussed and hung up quickly. Gathering up the courage, I kicked down a motorcycle and rode towards the doors, watching the Mayans rush to the windows of the door and stare at me angrily.

Riding on, a group of Mayans followed after me and kept close. Thanfully, none fired any shots at me and I kept riding towards the clubhouse. Reaching the clubhouse, I saw everything was closed and when a door opened, Jury's head peeked outside and this was my cue. Riding into the room, I skid to a stop and parked inside. Getting off my bike, I undid my helmet and made my way towards Clay and Jury. Guns were being fired and the door had been closed.

Holes were forming in the door. Getting my gun, we were lead towards the door, more gunshots were being fired and when we got out, we began to shoot in return. Bobby and a few others were with the others from Indian Hills, all of us were firing at the small group of Mayans that had followed me to the clubhouse. Most of the Mayans got to their bikes and rode off. One pulled up his gun and shot some more, making Jury get shot and fall to the ground.

Crawling over to him, I offered him protection and dragged him behind a car. Thankfully, they left and rode away from us. Knowing that now, the Nevada charter was ours now, that we were the ones who had them on our side and under our protection. Panting, we checked each other, looking for injures and those who were injured, were to be treated and Jury was thanfully fine.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Sat in the truck, I had stayed silent and listened to Lowell talk of his son. "Moby's doing good. He likes school," he told me. "Yeah, he likes to draw a lot. Don't see his mom too much, but-" he drifted a little. "Hey, I'm real happy that Jax's kid's gonna be okay. I mean, that's a blessing," he spoke as he parked and looked at me.

I knew Lowell since he was born, seeing as we had known his father and allowed him to work for Teller-Morrow as he did. Lowell was a good man, but he was under the addiction of drugs. Much like Lowell Junior, who was the one sat beside me. "What happened to Wendy should be a lesson to you, Lowell," I warned him.

Lowell was biting his nail nervously, making me wonder if he was itching for drugs, or if he was under the influence of it. "It is," he mumbled nervously. "No, I know, you know. And I've been doing real good with all that, Gemma," he assured me. "I mean, you know, ask Clay," he suggested.

There wasn't much else to say, so I chose to simply agree with him. "Good," I said softly.

Nodding, I waited a few seconds, unfastened my seatbelt and climbed out of the truck. I had spotted Luann as we drove in, her expensive car parked out by the garage and her tall frame stood tall, in her million dollar heels. "Hey," Luann greeted me.

"Any luck?" I asked as I approached her.

She looked at me and gave a small shake of her head. "Nothing really flagged," she told me. "Uh, no outstanding warrants," she began to list as she pulled out pieces of paper, showing me the information she got out of them. "She had a restraining order a few months back," she informed me.

The sound of a RO had my ears hearing clearly, wondering what was wrong and why there would be a restraining order. "Against her?" I asked her, wondering what Tara had done to earn it.

Luann was staring at me, her sunglasses pushed to rest on her head and her eyes on me. "No. She filed it," she corrected me and informed me at the same time. "My guy said the name was omitted from the report," she explained what she had discovered.

 _So, the doctor has a restraining order filed and a gun. Something wasn't right. Didn't she say she was living in a rough area?_ "What kind of neighborhood she live in?" I asked her, remembering the conversation we had yesterday.

Luann didn't look at the paper, only looked down when she spoke of the restraining order. "Old Town," Luann informed me rapidly. "Pretty nice, I think," she informed me, judging what the place would be like and instantly, I knew that Tara had been lying to me. "You really don't trust this bitch, do you?" she asked me and commented at the same time. _Crazy, stupid bitch. Once a liar, always a liar._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Jury was talking to a cop, trying to explain what happened and bribe them to not say anything that could cause us problems. "Cleared his book debt," Jury told us. "We're good," Jury reassured us. "What happens now?" he asked us. "I'm probably gonna lose a couple more guys 'cause of this," he informed us, worried for the future of his club.

Clay and I were sat at the bar, waiting for Jury's return. "Well, there won't be another hit for a while," Clay told him. "That, uh-that pop off was just about dick size," he commented. "They want to let us know they're watching," Clay spoke confident, as though he knew what actually happened out there.

"Vegas'll stick around for a while," I reassured him, knowing that with numbers, Jury will feel safer and more secure. _Those that will stick around, will fall and those that leave, will thin the crew._

Jury gave me a small smile. "Appreciate that," he said, but we all fell silent and we were all filled with what felt like sorrow. _I knew this would be a bad idea. The Devil's Tribe wasn't outlaw enough to be a part of the Sons._

Tig was chuckling, speaking to Bobby with their backs to us. "Brother," Clay said, which made Jury hug him in return, the pair folded in each other's arms and clapping each other's backs. "Yeah," Clay grumbled as he pulled away.

Getting up, I too took Jury into my arms and whispered softly into his ear. "I'm sorry about all this, man," I apologized, knowing that this was going to effect him and the club. At the same time, I felt guilty for it all and knew that now, those who would stay would be more loyal than those who left him.

"So am I, son," Jury replied and looked to me with a sad look in his eyes. _Shit, I feel so bad for doing all of this to him._

Jury pulled away, leaving me alone and this was when I chose to walk away, to go check up on Susie and check to see how she was doing. She looked afraid, like she didn't want to be in the same room with us anymore. "You wanna tell me what happened out there?" Clay asked me, stopping me in my travels as he slammed his hand against my chest.

I already had the perfect excuse, seeing as this was the perfect time to make up excuses. "I went for a ride to clear my head, and the Mayans spotted me," I told Clay. "You saw the rest," I reminded him, challenging him in a small vague way.

Slowly, Bobby and Tig made their way towards us. "Juice will, uh, stick around and watch over the AK assembly," Clay already had began to make plans for us, glancing between the four of us, we stayed silent as Clay spoke.

Tig seemed on board with whatever Clay said. "I'll have Vegas, you know, bring up some illegals, help him out," he agreed, making his own arangements and keeping the cargo safe until it was good enough for us to move the guns somewhere safer.

Clay stopped him from leaving and making the plans move into motion. "Oh. I, uh- I got some helpers for you," Clay told him, poking Tig in the chest and then pointing to the direction where three young girls followed Needles closely.

Tig turned to look at the girls, all of them in skimpy outfits and holding onto Needles in some way. "No," Tig was surprised. "Really?" he asked as he stared at the three blondes that were waiting for him. "Oh, I love you," he changed his behaviour from the angry, child like and moody attitude he had early this morning.

Gradually, Tig walked away with the girls, laughing and making us shake our heads. _What a crazy and funny brother._ "Look, I want to go back and see the kid," I told Clay as I saw Bobby start to walk away. "I'll ride back with Happy and his guys," I reassured them that I'd be safe this way.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Trying to speak with Opie, he didn't give me anything to take with me, or to ponder with. Calling dad, I suggested we'd have lunch when I'd have my break, he agreed and now, we were sat at the usual diner. "So," I began, bringing my glass of water and sipping it quietly. "Saw Opie this morning," I told him. "Seems he's a little stressed," I repeated what I had observed of him. "Do you know anything about it?" I asked dad with a raised eyebrow.

Dad laughed dryly, his voice rough and scratchy. "No," he answered my suspicions, but I knew it was a lie. "Why do you think I'd know anything about his problems?" he questioned me in turn, bringing up his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

Chewing loudly, he awaited my answer and I thought of the best thing to say. Sighing, I glanced around the diner and saw no one was interested in our conversation. If they were, they possibly thought nothing of it. "Because you're our dad," I stated and reminded him at the same time.

Dad's smile faltered, falling, his eyes were glued to me and his expression was dark. "That don't mean squat," he grumbled at me and I knew instantly what he had meant. _He's either scolding me, or he means something else, maybe even challenging me._

"It means something to me," I told him truthfully, my head bowing down a little and my eyes glued to him.

He kept silent for a second, the way he processed my words, made him figure something out and I was being patient. "You hardly tell me anything," he grumbled and was being blunt about it all.

I felt the inherited fire rise in me. "You're the one who taught me that since day one, dad," I challenged with a low voice. "Also, I overheard yours and Opie's conversation last night," I admitted to him, partially, I felt bad for spying, but there was no other way to find out what was happening to them. "I'm guessing that him being half-in and half-out is causing an issue between him and the club?" I summarised what I heard with the puzzle pieces in my head.

Dad was shocked but didn't reveal it, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was surprised of what I was capable of. "I don't know what you're doing, or what you think you're doing," he began. "But this is none of your business," he warned me in a low, level voice. "This is the business of the club and Opie's," he reminded me. "If Opie wants to tell you, he'll tell you," he encouraged, but didn't order either of us to confess.

Dad had measured his words carefully, speaking clearly and pronouncing the words with a darkness to him. "It surprises me, because ever since he got into the club, Opie doesn't tell me anything," I told him, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes on him. "You wouldn't be the influence of that, would you?" I accused him in a question, my gaze had turned into slints and my body leaned in closer yet.

My father wasn't pleased by my words and accusations, but judging by his reaction, I was right. "You know what?" Dad began. "People grow up, they mature and they learn that some things are best kept secret," he snarled. "Especially from those that we love most," he told me, as though this was a good enough reason to not trust me. "Now, I suggest you stop questioning me, Opie and the club," he scolded. "It'll only get you in trouble," he warned me.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were outside, ready to leave and I had sat on my bike. Susie kept her head held high, a sad look in her eye and a fear that made her body tense. She had told me that she didn't want to be with me, that she was afraid of us and that she'll pretend like she was never there that night. "Thought that bitch was with you," Happy commented when he saw Susie climb onto the back of her abusive boyfriend's bike.

Strapping on my helmet, I watched her strap her own helmet and get comfortable. "Nah," I told him. Without another word, we got on our bikes and rode to Charming. Entering the hospital, I saw someone hand Tara an envelope. "Hey," I said after I tapped her shoulder and she smiled at me. Tara replied with a quiet 'Hey.' "How's he doing?" I asked her.

She looked pretty, but I had wished that Madison was stuck home and waiting for me. _No woman is like Madison. She's smart, funny and one of my best friends. I've known her for years, she's always been there for me and she showed me love. Love that lingers and that's stuck in my memory._ "Fine," Tara assured me. "Your mom's in there," she warned me of my mom's presence in the hospital.

Knowing that my mom was always there for my son, that she looked after him when I couldn't and would visit him. "Where else would she be?" I joked sarcastically and I was about to move towards the NICU that Abel was in.

Tara stopped me from moving, her eyes on me and her hand went out to touch me, but I had moved out of her reach. "How was Nevada?" Tara asked me. I didn't know how to answer without informing her of what happened, but with Tara, I didn't feel the need to speak of my trip.

Lifting the cut, I showed her my clean clothes and that it wasn't blood stained like she had seen me last time. "Uneventful," I told her. Leaving her, she smiled and I wandered down the halls towards the room where Abel was kept. Entering the room, I whispered a soft "Hey," and shut the door behind myself.

Mom looked up at me. She was reading Abel a book, her glasses in her hands and her eyes staring up at me. "You okay?" she asked me, curious to know how I was and how the trip went. Clay had told me how he had to call her, to tell her we were all fine.

"I'm fine," I assured her. The monitor was beeping and there was a nurse in the room working around the room, fixing monitors, food and other things for Abel.

Mom looked up at me, exhausted, relieved and anxious at the same time. She had been worried. "Think maybe someone could've called," she began to complain. "I've been sitting-" she went to continue, but I stopped her by kissing her lips and silencing her.

Chuckling, she smiled up at me, appeased and calm. Taking the hint to stay quiet, that she needed to calm down and to take it easy. Walking over to Abel, I was pleased to see he was getting bigger and that he was safe. "Hey, little guy," I greeted him. Tara was watching us, feeling awkward, I smiled at her kindly and hoped she would leave. The beeping continued as she pulled out what looked like a paper from the envelope, she looked at it, gulped, looked like she was about to throw up and walked away.

* * *

 _ **"I miss the conversation."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! This chapter's song was 'Maps' by Maroon 5. You know the drill!**

* * *

 **Questions to answer in the 5 reviews I want:**

 **1) What do you think of Maddie?**

 **2) Do you think the pairing between Maddie and Jax is realistic?**

 **3) Who is your favourite character?**

* * *

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	11. Chapter 7: Tattoo (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 7: Tattoo (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"There's bound to be a ghost at the back of your closet, no matter where you live."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~5 years ago~_

 _Driving back to Charming, I had heard of my brother's imprisonment and I needed to find out what happened. I was worried, curious and furious. Parking outside of the garage, I knew the club was having their party after Church. "Madison," Bobby called when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised of my sudden presence._

 _I ignored Bobby, went directly to the old man sat on the bar stool. A tube wrapped around his head. "Who put my brother in jail?" I asked my father, furious and needing to know information about my brother. "What happened?" I questioned him, not giving him time to answer the first one._

 _Slowly, he threw back what was left of his whiskey. "Madison, this is none of your business," he grumbled when he turned to look at me. "He got caught, now he does the time," he reminded me of what the club members did. "Like all of us have," he gestured to others in the room. "It's club business," dad warned, repeating the same words he always did and pointed a finger at me._

 _Truthfully, I should have known better. My father hardly would tell me what happened within the club, especially when it came to outcomes and club issues that they tried to handle. "Jesus," I cussed. "Jax," I called to the blonde haired, hazel eyed man I had given my heart, body and everything to._

 _He held a beer, he was going towards his club room, following him, he turned and smiled at me. "Holy shit," he spoke, surprised by my sudden presence. "Maddie," he said my name and leaned in, he kissed my cheek and this was when I kissed his cheek in turn. "What are you doing here?" he asked, leaning against the wall leaning to the club member's rooms. Sighing, I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Opie, of course," he realized when I stayed silent._

 _Jax sighed, looked down and stayed silent. "Please, tell me what happened," I pleaded to him, but he went to protest. "Please, Jax. I need to know what happened to my brother," I told him. "I don't want to be left in the dark, not about this," I tried to convince him. He stayed silent, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped._

 _Taking a deep breath, he looked up at me from under his lashes, making my stomach be filled with butterflies. Straightening up, he pursed his lips and gave me a nod of agreement. Looking behind me, he was scanning the room to see if anyone was watching us and took hold of my hand. Leading me to his room, we entered his room and sat on his bed. "It was Kyle," Jax began after he shut the door behind us. He told me everything, what happened, what Opie did and how Kyle left Opie behind._

* * *

 **Present day...OPOV**

Sighing, I was surprised to find the old crib squeezed into the shed. "How did you get this thing in here?" I asked her, checking it, me and Jax took off our shirts, as to not stain them of sweat. Pulling out things at a time, we eventually found the crib.

Donna was known to be organized and independent, especially with tasks around the house. "By myself," she told me, surprising me further, because I knew that either my dad or Maddie would of helped her.

Jax pulled out the crib, stumbling and falling back a little from the impact of pulling the crib out of the shed. "Sorry. Sorry," he apologized as he laughed. Donna mumbled a small 'Whoa,' when she saw Jax almost fall from the impact. "Looks great," Jax commented as he looked down at the crib. "How much?" he asked us.

There was no way I was going to let my best friend pay for something we didn't need anymore. If anything, he was the one doing us the favour for taking it away from us. "Aw, forget it. It's a gift," I told him as I picked up the crib and moved it towards the gate that lead to the front.

With my back turned, I knew this was the chance that Jax would take to offer Donna money. "No, Jax. I don't want it," she rejected his offer of money.

Knowing Jax, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Hey," he called to her. "I'm the one getting the deal," he told her, the sound of money being rustled told me that Donna took what Jax offered. "A'ight, see you at the fund-raiser," he said as he walked to me and we shared our handshake we would always do, since we were kids.

Donna slowly approached us, her hand shoved into her pocket as she made her way towards us. "That 'Taste of Charming' thing?" she asked, her eyes squinting due to the sunlight shinning in her eyes.

Jax lifted up the crib and made a small sound of strain as he squinted too. His eyes glancing between me and Donna. "Yeah," I confirmed her suspicions. "I'm doing the fireworks," I told her, not needing to lie or keep secrets from her.

"Oh, really?" Donna questioned me in a challenging tone, her eyebrows raised and her hand resting on her hip. It was the usual thing Donna would do when she was trying to tell me 'Oh no you're not.'

I didn't like her tone, but I understood her anger towards the club. "It's not a club thing, Donna," I told her, warning her to be careful with her attitude, especially with Jax. Donna looked away, my eyes turned to look at Jax as I said the next thing. "Maddie's helping Gemma out too," I informed them.

Although, Jax already knew, seeing as his mom was the one incharge with the fund-raiser. "Yeah," Jax agreed. "My mom started it years ago," he informed her. "It raises money for the school district," he told her what the cause was for.

Jax had placed the crib to the ground as he spoke, so he didn't hurt himself or strain when he needed to take it back to the truck that I lent him. "We'll be there," I told him, earning a small 'A'ight,' from him. "Come on," I tried to encourage Donna. "It'll be fun. Give me some time to hang with the kids," I said to her with a smile.

Donna smiled up at me, convinced enough to go and agree with the work I'd have to do at the fund-raiser. "Okay," she agreed with her sweet and loving smile. "We'll go for a little while," she told me and this was when I leaned down, pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled away with my own smile.

"Thanks," I said. "How much he give you?" I asked her, moving back to the shed and placing everything back inside in a neat, orderly and strong fashion. _Jesus, this looks like a pile of shit was placed onto our lawn. How did she fit all this in there?_

Donna skipped playfully beside me and smiled. "None of your business," she teased in a playful tone. _Jesus, I love this woman, but she can be stubborn like my sister sometimes. Must be why they're such good friends, they must be stubborn together and agree over things at the same time._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Working for the fund-raiser I was hosting, I was rushing around and placing things, pulling things out of boxes and moving them around. Luann and Maddie had decided to help me, along with April who was helping her son with the music stuff. "Tell everyone to leave room for the buses," I said.

"Who are we bussing?" Luann asked, Luann looked to me and then to Maddie surprised. For Maddie, I was a mother figure and Luann was an aunt for her. She got on well with the pair of us, Maddie was sensible and smart. What we liked about her was her sense of humour and her kind heart. She had a heart full of love for others and her family, but she was fierce as we taught her.

Not making my answer vague, I chose to tell them everything. "Oakdale Assisted Living. Seniors are all compulsive gamblers," I told them. "Triples our raffle dollars," I explained why we needed them here. "God bless Social Security," I joked, making the girls laugh at my words.

Slowly, a figure approached us. "Gemma," April's quiet and shy voice called to me. She was tall, but small in comparison to my heeled and tall figure. Her hair black, eyes brown and skin tonne tanned. Her teeth crooked and yellowed, I could tell she fell since the divorce with Kyle.

Maddie had tensed up beside me, her eyes hidden away from April and focused on her work. "Oh, hey, April," I greeted her, keeping my tone kind and soft. "Appreciate you coming to help," I told her, now that she was here and clearly wanting to talk to me.

She looked like she didn't know what to say, like she was dying to ask me a million dollar question. "No problem," she assured me. "Can I ask you something?" she asked me, I felt a little weird for her asking me this, but there wasn't much choice.

"What?" I asked her as an answer.

The wind was blowing, messing up her short locks and blocking her vision slightly. "Charlie's band's playing during the fireworks tomorrow night," she informed me. "He really wants his dad to come," she hinted that her son wanted Kyle around.

Instantly, Maddie froze and didn't blink. My heart sank and stomach did flips, I knew that this was going to be a bad idea for lots of them. "Oh, shit, April," I fumbled for words. "I-I don't think Clay is gonna go for it," I warned her kindly.

I wasn't sure what the others would think, but judging by Maddie's reaction, she didn't want Kyle here. "Oh, I would never ask anything like this," she spoke quickly. "Me and you, we understand what went down. But my kids..." she drifted. "Charlie doesn't know. It breaks his heart that his dad can't come to anything around here," she told me, playing with my conscience. "Not baseball games, no school stuff," she began to list.

To stop her from saying everything on the list, I cut her off. "All right, all right, all right," I stopped her from continuing what sounded like a never-ending list. "I'll bring it up to Clay," I told her, filled with doubt that Clay would accept this.

April looked pleased to hear this. "Thank you," she said with a smile on her face, her eyes bright but dull at the same time.

"I can't promise anything," I warned her, stopping her from getting her hopes too high. She raised her hands in silent arguement, as though she wasn't going to push me further into trying to convince me.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We had gone to visit Otto in jail, he looked similar to how I last saw him. He sat in front of us, told us of Chucky and his deal with the club. Otto had took to wearing beanies, to hide his long brown hair, his eye was scarred because of what happened years ago between a fued the club had. A tattoo of Luann was still on his arm, reminding me of the woman who had always been good friends with my mom. "Thanks for bringing this to the club. The guys send their best," I told him.

Otto had his hands clasped in front of him, his eyes were of a clear blue when I was a child, but since one of them was shut, he could only see out of one eye. "It's all good, man," he told me, he was a good man, stood by my father and understood what it meant to keep a level head.

Clay was sat beside me, neither of us were allowed to wear our cuts, so we sat in the room with just our shirts and when we'd get out, we'd put our cuts on again. "So who else is looking to meet with your 'friend'?" Clay asked him.

Otto didn't need to ponder about it. "He's got a couple buddies in Chinatown," he mocked, especially since we were using codes and stupid terms. "They'd love to find him. Show him a good time," he told us.

This then made me think of something. _If the Chinese want to find him, how can we benefit for saving him first?_ "If we pick him up, show him a good time first, how grateful is Chuck?" I asked him, curious as to what Chuck's reaction would be like.

Otto supposedly met Chucky through the Chinese fighting him, since then, Otto and him came to agreements, hearing what Chucky had stored, I knew that there was going to be an issue between us and Lin if we picked up Chucky first. "Probably bake you two honey cakes," Otto told us.

Hearing this, myself and Clay looked to each other. Agreeing with the price, it seemed reasonable and like something we could benefit off of, considering we had a debt to the Irish to give. "You trust him?" Clay asked Otto.

Otto leaned back a little, but when we asked him this, he moved closer and looked to us. "Been watching his back for 18 months," he told us. "I know him pretty good," he informed us. "I trust him," he said honestly and confidently.

Clay didn't doubt Otto, the pair had been through a lot and we were all brothers. "All right. We'll show him around," Clay confirmed, stating that we'd be the ones to pick him up and that we'd have the money to use to benefit all of us.

Otto seemed appeased by this. "Good," he said. "You make sure my gratitude goes to Luann," he told us, offering his hand, Clay got to his feet and leaned over to shake hands with Otto.

"Absolutely," I agreed as I shook his hand. He was cuffed to his chair, so that he couldn't get up and run away.

Clay said Otto's name as he got up, but we were stopped when he spoke up. "Oh, listen," he called to us. "Chuck, he's got a couple of issues. It's a nervous tic kind of a thing," he warned us and the way he licked his lips and looked like he was holding in a laugh, told me it must have been something funny.

We stopped, looked back and Clay didn't seem bothered by this information. "Tics we can deal with," Clay grumbled as he lead us out. 'Yeah, no doubt,' Otto said as we walked out, a chuckle escaped him and I was curious as to what type of tic this Chucky guy had.

* * *

 **MPOV**

We were fixing up our small booth of food and drinks. I had stayed silent the moment April came over and continued to be silent as she left. "What do you think about Kyle coming to the fund raiser?" Gemma asked me out of the blue.

I was stunned, surprised that she'd want to know what I thought and believed about the whole situation. Made me feel like she either cared, or was testing me. "Why are you asking me this?" I asked her in return rather than answer her.

Gemma caught on that I was being reserved and silent. "Because you've been silent since April walked away," she noted, her eyes on me and a small bob of her head to tell me this was something serious. "You can talk to me sweetheart," she encouraged, placing a hand on the small of my back and offered me a tight lipped smile.

Sighing, I was placing the plates, the cases and boxes in the right places. "I don't know," I said without looking her in the eyes, my head bowed and eyes on my actions. "I mean..." I drifted, trying to find the right words. "She's been there for the club when her husband was kicked out," I began. "She got divorced," I listed. "It hasn't been easy for her," I agreed that she needed something good. Which was to see her son happy.

"It's not been easy for any of us," Gemma commented, telling me how life was simply hard and when it bitch slapped you in the face, all you had to do was get up. Keep trying and not give up.

I was glad that Gemma understood that concept. "That's what I'm saying," I agreed, looking in her eyes and nodding. "You guys know the pain of losing someone to a sentence in jail," I reminded her. "Opie didn't deserve to be deserted," I told her. "He lost time with his family, he didn't see his son grow up," I spoke, feeling my heart break at this information. "He's missed so much," I stated, my tone sad and my eyes never meeting Gemma's after the reply I first gave her.

Gemma stayed silent, overthinking our histories and my point of view after what happened. "What do you think about Kyle?" she asked me, which made me tense up a little, simply from hearing his name. It made me want to do millions of things at the same time. Scream, break something, cry and act like a whinning baby.

Overthinking my answer, I knew one that she would possibly laugh at, but I knew Luann would agree with. "I think he's an asshole who ditched my brother, got Opie caught and Kyle deserved worse than what he ended up getting," I grumbled like a stupid teen that thought she was an elder woman.

 _Well, they did want me to be honest._ When I spoke, I was placing things in their spot, my eyebrows raised and head tilted slightly to the side as I spoke. "I meant about Kyle coming to see his kid," Gemma said after a smile grew on her face, Luann had giggled and nudged me playfully.

Returning to the seriousness of the situation, I knew I had no control and all I had was oppinions. "Honestly," I began. "I don't know," I said as I savoured and overthought the emotions that ran through me, ones that mixed with the thoughts in my head. "I don't want him here," I told them.

The thought of him walking around, among the other SAMCRO members. "I don't even want to see him in picture," I joked, showing them how much I didn't want him here. "For April and her kids, I wouldn't mind Kyle's presence," I told them. "I just...I don't want him here," I spoke truthfully, giving it lots of circles but being open minded about it all.

Gemma understood where I was coming from, they chuckled quietly at my joke and listened to me carefully as I mused to myself over the situation. "I understand," Gemma told me. "Thanks for being honest sweetheart," she thanked and gave me a hug that consisted her wrapping her arm around my back, her hand resting on my arm and giving me a squeeze towards her side.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Heading to Teller-Morrow, Maddie and April's point of views were spinning in my head. "Hey, baby," Clay greeted as he made his way to the garage. "All set for your picnic?" he teased and I knew he was only poking fun at my work.

Leaning against the frame, I watched him make his way and followed him. "It's a fund-raiser," I corrected him. Stress wasn't doing any good to me, looking at both sides of the agrument, I knew that Maddie wouldn't like it, but she'd bite her tongue.

What I needed to do, was to let Clay and the others decide what would happen with Kyle and the kid. "Who are we raising funds for this year?" Clay asked me, knowing that what we usually did was create fun-raisers and each year it was different causes and departments.

This year, it was the musical curriculum. "Music department, middle school," I told him, following him and keeping my hands behind my back.

"You are a saint," Clay teased with his back to me.

He had stopped beside a bike, examining it and checking it's state. "Don't be an asshole," I scolded him as I walked towards him. Stopping beside him, I glanced at the bike and back at him.

He was still wearing his sunglasses, Jax hadn't returned with him, Otto had asked to see the boys and Luann didn't say anything about it. She knew what it all meant, how the club worked and sometimes kept business flowing behind bars. "I'm serious," his voice sloped high and then low as he spoke.

I wasn't convinced by this lie, his teasing was getting irritating and mocking. "Yeah, I can tell," I grumbled, placing my hands on my hips and my eyes were glued to him. _He's not going to like what I have to say, but I can't argue with him about this._

He spoke to Lowell about the bike, examining it closely and barking out orders to those that worked in the garage. "I was talking to April Hobart," I began. "What do you think about letting Kyle come tomorrow?" I asked him with a cautious tone, not out of fear, but because I knew it was a delicate subject.

Clay looked at me from the sides of his sunglasses, between the gaps where he could see me better. "I don't think about it," he replied quickly. "Opie went to prison 'cause of that asshole. He's excommunicated," he reminded me as he continued to fiddle with the bike.

I felt like he wasn't understanding what I meant, I hadn't spoke for Kyle for his sake of it. It was for April and the kids. "It's not for Kyle," I told him firmly. "April stayed in Charming when you stripped his patch, divorced him," I remind him of what happened to the poor woman.

Clay wasn't convinced by this and I was already trying to figure out something that would convince him otherwise. "She divorced him 'cause he was nailing everything with two sets of lips," he told me, which was in fact true. Kyle was always known as the pig of the club. "The answer is no," he spoke stubbornly.

I wasn't going to back down, I needed to try and convince him to take it to church. "His kid's band is playing tomorrow night," I stated. "His father's never seen him play," I revealed to him. "It's for April's kids," I told him.

"Jesus," Clay cussed.

Feeling like a child, I sat down and acted defeated. I knew that stong, confident Gemma wasn't working. I needed to use a different approach. "Well, I guess I was just feeling charitable," I told him. "Thought maybe you'd like the opportunity to do the same thing," I challenged.

Walking away, Clay caught onto the challenge and knew that he would feel the need to prove me wrong. "Hey," he called to me. "I'm very charitable," he said, as though he believed his own words and I played along with it.

Turning to him, I felt pride and knew he'd take it to church. "I know, darling," I spoke softly, still challenging him and acting like what he said was a lie.

Treatened, he put something in place and pointed at me. "You know what?" he challenged me this time. "I'll put it up for a vote," he told me. "But it's not gonna pass," he said this as though he was sure that the vote would come out as negative.

Holding back a smile, I smirked and knew I won this battle. _It's no longer in my hands. It's Clay who has to let the others decide what happens to Kyle._ "I love you," I said to him, proud that my man was easily challenged and could step up.

"That love's gonna kill me," I heard him grumble and I walked off, to get back to the office and fix up papers of bills and other costs. _I still need that Goddamned Jew brain to help me with all these numbers._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Sat inside the room with Abel, I felt it was a good enough time to read to him. "As I ride along, I hear a great sound," I began to read. "What could it be? What could it be?" I questioned, reading it and smiling at him. "It's a merry-go-round," I said, stopping, I looked at the window and saw a tall man staring into the room.

The man was tall, thin and gray haired. "I'm sorry, little man," I apologized to Abel. "I'm not as good at this as Grandma," I said, not great at reading and I felt ashamed at this, but I knew that he wasn't leaving. Opening the door, I slowly shut it behind me. "Can I help you?" I questioned him in a slightly threatening and challenging tone.

The guy had been staring in, watching me and Abel. It was freaky and weird, I didn't feel comfortable with how he stared at my son. "That's a-That's a beautiful boy," he told me as he looked to Abel, who was still in his NICU.

I didn't know what else to say in this uncomfortable moment, for both myself and him, this was weird. He had been staring at my son and got caught. "Thanks," I told him and watched him as he gave me an awkward tight lipped smile, nod and walked off. _What a freak._

* * *

 **OPOV**

We were all gathered around the table and sat at church, Clay had said there was urgent business to attend to. "Chuck's been cooking the books for the Asian mob. Skimmed 400K off of Henry Lin's crew," Clay informed us. "Otto was keeping him safe up at Stockton, but he gets out tomorrow morning," he told us what Otto was doing while he was locked up in jail. "So we protect him, we pick up the cash, we get him out of Cali," Clay proposed.

Clay, Jax, Bobby, Half-Sack, Tig, dad and myself were sat around the table, listening to the information and things that were being told to us. "We're gonna split the cash with Chucky boy," Jax told us. "Twenty-five percent goes to us. Otto wants his 25 to go to Luann," he negotiated what they had agreed on.

Bobby sighed, glancing beside dad, I expected Happy to be there, but he wasn't. Chibs had gone up north with Michael and Juice had gone to protect the cargo. "It ain't gonna be a cakewalk," Bobby stated. "Lin's a dangerous cat. Sneaky little bastard," he warned us.

What Bobby was saying was true, seeing as his father taught him all the ropes and he knew what to do. Picked up the same skills, only Lin was a lot smarter. "That's why we're gonna work three-man shifts," Clay began. "We're gonna keep this place locked down," he stated. "Chuck never leaves the clubhouse. And the garage is open for pickups only," he was already making plans and orders.

Jax leaned in, telling us what else we needed to know. "Skim's hidden in one of the restaurants Lin uses as a front," he informed us. "We're gonna keep Chuck here until Sunday. Go pick up the money when the place is closed," he had discussed what the plan was, it sounded smart and sensible.

"Good, good," we had all agreed.

Clay then made a noise that sounded like he was in pain with a headache. "Uh, wait a minute," he stopped us from leaving. "Wait a minute," he suggested. "There's, uh-There's one more thing," he fumbled for words. "April Hobart wants to know if her old man...can come to the fund-raiser, see his kid's band play," he spoke.

I felt my body tense at the name and indication of seeing Kyle once more. I didn't feel right in that moment. "You gotta be kidding," Jax grumbled, disagreeing and instantly not wanting the asshole there either.

Tig didn't like the thought of Kyle at the fund-raiser either. "That's done, brother," Tig spoke loudly. "That's done," Tig repeated.

Looking around, Bobby fell silent, dad was angry, Jax was surprised, Half-Sack was clueless, Tig was in complete disagreement and Clay looked like he was in battle. "No, I know," Clay interupted him. "But, you know, she took a big hit staying behind," he reminded us. "She supported the club," he spoke up for her. "It's for her, not Kyle," he said sensibly. "And I figured I'd throw it up for a vote," he said in a suggestive vote.

Thinking it over, it made me think of Donna and how I would like to think they were considerate for her while I was in Chino. "Let him come," I agreed to the suggestion, knowing that it was for April and her son, more than what it was for Kyle.

Jax didn't seem convinced, in all truth, he looked more surprised by my words that what he was for hearing Clay's open suggestion. "Are you serious?" he asked me, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes concerned.

Clay instantly thought of me being violent and mean to Kyle for what he did to me. "This can't be about getting even," Clay warned, his finger up and pointing, strict with the words he was telling me. "Not at the school," he told me, reminding me that it was public and would be filled with people.

Remembering that there would also be cops, I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt him and get away with it. "It's not about that," I reassured them. "The guy's got nothing, right?" I asked them. "No club, no family," I listed. "Do me good to see that. Appreciate what I got," I said.

Jax stared at me, his eyes bright and focused on me. It was as though he listened carefully and took my words seriously. He was trying to see the honesty, when I looked at him, he could see it. "Anybody opposed?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, me," Tig spoke up.

When me and Jax made eye contact, he gave me a nod that told me he was on my side. Dad snapped a cigarette in half from his anger. "I don't agree with it," dad disagreed with me.

Tig and dad were the only ones against my choice. "Oh, this is wrong, man," Tig complained, neither of the two wanted Kyle there and they didn't want to see him at the fund-raiser. Especially after Kyle left me behind.

Clay wasn't going to let two votes win over the four of us. Although, the Prospect could comment, he couldn't make any decisions. "Majority rule," Clay said after Bobby gave a shrug, saying that he agreed with my words. "Vote passes," he told us. "Let him come," he concluded what would happen. "Hey, you all better be at that fund-raiser tomorrow...unless you want a size nine high-heel boot up your ass," he warned us about Gemma and her fund-raiser.

For a fact, me and Bobby would be there. Seeing as I was doing the fireworks, while Bobby would do his Elvis impersonations. "You coming?" Bobby asked him, curious to know if Clay would take heed to his own warning.

We all got to our feet, pushed the chairs back and made our way towards the exit. "I'd rather have my balls cut off," Clay joked, making Tig laugh and a few others. "What? What?" Clay asked when he heard some of the others grumble and protest, especially the Prospect. "Too soon for that joke?" he questioned teasingly. We all knew that Clay had a small issue with the Prospect, but he assured Bobby that the score was settled.

* * *

 **JPOV**

As we were leaving, Clay stopped me and waited for Opie, Tig and Piney to leave. "Hey, watch Kyle tomorrow," Clay ordered. "I don't want anything going down at Gemma's gig," he warned me. "Keep him away from Ope," he gave me commands.

Knowing that this was the best thing to do, I knew there was no need to disagree with Clay when it came to this situation. "A'ight," I agreed. We went back to work and left to go home. Waking up in the morning, myself, Half-Sack, Tig, Clay and Bobby went to pick up Chucky.

Tig and Bobby were on their bikes, riding ahead and Half-Sack drove the truck. "You Chuck?" he asked as he stuck his head out the window. Myself and Clay were sat at the back, waiting for Chucky and ready to set the arrangement with him.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," we heard a guy reply. Sighing, the guy climbed into the back. "Thank you, guys," he said as he sat between me and Clay. "I'm really, really in your debt," Chucky spoke as he shook hands with us. "You got no idea how much I appreciate you helping me out," he told us, surprising us, he shoved his hand into his pants and began to stroke himself. Leaning to the side in shock, I watched his hand dance inside his pants, what was weirder, was Chucky wasn't moaning, it was as though it was normal for him. Clay kept a straight face, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses and his expression turned hard. _Jesus Christ..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

This morning, I had the day off to help at the fund-raiser, seeing as my boss too gave everyone else the day off, for if they wanted to go and help out. Wearing a black blazer, white top that had cut out hole designs, black heels and tight denim pants, I had taken my blazer off because it was too hot to wear it. I took the balzer in case it got cold during the night, my hair was down and my curls bounced with each step I took.

Stepping away from Gemma, I saw that Bobby, Tig and Jax had arrived. Walking to them, I then saw someone I never thought I'd see again. "Put on your sunblock, baby. You know how you burn," the blonde said to Kyle as they stepped out of their vehicle.

Jax, Bobby and Tig made their way towards me. Both Bobby and Tig greeted me, Tig was the one who placed a kiss to the side of my forehead. "I did," Kyle replied to his new girlfriend. "Hey!" he said, surprised to see his children run towards him. "What's up, buttercup?" he asked as he saw his daughter run to him. "Whoa!" he laughed as she jumped up to wrap her arms around him. "Hey, Charlie boy," Kyle greeted his son.

"Hey, Dad," Charlie said as he wrapped his arm around his father in a small hug.

Kyle slowly put his daughter back onto the ground. "How's it goin'?" he asked his son, but he didn't get a reply when April made her way towards him. "Hey," he greeted his ex-wife. My eyes were on them, my arms crossed over my chest and eyes squinting from the sunlight.

Jax was stood beside me, he was closer than what would have been acceptable between friends, but I didn't care. My focus was on the asshole who got my brother locked up for five years of his life. "Hey," April smiled fakely up at Kyle. "I can't believe you brought her here, Kyle," she growled as she pulled him away from the kids and his girlfriend. "This is about the kids," she reminded him.

Kyle stopped on the spot, turning to look at her and sighed. "Relax," he encouraged her. "She just wanted to hear Charlie play, okay?" he told her and he didn't look her in the eye. Watching them, was one of the reasons I didn't want to be with Jax. The cheating, divorce and children suffering. I didn't want that.

April wasn't at all pleased with his new girlfriend's presence at the fund-raiser. "Yeah, that makes sense," she began in a mocking tone. "She's just about the same age," she spoke sarcastically, which was true. The girl was young, slim like a stick and didn't have any curves.

"Funny," Kyle replied in a small grumble, not pleased with April's sarcasm.

April took another step closer, watching him and glared up at him. "Yeah," she agreed. "This was a bad idea," she told him, not liking the fact the blonde girlfriend was here. She looked like she was around the same age as Charlie, even I was older than her.

Jax glanced between the three of us that surrounded him. "Check in with Gemma," he said to Tig and Bobby, they complied and began to move away from us. Their eyes glued to Kyle as they walked to their area, Kyle spotted us, cleared his throat and looked like he was intimidated.

When Bobby and Tig left, I stood with Jax alone and stared at the short haired, tanned skinned and asshole Kyle, a man I liked once, one who was okay, until he did what he did. "Jax," I spoke in a slightly high tone. "Why is he here?" I asked him. "Gemma said Clay put it through a vote," I remembered what Gemma had told me before, staring at Jax, he stayed silent. "Did it pass?" I questioned him, but he didn't answer.

Cussing under my breath, I shook my head, sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Maddie," Jax's voice softly called out to me. "I need you to stay calm and not do anything stupid," he pleaded in a warning, soft tone. "As much as I love you guys, I can't keep an eye on you, Kyle and Ope," he informed me in the kindest way he could. "Especially not all at the same time," he told me in a sad tone.

I wasn't speaking, I was pouting like a child, trying to see what to say and how to process it all. Jax flashed me a kind and sweet smile. His hands gently touched my shoulders, running down my arms and he took a step closer to me. "Jax," I warned him. "I don't want him here," I said as I looked up into his eyes.

They were a bright, enticing blue that knocked the breath out of me. His hair lightly swayed with the wind, his touch was gentle and comforting. Something I had missed while I was away from him and Charming. "Well, Opie did," Jax revealed to me. "He was the one who agreed to it," he told me as he let go of me.

His hands fell to his sides, a look that said 'Sorry' was plastered to his face, shy and embarrassed. "Jesus," I cussed, turning away from him and looking back to Kyle with his young, blonde and thin girlfriend. "Please tell me you didn't too," I growled in a whinning tone and looked to him. He looked me in the eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes looked sorrowful. "Jesus Christ, Jackson," I knew instantly that he agreed with it too.

Jax gave me a sad look, like it was apologetic but it had a 'I can't do anything about it now' look to his expression. "Hey, at least your dad and Tig were against it," he tried to comfort me with this information. "Look, go find Gemma and the others," he suggested. "I'll check up on you when I can, okay?" he asked me, making me feel like a little kid again.

Turning my head to glance at him, I saw his expression was kind, calm and caring. His eyes filled with what I guessed was... _love? It can't be._ "Fine," I sighed. "But I don't need to be looked after," I said as I unfolded my arms and point up at him in a serious, but playful tone. "I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to check in on me," I told him.

Jax flashed me a wide smile, a chuckle escaped him and he watched me with amusement. "Sure," he mumbled in false agreement. Leaning in, he placed a kiss to my cheek and I placed one on his cheek in return. Walking off, I looked at Kyle as I moved away from Jax, went back to Gemma and went back to work.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Giving one of the men his order, I gave him his change and was thankful to hear tell me to keep it. "Hey," Luann said as she nudged for me to look in a certain direction. Looking where she was staring at, instantly, I saw that it was was Bobby dressed as Elvis and Tig following him closely.

"Oh, shit," I cussed as I remembered he was meant to be performing for the kids. Rushing to him, I dropped the cloth I had been using to clean my hands and moved to meet him. "You are late, Elvis," I scolded him as I followed closely, my heels clicking against the floor and he tried to hide from me.

Bobby looked great, but he had kept the children waiting too long. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get this into a helmet?" Bobby questioned me, turning to look at me and pointing to his wig. _Whatever._

I wasn't going to put up with his bullshit. "The kids are waiting," I growled, scolding him again. _He should have been here, the poor children have been waiting hours for him._

Tig followed close behind. "I know, I know, I know," Bobby said impatiently. What was funny and great about Bobby, is while he impersonated Elvis, he was wearing his cut. "Bless my soul. Oh, look at all God's children," he began his performance as he walked into the scene. "So tell me, who wants to look like Elvis?" he asked them.

All of the children shot their arms up, jumping up and down impatiently as they screamed. "Me! Me! Me!" the called to him, making me smile and chuckle quietly. Tig too showed a small smile, seeing as the children were important in this world. _Such small, innocent things._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Parking at the fund-raiser, I smiled when I saw my children excited to go and stepped outside of the truck. Freezing, I saw him. Kyle Hobart. He was still the same, only older. "Isn't that guy SAMCRO?" Donna asked me as she too saw him, with a new girlfriend and new car.

Leaning against the truck, Donna was running her fingers through Harry's hair. "Not anymore," I told her truthfully. I knew that she was clueless as to what happened, truthfully, at times I liked it that way. Keeping Maddie in the dark, along with Donna. _Protects them both._

When I spoke, I stopped touching his hair and looked at me confused. "He got out?" she asked me, I could already see her clogs turning and a plan form in her head. _She wants me out of the club, I know it. But...I can't._

Placing my hand behind her back, I gestured for her to begin her way towards the fund-raiser. "Sort of," I answered her vaguely. "Why don't you take the kids?" I suggested to her. "I'll catch up," I informed her, seeing Jax making his way and Maddie was returning to Gemma.

"Okay. Okay," Donna agreed, more with herself than she did with me. "Come on, babies," she said as she lead the children towards the fund-raiser. "Let's go find aunt Mandy," she told them. My kids referred to Maddie as 'Mandy' seeing as when they were younger, they didn't know how to say 'Maddie' so they chose Mandy. _Somehow, that name stuck with her when it came to my kids._

Jax was making his way towards us. A smile on his face and his eyes light. "Harry!" he greeted my son with a low five. "How you doing, Donna?" Jax asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi," Donna greeted in return, she reached on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek too. _They're good friends too. But they're not like Maddie and Jax. We've all been good friends since we were kids._

It was my turn to be greeted as Jax made his way towards me. "Hey, bro," he spoke to me as he clapped my back lightly. "Does she know about Kyle?" he asked, looking to me and walking beside me closely.

Jax was my brother, we'd grown up together, done everything together and we knew everything about each other. "No," I informed him. "Kyle looks like he's doing all right," I observed as I saw him with his young, blonde and thin girlfriend.

Both of us had stopped, both of us facing him from our sides and staring at the man we both had trusted years ago. "Go hang with your family," Jax told me, giving me a small smile and patting my back. Walking off, I went to look for Donna and the kids, they were being served by Maddie and they were all smiling at one another. Maddie had then ran to get out of her area, to cuddle and kiss the kids. _She's an awesome aunt to them. Makes me proud of her._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Watching Opie walk away, greet his sister and order something. I stayed behind and waited for Kyle to slowly approach me. He looked nervous, shy and awkward as he stared at me. "Hey, give us a minute, baby," he told his girlfriend as he realized I was waiting for him. "All right?" he asked her.

The girlfriend complied with his demands. "Okay," she said before she walked off and left me and Kyle alone together. He looked the same, simply older and more nervous than before. At the start, he was courageous and always willing to fight.

Kyle handed her somethig he had been carrying, when she walked away, Kyle made his way to me and raised his hands in surrender. "No need to say anything, Jackson," he told me. "I know my boundaries," he reassured me, but I didn't know if I believed him anymore.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway," I began, not taking the chances and getting us all in trouble. "You stay away from everyone," I warned him. "Kid's done playing, you and your teenager, climb in your pretty little cage...and drive away," I ordered in a threatening and bored tone.

 _Maddie doesn't want him here, none of us do, but it's for April and her kids._ "Jax, wait," Kyle called to me as I began to walk away from him. "I have something...for the club," he began to tell me. I had said everything I needed to and he simply couldn't stay quiet. "This thing fell into my lap, man. I'm making stupid money funneling stolen parts through my gig over at Sparks Brothers. I want to hook you guys up-" he went to speak.

Feeling the anger burn inside of me, I knew he was only telling me this so he could be good with the club again. He had made his way towards me when I turned to look at him, not liking his words, I did what was instintual. Grabbing onto his jacket, I threw him against the wall and pushed myself against him, raising him so he was on his tip-toes. "That's why you're here?" I snarled. "Trying to buy us back?" I questioned him. "Pull us into one of your bullshit schemes?" I spat at him.

Kyle could hardly look me in the eyes, he knew I was right and he felt threatened by my angered proximity. "It's not bullshit," he told me, reassuring me that this was legit. His hands were pressed against the wall, my face close to his and my eyes dark. "Okay, I want to share this with you guys," he tried to convince me.

Looking to someone who was watching me, I saw my mom and Maddie watching me. Mom looked disappointed and Maddie looked sadly, as though she knew what we were talking about. "Get out of my sight," I growled at him. I had let him go and moved away from him, all before I would change my mind and beat him to a pulp.

* * *

 **PPOV**

We were keeping Chucky safe, he had arrived, put his things inside the office and was now sat at the bar. Myself, Clay and Half-Sack were keeping Chucky safe and looked after. "This is a really nice place," he told us as he looked around at our clubhouse. "Thank you for having me," he thanked us. "Thanks," he spoke to Half-Sack, who poured him a drink.

"It's on the house, man," Half-Sack told him, being friendly and a good young boy.

Chucky looked happy to hear this. "Oh, that's very nice of you," he said to Half-Sack with a quiet slurp of his beer. "Excellent draft," he commented as he turned to look at us. _This guy is nervous as hell. What the hell is wrong with him?_

Clay was sat beside me, fixing up an AK and watching the nervous man sit in-front of us. "So, you really got 400 thou stashed away, huh, Chucky?" he questioned the small and awkward guy that looked like he was out of a comic book. _He has something mousy about him, like he's dying for some cheese._

"Four hundred and sixteen thou," he corrected us.

Suddenly, he shoved his hand down his pants, wrapped it around his length and began to stroke himself. "Jesus," I cussed, my eyes darted to his pants and the movement, surprised and disturbed. It was discusting and inappropriate.

Chucky seemed unphased by it, Clay looked like he was biting his tongue about it all. "Lin was real sloppy with his money. Arrogant, wasteful prick," Chucky said as his hand kept jiggling. "There's so much of it too. Counterfeiting, prostitution. So I cooked his books for about a year. Skimmed a little, hoping he'd fire me," he told us. "But nobody noticed. So I kept on skimming," he spoke honestly.

Half-Sack was surprised too, but we all kept quiet about it. Although, behind our eyes and in our minds, we were all screaming. "What'd you get busted for?" Clay asked him as he got up and poured himself a drink.

Half-Sack had taken a seat by a table. "Lin's lawyer finally caught on," he told us. "I got scared," he explained. "So I blew the whistle. I cut a deal," he revealed to us. _The guy's a theif and a rat. Well, at least he's being honest with us._

"Ah. So you're a thief and a rat," Clay summarized.

Chucky didn't seemed phased by it, but was surprised by Clay's bluntness. "I accept that," he told him and didn't deny Clay's choice of wording.

Clay asked the million dollar question. The one question that all of us were silently asking, but none of us had the guts to ask him. "The, uh...the hand on the dick, what's the deal?" Clay asked him.

Chucky was doing it without thinking, supposedly. "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry," he mumbled as he pulled his hand out of his pants. "Sorry," he apologized when he realized I was disgusted and trying not to touch him. "I have this condition. I'm not even aware of it," he told us.

"Condition?" Clay repeated what Chucky had just said, forming it into a question.

Instantly, Chucky answered Clay's question. "C.M.D," he stated. "Compulsive Masturbation Disorder?" he tried to explain when he noticed we were all confused by this anachronym. "I couldn't get the right meds in Stockton," he informed us. "So it's a little out of control right now," he spoke in an apologetic tone.

Trying to lighten the mood, I thought it best to use my sarcastic humour. "You know, I used to have that," I tried to sympathize as I began my joke. "And then, uh, hell, I turned 13," I told him and began to laugh to myself.

No one else laughed at my joke, but no one needed too. I thought it was funny and it was all that mattered to me. "Well, it's a lot more common than you think," he tried to speak up for himself and others around the world.

This only made me laugh. "Shit," I cussed as I picked up my shot gun and looked to the ceiling.

Chucky was nervous, twitchy and I knew something was wrong with him the moment he stepped into the clubhouse. "It stems from childhood trauma," he told us. "I was sexually abused," he informed us a little too much about his childhood.

Clay wasn't going to have any of this. "Hey, Chuck, I don't give a shit about your childhood trauma," he began. "If I see your hand dance in your pants one more time...I'm gonna tie you up and I'm gonna throw you in the goddamn closet," Clay threatened. "Are we clear?" he questioned.

Chucky gulped nervously, taking Clay's words seriously and shutting his eyes in fear. "I accept that," he agreed with the terms and nods. Trying to make him more scared than he already was, I cocked my shotgun and saw him jump a little. My face stern and just as threatening as Clay's words.

* * *

 **OPOV**

I had spent a little time with Maddie, went to grab the boxes of fireworks and found Donna and Ellie staring at the parents with their children tossing eggs. "Want to try the egg toss?" I asked her as I saw Kyle and his daughter tossing eggs, smiling at Ellie, I was hopeful that we'd show how much fun we have.

Ellie's eyes looked down at me, her bottom lip pouting and expression sad. "I'm not so good at catching," she told me, making me regret my time at prison. _I wish I could of taught her and Kenny how to throw and catch. Shit. I missed such a huge part of their lives._

Not wanting to pressure her, I smiled and looked to the families. "Well, me neither," I tried to make her a little more confident. "We can give it a shot. See how it goes," I suggested, trying to encourage her to have some fun, spend time with me and challenge Kyle.

Donna had slithered her fingers in Ellie's hair, smiled and tried to encourage our daughter to agree with it. Ellie stayed silent, looking back, Kyle and his daughter kept going. "That's okay, sweetie," I said when I realized she wasn't going to attempt it. "You can go play with your friends," I encouraged her as I straightened up and tried to keep myself calm. "Gotta get the fireworks ready," I told Donna once as I saw Ellie run off.

Leaving, I felt the rejection and pain of the truth. I hadn't been there for my children, I hadn't been able to teach them to catch and I hadn't been there to see them grow up. All I could do, was bite my tongue, lick my lips and feel my heart break. Who could I blame? There was only one answer stuck in my mind. _Kyle._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Seeing Opie walk off, Kenny was playing with a few other kids and Ellie ran off to play with her friends. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked Donna, she was sat alone and on a bench. A sadness in her eyes, her face blank of emotion and I sensed her stress.

Donna sighed, patting the spot next to her, she gestured for me to sit beside her. "Ope," she told me as I took a seat beside her. "I feel terrible for him," she explained briefly what was going on with my brother and her.

This made me wonder if she knew about Kyle, that she felt terrible because Opie had to see the guy who ruined Opie's life, or if it was because of what was going on with their relationship. "Oh," I mumbled, surprised by her words. "Why?" I asked her, not wanting to give anything away if she didn't know about Kyle.

Donna looked like she was fighting a losing battle, like she was sinking under water and only had a straw for oxygen. "He tries to be a good dad," she began. "He _is_ a good dad," she told me. "It's just, he tries too hard and they don't know him like we do," she spoke, making me agree with her silently.

Nodding, I thought over what to say to give her some comfort, but to show her I too, was concerned for Opie and his kids relationship. "The kids love their dad," I stated, knowing that the children would ask me questions, curious about their father and missed him. "Just like Opie loves his kids," I reminded her, but she didn't need to hear it from me. "It'll all work out," I assured her. "I'm sure of it," I confirmed it, nodding and offering her a smile. "Just have patience," I encouraged her.

Donna offered me a smile in return, we were like opposite ends of mirrors and we kept calm. "Yeah," Donna said as she nods her head. "Thanks Maddie," Donna thanked me with a kind look, her eyes light, but concern was still hidden behind them and I knew she worried for her family. _We're like sisters, I've told her things I haven't had the courage to tell Opie._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Jax was making his way towards me, smiling and his feet dragging slightly. "Hey," I greeted him. "So, uh, how are the guys handling Kyle?" I asked him, wondering how he felt and what had happened between him and Kyle only moments ago.

Jax stole a chip, both of us were stood there staring at him as he tossed eggs with his daughter. Maddie was sat with Donna and glancing between Jax, Kyle and Opie. "Nothing to handle. Kyle's dead," he told me as he took a crunchy bite out of his chip.

The problem was, Jax didn't see the way Opie stared at Kyle and his children. He didn't know the envy and sadness that were hidden in his eyes. Helping raise him and his sister, I knew what they looked like when they were sad and I knew what emotions they had, simply by looking at their faces. "No, he's not dead to Opie," I told him. He took another bite of his chip, chewed, touched my shoulder and walked towards Opie.

* * *

 **JPOV**

When I made my way towards Opie, Maddie had leaned in and placed a kiss to Donna's cheek. As Maddie got to her feet, straightened up and walked to my mom, I had reached her brother and called to him. "Yo," I alerted him of my presence. "You bow out of the egg toss?" I asked him.

Opie sighed, took a seat and looked to the kids tossing eggs. "Yeah. Yeah, I did," he told me as he brushed his beard with his fingers. "I wanted the guy to be a miserable, broken piece of shit without SAMCRO," he told me. "I tell you, I'm having a hard time, man," he admitted.

While Opie spoke, we were watching how Kyle was having fun and how he was happy. Opie, on the other hand, he was miserable and drowning in debt. "Here," I said to Opie, handing him a cigarette and placing mine between my lips.

"Thanks," Opie spoke to me as he took my offer. "You know, this club means everything to me. The only thing I ever wanted from the time I went here," he spoke true, reminding me of when we both were growing up. "But everything else...Donna, the kids, Maddie, work," he paused. "Are all heading in the opposite direction," he revealed to me. "I just can't hook shit up," he admitted. "I feel like I'm missing on every front," he explained.

Scoffing, I felt like he was talking to the wrong person, especially if he was wanting advice. "I got no answers," I told him. Truthfully, I was curious as to what he had meant about Maddie, seeing as they seemed like an almost perfect relationship. "My family plan is right out of the Sid and Nancy handbook," I mocked. "I'm so used to shit moving in the other direction...I don't know what I'd do if something actually hooked up," I said honestly.

"Oh! Ooh!" Kyle screamed, surprised by the sudden surprise he gained on his shoulder.

Myself and Opie were staring at the joy that had occured between Kyle and his daughter. She had tossed a little too high, splatting and breaking the egg onto Kyle's shoulder. "You think he's happy?" Opie asked me as we both took a pull from our cigarettes.

Judging by the way he was acting, it was a little exaggerated and overplayed. "I don't know," I told him, unsure of the answer and believing personally, that it was all a performance and not what was true.

"Wait, hold on," Kyle said as he picked up his daughter and manouvered her to dangle to his side. "I don't want to get egg on you, sweetheart," he warned her and he tried to place her back on the ground. "Help me out," he spoke to his girlfriend.

She made her way to him, when his daughter was safely on her feet, Kyle's girlfriend made her way towards him. "Okay," she agreed and tried to get his jacket off of him. Strangly, it raised slightly higher and took his shirt with the pulling she did.

A peek of his back, made my eyebrows furrow. Black inc, that wasn't hiding the previous tattoo he should of blacked out. Myself, Kyle and Opie had gone into the club at the same time, we all chose the same tattoo to be on our backs. The reaper with 'Sons of Anarchy' written on it, below the reaper was 'California'. "Still has that tat," Opie snarled.

Angered by the fact, I was ready to kill him. "Yeah," I growled, chucking the cigarette to the ground, I straightened up and went to threaten Kyle, along with arrange him to go to the club so we could handle this issue privately.

Getting up, Opie stopped me in my tracks and took hold of me. "This is me," Opie warned me, his eyes glued to Kyle and they were murderous. He took another long pull before he spoke, his eyes like daggers and his body tense. He was ready for whatever he was prepared to do.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Kyle was inside the gym, helping his son fix up the few things that he'd need to use to perform. "I'll grab the heavy one," Kyle said as the two discussed who would take what. "Hey, uh, I'll meet you outside, all right?" he asked his son. "I'll get the rest of your stuff later," he told him, Charlie then glanced at me and then to Kyle.

Somehow, he understood that what was about to happen was going to be serious and that we needed to be alone. "Okay, dad," Charlie agreed, he took some things and left through the door. Walking past me, I shut the door behind him and turned back to look at Kyle.

Kyle had placed what he picked up back on the ground, I began to prepare myself for the fight that would inevitably happen. "Hey, I've been doing what Jax asked," he told me as he raised his arms slightly. "I'm staying clear of everyone," he stated.

Taking off my beanie, I then took off my rings and never looked him in the eyes. "I think you and I need to settle a few things," I told him, warning him vaguely that we'd do this either two ways. By fighting, or by settling this through talking in a civil-ex-brotherly way.

Kyle looked awkward, like he knew what to expect and didn't want it to get to that. "Yeah, I guess we do," he agreed with me as I took my flannel shirt off. "I wanted to come up to Chino to try to explain what happened," he tried to tell me.

"But you didn't," I stated. Reminding him that even though he left me, he didn't visit me to tell me what happened and tried to settle this. Instead, he had coward away twice. When I blew up the building and when it came to telling me what happened that night.

He looked like he was suddenly put on the spot. "Coming up on family day didn't feel right," he told me. "You know, taking time away from Donna and the kids and-" he began to speak of my family, which pissed me off more than it should have. _You were the reason I was in Chino, you were the reason I had my family visit me, rather than be there and help raise my children._ Filled with rage, I didn't let him finish his sentence and punched him square in the jaw. He fell flat and groaned, waisting no time, I got onto one knee, took hold of him and kept hitting him. _Let the fight begin..._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this first part of the chapter! The next part will be uploaded shortly!**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	12. Chapter 7: Tattoo (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 7: Tattoo (Part 2)

* * *

 **JPOV**

Walking through the children playing with water guns, I chuckled and felt some of them squirt water at me using their guns. "Hey, stop," I chuckled as I tried to block the water and dodged their shooting. "Hey," I greeted Donna as she watched Kenny run around and playing with his friends.

Donna was watching both Kenny and Ellie playing with water guns, making us both laugh and smile as we watched them. "Hey," Donna greeted back, her eyes glued to her adorable children having fun. Which in turn, made me feel bad for Opie and his relationship with his children. How they hardly knew him and how they didn't want to spend much time with him.

Watching the kids, I saw how Kenny fought. "Little Harry looks like he knows his way around a gun," I teased, joking about her son and gun violence, as though I was already deciding her son would be in the club. "I'm kidding," I told her. She gave me a look of pure anger and distastefullness, as though she didn't like what I said.

The smile on my face told her I was simply pulling a terrible joke, but she quickly forgave me when she looked towards the kids once more. "Thanks for the crib money," she thanked me, keeping her eyes on the children. "Any little bit helps right now," she told me as she tilted her head to speak to me more closely.

Her arms were crossed over her chest, her blue eyes glued to the children and them having fun. "Yeah," I agreed. "I get how rough it is for you guys," I sympathised with her. "I know you always had trouble wrapping your head around the MC life...but SAMCRO is the only-" I went to speak, but she cut in and stopped me from continuing.

Donna heard what I was saying, the moment I said MC life, she turned her head and her body slightly, so she could face me as we talked. "Your mom's already given me the 'SAMCRO is the glue' speech," she told me, as though she despised what my mom must have said.

"I'm not talking about you and SAMCRO," I told her. "I'm talking about you and Ope," I corrected her suspicions and her sudden accusation, that I was here to give her the same speech, when I actually was here to tell her what I believed and what I knew about the entire situation.

Donna wasn't pleased with what I had said to her. "What happens with me and Opie is no one's business," she snarled. She was defensive, strong and she was also clueless about me, Opie and the club. She was also clueless as to Maddie and her love for her family.

Shaking my head, I stared into her eyes and began to perform my speech. "You're wrong," I told her. "He's my best pal. I love that guy more than anyone," I reminded her, the back of my mind telling me that I also loved his sister more than anyone too. "But I also see what's happening to him. And it scares the shit out of me," I informed her. "Opie can't be half-in-half-out. It'll get him killed, Donna," I warned.

Donna's jaw hardened, like this was the challenge she was expecting and waiting for. "Then I want him out," her voice trembled softly. "That other guy got out. Kyle," she spoke his name as though she knew what happened, except, she was clueless with this too.

I had to be the one to tell everyone the truth. "Kyle was kicked out," I revealed to her. "You know why?" I quized her. "'Cause the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard, Kyle was supposed to be his getaway ride," I informed her. "Only the asshole panicked when he heard sirens. Left Opie behind," I told her what had happened.

Donna looked stunned, surprised to only be hearing of this now. "Opie never said anything," she told me, her voice croaked and trembled, fear and confusion evident in her wide, blue eyes. _She's lost and confused. She's losing a battle that she's never known how to fight._

There wasn't much else I could tell her, unless it revealed all that happened. Instead, I chose to go with honesty, no matter the cost. "'Cause Opie's not a rat. Brothers don't turn on each other," I informed her. "He did the time. It's what we do," I told her of what was expected of members in the club. "Opie will never walk away from the club. We both know that," I spoke from experience and knowing the guy.

"He's like me," I revealed. "It's all we know. It's in our D.N.A," I spoke, thinking of our fathers that had founded the club. "And if you keep pulling him in the other direction..." I drifted, I didn't want to reveal it all, but she knew what I had meant from my hesitation. "We're not the glue, Donna," I began. "You are," I concluded. Donna kept nodding, as though she understood and stayed silent. Holding onto her shoulder, we exchanged smiles before I turned around and walked off. Leaving her to ponder over her choices and thoughts.

* * *

 **OPOV**

We had finished our fight, both of us had done damage to the other. Both of us gave good hits, but I was the one who caused the most damage done to Kyle. "See you two have been talking," Jax commented as he walked into the gym.

Wiping off blood that had collected in my mouth and lip, I had a cut on my bottom lip and a tooth had been knocked out of my mouth. "Yep," I agreed with Jax. "You seem to be doing all right. New truck. Nice piece of ass," I listed off things that I had observed with Kyle's new life after the club and his divorce.

Kyle had a cut on his eyebrow, a broken nose and a few bruises on his ribs, back and stomach. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed before he sighed. "I miss it, man. I miss it all," he began to tell us. "I mean, when I had that cut on, everybody knew who I was," he told us. "Even if I never met 'em, man, I got instant respect," he spoke, as though he was living a broken dream. "Now I'm just like every other shithead," he concluded his small story.

Walking away as he spoke, Kyle took a seat on a nearby bench and I had thrown away my towel. Following Jax, I wasn't sure what was about to happen or what he was going to say. "You started telling me something earlier," Jax began. "Stolen parts thing," he told Kyle, who seemed to know what Jax was talking about.

Fixing my beanie, I watched as the pair talked to one another. "Yeah," he agreed, remembering what the pair had spoken about earlier. "I'd love to bring it to the club," Kyle told us. "Let you guys share in the pie. It's my way of saying sorry," he spoke, his eyes shied away slightly and he was nervous about it all.

Knowing where Jax was going with this, it was a perfect way to lure him to the clubhouse and do what we had to behind closed doors. "We could run it by Clay," I said as I looked to Jax, giving him the hint that I still wanted that tattoo on his back off.

Jax turned his head to me, nodding and telling me that he understood what I had meant by this. "Yeah?" Kyle asked me, stunned that I would consider this and make some type of agreement with Clay for him.

Convincing Clay, was easy, but for only the right things. Kyle no longer having a tattoo, was the right thing. Him having a ticket out to get back into the club, was impossible. "Yeah," Jax confirmed. "It's kind of a complicated time for us right now. So we should probably do it tonight while you're still in town," Jax explained.

Kyle didn't seem like he disagreed with it. "Yeah, absolutely," he agreed, accepting whatever we gave him and making me concerned for his son. The son that wanted his father here, to watch him play during the fireworks.

"What about your kid's band?" I asked him, curious to hear what he would say and if he'd re-consider his choices.

The next thing that came out of his mouth, made me completely disagree with him and have absolutely no sympathy for what would happen to him next. "Oh, hey, it's cool," he brushed it off. "I can hear him some other time," he told us, forgetting his son and the reason he was here.

He got to his feet, straightened up and gave us a small nod. Licking my lips, I walked away and didn't look back at him. It was disgusting, to think that he didn't go into jail and that he wasted all that time, to not think clearly or be there for his kids. "A'ight," Jax told him and clapped his arm.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Walking down the hall, Half-Sack was by my side and Clay had a tight grasp on Chucky's neck. "I step outside for five goddamn minutes, you can't watch him?" Clay growled at me and Half-Sack, his teeth gritted as he threw Chucky out of his grasp.

Chucky stumbled to stay on his two feet. Half-Sack and I were in the bathroom but because I needed the soft toilet paper. "I was just in the can," I excused myself and explained why we couldn't babysit the masturbator.

Half-Sack and I stood still, my feet brushed against the floor and I watched how Clay stared at us with an unamused expression. "I was getting him the soft toilet paper," he told Clay. "He hates the scratchy kind," he informed Clay of my preferences.

Clay's eyes widened as he spoke. "Well, I'm glad your ass is feeling loved," Clay spoke sarcastically. "Let's go, Chucky," he told the small, timid and masturbating guy. "We're picking up the chink money now," Clay informed us all.

This news only made Chucky more nervous than usual, his eyes wide and his body stiff. "We can't go now. Restaurant's open," he warned us. "Everybody's there," Chucky informed us, shaking his head and sat on a stool. His eyes were blinking as fast as I thought was humanly possible.

Clay wasn't taking this bullshit, when Clay was stubborn, he was stubborn and no one could control him like that. "Yeah, everybody but us," he spoke sarcastically. "I'm not sticking around for two more days and watching your hand puppet show," he commented. "Get your stuff now," he ordered.

Chucky was about to cut him off, but he simply stood to his feet and held his hand up awkwardly. "Is that wise?" Chucky asked, worry evident in his voice. _Clay is rushing everything. I hope he's thinking this clearly._

"Now!" Clay demanded. Clay made his way towards me, he stood in-front of me and spoke quietly. "Blue Beemer camped out front," he began to inform me. "It's the same one I saw at the prison," he stated, causing suspicions to arrise.

"Chinese?" I had asked him, curious as to who would be watching us and why they'd be parked outside our garage.

Clay was evidently in a sarcastic mood today. "No, it's the hand-job police," he mocked at me. "Call the guys," he ordered of me. "We gotta do this thing now," he told me. "And it could get messy," Clay warned, making me know exactly what I had to say to the others to warn them of the challenges they may have to face with stealing the money.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Fixing a few foods that I needed to hand out, Bobby and Tig cut the line and stood in-front of me. "Seen Jax?" Bobby asked me, his hair was slightly dishiveled and he looked like he was exhausted from dealing with the kids.

Looking up at them, Tig was scanning for anyone overhearing our conversation. "He's with Ope," I told them. "Why?" I asked, curious to know why they'd be looking for my son and why they'd need to know where he was.

"Boss wants us," Bobby stated in a sad and cautious tone.

Hearing this, I felt my heart stop for a second and my breath was caught in my throat. My breath escaped in a soft sigh. "You got two more hours in that booth," I stated to Bobby, hoping that at least he would stay and not leave me to deal with it all alone. The boys then began to apologize to me. "Jesus Christ, Clay," I cursed him under my breath. Watching the pair of them walk away.

Wayne was watching us as he slowly stalked closer to me. His eyes glued to the members of the club as they retreated, his footsteps leading him closer to me and my booth. "It sucks being boss, don't it?" he asked me as he ate foods that he shouldn't have.

What he had in his hands were all fried crap and it wasn't fit for his condition. Considering, he had cancer and was meant to keep himself healthy. "You know that fried shit's gonna kill you," I warned him, showing him concern, seeing as I had known him longer than I could remember.

Wayne was in the mood to act sarcastic, but then again, he was always that way. "Yeah," he grumbled like the grandpa he was. "'Cause the cancer's keeping me fit and spunky," he joked sarcastically.

This was the moment I saw Tara make her way into the scene, she strolled along, her eyes then focused in on a guy behind a grill and he was dressed in normal clothing. Except, the strange thing was, he was a member of the police department. "Hey, who's that guy behind the grill?" I asked Wayne, who was shovelling food into his plate and pointed to the guy behind the grill.

He wasn't dressed in cop outfits like Wayne and other guys, but he seemed to fit right in. In a weird, fucked up kind of way. Turning to look at who I spoke of, Tara had rushed far away and disappeared into a crowd. "That's our new best friend," Wayne mocked. "Agent Kohn. ATF," he told me.

The way he mocked the man, told me that this guy was the one that was looking into the club. Trying to find dirt on us and somehow, he couldn't find anything. "The fed looking into the club is grilling sausages?" I questioned, surprised to see that he would even be at this event.

Wayne began to fork up what he had shovelled onto his plate. The fed was laughing away with his buddies beside him. "Must be part of his special federal training," Wayne mumbled with a mouthfull of chili. "Good chili," he complimented my cooking. Staring at the agent, I wondered why he had interest in the club and why Tara had reacted the way she did.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stepping out of the gym, we were faced with fat Elvis and Tiggy making their way towards us. The moment they spotted Kyle, it was as though they froze in time. Instantly, Tig took off his sunglasses and looked as though he was ready for a fight. "Are we okay here?" Bobby asked, taking the calm and collected approach.

Not wanting to complicate things, I knew I would need to tell them the plan. It simply couldn't be told with Kyle around at the same time. "Yeah," I replied. "What's up?" I asked them with a small nod, Kyle stood beside me and looking away from the others nervously.

This time, it wasn't Bobby who spoke, whenever things were urgent, it was always Tig to fire the answers. "We gotta go," Tig told me. "Chow mein's ready," he hinted at the situation we had settled on about Chucky, the money and Sunday.

Looking at Tig and Bobby curiously, myself and Opie understood what Tig was talking about. "Now?" I asked him, curious to hear his answer. Bobby answered with a small 'Yep.' "All right. I'll catch you guys back at the clubhouse," I told them.

Both Kyle and Opie began to walk away, leaving me, Bobby and Tig alone. "You gonna leave them alone?" Bobby asked me curiously, pointing to their direction as they left and headed towards the clubhouse together.

Taking hold of Bobby's back, I pushed him towards where we had to go and Tig followed closely. "I'll tell you on the way," I told them, knowing that I needed to reveal to them about the tattoo and so that we were all in agreement to force Kyle to lose the tattoo.

Tig was talking to me, but it sounded muffled as I watched a guy staring at us. That was when I realized it was the same creep who was watching me and Abel together. "You tell Clay I'm pissed off," mom startled me from my stare as she placed her hands on my chest. "Bad enough his sorry ass isn't here," she began to whine, her eyes glued to me and my head kept whipping to her and the guy behind the grill. "Now he's taking all my manpower," she complained.

Staring at the guy, something about him wasn't right and I was unsure as to what he was doing here and who he was. I knew everyone's face here, grew up with them and knew where they lived, worked and where you could find them. "Who's that guy with the cops?" I asked, knowing that I had no clue who he was and what he was here for.

Mom looked in the same direction as I did, her eyes focused in on the guy none of us knew and the same freak who watched a personal, private moment. "That's your ATF guy," mom informed me, surprising me and making me overthink him completely. Multiple questions filling my mind, but none of them being answered.

Focusing on him, he would take sips of his drink and watch me with slinted eyes. Mocking me. Challenging me in a way. _What the hell is with this guy?_ "That guy was at the hospital last night, watching me with Abel," I informed them.

"That's dangerous, brother," Tig commented, warning my of what could be a problem and I already sensed the guy was trouble. Ever since the moment he stared at me and my son at the hospital. Mom cussed a quiet 'Shit,' as she looked to the guy and kept her hands on her hips.

Taking hold of mom's elbow gently, I glanced between her and the asshole who watched us as we spoke. "Well, you keep an eye on him," I ordered of mom gently, saying it as though it was s suggestion and favour. "He follows us out of here or leaves at any point, you give me a call," I advised her and warned her, knowing that this asshole was capable of following us if he wanted to.

Mom then looked to me, but glanced at the fed that watched us arrogantly. "Prepay?" mom asked, which made me reply to her with a quick and simple 'Yeah.' "Mm-hmm," I heard mom mumble as I walked off with the guys.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Seeing Opie side by side with the asshole Kyle, it made my eyes widen and I had rushed away from Donna and the children. I had searched for them, watching Jax and the others leave, I saw Opie and Kyle were talking to one another. "What the hell?" I grumbled under my breath. "Ope!" I called to him, but he didn't hear me. "Opie, Kyle!" I shouted their names as I got closer to them. "Where in hell are you going?" I growled at Opie.

Kyle looked nervous, he looked me up and down and hid his eyes whenever I glanced at him. "Hey Maddie," he greeted, giving me an awkward wave of his hand. "You got taller, hotter," he commented as he sneakily checked me out.

Glaring at him, I showed him by this look that I wasn't friendly with him and didn't like his shit compliment. "Shut up," I snarled at him. "Have you two been fighting?" I asked Opie, observing his face and seeing the tooth he lost, the blood that seeped from a cut on his lip. The pair looked beaten and bruised.

Opie didn't look pleased with my words, he kept his eyes dark and tone low. "Maddie, don't," he warned me, but I wasn't going to take this bullshit. He was conversing with the enemy and I didn't like it. Not for a single moment.

 _This asshole is the reason Opie was in prison. I'm not going to let Kyle try and worm his way back into the club._ "No," I spoke sternly, ignoring his scolding and warnings. "Answer me," I ordered. "Where are you going and especially with _him_?" I asked darkly as I glanced between the par, glaring at Kyle and my stare angry, fierce as I looked at my big brother.

Opie looked equally as angry, but it was mostly to my outburst and behaviour. "To the clubhouse," he told me bluntly, giving me no explanation or reason for them to go there. "Give me a moment with my sister?" Opie asked Kyle calmly.

Kyle looked lost, like he was simply in the middle and unsure where he stood. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Sure," he spoke a little clearer, rubbing the back of his head and looking at us from under his lashes.

Opie didn't seem pleased, he took hold of my arm gently, but his fingers were rough, digging into my skin slightly. "This is club business," he said as he stopped a few steps away from Kyle. "If I were you, I'd stay quiet and I'd do as I say right now," he warned. "Go back to your work and keep what you know to yourself," he suggested. I couldn't argue back, all I could do was let my mouth hang open, watch him walk away with, sigh and do as he said.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Taking Chucky in the van, we had him duck-tapped to his legs and restrained this way. "What's to stop them from calling the cops?" he asked me as I prepared myself as we drove to the restaurant. "Trespassing, vandalism," he began to list all the illegal things we'd be doing.

Not ignoring him, I needed to show him that there were more things he could be worried about. Other than the obvious legal and illegal things we'd be doing. "I'm more worried they'll call Lin," I told him, making a point that the law could be bent, while Lin was against the law like we were.

Somehow, I trusted Chucky when it came to the intel on Lin and who he'd contact. "None of them have direct contact with him," he told us, shaking his head and certain that Lin wouldn't know of us being there. "Is this really necessary?" Chucky asked us as he struggled out of his restraints.

Chewing on my gum, I glanced down at his hands and back up at him. He was like a nervous little rat, continuously talking and continuously moving. "Yeah," I answered him bluntly. "You sure this is the place?" I asked Chucky as we parked up at the restaurant.

Bobby had his knife in his hand, attempting to get the restraints on Chucky off so he could find us the money he had stashed. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I did the books out of the back office," he told us this extra information. "Restaurants are how they wash the money," he informed us of how Lin gained money. "Ow!" Chucky screamed when Bobby pulled the duck-tape from his hands. Ripping off the hairs on his skin.

Climbing out, I guided Chucky to go ahead, leading us to the exit and opening the door for us to enter. Instantly, a small, Chinese woman came out to greet us. "Masturbator! Masturbator!" she chanted as she spotted Chucky.

Chucky didn't seem phased, he only seemed nervous, as though he wasn't expecting her reaction to come off as it did. "I accept that," he told her.

The woman began to scream after us, complaining and telling us to leave. Instead, we decided to ignore her and get to work, so that we could find the money and take it back to the clubhouse with us. "Where?" Clay asked, already Chucky began to masturbate and we hadn't been in the building for more than a minute.

"Kitchen," Chucky instantly replied, leading us towards the kitchen and as we passed Chinese guys that were cooking away. Telling one to move it, he rushed to another stove and continued his cooking. "Ceiling above the stove. That square of new plaster," Chucky told me as I climbed up and began to tap it to see how hollow it was. "Used to be an exhaust fan. I stuffed it in there before they plastered it," he spoke proudly.

Glancing around, I knew there was no way I would be able to smash the roof with only my fists. "Gonna need something heavy," I told them as I searched below me and Clay had reached out for a meat hammer.

Using it, I began to smash open the hole that was marked. Dust and bits of plaster falling down, crumbling to the hit. The woman complained as I pulled out my knife and began to slice out the shape that was once there. So that every angle was reachable to get my hand inside. "Down the side vent," Chucky called to me. "To the left," he informed me where I had to reach in.

Pulling out the bag, I handed it to Clay and made my way down. When I was finally on solid ground, Clay unzipped the bag and we all stared down at it. 'Holy shit' I mumbled in amazement. Chucky gave us a confident 'I told you,' and smiled at us proudly. "I accept that," Clay repeated the same words Chucky would use.

The woman somehow continued to complain. "You pay for damage," she told us. "You go to jail," she threatened us. "All you crazy men," she grumbled in her Chinese-English accent. Heading out first, Clay had pulled out a few dollars to hand it to her.

"Shut up," Clay grumbled loudly, fed up with her consistant nagging and complaining.

The moment the woman had her hands on the money, she flicked through them and smiled the widest smile I believe I could have ever seen. "I love jerky jerk off!" she praised Chucky. "You come back, okay?" she suggested in a happy and honest tone.

Stepping outside, we were met by Tig and some of the others. "Our friends in the Beemer are here," Tig informed us. "And another interested party's been taking laps in a silver Caddy," he told us as we all glanced at the vehicles that were parked nearby.

"The shit is on," I commented. In that very moment, Clay began to order us around and made me the driver for this situation. Trying to get us out of the parking area, I kept getting blocked by cars and I knew instantly that there was no way out. At least, not without damaging the cars. "Shit!" I cussed. "Hold on," I warned them as I looked back at them.

Chucky was clutching onto whatever he could with his life. "Sunday would have been so much better," he complained as he clearly didn't like the situation we were in, seeing as the Chinese would do horrible things to him for all he did to them in return.

Tires squealing, my heart pumping as I sped up and crashed into the car. "Well, that didn't work," I told them, seeing how the Chinese ran out and there was hardly any space for us to leave. Backing up, we began to get shot at and there was no way out. They were attacking us at both ends. "Shit," I cussed as I ducked down from their fire. A man was shouting In Chinese at us as they were all out of their cars. The engine had stopped. "Shit, what's the plan here, Clay?" I asked him as we noticed we were surrounded and completely unable to move.

One man screamed how they only wanted the bag. Clay took this moment to search inside the bag and pulled out something that looked like plates in his hands. "Plates," Clay said in a confused and questioning tone. "These are plates for a 20," Clay told us as he looked inside the bag and found another plate.

 _So that was how he had so much money. They printed it to look real, but it's all fake. Shit!_ "The shit's counterfeit?" I asked him, surprised and pissed off that we were risking our lives and peace for shit we couldn't use.

Chucky seemed a little insulted by my worsd. "It's not shit," he shouted softly. "It's really good," he told us. "These bills will pass anywhere," he encouraged, which was all just lies and falseness. There was no way we'd be able to use the fake money, especially not with the Irish.

Unhappy with the turn out, Clay had felt betrayed, as the rest of us did. "Goddamn it!" Clay growled as he crawled up and punched Chucky square in the jaw. Chucky groaned, fell back and cluctched his face.

The men were getting closer, shuffling towards us and keeping their hands on their guns. Fingers on the triger and eyes on their targets. "This is your last chance!" one of the men screamed out to us, warning us to give them the bag or we were to all die in here.

Clay had made a plan in the matter of seconds in his head, instantly, he got to the door and shouted out to them. "Hold up!" he shouted and watched as the men got closer. "Easy!" he called to them, all of us uneasy and nervous for what was to happen. "I think we can make a deal," Clay told them as he flung the bag to dangle on the door. "I want to talk to Lin," he said to them, while all the others were chatting In Chinese.

Lin came out, we were all silent and patient to hear what Clay was doing with Lin. The pair of them making deals, arrangements and were handing things to one another. Clay was demanding for Chucky and the plate to come out. "Was there ever any real skim money?" I asked Chucky.

Myself and Tig had a firm hold on his collar, he looked panicked and terrified. "No," he told us. "I'm sorry!" he apologized after Bobby shoved him angrily. Clay had demanded for us to hurry up. "I needed protection," he spoke, panicked and worried for himself. "And I figured you guys could still spend the money. You know?" he made up the excuses. Without another word, Tig and Bobby pulled Chucky out of the van. "This was not our deal!" Chucky screamed. "I want to talk to Otto!" he demanded as he made his way to Clay and Lin.

"Pay Elvis and his friends," Lin ordered.

"Get the other plate," Clay demanded, both of them acting as the tough bosses they believed they were.

Attempting to silence Chucky, they handed him over and our Presidents exchanged what they both agreed on. During the walk to the other car, Chucky was screaming and pleading for his life. "They're gonna cut me up into little pieces!" he screamed. "I do not accept this!" he told us, as though he had a choice in this situation.

"Put him in," Lin demanded of Chucky to be transported into the car.

Chucky was squirming and pleading for us to think twice. We were risking the guy's life for money, for me, it didn't feel right. Then again, he was a rat and a theif. Whereas, Kyle was a liar, coward and a deserter. "This is a very big mistake! Clay!" Chucky screamed before he was shoved into the car, punched and Chucky groaned from the pain.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Dad was playing pool, doing whatever he needed to, so that he wouldn't start a fight and ruin our plan. He understood what we had to do, and agreed with it. We had given Kyle a beer, to ease the wait and to calm his nerves before what was bound to happen to him. "It smells in here," Tig said as the rest of the club began to wander in. "What would that be?" he questioned, but we all knew the answer. _A coward and a liar._

Groaning, dad turned to see the rest of the guys walk in without Chucky. I had briefly met him, he was a nervous small man. "How'd it go with the Chinese?" dad asked Clay, curious to know what had happened between the two groups.

Jax walked behind the bar, pulled himself a bottle and poured the alcoholic contents into the glass. "Not too good," Jax replied to my father, the pair had always been good together. But whenever either of them spoke of Maddie, they became silent and nervous. As though they were both hiding something.

The thing that was weird, was I knew what dad was keeping from Jax, but I wasn't sure what Jax was keeping from us. All I knew, was there were too many secrets that we kept in closets. "Well, where's Chucky?" dad asked them quickly.

Clay followed Jax's example, but instead, he had grabbed a beer and opened the top. "That's the upside," Clay said with a smile on his face. Jax's dark gray eyes were glued to me, his hands bringing his drink to his lips and his stare was one of sadness, of worry towards me.

That moment, Kyle decided it was a good time to raise his arm and offer his hand to shake. "Clay, it's good to see you, man," he spoke, as though nothing had happened and that they were all good. _What the hell is this asshole playing at?_

Clay didn't even glance down at Kyle's hand, he only stared into his eyes and threw the bottle top over his shoulder. "So I hear you got an offer I can't refuse," Clay spoke as he walked around the bar and sat beside Kyle.

"Something like that," Kyle chuckled nervously. He had noticed Clay's rejection to shake hands, which only proved to him that they were still not on good terms. _They never will be, especially after what he did to me and my family._

No longer needing to stay, I had to go and do the fireworks. To spend time with my family. But, part of me wanted to see the guy get tortured. What I had in comparison to whatever he would have, mine was the slowest of tortures. Years without my family, not seeing them grow up. Not being able to support Donna.

Gulping what was was left of my drink, I got to my feet and set the glass beer bottle on the bar. "Well, I'd better get back to the fireworks," I began as I got to my feet. "Or your mom's gonna be stuffing gunpowder up my ass," I said as I looked to Jax.

Walking away, I felt someone follow me and I knew exactly who it was. It was one of the perks of growing up with someone, who was always a brother to me and someone I trusted with my life. "Yeah, I'm sure we're all on the Gemma shit list by now," Jax agreed as he followed behind me.

Clay decided to join in with the string of jokes we were sharing. "I live on that shit list," Clay spoke out to us as he watched us head down the hallways to our rooms. I needed a moment to myself, deciding to leave out the back door and go to my truck.

When I thought Jax was going to stop following, he hadn't. Instead, he continued to follow closely and called to me. "Ope?" he said, making me stop in my tracks and turn to face him. Both of us with our backs to the walls and our eyes on each other. It was silent between us, but there was a roaring of voices coming from down the hall. "You okay with this?" Jax asked me after a few seconds of us waiting.

We were both checking to see if anyone would follow us and listen in to our conversation. Especially Kyle, who would be getting something that he didn't expect he would. Thinking things over, I nod and stared at him. "Yeah," I agreed with what we had planned, glancing over to Kyle and watched how he conversed with Clay. "You?" I questioned Jax as I returned my gaze to him.

Jax didn't need to even look at Kyle, his eyes focused on me and what I was saying. "I'm good," he told me with a nod and kind eyes. _I love this man, like if he was my own flesh and blood. He's always stood by me, no matter what I did and thought._

This made me think of our chat at the fund-raiser, how we watched Kyle and how I complained about what happened to me so far. Everything that happened, made me still appreciate Donna, the kids, my smart-mouthed sister and my club. "Look," I began. "About what I was saying earlier, it doesn't mean I don't want this," I assured him.

Jax kept his eyes on me, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me with curious, sad eyes. He was truly, the only friend I ever had. My sister was always my friend, but since she was a baby, I had looked out for her and cared for her. Jax, he knew me since we had been in diapers. "I know," he confirmed my thoughts and gave me a nod.

Looking towards Kyle and Clay, they raised their beers and took an awkward sip. You could sense how Clay was playing him, how Kyle was nervous beyond belief and how everyone would glance at the pair too. "I'd rather be dead than be that guy," I commented.

Sighing, Jax's head turned to look at the pair too. "Yeah," Jax mumbled. "Me too," he agreed with me. "You should get going," Jax said as he turned to look at me, taking gentle hold of my arm and turning me towards the end of the hallway. "I can hear my mom swearing from here," Jax joked as we continued our walk to the door.

* * *

 **GPOV**

We were all ready for the show to begin, along with the fireworks. The only issue was, we didn't know where Opie was and didn't know where to find him. Guitars were being tuned, people were with their drinks in hand and watching the kids perpare themselves. "Do you know where Kyle is?" April asked as myself and Maddie were wandering around, both of us in search for Opie.

April had stopped me, taking hold of my arm gently and turning me to face her lightly. Normally, with anyone else, I would have growled at them or told them to let me go. Knowing April, I didn't see a reason to bark harsh words at her. "No, I don't," I told her.

Maddie had frozen, her eyes glued to April and her body was close to me. "Bimbo's here," April began to list. "Truck's here," she stated, knowing that he wouldn't simply walk away without his girlfriend. "Can't find him," she told us. "He was with Jax and Opie," she informed us, except, I already knew this fact.

Judging Maddie's reaction, I had a feeling she knew this information too. Glancing behind April, I saw Opie and he had began to open boxes. "Well, it's about time," I grumbled. "There's Ope," I gestured with a head bob towards Opie.

Maddie then took a step in-front of me, taking hold of April's hands, Maddie gave her a small smile. "We'll ask him," she assured her. Her tone was kind, her smile was sweet and her eyes were sad. Heading over to Opie, Maddie stayed close beside me. "I saw Opie and Kyle leaving, they were heading to the clubhouse. Said it was club business," Maddie informed me quickly.

The way she spoke, it was in a quiet, low tone, so that no one could hear us and it was quick, so that Opie wouldn't catch what she had told me. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked her, looking to her and furrowing my eyebrows in curiosity.

Maddie sighed, her eyes glued to her brother and never glancing at me. During the time we had walked, we both stared at Opie, but when she revealed what she knew, I looked to her surprised. "Because I couldn't," she told me. "I choked," she admitted with an ashamed look on her face.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were making jokes, talking shit and trying to waste the time so that Clay and the others got the garage ready. Myself, Bobby, Tig and some of the others from the club were laughing to the joke Bobby had just told us. "So, Bobby," I began. "You tell Kyle about the Knucklehead?" I asked him, trying to use a reason for us to go to the garage.

A motorcycle seemed like a great reason for Kyle wanting to go inside and see what we had in there. "Who got a Knucklehead?" Kyle asked, slightly disoriented. Clay and Piney had left to go and 'Arrange some papers for tomorrow morning.' When Clay came back, after a few minutes, he gave me a signal it was time to go inside the garage.

Bobby was playing along with our little lie. "'48, mint," he told Kyle, showing him that this Knucklehead was a classic and that it was still in great shape. Which, was a complete lie and only a thing to tell Kyle, to lure him into the garage.

Kyle didn't seem convinced by this. "Bull-shit," he spoke it slowly, rolling out the word so that he was joking around with Bobby.

Bobby had his glass of beer in his hands, shaking his head, he looked away from Kyle and kept his head bowed. "It is so beautiful, it'll _blind_ you," Bobby teased and tried his hardest to convince him to go see it.

To prove him wrong. "Where?" Kyle asked, curious to know where we had stored such a 'beauty'.

Watching them, this was a like a mouse falling into the trap. "Come on," I encouraged. "Let's go take a look at it," I suggested and gulped the remains of my drink, I had taken at least two glassfulls of my drink and I still felt like I needed more. _This is going to be one hell of a night._

Bobby played along, keeping his glass raised and his head turned to Kyle. A curious look on both of their faces. "You want to see it?" Bobby asked him, trying to lure him further to go into the garage and get what was coming to him.

Not thinking much of it, Kyle seemed to play along and was now getting himself into something he didn't know about. "Uh-huh," he mumbled quietly. "All right. Let's go," he agreed and got to his feet. The rest of us were watching him, making our way towards the garage and following him quietly. A cigarette between my lips, it wasn't lit, but I was curious as to what he'd choose. _Let it begin..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Heading over to Opie, we found him by the fireworks boxes and the kid was preparing to play. "Opie," Gemma was the one to call him. "Where's Kyle?" she asked him, I knew he'd answer her questions and not my own. "His son's going to play and April can't find him," she told him.

Opie was focused on moving the boxes around and we both stayed silent, waiting for him to answer her. "He's at the clubhouse, got some business to share with the club," he informed us, repeating the same thing he had told me earlier.

Feeling impatient, I didn't want to seem silent and scared of my brother. Especially not in-front of Gemma, a woman who had taught me to be strong and confident. Taught me to not give a shit, but to remember where my place was, but to keep strong. "What business?" I pushed.

Opie would have scolded me for my firmness, but with Gemma there, he was the one cowering like a little boy. "I can't say," he told us in a calm and dull tone. "But, I know that he's going to be in bad shape after it," he informed us out of the blue.

Surprised, Gemma caught onto what he had meant. "Jesus," she cussed. "Where can April find him?" she asked as she paced around a little, looking around and unable to stay still. Opie moved with her, picking up boxes and setting them into neat piles.

"St. Thomas," Opie replied bluntly, giving us no other explanation and no further information. I could see Gemma was nervous, my heart was pounding and there were millions of questions running in my head. Questions that I knew were going to be left unanswered.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Laughing as we entered the garage, we slowly stopped our movements and watched as Kyle fumbled around, looking for the motorcycle. "Where's the Knuckle?" he asked as he looked around, but none of us were laughing anymore. We had all fallen silent. Serious. The door closes and he suddenly realizes he wasn't here for that, or anything to do with repairing the damage with the club. "What is this?" he questioned us as we surrounded him, forming a circle.

Annoyed and angry with him, I hated him the moment he left Opie behind. Hated the memory of my brother's pain, not seeing his family and locked away with people who couldn't protect him like we could of. _Otto could have protected Opie._ "Take your shirt off," I ordered.

Kyle laughed awkwardly, as though he didn't know what I was asking him. Like he was hiding something that he knew he shouldn't have. He was nervous, scratching himself and looking around scared and worried. "Come on, Jax," he pleaded as he stared directly at me.

Not taking any more of his shit, I felt my anger boil and reach it's final point. _This asshole hurt Opie. Took him away from his unborn son, at the time. Took him away from Donna and Ellie. Away from Maddie, away from Piney. Away from me and the club. He has to pay for his betrayal._ "Take it off!" I screamed. _I know what you said to Maddie today too..._

He stood there, staring at me with anger and bitterness. As though he had been betrayed. He wasn't doing as I said, so without hesitation, Bobby and Tig tore the shirt off his back. "You son of a bitch!" Kyle growled as he struggled against Bobby and Tig.

Showing us his back, it was clear what he had still on him. Inc that was drawn into his skin forever. _Sons of Anarchy. MC. California._ "You see that?" Bobby asked as he looked to all of us, pointing to the tattoo, but his eyes were glued to the Prospect. It was as though this was a warning for if he ever went against the club.

Kyle was panting, letting him go, he glanced up at us and stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he spoke as he rubbed his head nervously. "I'm sorry, Clay," he apologized to Clay. "I know I was supposed to black it out. And I tried, man," he told Clay as he stared at him, Clay seemed unamused and just by his expression, we all knew he wasn't forgiving Kyle for anything.

Kyle then looked to the rest of us, his nerves wrecked and he was pacing around on the spot. "I went a bunch of times. And I couldn't-" he mumbled and cut himself off, huffing and puffing to himself. "I couldn't do it," he rambled on, weak and broken. Cracking his knuckles, he continued to pant and tried to find someone who could actually forgive him for what he did. "This is the only thing I have left, Jax," he spoke to me. "Please, I'm sorry," he pleaded me for forgiveness.

Somehow, I felt pitty for him, all of his brothers had turned their back on him. The only thing he had, was the club and he lost that to his cowardly actions. Deciding not to say anything, I gave a nod and looked to Clay, telling him to continue with what we had planned. _For Opie._ "Fire or knife?" Clay asked Kyle.

Kyle had turned to look at Clay, his expression was one of surprise and confusion. But I wasn't going to let him get away with the tattoo on his back. He wasn't a brother and he didn't deserve to carry the reaper. Kyle turned to look at me, as though pleading me to not make this choice for him and Opie. "Answer him," I ordered coldly.

Panting, I could see the fear and pleading in his eyes. A desperate look of need in his eyes, trying his hardest to reach out to me and make me reconsider. "Jax," he pleaded. But not giving him an answer, was the perfect one in a situation as this. Indicating that he needed to make the choice. It was no longer in my hands, it was his fate to choose.

Panting, he touched his head, looked around and was pondering nervously on the spot. Deciding what he would chose and possibly coming to terms that, what was about to happen, was real. Sighing, I could sense he had made the choice. "Fire," he answered Clay.

"All right," Tig spoke as he moved to grab the tools, Piney handed me the bottle I had been drinking, Bobby went to get the chains and I held out the bottle to him. Taking it from me, he gave me a look that said 'Really?' and took a few deep gulps from the bottle. Kyle was breathing rapidly as Piney and Bobby tied him with the chains. Taking a long few gulps of the bottle, I poured it all over his back and prepared him for the fire. Grunting, Kyle knew what was coming, as Tig had the torch burning.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Finishing the chat with Opie and Maddie, Opie went to set up the fireworks and Maddie left to go search for Kyle and her father. Leaving me, to go talk to April about what I knew. The boys began to play their song, while I tried to gather the courage to tell April what was going on. "What?" April asked me as I turned to face her. "Where is he?" she questioned me, panic and fear in her voice.

Knowing that there was no other way to tell her this, I chose to take the gentle way of informing her what was going on. "You should head over to St. Thomas," I suggested to her hintingly, not giving away what had happened to Kyle. "I'll bring your kids home," I assured her of her children's trip back to their home.

April looked calm, but there was fear and worry in her eyes. "Jesus, what did they do?" she asked me, wanting to know what had happened to her ex-husband. The same man who was the father of her children, it was normal for her to worry for the man she had once loved.

Keeping my promise to the club and Opie, I knew there wasn't much I could tell her. Opie was secretive, as was his father and I could see why Maddie was so stressed with the men of her family. "I don't know anything else," I told her truthfully. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I apologized as I felt guilt, as I was the one who suggested for Kyle to come and see his son play. Only for him to get into shit with the club. Leaving her, I went to a dark and loney alleyway, took a smoke and cried if I had to. _It was all my fault..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Watching Kyle get torched, he screamed and pleaded for us not to burn off what he had left of the club. The smell, it was like burnt meat, while the sounds of his screams echoed through the garage. The taste of the drink I had poured along his back still lingered on my tongue. The sight of the black, on skin, on burnt pink was repulsive. The feel of my fists clenched in my pockets, was the way I had tensed in witnessing this torture. My heartbeat quickened from the screams, but slowly he passed out from the pain and my stomach had a sick feeling inside it.

His pleas were ringing in my head, as though it was on a loop and haunting my thoughts. He had left Opie behind, got him in jail for five years. He deserved what he got. But, it then made me think of the good and bad that came from him leaving Opie behind. If he didn't leave Opie behind, Opie would have helped Donna with the children, they would have stayed with the club, Donna may not have been in debt, Opie could have been with his father and sister.

Then, it made me think of what happened between me and Maddie while he had been in jail. If Kyle didn't leave Opie behind, I would have never seen Maddie again, seeing as she had returned to get answers about her brother's imprisonment. _She came to me for answers_. It also made me remember the time of Kenny's birth, how me and Maddie spent a night together. Connected and searching for ways to forget what happened. I was lost, I didn't know how I felt about it all. So, I simply stared and did my part.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Witnessing the torture begin, Kyle squirmed, pleaded and screamed for his life. Wanting to keep the tattoo on his back, pretending to be one of us when he no longer had the rights to wear our mark. _He lost us the day he left Opie to the cops._ Deserving what he got, he was burning and whimpering like a baby. When he past out, the smell of his burning flesh continued. Although it was vile, I kept watching and remembered all the pain he caused my family.

Remembered how my son missed his children's lives, how he wasn't with the club, while his wife fell deeper and deeper in debt. Madison becoming a lawyer, how she would visit us every month to spend time with us and how she supported our family. It was a sad thought, to think Opie had missed so much in only five years. Reminding me of how John missed ten years of Jackson's life. Made me consider myself lucky, that I had two wonderful children, who were smart and always stood by me.

Kyle had nothing. His wife hated him, the club hated him and he hardly saw his children. The only thing he had was a broken dream, a tattoo on his back that he no longer wore, a disfunctional family and the club that kicked him out. The only two upsides he had, was a young, teenage girlfriend and a new truck. But materialism, wasn't everything. We knew what was real, what we all cherished. Family and love. _Nothing could ever replace that._ I mused in my thoughts. Watching as the man that was once our brother, became a simple nobody.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Fixing the fireworks, I was putting them in place and setting it all up. The sound of running feet alerted me, glancing in the direction of the sound, I felt a smile grow on my lips. "Daddy!" Ellie called to me, Donna had both Ellie and Kenny by the hands.

Running to me, they slowed down as I stood up and took a few steps to meet them. "We missed you," Donna said as she wrapped her arms around me, kissing my lips and keeping them soft, tender. Personally, it was a moment of pure bliss, my children hugging us and my wife in my arms. I felt loved. "I love you baby," Donna whispered as our lips pulled apart, her eyes glimmering in the moonlight, making my heart beat faster at the sound of those words escape her lips.

Finishing off the last touches, I lit the fireworks, stepped back and watched as they flew and crashed into the sky. Explosions of colorfull lights, fanning out and creating wonderful shapes. The rest of the night, we stared up at the skies, holding onto Donna and our children as we spent time as a family. Watching the fireworks collide with the night-sky, illuminating it with vibrant colors. _This, is paradise._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Gemma was to stay at the fund-raiser, to be there for the children and to take them home after the performance. I chose to leave, to go looking for my dad and to get some answers. To know what happened to Kyle, to see if he was still there, or if he had already headed over to St. Thomas. "Maddie, what are you doing here?" Half-Sack asked, seeing him sweep up what looked like alcohol from the ground, his eyes on me and I didn't answer him.

Storming into the clubhouse, I wandered straight to my father, who was sat at the bar and taking a shot of something. "What happened here?" I growled, knowing that my tone wasn't right for a daughter when talking to her father, but I was tired of the lies and secrets. My eyes flickered between dad and Bobby.

Bobby was behind the counter, pouring drinks and staying quiet. "I can't say," he told me, raising his hands and giving me a sign of surrender. Tig kept his blue eyes glued to me, Chibs hid his head and Juice chewed the inside of his cheek.

Clay was stood at the bar too, watching the pair of us quietly and Jax was nowhere to be found. "I hate having to repeat myself," dad grumbled, slamming his glass down on the bar and his eyes glued to the glass. "It's club business Madison," he used my name, rather than my nickname, showing me that he was furious.

Tired of the lies and being kept in the dark, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "What happened to that asshole who put my brother in jail, _is_ my business," I snarled in return, placing my hands on my hips and my eyes turned into slints. "What happened?" I asked again, saying each word clearly and prouncing them seperately.

Dad then turned to look at me, his eyes dark and his face contorting anger, an anger he was having trouble of holding back. "No one's going to tell you," he spat at me in a vicious and calculated tone. "So I suggest you get in your car, go home and call me to say you got there safely," he suggested in the same, blank and dull tone he always used. The tone that made me feel like he mocked me and my entire concern.

Looking towards the roof, I saw that the ladder that led to it, the roof door was opened. There was only one person that wasn't here with the rest of them. And that, was Jax. "You know what, I'm gonna go say 'hi' to Jax," I said as I turned my gaze back to my dad.

He grumbled as he took another shot, walking past them, I climbed up the ladder the best I could in my heels. "Maddie," Jax said as he shot up, out of his seat. "I saw you park down there," he told me. "What's up?" he asked.

Gesturing for me to take a seat beside him, he slowly sat back down and stared up at me. "Why is there the smell of burnt flesh and cooked alcohol in the garage?" I asked, keeping my hands on my hips and tone angry. "What is the Prospect cleaning?" I questioned, not giving Jax a chance to answer.

Jax sighed, bowed his head and slowly looked back up at me. "Kyle," he said a single word, as though it meant something and said it all. His eyes were glued to the night sky, faintly, I could see the crackle of the fireworks in the sky, but it was only the top sparks we could see.

Taking a step closer, I was intruiged to know more. "What about him?" I asked him. Jax stayed silent, as though he was fighting himself not to tell me. Sighing, I sat beside him and untensed my muscles. "Jax, I'm tired of people lying or denying me knowledge," I told him softly. "You can trust me," I said as I turned my body to look at him. "Please, tell me," I pleaded, placing my hand over his clasped ones, giving them a small squeeze.

Jax tensed under my touch, but slowly, he relaxed and opened up his hands. Placing my hand in his, he looked our intertwined fingers and glanced up to meet my gaze. Sighing, I knew he would tell me what I was eager to know. "He had his tattoo still on," he informed me. "The reaper on his back," he reminded me. "Opie spotted it," he explained. "We convinced him to come here, burned it and dropped him off at St. Thomas," Jax said as he shied his eyes away, his tone soft and his touch gentle.

He was warm, compared to my cold skin. Hearing what happened to Kyle, I hated him, but I didn't wish him to be burned alive. "Shit," I cussed. "Is he okay?" I asked, concerned for the health of the asshole who abandoned my brother. "Was there any blood?" I questioned, wondering if anything could be led back to them.

Jax pursed his lips, his normally hazel eyes were dark blue in the night light. "No," he informed me, subsiding my suspicions. "Only burns on his skin," Jax said as he stared into my eyes, never wavering and consistant. "He passed out," he told me, making me worry less for the man who had damaged my brother's life and relationships.

Lingering in the silence, we stayed sat, our hands and folded into one another, clasped and gripping one another. I felt safe, loved and treasured in this neverending gaze. "Thanks for telling me the truth, Jax," I said softly, looking down and at our hands. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him, my eyes flashing up to meet his.

As though my glance to my hands was enough to give him a sign, he slowly let go. "Yeah," he agreed. "Drive safely," he encouraged me and this was when I slowly got to get up. "Oh," Jax mumbled, calling out to me vaguely. "And...don't tell anyone that I gave you this information," he suggested, as though this would get us both in trouble.

Knowing that Jax would only suggest something when it could cause us both danger, I heeded his warning and decided to follow his instructions. "It'll be our little secret," I told him, I had my torso slightly turned to look at him and a smile on my lips.

Turning my back to him again, he chuckled and smirked as he spoke. "Like we ain't got enough of them," he teased, making me remember all the other secrets we kept hidden in closets and under bedsheets. Laughing, I shook my head and walked down the ladder. _Ain't that right Mr. Teller._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Seeing the torture, it made me think of what could happen when you cross the club and what happens when the club try and hurt you for not doing what was ordered. Being a rat and a coward, were the worst things to be in a club like ours. Opie did the time, Kyle tried to make up for it in the worst of ways and Opie was still pissed off about being seperated from his family. After Kyle's torture, I couldn't care less about him. He deserved what he got, but I pittied him for all he did. He was weak and clueless. It was hard to read my dad's journal, as all I could see was the burns on Kyle's back.

When Madison came over, I felt a sense of happiness and peace. Like I could be myself around her, tell her the truth and make her see what we were all born into. It was a life that was hard, a life that took guts to live through. It was hard. But Maddie, she was always smart, always resourceful and she knew how to do things we may not have been able to do as easily. For example, she was persuasive, confident and knew how to use her initiative. She was a great story teller, knew how to make it convincing and realistic.

Yet, my heart sank. Madison was everything I had desired since I was seventeen. Hell, sometimes I felt like I loved her before all of it. I never could deny her, protected her from assholes who got too close and kept her under my security. Sometimes, I knew that it wasn't the brotherly thing to do. But Madison was always beautiful, charming and simply looking at her, made my legs weak. My heart would speed up, my stomach would do flips and my breath would be taken away by her.

Opie would tell Madison secrets, but since we had joined the club, Opie didn't tell Madison anything. Opie and Madison grew up to their father being secretive, as was Clay as I grew up with him. Maddie was growing tired of being kept in the dark, tired of being ignored and tired of the lack of trust they had when it came to her. It felt normal in a situation like she was in. Somehow, I believed it was partially why I couldn't help but always tell her the truth, seeing as I was the only one she would confide in. _Jesus, I can't stop thinking about her. Consistantly._

Attempting to read again, I couldn't, my mind was spinning and I kept overthinking everything. Getting to my feet, I placed my dad's journal to one side and made my way to look at Teller-Morrow. Half-Sack was still cleaning, the image of Kyle glued to my head and my honesty to Maddie on a loop in my head. Late that night, Chibs had made his way back to us, taking residence in his room and told us he'd talk about it in the morning. _Seems like we have more shit to deal with now..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Driving back home, I was feeling better, but I had a weird sensation in my stomach. Brushing it off as concern for the asshole who had left my brother behind, I kept driving and parked outside my house. My blazer was in the back seat of my car, getting out, I shut the driver's door and went to open the back door. In doing so, my hand lightly grazed the cool handle. The breeze of the wind was chilling, the dark night sky made it hard to see and all I could smell was the burnt alcohol and flesh of Kyle's lingering in my nostrils.

All of a sudden, my lights went dark and a throbbing began thundering in my head. Everything was black. My senses were gone, but I felt hands hold me and drag me away. My feet dragging along the floor, my body was trapped and I had no way out of the unconciousness. The moment something collided to my head, I moaned out in pain and collapsed. Hearing a soft grunt, I was completely shut down and no longer felt, heard, smelled, saw, taste and knew anything. Undeniably, I was unconcious.

* * *

 _ **"There'll always be a few things, maybe several things, that you're going to find really difficult to forgive."**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. The song of this chapter was 'Up The Wolves' by The Mountain Goats. Thank you guys, for giving me the 5 reviews I asked for. I appreciate it. Now, most of you are getting confused with the whole love square. Except, there is no square. Jax's actions in the next few chapters are going to be out of guilt with what he did to Tara. He used her to get back at Maddie for breaking his heart, he feels guilty for using Tara like that. He also feels protective of his son, seeing as he's getting better.**

 **And please...calm yourselves down. Maddie and Jax** _ **will**_ **get together, you simply need to have patience. Believe me, I have gone 40+ chapters in a story where they will get together, but they haven't kissed yet. This story will take at least, a few more chapters until it happens. Tara and Wendy are simply objects in the way, but when they are pushed to one side, they realize that all they want, is each other. But keep in mind, Maddie is worried about Jax's relationships with her father, Opie and Abel. The rest, she couldn't care less. Anyway, you know the drill!**

* * *

 **Questions I would like you to answer in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) Do you think this is too slow paced?**

 **2) What do you think happened to Maddie?**

 **3) Who do you think her stalker is?**

 **4) What do you think of the music I add to my chapters? Do they fit in with the chapters?**

* * *

 **Until the next 5 reviews...**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	13. Chapter 8: Tied (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 8: Tied (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"When everything turns to black, you don't know where to go."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~5 years ago~_

 _Visiting Charming, dad called me, telling me that the baby was on it's way. Taking my car, I drove there as quick as I could. Reaching St. Thomas, I parked, ran inside and found the boys waiting outside. Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Happy, Jax, Clay and dad were there. As was Gemma and Donna's family. Ellie had been left with a babysitter, but at this time of night, it was late and she was fast asleep. Opie was in jail and gratefully enough, they allowed him to be there for the birth of his son. Except, he couldn't hold his son until Donna was finished and cleaned. He couldn't be there to help Donna with the delivery, so I had to take his place._

 _Helping Donna deliver the baby, she gripped onto my hand with a lifethreatening hold, one that almost crushed every bone in my hand. She continued to push, until we finally heard a cry of a newborn baby. Smiling, Donna had been panting and crying tears of both pain and joy. Collecting the baby, they handed him to Donna, who called her son Harry, after Opie. Giving Donna and my newborn nephew a kiss, I walked out and allowed Opie to spend time with his wife and kid._

* * *

 **Present day...PPOV**

Gunshots were being fired, the guys we were selling the guns to, they were people I knew in Vietnam. They were good friends of mine, the guy, Nate, was the one who we were selling to, seeing as he wanted to buy and was good with me. "You okay selling these guys five AKs?" Jax asked me, as he was the one who had helped me make this all happen.

Glancing at Jax, he kept his eyes on me and was curious as to my answer. "Yeah," I agreed. "Nate, he just hangs out with these survivalist cats," I began to explain to him what they'd use the AK's for. "Bunch of crazy old guys playing, I don't know...capture the flag, or something," I told him. "I want to thank you for, uh...peeling a few free so I could, uh, let this happen, huh?" I thanked Jax as I clapped his back.

Jax gave me a small smile, shaking his head as we made our way over to the boys, who had enough target practice to check out the AK's they were buying. "No problem, Piney," Jax told me, sticking to being friendly and especially after what had happened last night.

Nate chuckled as he stopped firing and began to make their way towards us. "Those Russians make a hell of a gun. I'll give 'em that," he told us, smiling at me and reminding me of the times we had spent in Vietnam together.

Russ began to walk beside Nate, handing Jax the envelope of cash. "Yeah," Jax grumbled. Jax opened the envelope and didn't need to count. "Hey!" he called to them as he looked to Russ. "Looks like you're about 5,000 light," Jax told Russ.

Looking to Nate, I was surprised that his son would think he'd get away without paying the settlement we agreed on. "I thought we were getting the family discount," Russ complained, as though this was what we had dealed on.

Russ thought he was going to win this argument, but Jax was like his old man when it came to business. Stubborn, precise and correct in the arguments he'd have about money. "You are," he stated. "10,000," he reminded Russ of the number we agreed on.

Sadly, Russ wasn't going to give in without a strong fight. Although, the points he was trying to make looked weak, compared to Jax's assertiveness. "I know damn well these guns go for a grand on the street," Russ growled.

Watching Nate, he looked upset with this, ashamed and as though he didn't like what was happening between us. "When was the last time you were on the street, Junior?" Jax mocked with a small smirk on his face. Ignorance wasn't appreciated in our club, we were a club, not a gang like the ones 'in the hood'.

Looking to Russ, I had enough of the cat and mouse argument between Jax and the young boy. Before things could get ugly, I decided to step in and make him hand over the money. "Russ, we had a deal," I reminded him. "Give the man his goddamn money," I demanded.

Russ looked worried, but he then glanced back at Nate and gestured to Jax. "Pay him," he ordered of Nate. Which slightly pissed me off. _Nate getting bossed around by some kid? I would never let Opie or Maddie tell me what I can and can't do._

Nate pulled out what was left of the money, holding out the envelope to Jax. "Here you go," Nate offered him, Jax took it from him gently. "Sorry, man," Nate apologized shyly. "Hey, thanks, Piney," Nate spoke to me as he offered me his hand to shake. "I- I'll be seeing you," he told me as we shook hands and he began to retreat.

Shaking his hand, he was still a good man, but to pull that stunt off, I knew it wasn't his decision. "Yeah, Nate," I agreed with him wanting to see me again, possibly to arrange another deal. "Hey," I called to him as he walked away from me. "You take it easy, brother," I told him.

Nate had stopped in his tracks, turned to look at me and nod quickly. "Yeah," he told me kindly and left with the boy, climbed into the druck and drove away. Jax counted the money, told me he had all that we agreed on and we walked back to our van.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We drove back to Teller-Morrow, the moment we got there, Piney left to go back to his home. Entering the clubhouse, I found Clay and gestured for us to take a walk outside. "How'd this morning go?" Clay asked me.

Deciding not to lie to him, it was best to summarize it as simply as possible. "Jarheads were dicks, but made Piney happy," I told him of what happened and how Piney felt. He handled it all better than I ever could. "I think it's cool," I assured Clay.

"Any tails?" Clay asked me, curious to know if we had been followed at any point. For a fact, we had drove around the area a few times and no one was there.

Looking to the office, I saw my mom sat there and the door was wide open. "Nah, doubled back three times," I told Clay. "No one followed us," I assured him as I watched the truck with our AK's in the back. "Uh," I mumbled as I searched my pockets for my cigarettes and lighter. "Looks like the rest of the AKs are here," I said to Clay.

Previously, we had left Juice with some other people back in Nevada with Jury, to look after all AK's we couldn't store in the clubhouse. "Call the Niners," Clay began to order us around. "I'm sure Laroy will be thrilled his new Russian firepower's here a day early," he commented as we got closer to the office.

Placing my cigarette between my lips, I saw Juice park up beside the clubhouse and between Teller-Morrow. The barrels were filled with out AK's, but we simply needed to get the buyer to pay up. "Yup," I said to Clay, my cigarette bouncing between my lips.

"Be right back," Clay said as he walked towards the office, possibly to talk to mom and tell her something. Either way, I didn't care. Their relationship and shit, was theirs. Not mine. I wasn't like my mom in that department.

Pulling out my lighter, I squinted because of the sun and kept my eyes away from the office. "A'ight," I spoke, mumbled before I lifted my lighter and set fire to my cigarette. Taking a long, deep breath, before I relaxed and blew it out slowly.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Working away signing papers, Clay came over and leaned against the doorway. His eyes hidden by sunglasses, but peeked out of the tops of them. "We okay?" he asked me, surprising me and pulling me away from my work.

Remembering this morning, we had been having sex and he had complained about how I wasn't wet enough. "Oh, yeah," I mumbled after I recalled what happened. "Yeah, I'm sorry," I began to apologize for this morning. "I-I just...it's a strange morning," I told him as I got to my feet and made my way towards him. "I'm fine," I reassured him.

Leaning in, I pressed a gentle and careful kiss to his lips. Pulling away, I offered him a sweet smile and kind eyes. Watching me, Clay gave a smile in return and a rigorous nod. "Okay," he agreed before he turned away and made his way back to Jax.

As Clay walked past, he raised a finger to the Prospect, as though he was warning him on something. Slowly, the boy made his way towards me and stopped by the door frame. "Uh, do you have the number for the septic guy?" he asked me.

The boy hardly looked into my eyes, he looked everywhere but at me. Normally, we'd need to call the septic guy to empty the tanks, because Piney somehow spent more time on the shiter than he did on his motorcycle. "Piney filled the tanks already?" I asked, surprised that it was so soon that we needed to empty the tanks.

Eddie chuckled, showing me a set of straight and white teeth. He was a sweet boy, but he was too dumb at times and always seemed to attempt to act tough, when he really wasn't. He was brave, which none of the others doubted. "Yeah," he laughed. "And someone's been flushing lace panties," he informed me.

The image of panties going down the toilet made me feel like cringing. Instead, I stayed very still and silent. Keeping my calm and not acting in a weird manner. "I don't even know what to say to that," I commented. Sighing, I went inside my office and searched for the card the septic guy gave me. "Here you go," I said to the Prospect as I held out the contact information to him.

Taking it from me, the boy looked nervous and was looking at me in a way I had only seen shy, teenage boys look at me. "Thanks," he said to me as he took the card from my hands. "You look real nice today, Gemma," he complimented.

Watching him, he swung around on the spot like a love-sick little boy. Studying him, I could tell he meant what he said. Smiling, I leaned in a little and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, Eddie," I spoke before he smiled back and walked away.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Making our way towards the cargo, we had left my mom at the office with the Prospect. Jumping out of the truck, it was the girl from Nevada Clay had used to teach Half-Sack a lesson. One that involved speaking vulgar words of my mother. "Whew! It's good to be ba-" Juice went to say as he jumped out.

Groaning in pain, Clay had taken hold of Juice by the neck, pinching it between his fingers and adding more pressure than what was necessary. "What the hell is she doing here, huh?" Clay questioned as he moved Juice away from mom's sight, pushing Juice to almost touch the ground.

Juice was trying to explain himself, but the girl pushed Clay off of Juice and instantly took the blame. "Hey, it's not his fault, okay?" she began, pushing him away from Juice, who had been her companion during the journey. "I know I'm not supposed to be here. Just let me-let me go talk to someone," she fumbled for her words, trying to explain why she was here.

The girl looked behind me, which made me realize she was here for Half-Sack. _What was her name again? Berry? Shit, it was something fruity. Got it! Cherry._ "You talk to somebody in some other charter," Clay snarled at her. "You got that, sweetbutt?" he insulted her by using another nickname we gave Crow-eaters. "Get her the hell out of here now," he ordered of Juice.

Without thinking, Juice took hold of the girl and began dragging her along with him. "Let's go," he commanded of her and looked upset, as though he wasn't to blame here and I knew he didn't know any better. _I don't know if he knew Clay fucked this girl._

Hitting him across the face, I wanted him to see that what he did, by bringing her along was wrong. "What were you thinking, man?" I complained and questioned him at the same time. Sometimes, I worried that maybe Juice wasn't always there when it came to his head.

An example was the time he had taken the drugs we gave the cops to put them to sleep. "What was I supposed to do?" he whined at me. "Just throw her out of the cab?" he asked rhetorically. "Let's go," he pulled the girl along with him again, noticing how I ignored him and went back to my business.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Watching the scene, I saw how Clay got angry about a random girl getting out of the truck. The Prospect kept his eyes on her, as though his heart stopped the moment he saw her. Instantly, I knew the boy loved that girl and Clay had used her in sexual ways. The Prospect ran back inside to make the call, but I followed behind and hung up his call. "Who's that girl?" I asked him after I had shut the door behind us.

The boy gulped before he began to speak. His baby blues wide and filled with fear. "Um-" he began. "I don't really-" he fumbled for the right words to tell me. "I don't know," he stuttered and was touching his face nervously.

I didn't believe him, I knew he knew who the girl was and a reason why she may be here. "Yeah," I mumbled, unamused by his lie. "I saw your heart skip a beat from here," I caught him on his lie. "Who is she?" I asked him, attempting to get answers again.

"Just a Tribe hang around," he told me everything I needed to know, nodding and swaying his head around as he spoke.

The moment he said a Tribe hang out, I knew that this was a girl Clay had slept with back in Nevada when they patched The Tribe over. "Clay hit that tart, didn't he?" I asked him, not needing an answer, but simply wanting to see if he'd give me the information I needed to confirm my suspicions.

The nerves that came off the boy was evidence enough to tell me what I needed to know. "I wouldn't know who Clay's hitting- except for you," he struggled to find the right words to save himself with. "I'm sure he's hitting you...because you're his wife and all," he mumbled, trying to make me think that Clay had been faithful that night.

Feeling the strangling sensation clench inside my neck, I sat down and gestured to the door. I had heard enough out of him. "Get out," I ordered. Sighing he got out and closed the door behind him. Sobbing, I sniffed and took this time alone to cry my eyes out. Feeling humiliated, hurt and crushed by the thought that the girl my husband slept with returned.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Drowning. It felt as though my head had been shoved underwater, hardly swimming or above, not even to peek. My mouth dry, muscles burning from stiffness and my senses slowly came back to reality. An ache at the back of my head, a ring in my ears and a blur in my eyes. Apprehensively, my eyes could see clearer.

Head swaying, body restrained and my confusion was inevitable. When I could see, it was beginning to be daylight, still, darkness covered the house I was inside. In seconds, I knew exactly where I was. Trapped in my kitchen, my hands were tied behind my back and I was tied to a chair. Luckily, I could see where I was and speak what I felt.

Glancing around, I was surprised to finally notice a man was in the room with me. His frame tall, thin and his back was to me. There was a box of tools beside his feet, as he had a metal stand where he kept his things. Momentarily, I was confused, but as I saw him run his fingertips along the objects he carried around with him, I knew that they were torture tools. _Oh my God. Lord, help me._

* * *

 **JPOV**

We had all gathered around the table to be at the church meeting. Chibs was finally here and well rested after his long journey back. Tig was there, as was Juice, Bobby, myself, Clay, Opie and Piney. "Who did McKeevy see up north?" Clay asked him as we began.

Chibs chuckled as he pulled off his leather gloves that he liked to ware. "Few gun brokers, some Irish expats and...fat, black hookers," he told us which made some of us chuckle, snicker or laugh. We all knew McKeevy, how he was one of the more crazy and hysterical IRA members.

"Where is he now?" I asked him, taking a pull of my cigarette and keeping my eyes on my Scottish friend.

Chibs then took it all a little more serious, sensing that he was about to talk business. "He's greasing the palms of port authority contacts," he told us. "All right, we've got a week, maybe ten days," he began informing us. "Then he wants his 200K," he explained what McKeevy was after.

Clay didn't seem pleased by this information, his eyes low and head bowed in thought. "We're working on it," he stated as I began thinking of ways we could gain that money. There wasn't many ways we could get the cash quickly, but there had to be a way we could retrieve it from something.

The way Chibs looked at him, made me realize just how serious this all was. "Clay, he made it very clear," Chibs began. "We got to have the money up front...for the IRA to keep 'em flush," he told us. "Otherwise, he'll sell to the Russians...and we lose the Irish pipeline, to our guns," he warned us.

Bobby was on his feet, his hair tied back and eyes weren't hidden away by his sunglasses. "Laroy's gonna take the three dozen AKs off our hands," Bobby informed us all and most of us already knew about this deal.

"Yeah," Clay agreed as he looked to our brother. "At a deep discount," he told us, which was true as we needed to keep them buying off us and the only way we could of done that, was by giving them a discount.

I began to summarize all the money we had collected in less than a week. "Well, it's either that, or spend a month finding a better buyer," I warned them, giving them another option. "At least this way, he puts 50 grand in our pockets now," I told them. "Plus the 10 I got this morning and the Chinese money," I reminded them of Nate and Lin. "Gets us more than halfway there," I encouraged them to think positively about all of this.

Without knocking, Half-Sack stepped inside and held onto the handle. Blue gloves on, indicating that he was still cleaning the toilet after what happened this morning. "Clay?" he called for our Pres. "You better get out here," he suggested and indicated to the front door.

Rushing outside, we heard the sound of faint radio chatter and were met with what looked like federal agents. "Well, you're either feds or limo drivers," Clay mocked as he saw a woman in a suit step out of her car with her partner, her sunglasses were as big as the hair on her head.

The woman walked over to us, a sway in her hips and a cocky smirk on her lips. A flip badge in her hands. "Agent Stahl, ATF," she told us who she was. "I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive," she informed us of what her business here was for.

"That's me," Clay owned up.

Taking hold of Clay, Hale cuffed Clay and spoke calmly to him. "Come on," he encouraged. "Let's go, Clay," he spoke firmly, but without anger and cockiness, which surprised me and amused me at the same time.

Times like these, I would have thought Hale would dance with joy and cuffing one of us. "You gonna bother mentioning a charge?" Clay asked her, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses and his hands cuffed behind his back.

The smile on her face was one of mocking and amusement, as though she was excited for what she stumbled across. _Does she get off on this shit?_ "No charges yet," she told him. "I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Meineke," she stated her business to him.

"Who?" Clay questioned, acting as though he had never heard the name before.

From the moment I heard the name, I froze and clenched my jaw. Believing that these assholes either did something, or ratted us out and now, we were beginning to get shit smeared all over our doorstep. "Nate Meineke," she repeated the name. "He's one of the men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning. Killed three people with AK-47's," she told us what had happened. "We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. Last call he received was from your garage," she informed us as she lead Clay to the car. "Preference?" she asked him where he'd prefer to sit.

Clay wasn't the type to chose what seat to take. He was only interested in getting in and getting out as quickly as possible. "Lady's choice," he chose to be a gentleman with her. Treating her with respect and letting her decide for him.

Judging by her change of tone and voice, she was surprised by the words that escaped Clay's mouth. "Oh!" she squealed as high as she could. "Tattoos and chivalry," she commented. "Delicious combination," she complimented him as she opened the door and Clay was escorted into the car. Watching them drive away, I glanced to Piney and without a doubt, knew we were all in trouble.

* * *

 **MPOV**

The man had greeted me, commenting how I was 'Finally awake.' He was sharpening tools, examining them and kept his back to me. Curiosity was getting the better of me, wanting to know who he was, I had to find a way to make him turn to look at me. "You know, you're going completely against the law right now," I told him, deciding to use my smart mouth to get him to look at me.

It was sunlight, he had spent a few hours examining his tools and wandering around inside my house. "Of course you'd know, you're a goddamn lawyer," his rough voice grumbled at me. "A bad one, but a lawyer," he insulted me on my skills as a lawyer. "Tell me, Miss Winston...what am I doing wrong?" he asked as he turned to look at me, leaning against a countertop I had. "Enlighten me," he mocked, trying to make out the features of his face, it was difficult.

The sun wasn't hitting his face, the shadows still were and it was impossible to know who he was. "Well, for a start, breaking and entering a woman's home," I began to list. "Kidnapping me," I listed. "Judging by your tools, you'll be jailed for either murder or aggravated assult," I stated as I side-glanced his things on the metal table he dragged along with him.

A chuckle sent chills down my spine, making me feel weak and intimidated. I was praying to get out of the restaints, to save myself and not be imprisoned like this. "Smart," the guy spoke darkly. Taking a few steps closer, when he had moved into the sunlight, his sleek, messy short graying hair, his wrinkled face and ice-blue eyes were haunting. "If only you were this smart with my brother's case," he growled. His eyes slinting and suddenly, like a slap to the face, I knew who he was.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Bringing the oil crates down from the truck, Jax and Opie were close. Clay had left and we didn't know how long it would be, until they had a warrent and started searching the place. "I was in the garage waiting for you. I just called Nate to confirm the meet," I began to tell Jax. "I never thought anything like this would happen," I mumbled, surprised that Nate would do something like he did.

Opie looked at me with kind eyes, Jax looked to me with sad ones. "You had no idea what they were up to, Pop," Opie assured me, pulling barrels off the stand they were on and getting them onto solid ground.

This wasn't enough to keep me feeling good. As, I should have asked them why they'd use it and if I had known, I would have never sold to them. "I don't get off that easy though," I reminded them. "I let friendship interfere with business," I told them. "I know better," I mumbled to myself.

Chibs, Half-Sack and Tig began to pull the barrels onto the ground. "Gotta reach out to them, Piney," Jax suggested to me. "We need to find these guys before the feds do," he warned, which was true and something that needed to be done.

Thinking over my alliance with Nate, I knew he'd never rat on me. There was no way he would, as we were looking out for each other in the same platoon. "Nate would not rat on me," I stated, but it then made me realize that I may get caught for the connection between myself and Nate.

 _Shit that happened in Vietnam, it'll be recordered and it will say how we were all in the same platoon together._ "No, but his dipshit kid sure as hell would," Jax reminded me of Nate, of how he looked at us and how he didn't like how we spoke business with him.

"It's just a matter of time before the feds, connect you to Nate and come after you too," Opie warned me as he took a moment to join the conversation.

Not needing lectures off of children, I felt anger and disapproval wash over me. "You know, Opie," I began to tell him. "I don't give a shit," I told him with a small chuckle. "How's that?" I asked him, showing him how much I cared about the history we had in Vietnam.

Jax clearly didn't like how me and my son faught using sarcasm. "Yeah, well, I do," Jax informed me. "Take him to the cabin," Jax ordered as he spoke to Opie, ignoring me as though I wasn't there. As though I was invisible.

"Oh, so you're calling the shots now, huh?" I questioned the young Prince, the young Teller.

Jax didn't feel challenged, instead he spoke confidently and without hesitation. "'Till Clay gets out, VP patch means this shit, lands on my back," he told me, reminding me of what the VP patch meant. _Sometimes, I wish I never gave him my goddamned seat._

Pissed off about it all, I didn't know how to handle it and I was under a lot of stress. Stress about Nate, about the innocents he killed and how we were going to save ourselves from the trap we were already in. "Yeah," I mumbled. "The backs of children," I complained before I walked away and left the two children to chat.

* * *

 **OPOV**

We spoke of my dad, of how he was pissed off with everything and this was when we stood there, watching him retreat to the clubhouse. We stayed still, seeing how Bobby was on the phone. "Hey, have you heard or seen Maddie?" Jax asked me out of the blue. "It's strange she hasn't come here to check in on her dad or you," he mused aloud.

Thinking of my sister, it was true what he said. Maddie always phoned, her battery was always full and she would check in on us if there was anything wrong with her mobile device. "Well, she hasn't phoned me," I told him. "She phones me everyday, even dad gets a call from her everyday," I informed him. "I'll ask dad if he heard from her," I was already making plans. "Why you so worried about her?" I asked him.

Turning my head to look at him, his hands were burried in his pant pockets and his eyes were squinting from the sunlight. "Just...strange, that's all," Jax tried to tell me, which was surprising for me to hear. _He seems calmer now whenever we speak of my sister, at least. Before, he was so nervous and worried constantly._

Pondering over my sister and his relationship, since the prom, things changed and there was some sort of awkward tension between the pair. Deciding not to go into the past, I knew their relationship was none of my concern. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," I reassured him. "I'm gonna go with Pop, see if he's doing okay," I told him my plans as I began to make my way towards the clubhouse.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Watching Opie leave, I couldn't help but worry for Maddie. Almost every day she'd be at Teller-Morrow, especially on her days off. Bobby was making his way towards me, he didn't seem relieved by what he had heard on the phone. "Hey, you call Trammel?" I asked him, curious to know what he knew.

Bobby stopped, stood beside me and watched Opie follow after his father. "Trammel called us, looking for Clay," he told me, which was a surprise and a sign that there was going to be some business happening.

"A'ight, good," I spoke with a nod of my head.

Both of us were staring at the herd of cars that were parked outside our doorstep, waiting and watching our every move. "No way we're getting those guns to Laroy with the feds there," Bobby complained, making me try and think of something. Clapping his back, I gestured for him to follow me to the garage. _We need to figure something out._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Sat at the porn studio, myself and Luann were discussing what happened to me this morning. From sex to Clay, to the moment the tart stepped out and the second I realized Clay had slept with her. "Can you believe the balls on that little whore...showing up at the goddamn clubhouse?" I complained.

Luann looked at me like I was being over-dramatic, like it wasn't Clay's fault she was there in the first place. "Clay couldn't have known," Luann backed up Clay on this end of the issue. Making me feel more alone than I believed I should have been.

 _Shit. I thought you were on my side, Luann._ "So what?" I grumbled. "The rules got broken," I remind her. "What happens on a run stays on a run," I repeated the words every man from the club told their old lady's. "It does not show up and slap me in the goddamn face," I spoke, feeling the pain and humiliation build in my body again. "That does not happen to me!" I quietly shouted through gritted teeth. "She's so young," I commented, remembering her and how young she really was.

I was sweating, possibly from the menopause I was going through and the stress that added onto it. "And dumb," Luann commented. "And before she knows it, she's gonna be old and wise like us," she encouraged me to think differently about it all.

Truthfully, I felt lost and I trusted Luann. She had been beside me through everything, she was my only best friend that seemed to stick with me. "How am I supposed to handle this?" I asked her, after I understood what she was explaining to me. "I just want to rip his goddamn heart out," I growled, feeling betrayed and as though I wouldn't be able to find a heart concealed inside Clay's chest.

What was entertaining about Luann, she always changed the subject in a conversation and still seemed to link it to the conversation we were previously having. "Estrotol solution 15," she said a weird formula I was unsure she knew entirely what it was. "It's magic," she praised. "I'll get my guy to write you a prescription," she told me.

Pondering, I realized she had meant for me to get drugs and it surprised me. "I didn't come here for a diagnosis," I spoke sarcastically, knowing that I was here for only a chat, not to come out with drugs in my hands for menopause.

Luann didn't look convinced as she stared at me. "Sure you did," she agreed falsely, mockingly. "You're lucky, baby," she told me as she began to dab at my skin with a tissue. "My wells went dry at 45," she informed me.

"I'm only 51," I mumbled. "I'm not ready for this," I told myself, knowing that this was a path in life I didn't want to cross. Scoffing when Luann reached to cup my cheek, I swatted her hand away and got to my feet. "Stop," I ordered and wandered to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Setting a meeting with Trammel, I had apologized for what happened to his partner. "You know, me and Saunders came up together," he told me. "I've known him 15 years," he said, which was less time than what I knew Opie and Maddie. I had grown up with them, we all knew each other when we were in diapers.

Feeling sympathy, I didn't know how it felt like to lose a friend and honestly, I didn't want to know. "I'm sorry," I apologized on behalf of myself and the club. _I may not have lost any brothers to death, but I know that some of the others did._

Chuckling, he got comfortable on his car again, he had been leaning back and was staring ahead. We arragned a meeting to be set, so that we could discuss at that happened and all that was happening. "Those were your AKs weren't they?" Trammel asked.

Looking to my feet, ashamed, I didn't know how else to tell him and how to confirm it without causing more damage to him. _Not only will he have lost a friend, but he'll lose his trust in us._ "Yeah, I think so," I told him, not completely sure, but not denying it either. We were clueless as to what they'd use the guns for.

"Goddamn it, Jax," Trammel grumbled, clearly depressed and angered by this news.

Trammel began to tear up, unable to keep still and pursing his lips. "Feds picked up Clay," I decided to be completely honest with him. "Traced a call from one of the shooters' cell phones back to T.M," I informed him.

Taking a deep breath, Trammel looked away from me and shook his head. "Jesus," he cussed as he kept his gaze away from me. Possibly, ashamed to look at me for what happened in the mess. Except, it was all out of my hands and not what I dealed with them.

I couldn't beat around the bush any longer. "Need you to find out how real it is, who else they have," I told him, knowing that giving orders was not the best thing to do in a time like this. "Can't let them find these guys," I admitted to Trammel.

"Your guns kill a friend of mine, and now you're tasking me to protect the shooters?" Trammel asked me as though I had two heads.

He had interpreted what I said in the wrong way. "It's not about protecting them," I told him. "It's about getting to them first," I corrected him, revealing what I was actually telling him. Hinting what our plans were subtly. "We gotta get Clay clear of this shit," I spoke to Trammel.

Trammel took a few deep and short breaths, trying to clear his head and speak sensibly. "I was supposed to help you get your guns to the ghetto..." he spoke, never looking at me until he paused. "And run a little interference," he reminded me of our deal. "I didn't sign on for burned bodies, dead sheriffs," he stated, upset about the outcomes that have happened so far.

There was no denying it, there were bad calls and terrible judgements. Some things, were uncontrollable and inevitable with these situations. We hadn't signed up for an IRA debt, a war with the Mayans and Nords, the innocents being killed, or our warehouse being burned down. "I know," I agreed with him, knowing that this was hard for the both of us.

"This is over," Trammel told me.

He went to walk past me, but I needed to set some things straight with him. "Hey, Trammel," I called to him, making him stop in his tracks. "It's too late for over, man," I stated. "You know all about us. And we know all about you," I reminded him. "Look, only way this relationship works is two of us together...or one of us dead," I threatened softly, only to provoke him into thinking things through, before he made a solid decision. "I'll be waiting for your call," I said as I clapped his shoulder and walked to my motorcycle.

* * *

 **MPOV**

The guy had been torturing me for around a few hours now, attempting to get some sort of reaction from me. He had cut me, slapped me, punched me and burned me a in less obvious areas of my body. "You know, I quiet like how you're trying to be all tough," he commented. "Stubborn little bitch, aren't you?" he asked me as he leaned in close, so our faces were level and our eyes were staring into one another.

A smirk on his face, one that I would of loved to wipe off and shove up his ass. "Got it off my dad," I stated, telling the God-honest truth to him. "You'd hate to meet him..." I hinted. "And my brother," I growled, knowing that both men would have torn the jackass in two.

The subject of family seemed to spark an interest in him. "Talking about brothers..." he began, reminding me of what happened in the courthouse. "You could have done a lot more to keep mine out of jail," he spoke in a dull tone.

His ignorance was driving me insane, as he believed that being a lawyer and defending a guilty client was easy. "He was a murderer and a theif!" I stated what his brother was. "There was no way I could gather enough evidence to make him seem innocent," I spat.

A cruel and evil smile formed along the lines of his lips. Showing me how wrong both he and his brother were mentally. "Well, I hope you enjoy playing the victim," he commented as he twirled the knife in his hands. Blood covered the surface of it, which was no one else's blood, other than my own.

Glaring up at him, I chose to stay like a rock and go down as my father would wish me to. Not fearing anyone and staying strong. _Don't crumble Maddie._ "You _sick_ and twisted bastard," I snarled through gritted teeth. "Wait until the boys come find me," I warned him.

Chuckling in a dark and mocking tone, his eyes gleamed with amusement and it was as though in that moment, he accepted the challenge. "Who?" he asked. "Your biker buddies?" he questioned. "I'm not afraid of them, darlin'," he told me. Collecting whatever saliva I had in my mouth, I spat it in his face, thankful that he was close enough. Wiping the liquid from his face as though it was nothing, he leaned up and stood straight. "That's not very nice," he snarled. Using his fist, he collided it against my jaw and whipped my head to the side. Blood ran down my lip, indicating the throbbing sensation on my mouth, was now a cut on my lip.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Jax was crouched by the computer Juice had, discussing something I couldn't hear. I had went inside to spend some time with my father, to relax him and to see how we could solve a meeting with Russ and Nate. "What's going on?" dad asked Jax curiously as he walked towards my best friend.

Turning around, Jax looked at dad surprised, angered and confused. The emotions were all mixed in his expression. "I thought I told you to go underground," Jax reminded him, making me see the man Clay wanted to become the next president after his retirement.

What dad wanted to discuss with him, was the fact that Nate had called us and told us where they had been hiding. They were vague, but they had given us some type of information. "Nate, uh, reached out," dad told Jax. "They're in some survivalist bunker outside of Woodbridge Forest," he informed our VP.

Leaning against a table, I didn't know what to say, but I knew that I needed to let them deal with what they had to. Considering, they both chose to give Nate and Russ the guns that killed a cop and innocent people. "Great. You gotta set up a meet," Jax told him.

Dad, of course, was worried for his friend. It was a normal thing, but we couldn't let these assholes get away, get caught or rat on us. It was a huge risk that needed to be handled. "Well, and then what happens?" dad asked Jax, concerned for his friends.

Juice was stood between the pair, which relieved me incase anything were to happen between the two. I knew my dad well enough, he didn't like to be challenged by 'children'. "They killed three people in cold blood and they're a straight line back to this club," Jax informed my dad. "What the hell do you think happens, Piney?" Jax asked rhetorically.

The sudden sound of a door opening made me get to my feet. Making my way to Pop, Jax and Juice, Bobby, Tig and Chibs wandered inside the room. "Just talked to Trammel," Bobby told us. "The feds got a warrant to rip this place up," he revealed to us, which was a shit thing to happen to us right now.

We had oil barrels filled with AK's, if the feds found them, we'd all be sent straight to prison. "Aw, shit," Jax grumbled, clearly having the shit collecting on his head. "Cabin, now!" he ordered of my father, which was a bold move.

Facing the challenge, dad got angry and pulled off his air supply tube. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" he questioned Jax, intimidating him and taking a step closer, all to try and show he was the bigger man.

Taking hold of him, I placed a hand against his chest and pushed him away from Jax. Mumbling a few 'Hey's as I gently tried to keep him away and calm him down at the same time. Juice, myself, Jax and my dad were all talking over one another. "Come on, relax. Relax. Relax," Jax tried to calm us all down as he pushed Juice back a little.

Not wanting to waste time, or stick around for Jax and my dad to get at each other's throats, I thought it best to take him to the cabin. He'd complain with me, but he wouldn't want to pick a fight with me. "Let's get outta here," I advised and led him to the door, then to our bikes and we rode off to the cabin together.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Watching Piney and Opie leave, I noticed how they were calm together and how Piney was never the type to like a challenge. Especially from someone who was younger than him. "We will never be able to get these guns out of here," Juice said as we all saw the federal cars parked outside our gates. Watching us.

It seemed like that was all they did, wait and wait. Until they had their warrant and they could do as they pleased with our clubhouse. "Yeah, well the feds open them oil barrels..." Bobby began to speak. "We all got a new charter," he told us. "Stockton State Prison," he stated, which was not a good idea nor a catchy name for a charter.

Deciding not to fuel to the worry I actually had, I didn't know how to keep up with all of it. "Yeah," I grumbled. "Go meet with Laroy. Pick up our money," I told him what he had to do. "Tell him he'll have his guns before the end of the day," I stated, knowing that I needed to motivate myself in finding a way to transport our guns out of the clubhouse.

What was clear, was not many believed I had the knowledge and imagination to pull off any scheme to get the guns out of here. "You gonna Houdini this stuff out of here, brother?" Chibs mocked in a humorous question.

Smirking, I couldn't help but find Chibs' humor appeasing. "I'll figure it out," I told him as they began to walk off. Giving him a playful shove, Juice was stood there, waiting for me and together, we wandered into the clubhouse together. _I need to keep ontop of all this._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Going to the pharmacy, Luann was quick to get what she needed for a perscription to give to me. Wandering around, I had given them the paper, signed what I had to, paid and waited for my medicine to be handed to me. Calling me over, I wandered over to them and tried not to make eyecontact with anyone. "Mrs. Teller, Estrotol doesn't make Solution 15 anymore," the guy told me.

 _Oh great...everyone's looking at me. Can his voice be any louder?_ "It's called Menopause Plus now," he told me as he pointed to my medical supplies. "Same amount of estrogen, same formula," he stated all the shit I didn't care about. Looking around, I saw some people recognize me and judging me. "Do the same thing for you," he assured me with a smile.

Sighing, I took hold of the paper bag he handed it to me. "Thanks," I grumbled, clearly pissed off that I was doing this and that this guy had the loudest voice in the world. _Out of all the ways he could of spoke to me, it was as though he did it on purpose._

"You're welcome," he replied before I walked off and left the stupid pharmacy.

Leaving the building, I slid on my glasses and saw how a boy stumbled on his skateboard towards me. Not noticing who was beside him when he did a trick, I did a double take and saw that it was the same girl who had slept with Clay. "Skinny-ass bitch," I growled as I watched her walk towards me.

She was thinner than a twig, hardly had any curves on her, hoop earings, leather below the knee boots, black top, blue short-shorts, a brown bag swung over her arm and touching her leg, and a hoop like bracelet on her wrist. Everything about her screamed 'tart' to me. _Stupid bitch, coming back for Clay after sleeping with him. She ain't going to do it, not if I can help it._

As she came closer, I ran towards the skateboard, picked it up and swung it across her face. With a groan, she fell to the floor and gasped as she recovered from the hit. Blood was pouring out of her nose, showing me that I had caused serious damage to her. "Oh, my God. My nose!" she sobbed as she cupped her mouth and nose. "Who are you?" she asked me. "Why'd you do that to me?" she cried as people surrounded her to help her.

It was rage, humiliation, pain and suffering. My husband had slept with her, she comes out of the blue and expected me to be fine with it? It wasn't good for anyone in the club when the bitch shows up after sleeping with your man. Walking away, I stopped by my car and sat down by the sidewalk. Overthinking everything, my glasses were in my hands and I had dropped the skateboard the moment it made contact with her face. My hands shook. _What did I do?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

Heading to the roof, I had been collecting beer bottles and I took the journal up with me. I needed to clear my head. There was a sick feeling in my stomach, I knew it was somehow connected to Maddie and I was worried about her. Last night, it felt like we were closer than we'd been in years. Taking a smoke, I felt like I had the world pushing down on my shoulders.

Between Piney and his buddies from Vietnam, to Clay being questioned, to the clubhouse getting searched by feds, Madison and the guns we had hidden in oil barrels. I felt like I was under water. Hardly able to breathe. The only way I could clear my head, get some ideas, was always up on the roof and with my dad's journal.

Sitting down, I opened up the pages and stopped at one I had read before. Yet, it was only briefly. _The older I get, the more I realize that age doesn't bring wisdom. It only brings weary. I'm not any smarter than I was 30 years ago. I've just grown too tired to juggle the lies and hide the fears. Self-awareness doesn't reveal my indiscretions...exhaustion does._

Closing up the book, I hopped off the seat and moved to lean against the roof. Glancing at the feds parked outside, I saw that they were still being vigilant and the sound of a vehicle starting drew my attention. That, was when it hit me. Staring at the septic truck, I knew there could be a way to transport our guns into that truck safely. _Holy shit...I've got it._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Entering the cabin, dad dumped his things on the table and wandered over to the couch. Sitting down, he sighed and tried to calm down. "Well, settle in and stay put," I encouraged him, his eyes turned angry and his lips parted to protest. "Don't," I stopped him. "We're doing this for your safety," I stated. "Okay?" I asked.

I was hoping for a positive and calm answer, instead dad continued to be the stubborn and hurt old man. "Whatever," he grumbled as he looked around and tried not to look at me. We had been stressed all morning over the guns, Nate and everything else that was adding pressure to us all.

We were so busy, that I almost forgot to ask my father about my sister. To see if she had contacted him, so that both myself and Jax could be relaxed about it. "Hey, dad?" I called to him in a questioning tone.

Keeping my voice level, as to not make him curious for my tone and to not worry him. I felt the need to know if my sister was fine, a sick feeling building in my stomach and it only ever happened when I worried for her. Seeing as I had to play her protector as we grew up. "Yeah?" he asked me in return.

Deciding to cut to the point, I was simply asking him a question of pure curiousity. "Have you heard from Maddie?" I asked him, wondering what happened to my sister. "Phone call, or anything?" I suggested, knowing that Maddie normally called us. "Jax is worried," I explained with a small shrug. "And honestly, so am I," I admitted.

My sister was my best friend, blood and sometimes, she felt like my daughter. "That boy's always worried about her," dad grumbled. "She hasn't called, which is strange," he informed me. "Although, I can't have my phone with me, unless it's the prepay," he complained about the situation he was in.

This then made me think, wonder for valid reasons why Maddie may not have called any of us. Trying to keep hopeful that she was okay. "Maybe she's sick?" I suggested. "Or maybe she's got no battery," I said as though this was a good enough reason for her not to call.

Shaking his head, I could tell he knew Maddie than I did. Reminding me that I had been locked up in prison while everyone else was living their lives. "Nah, she'd call me even if she's sick," dad stated. "As for no battery, she'd go to Teller-Morrow, even if she was sick," he told me. "Let's go and check in on her, see if she's all right?" he suggested as he got to his feet.

Placing my hand on his chest, I gently made him take a step back. "No," I said firmly, knowing that I came off a little too boldly with my actions. _Don't piss him off Opie._ "Don't worry," I said in a calm voice, his eyes wide and questioning as they looked at me. "I got this, Pop," I assured him, making him slowly sit down as he kept his eyes on me.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this part of the chapter! The next half will be coming shortly.**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	14. Chapter 8: Tied (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 8: Tied (Part 2)

* * *

 **JPOV**

Telling the boys to lock up the garage, we began to open up the barrels and place the guns and ammo into plastic, black bags. Bobby had got off the phone, myself, Juice and the Prospect were fixing the guns in place. Chibs, Tig and Bobby were all helping me with the guns. "Well, the Niners do not want the AKs," Bobby told us.

This news was surprise to my ears, seeing as we had made a deal and the news must have possibly spooked them. "What?" I questioned, shocked that they'd back out of our deal and decline our guns.

Bobby was taking long, gulp like pulls from his bottle of beer. "Nobody's gonna touch 'em," Chibs spoke up. "Not after what went down this morning," Chibs stated, reminding me of Russ and Nate. Which led me to think of Piney, then to Maddie.

The news wasn't great when it came to our trouble with the Irish wanting money. But, I knew that there were more important issues to deal with in that moment. "Oh, man," I grumbled. "Well, we'll worry about a buyer later," I told them. "Right now, it's all about the shit," I stated.

Rolling up one of the doors, I showed them the truck of the septic guy and made sure they understood where my plan was going with this. Getting a call, I looked down at the name and knew it was Opie who had dialed me. Walking away from the others, I accepted the call. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him. "Old man get there okay?" I questioned, hoping that the old man cooled off a little.

I could hear birds cawing and singing, which told me that he was outside the cabin. "Yeah, he did," Opie told me. "He says that Maddie hasn't called," he informed me. "That if she's sick she'd stil call," he stated what Maddie's routine consisted of, even if she was sick. "I'm going to head over to her house," he explained his plan.

The sick feeling in my stomach must have been either all the pressure, or what was going on with Maddie. In that moment, I knew it was Maddie, seeing as I had almost everything under control. "Something's not right," I mumbled. "Meet me somewhere?" I asked him.

Opie had started his engine, I could hear how it rumbled and I could faintly hear him strapping on his helmet. "Yeah, at Maddie's house," he told me. "You know how to get there, right?" he questioned, wondering if I knew where Maddie lived.

Personally, I had never been to her house, but when word gets around in a small town like ours, you knew exactly where everyone lived. "Yeah," I agreed to his question. "Make sure to park a few streets away, a'ight?" I warned, wanting to play it safe, as to not get Maddie in any danger if she was in trouble.

"Sure," Opie agreed. "Bring someone with you," he ordered, suggesting something that I couldn't deny him. "Just in case," he explained with brief words, but I understood what he meant. _In case Maddie's in trouble._

Glancing at who to bring and who to order to go to the cabin, I knew who to send and who to tag along. "I'll bring Tig," I warned him of who'd be coming, but I knew he wouldn't complain, seeing as Tig cared about Maddie as though she was his beloved niece.

Opie wasn't much for words, but I could hear him faintly grunt and the wheels began rolling along the ground. "Great," he commented. "I'll see you there," he told me. "Be careful brother," he advised, which reminded me of the times we had joined the club.

Sighing, I smiled to myself as I remembered those times. It was the same time myself and Maddie called it quits when it came to us seeing each other. "Yeah," I agreed. "You too," I warned him in return. Hanging up, I shoved my phone into my pocket and made my way towards the guys. "Bobby, I need you to head up to the cabin," I called to Bobby, who mumbled a small 'Okay' and left. "Tig, you're coming with me," I ordered as he stopped what he was doing and followed beside me. Both of us getting onto our bikes and riding off to Maddie's house.

* * *

 **GPOV**

After hitting the girl with the skateboard, the cops found me and arrested me. Driving me to the police department, they got me out of the car and dragged me through their yellow painted halls. "What's he doing here?" I asked when I caught sight of Clay in a room with Deputy Chief Hale.

Looking to the guy who arrested me and held me captive, he was someone we knew and wasn't entirely on our side, but he was friendly enough to tell us what would be going on. "The feds are grilling him," he told me.

The sound of a door opening, a familiar voice screamed at me from across the room. "What the hell did you do?" Clay questioned me loudly as he threw his arms up, angered with my sudden presence here.

Halting, I turned to face him and struggled to get the man's hold off of me. "Same thing you did," I replied. "Nailed some little tart from Nevada!" I shouted, not lying to him and speaking sarcastically, showing him how I knew and that I was pissed off about it.

Clay was raging mad, his face red and teeth gritting together when he wasn't speaking. "Like I don't have enough shit oozing out of my ears," he began to complain loudly. All of the office went silent and stopped what they were doing, witnessing the argument myself and Clay were having. "You gotta go and do this!" he shouted at me accusingly.

Trying to get out of the man's hold, I would stomp and step closer slowly. My anger made my body shake, my heart beat faster and my muscles tense up. I hadn't felt like this in years. I was ready for a fight, except, I knew I would never hurt Clay. I'd probably smash something, but never hit him. "You should've thought of that _before_ your dick went on a _cheerleader_ hunt!" I yelled, not bothered that everyone in the room was hearing this conversation.

Clay's eyes were wide with anger, a vein was popping out of his neck and I could see the fire burning inside of him. "Hey!" he shouted with a scolding look in his eyes. "I didn't tell her to come here," he tried to make some excuse, as though that would lighten the blow of humiliation and betrayal.

Glaring at him, I wanted to rip his heart out, there and then. _How dare he try and make it out like it wasn't his fault for sleeping with her._ "But she's here!" I remind him loudly, fumbling on my feet and struggling against the guy who held me back.

We were screaming and yelling at one another. Exactly like the old couple we were, except, we had been through so much and I knew Clay cheated on me, but it never showed up to bite me in the ass like this one did. "Well, it's not my fault!" he shouted as Hale kept him inside the room, his arm blocking the path and keeping Clay inside.

Feeling my heart pounding harder than ever before, I knew he was lying and I knew she was here for something. It may not have been Clay, but she was here and she had screwed my husband. "And it's not my pussy!" I screamed back, finishing the argument and I was pulled away from the guy holding me. _What an asshole._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Parking a few blocks away, myself and Tig made our way towards Maddie's house, but spotted Opie away from any sight of Maddie's house. Except, we could see what was outside her house and where her house was. Tig had asked me questions along the way, but I gave him all the information I knew. "Her car's parked here," Tig commented, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Maybe she's home?" he asked curiously.

I was stood between the two men, Opie went to move in on the house, but I placed my hand firmly on his chest and made him take a step back. "Wait," I said, examining the area and seeing that it was simply too quiet. "Lets sneak up by the car and make our way to her house," I suggested, knowing that we needed to be cautious about this. Sneaking towards her car, the others followed my lead and I spotted a strange outline of something in her car.

Glancing inside, the others had their backs pressed against the car, waiting for me to give out the next set of instructions. Peeking into her car, I noticed a piece of clothing I had seen her wear when it got cold at night. "Her blazer is in the car," I told them as I crouched back to sit on the ground, my back pressed against the car.

Opie was surprised by my words, his eyebrows furrowed and his body moved, so that he could glance inside the car. Seeing what I had, he sat back down and looked at me worried. "She'd never leave her things inside the car, especially not on a cold night," he stated, both of us already knowing what Maddie was like when it came to her belongings.

Glancing between the two men, I had quickly made a decision and knew that we needed to stay cautious and not do anything crazy. Especially, if it would cost Maddie her life and put her in danger. "Slowly, let's get to a window, see if she's alone," I told them.

Without another word, the pair of them gave me a nod and we stalked towards a window. Peering through the window, Tig was the first to look inside and instantly ducked back down. "Shit," he cussed as he pulled out his gun. "She ain't alone," he told us as myself and Opie saw what he did. There was a man stood with his back to her, torture tools in his hands, Maddie was tied to a chair and a small handgun was placed beside the tray. "How should we handle this, brother?" Tig asked me with a hushed tone.

Slipping out my gun, Opie did the same actions too. "Ope, you go around the back," I began to order. "Tig, try and find an open window or something, if not, go find Ope," I suggested and advised him. "I'm going to go to the front door," I informed them of my plan. "Break down the doors," I ordered. "Im gonna knock, but you two get in on 20, got it?" I asked them, trying to make sure that they got everything they needed. They answered with quiet 'Yeah's and nods. "Let's go," I encouraged and we all seperated to do what I had planned.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Feeling tired and dizzy, my head spun like it was on an never-ending merry-go-round. My breathing uneven and I tried to grasp onto what was happening to me. He had hit me, punched me, cut me, bruised me, burned me and was now planning to cut me open. His back was to me, gradually, I was gaining conciousness again. A knock on the door made me jolt in my seat. Cocking the gun, the man turned to look at me and held it to my head. "Speak," the man snarled. "But don't be clever," he threatened.

My breath caught in my throat, I tried to clear it and speak clearly. "Who is it?" I asked loudly, curious as to who would be knocking on my door. Praying that it would be my brother, father or anyone from SAMRCO, here to save me. The next sound I heard, was the opening of my door and footsteps coming closer to me.

Turning my head to look at who had entered, my heart stopped and panic, relief and worry mixed up in my emotions. His grey eyes were blue, filled with worry and focus. They flashed to meet mine, a sad look came across his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed and his blonde hair was a mess. His blonde hair touched his black, leather cut and his face was hard as his eyes stared back at my capturer. A gun held in his hands, a SAMCRO hoody on his body and the gun pointed to my capturer's head. _Jax..._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Being placed into a cell, I was only stuck here until they knew if the tart would file charges on me. If she filed charges, things would change and I may end up with another issue biting my ass. "You hungry?" Hale asked me as he slowly approached my cell.

Not feeling in the mood to eat, I was still shaken up about my argument with Clay and I didn't have my cigarettes on me. They had taken all my items of belonging and put them somewhere 'safe'. "Take a smoke," I told him, Hale dug into his pocket and showed me his cigarette box. Taking one out, he handed it to me and I got up to my feet. "Thanks," I thanked him after he lit my cigarette.

Taking a long deep breath of the toxic chemicals, I felt my muslces and body relax from the stress I was under. _Shit, Menopause, stress and now marital problems. They don't exactly mix well. I really needed a smoke._ Watching him, I realized things about him and it made me smile."What?" Hale asked me with a small smile as I blew out the smoke.

Holding onto the bars, I leaned in a little and kept myself hidden behind the bars. "When you were our paperboy..." I began as I studdied him carefully, waiting for his next reaction to my words. "You had that same goofy haircut," I told him.

Instead of making him angry, or insulted, he took it with a smile and a chuckle escaped him. It was sweet, reminded me of that young and stupid kid that rode past our house. "Yeah," he agreed. "That was a long time ago," he told me, a smile on his face and a look in his eyes as though he was impressed I still remembered.

Smirking to myself, being locked behind cell bars made people think of the past and what had happened to them. My thoughts took me back to the first and last time I had been in here. "The last time I was in here, I was 18 years old," I revealed to him.

This information seemed to spark his interest, his face calm and eyes shone with amusement. "What did they get you for?" he asked me curiously. Which was only normal for a cop, especially one that knew me as he grew up in the town.

Pondering for only a moment, I remembered what the cops had said and the state I was in. "Disorderly conduct," I told him. "I was piss drunk," I stated. "Think there might've been an assault charge involved too," I spoke, not entirely sure what had happened that night and truthfully, I didn't want to remember.

Hale looked away for a moment, mumbling a quiet "Oh," as though he should have known better. "Yeah, well, go figure, huh?" he asked me, knowing that if the assault charge was true when I was 18, it was history repeating itself. _Except, this time, I'm sober._

Taking my time, I saw how Hale watched me and stayed silent. As though he was waiting for me to say something. Flicking the ash from the end of my cigarette, I looked to him and decided to ask him a simple question. "What do the feds want with Clay?" I asked, wondering if he'd tell me the truth, or try and test me.

Hale kept his eyes glued to me, testing me and trying to see if with the mood I was in, that I may or may not rat on my husband. Along with my son and men that I loved like family. "What do you think they want him for?" he replied with his own question.

Chosing not to answer him, I stayed silent and studdied him carefully. He was playing a risky card, thinking that I might reveal any information I may know and instead, I chose to keep my lips sealed. "Thanks for the smoke," I said and sat back down on the bed.

The one who restrained me and took me into custody, entered to tell Hale that they were heading out. Hale had answered a small 'Okay' and left to join them, noticing that I would tell him anything. As the gates clanged shut, I sat quietly, stared at the wall and pondered in my thoughts. All while I had a cigarette in my hands, smoke in my lungs and a weird sensation in my stomach.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stepping inside, I was worried for Maddie, her voice sounded croaked when she called out to me. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that she wasn't alone and wasn't safe. Her blonde hair a mess, her top torn and the white of her top was bloody. Her eyes were a dark brown, scared and worried. Her face was cut, cheeks red from hits and bruises were forming all over her. Peeking from a tare in her top, she had burns and was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Her busted lip, cuts and bruises made me want to rip the asshole apart for hurting her. "Take another step closer, I'll blow her brains out," he said in a thick, sick and velvet like voice.

He was smooth, but I didn't like the look of him. He was a sleek, mysterious man and something with how he looked at me, sent shivers down my spine. His voice made my stomach clench and his threat made my heart drop at the thought of Maddie dead. "Look," I went to try and negotiate calmly. "Let her go, man," I pleaded, not wanting Maddie hurt and in his capture any longer. "You don't want to do this," I tried to convince him.

The guy smirked, the gun pointed to her forehead and if he shot, it would be a perfect kill. Something stuck me that maybe, he had either done this before, or wanted to do it since he was born. "Let me think this through," the guy pondered mockingly. "No," he growled and gave a tilt of his head. "And believe me, I do," he corrected me with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Since Jax's chat, multiple things happened at once. Tig was sneaking up from the side, I could see him from the corner of my eye and when I thought the guy would shoot, Tig punched him in the jaw. The guy stumbled and recovered quickly, taking hold of Tig, he threw him to the ground. The door burst in, Opie came rushing in and went to grab the guy, moving him away from Tig.

Tig tried to get up, Opie was getting hit and Tig restrained him, bringing the guy's arms behind his back in a hold. Jax let the guys fight it out, while Jax tried to get the ropes off me. When I saw Jax stuggle, he pulled out his knife and I flinched. "Jesus Maddie," he cussed as he noticed my reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured me. "Give me a minute, the ropes are too tight," he growled as he began to cut me free, as he crouched beside me and kept looking up, to check up on me.

Watching the fight, the guy had head butted Tig, hurting his nose and Opie went to punch the guy in the gut. The man doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach and in that moment, Opie and Tig both had the guy restrained. Jax had got my out of the ropes that held my hands behind my back, but hadn't cut off the ones tied around my legs.

His jaw clenched, his eyes darting between me and the guy. "If we call this in," Jax began as he looked between me and the guy who kidnapped me. "He'll do a few years for aggravated assault," he repeated what I had warned the asshole about. "Then he's gonna be out, free to do this again," he informed me, which sent fear through my veins.

The gun the guy had been holding, which was my gun that I had kept with me in my bag, had been dumped onto the ground during the fight. It was the same gun the guy had been holding to my head. Without deliberation, Jax had looked to me, to see my reaction to what he had said and picked up the gun. _Bang._ Jax had in a flash, held up my gun and shot the guy between the eyes. Opie and Tig let him go, both of them looking at the body and Jax, surprised. "Holy shit," Opie whispered as he stepped away from the body. _What the hell..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Killing the man, I felt myself shut down. I had killed a man in cold blood. I didn't have to kill him, but I couldn't let Maddie go through this again. Especially since he was wanting to kill her. I wouldn't allow Maddie to die at the hands of a lunatic that would be thrown in jail. Getting to my knees, I shook as I continued to cut Maddie loose from the ropes around her legs. "What did you do?" Maddie asked me, eyes wide and the color drained from her face.

Truthfully, I didn't want to talk. _It ended the right way. Maddie is alive and that guy would no longer be a problem for her._ "Protect you," I replied with a shaky voice, my body trembled and my breathing was harsh.

Maddie's eyes were wide, she could hardly look at the guy. When I shot him dead, she jumped and gasped in her seat. "You've just killed a man, Jax," she reminded me, which made me feel sick in my stomach. I was hyperventilating. _Shit, am I in shock right now?_

Hearing her remind me of the crime I had committed, I looked to her and glared. "You don't think I know that?" I questioned her through gritted teeth, not liking how she spoke to me like I was a child. "Shit, I did this for you," I whispered to myself, but I knew the others heard me. "To save you," I stated my motives.

Tig and Opie had moved away from the body the moment I shot him dead. It was instict. I had to kill him, to save and protect Maddie. It was either him, or her. And I would never let it be her. "What do we do now?" Tig asked as he stayed where he stood. Judging by how we all were, we must have all been in shock.

Tig was waiting for my command, for my orders and I didn't know what to do from here. "I don't know," I mumbled, feeling ashamed and sick. _Life is precious. Maddie means more to me than I believed she did. I can't live in a world without her._

Setting her free, Maddie rubbed at her wrists and feet. Gently, she got to her feet and groaned from the ache of doing the simple action. "I do," Maddie said as she began to walk, gradually, each step she took, she began faster and stronger.

"Maddie wait. What are you-" I went to ask, she had moved to get a cloth from a drawer and wiped it against the gun she had picked up as she walked. Surprising me, I wasn't sure what she had planned and what she was doing.

Moving to face Opie, Tig and the body, her back was turned to me. but my eyes watched her curiously. "Pick him up and place him near the wall, make him stand up," she ordered as she wiped the gun, clearing it of whatever she was taking off. "Do it," she ordered after Tig asked her a 'What?' but she wasn't going to let them ask her questions.

Doing as she said, Tig and Opie took the guy, each by one arm and moved him closer to the wall and had him standing on his feet. Holding up the gun, she aimed and shot him in the leg. Surprising us, Opie and Tig moved the body back where he landed when I killed him. Maddie gave them these instructions too, performing some sort of plan I didn't know of. "I'm not letting you get caught," she said as she turned to look at me. "We're doing this my way," she said before she placed the gun to her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Tig was stunend by all that had happened tonight and truthfully, I couldn't blame him. It had been eventful and crazy. "Jesus," he cussed as he looked around, his blue eyes darting around the dark room. "You're all crazy," he told us, which made me want to laugh, if it weren't for all that happened and for the fact I had killed a man.

Noticing her skin peeking out from the material that was supposed to conceal her, I slid off my cut and pulled my hoody, up and over my head. "Here," I said as I handed it to her, looking to me, she pursed her lips and stared down at the body.

When I offered her my hoody, she glanced at my hands and smiled. Taking it from me, I could see kind gratitude in her eyes. "Thanks," she whispered to me softly. "Call Unser, tell him to come here, that there's been a murder and kidnapping," she ordered of us, which we agreed to do with nods of our heads. "That, I'll explain everything," she added.

We stayed silent for a moment, witnessing the scene and taking it all in for a moment. "A'ight," I agreed and placed my arm around her waist, holding her closely to my side. Tucking her in my hold and shielding her from this mess. "Let's get you somewhere warm, away from here," I suggested as I nod to Tig, for him to make the call.

Moving away from the scene, we manouvered to walk past Opie, but he placed a hand over my heart. Staring into my eyes, I could tell he was just as concerned for his sister, as I was. "I got this," he told me. Letting her go, Opie took over my place and guided her to what I believed, was her room. _Shit...I just killed a man for her._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Unser arrived with a few other people, some were cops taking pictures and Hale was beside him, writing the statement. I had requested for Jax, Opie and Tig to stay in the room with me. That way, I felt safer in their company. "Last night, I came home, I went to bend over to get my blazer that was in the back seat," I began the story from the events that happened recently. "When I got up, something hit my head hard," I told them. "I was unconcious when the man took me into my house, using my keys and tied me to a chair," I informed them.

Unser kept a straight and sad face, I knew he believed me and I saw the pitty in his eyes. "He tortured me," I told them, Opie had his arm wrapped around me as we sat on the end of my bed. "He wanted to kill me for what I did to his brother," I stated what the man's motives were, which would bring up multiple questions.

Hale's eyes glanced up at me, curious and questioning. "What did you do to him?" Hale asked me as he kept his eyes on me. His pencil working away to write down all I was saying. His tone was low, accusing and I knew he didn't believe I was working with the law, like he did.

Deciding to tell them the truth, I gave Hale a look, showing him I felt insulted by his judgement. "He was a murderer and a theif, a guy I had to try and protect," I began. "To prove innocent, when every piece of evidence was pointing him as guilty," I reminded him of what it meant to be a lawyer. "He got locked up, so his brother came looking for me," I stated.

Hale went back to writing, evidently, I had proved him wrong and made him silence himself. "Eventually, he found out where I lived, where I worked and who my family were," I listed what the guy had known about me. "Threatened me," I stated. "Took pictures of me to show me he was watching," I informed them of how he stalked me.

Jax was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes watching me questioningly. He was surprised to be hearing this information, as was all the others that were in the room. "How long has this been happening?" Unser asked me.

There was no way I could lie to them, but I knew that what I would say would make the others angry for keeping this from them. Either way, both the police department and the MC members would be angered with me keeping this secret. "A little over a month now, before I moved back to Charming," I spoke, ashamed and hid my eyes away from Jax's intense stare.

Hale seemed surprised and concerned. As were all of the others in the room, present with me. _This was happening, all under their noses._ "Why didn't you tell us?" Hale asked me. "We could of handled the situation," he assured me, but I doubted that he could have done anything.

Glancing up at him, he was speaking as though I knew who the man was that stalked me. "I didn't know who was following me," I corrected them. "I had no proof as to who it could be," I spoke logically. "Usually, I contact my family everyday to tell them how I'm doing and to see how they were," I stated. "Opie noticed it, Jax sensed me being in danger and they found me," I concluded.

The cops stared at me, fishing for more information and judging by their silence, I knew that they weren't going to leave until I told them every detail I knew. "The man had a gun pointed to my head," I sighed. "They broke in, tried to fight him off and unarm him," I spoke, glancing at those from SAMCRO.

Pausing, my bottom lip trembled and my sight was beginning to become blurry. Tears were forming in my eyes and it was hard to control my emotions, the images of what happened ran in my head and sank into my conscience. "Take your time, Maddie," Unser comforted me.

Opie noticed my tears, taking hold of my head, he pulled me into a hug and hid my face into his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," he tried to hush me, to stop me from crying. "I got you," he comforted me. "You're safe now," he assured me.

Wiping away my tears, I looked back to Unser and Hale, pulling away from Opie. Jax looked at me with sad and pained eyes. "Thank you," I whispered to the cops. "Anyway, somewhere between the fight, Opie had been hit and was on the floor. Tig tried to fight against my attacker," I twisted the story a little. "But the guy kept winning," I lied, but it was convincing enough, judging by the tears building up and my lip trembling from holding the tears back.

I had the perfect story, which would explain everything and keep Jax out of jail. "Jax tried to get me out of my restraints," I told them what Jax's part in the story was. "When I was free, I grabbed my gun and tried to save my brother," I cried. "The attacker was uncontrollable, he couldn't stop and he had hurt both Opie and Tig," I spoke through a tear filled voice. "They were both on the ground, injured from the fight," I wasn't entirely lying, but it wasn't the truth either. "He was coming after me, to kill me," I partially lied. "So, I shot him," I hadn't lied either.

The way Hale looked at me, I knew he was going to quiz me, to see if I was lying or telling the truth. "Where?" he asked me. _Nice try Hale, but I won't rat who really killed him and I won't fall for this trap._

"First in the leg, but he kept walking towards me," I told them. "He was about to kill me," I cried. "I could see it in his eyes," I spoke with fear and sadness in my voice, tears fell from my eyes and collided with my jeans. "He promised me he'd kill me," I nformed them. "So, I aimed and shot him in the head," I summarized what the ending for the guy was like. "Next thing I know, I was trembling and he was dead," I sobbed, cowering and hiding my face into Opie's face. "I was so scared," I said to them.

I changed the story, to make it seem like I had killed the guy in self defence and to protect my life, along with those of who I loved. "Thank you for your time," Unser said. "We'll handle this," he assured me. "Do you want us to call an ambulance?" he asked, fumbling for words. "For any of you?" he questioned as he looked around the room, but everyone declined. "It will take a few days to clear this up, investigate further and to file the report," Unser told me.

Gulping down my tears, I tried to look strong and confident at Unser and Hale. "I don't want anyone here," I told them. "I don't need an ambulance," I assured them, knowing that the boys were good enough at cleaning my wounds. "I want to be anywhere where a Son is," I spoke as I requested what I wanted from the cops. "With them, I feel safe," I said as I glanced at Jax.

He gave me a small, pursed lipped smile and a nod of his head. Hale had finished writing up the statement I had given, I knew that now, the boys would follow that story and effectively, they didn't need to give their statements to the police. "As you see fit, Miss Winston," Hale spoke with a nod of his head.

Without another word, Unser and Hale left the room and Tig went to shut the door. "Take her back to the clubhouse," Jax was already making orders, which was strange to see, as all he was, was a VP. It made me curious as to what happened with Clay.

Tig had looked directly at Jax, after all that happpened, Tig thought it best to chew gum in that very moment. "Chibs, Juice and the Prospect are busy tonight," he stated, which made me wonder why they spoke of things that felt like it was club business.

As we waited for Unser, dad had called Opie and asked him to visit him at the cabin. "Yeah, and the old man called me, wants us to head to the cabin," Opie informed the others, which made Jax have to try and find a way for someone to escort me back to the clubhouse.

Not needing to ponder or decide, Tig had already decided for Jax and myself. "I'll take her to the clubhouse," Tig spoke of me, as though I wasn't here and present in the room. "I'll get Bobby in on it," he told Jax and Opie.

Before they could move, I spoke up and decided to thank them. "Thank you boys," I said to them, giving them small smiles and Tig offered me a kiss on the cheek. Offering me a smile, he said 'It was nothin', Princess.' Getting to my feet, to join the others, I moved to Jax and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

My face was tucked into his shoulder, while his head was burried in mine. Both of us lost in this vulnerable, crazy moment. "Thank you for saving me Jax," I whispered as I moved my head a little to speak into his ear. "I know this must have been hard on you," I sympathized.

Jax's arms were wrapped around my waist, my hands were gripping his back tightly, holding him flush against me. "You didn't have to do this," he whispered in return, the pair of us stood on the spot and not moving.

Hearing what he said, it made my heart sink and although, it was wrong for me to lie to the cops, it was worse for me to let Jax take the blame for saving me. "I couldn't stand the thought of you in prison," I told him a quiet voice. Pulling away slightly, Jax was the one to slowly let go, to look at my face and stare into my eyes.

The way he stared into my eyes, his features soft, eyes sad and there was something else in them. It slid down into my soul. What it felt like, was love and adoration mixed together in his gaze. We were so close, I felt like our lips could almost touch. I could smell him, feel him, taste him, see him for who he was and I was deep in the moment.

My heart was pounding, but as Jax's eyes flashed away from me, I knew instantly that he had seen my brother staring at us. Pulling out of his hold, I let him go and took a step back. Turning to Opie, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. "Take care," Opie encouraged me. "I love you sis," he told me as he placed a gentle kiss to my cheek.

Tig had left after I hugged Jax, Tig made his way outside and I believed it was so he could call Bobby. "I will and be careful," I assured Opie as I pulled away and smiled up at him. Sadness in my eyes, knowing that he must have suffered from all this too. "Love you too brother," I whispered after I reached on my tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Grabbing a few things, I dumped them in a bag and we walked outside. Meeting up with Tig, we got on the bikes, Tig handed me his helmet and we rode off in seperate directions. Jax looked at me, gave me a small, sad smile and a nod before we rode off.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Myself and Opie made our way to visit Piney, we had seen Bobby had already made it close enough to the clubhouse, to be with Maddie and Tig, but it wasn't long until we were inside the cabin and keeping Piney company. "So, Nate called," he began to tell us. "He wants to make a deal on the rest of those AKs," he told us.

Piney had paused to let all the information sink into our minds. "Russell knows nobody'll touch 'em," he said in his rough and scratchy voice. "Ten grand for all 36," he told us, which made me freeze for a moment and almost have a heart attack.

These guys were now playing with us, seeing as they did illegal shit and now tried to get our guns for less money than they were worth. "Shit," I cussed. "Those guns are worth 10 times that," I growled, knowing the amount it should be. Sighing, I knew we didn't have many options and if we didn't set a meet, there would never be a way to lure them out and do what needed to be done. "A'ight, set it up," I told them. "Me and Ope will make the run," I already began to make the plans.

As quick as a flash, Piney spoke over me without hesitation. "No, you can't go without me," he demanded as he got to his feet. "They won't trust you," he told me as he looked directly at me and straightened up on the spot.

Taking a few steps away from Opie, I needed to know honestly how he felt about what we had to do. "You're okay tying up this loose end?" I asked him, checking to see if he wanted or needed the support, or a chance to get out of it.

Not needing to think about it, he looked me directly in the eyes. His eyes dark and filled with coldness. His tone of voice was rough and serious as he spoke. "You know, you don't have to ask me that," he told me, already giving me his answer in his eyes.

Feeling intimidated by him, I felt weak and small in comparison to him. "A'ight," I whispered, afraid of what Piney was capable of doing, even to his own friends. _Shit...he'd be willing to kill and blow up his best friends. I don't think I'd have the balls to do that to Opie or any of my brothers..._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Sitting crosslegged on the bed, I heard the door to the cells get unlocked and the bars slowly squeaked opened. Glancing at the figure stood by the door, I saw it was Clay and he silently entered, step by step. "Hale says you don't want bail posted," he told me when we were alone and he had enough of staring at me in silence.

Fiddling with my boots, I didn't want to look up at him. Not because I was angry, but because I was hurt by the betrayal, the humiliation and the unfaithfulness. "That's right," I mumbled, agreeing with this statement. "Just need a little me time," I told him, trying to find the right excuse to tell him.

Clay was watching me, there were times I'd look up at him, but it wasn't for long. It hurt to look at him for too long. "Well, uh," he fumbled for the words to say. "I'll stay at the clubhouse," he told me. "I don't want you in here," he stated, as though these words of caring would wash all the hurt away.

"I don't give a _shit_ what you want," I spat at him as I looked up at him, it wasn't loud, but it wasn't pleasant either. I didn't want him here and I didn't care about what he thought. _I'm stuck in here, until I'm stuck in here._

Still upset about it all, Clay sighed and looked away. "Right," he mumbled, taking the hint that I wasn't forgiving him that easily. "I can't take back what happened," he began to tell me. "It should never have gone down like this," he said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Won't happen again," he reassured me. "I promise," he spoke, as though that was good enough and as though that would make me forgive him.

What he did next surprised me more than I would have imagined. Doing what I never thought I'd see him do, he turned his back to me and sat himself down. His back leaning against the bars of the door. "What are you doing?" I asked him, as he spoke, my body shivered and my heart was crumbling at his words.

The strangling sensation was wrapped around my neck, threatening the tears to spill out of my eyes. Except, I wouldn't allow myself to do that and not in-front of Clay. "You're staying," he stated. "So am I," he spoke stubbornly, as though I needed a companion to sit with me while I was locked behind the pale bars.

Deciding to tell him what was going on with me, he needed to know what was wrong with me and why I may have been this emotional. "I'm going through menopause, Clay," I revealed to him. "You know what that means?" I asked him as I fiddled with the leather of my boots.

Clay's head swayed a little from side to side, as though he understood and the way he spoke, it made me feel like he truly cared. "Means things are changing," he noted. I mumbled a soft and quiet 'Yeah,' in agreement. "You know what doesn't change?" Clay asked me out of the blue. "The love I got for you," Clay told me as his voice shook and his breathing was uneven.

His words tore a hole in my heart, made me realize how much he truly meant what he said and made me soften to the very touch. Holding back my tears, I could sense Clay was holding his back too. "Go home," I told him kindly. "Just...pick me up in the morning," I suggested and hoped that he'd listen to me. Sniffing, he got to his feet and left me alone. Crying to myself, I was hurt, but I knew I could never be mad at Clay. _I love him..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

The sound of the door opening got all of our attentions away from the guns we were cleaning and loading. Chibs was laughing and I had moved to Clay to give him a hug. "Welcome back, bro," I greeted him. "Well, feds trashed the clubhouse...but the search turned up nothin'," I began to tell him all that went down. Clay had taken a seat and got comfortable. "We got the guns out," I informed him.

Not a second after finishing what I went to say, Chibs spoke up and went to correct me. "Oh, wait a minute," he stopped me quickly. " _Jackie Boy_ got all the guns out," Chibs told Clay with a wink and point in my direction.

What Chibs had done, was give me all the credit. Somehow, I felt more relaxed and not as nervous as I thought I should have been. Considering how it had been a long, stressfull and shitty day. "Good," Clay spoke, pleased with me handling things. Sighing, Clay rubbed at his forhead and looked more stressed than I was in that moment. "ATF's got shit. It's all smoke," he told us.

Chibs went back to cleaning and preparing the guns for tomorrow morning. "Yeah, they were onto the oil barrels," Chibs told Clay.

This was going to be a new problem for us, seeing as I wasn't there and I hadn't seen them take any of the oil barrels. "Yeah, well, we'll just have to find a smarter way...to get the guns in, is all," he was already stating what needed to be done. "By the time the warehouse is rebuilt, we'll be a distant memory for the AT and F," he grumbled tiredly.

Grabbing a drink for both me and Clay, I knew that we were the ones that were under the most stress today. Although, Piney had more than enough drinks while he was in the cabin and was now asleep in the cabin bedroom. "Mom home?" I asked Clay as I handed him the drink.

Opening our lids, I dumped them on the table and took a long gulp of the alcohol. Untensing my muscles and hopefully, it would make me not want to be with Maddie for a little while. "She wouldn't let me post bail," Clay grumbled.

Hearing this, we all paused for a second and burst out laughing. There was only one reason my mom wouldn't want bail posted. And we all knew exactly what that reason was. "Shit," I laughed. "She is pissed!" I stated and this made all the others chuckle.

Clay took a sip, his eyes hidden away and his lips pursed. Nodding, I could tell he felt guilty and upset about the whole situation. "Yeah," Clay mumbled. "That she is," he agreed with me. It made me feel a little sorry for him, but he had slept with another woman and mom unluckily found out.

Deciding to change the subject for him, I now wanted to discuss what we were dealing with now. To me, it was like ticking a mental check-list. "Well, we're handling Meineke and his crew," I told him. "Piney set up a meet for tomorrow," I informed him of the plan. "We're gonna clean this up," I assured him.

Clay looked like he was in pain. "You know what?" he began with a question. "I'm tired...and my head hurts," he started to list everything that was wrong with him. "And you'll handle it," he spoke confidently. Indicating that I had it under-control, as did the others around the table with me. "I'm just gonna...crash here tonight," he told us.

Getting to his feet, he walked past everyone. This was myself, Opie, Chibs, Juice and Half-Sack. "Talk in the daylight?" I asked him, as he dragged his feet along the floor and stomped at random times. Exhausted from the long day, along with the tension he had building from my mom and the feds.

Clay looked over his shoulder to glance at me from the corner of his eye. "In the daylight," he agreed and repeated what I had said. Moving to the spare bedroom, he shut the door behind him and went to sleep.

After a little over half an hour, I had helped out with the guns and noticed that it was getting late. "Hey, you guys got this, right?" I asked them, they all mumbled quiet 'Yeah's and offered me silent nods. "I'm gonna head back, go see the kid and sleep at the clubhouse," I told them. "A'ight?" I questioned, everyone else didn't need to say much.

The real reason I wanted to leave, was to go visit Maddie and see if she got patched up. Worried about her, I felt the need to be beside her and protect her from anything else that tried to hurt her. "I'll go with you, Donna must be waiting and ripping her hair out," Opie said as he got to his feet and joined me. The others said their goodbye's to us as we walked out, got on our bikes and rode back to the ones we loved.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Reading a book, I had changed into comfortable sleeping clothes, and sat with my hair up in a messy bun. My legs were crossed Indian style, and I couldn't help but be deep in the story I held in my hands. "Hey," Jax's voice surprised me as he opened the door without knocking.

He looked like he'd been through a lot, which wasn't surprising. When I got here, Bobby cleaned me up, with the help of Tig and I had also spent some time with them. Tig held me in his arms, gave me kisses on my temple and comforted me the best he could. He had also allowed me to do what I wanted to keep my mind off what happened. Bobby would offer me food and drinks.

Eventually, I told them I was going to have a shower and try and get some rest. Startling me, I sat up and placed the book to one side. "Oh," I spoke, surprised to see him back so early. "I hope you don't mind me spending the night in your room," I said shyly as I looked around his room. "Do you?" I asked him.

Jax shrugged out of his cut and placed it on the chair. "Nah, it's fine," he assured me. "Ain't like we haven't slept in the same bed before," he reminded me, which wasn't an indication of when we had been sleeping around together. Opie would invite Jax for sleepovers, so I would join in and we'd share the same bed. "What have you been doin' while I was away?" Jax asked me curiously.

Pulling off his shirt, I was surprised to see him bare-chested again. Over the years I had been away from him, he'd grown more muscles and was more tonned. "Well, the feds trashed the place," I said after I licked my lips and hid my eyes away from him. I could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Jax went to say something, smirking and I instantly knew what it was. "But, you already knew that," I mumbled. "So, I fixed up Opie's room and your room," I told him honestly. "Where's my dad?" I asked him curiously.

When I got back, my father was nowhere to be found and he wasn't answering my calls either. Jax stayed silent for a few moments, watching me before he moved to sit at the end of his bed. "He's somewhere safe," Jax assured me as he looked to me. "Let's just say..." he drifted as he tried to find the right words. "A deal we made went south, okay?" he suggested, giving me enough information to know that my dad could be in trouble, so he's kept under to be protected.

Nodding I didn't need to verbally agree and every so often, I would at his back. The tattoo had always suited him, more than it suited my brother and Kyle. Jax knew how to wear it and he wore it proudly. "What's this?" Jax asked me, pulling me away from my gazing at his back. Blinking a few times, I tried to recover from my dazed state and looked at what he was pointing to.

He was pointing at the drawers that were on the ground, the huge structure had fallen over, the clothes were everyhwere and the whole room was trashed. Some things were broken and it made me wonder which federal agent Jax might have pissed off. "I couldn't set it back together, but..." I told him. "I did try, and I folded up your clothes neatly," I stated, trying to show him that I had attempted it, but I wasn't strong enough to tilt it back into place.

Jax had kept pictures on the mirror in his room, ones that were of our times. He had placed pictures of when we were kids, of him and Thomas at the beach. He had one of me on Opie's wedding and some others that were just for his own musings. "Thanks," Jax thanked me as he glanced at the pictures on the mirror.

Getting to his feet, he began to lift up the structure and place it to be pressed against the wall. "Why didn't you ask Bobby or Tig to help you?" he asked me, his muscles flexed under his skin and he groaned as he pushed it to place. Licking my lips, I quickly looked away when he turned to look at me. Shrugging, I bowed my head and kept silent. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled. "I can fix it," he stated. "So, is Opie's room sleep-able?" he questioned as he picked up the drawers and placed them into the structure that held them securely.

His question made me wonder why he would want to know. Studying him carefully, I tried to ignore the way my heart sped up at watching him fix the drawers back into place. "Yeah," I replied. "Why?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes fixed on him.

I was hidden under the covers, sitting up, I wore a thin top and my bra. I wore short-shorts because thankfully, it was warm inside the clubhouse. "Nothin'," Jax mumbled as he fixed the last drawer in place. "Just to give you some privacy," he shrugged, turning to look at me and stood on his feet. "I'll crash in his room for tonight," he said as he reached over to pick up his cut, digging into a pocket, he pulled out his box of cigarettes and lighter.

Feeling like I was intruding, I felt a sick feeling run up and down my body. "Jax," I called to him before he could open the door and leave. "Please, stay the night, I don't want to be alone," I pleaded to him, looking away as he turned to look at me. Stopping in his tracks, when he stayed silent, I looked up at him and smiled. "Besides, you've seen every private part of me before," I teased jokingly.

Jax chuckled and looked down. Smiling to himself, when he looked up at me, he smirked and walked towards the bed slowly. "You and I both know that was years ago," he spoke with a cheeky smile, a teasing tone laced his voice. "But, because you don't want to be alone..." he drifted as he deliberated what to do. "I'll stay," he told me.

Giggling, he had sat down at the end of the bed and watched me. The pair of us staring at one another, silent and smiling. It was beginning to be painful, seeing as I couldn't help but be happy when I was around him. Tapping the free side on the bed, his side of the bed, he laughed and got up. Taking his shoes and socks off, he then took off his pants and slid into the bed with his white underwear on.

I had pulled the covers back for him to get in, when he manouvered to get in, I snuggled up and laid my head on his chest. My arm slung over his torso and his arm wrapped around my back, his fingers touching my waist. The only sounds were our breathing and heartbeats. A warmth surrounding us, like we were in our own little bubble and I felt at peace. "Why didn't you tell me someone was stalking you?" Jax asked me after a few moments of us peacefully wrapped around one another.

Sighing, he hadn't ruined the moment, but it was difficult to talk about. "Well, because..." I went to say, but drifted as I couldn't find the right words to say. "I didn't know what to say," I said with a shrug. "Still don't," I told him. Looking up at him, he moved his head a little so he could stare into my eyes.

Jax looked at me surprised, as though he heard those words before. "Yeah, I know how that can feel," Jax said as he relaxed a little from the confusion that ran through him. Snuggling up to him once more, I rest my head against his chest and listened to his gently beating heart. "You know, we're eventually gonna have to talk about it," Jax sighed as he rested his chin against the top of my head.

Confused by what he had meant, I wasn't sure if he was talking of the stalker or of something else. Looking up at him again, my eyebrows furrowed and my lips scrunched up slightly in confusion as I stared at him. "What happened between you and me," Jax explained what he had meant. "Why you didn't come see me when you'd visit," he reminded me of what I had been delaying for too long.

Sighing, I rested my head against his chest for a final time. Snuggling up to him as I laid on my side and relaxed close to him. "I know," I sighed. "But not tonight," I told him, he simply gave me a nod and his other hand reached up and held mine. His fingertips brushing against the flesh of my hand. "Thank you for saving me Jackson," I whispered, repeating myself to him and resting my eyes for a moment. Feeling Jax sigh, he leaned his head down and lightly pressed his lips to the top of my head.

* * *

 **JPOV  
**

My vision was blurred, blinking a few times, my vision cleared up and I then felt a warm body wrapped around me. When I moved my head slightly, I saw that the one in my arms was none other than Maddie. Remembering all that had happened, I hated the image of her bruised up, cut and hurt by the asshole who stalked her. Her eyes shut, locks tangled and tucked under her ear, her head resting over my chest and arm wrapped around my torso. Holding her hand, my other arm held her to me and I had never felt so peaceful.

She had always been beautiful in my eyes, but seeing her in this state, tore my heart to shreds. In that very second, that very breath and glance, I vowed to keep her safe. I promised that something like that would never happen to her again. Enjoying having her so close, I laid my head back and glanced around the room. There were things that had broken, Maddie had cleared up my room more than I had expected. Although, she had always been clean and co-ordinated, ever since she was a child.

Thoughts of last night ran in my mind, of how Maddie was hurt, how she was held at gunpoint and how she could have been killed. When Maddie cleaned the gun, shot the guy and left the scene, I didn't know why she'd done that. But when Unser arrived and took her statement, it all made sense. Maddie had proved how clever she was and I was impressed. She had taken the blame, made it look like a crime scene that would back her story and it would be a statement that she killed him in self defence.

She had wiped my fingerprints away, hiding the evidence that I used it and placed her fingerprints on the gun. She had also shot him, so that her story seemed believable. She took the blame for me and I had killed a man for her. The thought of it all was mindblowing, but depressing when it came to how she fell for whatever they'd call the crime. Breathing in deeply, I glanced down at Maddie. She looked peaceful.

Watching her, it made me feel at peace and in all truth, I didn't want to move from that very spot. I would of waited for her to wake up, made her breakfast and tended to her needs. Knowing that all of the troubles of last night, had took a toll on her too. Except, all I wanted to do were impossible. I needed to leave to meet with Piney and Opie. So, carefully, I got out of her hold and slid out of bed. Her skin was warm, soft and she curled up to the pillow as I moved away from her.

Slipping into Opie's room, I showered and returned to my room. Maddie was still asleep, a small smile curving the corners of her lips and the way she looked, it would have took my breath away. If only it weren't for the reminder of what happened to her last night, which made my heart drop and stomach clench with guilt. Getting changed, I tried to be as silent as possible, as to not wake her and left her to sleep peacefully. _I should of escorted her back to her house that night..._

* * *

 **PPOV**

We had set up the meeting point, outside somewhere and where it was secluded. Russ and Nate were beside me, Opie on one side of the truck and me on the other. Some of our guns were in the bag, but not all of them were. In some other bags, we had explosives in the guns and grain in the other bags. "We're not idiots. We weren't followed," Jax spat at Russ who had been checking to see if we brought anyone along.

Russ didn't seem to want to argue, so he took Jax's word for it and moved towards the bags. Sniffing it, he pulled a face of disgust. "It smells like shit," he complained.

"Long story," Opie sighed and grumbled to Russ.

Fiddling with my knife, I had some doubts about killing Nate and the others, but then I remembered the innocents, the issues we were having with the guns and almost getting caught. "They're all here," I told him. "Three dozen," I spoke as I dug my knife into the bag that held the guns inside. "Cut open a bag. You can check for yourself, if you like," I encouraged.

Russ checked the bag and saw some of the guns we were giving them. Whistling, a few men came out from the bushes and were talking, all while they took the bags from the truck and to their vehicles. Jax and Russ exchanged words, while Russ handed him the envelope with money inside it. "Sorry about how this went down. I wanted to tell you, but Russ thought it best not to," Nate apologized.

Wanting to forgive him, I simply couldn't not after all that had happened between us and how he almost cost me my freedom. "Well, that Russ-" I grumbled. "He always was a big thinker," I commented and chuckled falsely.

Men were picking up the sacks and taking them with them, placed over their shoulder and making their way to their cars. "He's a good kid," Nate stood up for his son. "Just a little excitable. Believes in the cause," he assured me.

This then had me wondering, what his plan was and if this was the best option for him. Considering all we had gone through back in Vietnam, to me it didn't seem logical. "And this is your retirement plan?" I asked. "Hiding out in some bunker?" I questioned. "You got anybody up there with you? Family, women, kids?" I inquired, thinking of those we may be putting in danger too.

Shaking his head, he began to answer me calmly. "Nah. Frank and Russ's boys," Nate began to tell me. "They're gonna lie low till the heat dies down," he informed me. "Got some people waiting for us in Mexico," he told me their mock-worthy plan.

"Mexico?" I repeated what he had said questioningly. "You're gonna be running this revolution from Acapulco, huh?" I asked him and chuckled. "Hey. Come on," I said, trying to make him relax and not feel insulted by my words. "You, uh...take care of yourself, friend," I advised falsely, no longer using 'brother,' as he had lost that title.

Giving him one last hug, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and felt my face fall. _This man survived Vietnam, only to die out of his foolish actions. We had most of our life out there, hiding in bunkers and platoons, killing people and fighting for our lives. We ain't as young as we used to be. But I ain't that foolish, he should have been wiser._

Watching him leave, he took what was left at the back of the truck. When he was far enough from us, Jax walked to us and closed the tail of the truck. "Well, there, uh...ain't no innocents with them," I told them. With a nod from Jax, me and Opie climbed into the truck. Jax got on his bike and sat there silently. Waiting for a few moments, Opie pressed the buttons and explosions sounded from where we were.

Shutting my door, I got comfortable and felt a part of me crumble. But, I knew it was for the best, as Nate had cost us too much and went against what we, as a club, believed in. Jax started his engine, rode towards us and stoped by my side of the truck. "All this shit landed on your back, you handled it pretty damn good, kid," I told him.

I appreciated all he had done for me and the club. How he kept everything moving and saved us all from jail. He had multiple things to handle, such things as my issue with Nate, the Niners not wanting to buy, the feds searching the place, Clay kept for questioning and getting the guns out of the warehouse. "Thanks, old man," Jax replied with a small smile. Riding off, we drove back to the clubhouse and he went to meet with Trammel.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Driving away from what we had done, I felt strange and in a weird way, I was proud of myself. Although, I was still feeling weary after what happened with Maddie's stalker. In the end, I knew it was all worth it. She was safe and she was alive. To me, that was all that mattered. "I heard Clay got cleared of everything," Trammel said after I parked up beside him and handed him the envelope of cash.

It was sad to know that the assholes we sold the guns to had killed Trammel's friend, but we had done what needed to be done and we needed to make amends with Trammel. "Yeah," I replied. "Thanks for the heads-up," I thanked him on behalf of all of us in the club. "There's a little gratitude bump in the envelope," I informed him.

"Okay," Trammel mumbled softly, I could sense he was growing tired of this and it made me worry for our connections with him. With our trust in him and I felt sad that he was in this and that there was no way out for him. At least, not now and not ever. Not until either one of us was dead.

Taking off my sunglasses, I needed to find a way to make him be better with us, as a club. "The guys that killed your friend," I began to say. "It's been taken care of," I told him truthfully. "Shit like that won't happen again," I assured him. "We together here?" I asked him.

Trammel placed the envelope to one side and looked up at me. "Yeah," he informed me with a nod of his head. "One big happy family," he mocked as he pursed his lips and started the car. Riding off, I decided now was a good time to go visit the kid at St. Thomas. After, I'd go check up on Maddie and get back to work at Teller-Morrow.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Exiting the cell, I was handed my belongings and I left to find Clay. Wondering if he had returned to pick me up, I felt my heart stop when I saw him there. Patiently, he was waiting, sat down and at me as I approached him. "Been waiting long?" I asked him.

Stopping in my tracks, he sat there, staring at me like I was the only woman in the world. The only one that mattered to him. "All my life, baby," he told me, all seriousness in his expression and voice. Making my way towards him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned in.

Pressing soft, gentle and sweet kisses. Our eyes were shut, mouths tender and heartbeats quick. His body flush against mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, pulling me in close. Kissing him, felt like the first time. Pulling away, Clay took hold of one of my hands and brushed it lightly. "Oh, Jesus," he grumbled as we both caught sight of the whore he slept with. "Stupid bitch," Clay snarled. "I'm sorry," he appologized to me.

Clay went to go talk to her, possibly to scold her for being here. "No, no. I got it," I stopped him before he could go over to her. "No skateboards. Promise," I assured him. Walking over to the girl, we began talking about what she wanted. She told me she wanted what Clay and I had, except she wanted it with Eddie, only Eddie. She was here for only him and judging by her fondness, she wanted to be his old lady. "You so much as flash a pretty grin at him...I will jam my fist so far up your bony ass, your cup size will double," I threatened her about her interactions with Clay.

The girl seemed sincere about the Prospect, like she really did want him and only him. _She may be a crow eater, but not all of us can become old lady's on the first try. Not like me and Luann, although, we were the founders too._ "Is that how your rack got to be that size?" the girl questioned teasingly.

Scoffing, normally, I would have laughed and joked along with her. I was still hurt and it wasn't the right conversation to be making jokes about. Sighing, I gave her a look that questioned her, wondering if that was a challenge. "Not a good time to be clever," I warned her.

She silenced like a pet on a leash. "Yes, ma'am," she agreed. "I promise, I'm clear of your man," she assured me. "Not even a smile," she paraphrased my words and made me smirk at her. _She's interesting, I'll give her that._

Examining the damage I had done to her, it seemed to be bandaged up and set for it to heal the way it should. "You'll heal okay," I assured her. Knowing that what I did, may have been out of line, but at the time I was angry and I needed to relieve the emotions that built inside of me.

A small smile formed on her face, her brown eyes looked chestnut in the sunlight. "Yeah?" she questioned. "And you?" she asked me, knowing of the damage she had caused between me and my marriage.

Not needing to give her all the details, I knew my wounds would heal and especially after Clay's promise. "I'll be fine," I assured her and walked away from her. Sighing, I felt weird after that interaction with the woman who slept with my husband, but now wanted to sleep around with the Prospect.

Clay had a bright smile as I made my way towards him, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses he wore. But, his eyebrows bounced and wiggled suggestively. "Work everything out?" he asked me and I instantly could read his mind.

Feeling a little playful, there wasn't a single chance on earth me and her would fully be friends. Seeing as what happened with her and my husband still left a mark. "Relax," I ordered of him playfully. "A threesome ain't gonna happen," I stated as I made my way towards him.

Clay's face fell, he tried to act serious, but he couldn't hide anything from me. "Did I say anything about a threesome?" he asked me in a dull and caught-in-the-lie tone. Trying hard not to laugh, I stopped in-front of him and furrowed my eyebrows.

He went to point at me and tell me some other lie. "You are so transparent," I stopped him from saying anything else. It was written on his face, he wanted a threesome and wasn't getting one. Not anytime soon. "Take me home," I ordered of him.

Stepping away from me, he moved to the bike handles and pulled off my helmet. "Yes, ma'am," he answered with a smirk on his face. Feeling better, he handed me my helmet and I placed it on my head. Climbing on after him, he started the engine and we rode off back to the house. _Jesus, I need a shower and a change of clothes._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Reaching the floor my son was on, the elevator bell dings as the door flew opened. A nurse stepped out of the elevator before I could, giving her a kind smile and made my way to visit my son. "Hey, you okay?" Tara asked me as she spotted me enter.

Confused, I didn't know why she'd ask me this. She didn't know about the murder, so she didn't need to know about how I was. "Yeah," I stated. "Why?" I asked her, unsure as to why she'd ask me this question with such demand.

Stopping in-front of me, she placed her hands on her hips and stared at me as though I was lying. "I was going past the clubhouse yesterday," she told me this random information that I wasn't interested in. "I saw all these cops," she explained.

Instantly, I knew what she was talking about. The boys had told me how they were facing the floor when the feds came to trash the place. "Aw, that was a bunch of bullshit," I grumbled. "Got this ATF agent harassing us. Following me. Showed up here," I told her about the asshole who was watching me and Abel creepily the other day. "The guy's nuts. Looking for dirt that doesn't exist," I stated.

What surprised me, was she spoke like she knew I was there, but I had been away finding Maddie and saving her. The girl wasn't as observant, or clever as she thought she was. "I'm, uh-I'm just finishing up my rounds," she told me, fumbling for words nervously. "Do you mind giving me a ride home?" she asked me as she followed me down the hall.

Walking towards the hall that went to Abel's room, I didn't think much of Tara and I didn't care as to why she'd want to have a ride home off me. _Guess I'm cheaper than a cab. Gotta start charging her._ "Sure," I shrugged. "What's going on?" I asked her, curious to know if there was something wrong with her car.

Tara looked around nervously, normally, she was always like this. But this time, she tried too hard to look like she was calm and collected. "Shitty day," she tried to brush it off like that. Not looking at her, I kept moving towards the door that led to Abel. "My nerves are kind of shot," she told me.

Not believing her and not too bothered about her personal issues, I chose not to ask her futher. _She ain't Maddie, she never was and she'll never be her. But, something in my stomach is reminding me of how much of an asshole I was to her. I'm guilty for using her to hurt Maddie, all because Maddie hurt me first._ "Well, I'll be with the kid," I informed her.

"Thanks," she said with a huge smile, walking back from where she came, I kept moving and eventually found Abel's room. Entering, I spent some time simply staring at him. Thankful for how much he grew and for him getting stronger, bigger. Reading to him a new book I got recently, I read to him and listened to the monitor beep.

When it was time for Tara to leave, she came to the room and told me it was time to go. Heading out, I handed her my helmet, we sat on my bike and started my engine. "You a'ight?" I asked her, giving me a nod, she held me tightly and rested her head against my back. _Shit, I hate having her so close. It don't feel right._ Riding off, I noticed from my mirrors that a car was following us. _Well, shit..._

* * *

 _ **"You need something to justify your soul."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this overall chapter. I know some of you guys wanted more Maddie and Jax, so there you have it. Some of you wanted more of Maddie's POV's. I will have to apologize to those of you who don't like reading the scenes where there are things taken from the show, but it adds to their characters and it's what we love about them. Gradually, things are going to get more intense as the story progresses and there will be more OC characters entering that we've seen and not seen before. The song for this chapter is 'Black' by Kari Kimmel. You know the drill, 5 reviews please!**

* * *

 **The questions I'd like for you to answer in the reviews:**

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) Do you think Jax will be angry with Kohn about Tara, or about him stalking him and everyone he knows? (Especially after what happened with Maddie and her stalker?)**

 **3) What do you think about the relationship/scenes between Jax and Maddie?**

 **4) Are you irritated by the chapters being seperated into two parts? Be honest about it!**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews...**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	15. Chapter 9: Bones (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 9: Bones (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~10 years ago~_

 _Walking into the cabin, Opie and Jax were spending time together and were having a smoke. Dad was sat down in his chair, drinking a bottle of beer and staring at the tv. "Prom's next week and I haven't got a date," I complained, knowing that prom was going to be a pain in my ass if I didn't find a date to share it with._

 _Jax looked at me over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed and face contorted in surprise. "What?" he asked me, the leather on his back was still new and well kept. Jax was a Prospect, as was Opie and the pair would get into the club after a year._

 _Opie looked at me, the three of them were sat around and were all relaxing on a chair, or the couch. I was stood by the countertop and leaned against it, all while I calmly ate an apple. "That's impossible," Opie commented._

 _The three men looked at me as though this was the biggest news they heard in all the time they were there with me. "He's right Maddie," dad agreed with Opie's words. "You're a good looking girl," he complimented me. "Why didn't you just choose a guy?" he asked me. As though it was all easy._

Easier said than done, dad. _"Because, most of the guys that are my age either already have a date, or are assholes who want to get laid by the end of the night," I stated with a loud crunch of the apple, taking a huge bite and chewing on it silently. "And I'm not a whore," I stated after I swallowed the crushed up apple in my mouth._

 _It may have gone against what I was trying to say, but I didn't care and acted as though it was something normal. My dad didn't know that I was no longer a virgin, but it was a year ago and with a guy I didn't know._ I was drunk that night too. _"Well then, I'll be your date to prom," Opie said as though that would be the solution of it all. "I could scare the perverts away for you," he teased in his brotherly tone._

 _The image of me and him at prom, of Opie holding me close and glaring down every guy that got too close, was an image I'd rather burn out of my head. "Jesus," I cussed a I shook my head, trying to erase the image from my mind. "I'd rather go alone," I mumbled._

 _Jax had chuckled, as did dad and we were there silent for a moment. "Hey," Jax called as he turned to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed and a suggestive look colored his face. "How about I be your date?" he asked. Dad turned to glare at Jax, a questioning look in both men in my life's eyes. "Oh come on," Jax said as he waved his arms around._

 _He must of felt accused and on the spot with the evil looks my family were giving him. "We're like family right?" he asked them and me. "We may not be blood, but you're like a sister to me Maddie," he spoke to me. "We can have a fun time," he shrugged. "Not to mention, you know I won't be looking for anything else after," he assured me. "I've seen you grow up, seen you hit puberty," he reminded us. "I ain't gonna want to go in your pants, for me, that would be incest," he stated, as though it were fact._

 _Thinking it all through, I had three options. Either I'd go alone, looking like a lonely and undatable idiot. Go with Opie, who would freak every guy who came near me out. Or, I go with Jax, who would look out for me, but have a fun time with and not need to worry about sex after it. "You'd do that for me?" I asked him, curious as to if he meant what he was proposing._

 _Jax gulped, but offered me a kind, charming and sweet smile. "Yeah," he replied in a calm and honest voice. His eyes were a baby blue, gentle and friendly. I could tell when he lied, seeing as I had grown up with him and knew everything about him._

 _Pondering it all for a moment, I was making him wait for my answer and making him suffer. "Well...I suggest you go looking for a suit," I informed him and giggled. A wide smile on my face, pleased to know that someone would take me to the prom and I wouldn't be alone. "Thank you, Jax," I said softly._

 _My smile had become small, my lips curving and my eyes glued to his. "No problem," he replied with a smile of his own. Looking down, he then turned his back and relaxed into his seat once more. Opie and dad thought nothing else of it after what Jax had said and continued with what they were doing._

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _Myself and Opie had a long day at Teller-Morrow, working on cars and cleaning up shit for the members of the club. Being a Prospect needed to come with a warning, as most of the things we did weren't fun. Both myself and Opie had planned to finish High School and become a member of SAMCRO. "Prom's next week and I haven't got a date," Maddie grumbled softly, pulling me away from my thoughts._

 _A cigarette between my lips, when I heard what she said, I pulled out my cigarette and blew out the smoke from my chest. "What?" I asked her, turning to glance at her and suprised by what she had said._ That's unbelievable, she's smart and pretty. If I were her age and if I didn't know her family like I do, I would of asked her to the prom myself.

 _Opie had turned his head slightly to look at Maddie. "That's impossible," he told her, which truthfully, was believable what he had just said. She was pretty, smart and she had a warm heart when it came to people._

 _Piney had placed his beer to one side and looked over to Maddie, she had been leaning against the counter and was eating an apple as quietly as possible. "He's right Maddie," Piney agreed with Opie. "You're a good looking girl," he complimented his daughter. "Why didn't you just choose a guy?" he asked her._

 _This made me sit up a little, curious to hear what she would have to say about it. "Because, most of the guys that are my age either already have a date, or are assholes who want to get laid by the end of the night," she said, reminding me of when I had lost my virginity. "And I'm not a whore," she stated as she swallowed hard the chunk of apple she had been munching on._

 _Looking at her, her hazel, blue eyes were glued to me and it made me doubt if what she had said was the truth. Maybe, she had sex with someone and we didn't know about it. But I knew that Maddie wasn't a whore. It wasn't in her nature. "Well then, I'll be your date to prom," Opie spoke up. "I could scare the perverts away for you," he stated in a slight mocking and teasing manner._

 _The image of it all was a nightmare. It made me thankful that Opie wasn't my brother by blood and it made me thankful I wasn't a girl too. As Opie took overprotective to the next level. "Jesus," Maddie grumbled. "I'd rather go alone," she said with a slight dull tone._

 _Then, it occured to me. An idea struck me like a bolt of lightning. "Hey," I called to her. "How about I be your date?" I asked her. The room fell silent and the men in her family gave me looks of questioning and murder._ Shit, if looks could kill...

 _Trying to brush it off, I tried to make sure the pair didn't think I wanted Maddie in my bed. "Oh come on," I said as I waved my arms a little. "We're like family right?" I asked them. "We may not be blood, but you're like a sister to me Maddie," I told Maddie directly. "We can have a fun time," I shrugged. "Not to mention, you know I won't be looking for anything else after," I assured her._

 _Honestly, I didn't want Maddie in bed, but I didn't like the thought of her going either alone or with her brother. "I've seen you grow up, seen you hit puberty," I remind her and the men who surrounded me. Watching a girl you've grown up with go through puberty, it was a little weird and awkward to imagine having sex with her. "I ain't gonna want to go in your pants, for me, that would be incest," I tried to explain._

 _Somehow the guys relaxed a little, but Piney's eyes screamed questioning and judging. He knew my history with girls, there were some Crow-eaters I had shared my bed with sometimes, but I hadn't felt anything other than pleasure. "You'd do that for me?" Maddie asked me._

 _Her grayish blue eyes stared at me, her skin was a glowing tanned color and her golden locks with strands of brown in was perfectly curled. From where I was, they looked soft and Maddie looked like the definition of an angel and pretty. "Yeah," I said with a smile, she had offered me a small, curved lipped smile and it made me feel weird to see her like this._

 _She pondered for a moment, her eyes staring at the ceiling and finger was placed to her chin. She was trying to make me suffer and it worked. It always worked. "Well...I suggest you go looking for a suit," she suggested with a giggle at the end. "Thank you, Jax," she thanked me softly, which warmed my heart in weird ways._

 _Smiling, I turned around and went back to smoking my cigarette. "No problem," I replied and felt myself truly mean it. The thought of going with her to the prom, I knew it would be weird and I knew she'd possibly surprise me with her dress. This made me think hard, trying to remember the last time I had seen her in a dress. Maddie always wore baggy sweaters, jeans and sneakers. Never dresses._ This is going to be weird...

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Riding back with Tara behind me, I found it hard to ride curves, since Tara had been stiff and scared. A car was following us, workers were digging up dirt and I didn't question Tara. Feeling her tense and worried. Parking at her house, she jumped up and off my bike. "Appreciate the lift," she smiled as she unstrapped my helmet.

Glancing around, I saw that her car wasn't parked and I wondered if she had it somewhere, which then made me wonder how she got to work. "No problem," I replied softly. "Where's the Cutlass?" I asked her.

Tara didn't hesitate, as though she was caught in something, but instead, she held out my helmet and I took it from her. "Oh, it's at the hospital," she answered with a shrug of her shoulder. Glancing around, I placed the helmet onto my handlebar and watched Tara look around awkwardly.

Her answer only confused me more. Considering she had it fixed recently, back at Teller-Morrow and while I had been away in Nevada. "Still not running right?" I asked her, curious to know what was going on with her car.

Tara took a deep breath, glancing around and her eyes finally met with mine. "It's running okay," she replied with a nod of her head. This became even more confusing for me. _Then why did she want me to give her a lift here? I didn't mind, but I don't want to take her anywhere if she has a running car._

But in that moment, it then dawned to me. _What has Maddie been keeping from you? A secret stalker._ "This worry I'm getting here..." I began as I studdied her reactions carefully. "That have anything to do with that car that's been following us?" I questioned her. Tara then began to search around for a car. "The compact parked halfway down the block," I told her as I turned to glance in the direction of the stalking car.

Tara gulped, her eyes glued to the car and her body frozen on the spot. Turning away from me stiffly, she rushed towards her door and I followed after her. Nothing made sense. She was scared and wasn't telling me what was wrong. Curious and worried for the girl I had used to get to Maddie, I felt like I had to do something for Tara. "Tara," I called after her as I followed. "What the hell's going on?" I asked whilst I stood behind her.

She had pulled out her keys and searched for the key to the front door. "That ATF agent that's been looking into you guys-" she went to speak, she had turned to face me and stared towards the car. Nodding, she had been speaking in pieces, gulping, shaking and completely scared of what could happen to her. Paranoid and freaked out. _Maddie somehow seemed calm, but both these girls looked like they haven't had much sleep._ "I think he's here for me," she told me.

Sometimes, as she spoke, it was hard to understand what she was saying and why she was telling me this. Telling me that the guy was here for her, made me curious as to why the ATF agent would come all the way to Charming to stalk Tara. "What are you talking about?" I asked her, confused about the whole situation.

She hadn't looked me in the eyes, her voice shaken and her skin paler than usual. "I was with him in Chicago. It got violent. I tried to end it. He started stalking me," she told me the story in chunks. Sighing, I knew that stalking could lead to death, especially if he's violent as she told me. "Jax," Tara called as I turned around and headed towards the asshole who hid in his car. "Don't," she pleaded as she followed after me a little. "He's dangerous," she warned me.

Not listening to her, I knew that stalking could turn out incredibly wrong, so I chose to take the matters into my hands. "Go back inside, Tara," I ordered of her. "Lock the door," I called to her as I kept walking, she did as I said and fumbled for her keys. Walking to the car, I gave him a false smile, pulled out my knife and punched a hole into his pretty little car. Steam hissing and telling me I made great damage to his vehicle.

Quickly, he got out of his car, but I was soaked with the steam that escaped the damage I had done. "Vandalism, deadly weapon," he listed for me. "That's six months in County, asshole," he informed me, making me not care about the amount of things I should be in jail for, yet I still walked the streets as a free man.

Knowing something that would keep him in jail, I decided to throw the law into his own lap. "Violating a restraining order," I reminded him. "You'll be in the cell next to me," I stated sarcastically. "They teach you how to suck a dick in ATF school?" I questioned him.

His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but his smile was evident. "Badass biker," this made the asshole chuckle.

Chuckling back, I wasn't afraid of him. The pair of us were toe-to-toe, face-to-face and glaring at one another. Seeing who could be the most intimidating. "You guys gave it your best shot," I laughed. "You got nothing on SAMCRO," I stated. "And you harassing Tara, stalking me, watching my kid, that ends here..." I ordered, listing all the creepy shit he did to us over the past few days. "Or next time it won't be a piece-of-shit car I'm draining fluid from," I threatened.

The guy seemed to take my subtle threat correctly, interpreting that instead of punching a hole into a car, I'd punch it into him. Make him spill blood. "You threatening a federal agent?" he caught on, asking me and keeping his voice dark, low and as though he was trying to be intimidating.

I didn't fear him and I knew I never would. "I'm threatening you," I corrected him. "Go away and leave all of us alone," I ordered of him. "It's my last warning," I warned, leaving him and turning my back from him. Leaving Tara to handle her own shit from there, I chose to head to the Police Station before I went to visit Maddie at the clubhouse.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Hearing a knock on the door, I was already awake and was getting ready. I had a shower, dried my hair and got changed. I slid into something comfortable, one that didn't reveal much skin and hid away all the damage done to my body. Wearing a white knitted, long sleeved sweater, black tight pants and comfortable flats, I felt more than covered. My hair curled and clean, I couldn't do anything to hide my face.

Opening the door, I was pleasantly surprised to see Opie behind Jax's bedroom door. I didn't want to say anything. Couldn't say anything. "Hey," he greeted, his hands shoved into his pockets, dressed in SAMCRO clothes and his regular beanie, I felt a little curious as to the visit. "How are you feeling?" he asked me shyly.

Not answering him, I moved a little to allow him to enter. "I could be better," I told him as I shut the door behind him. "But...thank you Opie," I thanked him softly. "You were there to save me," I reminded him, he had sat down and pulled off his beanie. "How are you feeling?" I asked him as he sat at the end of the bed and sighed.

Opie looked as nervous and sick about it as Tig was, although, Tig got over it quickly, Opie took a little toll from it. Truthfully, I wasn't sure why. "About it all...I don't know," he told me honestly. "It all happened so fast, you know?" he shrugged and questioned me. "But, yeah, I'm fine," he told me, gently, he took my hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. His eyes shut as his lips touched my skin, the wire of his beard grazed my flesh lightly, sending me tingles that made me hold back my giggles.

The way he kissed my skin, reminded me of the times he felt bad about something. Like the time he had left me with mom and went to live with dad. He was treasuring his time with me. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" he asked me, his eyes sad as they opened and met mine. "I could of been there, looked out for you and stayed with you," he listed. "Donna wouldn't have min-" he went to say.

I didn't like the thought of having him with me and knowing what was happening to me at that time. "Why?" I asked him, a little angered and my eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at him. "So you'd stay in the same house with me, forever? So that you could get caught too?" I threw these questions at him. "Maybe even killed?" I spoke of the unknown, but I wouldn't risk my brother's life. Especially not for my own. "No," I said firmly, with a single shake of my head.

Staring down at him, I saw how he looked at me sadly and how he looked down, showed me that he knew I was right. "I didn't tell you, because I didn't know what to say," I sighed. "I was also angry, because you kept things from me too," I reminded him as I sat down beside him. "You've been keeping things from me, ever since you got into the club," I told him, feeling upset that all of this happened and that I had no idea who could control this.

Opie too looked like he couldn't control any of the things that changed throughout our lives. "I know," Opie sighed as he placed his hands over my clasped ones. "I'm sorry," he apologized, my eyes were glued to my hands and when he placed his over mine, I stared up at him.

His expression was sad, his eyes filled with sorrow and understanding. The curve of his small smile, reminded me of the times when we were kids and he'd tell me everything. "From now on, what I tell you..." he drifted, trying to find the right words to say to me. "It will be the truth," he assured me. "But some secrets, I might have to hide," he gave me the conditions, which I understood.

Opie took a deep breath, his mouth opening and closing as though he was debating on to either tell me something, or keep it to himself. "Me and dad keep things from you, so that you know nothing and that way..." he paused. "No one can hurt you or get to you," he told me. "We don't tell you things, to protect you," he explained, which made me understand why they had left me in the dark, but it didn't heal the wounds I had. Sighing, I knew better than to talk about it and chose to lean into his side. Resting my head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around me and placed a kiss to the top of my head.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Wandering into the section where Hale was with the federal agents, I knew I needed to make sure that Tara was safe, knowing how Maddie had come close to death from her experience. Feeling the guilt towards Tara, I felt like it was my duty to owe her for all the shit I had done to her. "You better rein in your ATF boyfriend," I warned Hale as I stopped beside him.

Hale glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, turning his body to face me and closing files he had been reading. "Agent Kohn isn't on my payroll. I don't keep tabs," he told me sourly, as though I should have known better.

Not liking his attitude, only made me angry. "Yeah, well, maybe you should," I suggested. "He's not here for SAMCRO, Hale," I began to tell him the real issue, the real reason the asshole was there. "He's here for Tara," I stated, being blunt about it and not wasting time talking about it.

All this time, I knew Hale cared about Tara and hated me for dating her. I never loved Tara, but I cared about her like a friend should. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked me, his eyebrows furrowed and he took a step closer to me.

We were face to face, he was angry and I felt responsible for the ATF agent, it some way. "He's been stalking me, stalking my sick son and he's here for Tara," I listed all the weird things the ATF asshole had done. "This guy was stalking her in Chicago," I stated. "Thinks she came back to Charming to be with me," I spoke with a shrug, unsure what he believed and I knew I didn't want Tara back in my life like that. "I'm telling you, this guy is nuts, and he's gonna hurt her," I warned him. "Just like that other guy who tried to kill Maddie," I reminded him with a dark tone.

Hale looked surprised, his eyes settling and relaxing as he looked down. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled as he pieced it all together and realized I was right. "That's who she had a restraining order against," he spoke to himself as he finally understood it all.

Hearing the restraining order, it surprised me that he knew all about Kohn's involvement in it all. "You knew?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowed and an equally questioning and confused look shadowed my face.

"No, but it makes sense now," Hale replied in a dark and angered tone.

I was about to speak, when a familiar voice called to the Deputy Chief. "Hale!" the voice called, making me turn around and look at the person who called the man I was speaking to. "Let's go, hotshot," Unser ordered of Hale. "Water and Power just dug up some old bones out on 44," Unser informed us as he glanced between me and Hale with a confused look in his eyes.

Unser was walking as he spoke the final part, Hale listened carefully and mentally, I took a note of all this to inform the club later. "Be there in a minute," Hale called out to Unser. "Kohn is my problem," he growled as he turned to look at me. "I will handle it," he spoke firmly, as though to tell me not to do anything stupid.

There was no point to argue with him, I had come here to give him a warning and some guidance, so that he could do his job. "Someone's gotta," I agreed loosely, knowing that if I had to, I would threaten him to leave again. "I don't wanna see someone else I know get kidnapped and almost killed again," I told him before I left and walked out of the building, towards my bike and got on. _Time to ride to the clubhouse. Back to Maddie._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Sat outside, I had been watching and listening to the boys order the boy around. Half-Sack and Lowell were in the fighting ring, Half-Sack was training, Tig, Bobby and Chibs were barking orders at the pair. "Anyone can beat up a junkie, prospect," Chibs growled as he took a step towards the ring to speak to Half-Sack. "It doesn't mean shit," he spat in his Scottish accent.

Chibs was beside the ring, Tig was sat on the bench table, beside me and I sat down on the bench seat. Bobby was on his feet, watching the boys and stood beside Tig. "Where did you learn how to fight like this?" Cherry asked as she leaned against the ring.

Poor Lowell was with his arms up, attempting to block as well as he could and he kept getting hit around by the Prospect. Half-Sack seemed like a good kid, but there were times he did stupid things. Much like the time he had boxed up the deer head into a box, forgetting it needed to be treated to be placed on a wall. "You know, I was junior light-weight champion," Half-Sack told her. "Armed Forces boxing competition," he stated some more information I could hardly hear.

"Ooh, that's so hot," Cherry purred to her boyfriend, I knew that she would be his old lady if he became a fully patched member of the club. Their relationship and status made me think of myself with Jax. _I wonder what the difference is between an old lady and a Princess..._

Clay had parked his bike with the row of other bikes, he had made his way towards us, Tig had given me a nudge and heads up. Showing me to look in the direction of Clay and to be ready for what I was about to hear. "Things all better with the little missus now?" Tig asked Clay as he made his way towards us.

I was all right with Clay, but something about him made me question some things. There was an overwhelming edge to him that seperated Clay from the rest. "My balls are still attached," Clay replied as he placed his helmet onto his barhandle. "Shit, Lowell. Get out of there," he ordered of his employee. "Whose idea was this?" Clay asked as he looked to the group of men.

Tig and Bobby had said the other's name, making it completely uncertain for who it could be, but we all knew it was Tig, as he was the one who thought it would be fun for them to watch. "I don't mind it, Clay," Lowell called out to his boss. "I'm just helping the Half-Sack train," he informed us what he was doing.

Clay wasn't pleased with this information, seeing as the boy was practically being pushed around and bullied. "Yeah, well, you killed enough brain cells," Clay told Lowell, refering to the drug abuse Lowell had done previously. "Come on. Come on. Back to work," he ordered of Lowell. "How's he doing?" Clay asked the boys as Eddie and Lowell climbed out of the ring.

Tig, Bobby and Clay all sat around the same bench I was on. "Well, the latest round of rehab seems to be sticking," Tig informed Clay of his health, both mentally and physically. "He hasn't missed any work," Tig spoke of how Lowell was doing with his job.

"If I could get AA to kick up a vig, Lowell could make us all rich," Clay teased, making me smile and I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye, smiling at me and giving me a playful wink. It reminded me of how close we all were when I was a child.

Jax had returned on his bike, reminding me of last night and how strange it all was. Except, it reminded me of what happened between us last night and how I wished to have woken up to him asleep in the morning. "He's always been a freak. Damn good mechanic though," Bobby commented as I watched Jax park and get off his bike. "I guess you taught him that," Bobby gave credit to Clay while I watched Jax place his helmet on his handlebar and make his way towards us.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Making my way towards the others, I saw Lowell had made his way back to the garage, Half-Sack was punching a bag, while Chibs gave him orders and Maddie, Clay, Bobby and Tig were all sat around a table. "How's Sugar Ray One-Nut looking?" I asked as I walked towards the group of men and Maddie.

Chibs made his way towards me, Maddie shied her eyes away from me when I caught her stare. "He's working fast. Got a great right hook," Chibs informed me as I took up a free seat beside Maddie. Myself and Tig hadn't spoken about what happened last night, nor did I speak to Opie about it. Maddie was brief, but I wouldn't pressure her into speaking to me about it.

Bobby had moved to stand beside Chibs, allowing me the space to sit next to Maddie. Offering her a kind smile, I bumped her shoulder with mine and hid my gaze away. She blushed very lightly and looked down at the table, a small smile curving her lips. "How much money gets thrown around at these bare-fist things?" Clay asked, pulling me away from playing around with Maddie.

Maddie was silent, listening but not taking in the information. I could tell, seeing as this was the face she'd ware whenever her parents would argue when she was younger. "The purse is okay, but it's the betting that's gone crazy," Tig spoke. "I know a couple of guys last year who made six figures each," he told us as he took off his sunglasses and placed them into his pocket.

This news, was like music to Clay's ears. "Really?" he asked, his eyebrows were high over his sunglasses and his head slumped a little. It was as though this was the most surprising and brilliant news he had ever heard.

Chibs had stayed beside us, Half-Sack and Cherry were together, kissing and flirting with one another. "The prospect can knock any one of those light-weights out...any day of the week," Chibs spoke confidently. Which made Tig agree with him, saying a quick 'Absolutely' in agreement.

Clay turned his head to look at me, Bobby and Maddie. Maddie had her eyes shied away, her head turned a little to watch Half-Sack and Cherry. It made me wonder if it made her think of what we were like behind closed doors when we were teenagers. "What'd we pull together for McKeevy?" Clay asked us.

Bobby was the one who knew the numbers, he counted up all the amounts and the costs we had done to keep us afloat. "A hundred and 20," Bobby informed him. Bobby's head turned, looking in the direction of the Prospect who was kissing and caring to his girlfriend. "You ain't thinking about betting on the prospect," he spoke in a questioning tone as he turned to look at Clay.

Tig seemed to already be on board with this idea for the club. "If Half-Sack takes his first five fights...and looks strong going into the finish..." Tig was calculating, trying to see what would be the best plan for them to use. "We control how it ends, it could be a huge payday," he encouraged, confident that we could win the jackpot with the bettings.

Clay stayed silent for a moment, his face smoothed and his body turned to face me. "What do you think?" he asked me, directly questioning me and my thoughts about this all. Multiple thoughts ran in my mind in that second, but there was something that rang out to me.

Feeling the weight of the fate on my shoulders, I knew I needed to make a decision judging by how we were short on money and days. "I don't know," I said with a small shrug and shake to my head. "But I do know there's no way we're raising 80 grand in the next four days...so it might be our only shot," I spoke, noticing how Maddie side glanced at me and how she froze for a second.

She caught what I had said, took in the amount we needed to make and it possibly worried her as to why we'd need that sum of money. Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Clay all agreed that they were in on the betting plan. "Take 50 grand. I wanna see it triple," Clay ordered of the boys. "You're gonna train him," he pointed to Chibs. "No booze, no weed, no pussy," he listed for Chibs to take care of Half-Sack and set the rules straight.

With a nod, Chibs turned his back and moved to get Half-Sack back to training. Giving the Prospect orders, it pulled him away from the flirting he was doing with his girlfriend. "That include the Nevada sweetbutt?" Bobby questioned Clay.

Clay was calm about the whole situation, putting trust in Chibs and Tig to make sure it all went well. "Till I'm up a hundred-K, that little Cherry tart can cool on the counter," he teased, Chibs had made his way to the boy and the pair were back to training. "Hey, Bobby," Clay called to Bobby.

"What?" Bobby replied with a small question, turning back to look at Clay.

The pair of them were on their feet, ready to leave and arrange all they needed to for when Half-Sack would need to fight. "Do me a favor," he began to say to Bobby. "Push up on that thing, will ya?" he suggested, making me, Bobby and Maddie curious.

Bobby didn't seem convinced that what Clay was asking was either a test for him, or for the Prospect. "Really?" he asked, curious for his answer. Clay replied a 'Really' in return. "Halfy-Sack is all about that now," Bobby smirked as he gestured to the Crow-eater.

The thought of someone pushing up on Maddie, made my heart sink and want to rip the asshole in half. Even if it was a brother, if Maddie didn't want that, I would be twice as furious. "Well, I wanna see if she's all about him. And go at it hard," he advised and stated his motives to Bobby.

Bobby glanced at the Crow-eater. The look of her, was something I personally wouldn't have found attractive. Too thin, hardly has an ass or a figure, squeaky voice and too stupid to realize what she had done wrong with my mom and Clay. "I ain't mad at that," Bobby teased as he moved away from us.

Thinking of Maddie, as she sat beside me, it made my heart sink at the thought of her being with someone other than myself. Made me want to hurt my brothers for considering taking another member's girl. I knew exactly how it would of felt, the image was too real for me and yet, it had never happened in real life. "Half-Sack's gonna lose his mind," I told Clay.

It was more of an warning, knowing that anger towards taking a man's lady, it could lead to war. "Well, that kind of anger we can really use," Clay told me in return. "Hey, and call Unser," he ordered of me. "See if he wants in on some of this fight action," he suggested, telling me what I needed to do and see if I could convince Unser to take the bait.

The thought of Unser took me back to this morning, to how he had mentioned the bones they dug up. "Clay, he's out on the job," I alerted him. "Water and Power dug up some old bones this morning," I informed him what Unser would be busy with.

Clay had begun moving, I got up and followed after him. Tig moved closer at the sound of burried bones. "Where?" Clay asked, both of them stood still and quiet. It felt as though neither of them were breathing.

Their reaction struck me as strange, as though there was something wrong going on and I was curious as to what was happening in both of their heads. "Out on 44," I told them. The pair of them exchanged weird and cold feeling looks. Looks that sent chills down my spine. "What?" I asked Tig, who was still and frozen on the spot.

Curious to know what that exchange of looks was about, I felt as though they had been keeping something from me. With this simple look, I knew that something was wrong and that they were keeping something from me. "I don't know," Tig replied and walked towards Clay who had already turned and left.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Listening to their conversation, I didn't think much of what they were discussing when it came to winning money and using it for something. It wasn't my business, that much was clear. When Jax was finished speaking to the others about some old bones, he smiled to me and turned to speak with me. "Hey," he greeted as he took a seat down beside me again. "You doin' okay?" he asked as he took a seat beside me on the bench.

I had watched Half-Sack and his girlfriend for a little while, they were in love and young. Somewhere inside me, I envied them and wanted the same thing. Except, I wanted it to be with Jax. "Yeah," I smiled up at him. His hair was straight, as usual, his hazel eyes looked like a pale-gray-blue and his smile was kind. "You?" I asked him in return.

Jax was wearing his blue reaper top, his normal baggy denim pants and his white sneakers. Of course, to top it all off, he wore his usual SAMCRO cut. "I'm better," he answered as he glanced to me, then to Clay and Tig. "Glad to see you're awake and out of bed," he teased, his hands were clasped on the table and he bumped shoulders with me.

Laughing, I smiled and looked to my hands on my lap. "Well, considering I woke up and you were gone," I remind him. "My morning has been a little...strange," I admitted. "Opie came to visit me," I told him as he stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed and confusion in his eyes. "He's gone to check his room, seeing if the feds moved anything that was his," I stated what Opie was doing while I was sat out here with Bobby and Chibs.

Jax had been nothing but kind to me over the past few weeks and I felt weird for that. Considering I hadn't visited him for years, he was angry with me when Opie came out of Chino and because I still hadn't told him the truth. "You want me to stay?" he asked me curiously. "To look after you," he added, to explain why he'd want to stay here and be with me.

 _So, the badass, VP biker wants to babysit the Princess? Who knew the Prince had such a kind heart?_ "I can look after her," Opie's voice answered for me, making both me and Jax turn to look at him. "I've been doing just that since she was a baby," he reminded us, which was true and made me respect my brother more than ever.

Jax's eyes darted between me and Opie, until finally, he stopped them on me and gave us a nod. "A'ight," he said as he got to his feet. "Be back later," he told us, leaning in, Jax placed a gentle kiss to my cheek and above my cut. "Take care," he advised for me. Moving away from me, he went to Opie and they shared their usual handshake. "Later, brother," Jax spoke to Opie as he left and joined Clay and Tig, the three of them riding off to God-knows where.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Leaving Maddie with a kiss to her cheek, then leaving her in the capable hands of her kind and loving brother. I left with Tig and Clay, riding towards the trees near 44, the three of us parked and stared into the distance. "Wheeling out two bodies," I told them as we watched people pull out bodies from the ground.

Technically, they were bones as it seemed like these bones were old and trapped in the soil for multiple years. "There should be three," Tig corrected me quickly, like a gunshot and the knowledge and guess of this surprised me.

It was startling to think that maybe these bodies were our doing, that we were the ones behind the deaths. Behind the bodies that were burried there to crumble and become bones in there. "I'm afraid to ask," I admitted to Tig as I glanced at him.

Tig was the strangest man I knew, he was always the one to say weird things and had the craziest stories to tell. Overall, the man made us think twice about putting him in a mental institution. "Don't be," Tig encouraged. "There it is," he said as he stared at the distance and pointed to the men.

They had pulled out another pile of bones. Believing that there were two, there had actually been three and it surprised all of us. Surpised all of us, except Clay and Tig. "Is this us?" I asked, wondering if we were the ones behind these deaths.

Clay had been silent all through our small conversation, maybe it had been from the shock, or the anxiety of waiting for the bodies to be revealed. "Yeah," he answered in a sad and tired tone. It was as though he dreaded the thought of revealing this truth.

Looking away from Clay, I stared at the men pulling the bodies away and towards a vehicle where they could transport the bones to be identified. "Aw, shit," I mumbled, realizing how old shit could come crawling back to bite us in the ass. Sighing, I glanced to Tig who had been leaning over and watching me and Clay from the side of his eyes.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Deciding to go back inside, I knew that later, I would need to go and visit Hale and Unser again. Not wanting to spend so much time outside with everyone, I wanted to be left alone and with my brother. Going inside, we went back to Jax's room and sat on the bed together. "So, you cleaned up my room and Jax's," he stated in a questioning tone. "What about dad's?" he asked me.

Truthfully, I had prepared myself to fix my father's room this morning. But my plans had changed the moment my brother knocked on the door and kept my company. "I was going to start that this morning," I told him. "But, you showed up," I stated pointedly. "You won't believe the things I found," I spoke excitedly, giggling and getting up from the bed. "Look," I encouraged Opie as I walked to Jax's drawers and ontop, there was a box filled with pictures inside.

Lifting the lid, I sat back down beside Opie and began to pull out each, individual picture. "Wow," Opie spoke, amazed to find all the pictures Jax had been keeping of us. "Jax kept all of these?" he asked, surprised to find some pictures of when me, Jax, Thomas and Opie were kids.

"Yeah," I answered. "It's us as kids," I pointed to a picture of me, Opie and Jax by the small park where me and Jax would meet, as kids. "There's some of you," I showed Opie some of the pictures of Jax and Opie playing in the mud as babies. "Some of me," I said as I pulled out another of me at prom.

Picking through Jax's things was denying Jax privacy, but he knew us and we were simply glad to see he kept all the photographs of us together. "Some of Jax and Thomas," I spoke as I pulled out one of Jax holding his baby brother. "There's some of JT and some of Gemma," I said as I found one that was of them together, smiling and in love. "But look what I found," I told Opie as I pulled out the two pictures that were at the top of the pile. "He had this one at the top, along with this one of me," I informed Opie as I showed him the pictures.

One had been of Opie and Jax when they were children, of them riding on their bikes and smiling to the camera. There was another, of me and Jax at prom, it showed us both slow dancing and smiling at one another. Reminding me of that night, I felt my heart warm and my eyes shy away. "Woah," Opie mumbled as he held the pictures in his hands.

The sudden sound of the bedroom door opening, made me jolt into a upright sitting position. Footsteps came closer, trailing my eyes from his black boots, up to his baggy pants and higher up to his SAMCRO top. The moment I saw the denim cut and small man-bag that was slung over his shoulder, carrying his oxygen tank. I knew it was my father. Looking up at his face, his eyes were wide as they landed on me and I noticed how he scanned my face. He was mad. _Oh shit..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Deciding to have a quick and important meeting, we took it to those who were around and the only ones were myself, Bobby, Tig, Clay and Chibs. Opie was still with his sister and Piney wanted to visit Maddie. "And all three of them were Mayans?" I asked, we had a small breifing on what was going on and how this could possibly hurt the club.

The ones who seemed the most stressed out about it all, were Clay and Tig. "Yep," Clay answered my question. "Back in '92, Mexicans tried to expand their Oakland dope base, set up a charter in Lodi," he informed us of what happened in that year. "We couldn't let that happen. It was a bloody two years. Bodies dropped," he further explained and stated their motives to killing the Mexicans.

We were all silent in the room, the thought of 92, made me remember how my dad died in around that time. Remembered how that year, there was a lot more crime than there were in the present years. "Yeah, I remember," I agreed with Clay. "That was right around the time my old man died," I reminded the club.

Clay seemed to freeze and tense at the memory. He stayed silent and kept facing me. "That's right," he agreed with me, looking away with sad eyes, but there was something in them that made me suspect more. _Why is it that everytime I mention my father, it's like he regrets something._

Tig spoke up, sounding nervous as he began to stutter and try to create a proper sentence. "We got to stop the PD From ID'ing those bodies," he suggested in an irritated and anxious tone. "If they flag the Mayans, we're their next stop," he warned us, trying to make sure that we thought this through, before we were all in trouble again.

There were multiple ways that they could see who the person was, but there were ways of slowing it all down. "Well, we can pull teeth to stop the ID, but they can still DNA test," I told them, offering them something we could do.

Bobby seemed to scoff at the thought of doing a DNA test on the bodies. "Forensic tests on three bodies?" Bobby asked in a tone that showed mockery. Chuckling, he continued to speak and tell us what he thought. "That would blow half of Unser's yearly budget," he commented.

The things he said may have been true, but when there was a will, there was always a way. "But if Hale thought it would hurt us, he'd get his new fed buddies to float the costs," Clay told them, trying to make everyone see that Hale was smart and hurt by our previous involvements with some cases. How we kept slipping through the cracks and got out of his hold.

Somehow, Tig thought now was the perfect moment to think back on the past. "Shit, man, that was pre-OJ, right?" he asked with a smile on his face. "We weren't thinking about DNA back in '93," he stated, reminding us that the technology we have today, weren't considered threats for them in the past. "What kind of clues we got buried with those Mexicans?" Tig questioned, being serious and needing some sort of comfort.

I could sense his fear, his worry and the fact that we were all on the line if they tied up their suspicions, leading it towards us. "If they don't know they're Mayans, they won't take it any farther," Chibs tried to reassure them, stating what we all knew and encouraging us that it would be fixed with ease.

Clay seemed to be relieved by this, as did Tig. "We stop the identification, we stop the investigation," Clay stated and in that moment, we tried to make orders to make sure we knew what to do and tried to get the job done. That way, we were all safe and none of us would get caught doing what had to be done. _We need to get those bodies, stop the investigation and save our skin. Again..._

* * *

 **GPOV**

I was working away in my office, my glasses on and pen in my hand. Seeing a figure in the distance, I saw Jax was pacing around on the phone, while Clay was walking towards the office. Towards me. "Town's talking about the skulls that rolled out of that hole," I said as he walked in through the door.

My radio was on, it was quiet, but it was to help the workers get their job done with some entertainment going on in the background. "I'm sure they are," Clay grumbled in agreement, my glasses were in my hands and I had stopped writing.

Clay had turned his back on me, his shades were on, his cut on and his eyes scanned what was happening outside the office. He was possibly keeping an eye on Jax. "Have you thought about damage control?" I asked him, curious as to what could bite us back and hurt us.

He kept his back to me, but he turned to look over his shoulder and glanced at me. "Tig's the only one that knows the truth," Clay informed me. "Everybody else thinks all those bodies are Mayans," he told me what the others believed was to be true. _If anyone finds out that one of them is Lowell Senior..._

Worry was inevitable, as Lowell would be too fragile to find out the truth and the others may of had multiple questions as to who would kill Lowell Senior and why. "And how do you stop that truth from spreading?" I questioned, trying to keep my husband on his toes and always thinking.

 _If they find out the truth, we're going to have more shit to clear up._ "I've got it covered, a'ight?" Clay asked and tried to keep my mind from going in circles. Stress happened to rise within me when I knew we could be in danger, but I knew that I needed to be calm, so that my heart wouldn't give up on me. "Don't worry. This shit stays in the rearview," he assured me.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Clay stepped out of the office as I finished my call to Trammel, trying to gather up some information and see what we could do with it. "So I talked to Trammel," I told Clay as he walked up to me. "The San Joa County coroner's clearing space, but bones stay local tonight," I informed Clay of what they were doing with the bones.

His hands were on his hips, I placed my phone back in my pocket and waited for Clay's orders. "Good," he commented. "Now I have to get into the lower level of the hospital," he stated. "You, uh, think the old squeeze might be able to hook a brother up?" he asked, talking of Tara and clearly not Maddie.

Although, I may not have cared for Tara, I didn't think it was right to play with her like this. To ask her for favours that could potentially, destroy her career. I had already been more than stressed for Maddie's job and freedom. Knowing that if Maddie got caught for covering for me, she would have more than her freedom to say goodbye to. "I'll see what I can do," I told Clay, making him reply with a small 'A'ight.'

* * *

 **PPOV**

Seeing Maddie sat on the bed with Opie, the pair of them flicking through what looked like pictures. I would have naturally smiled at the pair of them, doing things together and being the usual brother and sister. But, the moment I stepped in and saw her face, I felt a rage run through me. "Who the hell did this to you?" I asked her, controlling my anger for as long as I could.

She had cuts and bruises all over her face. Her bottom lip was busted and I hated the thought of someone putting their hands on my daughter like they had. "Pop, please calm down," Opie suggested as he got to his feet and placed his hands on my chest.

He tried to push me away, Maddie hid her eyes away and stared down at her thin and longer fingers. "Don't tell me what to do son," I growled at Opie as I glared up at him. "I've had enough of that for one day," I snarled as I pushed him out of my way. "Tell me who the hell hurt your face!" I ordered of Maddie loudly.

Maddie gulped, she didn't want to look me in the eyes and showed me quiet weakness. "It was a kidnapper dad," she answered me quietly. "He was stalking me and attacked me the night of the fund-raiser," she informed me, which made my heart drop and body want to shut down.

There had been a stalker following my daughter, and I hadn't known about it. It made me sick to think that someone would do this to my daughter. "Jesus Christ!" I grumbled. "And you couldn't tell me?" I questioned her, angered and glanced at Opie. The look on Opie's face showed guilt and I knew instantly, he knew about it all. "I would have come down and murdered that asshole," I shouted.

Maddie looked terrified at first, as though she was losing this battle and scared of me. When I had finished what I said, her eyes glared up at me and there was a fire burning inside of them. "You were busy dad," she argued back. "Besides, I'm fine and I'm not a little girl anymore," she snarled at me. "The issue was dealt with and the man is dead," she informed me firmly.

She was being stubborn, but I knew she wasn't as stubborn as I was. "I don't give a shit," I spat. Taking a step closer to her, I stood tall over her on the bed and she glared up at me. "Next time, you tell me what's going on," I demanded, my voice loud and tone angered.

There was a scorcing rage inside of me, I was ready to tare anyone apart and I was trembling on the spot. My body shook from my anger, wanting to kill something, or do something that caused damage. "You never tell me anything!" Maddie shouted as she shot up onto her feet. "This had nothing to do with you," she argued in turn. "So stop being a stubborn old man!" she insulted me, our faces apart and her body shook too.

We were at each other's throats, Opie was trying to push us away from each other, but myself and Maddie were staring each other down. "Club business is club business," I spat at her. "I can't do anything about that," I complained. "But you!" I pointed directly at her chest, poking her harshly. "You are to tell me what happened, for that's why you're my goddamned daughter!" I shouted as loudly as I could at her, proving to her that I was the alpha and she was the simple cub. _She is my daughter to order and my blood to protect._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Leaving Clay, some of the boys had told me how Maddie, Opie and Piney were arguing over what happened to her. Except, we all knew it was best not to get between them, especially with that type of situation. Tig and myself rode to St. Thomas, looking for Tara and I checked in the staff room. "A'ight. Tara's not here," I said after a quick scan of the room and spotting no sign of Tara.

Looking back at Tig, he was prepared for whatever he needed to do, both of us had left our cuts with our bikes and changed at the clubhouse. I had to change into one of Opie's sweaters, seeing as they occupied my room and were arguing loudly. "What do you wanna do?" Tig asked me, pulling me from my thoughts. Truthfully, the sweater was all too big on me and I felt like I was swallowed in the sweater.

When I glanced around the room, two doctors had been talking to one another and weren't paying attention to either me or Tig. One placed her lab coat on the chair beside her and the keycard was inside it. "Lab coat on the chair," I told him as I glanced again, checking if it was still there. "Can you distract the doctors?" I asked him.

Tig seemed to be ready for anything, as though he already knew the perfect thing to do to distract them. "Yeah, no problem," he agreed. Slowly, Tig entered the room and I followed closely, staying beside the door, so that I could take the keycard with a single swoop. "Excuse me, ladies. Oh. How you doing? Uh, you're doctors, both of you?" he began the conversation as he placed his little bag onto the table.

"Yeah," the women replied.

Continuing his little performance, Tig went to undo his pants. "Oh, thank God. Um, a Doberman pinscher took a chunk. Hang on. A chunk of my ass. I- Can we-" Tig went to speak as he pulled down his pants, showing them the bandage on his ass and making the women get up, cuss and leave the room.

Taking the keycard, Tig pulled up his pants and began to fasten it up. "Distract them," I repeated clearly. "I said distract them, not scar 'em for life," I told him, scolding him and smirking at his stupid ideas. _This guy is beyond crazy._

Tig and I walked out the room, Tig followed me closely behind. "Shit, I'm serious. I think it's infected," he told me as I heard him zip up his pants. Leaving, I told Tig to wait by the doors for us and I went to find Clay. _Got the keycard, now it's time to stop the identification from happening._

* * *

 **That was the first half of the chapter. The second part will be posted shortly.**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	16. Chapter 9: Bones (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chpater 9: Bones (Part 2)

* * *

 **MPOV**

It was almost time to go visit Unser and Hale, but I had no way to get there. Stepping out of Jax's room, Opie had gone to visit Donna and the kids and I was left alone with the MC members and my father. Heading outside, dad was beside Bobby and Chibs, who were watching the Prospect fight with a punching bag. "Dad, I know this is a stupid thing to ask," I began as I shyly approached him. "But...I need a lift," I told him. "Unser wants to talk about what happened last night," I informed him as to where I would go and who I was seeing, all in the same sentence.

Dad watched me carefully, both Chibs and Bobby stayed silent. Keeping their eyes away from me and my dad. Minding their own business. "Where's your car?" dad asked me in a curious and slightly accusing tone, I could tell he was still angry about what had happened between us. It was sad, but I understood his anger and didn't want him to get mad about it.

Trying to keep calm, I didn't know how else to explain where my car was, other than telling him the truth. "Back at my place," I answered honestly, I wanted to give him an excuse, but it simply wouldn't come out of me. "I couldn't-" I fumbled for words as tears began to build in my eyes. "Not after-" I went to say, but my bottom lip trembled a little and I looked away from him.

I didn't want him to see me like this, he possibly had already thought I was weak after what I had been through last night. How I hadn't put up a fight, seeing as I couldn't with my hands tied behind my back. "I get it," dad excused me and comforted me. His hand resting on my shoulder as he got up from his seat. "Fine, I'll give you a lift," he assured me. Smiling the best I could, I looked to him and we left. Getting on the back of his bike, we rode off and headed to meet with David and Unser, both of them had been waiting for me to visit them.

Swinging my legs off of dad's bike, I handed him his helmet and he strapped it on his head. His eyes glued to me and his gaze was questioning. "Want me to wait?" he asked me curiously, glancing back, there were two guards stood, both watching me and Unsur had apparantly come back from St. Thomas. His hands were on his hips, his eyes glued to me and he waited patiently by the door for me. Dad was waiting too, but I knew I needed to give him an answer. Nodding, I leaned pursed my lips and he gave me a single nod, all before I had walked off and entered after Unser. _I wonder what they want to ask me..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Walking into the room where my son was, I stopped by the window and saw how Clay stared down at my son. It was as though he was in awe and filled with sadness at the same time. Deciding not to take it with sadness, I went inside and slowly walked to the NICU. "Hey," I greeted him softly, a smile on my face. "Managed to steal a key card from an intern," I told him. "Hopefully it gets us below," I spoke with a small shred of hope in me.

Handing him the keycard, he took it from me gently and smiled. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Me and Tig'll take care of this," he told me. "Why don't you stay here and run interference," he suggested, becoming confused, I was unsure as to why he would want me to run interference. Considering that we had what we needed and with three, the job would be done faster than with two.

My eyebrows furrowed, my gaze questioning and my expression was one of true concern. "Why?" I asked him, wanting to know what he was doing and why I would need to do a different task, in comparison to him working alongside Tig.

In that moment, the door opened, glancing behind me, I saw it was Tara who had entered. "Hey, Doc," Clay greeted her, in a pointed tone, as though this was the person we couldn't trust to catch us snooping around. Tara had greeted him back. "Kid looks strong, huh?" Clay asked her. 'Yeah,' she answered shortly. "Well, you have a good night, all right?" he smiled hugely and falsely as he walked past her.

He clapped her shoulder, held onto her arm lightly and left. "You too," she replied, watching him leave and exit the room. Leaving me and her alone, in an awkward situation and with a weird sensation feeling the room. Both of us didn't know what to say, or what to do. Part of me wanted to run the other direction, but the sensible side of me told me to be respectful and stay put. "Nurse said you wanted to see me," she reminded me.

I had used the excuse of looking for her, to try and find her in the staff room. Turning away from watching Clay leave, I stared down at my son and side glanced Tara with a small smile. "Yeah," I agreed. "I was just checking in," I told her. "You okay?" I asked her, pretending to be curious, but a little worried, seeing as she had been stalked, as I have and Maddie had.

Tara was always a kind girl, but she wasn't for me and I knew that I wasn't for her either. I had never fallen in love with her, I liked her, but it passed when she packed her shit and left. "Yeah," she answered. "I talked to Hale," she told me this information. "He assured me Joshua was leaving," she said a random name, which then reminded me of the stalker she had. "Thanks for handling that," Tara spoke to me with a tight-lipped smile.

She looked shy as she spoke, as I saw from the corner of my eye. Hearing her say that, I looked to her and offered her a small smile. "Ah, you're welcome," I replied. "You won't have to worry about that guy anymore," I assured her.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Sat in a small room, I had been placed into the room with both Unser and with Hale. "So," Hale began after Unser had asked me to repeat the story I had given them yesterday. "We found fingerprints on the knives and tools he used to torture you," Hale said as he showed me pictures of the knives that had my blood on it. "You said he had a gun pointed on you," he quized me with a critical look in his eye. "Was it the same gun you fired?" he asked me.

Not wanting to be a pain, I kept my eyes hard and certain as I looked from the picture, up to meet his questioning gaze. Considering this was a muder investigation, it was also a kidnapping that I needed to be both honest and a liar. All so that I could protect the ones I loved. "Yes," I responded with a cold expression, keeping calm and my hands flat on the table.

Hale had been writing things down on his little notepad. His eyes flickering between me and the book, but he'd stop writing the moment he noticed that something didn't seem right. "There were no other fingerprints on the gun, other than yours," he informed me. "You're keeping something from us, Madison," he encouraged for me to burst out and tell him the truth, but I simply acted as though I didn't know what he was talking about.

Keeping calm, I knew that I needed to think quick on the spot, but I was used to that. "The gun was mine, initially, he knew that if he killed me, he would of got caught if he used my gun," I told him as I stared at him. "Fingerprints being traceable as such," I spoke with a shrug. "Instead, he chose to wear gloves when he held my gun," I tried to make it seem like the man was smart enough to do something like that.

Hale was writing, but when I had finished, he looked at me with a squinted eye. "Then why were there fingerprints on his weapons?" he asked me criously, as though I had been lying to him and as though I was still keeping something from him.

I was lost on what to say, but as I was a quick thinker, I knew exactly what excuse to make up. "I don't know," I mumbled, staring down at the picture and shivering. "Maybe because he liked using them, and would take them with him when he was finished with me," I spoke with a small whimper escaping my lips. "I don't think he expected the guys to find me," I said as I looked up at him. "Can we get to the point?" I asked him, with a quiver in my voice. "My nerves are still a little shaken after the whole thing," I told him as I tried to hold back a cry.

Unser looked at me with sad eyes, he had been leaning against the glass window and his arms were crossed over his chest. "So, he broke into your house the night of the fundraiser," Hale spoke after clearing out his throat and re-reading his notes. "How?" he asked me.

There wasn't anything else that came to mind, other than what could of possibly happened whilst I was unconcious. "I think he used my keys," I told them. "I wouldn't know, but I suspected that to be what happened," I suggested. "Seeing as I had been knocked out," I informed them.

Hale seemed convinced that this could of happened, but I didn't want to further ask him about the unknown, or vice-versa. "So, the guy bruised you up, hit you and cut you a little," he listed. "Was there anything else he did to you?" he asked me curious of what happened to me, things that I may not have reported, but I could see what he believed could of happened, without me possibly knowing.

I didn't feel sore down in my personal entrances, or exits. I felt well, but I knew that I ached and hurt in every part of my body. "He burned me at times with his cigarettes, kicked me, punched me," I stated. "Nothing else," I cleared the air in the room subtly, so that they didn't need to ask further.

Hale kept writing down notes about what he heard and how most of what I was saying made sense, and where others didn't. "That would explain the cigarettes we found in the ashtrays," he said as he raised his eyebrows and stared down at his notes, all whilst he wrote. "When the guys showed up, did the attacker already have the gun pointed to your head?" Hale asked me.

My heart was pounding, I felt as though I was still stuck on the chair. "Yes," I stated, trying to calm myself down before I had lost myself to panic. Or memories. "The boys got in just in time to save me," I informed him.

Hale kept writing, re-reading his notes and when he finally came up with something, I felt myself freeze for a second and decided to push the picture of the knife away from my sight. "Tell me, where were you when you shot the guy first in the leg?" Hale asked me.

Gulping, I shivered and shut my eyes as I trembled. "I went to stand up, Jax had just got me out of my restraints and I fell to the floor," I fumbled for words as I tried to show the fear from my 'memory'. "I was numb because of the many hours being tied to a chair," I told them. "My muscles were aching, I could hardly aim for his body and luckily, I shot his leg," I wrote out the whole story, to make it sound believable and had it memorized, knowing that Hale would ask me this type of question.

Hale humed in his own musings, thinking to himself and pondering what to ask me next. "So then, you shot him in the head and it was a perfect shot to kill him," he mumbled in a low and dull tone. "Did you ever go to any shooting ranges?" he asked me in a teasing like tone.

There was truth to what I was about to say, but it was a loose truth, as I didn't want to know how to shoot. I didn't like the thought of killing someone when I was a child and that stuck with me throughout my life. "Years ago, when my dad liked to teach me about what he did at Vietnam, he was always a man that liked to stay traditional," I informed them. "Men were to do one thing, while women did the other," I reminded them of the old times. "Except, I wasn't any ordinary girl, I wanted to do the same things my brother did," I stated, but it wasn't entirely true.

When I was a little girl, I wanted to follow my brother, do what he did and act like him. Some things stuck, such as the eventual secrecy and the lies. Our stubborn trait came from genetics. Except, we had both become reserved due to growing up with the club. Shooting, wasn't my favourite thing to do at first, but seeing my brother do it, made me feel like I was like him. "So, he taught me how to shoot, but after an injury I had from the kick, I didn't want to do it again," I lied.

The truth was, dad had taken us hunting once with Russ and Nate, we shot at a deer and I accidentally killed a rabbit, thinking it was something else entirely. It had traumatized me and I never wanted to shoot a gun again. _Until something had happened to me years ago, which left a scar below my heart and near my-._ "I feel like you're hiding something," Hale spoke, suspicious of what secrets I may hide and this had made me be pulled out from my thoughts.

The thought alone sent a shiver down my spine, making it almost hard for me to breathe, but instead I kept calm and lowered my eyes from him. Gluing my gaze to the table. "Jesus Christ," Unser grumbled. "Hale, leave the girl alone," Unser ordered. "She's had enough these past few days," he said as he got to his feet and placed a hand over Hale's chest. "I mean, look at her," he pointed towards me. "No offence," he apologized as he raised his hands in surrender.

There wasn't much to say, considering he had stood up for me and did it in the best way he could. "None taken," I said with a shrug and shrugged my shoulders, my eyes sad and glued to the wooden table. My hands curled up and my body tense as I tried to hide my eyes away from the knife.

Hale wasn't going to take orders from Hale, instead he took a calmer and more personal approach. "Did someone from SAMCRO kill your attacker, and are you just covering for them?" he asked me softly, crouching down beside me and looking up at me with gentle eyes. "Was it Jackson Teller?" he further questioned, but this only made my blood boil.

"No," I instantly answered loudly. "I'm a woman of the law," I spoke with anger in my voice, my arms folded and glare was murderous. "I've seen my brother get locked up in jail for arson," I reminded him. "I wouldn't cover someone for murder," I lied firmly, as though that was the truth. "Never have and never will," I told them as I looked between Hale and Unser. "Don't insult me again Mr. Hale," I snarled.

Taking a deep breath, I relaxed and chose to take a calmer approach. After having the days that I had, I wanted some peace and quiet, I wanted to relax and not have the stress or worry of it all. "Am I being arrested? Is this case closed? Am I murderer?" I questioned as I darted my eyes to each one. "May I leave now?" I asked.

Unser sighed, Hale was about to speak, but thankfully Unser stopped him before words could escape the boy's mouth. "No, you're not a murder and yes, the case is closed," Unser told me in a dull and tired tone. "It's officially a case of self defence," he informed me. "There are no charges and you are free to go," he said as he gestured for the door. Getting up, I gathered up my senses, blew out a breath I had been holding in and wandered towards the door. "Oh, Maddie, wait," Unser called, making me stop in my tracks. "Would you like your gun back?" he asked me.

Gulping, he had held out the gun he had recovered from the crime scene, holding it out for me, I trembled and looked to Unser. Dead in the eyes. "No," I replied. "I didn't like killing someone," I told him. "Having that in my hands again..." I drifted as I glanced at the gun he held. "Keep it," I spoke to him. "I don't want it," I informed him of my decision, want and choices.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Tara had stayed with me for a moment, both of us awkwardly stared down at the baby before she left and went back to work. Staying with my son for a few moments longer, I chose to walk down stairs and searched for Clay and Tig. Knocking, I had found the pair of them in the room filled with dead bodies that were to be ID'd. Clay and Tig looked at me surpised, startled and then relaxed when they noticed it was me. "Goddamn it," I heard Clay cuss. "It's all right. Keep looking," I heard him say to Tig. "I thought I told you to wait upstairs," Clay said as he spoke to me and opened the door to let me in.

Stepping into the room, Tig was still searching for the old bones. "Well, there's no interference to run..." I began to explain why I was here to Clay. "And I figured you could use the extra pair of hands," I told him. "Is that a'ight?" I asked him, testing him and curious as to what he was keeping from me.

Clay stared at me, as though I was in trouble for not obeying his orders. With a loud slam of the door, he had let it go and stared at me angrily. "I got 'em. All three," Tig told us as he opened up the drawers swiftly. Clay and myself made our way back to Tig and saw all three of the bones laid out perfectly. "Hold the head. Tight," Tig ordered Clay, as Clay held the head, Tig went to pull the teeth out using the equiptment he took with him in the small, black bag.

Glancing at the other bones, I then noticed there was a small note attatched to the bones. "Hey, wait a minute," I warned them. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute," I stopped them from doing anything. "It's already been ID'd," I told them as I checked the small note that was attached to a body. "Lowell Harlan Sr," I snarled as I lowered the paper and looked to the pair. "This is Lowell's old man," I stated to them.

Clay had stayed silent, as did Tig. They both stayed still as I revealed this to them. The way they looked, it was as though they had dreaded this information. Then, it occured to me. They were keeping me out, because this was the secret they burried with the bones. Clay had asked for me to step outside with him, so that he could tell me everything. "Why was Lowell's dad buried with the enemy?" I asked him a little angered.

Clay looked depressed for having to tell me this information, for me finding out the way he didn't want me to. "Casualty of war," Clay told me in a sad tone. "Mayans took him out," he spoke, but something in the way his eyes didn't look at me, told me he was keeping something from me.

The way he put it, didn't make sense to me. "He worked at TM," I stated. "He wasn't patched," I reminded him, remembering the times that rather than Lowell working at TM, it was his father years ago. The pair of them looked similar, but Lowell Junior had more of his mother's features.

Clay didn't seem to care, I took a few steps closer so we could talk quietly. "Mayans went after everybody," Clay told me, as though this was true and in my memory, I couldn't agree or disagree, seeing as their history went back before my father died. "Family, friends. Didn't matter," Clay stated, knowing that those we loved were in high risk of danger.

The thought of Lowell Senior and Junior, made me feel sad from the history, from the secret puzzle piece Clay and Tig had kept from all of us for years. "Lowell thinks his dad just split," I tell him, knowing that Lowell hated his father for 'leaving', but none of us had the clue that his old man had died. "Poor bastard's convinced he's still out there," I state to Clay, with a small shake of my head. Having pitty for Lowell's unknown ignorance. Clay mumbled a soft 'I know.' "So why the same grave?" I questioned.

Clay didn't seem pleased with the actions he had done years ago, leaving a friend to share the same grave as his enemy. "Disrespect, I know," Clay agreed with my thoughts. "It was a crazy two years. I didn't have time to think a lot of shit through," he complained and explained his purpose for leaving Lowell to be burried with the enemy.

Deciding to question him further, I saw this as the perfect chance to ask him about his choices and choice of words. "Is that why you didn't want me in the morgue?" I asked him curiously. "Protect that secret?" I quized, as though that was why he may have not wanted me down here with them.

Scoffing, he had his arms crossed and shook his head. As though in denial, he tried to keep his tone soft and kind. "I got no secrets from you," he said, but in all truth, I didn't quite believe him. Not entirely. Something didn't seem honest about what he had said to me. He walked away from me as he spoke, heading towards the elevator and I followed after him as a thought occured to me.

Thinking about the bodies, before we stepped outside, Tig had found that the other bones had been ID'd too. "You know, with the Mayans ID'd too..." I went to say, knowing that the next thing wasn't going to make Clay happy, not in the slightest. "I can only imagine the poison Hale's gonna pour in Lowell's ear," I state, knowing that Hale would instantly sink venom into Lowell's ear.

At this point, Hale would be giddy at the news that Lowell's father had been burried with the Mayans, but clearly, he was only using this information to get Lowell to rat and turn on us. Clay had pushed the button, waiting for the elevator and when the bell dings, the doors slid opened. "I'll handle Lowell," Clay spoke as he stared at the elevator opening up, walking into the elevator, he left and soon, Tig followed after. Staying for a while to be with my son, I later decided to leave too. There were too many thoughts running in my mind. Maddie, Abel, Lowell, Clay and how two men were stalking two women I knew.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Stepping outside of the room, I had left Unser and Hale to discuss whatever they wanted to discuss. Heading down a hall, I found myself crossing paths with a woman that was watching me carefully. It was as though she knew something about me, something I may not have known myself. "So...you're the biker Princess," she spoke as though it was a fact.

I wasn't sure what she had meant, but judging about the small town we were in, knowing me as the biker 'Princess' as she put it, was my usual nickname. "I guess I am," I agreed, holding onto the handle of my bag and nodding. My eyes watching her carefully, it was a trick I had learnt off Gemma as I grew up with her. "Who are you?" I asked her, wondering how a women I didn't know, already knew my nickname.

She pulled out a flip out badge and showed it to me. "Agent June Stahl," she stated her name and job status. _A Fed...I wonder if she's been the one following Jax around._ "And you must be Madison Winston," she said as she pointed to me. "The daughter of one of the founding members of The Sons of Anarchy MC," she grumbled, throwing all the information she knew about me, towards me.

It was as though she had memorized it all from a page or a website. "Mr. Piney Winston," she spoke my father's name, proving that she knew which MC member was my father. "I heard you were in quite a compromising situation last night," she told me as she took a step towards me, her voice was smooth and her expressions hidden, keeping a calm and mysterious thing about her. "How are you? If I may ask?" she questioned me as her eyes finished trailing me, as though she was already studying and analizing me.

Not playing into her game, I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my eyes glued to hers. She looked like she was the type of woman to get what she wanted, even if it meant she had to worm her way through to get to it. "I'm well, thank you," I replied. "You seem to know quiet a lot about me," I noted and vocally pointed out to her.

She gave me a smile that made me doubt its sincerety, it was as though she was getting a profile on me and trying to figure me out. All while giving me strange notions, wierd vibrations and sensations about her. "That's my job," she reminded me. "Well, I better get back to work," she grumbled evenly, her smile faultered and fell in seconds. "I'll see you around, Princess," she spoke before she walked past and didn't look back at me.

Turning around, I watched her as her hips swayed and her thick, big hair bounced with every step. The strange sensations in my stomach, made me clutch my arms around my chest a little more tightly. "I'm sure you will," I mumbled to myself as I watched her enter a room. In that moment, I knew what I had been feeling and what my senses were telling me about her. _That girl, she's trouble._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Returning to TM, I went to have some time away from the others and ponder things on the roof. It was where I had space, time and it was a time of solitude. It was where I could be alone. Taking the journal with me, I saw Clay holding Lowell and walk back inside. Sitting down, I opened up the journal and flipped to the specific page I had in my mind _. Inside the club there had to be truth. Our word was our honor. But outside, it was all about deception. Lies were our defense, our default. To survive, you had to master the art of perjury. The lie and the truth had to feel the same. But once you learned that skill, nobody knows the truth...in or outside the club. Especially you_.

Closing the journal, I lowered it to one side and went to stand up. Moving to look at Lowell, who had thrown a wrench as Clay left him and cried. I knew Clay had told him the news and was now crying to himself. Knowing his father died, made him sink and I worried for him, knowing his continuous struggle with drugs. Maddie and her father had arrived on her dad's motorcycle, the roar of the bike couldn't be mistaken.

A phonecall pulled me out of my staring, watching Maddie take off the helmet and hand it to her father. Pulling out my cell from my pocket, I looked down at the caller ID, it was mom. Answering her, she didn't allow me time to greet her. "Jax, get to the house," she ordered. "And bring Maddie with you," she added.

What she had said, surprised me and worried me at the same time. Not knowing what was wrong, I instantly wanted to help her and calm her down from the anger she was spitting at me. "What's going on?" I asked her. "Which house?" I questioned, wondering if she had meant her house, or the one Wendy was living in.

Mom didn't hesitate and decided to instantly answer my question. "The one you're going to live in with your son," she informed me, telling me instantly what house she was speaking of. "I'll tell you when you get here," she told me before I glanced to Maddie.

She looked sad, worried and glanced around the area. Her dad had placed his hand on her back, leading her into the clubhouse and I knew it would be a pain for her to be pushed out of the clubhouse. Except, I also knew that mom would flay me alive if I didn't bring Maddie with me, as she had asked. "Fine," I agreed. "We'll be there soon," I informed her. Climbing down, Maddie was heading down the hall, her arms crossed and she still had the scars.

They looked to be healing, but it pained me to see her that way. Knowing that the asshole had tortured her, almost killed her and possibly would of done more. It had made me feel sick and angry with myself. _I should of drove her home._ "Hey," I greeted her a little awkwardly. "Mom called, she wants us to go my house," I told her. "You don't have to go if you don't wan-" I went to give her the option of rejecting mine and mom's order and offer.

Maddie had raised her hand, her palm facing me and her eyes shutting slightly. "I want to go," Maddie interupted me. "Keep my mind off what happened last night," she noted, knowing that it would be true that doing things would keep her occupied. "Will do me good to get out for a while," she spoke for herself.

Watching her, I wanted to make sure that she was telling the truth, but lately, I knew that Maddie wouldn't lie to me. "A'ight," I agreed and led her out again. Hopping onto my bike, Tig had ran over and asked her where she was going so soon, that he thought she was going to relax in the clubhouse, but she didn't answer. I told them that Gemma wanted us, which silenced them and made them go back to what they were doing. Handing Maddie my helmet, we rode off and stayed silent. Her arms hugged around me tightly, her body close and she was relaxed.

Maddie wasn't afraid like what Tara was. Maddie wasn't so close to me, holding onto dear life. It was tight enough, to assure me that she was safe and I knew that she was used to bikes, just as much as she was used to driving cars. She grew up in a life like I had, but she was the Princess, while I was the Prince. Her arms wrapped around me, her smell and presence, it felt right and I felt comfort from her being with me.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Riding along with Jax, it felt like the early years when he had his first motorcycle. Like when he finally got his Harley, it was as though I had been brought back to the past. Holding him tightly enough, knowing he was a better driver and someone I could trust with my life, I didn't need to hold on for my life. When we parked in his home, it was a small and calm house, it was one that gradually looked better with mine and Gemma's renovating skills.

Unlocking his door, he allowed me to go in first and that was when we found Gemma waiting in the livingroom. Seeing Gemma, she was silent and sat patiently. Jax looked around worried and confused. Following Gemma and Jax, we walked to Abel's room and found pictures on the wall, piss on the floor. "Who did this?" Gemma asked as she stayed beside the door.

Jax continued to walk forward, heading to the pictures and stepping past the puddle of piss. "ATF," he grumbled, I could see the tension in his jaw and his back stiff with anger. There were pictures pinned on the wall, ones of me and Jax hugging, some of Jax staring at me in the distance, one of Jax screwing another girl, one of Jax and Tara on a bike. The ones that stood out to me, were the ones I was included in, Jax screwing a girl and Thomas with Jax on the beach, their faces crossed out and my heart broke at the sight of the pictures.

Knowing that there was an ATF agent following him around, I didn't know why the man would target Jax and not the others of the club. My arms were crossed, eyes glued to Jax and my breathing even. "Why?" I asked curiously, glancing around the room, I saw that the crib had been broken too and the piss looked still fresh, stinking up the entire room.

Jax was glancing at every picture that had been hung up, his expression angry and I was unsure why he had that amount of rage, for a single ATF agent. _Well, he has broken into his house and vandalized his belongings, not to mention, he's stalked all of us by the looks of the pictures._ "Tara," Jax said a single name, which made sense to his tension. _I guess he still cares for her..._

My heart sank at the sound of her name, knowing that Jax had been with her after I ended our messing around. The thought of him possibly caring for her, made me want to cry silently, but I was stronger than that and I wouldn't show weakness to him. "That stupid bitch," Gemma spat insultingly.

Gemma's insult made Jax whip his head in her direction, to look at her with shock and slight anger. "How is this her fault?" he questioned her, with a confused and startled expression. "I was the one who threatened him mom," he told her. "He stalks me, stalks all of us, stalks Tara and watches my sick kid," he informed us of what the freak had been doing and how this was now the tip of the ice-burg. "This guy's dead," Jax snarled before he went to storm out the door.

Gemma gave him some space to rush past. "At least," she agreed. Moving a little, I didn't want to get in his way. Not with the anger and the things I knew what Jax was capable of, I wondered if he cared enough for Tara to kill the ATF agent too.

When Jax caught sight of me moving away, it was as though he skid to a stop and took gentle hold of my elbow. "Hey," he said calmly, his eyebrows furrowed and expression kind. "Are you gonna be a'ight?" he asked me. Mumbling a small 'Yep' and nodding to him, he now knew I would be fine here and with that, he gave me a nod and walked off. Leaving the building with a loud slam of the door, I glanced at Gemma and saw how she watched me and Jax.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Leaving Maddie in the company of my mother, I believed the pair would clean and chat as normal women did. Worried for Maddie's mental and emotional state, I knew it would be difficult for her to speak about what happened last night. But as I stared at the pictures, the broken crib and piss on the floor. My rage grew, since he had been stalking me and everyone else I knew, or loved. Tara being the knew and Maddie, the loved. Sitting on my bike, I pulled out my cell and dialed Hale's number. "Yeah, Kohn's still in town," I told him when he picked up.

Hale seemed a little out of breath, as though he was bouncing down the stairs in hurried steps. "I know," he grumbled. "He's at Floyd's," he told me, giving me the place to go and beat the guy's ass. "I'm taking care of it," he warned me, but I didn't listen to him.

Riding off, I parked a block away and sped walked towards Floyd's. Stepping inside, I saw Floyd instantly step away and there he was. Kohn was laying down, shaving cream on his face and when his eyes opened, he looked shocked to see me. Picking him up by anything I could grab, I shoved him against the mirrors, but he pushed against me and taking a chance, I threw him out the window and saw as the glass smashed on impact. "You wanna go to war with me, you sick piece of shit?" I snarled at him, feeling angered that he had been stalking us and how he broke into my house.

Throwing punches, he was cut and bleeding from the glass that crumbled from the collision. Picking him up, I crouched down and threw punches to his face, his body laid out on the ground and suddenly, a sharp pain sliced into my leg. Screaming, I glanced down at my leg and saw that he stabbed me with a pair of scissors. Soon enough, Hale caught up with us and pulled us apart. Both of us were taken in for questioning over the fight and what had really happened.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Myself and Maddie had been cleaning and fixing the room. There were photographs of Tara and Jax, photographs of Jax having sex with another girl and other things that pointed hatred towards Jax, with or without Tara. Maddie's expression fell when she stared at the picture of Jax in her hands.

Jax in the picture had been on a bed, the girl on all fours and her face was full of pleasure as the pair were going wild. "I ah, I heard about what happened to you," I said as I had helped her take the pictures off, knowing to burn them later. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" I asked her, being gentle and careful with how I spoke.

Maddie had been kidnapped, tortured and she had covered for someone in SAMCRO. Who, I didn't know. "I could be better," she informed me. "How are you?" she asked me in return. "I heard about what happened to you, Clay and that girl from Nevada," she reminded me of my own mini-drama. "Did you really hit her with a skateboard?" Maddie questioned me quizically, as though she couldn't believe I could do something so violent like that.

Not lying to her, I didn't see the need to lie to Madison or anyone that cared about me with my personal shit. "Yeah," I mumbled. "We're fine now," I told her. "Heard Jax was there to save you," I stated, bringing her back to the main issue between her, Jax and the kidnapper. "Have you two talked about anything yet?" I asked her, bringing her back to the issue between Maddie and Jax.

Maddie stopped pulling out pictures, her expression tired and a sigh escaped her. "Gemma-" she went to say something, it was possibly going to be an insult or a lie. Either one, I knew what it would be with her, judging by her exhausted expression, I knew it would be a small insult.

She sounded like she wanted it all to end, but I honestly didn't know what else to tell her. Other than the truth, knowing that the girl was always like a daughter to me. "I'm just worried and curious," I told her. "That's all," I assured her.

Maddie took a long and deep breath. "Look, Gemma, I love you," she began after she drew out a long breath she had been holding in. "But you need to stop asking me the same questions," she spoke in a whining tone. "Time and time again," she told me. "It's like you're on a loop," she complained.

The way she spoke about it, made me wonder what was going on with her and why she was like the way she was. It felt like she had been hiding, or keeping something from me. "I just don't understand what all the fuss is about," I grumbled softly. "You two should have talked things out and ma-" I went to say.

"Stop," Maddie had cut me off loud enough to cover me speaking. "You have no idea what's going on between me and Jax right now," she told me. "To be honest, I'm just as confused as you are," she spoke as though she was lost, as though she didn't understand what was going on between her and Jax, just as I didn't know. "You want to know the truth?" she asked me as I nod to her, silently.

Maddie looked like she had deliberated telling me, pondering with her thoughts, until she finally came out with it. "Since I was sixteen, me and Jax have been seeing each other," she began to tell me the truth. "No one knew," she informed me, surprising me further. "We didn't want anyone to know," she stated how the pair had thought in their younger years.

Maddie looked upset, tired and as though she was gaining some relief for telling me what she had been keeping from me. From what both Jax and Maddie had been keeping from me, for all those years. "After a year of us sleeping together, I knew I had to stop it," she told me honestly. "When I ended it, he started dating Tara and the things he did...hurt me," she informed me. "I fell in love with him," she revealed.

All through this, I was silent, listening carefully and trying not to freak out from the surprises I was getting from this confession. "But, I didn't want to hurt any of his relationships," she told me. "I broke up with him, because I loved him," she informed me. "I loved him enough to want to let him keep his relationships with the club, with my family," she listed. "I knew that if something went wrong between us, he'd lose his family and the thing he loves most," she paused. "The club," she stated.

While she spoke, it was soft and sincere, as though she was pouring her heart and soul out to me. "I had to stop what we were doing before anything got serious," she told me. "All this time, I've done things that may have hurt him," she informed me. "But believe me, it wasn't easy for me either," she stated with a firm shake of her head. "I didn't want to ruin his life," she spoke softly, her eyes shying away and lips frowning. "Not then..." she drifted. "Not now," she concluded her small anecdote that showed me her thoughts, emotions and love for my son.

The surprise and shock of it all, had me speechless and I didn't know what to tell her. Didn't know what to say, as I was still processing it all. "I-I didn't know," I told her. "I-" I went to apologize, realizing that Maddie was either the perfect match for my son, or the worst, considering that she had enough strings in him, to possibly pull him into another direction.

Maddie replied as quick as a gunshot. "Of course you didn't," she shot in a soft, gentle tone. "We promised each other that we'd keep it between us," she reminded me. "Anyway," she sighed. "There's nothing you can do about it and..." she paused, looking around and not meeting my gaze. "I don't know what Jackson wants," she revealed sadly. "But whatever it is," she spoke as she glanced at me. "I only want him to be happy," she told me, making me realize how much Maddie cared for my son.

Except, something didn't add up from what she told me. As to why Jax had dated her and why she mentioned Tara. _What did Jax do with Tara that hurt Maddie?_ "What about Tara?" I asked her. "Why did Jax date her if you two were-" I went to question her, but Maddie cut me off in seconds.

"I don't know," she replied quickly. "You'll have to find out, if you're really that curious," she suggested, hinting that I ask my son if I wanted answers. "I'm going to head back to the clubhouse," she told me in a tired tone.

A phonecall stopped me form continuing my conversation with Maddie. Sighing and grumbling, I picked agreed to the call and placed the cell to my ear. "Tiggy, what's wrong?" I asked into the cellphone.

Tig didn't hesitate to tell me exactly what was happening, he greeted me first, before he got into it. "Jax got into a fight," he stated. "He got stabbed by that fed who's been watching him and the kid," he informed me of who Jax was in a fight with. Gasping, I felt my heart pound and suddenly, I was releived by the question that ran through my mind, but wasn't asked. "He's a'ight," Tig assured me.

Sighing, I told Tig to tell Jax to come visit me when he'd like, that I was worried about my baby. "Holy shit," I cussed as I hung up and turned to look at Maddie. As I was in a call, she had called her brother and was speaking to him on the other side of the room.

Her face was bruised, cut and damaged in ways that left her pityfull to look at. Her hair looked pale and dull at times, her skin dark and lifeless, her eyes sad and shy. Everything about her made my heart sink. "Opie's giving me a lift," Maddie informed me, her arms crossed and eyes hidden from me.

Feeling bad, I wanted to make it up to her in some way, but I knew that it would be impossible. "I'm sorry Maddie," I apologized, hoping that it would be a good enough start. Moving away, she curled her fingers to cover her mouth slightly and walked to the living room. _Shit...I had no idea._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Sat in the room, I was staring at Unser's bored and displeased expression. "Barber says you came in for a haircut," Stahl began, another ATF agent, the same one who had taken Clay in for questioning over the case of Nate and Russ. "Agent Kohn attacked you with a pair of scissors. So you pushed him through a plate-glass window. Self-defense," she had told the story, summarizing it all with a single 'explanation'.

She was stood up, staring at files and reading statements. "That's what Floyd saw, I guess that's what happened," I said, chosing to stick to the false statement, but only because two proving that would be better than one _. I could use the excuse that it all happened in a blur._

Stahl laughed, a smile on her face and a small shake of her head, as she sat down beside me. "That's fantastic," she commented and cleared her throat. "Tell me," she began as she stared at me. "Are they all just afraid of you...or convinced that you are a necessary evil?" she asked me, as though I knew the answer to this.

Deciding not to answer, I didn't know what or how to answer. And especially, not without ratting on the club and getting myself into more trouble than what I could handle. "You charging me?" I asked her back, dodging her question.

Unser was the one to speak to me about the issue. 'No charges,' he had replied quickly. Picking up my things, I began to shove papers and other junk into my pockets. Moving to stand up, she began to speak. "Why does Kohn have a hard-on for you?" Stahl asked me.

Laughing through my nose, I felt it was obvious why Kohn would hate me so much. "You know why," I grumbled to Stahl. We all knew the reason Kohn hated me, was because I was once with Tara and yet, I had never loved her. Part of me knew I never would.

Sniffing, she gave me a look like she understood and nod her head. "You're right. I do," she agreed and sat up to get closer to me. "Tara Knowles," Stahl said her name. "The charming ingenue," she mocked. "High school sweethearts, right?" she asked me.

Slowly getting up, I didn't care what Stahl had to say about Tara and people may classed me and Tara as an item those years. I still didn't feel any pull towards her. Maddie was the taste of heaven that was difficult to ever erase from my system. "I guess," I grumbled and got to my feet.

From the look in Stahl's eyes, she wasn't finished and she was still testing to see what pin to punch into me. "Hm...but she's not the one you love," she noted. "It's the lawyer, isn't it?" she asked as though she was surprised to suddenly realize that. The thought of Maddie made me freeze and stare down at Stahl. Slowly, I sat down to hear what she had left to say about it all.

Somehow, I was impressed by how well she knew me and how she understood what others didn't see. "You were at the crime scene the other night, helped save her from some...man who tried to avenge his locked up brother," she spoke slowly, piecing the puzzle together gradually. "She was stalked before returning to Charming," she stated. "She fears for her life...so she comes back home...to the only man she knows loves her enough to protect her," she said in a cautious and quizical tone.

Her eyes watching me carefully, by my emotions that were currently shattered and all over the place, I wasn't surprized if my expression said everything I had left unspoken. "A guy who would have no problem...killing a man to save his best friend, who is also the woman he loves," Stahl said as I felt my heart thunder against my ribs. "That's beautiful. Really, it is," she commented. "I wish I had that kind of pull over someone. You're a lucky man," she continued to speak, making me shiver and look away. Not wanting to hear anymore of this.

After she spoke, I calmed down and looked at her with a plain and dull expression. "You done?" I questioned her, as though she was crazy and as though I was bored of listening to her. Truthfully, I was impressed she knew what others couldn't picture and I wondered if Hale had suggested that I was the possible killer.

Judging by the sound and actions of Unser, he too was fed up with the bitch in the chair. The same bitch who couldn't shut her mouth for a moment without making one of us want to cut her tongue out. "Yeah. She's done," Unser said as we both got to our feet and left. I had been given stitches as we were given statements to fill, when I left, I felt better enough to ride my bike, waiting for Kohn and making sure he had left Charming, before I turned back and rode to visit the kid.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Maddie had helped me a little, but half of the pictures were still hung up on the wall. Opie had entered to say hello and goodbye, leaving with Maddie and took her wherever she wanted to go. Clay had come to visit, to tell me what happened at the hospital and Tig had gone to answer a call. "She's getting under his skin. I can feel it," I told Clay as he leaned against the drawers and whilst I pulled the pictures off the wall.

Turning to glance at Clay as I spoke, I was surprised by what happened with Maddie and Jax behind my back. Angry with myself for being so clueless, I knew now that Jax was struggling with what to do. As was Maddie. I wondered how long Jax had loved Maddie. "I'm keeping an eye on it. I'm not gonna let anything turn Jax away from SAMCRO, especially pussy," Clay assured me.

Curious if he knew who I was speaking of, I chose to be blatant and to not keep secrets from him. "Madison's not pussy, she's his best friend and I think he loved her," I told Clay as I turned to look him dead in the eye. Showing him that I was serious about this. "Probably still does," I mumbled mostly to myself, pondering my thoughts aloud.

Turning the corner, Tig appeared and looked around surprised. Possibly shocked by what he had heard from every place, from the call and from now, my lips. "Whoa," he mumbled as he stepped inside and glanced at the room. "Hey, Anita just called," Tig told Clay as he turned to look at his President.

Clay looked like he was about to ask something, but he didn't get the chance to ask anything, seeing as Tig spoke up quickly. "Lowell, M.I.A she just found Moby in the apartment, crying and locked in the bathroom," Tig informed him, making Clay cuss and pace towards me. "Yeah, he probably went to Lodi looking to score," he suggested, trying to figure out what could be happening in that moment.

Wandering to the window, he placed his hand against the frame and sighed. Glancing at Tig, he looked at me, waiting to see if I'd tell Clay something to comfort him. Knowing Clay, he was always in distraught whenever Lowell slipped up, seeing as we had been the ones looking out for him since his father died. "It's not your fault, baby," I tried to comfort Clay. "You've been taking care of Lowell since he was 16. You done everything you could. Just some shit you can't escape," I kept telling him, to try and make him relax and to offer him some sort of support.

"It's like father, like son," Tig mumbled, as though he was surprised by how real that could really be. _You have no idea Tig. Jax is turning out more like his father, each and every single day. I'm scared he'll lose himself and die the same way his father did._

Glancing at Tig, I had mumbled a small 'Yeah' of agreement. "Looks like it's going that way," Clay spoke sadly as he turned and looked at Tig. There was something in his eyes, pain and disapointment. But, there was something else. Fear. He felt like maybe, he would have to do this again to my son. I could feel it in my bones.

Deciding to focus on the now, I knew that Lowell was like a son to him. I knew it would be difficult for him to do the hard decisions. "Got to remember what's important," I told him. "Big picture," I remind him, knowing that if he let Lowell live, his family, his club would all sink.

Tig looked sad to know what was about to happen, how history would repeat itself. "I'll call the Vista, see if he checked in," Tig said as he moved to leave me and Clay alone. Clay's eyes filled with pain and sadness, it was tearing him up inside to think that he'd have to kill a boy he'd helped turn into a man, great mechanic and a father.

Knowing it was hard for him, it was hard to imagine to kill Maddie, Opie or Jax. Breaking my heart at the thought, I held back my pain and had to be strong. For Clay. "No one blames you if Lowell don't come home," I told him, knowing that it would encourage Clay to do the right thing.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stepping back to my home, I knew mom would be sitting around and waiting for me. Entering the bedroom to check to see if it had been cleared up, mom had a cigarette between her fingers and lightly blew out the smoke. "Why aren't you at the fight?" she asked, talking about the fight that Half-Sack would be in to win us some cash.

Scoffing, I shuffled my way to her, leg stiff and hurting slightly as I walked. "I've had my share for the day," I told her, reminding her about the news she must of already heard. The town was small enough, that news travelled around quicker than it should have.

Leaning down, I kissed her cheek, taking the cigarette mom had offered me and took a small drag. Feeling the calm high, it was good for my mind and my heart. For both of us had the same heart defect. "Yeah," mom mumbled in agreement. "Your leg okay?" she asked, which made me respond with a calm 'Yeah.' "Where's the Princess?" mom asked as I turned my back to her.

She was talking about Maddie, which surprised me. _Wasn't Maddie here with her? Helping her clean the room and fix what needed to be fixed?_ "I don't know," I shrugged, all I knew, was Maddie was with me until we got here and from that moment on, I could only guess that she was somewhere safe.

The next thing mom said, surprised me and made me freeze up on the spot. "She told me everything," mom spoke clearly and loud enough, proving to me that she knew things me and Maddie promised one another to keep secret. Turning to look at her, I leaned against the crib and by the look in mom's eyes, I could tell she was telling the truth. "Where you going with that, Jax?" she asked me.

Flicking the mobile, I didn't know what to say and I could only feel myself tense up. Closing my mother out of my emotions and thoughts, I felt just as confused as the time me and Maddie went our separate ways. "Nowhere," I told her, unsure myself if I was lying or telling the truth.

Mom looked at me sadly, her eyes gentle and facial features soft. "I don't believe that," she told me, looking through my transparant lie. "I've seen the two of you together. See how you act around her," she listed the things she had finally noticed and pieced together. "She's got ties on you," she stated.

Hearing all of this, made me angry and I simply came home to check up on mom and see how the house was. I wasn't here for a lecture or for more questionings. "You know what?" I began to ask her bitterly. "I don't give a shit what you think," I spat at her. "What I do, what Maddie does. It's not your business," I stated to her, knowing that she loved to get into people's daily lives and sometimes ruin them.

Mom looked insulted by what I had just said, I knew instantly she'd answer harshly with slight sarcasm. "Oh, cleaning up piss and broken cribs, that's my business?" she questioned me with an accusing tone in her voice. Knowing that she was simply worried for me, I didn't need her bringing up the past. A piece of the past that I was still confused about now.

Deciding to take a slight kinder and less angry approach, I took a step forward and tried to keep my balance. "No one asked you to take this on," I told her. "This house, this kid," I spoke as I waved my arms around, pointing to random parts of the room. "It's not your burden," I stated. "It's mine," I owned up to it all, knowing she wouldn't understand my grief, but it didn't matter. I knew what I was saying and no one else needed to understand, other than me and Wendy. Shaking my head, we stared at one another silently and I limped away. Leaving her alone to her thoughts and heading to my bike, to ride off to visit a few more people.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Pacing around the room, I had asked for a ride back to the clubhouse and was being babysitted by dad and Opie. The pair of them allowed me my space, some time to myself and to get ready to go to sleep. The pair of them were at the bar, taking a few drinks and talking to one another. I had showered, fixed Jax's room a little more and even cleaned. I had searched through his pictures, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Echoes of mine and Gemma's conversation looped inside my head.

I knew that I needed to talk to Jax about what happened between us, about what happened between me and him years ago. As to why I didn't visit him, why I didn't want to intrude and explain my confession to Gemma. How I couldn't hold back the pain, hold back the secrets and was losing my mind with every time me and Gemma were alone in a room. How she'd ask the same question, repeating herself every chance she could. Fear coursed through my veins, unsure how to explain to him and reveal the truth.

Love. It was hard. Inside my mind, soul and heart, I knew I loved him. How I instantly changed when he was around. How I felt safe, how he saved me and gave up his freedom in one single kill. He did that for me, to save me and I had to reveal to him everything. All my thoughts, emotions and secrets. Except, I was afraid he'd think me stupid or crazy. Somethings, were better left alone and to be kept secret. But with him, I confessed without realizing. Always. _What am I going to say to him? I can't keep lying to him..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waiting for Tara, I parked my motorcycle by her door and watched her park. "Jesus," she cussed as she jumped out the car and slammed her car door shut. Stepping on my cigarette, I was sat down by her door and waiting for her. "Are you okay?" she asked me, worried for what happened to me today. 'Yeah,' I mumbled as my reply. "Hale told me what happened," she told me.

Walking to me, she sat down beside me and I watched her. Deciding that it would be best if I gave her the news, I knew she would feel a little safer by this information coming from me. "Kohn's gone," I told her. "I watched him leave town," I reassured her that he had definately left Charming and would never come back.

Tara took hold of my arm gently, surprising me and making me tense up at her touch. Not comfortable with her, I didn't want to be an asshole and tell her to let me go. Her other hand went to rest on my back, her head bowing to rest against mine. Staying very still, I wasn't comfortable with her, feeling the need to pull back and move away from her. "Thank you," she whispered softly. When she was done, I pulled away and got to my feet. With a nod of my head, I didn't want to stick around any longer, eager to return back to Maddie and check in on her.

Walking to my bike, Tara got to her feet and entered her room. Starting my motorcycle, I rode off and left Tara alone. Riding back to the clubhouse, I found Opie and Piney sipping on a beer together. Telling them that they could go home, they simply agreed and warned me that Maddie was in my room again. Opening the door, I slowly stepped inside and found Maddie sitting comfortably. A book in her hands, her hair in a neat bun, her comfortable clothes were tight and not too revealing.

She was too focused in her book to realize I was there with her. Watching her for a moment, I couldn't help the smile that grew along my lips and my eyes focus on her. Painting her in my memory, it felt as though I was storing every curve and feature of her in my head. "Hey," I called to her softly, my smile small as I stared at her.

Shutting the door behind me, she looked up and smiled warmly. Her hazel eyes bright and a gray tint. Focused on the book and trying to bring herself back to reality. "Hey," she replied back softly, she placed the bookmark back inside and shut the book. Placing it to one side on the bedside table, she sat up crosslegged and watched me curiously. Sighing, my smile fell and Stahl's words echoed in my ears. Sitting down at the end of the bed, she leaned closer to look at me closely. "What is it?" she asked me curious and cautiously.

I struggled with what to say to her, the lighting in the room was bright enough, compared to the darkness of outside with Tara. I felt calm in my room, but the words and suspicions I had, made me think over everything that happened so far. "You left Nevada 'cause you were afraid that guy was gonna hurt you," I said, leading to what I was wanting to ask her.

Maddie looked confused, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursing slightly at the sound of my words. "It was one of the reasons," she agreed, nodding her head slowly and tilting her head to one side, curious and awaiting for me to continue what I was holding back from her.

Chosing to speak slowly and with caution, I didn't want Maddie to react to this angrily, like her father or brother would at times. "Did you come back here 'cause you knew I'd kill this guy..." I said. "Do what the cops wouldn't and couldn't do?" I asked her.

Her face turned into one of confusion and insult. As though what I had just said was painful to her, I could see it hidden in her eyes. "God, no," she spoke, eyes wide and face pale at the image of it all. "I had no idea he would follow me," she told me, shaking her head and leaning closer to me. She was panicked. "This doesn't sound like you, Jax," she said, making me feel like maybe I had it wrong.

 _Maddie came here because she felt safer here, but because she also wanted to be with her family again. It's only normal for her to want to be protected by her family and the ones who love her. Much like myself._ "Well, you're safe now," I told her with a small smile, trying to make amends for my insulting insinuation.

The way she looked at me, gave me hope and I knew instantly, she had forgiven me for what I had accused her of. "I know," she agreed with a smile, her lips soft and a light pink. The color of her skin slowly came back, a soft brown and milk like color. It was something I had always admired about Maddie's skin tone. "Thank you," she thanked me, gently taking my hand and looking to me with gentle, kind eyes. _Why am I in so deep?_

* * *

 **GPOV**

Reading a book, I shut it the moment I heard footsteps come towards the bedroom. Knowing it would be Clay, when the door opened, I watched him enter and took my glassess off. Dropping the book to the floor, my reading glassess resting on my lap, I watched Clay shrug out of his cut. "How'd it go, baby?" I asked him. Clay sighed, which made me curious as to what happened with Lowell. "Where is he?" I tried to ask him another question.

Clay took off his rings, placing them ontop of his bedside table, never looking at me once as he moved or as I spoke. "SAMCRO rehab," he finally answered, telling me that he hadn't killed Lowell and that he was going back to rehab.

Sighing, I knew that Jax was involved with the bones today, seeing as he was the VP and would always be where the President was. "What'd you tell Jax?" I asked another question as he sat down on the bed and rubbed at his aching fingers and wrists. "About the bodies," I made it clear as to what I was asking him about.

Clay kept his back to me, his fingers rubbing his hands and his body tense from everything he'd been through in a single day. "Some of the truth," he revealed to me. I then asked him about Lowell, wondering what he knew of the bodies. "A little more," Clay admitted. Sighing, I knew what happened between us, the Mayans and Lowell. How Lowell crumbled under the pressure, how he turned on us.

"The rest stays buried," I mumbled, knowing that secrets were either to be told, or kept burried. Much like Maddie today, telling me and letting it come out of the grave. Whereas, myself and Clay, kept John's death with us, until we both died too. I knew, that if Jax knew, he'd hate me for what I had done. And I wouldn't let that happen, neither would Clay. As there would be damage for both of us, meaning we'd both go down.

Clay had turned to me as I spoke. "Yeah," he agreed. Sighing, he lowered himself to rest his head on my lap. "Rest in peace," he said as he laid ontop of me, my hand gently went to rest on his head and softly, my fingers caressed his head. Knowing he cared about me, how he cared about others, but how we always did things to protect one another. Peace, was something we always wanted, despite all the killing we did in the past.

* * *

 _ **"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. The song for this chapter was 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley (Or sung by Bobby, your choice!). Now, I hope you understand that this story is going in a completely different direction to what you thought it was. To make this clear...Jax isn't in love with Tara. At all. Wendy wasn't anything to Jax either, but she was a small spark of something he saw resembling Maddie. Blonde hair, dark eyes and slightly tanned skin. See the resemblance? Except, Maddie is Jax's best friend and the love of his life. As for Kohn, Jax is mad at Kohn for the stalking and for the things he did to his son's room.**

 **But, by the end of this season, Jax and Maddie will be together and Tara isn't going to be in the story for any longer than that. You'll see what happens in the next chapter, where everyone believes Jax is going to save Tara and kill Kohn for her. But, I hope you'll be surprised. You know the drill! 5 reviews please!**

* * *

 **Questions to answer in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**

 **2) Is there any other POV you'd like to see?**

 **3) What do you think of Maddie and this case that is now closed?**

 **4) If I wrote a sex scene between Jax and Maddie, what POV would you like to see it in? No one's point of view (As in, both of them at random moments), Maddie's, or Jax's?**

* * *

 **Until the five reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	17. Chapter 10: Money (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 10: Money (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"You're the light, you're the night."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~10 years ago~_

 _Feeling nervous, I was dressed, fixed and prepared for prom. Standing at the hall beside the stairs, I waited for dad to call to me. Gemma had helped me to pick out the dress, to dress up and do my make up. Secretly, she had paid for some of the things I wore, as a gift. "Come down Maddie," dad called when Gemma walked down and stood with the men. "We're waiting," dad told me as I stood still._

 _Taking a deep breath, I straightened up and began to take slow, delicate steps down the stairs. Instantly, Opie and dad were wowing and making other noises of awe. Holding onto the rail, I kept my head lowered and gradually came down. When there was only two steps, I looked up and saw that Jax held his hand out to me. His gaze glued to me, his jaw hung open and he looked like he hadn't blinked. "You look beautiful," he complimented me._

 _Taking his hand, I walked down the last two steps, my dress swayed and Jax was dressed up in a tux. His hair sweeped back neatly, his eyes bright and everything about him was clean, cut and smart. "Thanks," I blushed lightly, glancing at Gemma, she was smiling brightly at me, tears in her eyes that were building. "You clean up well," I replied to Jax as I laughed and nudged him playfully, trying to relax the small, awkward tension I felt being around him._

 _Jax laughed, regained his posture and we smiled to one another brightly. "I'll take that as a compliment," he told me. Dad had tears in his eyes, his face red and his lips trembling. Opie looked proud, a wide smile on his face. Hugging each of them, I thanked Gemma for her help and they took pictures of us. When the photographs were taken, Jax and I left to get in Gemma's car, Jax had asked her if we could use it and Jax drove us to the prom._

 _When Jax parked, he bolted out of the car and opened the door for me. Holding his hand out for me again, I took it and he guided me out of the car. Entering the venue for the prom, we had a small drink of punch and talked for a while. Talking about the clothes, Gemma helping me and Jax complimented me once more. Glancing around, I felt awkward being here, with the stares and looks everyone gave me, I chose to leave the building and head outside for some fresh air. Jax had followed shortly, after he downed the rest of his drink and joined me outside. Taking a few deep breaths, I shook with nerves._

 _Turning to Jax, he seemed worried and confused about what just happened. Curious as to why I had left in such a hurry and chose to be outside alone, rather than inside and surrounded by people staring at me. "Hey, what happened?" Jax asked me, taking gentle hold of my arm and his eyes stared at me sadly, his eyebrows furrowed and expression worried._

 _My heart sank, I felt like I didn't belong here and like I shouldn't have been in that building. Like I should have stayed home and rejected Jax's offer. "I just..." I paused, unsure of how to answer him. "I froze up, tense and awkward," I admitted to him. "I mean, what am I doing here dressed up and unlike myself?" I asked him, surprised by my own actions and appearance._

 _Jax sighed, his head bowed and his eyes shutting for a moment. "You noticed everyone staring at us, didn't you?" he questioned me. "It's because you truly look beautiful tonight," he complimented me once more. "But, you've always been beautiful," he spoke up quickly when I quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Just..." he fumbled for the right words to say. "You've never looked like a full grown woman, not like you are now," he tried to explain. "It's...different," he concluded. "Look, I'm coming out all wrong but..." he paused._

 _Jax took a step closer to me. "We came here to have a good, fun time," he reminded me. "We shouldn't care what everyone else thinks or what they want to believe about us," he told me, making me believe his words. "We know ourselves," he stated. "So..." he drifted as he took another step closer, except, he took a step to stand in-front of me. "Can I have this dance?" Jax asked out of the blue._

 _Holding his hand out to me, the song was a slow paced song and it seemed appropriate enough to dance to. Taking his hand, we walked to a spot and stopped. Turning to one another, Jax led our hands to the right position, our bodies close and my other hand resting on his back, fingers grazing his shoulderblade. His free hand resting on the small of my back, our sways slow and twirling calming. Lost in the moment, we stared at one another and stayed closely pressed to one another._

 _Gradually, something in us brought us closer. Our faces coming closer, eyes slowly shutting and glancing to our lips. When we came close enough, our lips joined in a gentle and sweet kiss. His lips tender, tasting like sugar, his lips were smooth and the smell of his aftershave lingered in my nose, along with the cologne he had used. His hands firm, my heart pounding and the music had been blurred in the background. Our lips caressed one another, when we pulled away, I felt bliss and slight surprise._

 _We had both reacted out of the moment, surprising both of us and making it slightly awkward for the pair of us. When I looked to him, he looked the same, clean, prestine and smart. But, I couldn't help but laugh and blush brightly. "You've got lipgloss on your lips," I told him, giggling at the sight of his glossy lips from my make-up, blushing harder at the thought that I was the reason he now had another tone to his lips. He brushed the gloss off his lips with the back of his hand and watched me with a look that I couldn't quiet figure out._

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~10 years ago~_

 _Waiting for Maddie, I was slightly nervous, knowing that we were going to go out in public in a way that I normally wouldn't. For example, I was in a tux, clean and shaved. My hair pushed back and sleek. Cologne was on every inch of my skin and I felt as though I had been placed in an uncomfortable state. Mom came down, a smile on her face and a proud look in her eye. Me, Opie and Piney were all stood, waiting for Maddie to come down, so we could take pictures and leave. "Come down Maddie," Piney called as mom walked down. "We're waiting," Piney told her as we all stood frozen._

 _A minute had passed, but that was when I saw a high heel peek out from around the corner and gradually, Maddie stepped out and revealed herself to us. Piney and Opie made sounds of awe, but I was completely still. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes glued to her and my heart thundering within my chest. I couldn't blink. Couldn't breathe. It was as though I was taken to another world._

 _Maddie wore a red, elastic type dress that complimented her figures and showed her curves in an elegant way. Her hair straight, her hair a light blonde color that made me feel like running my hand through the softness. Normally, her hair was always curled, also she never wore heels or dresses. Her dress had a 'v' like shape as the material touched below the parting of her breasts. Her skin tanned, a golden tint to her tone and she wore only earings and a bracelet._

 _Her make-up natural, her eyes were a smokey affect and her lips were a glossy pink. Without my own awareness, my jaw was opened from the surprise and Maddie had been walking down the steps. I offered her my hand, I wanted to guide her down the last few steps and act like the gentleman I knew I could be. "You look beautiful," I complimented her, once I had finally found my voice._

 _Delicately, she took my hand and gracefully stepped down from the stairs. "Thanks," she blushed as she hid her eyes from me for a split second and then glanced to someone behind me. "You clean up well," she commented, which made me chuckle at her and she nudged me playfully._ She looks so beautiful.

 _Regaining my posture from the gentle shove, I turned a little to look at Opie, mom and Piney. I couldn't help but smile widely at her. Piney couldn't keep his eyes away from his beautiful, womanly daughter and Piney looked just as proud as my mom did. "I'll take that as a complement," I told her, chuckling to myself and preparing ourselves to leave. We hugged our loved ones, took pictures and left. Taking mom's car, I drove us to the prom._

 _Parking at the venue, I jumped out the car and ran to her door. Opening it, I offered her my hand and she took it, guiding her out of the car and shutting the door behind her. Entering the building, we drank some punch and talked about anything for a while. We talked about our clothes, mom helping Maddie get ready and I couldn't help but compliment her again. The room was filled with conversation and loud music, but the glances that were thrown at a pair, were us. The town was small, people knew us, knew our backgrounds and respected us in a weird way. But, I knew that they may have been judging the pair of us in multiple ways._

 _Maddie rushed out of the building, leaving me to swallow the last part of my drink and chase after her. Turning to me slowly, I was confused and worried as to why she had rushed outside in such a sudden move. "Hey, what happened?" I asked her, taking a calm and gentle hold of her arm. My eyes glued to hers, eyebrows furrowed and my expression worried for her. There was something in me that was strange, like her wellbeing meant more to me than I had ever imagined possible._

 _Maddie looked scared, out of place and lost. As though she was fighting something in her mind. "I just..." she began to tell me. "I froze up, tense and awkward," she told me, admitting her thoughts and what she felt. "I mean, what am I doing here dressed up and unlike myself?" she asked, making my heart drop at her insecurities and how she didn't see herself clearly enough._ She doesn't see how beautiful and classy she looks? Like a woman and charmingly graceful.

 _Sighing, I thought over my choice of words and knew I needed to put in a different way. Then, something occured to me. She'd seen everyone staring at us and judging us from afar. "You noticed everyone staring at us, didn't you?" I asked her lowly. "It's because you truly look beautiful tonight," I complimented her, yet again. "But, you've always been beautiful," I tried to fix my choice of words, her eyebrow had quirked up questioningly and her face was expectant of something._

 _There was no way I could save myself, but I had to try and make my words right. Maddie's lips pursed, as though she was holding in a small laugh from amusement at my struggle. "Just..." I fumbled, knowing that I was screwed with my choice of words already. "You've never looked like a full grown woman, not like you are now," I dug myself a bigger hole for my grave. "It's...different," I tried to explain. "Look, I'm coming out all wrong but..." I admitted._

 _Taking a step closer, I took a moment to think of the right words to say to her. "We came here to have a good, fun time," I reminded her. "We shouldn't care what everyone else thinks or what they want to believe about us," I shrugged as I looked directly at her. "We know ourselves," I stated, knowing that if we knew who we were, it shouldn't matter what anyone else thought. "So..." I said as I took another step closer, moving to be stood in-front of her. "Can I have this dance?" I asked her._

 _Holding out my hand, the song in the background was slow and perfect for a slow dance. One that would be simple, secret and a song we could still hear booming through the building. There were now glass windows, except for the ones high above the building and too high for anyone to spy on us. Taking my hand, I walked us to a better spot to dance, under a tree and positioned us to the right dancing stance. My hand clasping hers, her free hand behind me and fingers grazing my shoulderblade. My free hand resting on the small of her back, our bodies closely together and our eyes focused on one another. Swaying, twirling and keeping her close to me._

 _Something about that moment was intoxicating, hypnotic and alluring. Her smell of fresh and sweet perfume. Her womanly, graceful and classy look was one that made my heart skip a beat. She looked breathtaking, especially under the moonlight. Gradually, our faces grew closer, our eyes glancing at our lips and eyes, until they finally slid shut. When our lips joined in a tender, sweet and gentle kiss. Our lips moulding to press repeatedly in a soft motion. Her lips featherlight, soft from the lipgloss that was now sticking to my lips._

 _Our noses brushing lightly and my heart threatening to jump out of my chest. When we pulled away, I knew that I had died and gone to heaven by such a simple action. It was unlike any other kiss I had ever experienced and judging by Maddie's expression, she too thought the same. When we had kissed, the music had silenced and the only thing that we knew, was that we were in our own, small world. In a blissful bubble. She had smelt sweet and tasted like honey._

 _We had both reacted in the moment, both of us surprised and it was now slightly awkward. She was still beautiful when I looked at her, but there was a bright red flush that rose to her cheeks. "You've got lipgloss on your lips," she told me shyly. Giggling at the texture that was on my lips, I laughed and rubbed the make-up off my lips. She was the darkest shade of red, but she still looked beautiful and charming._ How is that even possible?

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Waking up to a fast asleep Maddie, I got up and had a quick shower. When I walked into the clubhouse bar, I saw everyone was here, everyone except Piney, Bobby, Happy and Opie. Myself, Clay, Tig, Chibs and Juice sat down at the redwood table and began the small meeting. "So where are we at with McKeevy's cash?" I asked them.

The money we were collecting, was to pay for the Irish and for their support. Taking a seat, Clay held a backpack in his hand and threw it onto the table as he spoke. "Called in every marker we had," he told us. "Picked up another 40 grand," he informed us of the total that was in the bag.

Tig was now the one taking a seat. "Bobby got that gig in Laughlin. The owner fronted him the pay already," he informed us of what was going on with Bobby. "Here's five grand more for the pot," he said as he threw the rest of the cash. Making a huge pile in-front of us, from all that we heard.

It may have been big and what looked like a mountain piled up on itself. But, we all knew that it was not enough from what the Irish wanted. "We got 130," Clay said with a wide and false smile. He too, knew it wasn't enough to keep the Irish happy and flush for their cause.

Chibs kept his shades on inside, but I could sense his sadness and we knew that he had to be firm about this. The Irish were a group of men not to be messed with. "McKeevy heads back to Ireland tomorrow...and he's gonna need his whole 200K by tonight," Chibs reminded us of our deadline.

Bringing his cigar to his lips, he took a long pull and blew out the smoke from his lungs. "We got one more place left to go..." Clay spoke as he pulled the cigar away from his mouth. "The porn queen," he finished with his arms wide and palms facing the ceiling.

The sound of this made Tig sit up and look at Clay a little surprised. "Otto's old lady?" he asked Clay, his eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes questioning. I too was a little surprised by this suggestion, but I knew that mom heard all about Luann's winnings when it came to the stacks of money she earned from making porn.

Clay didn't hesitate to answer Tig and explain why we'd go to Luann. "Gemma says Luann is picking up two G's a week," he told us. "Just from ad revenue from her website," he stated in a slow and stunned tone himself. _Shit, that much she makes with just the ads. Incredible._

The sound of websites, or maybe porn, made Juice lean in to speak. "Yeah," he agreed. "Factor in membership fees and downloads," Juice gave us all the technology and specifics. "She's making three times that much," he told us confidently.

Thinking of something that could help all of us, I knew that Gemma could convince Luann to give us the money. "You should have Gemma talk to Luann," I suggested. "They're tight," I told them. "Keep us clear of it," I explained my reasoning in why mom should be the one to talk for the club.

Clay seemed to respect and like my idea. "That makes sense," he agreed with a nod of his head. Then, something reminded me of what was happening today. Waking up in the morning, I looked at my phone and saw that Tara had sent me a message.

A proud smile started to creep up on my face. "All right, well," I went to say as I glanced around and kept a straight face. "I'm going to St. Thomas anyway. I'll talk to Mom," I reassured them. "Kid gets out of the toaster today," I told them, and I could no longer hold back the ever-growing and wide smile that appeared on my face.

The smile was starting to hurt, but a swelling in my heart told me that my son was growing, getting better and he was able to leave the toaster. "You get to hold your son?" Tig asked surprised, everyone else made noises of approval and amazement.

Turning to Clay, he held his cigar between his teeth, but there was a wide smile on his face too. Leaning over, I bumped fists with him and felt pride in knowing my son was growing up. "That's great, Jackie boy. Congrats," Chibs told me as I leaned over to his stretching body, doing our handshake and Juice clapped his hand over mine and Chibs'. 'Seriously,' Juice had mumbled beside me.

Clay no longer had his cigar in his mouth, I leaned over and gave Tig a bump of my fist. Estatic beyond words and pleased to know my son was developing to be a strong, little man. "At least we know one good thing's gonna happen today, huh?" Clay suggest with a bright smile on his face, his blue eyes clearer than I had ever seen.

* * *

 **MPOV**

In the morning, I had changed into a gray, button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up, tight denim pants, heels and a watch. I wore no make-up, except for natural pink lipstic and my hair was naturally curled. Stepping outside, I had come across Jax and he was making his way to his motorbike, but when he saw me, he slowed down and smiled at me. "Hey," Jax called as he leaned over, took gentle hold of my elbow and kissed my cheek. "Where are you going?" he asked me curiously, his eyebrows furrowed and he hadn't seen my dad following after him.

Dad cleared his throat loudly, making Jax jump a little and turn to look at my dad. "I'm just heading over to check my house," I told him. "Dad's gonna go with me," I stated. "That way I'm not alone in there," I shrugged. "And that way I can bring my car with me," I informed him breifly of my plans. "Getting tired of having someone taking me around everywhere, like I don't know how to drive," I complained, but only because I didn't like the thought of people driving me around everywhere like a child.

Dad moved to his motorbike, pulled out my helmet and handed it to me. Walking side by side, we walked to the bikes and I stopped by dad's. Jax stood beside his Harley and smiled at me. "Oh," he mumbled. "A'ight," he agreed with a nod of his head, sitting down on his bike, he strapped on his helmet and smiled at me.

Just as I saw Jax start the engine, he began to ride off slowly towards the exit. "Wait," I called. "Jax," I spoke his name and made him stop. Jogging to him, I handed the helmet back to dad and heard him sit down with a small grumble. "I ah...I wanted to say thank you," I told him when I stood beside Jax. "For what you did," I mumbled, unsure where I was going with my fumbling of words.

Jax seemed calm, smiling and nodding at me. "For noticing something was wrong when everyone else probably just thought something else," I remind him and placed my hands in my back pockets. "I'd probably be dead if you didn't notice something was weird," I pointed out.

The sound of me saying that I could of had a different outcome, seemed to make Jax tense up and his jaw clench for a second. "I'm glad it ended the right way," Jax told me, his eyes bright as they glanced up at me. "You're safe, that's all that matters now," he reminded me and spoke in a kind, gentle and soft tone.

The way he spoke, melted my heart, as though he truly meant it and in a strange sense, I knew he meant it. "Yeah," I mumbled numbly, in realization. "Thank you, again," I repeated as I gave him a nod. "Anyway, I'll see you later, maybe," I told him as I turned my back to him and wandered back to my dad. Taking the helmet from him again, I strapped it on and sat behind him. Holding on tightly, we rode off and headed to my house, Jax had already rode away and was long gone when we left.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stepping into the room, I saw mom sat down in the chair and staring numbly at one spot. When I walked in, she looked depressed and like she could hardly look me in the eye. She looked in every other direction, other than where I was stood. Stepping to stand beside my son, he looked healthy and stronger. Feeling my heart break, I knew that mom felt some sort of pain from what I had told her last night. "I'm sorry," I apologized to her. "I didn't mean to go off on you last night," I explained.

Mom was fiddling with her fingers, deep in thought and I couldn't help but smile slightly at her. Knowing that although we may have both been angry with each other, we were both still going to be here for my son. "I'm sorry too," mom apologized in return. "It was a crazy day," she excused herself. "Strange time, Jax. So much shit is changing," mom sighed as she got to her feet and walked to Abel. "I just worry," she told me. "About you, about him," she paused. "About Tara," she spoke the name of a woman who meant nothing to me.

The only thing that it meant to me, was my revenge on Maddie for hurting me. For not wanting to be with me, so I chose to hurt her and by using her friend, Tara to do the damage. Never thinking that I had to keep up the appearance of me and Tara dating, just to hurt Maddie more. To make her see what she had been missing out on. "What happened with me and Tara...is ancient history, mom," I told her. "Meant nothing to me," I admitted to her with a shrug.

There was no point in me hiding what I felt and thought to her. Knowing that she heard everything from Maddie's point of view, I knew that mom was curious to see my side. "She hurt this family," mom said as she rest her head against her hand, her elbow offering her support. "Tried to pull you away," she reminded me.

Something in mom's eyes was questioning. Tara had offered for me to join her, to move to Chicago and leave the club, to be with her. Except, I didn't love Tara and I didn't want to leave my club. Especially not for a woman I didn't love. "I didn't leave, did I?" I asked her, knowing that it would be enough to make mom realize that I didn't care about Tara. _Truthfully, I still don't. I just feel guilt._

The next thing that mom said, was calm and soft. As though she was treating this with caution. "But Maddie did," she said the one name that could make my heart stop and speed up at the same time. "Broke your heart," she reminded me.

It was true. When Maddie left, I didn't want to do anything. When Tara left, I didn't care. But, I did feel a sense of rejection, as I knew that every girl I came across, didn't want anything to do with me. "I guess," I mumbled as I nod and looked down at my son. _She's realizing all this shit so easily. I love Maddie and there's no denying that._

I didn't want to seem so weak, but I couldn't deny the pain I had felt in my heart when Maddie left for college. "You guess?" mom questioned, using my words to question the level of honesty I was giving her. "She crushed you, Jax," she reminded me.

Truthfully, I didn't want to hear about my emotions towards Maddie. I loved her and that was all. Tara was nothing and so was Wendy. Maddie was the only piece of heaven I wanted, the only person I truly ever loved. "I was 18 when we were messing around, 19 when she left and I was turning 20 in that same time," I listed. "It was first love bullshit," I grumbled at mom. "I grew up," I told her. "I got over it," I kind of lied. "It's time you got over it too," I suggested.

Mom was rubbing her forehead with her perfectly manicured nails and her eyes were peering up at me as her head was tilted slightly. "Somebody hurts your baby, you never get over it," she spoke slowly, talking to me with complete sincerity and love. I could feel her honesty, I could understand what she meant and I couldn't help the smile that formed along my lips. Pulling at my skin, my muscles worked to make me smile and subconciously, my eyes roamed down to stare at my beautiful, baby son. "Dr. Namid's still in surgery. It's gonna be awhile before they take him out of there," mom informed me.

This was the perfect moment to tell her about what we had planed, how we needed Luann's help and mom was the one we needed to convince her to hand us the money over. "Yeah, I came early to talk to you," I told her as I looked up at her. "We need a favor," I told her in a sad tone. Her eyes glued to me, watching me and curious as I spoke to her.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Calling Luann, I asked her to come see me, that today was the day that Abel was getting out of the 'toaster' as Jax called it. Waiting for Luann, I told her I wanted her to be there and support me when he got out. She was dressed up in slight revealing clothes, her dress sense had always been either boss like, or as though she was still trying to cling onto her youth. "Hey, baby," she called to me. "Is Abel out yet?" she asked me as she held her teddy bear and spotted me.

Getting to my feet, I saw how excited she was and when we walked to one another, she placed a kiss to my cheek. Kissing hers in return, I felt a little uncomfortable for what I was going to have to ask her. "No, not yet," I told her. "Appreciate you coming," I thanked her in a stiff and polite way.

The way she looked, was like she was the happiest person alive and was proud to have been one of the first people to wait with me. That out of all the people I knew, including my husband, that I wanted her there with me. "Oh, I wouldn't miss it," she told me in a calm and kind voice.

Knowing that this was going to be the hard part, there wasn't much else I could do and I had to do it for the club. Being the queen and all. "Can we talk?" I asked her. "I need to ask you a favor," I told her. This made Luann respond with a small 'Sure,' as I lead her to the chairs. She asked me what it was, but I didn't know exactly how to explain it. "Well, it's not for me, actually. It's for the club," I tried to explain. "They need 70 grand, cash, by the end of the day," I informed her.

Luann had asked me what happened and I wasn't entirely sure as to why they'd need that amount of money. "I don't know details," I told her honestly. The pair of us had taken a seat, away from listening ears and both of us kept watch for anyone who was. She asked me if I wanted her to front the money. "A loan. Yes," I agreed.

Sighing, it looked like she was trying not to freak out, trying to not lose her mind and reject me in a harsh way. "That's a lot of cash," she scoffed as she moved to sit upright and not comfortably, like she was as we were speaking and she believed I needed the help. "I don't know, Gemma," she fumbled as she moved the teddy bear around in her arms.

Not believing her, I didn't want to come out harsh, but I knew that I needed to get the club what they needed. I had to try. "I got a pretty good idea what your bank account looks like," I pointed out to her. Acting all innocent, she asked me what I had meant. "Oh, come on. Don't get all humble now," I told her. "You're always bragging about the business. The money, the Corvette, new tits," I listed and called her out. "Here's a chance to use your cash for something that matters," I encouraged her.

This only seemed to insult her, rather than encourage her to support the club. "I paid my dues," she growled. "Six years of taking two in the ass while some teenager blew a load on my face," she spat. "I earned that producer's chair," she declared firmly, her hand pointing and waving around, as though she was writing our a statement.

I didn't like seeing her all flustered and angry about it all. But, I knew one thing I could say that would convince her to give the club the money they need. "No one said you didn't earn it," I told her. "But Otto is the one who fronted you the money," I began. "Pulled those dicks out of your ass so you could put it in that chair," I reminded her. "Don't you ever forget that," I spoke, trying to convince her to front the money this time for the club.

Sighing, I could see she was taking in what I had said and seemed to agree with what I had said. Otto was part of the club, still was and Luann had been saved by the club. The money the club made, got her to be in a better position, rather than bent over and taking those two in the ass all her life. "I could probably get my hands on 50. Maybe 55," she told me, trying to help us in getting enough for the club, but not too much.

Deciding to take a kind and friendly approach, I knew that this was causing her a lot of grief and trouble. Trying to hand the club money, was always a risky thing. Especially if the club got caught. "That would really help," I told her. "Thank you," I said in a calm and kind tone.

Gathering my things, I was about to stand up when Luann said something that confused me. "Twenty percent," she said out of nowhere. This made me ask her a confused 'What?' "Interest," she spoke a single word, which made me realize what she had meant. "It's business," she shrugged.

Glaring at her, I didn't like her sudden confidence to make the club have to return the money with a high percentage. "You'd better rethink that percentage," I suggested. "Bad shit happens to greedy whores," I threatened. _After all the club has done for her, she still wants more money to suck out of us._

Launn looked scared, she knew what we were capable of and she understood that she needed to play it safe. Otto was locked up, no longer able to defend or protect Luann outside, but we were the ones there for her if she ever needed something. "Five percent," she reconsidered.

After I threatened her, I had gotten to my feet and moved to lean against the wall. "Get it," I told her, she got up and opened the door. Taking the teddy bear with her, she didn't look pleased or safe. She looked worried and afraid. Pulling out my cellphone, I dialed Clay's number and told him I had done as Jax asked. Telling him the amount Luann would offer, including the intrerest, he sighed and took it as it was given.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding back to Teller-Morrow, I was on the road when I stood up on my motorcycle and spotted there was a crash for an Oswalds truck. "Oh, shit," I hissed when I saw the guy had crashed and crashed head first into the window. "Come on, man. Get up on the hood," I ordered a guy who stared at the man and did nothing to help him out. Sirens echoed as they came closer. Getting into the truck, myself and the other guy began to help the guy out of his position. My hands covered in blood as I saw the guy was stuck, his legs was riped from the glass and shards were pointing out on the opposite end of his leg.

The guy had multiple rips and blood stains all over him from the crash. I could see my bike parked beside the truck and tried to assess the best way to get the guy free. "Shit," I hissed when I saw the damage he had taken. "On three. One, two, three," I told them and we began to lift him up and out of the hood of the truck. The man was screaming for his life as I pulled his leg out carefully and slowly out of the glass. The man was screaming and squirming as we moved to place him on the ground gently. The paramedics helped and eventually, took over.

Returning to the truck to pick my shades up off the seat, I saw something that struck me and surprised me at the same time. Standing out, I leaned over and picked up the object that had caught my interest. It was a crushed up drug, in a plastic, see-through bag, a drug that I had come across a million times when I was with Wendy. _It's Meth. Shit. Must be Darby's. I need to show this to the guys._

* * *

 **PPOV**

Parking at Maddie's house, we got off the bike, put away our helmets and wandered inside. When I stepped inside, I wandered further in and found there were still blood stains that had been cleaned, but they were still slightly noticable. It was horrific to see her house looking the way it did. The chair was still stood in the kitchen. The same one I heard she had been tortured in. "Shit," I grumbled. "Looks like they hardly did anything in here," I complained.

Maddie walked further into the room, her eyes sadly glanced around the room and she looked like she had a moment. Her eyes glassy and her body stiff as she stared at the chair. "Believe me, it was a lot worse than what it is now," she told me as she walked into the kitchen and glanced at a faint stains of blood on the walls.

Trying to imagine what had happened in the room, I didn't know if I wanted to know. "I'm sorry sweetheart," I began. "For..." I drifted a little as I walked towards her. "Going off on you like I did," I apologized to her as she turned to look at me with sad eyes. "I was upset and angry," I told her. "I'm your dad, I'm meant to protect you from bad shit," I stated as I looked around the kitchen. "Shit like this," I mumbled as I raised my arms and gestured to the room we were currently stood in.

Maddie sniffed, tears were being held back and a sad smile formed on the lines of her lips. "I know dad," Maddie spoke as she placed her hand to touch my arm, gently she rubbed it and moved closer. Wrapping her arms around me, slowly, I raised my arms to gently rest my hands on her back. "I forgive you," she whispered as her head rest against my shoulder. Pulling away with a sniff, she giggled and looked behind me. "Now, can you help me move this chair?" she asked me, as she moved to place her hands on the arms of the chair, the same chair that had been used to keep her tied and was in the kitchen.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Opie had come over to visit Maddie when I rode back to the clubhouse. By chance, he had been there in time to see me get out of my shirt, leave my wife beater on clean my hands of blood. Myself, Clay, Chibs, Juice, Tig, Half-Sack and Opie were all stood or sat around the bar. "Darby runs his meth lab out of a diesel yard in Pope. It's where all the mill drivers score their crank," Opie informed us.

I had given Juice the plastic bag with the drugs inside, letting him inspect it and confirm if it was Darby's shit. "This is definitely Darby's shit," he told us. "This rock's been stepped on so many times, it's barely a narcotic," he informed us as he waved the bag around.

Tig didn't seem pleased with the sound of this, of the confirmation that Darby was getting into Charming to sell crank. "See, Darby's making his move into Charming dealing at that lumber mill," Tig concluded. "Clay, we gotta send this Nazi asshole a clear message now," he snarled, demanding for us to stroll over to Darby and threaten him or kill him.

It didn't seem right, we didn't know where the guy had bought the meth and why. "All right," I stopped anyone from agreeing to Tig's orders. "Why don't we just go talk to the driver?" I asked. "Ask him where he bought the meth," I suggested my reasoning for going to visit the driver.

Clay seemed to weigh out the options and realized why and how this may have been a good idea. "Go," he agreed with me. Smirking, I pulled my cut out from under Tig's arm and almost spilled his beer. Chuckling, I took my shirt and wandered down towards the exit.

Opie was following after me, possibly so we could travel to the place where the men from the mill bought their score. That way, we could go directly to that area and ruin Darby's cook shop or whatever he had going on up by the mill. "How's McKeevy's cash piling up?" Chibs had asked as we began to walk past.

"Luann came up with 55," Clay told them. "We need 15 more," he stated the amount we still had to gather up before the end of the night. "We got six hours to find it," he informed them and I knew, that we all needed to find a way to get that cash before the day was done. _How the hell are we going to do that?_

* * *

 **OPOV**

Entering the building, we went up an elevator and heard a bell ding, which indicated that another elevator was closing. Glancing at the men, I could see clearly that the ink they wore was indication that they were Darby's boys. "Darby's guys," Jax grumbled. "Can't be good," he stated.

Rushing to the room that the guy was in, we heard the man was groaning in pain. His gown and face bloody, he had been beaten and bloodied. "Holy shit, Andy," I recognized the guy as he groaned and rolled his head from side to side. "Who did this to you?" I asked him.

Andy could hardly see us, but he knew who we were and knew he could trust us. "Nords," he told us. Jax had asked him why. "I was in way deep with Darby on my crank debt," he informed us. "Like 2,700," he told us the sum that he guessed it to be around those digets. We asked where he was buying. "Up in Pope," he replied. It made us question him as to why he didn't get the meth in Charming. "Can't score shit in this town," Andy complained.

Feeling for the poor guy, I knew that he shouldn't have to be alone and that someone could be there with him, to look after him and make sure the Nords didn't do something like this again. "Anybody you want us to call? Family or friends?" I asked him, hopeful that he'd give us someone to call for him.

"No," Andy answered quickly. "Oswald's gonna fire my ass when he finds that tanker empty, man," he told us in a sad tone. Jax asked him what he was talking about. "Well, the Nords said that the diesel was payment for my crank debt...so they came here, they beat the shit out of me and they took my keys," he informed us.

This was a surprise to both me and Jax. Jax was close to leaving the room, but after hearing Andy decline and give us this information, we knew that something wasn't right. He was in debt and now, they were going to take the fuel from his boss. "It was a full tanker?" Jax asked him surprised by the amount of fuel he had drove around and crashed with.

Andy was in pain, bloody and damaged beyond repair. Both emotionally, economically, mentally and physically. "Yeah," he replied to Jax. "It's at the county impound off the 18," he told us where we could find the tank that he had crashed, but was filled with Oswald's fuel.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waiting outside the impound, we found the two Nords we had seen in the elevator drive off with the tanker. "Well, there goes our 15 grand," I mumbled before we rode off after them and eventually caught up with them. Everything that happened after that, was an adrenalin filled blur. Tires squealing and screeching as the truck swayed, attempting to kill us, or push us off the road. Gunshots beging fired and eventually, we swirved and stopped. Horns honkinging as we skidded to a stop.

The woman we were about to ran over jumped out of her car and glared at all four of us. "What the hell, asshole?" she shouted to all of us. But, the guys in the truck began to climb out of the truck and looked scared beyond belief.

Climbing off my bike, I moved to aim my gun up at the Nord who held his gun up at me. "Easy, white boy," I ordered as I kept my back to the woman and saw how Opie handled the man who had got out on his side.

"Put it on the ground," Opie ordered. I could hear the woman sigh, her eyes glued to the scene in-front of her and she couldn't complain to either of us. I had a plan, one that would give us at least 15K or maybe even 20K if played right.

* * *

 **OPOV**

When the guys left, the woman silently got back in her car and drove away. Driving the tank to another, quiet and distant area, I pulled out my bike and looked to Jax. Jax had pulled out his phone and offered me a small smile. "I'm gonna call Unser, see if he'll want to meet me here and talk," he told me. "About important business," he emphasized the word 'important.'

Judging the look that was in his eyes, he dialed a number and raised it to his ear. "You're gonna sell the tank aren't you?" I asked him, an eyes slinting and an eyebrow raised in curiousity. Jax smirking at me was the only answer I needed to tell me I was right. "Well, I'm gonna head home and check in on Donna and the kids," I told him. "I'll see you around, brother," I waved before I rode off.

* * *

 **JPOV**

When Opie left, I had waited for Unser to return and was pleasantly pleased to see him meet me alone. So that we could do business and I could convince him to hand us the money we needed. "What the hell am I doing meeting you out here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked me, I waved to him and watched him climb out of his cop car.

When he walked to me, I stopped him where the truck was hardly visable and so I could have his attention for a few moments. "Official police business," I mocked slightly. "Darby is dealing meth at the diesel yard up in Pope," I told him.

This information didn't seem to spark any curiousity to him, but it was a reminder of the deal the men had done years ago. To keep drugs and guns out of Charming. "And why would I give a shit what happens in Pope?" Unser asked me a little sarcastically.

Leaning against his car, I had taken off my shades to speak to him and look him in the eyes. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Just felt it was my civic duty to share information on a crime," I told him. "You know? Set a good example and all," I suggested with a small, teasing smirk.

Unser seemed to see the humor in my slight teasing. "Yeah," he mumbled. "SAMCRO is a leader in perpetuating civic reform," he joked and chuckled to himself. "Why am I looking at one of Oswald's tankers?" he asked me when he finally noticed the tank was behind me.

Moving to look at the tank, Unser seemed surprised and a little in awe. "Ah," I made a random noise. "Leads us to our next conversation...with the owner of Unser Trucking," I told him. "It's 8,500 gallons of diesel. It's yours for 20K," I stated.

This made Unser look at me surprised, as though he didn't believe what I was telling him. But something in his mind flicked the switch and he had an idea as to why it was so cheap. "Stolen diesel," he pointed out.

I knew I needed to convince him to buy it off us, but with Unser, it was easy to pull his strings. If you found the right thread, of course. "Gas costs gotta be killing your bottom line," I sympathised. "I'm offering you a 50% discount," I stated.

Unser wasn't fully convinced that this was a good idea. But, even though he was an old man, he was smart enough to find a way out of the loop. Except, with this, he was simply getting himself even more tangled inside the loop. "Half the cost, twice the risk," he noted.

I had to try harder to get Unser to say yes. "Come on," I grumbled. "You fill your pumps after dark, and a uni finds the tanker on the side of the road," I encouraged him as I wrote a story for him. "Insurance covers Oswald...and you run your trucks at a buck-ninety a gallon for the next six weeks," I calculated. "Where's the risk in that?" I asked him.

The way I negotiated, made Unser surprised and startled by my persuasion. "Jesus Christ," he grumbled. "Can you at least pretend I'm a cop sometimes?" he asked me, knowing that he too could be a crook sometimes. _I got you into the trap Unser._

Smirking up at him, I squinted away from the sun and tried to keep my gaze on him. "I'm gonna need that in cash," I told him, knowing that it was best to keep this all silent and that way, we all won. He gave me the cash and I rode off back to Teller-Morrow.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Driving back to the clubhouse, dad had stayed with me for another hour and then left to visit Opie, Donna and the kids. Waiting outside on the bench, I had seen the Prospect come back to Teller-Morrow, driving an ambulance. When Jax rode back, I got to my feet and wandered over to him. "Hey," Jax greeted me. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he looked around confused.

Standing beside him, I placed my hands inside my back pockets and smiled at him. "In the garage," I told him. "Eddie's stolen an ambulance," I informed him, which made Jax grumble and shake his head with a scoff. He was about to storm up to the garage, but I felt my heart speed up in seconds. "Jax?" I called to him, which made him stop and turn to look at me. "I want to talk to you, about well...us," I stuggled to find the right words to tell him.

I tried to not be too revealing about what was happening between us, but I didn't know how else to explain why I needed to talk to him so desperately. "Yeah," Jax agreed, his eyes widening a little from the sudden surprise. "A'ight," he nods as he processed what I had said. "When?" he asked me with furrowed eyebrows.

Desperate, I knew I needed to talk to him before the day ended and I knew I would stay up late, until he got here. All so that I could talk to him about what I thought, knowing that this could make us, or break us. But, I knew I needed to take that chance. "Hopefully tonight," I shrugged, sounding hopeful and it sounded more like a question, rather than a suggestion.

Jax was staring at me, his eyes a little wide and it was as though he was processing it all. Trying to find a place for himself to agree to it all, to find a slot where I could speak to him. "A'ight," he agreed and nod his head at me. "Where will you be?" he asked me. "Where can I find you?" he questioned, all before I could answer him.

Knowing that I wasn't brave enough to sleep alone in my house, I knew I'd be safer at the clubhouse and closer to Jax. "I'll spend the night here," I told him. "So I'll come back after I go meet my boss," I told him, knowing that I needed to visit him, so that I could see what I could do and when I could return to work.

Jax seemed pleased with what I had said, he seemed more relaxed and at ease at my words. "A'ight," he agreed with a bob of his head. "I'll see you then," he told me, turning from one another, we went our seperate ways and I climbed into my car. Driving away, I went to visit my boss and Jax went to check in on the others.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Leaving Maddie, I felt a pull to go after her and forget the others. Wanting to know what she wanted to talk about, when it came to us. But, I also knew that she had her own things to attend to. Especially, since I too had my own things to do. "What the hell is this?" I asked as I rolled up the garage door and spotted the ambulance Maddie had told me about.

 _Shit, she wasn't kidding._ Half-Sack looked bashful, as though he had made a mistake and I could already tell all the jokes that would have been thrown at him. "My prospect," Chibs spoke playfully and proudly, swinging his arm to sling it over Half-Sack's shoulders.

Half-Sack looked a little upset, as though he knew he did something wrong but was hopeful that it could work out the way he wanted to. I knew that Chibs kept pressuring Half-Sack to find ways in order to get his 'top rocker'. "Just, you know, thinking outside of the box," Half-Sack tried to explain to me.

Clay, Tig, Chibs, Juice and Half-Sack were the ones in the garage. "You get a chance to talk to that tanker driver?" Clay asked, his hands on his hips and he was heading towards the office door, all before I had entered the garage.

Nodding, I limped my way towards Tig and Clay. "Yeah," I replied. "Nords aren't dealing at the mill. Driver bought the crank up in Pope," I corrected Tig's suspicions as I stared at him. "That's where he filled his tanker with diesel...that I just sold to Unser," I told Clay as I made my way to him and showed him all the cash I had collected. "We're flush for the Irish," I told them.

Clay was surprised by this information. "Nah. Nah," Clay shook his head with a wide smile and laughted before he pulled me into a tight hug. "My brother. Ah, my brother," he told me as the others cheered and Juice had awkwardly called out 'Speech,' to me. Tig threw back his drink and swallowed all that he could, clearly angered that I was right and he was wrong about the whole Darby mess.

* * *

 **So, the next chapter will be coming up shortly. Hope you enjoyed this half!**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love.**

 **HeroJustInTime90**


	18. Chapter 10: Money (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 10: Money (Part 2)

* * *

 **MPOV**

Returning to the clubhouse, I drove my car and felt a little aware as I drove, but I felt nervous as I got our of my car. Worried about who could be out there, watching me and waiting to make a move on me. Entering the clubhouse, I went to Jax's room and went into the shower. The water hot, steam rising and fogging up the bathroom. Liquid slithering and cascading down my frame, tracing every curve and covering every inch of my skin.

Running my fingers through my slick and wet hair, I felt at ease and surrounded by something I wasn't sure what it was. Shutting my eyes, I'd gape and feel my tense muscles relax. My mind clouded with emotions that ran in my heart and thoughts that spun in my head. _Will Jax hate me? Will he want nothing to do with me? Will he think I'm a child for acting the way I did? Does he still care about me? What's going on between him and Tara?_

Fear. Confusion. Courage. Worry. And strain. They were emotions I had conflicting in my heart. But, there was one emotion that outweighed all of them. Love. I had plenty of love. Not only for the ones I cared for, like dad, Opie, Donna, Ellie and Kenny. But, I had always had love for Jax. Sometimes, I thought so far back, that I was convinced I loved Jackson the moment I met him. _What do I tell him? How do I tell him?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

Entering the room, I found Maddie's things were still there and I was pleased to know she was here. From the sounds of water running in my bathroom, I knew Maddie was having a shower. After fixing all the money into a bag, I knew I was ready for handing the cash for Clay to take to meet the Irish. Pulling out my father's journal, I hadn't felt the need to read what he had to say, but I felt as though I needed to keep reading. Although, I was growing tired of it all. With Maddie, I knew that she would want me to do good to the club, to change the cut's reputation to something of purity and good. Not evil and sin.

Flicking through the pages, one stood out to me like a sore thumb. As it always did _. Einstein said that any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex and more violent. But it takes a touch of genius and lots of courage, to move something in the opposite direction. I'm realizing that my touch of genius and my courage are coming too little, too late. And I fear that for SAMCRO, there may be no opposite direction._

The sound of a knock on my door surprised me a little, making me turn my head to the door and stop smoking my cigarette. I was sat atop the bed, on my side, reading the journal and taking a smoke. "Jackie boy, Clay's waiting," Chibs told me and I answered with a quick 'Okay.' "Come on, kid," he encouraged me to get up and out of my room quicker.

Taking the bag with me, Chibs and myself left the clubhouse. Shutting the bedroom door, I didn't want anyone catching Maddie coming out of the shower in just a towel. It was something she would do if she believed she was alone. "We're all set," Chibs spoke as clapped his hands. "Devon just called. The Irishman will meet you in the bar in half an hour," Chibs told them as Clay and Tig made their way towards us.

Throwing the bag to Tig, he caught it awkwardly and glared at me. Today was a random day that neither of us liked one another. Seeing as he always looked for the more violent solution, I tried to keep the peace and not get ahead of myself. "Guess you'll need that," I told him.

Tig couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't always right. He always wanted to be the VP and since I became VP, taking over Piney's seat, he hated me. "Yeah," he agreed darkly. "I guess I will," he spoke in a cold tone. Suddenly, a vehicle began approaching us and when I turned to look at who had parked beside us, I instantly knew it was mom.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Parking up beside the boys, it was dark and Tig had been glaring at Jax. I was worried for what could have gone wrong, but I knew that it wasn't my business to get into everyone's problems. "Hey, I been calling you on the cell," I said to Jax. "They're taking Abel out of the incubation chamber," I told him as he looked at me stunned.

Jax had mumbled a quiet 'Oh, shit,' and limped his way towards his motorcycle. 'Okay,' he told me as he remembered that his son was getting out of the 'toaster.' "Get your ass over there, Dad," Clay encouraged him to get there quickly, which made Jax mumble a quick 'Yup.' "Hey, baby," Clay greeted me as everyone went their seperate ways.

Inspecting Clay, I noticed that he wasn't wearing his cut and usual leather clothing. "Plain clothes?" I noted and questioned as I looked him up and down. "Where you going?" I asked him, curious as to where he'd be going without identification of who he was and what he was a part of.

Clay smiled at me, he was picking at his helmet and keeping an eye on me. "Meeting an Irishman for a drink," he smiled at me, keeping something from me and I knew better than to ask what he was doing. Especially if it had anything to do with Irish men and drinks.

Knowing that anything could happen, I felt something knot in my stomach and warn me that something bad would happen. "Well, be careful," I told him, Clay leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. Jax had already rode off, towards St. Thomas and Tig was wearing the same plain clothes, much like what Clay was wearing. "Hey, Tig," I called to him as I backed up. He replied with a quick 'Yeah, darlin'?' "Watch him," I ordered, to which he gave me a nod and replied with a certain 'Absolutely.'

* * *

 **JPOV**

Mom and I were waiting for Tara to show up with Abel. Fear, worry and excitement shook my body. I wanted to know how my son was. I wanted to hold him. See him. I wanted to be with my son and it was killing me. Mom was there to support me and to hold her grandson. When I saw Tara walk in with a smile on her face, my eyes were glued to the bundle of cloth and skin. Getting to my feet, I felt myself freeze and I couldn't contain the smile that grew across my face. It was him. My heart stopped. It felt as though my world spun and the only ones that were in it were myself and my son.

Taking cuation, I waited for Tara to hand my son over and took careful movements to get Abel in my arms. When he was in my arms, I felt an overwhelming weight crush down on my shoulders and I knew that I was now, a father. "Hey. Hey," I greeted him as I bounced him in my arms gently. Laughing, I realized that I was his old man and that he truly was, my son. "I don't know how to break this to you, kid," I went to say. "But I'm your old man," I told him. The door shuts and I'm left with him.

Abel's small arms and hands flying around, lightly grabbing hold of my nose and lips. He stared up at me with bright hazel eyes, much like mine and he took my breath away. _What a beautiful boy. My baby boy. My flesh and blood. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy, safe and comfortable. I love you. Holy shit...I'm a dad. I'm his old man._ Chuckling to myself, my heart swelled and my laughs and smiles came out naturally. He was the most beautiful and amazing thing I had ever seen in my life. A reason for me to keep living, working and fighting. _My son. My Abel..._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Getting a phonecall from Clay, I knew I needed to call as many as possible and chose to start with Jax, who would be with his son and would be the one who was away from the others. Dialing Jax's number, I placed the phone to my ear, got ready and made my way towards my bike. "Hey Jax," I greeted him when he answered my call. "We need to all go down to meet the Irish," I told him. "Something went down," I revealed a little, not informed about what happened, only that something 'went down.'

Jax seemed to be rushing past doors and making his way out of the hospital. "Shit," he cussed into the phone, but mostly to himself. "A'ight," he agreed and I could sense he was nodding his head. Knowing Jax so well, I knew he'd be nodding whenever he said that word, as that was something that had always been something he did. "I'll be there," he told me. Without another word, we hung up and I phoned the others that were back at the clubhouse.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Wandering into the bar, we found that it had been closed, due to what happened inside it. Clay was sat on a bar stool, his back to the door as we all wandered in. "You okay?" I asked him as Chibs, Opie, Half-Sack, Juice and myself entered the building.

Clay didn't look damaged in any way, but I needed to check, in case there was something that needed to be done to fix him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he brushed my off. "I can't track down Gemma though," he told me, which made me explain that she was in the hospital with Abel. "Okay. Good," Clay gave me a nod, as though he was pleased to hear this. Relieved to hear the news. Chibs asked where McKeevy was. "He's dead. Port commissioner had him beat to death," Clay informed us of what happened to our Irish connection.

This news shocked all of us, but it shocked Chibs the most, seeing as the pair of them were good enough friends. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Chibs grumbled in astonishment. _Shit. What the hell happened around here?_ The room was destoyed, gunshots had been fired and there was a man bleeding and injured on the floor.

Devon said that he'd get rid of the Mexicans. "All right," Clay agreed, pleased with what everyone was beginning to do. "We'll take care of Cam," he reassured the bar man. "He's hurt real bad," Clay told us. "We gotta get him back to the clubhouse somehow," he encouraged for us to create a plan.

Instantly, it seemed as though Half-Sack already had the idea. Which reminded me, Chibs was going to get rid of the ambulance with Juice and Half-Sack. "Not a problem," Half-Sack as we looked to Cam and moved him towards the back door. "Uncle Freddy's Infirmary at your service," Half-Sack joked as he opened up the ambulance doors, while Chibs and Juice helped an screaming Cam into the ambulance.

When they drove off, the only ones that were left were myself, Clay, Tig and Opie. "You think this hit was just about us?" Tig asked. "Or us and the Irishman?" Tig suggested, curious to know what any of us thought or believed. Even though, he had directly spoken to Clay and not myself or Opie.

Clay seemed just as clueless as we all were, unsure of what the hell was happening, we tried to keep it together and figure out the smart answers. The smart moves. "I don't know," Clay shrugged as he answered Tig the best way he could.

This then made me think, trying to piece it all together, but nothing made sense. "How would Alvarez know about the Irish?" I asked him, knowing that the Mayans hadn't gotten any intel off of any federal agents or from anyone else. But, there may have been another deal that was made.

Instantly, Tig found the missing piece of the puzzle. "Darby, man. It was Darby," he was confident as he spoke up. "The Nords and the Mayans have joined forces. I saw it happening weeks ago when we blew up that warehouse. I told you we should've handled it then," Tig continued to complain and prove he was right to me. "This is Bloody Sunday, brother," he snarled at me. "We gotta call in all the Sons. All of them. Kill this cracker-wetback alliance now," he ordered.

Opie was silent, pondering and Clay looked disappointed, angry and confused. We were all on different sides and we were all fighting with our own thoughts. With our own beliefs. "Tig's right," Opie agreed. "We need bodies, need guns," he nod his head. _You can't be serious Ope._

I was silent for a moment, weighing out everything, I didn't feel comfortable starting a war between us and the Mayans. "You with us here?" Clay asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts and stopping me from figuring out a way to get us out of this mess.

I knew that I needed to tell them what I thought, that honesty was the best thing in a case like this one. "We're not ready for war," I told them honestly. "We got no cash. We got no weapons surplus," I began to list. "Not to mention ATF's still in place," I went to continue, but Clay had stopped me before I could finish.

The way Clay looked down, his jaw clenched and expression angered. I knew he didn't like what I was telling him. "We can find cash and weapons," he boomed out in a loud voice, rage and disapointment evident in his voice. "The question is, are you with us here?" he asked me pointedly, his expression questioning and eyes staring at me, waiting for my answer.

I didn't want to have this argument in the sight of the others, knowing that if there was a problem between me and the president, then there would be an issue for SAMCRO as a whole. "Can you give us a minute?" I asked Tig as he stared at me, he mumbled a quick 'Yeah, sure,' and left me and Clay alone. Opie didn't need to vocalize anything, he simply walked off and left us alone. "You think I'm distracted? All this shit with my kid?" I questioned what Clay had left unspoken.

I could see it in the way he looked at me, how he didn't want to look me in the eye or tell me anything. How he could hardly look at me without his expression changing everytime I suggested something clever. "I'm very concerned about your focus, but I'm having serious doubts about your level of commitment to this club," Clay snarled as he took a step closer.

Not allowing him to treat me this way, I glared at him and gritted my teeth. "I risked my life for 15 grand today because this club needed it," I reminded him. "My commitment hasn't changed," I told him. "And the damage that happened to my family? Yeah. I'm seeing things different," I agreed with him. "Big picture shit," I snarled. "For me, this club," I explained what I was trying to do. To make us change course, find better ways to earn and get us all out of jail, for good.

The way he put me on the spot, made me feel like a target and for multiple reasons he had kept unspoken. This was the perfect time to confront him about it. "But I ain't afraid to get bloody, Clay," I informed him. _Hell, I killed a man for Maddie, because I loved her and wouldn't allow her to suffer the man's attacks again._ "I'm just afraid all that blood's gonna kill SAMCRO," I told Clay honestly, worried for the club and how blood can make us all drown.

Clay seemed to ponder in my words, but he wasn't going to give up on the argument so easily. "Alvarez tried to assassinate me today," he reminded me. "Right now, this is _only_ about blood," he told me. "And I'll worry about all that-" he fumbled for the right words. "That big picture shit," he used my words to mock me. "After this score gets settled," he emphasized the word 'after' harshly.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Jax didn't like being put on the spot, nor was it a nice sight to witness. Made me feel guilty for not siding with him, but I knew that the Mayans had to go eventually, as this was an inevitable war. Jax had enough of the lecture and arguments, so he got on his bike and rode off. "We even out this shit with Alvarez, it's gonna trigger a lot of SOA-Mayan beefs," Clay spoke as me and Tig made our way towards Clay.

I didn't like seeing Jax get singled out, it was as though he was being bullied by his own brothers. "I want you and Juice to get on the horn. A'ight?" Clay asked me as I nod silently. "Washington, Utah, Nevada. I want the number one and the number two in Charming, by the end of day tomorrow," he ordered. Without another word, I got on my bike and rode off to make the arrangements with Juice. There was no time to waste.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Eventually, I got back to the clubhouse and watched as Tig, Clay and Opie returned shortly after I did. "The slug in his ass may have hit an artery. It's probably the only thing that's slowing down the blood loss. The only way we're gonna save this guy is we get some surgical tools," Chibs explained what was going on with Cam. Tig asked him what types of surgical tools would be needed. "Scalpels, clamps, sutures, needles. All that kind of shit," Chibs informed us.

Mom walked through the office and saw me and Tig. Staring at the ambulance, Clay was leaning inside the back of the ambulance and stayed silent. "What happened?" mom asked as she glanced around. Tig said 'Ask him,' and pointed to Clay. "Oh, my God," mom whispered as she rushed to Clay and hugged him tightly. Clay held her back and mumbled that he was fine. "I knew it. Goddamn it. I knew something bad was happening," she grumbled as she held Clay tightly.

When mom heard a moan of pain, she pulled away from Clay and stepped forward to look inside the back of the ambulance. "Holy shit," she cussed as she looked inside. "Where'd we get an ambulance?" she asked as she looked around, surprised and curiously.

Chibs was the one to answer her. "Numb-nuts stole it," he explained as Half-Sack looked at her shyly and then looked away. _Such a crazy, idea. But, it was kinda useful, seeing as now, we have a few supplies to use that could save the Irishman._

Clay had followed after mom and stood beside her. "We'll patch up the Irishman," he told her, but I sensed he was telling that to Chibs too. Wondering what plan they were going to come up with, I didn't want to be a part of anything that would lead to the death of SAMCRO.

Mom turned to look at Clay and placed her hands on her hips. "All right," she agreed with a slow nod of her head. "So what do you need me to do?" she asked as she glanced at Clay. Waiting, curious and wondering what Clay would have planned.

Waiting to hear what they had planned, I wondered what Clay, Opie and Tig were talking about as I made my way back to the clubhouse. "Well, we're gonna have a full house tomorrow," Clay told mom. "Maybe you could prep that," he suggested. "You know, food, booze," he listed the things mom would need to set out.

Mom seemed fine with all he had said. "Okay," she agreed and nod her head at the same time. "I'll get the girls into it," she assured him. Wrapping her arms around him once more, she sighed into his hug. "Man, I hate this shit," she told him. Pulling away, she held his face in one of her hands and stared at him. "Love you," she told him. He responds to her with a kiss to her lips and a soft 'Love you,' in reply. Mom then walked over to me and cupped my face in her hands. "Careful," she warned me and leaned in to place a kiss to my cheek. "I love you," she spoke to me.

Shaking on one leg, I didn't like being in a bad mood when my mom was around, but I couldn't control my emotions after the argument I had with Clay. "Love you too," I replied to her before she walked off and left us to continue to help the Irishman. "Chibs," I called to Chibs as I walked over to the ambulance. He responded with a loud 'Yeah?' "Make a list of the surgical shit you need. I'll call Tara, see if she can help," I informed him of my plans, to which he agreed with a quick 'Okay, kid.'

* * *

 **MPOV**

Exiting the shower, I had noticed that recently, someone had been in the room and judging by the mark on the bed, I knew it was Jax. I was in my comfortable clothes, ready for bed and I wanted to go to sleep, tired from the busy day I had. Wandering to the box, I picked through some pictures and smiled at some of them. The ones that stood out, were the pictures of me, Jax and the day we were at prom. Some were of us dancing at prom, under the dark and multicolored flashing lights. Memories of how we entered the room with pride, we didn't care about anyone else there and chose to have fun in the atmosphere. We were in our own little world, having fun and being together.

It had been strange ever since we kissed, there were days we could hardly look at one another and others where we acted like nothing had happened that night. Jax stared at me in awe in some pictures, a bright smile and sometimes, you could see he was laughing. My own smile bright, but it was simply because I was in his presence. Jax had been my best friend, date and 'lover' in one night. We kissed, but we had fun and danced the night away.

There were a few other pictures that I had found, the ones that Gemma had taken of us and it was the pair of us, both looking at one another with excited eyes and wide smiles. Our bodies close together, but we were either looking at the camera, or to one another and I couldn't help but look at all of our prom photos. _Ever since that night. Me and Jax have never been the same._

* * *

 **JPOV**

After messaging Tara with the things we needed, I asked her if she could give us the things we needed. "I appreciate you helping us out," I told her as I waited for her at her house like I had the other night. She walked in, opened the door and permitted me to enter.

She must have been tired after a long night of working, but I simply wanted to get the stuff, help the Irish and Chibs, then go talk with Maddie. "Well, I'll see what I have in my kit," she told me. "I-I couldn't take anything from St. Thomas. They inventory," she apologized and explained why she didn't have many things with her.

Not caring about her work, I didn't want to be in her house for long. Eager to go back to Maddie, so we could fix everything and work things out. "Yeah, of course," I spoke quickly. "Whatever you have's fine," I told her. 'Here's some of the things you need,' Tara had said as she handed me a small bag of tools. "Great. Thanks," I mumbled.

Tara cleared her throat and looked around awkwardly as I went to leave the building. "I'm not sure what's going on, Jax...but I hope it works out okay," she told me. She offered me a kind and warm smile, although it was awkward and she looked like she was trying anything to make me stay.

It wasn't working, as I already had a woman waiting for me. A woman I loved and one that I was eager to simply get a glimpse of. "Yeah," I mumbled. "I'm sorry," I apologized, knowing that helping us was a risk, no matter what the cost or trouble it was.

Tara took a few steps closer and crossed her arms over her chest. "For what?" she asked me, her eyes glued to me, but my eyes were fixed on the door. My hand tightly wrapped to the handle and I was dying to leave her alone and return to Maddie.

Knowing the perfect thing to say, I knew it would come from my heart and it wasn't a lie. "Because I'm the same guy, wearing the same cut," I informed her. _I'm still in the club and I'm still madly in love with Madison._ "And you, you're something different. But, somehow you're still the same person," I spoke in a confused tone, unsure how that came out and if it made sense.

Tara took another step closer, but I shuffled back slightly, to move away from her. "Tonight, I saw a father who loves his son," she told me. "No fear of being vulnerable, of letting someone in," she spoke confidently, as though she knew me. _She didn't feel any emotion from me, because I didn't have any towards her. I still don't have any for her._ "It might be the same cut, but I have my doubts on whether or not you're the same guy," she admitted.

Somethings made sense in what we were saying. She may of thought we were being intimate, but it was simply a confusing conversation between two people. _I wear a cut and I still love Madison. But...I'm not afraid to show my emotions anymore. Not to anyone and especially not when I'm with Maddie. I'm going to fix this and I'm going to make her mine this time._ "Good night," I said before I walked out, determined to return to the woman who haunted my ever thought and movement. _I'm coming Maddie, wait for me._

* * *

 **PPOV**

Returning home from Opie's and Donna's, I sat down and pulled out a beer. Surprising me, not a moment after I was bringing up the beer up to my lips, Maddie was calling me and I should have known that she would call me at that time. "Hey sweetheart," I answered her as I accepted her call. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, worried for how she was since we left her house.

Maddie sounded as though she was flicking through something, but by the echo in her room, I knew she was at the clubhouse. "Tired," she answered. "How are you feeling?" she asked me in return. "Oh, when you come to the clubhouse, you might find an Irishman needing medical help," she told me, which was a huge surprise to me.

Instantly, I felt like cursing Clay for his shit options and choices. "Shit," I cussed to myself, but I knew Maddie heard it. "What the hell has Clay got himself into now?" I mumbled to myself. "I'm good," I told her. "The kids have asked for you," I mentioned, knowing that the kids meant a lot to Maddie, just like she meant a lot to them too. "They really want to see you," I admitted, knowing it might be hard for her to hear in that moment. "Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked her.

Maddie sighed and judging by the sounds in the backgroud, she must have been scratching at her head. "I'll try and see them one day," she told me. "But, judging by the sound of things, I don't think I'll be going anywhere," she mumbled, knowing that we'd all possibly be in lockdown with whatever was going on. "I'm ah..." she went to speak. "Waiting for Jax," she informed me.

Putting the pieces together, somethings made sense. Such as her being there, so that she wasn't alone and she was waiting for Jax, because she wanted to talk to him about everything. "You're finally going to tell him the truth," I grumbled with a nod. "Good luck," I encouraged her. "Maybe, the kids will come to you, huh?" I suggested, knowing that maybe the kids would be at the clubhouse too when the sun rose. "Love you, Maddie," I told her as I knew this was going to be the end of the conversation.

Maddie seemed silent, thoughtfull as she answered me. "Yeah, maybe," she shrugged. "Love you too Pop," she replied and made me smile. Hanging up, I went back to watching TV and drinking my beer. Wondering what had happened between Jax and Maddie to make them distance themselves while Opie was in Chino. _Strange kids._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Leaving Tara's place, I checked my phone and saw that I had a text. Opening it, it was Maddie who had sent me it. Reading it, she had written to me: _Jax, we need to talk. I'm in your room. Mads xxx._ Placing my phone back into my pocket, I got on my bike and rode off back to Teller-Morrow. Stopping at a red light, I felt my phone buz and a song ring out into the night air.

Pulling out my cell, I thought it would have been Maddie, wondering where I was and it wasn't Maddie. It was Tara. Ignoring her call, I placed my phone back into my pocket and rode back to Teller-Morrow. Deciding to phone Tara tomorrow morning and visit Maddie now. Knowing that we needed to talk, I felt an eager sensation as I got closer to the garage and clubhouse. _Finally, I'll see what was going on with Maddie while she's been away._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Glancing at my phone, I had been reading for more than an hour and I still hadn't heard from Jax. Nor had he returned from whatever he had to do today. I wondered where he was, but I was growing tired and I had reached a point where I could no longer wait. Placing my book to one side, I glanced at the door and felt my heart stop. I was alone. Jax wasn't here and he wouldn't return.

Curling up, I left a single light on and kept hope that Jax would return. Cuddling my pillow, I felt my heart break and drop at the same time. Worry and neglect made me shiver. Holding back my river of tears, I stayed strong and wouldn't allow myself to cry. Shutting my eyes, I pushed my thoughts back and decided it was best to fall asleep. When I fell into my deep sleep, I was relaxed and in my dreaming state.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Reaching the clubhouse, I parked my bike and took the bag of supplies with me. Taking it to Chibs, he was in the church room and the man was crying and screaming in pain as Chibs tried to fix him. "Here's all that Tara had in her kit," I told Chibs as I went in and gave him the bag. Thanking me, the boys gave me a quiet cheer and I decieded it was best to not let Maddie wait for too long.

Entering my room, I found the room was dimb and there was only one light on. Glancing at Maddie's side of the bed, she had her back facing my side, she was fast asleep and curled onto her side. Smiling, I felt ashamed that I had returned late and missed my chance to talk to her. But, I was pleased that she didn't stay up very early in the morning, simply to talk to me about something she could tell me in the morning after we woke up. On the bed, I could see that Maddie had been looking at my photographs. Stepping over to them, I picked them up and examined them. _Pictures of prom. What a night. Ever since that day, everything's changed._

Maddie looked just as beautiful as she did on that night and I was surprised she had even kissed me back on that night. Placing the pictures to one side, I noticed Maddie had been reading a book and her phone was on her nightstand. Sighing, I slipped out of my clothes and climbed under the covers. Deciding not to wake Maddie, I pushed away any stray strands that covered her peaceful, beautiful and sleeping face. When that was done, I leaned in and placed a delicate kiss to her cheek. Switching off the light, I laid down and thought over everything. _I wonder what she was going to tell me..._

* * *

 _ **"You're the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! This chapter's song was 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding. Now, I have something important to say. I feel like lots of you are getting confused. For this chapter, I only have one question that doesn't need to be answered. Why do you think I added Maddie to this story, when I said it would be a Maddie/Jax story? Because, it isn't just for her to be there and be a part of the family. She's Jax's one and only love. Tara has nothing to do with the romance element. She's only a girl Jax used to get back at Maddie, to make her feel pain and suffering for rejecting him as a boyfriend. He wanted them to have a solid relationship, but she denied it him. She feared for his relationship with the club and her family, especially if something turned out wrong.**

 **As you can see, if you remember the episode...in this chapter, Jax would of saved Tara, killed Kohn and had sex with Tara. But, as I have said. Jax only feels guilt for what he did to Tara. Everyone is convinced that Tara and Jax will get together. But that's not true! Jesus Christ. Maddie is going to be with Jax by the end of season 1. That's officially confirmed. So stop twisting my ideas and making it seem like where I'm heading is going to be Jax and Tara, rather than Maddie and Jax. Instead of killing Kohn and screwing Tara, he left and went looking for Maddie. DO YOU NEED ANYMORE HINTS?! Christ...**

* * *

 **Please, leave a review or some...**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **Much love.**

 **HeroJustInTime90**


	19. Chapter 11: In (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 11: In (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"Here I go. I'll tell you, what you already know. If you love me, with all of your heart."**_

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~8 years ago~_

 _I had been waiting for an answer from Maddie for a long time. For a week. I had asked Maddie if she wanted to start a serious relationship, Maddie chocked up when I had asked her and pleaded me for some time to think. We were at our usual spot, at the park and sat by the swings. "Jax, I can't," Maddie shook her head as tears were building in her eyes._

 _Surprised by her answer, I didn't believe her and she had quickly got to her feet. "What are you talking about?" I asked her as I stood up, following after her and attempting to get her to turn to look at me. "I've been waiting for your answer for a week and this is the answer I get?" I questioned her, furious and hurt by her answer. "Just-" I wanted to plead, to try and get her to give me a chance._

 _Maddie was crying, tears in her eyes and her whole body shook. She stood on the spot as her hand covered her mouth, to silence her sobs and I felt my heart sink. "Jax, I can't do that," she told me. "I can't be with you," she spoke in a sad tone, as though it pained her and she croaked it softly._

 _Her reaction only made me question her further. Pain, sorrow and a sinking feeling in my heart made me want to cry. "Why?" I cried a little, tears beginning to build in my eyes and my heart began to break. "Can't you just give me a chance?" I pleaded, but Maddie kept walking and rushed to leave me alone. "Why are you pushing me away?" I asked her angrily, turning her by her elbow to face me._

 _Maddie pushed me away from her hard, at the same time, she pulled her arm out of my hold. "Because I don't love you!" she shouted at me firmly. "Never have and I don't want a relationship with you," she spoke, her chest rising and falling quickly, her eyes filled with tears. "Understand that we were only stupid teens, sleeping around with each other and enjoying the danger," she made up some excuse. "I don't want to be the one to ruin your life like that," Maddie shook her head and took a few steps away from me. "You should find someone you're happy with," she suggested to me._

 _Maddie then turned her back from me, moving away from me, she kept walking away and didn't turn back to look at me. She was crying to herself, but she took my heart with her. At least, a piece of it. As I could feel it break, crumble and form itself into dust. "But..." I mumbled after her as she left me alone, in our park and I began to throw shit around._ She doesn't love me and never will...

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~8 years ago~_

 _Jax had asked me once again what my answer would be, wanting to know my answer, Jax had asked me if I wanted to be in a relationship with him. He had told me he loved me, that he wanted to let our relationship be public. We had decided to meet at our usual spot, on the swings in the park we would play in as kids. "Jax, I can't," I shook my head at him._

 _Tears were building in my eyes, getting to my feet, I had my hand clamped over my mouth and tried to silence my cries. "What are you talking about?" Jax asked me as he stood up too. "I've been waiting for your answer for a week and this is the answer I get?" he questioned as he followed me, I couldn't stand being beside him as my heart was slowly breaking. "Just-" Jax went to say, but I stopped him from speaking further._

 _I had tried to walk away, I couldn't stand the fact that I was breaking his heart, along with my own. Asking him for time to think, was because this was a huge issue that could break us, along with his relationship with a lot of other people. "Jax, I can't do that," I told him. "I can't be with you," I crumbled as I croaked and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to make me sob._

 _My whole body was shaking from the pain and suffering I felt in my heart. "Why?" Jax cried as he followed after me. "Can't you just give me a chance?" he pleaded for me to give him a chance, but I couldn't give it him. I knew that if something went wrong, he would no longer be a friend to my family, or a member of the club. I couldn't ruin his life like that. "Why are you pushing me away?" he asked me as he turned me to look at him, grabbing me by my elbow._

 _The next things that came out of my mouth hurt me more, than it would hurt him. I had to lie and I had to make it convincing. "Because I don't love you!" I shouted out this lie as I shoved him forcefully, yanking my arm out of his hold. "Never have and I don't want a relationship with you," I spoke as my heart beat quickened from the suffering, tears building in my eyes and threatening to flood._

 _Crushing him, wasn't something I wanted, but I couldn't risk the chance of something going wrong between myself and Jax. "Understand that we were only stupid teens, sleeping around with each other and enjoying the danger," I had tried to make him agree with this lie. "I don't want to be the one to ruin your life like that," I shook my head and took a step back, the truth was beginning to spill out of me. "You should find someone you're happy with," I suggested, trying to tell him to move on and forget about me. Which only seemed to hurt me more, the image of it made me feel alone and broken._

 _Knowing that if I stayed any longer, I would crack and tell him the truth. Tell him about Opie, his relationship with the men in my family and with the club. How it pained me to reject him, because I didn't want to, but because I_ had _to. "But..." Jax called out for me as I turned my back, clamped my hand over my mouth, sobbed quietly and walked away from him. My heart sank, ripped and burned to nothing. The old saying echoed in my head._ If you love someone, you have to learn to let them go.

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Waking up, I was shirtless and tucked under the covers in only my underwear. Maddie was nowhere to be found, the space beside me was empty and neatly made up. It was normal of her to fix the bed a little when she woke up, sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced at my phone on my bedside table. Remembering that Tara had called me, I dialed her number and waited until she picked up. "Hey, you called me last night," I reminded her. "Everything a'ight?" I asked her.

Tara sounded a little sick, as though she had just thrown up and her breath shook. "I erm..." she began. "I killed Joshua," she told me, shocking me and making my eyes widen. "He broke into my house, almost raped me and I shot him," she informed me of what happened. "Unser and Hale are dealing with his body," she explained what she did.

It was a shock that she had taken a life, rather than save it. But, the guy had it coming when he wouldn't stop stalking her and last night, attempted to rape her. "Shit..." I mumbled, stunned and blinking as I sat up. This was real news to me, one that I didn't expect.

Tara sounded accusing and sad as she told me the next few points. "I tried to call you, to see if you'd help me," she reminded me, explaining the reasons as to why she had called me last night. "But you didn't answer," she stated in a dull and sad tone.

Truthfully, I felt a little guilty I didn't help her, but it wasn't as though I could help her and do the dirty work for her. _Maddie didn't let me do the dirty work for her, so why would I do it for Tara?_ "Sorry," I mumbled. "I was busy," I made up the excuse, although, it wasn't a lie and I had been busy last night.

Tara coughed and her breath shook, from what I could hear, she groaned as she got to her feet again. "I think I'm going to take a personal day off," she informed me. "Although, Hale and Unser aren't going to class this as murder, seeing as Joshua violated a restraining order, attempted to rape me and held me captive," she gave me this extra information that I didn't want to hear, or actually care about.

 _I've said it a million times. I feel guilty for using Tara, but I don't love her. I love Maddie and I've been admitting it ever since I realized I loved her._ "I'm sorry to hear that," I apologized. "Take the time you need Doc," I encouraged her kindly. "Thanks for the supplies the other day, too," I thanked her for her co-operation.

Tara seemed disappointed by the conversation we had, as though she expected more from me. "No problem," she sighed out and with quiet and bored 'Good bye's I hung up and got up. Having a shower, I got changed into fresh, clean clothes and perpared myself for the long day I was going to possibly have.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Last night, Jax had returned the clubhouse and slept in the same room as Maddie, again. I felt relieved that I knew where he was and that he was safe. Except, I wondered if Maddie and Jax were seeing each other again. Drinking my coffee, Opie, Piney, Clay and Tig were stood or sat by the bar. "Whew!" Chibs made a noise of relief as he wandered over to us. "We got the slugs out of this guy's ass. But, the infection's spreading. And he may even have sepsis," Chibs informed us with sad and positive news.

It was bad, Chibs was doing the best he could with what Jax had given him, but Chibs didn't have the medical training, or medical supplies to save Cameron. "Just do the best you can, all right?" Clay encouraged Chibs, but we all knew that we would need Tara to save Cameron. A sigh made my head turn to look at who was approaching, relaxing when I saw it was Maddie. _She's a sweet and smart girl. She'd be good for Jackson. If she doesn't leave him again. But, there's always the chance that something could go wrong..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Waking up early, I left a sleeping Jax alone and slipped into tight black pants, leather boots, a white top, a light brown cardigan and some accessories like earings and a necklace that hung low. Leaving the room, I wandered down the hall and found myself surrounded by sons. The room where they had their meetings was opened, a man was unconcious on the table, Chibs and Juice leaned over him, attempting to save him.

Gemma, Opie, dad, Clay and Tig were at the bar. Clay was cleaning and was examining his AK, but I decided to say good morning and make myself a cup of coffee. Moments later, they had shut the doors and gave Chibs the privacy to work, while Unser was entering through the backdoor. "What could I do for you, Chief?" Clay asked him.

Unser wandered in, Gemma had let him in and Tig had shut the doors, told the others to keep Cameron quiet. "I need to bring you down to the station house, ask a few questions," Unser told Clay as he would glance around at the others.

Making my coffee, I tried to keep quiet and not make too much noise. "Why? What happened?" Gemma asked. Gemma stood close to Unser, but it was normal, as the pair were good enough friends and had been through a lot together. From what I had heard. Pouring some milk, I peered at the scene through the corners of my eyes.

Placing the spoon in the sink, I took a sip and slowly wandered over to Opie, who sat down by the table and pulled a seat out for me. "Someone went after Darby last night," Unser spoke as I had walked past him. "Killed one of his guys, two women. At his house, in Charming," he informed us as I took my seat beside Opie.

He was flicking through his phone and checking his contacts, I could tell he was bored, but he turned to me and smiled. It was awkward, but I knew he was only trying to make me ignore the conversation and get comfortable. "You think it was us?" Gemma asked him.

Dad was silent as he watched what was going on, pouring himself a drink, he wandered over to me and sat beside me. He placed a kiss to my cheek and relaxed into his seat. "I also found two dead Mayans in a ditch off 18, half a mile outside of town," Unser spoke as Gemma made her way to lean against Clay. "Last time I looked at the scoreboard, Nords and Mayans were the away team," Unser mocked as he spoke about the Nord and Mayans working together.

Hearing about the fight that had gone down last night, was a little surprising and made me wonder as to why Cameron had been shot. "Glad you're rooting for the home team, Chief," Clay spoke sarcastically as they joked in sport terms.

Unser didn't seem to find Clay's joke funny, but none of us did and I simply kept my head down. My eyes glued to my drink, while I would sip it quietly. "I-I see you for a minute," Unser had demanded, rather than asked him.

Clay got up to follow Unser, the pair of them walked over to a more secluded spot and Gemma moved to follow after them. Stopping her, Tig got up and tried to comfort her to give the pair some space. "It's okay, Gem. It's all good," he tried to calm her, blocking her path from chasing after Unser and Clay.

The only issue was, we could still hear them and they had simply moved towards the meeting room door. "This ain't funny at all. Five DB's," Unser hissed. "Know what heat that brings?" he questioned Clay. Clay didn't need to answer, instead he opened the door and the sound of screaming echoed out of the room. "Jesus Christ," Unser mumbled as Clay closed the door. "Who the hell is that?" Unser asked Clay surprised and confused.

Unser took a step away from the door, confused and stunned by what he had seen. "A friend," Clay told him. "With some bullets in his ass that were meant for my head," he stated. "The Mayans went after me too," Clay informed Unser, which made him grumble a 'Goddamn it!' to himself. "We didn't have nothing to do with Darby," Clay spoke to Unser firmly. "And the dead Mexicans were the results of their own stupidity," Clay spat. "But I made sure that didn't land in Charming," he assured Unser.

Sadly, it wasn't enough to stop Unser from looking ashamed and displeased to tell Clay the opposite. "Barely," Unser mumbled. "My office still got the stink of ATF," Unser complained. "This body count's gonna bring that haughty bitch circling back," he spoke of Agent Stahl. "I need you to come with me. All right?" Unser tried to negotiate and suggest the best actions to do. "Due process," Unser growled slowly.

Clay didn't seem to object to Unser, seeing as he was the Chief and he was only doing his job. On the plus side, Clay would look even less like a criminal if he went and continued to play the victim. "I got nothing to hide," Clay told Unser as he followed after the old cop.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Listening into the conversation, I didn't like the thought of Clay leaving the building alone, especially with the threat that could be in every corner outside. Judging by how quickly Tig jumped to his feet, he too didn't like the thought of Clay alone. "Hey, you do not go alone," Tig forcefully ordered Clay as he tried to bring him back to us.

Maddie had stayed silent, keeping to herself and preocupied with her coffee and moved to sit by the bar. "Hey, I think I could keep him safe," Unser reassured Tig as he moved to look at Tig. Stuttering, he gave Tig a nod and assured that he could do his job in keeping Clay safe.

Clay seemed to agree with Unser, but I was worried for Clay, wanting to be with him and look out for him. "I'll be all right," Clay reassured Tig. "You hold it together here," he made Tig be the one in charge, but I felt the pull of me being with Clay, to stay with him and protect him at all times.

Watching Clay and Unser turn their backs, they wandered towards the back door and I couldn't help but speak up. "I'll meet you down there," I told Clay as he went to leave, but he skidded to a stop and turned to me.

His eyes were angry and demanding. "No," Clay disagreed firmly, but I knew he was only saying that to keep me safe. "You stay put," Clay ordered as he pointed a finger to my face, making me sigh, I looked away and was forced to look at him. His hands at either side of my face, he brought his lips to kiss mine and I knew he was only doing what was right for me. _Always so overprotective._

Tig and Clay exchanged a look, as though Tig understood what Clay had said through his eyes. I felt myself being pushed away and forced to be isolated, forced to worry about him. "Yeah. I'll watch her," Tig assured Clay that he'd watch over me. "Come on," he gestured as he went to lead me to the bar.

The sudden sound of screaming, cursing and complaining sounds made myself, Maddie, Tig, Opie and Piney rush towards the room Chibs kept the Irish inside. 'What the-' Juice complained as we stormed into the room. "What's going on?" Maddie asked them, her eyebrows furrowed and face contorted in concern and confusion.

Chibs's hands were covered in blood, Maddie stood still, Opie placed his hand on the small of her back and Piney, myself and Tig stared at the pair who stood over the Irishman. "Oh, we got the last slug out," Chibs showed us the bullet that had been pulled out of the guy's ass.

Staring at the pair, Chibs was bloody and sweaty, his bags under his eyes told us that he had been working hard last night and was proud of this piece of work. Juice was leaning over the guy, finger shoved into his ass and Chibs's bloody hand held Juice there, still. "This is insane," I complained.

Blood had flown out of Cameron's ass, he was groaning, slobbering and he was laid out on the table. "What the hell are we gonna do?" Juice questioned, he was panicked and stretched over Cameron's body, Maddie looked deep in thought and her lips were pursed.

Tig, Piney, myself and Opie stood there unsure of what to do. Simply staring at the scene in front of us. "Just- you keep your finger in his arse," Chibs ordered of Juice. "This is way beyond my wheelhouse. This is way beyond it!" Chibs complained as he told us how his capabilities weren't as far as what a doctor would be. Screaming continued and we knew we needed to find a doctor, quickly. _We're going to need Tara..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

The sound of a bedroom door opening alerted me and when I heard the sound of shuffling feet coming closer, I glanced at the figure and was pleased to see it was Jackson. Jax glanced around, waved to those in the room and smiled to me. "Morning," he greeted as he made his way towards me. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked after he placed a kiss to my cheek.

Giggling, I was pleased to see he woke up in a good mood, despite all the shit that was going on in the day so far. "Good morning to you too," I greeted in return. "I didn't want to wake you," I told him as I sat on my stool and glanced up at him with a small smile. "Felt like I'd only be bothering you, if I did," I explained my reasonings in why I didn't want to wake him.

Jax smirked at me and shook his head at me. "Nah," he grumbled in a slightly tired voice, but it only made me smile wider and blush lightly. "You're no bother," he assured me. "Trust me," he spoke with a nod of his head. The sound of footsteps walking towards us, was Chibs, a bloodied towel slung over his shoulder and bags under his eyes. "Woah," Jax mumbled as he looked at Cameron behind Chibs. "Hey Chibs," Jax greeted him awkwardly.

Jax's hair was still wet, but it was from a shower. Chibs's hair was wet from all the sweating he had been doing, all while he'd been trying to save Cameron's life. "The bullet in this guy's ass has hit a major femoral artery," Chibs told Jax. "He needs a doctor, and he needs it now," he told us, meaning that there was no way we would be able to save him, at least not without a doctor.

Jax seemed upset about the sound of that, like he didn't want to go visit Tara, but knew he needed to. Moving to stand beside Jax, I didn't like to see him confused, struggling or in a weird situation. "A'ight," Jax agreed with a nod of his head. "Where's Clay?" he asked as he looked around.

Jax sighed, Opie and everyone else was moving around. Jax stayed in one spot, moving to stand beside him, he glanced at me and gave me a sad smile. "Unser took him in for questioning," Opie told Jax as he moved towards another table. "The Mayans tried to hit Darby too," Opie informed Jax, which made him grumble a quiet 'Holy shit.'

Tig was the one to speak to him, Chibs had returned to Juice and Cameron, after he had washed his hands. By what I could see behind Tig, Cameron was awake and talking to the boys. "Look, the other charters are on their way, all right?" Tig reassured Jax. "Clay wants to bounce out this Mayan problem with them, before we decide on any retaliation," he informed the VP of their plan.

Jax's eyebrows furrowed, his face scrunching up as he listened and took in what Tig was telling him. "Okay," Jax mumbled with a nod of his head. "Makes sense," he agreed and understood what was happening. "Let me know if anything breaks," Jax told Tig and me as he looked between the pair of us.

Jax had turned his back on me and Tig. Wandering down towards the front door, Gemma had blocked his path and looked at him curiously. Her stance was protective and as though she wasn't going to allow him to pass. "Where are you going?" she asked him coldly.

Jax stopped in front of Gemma, stared down at her and placed his hands gently onto the tops of her shoulders. "To find a doctor," he told her kindly, his tone calm and assuring. It was as though he wasn't afraid of what was out there, like he knew what he was doing and he showed love to his mother.

She pursed her lips, stared at his face and thought to herself for a few moments. "Don't ride alone," she warned him as she moved to one side. Giving Jax access to move, but the way that Jax kept walking away from me, had my heart pounding with worry for him and what could possibly happen to him outside.

 _If Clay was attempted to be hit, he's the Pres. I wonder what they'd do if they saw the VP riding out alone. He can't be alone. I don't want him to go. Just imagining what could happen, makes me want to puke._ "I'll go with him," Opie called out as the pair began to walk towards the front door.

Just as the boys were about to leave, I felt my heart pound with fear and worry. I wanted to know if Jax and my brother would return. "Jax," I called to the blond who was making his way towards the front door. "Opie," I called to the tree of a brother I had.

Jax and Opie stopped in their tracks, Jax was the one to walk back to me and lean in to stare into my eyes. Awaiting for what I was about to tell the pair of them. "Yeah, babe?" he asked me, but I looked down and then gave him a glance that told him what I was thinking. "Look, we'll talk later, I promise," Jax whispered into my ear, leaning in and placing a kiss to the opposite cheek this time.

Smiling, I knew he meant it and decided to stay calm about the whole situation. Being panicked or worried, would only make things worse. Looking away, I knew that me and Jax would get a chance to talk today. "All right," I agreed. "Be careful," I warned them. "The pair of you," I spoke specifically to the pair, so they didn't think I spoke to only one of the two.

Jax moved towards the door, chuckled and watched as Opie made his way towards me. "We'll be fine," Opie assured me, his big, strong arms wrapped around me and held my tightly. "Promise," he spoke into my ear gently, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Love you sis," Opie said as he kissed my cheek and walked away, I placed a kiss to his cheek in return and smiled as they walked out of the clubhouse.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Leaving through the front door, I glanced up and saw Donna exit the truck. The expression on her face told me she wasn't pleased with me. "I've been calling you," she informed me. Seeing her pissed off, made me mumble a quiet 'Oh, shit.' "What the hell is going on, Ope?" Donna asked me as she walked towards me.

Meeting with her, I moved away from Jax and hoped he wouldn't be listening to our conversation. "Something came up," I told her. "Clay needed me," I explained how everything had turned out, not giving her any details as to what was happening with me, or the club.

The way Donna looked up at me, I could tell she wanted to hurt me or leave me. "The mill called," she told me. "McCain says if you're not there to pick up the second shift, your ass is canned," she snarled. Not finding any other thing to say, I mumbled a soft 'I'll deal with it.' "Deal with it how?" she laughed. "You're not there, you're out of work," she reminded me.

Knowing I couldn't tell her what was going on, I chose to be as subtle as possible, without telling her too much information. "We got something going here, Donna," I told her, trying to make her see that I was busy and trying to protect her and the club.

My choice of words only seemed to make her laugh and smile up at me with falseness. "You lying piece of shit," Donna spat at me. "Your promises were just smoke, weren't they?" she asked me, upset and disappointed with me. Something in her eyes, they made me feel like she was ashamed of me.

I didn't like how she didn't trust in me, always challenging me and looking for an argument to fight over. "No," I disagreed firmly. "I never lied to you," I told her, knowing that I may of had to bend the truth a little, but it was only to protect her. "I said I'd find a way to earn straight," I reminded her.

There was a fire in her eyes, a rage building up and her muscles flexed as she looked up at me. She may have been a skinny, small woman, but her muscles tensed whenever we were in the middle of an argument. "They're gonna fire you," she told me. "The club more important than taking care of me and the kids?" she challenged me.

I felt pain, for her to even believe that my family wasn't important to me. My family wasn't just her and the kids, or my blood. _Maddie, Ellie, Kenny, dad and Donna. They're my family, blood or ties wise. But family doesn't end in blood._ "No. It's more important than spitting sawdust 10 hours a day," I snarled at her. "I'll figure it out," I repeated.

She took a moment to take in what I had just said. Pain, sadness and anger were filling her eyes with tears. "I'm not gonna live this way anymore," her voice croaked, full and I could hear the lump in her throat. "I'm done with this shit," she spoke coldly to me.

Donna climbed back into the truck, the engine started and she drove away. Sighing, I felt like an asshole, but it was what I had been told to do by my father. _Keep the women in the dark. Maddie and Donna can't find out about anything. It could be a danger to them and a danger to us._ "Look, man, I'm fine," Jax shook his head after he walked over to me. "You should go after her," he suggested as he looked to Donna.

Jax had given me and Donna space and time to talk to each other. Except, I knew he heard everything and was now only trying to help. "I can't keep doing this," I told him. "Half our goddamn fights are about money," I admitted to him. "And I can't get ahead without the club," I informed him of my financial problems and who could help us. "I need back in," I stated, making up my mind and deciding this was the best option. "Guns, protection runs, all of it," I listed.

Jax was taking in what I was saying, but he didn't seem pleased with what I was trying to tell him. His expression sad and pained, as though my suffering was his too. _Jax is a true brother._ "But you still gotta talk to Donna. You gotta-" he went to say as he shook his head.

Cutting him off, I shook my head and spoke firmly. "I'm done talking," I stopped him from trying to convince me further. "I want back in, Jax," I told him. "I'll talk to Clay when I see him," I spoke of my decisions and choices. _I'm going to get back into the club. Whatever it takes. I need the club._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Entering St. Thomas, we went up the elevator and Opie stopped by the waiting area beside Abel's room. Stepping into the room, I was surprised to find Tara stood there, her white coat on and dark hair up in a bun. "How's he doing?" I asked her.

Trying to be calm and kind, I wasn't going to ask her how she was and I wouldn't cause her trouble. _She's been through a lot. I kinda feel for her, but it's nothing compared to Maddie. I always felt guilty for what I had done to Tara. It wasn't right._ "Good. Strong-willed little guy," Tara told me, staring down at Abel with kind eyes.

Glancing at my son, he looked up at me with his hazel eyes and made me smile. "Thought you were gonna take a personal day," I remembered what she had told me. About her killing Kohn, about how he attempted to rape her and how she was calling me to help her.

Sighing, Tara moved away from my son to squirt some anti-bacterial gel and clean her hands with it. "I tried to," she mumbled. "I had to get out of there, you know?" she asked me, as though I would know how that felt, and I had. After killing Maddie's kidnapper, I wanted to do as many things as possible, because I knew I would have freaked out if I hadn't. "It's a light day," Tara shrugged. I asked her if she was okay. "I don't know," she answered. "What-" her bottom lip began to tremble as tears started to build in her eyes. "What did I do?" she questioned me.

Truthfully, I didn't know how to answer it. Except, I knew a good way to make it seem like she had no other choice. Like I didn't want to make the choice for Maddie to get kidnapped again by the psycho brother. "When Kohn showed up in Charming, he knew this could only end one of two ways," I began to tell her kindly. "Either him dead or you dead," I told her the two possibilities. "What happened next was simply fate," I shrugged.

Scoffing, she leaned against the door frame and kept her head bowed. "Maybe I came back here knowing the same thing," Tara mused her thoughts aloud. "And this was the only place I felt safe," she cried as she looked around. _If she believed I would of saved her...I don't think I would have. Maddie was and always will be, one of the most important people to me._

Unsure of how to comfort her, to make her stop crying, I saw how she was still weak and scared of the world we all lived in. _This world has crazy and violent people. Kind of like Tig...now that I come to think about it._ "It was survival," I told her. "You did what you had to do," I tried to convince her she did the right thing.

The next thing that escaped her lips, shocked and offended me. Reminding me why I didn't get along with Tara that well when we were dating. "Is that how it works?" she asked me, looking up at me with red, sad eyes. "You make up your own moral code for everything?" she questioned me.

Feeling insulted, my jaw clenched and my eyebrows furrowed angrily at her. "I don't know what the code is," I shook my head. Tara then apologized shyly. Forgetting about what was said, I decided to take a gentle aproach. "I need you to come to the clubhouse with me," I told her. "Those medical supplies I needed?" I reminded her. "Bullet wounds. The guy's got a bad infection. We're gonna lose him," I informed her gently.

Tara glanced up at me. Her brown eyes curious and red from her tears. She kept quiet and thought over her choices. "I'll borrow some things," she stuttered as she gave me a nod and chose to help us. _She's the only one we can go to, especially if we need drugs to fight off the infection._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Heading into the kitchen for some alone time, I decided to help Gemma make food and decided to make myself a coffee. "Hey," Gemma said as she chopped up a tomato. "Maddie," she called to me specifically, ignoring all the other girls, including Luann who was watching us curiously.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Gemma had placed a gentle hand on my shoulder to make me look at her. "Oh," I spoke out of pure surprise. "Gemma," I said her name with a smile, pretending like nothing happened between us the other day. "Is everything all right?" I asked her.

Gemma glanced toward the quiet mumbling screams that came from the meeting room. "Yeah," Gemma said with a single nod. "Perfect," Gemma spoke slightly sarcastically. Sighing, she wiped her hands on the back of her denim pants. "I just wanted to say..." she went to say. "I'm sorry about the other day," she apologized.

Sighing, I had taken a sip of my coffee and glanced to the cup for a second. "It's fine Gemma," I assured her with a smile and nod. "Just so you know, me and Jax will talk about it all later," I told her with a smile, so that she wouldn't worry about it and would stop asking me the same questions. "All right?" I asked her.

Gemma smiled, as though she was pleased we had this conversation, even if it was short, simple and sweet. "Sure thing, sweetheart," she agreed with a small smile and nod of her head. "Talk to me when you two have discussed it all," she ordered as I went to walk back into the bar. "Okay?" she asked, which made me reply with a loud 'Okay' and sit down beside dad.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Heading into the clubhouse, I asked if anyone saw Madison, no one said they had, but Bobby told me she had walked up to the roof. Climbing up, I found her sat in my usual spot and staring off into the distance. "Hey," I greeted her calmly, as to not scare her. "Bobby told me you were up here," I told her as I took a few steps towards her. "So, you wanted to talk to me the other day?" I asked her, my hands deep in my front pockets and my body was stood beside her as she sat.

Maddie stared at the distance for a moment longer, as though she was at peace and turned her head to look up at me. "Yeah, take a seat?" she smiled up at me kindly and scooted over to give me some room. "So...we're going to need to establish some things," Maddie began as she looked to her hands on her lap. This made me mumble a quick, 'Of course.' "Well, let's start from the point of when I moved to Nevada to work," she suggested. "Shall we?" she asked me.

Naturally, I would of agreed, but I wanted to know about what happened way before that. "No," I disagreed. "I want to talk about the moment you rejected me being your boyfriend," I stated, remembering that painful day like it was yesturday. "What exactly was that about?" I asked her. "Because, I get confused sometimes," I told her. "It's like, you care about me more than what you lead on, but you're only fighting yourself," I tried to explain myself, but it was only confusing me futher.

Maddie smiled down at her hands shyly. "You always did know me so well," she commented. "But, this means you'll have to explain what happened between you, Tara and Wendy," she said as she turned her head to look at me directly in the eyes. "So...I pushed you away for your own good," she began, her tone sad. "I didn't want to ruin your life by ruining your relationships with the club and with the men of my family, that were in the club too," she explained briefly.

Just by that explanation, I could see why she would want to push me away. "Makes sense," I agreed. "But, Maddie...I loved you," I admitted. "I wasn't ever going to hurt you and I still never would hurt you," I stated to her kindly. "So, you rejected me and then I dated Tara," I began to give my side of this story. "I was hurt, I wanted to hurt you, to see if you even had a speck of love for me," I explained why I had used Tara to an unfair advantage.

"So, I used Tara and made sure that I did things when you'd look," I revealed to her my shit, teenage plan. "I was stupid, I know," I spoke her thoughts. "Not only did I hurt you out of revenge, I used a girl who didn't deserved to be played like she had been," I admitted my mistakes, knowing I had done wrong to not only Tara, but to Madison too.

Maddie seemed upset with the words that escaped my lips. "Yeah..." she mumbled. "So, I left for college to get my title as a lawyer, got a job and kind of began my life in Nevada," she informed me of what happened with her back in Nevada. "I came back when my brother was locked up, tried to find out the truth and you gave it me," she reminded me of the night she had visited me. "Since then, you met Wendy, got married and now had a son," she listed all the things that happened to me. "I didn't want to intrude, didn't want to bring back memories," she explained.

The way she would look down at her hands in pain, it made my heart sink for her. Knowing that this wasn't easy for her, or for myself in all truth. "Or pain," she stated. "I felt like you wanted me no longer in your life anymore, so I believed my thoughts and kept my distance," she explained what her thoughts had been and stated the choices she had made for me, and for herself.

The way she spoke, then reminded me of the time she had come back and we had made love again. Although, shamefully, I was with Wendy at that time, or at least starting to get together with her. "What about that night after Kenny's birth?" I asked her, curious as to what she would say, my eyebrows furrowed and gaze glued to her.

Maddie sighed, as though she had been caught in her own lie and in a web she wished she hadn't made. "I was still in love with you, I had also only started a relationship that I didn't like either," she informed me of what was going on at that time. The relationship part startled me slightly. "But, I was drunk from just you being next to me and...things happened," she spoke with a shrug. "So, I went to Nevada after Opie got out of Chino and found that someone had been stalking me," she skipped to where we were now. "First it was a note, then it was pictures and eventually, I knew I had to leave Nevada, get to safety," she explained her return to Charming.

At first, she wanted to be here to spend time with her brother, father and family. But, we all suspected there was another hidden reason. I deluded myself into thinking it was for me, but now, I knew I should have known better. "What happened with all those threats?" I asked her, curious as to what she had done with all she had recieved from her kidnapper.

Maddie sat up a little, her blonde curls swaying in the wind and her skin glowing in the gentle lighting. "I gave them to Unser and Hale as evidence of his stalking," she informed me of what happened to the evidence. "I also had to ask my old boss to send my files on the brother's trial," she told me of what she's been up to these past few days. "Anyway, it's not like that was the first kidnapping I've had," she shrugged.

The confession she had given me made my eyes widen, heart pound, fear and anger coursed through my veins at the sound of her words. "What?" I asked her, stunned and trying to control the rest of my emotions, threatening to escape me in waves. _Someone kidnapped her before? How have I not heard about this before? Does anyone else know about this?_

Maddie smiled, it was sad, but it was a smile. "The relationship that I had," she reminded me. "I was in college, I met a guy, he was nice and when I started dating him..." she paused. "He became obsessive, followed me everywhere, threatened every guy that looked at me and would force me to sleep with him," she explained all the bad shit that had happened to her in that relationship.

The image of what she told me, made me boil up, tense up, clench my jaw and grit my teeth. My hands had balled up into fists. "Evenutally, I broke it off with him through a text and he chased after me," she told me this fucked up story. "He tried to kill me, almost did, if it wasn't for the fire alarm I had hit in that moment that he tried to kill me," she informed me, making me feel worry and sorrow for her.

 _She had it a lot worse than I imagined._ "Shit..." I hissed as I thought about the asshole's obsession. "Is he locked up?" I asked her, curious and in a slight panic. "Is he going to come after you again?" I questioned her, not giving her a chance to answer my first question.

Maddie smiled, her hand resting on mine and making the tension in me subside, just from her touch. "No," she spoke calmly. "Jax, relax," she encouraged me. "He's in prison," she reassured me. "He came to visit me, he knocked me out, tied me to the bed and gave me a speech," she informed me of what else the crazy bastard did. "He pleaded for me to forgive him and he attempted to rape me, again," she continued her anecdote. "But, luckily, my friend Anna had saved me and he was taken to court," she had almost concluded her story. "Jailed for his lunatics," she finished.

Realizing how much trouble Maddie had, I felt responsible and I felt like it was now my duty to keep her safe. Especially after all the confessions she had been pulling out of her. "I'm glad you're safe then," I spoke softly. "If he came after you, I would of killed him too," I told her honestly. "Especially if he laid a single hand on you again," I spoke to her, bringing my hand up to gently allow my fingers to graze her beautiful, soft face and offer her some comfort.

Maddie's eyes shut at the gentleness of my touch. "Thank you Jax," she whispered as she reached up, taking my hand in hers and bringing it away from her face. "But you won't need to kill anyone for me again," she assured me. "Besides, I'm a lawyer and I have kind of realized that no matter where I go, I'm always going to have the chance of being kidnapped," she explaied to me. "Being a Princess of an MC and lawyer is a dangerous mix," she shrugged.

This was simply heartbreaking to hear, as I too, knew what she was saying was true. "So," I began. "You didn't want to visit me because of Wendy?" I asked her, which made her nod and purse her lips as she stared at me. "Well, I never loved her," I admitted to her. "It was more of something stupid, me being with her," I attempted to explain. "I married her," I agreed. "Divorced her and we tried to reconcile," I explained my history with Wendy. "Few months later, Abel was born," I told her my small, dull story. "But...I would never want you out of my life Maddie," I comforted her, my voice sad and sincere.

My hand reached out to overlap hers. "I know that now," she spoke to me sadly, her head tilting a little to one side. "You know, I did it all out of love," she admitted to me, which made my heart stop for a second. "I'll admit it now Jackson, because I won't lie to you anymore," she shook her head. "I love you and I've done everything, whether seen as good, or bad," she began to explain, to confess her love to me. "But it was all in your best interest," she assured me. "I only wanted to see you happy and surrounded by love," she stated her reasonings, as to why she had done all she did.

Hearing her tell me she loved me, made my heart skip a beat and my body warm, as though I was melting at her words. "I love you too," I admitted. "Think I always have," I mused to myself, more than I did to her. "Can I confess something to you?" I asked her, which made her nod her head silently.

Staring at my feet, I couldn't stand the stare she was giving me. Her eyes focused on me and her expression was sad. "I've been waking up every day since my son was born with a sick feeling. Wondering who was gonna die today," I told her. "And it scares the shit out of me," I confessed. "That day I killed your kidnapper," I reminded her as I glanced to look into her eyes. "I woke up the next morning and that feeling was gone," I informed her. "I think that scares me more," I admitted with a small scoff.

Shaking my head, I looked back down at my feet and blinked a couple of times. Maddie's hands reached out for my, placing them on my hand and shoulder. Rubbing my shoulder gently and wrapping her slim fingers around my large ones. "Hey," she tried to get me to look at her. "You were in shock," she told me, making me shake my head and chew my lips.

She had tried everything to get me to look at her. Attempted all she could to comfort me, and I appreciated it. "I don't think anything could shock me anymore," I shook my head and glanced up from under my lashes at the distance.

Maddie scooted closer, her hands reaching out to take gentle and cautious hold of my face. Turning my head to look at her, she was sad and her hands grasped my face in any way she could. "What do you want me to do?" she asked me. "How can I help you?" she pleaded, her eyes searching mine.

Giving in, I sighed and leaned into her gentle touch. Her hands warm, face inches away from mine and her body close to me. Turned to face me, she wanted to look directly into my eyes and when she did, it was as though she was looking into my soul. "Don't go anywhere," I whispered.

This only made her lips frown a little, but she gained her courage and confidence to speak up to me. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise," she reassured me softly. Staying in her peaceful hold, the sun shone, the garage was shut and it was silent where we sat. Feeling her touch, smelling her delicious scent, I wanted nothing more than to feel her lips caressing mine. So that, was what we did. Slowly, we leaned in and grazed lips. The gentle, delicate feel of it was sweet and caring. _Christ, I love her..._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Jax and Opie had arrived with Tara, who brought along with her a kit of medicine and other tools. When Jax entered, he guided Tara towards me and Jax went to search for Maddie. Leading Tara towards the meeting room, we found Cameron in the same state as before. "Oh, my God," Tara mumbled in surprise.

When Tara entered the room, I closed the door behind her and the only ones in the room were me, Juice, Tara and Cameron. "Took a few slugs. Got them all out," I informed Tara of what we did so far. "Little Dutch boy's keeping the- the blood dike from bursting," I fumbled for the right words to say as I spoke of Juice.

Tara opened up her bag, pulling out a bottle of pills, she read it and shook it a little. "Here's some vancomycin," she said the scientific name of the medication. "This'll kill anything," she assured me. "Give him two now and then one every four hours," she informed me and gave me the instructions I needed.

Waking up Cameron, I slapped his face and Juice helped by patting his back and attempting to wake him without shaking him. Groaning, Cameron slowly began to wake up and realized it was me beside him. "Oh, what's going on?" he asked me.

I had taken out the amount of pills he needed to take, so that he could kill the infection and eventually get better. "Here. Take these," I told him as I showed him the pills he needed to take. "Doc's here. She's gonna fix you up. Here you go," I spoke to him calmly as he placed the pills in his mouth and I offered him something to drink, so that he could swallow the pills with ease.

Sighing, Cameron looked paler than before. It was as though he was really sick, or close to death and it worried me slightly. _Lets hope Tara's as good as she makes herself out to be. We're gonna need it._ "How's it look?" Cameron asked Tara.

Tara had slid on her gloves, prepared the syringe and was making sure there was no air mixed with the medical shit he was about to take. "It looks like you got shot," Tara told him as she stared at the syringe and flicked it, squeezing it a little more so that the liquid no longer had air mixed with it.

Knowing that what he needed to hear, was something to ease his mind and to not make his stressed or worried. "The doctor is a friend of the club," I told him as I glanced up at Tara. _She's a friend, but she's not Jax's girlfriend._ "You're in good hands," I reassured him that he was safe. Assured him that Tara would save his life.

Injecting Cameron, he screamed and jumped a little from the sudden pinch she gave him. Normally, it was meant to be slow and patient for those recieving injections, but Tara hadn't wasted any time. "Oh, no," Cameron grumbled. "Are you Irish, Doc?" he asked her, to which Tara replied with 'Half.' "Oh, the half that's the doctor?" he continued to ask her. Tara answered him with a 'I'm not sure.' "You should find that out. It's good to know," he mumbled as he went back to sleep.

Tara handed me some gloves and gauze. "Me?" I asked her surprised as she handed me some gloves to wear. "Oh," I spoke surprised when I was handed the gauze. "Where should I put it?" I questioned her. Tara gave me a look which said: _Where do you think?_ "Careful," I warned her.

Tara was prepared, a clamp in her hand and her eyes focused on the task. "I'm gonna have, um-" Tara struggled to know who was beside her right now. 'Juice,' the only other person in the room with us told her his name. "Juice pull his finger out," she instructed. "I want you to stuff that gauze into the wound, then I'm gonna close it off with this clamp," she was giving us the steps as I pulled the goves onto my hands.

Curious, I wasn't sure if what she was saying would work. But, I knew that I didn't have experience as she had and I was sure that she had a better idea what she was doing, rather than what I knew. "Sure you know what you're doing?" I asked her.

Tara noticed the challenge in my voice. "Guess we'll find out," she mumbled in a tone I didn't like. It was as though she challenged me and mocked me at the same time. "You ready?" she asked us. "One, two, three," she counted and everything happened so fast.

Juice pulled his finger out of Cameron's ass, blood spilled all over the place like a fountain and I shoved the gause into the hole as far as it could go. "Holy shit," Juice said as he jumped back. Tara clamped down on the skin, trying to close up the hole and keep the blood from spilling and bag from bursting. "Great job, Doc," Juice complimented her as he examined what she was doing. "Can I go and wash my hands and stuff?" he asked her awkwardly.

Tara was focused on what she was doing. "Y-Yeah," she replied awkwardly. "Hey, you did- you did great, Juice," she stuttered as she continued to try and save Cameron. "You helped- You helped save his life," she praised him and he thanked her before he left.

Juice had a proud smile on his face, nodding and staring down at Cameron, I swore I could see a few tears building in his eyes. _She gave him praise for doing something good._ "That was very sweet," I told Tara when Juice had left us to be alone with Cam. "No, I mean it," I said when she gave me a look saying: _Are you joking with me right now?_ "That guy's not used to good feedback," I informed her.

Tara seemed awkward, as though she didn't know how to process me being nice to her. Now that I knew Jax loved Maddie and not Tara, I was calm with her and I didn't have to worry about Jax and Tara's relationship. _There is no relationship._ "Okay, I'm a little out of my element here," Tara admitted to me. "I'm not quite sure what's happening here," she fumbled and couldn't look me in the eye.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure what I was doing either. "For now, you keep him alive," I spoke as I looked down at Cameron's drugged state. "Beyond that...I got no idea what's happening," I told her honestly, but wished that Jax thought things through and played it smart. Knowing that Maddie was the better choice, I wasn't going to decide for him, but prayed he'd chose Maddie and not Tara or Wendy.

* * *

 **Next half of the chapter will be up in a few! Hope you liked this half.**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	20. Chapter 11: In (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 11: In (Part 2)

* * *

 **JPOV**

I had asked Maddie what she wanted to do, but she told me that she wanted to be alone, to spend time up on the roof and enjoy the gentle breeze on her face. Deciding to take some time to myself, I wandered back to my room and chose to read my father's journal. I felt light and happy after the kiss we had shared. It was slow, precious and tender. Taking into account every action, pressure and sensation. Focusing on one another and no one else. We were connected again.

Opening up the pages, I flicked through the pages and found one that spoke out to me once more. _I never made a conscious decision to have the club become one thing or another. It just happened before my eyes. Each savage event was a catalyst for the next. And by the time the violence reached epic proportion, I couldn't see it. Blood was every color._

Sighing, I understood what he meant when it came to blood, how people could cross the fire and how each thing that happened, would determin the next issue we had to face. The sound of knocking alerted me that someone was at my door. It was Juice. "Hey, Jax," he called to me. "Doc's looking for you," he informed me, speaking of Tara and that she wanted me to visit her.

Wandering out of my room, I found her in the Chapel and they were all helping get Cameron onto a table, to transport him to another location. "How is he?" I asked Tara, she was bloody and ready to leave. Her bag slung over her shoulder and her eyes were tired. _I wonder if she got any sleep last night._

Glancing at Tara, she took a few steps towards me and stood beside me. Her eyes staring up at me, but when I had entered the Chapel, I had found Maddie sat alone and taking a sip of beer. "I stopped the bleeding," Tara informed me. "If the penicillin kills the infection, he should make it," she assured me. I would look at Tara for only a second, to nod and act as though I was listening to everything she was saying. But, my eyes were glued to Maddie, I smiled and saw her give me a small one in return. _Something's wrong. I don't like how she's watching me and Tara..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Watching how Jax and Tara talked to one another, it reminded me of the pain I had suffered. Watching them together, kissing, laughing and relaxing together as a couple. It was torture. It made me want to have that relationship, to be the woman Jax desired and I had ruined that chance the moment I pushed him away. The way they spoke to one another over the Irishman, made me want to look away.

The were stood closely together, alone and quiet to one another. As though they were sharing secrets, but a single glance Jax gave me, made me smile at him. I was pleased I had told him my secrets and admitted my love to him, but something in the way he stared at me, showed me he truly loved me. The crinkle in his eyes, wrinkles around his lips and serenity in his eyes. But, something in me asked me if he was truly with me, or thinking of someone else. _How I wished he loved me like when we were young and free. He said he loved me, but I don't know if I should believe him..._

Something inside me settled, he knew the truth and I was peaceful. He slowly walked over to me, wrapped an arm around my waist and placed a kiss to the temple of my head. His lips warm, gentle and his eyes shutting, along with my own. I felt at peace, like I belonged there in that moment and Jax too seemed pleased. I felt stupid for my worry. _I should have known that Jax would of listened and still loved me._

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all sat down, at Church and squished into the small room. "What happened last night can never happen again," Clay spoke as we all nod and agreed with him. "Not just someone trying to off me. But bodies dropping in Charming 'cause of us," he went to say, but Tig spoke up.

Tig had decided to speak up and pointed out a statement. "We had nothing to do with the hit on the Nords," he informed everyone in the room with a loud and obnoxious voice. It may have been true, but Tig always wanted to be right and he would always back Clay up, no matter what.

Clay allowed Tig to say his small piece. "Mayans went after me and Darby, all right?" Clay tried to get them all on the same page. "Different targets, same war. If we fire back..." Clay spoke and leaned in to look at everyone, giving some tension to what he was about to say. "We can't stop the blowback from hitting home," he warned us. "I sat down with Alvarez," he revealed to us.

Everyone muttered and spoke out surprised 'What?'s and 'You're kidding me?'s. Some of the people in the room went for the simple 'Whoa.' "What, just the two of you?" Tig asked him surprised by this new found information. I had asked Clay where.

Clay knew he had a lot to answer for now. "Unser's cage," he informed us and replied to my question. "We, uh-we discussed our outstanding issues...and made a deal," he told us. Bobby asked what kind of deal it was. "We sell them guns. They settle all their beefs with all of us," he began to tell the negotiation they had settled on. "Any territory hassles, any business disputes...it all lands in our favor," he explained to everyone.

What Clay had said, didn't sit right with Piney and Piney was the type of man who liked to keep things traditional. Church meetings were to make important decisions that would affect all of us and it was a decision that needed to be made with everyone present. "You made that call without a vote?" Piney asked him.

Someone else agreed with Piney, upset that we couldn't have discussed the terms and offered them the choices we could give them. "I set it up," Clay grumbled. "We vote on it now. If this thing passes...you all sit down with the Mayans in your own territories, you work stuff out," he gave us one choice. "Take the win," he encouraged.

The next person to speak out was Juice. "What about Laroy and the Niners?" Juice asked loudly. "We've had a deal with them for years, that we don't sell to the wetbacks," he reminded all of us of a previous deal we had made with the Niners.

Realizing he was partly right, we needed to look out for ourselves in a situation like this. We needed to find ways to keep the peace. "Juice, Laroy don't got no loyalty to us," I began to tell him. "He's been buying from other dealers, he reneged on the AK sale," I listed. "Ain't no reason at all we can't branch out," I shrugged, deciding that it would be all right for us to deal with the Mayans too.

"The peace we make with the Mayans, could start something a lot worse with the Niners," Bobby grumbled.

Clay looked like he wanted to get past this whole issue, to make a decision and see which vote would win. "We'll deal with that fire when it catches," he told Bobby, brushing off his hesitation and not wanting to take into account that this was more than possible to happen.

Tig didn't seem convinced about making a deal with the Mayans, especially after the attempted assassination of our Pres. "You know, these assholes tried to kill you, man," he reminded us all. "We're supposed to just pretend that didn't happen?" he asked sarcastically.

Instantly, Clay shook his head and spoke up. "No. No," he told us all. "That debt gets settled," Clay snarled. "But not by us," he told us. "It's gotta be some outside charter," he informed us all, which had an obvious loop hole to it. "You up for it, Hap?" Clay asked our Nomad member.

Happy was smart, creative and he knew how to get the job done. "I'll do this thing," he agreed to what Clay was saying. "It'll be perfect," he already had an idea, nodding and glancing around the room.

Clay seemed pleased by Happy's answer. "Of that I have no doubt," Clay agreed, we all knew Happy and how he could handle retalliation without a single fault. "Everybody in favor of the Mayan deal?" Clay asked as we all raised our hands. "Anybody opposed?" Clay questioned, giving others the chance to change their minds.

* * *

 **OPOV**

We were all sat outside, enjoying the cool and fresh air. People were partying, a fire was burning, drinks were being handed out and people were cheering as people faught in the ring. "Cameron was supposed to kill that piece of shit Hefner before Monday," Chibs growled.

We all sat around the only tables we had, while everyone else was stood, having a small church meeting so we could decide what to do with Hefner. "Hefner's squeezing the Irish for more payoff cash, so he's gonna intercept the cargo," Juice spoke.

Maddie, Tara and Gemma were inside with other Crow-eaters and members of the other charters. "How is that our problem?" Tig asked. Myself, Chibs, Juice, dad, Jax, Clay, Bobby and Tig were all sat around on the chairs, discussing what plans were to be made.

Chibs sounded like he was a little offended by what Tig had said. "It ain't a problem," he growled slowly. "It's a gift from the Irishman," he corrected Tig and tried to convince us as to why this was a gift.

Juice leaned in a little to speak privately with us about what he heard from Cameron. "Look," he began. "We take out the port commissioner...he's gonna give us back the 200K that we just forked over, plus a month of free guns," he gave us the facts as to what would happen if we killed Hefner for Cameron and the Irish.

Bobby seemed like this was a good idea, his face was calm and his tone of voice was calmer still. "Our warehouse rebuild is crushing us," he informed us. "It's the cost of raw materials," he told us, as he was the one keeping the books in check and would use the payments to get the cheapest, but best quality of materials. "Free guns and cash?" he asked us. "We could be seeing black before we put a roof on," Bobby grumbled sarcastically.

Clay seemed to take in all we were saying, all of us sipping on our beers and trying to figure out what was our best option. "Murder for hire?" Clay questioned. "That's a dirty business," he pointed out and we all knew that was the truth.

Dad seemed absorbed in the conversation, taking part, he told us what he thought and what he saw was right. "It's not about money," dad grumbled. "That asshole killed McKeevy," he reminded us. "Michael was a friend of mine," he spoke of himself. "And yours," he told Clay as he looked into his eyes directly. "And your dad's," dad informed Jax as he looked between the two who had the same sort of history with Michael. "And he went back a long way with SAMCRO," he concluded.

Clay was silent, as though he took in all that my dad was saying and agreeing with what he had said. _Clay did say that McKeevy was a friend of the clubs, so why not avenge him and do what is right for both sides?_ "What do you think, VP?" Clay asked as he looked to Jackson.

Jax was savouring the moment, trying to see what path was the best one and which one could turn out to be a catastrophy. "I agree with Piney," Jax chose his side. "McKeevy was a friend," Jax repeated what dad had said. "I think we owe it to the Irish," he suggested calmly.

Clay took a moment, agreeing with Jax and Tig gave a nod, confirming that he was silently on board with this plan too. "How is Cameron gonna do it?" Clay asked Chibs and Juice as he leaned in, listening to them speak, I had a sudden idea run into my head.

Juice didn't miss a beat. "Hefner's got a Sunday ritual," he began to tell us what Hefner's routine was. "Church with the fat wife, sex with the black girlfriend," he told us. "She lives in a shitty hood right outside his nice Oakland suburb," he informed us of where we could find Hefner.

Chibs was prepared for the plan Cameron already had planned out. "And that's where we take him out," he concluded, telling us that the location Juice had given us is the perfect place to kill him. "Black on white hate crime? Who gives a shit?" he asked with a shrug.

Looking away, I listened to the conversation and thought out my plan. "Who does it?" Clay asked in a low and dark tone. It was as though he didn't want to personally do it, but was offering anyone else to do the dirty work for the Irish.

"I do," I spoke up and turned my head to look at everyone. It seemed like the perfect chance to prove that I was still a part of SAMCRO. That I didn't need to be on Clay's shit list or seen as half in or half out. I wanted in and this was the perfect ticket to take to get what I wanted.

Jax was surprised by my outburst when I declared that I'd be the one to kill someone. "Been awhile since you suited up, brother," Jax spoke sadly, as to try and get me to back out of my only chance of getting back into the club. "I'll do it," Jax pushed away my only advantage to get back into the club.

I wasn't going to let him push me out of this chance. _I want in and I'll get in. With or without his support. I want to do this and he can't stop me from getting what I want._ "I can do this," I assured Clay that I was capable of killing Hefner for the club and the Irish.

We may of sounded like children, but I wasn't going to let Jax take my only shot away from me. "Get Cameron to confirm the payoff," Clay spoke to Juice and Chibs. "Jax, Ope, Bobby..." he called out each name individually. "No mistakes," he warned us.

This meant that I could help with the murder of Hefner. Except, I had back-up as expected and I felt fine with them. _I trust Bobby. I trust Jackson with my life. He would never leave me behind to get caught. Not like how Kyle did._ "All right," I agreed as I got to my feet and everyone else followed.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Crossing paths with Tara, I had gone to mine and Jax's room, but found Tara was dressed up in comfortable clothes for bed. "Hey," I greeted her awkwardly as we both stood in Jax's room. "Spending the night here?" I asked her, which made her purse her lips and nod to me. "Ah..." I went to say as Jax made his way into his room. "I'll stay in Opie's room," I concluded, knowing that Opie would rest in his house and try and fix an argument they had over Opie's job. "You and Jax can take his room," I spoke as I moved to leave.

Tara seemed awkward, like she had been caught in a muddle which she didn't want. "Wait," she called after me shyly. Clearing her throat, I turned to look at her and saw as Jax glanced between the pair of us. Tara was rubbing at her forehead. "No," she disagreed. "I think it would be better if I spent the night back at my house," she suggested, making her mind up and making me look at her confused.

 _Why had she changed into comfortable bed clothing, if she was going to leave and sleep in her own house? Crazy bitch._ "Are you sure?" I questioned her. "I heard about what happened," I stated, showing her how small the town was and how fast news spreads. "I'm sorry Tara," I apologized, knowing that it was hard for anyone to get kidnapped, especially by an ex boyfriend.

Tara looked at me with a false smile, instantly, I knew that she was doing this to get back at me and act like she was tougher than what I was. "I need to get used to my house again, I can't seek comfort from others," she mocked me. "You can be with Maddie," Tara told Jax with an equally false smile.

It made me want to wipe off her false smile. "I insist you spend the night with Jackson," I told her with a kind, sweet tone, that was also false. "Who knows, I might be able to sleep without needing someone to beck on every call I make," I mocked her back, knowing how she pleaded Jax to help him, continuously calling him last night. "I can handle myself, I'm a smart and strong woman," I reminded her.

 _Unlike you, sweet Tara, I could handle a dead man in my house. I could save myself and Jackson, I didn't need to cry and ask for bodies to be burried. I made a story and kept as close to the truth as possible._ "I can see that," Tara mumbled, knowing that I had won this battle. "Good night," she told me as I walked out and shut the door behind me, adding extra sway to my hips because of the triumph I had felt. _Screw you Tara. Boyfriend stealing whore._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Chuckling, I watched as Maddie walked out of Opie's bathroom. I had already got out of my clothes and laid down under the covers. Waiting for Maddie patiently, I had left Tara to sleep in my room alone. "That's a good look for you," I complimented her, surprising her and making her jump a little.

Maddie had taken the shirt I had left in my room, it was to be washed, but I had only worn it one day. Maddie was wearing it, the blue of it and the reaper logo looked perfect on her. Her legs bare and she wore short shorts that hardly covered her skin. "Oh my god..." Maddie mumbled, her hair was curled and reaching the tops of her breasts. "What are you doing here?" she asked me.

I had startled her, as she wasn't expecting me to be here waiting for her. "Didn't I tell you this before?" I asked her. "Tara isn't the girl I've loved all these years," I reminded her. "It's you Maddie," I stated bluntly. "And I'm not going to let you sleep alone," I informed her, feeling like it was my duty to sleep beside her every night. "Especially when I can sleep with you, rather than share a bed with Tara," I told her the options I had been given. "Besides, we were talking about my shirt you've borrowed, not about beds and sleeping," I snickered as I watched her.

Maddie looked like she was tired of fighting, like she had no reason to fight and wouldn't keep it up. "Fine," she sighed. "You think I look good in this?" she asked me as she pulled at the shirt and looked at me. Biting my bottom lip, I looked her up and down and nod at her. _She couldn't look anymore perfect._ "Really?" she questioned me, as though I was crazy.

Carefully, Maddie pulled back the covers and slipped under with me. Opening up my arms for her, she curled up into my side and placed her head to my chest. Her hair cascading over my skin, her hazel eyes looked a bright blue as they glanced up at me and her eyelashes were thick. Our fingers caressing and intertwining with each other. Everything about her was mesmorizing, her smell, her pink plump lips and rosey cheeks. The golden tone to her skin was hypnotic, but her warmth was the most alluring thing about her. "Are we crazy?" Maddie asked me.

She sounded confused, scared and worried. But, I knew that I didn't care what anyone else thought of us. _I don't care what mom thinks. What Opie thinks. What Clay thinks. What Piney thinks. The only thoughts I care about are mine and Maddie's. Because, it's no one else's business what we think._ "I'll answer that later," I whispered lightly and leaned in to place a kiss to her forehead. Eventually, Maddie fell fast asleep in my arms.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Feeling hazy, my head was heavy and my body was moving in a strange way. The body beneath me was heavy, strong body and I felt like I was swimming. "You're so stupid to think I'd simply forget about you," a warm and familiar voice spoke into my ear. "I love you Maddie and I would never want you to leave," his voice was as calming as waves caressing the sands. "Not now and not ever," he told me as I slowly began to realize who had been speaking. "Please, don't leave me again," his voice pleaded. "Give me a chance," he suggested in a pleading tone.

I knew who the voice belonged to. His was the only voice that could make me melt into a puddle of goo and his was the only voice that could send shivers up my spine. "But..." I fumbled for words as I tried to reach out for him. "What about Opie and my dad?" I asked him.

It was Jackson I was talking to, but I was unsure if it was all a dream, or if it was real. "We're grown ups, we can do what we want," Jax tried to convince me. "And I want to share my life with you," he told me. "To have you beside me," he spoke calmly. "Both in the mornings, days, evenings and nights," he listed all the possibilities. "Maybe forever, if it's possible," he chuckled as he lips pressed onto my forehead. "I can't even imagine a life without you," he admitted.

Laughing tiredly, it sounded as though I was high, or completely wasted. "Aren't you romantic," I teased in a slurred speech, but it seemed to only make his arms pull me closer and chuckle wholeheartedly into my ear.

He was warm, sweet and strong. Everything I dreamed he would be, which convinced me that he was simply a dream. "Always," he agreed. "I love you, Madison Winston," he said my name, as though it was the only name that ever had meaning to him. This made my heart sing, my body buzz and my mind spin.

Giggling, I blushed and smiled widely up at him. "I love you too Jackson Teller," I replied with all the honesty in my voice. _I do love you. I truly do._ Next thing I knew, Jax leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine, its caress was soft, tender and loving. Each pressure he placed, it was measured and carefully calculated. Making my heart soar and my body limp into bliss. Falling into the deepest of sleeps I had in a very long time. When I woke up, I doubted Jackson had actually been there or slept in the same bed as me the whole night, as he wasn't sleeping beside me when I had woken up. _Was that all a dream?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waking up, I felt strange after spending such a strange day and night with Madison. Her kisses soft, our confessions were filled with honesty and love. Our moments were silenced and it was as though we were in our own little world. In a tiny bubble. Waking her up in the middle of the night, it may have been harsh and uncalled for, but I wanted to hear her voice. I also knew that she would tell me the truth in her sleepy state, so I took a chance and spoke to her. It lead to us kissing and cuddling more. Falling asleep with her, was like a dream come true, one that I relived every night and morning. I felt positive.

Getting up, I carefully placed Maddie onto the pillows and she sighed in her sleeping state. She looked peaceful. Her hair curled, tucked under her cheek and neck. Her features smooth, as though she didn't have a single care in the world and a small smile curved her lips upwards. _So beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_ Smiling to myself, I had a quick shower and slipped into my all black outfit, so that we wouldn't get caught, but if we did, they wouldn't suspect us to be members of SAMCRO.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Pacing around, I was nervous about what was about to happen and how I was going to do it. Killing someone after being out of jail for only two months, it was a crazy and terrifying feeling in my gut. "You look like shit, man," Jax commented, pulling me out of my thoughts.

When I had returned home last night, Donna had taken the kids with her to her mothers and spent the night there. Donna was more pissed off with me than what I had imagined. "Donna took the kids to her mom's," I told him. "I can never sleep when the house is empty," I admitted as I clenched and relaxed my fists, feeling them and trying to relieve some tension.

Jax pursed his lips, we were both wearing all black and he kept his head hung as he walked towards me. "This gig doesn't make sense for you, Ope," he told me as he stopped in-front of me. _Shit. Why does he keep trying to push me out of this?_

I felt confusion and slight anger towards him trying to keep me out of the club, from doing business and getting into the club again. "Why do you keep trying to push me off this?" I asked him. "You're the one who keeps saying I can't live half-in-half-out," I reminded him.

Jax didn't look like he had a lot of sleep either, I had deep bags under my eyes, but Jax had some too. _I wonder if he stayed with Maddie or with Tara._ "'Cause you need it too much," Jax told me. "It becomes about money, then shit gets sloppy," he explained why he may of had his doubts about me doing this.

 _He really believes this is about money? Then, he clearly doesn't know me that well._ "This is not about money," I kind of lied. It was about money and about proving myself to the club. "I'm doing this the same reason you are," I told him. "To prove I'm SAMCRO," I explained why I was eager to do this.

I had told him yesterday that I wanted to get back into the club, but he didn't believe me when I had said it. _He doesn't know how much I need the club. They're my family and I need them to keep myself safe and my family gaining money._ "I got nothing to prove," Jax spoke darkly, as though he had no clue what I was talking about. He was firm, but something in his eyes told me he believed what he had said.

He may of felt confident about what he was telling me, but I heard different and saw different to what he was saying. _He's going against Clay and people are noticing._ "That's not what I hear," I spoke pointedly at him. "Look, I'm ready for this, brother," I assured him, trying to calm him down and make him relax about the whole situation. "Let's just get it done," I encouraged.

The sound of an engine idling told us it was time. Bobby had arrived and looked ready to go. "A'ight," Jax agreed, he had been too into my life, my father's and my sister's life lately. It made me wonder what type of relationship he shared with Maddie. Sharing our childhood handshake, we looked to each other with small smiles and made our way to our bikes.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Waking up to finding Jax wasn't there, left me disoriented and confused as to if my dream was real, or simply a dream. _It felt so real._ Getting up, out of bed, I had a quick shower and slid into the clothes I had worn yesterday. Walking into the room where the bar was, the tables and area of surfaces were covered in sleeping people. Partying and drinking the night away, they were now exhaused and recovering from their fun. It wasn't surprising, as I had grown up into that lifestyle and understood how they respected Church meetings.

Entering the kitchen, I knew that Gemma would be sat, hidden and waiting for me. It was something she would do, which I had also grown acustomed to. "Good morning," I greeted before she could and began to prepare my coffee.

Gemma seemed surprised I knew she was hididng there, but I wasn't afraid and I didn't jump at the sight of her. I wasn't startled, I was aware and I had grown up with Gemma. She no longer could scare me with her sudden presence. "Good morning," she greeted in return. "Thanks for covering up for Jax, he'd be in jail if it wasn't for you," she spoke, thanking me for the night Jax had killed a man for me. _Tig must have told her._

Breaking the small paper that contained the sugar inside, I kept my eyes glued to my coffee mug and spilled the sugar into it. "I wasn't going to let Jax go to jail for me," I told her. "Especially not when he has a son," I stated. "I didn't want what happened to my brother to happen to Jax," I spoke sadly to her, my eyes blinking as I was in thought, small tears building at the memory of Opie and his children being seperated. "So...you're welcome," I mumbled softly.

Gemma was smoking her cigarette, something I knew most of the people that were in the same life I had usually did. They all smoked, except for my dad and I had smoked only once and didn't enjoy it. "Can I ask you a question?" Gemma asked me as she hopped off the stool and dropped the cigarette into the sink.

She took a few steps towards me, but I kept my eyes glued to what I was doing and wandered towards the fridge. "I'm tired," I told her. "I'm confused and I don't know if I'll like what you'll ask me," I stated as I took the milk, poured it into my mug and began to stir the liquid at the same time as I had poured the milk.

Gemma sighed and rest her hands above her hips, but her fingers were touching the bottom of the small of her back. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on," she told me calmly, gently and reminded me of the times when I was younger. "You and Jax are obviously re-connected," she spoke, as though she knew what was going on between me and Jackson.

Turning to her, I stopped what I was doing to my coffee and looked at Gemma directly into her eyes. Attempting to make her see things clearly, rather than to make assumptions. "Honestly?" I replied. "I don't know what we are," I informed her with all the truth I had. I was clueless as to what myself and Jax was, especially after the moment we shared on the roof.

Gemma was trying to look at me when I would look away, it was so she could tell what was happening and what emotions I was displaying. It was something she did ever since I was a little girl. "That's what concerns me," she told me. "You're clearly not one of them," she said as she glanced to all the people that were hungover and passed out by the bar. "But you're still family," she reminded me. "You've grown up into this life. You understand it and respect it," she spoke softly to me. "Tara doesn't," she pointed out Tara as the outsider of us all.

Gemma was right about Tara. She never understood what life me, Opie and Jax had grown up into. Our fathers created this life for us, made us learn their ways and understand their traditions. She only saw the bad that came along with the cut and club. "I'm glad that's clear," I mumbled.

I had glanced to those outside, but returned my gaze to Gemma as she spoke. "So what happens next?" she asked me, which made me mumble a quiet 'I don't know,' and shrug. "You become his old lady?" she questioned, making me think of what it would be like and if he would want me as his old lady. "What does that look like?" she pulled me from my imagination, trying to get the picture that was in my head. "Fighting for the innocent during the day...lying for criminals at night?" she mocked slightly.

The way she spoke, I knew she was challenging me and attempting to make me see something differently. To make me make a choice. "Okay, I get it," I told her, knowing that she was trying to push me away from Jax and my family. "I know you hate me for what I did to Jax," I stated, knowing that she may have felt some type of anger towards me for what I did.

Gemma took a step closer towards me. "But this isn't me being some overprotective bitch," she defended herself. "This is someone telling you the truth," she corrected me. "You and Jax is a strange relationship," she commented. "It could hurt you both and the club," she warned me.

She decided to take a kinder and gentler approach. "You know, you are smarter...and more strong-willed..." she began to tell me. "Than anyone I've ever met," she complimented me in a strange way. "You need to shine some of that on this thing with Jax," she encouraged me. "He's not smart enough right now to do what's right," she made up an excuse for her son's choices. "You're the one who has to decide what's best for you both," she told me. "Save both of you from something bad," she warned me.

Leaving me to my thoughts, I wasn't afraid of Gemma and I had kept my eyes glued to hers, taking in every word she had said and taking it all into account. Analyzing her words, I realized how she tried to tell me that it was my choice and that I needed to overthink about it all. _Does she want me away from Jax? Or does she want me to keep Jax away from any other women? I'm very confused._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Wandering back towards the others, I had gone to check to see if Hefner's car was there and if he'd follow his regular routine. "That is his green Mercedes in the garage," I said, as I wandered over to the others and tried to keep as much weight off my leg as possible. _Fucking Kohn. Good thing Tara killed him._

Noticing Opie put something away, I realized he was glancing at the paper that held all the information about Hefner. _He must have looked at the picture, so he would know what Hefner looked like._ "Which apartment?" Bobby asked me.

Bobby's hand was allowing him to lean against the car I would be driving for a quick get-away. "Unit nine," I informed them. "It's the top floor, third from the right," I gave them directions of where they could find Hefner.

Opie was the one facing the building, myself and Bobby were glancing up at him. Opie was a lot taller than the pair of us, so it was a strange size comparison to get used to again. "Cameras cover the garage," Opie told us. "Should do this on the upper level," he suggested, already making a plan to follow.

"If this guy's got half a brain, he's gonna be cautious _and_ armed," Bobby told us, warning us about what could happen and what we needed to be cautious of ourselves.

Bobby was right. _If anything happened to one of us, it would be a huge problem and we need to be careful. This hit might not go as smoothly as we may want._ "Anyone walks into this, has an eye line, we abort," I told them. "No risks," I explained what the big issue could be, how someone seeing us kill Hefner could be a huge problem.

Bobby nod his head, Opie kept an eye on me and the next thing that happened, was Bobby was giving out commands. "Ope, you take the front steps," he told Opie. "I'll take the back," he had decided. "You stay in case he gets by," Bobby gave me an order.

Not liking the fact that I wasn't there to keep Opie safe, I didn't want him to go there alone and I wouldn't get him caught again. _It would kill all of us. Especially Donna, the kids, Maddie and Piney. I won't let that happen again._ "No," I shouted. "Ope," I called after him, but he had already wandered towards the steps. "I'm gonna take the front," I said as I glanced between Bobby and Opie's retreating form that had now stopped.

Bobby took a step in-front of me and stared at me directly in the eyes. "It's the way Clay wanted it," he told me. "It's about Ope jumping back in," he informed me of the suspicions Clay had towards our returned brother. "Yeah, I know," he grumbled sadly, making me glance back at Opie.

He was waiting for us, his arms spread out in confusion and his head shaking with impatience. "A'ight," I agreed. "Watch him," I ordered of Bobby. "A'ight, I got your back in case he gets by you," I told Opie as myself and Bobby wandered towards him. "The second this goes down, I'm in the car, motor running," I informed him, giving him the orders and we all wandered towards the steps.

Opie looked determined, as though he was ready for what was about to happen. "Okay," he agreed calmly. Wandering back to the car, I would glance back and watch as Bobby and Opie got into position. The pair of them waiting for Hefner to exit, but what happened next made me cuss and rush towards the car.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Waiting, I felt footsteps move and Bobby gave me a nod to tell me it was Hefner who was leaving. Standing straight, I flicked my jacket to let my fingers graze my gun. _It's there._ Moving closer, I saw the door open and close behind him. His eyes were wide, his hand slowly lowered towards his belt and I stood frozen. Staring into his eyes, I saw the fear and realization color his face. My heart was pounding, my eyes wide and breath was caught in my throat.

I didn't know what to do, but he somehow knew what was coming. He knew he was going to die. Next thing I knew, Bobby rushed towards Hefner and shot him down. "Shit," I cussed as I watched Hefner grab onto Bobby and fall to the ground, dead. Running, myself and Bobby made our way back towards the stairs. Heading to the car, we jumped in and Jax drove off. My heart pounding and sweat building up on my hands. _What just happened? What did we do?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

Driving back to the clubhouse, I had left Bobby and Opie there. Taking my father's journal, I decided to drive out into the middle of nowhere and burn the book. Preparing a fire, I watched the flames grow and threw the book into it. Swallowing it, slowly the pages curled, cooked and turned to ash. Everything my father had preached in his manual, I wasn't sure what to do about the club. I had realized that I was being arrogant when it came to the club, when it came to change.

I had realized the club couldn't be changed, that the endless cycle of blood, bullets, guns and money was never-ending. The fire was warming, comforting and reminded me of the hell I was living. There was no point in saving the club, it was already too deep in it's chaos that my father had created. But, I then thought of Maddie. Of Opie. Of my son. And of what happened today. Suddenly, something in my heart felt like a pang of realization. If there was a chance to change the club, to save it from complete destruction, I needed to have as much guidance as possible.

What I needed, was his journal and I needed help. I had to save us all, before it was too late and we were all either in jail, or dead. I had to do it, for myself, my son, Maddie, the club and for Opie. Stepping forward, I dragged out the book and tried to put the fire out, but the book was more than destroyed. It was hardly readable. _Shit. What do I do now? I'll do what I can to save us all from the club. Before SAMCRO dies, I'll save us all and I'll do whatever it takes._

* * *

 _ **"If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe. You'll never have to go to work. You'll spend everyday, shining your light my way."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this other half of the chapter! The song for this chapter was 'For You' by Angus & Julia Stone. So, Maddie and Jax have kissed, Cameron is fixed and Gemma has been having small chats with Maddie about her relationship with Jax. Now, what Gemma had done with Tara in that scene, were Tara is making coffee, is that Gemma is testing her. Replacing Tara with Maddie, you see that Maddie is stronger, where as Tara is doubtful and weak. Maddie knows what Gemma is like, while Tara only knows the worst things about Gemma.**

* * *

 **Guess what? I already have 3 other chapters ready, to be fired and given to you in moments. Now, what I want...is to have 5 reviews for this chapter, as quickly as possible and I'll give you the next chapter the moment I get all 5 reviews!**

* * *

 **Now, questions I want you to answer in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What do you think of Maddie so far?**

 **2) Do you think Maddie is a good match?**

 **3) What do you predict to happen?**

 **4) Do you like the flash backs?**

* * *

 **Until you give me the five reviews, those chapters will be waiting to be posted!**

 **Much love,**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	21. Chapter 12: Havoc (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 12: Havoc (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"This one comes and this one goes. So here we are, across the road."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~9 years ago~_

 _Waking up, I glanced over to Jax's side and saw that he was shirtless. Sighing, I then felt how close the covers were on me and how it felt as though I was bare. Lifting up the covers, I saw that I was in-fact, bare. As was Jax. Feeling my heart hammer, I remembered what happened the night before and how everything turned out. Gulping, I rubbed at my face and sighed._ What the hell did I do?

 _Jax began to stir beside me, making my eyes widen and my hands instinctively press down the covers, so that Jax couldn't see my naked body. Groaning, he glanced at me and offered me a small, sleepy smile as he stretched a little. "Good morning," he greeted in a tired voice._ Oh my God, what have I done?

 _Last night, myself and Jax had a lust filled time together, our bodies desiring the fleshly craving and affection that we hardly recieved from the other sex. It was a passionate act, but it was one that I was struggling to fight against doing again. "Morning," I greeted in return with a shy smile. I felt as though my face was the brightest shade of pink._

 _Jax turned so that he was laying on his back, his head a little propped up on his headboard. "How are you feeling?" he asked me, his eyes were a light blue, bright and shining up at me. The way he stared at me, sent tingles along my skin and a fire was building inside of me._ What the hell is wrong with me?

 _His hair was messy, from sleep and from the bodily tangle we had been in last night. Sitting up, I clung the sheets to my bare chest and gave him the small glimps of my bare back. Where neither of us allowed the other the chance to be in control for too long. "A little sore, but I'll be fine," I replied to him, remembering the size of him and how I had to adjust to the uncomfortable temporary pain I had felt. "You?" I asked him in reply, to simply be polite._

 _Jax chuckled, his eyes wrinkling around the corners and making me melt further for his adorble actions and features. "Great," he told me in a clearer voice, no longer full of sleep and more as though he was still in bliss. "I ah..." he fumbled for words. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked me a little nervously, as though he worried about my own pleasure last night._

 _Blushing, there was not a chance in hell I could lie to him, especially not after the night we had shared. "A lot, maybe a little too much," I confessed to him. "But...this can't happen again Jax," I ordered as I shot up out of the bed and pulled one of the sheets with me. "This was a crazy, lust filled night and it has to be kept between us," I told Jax and warned him at the same time._

 _Jax bolted to sit upright, his back straight and eyes glued to me. His eyebrows furrowed, his face contorting to one of confusion and slight insult. "What?!" he exclaimed softly, his gaze focused on me and his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Why?" he questioned me in a saddened and confused tone, as though I didn't want to do it again._ It's not that I don't want to, I just can't do it again.

 _Waddling around, I had wrapped the covers around me tightly, so Jax couldn't see my naked body in the daylight. "Because, if my father and brother found out, you wouldn't be accepted into the club," I stated to him. "Not to mention, they'd kill you if they found out you 'had your way with me'," I reminded him of how I was like a treasure to the men in my family._

 _Realizing that what I was telling him was the truth, he sighed and slumped a little in his sitting up position. "Shit," he grumbled as he sighed and slumped. "You're right," he agreed and glanced around the room, all before his eyes landed on me once more._ He's absolutely gorgeous when he looks at me like that.

 _Noting how he had sulked a little from the information I gave him, I decided to stay still and hold the covers tightly to me. "Of course I am!" I said as my head tilted to one side, giving him a kind and sweet smile, as to comfort him a little. "Now...where are my clothes?" I asked as I went back to looking for my clothes, which only made Jax laugh softly at my waddling._

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~9 years ago~_

 _Waking up, I was groaning and stretching comfortably. I was bare, under my bedsheets and I turned to look at Maddie. Remembering the lust and love filled night we had. How our bodies had formed into one, our limbs and every movement was incredible. It had left me completely spent and exhausted, making me the one to wake up after her. "Good morning," I greeted as I saw she was already awake._

 _Maddie's hair was a tangled mess, but her face was glowing as he smile pulled at the beautiful skin she had. There were small bags under her eyes, but her eyes shone and she looked like she could have been satisfied by our actions last night. "Morning," she greeted back, a blush colored her cheeks and I noticed how she clung the sheets down onto her naked body._

 _Turning so that I could lay on my back, I glanced up at her and saw how her eyes were a gentle brown, soft and sweet. I could sense her slight worry and shyness, but I didn't want to act as though I didn't care about her. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, my head resting on the headboard of my bed._ I do care about her, very much.

 _Maddie looked a little surprised, she moved to sit up and clung the sheets to her bare chest. "A little sore, but I'll be fine," she informed me. Glancing at her bare back, it was a beautiful shape, it was feminine, but it was as though she was still developing into a beautiful, full grown woman. "You?" she asked in return._

 _Chuckling, I couldn't contain the smile that formed at the thought of what happened between the pair of us last night. "Great," I told her truthfully, knowing that last night was the best night of my life so far. "I ah..." I fumbled for the right words to say to her. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked her, curious to know if I had given her the pleasure that she deserved._

 _Maddie blushed a bright pink, which made me know that she had enjoyed it and that I had satisfied her. I felt relieved that I wasn't a selfish and displeasing lover. "A lot, maybe a little too much," she confessed to me shyly. "But...this can't happen again Jax," she ordered as she shot up off the bed, pulling one of the covers with her. "This was a crazy, lust filled night and it has to be kept between us," she warned me as she glanced around the room._

 _Bolting upright, I sat on the bed, back straight and eyes glued to Maddie's searching form. She glanced at me a few times, but my heart was pounding with fear, rejection and sadness. "What?!" I exclaimed softly, as to not alert anyone and to not startled Maddie. "Why?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes glued to her._

 _Maddie was waddling around like a duck, the sheet wrapped around her, forming one of the tightest cocoon's I had ever seen. "Because, if my father and brother found out, you wouldn't be accepted into the club," she stated, which made sense. "Not to mention, they'd kill you if they found out you 'had your way with me'," she reminded me of what the men in her family would do to me if they found out._

 _Figuring out that she was right, it hit me like a fresh slap in the face and I realized how she had a point. "Shit," I cussed as I sighed and slumped comfortably._ If only Opie and Piney knew that I didn't want to hurt Maddie, she's like family to me, but...after this, I don't know what we are anymore. _"You're right," I agreed, not deciding to argue or disagree with her._

 _Maddie gave me a slightly sad look, she had noticed how I had began sulking like a child, her eyes soft and her expression calm. "Of course I am!" she told me softly, a small smile playing on her lips as she stood still and held the clothes close to her body. "Now...where are my clothes?" she asked me, making me chuckle as she waddled around and began hunting for her clothes._ She's so beautiful.

* * *

 **Present day...OPOV**

Waking up early, myself and Jax began working on bikes back at Teller-Morrow. Maddie had said her good morning to me, she was ready to go back to work and had told me that she wanted to move back into her house again. "When's Donna getting back?" Jax asked me as he went to pick out some more tools.

Fixing up the bike for the next thing we were going to do to it, Jax glanced up at me and went back to work on the bike. "This morning," I informed him. "You haven't said much to me since Oakland," I went to say as another motorcycle approached.

Grunting, Jax was struggling to put something in place and then finished doing what he had to. Stepping away, he glanced up at me and checked the thing he was fitting into it. "I don't got much to say, I guess," he told me with a quick glance.

Sighing, I knew the next thing I was going to say wouldn't shock him, or surprise him much, but I didn't like admitting I was wrong very often. But, with Jax, I knew he wouldn't judge me or mock me for stating how I was wrong. "You were right," I told him. "I wasn't ready," I agreed at last.

Jax had been right, telling me that it was too early to jump back into doing illegal shit with the club. Setting explosives was one thing, but killing a man was an extreme. "It's done, bro," Jax told me as he wandered over to me. "You doing all right with all that?" he asked me as he went to do the other side of the bike.

Helping him by lifting it up, high enough for him to see what he was doing to the motorcycle. "I'm just a bit out of practice dealing with that shit, you know?" I told him, suggesting to him how it felt, which reminded me of the crazy thing he did, saving my sister the way he did back at her place. _He shot the man in the head, he didn't flinch, but he was in slight shock after killing him so suddenly. We had the guy restrained, but Jax wasn't going to let the guy do it again to Maddie the moment the asshole would have got out._

Jax kept his eyes on his work, holding his breath, he said a calm "Yeah," as he released his breath. "You know, it's about something bigger, man," he told me as he stopped what he was doing and looked me directly in the eyes. "Club, family," he listed to me before he continued with his work.

Realizing what he had meant, he was telling me that those were the things that kept him sane after what he did. _He killed my sister's attacker, but he didn't lose it, he kept going and found things to keep him off the edge of either losing it, or losing himself._ "That got you past it?" I asked him, which made him side eye me and mumble a quiet 'Yeah' as a reply.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Driving to the cabin, I had bought a few snacks and food for the Irish we had kept there, so that he was safe and so no one could find him. Opening the door, I found Cameron was praying to himself quietly as he held onto his rosary beeds. "Excuse me," I apologized as I wandered in with bags full of groceries.

Shutting the door behind me, Cameron began to speak and this time, it was to me and not to himself. "Sorry," he apologized in return. "Missed a few Sundays," he informed me. "Trying to catch up with that," he explained his actions, which made me scoff at his words and mumble a quiet 'Yeah.' "You a Catholic?" he asked me as I placed the bags into the kitchen.

Not wanting to disrespect him, I chose to go with the safest thing to tell him, one that wouldn't offend him but would tell him that I didn't believe in religion. "I'm whatever I need to be," I told him. This was the moment my cell phone began to ring, checking the caller ID, I saw it was Clay. "Hey," I answered him after the second ring.

Knowing Clay, he would have busy with club business and not Teller-Morrow. "How's the Irishman?" he asked me, which made me sigh and look to Cameron. He continued with his Hail Mary's and made me reply to Clay with a sarcastic 'Divine.' "He hasn't left the cabin yet, has he?" Clay asked me.

Clay was worried about something, I could tell but, I knew that the Irishman had been resting in bed for at least a day, the day Tara treated him, only two days later, did Cameron begin to get out of bed. "Oh, no. Today's the first day he's been on his feet," I informed Clay, knowing that Clay was concerned for his Irish friend.

Clay didn't waste time in replying to me quickly. "Make sure he stays put," Clay ordered of me. "Unser just called," Clay informed me, which left me a little curious as to what Unser would have to say to Clay. "That ATF bitch is back in Charming," Clay told me why Unser would call us.

Realizing that this woman was only ever here whenever she could find a good thing to use against the club. This, mostly would be any new lead she could get and she would manipulate some people to get things out of us. "Oh, shit," I cussed quielty. "What's going on?" I asked him, curious to know what could be happening and why she'd be here.

I began pulling things out of the grocery bags. "Oh, I'm not sure yet," Clay grumbled into the phone. "But, uh...if Cameron's anything like McKeevy, he's probably on a dozen federal watch lists," Clay warned me. "Gonna have Happy come down, smuggle him out up north," he informed me of the plan, which made me begin to curse everything that was holy, and Clay. "I know. We'll get through it, baby," Clay reassured me. "We always do," he reminded me.

Keeping my head in the conversation, I felt worry for not only Clay, but for the rest of the club. Worry was something that felt normal when in the club, but these were deal breaking moments, where all of them could be brought down with one move. "Be careful," I warned him.

Without another word, Clay hung up and I followed his lead shortly after he ended the call. "What's going on?" Cameron asked as he kept silent and watched me carefuly. Judging by his expression, he began listening into my conversation carefully and stopped praying when he started to notice my worry and questioning.

Placing my cellphone to one side, I looked to Cameron and saw him staring at me. "Feds are back," I informed him as I took slow and cautious steps towards him. "Gotta keep you up here till we can get you out," I told him, giving him all the facts I knew so far.

Taking off my leather jacket, I placed it to hang on one of the coat pegs. "Do you believe in God, Gemma?" Cameron asked me as I wandered towards the hangers and placed my jacket to hang on the wall.

Sighing, he began to irritate me and I didn't feel like answering him again. Religion was a sore subject for everyone, as all it did was bring violence and war to the world. "I believe in family," I told him honestly, knowing that my family was all I needed to keep going. Their love was what kept me strong.

Cameron kept his eyes on me, his eyes calm and expression was relaxed. I thought that he was only like that, because of the drugs. "Think that's enough?" he asked me in a kind tone, as though he was genuinely curious to found out the answer.

Wandering over to him, I picked up the cigarette packet, lit my cigarette with a match Cameron lit for me and took a long deep breath, inhaling the toxic and soothing sensation that came with the harm. "Who you kiddin'?" I asked him. "Sitting here ticking off Hail Mary's," I mocked him slightly. "Think that gives you some kind of heavenly pass?" I asked him as I sat down beside him. "God's gonna open the pearly gates...when those next two bullets catch you in the head?" I questioned as I watched him carefully.

He seemed impressed that I could read his intentions and thoughts well. "It's all a little absurd, I guess," he told me, which made me hum in agreement. "Truth is, I know I'm going to hell," he admitted sadly. "Praying just makes my time here a little less miserable," he explained to me his reasons of praying. "A few acts of contrition can make you feel good too, love," he suggested as he offered me the beads he had been reciting over and over again.

Gently taking the beads off him, I felt the soft, floating like texture and sensation of them weigh down a little on my fingertips. "There's only one way these beads could make me feel good..." I began to tell him. "Love," I mocked his choice of words to call me. "And it involves a whole different act," I smirked as sexual acts of pleasure occured to my mind, my tone sarcastic and playful in the way I spoke to him. _Honesty always was the best policy._

* * *

 **MPOV**

I spent one last night at the clubhouse, this morning, I decided I need to get back to living my life, going to work and sleeping in my own bed. Although, myself and Jax would cuddle up, sleep closely and spend our time in peace. Waking up this morning, I showered, pulled my hair up into a tight bun, put on a little bit of make up, dangling ear-rings, a white shirt with a black-lace outline detail, a black cardigan, some tight black pants and black heels. Driving off to work, I had been picking through files and organizing my paperwork.

Not an hour later, I saw a familiar figure watching me as I was organizing my papers in my office. Her slim figure leaning against the doorframe, her wide eyes watching my every move and her hair was big, full of volume. "Agent Stahl, what can I do for you?" I asked when I glanced up at her then back down to my files.

June Stahl smiled, her eyes wide and a smirk curved her lips in a way I didn't like. "Glad to see refreshed and back to work," she commented after she wandered inside my office, shutting the door behind her and watching me carefully. "How was your last few nights at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse, if I may ask?" she questioned as I kept a straight face.

I didn't understand why she had asked me a question that seemed more personal than curious. Playing her game, I glanced up at her and kept a straight face. "It was rather good thank you, I was surrounded by people I loved," I informed her.

The words I said, seemed to have amused Stahl, making her chuckle and smirk slyly. "I have no doubt of that," she grumbled as she took another few steps towards me. Her eyes glued to me, but the way she walked, made me feel like she was targeting me as her prey.

Sighing, I changed the weight on my feet and swayed a little in the movement. "Miss Stahl, I wouldn't mind getting to what you were here for," I began to tell her. "Because if you were here to question how I was resting, you're only wasting our time," I spoke pointedly and bluntly, not amused by her pathetic insinuations and beliefs.

She looked impressed by my firmness, quickly she swayed on her feet for a second before she pulled a chair in-front of my desk back. "You know, you've proven to be very smart, Miss Winston," she complimented me before she took a seat in the chair. "You grew up with your father, moved away from Charming with your mother when you were 14, along with your brother and later returned to Charming at the age of 15," she gave out information of me as she glanced at a file she had in her bag. "You later left to do your law degree in Nevada and found a job working in an angency," she recited all my history.

The way she spoke, it was as though she was trying to make me realize something I wasn't getting the point in. It all seemed like she was only reading off what everyone else knew. "Where are you getting at with this?" I asked her, impatient and beginning to be annoyed with her presence.

Staring at her, I waited for her answer, but she stayed silent and closed my file. "I don't understand why you'd come back to Charming, other than the fact your family is here..." she began to list the things that would make me want to return to Charming. "You've also got the fact you wanted to be somewhere safe when your stalker would attack," she stated. "And, you've got your...boyfriend," she had paused to give me some type of surprise by her words.

Surprise me, it did. I had been glancing at papers, flicking through files and placing them in neat piles. When she had said 'boyfriend' my eyes flashed up and stared at her from under my lashes. "I think you're mistaken Agent Stahl," I told her, my voice low and level, showing her no emotion or surprise.

Stahl chuckled and licked the tip of her top teeth. "I don't think I am," she laughed. "Deputy Chief Hale bounced his theory off of me," she told me. "About Jackson Teller being the one killing your attacker," she explained what theory would involve me. "You know, at first I didn't understand how a woman as yourself would want to kill a man," she started to tell me what she believed. "But Mr. Teller seems to have the perfect reasons," she spoke dryly. "Not only did he kill a man to save you, but because he loved you and didn't want that to happen to you again," she began to dig into the things that were unspoken of.

I didn't like how she believed Jax was the murderer, although it was truth, it made me feel on edge and slowly crumble. But, I knew I had to keep straight and stick to what I had repeated to Hale. "He didn't kill my attacker," I spoke firmly through gritted teeth. "He only-" I went to tell her, but she had cut me off and made me sigh angrily.

Stahl got to her feet and had her hands resting ontop of my desk. Her whole body leaning towards me and her eyes focused on mine, faces inches apart. "But then, I realized how you would do anything to protect the club, to protect the ones you love and the ones you consider as family," she spoke with slinted eyes. "Isn't that right, Princess?" she questioned, using my nickname as though it would reveal everything.

I knew what she was doing. She was attempting to intimidate me. "What has my personal relationships, got to do with what I would and wouldn't do for the MC?" I asked her accusingly. "My family have always been in the club, it wasn't me who decided their lives for them," I shrugged as I kept calm and continued to flick through my files. "Nor would I chose for them either," I shook my head at her and kept my eyes level from hers.

My tone of voice was bored, as though I had no emotion and it was the only way I could keep calm and not give away any of my emotions or thoughts. "Is that what Mr. Teller likes about you?" she quickly questioned me, her head tilting and her eyes watching me intently. "Your quick thinking and sharp tongue," she commented. "Would explain a lot about how you're so good at being a lawyer and how you're capable of lying for the club," she pointed out my set of 'skills.' "You know, lying about a murder could ruin not only your life, but your career too," she reminded me.

This seemed to insult me more, knowing that it was one of the worst things to insinuate about a lawyer, I decided to get defensive. "I don't lie in court," I growled at her darkly as I pressed my hands onto the surface of my desk, leaning in to glare at her already stood straight frame. "So why would I lie to a murder I commited as an act of self defence, along with the fact that I risked my freedom pulling that trigger?" I asked her, leaning back and smiling falsely sweet at her.

She smiled at me, amused and impressed by my slight accusation and hidden wit. Taking a moment, she chose to find the right words to tell me. "Do you know of any illegal activities that the Sons of Anarchy are involved in?" she asked me carefully, making me answer her with a firm 'No.' "Well, thank you for your time Miss Winston," she thanked me as she gathered up her things. "I wouldn't be surprised if we meet again," she told me as she wandered to my door and opened it.

As she was leaving, I kept my eyes on her, the way she swayed, it was as though she was proud of herself and as though she was getting somewhere with it. "Neither would I be Agent Stahl," I replied as she left. Something about her, didn't seem right to me and I didn't like her. Not at all. _She's trouble, I can feel it._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Fixing up the motorcycle myself and Opie were working on, I saw how Opie would glance at me as I spoke on the phone with Unser. "Luann's been taken, from what Unser just told me," I told him as I returned to help him with the bike.

Opie didn't seem to like how that sounded, but there wasn't much the pair of us could do for her. "Shit," Opie cussed. "Hey Jax, what's going on between you and Tara?" Opie asked out of the blue after a few minutes of us fixing up the bike. "Didn't you sleep in the same bed as her these last few nights?" he questioned me, as though he was confused and curious as to what happened between me and Tara.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him all the truth either. "No, I didn't," I sighed out. "Nothing's going on between me and Tara," I told him honestly. "She was never the girl for me, and I don't exactly have any chemistry with her or attraction," I listed the things that were wrong between me and Tara.

This only seemed to confuse Opie and I then realized how it could confuse him. "So, why did you date her in the first place?" he asked me, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes focused on me. _Shit, I just gave him too much of the truth._

Trying to find a good way to cover it up, I was left with a blank page and speechless. "Because I..." I fumbled for the right words, knowing I had screwed up big time with Opie in that moment. "I don't know man," I told him and shrugged.

Fixing the bike, I tried to keep my focus on what I was doing and ignore Opie as much as I could. "Where did you sleep these last few nights then?" he asked me, but something in me felt sorrow, felt guilt for not telling him any of the truth. _I can't just tell him mine and Maddie's history, he'd beat me to a pulp._

Deciding to go for the truth, I knew if I made it out as something else, I wouldn't seem like a freak who was in love with his sister. "With Maddie," I told him truthfully. "I didn't want her to be sleeping alone," I shrugged. "Not after what happened," I spoke as I looked directly into his eyes.

Opie's eyebrows continued to furrow deeper, as though all I had said didn't make sense. "Didn't Tara just murder a federal agent a few days ago?" he asked me, sounding as though I was being an idiot for chosing Tara over Maddie.

Something in his eyes and the way he spoke, made me feel like I slipped up yet again. Deep inside, I felt like cursing the small town we lived in, where everything that happened was heard of and the news would spread quickly. "Yeah, but..." I went to tell him. "Maddie's like family," I informed him with a nod of my head.

Opie didn't seem convinced by my words, as though I had been keeping something from him and like I wasn't making any sense to him. _I'm not making any sense to myself either._ "What's been going on between you and Maddie lately?" he asked me.

 _Shit! What do I tell him now?_ "Nothing," I fumbled a little, but kept my voice firm and my eyebrows furrowed, as though a little insulted and confused by what he said. "Honestly bro, she's like a sister to me and I was only keeping an eye on her," I sighed and rest some of my weight on my hands, placing them atop of the bike. "She has nightmares sometimes," I informed Opie.

The last part was true, sometimes Maddie would wake up crying and sweating. What I would do, was hold her tightly and remind her that she was safe. That she was with me and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Whatever Jax," Opie sighed and shook his head. "But you know you don't have to lie to me," he grumbled. "Only if you are, you know that right?" he asked me as he looked me directly in the eyes. Feeling numb, I understood what he meant but began to overanalize it all. 'Yeah,' I mumbled as I stared at Opie numbly.

* * *

 **OPOV**

After talking to Jax about Maddie, Tara and my personal life, we began to speak about the debt issue I was dealing with. Jax had suggested I talk to Clay, that with the money given back from Cameron, he was sure Clay would hand me the money over for Hefner's murder. "Hey, Clay," I called to him as I walked up to him. "I know we got cash tied up in the rebuild...but I was hoping to get my payout for Hefner," I began to tell him, showing him I understood our situation in that moment. "I'm two mortgage payments behind," I informed him of my financial issues.

Clay was staring at me, while Bobby was silent and taking a smoke beside Clay. "You should've said something, man," Clay told me, I had courage and balls to ask Clay for money, but it was something I needed to keep Donna out of trouble with the debt we were in. "Waiting for the cash wasn't mandatory," Clay informed me.

Knowing he was only saying that to be honest and kind to me, I felt like an idiot for pleading for the money like I was. Except, I knew I needed a valid enough reason to ask for the cash before anyone else earned it. "I know," I agreed with him. "I was just trying to help the club," I told him, shrugging my shoulders and trying to keep my eyes on Clay.

Maddie had once told me that she could tell when I was lying, as it was all in my eyes. "That's all right," Bobby cut us off, butting into the conversation myself and Clay were having. "I'll pull it out of the treasury funds," Bobby informed me that I would get my cash before either him or Jax. Thanking him, I went to leave them and go back to work.

Except, Clay had another idea for me. "Hey, Ope," Clay called after me, his body leaning back so he could look at me. I was almost out the door, but I stopped and turned to look at him. "You doing okay?" Clay asked me curiously when I had turned to look at him.

Clay had his eyes on me, but Bobby was acting as though he wasn't interested in what was going on with me. "Yeah, just-" I went to say, but I couldn't find the right words to tell him. "Shit at home," I told him. "I got it handled," I reassured them, then I walked out and found that Jax had left.

* * *

 **JPOV**

When Opie left, Maddie had messaged me to tell me that Agent Stahl had come to visit her, that she was a little freaked out by the meeting they had. Quickly, I got out of my work clothes and rode towards Maddie's work place. Finding Maddie in her office, she was in her chair and she looked as though she was stressed. "She knew all about me," Maddie told me as I shut the door behind us. "She knew about us," she told me, a little panicked and worried about what Agent Stahl's visit was about.

I didn't know how else to comfort Maddie, but I took a step towards her and stood beside her desk. "It's all smoke," I informed her, she got up and began to place files in her cabinates. "Look, they got nothing on SAMCRO," I reassured her. "So now they're harassing anyone who's close to us," I told her of what Agent Stahl's plan was. Slamming filing cabinates shut, she turned to me and sighed, telling me she was sorry. "You didn't say anything?" I asked her, confused as to why she would be asking me for any form of forgiveness.

Maddie was stunned that I would even consider her guilty of going against us. "No," she blinked and shook her head, her tone of voice firm. "Of course not," she told me. "She mentioned my kidnapper," she informed me. "She believed that I was covering up for you and the others," she explained why she had told me about what Stahl was questioning her about. "She's smart," Maddie commented.

Maddie looked a little worried, as though she didn't know how to handle everyone guessing the truth. "She's got no proof Maddie," I reassured her again. "That will never blow back on you," I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. "That's a promise," I vowed to her. "I wouldn't let you get hurt," I spoke honestly to her. "Okay?" I asked her, which made her nod and stay silent. Pulling her carefully to me, I wrapped my arms around her and enveloped her in a warm, caring and loving hug. The pair of us stood there, still and holding each other closely.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Entering the house, I noticed Donna shoving a toy in the box and she began to place more of her and the kids belongings into boxes. "This should cover the mortgage, put a dent in some of the bills," I told her after I placed a small envelope filled with cash onto the table. Donna sighed, rolled her eyes and continued to pack. "Where are the kids?" I asked her, curious as to where our children were and why she was alone.

Donna didn't listen to me, but she did stop what she was doing and looked at me to answer my question. "Next door," she answered, but it was confusing as to who would be looking after our children. "Nina's watching 'em," she informed me, which reminded me of a younger woman I had only met once or twice since my return from jail.

Knowing that my children were with a stranger, rather than here with me, made me feel angered and hurt by Donna's decision. "So I don't get a say in any of this?" I asked her, spitting it at her as I felt pain in my heart. _She doesn't trust me anymore._

Donna stayed still, a toy in her hands and her ice blue eyes glued to me. "I didn't get a say in this decision, did I?" she questioned me bluntly in return. "Right," she grumbled. "There was an ATF Agent here this morning," Donna told me. "She's a real nasty bitch," she commented. _Stahl._ "Grilled me about you, the club," Donna informed me. "Said SAMCRO was gonna tear apart my family," Donna cried, her voice cracking a little and made my heart sink. All I could do was apologize. "I'm moving in with my mom. I'm gonna find a place near her where me and the kids-" Donna went to say.

Cutting her off, I didn't want to hear her plans, instead I wanted answers for the choices she had been making. "Donna, just-" I went to ask her, but tried to find the right words. Effectively, I had stopped her from continuing what she was telling me. "Why did you stay?" I asked her, which made her ask me what I had meant. "When I was inside," I tried to explain. "Why the hell didn't you get out five years ago?" I questioned her.

She was packing things away when she was telling me about moving in with her mom, but I chose to walk closer and stop her from packing. That way, she'd focus and listen to my questions. "Our kids were babies," she gulped, her eyes scared as she stared up at me. "Maddie and Piney were helping me bring them-" she went to make an excuse using my family.

I wasn't going to listen to her bullshit. "Don't put this on the kids or my family," I stopped her. "You knew that I was gonna go back to SAMCRO," I stated, letting what we were holding back come out into the open. "What the hell else was I gonna do?" I asked her. "I'm not your brother. I'm not your dad," I pointed out to her.

She stared at me as I spoke, taking in all that I was telling her. "Can't be a good ol' boy chucking wood from 6:00 to 6:00," I stated. "I earn with the club. That's what I know. That's how I support this family," I gave her my reasons. "I'm doing this because of you! Because I love you and the kids," I explained further, my voice firm and full of emotion. I really did love my family. "If you can't get behind that...keep packing," I suggested sadly. "I'm gonna see my kids," I told her before I opened the door and left her to cry alone.

* * *

 **GPOV  
**

Entering the store, I began to pull things off the shelves and placed them inside my shopping cart. After I was at least half way done, I could hear footsteps rushing towards me quickly. "Gemma. Hey, Gemma," Cherry called after me. "I gotta talk to you," she told me. "I didn't want to go by your place because I'm afraid the feds might be watching," she informed me of her fears.

Hearing her talk about the feds surprised me, making me wonder how much the girl really knew about what was going on and about the club. "How do you know about that?" I asked her, stunned that she knew about the federal agents that seemed to follow us all around.

She looked as though she had run all this way to meet me. "They just came to the nail salon looking for me," she told me. "I called Half-Sack," she informed me of what she had done the moment she heard about the feds looking for her. "And the feds are going after all the women," she warned me, but I was afraid of any of the feds looking for me, I knew what I had to do.

I had to do whatever it took to protect the club. "It's just a scare tactic," I informed her. "Tell them you open beers and suck dick. That's it," I gave her the perfect excuse and thing to tell them. "They got nothing," I reassured her.

Cherry looked nervous as she followed me around in the store. "I haven't been completely honest with Half-Sack," she informed me. I told her how I didn't like where it was going. "Yeah, I'm sorta married," she confessed to me, which made me ask her 'Sorta?' "Well, he was a sadistic asshole. He wouldn't divorce me, so I left. Took everything. Took the car, I took the money, I took the dog," she admitted to all the things that she had done.

Then, it occured to me what type of crime she could be in at that moment. I knew that she was in trouble, big trouble if what she was saying was true. "You're wanted for grand theft," I spoke in the legal terms as to what she could be sentenced for, if she was caught.

Cherry gave me a slow nod, which was a silent confirmation to my suspicions. "And arson," she added to the list. "I burned down our condo," she admitted, which made me sigh and give her a sarcastic comment. "He was such a dick, Gemma," she told me, as though that was reason enough to burn down a house and steal everything from him.

It seemed like the shit pile kept building for Cherry. "Jesus Christ, Cherry," I grumbled in a quiet tone as I kept walking down the isles. _That is, if it is her real name. I wonder if this bitch is crazy enough to be telling us a lie when it came to her name._

As though I couldn't be shocked enough, she did surprise me and with the biggest surprise that was left out of the shit pile. "It's actually Rita," she confessed, making me stop in my tracks and look at her stunned. _What hasn't this girl lied to us about?_ "Cherry was our dog's name. And she died. And I always liked it better than mine," Rita explained, which made me reply awkwardly. Rita sighed. "What am I gonna do?" she asked me. "I love Half-Sack," she admitted. "It's going so good, Gemma," she commented on their relationship. "What the hell am I gonna do?" she questioned me.

There was nothing else I could tell the girl, seeing as she had made a web of lies that eventually would of caught her one day or another. "You gotta get outta here, Rita," I told her, knowing that any area of the map was safer than here for her in that very moment. _These feds could throw her in jail without a single problem._

"But I don't want to leave him," Cherry whined.

I didn't see any way to tell her differently what could happen to her if she stayed. "They're gonna threaten you with jail time," I informed her and warned her at the same time. She agreed with it, declared that she wasn't a rat and that only made me surprised at her. The girl clearly didn't know about what it was like behind prison bars. "You ever been inside?" I asked her.

The next few things that happened shocked and impressed me at first, it then turned into failure and was pathetic to watch for both sides. Cherry and I spotted the feds walk into the store, in search for the pair of us, as most likely. Sneaking her way away from the feds, Cherry hit one with a bottle and ran towards the front door. One of the other agents had been waiting outside the store, taking hold of her, he then took her into custody and Stahl made her way towards me. "Hard to find good help these days, huh?" she asked me.

Going back to my shopping, I kept moving and acted as though nothing had happened between myself and Cherry. Or Rita. At this point, I didn't know or care. "Know what you mean," I agreed as I saw them take Rita away. "That little tart doesn't know anything," I spoke as I gestured towards Rita.

I didn't look Agent Stahl in the eyes, but I could hear her following me and sensed her watching my every move. "What about the porn star?" she asked me, curious to see if I would break and crumble at this information. "We've got her in custody too," she told me, as though it would make me worry.

 _Luann would never rat on the club._ "She can probably teach you how to give a great hummer," I told her, trying to make light jokes and not give away anything that would harm the club. "But I'm guessing you've got that covered," I commented, which made her reply a small 'I get by.' "Picking off the ones that have the most to lose," I noted. "Smart," I complimented her. "That's how I'd do it," I agreed with a nod of my head.

From what I heard, Stahl had taken Luann and Rita, questioned Tara, Donna and Maddie, so I was guessing it was now my turn. "Yeah," she agreed. "I've seen you in action," she told me. "You almost killed that one with a skateboard, didn't you?" she asked as she gestured towards Cherry.

Truthfully, I didnt feel the need to make or give any excuse to Stahl, but I slipped up by giving her information that seemed irrelevant to anything she was talking to me about. "We've mended fences," I told her with a nod of my head.

We were staring directly at one another, both of us stood in the middle of the store and challenging one another with words. "I guess so," she agreed. "What was she doing?" she asked me curiously. "Asking for the queen's advice? What lies to tell?" she questioned me. "I'll bet that there's...enough secrets in that pretty head of yours to bury an empire," Stahl told me as she stared directly into my eyes, her fingers gently touching my hair as to neaten it up or intimidate me in a sickening way.

Something about her told me that she was the type to bend both ways, as this was not how a woman naturally would act with another that she hardly met. "I'm just a wife and mother, darlin'," I informed her. "You know, you might want to unscrew that penis sometimes," I began to mock her. "It's fun being a girl," I stated as our faces were inches apart, a small smirk forming on my lips as I intimidated her by invading her personal space. "And if you want me...you know where I live," I reminded her in a quiet whisper. Leaving her, I went to pay for my things and left. _I'm not afraid of you, agent Stahl._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter! The next will be up shortly!**

 **Until the next half,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	22. Chapter 12: Havoc (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 12: Havoc (Part 2)

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all sat around the table, talking through all the shit that was going on in that moment. "Got Luann on drug charges," Clay began to tell us as to what was happening between us and of course, between the ATF agents that invaded Unser's work area. "Cherry on theft and arson," Clay informed us of what they were charging the women with.

Half-Sack then said the thing that we were all thinking. "That don't make sense," he told us, as we weren't completely sure what was happening, or what the ATF agents had in store for us. Confused as to what exactly they were hoping to gain from it all.

We were all sat together, Piney, Opie, myself, Clay, Half-Sack, Tig, Chibs and Bobby was doing some things before he'd join us. "Stahl's trying to use RICO," said our guest to the table. "If she can prove her case, she can take you all down," Unser informed us of what the RICO case could do.

"And if we go down?" Chibs asked him, curious to know what could happen to all of us and how we could end up being screwed for good.

Unser chose the more sarcastic approach, rather than taking it gently and being kind to Chibs' question of curiousity. "Why do you think I'm sitting at the goddamn table, Scotty?" he cussed and questioned Chibs in return with a rhetorical question.

Clay and all of us were deep in the conversation, attempting to figure out what and who they could target next. "We got anything to be worried about with the doc?" Clay asked me. "She's seen a lot of shit over the last couple of weeks," he told me, which made me shake my head at him.

Tara wouldn't rat on us, I knew her well enough and I knew that she would do anything that I would ask. It felt cruel, but it was the God-honest truth, as I had her wrapped around my finger and could bend her to do as I wished. "Little Miss Tara's the one who got ATF here in the first place," Tig commented, it may have been truth, but it wasn't her fault her ex-boyfriend stalked her continuously.

Knowing that Tara wouldn't rat on us, she could be used if it meant I had something to deal with her. "We got nothing to worry about with Tara," I told them, knowing that Tara wouldn't rat on us and wouldn't give us up if she didn't know what was happening. "I trust her," I assured them with a firm nod.

Clay leaned in closer, his eyes watching me, as though he knew something I didn't and it made me feel as though I was being challenged. "What about Maddie?" Clay asked. "She's been spending more time here than she's ever done in her whole life," Clay informed us, as he glanced between me, Opie and Piney.

Piney sat closer, leaning against the table and Opie stayed silent, but his expression was angered and confused by this insinuation. "We can trust my daughter, she wouldn't rat on any of us," Piney informed us. "She's my blood and she's a member of this club's family," he growled, defending his daughter, as any normal father would.

The sound of the door opening revealed Bobby wandering through the door. "Rosen can't get through to Otto in Stockton," he told us as he walked in. "He's on federal watch," he informed us of what was happening with our lawyer. Making me wonder if Maddie could do something about it. Clay grumbled an 'Aye-yi-yi.' "No calls, in or out," Bobby spoke firmly. Clay cussed a loud 'Shit!' at this information.

Realizing what this bitch was doing, I knew that she was simply doing it because she wanted us to rat somehow. Maybe, she had a lead that could get all of us in trouble and the best way, was through Otto and using Luann. _Maddie was right, Stahl is smart._ "Stahl's pressing him for history, huh?" I questioned, knowing that this was her plan. "Using Luann as leverage," I pieced it all together.

When Bobby came in, Half-Sack was in his seat and quickly moved to give Bobby his seat back. "Otto will never rat," Piney told me as he stared into my eyes. I admired his loyalty to his friends, to his brothers and how he truly trusted people we knew or cared about.

Clay had been pondering about what was happening and how it could damage us, knowing that love could be an obsticle when it came to loyalty at times like these. "You know, if it was me, and they had Gemma...I'd just give 'em something useless," Clay told us. "Some old shit wouldn't hurt the club," he further explained.

Truthfully, if it was Maddie they held captive with charges, I too would of done anything to save her. To get her out of jail and to make sure that it didn't hurt the club either. But, Maddie would be my first priority in a situation like this. "With RICO, no info is useless," Unser informed us, alerting us that RICO used the oldest shit as a form of evidence.

A sick feeling formed in my stomach, it was as though a storm was coming. But, I partly knew that it was a sick feeling, because I had already been in the same type of situation as now. Except, it was a life or death situation that could of killed Maddie. "The way Otto pines for Luann," I went to tell them. "He'll do anything he can to protect her," I stated, knowing that their love was the only thing that kept them alive.

Otto had hope to be out soon, so that he could be back with Luann and with the rest of us. With his brothers. I too knew, that I pined for Maddie and I would risk my life for my own son. "Little Cherry pie knows all about Indian Hills," Tig said as he tilted his head to look at Half-Sack.

Half-Sack stiffened next to me, as though this was the last thing he wanted to hear or believe that Cherry, the girl he loves, would truly rat on him. "Cherry would never say nothing," he told us, not completely confident in his words and we all knew he hadn't known her for that long.

Myself, I knew Maddie since we were babies, but she would never turn her back on the club and rat on any of us. We were family, as Piney had said. "Oh, yeah?" Chibs asked him a sarcastic tone. "You willing to bet your top rocker on that, prospect?" he questioned him challenging the young boy.

Out of all of all of us, Bobby had always been the wisest and I was the smartest when coming up with plans. "We all have our past and present indiscretions, boys," Bobby reminded us, trying to make the tension between all of us relax a little, so we all could stop targeting one another.

Clay had been silent as we questioned one another, he hadn't been the one to calm the anger we were using to challenge everyone. "Goddamn ATF bitch," Clay cursed her, as though that was going to save this club. "That goddamn bitch!" he growled as he slammed the table with his hand.

Then, that was the moment a thought occured to me, one that could maybe save us in some way, if it wasn't already too late. "Hey, they keep the girls in your cell overnight?" I questioned Unser, which made him mumble a calm 'Yeah.' "You still got your keys?" I asked him.

The boys were all watching me, as though they were trying to figure out what my plan was. It was simple, but it could be effective if we did it with good time. Because, if Otto already signed everything, gave them some information about the club, we could all be finding ourselves a new home and life as prison bitches. "What are you thinking here?" Clay asked me as he glanced at me from over his shoulder.

Turning my head to look at Clay, I decided to share my plan to the others and let them see where I was going with it. "Get a message to Luann," I began to tell them. "She talks to Otto," I directed where this could go. "She can warn him about Stahl using RICO," I informed everyone, as though this could save us all from going down.

"What about Cherry?" Half-Sack asked me, as though she was the one who could save us any hastle either. _Didn't he say we could trust her? Clearly, we can't if he had doubts about her loyalty to him._

Looking over my shoulder, I didn't want to ignore the Prospect, but I didn't know how to answer him about it all. "We'll see where she's at," I assured him, knowing that if we asked her what was going on, she could tell us where her loyalties were. "You think you can get me inside?" I asked Unser as I turned my head to look at him.

Unser was trying to think things through, his eyes glancing around and it was as though he was a working mechine. "I doubt the feds are working round the clock," he tried to reassure us. "But I got four guys, and dispatch on 11:00 to 7:00," he told us of what his workers routine were.

Tig knew that this would be impossible, unless we had a plan to distract them and get them out of the station for a few minutes. "Well, maybe we come up with something," Tig shrugged as he was already coming up with his own plan. "Keep them busy," he told us.

Unser seemed to agree with it, that it could possibly work if it was all done correctly. "Well, you clear 'em out, I'll get you in," he told us with a nod and it was as though he believed it be a good enough plan.

 _We just need to make sure it all goes in the right direction. We can't mess this up, not at any point._ "What about, like, security cameras?" Chibs asked as he leaned in a little, his eyes weren't hidden behind shades, he kept them on each of us, so we could all talk and be serious about what was happening.

Unser scoffed, as though what Chibs was saying was stupid and pathetic. "It's a police station," Unser reminded him sarcastically. "I got cops," he informed us. "I don't need cameras," he told us with a mocking tone. _Jesus Christ. Has Unser always been this sarcastic and sassy?_

Half-Sack could feel the pressure about his trust in his new girlfriend, but I knew that it was a hard thing to do, especially with girlfriends who are new to this life. Tara didn't rat on us, ever, but she didn't like what we did. "Maybe I should go with you, talk to Cherry," Half-Sack spoke up, suggesting that he should help us out with this all.

Truthfully, I didn't care what he did or if he wanted to join us. "No, retard, you shouldn't," I spoke sarcastically, but I knew that if he messed or slipped up, it would cost us all a huge problem. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Taking a few moments to think of who would be the best companion, I knew exactly who to bring. "Me and Ope," I declared who would help me with sneaking in with Unser.

 _Opie wants to be in, he's in, but only for the things that aren't a huge risk._ "Everybody in favor?" Clay asked as he noticed everyone wasn't going to speak up or disagree with my pairing choice. We had all risen our hands to say that we agreed with all the plans that had been spoken of, but Unser too had lifted his hand up. "Put your goddamn hand down," Clay told him, making Piney scoff and Unser lower his hand awkwardly. The gavel raps against the wooden circle, telling us that our Church meeting was over.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Riding to the clubhouse, I heard that Maddie was in Jax's room, packing her things and she was going to leave, to return back to her house. "Hey, Pop," Maddie spoke, slightly surprised to find me waiting outside the door, she had opened Jax's door and held her things in a small suitcase. "What's wrong?" she asked me. "You look like you've been sucking on a sour lemon," she told me.

I had been talking to Opie, he told me something that was a little unsettling, but it was more of worry to what could of happened between Jax and Maddie. "Opie's told me something," I began to tell her. "I'm curious as to if what he told me is true," I mumbled to myself. "Jax has been spending the night with you in bed," I stated firmly. "You two haven't...have you?" I drifted as I subtly spoke of the pair of them having sex.

Maddie was watching me carefully, as though she was slowly catching onto everything I was saying and was disturbed by what I had said. "Oh Jesus," she mumbled instantly when she realized what I had meant. "God," she grumbled. "No!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head. "Jax isn't like that," she assured me. "He wouldn't do that," she told me, which made me think that maybe Maddie was the one who wanted that.

A shiver was threatening to run up my spine. _Not the best thoughts a father can have about his daughter._ "Maddie," I said her name carefully. "I get the feeling you've been keeping something from us for years now," I began as I looked at her a little darkly. "You shouldn't be ashamed that you've got a crush on Jackson," I spoke as I looked around. "He's a good looking guy," I shrugged, trying to give her some type of comfort and trust in me. "And you've been away from each other for years," I went to say, but Maddie cut me off a little.

Maddie shut her eyes, sighed and gave me a smile. As though she was relieved that I finally knew her secret crush on Jax. "I'm sorry for keeping that from you dad," she apologized to me. "I was just...embarressed," she explained with a wide smile, small blush and shrug of her shoulders.

Chuckling, I smiled back at her, happy to know that she could now trust us to keep this secret from Jax. It all made sense, seeing as she felt intimidated by all the other women Jax was with and would give them evil or sad looks. "No need to be, sweetheart," I reassured her as I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. _What a silly girl._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Helping Tara bring her things back to her house, I walked into her living room and saw how she glanced around the room awkwardly. Not knowing exactly what happened, I didn't care and didn't want to know what was happening in her mind at that moment. "Well..." I spoke awkwardly. "I'm gonna go," I told her as I placed the last back atop the couch.

Just as I turned to leave, Tara had stopped me and made me look at her. To look at where the voice came from, the same one that attempted to hold onto me, when there never was a hold to start with. "Hey, what would have happened...if you'd left with me 8 years ago?" Tara asked me out of the blue.

Sighing, I already knew the answer and judging by the slight fall in her smile, she too knew the answer already. "Tara..." I drifted, knowing that the truth would pain her and I already had done enough damage to her before. _I feel guilt for using her, but I know I would of never left. I had Maddie, my family and the club all here._ "What would have happened if you stayed?" I asked her in return.

Tara seemed to really think about this one, as though she was deep into it and her eyes began to glance around the house, a house that was empty, except for the pair of us being inside it. "Maybe I wouldn't have killed someone," she commented dryly.

It may have been true, but there were things that none of us could control in life. For example, I killed a man for Maddie in cold blood, but it was because it was either Maddie or her attacker. In that moment, I wouldn't of allowed it to be Maddie. "You're gonna get past this," I encouraged her. "You won't feel like this forever," I told her truthfully. "Honestly, Tara," I persisted.

Tara seemed slightly convinced, but not fully, but it wasn't like I would tell her what happened the night of Maddie's attacker's death. "What is going on Jax?" Tara asked after a few seconds of myself standing in the middle of the living room. "What do you want?" she threw these questions at me.

Sighing, Tara was being overdramatic, which was another thing I didn't like about her and it was something that used to make me want to hate her at times. _She always cries about everything, questions me and makes issues that aren't so big, huge._ "I want you to stop talking and get some sleep," I told her honestly.

In all truth, I wanted her to shut up and let me go back to the clubhouse. I didn't want to be wasting my time with her, when I could have been with Maddie and helping her setlle in. "Well, I can't keep looking the other way," Tara cried out in small irritation. "We need to talk about this," she told me. "What the hell is going on between us?" she questioned. "I mean, did you ever love me?" she asked me, but I stayed silent and frozen. I didn't want to hurt her, because I knew she had always loved me when I was simply using her. "It's a simple question, Jax," she encouraged me.

Feeling the guilt of giving her the honest, subtle truth, I knew that there was no other way to tell her what I felt towards her. "It's a simple answer," I replied to her. _I never did love you Tara, my eyes and heart has always been for Maddie._ Tara said a sad 'I know.' "A'ight," I grumbled. "I'm gonna go," I told her with a small nod of my head and walked away. Opening the door, I closed it behind myself and left her alone. _I want to get back to Maddie, she's the only woman I've ever loved._

* * *

 **PPOV**

We were at a bar, one that was around 15 minutes away from the prison, one that could help Jax, Opie and Unser enough time to talk to the girls. "You ever get high off of this?" Tig asked, he already had at least two shots of tequila. My second shot sat on the table, knowing that this was going to be my final drink, seeing as I had trouble with breathing.

Tig was staring at my oxygen tank, Bobby sat beside us and listened to our conversation silently. Bobby was always a man of few words. "It's just oxygen," I told Tig, knowing he could be crazy and childlike at times. Always asking strange questions and making stupid, sometimes creepy jokes.

With a single nod, he leaned against my side and his arm slung over my shoulder. "No, I know," he told me. "I know," he repeated. "But can't you turn it way up and get, like...you know, the Blue Velvet kind of thing going on?" he asked me as he turned up my oxygen and was only making the pressure escape it. Sucking sounds were formed by Tig as he placed his finger over his nose and imitated me as though I was high off oxygen.

Stopping the oxygen from escaping any further, I turned the valve so that it wouldn't release any more oxygen. Staring at him in surprise and worry, I felt as though Tig was mentally challenged at times. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked Bobby as he took his shot.

His glass was raised to his lips, our beers were getting warm and were sat on the bar, mine full, along with Bobby's, but Tig's beer was almost finished. "The list is too long, my friend," Bobby told me as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. _I actually believe Bobby._

Tig was glancing around, we had gone through the plan and spotted two groups of friends/family. The two groups were different types of stereotypes, one was a redneck, cowboy family and the others were mexicans. "Bobby, we should do this," Tig said as he got up to move towards the two groups of people.

Knowing that Bobby was going to go up and make up some excuse to make them start fighting, I saw a girl sat with them, blonde and young. It reminded me of Maddie in a strange way, so it made me feel like I could be the more convincing person to make them start fighting. "I'll do it," I told him as I made my way to the group, stopping me he questioned me. "Don't worry. I'll do it," I repeated and assured him.

He agreed and helped take my air supply off, I could last without it for a few minutes, but after a half hour, I was more than gasping for breath. It was as though I was pleading for it. "I don't want to bother you fellas...but I got a daughter at home just about her age," I said as I interupted the family gathering, pointing to the blonde who looked nothing like Maddie. This girl was wide, a little ugly and she looked like a cowgirl wannabe.

Maddie was the complete opostie, which made me proud of her and the woman she had become. "And them rednecks over there are saying things about your girl, that are more than rude," I told them. "They are downright disgusting," I spat, acting as though I completely hated what Tig was telling the others on the opposite table.

One of the men glanced behind me, to see if he could tell and see which one it was. "Who said it?" the man asked me, glancing at the group that were chatting with Tig. This plan was working and it was easier than what I thought it would be.

Pointing with my thumb behind my back, I knew that Tig must have turned around to look at the group of people I was speaking with. "It's that black-haired prick right behind me," I told them, moving back to the bar, Tig and some of the men from the other group began to fight.

Screaming, crashing and punches were heard around the room. People fighting, throwing one another from one side of the room to the other. It was a bar fight, one we knew that would call the attention of the cops back at the police station. "Well done," Bobby praised me as I sat down and put my tubes back on.

Tig had moved away from the fight, stood with us back at the bar and watched as they all faught. "I do what I can," I told Bobby as I lifted my shot and downed the drink. Pleased with myself, I knew that I could be convincing and I was sucessful in my achivement.

* * *

 **OPOV**

We were all in the van, myself, Jax and Unser. I was out of it, flashbacks of Hefner ran in my head, Donna was telling me about how our lives were changing. How she no longer wanted me in the club, but I knew that the club was all I had when it came to money and sometimes, family. They understood it all. Unser was telling Jax something, but it all sounded muffled to me.

My eyes glued to a random spot. We were in dark clothing, so that if someone caught sight of us, we were hardly visable. "Ope?" Jax's muffled voice called to me, making me turn my head towards the sound. "You here, man?" he asked me, it felt as though I had been pulled out of the water and was no longer drowning in my thoughts.

Nodding my head, I didn't know how else to reply to him. "Yeah," I mumbled stiffly.

The door opened, four cops ran out, hopped into their cars and drove towards whatever distraction dad, Bobby and Tig had done. "That's our cue," Unser informed us as the sirens began wailing as the cops drove past us in a flash of bright lights.

Jax looked at me directly in the eyes, his eyes were dark, not only because of the lack of light, but because if there was any light, Jax's eyes would be hidden by the hat he wore. "Stay here," he ordered. "Call if anyone shows up," he told me of what my job was to be here.

Confused by how he wanted me to stay in the car, it made me feel like I was completely useless to him. "I thought you wanted me-" I went to tell him, to argue back and question what he had previously told me. Instead, he cut me off swiftly.

Jax didn't skip a beat as he spoke, making it quick and demanding. "Just keep your eyes open, dude," he told me, which made me sigh and stay silent. I couldn't argue with him, I wasn't in the right mind state and I wouldn't go against him. The car door opens and slams shut as both Jax and Unser sneak their way into the building. _Stay and watch for cops..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Sneaking into the building, we found our way around and quietly reached the cells. When we got to the cells, Unser tossed me the keys and I opened up the door to the cells. Cherry had seen me, but Luann was laid down on the bed. "Holy shit," she cussed, which made me raise my finger to my mouth.

Hoping it would silence her, I wandered in and Luann jolted upright when she heard me enter. "What are you doing here?" Luann asked me as she got to her feet and held onto the bars that kept us all apart. Cherry was in one, Luann was in the one next to hers.

Feeling sad for her, knowing her since I was a baby, she had been an aunt figure for me as I grew up. Seeing her behind bars, was more upsetting than I had thought was possible. "We think the feds are pressing Otto," I began to tell her.

Instantly, it was as though she had put all the pieces together and realized that something was completely wrong. "Something's going on," she agreed with wide, worry filled eyes and a nod of her head. "They're letting me see him tomorrow," she informed me of what was happening, which only worried me further.

Hearing this, I knew that it could be trouble for all of us. "You gotta get a message to him," I ordered of her. "They're trying to use the RICO act against the club," I informed her of the term we were all using. "You gotta tell Otto he can't give them any info, all right?" I suggested for her on what to do. "Nothing. No matter how small or old," I told her, which made her mumble to herself, agreeing that she'd tell him. "What are they asking you?" I asked as I wandered over to Cherry, who was pacing around like a scared little girl.

Cherry was more panicked than anyone I had ever met behind bars. "Jax, you gotta-" she fumbled for words as she struggled for breath in between her cries. "You gotta take me with you, man," she told me. "Please," she begged with red eyes and a quickened heartbeat because of her worry.

Her panick wasn't helping us, she didn't explain why she was so worried and she gave me zero answers as to what I wanted to know. "I can't," I shook my head at her, feeling a little sympathic to her worry and fear of whatever she had done to deserve what she was getting.

She was a mess, crying, pacing, panting and shaking from her nerves being played around with, so that she'd stress and worry about her future. "That bitch wants to send me back to Nevada," she spat about agent Stahl. "I'm gonna do hard time, like a hundred goddamn years," she created this hyperbole of an excuse. "I can't do that," she said through gritted teeth. "Your mom's right," she stated, as though I knew what she was talking about. "I'll rat if I stay in here," she threatened. "I'll rat!" she exclaimed. "Come on! Please. Please take me with you," she pleaded in long, annoying strings.

Her voice was irritating me and I was proud to know women like my mom, Maddie and Luann. Who, when shit went down, they tried their hardest to stay calm and smart about it all. "A'ight, shut up," I growled at her. "Come on. Come on," I ordered as I unlocked her door and got her out of her cell. "You okay?" I asked Luann as we left.

Taking Cherry by the arm, Luann gave me a nod and Cherry wandered towards the hall. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Unser rasped as he saw Cherry escaping her cell and leaving with me. "Where the hell you going with her?" he asked as he gestured towards Cherry.

Locking the gate, I couldn't waste time or give him the reason or excuses as to why she needed to be set free. "We gotta take this one with us," I told him bluntly.

This only made Unser more shocked and nervous, as though he hadn't been helping us enough, he was now helping a girl like Cherry escape the police station. "You're breaking her out?" he asked me scared, worried and shocked. I mumbled a quick 'Yeah,' and turned to face them.

Cherry glanced at the old cop, looking him up and down and was surprised to see him here. "Hey, aren't you the police chief?" she questioned him, which made me want to laugh at how awkward and crazy this was all becoming.

Unser was disoriented and questioning himself, as to who he was and what he was meant to be working for. "I got no idea what I am anymore," he told her as he stuttered and spoke both sarcastically and nervously.

Wandering down the hall, I was ready to leave and search in an office to see if there was anything that would be of use for us. To give us some clarity about something. "He's a friend," I told Cherry. "Put her in the van," I ordered of Unser. "I'm gonna check your office, see what I can find," I informed him of what I was going to go do.

I could hear Unser fumbling for words as he guided Cherry towards the exit and took her with him. Searching for Unser's office, I came across Hale's office and found that there was a woman moaning and crying in his room. The door wasn't closed, so I opened it slowly and peeped inside. Seeing Stahl crying, panting, groaning and moaning. At first, I thought she was in pain or sad, but then I saw Hale's half-naked body get up from being on his hands and knees. _Holy shit! He was face down on her!_ Panting, the pair of them were on their feet and Stahl went to take his belt and pants off. "Now it's my turn," she said as the zipper sounded, being unzipped and this was the moment I decided to leave the pair alone to their 'business.'

* * *

 **MPOV**

Opening up the door after a knock, I drove back home and placed my belongings back where they were. When I had opened the door, I was relieved to find it was Jackson stood outside and waiting for me to let him in. "Hey," Jax greeted me with a small smile on his lips. "You settling back in okay, babe?" he asked as I moved to one side, letting him in and shutting the door behind him.

Jax looked tired, it was dark and it looked as though he had been having a busy day, possibly more busy than what I was. "Yeah, thanks," I thanked him kindly, shyly as he wandered into my house and glanced around the rooms a little, all before he turned to look at me and smiled once more.

Jax took a few steps towards me, his hands reaching out and gently placed them onto my hips. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked me, his eyes were a calming blue and his lips were a delicate pink. The way his eyes sparkled in the light of my lights, it made my heart melt and body slump at his touch. Relaxing, I placed my hands onto his chest and stared up at him shyly.

Gulping, I thought over the options and knew what was best for me. "No, I need to feel safe here again," I kindly rejected him. "By myself and just...be good," I tried to explain. "You know?" I shrugged with a small smile on my face. Jax smiled, gave me a nod, leaned in and placed a kiss to my cheek. As Jax wandered towards the door to leave, I felt the need to call after him, to talk to him about something that ran in my head for a few days, but more so since my father spoke to me. "Jax," I called after him.

Making Jax stop, he turned to look at me and placed his hands back into his pockets. "At any point did we ah...kiss the other night?" I asked him, feeling a little nervous about what I was asking him. "Did we also say some things that, may of sounded a little dramatic?" I questioned him, chuckling shyly and nervously at my own questions.

Jax smiled and pursed his lips a little, lowering his head, he took a few steps towards me and stood before me. "Well, the other night we cuddled...and we kissed on the rooftop," he spoke as he moved towards me. "You also told me you loved me," he informed me. "Yes," he replied to my questions. "The other night, we were kissing," he stated. "Why? Is it bad that we kissed?" he asked me with curious eyes.

The way he looked at me, was as though he was curious as to if I saw this all as a bad thing. As though I regretted what happened between the pair of us, but that wasn't what I believed or felt towards our private moments. "No," I replid quickly with a shake of my head. "I just..." I went to try and explain myself. "My dad was asking me questions," I explained to him with a sigh. "I honestly don't know what this is Jax," I admitted to him, more confused than regretting what happened between us.

Jax sighed, his eyes would hide away, glancing at the ground and then back up at me at random moments. "Ope was asking me the same thing," he told me, which made me surprised at what he said. _So that's where dad and Opie guessed that something was going on between me and Jax._

Feeling slight panic, I was confused and doubting myself a little. Not from what Gemma had said, although she had echoed my thoughts about Jax and his relationships with the club. But, the thoughts that ran in my head was what the pair of us wanted, so that we could build on it and hopefully, not ruin anything. "What is this Jax?" I asked him. "What is going on between us?" I questioned, confused and doubtful of us doing the right thing, the pair of us together the way we were becoming.

Jax gulped for a second, took in the moment and wandered a few steps closer. His hands reached up to cup my face, tilting my head up to look at him, he stared down into my eyes and made me feel as though he was staring into my soul. "It's whatever we want it to be, babe," he told me kindly and carefully. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips upon mine. Gentle and sweet, he would stay there for a few seconds, kiss me again and finally pulled away with a small smile. His sigh blowing against my face gently, his eyes sweet, glued to mine and calm. "I better go," he spoke in a caring whisper.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Telling Maddie the truth, was something that made my heart pound, worry for what she would think if I had used her sleeping state to hear her tell me she loved me. It was heartwarming, making me love her all the more and I knew that she loved me in return. The moments we would kiss, it was as though I had been waiting a lifetime to taste her lips. Like I was waiting all my life to hear her voice, feel her touch and capture her heart. But, I knew that I had been waiting for her to finally accept my heart.

I knew I missed her, I knew I was praying for her to come back and take me back. To give me the chance I had been desiring for to be with her, we kissed, cuddled and we were the only ones who knew, other than my mother, of what was happening between us. Being with Maddie, was like a dream come true, something I was aching for and I was in need of having her back to Charming. When I left her, I returned to the clubhouse and hardly slept, thinking over how she could be and if she needed me.

Somehow I new, that if she needed me so she could sleep, she would of called, unless she wanted to attempt to sleep alone. All I could think of was her, her kiss, her touch, her every breath. I simply needed to see where we were to go with our refreshed and reconnected relationship. _I wonder where we'll go with this all. What I want, is her and I hope she wants the same as I do._

* * *

 **OPOV**

We were all sat together, gathered around the bar and Happy had been asked to be the one to take both Cherry and Cameron up North. "Our cargo's doubled. We got two heading out," Clay told Happy as he spoke of what our 'Cargo' was. "Chief Unser here has been kind enough to supply us with a truck," Clay gestured towards Unser who was sat alone on a stool by the hall that lead towards the rooms.

Myself, dad, Clay, Tig, Bobby and Chibs were in the clubhouse and waiting for Happy to take all he needed for the journey he was to do. "Shipping manifests for two pallets of electronics," Unser spoke as he took out an envelope of something. "180 pounds and 98 pounds," he said as he handed it to Happy.

Clay was the one who had helped with the arrangements, along with the help of Unser. "That oughta get you and the cargo across the Canadian border without a stop," he told him, knowing that the enevlope he had given held all the information Happy would need.

Happy seemed like he was prepared for the trip, that it would go off without a single hitch. "Perfect," he mumbled. "This is my gift to you," Happy declined Clay's offer of money in an envelope. "You know my mom's real sick. She's in a home in Bakersfield," Happy began to tell us. "I'm thinking about going nomad," Happy shocked all of us, knowing the danger that could give him. "I can spend some more time with her," he explained his motives as to why he couldn't be a part of any charter at that moment.

Normally, Happy was with the redwood original, but he had changed to be in Tacoma, ever since his mother got sick. "You know there's always a seat at that table for you, my brother," Happy told him, knowing that Happy was a true brother, as he was very loyal to us and to the ones who were his family.

We all began to say our goodbye's to him, hugging him and giving him good luck. When he left with a few others from the Tacoma charter. Myself, Tig, Bobby, dad, Chibs and Clay went to get some drinks or food. "He seems like a nice fella," Unser commented, which made Clay spit out all the liquid he had in his mouth. _He really doesn't know what Happy is capable of._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Knocking on the door, Cherry and Half-Sack had been locked in there all night and early morning. Jax, Tara and Cameron were all in the living room. Tara was here to check Cameron's wounds, Jax was there to escort Happy and Half-Sack to the cabin and back to the clubhouse. "Wrap it up, kids. It's time to go," I called to them.

Cameron was groaning, Tara had changed his dressing and fixed it in place after she had checked his wound. "You're healing nicely," she commented, which made Cameron thank her. "His dressings need to be changed every day," she informed myself and Jax. "As long as he doesn't move around too much, he should be fine," she told us.

I had been silent, watching the pair of them and I saw how Tara was wanting his attention. Except, Jax didn't look at Tara the same way he would watch Maddie. I felt so stupid and blind, as though I should have known better and seen how Jax acted around Maddie. "Thanks," he thanked Tara. "Did you sleep okay?" he asked her, which made her reply with a stiff 'Yeah.'

Stepping closer, I wanted Jax to be comfortable and not need to worry about Tara attempting to make him uncomfortable. He didn't love her, he loved Maddie and I wanted him to be happy. Just, not with Tara, as she didn't understand our life. "Irishman good to go?" I asked them, which made Jax reply with a calm 'Yeah.' "Thanks, Doc," I thanked her as I glanced up and down her frame.

Happy then appeared and made a small joke, about them going on a roadtip and this was when Cherry and Half-Sack had finally got out of the room. Jax hugged Happy as him and Half-Sack left to get onto their motorcycles. Cameron wandered over to me, hugged me and handed me over his rosary beads, telling me to have them, just in case. Turning to look at Cherry, Cameron had wandered over to Happy and he assisted Cameron to the truck. "Thank you," Cherry whispered as I walked to her and hugged her.

Holding onto the beads, I looked to them and thought of Cherry. Placing it around her neck, it hung perfectly around her. Her eyes glanced up at me and I knew that I had done the right thing. _She's going to need this more than what I do._ "No more burning down shit," I warned her, which made her answer me with a calm 'Right.'

Cherry walked out, following Cameron and Happy. Getting the two of them into the truck, Happy climbed in after them. Jax and Half-Sack got onto their bikes, ready to ride off and return to work. Happy had started the engine, ready to leave America and head North, to Ireland. "Ready, prospect?" Jax asked Half-Sack as they were prepared to go. "Let's ride!" he exclaimed before the pair of them rode off. Leaving me and Tara watching them, stood by the front door. Tara's expression was one of sadness, of guilt and as though she was finally realizing something. _She knows that Jax never loved her..._

* * *

 _ **"In whispers, in whispers. You say 'let it go, let it go home'."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter's song was 'Whispers' by Dave Baxter. Now, I will only ask you three questions, but I have a new story for you to read, if you'd like all the drama and close to no romance, just brotherhood and loyalty to the club, along with all it's drama. It will be a twist and something I haven't done before, but I've been wanting to do it. Check out my new story called 'The Sons Daughter.'  
**

* * *

 **Questions to answer in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What did you think of Maddie and Jax's progressing relationship?**

 **2) Do you think Piney and Opie will be okay with Maddie and Jax together?**

 **3) Who is your favourite character in this story?**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews, the three extra chapters will be waiting for your reviews**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	23. Chapter 13: Debt (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 13: Debt (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"High above the smokestacks. Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul. Quiet in jet black."**_

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~5 years ago~_

 _Last night, Maddie had been there for the birth of Kenny, when Donna fell asleep, Opie had already returned to Chino and Donna's family went to look after her. Maddie was spending the night with Maddie at Donna's house, where myself and Maddie were relaxing. Maddie and myself had a few drinks, enough to be tipsy, but not drunk, seeing as Maddie needed to look after Ellie for a day._

 _Maddie wasn't supposed to be drinking as much as she had, so I had to stay more sober than she was. She was celebrating her nephew's birth, but she was also drinking away the sorrow that her brother couldn't be there to look after his wife and children. "Holy shit," Maddie cussed, her voice slightly slurred. "I'm an aunt, again," she mumbled. "While my brother's in jail," she commented darkly._

 _Sighing, we were both on the couch and Maddie was cradling a bottle of beer in her hands. It was as though she was dying to have more, but I knew that I needed to stop her from drinking too much. "I know," I told her, looking down at my hands and sorry for what she'd been through._

 _I felt sorry for what everyone was going through, they were all apart and Opie was restricted when it came to see his family. "I've got college to get back to tomorrow night," Maddie informed me. "A friend of mine is keeping all the notes for me," she told me. "Shit, Jax," she began to cry. "Opie's not going to see his son's first steps," she cried as the tears fell from her eyes. "Or-or hear his first words," she stuttered in her tipsy state. "I mean, that's what every father wants to experience, right?" she questioned me._

 _Her eyes were dark, sad and filled with tears. Holding her face in my hands, I brushed her tears away with my thumbs and tried to relax her. "Yeah," I replied quietly. "But, Opie will be out soon and he can catch up on everything he's missed," I tried to make her see on the bright side of it all._ It's only for now, he's not going to be his whole life in jail. Five years fly by, she'll hardly notice.

 _Maddie slammed her free hand down on the couch, it thundered inside, but she hardly did any damage to herself, or the couch. "That stupid Kyle..." she spat his name out like he was poison on her tongue. "Leaving my brother behind, so that he didn't get caught," she growled. "But so that my brother could," she snarled, her eyes dark and glaring at a random spot. "He didn't deserve this," she shook her head, talking of her brother and not of Kyle._

 _She had moved her head out of my hold, as she would speak and shut her eyes in pain. I understood Maddie's pain, her anger and frustration. "No, he didn't," I agreed with her, knowing that Opie didn't deserve the treatment he got. That he didn't deserve to be in jail while Kyle was roaming around free. "But we can't change what's happened Maddie," I reminded her of the impossible. "We can only move forward and do what's needed to be done," I told her, my voice calm and my hands gently reached up to bring her face to face me, so that I could look into her eyes. "What we want to do," I encouraged her._

 _Maddie's face was inches apart from mine, her eyes shutting for only a second and her lips parted silently. "Yeah," she mumbled with a lick of her lips and nod of her head. Carefully, I cautiously leaned my head and rest our foreheads together. "I guess you're right," she breathed me in. "Jax," she whispered. "I've missed you," she told me in a quiet, secretive voice._

 _It was as though we were the only two people there, like we were in our own little world and it was a sensation I had missed, had craved for such a long time. This feeling, was only achieved whenever I was with Maddie, as she was like I was on another world. "I missed you too," I whispered in reply._

 _Maddie's hands gradually reached up to cup my face, as though we were both holding onto this feeling, this proximity. Leaning in ever so carefully, we both moved so that our lips could collide in a tender, slow and gentle kiss. Focusing on one another, it began to build into a burning desire. A fire that only the other could extinguish from the other, our bodies guided one another as our lips and tongues tangled in passionate kisses. Leading her to the bedroom, we became bare and vulnerable to one another and tangled ourselves into one. A night filled with passion, love and silent desires._

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~5 years ago~_

 _Waking up the next morning, I remembered most of what happened, but it was all different snippets and at different times. Kenny's birth, drinking with Jax and eventually, we had sex together. It was passionate, tender and from what I had remembered, it was earth-shaking. Stiring awake, I found Jax laying beside me, naked as we had been many times before. Except, this time, it was different from those other times. I hadn't been completely sober to remember it all, I also knew that it couldn't continue._

 _Jax had been seeing a girl called Wendy, I had a boy waiting for me back at college and I knew that it was a huge mistake. We had both been searching for comfort from one another, seeking for some type of feeling and connection from one another. The only thing we could do, was have sex and tangle up in each other the way we had. Getting up, I slid into my clothes and watched Jax curiously. Sat on a chair Opie had in his room, I knew I had done wrong and in my brother's room for a bonus._

 _Jax was sound asleep, a smile on his face, his eyes shut as though he was peaceful and his body relaxed. Jax didn't have much muscle, but he did have a lot of strength, which was decieving to the eye and made me smile. His hair was a mess, his hair long and reaching the top of his neck. His lashes long and thick, nose wriggling as he breathed in and out. Everything about Jax, was mesmorizing, but I knew that I had to stop this madness. He was seeing someone, as was I and it would never work out between the pair of us._

What the hell have I done? I've slept with him before, but it was never like this. Never in my brother's bed, or with my niece next door. I have to get back to Nevada, I can't ruin his life and it will never be over me. I won't do it. He deserves better than me, he deserves a woman who can make him happy and who doesn't get between him or the club. It can't be me. It won't ever be me.

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Flicking through the burnt pages of my father's journal, I couldn't read it, as it was all burt and destroyed. The pages curled, crumpled and notibly unable to read it, as all the pages were destroyed or damaged. Shoving the joural into my box, I laid back and took a long drag of my cigarette. "Maddie," I sat up quickly, when I saw her enter the room. "Hey," I greeted her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

Maddie looked beautiful, as per-usual. Her hair curled, her skin glowing, she was wearing her usual style. A white blazer, blue shirt that had two black lines that ran down her front, but I could see that the black outlined her neck and sides of her waist. Her pants were tight, form fitting and her heals were clean, a perfect black. Maddie also wore a necklace that had beads separated on the chain. "I've been calling Opie, but he's not been answering me," she told me. "I was wondering if I could wait here with you," she explained why she was here. "For when he comes here," she added quickly. "If that's all right with you?" she asked me for my permission.

Staring at her, I had to blink a few times and was pleased that she was becoming more relaxed, back to herself after all that she'd been through. I still had many unanswered questions, but I didn't want to push her into anything that neither of us were ready for. "Yeah, it's fine," I agreed with a nod of my head. "Take a seat," I advised her as I pat the spot beside me, wondering if she'd do as I suggested.

Maddie wandered around a little, as though she was stalking slowly towards me and glanced around the room as she did so. "So," she said in an calm tone, as she noticed that my room was empty of my things. "You're moving out and into your new home?" she asked as she sat down beside me and looked towards the boxes that were still left in the room.

Truthfully, I was nervous about my son moving in with me and I knew that I needed to get used to living in that house. Seeing as I'd be taking the responsibility of being a father and still juggle around being a member of SAMCRO, this only made me respect those that had gone through the same process as I was about to. "Yeah," I spoke softly, nodding and glancing at the box too. "The kid will be out of St. Thomas soon," I informed her, hoping that she'd be here to see it and be there to support me.

* * *

 **GPOV**

We were all waiting around, Clay had a call and took it. Piney, Tig, Chibs, Bobby and myself were all waiting to hear of any news. Worried for if we were all in trouble with the RICO act. When I heard Clay say 'Jason,' I knew it was only one person he'd be talking to. "Rosen?" I asked him.

Clay hung up and wandered back over to the rest of us, I had been checking to see the prices of what color's I'd use and the measurements of each room, along with the cost of labor I'd be using. "Yeah," Clay agreed. "Luann's in the clear," Clay informed us. "Otto..." he drifted. "Not so much," he told us.

Bobby was the first one to ask, the rest of us had all stopped what we were doing and were listening to see what had occured between Otto, Luann and Stahl. "Why? What happened?" Bobby asked, a beer in his hand and his eyes hidden behind his reading glasses.

Laughing, Clay took a moment to find a way to tell us what happened. "He shattered Stahl's face," he told us, which surprised me and made everyone else cheer or laugh. Tig told us how much he loved Otto for what he did. "He was tryin' to prove to the club he wasn't gonna give anything up," Clay informed us because of that action. "We're clear of the ATF, ladies and germs!" he cheered.

Clay had wandered over to the bar, pulled out a beer and took off the cap. "Well...now that I have you in a good mood," I went to speak as the boys cheered and I wandered over to Clay. "Jax's house," I told him as I showed him the costs we'd have to spend. "Just some remodeling and shit," I informed him. "You know, for the baby," I explained.

Juice was in a corner, staring down at the laptop and Clay stared down at what I was showing him. "2,300 bucks?" he asked me, curious and surprised by the amount. "For painting?" he questioned, looking at me as though I had three heads. "Shit, I could have the prospect do it for free," he complained at the price it was at.

Not wanting to argue, I decided to go for a calmer and kinder approach. "The baby is coming home any day, and I want the house to be perfect," I informed him, knowing that it would be difficult to convince him to do what I was asking him. Naturally, I would of gladly done it all with the help of the girls and boys, but, I could feel the days ticking away. Clay agreed to it and sipped on his beer. "That's why I love you," I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Juice leapt up out of his seat and looked towards the door. "Clay, cops," he warned us and instantly, everything happened in a blur. The sound of smashing doors and windows told us that we were being broken into. Cops stepped in and began to order us all around. _Oh my God._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Stepping out of the bedroom, myself and Jax decided to see what all the celebrating was about and found ourselves seeing Clay and Gemma cuddled up, while Juice leapt up off his seat and warned us. "Clay, cops," he said quickly. In that moment, everything happened so quickly. Glass shattered, cops were aiming guns at our heads and some of us were being forced to the ground.

Chibs was one of them, but as Jax founded the corner, I saw one of them grab hold of Jax and push him agains the wall. "Jax!" I shouted when I saw him get thrown onto the floor, face staring at the ground and hands behind his back. A womanly scream surprised me, seeing Gemma getting grabbed by a man, she was thrown onto the ground as well.

Clay protested, attempting to get the guy off her and shoved him. Next thing he knew, he was pushed onto the ground too, still protesting and attempting to get them to let go of him. All of them were on the ground, the only one left was myself and Bobby. Suddenly, someone came up behind me and held me firmly. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked the person as I looekd behind me and noticed it was a man.

With a forceful shove, he used his foot to make my legs bend and threw me to the ground. "Ah!" I screamed in pain as I felt my whole body collapse and crash against the floor. Colliding with the hard ground, I was forced to be laid out beside Jax and Gemma. I heard Jax scream out 'Let go of her!' and saw him wriggle around, trying to get someone off him and his teeth gritting together. A fire in his eyes, of pure rage and outcry.

THere was nothing else we could do, Jax was panting and I had to stay still. Hands behind my back, body pressed against the ground and head turned to face Jax. There was sadness in his eyes, I could tell he didn't want to see me like this and it was hurting him. Something in his eyes told me that he was sorry and that it would all be over soon. "Don't move. Stay down," one of them told us. "Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner," the man said as he cuffed a stood up Bobby.

Cuffing him, Bobby looked over his shoulder at the guy and asked him who he was. The guy didn't seem convinced by Bobby's confused denial, questioning who it could have been he killed. "You have the right to remain silent," the man ordered of Bobby. "Anything you say can and will be used against you...in a court of law," he informed him, which was the usual thing cops had to say when arresting someone.

Clay was laid out before myself, Jax and Gemma. Surprising us, Stahl wandered in and watched over us all, acting as though she was better than all of us. "I'll call Rosen, Bobby," Clay told him. "You just sit tight," he suggested what type of action Bobby should do, until we could find him help.

A sudden kick landed in Clay's stomach, the cops hadn't been friendly to any of us and Jax protested. Screaming out a loud 'Hey' to the one who had kicked Clay in the stomach, I stayed silent and waited for this nightmare to end. "Bitch!" Gemma insulted Stahl as she wriggled to look up at her and spat at Stahl.

With a kick to Gemma's stomach, Jax's rage grew fiercer and my own shock colored my face. Stahl had kicked Gemma in the gut and Clay went to hurt Stahl for what she did. "Manners, darling. Manners," Stahl told her coldly, staring down at her proudly and the cops pushed us all down onto our chests, so that none of us could move. Gemma was groaning, in pain and when they had let us go, the boys went to a Church meeting, while I took care of Gemma and helped her clean up as best as we could.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Watching them take hold of Maddie and my mom, it was disgusting. But how they shoved the two women I cared most about to the floor, without warning and how Stahl kicked my mom, made me want to rip them all apart. Especially when I saw how Maddie was protesting and asking them what was going on. Instead, they didn't answer her and shoved her to the ground, forcing her to be laid out like an animal. Like we were all wild and deserved to be pushed down.

There was a fire burning inside of me, I couldn't help but shout after those that wandered in here, unanounced, took Bobby and hurt the two women I cared most about. Maddie was the woman I loved, while my mom was the woman who stood by me, through thick and thin. Seeing them get hurt and forced to the ground, it wasn't right, they could do as they pleased with us, but I didn't like seeing either my mom or Maddie get hurt. _They'll pay for the shit they've done, wait for Karma mother fuckers._

 **PPOV**

I had seen how they all manhandled my daughter, how they shoved her to the ground and took Bobby without warning. It was all a shock and seeing them hurt my daughter, made my blood boil. Leaving the girls to handle themselves and fix the clubhouse, the rest of us went to Church to discuss what had happened. "They got Bobby at Federal Plaza in Stockton," Clay began to report what was going on from what he heard from Rosen. "ATF Says they got an eyewitness saw Bobby kill Hefner," Clay said sadly.

We were all surprised by this, we had all believed this would be quiet and untraceable. So this information, shocked all of us. "What?" Tig asked, confused and surprised by what he heard. "Jax, is that possible?" he questioned Jackson, who sat opposite him and was just as lost as any of us were.

Jackson glanced around, but his eyes were locked with Tig's questioning ones. "From my end, it was all clear," he informed us all, telling us of how it was like on that day. "Shit's a goddamn bluff," Jax guessed, trying to make it seem like it was true and that they were charging Bobby for murder, just for the hell of it.

We all knew that charging someone on a bluff was bullshit, that it was impossible to do and it wasn't realistic. "You can't charge somebody on a bluff," Clay corrected Jax, telling him the facts. "Whatever they got, it's real," he told Jax, which made all of us worry and try and figure out who could be the witness.

Chibs leaned in and stared directly at Jax, his eyes dark and stare was pure curiousity, mixed with anger. "Who is the bastard witness?" he snarled, curious as the rest of us were, to find out who could sell Bobby out like that.

Everyone stayed silent, no one spoke and I saw Clay glance to the spot where my son normally sat. "We're a man short," he spoke coldly, which made me tense up and worry for my son. "Where's Ope?" he asked us, glancing between myself and Jax.

I wasn't going to speak, I was going to wait and see how it all unraveled and what everyone believed. Myself and Jax knew what Opie was capable of, and ratting on a brother wasn't one of them. "I called every number," Juice told us. "There's no answers," he said what he had recieved at his attempts. "I tried Donna's phone too," Juice told us, but seeing how everyone other than myself and Jax began turning on my son.

Feeling my blood boil, I didn't like how they spoke of my son as a traitor and a coward. He was a member of the club and he wasn't going to rat on any of us. "Maybe Donna changed the goddamn home phone," I shouted, Jax too looked uncomfortable with it all and didn't like where this conversation was heading.

Jax and myself both looked like we were tired with this conversation, that we both wanted it to end and needed to go find Opie. We both knew Opie wasn't the rat and it all seemed crazy that they'd believe Opie capable of doing such a thing. "A'ight, I'll go get him," Jax told us with a nod.

Jax got up, wandered around Clay and what came out of Tig's mouth next stunned all of us. "Well, you better find him," Tig threatened, as though he was insinuating that he'd kill Opie if we didn't. _What the hell? Did he really just say that? What the fuck is wrong with him?_

Stopping in his tracks, Jax stopped beside Tig and stared down at him. His eyebrows furrowed and an expression of questioning and confusion crossed his face. "Now, what the hell does that mean?" I asked him, not liking his tone of voice or what he was trying to tell us with that. _Is he threatening to kill my son? Over my dead body._

Tig seemed cool about it, like he was calm and only being subtle about his threat. "Only two other guys were witness to that hit," Tig began to explain why he had said what he told us. "One of them's in jail, and the other one-" he went to say, Jax was nodding along and listening to his every word.

Jax's expression changed from curiousity, to anger in seconds. His teeth gritting together, jaw clenching and tongue ready to be used in speech. "Hey!" Jax shouted, stopping Tig from speaking any futher. "Don't even say it, asshole!" he barked at Tig insultingly, defending my son and not liking the words that were coming out of Tig's mouth.

Proud of Jax, Tig instantly became insulted and jumped out of his chair. "You better curb your disrespect-" Tig began to argue back, shoving Jax back, Jax went to get in a fight with Tig, but Chibs and Clay pulled the pair apart. Shouting echoed in the room as I looked away and realized the trouble my son could be in.

Clay was the one to fully separate the pair from one another, stopping them from arguing and fighting any further. _Jax was defending Opie, he's been doing a lot for my family these days._ "Everybody's nerves are fried, but we can't unravel here!" Clay shouted. "Now Jax is gonna go get him, and he's gonna bring him back here...and we're gonna find out what this is," he ordered for everyone to relax, so that we all knew what was happening and what was to happen from now on.

Tired of the arguing and accusing my son of being a rat, I got to my feet and slammed down my oxygen tank against the table. Making all of the men turn their heads and look at me. "The only reason my son isn't here..." I paused, so that they were all listening carefully. "Is 'cause he doesn't know what happened," I stood up for my son, knowing that he wasn't the rat and that he wouldn't turn on the club.

Jax seemed to agree with me, his eyes darting from me and then to Tig. An angry look crossed his face as he looked at Tig. "Exactly," he snarled at him, agreeing with what I had said. Jax opened the door and left the room, storming out, I could hear Maddie calling after him. _Shit, she must of heard us all arguing over Opie._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Noticing the screams, the way they all fought inside the Chapel, I wondered what was happening and what they could be arguing about. I saw Jax leave the Chaple first, rushing to leave the building and do whatever he had to do. A sick feeling rose in my stomach, a part of me knew it had to be about Opie. "Jax," I called after him. "Jackson!" I shouted his name as I ran after his retreating form. "What the hell is going on?" I asked him as I turned him to look at me, taking hold of his arm and pulling him back. "I heard you all screaming about something," I noted aloud. "Is it Opie?" I questioned him.

Jax fell silent, instead of answering me, he sighed and turned away from me. Walking towards his bike, we were both stood outside and had left all the others back at the clubhouse. "Jax, answer me," I pleaded as I rushed after him, following him to his bike and he stopped.

Abruptly, he turned to face me and sighed, his eyes were sad and I could tell this was something he would of rather had kept to himself. "They think that Opie was the rat," he told me, which made my eyes widen and fear course through my veins. "I'm going to go find him," Jax told me as he turned back and climbed onto his motorcycle.

Watching where he stood blankly, fear rose high and higher with every passing moment. I was forzen on the spot, multiple images rushed into my mind and I knew the danger Opie was in. If Opie was the rat, they'd kill him and if he wasn't, then I needed to find out what was happening. I wasn't going to let my brother be framed as the rat, or killed by the family we had grown up with. "I'm coming with you," I told him, just as I gathered up my senses and speed walked to him. He had his helmet on his head, not yet strapped, he handed it to me and I climbed onto his motorcycle. Holding onto him, I was prepared for whatever was needed of me and I would do whatever I had to in order to save my brother.

Riding to Opie's house, we found that he wasn't answering the door, but his motorcycle was there and I felt my heart pounding. Picking up the hidden key from beneath the mat, Jax opened the door and wandered in. The both of us calling for either Opie or Donna, but no one seemed to be inside the house. Checking, it was empty and no one was home. "Shit," Jax cussed as he picked something up and shoved it into his back pocket. "I'm going to go look for Unser, see if he knows what's going on," he told me as we left the house and locked it behind us. "You stay here and ask the neighbours if they heard or saw anything," he suggested what I should do. "A'ight?" he asked me.

His eyes were gray, focused and filled with worry. He too worried for my brother, wanted to know what happened and where he could be. It made me wonder if Opie was in custody, that maybe Donna took the kids with her to her parent's house. "Okay," I agreed and nod my head at him. "Jax, please..." I went to take hold of his hand, pulling him back gently this time. "Be safe," I pleaded of him, my eyes staring up into his. "And make sure to call me if you hear anything about Opie," I asked of him, keeping my eyes stern and glued to his.

Jax stared into my eyes, nodding, his expression was soft and kind. He could tell I was just as worried for Opie as he was, but that I still worried for him too. Without warning, he took gentle hold of my face and leaned in to press soft, sweet kisses to my lips. His lips delicate and touch featherlight. I could sense he cared about me, more than I could of imagined in that moment. Kissing him back, we pulled away slowly, our eyes subconciously shut when our lips caressed together. "Same goes to you, babe," he replied as he stared into my eyes and sighed. Letting me go, we parted ways and did what we had to do.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Leaving Maddie alone, I rode to the police station and asked Candy to let me in, so that I could see Unser. Keys rattled as she led the way and unlocked the cell doors. "You got one minute," she told me. "ATF finds out, she'll have a fit," she informed me, making me feel a little worried for what I needed to talk to Unser about.

Thanking Candy, she left me and Unser alone to talk. Unser was left behind bars, locked up in his own cell and treated like a prisoner. _Jesus Christ. In his own work place._ "What the hell you doing in here, man?" I asked him as I leaned against the bars.

Standing up, Unser clutched the bars and stared directly at me. Our eyes connected as we were to talk of what was happening, curious to find out why he was locked up. "Stahl's detaining me for questioning," he informed me of what that crazy ATF bitch was doing.

Hearing this, was a huge surprise and shock. "Jesus Christ," I grumbled, stunned to hear that they were able to keep the Chief of Police detained for questioning. "You got any idea what happened to Ope?" I asked him. "His whole family's gone," I informed him as to why I was looking for my brother.

Unser looked at me, confused and a little surprised to hear that Opie had just, disappeared. "I don't know," he said with a shake of his head. "Ask Hale," he suggested for me to do, which would have been a good idea, if he wasn't involved with ATF. "He's Stahl's little errand boy," he mocked him sarcastically.

Scoffing, I remembered the other night, when we had broken Cherry out and told Luann about RICO. "He's more than that," I told him, not giving much away and making Unser curious to know more. "Other night when we were in here, he was face down in that shit," I informed him of what I saw.

Unser looked down, shook his head and scoffed. "Idiot," he insulted Hale for his stupidity. _If you ask me, I think Hale is a little desperate to get some, if he'd go for that scrawny, tall bitch._

Not wanting to use up anymore time, I had to leave and get back to Maddie. "We gotta find Ope, man," I told him. "You hear anything, you'll let me know?" I asked him, which may have been a little stupid, but it was something I needed help with. Unser assured me that he would and with that, I left to return back to Maddie.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Visiting St. Thomas, I went to visit Abel and held him in my arms. Feeding him milk from the bottle, he seemed to be drinking a lot better than the last time I had tried to feed him. "He's taking to the bottle much better," I commented and groaned as I placed the bottle to one side, seeing Tara come over and check in on us. A pain in my side was the subtle reminder of Stahl's kick to my gut. "How's his sleep apnea?" I asked Tara.

Tara looked awkward as she walked in, as though she didn't want to be here and only felt stupid for being here. _She's realized that Jax doesn't love her, that he's in love with Maddie and now regrets her latest interactions with my son._ "The last two nights, no alarms," she informed me. "He's almost through it," she spoke positively.

The false smile on her face was too uncomfortable for me to look at, so I looked back down at my beautiful grandson and smiled at him. "We'll be able to take him home?" I asked her, which she replied that it could be possibly tomorrow. "You hear that, baby boy?" I questioned my baby grandson. "You're going home," I cheered quietly.

Getting up, he was half asleep and I could tell he was wanting to get some rest after his feeding. "Can I ask you a practical question?" Tara asked as he moved to give me a path to his crib. "Who's gonna take care of him?" she questioned me, curious as to who could be the potential mother of the child, or testing to see who I would want as the mother of the child.

If I answered her honestly, I would of told her that I hoped Maddie and Jax got together, so that Maddie could play the mother figure. She was good at looking after children and loved her nephews very much. But, I wouldn't reveal anything to Tara. "I will," I answered her. "Who do you think?" I asked her, curious to know who she would name.

This answer only seemed to surprise Tara. "Day and night?" she questioned me, as though I hadn't already had a few children of my own before. _I know how it all works, I may not be as young as I used to be, but I've handled babies in my lifetime._ "You ready for that?" she challenged me.

Unsure if I should have been insulted or surprised by her questions, I decided to brush it off and think nothing of it. _Jax doesn't care about her, so neither do I._ "I think I can handle it," I spoke confidently, not wanting to argue with the Doctor who saved my grandson and Cameron. "Why?" I asked her in return.

She watched me as I placed Abel gently back into his crib, he reached up at me and smiled. Making me smile back down, I felt proud to be his grandma. "I don't think Jax is ready for this," Tara admitted to me, acting as though she knew who my son was. "He has no idea what he's in for," she stated.

Looking up at her, I was surprised that she had said something I could agree with her on. "On that we agree," I nod at her and then glanced back down at Abel, rubbing his stomach, I felt pleased that he survived all the shit he went through. "His father was clueless too," I gave Tara a little bit of history. "They figure it out," I assured her. "Got no choice, right?" I joked a little, which made her nod and agree with me numble. Abel gurgled up at me and made me laugh softly. _What a beautiful grandson I have._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Finding Maddie, I felt sick to my stomach, as though I knew what I was going to hear form her was going to be bad. Unser hadn't seen Opie and Maddie looked like she had been going in circles, not only with the neighbours, but by what they could have told her. "Hey," I told her as she wandered over to meet me. "You find anything out?" I asked her.

Shaking her head, she looked like she was about to hit rock bottom and I knew that this was becoming difficult for both of us. "All the neighbours have been saying the same thing Jax," she spoke in a slight panicked voice, but she kept it together and simply looked the other way. "Hear anything from Unser?" she asked when she took a gulp, then stared back at me in the eyes.

Truthfully, I felt pleased that we had become a little more open about our relationship. That I could kiss her and she would kiss me back. We weren't an item, yet, but I knew that eventually, we'd have to talk of what we were. Right now, we were a team and we were working hard to find out where her brother was. "He's got shit too," I told her. Glancing behind her, I saw that Nina had peeked out of her window and slowly wandered towards us. "Let's go ask Nina," I suggested as I gestured towards the woman with a nod of my head. Wandering over to Nina, she leaned over her fence and waited for us to make our way towards her. "They take Opie out in cuffs?" I asked her.

Nina looked to us, she was a young neigbhour who had her own children and would sometimes look after Ellie and Kenny whenever Maddie or Piney weren't around. "No," she shook her head, remembering all that happened last night. "He was carrying one of his kids," she informed us, which didn't seem to surprise Maddie at all.

It made me think of how many versions of this story Maddie must have heard, but I knew that she must of heard the same information in different ways. "What time was that?" I asked her, Maddie was silent and kept her eyes glued to Nina. _How much does Maddie know?_

Nina was remembering what happened, trying to make an estimate or trying to figure out what time it was. "Headlights woke us up," she explained how she knew the time. "Must've been around 2:30," she gave us an estimate. "There were three black sedans," she noted to us. "The whole family left, took bags with them," she informed us of what she saw. "Is he in trouble again?" she asked us, curious as she glanced between the pair of us.

Sighing, I didn't know how to answer her. So, I stayed silent and looked down. "We don't know," Maddie spoke up for me. "Thanks, Nina," she said sweetly before we both wandered towards my motorcycle. "Jax, could you drop me off at the Department of Justice facility in Stockton?" Maddie asked me as she walked beside me.

Maddie seemed nervous, as though she was eager to get where she was telling me to go. "That's where they'll be, it's the closest facility and it's where they'd take him if he was framed for witness protection," she told me, but I wondered how she would know something like that. "See if I can get through ATF and get to Donna, or Opie," she gave me a small insight on what she had planned. "I need to talk to them, to know what the hell is going on," she explained her motives as to why she would want to go to the facility.

It all made sense, but I wasn't sure if this was the best idea for her. She looked affected by the whole situation, made me feel like I needed to be with her, but I knew I needed to report back to Clay and the others. "Are you sure?" I asked her, stopping and turning to face her. Staring directly into her eyes, I needed her to be a hundred percent sure she wanted to do this.

She stared up at me, her eyes wide and her expression serious. I could tell she was determined, even if she was afraid to do what she possibly had to do. "That is my brother they are trying to make look like a rat," she reminded me firmly. "I'm not going to let ATF ruin his life," she snarled, angered with what they were doing to her family. "Jackson...please," she pleaded sternly.

Madison was serious, she was ready to do it and she had to do it, if not for her family, it was for the club. "A'ight," I agreed after a few moments of staring at her, trying to read her expression and see if she was ready for it. "But call me if you find Opie or Donna," I warned her. "Keep me informed with everything, got it?" I asked her. "Be careful, a'ight?" I made her be cautious, because I knew she was getting herself into more shit than she could possibly handle.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Sitting in my office, I sipped on my drink and groaned in pain. My side was hurting like a bitch, all because of Stahl's kick, which made me believe that I may of had a bruise forming from the hit. A knock on the door startled me a little. "Gemma?" a familiar voice called to me.

Turning my head towards the voice, I was surprised to see Mary, the mother of both Maddie and Opie stood at the door. She had grown wider since the last time I had seen her. "Mary?" I called her name, surprised to see her here. "Jesus Christ," I mumbled as I held my hand over my side. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

Wandering into the room, Mary's feet sweeped along the floor and her hair was straight, when I knew she normally used to have perfectly curled hair. Maddie resembled her mother when she was younger, except, Maddie looked more beautiful, compared to her mother or father. "I was hoping you could tell me," Mary told me. "Got a call from the feds asking me to pick up my grandkids," she explained why she was here. "From the Department of Justice facility in Stockton," she informed me of where her grandchildren were.

The news surprised me more than I had expected. We were all searching for Opie, trying to see what was going on and it turned out that his children were in Stockton. In a facility, of all places. "Opie's kids are in a facility?" I asked her, surprised to hear this and doubtful that this was true. _Could Opie really rat on the club? No. He wouldn't._

For me, Mary's accent was annoying and it was always slurred. She had always resembed a big baby as I knew her. "Apparently the whole family is," she told me. "Can't get ahold of Piney and Maddie won't return my calls," she informed me, which wasn't surprising as Piney was probably at the cabin and Maddie hated her mom, for what she did to her and Opie as teens. "Thought you might shed some light on why I'm schlepping my fat ass 75 miles," she snarled at me, angered that she'd travel here to pick up her grandchildren.

The sound of a motorcycle approaching made me glance outside a window, where I saw Jax pull up and arrive to the clubhouse. Knowing that he left with Maddie, made me curious as to where Maddie could be and what he might of uncovered. "Let's find out," I suggested as I looked to Jax.

Turning around, she saw Jax and stayed beside the office. Stepping past her, I walked over to Jax and went to talk to him privately, before Mary could attack him with questions that he may not be able to answer."What's Opie's mom doing here?" Jax asked me as he glanced behind me.

Not turning to look at her, I could already feel her gaze staring into the back of my head. _She wants to know what we're talking about. Be quick about this Gemma._ "She's picking up her grandkids from the Department of Justice facility," I informed him of why she was here. This information made Jax mumble a shocked 'Oh, my God.' "Opie get picked up on that Hefner shit?" I asked him, keeping our voices quiet, so that Mary couldn't hear.

Jax glanced behind me, gesturing to me silently that Mary was heading over, I moved a little and turned to face her. Taking a few steps towards each other, Mary and Jax met in the middle. "Hey, Mary," he greeted her with a shy, ashamed tone and I knew it was because he knew what was coming next.

Mary didn't greet him or ask him how he was. Today, she was straight to the point and wasn't screwing around. "What the hell did my boy do this time?" she spat distastfully, acting as though Opie wasn't her son or a man. He was only a little boy to her, clueless and not mature enough to know what was wrong or right. _How dare she talk about her son like that._

Jax noted how she spoke of his friend, of how she talked about the brother of the woman he loved. "Nice to see you too," he grumbled mockingly, teasing her in a sarcastic tone for being straight to the point. Direct and down to business. _She really doesn't like any of us, does she?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

After telling Mary that we didn't know what was going one, we told her to find Donna and Opie, so she could figure it out for herself. Finding Tig and Clay alone, they were the only two I really needed to report back what was happening. Knowing that Maddie would get back to me when she could, I knew I needed to find out more so that we could figure out what to do with Opie. "Feds picked him up in the middle of the night," I told them after we closed the door and they were sat down in their seats.

Clay didn't miss a single beat, straight away he asked me what was going on. Wanting all the information he could get out of me, from what myself and Maddie had gathered so far. "He go out in cuffs?" Clay asked me, curious as to if he was taken in for questioning, or if he was taken as a witness.

Holding onto the head of my chair, I didn't want to sit down until I felt comfortable and until I told them everything they needed to know. So far, Opie looked like a rat, but I didn't believe that he would sell out any of us. "Neighbors say no," I answered Clay sadly, lowering my head and feeling ashamed of telling them this.

Tig sat down comfortably, Clay had some papers in his hand and placed them in the middle of the table. "Ope's debt's been cleared," Clay told me after a few moments of silence, sitting down, I picked up the papers and began to read them. "Federal wire transfers," he informed me of how the debt was cleared.

Staring down at the papers, I had hoped that the debt being cleared would of had something to do with both Maddie and Opie, that they had both been no longer keeping that secret and cleared the debt. But, when I heard that it was the feds, I felt like something wasn't right. "It's a setup," I snarled, positive that this was all a lie.

Clay agreed that it could have been possible, but out of the three of us, Tig was the one who was negative about the whole situation. "Or he gave Bobby up," Tig suggested, giving us an alternative. "Now he's gone witness protection," he spat as though this was the case. _I swear to Christ, if we weren't brothers, I would of ripped him apart._

This only made me angry, how Tig was quick to turn against a brother without having all the evidence. There was no clear sign that Opie had rat us out, because it didn't make sense to me that he would. "Why?" I asked him. "If he wasn't arrested, what's the leverage?" I questioned him, trying to make Tig see sense.

From what Tig was saying, he was convinced that Opie had been the one to turn against us, when he was the one turning against a brother without all the evidence required to prove Opie was the rat. "Who knows how long they've been chipping away at him, Jax?" he questioned me in return. "Hell, ATF? They could've gotten to him while he was still in Chino," he made up this whole scene in his head.

It was all bullshit, all paranoid shit that Tig was making up. Trying to get us to turn on a brother, that we haven't proven turned against any of us. There could have been multiple other reasons why they were holding Opie captive, and framing him as a rat, was one of them. "That's paranoid shit," I snarled at him.

Slipping a cigarette between my lips, I needed to relax before doing anything stupid. I hated Tig for believing Opie would turn against us and I was confused myself, as to what was going on. "Is it?" Tig asked as I flicked the lighter. "I mean, is it?" he questioned as I lit my cigarette and took a long drag. "Opie's been a miserable prick since he got out," he reminded us. "Maybe they've offered him a new, debt-free life-just what Donna wanted," he suggested what the whole situation could be.

Pulling the cigarette from my lips, I flicked the ash off and into the ashtray. "Ope's not a rat," I stated, feeling what I was saying to be true and I knew that Opie wasn't the type to turn his back on us. "He did five years for this club," I reminded him, knowing that if someone was willing to do that jail-time, he'd be willing to do more time.

"Maybe he doesn't want to do 25 more," Tig suggested, firing back what I blelieved and twisting it into something horrible. _I don't know if I could do twenty five years. But, if I had to, I would. But, Opie would never go against any of us._

Clay had left us to discuss what was possible and what wasn't, arguing over who could be right and who could be wrong. "I'm going to see Rosen tomorrow," Clay told us. "We'll get some clarity," he tried to ease the tension between the pair of us. "Give us a minute?" Clay asked Tig, who obliged and left us alone. "You and I both love Opie," Clay began to tell me. "I don't want to believe this shit either," he snarled. "But...we gotta prepare ourselves for a truth we may not like," he advised me.

Something inside me, told me that Opie wasn't the rat and I could feel it. Deep within my gut, I knew that Opie would never rat on anyone in the club. He knew the consequences of it all and he had been trying desperately to get back into the club, it didn't make sense to why he'd rat. "He'd never sell out the club," I spoke confidently and slowly.

Quick as spitfire, Clay questioned me and everything I believed in. "And what if he did?" he challenged me.

My fingers were intertwined, my hands resting against my forehead and a burdening feeling crept up on me. Every muscle in my body flexed or tensed up, holding my breath, I tried to think of what that would be like. If I did find out Opie had gone against the club. _I trusted him, was responsible for letting him back in the way he did, I was the one who allowed him to kill Hefner. It would be my responsibility._ "Then I'll kill him myself," I spoke coldly to Clay, serious and angered at the thought of Opie going against us. _But, he's my brother and best friend. Not to mention, Maddie would hate me, for life._

* * *

 **OPOV**

The sound of a buzzer, made me alert that someone was about to enter the room. As the door opens, I looked up and saw it was Stahl making her way into the room. Her hips swaying proudly and her eyes glued to me. "Where's my family?" I asked demandingly, wanting to know what they did with my kids and wife.

Shutting the door behind her, I noticed she was holding a folder in her hands and a small smile played on her lips. "Down the hall," she informed me. "My people packed a few of their things, so they're very comfortable," she gave me this extra information, that I didn't know how to handle. "Justice uses this facility to transition informants into witness protection," she stated as though that would happen to me. "So it's-" she went to tell me, but I had cut her off.

Not liking how she kept talking, she walked around me, as though she was stalking her prey and placed the folder before me. "What the-" I was surprised by what she was telling me, confused and unsure what she was getting at. Disoriented. "Are you charging me?" I asked her, to which she answered with a quick 'No.' "Then you gotta cut me loose," I told her.

The only things I had with me, were my packet of smokes and a cup of coffee they had made for me. Trying to keep my cool, I knew that this had something to do with illegal activities. "You need to stay here, Opie," she told me. "For your own safety," she stated the reason as to why I should stay here, locked away and hidden.

Her choice of words shocked me and made me even more confused. _I have freedom to leave whenever I like and however I like. I don't want to be here and I have no idea what this crazy, irritating bitch is talking about._ "For my own safety?" I questioned her, curious as to why I would be in danger.

Everything about Stahl seemed proud and as though she was smarter than anyone else. "Yeah," she agreed. "You see, we have an eyewitness...who saw two men gun down Brenan Hefner," she began to tell me. "Bobby Munson was positively identified," she informed me. "Your ID could take a little court time, but...it'll happen," she spoke confidently.

Pretending I didn't understand a single word she said, I held back a smirk and knew that she was only saying this to see if I'd rat. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I shook my head and looked at her. _She's never going to make me rat, not now and not ever._

From what I could tell, she didn't seem convinced with what I was saying and opened up the folder she had with her. Pulling out a piece of paper, she showed it me and it was in-fact, myself in the wanted poster. "You see, she didn't get the eyes or the nose quite right," she stated. "That's why it fell short of a positive ID," she informed me of the match it hadn't made.

My heart was pounding and I knew nothing else to say. The first thing that came into my head was my sister, how she was smart and how she knew how to get out a problem easily. "I want my lawyer," I demanded. _I really need to hire my sister, she could outsmart this bitch any day._

She didn't give me the option to call him, instead she went straight into speaking some more. "I'm sure that SAMCRO knows that you and your family are gone," she chipped away at me. "And lots of your neighbors saw you get into our big, comfortable black sedan. No cuffs," she told me. "And what with all the inconvenience, I figured the least I could do was, uh...pay off some of those big bills of yours," she spoke as she pulled out another paper and showed me all the debt I no longer had.

Reading through the bills and payments, I saw how the debt had been cleared and began piecing it all together. The sedan, the cuffs, the protection, the bills and the fact it wasn't just me who left our house. She was making it all look like I was the rat. "You crazy bitch," I spat up at her dryly. "You're setting me up as the rat," I revealed her big plan.

Calmly, as though everything was fine and well, she sat down opposite me. "Unfortunately, I think it's gonna play out that way, yeah," she agreed as she rest her elbow on the table, her finger allowing her head to lean against it. _She wants them to kill me._

Positive that they were clever enough to realize this was all a set-up, I knew that Maddie wouldn't let me go down for this either. _She's smart, she'll figure it out and tell them the truth. She has to._ "They'll know I wasn't the witness," I threw back at her, confident that they wouldn't fall for this bullshit.

Humming, Stahl shrugged and turned to look me in the eyes directly. "Eventually," she agreed. "But, you see, the US attorney won't release the identity of the witness until pretrial. And that could take weeks," she informed me of all the process. "I can only hold you for 48 hours," she told me of what could become of me. "Now what is going to happen, when I put you and your family back in Charming, hmm?" she questioned me.

Not giving her anything on what could happen if they didn't believe me, I wouldn't give anything away and I wasn't going to admit to anything we did. But, I wasn't going to let her get away with what she did to me. "I tell the club the truth," I told her. Hopeful they would believe me, I needed to stay smart and strong.

What I needed to do, was hold it out until the time passed and hopefully, get Maddie to send a message across. "And maybe they believe you. But maybe they don't," Stahl suggested. "Are you really willing to risk the life of your family...on the love that Clay Morrow has for you?" she questioned me, questioned my relationship with the club. _They won't kill me. They've got to believe me. They have to._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter. The next half will come out shortly.**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	24. Chapter 13: Debt (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 13: Debt (Part 2)

* * *

 **MPOV**

Wandering away from the guards, I had pulled out my cell and dialed the number I had been told to call at a time like this. Calling Jax's number, he answered after the second ring and quickly spoke to me. "Maddie?" he questioned, his tone worried and I could sense the fear in his voice, the unease was evident in how he spoke to me. "What's going on?" he asked me, curious to know what I knew so far.

I was stood by a hall, one that was blocked off by some guards and I knew that it was the section that the family were in, the same one that could lead to where my family were. "They've taken the whole family in, they're under protection," I informed Jax. "Jackson, they're not letting me in," I complained to him, I had attempted to get into the section, to find Donna or someone, but I only found the bodyguards telling me to go back. "I need to find a way," I told him of what I had to do.

Jax didn't seem surprised by this information, like he had already heard that where I had guessed, was in truth, right. "I know," he told me. "Your mom is coming down to pick the kids up," he informed me of what was to happen, shocking me and making me blink a few times from the surprise.

 _Oh my God...she's here?_ "My mom?" I asked him stunned by this new found information. In that very moment, I saw Donna step out of a room with Ellie and Kenny holding her hands. "Shit," I cussed. "I've got to go," I told Jax quickly. "I've just seen Donna and the kids," I informed him of why I had to hung up so suddenly. Ending the call, I quickly rushed over to the guards and tried to push past them. "Donna!" I called to my sister-in-law. "Ellie!" I yelled for my niece. "Kenny!" I shouted for him and Kenny was the first one to look at me. "Let me through!" I demanded. "They're my family!" I shoved as hard as I could past the guards that held me back.

After I had called for the three of them, Kenny nudged Ellie and Ellie shook Donna's arm. The three of them noticed me at last and Donna looked surprised by my sudden presence in possibly the last place she'd find me. "Let her through," Donna ordered as she wandered up to me, the kids had let go of her hands and rushed towards me. "She's my sister-in-law," she informed the guards, which made them step aside for me.

Instantly, the children ran to me and tackled me in a hug. Crouching down, I smiled and felt tears build in my eyes. "Aunt Mandy!" they screamed my nickname as they engulfed me into a warm, collision of hugs. Laughing, I smiled at their hold on me and hugged them tightly to me. _Jesus Christ, I missed these two so much._

Holding onto the kids, I knew I had needed to see them, but had been so busy with work and the issues that arised with my attacker. Lately, I hardly had time for myself to breathe. "Hey kids..." I whispered as I kissed both of their cheeks, rubbing their backs and standing up straight. Taking their hands, we wandered over to Donna, who had her arms crossed and a look of worry on her face. "You and me, we need to talk," I told her bluntly, with no emotion and a serious look on my face.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Tara had wandered in, asking me how I was and how Abel was. Not caring about her or myself, I was focused on my son who didn't seem to want to drink any of the milk I was offering him. "I don't think he's hungry," I told her, guessing what was wrong with him, but knew it took him time to drink sometimes.

Feeling proud of my little man, he seemed to get better every passing moment and I couldn't help but smile down at him. Craddling him, I felt the pang of being a father hit my chest like a punch. "Um, someone's here to see you," Tara told me, a small smile on her face as she wandered towards the door.

Getting to my feet, I wandered towards the window and glanced outside. It was Wendy, she was out of rehab and was stood staring into the room. For a moment, I thought this was a lie but I then realized that this wasn't a dream. "You do this?" I asked Tara, curious as to if she was the one who had suggested she'd come visit her son.

Humming in disagreement, she smiled at me and glanced down at Abel. _Wendy came here alone, wanting to see us? Is she allowed to leave rehab?_ "She came on her own," Tara informed me. Placing Abel in his crib, I walked out and let Tara hold the door for me. Wendy thanked Tara as we walked out to meet her. "You're welcome," Tara replied.

Greeting me with a shy 'Hey,' I was genuinely surprised to see her here, better and healthier. "Hey," I greeted her back. "You left rehab?" I asked her curiously, the question running through my mind and I was pleasantly surprised that she had recovered quicker than I had thought.

Tara had left us alone, Wendy looked away and smiled as though she was holding in a laugh. "No," she answered quickly. "I'm moving into a sober living house in Lincoln Village," she informed me. "I have 64 days," she explained, telling me that she had to stay sober for that amount of time, so that she could tell me that she officially left rehab.

Listening to her, I could see she was recovering nicely. "That's fantastic," I told her, which made her mumble in agreement. "You look great," I complimented her, which made her blush and thank me shyly. Wendy had always been awkward and shy around me, the only time she'd come out of her shell was when we were having sex.

Chuckling, I knew that she wasn't just here to see me. Telling me she wanted to see Abel before she left, I thought it would be best for her to come in and see him. Agreeing to her visiting both me and Abel, I was wondering if she wanted to possibly feed him. Wendy began to protest, cuss and tell me that she'd already seen him. Apologizing for no reason, she felt guilty for keeping this from me.

That was something I had admired about her, which reminded me much of how Maddie was like, how she still is. Maddie was very honest, her conscience made her tell the truth, no matter what situation she was in. At least, Maddie was always honest when she was around me. "It's all right," I reassured Wendy. "You want to see him again?" I asked her.

Wendy told me how much she wanted to see him, we we entered and I picked him up carefully. Handing Abel over to her, she sat down and spoke quietly to Abel. A wide smile on her face and a kind look was in her eyes. It was evident that she adored her son, but she needed to take care of herself, before she could take care of her son. "I was just feeding him," I told her.

Giving her the bottle, she began to encourage our son to eat something and would giggle at how he sucked the milk out of it's container. She looked happy, well and I was glad to see she'd been recovering faster than I had imagined. "You got someplace to stay?" I asked her politely, not forcing her to tell me but not acting as though I didn't give a shit about her either.

 _She's the mother of my son, of course I'm going to have to give a shit about her. I might not love her, but I have to respect her._ "Ramada," she told me where she was staying. "I gotta stay away from all my old friends, you know?" she tried to explained with a look, telling me she needed to keep away from where she usually used to score.

I began to tell her about the changes we had made, such as the locks and the renovations. She told me that she left the bags there, but she would leave. I offered her the keys, but she was worried of what my mom would think. Remembering how much my mom hated Wendy after what happened, I knew it was best if she stayed away from trouble that involved my mom. I joked about Ramada being safer than anywhere my mother was, we then began to talk about our son and stared down at him lovingly. _I'd do anything for our little man. For my son, Abel._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Glancing inside, I saw how Wendy had returned, seeing her bags back at Jax's house, I knew that she had returned to see the baby. The painters were working hard, the house was almost finished and all the renovations were almost complete. Heading towards Abel's room, I found Wendy was sat with him and feeding him a bottle of milk. She looked happy, better and I could see that Tara was watching them.

The expression on her face was doubt, sadness and pain. Not only did she find out that Jax never loved her, but she now saw the mother of his child with the baby she'd saved. I felt sympathy for her, knowing that it couldn't have been easy to be disappointed with how everything turned out. But, stepping closer, I saw what really had upset her. Jax was with Wendy and Abel. The three of them looked as though they were a happy family, smiling and close together.

Worry struck me, knowing that neither Tara or Wendy were good enough for Jax or Abel. Wendy was an addict who would fall when tensions or depression arrised, while Tara questioned everything and doubted herself so easily. Maddie was strong, wise and knew how to handle a baby. But, if something turned out wrong between Jax and Maddie, it could jepordise his relationship with the club and the Winstons. _Jax loves her, he won't hurt her...right?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stepping out of the room, I left Wendy and the baby alone, so that I could get some fresh air and go back to finding out what was happening with Opie. To see if I heard anything from Maddie, as I was beginning to get worried about her. "Little family reunion?" mom asked me out of nowhere.

Turning the corner, I found she was sat in a waiting area and had kept her eyes on me. "How long you been watching?" I asked her, curious to know what she'd seen and how long she'd been watching me and Wendy alone with the kid.

Mom got up, her hips swaying as she made her way towards me. "Since 1978," she mocked as she stopped in-front of me. Her eyes were glued to me, something harsh and vile was possibly in her mind, but I didn't want to question her on her thoughts of Wendy and me together with the kid.

Instead, I decided to focus on each of us as individuals, trying to let my mother see what I was doing and why I was doing it. "She just wants to hold her kid," I told her, knowing that doing such an action wasn't a crime. "You of all people should get that," I tried to remind her of the times she was with Thomas, without bringing up horrible memories.

When Thomas was sick, it was a hard time for all of us and mom only wanted to be with him. I had been left with Maddie, Mary, Opie and Piney during all that time. My dad had left and was hardly ever home, instead he had traveled to Ireland when my brother was sick. "You think she has a right to hold that baby?" she asked me pointedly, as though it was illegal for Wendy to hold her son.

Sticking up for the mother of my child, I didn't like her tone or how she was trying to make things look bad. Wendy had a right to care for the boy, just as I did. No one is a perfect father or mother. "As much of a right as I do," I told her. "Look, Mom, I wasn't shooting crank, but I bailed on that kid too," I admit to her the thing I had been keeping from her. "I'm making up for that now. She just wants the same chance," I explained both of our points of views.

Mom seemed to back off a little, cool down and understand where I was coming from with all of it. Wendy had done wrong by almost killing him and herself. I had bailed when she got pregnant, not wanting to be a father and not believing her at first. "Is she clean?" mom asked me when she finally realized I was only telling her reasonable shit.

Pleased that my mom was seeing sense in my words, I nod and pursed my lips a little. "Yeah," I answered her. "Checking into a halfway house next week," I informed her of what Wendy was going to be doing, so that she was fully recovered from her addiction. "Staying at the Ramada till then," I told here where Wendy would be in the meantime.

The way mom looked at me, made me feel like she knew something I didn't, but when she spoke, I knew we both were informed about the same shit. "Her bags are at your house. She might as well stay there," she told me, which made me question her. "Well, you said she's trying to make up for her mistake," she shrugged. "I'm all about second chances," she lied to me.

Gemma Teller-Morrow was the last person who was 'All about second chances.' She was the same woman who taught me that once a cheater, always a cheater and once a whore, always a whore. She had also been the one to tell me that to reach sucess, I needed to work hard for it, that life wasn't going to place every oportunity at my lap. "No, you're not," I spat, knowing that mom didn't believe in second chances. Ever.

Changing the subject, she took in a deep breath and leaned against the door frame. "So anything new on Ope and Bobby?" she asked me, which made me answer with 'No, nothing.' "I don't care what anybody says," she told me. "Opie didn't rat," she agreed with what myself, Maddie and Piney were saying.

Being a rat, wasn't in Opie's nature. He was more a bull, he took everything by the horns and kept going. No matter how many times they made him bleed, he kept going and at times, I wondered how much more he could take. "I know," I nod at her and sighed. "Thanks, mom," I thanked her softly with a small smile playing on my lips.

* * *

 **MPOV**

The kids were playing around, Kenny was on his video game and Ellie was playing with any toys that interested her. "Tell us what the hell is going on," Donna asked instantly as we got to our feet. The door opened, only to reveal Stahl wander into the room. Whispering to her companion, she suggested the kids get ice cream and asked Donna if that was good with her. Donna agreed to it, snapping her fingers and telling the kids to get some ice cream kindly.

Kenny and Ellie went to get up, leaving the room, the woman who left with them shut the door behind the three of them, Stahl waited and watched me deliberately. Agent Stahl had stayed quiet for a moment, she didn't sit down but she stared at me plainly. "I would suggest you go with them Miss Winston," she told me.

Knowing her game, that she wanted me out of the room so she could speak to my sister-in-law about my brother, I wouldn't leave the room without answers. Nor, would I let Donna handle the smart bitch alone. "I'm not going anywhere," I growled defensively, crossing my arms and giving her a challenging look.

Stahl looked like she was close to throwing me out on my ass, but I wasn't going to budge. That was my brother they held separately from us, the same brother that everyone in SAMCRO was convinced he had become a rat. "I strongly suggest that you-" Stahl went to further attempt to either threaten me, or try and convince me.

Donna wasn't going to let either of us argue or let her chuck me out of the room. I had every right to know what was happening with my brother. "She can stay," Donna spoke firmly, stopping Stahl from kicking me out. "Whatever you've got to say, you can say it in-front of my sister-in-law too," she gestured towards me.

Stahl sniffed, stayed stood and silent, after a few moments, she began to nod. "Fine," she agreed as she took a seat and cleared her throat. "You recently..." Stahl went to say as we sat down and Stahl began flicking through papers in her file. Clearing her throat again, it was as though it was costing her trouble to talk to us. "Paid off three months of back mortgage on your house in cash," she informed us, which startled me a little. "Where did it come from?" she asked, but no one answered. "You spent it. You fed your kids on it," she listed. "How was it earned?" she asked again.

Shocked, I had only realized then that my brother and Donna had been in debt. That they'd been working hard, arguing and keeping this secret from me. Keeping my composure, I knew that right in that moment, losing my shit wasn't the best choice. "I don't know," Donna told her. "I didn't ask," she snarled.

Donna was firm, strong and she wasn't going to give my brother up to this psycho bitch. Except, Stahl wasn't going to give up so easily. "You know, Donna, your family is falling apart," she went to talk to Donna, but Donna stayed firm. "I want to help you, but l-" she tried to speak, but Donna was getting more angry by the second.

Like a whip slicing through the air, Donna's head turned to look at Stahl and her voice was bitter, harsh. "Don't pretend you give a shit about my family," she spat back to Stahl, not liking how she spoke of our family and how we were. _We're not falling apart, stupid bitch. She only thinks that because Donna and Opie have a couple of fights._

Donna looked insulted, but I just watched it all unravel in-front of me. "We arrested Bobby Elvis for murder," Stahl began to flick through the papers. "An eyewitness ID'd him...and this man," she told us as she placed a paper before us. The face looked very similar to Opie's description. "Look familiar?" she questioned us bitterly, Donna had sat closer to see the picture. "I don't think that Opie pulled the trigger, but he was there," she guessed the story.

Unsure of where she was getting with this, I could see Donna was trying to hold back tears. "Is he going back to jail?" I asked for Donna, knowing that she was finding it hard to process everything. _If this gets ID'd as Opie, he'll be charged as an accomplice to the murder._

Staring at the picture, it was very close to Opie's description, but his eyes and nose were wrong. "Not yet, no," Stahl answered. "But the US attorney hasn't released the name of the witness," she informed me. "And as far as SAMCRO is concerned...only one person saw Bobby commit that murder-" she went to finish.

Except, I had finished for her. Puzzling all the pieces together, I realized what a crazy bitch Stahl really was. "Opie," I finished for her. Knowing her plan, was to keep everyone 'safe' and to make sure that Opie was to look like the rat, when he was only being held so they could ID him.

Nodding, she looked as though she was impressed by my level of intelligence, a small smirk formed on her lips. "That's why you're here," she told us and directed it to Donna, rather than to me. "For your own protection," she explained. "Clay and his crew think that Opie has turned," she informed us of what I already knew. "Do you have any idea what these guys do to a rat?" she asked us.

Feeling my heart stop, I knew what they were capable of and I was certain they wouldn't do that to my brother. "No," I disagreed firmly. "Jax and my dad wouldn't let anything happen to Opie," I was certain of it. "We've known each other since we were kids," I informed her, knowing that we were family and wouldn't turn on each other. At least, not with the right evidence.

Stahl looked like she was pleased with this answer, she did a small tilt with her head, as though she was proud of achieving a sad wife and a worried sister's emotions to reveal themselves. "Well, I certainly hope that Jax and Piney have enough pull to make that happen...because I can only protect him for one more day," she informed us. "Without my help, this thing goes one of two ways," she warned us. "Opie is in prison, or he's dead," she told us the choices we could be given.

Staring at her, I was surprised that she played it all out so perfectly, except she was holding my brother captive for two completely different reasons. One of them, was so that Opie could be later ID'd, while on the flip side, it was to protect him from the club, which only made him look like the rat. "You have completely lost your senses," I spat at her, surprised how well she played this twisted game. "Haven't you?" I asked her quizically.

Donna was frozen, her body threatening back tears that were building, it was as though she couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Leave us alone," Donna spoke with a trembling voice, I was confused as to who she spoke to, but instantly, I knew it was Stahl, as Donna stared at her angrily.

Calmly, Stahl got to her feet and picked up her files with her. "Fine," she mumbled calmly, as though she hadn't just attempted to get my brother killed or locked up. "But I can let only one of you go visit Opie," she informed us, making us have to choose between the pair of us. "When either of you are ready," she finished as she wandered to the door and left us alone.

When the door shut, I felt my heart pounding and a sick feeling rise in my stomach. There was so much people had been keeping from me, so much that I had been left in the dark about and could have continued to be blind to it. "Maddie I-" Donna went to explain, but I didn't allow her to make any excuses to save her skin.

Getting to my feet, I began to pace around and felt my heart pounding. From anger, pain and distrust. _How can I trust them, if they can hardly trust me?_ "What the hell?" I shouted. "You've been in debt?" I questioned her as I spun to face her. "For how long Donna?" I took a step closer, stopping myself from pacing around a little.

Donna had her arms hanging at her sides, normally, she'd be defensive and would have them crossed over her chest. But, she knew she'd been caught in the lies she'd been feeding me for some time now. "A few years," she revealed, which stunned me and made my heart sink.

Pained by hearing this confession, I had hoped it was only a few months, but was left frozen, stone cold the moment she said how long it had truly been. "Jesus Christ," I mumbled to myself, stunned by the truth they had been keeping from me. _I've been in the dark for years._ "Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned her as I took a few steps towards her. "I could have helped!" I shouted at her, angered with always being the last one to know, or the only person to know absolutely nothing until the day I'd die.

Donna's bottom lip began to tremble, her eyes sad and her blue eyes filled with pools of tears. "I couldn't do it," she croaked as a tear fell from her eye. Unable to stand still, I began to pace around the room and kept my arms crossed over my chest. "I was ashamed and I didn't want your charity," she tried to explain. "You've already done so much," she told me with a tearful voice.

Her excuses were smoke to me, as though she had only been keeping it from me because she liked to treat me like everyone else I knew. Stopping in my tracks, I glared at her and kept my eyes on her. "Oh give me a break," I snarled, my eyes slinted and glare was furious. "We're family Donna," I remind her as I walked closer to her. "But you can't trust me to help you with the debt you were under," I began to list. "Nor could you trust me with taking the kids with me," I spat, loving the family I had that enjoyed keeping secrets from me. "Instead, you asked my mom," I bluntly informed her of the stupid choice she made.

Neither myself or Opie cared for our mother, as she tore us apart from our father and chose the life we never wanted. She hardly ever was at home, always working and looking for another boyfriend who was good enough to be our father. "You were sick!" Donna argued, which only made me scoff and return to my pacing around. "She was the only one who could take them far away from here," she explained her choice in picking my mom, rather than me. "They don't deserve to be in this mess!" she exclaimed. "You heard what Stahl said," she reminded me.

Fire was building in my heart, a pain so tightening, I didn't want to think of my brother in that moment. Fear of what could happen made my emotions hard to control. "No," I yelled. "She's playing a sick and twisted game, all to try and get SAMCRO in jail for the rest of their lives," I informed her, knowing how these agents worked and how they twisted everything upside down. "Is that what you want Opie to do?" I asked Donna as I stopped on the spot once again. "Go to jail for another 25 years?" I questioned her. "Because, Opie would _never_ rat on the club," I stated what my brother was like.

Sometimes, I doubted Donna knew my brother at all. Donna took a few steps towards me, taking hold of my shoulders, she tried to get my full attention. "Maddie, listen," she shook me gently. "Opie could be killed or locked up again!" she informed me of what I already knew. "I can't do that," she shook her head, took a step back and let me go. "Not again, I can't lose him Maddie," she began to cry out. "We-we could go into witness protection," she tried to find a way out, to save herself and my brother.

Except, this was the worst possible idea she could ever have. "No!" I exclaimed. "You don't understand," I shook my head, terified that she'd honestly believe that doing what she had suggested was safe. "If he goes to side with them, the club wouldn't stop looking for him," I informed her. "Not until he is no longer breathing," I made it dramatic, but I knew that this was how it could turn out. "Doesn't matter what me, my father or Jax say," I listed those who could possibly prevent this.

Donna's eyes were wide, filled with fear and worry. "Opie wouldn't survive," I stated, knowing that there were a thousand things that could go wrong with this. "Either from guilt, or sooner or later, they'd find him," I warned her. "Find all of you," I added. "Witness protection does nothing," I informed her coldly, knowing that it could be the only way to make her see things clearly. "It's a joke," I spat and shook my head at her.

The fear in her eyes turned to confusion, I could tell she believed every word I said, but that maybe she needed to hear it once more. So that it could stay in her head, stay in her memory and so that she could make sense of it. "But I-" she went to say, her bottom lip trembling and tears building in her eyes again.

Irritated with the whole situation, I had a sick feeling in my stomach and I knew that this could turn out bad. "This could have been all prevented," I told her. "If only you trusted me and confided in me," I stated. "Seems to me everyone likes to lie to me," I concluded, anger and pain building up inside me. "To keep me in the dark," I spat.

Donna attempted to wander over to me, sneaking up to try and comfort me. Her hands reached out to touch me, but quickly I backed away and got out of her grasp. "No!" I shouted loudly. "Don't-don't touch me," I stuttered. "I need some fresh air," I stated. "Some time alone," I explained as she tried to follow me to the door. "So that I can think," I informed her of why I'd need time alone in the fresh air. "I'm not going to let my brother go down for this," I vowed as I left Donna alone and went outside for some fresh air.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Being looked in a room, with no-one to talk to and with mirrors surrounding me, I felt as though I was going crazy. I didn't doubt that I could be either. When the door opened and showed Donna stepping in to meet me, I got up and hugged her tightly. I asked her if the kids were okay the moment I saw her. Donna assured me the kids were fine. "Your mom's coming to get 'em," she informed me.

Stunned to hear this, I would of hoped for my dad or Maddie to pick up the kids. My mom was the last person on earth I would believe to come here and pick up the kids. "My mom?" I asked a little surprised by this information, moving away from her and turning to think to myself. "You serious?" I questioned her, wanting to hear her repeat what she said, so that I hadn't heard her wrong.

Donna looked a little afraid of what she had found out. "ATF spooked my family," she stated. "Maddie's sick, but she's here to visit the kids and she wanted to see you too," she informed me of my sister's presence here. "But...she found out about us being in debt, so she went for some fresh air," she explained where she was. "Mary's the only one that's willing to come down," she told me as she looked at me directly in the eyes.

Not ignoring her, I thought over her options and knew that Maddie would have been the better choice. _Maddie cares about my kids, my mom didn't care for either of us as we were growing up._ "The kids would be better off in foster care," I spoke sarcastically. Donna scolded me for my comment. "I'm sorry," I apologized as we sat down.

Donna was pushing strands of hair behind her ears, her eyes shyly looked away and she nervously licked her lips. _Something's wrong. I can feel it. What did Stahl tell her?_ "Stahl said the club thinks you turned on them," she informed me of Stahl was thinking, which made me realize that it was the same reason Maddie was here.

Wondering how Maddie knew I was here, I wanted to see her and see if she could send them a message. "They hauled us in here to make it look like we took a deal," I began to tell her. "Bitch hung me out as a rat," I spat. "Hoped that she could scare me into giving up something...about a crime that I knew nothing about," I lied to her, but had to sound convincing, as the camera's were on me and recording us.

Donna didn't seem convinced by anything I was telling her, but she wa sure that the club had believed I had turned on them. _Is that what Maddie told her too? I really want to see her, but with the cameras and other recording or spying things off._ "They have a witness who saw Bobby and you," Donna informed me.

I could sense their ever-watching eyes on us, I felt their stares coming from the mirror and knew it was a a hidden window. "That's bullshit," I spat, not agreeing to the story they had given her to make me rat on the club. "I didn't kill anyone," I spoke honestly, keeping my eyes glued to hers and I knew she believed me this time.

Taking my hands in hers, she believed me and understood my struggle. I wanted to tell her what was going on, just like I wanted to see my sister, but I couldn't tell anyone the truth. Especially when cameras were watching our every move. "They can give us a chance to start over, Ope," Donna told me. "Shouldn't we look at that for the kids?" she asked me, trying to make me know what was best for the kids.

Honestly, I knew that the kids deserved a better father than me, they deserved a better life than what I could give them. But, it was all I could give them and I couldn't just leave the club. "Donna...witness protection is a joke," I began to explain to her. "She tell you that most of the guys go back to the life? Or end up dead?" I asked her. "Usually by their own hand because they can't stand living a lie," I informed her. "Is that what you want for me?" I questioned Donna.

Knowing that death was the last option for any of us, Donna was holding back tears and was trembling in my hands. I didn't like scaring her as I was, but I couldn't let her think it was a walk in the park leaving the life behind. "I want us to be a family," she cried with a small, quiet sniff.

Feeling my heart ache for her, I knew this wasn't easy and I knew that I had to make her see clearly. Leaving the club and siding with the feds wasn't the best choice for either of us. "'Cause getting in bed with these people, is gonna be the worst thing that ever happened to our family," I informed her. "You gotta trust me," I tried to encourage her and convince her to listen to me. _She needs to believe me._

* * *

 **MPOV**

After going for my walk, I had gathered up my composure and returned to be with Donna and the kids. Myself and Donna were silent, the kids were in the cafeteria and neither me or Donna spoke. Deciding to keep Jax informed, I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Jesus Christ," Jax sighed out, as though he was relieved to hear from me. "Maddie," he spoke my name. "You've had me worried," he told me.

Shutting my eyes, I took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. "I know, I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's been a long day," I excused myself. "Anyway, Opie isn't the rat," I went straight into informing him what was happening. "They've set him up as one," I told Jax. "Swiped the debt and played it all out as though they were in witness protection," I explained what ATF were doing to make it seem like Opie was the rat.

Jax had stayed silent, but I could hear his very gentle breathing on the other end. "They're possibly going to set Opie free," I guessed, but we weren't positive the ID could be matched. "I've seen the scetches of who did the crime," I continued to inform him. "They've ID'd Bobby, but they haven't ID'd Opie yet," I told him the God-honest truth.

Without realizing, I had been speaking rapidly, giving him as much information in the matter of a few breaths. "Maddie," Jax spoke my name gently, as though he was trying to comfort me in this strange way. "Relax," he soothed. "Where are you now?" he asked me, trying to figure out where I could possibly be.

Taking a few deep breaths, I relaxed myself and my mind was a little clearer. It felt as though there was a continuous buzzing in my head, a ringing in my ears that I knew was present from the amount of stress I was in. "With Donna, she went to visit Opie and he told her everything," I informed him of where I was and what happened. "They've been keeping me in the dark," I sighed out, my eyes shutting in pain from the revelation. "Did you know that they were in debt?" I asked him, curious to see how many people knew about what they were going through.

Jax sighed, as though this was a hard thing to be confronted about. Being in the vulnerable situation I was in, I could understand why he'd been cuatious when replying. "We all did," he revealed to me. "They just didn't want you to feel sympathy for them," he explained their point of this whole issue.

Not blaming Jax for not telling me, I knew he was only keeping from me because it wasn't his secret to reveal to me. "Seems to me like no one can trust me to tell the truth," I spoke with a frown on my face. "Jesus Jax...when is this going to end?" I sighed as I rubbed at my face from the amount of stress I was under. _I just want this to end. For the ATF to leave and for my brother to be safe. To be happy._

It seemed like Jax too was under a lot of stress, it made me curious as to what he'd been up to while I was juggling all this mess around. "Soon," Jax told me. "I hope it's soon babe," he hoped too. "Stay strong, like I know you can be," he encouraged me. "A'ight?" he asked me. "I'll come pick you up," he informed me, not giving me a choice and making me thankful for it.

Knowing that Jax was the one to pick me up, I was relieved and I knew that he'd understand the noise that was spinning around in my head. "Yeah," I agreed, but the sight of my mom wander down the halls, my eyes were glued to her coming closer to our room. "I gotta go," I told him quickly. "Mom's here," I informed him of what was happening.

This time, I decided not to hang up on him so abruptly, because I knew it was rude and not something Jax deserved. _We've been through so much together. I won't do that again._ "I love you," he told me in a sweet, confident and sincere voice.

The sound of it made my heart warm up and grow twice its size. "I love you too," I replied softly, calmly and not caring that Donna was there. Hanging up, Donna kept her eyes on me and was a little stunned by what she heard. "I'll explain later, but you have to promise me you won't tell Opie or dad," I threatened her slightly. "I'll tell them, when I'm ready," I told her, knowing that eventually, the relationship I shared with Jax, would have to be adressed one day.

One of the guards opened up the door for my mom, letting her in and I slipped my phone back into my bag. I was sat down, Donna was stood up and her eyes were glued to the door as it opened. "Where are the kids?" mom asked the moment she got in through the door.

Donna didn't hesitate, instantly, she rushed over to the area where she kept all the bags. "Cafeteria," she informed her as she picked up the suitcases, where the children's belongings were kept. "They're finishing dinner," she told my mom, I could hardly look at her. She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her, except she looked wider, was older and had more wrinkles. "Thanks for picking 'em up," Donna thanked her.

I had been ignoring her calls all day, at times, I found it hard to even remember the woman she once was. Before my father and her got divorced, before all the shit happened and made me hate her. Made both me and Opie hate her for what she did to us. "I don't know how much fun they're gonna have with me," mom grumbled, as though she was the worst choice. _Wait. No, she is the worst choice._

Using my voice, I chose to say at least something to her. It wasn't about myself or about her. Instead, it was plainly about the children. Hoping she would be a better guardian for a day, I was worried for the kids being with her. "They like your dogs," I informed her as I stayed sat in my spot, silent and watching her from under my lashes.

Mom glanced at me, her eyes were glued to me, a small sad smile formed along her lips. When our eyes met for a brief moment, I looked away quickly and cleared my throat awkwardly. _Mom always liked me better than Opie, but I hated how she treated us._ "One of them died," she mumbled sadly. "Wanna tell me what's going on here?" mom asked us as she wandered into the room and turned to look at Donna.

Donna felt uncomfortable discussing what was happening and it didn't surprise me. My mother was a very black-or-white type of woman. She saw things as either good or bad. Much like myself. First, she adored me and hated Opie, now, she hated both of us for leaving her. "Uh, they-" Donna fumbled for the right words. "They think Opie might be involved in a shooting," she briefly explained what was happening.

Mom didn't seem convinced that it was a possibility, instead, she took it as though it was the God-honest truth. "Oh, sweetheart," she tried to comfort Donna. "You're not in lockdown for 'might be,'" she told her. "This shit never ends," she spat. "He's gonna be back in jail," she declared, as though this was what was definately going to happen to my brother.

Shock ran along my skin, anger bubbling up in my veins and making me want to argue. Staying sat down, my eyebrows scrunched up and my eyes were glued on her. "He's your son!" I reminded her, angered with how she spoke so lowly of my brother. _He's her flesh and blood. Where is the respect?_

Instantly, mom was ready for a verbal fight and her head turned to look at me. "He's a criminal," she snarled, making it seem as though Opie was the one to blame. "Just like your father," she spat. "Opie made his choice," she growled at me.

Glaring up at her, I wasn't going to let her blame my brother for the choices he made, or for the life we lived. She had been the one to marry a father, knowing the life we were to live and how it all changed. "He was 16 when you bailed on us," I reminded her, but knowing my mom, she couldn't remember anyone's age, because she was absorbed in herself and only herself.

Mom wasn't going to back down without a fight, taking a few steps towards me, she began to point a finger at me angrily. "I took the two of you with me...to get away from all this shit," she spat. "You're the ones who ran back to your old man, Opie ran back to the club," she reminded me. "You've both made your choices. Both of your problems aren't mine," she informed me, her words would of hurt, if I actually felt something towards her. "If you have half a brain, you will take these kids and move to another planet!" mom demanded of Donna as she turned to look at my sister-in-law. "Before their father poisons them," she warned her.

Tired of hearing her bullshit story, I saw how Donna quivered at this conversation they were having. "You know what mom?" I asked her as I got to my feet. "I'm sick and tired of you always making it out to be like you were a saint," I began to argue with her. "You took us away from our father, a man who loves us more than anything," I spoke as I slowly began to stalk closer to her. "We wanted our father back," I stated.

Mom's eyes were glued to me, but I didn't care if I was hurting her with the truth. "Not some man who you believed would make the perfect replacement!" I spat as I remembered the years she would appear with different men, hoping we'd call him 'dad.' "You were the one to chose him to have kids with, I have him because he's family and I love him," I revealed to him, letting all the truth come out.

I felt an anger building within me, disgusted that she'd make it all out to be she ever gave a shit about me or Opie. "I can't chose my family, nor would I want to," I stated. "So, take the kids and leave," I snarled. "Now," I ordered as I kept my arms crossed and got closer to her. Threatening her. Without another word, she took the bags and left with the kids. Sighing, I shut my eyes and sat back down. Attempting to relax after the confrontations I'd been having all day.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Entering Jax's house, I went to check in on the house and saw it was almost finished. That all that needed to be added, was only a few finishing touches. Finding Wendy still awake, she had been looking around the house and was searching for a vase. "Jax said it was okay if I stayed here," she told me.

Stepping inside, I glanced around and saw how out of place she looked in the new house. It looked completely different to the time she had been living here. "Yeah, it is," I agreed with a nod of my head. "Sit down," I ordered kindly. "How much time you got?" I asked her.

Picking through her groceries, I began to put them away and listened to her as I did what I was doing. "Sixty-four days," she informed me. "I'm not gonna make any promises this time," she told me. "I'll just-" she fumbled. "I'll just see what happens," she shrugged, unsure herself how long she'd last in rehab.

Listening to her, she seemed doubtful of herself and it made me wonder why she'd doubt herself. "Abel comes home tomorrow," I informed her as I paced around the room and placed her groceries in the shelves.

Wendy laughed dryly, quietly and smiled to herself. "I know," she informed me. "He's a lucky kid," she commented. "He's got crazy, fierce Grandma looking after him," she said, which made me agree with her. "I'm not seeking custody, Gemma," she told me as a warning. "I just went by there 'cause I wanted to see him and...just say sorry for what I did," she explained.

Heading to the sink, I washed my hands and turned to look at Wendy. "Amends," I stated, which made her agree with me. Sighing, I knew the hard part was yet to come. "Well...I guess...I guess I owe you some," I told her. "Shit I did to you," I spoke as I remembered the way I had threatened her. "All a reaction to him almost dying," I admitted to her. "We all pulled through," I spoke confidently, which made her agree with me.

Sighing, I walked over to her and sat down beside her. Staring directly into her eyes, I knew what I was going to say was going to be hard, but I had to try and keep her positive. "Look, Abel needs a mom. Jax needs a wife," I listed the things that were needed. "You stay clean, pull your shit together...I'm sure you will have that happy family you always wanted," I assured her. "You get some sleep," I encouraged her.

Getting up, I went to pick up my bag and keys. Ready to leave, I encouraged Wendy to think positively. "We got a big day tomorrow," I told her. "A shitload of stuff to get together for Abel's coming home party," I informed her. "Night," I waved to her before I left and locked the door behind me.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Recieving a text from Jax, he told me that he was parked outside and waiting for me. Saying goodbye to Donna, I left her alone and left the building to find Jax waiting for me. Feeling relieved that I was finally with someone who didn't keep things from me, or attempt to ruin my life, I smiled at him. "Hey babe," Jax greeted me with his own, charming smile.

Feeling a little shy, I couldn't help the faint blush that colored my cheeks. "Hey," I greeted him back as I wandered closer to him. "Been waiting long?" I asked him, curious to hear what he had to say. A small, shy look on my face, my eyes hidden and I stopped close beside him.

Jax smirked up at me, his eyes light and bright as he stared up at me. "All my life, babe," he replied as he leaned in and placed a kiss to my lips. His hands gently cupping my face, lips tender and kiss delicately brushing against my lips. Pulling away, I felt like melted butter whenever he'd kiss me, his stare only made my heart swell inside my chest. "Come on, we got to go save your brother," Jax gestured with his head towards his motorcycle.

Getting on, he offered me his helmet and we climbed on. Riding off, we reached the clubhouse and arranged for everyone to meet. Myself, Jax, my dad, Clay, Tig, Chibs, Juice and Clay were sat around the Redwood table. I had taken the seat beside Jax and Juice, where Bobby was supposed to sit and felt a little intimidated by the fact I was in a Church like meeting.

Clay was the one to speak first, to declare what this meeting was about. "All right," he began. "Now, we're going to welcome Maddie to the table," he told everyone, which made everyone make sounds of recognition to me, greeting me in mumbles or silent gestures. "She has some information for us and she wants to be here, on behalf of her brother," Clay informed everyone. "You say you have some information as to what's been happening," Clay insinuated as he looked to me.

Feeling my slight fear, Jax stared at me and gently wrapped his hand over mine, comforting me and showing me a sign that he was there, with me. "Yes," I spoke firmly, confidently. _Remember, to start a discussion, you must be confident at the start, that way you'll finish confident._ Taking a deep breath, I raised my eyes to look at all the familiar faces that watched me.

Jax's eyes were soft, as was Chibs, but Clay and Tig were focused on what I was to say. Clay had some understanding for my fear, Juice seemed like he was completely confused, but my dad looked like he was eager to hear what happened, all while supporting me. "Opie has been taken in for custody, a false version of witness protection," I began to tell them. "Neighbours say they were escorted, without cuffs," I reported. "But it was simply because they didn't get his ID right, whereas, Bobby's has," I informed them of what I knew.

 _There was plenty more where that came from_. "I've seen the sketches, Opie wasn't the witness," I revealed to them what I had seen with my own eyes. "Because, if he was, why would he place himself in the crime, have his own sketch and be waiting for a positive ID?" I questioned them, trying to make everyone think and they all gave me a nod. "They set him up as the rat, paid off the debt they were in and kept them locked inside, to wait for the positive ID to be done and to make it seem as though Opie had sold you all out," I explained what the ATF agents were doing.

Jax's jaw was clenched, his eyes glued to me and Clay had his back slightly turned to me, but he watched me from over his shoulder. Tig's blue eyes looked cold, he was taking in all the information and was listening carefully to what I was saying. Chibs looked like he believed me, as did Jax, Juice and my dad, but my dad was always on my side. My father was always the type of man to stand beside his children. "Which is a lie," dad spoke up, his voice rough and he was defending Opie.

It was strange being around the table, but I was with people I trusted and loved. People I saw as my family, all of their faces familiar and I knew I could trust them. The only thing I hoped, was that they'd believe what I was saying. "Opie will possibly be out soon, and knowing him, he'll want to talk to you all in person," I told them what my brother was like. "That is, if they don't have the positive ID done by the time they let him out," I gave them the other piece that could happen in the matter of hours.

Looking to each of them in the eye, I knew they were all watching me, listening to what I had to say. Being a lawyer, I had to know how to get people's attention and make them see the truth, or make them believe the lie. "Now, I would never lie to the club," I spoke honestly. "Because you're all my family and I have done things to protect you," I remind them as I glanced at Jax.

Jax pursed his lips, gave me a nod and looked away sadly. _I lied for you Jax, covered up the murder you did to save me._ "Opie's done his time, tried to fix the years he had lost by doing what was right for him and his family," I made a point. "But, like me, you're his family too," I stated to them, trying to make them realize that he wouldn't hurt the club. "All I ask for, is for you to hear his side of the story, before you all jump to conclusions," I pleaded.

They had all taken in my words calmly, their eyes glued to me and their expressions were one of deep thought. My dad, Chibs, Juice and Jax all seemed to believe me, to take my words and try to give Opie his chance to speak. Clay, seemed sad but he too looked as though he was at least, trying to believe me. "Thanks Madison," Clay told me kindly, Tig's eyes were glued to the table and it looked like his was battling himself in his mind.

Chibs nod his head, his dark eyes were glued to mine and sad. "Aye," he agreed, a small smile pursing his lips and stretching the scars that Jimmy O' had created. Glancing at Jax, he had squeezed my hand and smiled at me softly. The way he looked at me, made me question what he was trying to tell me.

A voice I didn't expect to hear made me turn my head to look at him. "Thank you, doll," Tig thanked me, making me smile to him and bow my head to him shyly. Thanking him back in this silent gesture. "We all hope you're right," he told me as he glanced around the room. Something in the way he spoke, made me feel like he doubted Opie wasn't the rat.

Taking a defensive role, I stared at Tig and kept my expression serious. "I know I am," I told him, knowing that there was no doubt that my brother wasn't the rat. "I have no doubt in my mind that they're playing it out to make _our_ brother look like a rat," I spoke firmly, making sure they remembered that this was a brotherhood and that we shared the same family.

Clay made everyone vote on letting Opie have his chance to speak, if he was to get out and they all rose their hands. Tig was the only one who hesitated for a moment, but eventually rose his hand in the air. With a small quiet slam of the gavel, to say that the meeting had ended, we all got up and left the Chapel. Dad went directly to the bar to have a drink, but I chose to stay the night with Jax in his room.

Slipping into more comfortable clothes, I had wandered back into the room and found Jax was getting out of his pants, he was already shirtless and shoeless. Moving to his bed, I pulled back the covers and slid under. "Today, you did something very brave," Jax told me as he was finally in just his underwear, getting into the bed, we both got comfortable and snuggled up together. "I'm proud of you," he stated with a small smile.

Glancing up at him, I reflected the smile back up at him and couldn't help the pride that entered me for him being proud of me. "Thanks," I said softly, my head lowering to rest on his chest and his arm was wrapped around me tightly, my own arms slung over his torso. "You don't think Opie's the rat, do you?" I asked him, keeping my eyes away from him.

I wanted to hear the truth, but sometimes, I knew the truth could hurt and do more damage than comfort. "Never babe," Jax replied. "Never," he repeated as he placed a kiss to my forehead. "Like you said, he's done his time and he's family," he paraphrased what I had said. "Try to get some sleep," he suggested as we snuggled up and eventually, I fell asleep after a few moments I had shut my eyes.

* * *

 **OPOV**

ATF let us leave, escorting us to the front door, I kept Donna tucked under my arm and close to my side. Where she should always be. It was where she belonged. "You know that I'll be picking you up again, Ope," she spoke as though she knew it all. "As soon as we put this case together, you will be tried for murder," she informed me.

Not paying her any attention, I tried to get us out of the building faster and get to the club. I had called Maddie and told her we were leaving, but that I needed to get cleaned and dressed. "I guess I'll see you then," I mumbled boredly.

Stahl simply wouldn't shut up, always trying to get us to speak to her and make some sort of deal with her. Not caring about her words or deals, I decided to stick beside my club and family. "Going back to the club is a mistake. It puts you and your family at risk," she warned us as she rushed closely beside us.

Attempting to catch up with us, I didn't look at her as I responded to her pathetic warnings and threats. "I can protect my family," I spoke confidently, knowing that once the club understood my situation, Donna and the kids would all be safe.

Pulling Donna to a halt, Stahl spun Donna to look at her. "Do you believe that?" she questioned my wife. "Huh?" she asked her. "You need to start thinking about your kids," she tried to convince Donna to rat on me, on the club and I waited for her answer. "Donna, what kind of mother are you gonna be?" Stahl challenged her.

Anticipating Donna's answer, I felt myself shrink into nothing and worry for what Donna's choice would be. If she'd stick with me and the club, or go against me and rat on me. "The kind who doesn't bail on her family," Donna snarled at her firmly. "Let's go," she encouraged me as she went back to wrapping her arm around my back, the pair of us left the building and went back home.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waking us up, a cell began to ring and it was Maddie's. Groaning, she climbled out of my hold on her and I rolled over. "Opie," Maddie spoke surprised, her body jolting up to sit on the bed. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked him, I could hear a rough, male voice grumbling on the other end. "Yeah sure," she agreed as she slipped out from under the covers and began to get changed. "I'll tell them," she told him. Asking her what was happening, she explained to me what Opie was talking to her about. When she informed me, I too began to get changed and went looking for Clay.

Finding Clay, we wandered up to him and found him outside with Tig. Maddie was the one who wanted to tell them what she had heard. "Clay, Opie left Stockton," she told them as they wandered over to us. "He wants to come in, tell you all what happened," she informed them as we all walked towards the clubhouse together.

Clay seemed pleased to hear what Maddie had said, offering her a kind rub of her arm, he smiled at her kindly. "That's good," he commented with a small smile. "We all want that," he assured her that this was something they'd all been wanting.

Not wanting to take any chances, I stopped Clay and pulled him back. This only made both Maddie and Tig stop as well. "Hey," I called as I stopped them. "I need to know he's gonna be safe...despite all the shit we think we know," I pleaded for Opie's safety, not wanting them to jump to conclusions the moment they saw him.

Clay stayed still, his eyes hidden behind his shades and his expression calm. "Ope's a member of this club," he remided us in front of Maddie. "He's gonna get his time," he reassured me. "Safe room," he told me. Tig agreed, which made me question their motives, but I wasn't going to argue, not in front of Maddie. "I gotta go see Rosen, make sure Bobby's okay," Clay informed me. "You tell Ope he comes in when I get back, all right?" he suggested as I nod and agreed with him.

Hugging it all out, I was worried for Ope and the pair of them said their goodbye's to Maddie too. Clay hugged her, but Tig gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they left. Looking to Maddie, I knew that they were using words that she'd understand, but words that wouldn't worry either me or her.

Moving towards my motorcycle, Maddie stood still and watched me walk away. "I'm gonna go find Ope," I told her as I climbed onto my motorcycle. "You want to come?" I asked her as I placed my helmet on, but gave her the chance to decide what she'd want to do.

Sighing, Maddie pulled a face of deliberation, as though she was unsure of what to do and debating with herself what was best. "No," she rejected my offer kindly, but kept a smile on her face. "I want to be here when he tells everyone what happened," she told me what she wanted to do, not taking the rejection to heart, I knew she was only worried of what the others had to say of her brother.

Understanding her, I wouldn't try and convince her further, instead, I smiled at her and nod, accepting her rejection with a kind heart. "A'ight," I nod and strapped on my helmet. "I'll be back soon," I told her. "Be good while I'm gone," I warned and encouraged her.

This made her giggle softly, shaking her head, her smile became wider and she wandered towards me. "Be careful," she warned me, she then leaned in and placed a kiss to my cheek. "Stay safe," she encouraged me kindly. "And bring back my brother," she ordered playfully, nodding, I started the engine and rode off. _Let's fix this shit._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Calling Maddie, I knew she would have found out about everything and would try to keep me safe. Knowing Maddie, she may of spoken for me, but I had asked her to get them all there, that I wanted to talk to them and tell them what happened. Stepping out, I found Jax waiting for me outside. "Gonna make this right, bro," he told me as he got up off his bike.

Wandering towards him, I had left Donna at home and asleep, but I knew she was worried for what could happen. "Yeah," I agreed as we hugged one another. Hugging Jax, I knew I could trust him and that he was a true brother to me. "Look, you trying to push me off this thing that happened..." I went to tell him. "I know you're just trying to-trying to watch my back," I told him, knowing that he was only looking out for me.

Naturally, that was what Jax would do, look out for me and try to keep me safe. Even now, when everyone thought I was a rat, he didn't believe it and went searching for answers. With my sister. "Come on," he spoke with a nod. "They're all waiting," he told me as he wandered to his bike and I walked to get into my truck.

Driving to the clubhouse, I parked beside Maddie's car and knew she was there, waiting for me. Dad groaned as he was playing pool with Chibs and Maddie. "Piney, your boy's here," Chibs told him, which made Maddie look up and smile. Dad turned around and chuckled, the pair of them wandered over to me and dad asked me how I was.

Chuckling, dad pulled me into a hug and pat my back. He was happy to see me, but Maddie looked like she was worried for me. Stepping closer, I hugged her tightly and I thanked her for what she did for me. She only whispered to me that it was all right, that I didn't need to thank her. Pulling away from her, I kissed her cheek and was thankful to have her as my sister. I then hugged Chibs and Clay, but Tig and Juice seemed a little distant. Maddie was waiting outside as Chibs collected our phones as we went in.

Maddie took a seat at a bar stool, I could see her staring at me, her eyes filled with worry and Jax was beside her for a moment. Taking hold of her hand, he gave her a nod and a pursed lipped smile. _What is going on between these two?_ As we wandered in, we had all dropped our phones into a cardboard box and sat at our seats. "Where's Tig?" Jax asked Clay, all while Clay shut the doors and moved to his seat.

Clay cleared his throat and sat down, the rest of us got comfortable in our seats and I felt dad's hand touch my shoulder. Giving my shoulder a squeeze, he looked down at me with worry and pride. "Be here in a minute," Clay replied and sighed as we all sat comfortably, prepared for the meeting and the story I was going to tell them. _They have to believe me._

* * *

 **JPOV**

We had all sat down, I knew Maddie was worried for her brother and had done all she could to protect him. I admired how much she loved her family, was willing to do anything to protect them and I believed her when she told me what happened. "Appreciate you coming in, Ope," Clay said as we all sat comfortably. "It says a lot," he added.

Glancing at Opie and Piney, I knew they were the two men I'd have trouble with if I ever hurt Maddie. But something inside me knew that I never could do that to her. _If I hurt her, I'd only be hurting myself._ "It says he's not a rat," Piney spoke up, defending his son and believing that it was all a set-up, which I too believed.

Clay slammed down his hand lightly to the table and scoffed at Piney's words. "We got one member in jail, and another in a wit-pro facility," he reminded us of the shit we've all been dealing with in that moment. "You can understand my worry," he told them, knowing that it was only logical to worry for who was the rat and who wasn't.

Opie then began to tell us his side of the story, even if we did hear Maddie tell us all what happened, but she was speaking on behalf of all that she knew. I had supported her then and would support Opie now. "Yeah, I know how this looks, what Stahl has done," Opie mumbled sadly, knowing that this was going to be a hard story to tell. It was all about trust at this point. "She set me up to look like a rat," he reminded us. "It's all a lie. She threatened me with my own club," he revealed to us.

He seemed angry and sincere about everything he was telling us. "I don't know who the hell the witness is, but it sure as shit ain't me," he said, looking at us all directly in the eyes. "She took us in, acting as though it was all safe, like we were the ones who were the rat. Paid off our debts to make it seem like I had sold you guys out," he listed the performance Stahl had done. "I didn't," Opie spoke firmly, confident and positive that it wasn't him.

Wondering where Tig was, I felt a little sick at the thought of where he could be. _Tig's convinced Opie's the rat, so why isn't he here listening to Opie's story?_ "They're trying to ID me for the murder of Hefner, but the details lacked in my description. It's why Bobby got ID'd quickly compared to me," he explained why they had kept him in locked down. "Stahl tried to turn Donna against me, offered her that whole wit-pro bullshit dream. But she turned it down," he revealed to us.

Opie had spat the dream out like it was pathetic, we all knew what could happen in wit-pro and Donna had done right by both her family and us. "She could've walked away. Trusted me that if I came in here and had the chance to tell you guys the truth...that I could make this right," he told us. "It wasn't me and I wanted to tell you guys straight, so we could make this right and so that you could all know the truth," he spoke to us calmly. "I know Maddie would have told you the same type of thing I just did, but I wanted you all to hear it from me," he explained why he wanted to sit us all down.

All through it, I could tell Opie was serious, that he was sincere when he spoke and that he wasn't lying to us. I knew when he was lying, he normally would twitch and look in all other directions, as it was something both me and Maddie had picked up on when we were kids. In that moment, Tig opened the door and glanced around at us. "Sorry," he apologized as he shut the door and sat down in his seat.

Opie didn't take notice of Tig's absence, but I felt a little sick about him not being in the same room as Opie confessed what happened. Explained what they had done to him and his family. "I'm just saying that...getting squeezed made me realize I can't do this with one foot out the door," Opie explained. "I'm here. I'm in. No more doubt. No more mistakes," he spoke confidently, sure that he was ready to be a part of SAMCRO again.

We had all taken in every word he said and knew how we had been worried about Opie. All of them were convinced that Opie was the rat, until they heard from Maddie what she had known what was going on. "You're a good man, Ope," Clay commented and complimented at the same time.

Nodding, I couldn't help but lick my lips nervously and bite them. Fear was starting to bubble up, I wanted to know where Tig had been and if everyone believed him like I did. "Am I good with you, Clay?" Opie asked Clay as he stared directly into our President's eyes. "The MC?" he questioned around the room, hopeful that everyone believed the tale he told.

Trusting that what both Maddie and Opie had told us, was the truth and that it was all a set up, I felt worry for what the others believed. Clay had been silent for a few moments, no saying a word and thinking over his words or choices. Possibly, even both. "Yeah," Clay replied. "We're good," he agreed with what Opie had been asking.

Sighing in relief, a smile appeared on Opie's face which made me smile back. He looked happy, relieved and free again. No longer worried, I couldn't help but feel a strange sensation tingle my skin as a thought crossed my mind. _Why did Tig look angry?_ Getting up, we all cheered and congratulated Opie. "Hey," Piney said as both him and Opie got to their feet. "I'm proud of you, son," Piney told Opie.

Bringing one another into a hug, you could see the joy in Piney's eyes, pride evident in his eyes. The smooth, but stretching of his smile were clues to his excitement of his son being good with the club. "Thanks, Pop," Opie replied with a smile of his own, the pair of them clapping one another's backs and both of them pleased with how it all turned out.

Getting to my feet, I felt good about how it all turned out. Opie didn't have to get killed and it was all a game ATF were playing with us. "See?" I asked Clay as I clapped his shoulder, he was still sat and smiled up at me. "It's all good, bro," I told him, knowing that Opie wasn't a rat and that he wouldn't turn on us like they all believed.

Exiting the room, I heard the door shut behind me and Juice, as we were the last ones to leave the Chapel. Turning my head, I stared at the door confused and surprised. Startling me a little, Opie tapped my shoulder and hugged me. Smiling, we thanked one another and I told him it would be fixed. "Think I could buy you kids a drink?" Piney asked as he chuckled roughly. "I got a doobie," he told us as we wandered towards the bar, and towards Maddie, who was waiting for us.

* * *

 **MPOV**

For a moment, I had gone to Jax's room to gather my things and prepare myself to return home. Everyone left the Chapel, they hugged one another and all seemed pleased with the outcome of the meeting. Dad was even offering to buy them all drinks. Juice, Half-Sack and Chibs went to get themselves drinks. Dad ordered the Prospect to give them a round of drinks and even gave me a kiss on the cheek. Opie smiled to me, wandered over to me and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

Laughing, I hugged back my brother and felt pleased to be the one to help him get through this. _I promised he wouldn't be in trouble, not with the club at least._ Jax's smile was kind, it was the smile he had always reserved for me. The curves of his lips were upwards, wrinkles formed around them, pulling his lips into the smile that could warm any girl's heart. I had to take a seat on a stool.

When he stopped beside me, I couldn't help but smile at him happily, pleased that my brother was good with the club and that he'd not be seen as a rat. "Thank you," I thanked Jax when he stood beside me, his eyes light and his hands in his pockets. "For not losing faith on my brother," I explained why I was thanking him.

Smirking, Jax slipped his hands out of his pockets and reached over for the beers that had been placed behind me. "I never could, babe," he said with a shake of his head, offering me a bottle I took it kindly and smiled. "Never will," he said as he raised his bottle with mine and we clinked them together.

The next thing he did after with both took a sip of the drink, was that we smiled for a few seconds and stared at one another. Leaning in, I saw Jax was aiming to kiss my lips and I felt my heart pound against my ribs. It was too soon, my brother and father didn't know about mine and Jax's relationship or history. So, I turned my face away and made him kiss my cheek instead.

Noticing the slight rejection, he pulled away after his lips pressed against my cheek and looked away a little uncomfortably. Doing the same reaction, I glanced at my dad and Opie, who had been laughing and then looked to the pair of us. We were awkward for a few seconds, but I then looked to Jax and smiled kindly.

Something in the background caught my attention, both Clay and Tig were still in the Chapel, watching us. "Jax..." I said his name, which made him look to where I was staring. Telling me to look after his drink, he wandered over to the Chapel and went to see what was going on. A sick feeling was beginning to rise in my stomach one more. _Something's not right._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Maddie's glance at the door was then moved to both Tig and Clay, who were staring out of the blinds and into the room we were all in. Their eyes were focused on me, Maddie and Opie. I had also realized that kissing Maddie and her rejecting me, wasn't because she didn't want to kiss me, but because we were in-front of her brother and father. When I saw both Tig and Clay peering into the room, I left my beer with her and walked to the room. Opening the door, I stepped inside. "What's going on?" I asked them, curious to know what they were planning.

Clay looked away from the window and towards me. Shutting the door behind me, I didn't like the way they looked into the room as they did. Something wasn't right and I could feel it in my gut. "Ah, I'm just catching Tig up on what he missed," Clay brushed it off.

Tig quickly sparked up, as though he was agreeing with Clay and I could hear the false agreement in his voice. It was too emotional and Tig was never like that, when things were 'good,' he never would be tense. Tig was actually calm, when he wasn't crazy or tense. "Yeah, it's all good, brother," he told me. "It's all good," he repeated with a clap to my back and left the room.

Leaving the room with a false smile, he shut the door behind himself and left me and Clay alone. Something didn't seem right, because if he had wanted to know what Opie had said, he could of asked Opie himself. "Everything Opie said..." I began as I took a step closer to Clay. "You believe him, right?" I asked him. "I mean, he's clear of this shit now," I tried to convince him that this was what was happening.

Turning to me, he looked away from the blinds and didn't hesitate to answer me. "Of course," he agreed and gave me a single nod of confirmation. "I love Opie too, bro," he told me as he placed his hand over his heart. "Come on," he spoke as he brushed past me, towards the door, he then stopped to turn and look at me. "Let's go join the party, huh?" he suggested and opened the door for me. _Something's not right..._

* * *

 _ **"Takin' our minds back. Hopin' I will carry you (carry you). Carry you home."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! This chapter's song was 'Smokestacks' by LAYLA. So, you guys know the drill. 5 reviews please! Currently fixing up the last touches for the season finale! So, get writing reviews so I can fire up the next chapters!**

* * *

 **Questions I would like you to answer in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What do you think of Maddie and Opie's relationship?**

 **2) Do you think Piney and noticed Jax's small slip up?**

 **3) Do you think Maddie and Jax are a good match, better than Jax and Tara?**

* * *

 **Until the next chapter and 5 reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	25. Chapter 14: Murder (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 14: Murder (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"Serpents in my mind, trying to forgive your crimes."**_

* * *

 **OPOV**

 _~6 years ago~_

 _Everything seemed perfect, I had been married for almost two years and Ellie had been alive for almost a year. We were happy, a family and I was working hard. With the club, who had given me my fully patched cut when I was nineteen. Donna was the perfect wife, the perfect old lady, but I had to keep her in the dark, much like Maddie._

 _Maddie had gone to Nevada to get herself a degree in law, so she could become a lawyer and support those who deserved the justice they needed. She was smart, but she seemed hesitant with Jax since he had dated Tara. Now, Jax was seeing a girl called Wendy, but she'd turned out to be too bland and boring for Jax at times. Meaning, he'd cheat on her with other Crow-eaters or any girl he could get in bed with. Myself, I was completely satisfied and happy with Donna. I was a father and a husband, but I was also a Son. Everything was falling into place. Perfection._

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Waking up from a jolt in my dream, Maddie had asked me to spend the night at hers and the pair of us were cuddled up in bed. Over the time we'd slept in the same bed, we hadn't had sex and simply slept together. Cuddled and peaceful, except, last night I couldn't help but worry for Opie. Bringing Maddie up to me a little, I kissed her forehead and sniffed. Maddie was slowly waking up, her eyes shut and she looked peaceful in my arms. "I love you," she whispered, taking hold of her hand, I intertwined our fingers and placed our hands to my chest. Her leg hoisted around my hips, her head snuggling closer to my chest and a small smile on her face.

We were happy, together and peaceful. The way I wanted it to be, if only I hadn't been worried for her brother and wanted to find out what was going on. A sick feeling in my stomach, but I knew that nothing would happen to Opie. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Caressing Maddie's bare arm and shoulder, I smiled at her and stared up at the ceiling. _This, is almost perfect._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Opening my eyes, I blinked around a little confused and felt myself almost out of the bed. Glancing to my side, my wrist was touching someone else's, when I turned to look at who it was, I saw Donna and the kids fast asleep. The kids were in the middle, snuggled up and silently asleep. Donna looked peaceful, happy and her other arm rest over the kids. Turning to mirror Donna, I place my hand to rest atop Donna's and my arm held Ellie close to me.

Smiling to myself, I was proud and happy. Donna had stood by me, rejected ATF's offer and we had the kids back with us. We were a family again. Snuggled up in bed and with no worries. _No debt. The club is good with us. And Donna is still beside me. Nothing could be any better than this._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waiting for Tig to arrive after checking to see if anyone was wired, he came in and placed the detecter onto the table, mumbling a positive 'We're good.' Tig then sat down and Clay began to speak. "Our retainer with Rosen is good for one more week," Clay informed us. "If this thing with Bobby goes to trial...we're gonna have to pony up some serious up-front cash," he explained what would need to be done.

All of us were sat around the table, myself, Tig, Clay, Chibs, Opie and Piney. Bobby was under arrest, so we'd need to try and find a way to get Bobby out of this mess. "We have every dime in the warehouse rebuilt," Juice told us all.

Fixing up the warehouse took all the money we had, with thanks to the Mayans for destroying our gun warehouse, where we'd place our sold guns for the Niners to pick up. _We need to find a different way to earn._ "I know," Clay told him and then sighed. "I talked to Alvarez," he revealed to us. "The Mayans want guns. They want them right away," he informed us of what they had discussed.

This was impossible to do, as we didn't have anything to sell. All we had was sold to who had bought them and there was nothing else to sell. Not unless we stole, because the Irish wasn't going to send us anything until next month. "We ain't got nothing to sell," I told him. "Irish don't start shipping till next month," I reminded him of the deal we had settled on.

Clay looked at me directly in the eyes, finding his own version of a solution to this mess. "We pull our security surplus," he told me, as though this was the perfect plan. "We sell 'em those," he explained why we'd take out our guns.

Chibs was the first one to speak back, knowing that this was stupid, Clay was pulling anything he could so that we could get the money that was needed for Bobby. _If we had never bought from the Irish, Bobby wouldn't have killed Hefner and all this shit wouldn't of happened. Talk about butterfly affect._ "Wait a minute," Chibs paused all the bullshit. "I thought we didn't sell that surplus," he told Clay, his tone was more of a question than a statement.

Remembering our rules, what Chibs had said was true. _We always sell other guns, never our own, as it leaves us without guns and without protection._ "We don't," I agreed with him.

Quick as a shot, Clay was the one to answer Chibs and stop me from questioning him further too. "We sell 'em those guns," he began. "It's a goodwill gesture," he stated. "The Mayans turn around, place a big order. They give us half the cash in advance," he informed us of his stupid plan.

"It leaves us nothing to protect the club," I stated, knowing that this plan wasn't going to work or do any of us any good.

Clay seemed to get more irritated by the passing moments. "I'm out of ideas here, Jax," he whined, acting like a big baby and trying to come up with ideas that came out of nowhere. "If we don't jump on this deal, we lose it," he told me. "I'm just trying to help Bobby here," he explained what his big goal was.

Getting wound up about the whole situation, I didn't like how it was going and I didn't like the sensation this conversation was going. _This is crazy._ "I get that," I told him. "But ATF are still camped out at Unser's office," I remind him, giving him the facts as they were all waiting around on Opie's ID to be confirmed. "You really wanna take that risk?" I questioned him.

Hoping that he'd think, he didn't he just argued back and treated me like I wasn't thinking straight. "We can do this smart," he encouraged. "We set up two locations in Oakland, right?" he began to tell us his plan. "We pick up the money from one. We drop off the guns at the other," he told us. "This way even if the feds are watching us, they never see guns for money," he brushed it off as though it was a piece of cake.

Confused about it all, Opie was the one to question Clay and I was the one who was challenging Clay. _Something's not right._ "Why would the feds still be trailing us?" Opie asked him calmly, but with a curious and confused expression on his face. _Opie's right, they could simply be sitting around and are waiting for Opie to be positively ID'd, they wouldn't want to be following us for nothing._

Quick thinking on his toes, Clay knew a sensible reason as to why they'd follow us around. "Maybe they're pissed off 'cause you didn't turn," he shrugged, waving it off as though he was simply paranoid. "You and Tig pick up the money," he began pairing us up. "Me and Jax drop off the guns," he told me.

 _Something's not right._ "I'll go with Ope and Tig," Piney spoke up, knowing that collecting money was something stupid. Something easy that would be good for him to do, so that he was still a part of the club. Part of me knew it was to keep an eye on his son too. _He doesn't trust Tig, does he?_

Clay quickly denied Piney the job to go with Tig and his son. "Nah, nah, nah," he stopped Piney from making the decision. "The fewer the better," he explained why he was denying Piney. "Why don't you just go up to the warehouse, let me know how that's going?" he suggested and only insulted the old man.

Piney was never the type to like the feeling that he was being rejected, simply because he was old or because he wasn't allowed to do it. Just because Clay said so. "Just some bullshit errand," Piney growled as he got to his feet and wandered to the door. "I got stuff to do," he spat at him as he left and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **MPOV**

After waking up with Jax, I had a shower and when I got out, I found he had already left. Leaving me a note, saying he wished he could of stuck around more, but he had to go and that it was urgent. Sighing, I changed into some tight black pants, a white shirt and black blazer, the blazer had outlines of white, my hair loose and for shoes, I wore leather, black boots. My curls bounced and swayed with every step I took to my car.

I had taken a leather jacket, incase it got too cold and felt like being a bicker chick for the day. Returning to work, I had been given another case to do, flicking through papers, I was given the files and began flicking through the case. My phone began to ring, alerting me that some was trying to get through. Glancing at the caller ID, I saw it was Jax. "Hey," I greeted him with a smile. "What's up, baby?" I asked him as I walked to my door and shut it.

Listening in, I felt a little more relaxed with the door shut, in case he was to tell me anything that could damage my mental or emotional state. Or, for if it had to be secretive, especially if he was to talk to me about club business. "I was actually going to ask you something about that," Jax told me in a slightly rough, tired like voice and it made me wonder how much sleep he had last night. "Want to come visit Abel with me?" he asked me.

Stunning me with this question, I had been placing things neatly in new piles and into my filing cabinates. "A-are you sure?" I stuttered, surprised by his sudden question and the pressure I had felt about it all. _I'm going to meet his son. That's a huge step. What is Jax thinking? Does he want to make us...official?_

Jax sighed on the other end, as though he was holding back all that he wanted to tell me and I was waiting for his answer. "I really would like you there," he admitted and I felt responsible, unsure what about, but I felt as though I had to be responsible for something. "To support me and so you can meet him, before everyone else," he spoke with what I could imagine to be a shrug at the end.

Smiling, I bit my bottom lip and thought over my options. _Be miserable and reject him again, or go with him and support him, meet his son. Be a part of his life. Of_ their _life._ "Sure," I agreed, knowing that I could no longer deny him anything. "I'd like that," I told him. "Pick me up at break?" I asked him.

Knowing that this was the best time to go visit his son, I felt like being with him on the journey there, would help me and that way, I could pass with him. Seeing as it was only family and workers of the hospital only allowed in there. "Yeah," Jax agreed with a small lick of his lips. "I love you," he told me honestly, his voice sincere and calm.

Feeling my heart pound, I couldn't help the wide smile that appeared and played on my lips. Jax knew how to make my heart skip a beat, how to make my body tingle and my stomach be filled with butterflies. "I love you too," I replied and we hung up. Smiling to myself, I held my phone for a few seconds and realized how much I truly loved him. _I'm in too deep with him._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Picking up Maddie when it was her break, she had held Abel for a little while and was rocking him, trying to comfort him and show him some affection. It was sweet to watch, made my heart warm as two of my favourite people had finally met. The sound of the door opening startled Maddie and Abel a little. Tara wandered in and glanced at Maddie holding Abel. "Hey," she greeted us.

I had been writing out all the forms, filling in all the details and signing whatever needed to be signed by me. "I think that's all of them," I told her as I turned to look at Tara, handing her the papers and seeing Maddie place Abel into the crib. _She's a natural. Must be all the years she's been looking after Ellie and Kenny._

Smiling as I saw Maddie glance up at me with a sheepish, pursed lipped smile, I knew she was happy to be here, but she may have been awkward about being here with Tara too. "It's just some liability stuff," Tara explained as she took the papers from me. From the corner of my eye, I saw how Maddie's mood had changed in the matter of seconds. _What's wrong with her?_

Looking to Maddie, I saw how she'd turned awkward and silent beside me. Staring down at Abel, she looked like she was deliberating something, as though she was conflicted about something. "Give us a minute?" I asked Tara as Abel cooed. Agreeing, Tara nods and walks out the door, heading back to do her work. "Is something wrong?" I asked Maddie, concerned as to what was going on in her mind.

Sighing, Maddie stared down at Abel and kept her hand rubbing his stomach gently. "With Abel leaving..." she went to say as she shut her eyes for a second. "I just realized it's not just you," she told me as she turned her head to look up at me. "I mean you have a son," she stated the obvious. "I-We need to think about what we're doing," she tried to convince me.

Noticing Maddie's doubt this time over my son, I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers this time without a fight. "You really wanna talk about this, huh?" I asked her. "'Cause the one upside of Wendy, she was usually too wasted for relationship chats, while Tara was the type to just get up and leave whenever there was something going on," I joked and gave her the solid facts of my previous girlfriends.

Maddie was neither Wendy or Tara, which made me pleased to know what type of woman I was dealing with. "Well, I'm painfully sober and I'm not the type to run," she reminded me bluntly. Her tone slightly mocking, but it was only because she was telling me what was obvious about her.

Chuckling, I smiled to myself and nod at her. "I can see that," I told her and waited for a few moments. Wondering if she'd get over it and stop doubting herself. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I asked her after a few seconds of silence had passed.

Her hazel gray blue eyes were glued to mine, slightly shy and stern at the same time. I could sense her worry and the fact that she was doubting herself. It was something she did when she felt as though she was going to ruin my life, in some possible way. "No," she answered bluntly.

Stepping closer towards her, I knew that this speech was going to be long, but I knew it had to come from my heart. Especially, if I wanted Maddie to stay in Charming and by my side. "My shit was crazy, when I was with you," I began. "It was that 'I got to be with you every minute or I'm gonna kill myself,' type of crazy," I informed her, which made her agree with me.

Taking my time, I wasn't going to rush either of us into making a choice or this moment we were sharing. "Look, the way I feel about you...hasn't changed, I can still go there," I told her. "But this can't be like that," I agreed with her. "'Cause we got to figure out what's right," I stated.

Her eyes were glued to mine, wide and her focus was on every word that slipped past my lips. "But I'm not trying to avoid this, what we have," I stated. "We just gotta take a minute to know what to do," I explained. "I don't want you to leave again, I need you and your family needs you," I encouraged her to stay. "Wendy and Tara, they mean nothing to me, with you...I feel like my love for you can go beyond what I can control," I admit calmly and a little shyly.

She was silent, her eyes glued to mine and our hands were holding onto one another. Fingertips touching, our bodies pulling one another closer and our eyes connected in a deep stare. "So, we need a minute to figure our shit out, okay?" I suggested, trying to get her confirmation in what I was saying was right.

A wide smile crept on her face, playing on the edges of her lips and stretching her golden skin. "Yeah, I guess we can have a minute," she agreed with a small bite of her bottom lip. It was as though she couldn't contain her happiness, but I knew I had convinced her and it was the perfect moment to bring her in for a kiss. Cupping her face gently, her hands were resting against the leather of my cut, resting behind my back. Stepping closer, our faces came closer and eventually, our lips joined in gentle pressures. Suckling noises as our lips collided in tender touches, kissing sweet and delicate. It was as though the only people in the world were myself, Maddie and my son, Abel.

* * *

 **GPOV**

The house was painted, carpets replaced and the furnature was placed. When I heard the door open, I glanced to who had entered and saw it was Wendy. "Where you been?" I asked her curiously. "Here," I gestured to her as I held out the banners I had in my hand. "Take the other end," I ordered of her.

Sighing, she wandered over to me, dropped her back and took the other end of the banner. I was atop a chair, while she was standing ontop of the couch. Her feet sinking down on the cushions. "I know what you're doing," she grumbled at me.

Confused by what she had meant, I chose to use the sarcastic route, rather than asking her what she had meant by it. "Hanging a banner?" I questioned her, but she then told me that it was about her and Madison. "What am I doing?" I asked her, curious to hear what she had to say about 'What I was doing.'

Fixing the banner to place, she had looked to me and pulled a slightly angered face. We both hung up the banner and got down from the seats swiftly. "Using me to hurt her and Jax," she mumbled. "Trying to make me get better, to pull my shit together, that I'll have the family I've always wanted," she listed all the things I had been telling her. "That was all about pushing her out of the picture," she guessed.

Laughing, I knew she was only being delusional. _I wasn't pushing Maddie out of the picture._ "I'm motivating you sweetheart," I told her. "I can't chose who Jax wants to end up with," I spoke honestly, but I knew that I could twist things so that fate would lead Jax to the right direction. "If Jax wants Maddie, he can have her. She's a good girl," I commented with a small shrug.

Pulling out some more decorations, I wrapped them into place and looked to her as she spoke. "You know, I was okay with you slipping me enough crank to kill a horse. Because of what I did to Abel, I deserved that," she agreed with my motives before. "But I am not the same person I was two months ago," she told me, not completely believing herself. "I can't be a part of this," she shook her head. "You're playing with people's lives, Gemma," she stated with a quiet sigh.

Rolling my eyes at her, she didn't know what she was talking about and she was only making herself look dumb. "I'm doing what's right for my family," I told her. "I didn't say you had to be the mother Abel needed, or the wife Jax needed," I insinuated, trying to make her see that I meant it could be anyone, preferably Maddie. "You just twisted it to make it seem like I had meant it was you," I stated, playing with her head a little.

Knowing it was bad to play with people's minds and lives, I didn't care. As long as it would help, protect and save my family, I didn't care what I had to do. "Jesus," she whispered, exasperated. "You really believe that you're doing what's right, don't you?" she asked me.

Surprised by her question, I felt like she was attempting to challenge me, like I didn't know what was right for my family. "Excuse me?" I asked her. "Putting down that needle for a few weeks somehow gives you the right to judge me?" I questioned her as I took a step closer. "I wasn't the one pumping crank through my veins while I was pregnant," I spat.

Walking closer, I placed my hands against my waist and stared into her eyes. "You better take a good, long look, sweetheart...'cause you are burning a hole through the very thing you can't wait to become," I snarled at her. "Maybe that's why you hate yourself so much," I mused to myself aloud. "The sooner you accept that...the sooner you put down this holy crutch," I advised her. "Jesus...is just a guy who cuts my lawn," I mocked.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Putting all our hidden supplies of guns into the bag, I looked to Opie and would hand him the guns as I picked them all out. "You think this is a bad idea," he stated, which made me agree firmly. "Clay made a deal with the Mayans...to make sure the war didn't reach Charming," Opie told me.

From what I could tell, the only ones who understood why this was a bad idea, was myself and Chibs. The guns we were going to sell, was customed to us and it was for our safety. _No safety, no guns and more money._ "It's bigger than that now," I stated and only made Opie question what I had meant. "Let's just get this done," I sighed out, not wanting to explain myself to him.

Something in my gun, was telling me this wasn't right. Clay wouldn't sell these guns, unless he was desperate and he musn't be. _Is he really that eager to get Bobby out of jail? I don't like the fact he wants to save Bobby, but didn't do this for Opie or any of us._ "Hang on, if you think I'm walking into something-" Opie looked up at me, his eyes focused up on me and his eyebrows furrowed in curiousity.

Sighing, I climbed down from the bed and sat down on it instead. "Look at the last few months, man," I encouraged him. "The warehouse gets blown up, Mayans tried to kill Clay, Bobby's in jail. We got ATF trying to stick RICO up our ass..." I listed all the terrible shit that was happening to us so far.

Attempting to make Opie see what was going on. "How much longer do you think this club's got?" I asked him. "We're better than this, man," I stated, knowing that we could do a lot better than what we were doing. "My old man? He saw the nightmare coming," I began to tell Opie. "He was smart, Ope. Way smarter than me. He had ideas about where to take the club," I informed him of what my father thought, of what he knew. "You know? Legitimate ways to earn. He knew. SAMCRO's got to change to survive," I explained as I looked at him.

Bitting my bottom lip, I could tell Opie was taking in all I was saying and processing it all. Somehow, I knew he understood where I was going with this. Opie somehow always knew. "Clay'll never walk away from running guns," Opie mumbled as he did a combination of lick and bite his lips.

Nodding, I looked down and knew he was right. Selling guns for Clay, was like breathing. Without the guns, he wouldn't have air to respire. "I know," I agreed and knew that things would need to change, especially if we were to all prosper as a club. "He's made that very clear," I growled.

Truthfully, I hated the path that Clay kept us on, as though it was the perfect thing for us all to do. Getting up, we both began to shove guns into the bags, along with the ammo we had. "Well, a few more years...he won't be able to turn the throttle, and you'll be number one," Opie encouraged me to wait a little longer, as though I had enough years to keep this all going.

Knowing that it wasn't as easy as that, I could picture it all and how it would be even more of a struggle. "And Bobby and Tig?" I asked him. "Pushing them in a new direction?" I questioned, imagining them not wanting to stop selling guns, they glared at me for only suggesting it. "Jesus Christ. Two immovable objects," I grumbled.

Zipping up the bags, we were prepared for the deal to be made. "Irresistible force," Opie spoke as he looked at me directly in the eyes. Opie's eyes were more of a gray color, while Maddie's would be a brown, but the shape of their eyes were similar. "It could happen," he stated, but I simply sighed and looked down. A knock on the door, then lead to Juice telling Opie that Donna was here. "Thanks," he thanked Juice.

Juice then ran off to do whatever else he needed to do, leaving me and Opie alone once more. "Probably best not to greet her with two bags of guns," I informed him jokingly, which made Opie agree with me and walk away. Leaving me to do the finishing touches to the bags, I wondered if he'd be okay and if he'd allow me to be not only his brother, but the boyfriend of his sister. _Shit, I got a bad feeling, but what about?_

* * *

 **OPOV**

Leaving Jax alone, I wandered out of the room and headed towards the bar. This, was where I found Donna waiting for me. "Hey," she greeted me shyly, to which I replied with my own, calm 'Hey.' "I'm sorry to bother you," Donna instantly apologized, leaving me confused and stunned.

Making my way towards her, she had her arms crossed over her chest and she looked awkward. It was as though she wasn't used to being here. Made me wonder how long it had been since she'd visited someone in the clubhouse. "No," I disagreed with her assumption. "It's all right," I assured her. "What's up, babe?" I asked her softly.

The next things that came out of her mouth, surprised me and would of surprised Maddie, if she'd have stood beside me at that moment in time. "Your mom wants to take the kids to Fun Town and then to dinner," she told me. "I didn't wanna say yes until I talked to you," she explained why she was here, with me and telling me all this.

Stunned, I thought things over and realized what was going on. Trying to process it all, it all seemed more than strange to me. "Mom's volunteering to spend time with the kids," I mumbled. "If only Maddie could hear this," I grumbled, knowing that Maddie would be just as shocked as I was.

Our mother never liked being with us, she only wanted to 'Do what was best for us.' That mostly always involved her finding a man, bringing him home, dating him for a few months and hoped we'd call him dad. "Believe me, she has," Donna smiled widely, a small blush colored her cheeks. "And she said the same thing as you just did," she admitted with a small giggle. "I guess she had a good time with them," she shrugged up at me. "You know, you really should talk to her, Ope," she suggested. "I think she's just finding excuses to stay around until she sees you," she gave me her theory.

Wondering why my mom would want to see me, it made sense that she'd have some small space in her heart where she cared for us. Although, she always played it out like she hated me and Maddie for coming back to Charming when we did. "Yeah, maybe," I agreed numbly, still in shock about the whole situation. "Yeah, she can take the kids," I gave her my consent to my mother taking our children out.

Smiling widely, she took a step closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. The way her bright blue eyes stared up at me, her smile sweet and hold on me tight. "That means we'll have the house to ourselves for a while," she spoke suggestively, biting on her bottom lip and a small glimmer in her eyes told me she had something planned. _My sexy wife._

One hand held her close to my by the small of her back, she was swaying us a little and giggled up at me. Holding the back of her neck, I brought her to her tip toes and kissed her softly. Our lips caressing in gentle suctions as we shut our eyes blisfully. "Shit," I cussed when I realized something. "Jax is having a party for Abel," I told her as we pulled away a little. "It's a homecoming thing," I explained. "You don't have to go, but I got to swing by and drop off a gift," I knew my duty, as both a brother and a friend to Jax.

Donna had mumbled a small 'Oh' in realization of what I was talking to her about. "I wanna go," she informed me. "Abel coming home is a big deal," she stated, which was true, as Jax was my best friend and this was a huge moment for him that we needed to support. "Our family should be there," she agreed and explained with a nod of her head and a smile on her face.

Pulling away from me completely, she had rest her hands on my arms and smiled up at me. Her eyes bright, caring and I knew that she had a respect for Jax. "Yeah, we should," I agreed with her, knowing that Jax would want us there with him. "I'd like that," I stated, nodding and smiling down at her slightly.

Her bright eyes shone, like crystals against the white of her eyes. "I'll tell Mary to bring the kids home before dinner," she informed me of her plans, agreeing with a calm 'Okay,' she cupped my face, caressed my cheeks with her thumbs and leaned up. Getting to her tip toes once more, she placed a kiss gently against my lips and smiled up at me. Leaving me, she left the clubhouse and myself stunned. _Mom is taking the kids out, while Jax is taking his kid home._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Parking by the store, I was going to go buy some things for the party we were to have later. For when Abel was to come home with Jax, Wendy and Maddie. Finding a woman sat outside of the store, she held up a sign saying 'Bailout my kids, we need food.' Walking past her, I couldn't help but feel some sympathy and questioning for her. "You really doing this for your kids?" I asked her as I turned to look at her.

She looked dirty, her lips dry, her clothes old and her eyes dark from lack of sleep. The way her skin was covered in dirt and oil, I believed that she may have not had a bath in over a few months or weeks. "Yes, ma'am," she told me as she looked up at me. "Got two boys," she informed me. "Uncle Sam cut off my aid," she explained her reason as to why she was out holding up signs. "Again," she added, stating that this wasn't the first time this had happened.

The woman was unhealthily slim, but she looked like all she needed was a little help, so that she could gain some more meat on her bones and keep working. She seemed healthy enough, but she looked like she was getting slimmer by the second. "You look pretty able-bodied to me," I commented. "There's got to be something better you can be doing...than holding up clever signs and begging," I suggested and encouraged her as I took a few steps towards her and took of my shades.

Her brown, deep eyes looked up at me and people would walk past her, as though she was a ghost. "It's hard for me to hold down a job, ma'am..." she went to say. "On account of the mental illness," she had told me. "Tend to fly into rages. No apparent reason," she explained as to why she couldn't keep a job.

 _Sounds like what anyone else does. I do that sometimes, but that's just me._ "Since when is that a mental illness?" I questioned her and reached into my purse. Pulling out a few dollars, I held the money between my fingers and offered it her. "Don't shoot this into your arm," I warned her, knowing how some people could be selfish and use the money offered for stupid, useless things.

Reaching up, her fingers were filled with grime and dirt, muck and shit that I thought was unreal. "That's kind and generous," she spoke up to me softly as her deep set dark brown eyes stared up at me. "Thank you, ma'am," she thanked me kindly, her voice calm and gentle. Turning my back, I walked towards the store and what she said next, was completely unexpected. "Abel will help my little boys," she told me.

What escaped her, was completely unexpected and left me shocked. Freezing on the spot, I quickly turned to face her and looked to her with wide eyes. _Did I hear that wrong? Did she just say 'Abel'?_ "What?" I questioned her, wondering if she had been stalking me and how she could possibly know about my grandson.

Staying still, her head turned to me and she looked at me strangely. It was as though she knew who I was, but was pretending that she didn't know me. _I've never seen this woman before. Out of all the years I've lived here, I had never come across her. Who is she? This...homeless girl._ "Able to help my little boys," she corrected my suspicions. "Bless you," she told me before I turned around and continued my way to the store. _That was...weird._

* * *

 **MPOV**

I was working away, fixing papers and making notes of what I had to do for a client. Getting off the phone with a client, a receptionist told me that a Wendy Case was waiting outside for me. Hanging up, I got up and walked over to my door. Opening it, I saw a woman with long, blonde curly hair sat down in the waiting area. "Hello," I greeted her, as he brown eyes glanced up and met mine. "You looking for me?" I asked her.

Gesturing for her to come in, she wandered in and glanced around my office. "Yeah," she answere me in an awkward tone. "I'm Wendy, Abel's mother," she informed me as she crossed her arms over he chest. Uncomfortable, I could tell she didn't want to be here.

Offering my hand to shake, she looked at me a little dully, as though I was being an idiot for offering my hand to her. Clearing my throat, I noticed her rejection to be obvious and not subtle. "Yeah, I've heard about you," I informed her as I pulled my hand away and moved to stand behind my desk.

Feeling confused as to why she was here, I offered her to take a seat but she stayed stood up. "As I've heard about you," she informed me, which made curious as to if she knew who I was. _Maybe she's heard stories, seen pictures and whatever else she knows._ "I need to ask you a question," she told me, making me mumble a confused 'Okay.' "Are you with Jax?" she asked me out of the blue.

Stunned, I didn't know how to answer it. As neither myself or Jax had spoken of what we were, or what we were doing about it. "Uh, l-" I fumbled for the right words, blinking and trying to see where this was going. "I don't know how to answer that," I told her, feeling as just as confused as she may have been.

Truthfully, I was unsure as to why she was here, as to how she knew me and Jax were in a strange relationship. I had never met her in my life and she was as cold as ice towards me, for no apparent reason. "Do you love him?" she questioned me as she took a small step towards me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked to her directly in the eyes, feeling pressured and uncomfortable, I didn't like how she had anything to do with my personal affairs. _If me and Jax were dating, it would be none of her concern._ "I'm not comfortable having this conversation with you," I answered her.

Not liking my answer, she took a step closer and glared at me. "I don't give a shit what you're comfortable with," she spat at me. "You don't think I would of found out that you're sleeping with my husband?" she questioned me, as though it was illegal and as though she knew what was happening between us.

First of all, Jax wasn't her husband anymore and we weren't sleeping together. _We're not having sex, he's only staying at mine because its...truthfully, I don't know what's going on. Except, I know for a definate that we're not having sex._ "Ex-husband," I corrected her.

She looked shocked that I talked back to her the way I did, out-smarting her and giving her the correct facts. Her eyes blinked rapidly, as though she had just been slapped in the face. "Two more months before that's official," she corrected me in return. "Okay?" she said, not needing confirmation to any of the facts. "He's my husband, and Abel is our son," she stated.

Disliking her attitude and her arrogance, she was only speaking ignornatly. _What a hypocrite. She's getting divorced, the only thing she'll be is Jax's ex-wife and the biological mother of Abel._ "No offense," I began gently. "But, you need to check into your sober-living facility, get some time," I advised her. "If you and Jax are supposed to be together, he'll be there when you get out," I assured her.

Giving me a challenging look, I could tell she wasn't going to give up without a minor fght. "And where will you be?" she questioned me, which made me freeze up a little and think over what to say. Coming up with nothing that wasn't either rude or harsh, I knew that what was best was to keep quiet and brush it off.

Taking a deep breath, I kept calm and focused. Professional. "I have to get back to work," I informed her. "Please leave my office," I asked of her, rather than demand of her. Sighing, I rubbed at my forehead after Wendy left with a shake of her head and a scoff. 'Maddie,' Tara's voice called to me as she knocked on my opened door. "Tara," I greeted her. "Come in," I encouraged her. "Is there something I can do for you Miss Knowles?" I questioned her curiously.

A tight lipped smile appeared on her face as she took a few steps into my office and left the door opened. "No," she vocalized. "I-I'm just here to tell you that...well, I'm leaving Charming," she stuttered. "The hospital that I was in, in Chicago is willing to take me back," she informed me. "I'm accepting their offer," she revealed to me.

Surprised by this news, I knew that it wouldn't help me with my life or make any difference to me, the only one it could concern was herself, her collegues and possibly Jax. "Wow," I mumbled. "I mean, that's-" I tried to find the right words. "That's great," I nod and smiled at her. "Can I ask why you're telling me this?" I asked her, wondering as to how this information could benefit me.

Taking a step towards me, she was holding onto her bag, wearing her usual scrubs and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Because I don't want Jax to find out yet," she told me, making me wonder as to if he'd care about this information or not. "I want him to find out from me," she explained. "I just...wanted you to know what was happening," she spoke of where I fit into all of it.

Blinking a few times, I tried to piece it all together and tried to see how this all worked out. _She knows I talk to Jax, but why should I care if she's leaving or not? Does she expect me to tell Jax and does she hope he'll beg her not to go?_ "Oh," I spoke numbly. "Well, I wish you all the luck in the world Tara," I smiled up at her.

Nodding to me, she smiled at me falsely once more and took a few steps back. "Thanks," she said awkwardly, saying our goodbye's, she walked out of my office and I had shut the door behind her. Feeling stressed, the day seemed to only get stranger and stranger for me. _What the hell is with all of Jax's exes?_

* * *

 **OPOV**

Driving with Tig towards the money stop, I remembered that I needed to call Donna, to see how she was doing and what was happening with my mom. "Let me borrow your cell," I asked more than demanded. "I got to check in with Donna," I informed him of why I needed to borrow his cell. Digging into his pockets, he pulled out his cell, handing it to me with a calm 'Here.'

The car journey was quiet, neither of us had said anything and we were only going to where Tig told me to meet with the Mayans. "Thanks," I said as I reached over and took the cell from his hands. "Found mine in a pitcher of beer," I stated what I had found, I asked Maddie what happened to my cell, but she told me that she'd left the bar for a moment, when she came back, it was in that state. Beeping echoed out from the cellphone as I dialed Donna's number. "You know anything about that?" I asked Tig.

Judging by the comment Tig gave me after, I could sense he was in the mood to joke about what I asked him. Natually, this was what Tig would do, but the way he had said it, seemed cold. Like he was keeping something from me. "Maybe it was thirsty," he teased.

Placing the cell to my ear, I heard it connect and begin to ring. Waiting for Donna to pick up, I knew that she could be busy with anything in that moment. "Do you ever see your kids?" I asked Tig as we waited for Donna to answer.

Tig glanced at me for a moment, but he then kept his eyes on the road. His shades placed on his head and his eyes looked sad. "Once or twice a year," he spoke sadly, as though he didn't like to think too much about his children. It was something normal, considering that he hadn't been part of their lives much. Tig had always been a part of the club, but his children moved away and would rarely visit him now.

Remembering what it was like, to not see my children and not be able to hold them for that long. It was painful. Thankful that I was now out, I worried for if I wouldn't see them. I had missed most of their childhood and they hardly knew me. "That hard for you?" I asked him, knowing that now that I had my children, I didn't want to part from them for too long.

 _Not seeing them for years, except for possibly twice every year. I'm losing it, just by thinking about it._ "Used to be," Tig answered, looking away and staring at the distance. It was as though he didn't want to look at me. His elbow propped outside the window and the wind whipping his hair along his face.

Thinking back to what I knew of my brothers, I remembered that Tig had two girls. Two daughters, with strange names that sounded similar. "It was two girls, right?" I questioned, trying to make sure I was right and that I wasn't just talking out of my ass.

When Tig told me the names of his daughter, I couldn't help but look at him and question him. "Dawn and Fawn," he stated their names, agreeing that it was in-fact two girls. _Was he drugged when he named them?_ "Yeah, I know," he told me, as though he was silently answering an unspoken question. _What strange names..._

Hearing the robotic voice of a woman, before Donna spoke her name, I knew that I was left to Donna's voice mail. "That's her voice mail," I told him as I shut the cell and handed it to Tig. "Thanks again," I said to him as I kept driving and as he slipped his cell back into his cut pocket. _I wonder what Donna's doing..._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter! Next half will be up soon!**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	26. Chapter 14: Murder (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 14: Murder (Part 2)

* * *

 **JPOV**

Driving the van to the destination where we were to drop off the bags of guns, we found Alvarez and the Mayans all stood around, waiting for us to arrive. Parking, we got out and made our way to Marcus. "You're early," he commented.

Clay climbed out of the van and looked to me and then to Marcus. "Ain't early, you're late," he replied, as we made our way towards the van doors. Opening up the van door, we revealed the bags we kept inside. _I can't believe we're using up our bags of guns for them. How are we going to keep ourselves safe?_

The men wandered over to the van after a nod from Alvarez, taking the bags and mumbling to one another in Spanish. Checking through the guns, one of them was handed to Alvarez and he cocked it. "That's 30 for these," I began to tell him, keeping my shades on so that the sun couldn't hit my eyes. "Thirty up front for the order next month," I told him of the arrangements I was putting on the table.

Alvarez noted the make of the gun and smirked to me. Keeping silent, I was to let Clay do all the talking and I simply wanted to get back to Maddie, to get back to my kid and eventually, go to sleep. "Custom scopes," Clay told him. "We know," he smirked back. Handing his men back the gun, they placed it back into the bag and Alvarez began to give out orders.

The sudden sound of cars racing towards us, as they pulled up to a stop, alerted all of us. Especially, when I heard some of the Mayans screaming out 'Niners.' Running to safety, I screamed to Clay. "Hey!" I shouted as I ran to cover, pulling out my handgun and hearing shots being fired.

Firing as many times as I could, I shot a Niner in the leg and they fell to the ground, clutching at their leg. "What the hell happened here, Clay?" Alvarez asked Clay as we all tried to stay behind cover and fight off the Niners. _How the hell did they know we'd be here?_

The Niner I had shot in the leg, was being helped by another and dragged towards safety. "Clay!" I called to my President. "Lay some down," I ordered as I had a plan fixed in my head. Clay began shooting at the Niners, allowing me time to run to the van and get it started. Reversing quickly, I was thankful the door was still opened from where we had kept the bags. Stopping, I peeped outside the gap and saw Clay pressed tightly against the wall. "Get in!" I shouted, which made him run and jump into the van, driving off, I went back to Teller-Morrow and Clay had recieved a call from Tig about what happened to them and the money. _What the hell is going on here?!_

* * *

 **OPOV**

Parking at the site, we climbed out and headed inside the building where we were to meet for the money. Entering, it was a warehouse filled with dolls. Some dolls were torne in half and were placed on the wall like a horror show. It was as though they were using these freaky, pulled apart dolls to scare off people. "What?" I questioned Tig as I saw him freeze.

Tig's bright blue eyes were filled with horror and it was as though he was living a nightmare. "I hate dolls, man," he told me, which made me curious as to what he'd hate about them. Not afraid by pulled apart dolls, I wondered why Tig was so afraid of them. "They creep me out," he stated as his eyes darted around the room, his gun in hand. Someone was calling us to go further back.

Pulling up my pants a little, I slipped my gun back into my holster and turned my back to Tig. He wandered around and began looking at the dolls a little more closely. "There's a story that needs to be told," I mumbled to myself as I wandered over to the back, while Tig followed closely, where the Mayans were stood and waiting for us. _Time to collect some money._

Making the deal, the sudden sound of the doors opening made us jump and turn to look at who it was. Black men. That only meant one thing. Niners. Their guns were out, pulling out mine, I moved to one side and took out my gun. Tig had disappeared somewhere and shots were being fired. From the Niners, to the Mayans and even myself shooting at the Niners. Finding some cover, I went around and followed a guy. The sound of dolls laughing and panting was an indicator that someone was there. "You dead," the guy said as he aimed his gun up at Tig.

Shooting him down, Tig had his gun up, his back pressed to the floor and he was surrounded by dolls. The guy was dead and Tig was once again safe. "Shit," Tig cussed as he got to his feet. "Thanks, man," he thanked me as I turned away from him and went to check for anyone else.

The gunfire continued, watching for if anyone else had spotted us, would try and kill us. I found that there was no one else, it was only those fighting by the back and it was mostly Mayans and the Niners. Myself and Tig were safe, as far as I could tell. "It's clear," I told him as I looked back at him, his gun was lowered and he gave me a nod. Rushing out quietly, Tig followed closely and we both hopped into the truck. Driving back to Teller-Morrow, we kept quiet and Tig called Clay to tell him that we had left the money at the pickup.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We had all gathered up outside the clubhouse, Tig and Opie had told us what happened back at the meeting place where we were to get the money. How the Niners had attacked there too, almost killing Tig and leaving the building without the money. We had also told them what happened to us too, how we gave the Mayans the gun and fled the scene. "Was this a mistake, or was Laroy sending a message?" Opie asked as he sat atop the bench.

Tig and Clay stood still, but I leaned against a metal pillar as I kept my hands in my pockets. Deep in thought, something in my gut earlier had told me that this was all a bad idea. How this was going to turn out bad. "I don't know," Clay spoke softly, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, his hands tucked behind his cut as they rest against his back.

Speaking up, I knew that one of us would of have to speak out the truth. "This could be the worst-case scenario," I told them. "Niners want us dead, Mayans won't trust us," I state as I knew that we'd be in deep shit if this kept going. "We'll lose our customer base. Gain two huge beefs," I listed off all the worst things that was happening to us in this moment.

Opie was the only one who seemed to catch onto what I was saying. That not only did we have all this shit to deal with, but we were also "Broke with no guns," Opie had summarized. His eyes were glued to me as he spoke, Clay had turned his back and Tig simply looked anywhere but at us. _The shit keeps stacking further and further up._

The sound of a cell phone ringing startled me. The vibration in my pocket told me that it was my cell. Pulling it out from my pocket, I glanced at the caller ID and saw it was my mom. "Shit," I cussed quietly. "It's Gemma," I informed them as I walked away from them and answered it. "I'm on my way," I spoke into the phone.

"Can you pick up Wendy?" mom asked me, which made me question as to why she'd suddenly want Wendy to be a part of this all. _Maybe mom wants her to be a part of my son's life? I don't know and I don't care._

Looking around, I saw how others were coming in to get their vehicles fixed and saw that Clay and the others were watching me intently. "Yeah, be there in a few," I told her which made her mumble a calm 'All right, baby.' Hanging up, I walked back to the others, took off my sunglasses and sighed as I rubbed at my eyes. "I got to go pick up my kid," I informed them of what I needed to do.

Clay was sat down on the bench, Tig had his back to me and Opie was watching me carefully. It was as though he was analyzing it all. "We need something good right now," Clay mumbled like an old man. "Go get him," he ordered of me.

Knowing there was no reason to argue, I looked away and shuffled on my feet a little. "A'ight," I agreed and turned my back to them a little. "See you at the house," I told the others as I went to leave, Opie responded with a 'Yup,' as he got to his feet and went to collect his family. Getting on my bike, I rode towards the house, where Wendy was and left to get our son.

* * *

 **GPOV**

At St. Thomas, I had called my son to bring Wendy with him, only to encourage the girl to get better and to stick with it. But, I was testing her, because I knew that the moment she'd see Jax and Maddie together, she'd either fall back to the drugs, or work harder to get better. "I visited Maddie," Tara said as I left Abel's room, with him curled in a blanket in my arms. "This might be your most insidious move yet," she commented as she followed closely to my side.

Snickering, I was unsure as to what she was talking to me about. "You have to be more specific," I clarified. _She always paints me as a bad-guy. Like I'm always scheeming and making evil things come true. Like some, shit Disney story that she's creating by herself._

Keeping close, her hands were dug into her pockets and it seemed like she was sticking up for someone in this conversation. "Convincing Wendy she might actually have a shot of winning back Jax and her family," she guessed what I was doing. "That's a lot of false hope to lay on a recovering addict," she stated, but she read it all wrong.

Believing she was defending Wendy, rather than Maddie, I knew it was wrong of me to play with my son's love life. But, I wouldn't let him choose the wrong woman, a woman who didn't deserve him. Much like Tara, who would try to pull him away, or Wendy, who would only fall back into her drug addiction. Maddie was the only one who seemed to understand, who was firm and a part of our tight family. "I don't know where you're going with this, but I was trying to help Wendy," I stated to Tara as I kept walking. "Encourage her efforts to change," I further explained my plan that involved Wendy.

Tara didn't seem to believe a single word I said, instead, she kept walking and stayed close. Normally, she would of been nervous and attempted to not use sarcasm, in case if it offended me. "Yes, you are the embodiment of encouragement," she spoke sarcastically. _Just because Jax doesn't want you, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to me._

Reaching the front desk, I found Jax and Wendy making their way out of the elevator and towards me. "Hey," Jax greeted us with a small smile. "Hey, little man," Jax greeted his son as he stopped in-front of him. Laughing, he gently took Abel out of my arms and into his. "We're busting you out of this place," he teased as Abel began to pant, as though he was about to cry. "Oh, it's okay," Jax comforted him as I laughed a little. "Thanks, Doc," Jax thanked Tara calmly.

Smiling to her, she gave him a small, shy smile back and looked away awkwardly. "Yeah, appreciate it," Wendy agreed as she stepped closer to Tara and hugged her. During the few weeks, Wendy and Tara had grown close. As though they were both friends, making their own club of Jax's exes and becoming good with each other. Sharing secrets, like stupid, young, teenage girls.

Looking to Jax, he stared down adoringly at his son, reminding me of his father with him and Thomas. "All right," I spoke, stopping them from thanking one another and exchanging anymore words. "Let's take him home," I encouraged as I gently pushed Jax and Wendy out of the building, towards the elevator. _Our little Abel, finally coming home._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Waiting around at Jax's house, everyone was there, everyone from the club, some Crow-eaters and close friends. Such as myself, Luann, Donna and the kids. Eliie was with me, playing hand clapping games and eventually, I did her hair for her. Placing it in a braid I would do for her when she was younger. A knock at the door made Luann get up and open the door. It was Jax, Wendy and Gemma. All of them together, but seeing Jax made me smile widely.

A huge smile was plastered to his face a look in his eyes that led straight to his soul and heart. Just by looking at him, I knew his heart was swelling up and warming to the simply fact he waws a father, to a beautiful boy. "Congratulations, Jax," dad said as he got up, everyone either clapping, or cheering as we all stood to greet them. Dad placed a kiss to Jax's forehead and shook his hand. "Look at that," dad smiled down at Abel as he wriggled his finger against Abel's chest.

Smiling widely, we all gathered up around him and stared down at the beautiful boy. _He looks just like Jax. Beautiful. That little boy is going to be a heart-breaker._ "He's beautiful, Jax," I commented as I moved to kiss Jax's cheek, his lips pressing to my own in return as we pulled away and smiled at one another. Our eyes glued, then staring quickly down at the bundle he had in his arms.

Clay walked closer, Gemma smiled at me and then looked down at Abel. "He ready for his first brewski?" Clay asked as he offered his beer to Abel, making us laugh and shake our heads at him. "Come on," Clay encouraged, making Gemma and Jax laugh softly at him. "Just you and Grandpa, huh?" he chuckled but Gemma simply tutted at him with a proud smile.

Chuckling, he moved to take a seat and gave the boy to each of us, so that we could hold him for a little while. I had tried to keep away from Jax and Abel as far as possible, not wanting to infurate Wendy, or confuse anyone about mine or Jax's relationship. _What the hell is going on between me and Jax anyway?_

Deciding to take a seat beside my dad, he was doing a trick with Ellie and Kenny. Making all of us laugh and watch them curiously. "He's gonna crawl up. Watch this," dad encouraged as he kept a small plastic cup of whisky ontop of Kenny's head. "You think he can keep this up?" he asked Kenny, to which he had replied positively. "No hands," dad teased as he shook his hands. "When these kids get older, they lose their nerve," he informed Ellie as she watched dad with fasination. "Ellie, can you scare him?" he questioned Eliie. "Scare him," he encouraged with a chuckle.

Wendy would watch Jax as he sat alone, watching the four of us, myself giggling and watching the kids, while Jax would sip on his beer and keep his eyes on us. At moments, I looked up and would spot Jax watching us, he'd smile and give me a slight flirty smirk at random times. Those smiles were the ones that did multiple things to me, they'd make my skin tingle and my heart beat faster. A heat would rise in my body and my eyes would shy away, a bright blush coloring my cheeks.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Enjoying seeing us all together, I had seen Abel go into different pairs of arms, all except Maddie's. Which, worried me a little, but I understood that she'd have her reasons as to why she wouldn't hold my son. After giving her smiles, smirks and little looks in my eyes, I decided to get up and talk to her. "You're doing okay?" I asked her.

She was sipping on her beer, but she'd stayed close to her family and away from mine. Watching Piney play a trick on Kenny as he encouraged Kenny to keep his balance with a plastic cup on his head. "Yeah," Maddie spoke up to me, a smile on her face, but then a loud giggle, groan of defeat and chuckle of Piney's made us look to them. I was leaning against her seat, my arm slung over her chair and my eyes staring down at her. _She's so beautiful._

Kenny had dropped the cup, losing his balance and making Ellie giggle loudly. Piney and Donna were watching them in their corner, laughing and wide smiles on their faces. "You wanna try it again?" Piney asked Kenny. "Hold still. Hold very, very still," he encouraged "'Cause this could be-" he said as he placed the cup onto Kenny's head again. "We're gonna sell this on the road," Piney teased. "You and I are gonna make a lot of money doing this," Piney joked.

For a little while longer, I watched Piney and Kenny perform their little circus trick and chuckled when it failed again. "Oh...ah!" Piney laughed loudly as Kenny whined and Ellie smiled, giggling quietly. Maddie laughed and smiled, her eyes creasing at the corners as she watched her family with a proud smile. "Told you," Piney said as he pointed to Kenny and Ellie.

Placing the drinks they had to one side, I saw Opie and Donna make their way towards me. Getting up, I stood up straight and saw how Opie was determined to walk over to me. "We got to head out," Donna said as she hugged Opie. "They've had a long day," she explained, which I could understand, as they had spent the day with Mary, as Maddie had told me over the phone.

Nodding, I knew that there was nothing else I could say. My hands shoved deep into my pockets, wondering if anyone thought anything of mine and Maddie's conversation we had and I kept as calm as I could be. "All right," I said to them calmly. "Thanks for coming," I thanked them as I saw how Donna looked at us all happily.

Her eyes were bright and blue, her lashes thick and her gaze upon Opie, was one of adoration and love. "I'm glad Abel's home," she told me with a sweet smile, leaning in, I placed a kiss to her cheek and she returned the gesture. _Maddie said that Donna knows about us, a little, but Donna promised not to tell anyone until we were ready. I don't know what Maddie wants out of our strange relationship._

Thanking them, that was when they decided to encourage the kids to go with them, that it was time for them to leave. Maddie then got up and made her way to them, she hugged her brother and he returned the gesture, kissing one another's cheeks with a quiet 'Goodbye.' "Bye, Donna," Maddie hugged her sister-in-law with a warm smile and kissed her cheek. Kissing the kids, she crouched down and hugged them both into her arms. Attacking them both with kisses. "Bye, Kenny. Bye, Ellie," she mumbled against the flesh of their cheeks.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Saying goodbye to Ellie, Kenny, Donna and Opie, they left and waved, hugged and kissed me goodbye. Turning back to the party, I saw how everyone was slowly becoming more bored staying in Jax's house, although they were all in deep conversation, laughing or had been sipping on their beer. Wandering over to Jax while Wendy was busy with Abel, I knew I had to talk to him about what was happening to me. "Jax, can I...talk to you for a minute?" I asked him softly.

The music was thankfully not too loud, but it was loud enough to keep other people out of our conversation. Dad had a seat next to him, saved for me and he watched as me and Jax spoke to one another. "Yeah, sure," Jax agreed as he lead me towards Abel's room. "What's going on?" he asked as he closed the door behind us.

Jax had looked at me curiously, worried for if everything was all right with me and what was troubling me. He'd been like this all day, but I was thankful that he cared so deeply for me. "Wendy, she came over to visit me at work," I revealed to him. "She was saying she was Abel's mom and that she was your wife," I told him. "I think she still loves you," I spoke in a curious and worried tone. "Are you leading one of us on?" I asked him.

My arms crossing over my chest, I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed and gaze curious. I didn't want to be lead on, but I didn't find it fair to lead Wendy on either. Smirking, he took a step closer towards me and there was a look in his eyes that told me he was amused by my quesion. "Madison Winston, are you jealous right now?" he asked in return, his tone mocking and his smile proud.

 _He is so full of himself._ Shoving him lightly, I glanced down and then back up at him. Playing a child, I felt as though I had to act like one. "Jax, this isn't funny," I warned him in a serious tone, knowing that I was partly jealous, but I was only curious as to what game was being played here.

Taking a step closer, he cupped my face with his hands gently and his fingers laced into my hair. "Babe," he began as he looked into my eyes. "Wendy is just trying to get better," he told me. "I'm not doing anything to lead her on," he assured me. "But, I don't want her to slip, not when she's recovering," he spoke kindly, showing me how good he truly was. "I love you, okay?" he asked me seriously, his features smooth and his eyes glued to mine. "I mean it," he stated confidently.

Smiling up at him, I knew that there was no way I could stay mad at him for long. Seeing as he was the man I loved, the man I had grown up with, the man I knew and the man I cherished every minute with. _Jax is my epic love._ I had realized. "I love you too," I spoke to him with all the love I had for him in my heart.

Leaning in slowly, hesitantly, Jax placed a kiss to my lips. Normally, one of us would initiate the kiss, but this time we had met in the middle. Both of us eager to show affection to one another in delicate actions, tender and sweet. Pulling away with a suction noise, his lips curled in as though he was holding back a smile. "Lets get back to the party, a'ight?" he asked me as we opened our eyes, hazel meeting with hazel.

Gulping, I nod and smiled. In that moment, everything was great and I knew that myself and Jax would be good. That we were happy, but didn't need to label anything in that moment, as it was simply us adjusting to being together in this strange, but wonderful way. "Yeah," I agreed with him and he lead us back to the others.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Hugging Maddie and Jax goodbye, I felt good since what Maddie had done for me, made me realize I could trust her with anything. She had done more than we thought imaginable and was doing it for us. Getting the kids into the car safely, I said my goodbyes to the kids and went to get into the truck. "Hey, you coming right home?" Donna asked me as she leaned out the window and looked at me.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned around and saw Tig had rode off on his bike. "Yeah," I replied as I turned and looked at her. Her arms were crossed over and her eyes were glued to me. "Why?" I asked her, curious as to what made her ask me this question.

Her smile was a little shy, almost sheepish and I could tell she was deliberating something. "I wanna come back and help Gemma clean up," she told me, which was a slight surprise, seeing as Donna didn't like the thought of helping anyone in the club. _Maybe she's deciding to do this now, seeing as they've listened to our side of the problem with the ATF._

Thinking over our choices, I thought it was stupid for her to come with me, only to come back and help out. "Stay," I encouraged her, not needing to think twice. _She's offering to help Gemma, I should take that and let her do it, before she hates them all again._ "I can take the kids home, put 'em in bed," I stated, knowing that I had done it before since I got out of Chino.

Making my way back to the car, I saw how Kenny was starting to fall asleep and Ellie was falling too. "You sure?" she asked me, her tone hopefull and filled with surprise and questioning. _Give me the chance to get them all together, I'll do it. Also, it gives me time with the kids._ Agreeing, she got out, took the keys from me and thanked me. "You got some cash?" she questioned me.

"Gemma needs powder for the dishwasher," she explained why she needed the money. Handing it her, she leaned up and placed a kiss to my lips. "Love you," she said with a wide smile. Replying with a sincere 'Love you back,' I was thankful to have her by my side. She was smart, strong and loyal. "Good night, babies," Donna spoke to our kids, waking them from their drifting tired state.

Together, the children said "Good night, mommy," and waved to her. Making the pair of us laugh, I climbed into the car and drove the kids back to the house. Leaving Donna drove to buy some powder and would later return to Jax's house, I helped them get into their PJ's, tucked the children into bed and watched them fall asleep for a little while, until I got a call I didn't expect.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Relaxing with some of the others who had decided to stay, such as Chibs, Piney and Juice. Clay had left, leaving mom behind with us too and Wendy was sat in a corner. Maddie too was spending time with her father, but a call from Unser shocked me. Answering his call, I wondered what he could be calling me at this hour for. "Jax?" he asked for me, mumbling a 'Yeah,' he went straight to telling me why he'd called. "Donna's been murdered, two blocks away from your house," he informed me.

Feeling my whole body tingle and freeze, I could feel my heart sink at the sound of the news I had recieved. "Oh my God..." I said numbly, my eyes wide and a sick feeling in my stomach was building. "I'll be there in a second," I told him and hung up on him. People started to get to their feet, asking me what happened and what was going on. "Donna's been killed," I informed everyone. Making everyone freeze, stare at one another in shock and some of us either left, or sat back down.

Riding with Clay, Juice and Chibs we parked in-front of the crime scene. Opie had pulled up the same time we got up and took our helmets off. "Donna?" Opie called as he jumped out of the car and tried to call for his wife. "Donna! Donna!" he shouted her name as he ran towards the crime scene, to where her body was being pulled out and was placed onto the ground.

A man had tried to keep Opie out, but Unser allowed for Opie and the rest of us to pass the tape. Donna was bloodied, her face covered in blood and her head covered in holes. Bullet holes. _Shit._ Opie ran to her, sank to his knees and clutched at her head. Opie began to sob, holding onto Donna and mumbling a chorus of "Oh, God," and "Oh, baby." His hands shook as he held her close, his head would hide into her dead chest and her face was pale white. Opie's tears fell as he cluchted at his wife and cradled her. Tig later arrived, while Opie caressed and cried above Donna's face.

Watching a car pull up, a familiar woman jumped out of the car and ran towards us. As she got out of her car, I saw exactly who it was and knew it was Maddie. Ducking under the tape, she looked to Donna's corpse with wide eyes. Tears building in them, she pursed her lips and shut her eyes for a second. _Poor Maddie. Poor Opie. Poor kids. Shit, this has all gone to hell in the matter of a day._

Trying to stop this from causing deeper scars than it already had, I crouched down and kept my hands on Opie's sides. "Hey, come on, man," I encouraged him calmly, keeping my voice level as I tried to get him off the floor. "Come on, Ope," I tried again, but all he did was cry and hold onto Donna harder. His lips were gently pressed to hers, his eyes shut and sobs shook his entire body.

Maddie took a step closer, trying to help me to get Opie on his feet. It wasn't good for him to be clinging onto the corpse of his dead wife. It would only bring him more pain. "Opie, this isn't how you should remember her," Maddie told him sadly. "Come on, brother," she encouraged him as he fell into my arms. "Oh my God," she whispered as she looked down at the body. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to her brother as she held onto the pair of us. Opie was crying in my hug, his sobs shook his entire body and I held him as tightly as I could.

Let go of us, Maddie turned around and saw bright lights come closer. Raising her hand, she had turned in the direction of the lights and squinted. The ones who stepped out of the car were Stahl and her side-kick. "I told you this shit would go bad," Hale said as he rushed over to her, Maddie was watching the interaction as I was listening to it. "This blood's on you," he snarled at her.

"Back off, Hale," I could hear one of the men say, but then a sudden punch landed and it made me wonder who had hit who. Not caring about what was happening behind me, I focused my attention on the brother who wept in my arms. _Jesus. Why did this happen to him? Of all people. Poor Opie, Donna, kids and Maddie. I can't believe she came here to see this._

Opie continued to cry, Clay had gone to find out what was going on and I was completely lost as to what had happened. The only things that were certain was that Donna, had in fact been murdered. "You want me to go back to your place?" Maddie asked her brother sadly. "Be there with you and the kids?" she continued to ask him softly.

Pulling away from my hug, Opie tried to wipe at his tears, but there was blood all over his hands. Maddie stepped over and wiped his tears for him, pulling away from her abruptly, he continued to cry and back away. "I-I want to be alone," he replied to us. "I want Donna back," he cried. "Baby!" he screamed as he saw them cover up her dead body. "No..." he sobbed.

Trying to reach out and take hold of him, to try and calm him, he pulled himself out of my hold and kept walking away. Shaking his head, his eyes were glued to Donna's cloth covered corpse and he gradually walked away. Climbing into his truck, he drove off and left me and the rest of us watching Donna's corpse be removed. "I don't want to be alone, Jax," Maddie whispered. "Not tonight," she told me as she wrapped her arms around me and stared at the body, all whilst she cried.

Her body shook from both the cold and her tears, holding her tightly, I caressed her head and would press kisses to her forehead. Knowing an offer I could give her, I knew I wouldn't want to have her alone, not after what she'd just seen. Not after what had happened. "You could stay at my place?" I asked her, which made her nod and hide her head into my chest. Her sobs raking her body and her hold on me was gripping, clutching, as though her life depended on me.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Deciding to leave, I had asked if someone could drive my car back to Jax's house. Simply asking Jax if I could ride back with him, on his bike, he agreed and Unser offered to drive my car back to Jax's house. Thanking him, I wanted to get away from the crime scene, away from my sister-in-law, mother of my nephews and friend's corpse. Returning to Jax's home, Gemma was stood, waiting for us.

"I am so sorry, babies," Gemma sighed as she rushed over to Jax, hugged him first and then hugged me tightly. Jax mumbled a quiet 'Yeah,' as I did when she hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How's Opie doing?" she asked as she pulled away and looked between the pair of us.

Jax too looked like he was holding back tears, letting one of my tears escape, I could feel the lump in my throat become unbareable. Sniffling, Jax looked away from Gemma, who too looked teary eyed. "You should go home, Mom," he told her softly, as I kept my eyes away from her and tried to keep myself calm. To keep myself from crying my eyes out, sad for the loss of my brother and for the fact a member of my family had died.

Gemma fumbled for the right words to say, her lips moving as though she had something she wanted to say. Except, she didn't know what or how to say it all. "What about the baby?" she asked him, curious as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his arms. Gripping them, rubbing them and keeping her hands there. You could sense the concern in her voice.

As Jax swallowed hard, he looked into his mothers eyes and nod in her direction. "I can take care of my son," he assured her, which only made Gemma doubt him and question him. "It's time for me to do this, mom," he told her, knowing that eventually, it would have to be his responsibility and that Gemma couldn't be there to help him all the time with his son. Agreeing, she looked at him proudly and decided it was best for her to leave and let us handle it.

When Gemma left, she had shut and locked the door behind herself. Sighing, I could hardly move, I could hardly even blink. My heart had been broken, my pain was filled with sorrow and I knew that I was finding it hard to feel in that moment. All I felt, was sadness, confusion and I didn't know what else to feel. Because if I was to stop being emotionless, even for a moment, I knew I would burst into tears. "Where's Wendy?" Jax asked, pulling me out of my strange state.

Letting go of a breath I had been holding, I looked to him and felt myself slowly come back to reality. _Everything felt so surreal._ "She left shortly after you did," I answered him. "She said she'd stay at Ramada," I informed him of where he could find her. "That she wasn't prepared or better enough for this," I explained why she had left so abruptly and without warning.

Everything felt surreal. Earlier that day, I had been with her, cleaning the house and helping her and we had been laughing, talking and we were happy. We were a family, the way she had been wanting us to be and it felt right. Finding her dead, it was as though I had been thrown into a nightmare. "Hey," Jax spoke softly as he took a step towards me. "Babe, I-" he went to comfort me.

Taking a step back, I shivered and my breath shook as I breathed. Holding back the emotions that were bubbling up inside of me, I was close to losing my senses and I didn't want to insult him in any way. "I just..." I sighed out, fighting hard against the tears that threatened to pour. "I need some time to breathe," I told him. "Time to mourn," I explained, trying not to make it seem like I didn't appreciate him being with me.

Watching me with sad eyes, he wandered over to me and took my hands gently in his. Shutting my eyes, I relaxed to his touch and forced back the tears that began to spill. "Of course. I get it," he assured me. "I'll be with the kid," he told me where I could find him. Taking hold of my face gently, he pressed three kisses to my lips and pulled away. "I love you," he whispered sadly, nodding, I couldn't open my eyes. Fear, loss and sadness clouded my every judgement in that moment.

The lump in my throat was thick, so I could only force a smile and nod at him. Stepping away from me, he walked to Abel's room and sat down. Following his lead, I sat down on the couch and clasped my hands together. With shaky breaths, I cried and wiped at my eyes. Tears spilled and continued to fall, never stopping and the lump in my throat formed into my sobs. Giving me air to breath, I shook and leaned down, my clasped hands resting against my forehead. _What the hell happened. Oh Donna..._

* * *

 **NPOV**

Maddie had grown tired of sitting around, of seeing the same image of Donna in her head. The sounds of sirens and Opie's cries echoed in her head. She was tired. Tired of the visions and the silence. Tired of the pain she felt in her heart. Getting up, she decided it was time for bed and she knew Jax was still sat in Abel's room, waiting for her. Wandering into the room, she glanced over at Abel, he was fast asleep and peaceful. Completely oblivious to the horrors of the world and what was happening.

Taking hold of Jax's hand, he too was remorseful, depressed that his best friend had lost his wife, that Jax had lost a good friend. A woman who had gone against the club, but changed it for the love she had for her husband. Jax was sad, for not only his best friend and the wife, but for the love of his life, for Maddie. Maddie had developed a relationship with Donna, became more than sisters by law, but by the friendship and love they had for one another.

As Maddie took his hand, he stood up and followed after her. Guiding the pair of them to the bedroom, the mood was different and it was one of sadness. Of unspoken affection. Turning slowly to look at Jax, Maddie leaned up, took hold of his face and kissed his lips. The pressure to his lips was gentle, cautious and calculated. A stray tear slid down her face, she took a step back and blinked away the building tears. It was as though she was afraid, worried that Jax would reject her now and not want her.

Reaching for her face, Jax wiped away her tears and leaned in to kiss her as passionately as he could. It was natural for him. For all he could think was, he was thankful she was alive and that it wasn't her. That they now could use this time, to love each other and not care about what others thought around them. His lips were soft, cautious and the gesture showed tenderness, love and a slow burning desire for Maddie.

Stepping away from one another, Maddie took off her ear rings and placed them to her side of the bed. Atop the bedside table, her jewlery was delicately placed and Jax followed her lead. Taking off his rings, he kept on the necklace of a bullet and glanced at Maddie as he placed the rings on his bedside table. Sliding off her leather jacket, she hadn't worn the blazer during the party, or when she drove to the crime scene. Following her lead again, he slipped out of his cut and placed it to one side.

Maddie's eyes were glued to his, turning off the lights, gradually they met at the end of the bed once more and kissed. Their bodies sending silent signals through their actions. Carefully, as though asking for silent permission, their fingers would grip one another's clothing as they slipped them off and eventually, left each other bare. Moving with calculated and cautious steps, Jax led them to the bed and placed her beneath him. Their kisses were tender, sweet and filled with the emotions they had kept unsaid for many years.

As Jax entered her, she gasped and held onto him. Soft moans escaped the pair of them as they held onto one another, the intrusion had turned into calm pleasure. Each movement was calculated, ever moan or groan was a whisper. Their bodies melding into one, their movements slow and they took turns to be the one to lead the movements. Their grips tight, lips pressed, bodies warm and souls joined. This, was an act of love. An act where neither of them could control their feelings, as they both reached out for affection in the sadness of the events.

When they climaxed, both of them didn't need to say words or cry out names. They allowed their bodies to do all of the talking, gaining the pleasure and love they needed. Taking their time, they rose to an unreachable high and collapsed into one another's arms. Curled up, Jax held Maddie close to his side and they were wraped around one another.

His arm wrapped around her, her leg hoisted over his waist and her head against his beating heart. His body straight, his hand caressing hers and silent kisses were exchanged. Until, eventually, they both fell asleep in the silence and would wake to tend to Abel, but everytime one of them returned, they would curl up once again. Maddie was in sad bliss, but Jax felt more worried now, but when he was with Maddie, he could only feel peace.

* * *

 _ **"Everyone changes in time, I hope he changes this time."**_

* * *

 **Wow! I hope you liked this chapter, believe me, this was difficult to write. This chapter's song was 'Serpents' by Sharon Van Etten. The difference I wanted to show between Maddie and Tara, is that Tara is always worried as to where Jax's love is going. But, Maddie knew it was best not to trigger the relationship between her and Jax in-front of Wendy. Especially not how Tara did it, by kissing him in plain sight and smirking at Wendy evily. It's not what Maddie is like. But, Gemma is making it out to be a huge game, where she wants to find out who is the best and strongest match for her son. A little like survival of the fittest. Now, I would like 5 reviews again for this chapter and well, you know the drill!**

* * *

 **Questions to answer in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) How do you feel after reading this chapter?**

 **3) Do you think Maddie will find out who killed Donna?**

 **4) What do you think would happen if Maddie found out who killed Donna?**

 **5) What did you think about the sex scene?**

* * *

 **Until the next chapter and 5 reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	27. Chapter 15: Funeral (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 15: Funeral (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"You know I'll fight my corner, and that tonight I'll call ya, after my blood is drowning in alcohol. No, I just wanna hold ya."**_

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~6 years ago~_

 _Walking out of the clubhouse, I knew that this week, Maddie would be around to spend time with her family for the holidays. I had began seeing a girl called Wendy, who reminded me of Maddie at times, but was never like Maddie. Maddie, Opie, Donna and Ellie were with Piney outside. Sat on the bench, he looked towards them as they climbed out of the truck. "Hey there Ellie," Piney cooed as he saw one year old Ellie wrapped up in Donna's arms. "How's grandpa's baby girl?" he asked her playfully._

 _Chuckling, Donna handed her over to Piney and Maddie leaned in to place a kiss to her father's cheek. Her eyes shyly glanced to me, a cigarette between my lips as I looked to the happy family. "I think she's fine Piney," Donna teased with a wide smile, her eyes bright and laugh quiet._

 _Piney bounced Ellie on his knee, smiling as he held onto his grandchild. "No," Piney disagreed seriously as he looked to Donna from the corner of his eye. "Wait..." he paused everyone as he looked at Ellie as she babbled. "I think she's asking me something," he told them as he leaned his ear closer to her mouth. "She wants to sit ontop of grandpa's bike," he spoke to Donna, Opie and Maddie playfully as he pulled away a little from Ellie._

 _Instantly, Donna began to get scared and worried for her daughter. Naturally, Donna was afraid for her daughter, as this was their first child and she wanted to make sure that Ellie was safe at all times. "I don't think she should, I mean-" Donna went to protest but, I wandered closer and smiled at the bundle of joy._

 _Smirking, I stood closely to Maddie's side and tried not to do anything stupid. Knowing that she didn't care about me and was too busy doing college work, visiting family and other things. All so that she didn't have to come and see me. "Oh come on," I encouraged Donna. "What harm is it going to do to her?" I asked her._

 _Donna side eyed Opie, her eyes questioning and it was as though she was waiting for Opie's final world. Opie glanced at Donna and smiled widely. "I say she should give it a go," he shrugged as he spoke. "If she doesn't like it, we can always take her off it," he suggested, convincing her that there could be any outcome with it._

 _Glancing at Maddie next, it was as though Donna was giving us all a vote. Hopeful that Maddie would agree with her, Maddie gave her a shy smile and giggled. "Yeah," Maddie agreed. "Believe me, there's a difference between sitting on it and riding on it," she convinced Donna kindly, knowing that riding a bike was different, compared to sitting on it._

 _Mumbling a calm 'Fine,' it was as though she had either been defeated, or gave up the fight. Laughing dryly, Piney had got up and handed Ellie to Maddie. Walking to his bike, Maddie smiled and handed him Ellie carefully. "Come to grandpa," he chuckled as he sat her down on the bike with him. They laughed, making sounds as though Ellie was riding the bike and bounced her around a little on it. Making Donna, Opie, myself and Maddie chuckle at the performance of it all._ What a happy family.

* * *

 **Present day...OPOV**

Last night, I didn't get any sleep. At all. All I had, was images of Donna in my head. The ongoing voice telling me I'd never see her again. The feel of her corpse, the coldness of her skin and the blood that ran dry on her face. It was a haunting memory and one that I continued to see everytime I shut my eyes. Getting back home, I had spent the entire night crying and sat at the end of the bed, while the kids slept soundlessly. Clueless to their mother's murder.

My bottom lip kept trembling, the tears pouring from my eyes like opened faucets. Her eyes that used to be full of light, had died in the matter of seconds and the thoughts that I had brought this upon our family, made me doubt my every action. My heart was broken, torn and smashed into dust. Without Donna, I felt meaningless and as though nothing mattered anymore. _I want her back. I need her. I love her._

* * *

 **PPOV**

The moment I heard about Donna's death, I felt as though I was frozen in a nightmare. Like all of time stood still. Heading back to my house, I had recieved a visitor and was surprised to see it was Mary. The whole night, she was simply caressing my face, my head and kissing my head. Telling me that everything was going to get better, that she was sorry and that she was there with me. Now, in the moment I needed her and I was thankful.

Numbly, I stared ahead as I sat on my bed and eventually, we fell asleep in each other's arms. The pain, the heartache of loss and the realization that Donna was dead, that she truly had left us...it was depressing. Selfishly, I kept Mary with me until early morning, she later left and went to look after our son. To support him and the kids. _I'm the one who has to do something, especially if the club won't do anything to make this right._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Making love with Jax last night, was more of a desperate nature, as we both clung to each other and used one another to reach a feeling of lightness. To forget what happened and find comfort from one another. During the night, Jax had got up twice in a row, to tend to Abel, but when the third cry sounded, I got up and took care of the baby. Cuddling Abel sometimes, I would return to Jax and curl up beside him once more.

The pair of us were in silent, saddened bliss. Neither of us needing to say anything, but neither of us keep quiet. Our kisses and actions had been enough. Waking up, the sun shone through the curtains and illuminated the room. Glancing at Jax, he was fast asleep and his arm was still wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him. Slipping out of his hold slowly, I got out of the bed and showered quickly. Getting into the same clothes I wore last night, I checked in on Abel and fed him.

Fixing a note and some breakfast for Jax quickly, I walked back into his room and found him still fast asleep. His head resting comfortably on the pillow, his eyes shut, hiding the hazel eyes he was born with. His blond hair a desheveled mess on the pillow as it splayed out at random parts and his beard looked prickly to the touch. Smiling, he seemed calm, his necklace loosely hanging around his neck and his chest rising and falling slowly. Remembering last night, I felt happy that he was there to support myself and my family, that he cared enough for me to let me stay with him.

Placing the note to my pillow, I got out of the room and took my things with me. Leaving Jax to his sleep, I drove to my house, changed into a silk-like, blue short sleeved top, tight denim pants, black boots, a necklace that had strange rope like dangles, small dangling earrings and little make-up. Spraying some perfume, to mask the smell of my night-time actions, I then fixed my hair a little and prepared my outfit for later today. For Donna's funeral. Driving to Opie's I was surprised to find mom and a few of the women we knew, helping her with food and house chores. Preparing things for the funeral and helping to do what Donna could no longer do. _Shit...I miss her already, and it hasn't even been a day._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waking up, I rubbed at my eyes, stretched and found a note from Maddie. Maddie wasn't beside me, but I was naked and it was a subtle reminder that what happened last night, really did happen. That it wasn't all a dream. Abel was home, Donna died, and myself and Maddie made love. All in the same day.

The note Maddie had left me read: _Sorry for leaving you, I'll be with Opie and the kids. Thank you for letting me stay last night, I really needed your company last night and I don't know how else to show my appretiation. I've made you breakfast and Abel has been fed at 7 in the morning. I'll see you later, Maddie xxxx_

Groaning, I got up, had a shower and slid into comfortable clothes. Having breakfast as I sat with Abel, I changed his diaper and decided it was best to call mom. Knowing she'd take care of the kid, I knew I needed to find out what was the plan when it came to what happened to Donna. To find out what I needed to do before Donna's funeral, to fix things and make sure my friend was okay.

Dialing mom's number, it rang for a few moments and after the third ring, she picked up. "Hey baby," she answered me and kept her voice kind, calm. "How did you sleep?" she asked me, wondering possibly if I slept much with Donna's death and with Abel. "Are you okay?" she questioned me, her voice filled with concern.

Sighing, I truthfully didn't sleep much, but I did sleep good enough with Maddie by my side. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered her, not needing to give her all the details to how I was feeling. "I slept as good as you can imagine mom," I told her, knowing that she didn't need to think about how or who I had slept with. "How about you?" I asked her, being polite and concerned for her too.

Last night, she too had tears in her eyes and didn't seem pleased with what happened. Her own heartbreak towards Donna's death was evident in her eyes. Taking a few moments, she stayed silent as she deliberated what to say. "I slept fine," she assured me. "How's Abel?" she asked me, curious about her grandson.

Taking a deep breath, I still felt shaken from the fact Donna was dead and all because of the shit that had been happening lately. Something about the attack, told me that it was meant to be for Opie. "It's the reason I was calling you," I told her. "Could you come over and look after him for a while?" I asked her, cutting right to the chase. "I've got to go and visit Opie," I explained as to why I needed her to look after the kid.

Mom didn't seem to hesitate, but she did sound a little sad as she answered me. "Sure," she agreed, answering my question, sounding positive and supportive about it. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she assured me. "Give them my love and condolences," she told me, when it came to Opie and his kids.

Rubbing at my forehead, I shut my eyes and kept myself calm. _What a shit turn of events._ "I will," I assured her. "Love you mom," I told her into the phone, which made her reply with a sincere 'Love you too, baby.' Checking in on Abel, I saw he was fine, so I rode to Opie's and tried to get there as fast as I could. Parking, I stepped off and knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door for me, letting me in and I found Mary, a few other women, Crow-eaters and Maddie buzzing around the house. "Hey, Mary," I greeted Maddie and Opie's mother. Mary turned to look at me, her eyes filled with tears and her hands moved away from the coffee she was making.

Not liking the sight of Mary crying, I walked over to her and saw how her bottom lip trembled. Pulling her into a warm embrace, she held onto me and rest her head against my chest. When I pulled away, I looked down at her and sighed softly. "Where is he?" I asked as I refered to Opie and his whereabouts. _Shit. I wonder if he left to the cabin or something._

Maddie was quietly grating some hard, dark chocolate and I knew instantly, that they were making the desert for later. Her eyes were shy, her hair pulled back into a pony tail and her body stiff as she would side glance us. "Outside...with the kids," Mary replied as her bottom lip trembled, her eyes looking down, her voice filled with tears.

Sighing, she looked up at me and tried to keep herself together. "It's good you're here, Mary," I encouraged her, knowing that family was what Opie needed to surround himself in at that moment. Nodding, she mumbled a quiet and sad 'Yeah.' Staying on the spot for another second, I nod and pursed my lips.

Wandering over to Maddie, she had her back to me and when I came closer, she sensed my presence. Turning slowly to me, she let go of the chocolate and placed it to one side. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her, worried for how she was too and knowing that it must have been hard on all of them.

Gulping, her head nods and her eyes were lowered. As though she feared to look me in the eyes, but I could see the tears begin to build in her eyes. "Yeah," she spoke firmly, trying to keep her tone level and to not show weakness. "You?" she asked as she looked up at me, her hazel eyes looked dark, sad and I knew it was hurting her to keep this appearance up.

Licking my lips, I pursed them and sighed. My hands were burried in my pockets and my head was bowed with respect for them, the sadness enveloped the room like a misty fog. "As good as I can be," I shrugged. Looking into her eyes, I pulled her into a hug and held her there. "I love you," I whispered into her shoulder.

Her arms held onto me, but her hands didn't touch me, as chocolate covered them and possibly, as to not stain my clothes and cut. "I love you too," she whispered back as her face hid inside the crook of my neck. Taking a step back, her eyes stared up into mine, her eyebrows furrowed and expression was one of curiousity. "Where's Abel?" she asked me.

Already knowing the answer to reply to her with, I wondered why she had become so concerned for my son. "At home, Gemma's going to look after him," I informed her of where he was and who would be with him. I didn't want Maddie thinking I would leave my son alone. "Why?" I asked her.

Eyes glued to one another, the pair of us staring at one another as we tried to get the answeres off one another. "Did you leave him alone?" she asked me, wondering if I had left my son alone and decided to let Gemma get there when she could. Nodding, she sighed and shook her head. Muttering something to herself, she looked as though she was disappointed in me.

Turning to look at us, Mary glanced between myself and Maddie. "Maddie," she spoke her daughter's name calmly, making Maddie look towards her mother. "If you want to go and look after the kid, you can," she encouraged kindly. "I've got this," she assured her, which made Maddie look to her mom and nod.

Making her way over to Mary, Maddie gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug. "Thanks mom," Maddie said to her mother softly and pulled away. Walking to the sink, she washed her hands and dried them on a towel. "I'll see you later?" Maddie asked me as she turned to look at me. Replying to her with a soft 'Yeah, bye.' Maddie then took hold of my hand, walking away, we gradually let go and she whispered a calm "Bye," in return.

I waited until Maddie had left the house, heading outside, I found the kids were swinging on the swings, Opie was sat on a chair of a kid table set. Getting to his feet, he turned and moved closer towards me. Hugging each other, I could sense his sorrow and pain. "How are they doin'?" I asked as I nod towards the kids and sat down beside him.

The pair of us crouched and perching on the chairs, chairs that seemed to small for us to be sat on. "She's been crying all morning," he informed me about how Ellie reacted towards the whole situation. "Kenny still doesn't get it," he told me as he spoke of his son, who was too young to understand what had happened. "Boys," Opie muttered as he watched his children swinging on the swings depressingly. _Ellie's only 7 years old, Kenny only turned 5 a few months ago._

Opie looked like he hadn't had a shower, there were bags under his eyes and judging by his appearance, he didn't sleep and he was too depressed to get himself cleaned. "Anything you need-" I went to tell him, which made him reply with a sad 'I know.' "You want me to stick around?" I asked him, curious as to if he needed a friend, or wanted to be alone, with his family.

Maddie had been here early, to help with whatever needed doing and to support her struggling family. "No," he said as he shook his head. A few strands fell to his face from this action, making him push the stray strands back into the sweep back Opie had. "I'm okay," he assured me as the few strands stayed in front of his face. "She knew," Opie mumbled as he stared to his kids, his bottom lip trembling and body tense. "She knew I was gonna bring on something like this," he told me, guilt and remorse evident in his tone of voice.

Trying to support and listen to him, I knew he was only feeling guilty for the things he couldn't control. "Ope, you didn't bring this," I shook my head, assuring him that this wasn't his doing. That it wasn't him who killed her, simply those who tried to kill him and killed Donna by mistake.

He wasn't going to stay quiet, instead, he chose to speak up and answer me back. "A banger shot my wife," he snarled, barking this information at me like I didn't already know this. "I had nothing to do with that?" he questioned as he looked at me, getting to his feet as I bowed my head and looked away. Walking to his children, he began to swing both of them, effectively, ending the conversation we had shared.

* * *

 **GPOV**

After giving Clay his breakfast, he didn't eat and didn't drink anything. He was sat there, pondering in his thoughts and silent as he sat in his seat. "Can I help?" I asked as I sat down and placed my food in-front of me. Clay mumbled a depressed, but firm 'No.' "You were upset last night," I pointed out as he picked up the coffee I had made him, it must have been cold as he drank it. "Was that our mistake?" I questioned him, which made him stay silent. It was a silent answer. "Oh, Jesus," I mumbled. "And Jax?" I began to worry for what my son knew about the whole situation.

Watching Clay, he had wriggled around his seat, uncomfortable with the questions I was asking him. "He knows what everybody else knows," he assured me, knowing that if Jax found out, he would hate Clay for what happened to Donna. "Donna's death was Niner retaliation," he informed me as to the like they had formed, to protect the club and to hide the fact it was in fact them who had killed Donna.

Puzzling it all together, I realized what was happening and how this would affect everyone, especially all the Winstons. "Motherless children," I spoke my thoughts aloud as I thought of the children. Sighing, I couldn't help but feel sorrow for the family's loss. "They make people do drastic things," I stated. "This is bad," I told Clay, knowing that this could get worse when Opie and if he found out.

Clay's ice blue eyes met mine, as though he was shocked and insulted by what I had just said. The fact Donna died was terrible for all of us, especially seeing as Opie wasn't the rat and that now, he was wifeless. "You think I don't know that?" Clay asked me. "You think I wanted this?" he questionde and began to sob.

Hiding his face behind his hand, his head bowed and his sobs shook his entire body. Reaching to hold his arm and hand, I knew I needed to be strong for him. "You feel all that, baby," I told him. "You feel it here," I stated, knowing that here, he could be vulnerable with me. "That's right. You walk out that door...you be the man they all need you to be," I encouraged him. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down, took his coffee and cut with him. "Oh, Jesus," I mumbled when he was out of ear-shot. Startling me a little, Jax called me and asked me to look after Abel while he was with Opie. Agreeing to it, I decided to leave and take care of my grandson.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Sitting around, Gemma had gone to go and do a few things at Teller-Morrow and would return later. The moment Jax came into the house, I had got up from my seat and went to go take care of a crying Abel. "Where's Gemma?" Jax asked me, to which I replied with 'On her way.' Wandering into Abel's room, Jax was the first to enter and pick him up. Bouncing on his feet, he began cooing and comforting Abel. "Want to hold him?" he questioned, curious as to what I wanted.

Blushing, I stood beside him and saw the pair of them. Instantly, I knew he was a good dad and saw him love his son. That he was capable of loving his son and possibly, even me. Curious as to what we were, I didn't want to bring up the term. "Okay," I agreed as Jax slowly began to hand him over. "Hey. You're all right, little boy," I greeted Abel as I took careful hold of him. "Yeah, you're all right," I assured him as I bounced on my feet gently.

Comforting Abel, he calmed down and relaxed into my hold. His cries subsiding and his breathing gentle. Jax was watching us, a smile on his face and his eyes bright as they darted between myself and Abel. "You're a natural," he commented as he smiled sweetly at me.

Making me blush harder, I looked away and took a seat on the small chair we had placed in Abel's room. "Thanks," I thanked him shyly as I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. We were silent for a few minutes, both of us glancing at one another and then down at the calm baby. "What happened last night with us, is that going to happen again?" I asked him, curious to see what he wanted out of our relationship.

Jax had crouched in-front of me and would glance at me, as well as look at his beautiful son. A smirk grew on his face, and it was the only one he wore when he was feeling cheeky, flirty. "I hope so," he gave me his answer. _Men. Always thinking with either one head, or another._

Feeling a little doubtful and curious about the other women who chased after him. I wondered if I was the right woman, if he truly wanted me and not the others who desired him. "What about Wendy?" I asked him. "Tara?" I listed the women who had history with him.

Sighing, I could sense we had gone over this for more than a thousand times. "Wendy was never the girl for me," he admitted to me calmly. "Tara's a girl I used to get back at you, to hurt you all those years ago, for hurting me," Jax confessed to me sadly as he took hold of one of my hands, one of them that held Abel close to me. "You, you've always come back and it's always for family. I respect that," he stated his opinions and my motives. "You wanna know how many women I've slept with over the last 8 years?" he asked me curiously.

Feeling my heart pounding, I was unsure as to what I should answer to him about what he had asked me. Not wanting to guess, I knew that the number would hurt me and that it wasn't information I wanted to hear. "Jax, I don't want to kn-" I went to tell him, but he cut me off and went against my request.

Jax's eyes were glued to mine, his words sincere and voice sad. "Hundreds, maybe more, I don't know," he shrugged. "I barely see their faces," he informed me. "I married Wendy because I was lonely. Because I got tired of the endless disconnect. It was just a sad time-out," he explained his motives for being with Wendy.

I could sense there was an intensity about Jax as he spoke up at me. His eyes glued to mine, clear blue against my own shade of blue. "Because when I'm inside someone, there's only one face I see," he confessed, which made me realize that it was me he saw. "When you came home, it was like some kind of sign to me. Like my past coming around giving me another shot to do this different. Better," he told me all the thoughts that ran through his head. "To do this with the right person, the only thing I ask is for you not to go," he spoke with all sadness and need in his tone. "To give me this chance," he pleaded as he clutched my hand a little tighter.

Pursing my lips, I felt like crying, knowing that Jax was speaking to me from his heart. I knew he loved me and wanted something with me, exactly what, it wasn't clear, but I knew he wanted more from us. "Jax, I'm not going anywhere, not now and not ever," I spoke softly. "I promise," I whispered as I gripped onto his hand tightly with mine. "Besides, my family needs me now more than ever right?" I questioned with a shrug of my shoulder. "You have me, if you want me," I stated, giving him the option to reject me.

Leaning in, he placed a kiss to my hand and shut his eyes tightly. "I do babe, I really do," he whispered ever so softly, as he pulled away and glanced at me from under his lashes. The sound of his cell ringing made him groan and reach into his pocket. "Hey, what's up Doc?" he answered, making me giggle softly at the stupid joke. "Oh, yeah...a'ight," he mumbled as his eyebrows furrowed. "I'll be there soon," he told Tara. "Bye," he said as he hung up. "Tara, she wants me to go visit her at St. Thomas," he informed me as he got to his feet, pressed a kiss to my lips and a kiss to Abel's forehead, all before he left and went to visit Tara.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Finding Tara, I wandered into the hospital and saw she was wandering towards me, with a few of her collegues. "Excuse me," she pardoned herself to her friends. "Can I have a minute?" she asked them, the pair of them glanced at me and gave her a calm 'Yeah, sure.' Leading me towards a private sitting area, she closed the door behind me and sighed. "I heard about what happened to Donna. God. I'm so sorry," she apologized.

Unsure of what to say, I knew it was best to just go with the simple things. She offered me to take a seat, so I silently sat down and sighed at the memory of Donna's corpse being pulled out from the truck. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Knowing that the ones who were suffering the most were the ones who were trying their hardest to keep it together. Opie. Ellie. Piney. Mary. Maddie. "Anybody know what happened?" Tara asked me, pulling my out of my thoughts and reply to her with a firm 'No.' "Look, I know you're busy. I just wanted to make sure you were all right," she informed me of why she had called me, asking me if I could come and visit her.

Feeling a little numb, I was still in shock from what happened with Donna. A sad cloud covered my head, as she was the last person I had expected to die and go the way she did. "Mmm, I appreciate that," I mumbled to her. Taking a seat beside me, she sat uncomfortably and with her back straight.

Her fingers were fumbling, her eyes glancing down and around the room awkwardly. "I'm sorry about last night. I-" she went to apologize again, but I told her that it was okay. "No, it's not okay," she chuckled sadly. "Nothing is okay," she mumbled to gerself, more than to me. "Like, the last few weeks, l-" she stumbled over her words, unsure of what to tell me. "I tried to follow your lead. You know, find some kind of...compartment to put all my stress in," she began to explain to me.

Sitting up, I wasn't sure what she was talking about and tried to keep myself composed. My eyebrows knitting together in confusion as I listened to her talk. "But I just-l-I can't," she told me. "I don't...sleep," she revealed to me. "I'm more scared now than I ever was. I'm scared that everything that is going on in my head is true," she repeated but added some more to her strange, emotional tale. "That you never did love me," she confessed as she looked up, her eyes staring directly into mine.

The next thing that came out of her mouth made me sit back and listen to her. "I think you're a good man...with a big heart. I believe you try to do as much good as you can, but...you live a life I don't think I'll ever really understand," she confessed, knowing that this was already true. That she had never understood the life I lived, the life that everyone involved with the club lived. "I called Chicago Presbyterian today, and they said they'd take me back," she told me. "And I think it's the best choice," she gave me her opinion.

Her eyes stared up at me, expectantly and as though she waited for my permission for her to leave. "A'ight," I nod. "If that's what makes you happy, do it," I encouraged her. "Is this why you called me, telling me to come visit you?" I asked her, which made her nod shyly and look away sadly. "Well, take care, Doc," I spoke as I got to my feet. "And thank you for saving my son," I thanked her for her work, knowing that if it wasn't for her, my son wouldn't have lived.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Riding to the clubhouse, we were all there for the meeting. All of us except Bobby and Opie. Feeling sadness and an overwhelming weight on my shoulders, I knew I needed to make sure the score got settled for Donna's murder. Chibs was the one to check and make sure that no one was bugged. Sitting in my seat, Clay sighed and chose to ask the question everyone was wanting to know the answer to. "How is he?" Clay asked.

Jax shighed and looked as though he too was having a rough time about it all. "I don't know," he answered, seeing as he had gone to visit my son and had Maddie stay with him for the night. _He loved Donna, like a sister and I can tell. Opie's his brother and Jax doesn't want anything bad to happen to him, or his family._

The way everyone spoke about Opie, made me feel like they were forgetting the issue. _My son was the one who was meant to die, instead, they killed his wife by mistake. Left him with a dead wife and the kids without a mother._ "How do you think he is?" I questioned them, surprised everyone in the room were clueless.

Everyone stayed silent, understanding what I meant and making them empathetic to what had happened to my family. To my son. "There's no viewing," Jax spoke up after a few moments. "Funeral's tomorrow," he stated what was to happen tomorrow. _Poor Donna, poor kids and Opie._

Truthfully, I couldn't believe this had happened to my family, that Opie was the one to suffer the actions and choices of the club that murdered his wife. "Well, let's get people down for this," Clay said with a nod of his head. "I want a good show of support," he informed us of what _he_ wanted.

Some of the boys looked like they too hardly slept, most of them had bags under their eyes and sorrow in their expressions. "Happy's already in town," Juice informed us, his eyes red from either tears or lack of sleep. "I'll start making some calls," he told us, already planning his job for today.

We were all silent, watching as Clay leaned forward and haunched himself over the table. "I gotta take responsibility for this," he spoke up. "I was the one that pushed for that deal with the Mayans," he confessed to his mistake. "I knew there was gonna be some kind of...Niner blowback, but..." he drifted with a prolonged sigh. "I never thought it would reach this far, go this way," he admitted to us.

 _Clearly, he should of thought twice. But now, Donna is dead and our family is suffering because of it._ "We all voted yes on that Mayan deal," Chibs spoke up, placing the blame on all of us and this made me a little angry. "Nobody seen this comin'," he tried to comfort Clay, for feeling guilty. _He should feel guilty. It was his fault._

Tig was the one to mumble a 'That's right,' in agreement with Chibs. But, I wasn't going to let my voice be unspoken. "Yeah, but it happened," I reminded everyone bitterly, knowing that the pain was still very real and fresh to me. "So how do we handle it?" I asked as everyone looked to me, wanting to get this all handled, so that Opie could rest easy.

Clay kept his eyes glued to me, he had changed a lot over the years. No longer the young man I once called my brother, a man who cared more about his power and the gavel. Rather than his loyalty and this family we had created. "The Niners are gonna be dealt with," he assured me. "But right now, let's just walk through this, be there for Ope," he suggested that this was the best action to do in this moment.

Disagreeing, I didn't believe that 'being there for Ope' and making sure we could move past this by showing support, was the best solution. It would help, but it didn't retalliate for what the Niners had done to my daughter-in-law. "We help Ope by settling the score," I snarled. "We track down Laroy and put a bullet in that nigger's head," I spat and this made Clay glance at Jax beside him. "Now, what are you lookin' at him for?" I questioned him. "I'm the one talkin' to you," I reminded him that I was the one speaking, not Jax.

He seemed exhausted, as though he was trying to prove something to Jackson, or trying to get some type of agreement from him. "I know, brother," Clay said as he looked directly at me again. "I know you're hurtin'. You think you're tryin' to help, but-" he tried to sympathise, but I wasn't going to fall for that bullshit.

My rage was building, my body shivered and trembled from the anger that was about to burst out of me. "Don't you tell me what I'm thinkin'!" I snarled at him, not liking how he was acting all calm about this shit. "You know, if this happened to your family..." I paused for effect, to make him know what I was about to say next. "There'd be six charters halfway to Oakland," I stated, knowing that he would go all out if it was his family who suffered this tragedy.

"This did happen to my family," Clay answered back, believing his own lie and trying to sound convincing to me.

Tired of him trying to seem like he cared, I was outraged that no one cared about Donna, about her murder. That no one was going to try and act on the damage it did to this club, to my family. "No, it didn't!" I shouted across the table with a slam to the table, using my oxygen tank. "The Niners came gunnin' for my son. They killed my daughter-in-law," I stated the facts. "You got that? Huh?" I asked everyone, to see if they were all on the same page I was. "You got that kind of hole in your family?" I questioned as I got up, took my oxygen tank with me, opened the door, walked out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Hearing Piney's rant, I couldn't help but agree and want to make things right. But, there were no leads and we couldn't be certain that it was Laroy. At least, not yet. "I got it," I said as I got up and followed after the old man, leaving the others in the chapel. "Where are you goin'?" I asked as I saw Piney sat on his bike, ready to leave. Sighing, I knew he wasn't going to answer me. "Look, man...nobody wants to even this out more than me," I informed him. "Let's just bury Donna, catch our breath, and then we'll do what needs to be done," I suggested a decent plan.

Piney was silent, but he was listening to every word I was saying and deliberating it all. The way he didn't meet my eyes, made me realize he didn't like a single word I was saying to him. "Yeah," he agreed as he looked up at me. "Let's, uh-Let's do that, huh?" he suggested mockingly and started his engine.

Jumping back, Piney rode off and all I knew, that where he was going, I knew it would only lead to trouble. "Hey, prospect," I called to Half-Sack, who was fixing up the cars in the garage. Stunned, he looked at me and muttered a confused 'Huh?' "Keep an eye on the old man," I ordered of him.

Looking towards Piney, he rode out and disappeared into the roads. "Where is he going?" Half-Sack asked me, as though I would have the answers. _What an idiot. He may be brave, but he is stupid when it comes to a few things. Wonder what he'd be like if he became a member..._

Heading towards my bike, I decided it would be best for me to go check up on Opie again and see how he was doing, then later, visit the kid. But, I knew that I needed to be on edge, in-case anything went down with Piney. "I don't know," I told him. "That's why you're following him," I stated why I ordered him to follow Piney. Mumbling a 'Right,' he ran towards his bike and rode off after Piney.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Placing things out of Jax's boxes, I had noticed how he hadn't finished placing his things away and was curious as to what could have been taking up his time. Something in me knew it was Maddie, the club and his son. That he hardly time for himself. "Need more wipes," Maddie said as she stepped into the kitchen, where I was picking up clothes and examining the condition they were in.

Looking to her, I was pleased that Maddie had stayed in Charming, how she was becoming a better mother for Abel in hours, than what Wendy was for 9 months. "My wallet's over there," I told her as I pointed towards the kitchen counter. "Just take what you need," I encouraged her to take whatever amount she wanted. Ignoring my instructions, she reached into her bag and took out her keys.

Noticing the boxes, her eyebrows furrowed and she had helped me move the boxes around, whenever Abel wasn't crying. The pair of us took turns to look after him and tend to him when he would cry. "That Jax's stuff?" she questioned as she squinted her eyes and noticed the clothes that began to pile out of the carboard boxes.

Knowing I didn't need to explain myself to her, I loved Maddie, as though she was my own daughter and chose to tell her my train of thought. "Well, I figure I'd better unpack for him," I shrugged. "Or this shit'll be sittin' in the garage...for the next three months," I stated what Jax was like when it came to moving and his things.

Laughing softly, a wide smile appeared on Maddie's face, she had changed into more comfortable clothes, ones that she could ware and wouldn't mind getting sweaty, or dirty. "Doesn't surprise me," she smirked as she picked up her bag and moved towards the boxes that had been left open by me.

Scoffing, I too knew what Jax was like and was glad to know that Maddie did too. "You and Jax..." I drifted, knowing I was pushy when it came to the subject, but I was curious about them. "How's that comin'?" I asked her, curious to know what had happened between the pair of them.

Maddie was forking through the boxes, placing her bag to one side for a moment and rummaging through Jax's things. "We ah...he doesn't want me to leave," she informed me as she looked up to meet my eyes for a moment. "Told me he wants to be with me and no one else," she told me. "So, I'm here and I want to be with him," she shrugged one shoulder as she looked down at what was in the box. "But, we haven't discussed what either of us want exactly," she confessed.

The way she spoke, it wasn't as though she was doubting herself, but it was as though she was unsure what was going on. Like she didn't know what she wanted out of it all. Except, I saw how she cared for children, how she looked after Abel as though he was her own. "What do you want?" I asked her, dropping what was in my hands for only a moment and stared at her.

Resting my hand on my hip, I changed the weight on my foot and saw how Maddie contemplated her answer. "I'm not sure," she spoke after she had thought over her answer for a few moments. "But, I know I want to be by Jax's side," she informed me what she wanted, that it definately included Jackson. "Well, I'll be back," she said with a wide smile, taking her bag and leaving the house.

Madde left me alone, to rummage through the boxes and find a pair of funky underwear. "Oh!" I picked up the yellow tinted underwear of my son's, that seemed the same type of shit that he would keep in his drawers. Chuckling, I couldn't help but shake my head at the sight of what I was holding. "Boy, some shit never changes," I mumbled as I dropped the laundry back into the box and picked up another box that laid on the floor.

Dumping the box into the laundry basket, I saw that there was a towel tucked into the bottom of the box. It was folded neatly, something I didn't expect of Jax and unfolded it carefully. Finding burnt pages, I flicked at the book and knew exactly what it was. My heart thundered within my ribs, my mouth ran dry and I could feel my body tense up at the thought. _John..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Returning back to Teller-Morrow, I found Rosen stood outside, surprised to find him waiting in our parking lot. "What's goin' on?" I asked as I got off my bike, took off my helmet and wandered over to him. He was fully suited, smart and ready for business.

The look on his face was one of negativity, which led me to believe something was severly wrong. That something could harm all of us, just from hearing it. "I wanted to give you this news in person," he said as we all made our way towards him.

Clay, Tig, Juice, Chibs and myself had all surrounded Rosen as he stood before us. "Well, that don't sound good," Clay grumbled as he placed his hands to rest on his hips, his eyes hidden by his shades and I felt myself tense, in case it was something I didn't want to hear.

"It's not," Rosen said calmly. "The US Attorney is releasing the details on the witness at 5:00, 5:01, ATF is presenting their case against Opie Winston for Hefner's murder," he spoke how precise they were going to be when it came to Hefner's case. "Bring him in for a lineup. From what the prosecution's shared, he's probably not goin' back home," Rosen concluded in a tone that told us this was potentially Opie's final taste of freedom.

Cussing under my breath, I too had kept my eyes hidden behind my shades and tried not to make eye contact with anyone from over my shades. "So what do we know, Rosen?" Tig spoke up, he stood close to Clay, but furthest from anyone else, staying close to his President.

Rosen didn't look at anyone in the eye after what he had revealed to us. "There's an eyewitness," he stated. "Probably a resident," Rosen guessed the person it could be that was the person who ID'd both Bobby and Opie. "They offered wit pro, which means he's in lockdown," he explained what was happening with the witness.

Clay kept his head bowed, none of us wanted to talk. Feeling shocked at the thought my brother would never see sunlight again, that he'd be locked in a cell until it was time, I didn't want to think of it. Especially after his wife and what his children were going through. "Opie buries his wife tomorrow," Clay informed Rosen.

Hinting that we needed him to keep the case from destroying the time to burry his wife, the mother of his children. "I'll drag my feet," Rosen said softly, understanding what was meant. "See that they don't bring him in too early," he spoke with a nod. "Sorry," he apologized. "Have my office call you about my retainer?" Rosen asked Clay, to which he then agreed.

Scoffing, I couldn't listen to anymore of the conversation, moving towards the garage, I knew we'd need to talk about what we needed to do, in order to save Opie and protect him from this blow. Tig ordered our workers to leave and we all closed up the doors, so that no-one could hear us. "Their whole case against Bobby and Opie is that witness. Without him, they got nothin'," Clay began the conversation.

Tig seemed to understand what Clay was saying, straight away and taking the violent route. "So we gotta get to him," he said firmly, convinced that this was the best and quickest resolution. Juice spoke up, questioning what exactly he wanted to do. "He's a rat. Rats deserve to die. End of story," Tig summarized what he believed.

Knowing that Tig was only doing what he thought was best for Opie and Bobby, I knew that there was no chance of getting to the witness. "'Wit pro' means safe house," I informed everyone. "Twenty-four hour protection," I reminded them, incase they didn't know what a safe house was.

"That's a dead end," Chibs agreed with me.

Clay seemed restless, as though he needed to do this for not only our brothers, but for himself. "That can't be," Clay snarled. "Opie goes back to prison, what happens to his kids?" he asked us. "What, the state's gonna give 'em to Piney, or Mary?" he questioned, listing those who wouldn't be capable of looking after the children. _What about Maddie?_ "They're gonna end up in the system," Clay exclaimed, knowing that this was the worst thing to happen to the children.

Tig continued to stay close to Clay, but his eyes were glued to me and I could sense a challenging feeling about him. "Let's not forget Bobby," Tig reminded us. "He got ID'd...'cause he had to clean up after Ope's mistake," he spoke, trying to make Opie seem like a bad guy. _It's not his fault that he wasn't ready to jump in like that._

Not denying what happened, I chose to think of what was important. And that was, the Winstons as a whole. "We gotta do this before the funeral," I encouraged everyone. "Ope's family can't take another hit," I stated, knowing that hearing her brother died in prison, would destroy her and her family. "Maybe Trammel can help," I suggested after everyone agreed with me. "If the safe house is in San Joaquin, he's probably got sheriffs on him," I informed everyone, thinking how Trammel could be our best choice in getting what we needed on the witness.

Instantly, Clay too had an idea and wanted to give out orders, rather than listen to my suggestions. "Call Happy," Clay ordered of Juice. "I'm sure one of his smiley face tats is for a dead witness," he grumbled, which made Juice agree and leave us.

The Prospect then called me, telling me where the old man had gone and informing me that Piney had gone to Oakland. Informing everyone as to who Piney was looking for, they all complained and I knew I needed to stop Piney, before he did anything stupid, that not only would hurt him, but the club relations.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Noticing that the Prospect had been tailing me since I left TM, I knew he was ordered to follow me and to keep tabs on where I was going. Chosing to get to business, I hid from the boy's sight and waited for him to appear in my line of vision. "Glad you could join me," I surprised him as he searched for me.

He had been busy on the phone, possibly telling Jax where I was and what I could possibly be doing here. "Hey," he said a little shocked that I chose to surprise him. "I was just, you know, comin' down to...see what you were doing and stuff," he fumbled for words.

Chuckling, I got to my feet and held onto my oxygen tank. Making my way towards Half-Sack, I knew he was only following orders, but I didn't like when people pried into my business. "You need to, uh...brush up on your stealth skills," I suggested. "You did everything but wave at me when you were following," I joked with the young boy.

Deciding to join in with the joke, he stayed serious as he spoke to me. "I did wave at you, actually," he informed me. "I was gettin' a little lost comin' off the 580 there..." he told me, which made me chuckle at him, because part of me believed him. "Hopin' you'd slow down," he continued awkwardly.

Not wanting to waste any time, I took a step closer and looked into the boy's eyes. "Listen, if you're comin'...let's go get this party started, huh?" I suggested with a quiet chuckle and few shuffling steps towards the front door.

Taking hold of my arm, he tried to stop me from going inside and was going to try and make me stay with him. "Okay. I was thinkin' we could not do that and just hang out here for a bit," he suggested which made me realize he was stalling until the boys got here.

Feeling a little insulted, I knew what needed to be done and I wasn't going to let anyone tell me what I could and couldn't do. Especially when it involved my family. "Now, I don't need those guys," I informed Half-Sack as I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb. "I know what I gotta do," I growled, not wanting to argue but proving to him that he shouldn't mess with me today.

Walking towards the building, I went inside and found the bar tender staring at me. She looked baffled with my sudden appearance. As though, I shouldn't be in that building and doing business under the roof. "If you're lookin' for the assisted livin' home, it's two blocks south," she commented.

Taking no insult from her sarcasm and comment, I chose to look around and search for Laroy. Keeping my gun close, I knew I may be in need of it, but kept my oxygen tank in my hand. "Oh, no, sweetheart," I replied to her. "I got all the assistance I need," I grumbled as I walked towarsd the back, where Laroy would normally relax and make his personal deals.

Hearing the Prospect talk to the bartender, I kept walking and found myself walking into a room with two black men. "What kind of shit is this?" one asked as he got up on his feet and the other followed his lead. "What business you got here?" the other asked as he looked at me directly in the eyes.

Glancing around, I realized Laroy wasn't there yet. So, I chose to continue with plan B. Which was to give him a reason to come here. "I'm just lookin' for a friend," I replyed to his question, being the good civilian that I was and speaking of what needed to be said.

"You ain't got no friends here," the man spat back.

One man took a step towards me as the other turned his back and walked back to the table. Raising my oxygen tank, I slammed it against the guy's face and caused him to get knocked onto the floor, stone cold and in a deep sleep. "Where's Laroy?" I asked as I pulled out my gun, took off the safety and aimed it to the back of the other guy's head.

He froze on the spot once he felt the gun press to the back of his neck, my eyes glued to him and I could hear the panic in Half-Sack's voice as others raised their guns at us. "Want to get yourself killed, old man?" the boy asked me.

Taking a step closer, I didn't feel intimidated by him or anyone. I had done what I wanted to in my life and I had no regrets that came to my mind in that moment. "Well, I'm ready for that," I growled as the image of my kids happiness kept my going, knowing that one of them was sad from their loss, I knew it was my duty to do what I had to in that moment. "Are you?" I questioned him in return.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding to a spot we'd meet with Laroy, myself and Chibs parked beside his car. "We got a problem," he informed us as myself and Chibs parked our bikes and walked towards him. Stopping in-front of him, we stayed outside of his club and I kept silent.

Chibs made his way towards me as Laroy led the way and I would glance at the men that surrounded us. "Well, then safety's off," Chibs mumbled as he walked beside me. "Let's go," he encouraged as we headed towards the door.

Entering the bar, following behind Laroy, I found Piney sat in a chair with a gun in his hand, aimed at one of Laroy's guys. "Shit," I cussed when I saw the pair of them, while the Prospect sat quietly and awkwardly, as though he was unsure what to do in this situation. "Crazy old man," I mumbled, knowing that at times Piney would do crazy shit with his sudden outbursts.

Piney looked at me, the Prospect couldn't make eye contact with me and Piney looked annoyed by my sudden presence. "This doesn't involve you, Jax," Piney said as he glanced at me, but kept the gun aimed at the guy sat beside him. "One of these...assholes, killed Donna, and I'm gonna make that right," Piney snarled as he looked directly at the guy.

"What the hell is he talkin' about?" Laroy asked confused as I stood in-front of him.

I knew that if I didn't get Piney to put down the gun, there would be no way to negitiate and talk without it all turning to shit. "I get him to put down the revolver, you promise we walk out of here alive?" I asked, which made Laroy smirk and answer with a 'Yeah.' "Put down the gun, Piney," I ordered as I walked towards the three sat around the table.

As I began walking closer to Piney, he had started to protest, not wanting to put down the gun or leave the building. "I ain't leavin' till the nigger that killed Donna is dead!" he growled as he looked up at me. "All right?" he spoke suddenly calm, his eyes glued to mine and a serious look was on his face. Sighing the Prospect sat up and rest his elbows on the table. With a solid, fluid movement, Half-Sack elbowed Piney in the ribs hard and it made Piney loosen his grip. Groaning, I took the gun and saw how Piney went to hurt Half-Sack. "Shithead!" he insulted as he tried to do damage to the young man.

Taking a step towards us, Laroy raised his hands and looked to all of us. "Easy," he spoke, gesturing for me to take a seat with him and Piney alone. "Noise we made at the Mayan gun sale is about how pissed off we are," he told us. "But if we wanted your cracker asses dead-" he went to tell us, but Piney cut him off.

Piney was playing with something using his fingers, but his eyes quickly flashed up to meet with Laroy's. "Someone last night in a gangster SUV gunned down my daughter," he said, which made shivers run down my spine and I didn't like how he said it. How it made me automatically think he was referring to Maddie, rather than Donna. "Now, that smells just like nigger revenge to me," Piney accused them subtly once more.

Laroy was getting tired of Piney's words and attitude. His eyes glued to Piney and lips never moving. "Nigger, nigger, nigger, nigger, nigger," he slowly said and eventually, it turned out to be a whisper. "Old fat bastard here says nigger one more time...and that 'walking out alive' deal we talked about?" he asked me, as his eyes momentarily caught mine. "Off the goddamn table," he threatened.

I wasn't going to let Piney ruin this for us, but I wasn't going to act like a pussy in-front of Laroy, especially when all the fingers were pointing towards him and the Niners. "Someone went after one of my guys," I stated. "Killed his wife by mistake," I informed him of what happened last night.

"Wasn't us," Laroy replied calmly, all honesty was evident in the way he spoke. Somehow, this only confused me further and wonder if he was telling the truth, or trying to hide his mistake with a lie.

Piney too wasn't completely convinced. "So this old fat bastard, is supposed to take your word for it...because you're honorable and a black man?" Piney asked him, all sarcasm was clear in his voice as he referred to himself as what Laroy described him as. An old, fat bastard.

The old fat bastard did well, considering he didn't say the word nigger, which would have gotten us all killed. "Shut up!" I spat at Piney, knowing that at any moment, he could get Laroy angrier than he already was. Chuckling Laroy kept his eyes on Piney and glanced at me momentarily. "Your trouble with us, you work that out of your system? Or does this beef keep growin'?" I asked him.

Piney was getting upset, infuriated and his blood was boiling under his skin. I could see it by how red his face was becoming, how his eyes bulged and his nostrils flared. "Why do you keep talking about beefs?" he went to complain and argue with me now.

Feeling my own blood begin to boil, I too wanted to find out about Donna and who killed her, but I believed Laroy. I knew something didn't make sense, but I wasn't sure what it was. "Piney!" I shouted. "Let me handle this, or I will kill you myself!" I threatened the old man, but I had to, because he was pissing me off and not letting me do what I needed to, so that we could gain information, a deal and a way for us to get out of here alive.

Laroy no longer looked to Piney, but instead kept his eyes on me. "Our business issues still need to be worked out," he told me. "But if my need to hurt SAMCRO took me to Charming, had me killin' women...do you think we'd be sittin' here talkin'?" he questioned me, which made me realize that we'd be gunning each other down and not talking. "I'm tellin'you the truth. Niners didn't kill your daughter," he spoke as he looked to Piney. "I suggest you boys find your way back home quickly," he suggested as he got up and left us alone.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Wandering around in the store, I knew I needed to call Jax and see how he was doing. Curious as to what they found out about Donna's killer, to see who would kill her and if they had retalliated. Dialing his number, he answered after the second ring. "Hey baby," I spoke into the phone. "Everything all right?" I asked him.

Jax seemed hesitant at first, but, when I noticed he was outside somewhere, I knew he was simply doing something that required him to think and take a breath. "Yeah," he assured me. "I'm with your dad right now, we're trying to find out who killed Donna," he informed me of what was going on.

Picking up the wipes, I decided to buy some diapers with my own money, as I had ignored the money Gemma had offered me to pay it with. "Oh, well I'm at the store, buying some wipes for Abel," I informed him of what I was doing, surprised he was with my father. "Jax?" I called his name after a second of deliberation, making him answer with a quiet 'Yeah.' "When you find out..." I drifted, wondering if it was right to ask him this or not. "Will you tell me?" I asked him, curious to know his answer.

Glancing around to see if anyone was listening into the conversation, I could see people would watch me when they thought I wasn't looking. Looks of pitty and sadness would cross their expressions when they'd look at me, as though they felt sorry for my loss but were too afraid to come over to me and offer their condolances. "Of course babe," Jax assured me. "But, I've got to go," he told me quickly. "I'll see you later," he stated as we hung up and went back to our things.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Hanging up on Maddie, I felt worse and worse as the minutes went by. It was as though I was getting closer to who the killer was, but I was so far away, that I didn't know if I wanted to find out. Getting a call from Unser, I was asked to go there and parked outside the station. Entering, I found Hale and Unser talking quietly to one another. "Hey. Where are we at with Donna's murder?" I greeted and asked as I headed over to Unser. Awkwardly, he answered me with a quick 'Nowhere.' "No leads? Suspicions?" I asked him.

Unser's eyes would flicker from me to the ground. Awkward and shy, unsure of where to look and if he could handle telling me the truth. "No," he replied firmly as he began to walk away from me. "Sorry," he apologized as he left me, I stood beside Hale and saw as he watched the pair of us converse this awkward topic.

Getting up, he moved closer to me and kept his eyes glued to mine. "Come with me," he ordered as he gestured with a head movement to follow him around the corner. Stalking him slowly, I calculated his movements and noticed he was tense but his walk was fluid. _He's not nervous._ "Gives us some privacy," he said as he lead me to the jail cells.

Watching him confused, I wondered why he'd want me to follow him and to be with him in private. "For what?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes glued to him as he sat down on the bench. With a sigh, I realized he was calming himself for whatever he was about to tell me.

Glancing up to meet my eyes, I saw sadness in his eyes and something else I couldn't put my finger on. "I know how close you and Opie are," he began to tell me. "I remember you and him in high school," he informed me. "You were inseparable," he stated, which still applied for today how we were. How I was with the Winstons as a whole.

Although, the way he spoke about me and Opie, it made me feel like we were some homosexual chick flick. Like Brokeback Mountain. "This is feelin' a little gay," I told him, not knowing where he was going with what he was saying and where it was leading.

He didn't wait long to tell me what he was thinking. "I knew Stahl was setting Opie up as a rat," he informed me. "She wired his truck," he revealed the ATF agent's secrets to me. "I think Clay found that wire...thought Opie was working with the feds..." he spoke slowly, as though he was trying to make me piece it all together. "And then tried to have him killed," he finished. "Donna was a mistake," he said the same thing that we were all agreeing on.

 _He's saying that Clay was the one who ordered the hit on Opie, which killed Donna by mistake. Shit. Why do I feel like this is true? Could Clay really make this happen?_ "Why are you tellin' me this shit?" I asked him. "You think I'll give up Clay?" I questioned his motives in revealing his theory to me.

Getting to his feet, I wasn't going to be angry with him, but I wasn't going to disagree with what he was saying. "We ended up on opposing teams, you and me. Don't like each other all that much," he listed. "But seeing an innocent woman gunned down, two little kids...with no mom..." he spoke with a shaky breath and his eyes looked away from me. _Now I know that look in his eyes. He feels guilty for what happened._ "Man, I think that falls on the wrong side of the fence for both of us," he concluded as he looked at me.

Gulping, I looked away and thought over his theory. It all made sense. I knew Clay was more than capable of killing someone who was a rat, I knew that he was capable of doing something like that. Flashes of images made sense, words echoed in my head. Tig and Clay locked in the chapel after Opie was set free from the lockdown, how Tig checked for bugs and Opie's phone in that pint of beer. How Clay wanted Tig to go with Opie, how Tig left at the same time Opie and Donna had. It all made sense. Leaving me alone, these thoughts and images ran in my mind, setting fire to my soul and making me kick one of the doors in my frustrated anger.

* * *

 **GPOV**

I had been reading John's book, finally finding out what he was writing and left Maddie to take care of Abel. When Maddie came back, I left to go to TM and went to my office. Fixing up the paper work, I had to make the inventory and was paid a visit by my son. "Where is he?" he asked as he shuffled into the room and stopped beside my desk.

Knowing who he meant, I knew he was going to ask for Clay. It was clear in his eyes, it was the same fire I had seen in his father many years ago. "Well, he's not back yet," I sat up and told him. "Why?" I asked him. "What's the matter, Jackson?" I questioned me son, worried for what he wanted to know and what he wanted to talk about.

Something in my gut made me know it was about Donna, about what he'd been reading in John's message from the grave. "I got some information on Donna," he told me, which only made my gut twist and clench. _He knows Clay was the one who ordered the attack. But, I think it was meant for Opie._

Heart in my throat, I knew that it was going to be bad. But, I needed to act as though I didn't know what he was talking about, curious to hear what he had found out. "What information?" I asked him, but my voice turned out weak and I could sense he heard my worry.

Instead of answering me, he gave me a hard and long look. "Tell Clay I'm in the chapel," he ordered of me, which made me feel my heart pound within my ribcage. Knowing that this could all go to hell in one moment, I knew that Clay and Jax had been fighting. It could have been over the club, but this was a murder and juding by the book John left, I knew Jax had read it. Closing the door behind him, I looked down and felt a sense of worry and sadness. _What is going to happen?_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter! The next half will be up shortly!**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	28. Chapter 15: Funeral (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 15: Funeral (Part 2)

* * *

 **PPOV**

Staring at my box of memories, of the war and the horrors that came with it. Veitnam, it was hard and the secrets that was kept with each item, also held memories. Stories that were yet to be told, as I never wanted my children to know of the evil that was in this world. Drinking up a bottle of whisky, I knew that today was a hard day, but it would be a harder one tomorrow. After everything I had found out today, I knew it was Clay who had ordered the attack on my daughter-in-law.

Drinking away the hours, I knew I needed help if I was to ever sleep. Staring at the box, I had a secret compartment and I was contemplating on opening it or not. Gulping the hot, slick and strong toxicating liquid, I knew that it would burn in my stomach and spin my mind. But, it numbed the pain of betrayal and hurt, of losing a family member. The mother of my grandchildren...dead. _What a pile of shit._

* * *

 **TPOV**

Packing up my things, I could hardly think and all I could think about was Jax. All those years, I had secretly thought he was hot, but when we dated, I realized how cold he could be and I wanted to change him. Wanted to be the girl who could change him, but now, I knew he had something for Maddie. It was obvious. The way they talked, smiled and how he always felt comfortable around her.

Taking my things, I placed them into my car and drove out of Charming. Only a few miles out, I couldn't stop glancing at my bag and I felt as though my cell was calling to me. Digging into the bag, I pulled out my cell, dialed a number and placed the cellphone to my ear. "Hey, what's wrong?" the voice asked me after the second ring.

Feeling nervous from only hearing his voice, I knew I needed to gain the courage and talk to him. He was a human being too and he would understand my concern. Would understand my desire to know the answers to my questions. "Oh, nothing just-" I fumbled. "Jax," I spoke his name after a long sigh. "I'm leaving," I informed him.

After a few seconds, I noticed the silence in the background and how he wasn't doing anything. "A'ight," he agreed, somehow, I could hear him nodding in the background. "I hope you have a nice life and a safe journey," he told me, making me wonder what he was doing and why he never seemed to care that much for me.

Just as he was about to hang up on me, my eyes shut for a second and I had already parked outside of Charming, beside cars that blurred past. "Wait," I spoke as my eyes stayed shut. "Did you ever love me?" I asked, my hands moving around as I spoke. "Please, I need to know," I pleaded and opened my eyes.

Waiting for his answer, I could hear him sigh and I could sense he too had closed his eyes for a moment. "Honestly?" he asked me, which made me hum timidly. "No," he spoke bluntly. "It's always been Maddie," he informed me, which confirmed my suspicions and broke my heart a little.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I knew there was no point in trying to make him love me. Especially when there were other fish in the sea, along with the fact another had already captured his heart. "I wish you all the best," I said with a shaky breath, keeping myself composed, I pursed my lips and hung up. Crying to myself, I felt my heart shatter and eventually, I gathered myself up and kept driving. _To Chicago._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Swiging my sorrows, I felt like drowning in either tears or alcohol. But, I knew that my blood was warm from the amount of cold alcohol that was entering my system. A numbing buzz to get me through the night. I knew I was going to be feeling alone tonight, I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep either. My eyes were wide open, but there was a numbness about me, one that I knew would never be filled. Like a hole had been created in me, a hole which was now a part of my life. Which was the recognition, that Donna was what was missing from my life. The hole that could never be filled was Donna, her love and simply her.

 _She's the love of my life._ Taking hold of my Sons rings, I took them off and raised my bottle to my lips once again. Numbly, I drank and stared at the cut that laid on my chair. The reaper staring at me, mocking me and telling me that he had taken my wife. Because of the club, I had lost my wife and now, I was empty. Alone. _How do I live, without her? I need her. I was the reason for her death and now...there's no re-do, no second chance._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Hearing a bike come closer, I took a step towards the blinds and looked out. It was Clay, stepping to the door, I opened it and gestured for him to come see me. "He knows," I said as I shut the door behind him and turned to face him. He was confused and asked me what I had meant. "Jackson knows something about Donna," I paraphrased.

Scoffing, Clay turned his back to me and acted as though I was losing my mind. "He doesn't know shit," he huffed and I didn't believe him. Not for a single moment. Neither did he believe himself either.

Taking hold of Clay's arm, I turned him to face me. "Listen to me," I ordered of him. "He knows everything," I snarled calmly. "This was in one of his boxes. It's what he found in storage when Abel was born," I told Clay as I showed him the book John had wrote for Jax. "He wrote it all down. All his pathetic hopes and dreams," I referred to John. "This is a book of failures and fixes," I stated what was in the book. "John is speaking to him from the goddamn grave," I concluded, knowing that this was a bad thing and it could destroy Jackson.

Clay simply kept brushing it off, brushing me off and making me feel like he didn't believe what I was saying. "You're being hysterical," he insulted me, as though he didn't believe that Jax was going to be angry towards Clay after everything he now knew.

He was getting in my face, but I wasn't going to be intimidated by him and I knew this argument was going to get worse. "I told you to nail Jax down, bring him closer!" I snarled, showing actions of what he hadn't done with my son.

Clay was shaking the book around, as though it was only a pile of burnt pages and nonsense words. "This is a bunch of words. It's a bunch of shit!" he shouted, angered and getting further angered with the mention of John and Jax. How they were both the same.

Feeling my blood boil, the pages were slammed to the table and pieces broke off it. "It means everything to my Jax!" I shouted as I watched Clay wander towards the blinds. "I know my son," I stated. "He is restless, just like his old man. Always lookin' for something more, the reasons why," I listed the things that made him exactly like his father. "This shit is gonna send him on a destiny run," I told Clay more calmly, but with bitterness in my tone. "Readin' those secrets, finding out about the Donna mistake. What happened to John," I continued to list the things that Jax was slowly unraveling. "I cannot do that again...not with him," I shook my head as I spoke firmly.

 _That is my son, I won't have him turn out like his father._ "Now, you listen to me," Clay began as he took firm hold of my shoulder. "What he read there were the ramblings of a bitter, grieving coward," Clay snarled in my face. "I mean, look at it. It's halfway burned. It probably pissed him off!" he complained about the book. "So don't tell me he's poisoned!" he barked at me. "And this shit with Donna. There's nothing to know. So you better calm down," he told me.

The way he rambled, the fear in his eyes and anger in his tone. It reminded me of John in his times of worry, his times of losing control. "This is about your fear, your history. You stop bleedin' all over him!" he shouted at me, making a theory as to why I was warning him and he opened the door to leave. "And finish burnin' that," he ordered as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes darting directly towards the book.

As the door closes, I kept silent and moved to the blinds. "You are losing control..." I spoke to myself, but directing it to Clay's retreating form. "Just like he did," I said as I remembered how this had happened to the love of my life. To the man who was the father of my children. _John was just like you. Until he lost Thomas. Just like you are losing this club._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waiting for Clay became less, Tara had called and then all I did, was sit at the end of the table and waited for him to show up. The sound of the door opening, made me watch him as he shut the door and sat down in his seat. "You lookin' for me?" he asked me.

Not wasting any time, I knew there were more things that needed to be done and the clock was ticking. "Two days ago, you sat there. You made me a promise. Told me Opie was safe," I reminded him of everything that happened so far. "Now, I'm askin' you...brother to brother, father to son. Just tell me the truth, and I'll accept it...whatever it is," I told him. "Just be honest with me," I encouraged him, keeping my voice level and tone serious. "Did you try to kill Opie? Kill Donna by mistake?" I asked him.

Sighing, Clay had looked away and swallowed his saliva silently. "I don't know who's been fillin' your head with this shit, son," he mumbled. "I'm gonna tell you again. I love Opie, loved Donna. I'd never do nothin' to hurt 'em," he repeated the same words as he kept his eyes on mine. Pursing my lips, I didn't believe him and I got to my feet. Heading for the door, I didn't expect Clay to say anything else. "This is a rough time for SAMCRO. But we'd better put this shit behind us. Suspicion, resentment. That kind of shit eats up morale, fractures a charter," he told me.

Something in his eyes, it wasn't right. It was as though he had recited this a few times, a sadness in his tone that didn't seem out of the pain for Opie losing his wife. But from the guilt that he felt, a type of guilt that made me believe he was the one who caused this shit to happen. "Yeah. It's true," I agreed, moving to the door and opening it. Closing the door behind me, I spotted Juice was alone, Tig had gone with Juice and Clay to visit Oswald. "You know where Tig is?" I asked Juice.

Juice was looking at something on his computer, but by the look on his face, I could tell it wasn't going to be the best news for me to hear. "Yeah," he told me. "He's on his way to the safe house," Juice informed me of where I could find Tig.

Noticing the sadness in his tone and the look in his eyes. I sensed something was wrong, something that Juice could be holding back and keeping to himself. "What's the matter?" I asked him, concerned for what was making him this way and what could be going on with him.

Juice's eyes looked up into mine, sad and wide. Juice at times reminded me of a child, one that would be either crying all the time, or doing stupid things all the time. But, there was something he was good at, and that was finding out what we needed to know. "The info on that witness just came out," he informed me. "She's a 17-year-old girl, Jax," Juice told me.

My heart stopped for a moment, realizing what the boys were going to do. Realizing that a young, teenage girl was going to die for Opie and Bobby. It wasn't something we did and it wasn't right. _She's just a kid._ "Holy shit," I cussed when the information struck me. Glancing to the side, I saw Clay walk to the door and stay there. Staring at me. "Where are they?" I asked as I looked back at Juice.

Printing out the adress, he handed it to me and I was ready to go. Cut off, gun in the front of my pants and the hoody was placed over it, covering it. "What are you doin'?" Clay asked as I took the paper. "Jax?" he called after me. "Where the hell are you goin'?" he questioned me as I walked out and slammed the door. "Jax!" I heard him scream, but it was too late. _I'm going to stop them. Right now._

Riding my motorcycle as fast as I could, I reached the safehouse and found the cops were all knocked out and placed in the boot of a car. Shaking my head, I rushed to the backdoor and pulled out my gun. "Jesus!" Tig cussed when he saw me come into the kitchen. "You scared the shit out of me, man," he told me.

He had the gun pointed to the girl, her face was covered by an ATF's jacket and her hands were tied using ducktape. "Put down the gun," I snarled. Feeling my blood begin to boil, this was confirmation enough that Tig was the one who killed Donna.

Especially with how he looked at me confused. "What?" he asked me, unsure with what I meant and stunned that I would be giving him orders over a witness. A witness who could potentially kill Bobby and Opie. Leaving Opie's children without a father and a mother.

My heart was pounding, eyes glued to Tig and nostrils flaring. I knew he was the one to kill Donna, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't have a gun aimed at the girl's head. "We don't kill women," I remind them of our rules.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Chibs asked me as I stared at Tig. Staring back at me, it was a challenging look and I watched as he raised his gun to the girl's throat. Cocking my gun, I raised it to aim at Tig's temple.

Chibs went to try and pull us apart, but Happy made him take a step back. "What the hell is this?" he asked us, surprised by how quickly I turned on Tig and how I was daring him to pull the trigger. I knew I'd kill him without a single miss.

Gritting my teeth, I stared at Tig's cold and evil features. Prepared to kill the girl, I wasn't going to let him, as this was against everything we knew and held close to us. "Put it down, or I will put a bullet in your temple," I snarled through gritted teeth.

Anger was bubbling up under my veins, knowing that he was the reason Donna was dead and that he was following Clay's commands, influenced by his own ignorance. He didn't know about Stahl's plan, thought the worst of Opie and thought that killing the girl was the only way to make things better. "You think you got the balls to do that?" Tig asked me as he gave me a side look and the girl continued to sob. Clenching my jaw, I kept my gun aimed at his head and waited for his next move. "All right," he agreed with my orders as he lowered his gun.

Tig slowly stepped away from the girl, making me lower my gun and look to Chibs and Happy. "You two, get out of here," I ordered, knowing that me and Tig had a score to settle. _For Opie. For Maddie. For Piney. For Ellie. For Kenny. For Mary. And most of all, for Donna._

"This wasn't the plan," Happy reminded us all, knowing we had all agreed that the witness was meant to be dead.

Chibs looked directly into my eyes and pointed at me. "You think this through," he encouraged, warning me of what could happen if this was the wrong move. _I'm not going to let another person die. Not because of our club, much less another woman._

Not listening to them, I knew what I needed to do and how I was going to do it. "Go home, now," I ordered. When Chibs and Happy left, I looked to the sobbing girl. "Do you see this guy?" I asked as I took off the jacket, the tape that was on her mouth and wrapped around her wrists. "He's a bad guy, and he wants you dead. You know why?" I questioned her, holding onto the back of her head, forcing her to look up at Tig. "'Cause you're gonna rat on two of his friends!" I shouted, making her jolt and not letting her answer the question.

The girl was wide eyed, staring up at Tig and shivering in fear. Tears staining her face, her eyes red from the tears and she was terrified of us. "So you can't do that, 'cause he will find you no matter where you are. And next time, I won't be there to save your life. You understand?" I questioned her, which made her reply with a scared 'Yeah.' "The feds, the cops. Nobody can protect you. That's obvious. If you testify, you will die," I threatened her, making her see that she would be in danger and it wouldn't matter where she was, or who she was with.

Staring at Tig, she was scared of both of us. But more at Tig, knowing that he was the one who was about to blow her brains out. "I won't, I promise," she hyperventalated her reply as she shook her head. "I won't," she repeated as she stared at Tig and myself scared.

Letting her get to her feet, I pulled out the roll of money I had and started flicking some dollars out for her. "Hey!" I stopped her from running away. "You get a train, you get a bus, you steal a goddamn car. I don't give a shit," I snarled as I handed her the money I could offer her. "You get out of California tonight or you're dead!" I threatened, giving her a limited time and making her run for the hills.

Watching the door shut, I could hear the rumbling of Tig from behind me, his eyes staring daggers into the back of my head. "You just crossed the line, brother," he told me, which made me chuckle. _He has the nerve to say that about me._ "You know?" he asked as I placed my gun on the kitchen counter.

Shaking my head, I was prepared for what I was about to do. Knowing that this was something I needed to do, not only for those who were suffering, but for the distrust he had for our brother. For the lies they fed me. "Not yet," I grumbled as I quickly whipped to look at him and elbowed him in the face. Tackling him to the couch, I heard his grunts as we both tumbled to the ground. Trying to get to my feet, Tig got to his knees and pushed me onto the couch. Punching me in the face, I grunted and tried to tackle him from his side.

Getting him in a headlock, I threw him onto the table and we crashed into it, breaking it to shards. Rolling me to lay on my back, Tig began to elbow me in the gut and try to get me to let him go. Groaning in pain, I let him go and he fumbled to get to his feet. Seeing him crawl around on all fours, I kicked him and heard him yell in pain. Both of us fumbled to get to our feet and I jumped up. Holding my hands in-front of me, turning them into fists, I waited for him to get to his feet. "Yeah?" I questioned him, staying in the competive mode we were in.

Encouraged, Tig had blood pouring out his nose and staining his teeth. "Come on!" he encouraged me to fight him, as though he could still have a few punches in his half finished fighting stance. "Bring it!" he panted out as he went to punch me, but I ducked and locked his arms behind his back. Making it impossible for him to hit me. Kneeing him in the back twice, I pushed him against the wall and threw him against the table. Taking a few steps back, I too was panting, blood was dripping from the corner of my lips and I could feel a cut was going to stay there for a while.

My chest rising and falling rapidly from the action, my heart beating erratically and my body warm. Body shaking from the adrenalin, I knew Tig was almost over and I knew he had been given his punishment for what he did. "Come on," he encouraged after he gathered himself up, turned to look at me and splayed himself out in surrender. Throwing a final punch to his face, he spun and fell against the chair. Pushing my hair back, away from my face, I took my gun and left the building. _That...was for Donna and Opie._

* * *

 **PPOV**

Flicking through my old trinkets, I saw things that kept reminding me of the war. Of the misery and the cruelty that made the world how it was today. Picking up the triangle folded flag, I felt proud to be an American and tapped it with my gun gently. _I have served for my country._ Lifting up the item that hid the yellow envelope, I found myself pulling out the paper and looking at a book I hadn't read in years. A book that John had dedicated a fair amount of time on, to be given to his son when the moment was right.

Staring at the note attatched, I felt my heart sink and a sadness wash over me. _First John, now Donna. I don't want to lose anyone else._ Reading the letter, it read: _To my oldest, dearest and wisest friend. What we started, you and I, was a good thing for a good reason. What we've become is a different thing, for reasons I no longer understand. I feel angry winds at my back...and I'm not sure how much time I have left in this cut I love so much. This book is for all the things we wanted, and for all the things we still can be. I love you, brother. JT._

In that moment, reading the famous first words of the book, I knew the purpose of it. Staring at the words: _The life and death of SAM CROW. How the sons of anarchy lost their way. By John Thomas Teller._ In that moment, I knew who this was meant for. Not for myself, or Clay, or my son. But for the son, of the one who had made this book. For he was the one, who could change our ways and make us become what JT wanted us to be.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Spending hours looking after Abel, I had tried to call Jax, but he wasn't picking up. Eventually, after work, Gemma came over for a few hours to be with Abel and left to make Clay his dinner. Hearing the door open, I was flicking through pages of the book I was reading and saw Gemma come in. Awkwardly, we both said hello to one another and I noticed her holding Jax's cut. "Here," Gemma said as she handed me the cut. "Just thought I'd stop by and check in," she spoke with a wide smile. "I miss him, you know?" she questioned me.

Giggling, I did know what she meant and I could relate to it. Because at a time like the one I was in, I did miss him and wanted him to be spending time with his son. "Yeah, I do," I replied with a small laugh, smiling, I looked down and moved to sit back onto the couch.

Suddenly, a cry made both myself and Gemma rush towards Abel's bedroom. "Here, let me do it. You look exhausted, baby," Gemma said as she saw me pick him up. Handed him towards Gemma, judging by his cries, I knew he wanted food. Heating up the milk for him, I smiled to Gemma and gave her the bottle. "How is he?" she asked me, her eyes glancing towards me and back down at Abel.

Not wanting to worry her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Abel. His soft mumblings as he drank up, the way he would suck on the bottle and stare up at Gemma. "Good," I replied numbly. "Well...as good as any of us can be," I shrugged when I realized I had made an error.

Abel moved his head away from the bottle for a moment and gurgled up at Gemma with a small smile. Giggling, it was a cute sight to see, how Abel was happy to be with his grandma and yet, I was the one playing mommy to him sometimes. "You want kids?" Gemma asked me out of the blue.

Placing a towel over my shoulder, I waited for the time to help him burp and watched as Gemma helped feed Abel. "Sure," I replied, not thinking over it too much and unsure of how to answer her. "Right time, right person," I added, knowing that having children with someone was a huge responsibility.

Gemma's eyes glanced up at mine and held my gaze. It was as though she was questioning me with not only her eyes, but with her mind. "Getting close to finding that?" she asked me, her tone was one of challenging and I was unsure where she was getting at with it.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I took a step closer and crossed my arms. "What are you asking me, Gemma?" I asked her in return, unsure of how to answer her and wondering if she was being direct about me and Jax. _Is she asking me if we're getting serious?_

Her eyes darted from me to Abel, as though she was making the answer obvious. "If you're in Jax's life, you're in his life," she said as she looked down at the bundle she held in her arms. "I got every right to know how you feel about kids," she told me, which made me feel a little pressured but, it was something I was used to from her. Just, not in the context of me dating her son.

Fumbling for the right words, this had me more under pressure than my natural job. "I don't think-" I went to say, feeling hot and nervous, I didn't know how to answer her. My mind a jumble, as I tried to look for the right words to say. "It's-" I tried again. "We haven't discussed it," I concluded with this, knowing that this was the simplest thing to say.

Her eyes were glued to mine, but she looked at me from under her lashes, which was intimidated by itself. "Well, maybe you should," she encouraged me. "Big responsibilities come with my son," she informed me. "You better think about that," she suggested calmly. "Figure out if you can take them on," she spoke kindly, but in a challenging manner.

Playing her game right, I could sense her challenge and I wasn't afraid. I knew Jax wanted me by his side and I knew I didn't want to leave his side. So, nothing could scare me away from him, not even Gemma. "I'm just spending time with Jax," I stated. "There is nothing to figure out," I shook my head. "If it becomes something different, you'll be one of the first to know," I comforted her, showing her that it all depended on what was going to happen between us.

After glancing at me for a long while, she then looked back down at Abel and nodded slowly. "Well, good," she agreed. "'Cause I don't mind playing mommy for a while," she told me. "But eventually, I'd like to just sit back...be grandma," she informed me with a wide smile. When she was finished feeding Abel, she handed him to me gently and I helped clean him up, doing anything else that was needed to get him back to sleep. "Sweet dreams, baby," Gemma said as she leaned over and placed a kiss to my lips, her hands cupping each side of my face.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Drinking away my night, at the graveyard, I took a few smokes and took off my hoody. I didn't like knowing that Clay, Stahl and Tig were the reasons why Donna was dead. Keeping the secret, was something I had to do. The club was all Opie had left, other than his family, and Maddie would be destroyed if she knew it was people she considered family who tried to kill her brother, but instead had killed her sister-in-law, by mistake. It was a heavy weight on my shoulders, one I had no idea how to get rid of.

Knowing that this information wasn't one to tell her, I ignored her calls and felt bad for doing so. But, I knew that I had to do it, because I was getting drunk and I didn't know what to say to her. _Oh, hey love of my life. Tig was the one who killed Donna, because Clay wanted to kill Opie, because Stahl had made Opie look like the witness and now, Donna is dead by mistake..._

"Oh, my God," I groaned as I woke up, surrounded by the bottles of alcohol, I had left my bike parked and I was a mess. My head was hurting, my ears ringing, my mouth dry, a sick feeling in my stomach and an ache all over my body. Sleeping on the solid, cold ground, I had been covered with a blanket and wondered who had given it me. Coughing, I felt my mouth water and a sudden stir in my stomach. Getting to my feet, I had rushed to move towards the huge stone like figures beside the tomb and spilled all the contents in my stomach out.

Shuddering, I felt cold and hungover from all the drinks I had last night. Taking the blanket, I wrapped it around me and made my way towards where Donna was to be burried. _Shit. Donna. I'm not ready for the funeral, but it's not like there's much that I can do now._ Finding a homeless woman at the cemetary, she was sat down and leaning against a tombstone. Gesturing to the blanket, I gave her a look asking her if it was hers, she gave me a nod and small, dirty tooth smile. Slipping it off my back, I wrapped it up for her to take from me. "Thanks," I thanked her for the kind gesture.

She had a bunch of baskets and bags, filled with clothes and food, along with a pile of blankets. Wondering why she was homeless, I knew it was none of my business, but I couldn't help but feel like there was good in the world, no matter how shit life could get. "You're welcome," she replied as she took the blanket from me. "Oh, here," she said as she went to unzip the hoody I had taken off last night.

Taking out my packet of smokes, I pulled out a cigarette and went to place it to my lips. "No, keep it," I told her with a shake of my head. Knowing that I had plenty of clothes at home, I didn't need it and she could use it. Besides, it strangely suited her. Although she was very pale, dirty and thin.

She stopped trying to take the hoody off her and smiled up at me. "Thanks," she said with a small smile, placing the cigarette to my lips, I offered her one and she shook her hand no. Lighting my cigarette, I took in a long pull and looked to the homeless girl. "There's cool water down there," the homeless woman pointed towards a tap I had never seen there before. Nodding, I walked towards it and looked back. Looking back to her, I saw she had packed her things and left. Taking another pull of smoke, I watched as she dragged her things along with her. _Strange..._

Dropping my cigarette to the floor, I stomped it out and turned the tap. Washing my hands, I then washed my face and cleared the blood from my mouth. Washing my hair a little, I then cleared the sleep and hangover from my face again. Taking a drink of the fresh water, I wandered towards the funeral and eventually, after a long time walking, I saw everyone was there. _It's time..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Waking up early, I fed Abel, changed his diaper and took him to stay with Gemma for a few hours. Telling her that I needed to go be with Opie and my family, she understood and gave me a nod. Kissing my cheek, she gave me a hug and sent me on my way. My dress was in the car, because I was to get ready with Opie and have breakfast with Opie, Ellie, Kenny, mom and dad.

After breakfast, we all had our chances to have a shower or a bath and began to get changed. Using my bedroom, which now my mom was using, I got changed and slipped into my black dress. The dress was long, it had a V and thick straps at the bottom, but thin at the tops of my shoulders. My hair perfectly curled naturally, it was a darker shade today, unsure why, I shrugged off the feelings and thoughts in my head. The image of Donna was always her vital, beautiful and happy moments. But, there were moments I thought of her brutal ending and felt sadness.

Placing my ear rings on, they were long and had a mixture of both black and white. Around my waist, the dress had a belt that had it's own small touch and showed a little of my figure. Sliding on my simple, black heels, I then did my make-up, plain and natural looking. Wandered around the house, I found Opie in a white shirt and attempting to tie his black tie. "Here, let me help you," I said as I wandered closer to him.

He turned to face me and looked into my eyes a little shyly. "Thanks," he said softly, I stood tall in front of him, but he was always the tallest in our family. He looked uncomfortable in the classic white shirt and black tie. It seemed too formal for what the funeral was going to be. Taking hold of his tie, I began to fix it and make it as neat as possible.

Looking around the room a little, I couldn't help but remember the good moments we all shared and Donna's vibrant personality. "I remember when Donna first moved here," I smiled as I looked back down at Opie's tie. His hazel eyes were a dark brown, staring down at me and his jaw hung slightly. "She said it was the first place that ever felt like home," I paraphrased her words, remembering how comfortable she was and how happy she was with Opie.

Finishing up the tie, I glanced up at Opie and saw his eyes stay glued to my face. "Yeah," he agreed with me and kept his expression blank. "And now...it feels empty without her," he sighed and took hold of my hands. "Forget the tie, I'll go with the black shirt," he grumbled sadly, turning his back from me and not letting me finish his tie. Pursing my lips, I moved away quietly and left him to change into something he wanted to wear. Feeling guilty, I felt like I had caused him pain, but I wanted him to remember his wife for all the good moments, not for all the bad. Returning to my room, I slid on the thin blazer-like-sashe, of thin, velvet like material and placed it over my shoulders. _It's time..._

* * *

 **OPOV**

I appreciated Maddie trying to make me remember Donna for all the good times, but her death kept haunting my dreams and it was something I could never escape from. When she left, I got out of the tie, the white shirt and got into a black shirt. Doing up the buttons, I left the top one undone and turned around to see mom come in with Ellie and Kenny. Kenny had doned a plaid black shirt and white shirt, along with a black tie. Not liking the look of it, I grunted as I picked him up. Placing him on the foot of the bed, where a box stood, I began to take off his tie and undo the top button.

Smiling at him sadly, I knew he wasn't to blame. He was still young and didn't know how much life was now going to change. "Okay," I ruffled up his hair and placed him back to the ground. "Go catch up with your grandma and aunt," I said as I looked up and saw Maddie stood by the door way, her outfit was appropriate, provactive and elegant all at the same time.

Ellie was in a simple black dress, with dark blue flowers on them. Holding out her hand, she took Ellie and Kenny, leading them out of the house, she was the one who would drive ahead with mom, Kenny and Ellie in the car with her. Fastening their seatbelts, Maddie gave me and dad a kiss on the cheeks before she too got in the car and drove towards the cemetary. _It's time..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Seeing Jax make his way towards us, we had already placed our flowers ontop of Donna's coffin. Sat in my seat, alongside my family, I took the cut that I had in my car, then had laid on my lap and walked with it to Jax. Offering him his cut, I had it unfolded and opened for him to slip his arms into. Following my movement, he slipped his cut on and turned to look at me. With cautious and calm movements, he took hold of my face and leaned in to press a slow, gentle kiss to my lips. Pressing my lips to his, I shut my eyes and felt myself relax at his touch. My hands taking hold of his hips and my neck not needing to crane up to kiss his lips.

Pulling away, our lips were gentle, the kiss was one that made me feel like we were the only people in the world. Surprised that he had kissed me in public, not only at Donna's funeral, but in front of everyone we knew. My family, his family, the club and the charters. "Yeah," he mumbled with a nod and smile, his faces inches from mine and eyes a clear blue, staring into mine. His forehead resting against mine for only a moment, before he moved away and walked to Donna's coffin.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Finding them all there, Maddie had got up and walked towards me. Offering me my cut, she offered a small and shy smile. Turning, to give her my back, she guided the cut to rest on my shoulders. Moving to face her, I saw how she looked at me shyly and I knew in that moment, that I needed to make that move. To make everyone see that I loved her and that I would do whatever it took for her. That, I there were no second guessing and no time to waste. _I love her and I will show her in-front of everyone who knows us._

Taking gentle hold of her face, I carefully got closer and pressed my lips lightly over hers. My eyes shutting automatically, our lips pressed each others repeatedly in the gentle, loving kiss. It was one that made a statement. That we were together and that nothing was going to change that. Not the club, not her family and not even death. _I love her. I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers again._ Pulling away after a few moments, I looked into her clear blue, sad eyes and saw how there was a spark of happiness. The type of happiness that would cross her face when she was with me.

Knowing I did the right thing, I saw how she was a little shocked and was surprised I had done this. The expression on her face was questioning, as though she couldn't believe I had done that. Her hands had held onto my hips as we kissed and stayed there as I pressed my forehead against hers. Breathing in her smell, I nod and offered her a small smile. "Yeah," I confirmed her suspicions. _Yes, we are together. Yes, I did kiss you. Yes, I am not hiding our love anymore._

Slowly letting her go, I walked to the coffin and picked up my blue flower. Staring at Tig and Clay, my eyes were glued to them and I kept it on them. So that they'd feel intimidated and they'd know exactly what I was thinking. _Change is going to happen._ Glancing at the Winstons, Kenny and Ellie seemed a little excited that I had kissed their aunt, but Opie looked a little curious as to why I was glaring at the people behind him. Piney seemed angered, but he seemed proud the moment our eyes connected. Pressing a kiss to Donna's flower, I placed it atop her grave and paid my respects to her.

Turning my back to everyone, Maddie made her way towards her seat and sat down. I didn't ignore her, but she knew I needed time alone. Heading to my brother's grave, I sat on it and took a smoke. _I confronted Clay yesterday, kicked Tig's ass last night, woke up with a hangover, kissed Maddie and made it in time to pay my respects to Donna. I miss you brother..._

* * *

 **PPOV**

Seeing Jax and Maddie kiss, it was strange and I wouldn't have completely guessed it. I suspected something was going on between them, but the kiss confirmed that they loved each other. But, I was proud because they were a good match and it was evident with how the pair were together. Seeing Jax leave after paying his respects to Donna, I sat there and listened to the surmon for a while longer.

When I couldn't any longer, I knew I needed to give Jax what John had given me and help him finish what me and his father started. To lead us in the direction John wanted us to go in. Seeing his reaction to Clay and Tig, he too knew that they were the ones who killed Donna and were trying to kill Opie. Finding Jax sat ontop of his brother's grave, he was having a smoke and his back was to me. Envelope in hand, I gave it to him and looked towards him. Taking it from me, he looked a little confused, so I told him "Time for a change," so that he'd understand why I was giving him this manuscript.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Hearing footsteps come closer, I looked over my shoulder at the figure who stood beside me. Seeing it was Piney, he held an envelope in his hands and kept his eyes on the ground for a moment. Offering me the envelope, I took it and kept my cigarette between my lips. Taking puffs, I looked up at him and saw how he looked down at me. Confused, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes were glued to him. "Time for a change," he informed me.

Giving my shoulder a squeeze, I felt Opie's love for me, not only as a brother and child he saw grow into a man, but as the son-in-law he'd hopefully have soon in life. Walking away, he left me alone with the envelope and my thoughts. Opening the envelope, I pulled out the book and was surprised to see it was a copy of my dad's manuscript. Knowing that my dad wanted us to be a peaceful, smart and loving brotherhood, I knew that was what was safest and best for our club. Heading to my dad's grave, I stared down at his tombstone. "Yeah," I agreed with what Piney and my father were saying. _This club needs to change, for the better._

* * *

 **GPOV**

When the funeral was finished, myself and Clay went in silent search for Jax. Finding him stood in-front of John's tombstone, I felt myself freeze and shiver at the sight. He was staring at the gravestone, head bowed, yellow envelope in hand and the reaper on his back. It was everything myself and Clay feared. That Jax would follow John's footsteps and get himself either killed, or lost. I knew I couldn't agree with Clay this time, if he decided that Jax's fate would be the same as John's. I wouldn't allow it.

 _Jax is my son. Doesn't matter if he's exactly like his father, I won't let him die the same way John did. Never. It was hard enough to let the love of my life die, I'm not going to let my son die the same way too._ Looking to Clay, his arm was wrapped around my shoulder and there was a worried look in our eyes. Worry for the future, for it didn't seem bright and I could feel the end drawing near, for all of us. _My Jackson..._

* * *

 _ **"Give a little time to me to burn this out. We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My-my, my-my, oh give me love."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! This chapter's song was 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran. Now, I know that this chapter was a little all over the place, but it will get clearer. So, Tara has left Charming and Maddie is staying. Not to mention, Maddie and Jax have kissed in public now! So, questions and 5 reviews!**

* * *

 **Questions I want answered in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What do you think of Maddie and Jax's relationship?**

 **2) What did you think of Maddie and Opie's small moment?**

 **3) How do you think they will react to Maddie and Jax's kiss?**

* * *

 **Now, I'm already starting the next chapter, so get writing those reviews!**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	29. Chapter 16: Birthday

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 16: Birthday

* * *

 _ **"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~7 years ago~_

 _Myself, Opie, Jax and Donna were all sat together around a table in the clubhouse. Ellie was in my arms, I was smiling and bouncing her on my lap, the pair of us full of joy. "Wow," Donna said after the boys laughed loudly at a terrible joke they had made. "Ellie's turning 1 next week," Donna reminded us, which was a slight surprise and made me remember something._

 _Numbling, I stared ahead and looked to a random spot behind Donna and Opie. "Yeah," I agreed, my brother stayed silent, smoking his cigarette and watching me. "My birthday is two days before Ellie's," I informed them as my eyes met theirs. Donna's blue eyes were glued to me, while Opie's hazel ones were on his cigarette before he looked to me._

 _Jax's eyes were always glued to me, if not, they would glance around at the others that were around us. Remembering the times we shared, I knew he may of still tried to act as though we were friends and I wasn't going to create any scenes. "How about we celebrate them together?" Donna suggested with a shrug. "I mean, it could be fun and that way you can share a birthday party, saves money for two different parties," she stated all the good that could come from it._

 _Seeing how it was reasonable, I chose to agree with her choice and knew it was a good enough reason to share a birthday celebration. "Sure," I agreed with a nod, glancing at Ellie and playfully waving her arms like she were a bird, which made the others laugh. On the day of the party, it all seemed strange and different. It was awkward at first, but once the presents and cake was out of the way, it was calm. Happy. We laughed as we both placed icing on our noses and smiled at one another. Ellie attempting to clean the icing using her tongue, since that day, we had always celebrated our birthdays together._

* * *

 **JPOV**

 _~7 years ago~_

 _Laughing about something stupid myself and Opie were joking about, I flicked my cigarette and the ashes tumbled into the tray. Ellie was sat on Maddie's laugh, the pair sweet and playful. "Wow," Donna said out of the blue. "Ellie's turning 1 next week," she informed us, reminding us that it had been a year since Ellie's birth. How time flew by in the blink of an eye._

 _Maddie had stayed silent, her eyes distant as they stared at a random spot behind Donna and Opie. "Yeah," she agreed in a plain tone, as though her neices birthday was nothing to her. "My birthday is two days before Ellie's," she realized as her gaze met Opie's and Donna's at last._

 _Something in the way Maddie looked to them, but not me, made me wonder what was going on in her head. Wonder what she thought. "How about we celebrate them together?" Donna suggested with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, it could be fun and that way you can share a birthday party, saves money for two different parties," she informed us of the costs that they'd need, if they were to throw two different parties._

 _Maddie understood where Donna was coming from, mumbling a calm "Sure," with a nod of her head. Maddie then began to make Ellie act as though she was flying, making us laugh as Ellie mumbled and gurgled like the one year old she was becoming. Not a week later, we were all at the party. It was quiet, but it was then enlightened once the presents and cake was done with. Maddie looked radiant, beautiful as she would play with her niece and placed icing on each other's noses. Yearly, we would celebrate their birthdays together, but since Opie's imprisonment and Kenny's birth, I hadn't celebrated either birthday with any of the Winstons._

* * *

 **Present day...MPOV**

After the burrial and ceremony, we left to go to the clubhouse and drink away either the pain, or the life Donna had shared with us, remembering her for the good times. Mom and myself made food, deserts and other snacks so people could eat rather than drink. But, the majority of us all drank something in celebrating Donna's life. The men from the club, along with a few others that decided to join, all had gone directly to the bar, took a shot glass and downed it together.

Staying close to my mom and the kids, I watched as Jax slowly migrated into the crowd and made his way towards me. I had been talking and keeping close to my family, knowing that they needed me most at this moment in time. When Jax reached us, we all silenced and mom averted her eyes from us, while Ellie and Kenny watched. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Jax asked me as he walked over and placed a kiss to my cheek softly.

Sighing, I shut my eyes and felt comfort from the delicate touch of his lips on my cheek. "As good as I can get," I replied to him, we all knew how everyone else felt, either upset or too drunk to remember they were upset. "Where were you last night?" I asked as he placed a gentle hand on my waist. "I tried calling you, but you never answered," I informed him of my actions last night.

Jax sighed deeply, his eyes shutting for a single moment, leaned in and placed his forehead against mine. Watching him carefully, when his skin touched mine, I rest my eyes and listened to his slow breathing. "Sorry, I was...dealing with things," he excused himself as he opened his eyes and our hazel eyes flashed. His blue tone eyes colliding with my brown looking one.

Frowning, I could still smell the alcohol that ran through my nostrils when we kissed. It was a small hint of a smell, but I knew he had been drinking last night. "You got drunk," I grumbled as I pulled away a little and looked at him, a little disappointed that he'd forget about his son. _What could be so important, that could pull him away from his son?_ "Don't try and deny it, I could smell the sick and alcohol on you," I stopped him from trying to deny it, his mouth parting to say something, but I raised a hand and cut him off.

Stepping a little closer to him, I wrapped my arms across my chest and looked to him with furrowed eyebrows. "What was that about at the funeral?" I asked him as quietly as I could, above all the noise of people chatting and people laughing.

Jax's eyebrows mirrored my own, except his eyes showed me that he was confused, rather than my emotion, which was curious. "What?" he asked as he tried to decipher what I was talking about. "The kiss?" he questioned what it could be I was asking him about. _Even confused, he's still handsome._

Truthfully, I was curious about the kiss we shared in public, but I knew what it symbolised to both of us. We were officially together. "Well, that..." I shrugged a shoulder as I looked to the ceiling and raised my eyebrows slightly playfully. "But also the way you stared at Clay and Tig," I spoke seriously. "Is there something I should know?" I asked him, wondering if there was something I was missing to the piece of the puzzle.

Jax didn't answer my question, but what he said was enough of an answer to satisfy me. Taking a step closer, he raised his arms and cupped my face in his hands. "I'm not going to waste any more time, I'm tired of hiding what we feel," he told me honestly as he stared into my eyes. "I love you and that's all that matters," he spoke to me, his eyes staring into my soul and I felt the truth, I knew he meant every word he was saying to me.

Subconsiously, my heart swelled and caused my face to spread into a wide, almost painful, smile. "I love you too," I replied to him and this made him smile softly in return. Giggling, we leaned in and kissed each other repeatedly, the touch soft and action was sentimental. We had been through enough to know, we were soulmates and that we needed each other to survive, to love.

Pulling away, I swore a tear escaped me from the happiness I could now share with Jax. I noticed some people saw us, some people clapped and cheered, but the whole room didn't follow others lead. They gave us our personal moment and space. "Does that make you our uncle?" Kenny asked Jax out of the blue, getting to his feet and gripping my skirt tightly into a fist.

Looking down at him, I was stunned that he'd ask such a direct and unpredictable answer. "I wouldn't-" I went to reply, shaking my head and eyes wide. My mouth was gaping at the thought of adding pressure on Jax the way Kenny had. _My sweet nephew, but how the hell do I turn him down gently with this?_

Cutting me off, Jax took firm hold of one of my hands and gave it a squeeze. Crouching down, he stared into Kenny's eyes and offered him a small, tight-lipped smile. "I guess it does," Jax answered Kenny's question. "If that's okay with your aunt, grandparents and father," he said as his eyes rose to flash towards me and then to my mom.

Gulping, I stayed quiet for a second and saw my mom look to Jax with a calm, but slightly sad, but happy expression. It was a mixture in a time like this. "It's okay with me Jackson," she agreed with a nod, her own tight lipped smile reflected Jax's but her eyes screamed uncertainty. _Does she doubt we'll get very far in our relationship?_

Kenny then enveloped Jax in a hug, making the boy happy for a moment in this sad time and Jax let go of my hand. Wrapping his long arms around my nephew's small frame, I saw how Jax looked to me, Ellie and my mom. Mouthing a proud 'Thank you' to him, I watched him sigh and shut his eyes. When Kenny moved away, he went back to his seat and walked beside Jax. The pair of us turning to make our way towards the bar. "Uncle Jax," I savoured the sound of it. "You sure you can handle that?" I asked him as I looked to him.

Taking hold of my hand again, he turned me to face him and stopped me in my tracks. "I'm a dad and a son. I think I can handle anything, babe," he teased with a smirk, his eyes glued to mine and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his once more. "Your dad and brother are watching," he mumbled against my lips as we pulled away and looked towards the bar. "Guess it's time to talk to them, huh?" he suggested as we continued towards them, noticing how my father and brother drank their beers while watching the pair of us.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Watching Maddie and Jax, I felt a swelling in my heart in seeing her happy, happy with someone I knew we could trust. But, I also knew that with relationships, there were rocky patches, but with a Son, it was a huge bump in the road most times. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to protect her like I had, especially with Jax telling her secrets and possibly business that I would of never told her.

They smiled, they talked and they kissed. Holding one another's hands, they made their way to myself and Opie. Our bud in hand and eyes glued to the couple as they made their way towards us. "So...the kiss..." I began as I watched them order themselves a drink. "What was that about?" I asked them, eyeing them curiously.

Jax was the one who looked at me directly in the eyes, Maddie watched Jax as he manned up and spoke directly to me. "I'm in love with your daughter, Piney," he answered my qestion. "Think I loved her the moment she was born," he confessed something that made sense, but left me feeling stunned that I didn't know for many years.

Sitting up a little more, I watched as Jax and Maddie stood closer. Truthfully, they looked similar and yet, very different at the same time. Blonde hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. Except, Maddie had Opie's similar shaped nose, golden hair and streaks of dark brown. Jax had dirty brown mixed with dirty blonde in his hair, but he had hazel eyes that differed to Maddie's. Maddie's eyes would turn brown at times, while Jax's stuck closer to a clear blue.

When they were stood together, smiling, laughing and holding one another. They looked like a perfect couple. Beautiful, young and happy. "You going to treat her right?" I asked him, sounding serious and keeping my role as a father before my role as a Son. "Stay faithful?" I questioned him, knowing that at times, we would use Crow-Eaters without warning and it would hurt our old ladies.

Jax's eyes never wavered from mine, his bright blues were focused and I knew he was being honest. I knew he was being just as serious about this topic as I was. Yet, he was never backing down. "Yeah," he answered my questions. "There's no one else I want to be with, only her," he informed me with a single, firm nod of his head.

Maddie kept a serious and curious expression. Her voice silent and her eyes would dart between myself and Jax. It was as though she was nervous that something bad would happen, that either of us could get in a fight with one another on the very spot. "I am here, you know?" she tried to remind us as she smiled softly at Jax's response.

Opie had stayed silent too, but he'd been out of his mind lately. Staring off into the distance, watching people and then watching his family. After a sip of his drink, he placed the now emptied bottle to the bar and looked at the couple. "Does he make you happy?" Opie asked, directing it to Maddie first as she looked to her brother.

Since children, Opie had always been overprotective of his sister and still was. Instantly, I knew he cared more about her happiness than Jax's. I knew he was being the good brother he always was. "More than you would know, brother," she told him as she smiled, took hold of Jax's arm and stared up at the man she was now calling her boyfriend.

Jax seemed like a good match, but simply because he knew her for years and always cared about her. He always showed her affection and understanding. Somehow, I knew he loved her, but I worried for where that love would lead them. "Does she make you happy?" Opie then flashed his eyes to Jax.

Jax had been staring down at Maddie, but the moment Opie asked him this question, he looked to Opie to exchange a glance. A wide smile spread across his face and it was reflected between both Jax and Maddie. The pair happy with one another, in love and very young. "More than you would know, brother," Jax replied, using the same exact words that Maddie used.

Seeing their happiness was enough, knowing that they were in love, happy and had been fond of each other for years, I knew it was real. I knew they were meant to be together, but it wasn't as though I could decide who either of them could love. "Then, it's fine with me," I said with a nod of my head. "Just know, if you hurt my daughter..." I went to threaten him. "I'll find you Jackson," I growled and glared at him as I got to my feet. "And put a bullet in your goddamn head," I informed him and snarled at him at the same time.

Opie got up and ordered himself another beer, but I knew I had to go to the John and take a piss. I needed to take a piss. "Same thing here," Opie agreed with me as he went to numbly threaten Jackson. "I'm happy for you two. Seriously," he gave a nod and went to clink his drink with the three of us.

Maddie, myself and Jax clinked our beers with Opie's fresh one. "Thanks," Maddie smiled at her brother and stared at him with happiness. "I love you two," she said as she pulled each of us, myself and Opie, into a hug. "The three most important men in my life," she spoke proudly as she looked between Jax, Opie and myself.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Everything was...strange. As though I was underwater, my ears blocked and a muffled sound surrounded me. Except, I could see everything clearly, but the room spun and swayed. Everything felt wrong. I was drinking to my misfortune, while everyone drank for the rememberance of my wife. Remembering her and cheering on for her life, the memories they shared.

It wasn't right. I felt as though I was going insane with either anger, or depression. The way everyone laughed, drank, cheered and spoke to one another, it made me feel as though they were happy my wife died. _Donna...you didn't deserve to die. That hit was for me, but it went to you and you expected something like this to happen. I wish I was dead and you still lived. But now, I have to live with that mistake._ Everything inside of my told me I needed to leave.

But, not everything seemed too happy for a situation like this. Naturally, I was happy that my sister found love. Surprisingly, with my best friend and someone she grew up with. Although, I knew she was happy and that Jax meant all he had said and done for her. I understood the necessity to live their life the way they wanted, to not waste time hiding their love and letting them grow as people, together. As I had wished to with Donna. Something in me, knew it was childish, but I couldn't help but feel like Jax was using Donna as an excuse to reveal he was with my sister and in love with her all this time.

As though, my wife's death was the perfect opportunity to start a relationship with my own blood. With my sister. Yet, I couldn't be angry. Maddie looked vibrant, happy and naturally beautiful. Wearing a smile on her face, a gold tone in her hair, her skin healthy and her eyes bright with happiness. Somehow, I could tell there was a slight spring in her step. The way they spoke, the way they stared, and the honesty and love that dripped from them, was enough to convince me they were doing the right thing. Not just because it was Donna's death, but because they both realized it was time to be honest with us all, along with themselves.

Seeing Maddie head up to the roof, leaving me alone and Jax then went to talk to Tig and Clay. I realized, I needed to get home and I didn't know when. But, I knew I could no longer stand hearing the people in the room with me. Laughing, smiling, drinking and partying like it was a normal church meeting, rather than a funeral get-together. Jax then left the church room and looked around confused, instantly when we met gazes, I knew he was wondering where my sister was. Pointing in the direction, I then took my beer and said my farewells, leaving with my family and needing some rest. Tired of the festive atmosphere towards my wife's death.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Seeing Opie, I looked around confused. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes locked with his. He pointed towards the stairs, I gave him a nod and knew that Maddie was on the roof. Climbing up, I saw her silhouette crouched over the seat that we would all rest on. Making my way towards her, the sun was already setting and her whole figure looked like it was glowing. Angelic and beautiful, like she always was. For a moment, I had to take in the sight of her and savour it. Smiling, I took a few steps closer and her head turned slightly to look towards me. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" she asked me when she realized I had come up to join her.

Not needing to scoot over, she had already left me a space and pat the spot beside her. Her nails long and perfectly manicured. "Needed some fresh air," I told her as I sat beside her and dug my hands out of my pockets, desiring a cigarette, I knew better than to pull one out in that moment. "What are you doing up here babe?" I asked her as I stared into her honey colored eyes.

Maddie's eyes shone in the light and in a strange feeling, from my presence too. "Can't I spend some romantic time on a roof with my boyfriend?" she teased as she took hold of my arm and smirked at me. She pronounced the word 'boyfriend' blatantly, to already place a label on me and claim me as hers. _I like the sound of being hers._

Chuckling, I couldn't deny her anything and was pleased she was finally referring me as her boyfriend. Already slapping on a label to what we had and reminding me that we were together. That she was my girl. My old lady. "Of course you can," I teased as I smirked back at her.

Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I brought her closer and we both scooted closer to one another at the same time. Both of us laughed at this action, before we stared at the sky and watched the sun set together. Her head resting on my shoulder and my head resting against hers. "Wow," Maddie whispered after a few moments of comfortable and calm silence between us. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to calling you that," she said as she turned her head to look at me.

Curious, I moved my head to look down at her. Surprised by her words and wanting to know what she had meant about me being her boyfriend. "Why?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed and I knew I needed the cigarette. Pulling out my packet of smokes, I pulled one out and placed it to my lips. Lighting it, I took a deep breath and knew that Maddie didn't want one. _Maddie never smoked then and still doesn't._

She looked to me with a small smile, as though she was appologetic for the confusion or curiousity. "Because..." she began as she tried to meet my eyes, but I was already becoming nervous about what could possibly be wrong. "It's not like I don't want to be with you, I do," she assured me. "It's just strange to call you that," she tried to explain herself. "After everything we've been through," she shrugged.

Understanding where she was coming from, it wasn't as though I could blame her for what she felt and thought. "We never got to this point, but now we're older and wiser," I agreed with her empathetically. "I've always wanted you, but you took your sweet ass time to figure out you wanted me too," I teased as I looked down at her and slithered my hand down to touch her back, moving my hand towards her curves and then to the top of her hips. _She has a beautiful figure._

Giggling, she elbowed me in my ribs and made me burst into laughter. Thankfully, my cigarette was between my fingers and not in my mouth at that moment in time. "I've always wanted you, just didn't want us to get hurt," she repeated. "And I didn't want to ruin your relationship with my family, with the club," she explained her motives in why we weren't together before. "I'm sure you can understand that," she tried to convince me to be understanding.

Of course, I was going to agree with her and be putty in her hands. "Yeah. Thank you," I agreed and thanked her at the same time. "But now, you don't need to worry about anything, babe," I assured her as I brought my hand up, so that I could rest my arm over her shoulders once again. "It's you and me," I stated with a nod of my head. "That's not going to change," I promised her. "Never has and never will," I spoke with confidence, knowing that Maddie was my present, past and forever.

Making her smile calmly, I knew that we were in a good mood and that she was happy with the words I had said. I knew that she too was offering to give us a try. She was as ready as I was, and I was excited for where our journey would lead us. Placing her hand on my cheek, she waited for me to take out my cigarette from my lips and replaced it with her lips. "I love you," she said softly after she pulled away and rest her forehead against mine.

Her eyes were shut, but there was a heavenly aspect about Maddie whenever I was around her. Touch gentle, kisses sweet and her every breath was a step closer to heaven. "I love you too," I whispered to her as we sat there for a while longer, enjoying the sunset and talking calmly between ourselves. This, was my personal heaven.

* * *

~A day later~

* * *

 **OPOV**

Thinking over everything the moment we got home, I had spent most of the night deciding what to do with myself. Knowing what was best for me, I needed time and I needed the support. Waking up, I wandered into the kitchen and allowed the children to watch their show on TV. "Hey, mom?" I asked as she made my breakfast. "Could you stay here?" I asked her, being vague as to why. "For a few more weeks, look after the kids," I suggested in a tone that was questioning. "I need some time to myself, to get past what happened to..." I went to say, but I could hardly get Donna's name to escape my lips. It was still too painful. To real.

Mom understood where I was going with my sentence. Knew that I needed time to myself, where I could go and do what I needed to. To get over Donna's death alone. To recover the only way I could see possible. "Sure," she agreed with a sad, small smile and nod of her head. "Take however long you need," she encouraged me. "But...I can't and won't be here forever Opie," she warned me.

Myself and Maddie knew that at best. Sometimes, I still felt guilt for leaving her behind with our mother. Yet, she was still very young and didn't understand our choices, or the choices our parents had made. All she knew, was that our mother wasn't the best we could have and tend to leave us on a regular. "I know that," I nod to her. "Thanks mom," I told her and this made her mumble a soft 'Yeah.'

* * *

 **MPOV**

We had recieved a call from Opie, telling us that he wanted myself, Jax and dad to meet him at the cabin. Gathered around a table, Jax, dad and myself sat around a table while Opie hesitated to follow his own instructions. "I wanted to talk to you guys first, so that you all know what's going to be happening these next few weeks," he began. "It's important and I wanted you guys to hear it from me, before I sit down with the club," he went to tell us further.

Looking around confused, I was unsure what would be important to talk about, that he'd need to see me and those closest to him, before the club. Jax leaned forward on the table, Opie was sat with his back straight and eyes dark. I could tell he hadn't had much sleep these past few nights. "Sure, what's the matter Ope?" Jax asked my brother, his eyebrows furrowed and expression of concern colored his face.

Opie kept calm, his voice level and tone was relaxed. "I want to be on the road for a while," he revealed to us. "I want to be away from the club," he continued. "Away from Charming," he added, being specific on what he wanted to do. "Only for a few weeks," he assured us all, before any of us could protest. "So that I can move past what happened to Donna," he said Donna's name with a slight forced hesitation, as though he wasn't used to referring to his wife anymore by her name. "Be by myself for a while," he spoke in a sad tone.

Honestly, I was speechless and I didn't know how to take what he said. Part of me knew he needed his own way to get past all the shit that happened to him in the span of a few short weeks. But, I also knew that he needed to be there for his family and brothers. "Take all the time you need, we'll be here waiting for you brother," Jax was the first to speak.

Jax had been kind, understanding with him and gave a look of sympathy to him. Both Jax and Opie had always cared about each other, they were brothers the moment they were born and it was always shown in every vulnerable moment. "Do what you have to do son, but don't forget your family," dad said to Opie, reminding him that we were here too.

Opie's family included myself, dad, Ellie and Kenny. Mom was part of it too, but she would hardly stick around then and she'd possibly go when the next opportunity arose. "What about Ellie's birthday party?" I asked, remembering that mine and Ellie's joint party would be in a few weeks time.

I wasn't sad about the thought he'd forget it was my birthday, truthfully, I didn't care if he had. The person that mattered to me on that day, was Ellie, because she was his daughter and he had to be there. Not for me, but for Ellie. "I'll be there," he said as his chestnut brown eyes stared into mine. "I'll figure it out," he assured me. _I hope so, brother._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Since we had all sat in the cabin together, we agreed that we'd help out and try to convince the club to give him some time. Maddie seemed the most hesitant, but she was only worried for what could be the outcome of it all. Opie had then called for a meeting, wanting everyone to be there and alerting Clay that it was important. Riding to the clubhouse, we all hugged each other and went into the Chapel. "All right," Clay began once we all took our seats, minus Bobby who was still locked up for the accusation of Hefner's murder. "Opie, you wanted to call this church meeting, what do you want to bring to the table?" Clay asked curiously.

Opie took a moment to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say, or to at least figure out how to break it to them. "I was thinking, long and hard about this," Opie began as he picked out a cigarette from his pack. "I want a few weeks to myself, so that I can get over what happened to Donna," he explained what he was proposing for himself. "I want out of club business for a while," he continued to explain further, not leaving anything in the dark and wanting them all to know exactly what he wanted.

Everyone stayed silent, the majority of us were being respectful in the thought of Donna and what had happened. Tig and Clay looked the most guilty, but Chibs and Juice were upset at the fact an innocent woman had been murdered. "That's fine with me," Clay said after his sniffed and cleared his throat. "Take the time off you need," he encouraged Opie. "I'm sure the kids have someone to look after them while you're away?" Clay asked Opie as Clay leaned forward to rest his arms on the table.

Gulping, I knew what I was about to say was something out of the blue. But, I knew that Maddie would want me to say it and I knew I would mean what I was going to say. "Maddie and myself can look after them whenever you want," I spoke up and nod my head once in Opie's direction.

Our eyes locked and Opie offered me an expression that showed he was thankful for the offer, that I was also considering myself a closer member of his family. Considering that his children were already calling me their uncle. "Same with me," Piney stutted. "They are my grandkids," he pointed out with a shrug, it was fact and he felt that the point needed to be said.

Opie glanced between both myself and Piney. Nodding and lighting his cigarette, he kept silent for a few moments. "Mary's looking after them until I get back, but you guys can look after them too," he began to tell this to everyone, but the final part was directed to Piney and myself. "Thank you," he thanked us both.

Clay gazed around the room, noting that everyone was respectful and taking in every word that was being exchanged. "When you get back, we can handle the Donna retalliation," Clay waved off, like it was nothing. "So, we take this to a vote," Clay ordered of us all. "All in favour for Opie to take time off from the club?" he asked as we all raised our hands for Opie's request, causing Clay to slam the gavel down. "Come back to us when you're ready brother," he encouraged Opie to take all the time he needed.

* * *

 **PPOV**

After the church meeting, Opie was planning to leave in the next few days, he was getting ready and deciding the routes he was going to take. Visiting the kids, I had spent some time with them and decided to talk to Mary about everything that had been going on. We were together in the kitchen, Mary was making the kids some food and I took this opportunity to talk to her privately. "Never did I think that we'd be sat here," I said as I looked towards Mary and then to our grandchildren, the pair playing a board game together. "You...looking after the kids," I mumbled cautiously, knowing that Mary could take it as an insult.

Mary was chopping up carrots and keeping her eyes on her knife. Each slice, I noticed it was a little more angered and louder. "Yeah," she agreed numbly, with no tone of voice in the way she spoke. "I'm surprised you're not drunk right now," she teased about me, she then stopped and looked at me. A hand resting on her hip and her eyes glued to mine. "What are you getting at Piney?" she asked me.

Clearing my throat, I took a step closer and kept my expression cold. "Shit has been hitting the fan constantly these past few weeks," I informed her. "But, I never suspected this to happen," I spoke, surprised that everything had turned out for the worst, rather than for the best. "Donna, the kids, our grandchildren..." I listed the things that were happening, people who were affected by all the things that had happened. "I don't know what to do anymore, except wait," I explained, unsure of what I actually could do.

Mary turned her body to face the chopping board once more, her hands working away at preparing the food for the children. "Maddie's with Jackson," she said as she began chopping. _Slice._ "Donna's dead." _Slice._ "Opie hardly knows his children, now he doesn't even see them," Mary commented about our son's relationship with his children. "The children don't know that their father plans to go away again," she said as I thought of Opie, who was possibly with Juice and figuring out what routes to take. "What the hell is happening Piney?" she asked me, surprised by how much shit was going on.

Not having the answers she was looking for, I couldn't help but think of everything she had said and knew that things were difficult. Yet, I had hope that things would get better and that Jax would save us from Clay's corruption. "I got no idea," I answered her question with a shake of my head. "What do you think about Maddie and Jax?" I asked her as I squinted my eyes at her and furrowed my eyebrows in curiousity.

Stopping her attack on the vegetables she was chopping, she looked to me and then went back to her chopping. "They seem sweet together," she told me calmly. "Reminds me of us sometimes, but I'm afraid of what it's going to do to her," she admitted, which was what I was thinking as-well. "Being a Princess, is different to being an old lady," she informed me.

Knowing Jax, he would tell her anything she asked for. So, if she asked for the truth, he'd give it to her. "She's going to know more than I could ever protect her from," I sighed out, remembering the promise I made the moment my children were born. "But, she's smart and strong," I was confident about this, knowing that she could handle herself. "She'll figure it out," I assured her. "You afraid they'll turn out like us?" I asked Mary, curious as to what her answer would be to this.

Mary's eyes were glued to the food and I kept my eyes on her face. Catching any expression or twitch of her skin. Any signal that told me she was either lying or thinking of something else. "I'm not sure," she told me. "Only time will tell," she spoke wisely. "I just hope they're making the right choice," she hoped for our daughter and a man who I treated as a son.

"Me too," I agreed. Truth be told, I was hopeful they'd be good together, but I knew that only the future would determin what was to happen to them and their relationship. I only wanted my daughter to be happy and safe.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Hearing the front door open, it was late and I had fed Abel a little over an hour ago. Sat in bed, my hair was up in a messy bun and my eyes were glued to a book I was reading. Under the covers, I was warm and comfortable. Wearing my sleep clothes, I was ready for Jax to come home and found it impossible to drop the book. It was interesting and showed me insight on revenge. "You asleep?" I heard Jax ask as he opened the door slowly, keeping his footsteps quiet and his voice an almost whisper.

Sitting up a little more, to get comfortable, I smiled at Jax and shook my head. "No," I answered as he shut the door behind himself. "Reading this book, about revenge," I informed him as I waved the book in my hand slightly, a finger between the pages so that I wouldn't lose it. "It's actually very interesting," I gave Jax my opinion as he slid out of his clothes and got ready to get in bed.

Jax chuckled, he was now shirtless and his hair was a slight mess. "Glad you're enjoying it," he spoke with a charming smile as he got out of his pants, socks and sneakers. Pulling back the covers, he looked at me curiously. "Has Abel been fed recently?" he asked me.

Nodding, I pursed my lips and couldn't help but stare at him. He was truly a work of art. Blond hair, hazel eyes, sweet face, strong jawline and a perfect slim figure. He had gained a small amount of muscle, but he wasn't chiseled, he was slim. "Yeah, a little over an hour ago," I told him as my eyes trailed his frame. "He's had his diaper changed too," I said as my eyes flashed up to meet his. "How was everything today?" I asked him, wondering if he'd tell me everything about what he had done today.

Sighing, Jax was now relaxed and snickered when he noticed me checking him out. Sliding under the covers, he got comfortable beside me and gestured for me to lay down with him. "Opie can now go for however long he needs to, but I'm worried he's distancing himself too much," he told me as I placed my book to one side and slipped under the covers with him. "Not that I'd blame him," Jax spoke softly. "You know, the whole time Donna had been murdered, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said, surprising me and leaving me with a million unanswered questions.

The only question that slipped out of my mouth, was the first and simplest one I could think of. "What?" I said in shock as it escaped my lips. The word floating in the air and echoing quietly in the room. Jax was the love of my life, but to compare me to a dead sister-in-law, it almost left me speechless.

Jax realized my shock confusion. "I couldn't stop thinking about how glad I was. That it wasn't you, in Donna's place," he began to explain. "Made me realize that you were the only woman I have ever loved, that I should stop wasting time and stop hiding our love," he said as I shuffled closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder and staring into his eyes. "To cherish every moment I have with you, because life is too short and it's pathetic to waste what we have together," he explained with an adoring love he had for me. A love that was undying. "I mean it when I say I love you Madison," he whispered in the softest, calmest and most honest tone I had ever heard him speak.

The words that escaped him, made me sad to think that the death of my sister-in-law was the reason he realized we needed to make everything official. Yet, every word that he said sent shivers down my spine and a warmth in my heart. I felt like melted butter in that moment. "I love you too Jackson," I responded to him, knowing that what I felt for him, would never disappear. That with him, my love was stronger than it ever was and that we no longer had to hide. Leaning in, we both kissed one anothers lips at the same time, with passion and love. Eventually, we made love for the night and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Being with Maddie publically since Donna's funeral, was something of a relief and a blessing. She had been free to do as she liked with me, we were able to kiss in public and whenever I was with her, I always felt happier. More at peace and yet, I still felt restless with the truth I had to keep from her. Knowing it would destroy everything for her and Opie. Maddie was unlike any other woman I had been with. Although, every other woman I had slept with never had the same connection myself and Maddie had.

But relationship wise, Maddie was so far calm, sensitive and understanding. We always laughed, smiled and talked. She never hesitated to tell me why she couldn't meet me and we'd always ask each other if we were going to see one another again. Sex was regular, but I believed it was because we were now free to do what we wanted and no longer had to hide. I felt alive, free and the happiest I could ever be, now that I was with her.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

* * *

 **JPOV**

Calling mom, I had woken early and so did Maddie. She was feeding Abel while I was making us breakfast. Placing the cellphone against my ear, I waited for mom to pick up after the second ring. "Hey, baby," she greeted me, her tone soft and sweet. "What's going on?" she asked me.

Glancing around the corner, I saw Maddie was still cuddling Abel and feeding him from his bottle. "I wanted to ask you for a favour," I told her quietly. "Could you keep Maddie occupied today?" I asked her. "I need to go buy her and Ellie a gift," I informed her of my plans today and why I needed her help.

Subtly, this showed her that I didn't want her to go shopping, in case Maddie would see me. "I can do that, baby," she assured me, judging by her tone of voice, I could hear the smirk on her lips. "Whatever you need," she told me and we said our 'love you's and our goodbye's.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Driving to Jackson's house, I knew that he had left, seeing as his bike was no longer parked outside. Although, Maddie was still at home and had the day off from work. Using my keys, I opened the door and stepped inside. Maddie looked as though she was ready to leave, keys in hand and she spun to see me enter the room. "Hey," I greeted and pulled of my sunglasses. "I was wondering," I began as I shut the door and took a step closer to her. "How about you, me and Abel go to the park together?" I asked her.

She smiled at the suggestion, but she then sighed and shook her head. "I would love to, but I need to go pick up Ellie and Kenny," she told me why she was in a hurry to leave, yet relieved that I was here. "Mom wants a little break from the kids," she explained why she was picking up her nephews. "Taking them shopping, get them some new clothes for the party next week," she mused in her thoughts, planning what she was going to do with them.

Knowing that Jax was going to be shopping, I couldn't risk them going into the same store and Maddie seeing her or Ellie's present. "Oh, why today?" I stopped her from getting out of the house, blocking her way out. "It's a week away, right?" I asked her. "A lot can happen in a week," I told her, which made her rethink her options. "How about we go pick them up and take them to the park?" I suggested with a small smile.

Somehow, I always knew that Maddie could come around when she saw it as a sensible reason. "Fine," she sighed with a roll of her eyes and smiled at me. Fixing up Abel for travel, Maddie strapped him in and fixed up a bag full of baby things. "Let's go," she told me and we left for her car.

Picking up the kids, I kept Abel on my lap and the carrier in the boot of the car. Heading to the park, the kids played while I sat with Maddie and Abel on a bench. "So, how is everyone?" I asked her. "After what happened to Donna," I explained what I was specifically asking about. "It was terrible, what happened to her," I commented sadly, knowing that she didn't deserve to die. That not even Opie deserved to die, out of Clay's mistake and Stahl's framing.

We were watching Ellie and Kenny, they seemed happy at the park, but when they get home it could have been a different story. "Yeah, it was," Maddie agreed with me. "I guess everyone is adjusting in their own way," she shrugged. "Ellie seems the most affected right now, considering her birthday is coming closer every day," she sighed out. "It's hard living a life without a mom," she explained, which was true in most cases.

Knowing that Maddie was a tough girl, she was smart and had gone through a lot through her life. I was one to witness all of it, but I cared for her like a mother would care for her daughter. Brought her up as one. "But you got through it," I stated to her. "So did I," I reminded her of the relationship I had with my mother, which made Maddie hum in agreement.

Except, I could see the look in her eyes. "My mom is alive, but she is never here," she reminded me. "There's a difference, Donna wanted to be with her kids, with her family," she informed me bluntly. "She was nothing like my mom," Maddie stated sadly. "Donna was always a good mom, always stood by her family, no matter what happened. You can't compare Donna to Mary," she spoke coldly.

Feeling guilty, I knew I was treading on ice with this topic. I hardly knew Donna, but I knew she faught for her family. I knew she cared for her children. Yet, I made a pathetic comparison, because everyone was different and we all weren't the same in any aspect. "That's true," I agreed with her. "I'm sorry," I apologized for my stupidity.

"Kenny is better than we expected, there are nights he cries for his mom," Maddie said, her head no longer bowed and her eyes were glued to her nephews, playing, laughing and having fun. "But, he'll get better," Maddie assured me. "Mom seems good, dad wants revenge for what happened to Donna," she told me. "The one I'm most worried about, is Opie," she admitted as she looked down at her palms on her knees. "He's lost, I can feel it and I don't know how to help him," she worried for her brother, which showed she truly did care for her family.

I had always respected Maddie, but since she had returned, I trusted her more and saw the woman that my son had loved all those years. It had finally hit me like a fresh, well needed slap on the face. "Losing the one you love, sometimes no matter how much people help you, it can never fill the void that was created since their disappearance," I tried to explain to her in all the detail I could muster. "It's what happened to me when I lost Thomas," I informed her. "Then John," I added, who was another person I missed and loved.

Both of those that I had mentioned were people I had met, people I had loved and lost at the same time. People I now missed. "Life sucks," Maddie said with a sigh as she looked back up. "But, we all get through it in the end," she noted, knowing that with time, things could heal and sometimes, the wound was small, but sometimes it was still there.

She was smart, strong and everything good that we had helped her turn out to be. Someone to admire and be proud of, which encouraged me to know that Maddie was the best partner for my son. "Yeah, we do," I agreed, knowing her wise words were the truth.

* * *

 **JPOV**

A few days ago, I had ordered for my presents to be ready at the jewlers. Knowing today was the only day I could go pick up the presents, I had also asked for the box designs to be prepared and one of them to be wrapped up. The one I was going to give Maddie had everything it needed. The box, the wrapping paper and even a little bow on it, with a personalized message on it. Picking it up from the store, I checked the designs and placed one in a bag and the other in my cut pocket. Visiting my mom, I told her to keep the present of Maddie's, in case Maddie would try and peek at it or find it by chance. Ready for the birthday party, I hoped both Maddie and Ellie would like their presents that I had got them.

* * *

 **MPOV**

I was in the living room, starting a new book which was larger and lengthy. Hearing the door open, I was pleased to see it was Jax who had returned home and watched as he locked the door. Slipping his cut off, he placed it on the hook and smiled at me. "Hey babe," I greeted him once he saw me laid out on the couch, snuggled under a blanket and reading a book. "Anything interesting to tell me?" I asked him.

On impact of seeing him, I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face and looked up at him happily. "Not much, mostly club business," he answered as he leaned over me on the couch, his face inches from mine and his lips getting closer to mine. Pecking my lips, I laughed and understood he was already keeping something from me. Deciding not to read too much into things, I knew our realtionship was new and only starting. "Figuring out who killed Donna and how to retalliate," he told me. "What did you do today?" he asked as he moved my legs so that he could sit down, placing my feet to rest over his legs and the pair of us relaxed.

Knowing today had been a long day, I chose to keep things short and simple. Not needing to tell him how many times I changed Abel, fed him and also the fact I had washed him. Slowly, I realized I was becoming a mother figure to the child and it didn't startle me. "Was with the kids, your mom and Abel," I informed him of my day.

Sighing, Jax chuckled lowly and ran his hands along my legs. Possibly, he was enjoying the freshly shaved and smooth surface. "Can't imagine how that could have gone," he laughed and smiled widely at me. There was something about his smile that kept me guessing, as though something good happened to him today. _What's wrong with him? Why is he so happy?_

Biting my bottom lip, I knew he was only being a tease and jerk about it. Naturally, having Gemma as a mother-in-law type figure was strange and a little overwhelming. Yet, I could manage. "It wasn't too bad," I shrugged, brushing it off like it was nothing. "We just went to the park together, talked about things...about Donna," I told him honestly.

For a moment, I noticed Jax was hesitant and became stiff beneath my feet. His muscles tensing and not in the way I would of expected. _Something's wrong. Did I say something wrong? Why is he suddenly tense at the mention of Donna?_ "What about Donna?" he asked me. His tone was awkward, hesitant and quickly recovered as his eyes met mine.

"Just how the kids are taking it and how people can be affected by loss," I mumbled, unsure and confused with his reaction. It was normal what we had talked about, but the way Jax responded left me with questions left unanswered.

Nodding, Jax understood where I was coming from and took it in a calm way. The atmosphere was strange, but I wasn't going to question any of it. Brushing his reaction away, I knew it could have been a reflex, like it had been with Opie and prononcing her name. The dead could change people. "Can change someone, losing a loved one," he agreed with a repeatitive, slow nod of his head. Sitting in silence for a moment, we sank into our thoughts and stayed there for a while. "I've got Ellie's present," Jax groaned as he lifted my legs once more and went to sit on the ground, facing the table and picking the small bag out of his pocket. "Want to help me wrap it?" he asked me.

His eyebrows were raised, his expression expectant and I knew instantly that he wanted me to help him. Not that he was asking for it, but more like demanding me to help him. As he always did. "Like you ever could wrap presents," I teased as I kicked the blanket from my legs and sat cross legged beside him, all whilst he sat comfortably on his knees.

Laughing, Jax's face lit up in pure happiness and it warmed my heart in an instant. Wrinkles appeared around his eyes, his smile stretched across his face and there was a glimmer in his eyes that reflected love. A love we both shared. One neither of us could control. "Hey, I can wrap other things, just not the type of presents you'd expect," he joked, speaking of another topic that made me blush lightly.

The heat rose to my cheeks, making me hold in the laugh, but burst and smile widely. Every emotion he felt, I was slowly realizing I too felt the same emotions. We were mirrors of one another and it was only in that moment I realized. "Ever the charmer Jackson Teller," I laughed and nudged him playfully.

Smirking, I knew he was in the best of moods and it made me wonder if it was simply my presence that made him this way. Doubting it to be possible, I then remembered that being him could inflict such happiness and knew that it was possible. "I can be charming...sometimes," he waggled his eyebrows and pulled out the small box of the bag.

Getting up, I had found the wrapping paper the other day, so that I could wrap Ellie's present. Finding the rest of the tools I'd need to wrap the present up, I sat back down and got to work. Jax helped me, placing his fingers and holding it where I told him to. "You know, the other day, I finished the book about revenge," I informed him, simply for conversation. "There was something about it that stuck with me," I told him as I cut a piece of tape.

We sat close, I was focused on my work and he was watching me carefully. Following my orders and also listening to me as I spoke. "Oh," he mumbled, his eyebrows raised and his eyes flashed to look at me curiously. "And what's that?" he asked me, curious as to what I could possibly have thought was interesting, but which also affected me.

Remembering what I had read in a book, it was a quote I had decided to rephrase. Taking a deep breath, I looked to him and smiled. "Upon embarking upon a path of revenge, Confucius warns that one should dig two graves," I told him what I had learned, but I kept it vague.

Knowing that Opie would be back for revenge for what happened to Donna, I knew there was nothing else I could do, except encourage Jax to stop my brother from losing himself. Jax was curious as to what the meaning stood for. "Why's that?" he asked me, which made me answer him with a smart 'Figure it out.' "Anything else you've learned?" Jax questioned me after he chuckled, which led to me continue talking of all I had read from the book, recommending him to read it too.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Truthfully, riding the roads endlessly and stopping only to sleep, do my business, meet people and eat was good enough. It made me feel more alive, made me forget about my responsibilites to the club, to my family and most of all...it made me forget Donna for a short amount of time. Yet, I knew I needed to get back, that riding all day and meeting different people wasn't going to solve any of my problems. That it wasn't going to keep my family fed, or my anger towards Donna's killer satisfied. I knew I needed to get back, but I was afraid of when it would be.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Getting a call from Maddie, I was sat at home, alone and was drinking some alcohol, so it could get me to sleep easily. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" I asked her as I answered her call and raised the cell to my ear. My question made her reply with a quick and calm 'Good, how are you?' "I'm good, good," I replied with a nod of my head. "Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?" I asked her, knowing this was her usual call at night, but I knew that she would bring up a new topic each day.

Somehow, in my gut, I knew she was going to want to talk to me about whatever happened with her. Or something that was going on in her mind, or heart. All I knew, was in my gut, she wanted to talk about something serious. "Well, I did want to talk to you about something," she warned me, making me place my drink to rest on my bedside table. "Opie," she said a single word, one that told me everything. "Do you know if he'll be here for the birthday party?" she asked me.

Knowing what she meant, instantly I realized she was talking about hers and Ellie's birthday party. The one that was going to happen the Friday coming closer to us. "Yours and Ellie's?" I asked her, making her hum as a reply. "I think he will, but I wouldn't be counting on it," I answered her question and gave her my opinion.

Maddie had always been concerned for her brother, always wanted to be with him when he was in prison, but was afraid it would make her feel worse about his situation. "He needs to be here dad," she spoke seriously, her tone blunt. "Not for me, but for Ellie," she told me. "It's enough that Ellie has lost her mother, who won't be there for her birthday," she reasoned to me. "But, to not have her father there too, I don't like the feeling it gives me dad," she explained as to what got her the most when it came to the topic of her brother.

Understanding her point of view, I too felt the same way and knew that Opie had to be there. That his child needed the support, along with the sight of her father on a day of celebration when she would be depressed in not seeing her mother there too. "I get it," I nod along to all she was saying. "I'll convince him to be there," I assured her, knowing that when I wanted to be, I could be convincing to my children.

Maddie needed me to do this, but she was doing it in the thought of her niece. Of her family. Trusting me, I knew I couldn't let either her or Ellie down. "Thanks dad," she smiled into the phone and I felt a sense of determination in the sound of this. "Love you," she began to say her goodbye this way, the usual way we would always do it.

Glancing around, I knew that the responsibilites of a father weighed heavy on one's shoulders. Which must have been heavier for Opie in this time, but he needed to grow a pair and handle his family. To be there for his daughter's birthday. It had to be done. "Love you too," I replied softly and we both hung up at the same time. _Time to call Opie._

* * *

 **OPOV**

I had stopped at a random motel for the night, hearing my cell ring, I had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Hey Pop, what's going on?" I asked him once I saw who the caller ID was. Dad answered with a rough 'Nothing, how are you?' "I'm good, just found an old bike I'm planning to be working on, you should see it dad," I told him of what I had picked up along my journey.

Dad seemed hesitant as he spoke, but I could sense I needed to gear myself up for whatever he was about to talk to me about. "Well, maybe I will, when you decide to come back to your home and be there for the birthday party in a few days," he said as bluntly as he could. "You are coming, right?" he asked me, it was questioning and I knew he was judging me silently.

Blinking a few times, I felt stunned at how forward my father was being in that very moment. "I...uh..." I mumbled, running my fingers through my slick and wet hair. "I don't know," I answered him truthfully, knowing I didn't have plans and that I couldn't disappoint my family back at home. "When is it?" I asked him.

Having to know better, I somehow felt the need to ask the question to be certain I could make it in time. "This Friday," he answered my question. "Son, you need to be there," he spoke honestly, starting to tell me exactly what he wanted to. "Maddie is getting worried," he informed me. "But it's not because it's her birthday party too," he told me. "You need to come down here. Now. Because if you don't...well son, we'll all be disappointed," he stated. "But not just us, but the ones who will be most disappointed are your kids," he pulled at my heart strings, knowing that they too needed me there. "The same kids that have lost there mother, when you lost your wife," he reminded me of their pain and suffering.

Feeling the guilt, I could sense the tears threaten. I could feel my heart clench, cutting the air to my lungs and forming a lump in my throat. "Dad I-" I tried to make him stop me from feeling the pressures. The responsibility I had to my children and family. To the people I had left behind, to those who suffered as much as I did in losing Donna.

Dad wasn't having any of it. "Don't cut me off!" dad shouted down the cell. "You're going to listen and you're going to come to this birthday party," he ordered. "You may have lost your wife, but can you imagine the smile your daughter will wear for the entire day, just to see you at the party?" he asked me, making me imagine her sweet face, how Ellie had resembed much of Donna. "Or would you rather imagine the pain on her face, to not only her mother no longer be present at her birthday celebrations, but also because her father was too selfish to be there with her," he spat in disgust. "To support her," he added for more impact.

I felt like I was drowning, like I could no longer push against the pressure that was being forced onto my shoulders. The guilt was too strong for me to fight against. "Pop, please-" I pleaded, wanting him to listen to me and to make him stop trying to convince me.

Yet again, dad cut me off. "Because I swear to Jesus Christ," dad spoke loudly into the other end of the cellphone. "If you don't turn up to her party," he began to warn me. "I'll know that you weren't the man who I raised," he told me disappointedly. "You'll no longer be the son I recognized," he added. "Got it?" he questioned me in a threatening and loud tone.

He was always demanding, and was the only one to ever get me to be convinced. He knew how to make me see things, how to realize that I had been wrong and where my duties were. I had a duty to be a father to my children. "I got it, old man," I assured him. "I'll try to be there, I promise," I answered him, knowing that it was a necessity to be there for my children, the vision of them made me push myself to do it. For them.

* * *

~The Birthday Party~

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waking up, I was covered by the covers and was still in my boxers. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I glanced beside me and saw that Maddie was no longer asleep by my side. The sunlight seeped through the curtains and made the room illuminate in a warm yellow glow. Perfect for the day that was to come. Slipping out of bed, I made my way towards the kitchen, where I saw Maddie was cooking breakfast.

I had glanced inside the bedroom of Abel, seeing him fast asleep, I couldn't help the smile on my face. Him and Maddie, were the main reasons I was alive and why I was working hard on changing the club. Seeing Maddie, she was in a pair of my boxers and a tight gray tank-top. Leaning against the door frame, she noticed me staring and smiled. Walking towards her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept my front pressed to her back. "Mornin'," I mumbled against her skin as I kissed along her cheek, all the way down to her neck and left a trail of kisses on her. "What's cooking good lookin'?" I asked her with a small chuckle.

Watching her cook, was one of the most seductive things I had ever seen and especially in my boxers. Which suited her more than it did me, in a strange way. Laughing, she nuzzled her neck and tried to stop me from kissing her skin. "Bacon and eggs," she informed me. "You hungry?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder and at me.

Snickering, I placed a kiss against her lips and stared into her eyes as I pulled away to speak. "Yeah," I answered her. "But not for food," I smirked, which made her giggle and turn her head back down at the pan in her hands. Continuing to cook, I watched as he breasts jiggled slightly with each movement of her hands, causing my arms to curl tighter around her and lips to suck and bite her skin gently.

Running my hands along her front, I wanted to touch her every skin and feel her against me. A primal part of me wanted to rip her clothes off her, to take her against the kitchen counter and give her a great start to the day. Her laughs and stiffled giggles encouraged me more to spur her on. "Jackson, stop," she wriggled in my arms in protest, making me ask her 'Why?' "Your mom is-" she went to answer.

The moment Maddie said 'Mom', I knew that it was either going to be an excuse that she was going to be here any minute. Except, seeing my mom enter the room, a surprised look on her face and her eyes flashed between the pair of us. "Morning," she greeted us. "Can see you two are already celebrating," she teased as she moved into the kitchen, making me groan against Maddie's neck and shut my eyes. _Cock block._

Glancing behind me, I noticed mom had her bag perched on the seat in the kitchen and I felt dumb for not noticing it. Groaning, I stepped away from Maddie and gave her one last kiss to her cheek. "Suddenly, I don't feel hungry anymore," I mumbled, making Maddie laugh and blush. "I should be the one doing your breakfast," I complained about her cooking, knowing she needed to be treated like a queen today.

Mom was watching us, with a small smile and would avert her eyes from time to time. As though she was giving us some privacy. "Too late," Maddie shook her head and pursed her lips, finishing up, she placed the food on a plate and served it to me. "You should have woke up earlier," she told me with a small smile.

Worried about later, I knew she was going to like my present, but I wasn't sure if it was going to be something she wanted. Taking the plate from Maddie, I pecked her lips and dug into my breakfast. "What you doing here so early, mom?" I asked my mom, with a mouth full of food and my back pressed against the kitchen counter.

Pulling out banners and balloons from her bag, I glanced at Maddie and had enough answers for my question. Gulping down the food, I licked my lips and stared at my mother with furrowed eyebrows. "I was helping Maddie with the decorations and looking after Abel," mom sighed as she waved the things she held and scrunched them into her hands neatly. "You do remember it's the party, don't you?" she questioned me with raised eyebrows.

Nodding, I felt like she was only playing me or pretending to make me look like I had forgot. "Yeah," I told her as I placed the plate to one side, all the contents that were on it was now in my stomach. "I'm going to go freshen up, get ready for the guests coming over," I informed them as I turned to Maddie, who stood beside me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I stared down into her eyes and swallowed my saliva. "Happy birthday. I love you," I spoke to Maddie softly before I leaned down and kissed her slowly, our lips soft and gentle as they caressed one another. Pulling away, I gave her a tight lipped smile and slithered out of her hold, her arms were wrapped around my neck and I wandered back towards my room.

* * *

 **GPOV**

When Jax left to his room, he took some clothes and went to have a shower. Instantly, Maddie went to work on cleaning the dishes. "Hey," I said as I took a step closer, so that I stood beside her. "I'm happy you're here," I told her truthfully. Seeing Jax and Maddie together, showed me they were both happy with one another and brought a warmth to my heart. "Glad you're helping everyone out," I added. "I think everyone is," I concluded.

Confusing Maddie, she looked to me and kept doing the dishes. "Why do you say that?" she asked me, curious of what I could have meant by my words. Knowing that I could have been speaking from my ass, I needed to assure her it was nothing bad and that it was all positive thinking.

A tight lipped smile formed along my lips, placing the decorations to one side, I looked back at her and stared into her hazel eyes. "Lots of us have missed you," I informed her. "Jackson the most," I revealed to her. "Missing someone, it's a little like when losing someone," I tried to explain.

Maddie was nodding, she somehow understood and cut me off before I could explain it further. "You can't stop thinking about them," she agreed. "I know that. I felt the same whenever I thought of Jackson, which was almost all the time," she told me. "I know what loss and missing someone feels like," she informed me as she looked into my eyes, as though she was warning me to not treat her like a child with no experience.

Placing my hand against the kitchen counter, I rest my other hand on my hip and looked directly at her. To intimidate her and to test her, to see if she had the guts to face me directly. "You're an aunt, a daughter, a sister, a lawyer, a Princess..." I listed all the things she was. "Are you sure you can handle being a mother to Abel and an old lady? All at the same time?" I questioned her.

Curious to hear her answer, she simply finished the dishes and dried her hands with a cloth. "An old lady isn't much different to a Princess," she believed as she looked at me directly in the eyes as she spoke. "Besides, I've been caring for my nephews like they were my own, ever since they were born," she pointed out to me truthfully. "There's not much difference," she shrugged.

Evidently, she was wrong and was going to eventually find out. Old ladies had to be strong, smart and show they had power. That they had their place, beside their man and that no one else could have him. She had to know how to fight, how to use a gun, how to keep secrets and how to protect the club. Yet, most of these things she already knew, except being an old lady was tougher. "Oh sweetheart, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," I told her honestly with a small shake of my head and pout of my lips.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Finishing my shower, I changed into my clothes and saw that Maddie was getting ready in my room. Fixing up her hair, she had slipped into a dress that complimented her figure and made me smile at her. Her eyes were glued to the mirror, fixing her ear-rings and noticed me in her reflection. "Opie called last night," she informed me as she smiled at me.

Taking a few steps closer, I sighed and pulled my hands out of my pockets. "Did he?" I asked her and smiled in return. She looked beautiful, like always. "What did he say?" I questioned her, she had nod to me in silent reply and knew there was something to it. That Opie must have called for a reason, rather than Maddie calling him first, like she usually did.

Placing my hands on her lips. I felt the soft material hugging her curves and enjoyed the feel of it. "He's going to be here for the birthday party," she informed me as she pulled my hands to wrap my arms around her. All so that she could wrap her own with mine.

A wide smile appeared on my face, I knew this was good news and it was something to look forward to. Myself and Maddie discussed her brother and both agreed that he should be here, not for Maddie in particular, but for his children. "Good," I said as I rest my head on her shoulder and swayed us slightly on the spot. "I'm glad you're spending time here a little more...permanently," I told her softly after a few moments of silence.

Looking at me curiously through the mirrors, our eyes were glued and we looked identical, yet completely different. Her blonde, long hair was perfectly swept and formed to compliment her face. Whilst mine looked messy and untamable. Maddie's eyes looked darker, while mine looked lighter, like an almost blue. Yet, Maddie had a radiant look to her skin, a soft glow that made me feel as though I was staring at an angel. "What are you saying?" she asked me with a calm expression.

Her eyes had this shimmer in them, like she was in absolute blis and I couldn't help but watch her in awe. She was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. My son being the most beautiful thing I had ever created. "You're spending more time at mine, compared to time at yours," I informed her innocently, knowing that this could start a topic I didn't know how it would turn out.

Mom was possibly still fixing up the decorations and Maddie said she was going to prepare the food, to which I was going to help her with. "Are you telling me that I should move in?" she asked me with a small giggle, her lips curving slightly to form a small, mischievious smile.

It was the type of smile that did multiple things to my body and made me more turned on, than serious. "Only if you want to, I wouldn't say no," I told her as I placed delicate kisses to her cheek and shut my eyes. Feeling her skin stretch, I could tell she was smiling widely at whatever I was either saying or doing.

Giving my arms a gentle squeeze, she shook her head and caused me to look at her through the mirror once again. My lips still connected to her cheek. "Not yet, it's too soon, but...I will move some of my stuff here," she partly agreed to my suggestion. "So I'm not always using your clothes to work, or to sleep in," she informed me as to why she'd bring her clothing with her.

Smirking, of course, with my front pressing her back, she must have felt the slowly burning desire I had for her. Yet, I chose to act more sexual than normal, but only because I had plenty of plans for her later. "There's always the option for you to sleep naked," I teased as I gently kissed her cheek once more.

This only made Maddie laugh and turn to face me. Her body turned in my arms and her hands were then placed to my chest, resting against my heart and ribs. "Not a chance in hell, wise guy," she laughed and nudged me gently, her smile wide and it only made me lean down to place a kiss to her lips softly. _Man, do I love this woman._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Slowly, visitors came through the door and they were welcomed. My dad, mom, nephews and the club members were some of the few that had entered the house first. We were all eating, chatting, drinking and enjoying the time. I had given Ellie a badge and a tiara with her age number on it. Sipping on some beer, I smiled and spoke to Ellie. "Here," Jax said, surprising me and offering me a small box that was professionally wrapped.

Instantly, I knew it was my present and gently, I took it from him. He had startled me slightly, but I had recovered quickly with a gasp at the surprise. "You didn't have to Jax," I said as I began to unwrap the gift, while he watched me with a smile on his face. His eyes darting between me and the present in my hands. "Oh my God..." I whispered once I opened up the box. "Thank you Jax," I thanked him as I got to my feet.

Wrapping my arms tightly around him, he chuckled and we kissed softly for a few moments. It was a bracelete, a charm bracelete specifically. One that had the initials in different styles. It held an O, P, E and K in that order. What struck me most, was the 'D' charm that was carved in a cross. Another charm, was a heart with a 'J' inside of it. What they all stood for were the people who mattered most to me. Opie, Piney, Ellie, Kenny, Donna and Jackson. "You like it?" he asked me.

Smiling, I could hardly contain the happiness and love I had for him in that moment. A swelling in my heart made tears begin to form in my eyes. "I love it," I laughed and hugged Jax tightly in my arms. Jax then pulled out the present that was meant for Ellie and handed it to her, telling her a kind 'Here you go, Ellie.' "What do you say?" I asked her, reminding her of her manners that myself and Donna had taught her.

Shyly, she looked up at Jax and smiled. "Thanks uncle Jackson," she told him. Opening the gift, she unwrapped it and opened up the box inside of it. It was a necklace. A heart-shapped locket. One that she could open up and see pictures of her father and mother. Both of them in seperate sides, both of them looked beautiful and young, happy. On the outside of the locket, there was an insane amount of detail carved onto it.

It was a work of art that everyone admired. "You're welcome kid," Jax told her as she smiled and stared up at Jax. Tears formed in her eyes, yet I was unsure if it was tears of joy or sadness. "That way, she'll always be in your heart, no matter where you or they are," he explained his reason in why he chose those pictures and this jewlery choice. The gesture was sweet and warmed my heart, more than what his present did for me.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Opening the door for guests, I saw a pair of women stood at the door, women I had never seen before. Yet, when Maddie moved to stand beside me, she recognized them in an instant. "Anna?" she asked to one woman. "Emma?" she laughed as she hugged the pair of them. "What are you two doing here?" she questioned as she lead them into the house.

Both women were slim, tall and had the same type of features. Pale, wide eyes and long hair. One had wide brown eyes and black, thick, curly hair. The other woman was younger, compared to the woman beside her, her hair was a lighter shade of brown and her eyes were chestnut and light brown color. "Well, we're here today for your birthday party and to say our condolences for your loss," said the younger woman. "But, we're also going to be here for another reason," she said as she looked to Maddie with a wide smile.

Something about their names struck me, as though Maddie may have mentioned these women to me once or twice. "What's that?" Maddie asked curiously, taking hold of them, she lead them futher into the house and the older woman glanced around, her dress was more formal compared to others. It was as though the older woman was here to go to some rich party, rather than to be at a small get-together.

The older woman's eyes connected to mine, before she glanced at Maddie with a wide smile. "We'll tell you later, dear," she assured her with bright eyes. "First, I think an introducing is in favour," she spoke directly towards Maddie but glanced at me, as though I was the person she wanted to be introduced to.

Maddie looked to me, realizing that I was stood behind her and remembered I too was with her. "Oh!" she jumped and laughed softly. "Jax, this is Anna and Emma Richards," she introduced me to the two women in-front of her and took me by the arm. "Emma and Anna, this is Jax my boyfriend," she had labeled me in-front of her friends. "This is Ellie and Kenny, my niece and nephew," Maddie introduced as she took them by the shoulders and faced them to her friends. "Him over there, is my father, Piney Winston," she pointed towards where Piney was, sipping on his beer and laughing with Chibs.

Emma, who was the older woman and the mother of Anna, looked around the room with a worried look in her eye. Something told me she wasn't one for a party, with a room filled with outlaw bikers. "Where's your brother?" she asked Maddie curiously, as though she was searching for Maddie's brother, but I sensed there was something she was hiding.

Maddie smiled at Emma and shook her head. "He's not here yet," I informed her curious friend. "But, it's lovely to meet you both," I smiled to the pair, even though Emma seemed distant and awkward with her surroundings. "I've heard some stories, but I get the feeling Maddie's keeping some of them secret," I teased as I pulled Maddie to my side and shook her playfully.

Laughing, Maddie began to mumble a chorous of 'no's, but she then stopped and bit her bottom lip playfully. "Maybe," she teased and smiled up at me. "Anyway what are you-" she went to ask the girls as she turned her gaze to them.

Instead, Happy cut her off as he wandered over to her and clapped loudly. "Hey, Princess," he took her attention and had a chair pulled up for her. All the ink he needed was placed on the side of it, where he too would sit on another chair and smiled at her. "My gift is a tattoo, but only if you'd want one," he pointed a finger at her, warning her that it was free, but only if she wanted a particular tattoo.

Shocked, she had been pulled away from her friends and thrown back into the world we had grown up in. "Wow," she spoke shocked as she blinked from the surprise. "I ah...yeah," she hesitated as she thought it all over. "I want one," she agreed and gave him a nod. Showing Maddie a bunch of tattoo designs, Maddie examined some whilst Happy asked her 'Which one?' "This one but, with a crown on it's head and a J in the heart," she told him.

Wondering why she suddenly wanted a tattoo, it then made me curious as to where she'd want it and what it symbolized for her. Maddie had left to get something appropriate on, so that Happy could tattoo her without her showing too much skin or underwear to everyone. "Why the crow?" I asked her as she took her seat beside Happy, who had already picked out the inks and the design he had quickly sketched for her.

Happy was the best ink artist we had and he could handle whatever Maddie asked of him with ease. "Well, I'm technically a Crow-Eater, but I'm a Princess and I'm your Crow-Eater," she informed me as she raised her top and pulled down her yoga pants a little. Showing Happy her waist to the top of her hip bone. Happy looked down at the skin she was showing and asked her 'Where do you want it Mads?' "Between my hip and waist please Happy, thank you," she pointed to the section of skin she wanted the tattoo on.

Her response was reasonable, which made me question how long she had been thinking about getting a tattoo. As we hadn't been together long, yet we had loved each other for many years. "Think I might have Abel written across my heart," I mumbled to myself, to which Happy said 'I can do it for you after I've finished Maddie's tat.' "Thanks Hap, I'd appreciate it," I thanked him for the offer and took it. The end results proved to be brilliant, Maddie's crow was personalized and it suited her more than I had imagined.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Parking outside, I saw that there was a row of cars and bikes parked outside. Walking to the door, I knocked and was greeted by one of the friends of the club. Entering, I looked around and saw familiar faces, along with new ones. Wandering to the back yard, I saw that Ellie was sat straight, staring at Maddie who wandered out with a large cake in hand and everyone was singing happy birthday. Ellie smiled and laughed, but her eyes widened and smile grew wider than I thought possible the moment she saw me. Blowing out their candles, they both swiped a finger along the icing and slapped the icing on each other's noses.

Laughing, everyone clapped and cheered at them. Exchanging a hug, I then noticed mom was staring at me and dad smiled at me. I could tell he was proud of me and Jax wandered closer to greet me. Hugging those that I knew, the party went back in motion and Maddie began cutting the cake for everyone. I knew that I needed to see Maddie and my kids, it was an important day and yet, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Seeing Opie enter after the candles were blown and the cake was cut. I handed out plates for those around me, smiling, I would thank them for being here too and when I noticed Opie, I wiped the icing off my nose with a tissue and rushed over to him. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized as Ellie and Kenny engulfed their father in a hug, making me smile wider. "I...uh...also forgot the presents," he spoke ashamed that he'd forget something like that, shaking my head, I couldn't help but feel happy for him showing up.

Ellie wasn't sad, but she looked a little shocked and confused by his words. "It's fine, we're just happy to see you," I assured Opie that it wasn't a problem and that we'd rather he'd show up, presentless than not show up at all. "Aren't we Ellie?" I asked her as she pulled away from Opie and I held onto her shoulder lightly.

With a smile and nod, Ellie agreed with me and this was when both Ellie and Kenny went back to the party. Hugging Opie, I thanked him for being here and that it meant a lot to all of us. "Weeks. Weeks without being here for your kids, leaving them behind and keeping them here with me and the rest of us," mom began to complain as she came closer. "They need their father," she stated to him. "I respect you for being here, but you needed to be here for when she was opening the presents," she snarled at Opie through gritted teeth. "Even Jackson is a better father to your kids," she spat insulting to him.

Mom had crossed a line, one I wasn't going to let her continue to cross. Not today and not in-front of all the people that were surrounding us. And now, they were watching us curiously. "Mom stop!" Opie demanded through clenched teeth and his eyes were shut. Knowing this expression, it was a mixture of anger and guilt.

Our mother had a right to educate us and try to convince us to do what was right. But, she hardly ever listened to her own advice all those years back. "Don't," I ordered of my mother firmly, noticing her mouth was opening for her to talk back at Opie. "Not here, not in front of guests or the children," I glanced around the room, a few prying eyes looked away and some kept watching. "This conversation is to be saved, for another day," I told them. "Have some respect," I spoke with disgust, not enjoying the fact that he had showed up and my mom was already causing a fight to happen.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Maddie had told her mother to pipe it down, which was the right thing to do as she knew that now was not the right time for family discussion. Jax was going to go over to Maddie and help her, but she handled it and I stopped him from leaving my side. Maddie then walked away and left to possibly do something else. "You know, you both make a good looking couple," I began a conversation with Jackson. "You make her happy, you make her smile and laugh," I listed all the things that Jax did for her. "That's all a father could ask for when he looks to the little girl that became a woman before his very eyes," I spoke honestly.

Staring at her, she was floating around the room and talking to multiple guests. Laughing, brushing strands of her hair back, smiling and nodding along with those she'd talk to. She seemed in her element, out of her shell compared to how she was a few years back. "She's always meant something special to me," Jax admitted to me as he stared at her in awe and adoration.

Chuckling, I took a sip of my beer and smiled at the man. He truly cared about my daughter and I could see it through his eyes. In the way that he stared at her. "Good," I nod a single time as I looked at him. "Make sure it stays that way," I warned him. "Because if you hurt my little girl, Jax," I began to threaten him. "I know where you live and I will find you," I told him seriously, pointing a single finger and staring at him directly in the eyes.

Jax took a sip of his beer and looked to me after a few moments of staring at Maddie silently. "I know you'll come looking for me," he agreed with my words, knowing that I would do as I said if anything happened. The boy knew me well, for I was more a father to him than what Clay ever was. "But, I can promise you...I will never hurt her," Jax assured me. "Ever," he said as he stared directly into my eyes, he was honest and I could sense it. His gaze then turned to his girlfriend, to my daughter and stayed there as I watched him. _I hope you keep your word, son._

* * *

 **GPOV**

The party wasn't a complete disaster, seeing as I had looked after Abel and spent time with the guests. Laughing, talking and meeting some new people. Mary went to teach Opie a lesson, except, Maddie had stopped her before a scene could burst in-front of the guests. Everything seemed more or less perfect. Maddie had a crow-eater tattoo marked on her left side of her hip and Jax had a beautiful tattoo of Abel across his heart.

Cleaning up, I found myself glancing around the house, which was now empty and I had help from all the girls. Along with Maddie and Jax, who had also helped out in cleaning the house up after everyone had left. I was the last one there, glancing around, I knew it was now a home. A home that Maddie, Jax and Abel now shared. They were their own, new and small family. One I was proud to be a part of. Nodding, I smiled and left the family to their private celebration.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Moaning, we were both sweaty, sticky and hot from our actions. Shutting my eyes, I could feel Jax's hands gripping my hips tighter with each harsh and deep thrust. With a groan, he emptied what he had into the condom and fell to the bed. Removing the latex material from himself, he had moved to sit upright on the bed, wrapped the material in a tissue and threw it in the trash. Moving away from the position I was on, which was on my hands and knees, I fell back with him. The pair of us panting and wrapped in one another's arms. "You're welcome," he panted out.

Resting my head on his chest, I was curious as to what he had meant. Enveloped in his arms, we were surrounded by the bedcovers and I couldn't help but stare up at him in confusion. "For what?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowed deeply and my eyes squinting up at him.

Chuckling, his fingertips brushed along my back and left a ghostly shiver run down my spine. "The birthday sex," he answered, a wide smirk appeared on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at his response. _He has got to be kidding me, right?_

My own fingers were creating patterns over his new tattoo, which suited him and looked perfect on him. Abel. After laughing, I smiled at him and slapped his chest lightly. "You should be thanking me," I threw back at him. "Because from the way it turned out, I think you enjoyed it a lot more than what I did," I concluded from my judgement of how our actions became rough and made Jax the dominant one.

Jax laughed, wrinkles formed around his eyes and his smile was wider than before. "Don't lie," he nudged me, but his fingers were tracing patterns along my hip, where my fresh and new tattoo was placed. "But, I will admit, I did enjoy the view and your moans and..." he went to list all the things that he enjoyed out of it.

Blushing, I couldn't stand the way he'd compliment me in the most innapropriate of ways. "Stop it," I hushed him and tried to cover his mouth, except he licked and bit it playfully. Giggling for a moment, we both laughed and smiled. Regaining our breaths. "You know, I've been thinking...I might buy myself a bike and start learning how to ride it," I considered after a few moments of silence to tell him this.

My head resting on his shoulder once more, my fingers tracing the letters and I kept very calm. Very still. "Nah," Jax disagreed, making my eyebrows furrow once again. "That ain't going to happen babe," he told me with a kiss to the top of my head.

Lifting myself to prop my head on my elbow, I looked at him curiously and slipped my fingers into my hair. "Why not?!" I questioned him, surprised at what else he had to tell me. Curious as to why I wasn't permitted to ride a bike. "You don't think I can handle it?" I asked him, challengeing him subtly.

Jax laughed, his eyes glued to mine and his smile was large. "Oh, you can," he answered me. "I have no doubt about that," he chuckled. "I prefer it if you ride me and not a bike," he spoke mischieviously with a smirk plastered on his face. "Besides, I ain't having my girl ride any bike," he told me honestly. "My back seat is only reserved for three people," he began to inform me. "My mom and brothers if necessary, but that seat..." he stated what the seat was used for. "Is reserved...for only you," he informed me as he kissed my lips between each few words.

Snickering, I gently took hold of one of his cheeks and scooted closer. "Shut up," I orderered in a whisper, pressing my lips lightly to his in a delicate, slow and calming kiss. "Thank you, for both my present and for Ellie's," I began. "What you gave Ellie was sweet," I told him. "Thank you for giving me a wonderful birthday surprise and present," I thanked once again as I rest my head on his shoulder.

With a small mumble of incoherent words, he slithered out of my weight and placed me, so that I was laying on my back. His body resting above mine and his eyes staring down into mine. "Anytime babe, but...I still haven't finished giving," he answered as he kissed my lips once, then began a trail of kisses down my body. All the way to where he had once been, giggling, I couldn't help but smile and bite my bottom lip. Until I felt his lips press against the parting of my legs, which caused me to moan and gasp in pleasure.

* * *

 _ **"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. It's going to go into season 2 after this, but things are going to be different. Considering Maddie isn't Tara and how these differences will add something new to the story. Some scenes will also make more sense with Maddie, but it's going to follow the series more than you might like. Except, Maddie has a different path to carve out, compared to Tara. So, prepare yourselves! Also, I imagine Emma to look like Madeleine Stowe and Anna as Sarah Wayne Callies. This chapter's song was 'You And Me' by Lifehouse.**

* * *

 **Questions I'd like to be answered in reviews:**

 **1) Where do you see everything going?**

 **2) Will Maddie and Jax last?**

 **3) Do you think Maddie will figure out it was Tig and Clay? Who's side would she be on?**

* * *

 **Until the next chapter, which I'm currently working on at this very moment.**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	30. Chapter 17: Gray (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 17: Gray (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"All the people selling truths, on every corner now."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~11 years ago~_

 _Picking up my cup of water, I needed to take some aspirin for the headache I had been with for a few hours. Needing some comfort and thankful that Jax and Opie were here. "I'm sick and tired of what dad tells me," I told them with a groan. "How it's always 'club business'" I mocked by using dad's tone and rough voice. "I'm 14 years old and I still get treated like I'm five!" I whined like the teenage girl I was._

 _Taking a sip and gulping down the medication, I looked to Jax and moved to sit down beside them on the couch. "Maddie, you're still young," Opie reminded me with a dark and bored tone. It was as though he was siding with dad, but I knew he wasn't on either side. At least, I didn't think he was._

 _Rolling my eyes, I didn't care what he was saying, but I wasn't going to argue with him either. On that argument, I knew I would lose. "Whatever," I mumbled. "I just want people to tell me the truth," I waved my hands around as I spoke, feeling like some woman on a drama TV show. "I'm young, but I'm not a child," I corrected Opie with a pointed finger at him._

 _Jax was relaxed in his seat, as was Opie. Opie had pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Jax. Our blond friend took one, his arms resting on the headrest of the couch as I sat in the middle. Opie's body curled over as he lit his cigarette. Jax pulled out his own lighter and took a deep breath. "Fine," Jax mumbled with the cigarette between his lips. "We promise to always tell you the truth, don't we Opie?" Jax spoke as he looked between me and Opie._

 _My brother, sat beside me said nothing and the one who surprised me, was Jax. "You promise?" I questioned, surprised that he was promising me something like this. Both my brother and him had been deciding they wanted to become members of SAMCRO, so this made me wary and usure if they could keep such a promise._

 _Eyes glued to Jax, his bright blues and calm expression showed pure honesty. Silently, he gave me a nod and looked behind me, towards my brother who sat equally as silently. "Yeah," Opie agreed, making me turn my head to stare at him. "Always sis," he added. "We love you and we'll always be honest with you," he promised and made me smile._ I hope they can keep their promise...

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Testing out the new guns the Irish were trying to sell us, I was focused on my aim and what the gun was like. Enjoying the feel of it, I knew it was going to be a good sell and I was becoming numb. I had thoughts that kept reoccuring in my head. Maddie, how our relationship had changed and we'd become more public and relaxed around one another. Piney seemed fine with myself and Maddie being together, as did Mary and the kids. Maddie was also becoming more and more like a mother to Abel, looking after him and making sure he went to the check ups, while caring for him whenever she could.

Gemma and Maddie were closer now than they had ever been before. Except, I was still uncertain as to what Maddie's friends were doing, living in Charming. Opie had been gone for too long, but he accepted mine and Maddie's relationship. Yet, Opie hadn't been around to be with his family and was too busy riding around on his bike, forgetting his responsibilities and his family. Maddie had been taking care of not only Abel, but also her nephews. Mary was the one that lived with the kids, while Piney would do whatever he could when Mary and Maddie couldn't. I too would sometimes drop the kids off at school, but I mostly would get Mary anything she needed for the kids. Opie was coming back today. _What the hell is going to happen when he finally comes back?_

* * *

 **OPOV**

Riding back, the wind was in my hair and my sunglasses made sure nothing could damage my sight of the road. As I rode closer, I felt more and more confused. What was real? What was going to happen? What was fake? Everything seemed like the journey closer to home, than what it was meant to be. Maddie, she was happy with Jax. Playing a mom to his son, along with my own and working for multiple hours a day. Mary was caring for the children while I was away. Dad would help out whenever he could and I would forget my role as a father.

Being on my bike, it was as though I was free to do as I pleased. Forget what a terrible life I had back home and forget the loss I had suffered. Except, everytime I got off my bike, I'd remember my responsibilities as a father. I would remember the family I had left back at Charming. I'd remember the club, which was another family, with a brother-in-law and a father stuck inside it. Everything would come back to me, like a large hand slapping my face. I needed to come back home. I needed to avenge what happened to Donna. I needed to do something, other than run away from my problems.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Taking a sip of my coffee, I smiled and had finished up a new case. Placing the file in my filing cabinate, I kept them all safe and orgainized. Dated, named, closed and safe. Proud of myself, I moved to my desk once more and glanced up when the door opened. The person who stood there, was none other than my new boss. Emma Richards. Her hair was now curled, her face still as white as before and smile wide.

Truthfully, it was sad to hear that my boss had died of a heart attack and now, having Emma around, was a great feeling. She wasn't only my boss, she was my friend and understood what was going on in my life. What they wanted to tell me at the party, which they then told me later on, was that they were both moving to Charming and were working here. Emma as my boss, while Anna was a doctor at St. Thomas.

When Emma opened the door, she moved to one side and smiled widely at me. With one glance behind her, I noticed there was a couple entering and I instantly knew there was a new case for me to do. Nodding once to Emma, I thanked her and she shut the door behind her. Offering my hand to the couple, I shook theirs and offered them a seat. Ready to get to work, I felt in my element. It could have been Jax. Abel. My relationship with my family and Gemma. Or, simply for the fact my brother was coming home today. Yet, I was feeling prepared these past couple of days, except today was a good day. An extrodinary day.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Driving the kids to school, they were good until they were finally getting to their school. They had become anxious and loud behind me. "Would you two quit horsing around?" I asked them, scolding them for arguing with one another and acting like what they were. Like children.

Taking their backpacks, they got up and climbed out of the car. "Are you picking us up from school, Gramps?" Kenny asked me as he climbed out after his sister. The pair reminding me much of Opie and Maddie when they were kids.

Uncertain, I knew their father would be back and that he may pick them up. Yet, I was unsure if he'd be ready to take his responisibiIities as a father once again. "I don't know," I replied, knowing that things could change and I may have to pick them up. "We'll see," I told them.

Ellie leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek. Much like how Maddie would kiss me goodbye, how she still did that at her age. "I love you," Ellie told me in a sweet voice before she turned around and saw her brother stood behind her.

Holding back the smile, I knew that they were like my children. Ellie's blonde hair and fair skin. Kenny's brown hair and hazel eyes. They were the spitting image of my children when they were their age. "See you, sweetheart," I replied to Ellie as she ran off. "You take care of your sister, kid. You hear me?" I threatened and advised Kenny, which was exactly what I'd always tell my children when they'd be dropped off at school.

"Okay, gramps," Kenny assured me, before he ran off and joined his sister. Backing out of the parking lot, I left the kids and gnawed on my tooth pick. Ready to face my son, ex-wife and daughter. I knew today was going to be eventful and that there was to be something done for what happened to Donna. To who, I wasn't sure. I wanted the real people to pay, but I knew Jackson. He'd lie with Clay and Tig. Frame it on someone innocent, all so they could 'protect Opie.'

* * *

 **GPOV**

Picking up Abel before Maddie left for work, I had decided to help out and take Abel to St. Thomas, for a check up with Dr. Richards. Maddie was becoming the mother Abel needed, while Jax was changing to become the man I had raised him to be. Wandering the halls, Abel looked around and stayed quiet. Glancing into the chapel, I saw Unser kneeling down and staring at the cross. Praying.

Something in my gut, told me that he was here because of his cancer treatment and I sometimes worried for him. It was a harsh bump, he didn't need to be alone and he wasn't alone. Although, he was sometimes compromised, he'd always had a good heart. A devoted heart to myself and to the club. He didn't deserve cancer, but there was nothing myself or God could do for him. Walking on, I knew I needed to get to Abel's appointment in time.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all shooting at the targets. Those who were shooting the targets were myself, Clay, Chibs, Juice and Tig. Poor Half-Sack had to fix up the targets for us and set up new ones. "Sack, new targets," Tig hinted to Half-Sack. "Put them up. Put them up," he ordered as he looked to the prospect.

Cameron had brought his son along, Edmond, also known as Eddie. Half-Sack ran towards the targets and began pinning up the new targets. "What do you think, gentlemen?" Cameron asked us as we slowly put away the guns and truthfully, I quite liked them.

Clay looked to me, seeking for agreement and thoughts on the guns. Giving him a look, telling him they were good, Clay took this as indication we could start negotiating. "All right, let's talk," Clay told them as he turned to walk into the warehouse.

Half-Sack was soon enough spooked by the shots that were being fired at him. "Okay!" he screamed as he jumped and placed his arms in-front of himself. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" he shouted, trying to get them to stop firing at him. "That was my..." he went to say, Tig was the first one firing at him, until Chibs decided to follow Tig's lead. "Yeah, way to go. You're going to blow off my one last nut. Great sponsor," he spoke sarcastically as Chibs and Tig soon followed us.

Cameron led the way, allowing myself to follow alongside Clay. The warehouse we had built was finally finished being built and was mostly empty. Except, it was now holding a few crates of what I knew were to be guns. "The Russian pipeline's dried up," Cameron began to explain. "We've hooked up with a source out of Jebalia. Run them through Dungloe," he informed us of everything that's been happening.

Something didn't seem right. I wasn't sure yet what it was, but I knew that this seemed a little too vague and formal. "How do these break down to ship?" Clay asked Cameron curiously. Clay had his eyes hidden behind his usual sunglasses, but when he entered the warehouse, he allowed them to rest on top of his head.

Cameron was cool, as though everything was fine and it was all just something easy to handle. "They don't. Come assembled," he informed us, which made Tig remind him that it wasn't our business. "I know," Cameron agreed with Tig, knowing that our usual arrangement with the Irish was to sell guns that were to be assembled, that way, it was easier to ship and to hand to those discretely.

"Where you going with this, Cam?" Clay asked him, surprised by the turn of events and what exactly we were supposed to do with this cargo.

Cameron looked to Tig and then to Clay. I knew instantly that whatever they were planning, it would need to be smart and had to be beneficial to our business. "True IRA is picking up momentum. North country's getting hot and we need to step up our cash flow, keep the anger focused," he explained why they were changing things, as to why they had changed their deal with us.

After hearing what Cameron said, I instantly had a thought. We were their main cash flow. So they wanted us to pick up their anger and sell more. Except, they knew we needed to branch out to our other charters in order to do this. "You want the Sons to run them?" I asked him. This led to Cameron's son, Edmond to state which charters they wanted selling their guns. Those were: Northern Cali, Oregon and Washington.

Clay wasn't pleased with what was being said, so of course, he wanted to negotiate to his liking. "I don't know if you heard, but we got out of the errand business sometime back," he reminded them. "We buy wholesale, we assemble, we sell retail. End of story," he concluded what our original deals were. All before Cameron's cousin died, all thanks to Hefner.

Cameron wasn't going to silence himself, instead he continued to speak of what he believed, of what he was going to attempt to convince Clay about. "Come on, Clay," he began. "We both know you still got an ATF target on your back," he reminded us all. "You really think it's safe filling this new space with illegal gun parts?" Cameron asked us questioning.

Playing their game, I knew there was something they wanted to negotiate and we had to hear them. Decide between us what was best for us, so that we could continue our business and yet, satisfy the Irish's needs. But, it wasn't for me. It was for the club, and because it was what Clay wanted. "What's your deal?" I asked them.

Without hesitation, Cameron began his deal and something in me, made me know I would have to think about what our choices were. "We sell, ship, store," he told us. "You load your saddlebags, deliver," he explained what our part of it was. "Charter to charter. Give you 20%," he negotiated a terrible deal.

Instantly, Clay wasn't pleased by this change in our previous deals. "We get 60%, we assemble our own," he reminded them of our previous arrangements. Of they way we used to do things when it came to selling guns.

Edmond then told us that they carried all the risk and overhead. "My son will be your point guy in Cali," Cameron had already arranged without our agreement. "This is a win-win, Clay," he assured Clay. With a pause, Clay sighed and looked like he was at a crossroad. "We'll let you talk it through," Cameron spoke to us kindly. "Come on, Eddie," he said to his son as he lead Edmond out of our warehouse.

Chibs was the first one to speak once the Irish were out of the building. "It's bullshit," Chibs snarled slowly. "They've still got access to the Russian surplus," he reminded us. "They're just trying to stonewall us till we play along. They're Mick pricks," he spat.

Evidently, Clay wasn't too happy, neither was Tig, but the one that was the most angered was Chibs. "He's right about the Feds," Juice spoke up. "Doesn't matter what dummy corp we use or how far off the grid we are. If ATF puts a tail on any one of us, we're going to lead them right back here," he informed us, which was something that was possible to happen and we couldn't allow it to happen.

My thoughts took control of my head for a moment. Trying to figure out a good solution. Considering everything we had spoken of, I could only think of options that lead to neither of us happy. "What do you think, VP?" Clay asked directly at me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

Thankfully, the moment Clay pulled me from my thoughts, I had figured out the perfect plan. One that would please everyone and would keep each business going. "Go get the Irish," I ordered of Juice. "You get us the Russian guns we need to keep our Oakland business intact. We use your facility to store and assemble. Then we'll run your hardware up the coast," I began to negotiate as I stared at the open truck. "But MC Pony Express is going to cost you 30%," I informed both Cameron and Edmond as I sat at the end of the truck.

"25," Edmond tried to change it, making the number lower and somehow agreeing with my offer. Yet, he wasn't pleased with the percentage, but neither were we with 20%.

Playing the game of negotiation, there was one thing I had learned with Maddie as we grew up together. Compromise. And this, was just what it was as a whole. "28," I settled. "And the Russian stock," I added. Cameron agreed to it after a moment of silent glances with his son. "It's a temporary fix, boys," I convinced everyone in the room. "Keeps us in the gun business till the heat wears off, and we're running out of road here," I explained as to what this would do. "Call a vote, Pres," I spoke to Clay.

Clay seemed impressed, but angered that I was the one setting the deal and making the negotiation to both advantages. "All in favor?" he questioned, to where the majority had raised their hands. "Deal," he concluded as he walked over to me and closed up the van. Proud, I knew that I had done the right thing and Tig seemed pleased with what I had negotiated.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Finishing up with one of the clients, I already had two new cases and felt the need to handle some personal business. "Thank you for being here Miss Stevens. I hope to see you soon," I said as I got up and offered my hand to a new client. Shaking it, I kept a smile on my face and she let herself out. "Bye," I called to the young woman and the moment the door was shut, I pulled my cell out of my bag. Dialing the number I had finally got used to, I waited for them to pick up. "Hey, are you at St. Thomas?" I asked the moment I heard her answer.

Gemma needed to be with Abel, seeing as neither myself or Jax could go and take him for his check up. Thankfully, Gemma stepped in and decided she was free to help. "Yeah, just got in and I'm waiting for them to call Abel in," Gemma answered me and I couldn't resist the smile that grew on my face.

Abel was a sweet, innocent child that I had grown to love more by the day. Despite the fact he wasn't my blood, he felt closest to family than what ran through my veins. Considering I was one of the people helping to nurture him. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this Gemma," I thanked her once again. "I wish to have gone myself, but-" I went to say, but instantly Gemma cut me off.

"I know sweetheart, duty calls," she said in a kind tone, reminding me of the time when I was a child and how Gemma had raised me as one of her own. "Besides, it's fun being Abel's grandma," she teased and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Take all the time you need, baby," she assured me in a caring tone, making my heart warm at the sound.

Suddenly, the door opened and it was Emma with another client. "Thank you Gemma. I got to go," I thanked her quickly and placed my hand over the phone lightly. "Bye," I quickly ended the call and smiled at my new client. Three cases. "Welcome! I'm Miss Winston, please take a seat," I offered with a wide smile and kind tone.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all stood as Cameron and Edmond began fixing up the vans full of cargo. Half-Sack was helping them load up the van. "Now that we're keeping the Oakland business, who the hell we gonna sell guns to?" Chibs asked "Niners? Mayans? Who?" he questioned where we were going to go with this, unsure, I onl knew that it depended on who Clay and Tig were going to frame it on.

Clay had decided that we'd wait for Opie to return from his time away from the club. From his 'walkabout' as we called it and chose to handle the retalliation when he'd return. "Opie back yet?" Clay asked me directly. Possibly, it was to make a statement. Unsure if it was the link between me and Opie being best friends, or the link between myself and Madison.

Not wasting time, I chose to be honest and specific as to when he'd be here. Not caring what link Clay tried to place it on, I was happy. With both Maddie and her family. Yet, I felt a need to make things right. Not only to the promise I had made to Piney, but the fact that my brother had lost his wife because of the club. "Today," I informed him.

Clay was hiding his eyes behind some shades, as did Juice and Chibs. Yet, Tig and myself kept our eyes focused on each person who spoke. Not afraid to show my thoughts and feelings through my eyes, I knew that something would have to be done. "All right, let's sit down, figure out the move," Clay suggest what we should do next, now that Opie was back from his trip away from Charming.

Angered for our loss, I knew that Opie would only move on if he had his revenge for what happened to Donna. Yet, I had to bite my tongue for him. Knowing it would destroy both Opie and Maddie if they knew the truth as to who really killed Donna. "Yeah," I agreed. "We should do that," I spoke in a dry, slightly sarcastic tone as I moved to circle them slightly and went to my bike. _Time to visit my brother and best friend._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Fixing things up at home, I had arrived only moments ago and said hello to my mom. She seemed fine, except she was pissed of silently for me not being around to look after my kids. Going to the garage, I had kept the Panhead in there and knew it needed some work. Feeling a sense in knowing I'd see my kids, I wasn't sure if I was ready, at least, not yet. There was only one thing I knew I could do. Pulling out my cell, I called the only person I could think of who would never deny me a favour. "Hey, Maddie, how are you?" I asked her once she picked up.

Maddie had picked up after two rings, answering me with a calm 'Hey Opie.' "Well, I'm at work right now," Maddie informed me in a tone that showed me it was probably not the best time to call her. "I'm good thank you Opie, how are you?" she asked me kindly, her voice seemed concerned and I knew she'd always care about me. As I would care for her. _Hell...she's my best friend. Even before Jax._

Nodding, I wanted to run my fingers through my hair, as I normally would whenever I was feeling a little stressed. "Good. Good," I answered her question quickly. "Could you, uh, maybe pick up the kids from school?" I asked her the favour I wanted her to do. "I've got something I need to do," I explained briefly, knowing that whatever I was doing, it would somehow cover up the responsibility I had to my children as their father.

I could hear faint scribbling in the background, instantly I knew she was telling me the truth. That she was really at work and possibly was filling in the new case files she had. "Oh," she mumbled in slight surprise. "Yeah, sure," she agreed numbly. "Of course," she told me, accepting my request and thankfully, she was going to pick up the kids in time. Yet, I knew she too did her part with looking after the kids.

Something in my heart warmed, I was thankful to have her and I knew she'd be there for me. I knew she'd stand by me, no matter what happened with me and my crazy, fucked-up life. "Thanks," I thanked her numbly as I heard the familiar sound of a Harley coming my way. "I got to go," I told her the moment I saw Jax park up beside my bike. Hanging up, I turned to look at him and knew he was possibly going to either lecture me, or ask me questions on how I was.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Seeing Opie shove his cell back into his pocket, I looked to him and smiled. Knowing that the truck was still in bad shape since Donna's death, I felt that tingle of a reminder. Remembering the lies that we were all tangled up in. Parking, I pulled off my helmet and wandered over to Opie. Enveloping one another in a brotherly hug, I couldn't help but feel sad for him. "It's good to see you, brother," he told me once we pulled away a little to look each other in the eyes.

Truthfully, Opie resembled more his father than he did his mother. Maddie resembled a younger, hotter and yet, angry version of her mother. Still, Maddie had much of her brother and father in her, an example of that was her stubborn trait. "Yeah," I agreed, feeling pleased to finally see him again. "How was the walkabout?" I asked him.

Opie seemed hesistant at first, overthinking his answer and keeping a calm tone as he spoke. "I'm doing okay," he assured me, telling me that having time away from us and Charming cleared his head a little. Even if it was only to rid the thoughts of Donna for a single moment. So he could breathe and remember he was still alive and that he could get through this.

Spotting something behind him, I remembered what Piney told me. How Opie, during his travels would find random things and most of the time, it was bikes. "What's this?" I questioned him. "Holy shit," I cussed once I saw what he had. "Panhead EG. '63?" I asked him, both of us were into bikes and especially the vintage kind. Opie corrected me, telling me it was '65.' "Where'd you find it?" I looked to him, curious to find out where this was once held and possibly even used.

"CHP pulled me over outside of Ukiah," Opie began to inform me of his travels and where it had led him. "Started bullshitting with me," he explained. "They turned me on to this used parts guy. Electra Glide was just rotting behind some garage. It's all there. Stock," he stated and looked to the bike proudly.

Clearly, he was using the bike as a reason for him being busy, away from his duties to his children and possibly even away from the club's business. A way for him to keep his mind off his wife's murder. "That'll keep you busy," I said as I looked up to him.

Leaning away from the bike, I noticed how Opie kept his arms crossed and his eyes would glance between myself and the bike. He noticed how I figured out the only reason why he would be working vigorously on a bike. "That's the plan," he agreed with raised eyebrows.

His lips were pursed slightly, showing me that I had seen right through him in that moment. How I knew what he was like and how he'd want to do in order to forget what happened to his wife. "I missed you, bro," I spoke to him honestly. "We all did," I remind him, knowing that everyone we knew had ties to him and loved him as much as I did.

Moving so I could face him, I stared directly into his eyes and offered a small, sad smile. Opie was my best friend, brother and hopefully, future brother-in-law. Although, in that moment in time and how myself and Maddie were like, we were basically all a close knit family. "How's everybody doing?" he asked me.

Knowing there was much to speak about, we all had to catch up in some way. Opie had much to catch up on, as did we need to know about him and his adventures away from Charming. "You know, gettin' it done," I shrugged as I leaned myself back on the counter where he held the bike in pieces. "We made a new deal with the Irish. Gonna run handguns up the coast till the ATF heat dies down," I informed him of what was going on with the club.

Believing this is what he wanted to talk about, I knew he spoke frequently with Maddie and Piney. Guessing his sister must have spoke about me and our relationship, I could only hope he knew we were perfectly fine and happy together. Opie's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were glued to me curiously. "What does that do to business?" he asked me.

Growing up with Opie, meant I knew exactly what he liked and what he was like. After Donna's death, he lost a part of his world. His children hardly knew him, so he was stuck in a situation that he didn't know where to go. I could see it, simply by looking into his eyes as we spoke. "We keep supplying Oakland," I informed him. "We need to figure out who that supply goes to," I stated, hinting that it had something to do with who was responsible for Donna's death.

Opie understood instantly. "Retaliation," he stole the single word from out of my mouth. Yet, something in me felt guilt and sadness for Opie and his situation. If either him or Maddie found out about Donna's murder, I knew they'd both lose their trust and love for the club. But Opie, he'd lose everything. His family, his trust in the club and all he'll have, is a pain in his heart. One that was caused because of the lies that we all got tangled up in.

Nodding, I spun slightly so that I was on my feet and no longer leaning against the stand. Keeping my eyes focused on Opie's both of us understood instantly what this meant. "Yeah," I agreed and gazed into his eyes. "We're sitting down to figure it out. Waited until you got back," I informed him of all we'd been doing since he had left for some time to himself.

At first, neither myself or Maddie were entirely pleased with Opie's choice in leaving Charming, only so he could travel around and forget his family back home. But, we did understand why he was doing it. Mary suddenly came through the door and greeted me. Greeting her in turn, both myself and Opie got away from our serious talk and repositioned ourselves, so that our conversation didn't feel so serious around Mary. "He's too skinny, right?" Mary asked me when she looked to Opie.

Chuckling, I leaned down and placed a kiss to Mary's cheek. Even though Mary didn't have the best relationship with her kids, she did try to be there when things got too difficult and loved her children. Maddie had been helping her mother out, but she still felt the same way I did. It felt wrong and strange to be in the Winston house and not find Donna somewhere inside it. "We'll beef him up," I replied to Mary as she hugged me, rubbing my back kindly.

My brother looked uncomfortable as he looked everywhere else, everywhere but at me and Mary. When I had answered, he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and wiped at his lips. Noticing the differences, he had become slimmer and his hair had grown a little more than before. Before, when he'd wear his beanie, it looked as though it was peeking out of his hat, but now, his hair reached the back of his neck, from what I could tell. "Kids will be so glad to see you," Mary spoke to her son.

Opie looked more uncomfortable now, at the mention of his children and the fact he had responsibilities as a father. "I got some things to take care of," he told Mary, making me look at him confused. _Did he just decide he was busy in that moment? All because I mentioned Donna's retaliation._ "I've asked Maddie to pick up the kids from school," he informed us, which surprised me as to if this was true and if he was only saying this, to make himself be backed out of being the father his children needed.

I didn't like the thought that Opie kept pushing his kids to one side and never tried to spend time with them. All that time, we'd been the ones looking after his children. Between myself, Maddie, Piney and Mary, we were guardians of the children. "Ope, we can wait, man," I assured him, knowing that family was important and that Donna's retaliation could wait another day.

Somehow, Opie didn't like my disagreement and chose to bark back at me. "No," he threw back at me fiercely. "I'll see the kids later, ma," he spoke to his mother as his hazel-brown colored eyes glanced to his mother. "See you at the clubhouse," he told me, stating that I'd have to go with him and call the meeting.

Patting my arm, he left the garage and went to get on his bike. Turning to Mary, she was just as stunned as I had felt. Smiling at her, I wasn't sure what to tell her, other than the first thing that came to my head. "Ope loves his kids," I told her. "We all just got to give him a minute," I suggested, knowing that Opie needed time to recover and gather himself up after everything that happened.

Mary stared up at me, her eyes looked a clear blue and instantly, I knew that she was worried, simply by looking at the small frown that pulled at her lips. It was the same look Maddie would give me, whenever we talked about people we cared about, people like Opie or Donna. "Take care of him, Jax," Mary warned me, causing me to mumble a calm 'Yeah,' and wander over to my bike. Hopping onto the back of my bike, I was ready to get everything done and to help Opie any way I could.

* * *

 **GPOV  
**

Fixing Abel up to leave, he had been checked by Dr. Richards, who was Maddie's friend. She was young, pretty, long brown hair and light eyes. She seemed kind, but I wasn't sure if she fit in with the club and our lifestyle. "He's perfect," she told me as she wandered towards me.

Worried, I knew a few things since the last time Tara had checked him. But now, with Tara gone, we needed to find a new Doctor. Who, thankfull enough was someone Maddie could trust to keep Abel healthy and strong. "The echoes?" I asked her, curious to know if he was completely fine, that everything had been checked.

Dealing with my own children, that both had heart problems, I was worried that Abel would die like Thomas had. Hopeful he was perfectly fine, I knew that the hole in his stomach was affecting him in the same type of way. "Clean," Anna told me. "CBC, CMP's were all normal. His weight needs to come up a little bit, but other than that-" she spoke as she flicked through the pages of Abel's records.

Taking a step closer to Anna, I knew she was simply telling me what needed to be done, but I knew there was going to be a problem. Seeing as, Abel hardly ate anything and wouldn't enjoy being fed. "But he's still real fussy with the feedings," I told her honestly, wanting to find a solution to help put weight on him.

Listening to the information I had given her, she figured something out and came up with a quick solution. "Could be the lactose," she stated a possible reason as to why the kid didn't want to drink milk most of the times. "We can try soy base," she suggested kindly, smiling at me and keeping eye contact as she went to write down what she had suggested for me to do.

Internally, I groaned and hated the thought of Abel being on soya milk. It wasn't what he needed and I didn't like the fact he was one step closer to becoming vegan. "I don't want to turn him into a little vegan pussy," I complained dryly as I looked her up and down. She seemed like a good person, but I never judged a book by their cover.

Finding a humour in her, she pursed her lips and smiled at me. "He can drink it in his wife-beater onesie," she teased and I had to admit, I did crack a smile at her suggestion. _Dr. Funny. I like this girl, but I don't trust her. At least, not yet._

Snickering, I pouted and held in the laugh that threatened to burst. "Oh, Dr. Funny," I remarked playfully, making her smile widely at me and shake her head. "How's his sleep apnea?" I asked her. "Maddie tells you everything, right?" I questioned when she glanced up at me with questioning eyes.

Maddie and Anna had been close for what seemed like years, truthfully, the three women were close to one another. Maddie, Emma and Anna were like peas in a pod. "From what Maddie tells me, he's sleeping fine," she gave up her fight and gave me the information I needed to know. This, made me mumble a pleased 'Good,' and I picked up Abel and left the building.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Parking up at the police station, I had told Clay to round up the others, that I'd be there soon and that Opie wanted to talk. But, I needed to visit Hale first. "Heard Ope's back," Hale began by stating an already known fact. Mumbling a 'Yeah,' I placed my helmet onto the handle and got off my bike. "You seen him?" he asked me.

Stepping closer to him, I faced him directly and kept our eyes level. "He's doing okay," I assured him. "That's why I'm here. Look, this guy's been through enough," I began to remind him, to which Hale agreed quietly. "So whoever is responsible for killing Donna...you and me can't prove it. The suspicions we have don't help Ope," I told him, knowing that if I did rat on Clay, it wouldn't solve anything either. There was no proof that it was either Tig or Clay. Yet, I felt it in my gut, I knew it was them.

Without a doubt, I knew that for a fact it was Tig and Clay. The way they lied, believed it was Opie who had turned against them and in the end, killed his wife by mistake. Hale wasn't pleased with my suggestion. "Well, if he asks me, I'm not going to lie to him, just because I can't prove it was Clay," he growled at me, his eyes squinting as they stared me down.

This wasn't getting anywhere and I needed it to. Not only for Opie's sake, but for Maddie's. "Run it through, man," I argued calmly. "What does it get anybody?" I questioned him. "Turns Opie inside out. He loses the only family he's got left. Puts Clay on the attack. He shits in Unser's ear, it's gonna blow back on you," I listed all the things that would go wrong the moment he'd open his mouth and tell the truth.

Hale thought over all I had said to him, making sense of it, he could see where I was getting at with it. "All right, I'll protect Ope," he accepted my demand. "I'll keep my suspicions to myself, but you've got to do something for me," he went to blackmail me. "Unser is in bad shape. This guy should not be on the job. He's got another two months on his extension. After that, you got to let him step down," he told me what he wanted.

Understanding his view on things, I knew he simply wanted to get in Unser's shoes quickly and change the tide. But, I knew that Unser was getting sicker by the hour and it wasn't helping him, being with a job and with cancer at the same time. "I'll do what I can to make that happen," I assured him. Falsely.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Wandering through the hospital, I heard my cell ring as I was in the elevator. Digging through my bag, I found my cell and picked it up. Looking at the ID, I saw it was Maddie and answered her. "Hey sweetheart," I greeted the moment I picked up and placed the cell to my ear.

Giggling, she knew I had instantly knew it was her. Somehow, by a feeling in my gut, I knew it would be Maddie the one calling me. "How did it go with Abel?" she asked me gently, concern in her voice as to how my grandson was. She had grown attatched to both my son and grandson, but I knew it was only because she had been caring for the pair of them.

Deciding to keep the mood light, I glanced down at the child in question and smiled at him. His lips pouting and eyes bulging as they stared up at me. "Dr. Funny said he's prefectly fine," I informed her of what Anna had told me. "No need to worry," I assured her. "Want me to tell Jax?" I asked her in turn, wanting to know if she'd rather I told him of what we needed to do for Abel.

Hearing her laugh a little, I sensed she was biting her lip and glancing around shyly. A smile spreading across her face and instantly, I knew she was going to try to tell Jax herself. "Well..." she went to speak, but drifting, I knew what Maddie was like.

Raising her and Opie, they were basicially like my own flesh and blood. "I know you," I chuckled as I wandered out of the elevator and towards the door. "You're going to call your Doctor pal and ask her how the kid is," I stated what I knew of Maddie. "Then, you'll call Jax and tell him yourself," I listed all the things she'd do in order.

Laughing, I could hear her twinkling laugh and knew she was going to do exactly as I had said. "You did practically raise me," she reasoned, reminding me of what I had thought. She had grown up to be a sassy, grown woman that I had helped become strong and great at lying. She was a lawyer, she had to be a good liar.

The thought that crossed my mind, made me snicker and look around. Walking out into the parking lot, I saw a familiar figure I knew to have seen in the chapel. "And what a wonderful job that did, huh?" I teased her, making her laugh softly into the phone. "Got to go, talk later," I spoke quickly once I noticed Wade was sitting alone, on a bench. "Love you," I said quickly and hung up. Slipping my cell into my jacket pocket, I looked to Wayne and wandered closer. "Wade?" I questioned him, making him look up and allowing me time to pull of my shades.

Wade looked up at me with wide, tired eyes and I knew he had come here for chemotheraphy. Knowing how they sucked, I knew it musn't have been easy for him and made me feel sympathy towards him. "Gemma," he said my name in kind surprise. "The little guy doing okay?" he asked as he pointed towards

Staring down at him, he looked alone and depressed. It wasn't something I liked seeing, because he was a friend and a man I could trust. "Yeah," I answered him, noticing that Abel was with me for a check-up. "Got to beef him up a little," I informed him, making Wade chuckle quietly. "How about you?" I asked him, curious for his wellbeing.

Snickering, he looked around and stayed sat on the bench. The sun shone, coloring his skin in a pale pink. Truthfully, I was scared he was going to faint in-front of me with all the treatment he'd been getting. Cancer was a kick and a killer. "Right as rain. This is just a follow-up," he informed me with his arms waving around as he spoke.

Taking a step closer, I stared down at him and kept my tone curious. "Where are you at with it?" I asked him, worried for his health and if he was getting any better.

Wade kept the happy appearance, but I didn't sense any honesty in the words he'd say about his health. "The BCG's are keeping it contained to my bladder," he informed me, to which I mumbled 'Guess that's good.' Yet, Wade didn't seem pleased about it much. "Yeah," he grumbled, like the old man he was. Asking Wade if he was waiting on Della, his wife, to pick him up, he looked away and towards the distance. "She ain't a fan of hospitals," he stated. "Hale's picking me up," he answered my question, except he had told me exactly who was the one he was waiting for.

Thinking over my options, I knew that being alone in times like these, was never a good feeling. So, what I chose to do was wait with him and took a seat beside him. "We'll wait with ya," I made my decision as I sat down, placed Abel on the ground and smiled down at him.

Pulling out a cigarette, it was a roll up and one that had pieces of weed inside it. It was what I had been given for my heart condition, along with my son and some others who needed to relax after anything they may of gone through. "I'm glad he's doing good," Wade spoke of Abel with a kind smile. "I think Jax is going to make a real good daddy," he told me, giving me his opinion and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows and nod.

When it came to my son and his responsibilities as a father, I was going to make sure he was a good father. Abel needed him. Considering Abel only had Jax, while Wendy was away and recovering from her drug addiction. "I'll make sure of that," I stated and Wade couldn't help but agree with it. Having no doubt that I'd put my son where he had to be. And that place, was beside his son. "It's for my heart condition," I excused myself as I placed the cigarette to my lips and lit it.

Taking a deep breath of it, I relaxed and felt myself relieved to have taken that breath of chemicals. Smirking as I blew out the smoke, Wade chuckled at me as I offered him the cigarette to share. "Miracle drug," he chuckled as he took a deep breath and let go of the smoke. In turns, this is what we did until Hale parked beside my car. Waving to Wade, I got in my car and took Abel with me to the clubhouse.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Parking my bike, I saw Piney and Opie were doing the same thing. When Opie got off his bike, he wandered over to the others and they all hugged respectively. Yet, something in me was burning and I knew that Clay and Tig didn't deserve to hug Opie after what they had done. "I talked to Hale. He understands," I told Piney as I wandered over to him. Piney mumbled an irritated 'Right.' Not liking his tone and attitude towards me, I felt something inside me tense up. "Hey," I stopped him before he could take another step. "Keeping this between us is the best thing for now. You hear what I'm saying, Piney?" I questioned him.

Eyes glued to my brother, friend and father-in-law, I knew that Piney could be difficult sometimes. But it was only because he was the stubborn one out of all the Winstons. Maddie was manageable, but she had her own fire. Opie was more angry than stubborn these days and Piney was always a mixture of stubborn and angry. "Clay tried to kill my son," Piney reminded me. "He slaughtered his wife by mistake," Piney snarled. "I'm depending on you to make that right, kid," he placed all the pressure on my shoulders.

Feeling the weight of it, I knew I needed to find ways to save us all and to stop the illegal things happening in our club. "Look, you got to trust me, Piney," I pleaded with him. "Me fixing things doesn't happen quick or easy," I stated what was true. "Right now it's about protecting Ope," I informed him of what my plan was for that very moment.

Piney wasn't pleased with anything I had said. It was clear on his expression and I didn't need any other indication. His eyes said everything he had kept silent. "Yeah, we'll see," he grumbled and the pair of us made our way inside. Curious as to what lie Clay had come up with this time, I followed everyone into the clubhouse silently.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Returning to the club, I felt like I was back to my family and yet, I remembered that the club was the reaosn my wife had died. We needed to settle the score, so that I could feel some sort of closure and so I could move on. "I haven't been able to say this yet on a club level. We're all broken up about what happened to Donna," Clay began as we all sat around the table. "She was a great girl. I know how much you loved her. She sure loved you. I'm sorry," he appologized and complimented my dead wife, all at the same time.

Everyone was sat around the table, staring at me and glancing at Clay, I could sense his honesty. Not liking how all eyes were on me, I chose to keep my eyes hidden away and stared down at the table. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Most people kept quiet, but some would mumble 'yeah's or a hum in respect of my wife. "Now we got to deal with the underbelly of this," Clay began to discuss what I was really here for. "Those bullets that killed her, they were meant for you. We gotta settle that," Clay reminded me of everything that happened with Donna and the Niners.

Positive that those who killed my wife were black, I had remembered that was the description of the man in the SUV. "Had to be the Niners," I was certain that they wanted revenge for our deal with the Mayans. "Unser said it was a gangsta SUV. Black guy driving," I recalled what Unser had told us.

Tig had been keeping quiet, but he decided to speak up and discuss who it really was. "No one saw who was driving, Ope, no one. We're pretty sure the guy was not black," he was certain it wasn't black. Which left us with only one other possibility. _No...it couldn't could it?_

"He was brown," Clay concluded, pulling me out of my suspicions and stating whatever fact they had gathered.

Surprised, I was also confused as to why they'd be pissed with SAMCRO. Understanding that we had made deals with the Niners before, I wasn't sure they either hated us or simply believed we had forced the Niners to be there. Unsure what was going on, it only made me more confused than what I was in the beginning. "Mayans? How do you know?" I questioned.

Confusion only lead to me not understanding what exactly was happening. I wasn't sure if the Mayans were trying to blame the Niners, or if there was another piece to this missing puzzle. I was completely uncertain of what was true and false. "Jax and Piney talked with Laroy. So we know it wasn't the Niners," Chibs assured me.

Surprised to hear my father and brother would go searching for answers. I was surprised that Jax cared that much for my wife, but I remembered he was with Maddie and that he always cared for our family. "That's right. As far as Laroy is concerned, the Niners and the SOA are good," dad spoke, informing of what they discussed with the Niners.

Something inside me was sparked. Ususally, my father didn't believe anything a black man would say, not because of business, but because he was a racist asshole. "And you believed him?" I questioned him, an eyebrow curved up at the thought of my father listening to a man, who potentially could of killed my wife and trusted it was the truth.

Jax was the next one to speak up, surprising me and making my head turn to look at him. Trusting Jax, I knew he'd do everything he could and would look out for me. It was what he always did. Since we were both children. "Yeah, we did. I know the truth when I hear it," Jax assured me it wasn't the Niners.

Clay looked to the table in silent reflection, nodding with pouted lips at Jax's words and left many questions unsaid. "It's got to be Alvarez. He thinks we set him up," Tig guessed. "We took his money, then we left him behind to get shredded by the Niners," he informed me of what happened, which could be the potential reason as to why he may of wanted to hurt us.

Pulling a note from his pocket, I saw Clay had gathered some information on the attacker while I was away. "I had Trammel look into it. Black Range Rover got jacked outside a bar in Alameda that same night. It turns up two days later, a few miles down the road from the Mayan clubhouse in Heyward," he informed me of the SUV. "Mac-10 casings on the floor, same kind of gun killed Donna," he told us of everything we needed to know.

Tig looked ready to kill, but I wasn't sure if this was all making complete sense. If they said it was someone black in the SUV, it may have been stolen and I wasn't sure if this was true. It didn't completely add up in my eyes. "There was prints on the dash. Before the end of the day, we're gonna know who was driving," Tig spoke confidently, knowing that we'd all figure out who the killer was and where I could find him.

Clay leaned forward on the table, his eyes level and his tone serious. I knew instantly that whatever was about to happen, was going to be something that would later come back to be proven to us. All that mattered was finding out who killed Donna and why. "I convinced Trammel to let us handle the arrest," Clay informed us.

We all knew Clay had connections, but I knew that this needed to be done. Not by any son, but by me. They killed my wife and I had to make sure she was avenged. "I'm the one who kills him," I growled, keeping my tone firm and eyes dark. Donna was my wife and I lost her to whoever it was that was a Mayan. I needed to make sure her death didn't get forgotten.

Glancing at the table, Clay's eyes were glued to mine and he understood my anger. Understood my pain and need to avenge my wife's death. Her murder wouldn't be un-noticed and I won't allow anyone to kill someone I cared about again. _I need to make more of an effort with Maddie._ "Agreed," Clay confirmed as his eyes flashed to meet mine. "You, Tig and Chibs," he said, listing those he wanted with me.

"And me," Jax included himself to my plan, to my act of vengeance.

I wanted Jax, because he would keep me safe and cared about the ones I loved. Maddie, Ellie, Kenny, Pop and Donna. He was always there for them and knew how much this meant to me. I needed Jax by my side. "I want Jax," I said before Clay could disagree. Clay then looked to Jax and agreed that Jax could join us.

* * *

 **JPOV  
**

Slamming the gavel down, I looked to Piney and knew he wasn't pleased by this false accusation on the Mayans. It was only going to cause issues for our marketing and I didn't want us getting in trouble over a lie Clay was telling. Shutting the door behind everyone, I wandered back to my seat and took the paper Clay was holding onto. "Looks like Trammel earned his pay," I grumbled once I saw who they were accusing.

Trammel had made false identification, giving information on everything Clay had been saying. On the gun, the location of the SUV and the specific Mayan who had been done for multiple charges. "You got something you need to say?" Clay challenged me as I sat down and threw the paper of lies to him.

A fire was within me, one that I knew could burn everything to the ground. Maddie is the love of my life, a woman I cared for all my life and knew I always will love her. Opie had always been my brother, ever since birth. "We both know this is bullshit," I spat. "The only reason I don't set fire to it is 'cause I love Ope. And the truth would kill him," I stated the reasons as to why I wouldn't tell Opie the truth.

Truthfully, I knew I couldn't tell Maddie, as she'd lose trust and love for the club. Yet, I knew she'd be stronger than what Opie would be, but Opie would lose everything. "We all love Ope," Clay lied through his teeth. "He needs this. And we're gonna give it to him," Clay spoke confidently as he took the paper and stood up on his feet.

The fire burned and I knew I could no longer keep silent. I needed to let go what I felt towards these lies. It was getting to be too much. "Whoever you put this murder on, just make sure they deserve to die," I suggested to Clay. "'Cause the guy that killed Donna is out there sharing a beer with her husband," I spoke in a threatening tone, knowing it would annoy Clay, but he earned it after conspiring with Tig to kill an innocent brother.

Clay looked around angry, as though he was ready to kill me too. Yet, I knew he wouldn't have the balls to do it without my attempt at fighting back. He knew that Opie would set the whole place on fire if he figured out Tig killed Donna died at his hands and at the command of our sweet You'd better be real careful how you navigate around this one.

Staring at Clay, I could see the fire in his eyes, a fire that would be willing to kill me. Yet, I knew that I had more fire in him than what he had of it. Clay had more guilt rather than a fire. "Or what, you gonna put a bullet in the back of my head, too?" I challenged, knowing it would surprise him and make him question me. Sense my threat. Instead, Clay was left speechless and walked out the door. Staying silent, I knew that what was going on was wrong, but that Opie didn't need to know the truth. Staring at the door, I could hear the laughter and the clattering of drinks. _The things I do for the people I love._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this half of the chapter. The next half will come up in a few.  
**

 **Much love,**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	31. Chapter 17: Gray (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 17: Gray (Part 2)

* * *

 **OPOV**

The bell tolled, yet I knew it tolled for someone's death. For I was going to kill the one responsible for my wife's murder. "That's him," I stated as I looked to the man who was handing others the shit they were selling. "Restocking his dealers," I spat, hating those who did drugs and instantly, I knew it was something wrong for him to do, especially in plain sight of children.

Jax then took the paper from me and looked down at the person responsible for Donna's murder. "Elian Perez," Jax said the name. "Out of Corcoran three months ago, manslaughter. Chinese menu of drug and assault charges," he informed me of the things he was condemed for, the types of things to make me wonder how a low life like him, could kill my wife. Except for revenge from the Mayans.

Tires squealed quietly as Tig pulled up beside us. Chibs was sat beside Tig, while I sat beside Jax and watched what was going down. My eyes glued to Elian as he was finishing up his deal. "How do we want to do this?" Tig asked us with a loud enough voice, so we could all hear.

Jax glanced around beside me, but I stayed quiet and focused on the asshole. Forcused on the revenge I craved for Donna. Yet, I knew it wouldn't bring Donna back. But, I had to do something. "Too many eyes here," Jax replied.

Elian started his bike, the others rode off on their bicycles. Elian was getting ready to leave, motor growling and the floor rumbled. Every sense of mine was heightened. "He's on the move," I alerted the others as Jax then began to tail Elian slowly. Coming to a block, I glanced around and noticed we were alone. No children, no women, no witnesses. "This block's dead," I informed Jax from my oberservations.

Jax then looked around and noticed that what I was saying was true. "Yeah," he agreed. "Take the wheel," Jax ordered as he climbed out of the seat and to be stood at the bed of the truck. "Yo, pull up on his left," Jax said after he signaled Chibs and Tig, then picked up a pole that would do serious damage to the bike. Doing as Jax told me, he caused the tires to screech and Elian to fall.

Immediately, I jumped out of my seat and saw Elian shoot twice at Jax. Tig luckily had blocked Elian's escape, leading us to follow after him around the back. "Around the back!" Jax ordered to Chibs and Tig, making Tig follow Jax's orders. Running after the asshole, he would shoot at us and attempt to hit us. Jax was the one running ahead. I was panting, body warm and heart pumping blood through my veins. Elian jumped onto the back of a truck and tried to shoot at us. Ducking, Jax then lead the way again.

Thankfully, Tig and Chibs had stopped the truck from going any futher. Jax ran around the front while I jumped him from behind and pushed him onto the ground. Face first. "Go! Get out, go!" Tig screamed as he jumped out the van and aimed his gun up at the driver. The driver drove as quickly as he could out of the scene and we knew we had to hurry. Getting Elian to his feet, we lead him to the van and Jax went another direction.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Wandering into the clubhouse with Abel being pushed in a pushchair, he was quiet and mostly sleepy during the ride to the clubhouse. "Planning a trip?" I questioned Clay as I saw him, haunched over a table and keeping his eyes glued to a map.

Chewing gum with glasses on, I knew he was working on something important. Especially one that required much attention as he was giving it. "I'm just seeing what charters we're gonna need to make this thing work with the Irish," he explained to me what he was doing, which made sense as they had made a new deal with the Irish.

Deciding to act playful, I knew it was going to get me in some type of trouble, but I knew he took it all as it was. A simplistic joke. "If it involves you and a map, we're screwed," I teased, insinuating he had no sense of direction and where to go.

Clay looked up at me with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Saying I got no sense of direction?" he asked me.

Staring down at the map, I looked at him from the corners of my eyes and smirked. I knew what he was like and I knew he was finding it as fun as I was. "I'm saying you need a GPS to get from the driveway to the front door," I poked some more fun at him.

Unexpectedly, Clay smiled and pulled my hand. Bringing me down, I sat on his lap and stared down at his sweet face. A face I had grown to love and a man I could call a friend and a lover. A man who had been there for me through everything. "You know, I'd be lost without you, baby," he told me honestly in a small growl.

Resting my hand on his cheek, I leaned in and placed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips and whispered. "Got that right," I agreed, knowing that without me, he'd have nothing. "How'd it go with Opie?" I asked after a few more kisses.

Glancing along the wall, I saw Jax, Chibs and then a young looking Opie. Reminding me of the times we had, of what life was like back when it was simpler. "All good," Clay assured me as he looked back down at the map. "We determined it was a Mayan problem. We're taking care of it," he informed me of what I needed to know, and a little extra.

That was when I remembered my son and his involvement in the whole Donna issue. How Jax hated Tig and Clay for what happened with Donna. "Jax?" I questioned as I stared down at Clay, knowing my son was hard to handle sometimes. Yet, he was always a smart and strong kid.

Clay stared down at the papers and would side glance me at times. "He's on board, just like I told you," he informed me proudly, as though this was the biggest accomplishment of the day. But, I knew my son and knew it was breaking him, being so silent and not revealing the truth. It was the way he was, just like John.

Feeling good about the outcomes, I turned his head to look at me and stared into his eyes. "Is that what you told me?" I questioned as I placed a few kisses to his lips. Clay hummed with every gentle pressure my lips made with his. The sound of a baby crying made me get to my feet and sigh. "I hired Neeta to help with him," I said as I went to tend to my baby grandson.

Clay didn't seem pleased with this news. It was as though I had killed something for him. He was smiling as I walked away, but once I mentioned Neeta, his expression looked sickened. "Neeta?" he questioned. "Oh, jeez, there goes my underage nanny fantasy," he complained as to why he didn't like the thought of Neeta being mentioned in that moment.

Looking disgusted, I saw how he chucked his glasses onto the table and pursed his lips. "Actually..." I went to speak as I pushed Abel towards Clay and stepped closer slowly. "It's time for your 2:00 feeding," I informed Clay playfully as I wandered towards his clubhouse room. Clay made excited noises as he followed us closely. _Men and their fantasies._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Getting into the truck, we drove towards a safe and secluded spot. Hopping out, I saw that Elian had duct tape over his mouth, to keep him silent as Chibs and Tig dragged him to a spot. Ope then ripped off the tape to stare down at the man. "Tell me you did it," he ordered, to which Elian asked him what he had meant. "Tell me you killed my wife," he snarled as he pressed the gun at Elian's head.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, man!" Elian went to tell him, but Opie shook with anger and I knew this would go south if the truth was told.

Opie then placed the gun inside Elian's mouth, his teeth gritting as he spoke and eyes glaring down at Elian. "Tell me you pulled up behind her and unloaded an entire clip into the back of her head," he ordered for him to tell the lie he believed to be true. I could sense the worry on Tig as he stood beside me.

Perez kept his eyes glued to Opie, panting against the gun in his mouth and attempting to speak clearly. "No!" he shouted. "I didn't kill your wife, man. You got the wrong guy, holmes!" he tried to convince Opie, but at this point, I wasn't sure who Opie would believe. Us, or the Mayan guy.

Part of me wanted to tell Opie the truth, but my brain reminded me that my heart was wrong. That Opie would hurt more in knowing the truth. "Ope!" I shouted as I pulled Opie to stand straight and dragged him towards a safe, quiet spot, away from Elian. Chibs joined me as Tig stayed with Elian. "The hell you doing, man?" I asked as we stopped and looked at one another.

Opie's eyes and expression screamed determination. I knew he was going to do something bad, but it was all from the fuel of finding out who was Donna's killer. "I'm not leaving here with any doubt," Opie told me.

Something in me understood the need to know who was the killer, but another part of me knew the truth would kill him and cause more death for our club. The truth could be dangerous sometimes. "The longer this takes, the greater the risk," I reminded him. "Ope, just do the guy. Let's get the hell out of here," I encouraged him to make everything quick.

Attempting to get this over and done with, I needed him to stop wasting the time he had on the lie Clay had created. "You guys can go. I gotta do this my way," Opie suggested to us to leave, but I tried to make him listen to my reasoning. But what he said next, left me speechless and made my heart stop for a moment. "If it was Maddie who had her head blown off, God forbid," Opie hoped it wouldn't happen to his sister. "You'd be ripping off that guy's fingers one by one. I gotta know, Jax," he tried to make me see.

Seeing his view on it all, I knew it was difficult and I knew that he had a point. Maddie was my life, my love and at this point, I even believed she could possibly be my soulmate. Thinking of myself being in his position, I knew what Opie said of me to be true. "Okay," I agreed and we went to make our way back to Tig and Elian.

The sudden sound of a gunshot and a scream, lead to groaning and crying. Tig had shot Elian in the mouth, to stop him from speaking and to make this faster. "Guy broke loose, reached for my gun, had to blow him up, man," he explained what had 'happened.' "Sorry, Ope," Tig appologized for what happened.

Gurgling, Elian was rolling around in the dirt and was covered in his own blood. His mouth blown off and his eyes squinting from the pain he felt. _Holy shit._ "No doubt, bro. This guy killed Donna," I told Ope as we stared down at Elian. Raising his gun, Opie shot him in the head and stopped the gurgling and squirming man. Handing me his gun, I passed it to Chibs and watched as Opie opened Elian's shirt, pulled out his knife and carved an 'A' into his chest. "Jesus Christ," I muttered my thoughts.

None of us enjoyed seeing what he did, but we knew he was giving out a sign to say it was us. That their target was the Sons for what they did to us. Showing the Mayans that their beef was now with us. Which was something I could not allow. "That's so Alvarez knows who and why," Opie informed us as he stood up straight and tucked his knife away.

Crossing his arms, Opie stood there and stared at Elian's corpse. "Get rid of those guns," I ordered of Tig and Chibs. "You guys take the van, head back. I'll dump the body," I gave orders to them and for myself, knowing that I had to fix the scene so that it wouldn't blow back on us. _Not over a lie. It isn't the Mayan's fault, but we needed to get Opie to move on from what happened with the club._

Tig took the guns and glanced at the body, which should have been him and not Elian. "You're dropping him on Mayan turf," Chibs pointed out what I already knew. "You can't do it on your own, Jackie boy," he reminded me of the dangers, but I wasn't afraid of something that could be done quickly. Something that would be done with ease.

All I needed to do, was finish up here, wrap up the body and dump it in the right place, in the perfect position. "You guys need to be there when the Feds drop off Bobby," I reminded them of Bobby's return, which was the perfect excuse. "I got this," I said the famous words the Winstons would say, knowing it was being with Maddie often that rubbed it onto me. "Ope?" I called to the man beside me, while Tig and Chibs went back to the van. "It's done," I stated to Opie after we pulled away from our hug. Leaving me, heard my phone ringing and dug into my pockets quickly. "Jesus Christ," I cussed before I answered.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Having a break off work, it was no longer visiting hours and I chose to stay in and finish some of the paper work that had to be done. After calling Anna, she told me all of the news she told Gemma and this was when I decided to talk to Jax about it. "Hey," he greeted once he answered my call.

My cell pressed to my ear, I smiled at the sound of his voice and knew I was more in love with him, than I had ever been before. "Hey, baby," I greeted back softly, knowing that I was free to call him that and not feel embaressed or wrong about it. We were happy together, or at least I was with him.

Instantly, he asked me the question that I was going to answer. Knowing I'd keep up to-date with everything about Abel, I had been keeping Abel safe, fed and warm. Helping out whenever I could, as though Abel was my own son. "How's the kid?" Jax asked me.

Smiling, I flicked through the pages and signed some stuff, along with make notes of what I had to do. "He is one tough little man," I commented with a small giggle. "From what Anna and Gemma told me, labwork is all good. Heart and tummy are looking strong," I listed all the things I could describe to him, on the wellbeing of his son.

"That's great," Jax replied.

Sensing from his lack of enthusiasm, I could tell something was wrong and that he'd possibly be having a tough time. Worried for him, I felt the need to inquire how he was. "You okay?" I asked him, curious as to what could be bringing him down.

Since Donna's funeral, he had been acting strange and I wasn't sure what could of been the reason. But, I knew something in him had changed, he'd been more focused and angry. Sometimes, he'd come home tired and out of it. But, I knew there was anger between him and Clay, over what, I wasn't sure. "Yeah, I'm just in the middle of it," Jax informed me.

Knowing better than to ask him, I could tell there was no sounds of the garage in the backgound, so he must have been doing something for the club. Wondering what it could be, I stopped and remembered the words my dad would tell me. _It's club business._ "Okay," I spoke calmly. "Am I gonna see you later?" I asked him in a curious and playful tone.

Jax didn't hesitate to answer, but he did hesitate on giving me the specifics. "I don't know," he answered. "I gotta drop something in Hayward, and then we got Bobby's party," he informed me of his plans. _Hayward? Isn't that Mayan territory?_ "Gemma said she'd stay with the kid," he told me of what else was planned.

Sometimes, I wasn't always at my house, but it was because I was with Jax. Last night, I had stayed over with Anna at mine, seeing as she was using my house and paying rent for me. Sometimes, she wanted us to do something together, so last night we chilled and watched some movies. "I'll see Bobby tomorrow, go to yous and relieve Gemma," I shrugged, knowing I didn't have anything planned for tonight.

Listening to my plans, Jax seemed to be fine with my plan and for a split second, I could hear wind blowing into the phone. _He's outside somewhere._ "Okay, that'll be good," he agreed with my choices for a plan. "I love you," Jax said with sincerity, with a sadness that left me wondering.

Prying my eyes away from my papers, I stared at the door and furrowed my eyebrows. Jax always told me he loved me, but not with that type of emotion into the phone. _Something was up. He was being too emotional._ "I love you, too," I spoke with my heart in reply, knowing that I too loved him deeply. Hanging up, I went back to my work and stared at my cell for a few moments. Curious as to what had made Jax speak with raw emotion.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Myself and Clay were in the middle of it, I had just raised my leg over Clay's shoulder when the door opened. Surprising both myself and Clay at the sudden intrusion. "Oh, balls! Shit! I'm so sorry. I, uh...I was just putting this here," Half-Sack muttered as he placed a box to one side. Irritated that he'd ruined the mood, I knew that Clay wasn't going to be pleased about it.

Gritting my teeth, Clay was still inside me and I knew there was no way we were going to be able to continue after what just happened. "Either join in or get out, Sparky!" I shouted at him, knowing that the kid was only in here by mistake, but he was delaying what he should be doing. Which was entering, placing the box to one side and leaving as quickly as possible.

Jumping out of the room, he went to shut the door and it was left slightly ajar. "Okay," he agreed with what I was saying and went to leave us alone. "You didn't really mean that you want me..." he went to say, but Clay cut him off. Half-Sack had opened the door once again to speak.

Leaning up slightly, Clay turned his head and looked behind himself, at the prospect. "Get out!" he shouted loudly, which made Kip slam the door shout. Abel started crying, I wasn't sure if it was because of the door, Clay's shout or both. Cussing, we both began to laugh it off. Slightly bashful from what had occured only seconds ago. Clay had laid his head on my chest and chuckled against me. "Kids, huh? I'm sorry, my love," he appologized as we both smiled and laughed about it. Leaning in, we kissed each other softly and pulled away.

Untangling ourselves, I wrapped myself up in the Harley blanket and went to calm Abel's crying. His crying was loud, piercing and I knew it must have been because of Clay's shout to the prospect. "I meant what I said, you know. I would be lost without you," Clay repeated his words, giving me some type of comfort and importance to him.

Glancing over my shoulder, Clay had propped himself up on his elbows and stared directly at me. His gaze admiring and desiring me, even after all that happened. But, there was something in his eyes I always saw. He loved me. "I'm right here, baby," I assured him that I was here to stay. "That's my good boy," I praised Abel when he finally calmed himself enough to be quiet.

* * *

 **JPOV**

After hanging up on Maddie, I felt something. A pull. It was what lead me to saying 'I love you' in such an emotional way. Maddie had been the only woman I ever loved. She was strong, smart, independent, a good mom and I loved everything about her. Yet, the thought of her being in Donna's position, made me want to always protect her, to make sure if one of us fell, it would be me. Not her. I couldn't stand the thought of being without her.

Getting back to the mode of business, I dragged Elian's body towards the truck and placed him ontop of something that would retain the blood that would pour out of him. Pulling out my gun, I shot at his chest, covering the 'A' with bullets and blown flesh. Placing my gun on the bed of the truck, I wrapped him up in the plastic and dumped him on the bed of the truck. Dropping him off in Mayan turf, I placed him delicately to sit upright and used his fingers to be crossed over his chest, holding up a nine. Symbolizing that the Niners were the ones who killed Elian. Wiping the blood off the bed of the truck, I pocketed my cloth and left the scene. _What a crazy day._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Music blared from the speakers and we were all waiting for Bobby's return and I knew it would be soon that he'd be here. I wanted to wait, to be here for him and greet him, for his return. "You should go home. See your kids," dad began kindly. "You know, I don't give a shit how bad you feel. You need to pull your sad little head out of your ass and go be a father," he ordered of me. "I'm tired of carrying your damn water, boy. It ain't your fault, and it sure as hell ain't theirs," he lectured me.

Honestly, I knew he was only telling me all of this, because he cared about me and about my kids. They deserved a father, one that was better than what I could be. They hardly knew me and I hardly knew them. I felt ashamed of my status as a father, I didn't know how to be one and never was one. Not like Donna, she knew them and they loved her. The have me now, a failure. "Love you, too, Pop," I grumbled sarcastically with a small smirk. Dad always did know how to lecture me.

In that very moment, a group of guys walked in. We then figured out they were Aryans, working with Darby and they were threatening us. Tig almost lost his cool, but Clay kept it under control. He was harsh, but fierce and cold. He was everything a president of the club should have been, which was the best thing he could have done to handle the situation.

* * *

 **MPOV  
**

Opening the door, I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me. Quietly, I wandered in and placed my bag onto the couch. "Jax?" I could hear Gemma's voice call out, thinking it was her son and not me. From working hard, I was tired, but I wanted to help out and wait for Jax to return from visiting Bobby.

Heading towards Abel's room, I saw Gemma was holding Abel in her arms, feeding him his bottle. "It's me," I replied, stating it was me and not her son. "I told Jax I'd come by," I shrugged as I walked closer. "Thanks for covering for me, again," I thanked Gemma as she looked up at me with a small smile on her lips.

Gemma had always been kind of heart, but strong of will and I knew she cared about me. She was like a mother to me. "It's all right," she assured me. "You were busy and grandma is fine with looking after her little boy anytime," she spoke as she got to her feet and moved to place Abel in his crib. "You didn't need to relieve me, sweetheart," she told me kindly.

Smiling, I took a few steps closer and watched as Abel was gently being placed into his bed. "I wanted to," I told her honestly, knowing that Abel was slowly becoming an important part of my life. How he was making me want to be a mother, not just to him, but I wanted a son for myself.

Carefully, Gemma lowered Abel into his crib. "Come on. There we go," she would tell him as she placed him to sleep. "That's a good boy. There we go," she whispered as he was laid on the crib bed and he stared up at us. Eyes wide, a beautiful hazel, like his fathers. _He's so beautiful._ "You on the pill?" Gemma asked me out of the blue, making me turn my head to look at her. "Just wondering. You got that look," she shrugged when she realized I was giving her a questioning gaze.

Shocked she'd ask me a question like that, personal and invading mine and Jax's relationship. Something seemed strange and almost sickening. _She wants to know if I want to get pregnant with Jax?_ "The aching, empty-womb look?" I spoke sarcastically.

Rubbing Abel's tummy, he smiled up at me and I felt a pull. I knew I wanted to become a mother, but I wasn't sure if Jax was ready with that. At least, not with me. "Something like that," Gemma teased playfully, yet I sensed some type of honesty. It was as though she was truly curious as to if I wanted to get pregnant or not.

Gemma walked away, heading towards the couch, she had her leather jacket and bag on the seat. Scooping them up, I knew she was ready to leave and I followed behind her. "You think I'm using Jax to get knocked up?" I asked her inquisitively, knowing there was something she was keeping from me.

Smirking, she shook her head and laughed. "No. Jesus, I hope not," she said as she looked towards me. "If you're gonna trap someone, make sure they've got money," she reminded me of her famous teaching that she'd give me as a child. "I've always told you that, sweetheart," she chuckled and gave my cheeks a small squeeze between her fingers.

Laughing, I too remembered what she had always taught me. It was true and I didn't care for money, I cared for Jax and didn't want him trapped. I wanted him to be free to do what he wanted, as long as it didn't hurt me in any way. "Oh, I remember," I snickered with a small smile. "Where are you going with this, Gemma? What do you think about me and Jax?" I questioned her.

Glancing at me, she stopped where she was, never moving and keeping her eyes glued to me. There was a look in her eyes, one I couldn't describe and then there was surprise. As though she didn't believe I would ask her this question. "What do you care what I think?" she replied with her own question.

Truthfully, I cared and always would. The woman was like a mother and she'd taught me everything I knew. She was the mother of the man I loved, so I was curious to see her take on it all. "Jax cares, as do I," I stated to her. "You're like a mom to me, Gemma. You know that," I reminded her kindly, keeping my tone soft and my expression calm.

Every word I said was sincere, but somehow, she seemed to take it all in and accepted it. Her expression softened and her back was straight, her head raised proudly and her eyes staring down at me. "You really want my advice?" she questioned, making me purse my lips and nod silently. "Total disclosure," she said those two words.

Stunned by her advice, it made me question more things and want to figure out what else had happened. To know what secrets Jax or the club were keeping from me. I was starting to get panicked, but I knew I needed more in order to fully panic. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

Keeping her arms crossed, she kept her gaze on mine and never let it waver. "It's the only way it works with you and him," she inquired. "You're too smart. Too...too inquisitive to live in the vague," she stated. "You've been living in the vague for too long, and look what it's done to you," she reminded me of everything that had happened to me since childhood. "He needs to tell you everything. No truth, no pussy. You draw the line," she summarised what I had to do.

Understanding that this was the best way, I wanted the truth, but I wasn't sure if I would be given it. Especially with how I was brought up in this world. "I want to know but, I don't want to anger the others," I spoke shyly. "Knowing too much, when it's always been 'Don't worry about it, it's club business.' I don't think either my brother or father would approve," I stated what my worries were about, confiding in Gemma to give me some extra advice.

Taking a step closer to me, she raised her hand and took gentle hold of my chin. "Sweetheart, if you let your family run your life forever...then this thing between you and Jax, it will never last," she told me bluntly. "You need to get a backbone and stand up in what you believe in," she encouraged me to take control of my life and to not let my family affect my relationship. "Do you believe that you and Jax can last?" she questioned me.

Eyes glued to hers, I kept myself firm and knew I needed to take control. Starting in that very moment, I was going to be the old lady Jax deserved. The old lady everyone expected me to be. "Of course I do," I nod my head and made her let go of my chin. Picking up her bag again, she reached inside to get her keys and wandered towards the door. "Did John tell you everything?" I asked as I turned around to face her back.

Stopping, she turned to face me and no longer searched for her keys. Taking a few steps towards me, she took hold of one side of my face in her hand. Her fingers caressing my cheek in the familiar way it always did, her eyes kind and a small pouting smile was on her lips. "You love the man, and you already love the club," she stated about me. "If you can do that, so there's no truth you can't handle," she assured me that I could handle whatever truth I was given. Leaning in, she pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and made me smile sweetly. "Good night, baby," she told me before she left.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Driving back to the clubhouse, I was pleased after the conversation I had with Maddie. She had proven to be strong, smarter and wiser than before. She was ready to be with my son, willing to make it work and I knew my son would put the effort into their relationship as well. "Sorry, ma'am," a man said as he bumped into me.

His eyes were dark, his face hard and his tattoos made him look intimidating. His muscles broad and chest wide. He was strong and I could tell he was here to threaten my family. To threaten the club and my husband. "I want to know everything," I heard Clay order of Juice as I wandered closer. _What the hell is going on here?_

Not afraid to ask questions, I was curious to know who the guy was that bumped into me and the others that were with him. Something about them screamed bad, villans and I wasn't sure if they were going to be on our side or against us. "Who the hell's that?" I asked Clay as the others slowly began wandering away from us.

Clay glanced at the others who were watching the guys leave. My eyes glued to Clay, but something about the way he stared at the car leaving, made me think they were as bad as I had suspected. "Ah, friend of Darby's. Nothing to worry about," Clay assured me, which made me a little more relieved, but I couldn't shake the strange feeling in my stomach.

* * *

 **JPOV  
**

Wandering into the club, I found Bobby was face down on two, wide crow-eaters. Chibs greeted me as I entered, Opie asked me where his sister was and I told him that she was possibly at my house, with the kid. Finding Bobby, I tapped on his shoulder, which made him jump up and land against me in a soft blow. The women laughed as myself and Bobby hugged. "Glad you're back, bro!" I called over the loud music.

Bobby already smelt of beer and now, pussy. Holding onto him, he had been a good friend and was lucky to not have witnessed what happened over the past month or so. "Yeah, me, too. Shit," he grumbled as hid his face in my shoulder. "Got a lot to catch up on," he told me, which was true enough, considering all he had missed out on.

Such as, myself and Maddie being together, Donna's death, the retalliation, deals we had made and the fact Mary was in town. "Yeah," I agreed. Glancing behind him, the crow-eaters were waiting for Bobby to finish what he started, both of them staring at me hungrily. "I'll let you get back to your dinner," I shoved Bobby playfully back to his needy whores. Bobby laughed and went back to his whores, while I wandered back to the others and decided it was time for me to go back home. To be with Maddie and my son.

* * *

 **GPOV  
**

Driving back home from the party, I wanted to relax and get some sleep. Seeing as I would have to work early in the morning. The sound of a horn honking made me glance behind me. The brakes screeched as the car behind me came to a stop. "Help, please! Oh, God, help me, please!" she screamed as she jumped out of the car. "My baby swallowed something! He's choking! Please help me!" she pleaded as I pulled out my gun from my bag.

The girl was young, blonde, pretty and had a good rack. Her eyes wild as her voice panicked. Instantly, hearing the word baby made me drop my gun into my bag and get out of the car. "All right," I agreed to help her. "What did he swallow?" I asked as I ran behind her, she had opened up the back of the car and was still panicking.

Her cries and panting made me question what exactly he had swallowed. It also made me question what she was doing as a mother, giving him something he could choke on, like she had. "A-a bottle cap or something," she cried as she stayed still. Climbing into the back seat, I looked into the baby carrier and saw that it was a doll. It didn't make sense, but then it hit me. Physically, something hit me hard on the head as I turned to look at her and fell with a grunt. Darkness came over me...

* * *

 **MPOV  
**

Snuggled up under a blanket, I was reading a book I had recently purchased and stayed up, waiting for Jax's return. Hearing the sound of a bike's rumble, I knew it was Jax and that he was home. The sound of keys jingling as he opened the door, he wandered in and locked it behind him. "Hey," he greeted me with a bob of his chin.

Looking up at him, I smiled and realized he was home early. He wasn't tired, nor did he look like he was with someone else. Thankfully, I was glad he hadn't cheated on me the way I worried he would. "What happened to the party?" I asked him softly.

Jax began to shrug out of his cut and looked more tired than I had seen him before. Something struck me, as though he had been busier than I was lead to believe. "Saw Bobby," he began to tell me. "I didn't feel like staying," he told me with a grunt. Taking off his holster along with the cut, he placed it atop the couch head and kept his eyes away from mine.

Something was wrong, I could sense it and I knew I needed to push him slightly. Push him for answers and the truth, so he could confide in me and tell me what had been going on. That I wasn't going to rat now, or ever. "What's the matter?" I asked him.

The way he looked, wasn't from work or the party. It was club business, I could tell the difference as I had seen it many times from my father as I grew up. His hair a greasy mess, his eyes dark and his skin oily. He had been sweating more than usual, but something in his eyes showed a sad story. "I'm just tired," he told me. "I'm gonna take a shower," he informed me of what he was going to do.

Wandering over to me, he leaned down and placed a kiss to my cheek delicately. It was as though he was trying to distance himself from me. Checking in on Abel, I watched as Jax was finishing up in the shower. His body wet, his muscles untensing and everything about him was perfection. Smiling to myself, I realized I was lucky to have him. Pulling myself back into reality, I had better things to do and decided to wash Jax's clothes that he'd left on the floor.

Picking up his clothing, I bunched it all up and saw something poking out of his pocket. I saw it was a cloth, a blue cloth that was stained with red. Jax had got out of the shower, but turning back to face him, I wandered towards him. Pulling the cloth out, I saw the blood and felt my stomach clench. Wrapping himself in the towel, he looked at me and frowned.

Realizing I had caught him doing something illegal, I knew that the blood could have either been his, but judging by no marks or scratches on his body, it must have been someon-elses blood. "You know why I keep secrets?" I asked him. "'Cause I don't trust many people," I stated why I had kept many things from many people. "If you want me to be open with you, I need to know the truth," I informed him of what I was offering, but only with his complete disclosure in return.

Jax kept his expression calm, but his eyebrows furrowed at the mention of truth. Taking a step closer towards me, I kept my eyes on his and my expression firm. I wasn't going to back down and I knew Jax would give me what I wanted. Eventually. "I tell you the truth," Jax argued, which was true at most, but not at all times.

Remembering Gemma's words, I had to get a backbone if I wanted myself and Jax to work. The only way we'd work, is if I was given answers and honesty. "Not only what you think I can handle," I argued back firmly. "I need all of it. It's the only way I'll know if we can do this. As a couple," I told him truthfully. "It's the only way we are going to last, Jax," I stated, convincing him that if he wanted us to work, he'd have to be honest with me.

Wiping the water from his face, he kept his eyebrows furrowed and took a few steps towards me. His eyes sad and expression soft. Taking the cloth from my hands gently, he placed it to one side and looked to me, directly in my eyes. "I helped Opie kill a man today," he informed me. "Retaliation for Donna. Shot him in the head," he explained what happened. Instantly, I knew he was telling me the truth. "I'm going to bed," Jax told me what he was going to do after slight deliberation.

* * *

 **GPOV  
**

Waking up, I found myself hanging on a fence and with my arms above my head. My body splayed out like a log, I was scared, confused and I wasn't sure where I was. It looked like a warehouse, but of what kind, I wasn't sure. _Where am I? Am I alone?_ Glancing to one side, my heart was pounding and I could see a group of men stood by a door. _What do they want with me?_

Slowly, they approached me and I felt fear prickle my skin. Uncertain of what they'd do to me, I knew whatever it was, it was going to be bad. "What do you want?! You know who I am?! You know what I can do to you?!" I questioned them threateningly as they wandered over to me and gathered around me. Masks covered their faces, as pale as paper and white as snow. Eyes as dark as black holes. "Take off the mask, you God damn piece of shit!" I screamed and kicked one of them, both in the nuts then in the face.

A punch landed across my face, making me yelp from the pain and sudden hit. Ripping sounded, causing me to look down at my shirt, which was being torn off in a single pull. Taking hold of me, they began to pull off my pants, panties and boots. "No! No!" I'd scream as I wriggled and tried to lift myself up, into the air, so they couldn't take off my pants. _Jesus...please. Don't let this happen to me._

* * *

 **OPOV  
**

After the party, I went home and found myself being pulled to the bedroom. Mom was already asleep and sweetly, so were the children. Both of them were curled up in bed, facing one another and peacefully asleep. Staring at them for a moment, I couldn't help but admire them and take in their image. Sweet, peaceful and innocent. Exactly what my father had told me. They were innocent.

Taking a seat, I watched them sleep and felt my lips twitch. They were sweet, kind and they deserved a better father. I promised myself that I'd be a better father to them. That I'd work harder at it and try to make them love me. To remember that I loved them, that I'd do anything for them and stay with them. For as long as possible. Reminding me of myself and Maddie as children, they looked familiar to us. Ellie's blonde, long locks and Kenny's small face and brown hair. They were the spitting image of myself and my sister as children. _I need to be a better father. A better son. And a better brother._

* * *

 **MPOV  
**

Wandering into the room, after I had finally placed the clothes to be washed, I found Jax was curled up in bed and fast asleep. Finding him looking sweet, he was exhausted and haunched over in a strange position. Proud that I had the balls to demand for the truth, I was pleased he gave me what I asked for. I was also calmed at the thought that justice had been served for Donna, for someone I loved and who many others loved.

How Jax had done this favour for my dead sister-in-law, my brother and my family. I knew I couldn't be mad at him from wanting to keep it from me. But, I couldn't help but feel more connected to him as I wandered over to my side of the bed. Slipping under the sheets, I got comfortable and placed my hand over his arm. Waking him lightly, he took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers. Curling our joined hands under his pillow, I rest my head against his pillow and pressed a gentle kiss into his cheek. _My man. My sweet, loving and caring man._

* * *

 **GPOV  
**

Grunt. Slap. Pump. Groan. Slap. Pump. Grunt. It was all repetative. Each man had raped me in turn and repeated. I could hardly feel anything anymore. All I felt was a numbing pain. My eyes glued to a cross, I watched it as I prayed for it to all be over. Staring up at the ceiling, I had been turned to face the fence as the men entered me however they liked. Raping me and making me lose all will to live. When the other was done, he zipped himself up and stepped away. Abruptly, I was turned to face the three bastards who had raped me. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We're almost done," one apologized as he took hold of my face.

Everything hurt. My body, my heart and soul ached. I wanted it to be overed. I prayed to God for it to be over. I was tired of the pain, of the violation and the loss in dignity. "Plea...please," I pleaded, but my voice was croaked, my mouth numb from the hits they'd given me and my throat dry from my cries.

Staring at the man, he had a white mask, the eyes were dark and I felt an endless sensation as I looked for his eyes. But, what I noticed when I glanced down was a strange tattoo on his neck. One, I knew I would notice if I saw it again. "We need you to pass on a message to your old man," he told me what this was all about. "Tell him to stop selling guns to niggers and wetbacks or we find you and we do this again," he threatened. This was when he unzipped himself and his his own, sickening way with me. Numbness was all I felt at this point. An ongoing numbness. _Please...let this end. I want to be safe again..._

* * *

 _ **"The wait until the fear, has knocked you down."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Now, I need to address something about the previous chapter. I know that being a crow-eater means that Maddie can sleep with anyone from the club. I know that the tattoo can only be on the woman, by the acceptance of her old man, that he decides when she can have the tattoo. But, Maddie isn't any old crow-eater or stereotypical version of it. She's club royalty and she felt that was the perfect way to symbolize it. A crow, with a J in the heart and a crown on its head. Also, Jax and Maddie's relationship isn't simple. She loved him for years and he loved her in turn, but he wouldn't force her to make choices, especially in regards to the tattoo. Maddie chose the crow because she is Jax's 'crow-eater' which was mostly for the joke, calling herself a whore of the club, which she isn't. The crown, to symbolize her status towards SAMCRO, as she is the Princess. And finally, Jax wouldn't disagree with Maddie's choices, he isn't forcing her to be his old lady, but he wouldn't be upset with her claiming she was his old lady. She is free to make her choices, considering they are together. It's sort of an inbetween. So, there you have it. Sorry, but I needed to get it out there. The song for this chapter was 'Black' by Kari Kimmel. You know the drill!**

* * *

 **Questions I want answered in the reviews:**

 **1) What did you like about this chapter?**

 **2) Do you think Opie and Maddie will bond more closely this season?**

 **3) Who do you think Maddie will bond with more closely?**

 **4) Did the whole tattoo speech at the end (in my A/N) make sense?**

* * *

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	32. Chapter 18: Secrets (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 18: Secrets (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"Take control of who you are, stay the same don't let them change you.**_

 _ **Take control of who you are, 'cause ain't nobody going to save you."**_

* * *

 **GPOV**

 _~6 years ago~_

 _Relaxing after cleaning up the club a little, I found Jax in his room and laying around. Wendy was passed out on the bed beside him, truthfully, I didn't know what to make out of Wendy. But, she seemed to be nice, yet, I knew my son wasn't happy. "Shit...I'm a man now," Jax grumbled, laid out in bed in his boxers and a shirt._

 _Wendy looked to be naked under the sheets beside him, which seemed sweet and made me proud to raise a gentleman. Jax was always kind to women, but he had never stuck with just one, which made me wonder when he'd find the one to call his old lady. "By law, yes," I agreed as I took a seat in his new leather lounge chair._

 _Crossing my legs, I looked around and remembered the amount of time he had chosen each item to his own style and preference. Wanting everything to be perfect, just the way he liked it. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me, an eyebrow arched at me curiously. "You don't think I'm mature enough to be a man?" he challenged._

 _Laughing softly, I pursed my lips and smiled to myself. Knowing the answer, the words I wanted to tell him, I simply didn't want to make him feel humiliated. "Yes, but what I meant was..." I went to say, to phrase it in a way which didn't make him feel or make it sound stupid. "You'll always be my baby," I came out with the only way I could phrase it._

 _Sitting up from his slouchy laid out position, he looked at me confused and slightly insulted by this sound. "Didn't you hear me?" he asked me, his eyebrows both furrowed this time around. "I'm a man, mom," he repeated the same words he had earlier. "Not a baby," he emphasised the word 'baby.'_

 _Smirking, I stared at him. His hazel eyes clear as still water, his hair a slight mess and his body becoming the man he was becoming. "Just wait until you have your own kids," I warned him. "Then you'll understand what I mean," I said as I got up, wandered over to him and cupped his face in my hands. "Because no matter how old they get, or how tall they get...they'll always be your babies," I told him as I stroked his cheeks and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips._ My baby boy...

* * *

 **Present day...GPOV**

I had fallen asleep, numb from the pain and destroyed emotionally. There was nothing that could save me, or anyone who could save her from this place. Those who could save her, would be those the men did this in the first place, which would only cause war and I knew that it wouldn't solve or help anyone. "Gemma?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Anybody in there?" the voice asked me.

Waking up, I gasped and looked around. Afraid, I felt safe for only a while, but when my eyes opened, I was back in the place where the nightmare happened. To where I had been raped repeatedly. The voice was one of familiarity, one I knew I could trust enough to get me out of here and to safety. "W-Wayne!" I croaked, unable to say the name from the trembles of fear that ran along my spine.

My clothes were all torn, my bra and panties thrown to different areas and blood was spilt on the floor. Unsure if it was mine or one of the assholes I had hit, I felt the numbing and suffocating sensation. Remembering what happened and that it all wasn't a simple nightmare. It was all real. "Oh, my god," Wayne said as he stepped in after shooting at the lock, witnessing the scene, my face felt numb and my entire body felt restless.

The only thing they had left me, was a blanket for me to be wrapped up in. Clutching it, I couldn't help but hide my face from him and sob into the material. _I'm living a nightmare._ "Get me out of here," I stuttered. Lifting me into his arms, he helped me lean against him and helped me to my feet. Supporting me, I leaned my weight against him and limped to the door and into his car. "How'd you know I was there?" I asked him as we drove in silence for a while.

Curious as to how he suddenly came to my rescue, I wasn't sure how he knew where to find me or how he'd been told I would be here. Unless the assholes gave themselves up and told them what happened, but I wasn't sure considering the silence. "I heard it over the radio," he began to tell me. "Recognized the description of the car."

This then had me thinking, instantly I knew what it all meant. _Someone tipped him anonymously and clearly, from knowing everyone in town, Unser knew it was me in trouble. But, he doesn't know about who the asshole was._ "Anonymous tip?" I spat, rather than questioned it all.

"Yeah. You got to tell me something here, Gemma," Wayne encouraged me to speak about what happened, to let him know what and who it was. But, sadly I had no clue who it was and what they looked like. All I could remember was the blonde, the masks and the tattoo. I didn't want to remember anymore.

Feeling tense, I knew we were heading somewhere, where, I wasn't sure. "Where are you going?" I asked him, noticing how he wasn't driving towards my house, or Maddie's, or his. I didn't want to go to visit Jax, and the more I thought of it, I didn't want anyone to see me. I would have rathered he kept driving until there was no more gas in the tank.

Back in the warehouse, I found it difficult to let Wayne touch me, but I knew him for many years and loved him like a brother. Flinching when he'd first touch me, I then remembered he wouldn't hurt me. "St. Thomas," he told me. "Got to get you to the hospital," he said a little anxiously, to which I instinctively declined and protested to his choice of destination. "What am I supposed to do here, Gemma? Hmm?" he asked me.

I knew he was lost, but he was only trying to look out for me. To get me safe, cleaned and fixed. What I needed, was to keep away from the hospital and seek private care. "Give me your cell," I suggested once I figured it all out. First, I was to call Maddie and then, her friend of a doctor. _They can help me, and Maddie can keep her friend silent, better than I could, possibly._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Fast asleep with Jax, suddenly, a cell started ringing and I groaned. Cuddled up with Jax, was a great feeling and I didn't want it to end, not even for a phone call. Jax sighed, reached to his bedside table and looked at the screen. "Maddie, it's you," he mumbled quietly, tired and just as comfortable as I was in that moment.

Shimmying out of his hold, I sat up at the edge of the bed, rubbed my face and hummed. Taking hold of my cell, I looked at the screen and saw it was a number I didn't have recorded. "Hello?" I answered, placing the phone against my ear and speaking into it. The voice I heard next, was one I didn't expect and when she told me to go to mine and wake up Anna, I knew instantly that this was something serious. Jax had questioned who it was and what they wanted, but I answered him with a lie. _I need to know more, before I can tell him the truth._

The one who had called me was Gemma. So, instinctively, we hung up after our quick conversation and I got out of bed. Slipping into something more appropriate for a visit, I got my bags and drove to mine, where Anna was staying as she saved up for a car and her own house. "Jax see you leave?" Gemma asked.

Myself, Gemma, Unser and Anna were all in my livingroom. Anna had taken the guest room while I was away, but there were nights I'd stay with her at mine. Tonight, she had got out her private kit and was wearing a robe to cover her sleep clothes. "I told him it was Anna, that she lost her key," I said, my arms crossed over my chest as both Anna and Gemma were on my couch. Anna was tending to the visable wounds on Gemma's face. "You need to tell us what happened so we can help you," I encouraged her to open up about what happened to her.

Instantly, Gemma didn't like what I had said and truthfully, I should have known better than to encourage her. _Gemma isn't the one to talk about herself and especially not about this type of situation._ "Use your imaginations," she spoke with a scowl, her eyes glaring at me as Anna gently held Gemma's face in her gentle hands.

"Maybe we should let her rest a while," Unser suggested.

We all knew that Unser felt a little awkward about the whole situation, considering Gemma wasn't wearing any clothes and was wrapped in only a blanket. Her face bruised and swelling, cuts all over her and I was sure there were other types of damages done to her. "We have to get her to the hospital. I can't treat you in Maddie's living room," Anna argued, knowing that there was tests that needed to be done, monitoring and a bunch of other things Anna had to do.

Everything said, was in the best of interests of Gemma, but both myself and Unser knew Gemma wouldn't go. Not even if she was dragged there. "Look, I'd have to check in," she explained. "The insurance and shit. Everybody'll know," she reminded us of the evidence, of the signing in and the reason she'd be taking medical treatment, which had to stay confidential.

Before Anna could treat Gemma, I had found her one of my bath robes and she sat comfortably in it. Truthfully, it hurt to see the woman I loved like a mother damaged this way, to see her beaten, bruised and cut like she meant nothing. "We'll go home, get you some clothes, then..." I went to list some things to make everything easier, but I knew I had to get help from the others. "Anna?" I pleaded for help, my eyes staring at my friend, hopeful that she could treat Gemma secretly, without anyone knowing.

Anna stared at me for a long moment, a small, sad smile grew on her lips and I knew she would do what she could. _She has to._ "We'll pick up Abel, sign him in," Anna finished for me as she looked to Gemma. "Say we're running more tests," she suggested a good enough reason for Gemma to go be at the hospital.

"You could get fired for that," Gemma pointed out.

Somehow, Anna was determined to help Gemma, considering the poor woman got raped and beaten by some asshole, or assholes. That much, I wasn't sure, but Unser wasn't going to tell me anything her knew. "I'll figure it out," Anna assured her with a kind smile.

Gemma then glared up at us, ready to spit venom at us and force us into a vow of some type. "Promise me..." she went to threaten, to plead for her secretive support. "None of you will tell anyone," she said as she glanced between me, Unser and Anna.

"We promise, Gemma," I assured her.

Unser didn't seem to understand Gemma's polite threat. When Gemma wanted something, she'd get it and there was no stopping her until it went her way. That much, I knew. "But, we've got to tell Clay," Unser argued.

There was a fire building inside her, something I felt was possibly the reason as to why she wanted this secrecy. She'd been raped and beaten, but if it was a simple nobody, she'd tell the boys. But, seeing as she didn't want anyone to know, I knew it was something to do with trying to hurt those she cared about. "Not Clay. Not Jax. No one," she shook her head.

Everyone stayed silent, seeing how Gemma's fire was in her voice, but not in her eyes. She hid them away and tried not to look at anyone in their eyes. I worried for her, but I knew I had to be her rock in this moment of her need. "All right," I agreed on behalf of all of us. "We won't say anything," I assured Gemma and moved to stand closely beside Unser as Anna finished the last few touches to Gemma's face. "They're gonna see her face," I wispered to Unser, my back to Gemma.

Unser kept his gaze glued to Gemma, somehow, I knew he cared for her and I knew he was a good man. He'd proven as much as I was in trouble, most of the boys were and now, Gemma was hurt. He cared for us, that much I knew. "I know," he mumbled quietly. "You girls stay with her, all right?" he glanced between myself and Anna, gently touching my elbow before he picked up his jacket and left. _Where is he going?_

* * *

 **GPOV**

After driving back to my house, I was relieved to see Clay wasn't home and got changed into something easy to slip in and out of. A skirt, so that all Anna had to do was lift it and check for anything inside me. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Driving to Jax's house, we pulled up and I saw a strange car parked outside of it. That, was when I remembered. "Shit. Neeta started today," I cursed myself for not remembering that she'd been hired to look after my grandson while his guardians were away.

Entering the house, Neeta was cheerful and I simply wasn't in a good mood. Directly, I went into Abel's room and picked him up gently. The feel of my grandson in my arms, gave me strength to forget the ache in my body and the pain between my legs. I kept walking, cuddling him close to me and thanking him for giving me the strength to carry on. Neeta followed me and would ask me questions I answered coldly, numbly. I didn't want complications, I wanted solutions and secrecy.

Heading to the car, I heard the girls handle Neeta and inform her that I needed to be taken to the hospital with Abel. Although, I knew the girls had it covered, I didn't want any more questions asked. I felt sick and I wanted to get everything over and done with. I wanted to get back home, without anyone knowing I was there for personal matters. I didn't want anyone from the club to find out, yet I felt some panic when I saw Neeta following us in her car.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Stood behind the curtains, I could hear Anna checking Gemma and I stayed quiet. Pacing and biting on my thumb, worried for her and I was curious as to how Gemma was doing. "There's a number of small tears. It's nothing that won't heal on its own," Anna said, making me feel slightly relieved. "We'll start you on antibiotics right away. It's standard procedure to treat for chlamydia and gonorrhea, even before the test results are back," she said as she finished checking Gemma out.

There was silence for a few moments and the curtain was drawn a little, enough so I could see that Gemma was sat up and having her cut swabbed with cotton bud. Instantly, I knew it was to check for anything inside her blood, for any infections or STDs. "You should have a plastic surgeon look at this," Anna mumbled, I knew she was trying to lighten the mood, but Gemma's cuts weren't as bad as they seemed.

Gemma didn't like Anna's teasing, but there wasn't much more we could say or encourage her to do. I didn't know where to go with it all, but I knew that Gemma needed me to be strong for her and help her out the way she would of if I were in her place. "I've been hit before," Gemma informed Anna.

The way Gemma looked at Anna, it wasn't exactly a glare, it was only her raw sarcasm she'd use to hide her real emotions. From what I knew, Gemma was greatful for what we were doing for her. There was a faint knock on the door, which made me look to it and open the door. Through the glass, I saw it was Unser and knew he'd be here with news of some sort. "Sorry to interrupt, doc, Maddie," he apologized as he wandered into the room. "I need a word with Gemma."

Anna had pulled the curtain closed slightly, enough to hide the view of Gemma in the night-gown and to give Gemma some form of dignity by doing this action. Glancing at Gemma, I saw she was deliberating her choices. "Let him in," she gave him permission to enter, when Unser saw Gemma he apologized almost instantly and looked away respectively. "What is it?" Gemma asked him.

"Clay is here," was all Unser had to say to make Gemma's expression change from one of curiosity to one of anger.

Checking to see if anyone else was with him, I noticed that no one else was there and that it was only Unser. "You son of a bitch," Gemma growled when she heard the news. Shutting the door behind Unser, I looked to them and knew that Unser would be in trouble if he told them anything that had happened to her.

Luckily, he hadn't. "I told him you were in a car accident," he told her, which made Gemma answer with a confused 'What?' "Ran your caddy into a concrete barrier out by the utility shed," he explained what he had done to make it seem like Gemma was in a car accident. "Take my head off if you want. I just didn't seen any other way to sell this," he mumbled, at a loss and unsure how to cover his ass. "He don't know about nothing else," Unser assured her.

Sighing, I knew it would have to be me who would need to clear things up. To make them believe the lie and to assure them at the same time that Gemma was completely fine, which she was in some sense. But, she was physically and mentally damaged by the truth behind the lies. "I'll go and talk to him," I told them confidently, stepping up and taking control of the situation.

"I'll come with," Anna piped up, following my lead as I went to leave and allow the pair some privacy. Somehow, I think Anna was there to support me and to give Unser and Gemma some space. Just as my hand touched the handle, Gemma called out to me and stopped us from leaving.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Stopping Maddie and Anna from leaving, I had to say something before I could burst and before Clay could come in and try to comfort me, or ask me questions. In this moment, the thought of seeing him made me feel sick. "I don't want to see him yet," I spoke up before I could drown in my worry and anxiety.

Shyly, Wayne looked down and anywhere but any of us women in the room. He couldn't make eyecontact with any of us, which made me curious as to what he was keeping from us. "Actually, they're all here. Jax and the guys," he mumbled in an apologetic tone.

Anna and Maddie stared at Unser as he spoke, but what filled the room, was my anger towards Wayne. _Not only has he lied for me, he's gathered up the whole gang to see me like this._ "Jesus Christ," I grumbled, exhausted and angered with his stupidity. "Is there anyone you didn't tell?" I questioned him, curious to if the whole town knew of the lie Wayne had created.

Keeping stern and confident, Maddie raised her hand to stop us from arguing and stood firm. Strong, just how I had always taught her. "I'll handle it," she assured me and was confident about it.

Opening the door, Maddie stepped out and her friendly doctor stood by the door awkwardly. "I'm going to go help her," she said quickly before she opened the door, left and made me be alone with Wayne, in a hospital room. All whilst I wore only a hospital gown. _Never thought I'd be in this position in my life._

Feeling the need to tell someone about my beliefs, I knew Wayne would be the only one to understand a good reason for someone to hurt me. That damage like this, was to be directed to the club and not to myself personally. "This wasn't about me," I told him.

"What do you mean?" Wayne asked me confused.

Taking a moment, I blinked and licked my lips. Looking directly into Wayne's eyes, I knew I needed to tell him everything that would involve the club. "What those animals did was to hurt Clay, Jax," I said to him, being vague and trying to be honest about it at the same time. "Anyone finds out...they win. I can't let that happen."

My eyes were glued to Wayne's, but his eyes were then filled with confusion, while mine were determined to keep this secret closed with locks and keys. "Who's 'they,' honey?" he asked me, curious to find out who they were and how trying to hurt me, would make me want to reveal the truth to the club.

Honestly, I didn't know how to answer him. I couldn't, even if I wanted to tell him who it was. _That's the question I've been asking myself ever since they started._ "That don't matter," I mumbled and looked away slowly, ashamed that I didn't have the answer and wouldn't try to guess who it could have been. _There's no point in trying to figure out who they could be._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Stepping into the hospital, I saw Maddie was stood beside Anna, who was fixing papers and writing stuff down. Rushing to Maddie, I touched her waist lightly and when she saw me, she smiled softly, her body turning to me and her eyes illuminated at the sight of me. "How is she?" I asked her as I pulled her tightly to me in a hug.

Her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders as she pulled me closer to her, our bodies flushed together. The warmth, her smell and touch were like my own personal heaven. Somewhere I knew I was loved, where I'd be safe and myself with her. "She's fine," Maddie assured me as Anna gave us the moment alone. "Just a few bruises," Maddie informed me.

Pulling away slowly, I kept her in my arms, but we'd both loosened our arms from being locked around one another. "Okay, good," I smiled down at her and placed a kiss to her cheek quickly. "And you?" I asked her. Maddie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me confused, as though I had two heads. "Look, I'm glad you asked for the truth," I began with a small sigh. "It means a lot to me you want to figure out how to make this work," I told her truthfully.

Just as Maddie was about to open her mouth to answer me, Anna gently cleared her throat and offered us a small, sad smile. "Maddie," she gestured to the papers and then to around the corner, where I assumed Clay and the rest were. Stepping out of our embrace, Maddie gave a shy and small smile towards both myself and Anna.

Maddie then turned to face me again, Anna began to take a few steps back and shied her eyes away from the pair of us. "I have to let Clay know," Maddie sighed out, making me mumble a small 'Yeah,' in agreement. Knowing she was close to my mom, I wanted to hear what had happened and if she was all right.

* * *

 **MPOV**

After pulling away from Jax, I knew what to say, but the words didn't seem to want to come out of me. When Anna called to me, we moved down the hall and I was the one to lead the way. "What's going on? Is she okay?" Clay asked as he rushed towards us.

Nodding, I gave him a small and kind smile. "Yeah," I assured him that Gemma was fine. Everyone was stood in the hall, watching us as we spoke and I could see Opie was curious as to how Gemma was too. "When she hit the barrier, she took a pretty good shot to the face. There's some swelling," I stated what I could briefly explain. "Anna has to run a few more tests, but she's going to be fine," I said as I pointed to Anna behind me, so that everyone could remember who she was and what job role she had.

Clay took the news fairly well, everyone seemed relieved to hear this news. "But, uh, it's nothing serious?" Clay asked to which myself and Anna shook our heads vigorously. "Can I see her?" he questioned Anna directly, rather than myself and my mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out.

I knew it was Anna who had to answer this. "It's gonna be a little while," she told him apologetically, as though she was sorry to have his hopes too high in seeing her in that moment.

Rather than being angered or upset about it, Clay smiled at us and gave a sad look. But, I knew he was thanking us for the help and support we were giving Gemma. "I appreciate you girls taking care of her," he told us which made me smile.

"Of course," both myself and Anna spoke at the same time. Looking to the others, I smiled and nod my head. Glancing at Jax, he took gentle hold of my hand, gave it a squeeze and gently let go as I walked back to where Gemma was. "It's what I do," Anna said to Clay with a kind smile.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Offering Maddie a small smile, she walked off and I watched her for a moment. Admiring her and falling in love with her more by the day. When she was out of sight, I wandered to the others but was stopped by Clay instantly. "Something wrong?" I asked him as we both leaned against the wall.

Clay's eyes were angered, dark and disapproving of something. Judging by the gritting of his teeth, I knew it had something to do with killing the Mayan the other day. "They found that Mayan we visited. He was throwing up nine fingers. Brown's a little pissed at black," Clay snarled as he stared at me.

Not backing down or shying away from him, I didn't care if he hated my choices, because God knew I hated his. "I made a decision, for the good of the club," I excused myself, knowing that if we faught over a dead wife that wasn't killed by the other gangs, I knew we'd be in more shit than we could handle. All over a lie and a murder.

"You settle that shit on your own?" he questioned me.

Keeping my gaze on his, I wasn't going to be intimidated by him any longer. _Not after what he did to Donna and Opie._ "Yeah," I answered him. "Spur of the moment, seemed like the right thing. I'm sure you can understand," I spat at him, knowing it would hit him right where it hurt.

Surprising us, I was about to leave when Unser stopped us and made us look at him. He had wandered over to us, stopped and shut his phone at the same time. "Feds raided Luann's studio. Asset seizure. Wiped her out," he informed us of what he had heard over the call.

"Okay, me and Ope will go deal with Otto," I had already decided who was going where and looked to Opie. Ope looked like he was up for it, but Clay wasn't going to let his right hand man make his decisions. _Not anymore, I see._

Clay had spoken quickly, changing my choice of who Ope should stay closer to and who would do or go where. "Ope goes with Tig," he changed my decision. "Take Bobby. He can use the fresh air," he spoke as he glanced behind him and at Bobby.

Bobby was passed out on the bed, both hung over and slightly drunk from last night, I could tell. Bobby wasn't fit to go anywhere and I knew I wouldn't get into any trouble on my way to visit Otto in Stockton. "I'll handle it alone," I made my final decision as I looked Clay directly in the eyes.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Heading down the hall, I had to wait for Anna to finish writing whatever she had to after visiting another patient, she had warned me that I couldn't enter the room without her at that moment. Considering I wasn't direct family, but I was close enough to being family to Gemma at that very moment. Turning to me, Anna lead the way and I was about to enter the hall with her, when a voice called for me. "Maddie, wait!" Jax spoke loudly towards me, not enough to be assumed as a shout, but loud enough to make a few heads turn.

Turning, I smiled sadly at Jax and wandered over to him. Jax walked a little faster, raised his arms to pull me too him and cupped a side of my face. Without a moment's hesitation, Jax leaned in and kissed me gently, but fiercely enough to make my whole body submit to him. Slowly, he pulled away and rest his forehead against mine. His eyes shut and a gulp sounded as I watched his adam's apple bob on impact. "I'll see you later?" he asked me gently, his hold on my face was sweet, gentle and loving.

Smiling, I was stunned by his public kiss and it made me feel like I was floating. Laughing out softly, I saw the growing strands of his hair sway from my breath. "Yeah, of course," I assured him with a small nod of my head. He pressed another slow and sensual kiss to my lips, pulling away, he offered me a tight lipped smile in return.

Remembering something I wanted to say, I felt it better to say it now, than to leave it for another moment. _Every moment with him is special. I shouldn't waste it._ "Oh, and Jax?" I questioned him, making him stop from turning and leaving me alone. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate it," I began to tell him what was on my mind, what made my heart flutter at the thought of us actually working the way we should have. "Especially the fact you want to make this work, just as much as I do."

Jax took another step closer to me, his hazel eyes glued to my own and made my heart flutter at this simple look. For me, it felt like every day was a new one. Every day, I was more and more in love with him. "Yeah," he smiled. "I love you," he spoke as took a few steps forward quickly and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I replied to him before he wandered over to the elevator and pressed the button, summoning it as the smile on my face widened. _How long did it take us to get to this point? Feels like a thousand years._ Jax then smiled at me, winked and stepped into the elevator, leaving me alone with Anna and we returned to Gemma.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Heading to Stockton, I had to remove my cut and gain a visitor badge. Thankfully, I could be identified with my shirt, which had SAMCRO in white print. As I spotted Otto sat on the bench, he wore his usual beanie and kept his head down. White was fighting against white, which made me curious as to what was happening between them. "Arranged a little entertainment," Otto joked.

After the guards had moved the two prisoners out of the room and locked away to wherever they were to be held, I was then guided to my table. "Appreciate that," I thanked him, going along with the joke and sat down in my seat. "White on white? What's that about?" I asked curiously, glancing back to where the men had disappeared.

Otto was reading a book as I made my way towards him. "Our Aryan friends are getting a little choosy about who they burn crosses with. Something's trickling down from the top of mount whitey. Not sure what," he said as he saved the page, shut the book and placed his glasses ontop of it. "Not why I asked to see you," he insinuated we were to talk of something else.

Instantly, I knew we were here to discuss what happened to his wife. "I know. I heard about Luann," I informed him that I already knew what was going on, but I wasn't sure what was going on, only what had happened, not what lead it to happen. "How can we help?" I asked him on behalf of the club.

Otto was ready to talk business, but I knew that whatever would happen to his wife, would affect us in the same way. "This punk producer's making a play for her talent. Feds shutting her down, this asshole will hijack all of them," he informed me of the shit that happened behind the drama between porn industries.

"We'll talk to him," I assured him.

For Otto, this didn't seem to be enough to help the couple. "She needs time and money to get up and running in a new space," he informed me of the things he'd need done and where he'd need us to help her with. _She wants time and money, doesn't she?_

Noting that there was a possibility we could help, I had to assure him we could do part of it. But, we weren't capable of doing exactly what Luann needed and Otto was requesting. "We can get her the time," I told Otto confidently, to which he questioned about the other half. About the money. "We're only half healed, Otto. We don't have it," I stated in an apologetic tone.

Looking away from me for a moment, when Otto's eyes met mine, there was a seriousness about them that worried me. "This seizure by the feds, it's Stahl pissing in my mouth for what I did to her," he reminded me of the shit that happened with Stahl. "And I did that for SAMCRO," he stated.

"I know that," I said to Otto, knowing he was trying to convince me to give Luann both the money and the time.

Otto looked away, as though ashamed and pained by what he would tell me next. "I don't want her back in front of the camera, Jax," he told me, hurt that he'd not know how to cope if she got in front of it once again. "I told her she'd never have to do that again," he revealed, which gave me a sense of sympathy and sadness for him.

He had done a lot for her, he loved the woman and we needed to keep them both floating against the tide. Not only for the club, but because we were family. "I won't let that happen. That's a promise," I assured him, to which he mumbled his 'Yeah's and 'Thanks.' Leaving, I knew I had to help in any way I could, becuase I knew that if myself and Maddie were in their position, I'd want the club to do what they could for the woman I loved.

* * *

 **GPOV**

As I was fixing up my boots, the door had opened and revealed Clay. Someone I wasn't ready to see, less after what happened to me and I wasn't sure if Clay would show up. Stiffening when I saw him, I was worried that he'd touch me, or kiss me, or try to get into my panties. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of my husband, the man I loved. I trusted Clay, he was my truth, but there were some secrets I had to keep from him.

After some teasing and soft laughs, he noticed my hesitation, which I tried to cover up with 'being jumpy.' Clay went along with it, but I was unsure for how long. Afraid of his touch and attempt at kissing me, after giving me a warning to not go on a midnight joyride, I felt my breath get caught in my throat. My body was tense and my heart was pounding within my chest, it thumped so hard, I thought it would crack one of my ribs.

Trying to brush him off on his offer to give me a lift home, I used any excuse to do with hospitals to stay away from him. So that we didn't have to go home, in fear of him questioning me and asking me for possible sex, after all I had gone through. I was torn, both physically and mentally. I didn't know how to recover in either way. I knew I loved Clay, but I didn't want to tell him anything, out of the love I had for him. His act of compassion towards me, it was tender and the kiss made me remember the wonderful man I had married. But something inside me broke more at the sight of him, knowing I was damaged, I wasn't sure if I'd recover as quickly as I had hoped.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding with the boys was a calm and natural feeling, we were all one and we were riding close beside one another. In tight formation, as we usually did. Arriving at Luann's we found her handing cash to her girls and making them promise her to stay faithful to her as their boss. "Oh my god, they did clean you out Luann," Bobby mumbled as he took in the sight of the place.

"Otto wasn't kidding," I agreed when I looked around, things were being taken and most of it were the important equiptment that she needed to film her porn. Camera's, lights and multiple other things I didn't know how to name.

Chibs was staring at the girls as they left. One was a tall slim and pale blonde. The other was a darker skinned blonde, with more breasts and ass than the other. But, they both had their perks about themselves. _No one compares to Maddie though._ "That's some lovely merchandise walking out that door," Chibs commented as he watched the girls leave.

"And they'll keep walking if I don't come up with the rest of their money," Luann spoke sadly as we stopped in front of her.

Staring down at her, I knew that things needed to get sorted and how, I wasn't sure. But we needed a name and reason for why this was all happening. "Otto said some guy's giving you trouble?" I asked her, remembering something Otto had told me and the promise I gave him.

The mention of what I said, made Luann glare at the distance and pull an expression of slight exasperation. "Georgie Caruso," she growled out his name. "Shitbag's threatening my girls, they don't join his company," she explained what was going on between her, her girls and 'Georgie.'

"His name is georgie?" Juice snorted at the sound of the guys name.

Giving Juice a glare, he noticed the anger behind Luann's eyes and no one thought what he found funny was funny. _At least, not until we meet the man._ "Can't you just talk to him, make some kind of temporary arrangement?" I asked her as I turned my gaze back onto her.

Shaking her head, her eyes were a striking blue and she was silently looking for any solution to this mess. "Isn't how it works with this. Georgie's game is fear. God damn roid crew runs his girls like pimp's running pussy," she spat as she informed us of the tactics the guy used. "If I could just get the money I loaned SAMCRO..." Luann went to plead.

Stopping her before she could plead any further, I felt bad for denying her what she needed, but it was impossible to give her what she was asking for. "That's not going to happen today," I stopped her begging. "Look, I said to Otto I'd back this guy off of you, and that's what I'm gonna do," I told her. "Where's this guy's office?" I asked her, to which she gave us his address and we got Juice to find out where he was located. _Time to visit Georgie._

* * *

 **MPOV**

I had been sat waiting for Anna to return to me, to tell me how Gemma was doing and she simply sat down beside me and sighed. "What are we going to do?" she asked me, but we both had kept what happened to Gemma a secret, because we vowed we wouldn't tell anyone. For the first time, this happened to Gemma and I didn't know how Anna was going to feel, getting caught into the web of SAMCRO's darkness.

Growing up in this world, I knew what was bound to happen. Between deaths, the boys going to prison and the violence that would damage the members of the club, I knew she'd have a lot to deal with when shit would start hitting the fan once again. "All we can do, is support her and wait for her to open up about what happened," I informed Anna with a serious and cold expression glooming over my face.

Anna was always the type to keep secrets, it was what she had to do and she couldn't deny any of us that. But, she didn't know about the world I had grown up in, made me wonder if she'd turn out like Tara and run away when her loyalty would be tested. Loyalty to the law, or to those she'd meet and possibly grow fond of. "She needs to talk to someone about it," Anna said as she looked at me, surprised and a little shock that I wouldn't consider a shrink for Gemma.

What the issue was, is that I knew Gemma and I knew Gemma wouldn't talk to anyone who got paid to listen. Especially when she had both myself and Anna to talk to about it all, she could talk to Wayne if she wanted to. "That's not Gemma, she needs to talk about it, but she won't," I stated. "She's always been reserved like that, playing the strong and unbent woman," I sighed out, remembering how she'd taught me to always stay strong.

Gemma was like a mother to me. So seeing her in this position and seeing how she'd been the one affected for whatever could possibly be happening with the club, I knew that Gemma would keep it all secret. For us, the club was to always stay strong and as a family. But, if we were hurt in any way, it would damage the club and it's why we needed to keep secrets. "It's how she taught me to be," I smiled sadly, turning my gaze to meet Anna's curious eyes. "Please respect her decisions," I pleaded kindly, Anna reflected my expression and then turned her head away.

In her doctor's white coat, she sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Deep in thought, we stayed silent for a few moments and I knew that Anna was deliberating on what to say. On to either agree, or to disagree with respecting Gemma's decisions. "Fine," Anna sighed out. "But if she needs someone to talk to, you know who to send her to?" she asked me.

The way Anna looked at me, she arched her eyebrow and instantly, I knew who she was talking about. But, I wasn't sure if Gemma would need help with discussing her problems yet, unless I felt she really did need to go to someone. Someone both myself and Anna knew we could trust to help Gemma. "Yeah, thanks," I mumbled in agreement.

Anna moved to get up and leave, I looked to her smiled kindly. Watching her as she left, she reached the door and placed her hand on it gently. "Oh," she stopped when she remembered something and looked to me. "Mom wants you to go to work later, so you can fix up the small paper work you have to do left," she told me, knowing I still had to go to work and knew that Gemma would be in safe hands with Neeta and Anna while I was away.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up in a few days, but I would like to tell everyone of three other projects I am working on.**

 **There is The Sons Daughter, which is about a girl becoming a Son, a member of the club and joining all the shit that comes with it. There is also a story about Charlie and Emily, the two faces for this story and I hope you'd like to read it. The story is called This Is A Charming Life, which is about Charlie and Emily slowly becoming a couple, whilst filming the show and getting to know one another during their time together.**

 **Then, there is also a story of one of the characters Charlie Hunnam plays, called Pete from Green Street Hooligans (another sexy, short-haired badass with a British accent), who (in the story) falls in love with the barmaid, Kate Taylor. That story is called Pubs At Half Past Five, but in the story, the GSE is a firm. If you haven't watched the movie, I highly recommend it. I've always wanted to write a story for it, but I didn't know how to go about it and I wasn't as experienced in writing as I am now.**

 **Please read any of those stories if you either enjoy my writing, or want more of Mr Hunnam (ie. Jax Teller). I would really love the support for those stories. So, please give them a shot. P.s.s, the GSE is a firm, which is like the club, but not exactly. If you catch my drift, but there is lots of fighting. Seriously, watch it. You'll love it if you love Mr. Hunnam and also, the story is top notch (NOT MINE! THE STORY IN THE MOVIE).**

* * *

 **Until the next half of the chapter,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	33. Chapter 18: Secrets (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 18: Secrets (Part 2)

* * *

 **JPOV**

Joking our way into the building, I saw a woman and man sat, waiting to possibly audition. I had brought Chibs, Juice, Half-Sack and Bobby with me to visit this asshole. "Oh, I love that movie," Juice pointed to a poster of a porn parody of a famous movie. The title of the movie was 'Cumdog Millionaire.'

"Oh, I laughed, I cried, I came," Chibs fooled around, making most of us chuckle.

Spotting something under it, it looked like a certificate and knew I had found the perfect joke to say. "No shit, it must have been good," I began as I picked up the page, saying it had won an anal oscar. "It won an anal oscar," I joked, making all the guys laugh and placed the certificate back to its stand. Bobby was the one to warn us that people were coming.

That this, was all about to start. Juice sighed next to me, as we met in the middle with a group of men, who were evidently Georgie's body guards. "You need something?" the tall, black one asked me as he glared down at me. The boys surrounded me, both sides were to look intimidating, but we weren't afraid of these assholes.

"We're here to see Georgie," I stated.

The guy knew that this type of visit, wasn't the friendly type or the type for me or any of the boys to perform in his porn movies. "You got an appointment?" the guy asked me, to which I answered him 'No.' "Then you don't see him," he told me pointedly, as though this was the end of our conversation.

Shouting could be heard in the room next to me, but I didn't expect for the voice to come closer and the door to open. A small man appeared, his hair jelled up and he looked older than I thought. His suit told me he was someone of importance. "Hey, auditions are out back," he told us, pointing for us to leave from where we came. His designer glasses told me that this was our guy.

Eyeing him, he was small and thin, which was the only reason he'd need his body guards. Which, instantly, made me realize that he'd have no courage to fight back if left alone, as he'd have no skills. "Let me guess...Georgie Caruso," I mumbled his name as I stared him down.

Surprised to see him, I didn't imagine a guy like him to be running this type of business. _Clearly, he can't get any so he decides to film it._ "They were just leaving, Mr. Caruso," his main bodyguard tried to apologize for our sudden intrusion.

Smirking, I couldn't believe the guy, as he looked nothing like I'd pictured and looked like a small mouse. "That's too bad, 'cause this one here's got kind of a Brad Pitt thing going," he commented as he'd given me a once over. "Only, not quite as gay," he teased, which made me curious to which side he was bending on.

I wasn't sure if I should of felt it was a compliment or an insult, I chose to smile and take a calm threatening approach. "Yeah, I'm a friend of Luann Delaney," I revealed to him as I glanced to the boys and then back to Georgie.

Georgie looked surprised to hear this, but he shouldn't have. As we were family of hers, as she was married to one of our locked up brothers. "Is that so?" he asked us, not exactly intimidated in the moment, as he had his body guards with him. "I'm real sorry about what happened," he apologized falsely.

Taking a darker and fiercer approach, I decided to keep myself looking kind and sweet, but my voice was harsh and threatening. "You're terrorizing her actors, it stops now," I warned him, ordering him to stop what he was doing.

Georgie didn't look at all phased by my warnings or orders, instead he looked as though there was nothing wrong and like he didn't care for my threats. As though what I was saying had zero meaning. "I'm helping those girls," he excused what he was doing. "Luann is out of business."

"Luann's not out of business," I argued.

Smirking slightly, it was as though everything I was telling him was a joke. Like it was all a big, stupid game. But, I wasn't going to allow him to mock me for much longer. "That's not what I heard," he spoke like this was the joke of it all, like what we were saying was all smoke and he knew it.

Eyeing Georgie, I knew it wouldn't take much to take him down or scare him. But, he had to be alone to have the fear of God into him. I knew he was going to retalliate in some way, but I couldn't make out which way he would hurt any of us. "Don't make me come back here...Georgie," I mocked his pathetic name.

Laughing softly, Juice was chuckling at the sight and sound of his name put together. Chibs was acting stupid, saying 'Bye Georgie' and we all turned our backs to leave. But, Bobby had fallen behind and stayed stood where he was, turning very slowly and clutching at his stomach with a strange expression on his face. "You got a problem?" the bodyguard asked Bobby threateningly.

All of us turned around and walked back, standing strong and as the brotherhood we were. Glaring at the guy, in case he tried anything and waited as Bobby held up his hand to protest or tell him to 'Give him a minute.' Next thing we knew, Bobby threw up all over the guy and made us all laugh at his drunken after affect. "Not now, man. I feel pretty good. Thanks," Bobby thanked the guy as he cleared his mouth and saw his artwork on the guy's shirt. "I told you I was sick," Bobby argued to us as he followed us and we finally left the building.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Fixing up the guns we were going to sell to Laroy later, I was left with Tig and a few other guys from the garage. They were hauling the bags into the van and we were making sure every clip wasn't empty. "You doing okay?" Tig asked me suddenly, after all the silence. "I mean, family and stuff," he stated what he spoke of exactly.

Truthfully, I didn't know what was going on anymore. Between my kids hardly knowing me, I didn't know how to be a father to them, especially without their mother to guide me. My dad was always critisizing me and my mom was always hopeful that I'd pick up my slack. Maddie, she had my back, but I knew she worried for me and my health. "I guess," I shrugged, not knowing how to answer it all.

Scratching his face, he stopped fixing up the guns and decided now was the best time to speak to me. "I lost an old lady," Tig revealed to me, making me look to him surprised. "Yeah, I dumped an FXR on the I-5 and the poor bitch slid right in front of oncoming traffic," he told me, making me even more surprised that he'd gone through similar shit. _He lost her because of his own fault. The same way I should have stayed in the truck and allowed those bullets to hit the back of my head, but she took them and I now had to deal with it._

"Shit, I didn't know that," I cussed. "Your kid's mom?" I asked him, curious to know if it was the same woman who had his children.

Tig was never the one to get too personal, especially not over some piece of his history, which he'd rather keep to himself and not tell anyone about it. "I wish it was that gash," he hoped dryly. "No, it was before I got patched. Found out she was pregnant. Really loved that one," he informed me, which made me feel sorry for him.

Thinking of the possibilities of Tig being a father with a woman he loved, made me feel sad that life had a crazy way of fucking shit up. When it was least expected. "I keep dreaming. I'm back in Chino. Really violent shit," I stated, knowing he had lived the same life I did at one point, or anther. "Then I wake up relieved, that I'm home," I spoke with a small smile on my face, remembering the feeling of knowing I was safe in my house, under my own roof. "It takes me a minute to realize that I'm alone in bed," I told Tig sadly, indicating that without Donna, I felt more alone than when I had been in Chino.

There was a moment of silence between us. "You're not alone, Ope," Tig comforted me kindly, assuing me that I didn't have to handle all of this alone.

"I appreciate it," I thanked him and continued with my work on the guns. _Nothing will be as it was without Donna, but I have to keep going and I need to make sure my kids are safe. That my sister is safe and my father isn't alone either._

* * *

 **GPOV**

After having been tested by Anna, I was allowed to leave and wandered out of the room, only to find Neeta and Abel waiting for me. Greeting my grandson, I was thankful to have him and wandered down the hall. Neeta followed closely and when I rounded the hall past the chapel, I found Luann in the hall and comforting a girl. "Shit," I cussed at the sight of her and turned to walk away.

Neeta then began to ask me what had made me cuss and turn to head back to where we came. Knowing that she was filled with questions, I was thankful that she was only asking me that question regarding my reaction. "That's just someone I don't want to see. She's gonna have a million questions," I informed her as to why I was trying to dodge my friend like a bullet coming our way.

Wandering down the hall, Neeta pointed towards the chapel, which was hidden and closed for us to hide inside. "We can wait in here," she told me as I entered and took a seat. "I'm not gonna do it today, 'cause I ain't a stupid sister, but you know at some point, I'm gonna have some questions," she warned me as we sat in the chapel silently and I tried to keep still, in fear that Luann would see me and enter the room.

"I know," I agreed, knowing that after all she had witnessed and the lies we fed her, she'd have questions that would need answers. But, I wasn't sure if I was ready to give her those answers, or if I ever would be ready.

Holding onto Abel, I cradled him in my arms and thanked God for creating a wonderful baby boy. For allowing me the pleasure of having Abel in my life, who gave me strength to carry on and to stay strong. "While we're here, you want to say a prayer with me?" she asked me.

Turning my head to her, I was surprised she'd ask me a question like that. One that I had no love or honest respect for. Religion was something that never went well with me, not since I had been a very young child. "I'm not big on praying," I excused myself and tried to brush it off as kindly as possible.

Somehow, this didn't convince her as I looked down at Abel and smiled. His hazel eyes stared up at me, his lips pouting and opening as he stared up at me. "Sure you are," Neeta argued. "Look at the way you're holding him. I can see it in your face...you're thanking god," she observed, making me smile to her and then back down at Abel. _She's right._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Wandering into the hospital with Chibs, I thought now was a good time to visit my mom and see how she was. Yet, I found Luann with one of her girls, the girl was holding an ice pack to her face and Luann moved to scold us for whatever happened to her actress. "I told you not to stir things up. Look what that asshole did to her," she growled at me and pointed to her girl.

Moving the ice pack from her porn actress's face, I saw that her nose was broken, blood pouring out from her nose and her eyes were shied away from me. Her head tilted back, I knew that the only asshole who could do this, was Caruso. "This was Caruso?" I asked Luann.

Luann didn't look impressed with my detective skills. "Who do you think?" she questioned, angered with what happened to one of her girls. Simply because we had paid him a visit.

"Little prick," Chibs spat.

From what I could tell, Luann was fuming over what had happened to one of her girls. "You guys must have really put the fear of god into him," Luann mocked sarcastically, which made me begin to get angered with her. "Tell them what Georgie said," she ordered her girl to tell us the message Georgie was giving us.

The girl lowered her ice pack and stared up at me, the blood soaked into the towel that was wrapped around the ice, staining the yellow fabric with red. "He told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys show up again, he's going to roll the cameras while he jams his dick up all your asses," she hesitated to give some effect, which instantly made me tense up from the threat.

 _This asshole is threatening to rape us, to hurt us in any way with stupid words and hurting girls? What kind of an asshole is this guy? We're going to need to teach him a lesson._ "We'll see Gemma later," I told Chibs as I looked to him and went to leave.

"Jax, don't you do anything!" Luann shouted at me, ordering me to not do what needed to be done. Acting as though she had any power over me.

Feeling the anger inside of my build, I didn't like the fact Luann thought she could order me around, as though I was her old man. _Otto wouldn't allow this, neither would I. She's an old lady, she needs to do as she's told. Not vice versa._ "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" I shouted back as I turned to her. "Get her patched up!" I ordered. "Call the rest of your talent, tell them to lock their goddamn doors!" I screamed at her as Luann looked at me with fear in her eyes.

Raising her hands, her eyes would shut and her body trembled in fear from my booming voice. I didn't care that I had scared her, I wasn't going to take orders from her. _The only women I allow to order me at times, are my mother and Maddie. No one else._ "Sorry," she apologized quickly.

"Should we call Clay?" Chibs asked me as we made our way towards the exit.

Deliberating on what to do, I knew what needed to be done and it had to be without the acceptance of Clay. I had to handle this, for the good of the club and for the promise I had made Otto. "He's on the guns. Call the others. It's baseball time," I told Chibs, to which we then left and he followed, mumbling a calm 'Great' as we left the building.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Entering the building where they were filming, we found they were creating a movie together and apparently, they were using a girl that was in fact, Luann's girl. Using baseball bats, we had smashed up camera's, lights, computers and the set. One guy tried to grab me from behind, but when he locked his arms around me, I ran backwards and shoved him against the fence. Hitting him with the bat, once we were finished trashing the place, Jax took Ima back to Luann and threatened Georgie to not mess with us or Luann again.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We were all sat around the table, ready to discuss something that would be important for the club and I knew that Clay would possibly question me and my choices. But, I knew it was what was best for the club. "There's a ton of guys like Georgie out there. Luann can't pay her talent, they'll keep coming...so to speak," I teased and informed at the same time.

"That's why she wants the 50k," Clay summarized, already making an assumption and placing the pieces together.

Instantly, Tig was going to deny me the explanation and decisions that would benefit the club. Sticking close to his president and kissing Clay's ass, as usual. "That's not gonna happen," Tig disagreed instantly and shook his head.

Not caring for Tig's judgement call, I wanted the best for us as a club, for Otto and the promise I had made him, along with Luann and her situation. "Obviously," I grumbled. "But we can offer her something else: a partner," I revealed subtly, so that they'd figure out that we were the perfect offer as a partner in this legitimate business.

Clay was confused as to what I was offering us as a club, as to what this all meant and how this could befit us. Always questioning me and not listening to reason, instead he was stubborn and egoistic. "What are you talking about?" Clay asked me, confused as to where I was heading with it all.

Evidently, not many people were convinced this was the best option at the moment, as they didn't see the good it could bring. "The empty gun warehouse we just built. Same size as Caruso films," I informed them, getting a predicted measure for the buildings and guessing it would be big enough for Luann to use. Rather than using it for our guns, which wasn't being stored in there.

"All of a sudden you're Larry Flint?" Clay asked sarcastically.

Brushing off his sarcastic comment, I knew that what I was talking about would save our asses from the feds. Along with when gun business was lower in income, compared to what we'd gain from Luann and her line of business. "Georgie's just a scumbag with muscle and a lease, right?" I questioned. "His staff and talent do all the work. We already have staff and talent: Luann," I tied all the loose knotts together.

Bobby seemed to catch my drift as he questioned me and looked at me quizzically. "So we're the scumbags with the lease and muscle?" he asked me, knowing that this was exactly what I was implying and using the negative words I had labeled onto Georgie's guys.

Looking to Bobby, I shrugged and thought everything over once more. It was the only logical thing I could think of. One that would benefit all of us. "Why not?" I challenged. "We offer her protection, a space, front her a little cash for the shit the feds took, split the profits," I already planned out everything that would happened from my predictions.

Everyone began to agree. Chibs saying he had a good eye for casting, while Juice would be the computer wiz and fix everything to give us higher profit. To get us all afloat with the income of perverts on the internet. "Clubs get into trouble when they take on too much," Clay argued.

"Guns have been downsized," I stated. "We could use the extra income," I shrugged, knowing that this was one of the best options we had on the table. "It's a legitimate business, Clay. We run it clean, feds think we turned over a new leaf, they go away," I assured everyone that our feds problem would vanish once we partnered up with Luann.

Chibs noticed the tension when I heard Clay sighed and I tried to argue that Luann was what this club needed. "And the very least, we'll get Bobby laid," Chibs joked to try and lift the tension that lingered in the air.

Some of us chuckled at the joke, which then lead to us all questioning and voting on what we wanted. The guys all like the idea of running porn, or as they all phrased it, 'Pussy' and cheered when the vote got passed. Which, didn't make Clay very pleased. "All right, looks like we're making movies. We got a delivery to make," he grumbled as we all went to leave.

Before we all stood up, I felt proud of myself and knew this was a step closer to what my father wanted. For a legitimate business, out of guns and out of the illegal shit we were doing. "I'll tell Luann she's got a new partner," I smirked and arranged a meeting at the warehouse with Luann, all whilst the others went to visit Laroy to give him his new guns.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Handing over guns to Laroy, was simple, until the Mayans showed up and started shooting at us. We all ducked for cover and hid wherever we could. Clay and Laroy argued, but everything turned numb and silent. Wandering over to the Mayans, I raised my gun and left an injured Bobby with the prospect. Shooting, I caused damage to one of the Mayans and kept shooting, not caring that I could get killed. I felt focused, ready to kill every last one of them for the fact they were the reason my wife was dead. When I looked to Clay, he looked like he was shocked by my impulse, as though he was worried for me and my health.

Heart pumping, all fear gone and luck by my side, I didn't care. The Mayans had to pay for the pain they had given me and I didn't care if it took a bullet to my brain to avenge my wife, I would do it. They weren't going to get away with it and I didn't want to back down. Not now and not ever, especially not to the enemy that took down my wife. But what surprised me, was they didn't shoot me when they had the chance. _They didn't have the balls? What is going on?_

* * *

 **JPOV**

Waiting for Luann in her new studio, I was around the back and taking a smoke while I waited. "Jax!" I heard her call, making me finish up what was left of my cigarette and wander over to the door. "Anyone here? Hello?!" she kept calling in shaky whispers, fear evident in her voice.

When I opened the door, she gasped and jumped back, as though she had seen death while she stared into my eyes and began to apologize. She apologized for how she spoke to me earlier, to which I assured her it was fine. When she pleaded me not to do anything, I finally realized what she was afraid about. "Wait a minute. Relax," I tried to calm her. "You think I brought you here to Adriana you?" I asked her. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna help you," I corrected her judgement. "Your new studio," I told her as I flicked the switch.

Luann was shocked and surprised to hear this, as though she hadn't expected this to be the outcome of it all. "New studio?" she asked, surprised and looked around, admiring the building where she'd be filming. "What do you mean?" she questioned me, as though this was all too surreal for her to fully understand.

Sighing, I knew she'd be wanting to keep control, but she needed the right support to stay strong. So she didn't look weak. "You're not gonna be able to compete without protection and investors," I stated. "We're gonna help you get back on your feet," I assured her she had our help.

Piecing everything together, she got the hint that the club was going to be her supporters, as we were working a joint business. "SAMCRO as a partner?" she questioned, surprised to hear that come out of her mouth. "What's the split?" she asked me, her eyes slinting as she waited for the number I was going to give.

Not going to waste time or try to sugar coat it, I had to be blunt about it all. "50-50, and our debt goes away," I gave her the terms to our arrangement.

"And if I say no?" she challenged in a shy and sad way, as though she was considering to deny us this arrangement.

Knowing it wasn't easy for her, it was better than being alone and without a business at all. With us, she would be respected and Georgie would fear us, especially if he tried to mess with Luann and her girls. "It's your only play, darlin'," I reminded her. "We both know that," I spoke sadly, knowing it was tough for her to accept the fact she'd be weak without us.

Pouting, she had silently agreed with our terms and knew that it was the only way it could work. But, I was thankful that I could keep my promise to Otto and protect a woman that I loved like an aunt. "Life was so much easier when I was just sucking dick," she mumbled sadly, which made me chuckle and pull her into a hug. The pair of us stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms as she came to grips with the new arrangement.

* * *

 **MPOV**

After work, I hadn't left the building until half eight and had to wait for an hour for Anna to finish hers. Driving her back home, I went to visit Gemma, who was more than likely to be with Abel and at Jax's house. Entering the house, I placed my keys in my bag and smiled to Neeta, who was quietly in the kitchen. Finding Gemma, she was fast asleep in the chair by the crib. "Sorry I'm so late," I apologized as I gently touched her shoulder, making her jump out of her sleep.

Gemma grumbled and slowly aroused from her sleep, I knew I should of let her continue sleeping, but I didn't want her to feel like she had to stay in order to avoid Clay. _I hate that this happened to her._ "What time is it?" she asked me as I slowly released my hand from her shoulder and crouched down in front of her.

Knowing the time, it had only been a few minutes since I had arrived from St. Thomas. But, Gemma was quietly looking directly at me. "It's ten," I informed her. "How are you?" I asked her cautiously, to which she mumbled the expected 'I'm fine.' "You need to talk to somebody about what happened," I encouraged her. "Doesn't mean you're weak, it just-," I went to tell her, but she cut me off before I could explain my view.

Stopping me from speaking futher, she leaned in a little and looked me directly in the eyes. A small smile forming along her bruised and cracked lip. Seeing her like this, tore at my insides and I hated they'd try to break the most strong woman I knew. "That's why I've got you," she smiled sadly, placing her confidence and trust into me.

Smiling sadly back, suddenly my cell began to ring, which made me apologize to Gemma and stand up straight. Flipping my cell opened, I read the number and saw it was Opie calling me, but I didn't know for certain if it was my brother. "Hello?" I called into the phone as Gemma got to her feet and left the room.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Wandering into the kitchen, my head hurt as I tried to not overthink everything that had happened to me in the last 48 hours. But, I knew that Anna, Wayne, Neeta and Maddie were all looking out for me the best they could. "Shit. I'm sorry. I fell asleep," I told Neeta apologetically as she was getting ready to leave. "You didn't have to stay," I assured her sadly, knowing that she was a good and kind soul.

Neeta wasn't going to take my lame excuses and simply brushed it off, like it was nothing. "It's okay. Feel better," she encouraged me. I wanted to tell her what happened, to make her understand what I was going through. To thank her for everything she was doing, but the words simply didn't want to come out of me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps wander towards me, fast and keys began to jingle in the silence of the house. "Excuse me, Gemma," Maddie called to me, polite and sweet as she always was. Turning to look at her, I gave Neeta an apologetic smile and gave my full attention to the woman my son loved. To the girl I had helped raised and loved like a daughter.

"What?" I asked.

Glancing between myself and Neeta a little awkwardly, it was as though she didn't know what to say to either of us. "I have to go to the clubhouse. They want me to go get Anna. Medical emergency," she summarized piece by piece, to which I cussed quietly. "Stay here," she encouraged, so that I'd stay and look after Abel.

Instantly, Neeta shook her head and smiled at me. "No, go ahead," she encouraged me to go with Maddie, to help the boys and be there in any way I could. "I'll watch him," she assured me that she could look after my grandson for another few hours.

* * *

 **MPOV**

After arriving to the clubhouse, myself and Anna tried to fix up Bobby's shoulder together. It was a bullet wound, which could only mean that a deal had gone south. Not questioning anyone, I knew that Jax was the easiest source of honesty when it came to shit like this. "Is it all right?" Bobby asked as he groaned and took a drink of anything strong.

Anna was patching him up, sowing pieces together and cleaning it all as well as she could. Given the circumstance, situation and the place we were in. It made me wonder if she'd keep all this a secret and hopefully respect the men enough to keep everything confidential. "Well, you're lucky, it went straight through," Anna informed Bobby with a small, kind smile.

Instantly, as though while I previously thought of him, the man I hadn't seen in almost all day showed up and wandered into the clubhouse. "Jesus Christ," Jax grumbled as he took the sight of the scene in. Bobby bloodied and shot, Anna stitching and me helping her by handing her the tools and materials.

"The Mayans, they crashed our little Niner delivery, man," Tig said everything I needed to know. _I was right, it was a delivery gone wrong. I'm a little surprised that Tig would openly say this in front of Anna and myself._

Jax gave me a sad smile before he gave Bobby a small pat on his good shoulder. "You okay, bro?" Jax asked Bobby curiously, the towels we had been using to clean the blood was stained red. What was once pink, was now red and I didn't feel sick in seeing all the blood.

When I was a child, I hated the sight of blood, but growing up in this lifestyle, made me realize that blood was the norm to see. After seeing many injured, it was all I could see. All I could do. "I'm in good hands," Bobby assured Jax with a nod and sad smile.

Half-Sack sat and watched as we fixed Bobby up as best as we could, along with Opie, but he was getting ready to leave us, so he could be with his children. "They got away with two cases of the AKs," Half-Sack informed Jax, which gave me even more insight than I may have needed.

"In here," Clay called to Jax coldly, making Jax slowly stalk his way into the chapel. _God knows what is going on between the pair of them..._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Listening to Clay's command, I wandered into the chapel and he then shut the door behind us. "That little judgment call you made for the good of the club came back to bite us in the ass. Almost killed Bobby," he snarled, not pleased with how it all turned out tonight with the deal we had made with the Niners.

"I see that," I assured him that I wasn't blind and understood that this was the consequence of my actions.

Staring into Clay's eyes, I kept my gaze on his and made sure it never wavered. "Whatever you may think, the truth is, everything I do is to protect what we got," he told me. "It's never arbitrary...and it's never reactive," he used big words for his simple mind. "Been doing this for 30 years. I know a few things," he tried to pull the whole 'I've got experience' bullshit on me.

Not caring about his experience, it was about protecting our club and protecting Opie from Clay's mistake. The mistake both Clay and Tig had made against Opie and Donna. "Taking that tag off the Mayan was the right decision. You know that," I snarled.

"You want to challenge me? Fine. I don't give a shit," Clay snarled. "But the minute it stops becoming about this club and it starts becoming personal...they'll know that," he warned as he pointed towards the door, where our brothers were surrounding Bobby. "They'll lose respect for you and they won't trust you anymore. And then you'll be handling everything on your own," he continued to warn me of the possibilities. "Think about that...son," he spat the word out, giving me the double meaning that made me bend over the chair and slam it into the wooden table. _Why is everything going to shit?_

* * *

 **MPOV**

Watching Jax exit the room, he wandered over to myself, Bobby and Anna. I was watching Anna and handing her anything she was asking for, a little like our college years and when she would ask me to play doctor with her when fixing people up. "Hey, thanks for patching Bobby and my mom up," Jax thanked Anna kindly, a small sad smile playing on his lips. Anna was almost finished, only placing tha last few stitches and cleaning out the wound of any blood.

Making his way to me, he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me close, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. His eyes staring down at me, as though he was thankful for me and there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't read. "Hey beautiful," he spoke quietly to me. It felt like we were the only ones in the room, not caring that all the members were staring at us and some of them were smiling at our interaction.

Leaning his head down, his nose ran along mine and he breathed me in, the same time I shut my eyes and smiled softly. Every touch and gentle caress of his skin, was like a step closer to heaven. Lightly, he overlapped my lips with his and kept our mouths locked in gentle kisses. Soft suckling noises were made as our lips would press against one another. Pulling away cautiously, our breaths mingled and I slowly opened my eyes to meet his loving gaze. "I love you so much," he whispered and squeezed me in his arms gently, but enough to press our bodies tighter together.

Everything about him was loving, kind and tender. Moments like these, made me swoon and fall for him more. We were surrounded by people we loved and cared for as family, yet shared such an intimate moment, that I couldn't help but feel like we were completely alone together. "I love you too," I smiled back and whispered softly.

Reaching onto my tip toes, I pressed a single, gentle peck to his lips and reached a hand up to caress his cheek. The stubble beneath my fingertips tickled my skin, but it suited him and made him look more like the man he had become. "Where'd my mom go?" he asked me as he stared into my eyes.

"She's up on the roof, said she needed some air," I answered. He then pressed another slow kiss to my lips and pulled away from my fully. Wandering over to the hallway, I was left in a slight hypnosis and regathered my thoughts as he climbed up to be on the roof. To be with his mother. _What a wonderful man to call mine._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Before heading up to the roof, I stopped and stared at the motorcycle I had once ridden. The same bike that my ex husband rode. The bike of the only man I had ever truly loved. Thinking of times with him, made me wonder how he'd felt if he knew what happened to me recently. It made me wonder if he'd be happy about it, or be sad for me. Truthfully, I didn't know what to think. Sat on the roof, I enjoyed the cool night air and watched the moon shine over the darkness. Somehow, this small ray of light gave me hope that everything would get better. That with time, I would heal.

Jax then climbed up and saw me taking a joint alone. Relaxing under all the pressure and stress I had been under recently. "You okay?" Jax asked me as he sat down beside me. If it were Clay, or any other man, I would have flinched and jumped as far away as possible. But, I knew my son would never hurt me and I knew he loved me as he should.

I wasn't afraid of him. He would always be my baby. "Yeah, you?" I smiled as I blew out what was left in my lungs and handed him the cigarette, taking it from me, he placed it between his lips and took a long drag. He told me he was fine, slung his arm over my shoulder and we both stared up at the moon. In that moment, I had never felt more safe and loved in my life. It made me realize how lucky I was to be his mother, to see him grow up to be a strong and smart man. To see him happy with Maddie, who was already a member of my family and the love of my son's life.

* * *

 _ **"But when it comes apart, when it comes apart to start again.**_

 _ **And open up your heart, take control of who you are."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter. The song was 'Take Control' by Kodaline. Please, if you haven't read the other chapter, read it and read the final AN, because it is all very important. Now, I won't be writing another chapter until I gain 5 reviews for this chapter, so get typing and so will I, but only if I get those 5 reviews! That's my condition. You know the drill!**

* * *

 **Questions I want answered in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) Any favourite scene?**

 **3) Is there anything you want to see more of?**

 **4) Have you read my other stories? I.E 'Pubs At Half Past Five', 'The Sons Daughter' and 'This Is A Charming Life'?**

* * *

 **Until the next 5 reviews and chapter,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	34. Chapter 19: Possessive (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 19: Possessive (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"You toss and you turn, but you like where you lay.**_

 _ **I keep what I earned and I like it this way."**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~3 weeks ago~_

 _Jax and myself went out for a date, we argued over the fact that he was going to be running porn, worried he'd cheat, he tried to convince me it was only business. Rushing to leave, he offered to give me a lift, but I was going to use my car and I was being stubborn, as I normally did. Jax then offered to drive, so this way I wasn't driving in the state I was currently in._

 _Silently, I sat still and watched as he drove. There was a tired look in his eyes, as though he didn't want to argue about it and I felt my blood boil. I loved him and I didn't want girls having what was mine. Which was Jax. We were sticking it out and I was dying to make some type of claim, my chest rising and the dress I wore was tight. Reaching to cup him through his pants, I rubbed his crotch gently and kept my eyes on him. "Shit," he cussed as we drove along the highway. "What the hell are you doing Mads?" he questioned me._

 _Arching a eyebrow, I began to undo his pants and slipped my hand under his boxers, feeling my way in, I let my fingertips ghost along his skin and finally found what I was digging for. "What do you think?" I challenged, which made Jax say nothing and groan from what I was doing to him. "Pull over," I ordered._

 _"Here?" he asked and I quickly nod and bit my lip. Enjoying the sight of him, how he would squirm, his breath hitching and how his body shivered when he'd let go of his breath shakily. Doing as I said, he drove into a secluded spot and this was when we began to kiss each other with hunger._

 _Our mouths tangling, breaths warm and my eyes would close as his fingers slithered into my hair. Climbing ontop of him, he pushed the chair back and gave me enough room so that I could straddle him. "What's got over you?" Jax asked me curiously as our lips pulled away, my hips would roll against him. It was a fire that I couldn't put out. A fire that desired to have him close and claim his as mine._

 _Already knowing the answer, I didn't need to overthink everything. As I was eager to have him and in this very spot. "You," I answered before our lips would collide together once more. "I love you," I whispered against his lips as I'd shiver from the desire that poured into my soul, all the way to his through our kisses and touches. "And I've realized that I'm not wasting any more time," I revealed to him what I was thinking. "You're mine and I'm taking what I own," I growled dominatingly._

 _Chuckling, Jax hissed when I began to place gentle and tender kisses to his neck. Grunting when I began to suck on his neck, I was trying to mark him and remind women that this man was taken. That he wasn't single and that way, those in the porn industry wouldn't attempt to take him from me with this mark. "Claim away babe," Jax encouraged with a hum as I returned to giving his skin gentle kisses. Releasing him from his restraints, I raised my dress a little and moved my panties to one side and made our bodies connect in the way we both craved. "Fuck..." Jax cussed in a whisper as he held me close._

* * *

 **Present day...JPOV**

Deciding it was time to take Maddie out for some time alone, I wanted to get some thoughts written down on a piece of paper. It somehow helped me tackle my issues, but seeing Maddie smiling through the mirror and holding onto me, made me remember what we were here for. To spend time together after not being out on a date since our argument. At that moment, I was sure she'd leave me and give up.

But, she turned it all around and made me forget we had even argued over anything. It was unimportant and all that mattered, was her. How I had to make it up to her and the only way I could do that, was by taking her back to the place where we began. "How's the ride?" I asked her, looking over my shoulder and heard her laugh, loud and twinkling, the beautiful laugh made my lips curve into a wide smile. _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

 **GPOV**

Hardly getting any sleep, when the sun was finally beginning to rise, I wandered around the house and began cleaning everything. I mopped the floor, polished the furnature and threw away any food that was out of date. Finding anything else to do, I found some flowers were getting old and the stem needed to be cut so that the flowers could continue to bloom. So, I chopped the ends off and placed the flowers back into a fresh and clean vase.

Finishing my breakfast, I poured myself another coffee and sat down to take a smoke. The bird was out of the cage and was having his breakfast beside me. Truthfully, I was finding it difficult to sleep beside Clay and attempt to even lay beside him. A lot of the time, I felt repulsed at the thought of laying beside a man, especially one like Clay, where I knew he'd want something more than me sleeping beside him.

Thinking of him, somehow made him appear out of the room and begin making his breakfast. "Come to bed last night?" he asked me curiously.

Flicking the ash off the tip of my cigarette, I was getting more stressed as the moments ticked past. Scratching my head, I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage. _Shit! Did a hair just fall out of my head?_ "I can't get comfortable," I used one excuse. "I didn't want to keep you up," I used another, trying to make Clay as clueless as to my real issues as much as possible.

Clay didn't seem to be convinced by the bullshit I was trying to sell him. "I'd rather you tossed next to me than on the couch," he argued, prefering me being beside him than away from him. "This is...starting to become a habit," he grumbled. "It's been, like, three weeks since..." he trailed off.

Feeling something inside me click, I knew I couldn't even consider having sex with Clay after everything that had happened to me. _Not after what those monsters did to me._ "I still got a lot of pain," I argued, which wasn't the truth but I knew that anything I would say would be bullshit to Clay.

I was making myself look like an idiot, yet, I knew that without making a medical issue involving the 'car accident' I knew Clay wouldn't buy anything I'd say. "Then you should go see the doc," Clay argued back.

Clay had made himself a coffee and sat in his usual seat. At the head of the table. Although, I couldn't stand sitting beside him, it wasn't because I didn't love him. I did. I just couldn't stand the thought of him touching me, or trying to get me to warm up to his touch. I just...couldn't. "I don't need meds. Just need some time," I stated what I needed and didn't need.

"How much time?" Clay asked, as though he was eager to get back into bed with me the moment I was willing to give myself back to him.

I would of liked to have given him an answer, but I wasn't capable, as I didn't know when my head would stop replaying what had happened to me. How my head screamed at me, when I would hear Clay's breathing in bed next to me and tense. Feeling sick to my stomach, I knew I had to leave as quickly as possible. "I got to get to the office," I grumbled as I stamped the end of my cigarette into the ashtray.

Getting to my feet, I hurried to grab my things and get out of there as soon as possible. I couldn't be around him and I truthfully didn't want to be around him in that moment. _I need time. Not questions. I need my space, while all he wants is sex._ "I just sat down!" Clay complained.

Hearing his complain, I didn't care for what he felt or thought. Something in me believed he was starting to hate me, especially when he would complain about anything I did or wanted to do. Yet, I could hardly be in the same room with him without either feeling ashamed, or feeling like I wanted to puke. "I'm late. List of repos came in from the dealer last night," I informed him as I picked up my bag.

"I'm trying to talk to you here," I could hear Clay's voice whinning like a little boy as my back was turned to face him.

Picking up my keys and bag, I dropped it at the sound of him complaining over us not having sex and how he wanted to discuss when we'd have sex again. Spinning on my heels to look at him, I glared and watched his rejected expression. "Since when do you want to talk?" I snarled, knowing just what he wanted and he too knew what he wanted. Which was something I simply could not give, not even if I wanted to. Picking up my shit, I left through the door and kept walking towards my car. Slamming the door, I wondered if Clay would hate me after that or if he would back off and give me the space I needed.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Giggling as I got of Jax's bike, I handed him his helmet and slid my shades into my bag. Taking the helmet, Jax smirked and placed the helmet onto his handle bars. "Thank you for using Jackson as your ride for the day, we really do wish you come again ma'am," Jax mocked with a wink in my direction.

Shaking my head with a wide smile, I looked at the spot and remembered it was the same spot we would come to in order to sneak away from our parents. So we could do the sinful act together on the field, where a small park had been removed. "Shut up," I shoved him playfully. "I can't believe you brought me back here," I mumbled as I stared at the empty field, that could now be called a clearing.

Moving closer, Jax wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. His front pressed against my back as he rest his chin against my shoulder. "You like it?" he asked me, curious as he would sway us gently on the spot.

Smiling when I felt his lips press against my cheek, I nodded and glanced at Jax. "Yeah," I verbalized and smiled widely. "Just a shame that the park is no longer here," I commented with sadness in my voice, both of us staring at the spot where a small park was and it was now just long grass covering it. Jax then told me of what happened to our usual spot and we then began to set up the blanket and I sat down to read the latest book I had purchased.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Parking at TM, I wandered over to the office and found myself coming across Unser, who called for me in a polite and friendly greeting. Turning to him, he slowly stalked towards me and looked around nervously. "What is it?" I asked him as I slid my shades off.

Glancing around, he looked more nervous than I had ever seen him, I had expected him to tell me something to do with my incident that happened a few weeks ago. "Uh, nothing," he assured me. "Uh, I had to get some air in my tires," he mumbled as he'd look behind him and at his car. "I figured I'd check in," he acted as though he was that friendly neighbour that checks up on the ones next door, just because he felt like being 'friendly.'

"I'm fine," I assured him.

Knowing he was only trying to look out for me, I wandered into the office and glanced up at the boys who were all working hard. Unser decided to follow me into the office and continue a pointless conversation. "Your face is healing. Pretty as ever," he complimented me, as though I would honestly care.

 _Such the kind gentleman, my hero._ Attempting not to roll my eyes, I looked up and noticed how he tried to keep me talking to him and tried to relax himself out of the nerves he was in. "Thank you, Chief," I thanked him and placed my bag onto the desk. "Something else?" I asked him.

He took this advantage to talk about what he was keeping tightly inside of him, like this was just what he needed to talk about what he really wanted to say. "I've been going to these meetings. St. Luke's in Lodi," he informed me. "Cancer survivors," he added, as though I didn't already know he was with cancer.

"Support group?" I questioned.

He smiled and nodded in my direction. As though he was feeling better about himself, which was nice to see, but it made me wonder why he was itching to tell me this. "I got to say, it's making a difference," he informed me with a wide and joyful smile. As though he was on top of the world, despite what was happening to him.

Curiousity got the best of me and I knew he was holding something else back. I knew he was dying to tell me all about something that didn't involve him personally, but I wasn't sure if I was going to like what would come out of him next. "You going somewhere with this?" I asked him.

With slight hesitation, his smile fell and his expression turned serious. Slowly shutting the door, he left it opened ajar and turned to look at me. "I saw on the board, church got a group for victims of sexual assault crimes," he informed me, which made my heart stop for a moment. "It's out of Charming. Anonymous," he tried to convince me to go.

The thought of sitting around in a circle and talking to random people of my problems, wasn't something I was into. Nor was it something that would solve my problems, the thought of going to a group like that made me want to puke. "How long you known me?" I questioned him in an insulted tone. "You really think that I'm the type of gal that joins some holy, "poor-me" circle-jerk?" I challenged him and spat at him for even considering telling me about the church group.

Staring him directly in the eyes, he knew that I was right and he knew I was just as stubborn as the Winstons were. Not caring for what he thought, he took in my words and somehow, he didn't regret what he told me. "Just a thought," he shook his head as he wandered towards the door and opened it. "You take care," he spoke kindly and left me there.

Watching as Unser left, I couldn't help but feel my heart go through multiple sensations at the same time. Sinking, at the thought of Clay feeling miserable after what happened to me. Thundering at the thought of sex. And my heart stopped at the thought of talking to someone about what happened to me, breaking at the memory that I didn't want to remember. "Morning, beaut..." Tig startled, making me jump at his touch and cuss. My hand was over my heart, touching my necklace lightly. "You okay?" he asked me, worried about my reaction towards him.

Moving away from him, he pulled his hand away from me as I jumped out of his reach and looked at me with worried eyes. Tig had always been warm of heart with me and Clay, but this wasn't a moment I wanted to share with him. I wanted to be alone, espeically when I saw Clay walked towards the garage. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered him quickly. "Here's the repo list," I told him as I picked up the list and passed it to him. "Why don't you get Half-Sack and Opie started on it?" I suggested him to do.

Taking it from me, he didn't look convinced that I was fine. Hopeful that he didn't notice how stressed I felt and how I stared at those I cared about. Two completely different men, who knew completely different stories as to what happened to me three weeks ago. "Yeah, sure," he agreed and walked out, leaving me alone and on the verge of emotional breakdown.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Reading my book, I saw how Jax was writing something down. Not questioning him, I trusted whatever he was doing and knew that whatever was on paper, wouldn't have anything to do with me. Unless he was drawing me or writing a letter about me, or to me. "Homework?" Jax asked as he looked to me, I was laid out on the blanket and reading the book calmly. Lifting it, I showed him the cover of the book and he read it. "The Jungle?" he said aloud.

Dropping the book and his cut onto the floor beside a small rock he was sat on, he smiled at me and wandered over to me. "You know it?" I asked him and placed the book to one side as he moved to lay beside me. His front brushing against my back lightly.

"Almost turned me vegan," he joked, taking hold of my hand and lacing our fingers, moving his hand, he took hold of mine and kissed it gently. He shimmied closer, turning slightly, I leaned against him and stared up at him.

His beared was longer and prickly against my skin, his hair longer and his eyes stayed the same. Everything about him, showed me we were both changing and my own hair had grown longer, my body was still slim but I had gained a new tattoo on my hip. "This is going to sound really twisted, but I'm actually craving a big steak," I spoke to him honestly, knowing that my hunger was starting to creep up on me.

Quirking an eyebrow at me, a small smirk appeared along his face and I knew instantly that he was going to do something stupid. What he did next, not only left me surprised, but I felt my cheeks heat up at the feel, sound and look of him. "I got a porterhouse right here for you, baby," he said as he took my hand and placed it to grab onto his crotch.

Laughing at his look of mischief and the way he was just screaming sex, I could hardly look in his eye. Turning my head away, I smiled and playfully bumped my hips against his. "Did I ever tell you that you're a class act, Teller?" I asked him with a wide smile, his face coming closer and his eyes were glued to my face.

He removed my hand from his crotch and placed it around me once again. Noticing how he didn't say anything after, I turned my head up so I could look at him over my shoulder. His gaze on mine, serious and there was love that I could see in the way he stared down at me. "Give me a kiss," he encouraged me, cupping one side of my face, he pulled me closer and tried to place his lips ontop of mine.

Feeling playful, seeing as this was our day together, I laughed and felt happy that he'd want to spend time with me. We both had asked for the day off, which was great as I wanted to spend time with him and he chose to spend this time with me. Giggling, his lips pressed onto mine, but I didn't respond, I tried to move away and knew it drove him crazy with want. With desire.

We then began to kiss each other softly. Slowly. As though he was cherishing every kiss and every moment we had together. Without warning, he suddenly moved to get ontop of me and kept kissing me. Craning my neck so we could keep our lips connected, I felt my heart beat faster as his fingers trailed down my neck, gently caressed my breast and slithered down my waist and hips. Curling his fingers under my top, he began to try and pull it up and over my head. "Here, like old times?" I asked him with a giggle, smiling as I opened my eyes and stared up at him.

A cheeky smirk formed along his lips as he showed me some of his pearly whites. "Well, it is just us carnivores," he teased and leaned back down to kiss my lips gently. Reaching a hand up to slip my fingers into his hair and grip it, to keep him close. His fingers ghosted along my skin and made me shiver. Pulling the top further up, just as it was going to reach my bra, someone's cell began to ring.

Pausing my lips against his, he groaned against my lips and moved away. Flopping below him, annoyed and pissed off at whoever was calling, I looked to where the noise was coming from and noticed it was coming from Jax's cut. "It's you," I told him. Jax crawled off of me and laid back beside me, sitting up, I pulled out Jax's cell from his pocket and noticed it was called Cara Cara. _Great, our mood killer was a porn business. How ironic._ "Porn hotline," I said to him coldly as I passed him his cell.

Sighing, Jax took the cell phone from me and laid onto his back. Trying not to make everything seem like I was angry with the porn business, I kept reminding myself that it was done for the good of Luann and the club. What worried me, was if one of the girls or any of them took a liking to Jax and he'd give into one of them.

Choosing to not be a bitch about any of it, I tried to keep my thoughts on me and Jax. As to our small date out to where we used to always be. Instead of laying beside him as I was originally going to do, I swung my leg over him and moved to straddle him. "Yeah?" Jax greeted whoever it was. "Why?" he asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

My fingers were running along his chest, slowly and to try and make him unwind from the stress he'd been under lately. He watched me with hungry eyes, letting my hold on him go for a moment, I pushed my hair to one side of my head and watched his eyes stare at me. At times, I saw his eyes wander along my slim frame, but his eyes were mostly glued to my face. "He did what?" Jax asked surprised as he jolted to sit up and his face was inches away from mine. "Who told him to do that?" Jax questioned with surprise.

Faintly, the voice I could hear, from what I could tell, was Chibs. Staring at Jax, his eyes were glued to me and he looked stressed and irritated. As though he didn't want to be dealing with this right now. "Jesus Christ," Jax grumbled unhappily. "All right," he sighed and hung up. Sitting up a little more, he nuzzled his nose with mine and gave me an apologetic look.

"Chlamydia outbreak?" I teased.

Sighing deeply, I instantly knew that Jax didn't want to leave me, but that he had to. Something was going down at Cara Cara and I wasn't sure if I would be of any help. _It has to be something to do with Luann, right? She's like an aunt to me, maybe I can go there and talk to her for a while._ "I'm sorry," Jax began with an apology. "I'll drop you at home," he suggested.

Convincing myself that whatever was there, wouldn't kill me to go with him and to spend the day with him. Maybe, if I'd go in with him and see Luann in the mean time, I could still be with Jax and help out in any way I could. "Take me," I ordered softly, kindly and in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah?" Jax asked curiously.

Nodding, I smiled as he leaned our foreheads to rest against one another. The tip of his nose brushing lightly against mine and his eyes were now glued to mine. "Maybe we can still salvage the day," I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips then found one another and we pulled away with a smile.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Agreeing to Maddie's suggestion, I left with her and we rode towards Cara Cara. When I parked, I stood up and got off my bike. "Want me to wait?" Maddie asked me curiously, as though she was asking me for permission to come with. Knowing that half and sometimes completely naked women wasn't something Maddie should see.

Maddie took off her helmet and got to her feet too, stretching herself and being patient as she waited for my response. "Please," I pleaded of her and placed my helmet onto the handlebar. "Gimme five minutes," I said as I leaned in, pressed a kiss to her soft and delicious lips. Wandering into the building, I had a small smile on my lips as I thought of Maddie and how our day was going great, until Chibs called me.

The moment I walked through the door, women were half naked, with their breasts out and small thongs, everything you could expect from a porn business. Yet, the moment I stepped into the building, Luann stormed towards me and began to scold me. "This is bullshit!" she spat as I tried to calm her down. "A manager?" she complained. "I'm getting shut out of my own business," she growled.

"I'm just here to do the bookkeeping, darling," Bobby argued as I saw him peek out from the office and had been moving boxes around. _I wonder why Clay did this. Is Bobby in debt or something? Or is Clay trying to control me through Bobby?_

Luann's eyes widened as she returned her stare back to me. "Did you sign off on this?" she questioned me and my motives. It was as though she felt betrayed by this action, and I could see why she was beginning to hate me.

Knowing that there was no point to say it was Clay who chose this and not me, I wasn't going to deny Bobby a chance to work here in a less life threatening occupation. Rather than being out there with us and shooting at our enemies. "It was a club decision," I answered Luann with a lie.

The sound of this only seemed to make Luann more sad than anything, as though everything about our arrangement had gone wrong and this was not what she was looking for. "Like I need this hassle," she cried. "I gotta finish this shoot, post an anal rain dance and prep a sorority swing," she listed all she had to do.

Taking into account all that she was saying, the list seemed long and I knew that with porn, it could take a while to shoot and film everything the way she'd want to. "Look at it this way, Bobby handling the admin frees you up to do all the important shit," I tried to make her see the positive side of it all. "What's an anal rain dance?" I asked with a sly smirk, curious to know what it was and if Maddie may have been interested in this.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Texting Anna, she was telling me that I needed to go pick up the container for Gemma to pee in. That her HIV test was due, but that if she handed it to me, it would be confidential and no one would know this test was going to be done. So we were both protecting Gemma. Next thing I heard, was the sound of loud music coming closer and a white car pull up in front of me.

Stepping out of the car, was a fake blonde bimbo, her hair in pig tails and clearly, she had dyed it recently to try and get it blonde, only it looked like it had an orange, ugly tint. The girl was thin with dark, fake-tanned skin and wide dark green eyes. She was wearing short denim shorts, short wedges, big dangling ear-rings and a femine, tight green hoody.

From what I could see, her bra was peeking out the top of her hoody and she was too skinny, her legs were long and she had a baby face. She looked like a teenager compared to myself, which made me feel self concious at the sight of her. "Shouldn't you be polishing that bike, sweetie?" she asked me sarcastically. "Jax likes it nice and shiny," she said in a high voice before she walked away and left me shocked. _She knows Jax? What the hell?!_ My mouth hung wide opened, I was left shocked and I had no idea how to process what had just happened.

* * *

 **JPOV**

I had been trying to keep Luann calm, to make her see reason when her eyes darted behind me, I knew she was only going to get herself angry once again. "Where the hell you been, Ima?" she questioned one of the actresses I had removed from Georgie a few weeks ago. "This is _your_ movie," Luann reminded her. "I've been shooting around your shit all morning," she complained.

Ima was playing the scared, innocent girl and something told me she was far from either of those descriptions. "Look, I'm sorry," she apologized to Luann. "I had to detour, okay. I think Georgie's following me. Some goon almost ran me off the road," she explained everything that had happened to her, which to me didn't sound honest and was a false statement.

Shaking my head, I wasn't going to let one of Luann's girls get paranoid, especially after three weeks of nothing being said. "Nah, relax, darlin'," I tried to calm her down. "We took care of that. Georgie ain't that stupid," I assured her that Georgie wasn't going to try anything. Much less to one of the girls, when he could have done it to one of us.

The girl began to argue, to which I chose to walk away and go talk to Bobby for a few. He was stacking box after box and I watched as he would glance inside them briefly to see what was in there. I then heard Luann call my name, to which I turned and looked at her as she came towards my direction. "Look, she's got a thing for you. So, just play along, calm her down. She's our biggest draw right now," she told me all of it in a single, prolonged breath.

In all truth, I didn't want anything to do with the girl or any of them. I had Maddie and she was all I needed, when it came to flirting and showing them I cared for them. My mom was an exception, because she was another woman I loved and would give time to spend with her. Not some whore who thinks she'd get a chance to get into my pants.

Every fiber within me didn't want to do what she was saying, playing around a girl and trying to give her false comfort. But, I knew that Luann would be pissed off with me if the girl left to go work for Georgie, just because I didn't want to comfort her. "You got no reason to be scared, darlin'," I said as I slung my arm over her shoulder. "We're here to keep you safe," I informed her.

"I don't know why I'm so freaked out, I just...I was terrified," she mumbled in the terrified little girl voice, as though she was scared and acting dumb. _I bet this is all a lie, just to try and get into my pants. But, that ain't going to work. I've got all I need and that...is Maddie._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Parking outside Cara Cara, I saw Clay and Tig had been following me since I left Teller-Morrow. Whatever Clay was planning, I knew it wasn't going to be good and I wasn't in the mood of being anywhere near him right now. "What the hell you doing here?" he asked as I got out of the car.

Sighing, I turned to look at him and knew that answering him was better than ignoring him. I knew that he'd want an answer and I was prepared to give him one. "Luann called," I answered him. "She's freaking out," I stated and saw how Tig sat beside Maddie, on Jax's bike, placed a kiss to her cheek and slung his arm over her shoulders.

Maddie smiled at him, as the pair had grown close to one another and Tig had always been sweet to Charming's little Princess. Turning my back on Clay, I was going to enter the building and be there for my friend. "That's club business. You got no reason to intervene," Clay argued after me.

Hearing his bullshit, macho, dominating tone, I felt like he was attempting to take full control of me. _He's never done this before._ "What?" I questioned him as I turned and look at him confused and surprised he was going to try and control me. "Intervene?" I asked him confused by his use of words. "She's my friend. She needs to talk," I reminded him as to why Luann would want to call me in the first place.

Feeling the tension rise in my body, I knew that Clay was just being a dick because I hadn't been giving him any lately. But, I wasn't ready to take that step. It was difficult sometimes to even allow him to kiss me, because all I wanted to do was jump back and keep as far away as possible. "So when she wants to talk, you what, drop everything?" he challenged me with a snarl.

"Jesus Christ, what are you, three?" I spat, turning back to him with a surprised and irritated expression. He truthfully was acting like a child, like I couldn't go talk to a friend and be there for her. Clay only wanted to talk to me about sex, which was not a discussion I wanted to have with him, or with anyone.

"Get back to the garage," Clay ordered of me.

Shocked how he was getting more and more verbally vicious and demanding, I didn't like the thought of him trying to make me do something. Only because he was the Pres and I was his old lady, which meant he could order me if he wanted to. But, he knew better. _I'm not taking orders from him._ "Excuse me?" I questioned him, insulted and each time I tried to leave, he would say something that made me turn to look at him.

It was as though he knew how to say the right things to either piss me off, or try and keep me around long enough. _Keep moving Gemma, just ignore him and don't give him the benefit of hearing your voice._ "The last thing I need is for you running diva over a goddamn cum factory," Clay snarled as he pointed at the building that held Luann's business.

Burshing away his pathetic, child like complaints, I walked away and moved to go inside. "Asshole," I cussed as I stormed towards the building and kept my back to Clay. Next thing I heard, was a smash, turning I saw that Clay had thown a brick and smashed my car window. "You stupid piece of shit!" I spat as rushed towards him and kicked his bike with my heel.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Not liking how everything turned out between Clay and Gemma, I had to go find someone who was willing to keep the pair away from each other. Before either one of them could hurt the other. Tig didn't listen, saying they needed to handle their own issues and we couldn't get involved. Running into the building, I walked past half naked women and camera men.

Calling for Jax, I pushed past people and found him sat on the couch, talking to the girl that had insulted me in a mocking way. Instantly, when Jax saw me, he got to his feet and the girl followed his lead. "He's occupied, honey. You should wait outside like you were told," she snarled at me coldly, as though I was a child and my mouth hung wide open at her words.

Just as I was processing what she said, my eyebrows furrowed and I was about to make a snarky comment of my own. But, Jax then pulled me away from the girl and lead me to walk away from her. "Okay, I'm sorry," Jax apologized again. "She's a little out of her mind," he had made an excuse for her.

Remembering the fight that was happening outside, I kept walking and moved away from the building and lead the way towards the front door. "Well, she's not the only one," I told Jax as I wandered ahead of him, Jax followed close and what we saw next, made my heart break but beat faster with worry for Gemma.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Clay had began pounding his fists against the car, making my blood boil and my heart break at the thought of how he was putting all his anger out on my car. How he could hate me for not giving him what he wanted, but I couldn't bring myself to letting him touch me. I found it hard to have him even kiss me. "Just what those arthritic mitts need, a good pounding!" I shouted.

Walking closer to him, suddenly Clay stopped his attack on my car and looked at me with anger on his face. Something told me that he was close to hitting me, of actually causing me harm and yet, another part of me knew he wouldn't. _If he loves me, he won't hurt me...will he?_ "You want to see a good pounding?" he questioned threateningly.

Deciding to bite back the small ounce of fear, I knew I had to challenge him back and stand my ground. "Come on, bad ass, lay hands on me!" I encouraged him. "I'll slit your goddamn throat!" I threatened him the consequence if he'd lay his hands on me. Clay didn't move, he just glared at me and watched me. Knowing he wouldn't do anything, that he was only pissed off, I moved away from him before I could lose myself completely. "You are pathetic!" I shouted before I turned my back and took a few steps.

What happened next, was Clay took hold of me and went to do something. Except, I cried and screamed. Getting out of his touch, the instant touch reminded me of those evil men. How they were horrible to me, hitting me, kicking me and giving me cuts everywhere. How they had their way with me, it all came back to me and made me shrink into the very thing I was fighting not to become. A scared, violated woman, who couldn't stand the touch of her own husband. "Don't you touch..." I screamed as Jax got in the way and shoved Clay away from me.

Trembling, I couldn't form any words and only cried. Shaking, I coward and cried in the corner. Pushing hair away from my face, I found it hard to breath and tried to keep away. Jax stayed stood, staring at Clay and glancing at me. "Don't!" I would mutter repeatedly, but when Maddie slowly approached me and took me into her arms. I felt safe, calm, I cried into her chest and she held me close. Comforting me, she'd rub my back and whisper sweet nothings to sooth me, which eventually helped me to regain my strength of her and return to who I was supposed to be.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Seeing Clay threaten my mother, how he tried to man-handle her, he took hold of her and I instantly stepped in. Pushing him away from her and ripping his fingers off of her. Although, she had jumped and screamed as he took hold of her. Forcing herself out of his grip. When mom began sobbing, it made me stare at Clay confused and shocked. Made me question if Clay was the one who had been violent to my mom, or made me wonder what had gotten to her. _Something's wrong. What the hell is going on?!_

The moment Maddie went to comfort my mom, I felt proud of her and I knew that their bond was becoming stronger than ever. How she cared for my mom and how my mom accepted Maddie's comfort. But, I worried for what was going on with my mom and Clay, it made me wonder if she was safe and if Clay was treating her right. Made me question a lot of things, as I wasn't sure of what Clay was capable of anymore. Not ever since Donna had died.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Parking up beside a truck we were meant to repo, Half-Sack took the tools needed to steal the car and take it with us back to TM. "I hate doing this," Half-Sack sighed as I went to help him, but it was mostly to keep an eye on anyone who may come over to us and argue about us taking their vehicle.

Knowing that taking people's cars, was never easy, but if it had to be done, we weren't allowed to deny our employers their demand. Especially, not if they were offering money for us to do this specific task, which was in our job description. "Recession's bad on payments, good on repo," I informed him. Spotting a guy in the distance, he was offering a guy drugs sneakily. "Jesus Christ," I grumbled.

"What?" Half-Sack asked me curiously.

Trying to get a better look at him, from what I could tell, the guy was white and wearing Aryan tattoos on his body. "That shithead's dealing," I grumbled as I looked towards the guy who was being handed money for the trade. "Looks like one of Darby's guys," I analysized as I took our cuts out from the truck and gave Half-Sack his prospect cut.

Putting on my cut, I was given a hammer and Half-Sack chose to take the crowbar with him. Making our way to the guy selling, we found him alone and he was a small, scrawny looking guy. He would be an easy take-down in a fight. "You fellas got a need?" the guy asked us.

Not sugar coating anything, I glared at the guy and spoke sternly. Using his phrase to encourage him to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible. "A need for you to take your shit somewhere else," I encouraged him to turn around and never come back. "No one deals in Charming," I stated the facts about our small town and arrangement with Unser.

"Well, I ain't no one," the small man argued with a shrug and shake of his head.

The guy turned his head to look at a group of men and gave them a small nod, which was a signal for them to make their way towards us. A group of white, tough looking men came wandering over to us. "Aryans, shit," Half-Sack cussed. _We can take them on._ With determination in my head, I began walking towards them, tensing up and ready for a fight.

But, Half-Sack was the one to stop me before I could do anything. "I'm pretty good with a crowbar but I can't deflect bullets. Let's get some backup," Half-Sack suggested as he followed after me and stopped me from taking another step. Agreeing with him, we made our way back and called the others, telling them what was happening and what we'd be in need of doing.

* * *

 **JPOV**

All of us decided to meet at the garage, closing it up, we began to pull out the information we needed to keep Zobelle and his crew under our control. "What do you got?" Clay asked as we rolled down the shutters and all sat around a table Clay had laid out.

Juice then began to pull out files of Zobelle and somehow, found nothing that could make him associated to any crimes. "Zobelle's a goddamn saint," Juice began. "He owns five cigar shops, deacon at his church, widower, one kid," he listed all the things he was known for, as to everything he had been sucessful with. _A family, a job and a belief. Seems he has everything._

Pulling out my own piece of research, I remembered what had happened to a club that had been placed in jail when the League showed up in their town. "But look at this," I encouraged as I showed Clay what I had found. "Last place the League of American Nationalists put down roots was San Bernardino. Six months later, war boys MC crumbled. Entire crew went away for aggravated assault, attacked Zobelle's cigar shop," I informed everyone in the room of what had happened.

Clay had then remembered what the crew was and what they did. "War boys run guns," he reminded me, but it was what these men did. They did exactly what we do and they were thrown into prison for that fact.

"They did," I agreed.

Half-Sack had been allowed to join the meeting, but he was supposed to stay quiet, unless we allowed him to talk. Instead, he'd voice his thoughts and ask the questions maybe others weren't asking. "Why would Zobelle care about guns?" Half-Sack asked as he'd glance at all of us.

Clay acted as though he knew the whole story, but something told me that race wasn't the main reason for going against our MC. "'cause these dickheads are prepping for the great race war," Clay spoke to everyone in the room and made me glance around at the others.

"Zobelle came at us hard. Cocky threat. No fear," Tig commented with a shake of his head, confident that this was the strategy Zobelle was using against us. I hadn't been there for any of it, but I wasn't sure that Zobelle was being a threat for race or to simply target MC. _There's more to it...but what?_

Nodding, I stared up at Tig and believed that Zobelle was being cocky, but to get what he wanted. To act as though he was confident he'd win against us. "He wanted to incite you," I stated as Tig agreed with what I was saying.

Chibs had sat on the table, his eyes hidden behind shades and his body leaning to look at those of us that he could see. "So, what?" he questioned in a mocking tone. "We own the law in Charming," he stated, but that was only for now.

"Unser, not Hale," Tig stated.

The one to speak up now, was the one that surprised me most and made me instantly disagree with his belief. "Maybe they got Hale?" Opie questioned, but I knew that there wasn't any way that Hale could be bought.

Staring up at Opie, I kept my tone level and my eyes glued to his. "If Hale could be bought, we'd have him," I stated, knowing that money wouldn't matter and Hale was a stubborn piece of work too. Much like the Winston's when they wanted something their way, or thought that blue was actually green. _Stubborn people._

Clay brushed it off, but he had savoured the thought, as though he was trying to think about what Hale must want from us. "Maybe we never offered him the right pay off," he suggested, but there was no point to ponder about it now. If he had been bought, then we wouldn't know or be able to do anything about it. "Let's stick with the devil we know," Clay encouraged.

"Darby's Lodi cook shops are all shuttered up. Maybe he's gone mobile," Opie shrugged and gave us the information.

Clay was sat as his usual Pres, ready to give orders and try and make things go in motion. To attempt to make everyone do what needed to be done in order to survive the threat we were getting from Darby and Zobelle. "Let's find those meth labs, okay? And now!" Clay demanded in a kind, suggestive, but demanding tone.

The moment Tig started to roll the shutters up, my mom walked out the office back door and looked to us. She first glanced at Clay, who sensed her presence and then her eyes darted to stare at me. "Ima called," she told me. "Miss Double-Penetration is ready for you," she teased sarcastically.

When the boys heard mom's joke, they all chuckled while I sighed and hated the thought of giving her a ride back to wherever she wanted to go. Although, I wanted nothing more than to find the meth lab and return to being with Maddie. "I'll be right back," I told everyone. "Just gotta give her a safe ride," I explained what my mom had meant about Ima being ready for me.

"Yeah, a producer's work is never done, huh?" Clay mumbled, as I turned my back and began to walk away from the others.

Surprised he was trying to challenge me back, I didn't like how he could only think negatively about Luann and us making porn together. _It's legit. Why does he not care about ATF getting off our back and finding better ways to make money?_ "Should've given me a heads up about Bobby taking over Luann's books," I snarled coldly. "I brought this to the club. It's my action," I stated that with my choice and decision to make the club partner with Luann, it was my decision if something would change with Cara Cara.

Clay wasn't going to back down, most of the boys could hardly look either of us in the eyes and would keep their heads bowed as we discussed this shit out. "Bobby needs it!" Clay argued. "He did two months inside for us," he reminded me, as though it made much of a difference for all of us, considering Opie lost his wife and had got out of Chino not very long ago. "Maybe it's time you start thinking about something other than yourself," he growled as he pointed towards me, taking the papers he got up and left. Smirking, I knew he was making a shit argument and I knew he was using Bobby to keep an eye on me and the way our money was being used. _Ain't that great. We don't trust each other._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter! Next half will be coming up shortly.**

 **Until then,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	35. Chapter 19: Possessive (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 19: Possessive (Part 2)

* * *

 **MPOV**

Making my way to the hospital after being dropped of by Jax, I had to take the container where Gemma would have to pee, from Anna and it seemed less obvious if I was the one who had to give it Gemma and take it back to Anna, so she could make them run tests. Considering Gemma and Anna were both my friends and so the pair wouldn't be spotted together. "Here's the container," Anna said as she handed me the small tube. Thanking her, I took the container and knew I had been staring off into the distance before she returned to me. "Hey, something wrong?" she asked as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, I had dove into this endless hole of uncertainty. Anger shook my body and made my muscles tense, knowing that a girl was trying to test me and Jax, to try and get to him. To have him in her bed, rather than have him in mine. "Nothing, just some bitch who's hating on me for being with Jax," I sighed with a shake of my head.

Nodding, she understood where I was going with my words and what the girl had been trying to do. To try and make me and Jax come apart, after we had worked so hard to stay together. "Ah, a jealous bitch," Anna mumbled knowingly. "I'm guessing she wants a ride on Jax," Anna teased, which made me tense up again and stare up at her.

Worried that Jax would fall into the trap and give in to the bitch, it made me a little self conscious as to what and who he wanted. It made me begin to doubt myself, but I knew better than to let anyone know that. "I think it's more than just Jax's bike," I spat sarcastically.

"You think he'll let her?" she asked me with an arched eyebrow, her eyes staring down at me and making me curious as to what she wanted me to say.

Testing myself, I knew that Jax wouldn't give up willingly, but maybe after he would have a few too many, or we'd have an argument over something. "I don't know," I shrugged, unsure of what was possible. Uncertain of the unknown.

Sighing, she rubbed her sides and offered me a kind look in her eyes. "Well, you better play it smart," she advised me. "Remember, you're a lawyer and you have to stay professional, if you try and kill the bitch, who knows what could happen to your career," she shrugged, warning me of the possibilities.

Curious as to what made her believe I'd kill the girl, I then remembered the lie I had told people of myself killing the kidnapper, in place of Jax, so he wouldn't be jailed for something that he had done for me. It was something I knew I'd have to live with, but it didn't stop me from continuing my job as it was scratched off as self defense. "Who said I was going to kill her?" I challenged Anna with an arched eyebrow.

Grimacing, she knew she had screwed up slightly and shook it off. "I didn't say that, but play it smart and safe," she warned me, knowing that it was going to be something that would save both me and Jax the trouble with the girl. "But, if you and Jax are serious, you better make sure she knows he's off limits," she suggested, which was something I was taking into consideration in a reasonable way. _She has a point._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding back to Cara Cara, I found Bobby was fixing up boxes and he was pulling out files of every color. Stepping in, I heard that Ima was just getting ready to leave, but that she wasn't going to take long. "Hey, bro," I greeted Bobby as I walked into the office. "How's it going?" I asked him, curious as to if he was doing okay with the amount of things he'd have to do for Cara Cara.

A cigarette was placed between his lips, but he hadn't yet lit it and started smoking it. "I thought this was gonna be a cush gig but Luann's accounts are a mess," he complained about everything that was happening with Cara Cara at that moment. "Missing receivables. Vendor files," he listed the things that had to be fixed and recorded.

"Guess her expertise lies in other areas," I mocked, remembering the time she had been in front of the camera, rather than in front of it. _Poor Luann. She hated her job, but Otto helped her out and saved her from ever having to do it again._

Taking a seat, I saw Bobby sit behind the desk and look at me curiously. He was moving files around and all I could see was files all over the boxes. "You okay with this?" he asked me. "I know Clay made the call without you," he grumbled, the name of Clay made me want to punch something, as he was getting me more and more in a twist.

Between having to keep secrets from two of the people I loved, I knew that one day, I could possibly crack and leave everything. Leave the club and possibly even Charming. _Maybe I should go Nomad._ "It's good," I assured Bobby with a nod and took a long breath and blew out slowly. "It's good you're here man," I smiled and handed Bobby what was left of my cigarette.

Bobby took the cigarette from me, removing the one that was between his lips and saved it for later. "I know I can be of some help," he stated, we all knew he was good with the books and kept everything up-to-date. "I don't know what kind of system she had," he said as he took in a long breath of the cigarette I gave him.

Knowing that he had gone through a lot, I still felt the need to talk to someone about what was happening. Clay, I hated him for what he had done without thinking of the consequence. I couldn't talk to Maddie, because I wasn't sure if she could handle that truth. Opie couldn't know, because he'd lose all he had left. Tig was a dick, but I could tell he regretted everything he had done to Opie and his family.

Piney was simply an old, angry man. A man who knew the truth, wanted me to fix it and yet, didn't care about what I was telling him. How we both had to protect Opie from the truth coming out. The only people I could talk to, were either Bobby or Chibs. But Chibs didn't have to know, while Bobby kept being wedged in the middle. "Let me know if you need anything," I said kindly as I went to stand up.

Bobby called after me, saying 'hey' repeatedly and getting up out of his chair. Stopping me in my tracks, I turned to look at him and stared at him. "You and Clay..." Bobby began as he was waving the cigarette around, reminding me of how Clay would do that with his cigar. "The guys are worried," he told me, but I already knew they noticed the tension between myself and Clay.

Sighing, I shook my head and remembered how they all couldn't look at us as we talked back in the garage. How Clay and myself were being cold to one another over Bobby being in charge of book keeping at Cara Cara. Without my say so. "They got nothing to worry about," I assured Bobby, knowing that our business wasn't supposed to affect any of the guys.

Except, Bobby wasn't convinced with my words and chose to keep speaking of what was going on between myself and Clay. He didn't want to accept my reassurance. "Convince me," he encouraged me to keep talking, to let everything out into the open.

Pursing my lips, I didn't want to tell him. _He's still to close to Clay's side. Chibs is on my side, but Clay doesn't trust him like he trusts Bobby._ "You talk to Clay?" I asked him.

"Not yet," Bobby answered.

Sighing, I shook my head and knew there was no point in trying to tell Bobby the truth. But, if anything else happened to hurt one of us, I knew that things would be out of control. I knew that one of these days, I may have to tell someone, or simply leave. "Just father-son shit, you know?" I tried to brush it off. "We'll work it out. It's all good," I assured him with a hug.

Appearing from around the corner, Ima showed up, ready and dressed with less clothing than she had worn this morning. She no longer wore her hoody, but she did wear the black top that was under it. Her waist was visable in the short top, but we could still see the color of her bra. "I'm ready," she said whilst twirling her hair around her finger.

She was acting like a young school girl on her first crush. Acting as though it was sexy and seductive, but it was pathetic and repulsive. _I always did like the more 'strong, fierce and stubborn' type woman. Which of course, is Maddie and come to think of it...she took after my mother a lot. Except, Maddie is very smart compared to my mom._ "She's ready," Bobby teased.

Chuckling, I watched as Ima turned and began to talk off. Her skin was fakely tanned, her attempt at blonde hair was really a dirty ginger and her eyes were hidden behind all the make up. _I prefer the natural look. Scratch that, I prefer Maddie._ "I got that," I joked to Bobby as I wandered out of the building and rode back to TM, with Ima behind me, her arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Chibs, Tig, Juice and myself chose to go and visit the asshole who was selling drugs. Keeping quiet, we stayed hidden and made Juice act like the junkie. Leading the dealer towards us, we got ready and we attacked him when he was hidden. "Where's Darby cooking the crank?" I asked as I covered his mouth, she he wouldn't alert his Aryan brothers.

Tig had been the one to hit him, to stop him from screaming or saying anything stupid. Taking hold of his mouth, he didn't say anything. As though he was going to stay strong and not give in to our threat. Shaking his head, he was panting against my hand as we pushed him to sit on the floor, his back pressed against a small wall. "Let's see what his balls are made out of, glass or steel?" Tig questioned as he stepped onto the guy's balls.

Groaning, the guy screamed quietly and gave us a pleading look. Letting go of his mouth, we all kept hold on him and knew he wouldn't get away. Not when his balls were the ones getting damaged in the process by Tig. "Charming," he cried out. "Water Road, out by the streams. Shitty red house," he informed us of where we could find the crank lab. _Time to take it to Clay._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Making my way to Teller-Morrow, I parked outside and wandered over to the office. The office I knew I would find Gemma inside, opened the door and wandered into her office. Gemma was reading a paper, but when she saw me, she turned her head to me and took off her glassess. "Thirsty?" she questioned when I pulled out the pee container in a plastic bag.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled and shook my head at her. _Gemma really does have a way with words._ "HIV test," I explained what the container was going to be used for. "You're due," I informed her calmly, not showing her any form of weakness and offered her a small, but serious smile.

Getting up, onto her feet, she took the plastic bag from my hands and went to go to the bathroom. About to turn around and give her some privacy, she sighed and turned to me. Something told me she wanted to talk, but I wasn't sure what it was she was holding back from me. "I haven't had sex since it happened," she confided in me by telling me this piece of information.

Nodding, I understood that after what I had heard back in the hosipital three weeks ago, there were numbers of small tears. But, I knew that Gemma was the type to talk to me about anything she felt necessary to discuss. "Make sense. You're still healing," I nodded as I stared directly at her.

Looking away from me, I sensed that she thought I was speaking of her personal, private matters. What I had meant, was anything had to be healed. "Pussy's not the problem," she told me. "It's my head," she confessed that she was still reliving that moment in her head. It was normal. I knew it would take time to recover and continue to live with it.

Knowing Gemma, she would need to have that time and also to have that break where she can go back to being herself. "You need time," I assured her that with time, it would all get better. Myself and Gemma would always discuss things calmly, but we never spoke of things like this and especially not ones revolved around her.

"I need something," Gemma said with a shake of her head. Her hazel eyes glued to me and her tone of voice was serious.

It wasn't as though I could give her medication to deal with the mental issues she was having. Hell, she hardly would ever want to talk to anyone about what happened to her. So, we all waited for her to come to us. "Where's Clay with all this?" I asked her curiously.

Hopeful that the pair discussed something, I knew that Gemma didn't want to tell anyone anything. She feared something, what exactly, I wasn't sure. All I knew, was it involved those closest to her, who by chance were both in the MC. "Did you miss the car show earlier?" she questioned me sarcastically. "He hates me," she mumbled, certain that this was the case.

"That's not true," I argued.

Stunned by my answer, she looked at me and then turned her back to me. "I don't know," she replied as she turned and wandered into the private toilet. Truthfully, I had hope that Clay was only hurt because of the distance Gemma was placing between them, but I knew it was hurting Gemma to have to keep the secret from him. _They always tell each other everything._

Hearing the sound of a familiar bike, I knew it was Jax's engine and with a smile, I wandered over to the window. My heart was beating, a wide smile on my face and the thought of Jax close, made me feel happy. When my eyes glanced outside the window and behind the levitated shutters below my fingers, I glared at the sight. "Son of a bitch," I snarled at the scene that was playing in front of my very eyes.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Whilst I was pissing in a container, I heard the sound of Maddie cursing and Jax's bike purring. Finishing my things, I wandered over to Maddie, the container sealed and filled with my pee. But, when I saw her, there was a rage in her eyes. Something, I had only seen when something had really pissed her off. _I haven't seen her like this since she was a teen._ "Sack!" I heard Jax call to the prospect.

Glancing out the window, I saw that there was a girl, one of Luann's porn stars had been given a lift to the clubhouse. Jax had been generous to give her a ride, but she was trying to act all flirtatious with Jax. Maddie's eyes were staring daggers into the girl. A dark flare behind her hazel eyes, which looked black as she stared coldly at the girl. _If looks could kill._ The girl took gentle hold of Jax's chin, leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips.

Jax didn't respond, he only pursed his lips in a tight smile before she wandered off with the prospect. Maddie's reaction, was she dropped the shutter and glared at the girl, her jaw clenching and her swallow was hard. Side eyeing her, I noticed how she was tense, like she was ready to fight the girl. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" the girl called to Jax. "Wrap party," she spoke in an annoying, high, baby-like tone. _Jesus Christ..._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Pissed off to no end, I was irritated at the sound and look of the girl. How she was trying to find every possible way to get into his pants. I was worried that Jax would give in, but I knew that he would always come running back to me. "You good with that rubbing on Jax?" Gemma asked me.

I trusted him, but I worried that he'd let girls like her into his pants. Just for fun, as I wasn't officially his old lady, at least, I wasn't sure if I was. People thought I was, but we hadn't discussed it. "I trust him," I nodded after much deliberation.

Gemma caught onto what I was trying to say, that I was trusting him to know what he was doing and who it would be hurting. It was the others I didn't trust in the slightest. "It's not him you worry about. It's them," she noted. "They think he's a free dick," she told me blankly. "You gotta educate," she warned me. "Set the bitch straight. The others see it, everyone knows," she tried to encourage me to do something to make the bitch back off.

Surprised that Anna too suggested this, I knew that Jax was mine, but I wasn't sure if he would stay faithful to me. _I hate cheaters, it's why I was a little worried about getting with him. He's irresistable and he's a man with desires._ "What, like, hit her?" I questioned Gemma as I turned my head to look at her curiously.

My eyebrows were furrowed, knitting into one and Gemma kept a serious expression. Shrugging, I knew she had a lot of experience during her time, but I knew that I wasn't as crazy as she was. "Kick, scratch, whatever," she shrugged her shoulders as she gave me a look of assurance that this was the right thing to do.

Knowing that violence wasn't the best option in my place, I knew that it would cause problems for me profession wise and I knew that I was too old to be doing stuff of a violent nature. "I'm not 16 years old anymore, Gemma," I stated, reminding her that when me and Jax were seeing each other secretly, we were 16 and I had a mouth on me, whenever girls tried to flirt with him. "My catfighting days are behind me," I stated, knowing that I'd sometimes fight with girls in secret over him. _I get jealous quite easily..._

Studying my face, as though I was lying and only saying shit that she knew I was actually capable of. I knew Gemma, I knew she was challenging me and trying to see if I really was good enough for Jax. Or she was possibly trying to test if I really did love him, which I did, but I couldn't do the things I used to. Not anymore. _I'm a lawyer, I have to be professional and level headed._ "We'll see," she spoke, as though she could already see my future. "My pee," she offered me the container filled with her pee. Taking it, I mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and left the office.

* * *

 **OPOV**

We were all sat around the table, all of us, except for Bobby and my dad. Dad had gone to the cabin for a few days, saying he needed some time away from the club. That he was getting too old for this shit. Which, I didn't complain with him about. _He has his reasons, I won't argue with an old man._ "Dealer said Darby's cooking down by the streams," I spoke to the guys.

Those of us who were around the table, were myself, Jax, Chibs, Juice, Clay and Tig. "I know that part of Water Road," Jax spoke up, knowing specific parts of town and made me wonder how he knew. "Only a few houses," he spoke, confident that we'd find the right house.

Clay leaned against the table, his shades off and eyes glancing down at the table. "We find the right one, clear it out, burn it down," he suggested the only option we could have. Especially when it comes to cooking, Darby and possibly Zobelle.

Jax, of course, was going to question Clay's every move and choice. Something wasn't right between them, it worried me and the others. But, we knew that they'd have to sort their shit out at some point. "You talking about blowing something up in our backyard?" Jax challenged. "That's exposure, Clay," he stated what was the only issue when it came to us and destroying something in Charming.

Our deal with Unser had always been that we wouldn't shit where we eat. No drugs, no guns and no deaths in Charming. To keep it a calm, quiet and simple town. Filled with good people, who knew each other and didn't go commercial. "Don't see another way, _brother_ ," Chibs emphasised the word, as though to try and convince Jax that he had to fall back, to form the line we always had.

We all knew that a lot had changed over the past few months. Especially since Abel had been born, Jax was questioning Clay and his choices. The motives beind it, no one was sure why Jax turned out this way. All we knew, was that it had to stop. "Why don't we just tell Unser?" Jax suggested. "Let the cops actually do their job for once," he spoke as though this was something we really needed.

Truthfully, I thought it over and knew that it could have worked. Working with Unser had its good and bad points. But, if we allowed him to shut the place down, it would mean that we weren't the ones initiating the message or causing the damage to Darby. "Doesn't send a message," Tig stated quickly.

Sadly, I knew that everyone was teaming up against Jax, but Chibs seemed to be the only one who was wedged in the middle at this moment. Juice had stayed silent, possibly thinking of what was the right thing to do, or to tag along like a bitch and do as Clay said all the time. Tig was always beside Clay and myself...I didn't know what to do. So, I chose to do what was best for the club. "Zobelle's not a gangster," Jax argued. "We don't know what kind of message to send," he told the truth.

Clay thought long and hard about what to agree to next. Yet, Jax had made him see sense in what he was saying. "All right," Clay agreed. "We let the cops handle it," he accepted Jax's idea and chose for it to be the one that deals with Darby. "Only we don't tell Unser...we tell Hale," Clay gave his condition.

Instantly, I knew why Clay would give this condition. "If he buries the intel, we know he's on Zobelle's payroll," I stated what would happen if Hale tried to burry the intel.

Jax laughed softly, as though we were all being idiots. Shaking his head, he looked to me and stared into my eyes. For a minute, he looked like a the same guy I had grown up with, the same guy I called my best friend. "I'm telling you, man, Hale's not working for white power," he tried to convince us it was all bullshit.

Clay wasn't going to let this condition disappear for the argument Jax was trying to make. But, I didn't see the harm in giving the intel to Hale. He was a cop, but we were all curious as to where his loyalties lied. _On the badge? Or on Zobelle?_ "So he shuts down the cook shop, don't he?" Clay challenged.

"And if he doesn't, we do," Tig spoke confidently, knowing that this was plan B if Hale lied about the crank lab. Everyone seemed to agree with this, when Clay asked if we were all in favor, we all rose our hands. As did Jax, mumbling a quiet 'sure' and we all wandered to our own ways. Waiting for what Hale would do and what he would say to us.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Sat on my bike outside of Floyd's, Hale had gone to get a cut and wandered out cautiously from the building. Thinking about everything, I felt like time went faster than is should. All I could think about was Hale, if he would go against his badge. Clay, if he'd try to twist everything up with his reactive plans. Opie, if he would stay beside me when I needed him most, or go crawling to the killers of his wife. Maddie, if she'd ever learn the truth and hate the club for what happened. "You waiting for me?" Hale asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

Taking off my shades, I wandered over to Hale and pulled myself back to this moment. "Yeah," I answered his question quickly. "Nords are dealing in town. Found out where Darby's cooker is. Water Road, out by the streams," I gave him all this information in one go, not needing to sugar coat anything while people wandered past, living their daily lives.

All whilst I was telling him the information, Hale looked surprised and irritated to hear this news. But, he seemed to be surprised that it was all coming from me. "In Charming?" he questioned. Since Donna's death, I liked Hale more for his honesty and the goodness that was in him. Yet, I knew that there was something in him that would never change. And that, was his hate for SAMCRO.

"Yeah," I answered whilst nodding at him. "Red house. Shouldn't be hard to find," I told him all the details.

Looking away from me, he had his hands on his hips and changed the weight on his feet. Instantly, I knew that he was more disappointed to have to find out from me, rather than figuring it out for himself. "So now you're doing my job, too?" he questioned me.

Not liking how he was being a sarcastic asshole, I chose to be honest with him. To tell him exactly what I thought and felt. "I'm telling you, we don't nip this now, Nords are gonna flood that mill with crank," I insisted him to do the right thing and not question me. "I'm not jerking you around, man," I spoke honestly. "I convinced Clay to let you guys handle it. Do it by the book for a change," I explained why I came up to him.

Unser would have done a good enough job, but I knew we all needed to gain Hale's trust. _We could have done it ourselves, but we chose to be cautious and let the cops handle it._ "Okay. Well, I'll take a ride out there," Hale assured me he would handle it, but all that I could do then was wait and go back to TM.

I told the others that I did as they asked, but all we had to do now was wait to see if Hale was on Charming's side or on Zobelle's side. All we could do, was wait and see. Clay had also told me that he told Unser, but only so he could keep an eye on Hale and see if he was meeting anyone, to see if he had stained that badge of his because of his hatred for us. "Hale," I informed the others of who was calling me as I pulled out my cell and saw the caller ID. "Yeah?" I answered my cell as I placed it to my ear.

"That info on the lab, that's bogus. There's nothing out there," Hale informed me, telling me the lie that made me have the final decision made. It proved what Clay suspected and made me feel disappointment towards Hale. _He hates us that much that he'd turn his back on Charming's locals?_

All I had to say, was three words when I ended the call and looked down, ashamed that I had faith Hale would do the right thing. Instead, he proved me wrong. "Get the boom," I said the three words that concluded the ongoing thoughts in everyone's head. Ended the tension and questions they may of had as to what Hale told me.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Parking away from the house, we wandered over to the red house and saw that the lights were still on. People were still cooking, or possibly relaxing in the house. We all wore our darkest clothings, while also wearing things to hide our faces or heads. Jax kept his hood up, but I placed a balaclava. "That's got to be it," Jax said.

"Go," Clay commanded.

We slid down the masks and tried to hid our faces. Chibs and Tig began to wander over to the house, shotguns in hand and at the ready. Myself and Juice were going to get the bomb set and were going to blow up the house. "Hold it!" Jax whispered loudly. "Cameras," he warned the others, as we all noticed that the house was surrounding us with cameras.

Chibs and Tig slowly wandered over, sneaking away from the cameras and keeping their guns at the ready. Faces hidden, eyes glued to the doors and windows. I slid my mask down and looked inside the bag, giving it a once over. _Its all here._ "We're set," I told Jax.

"We'll clear the house, then blow it," Jax said, all of us had our masks on and were all ready. Sneaking closer to the house, I kept my gun close, but Juice was the one who had his gun out and was ready to shoot. The backpack tight, slung over my shoulder and I was ready to do what I had to for Charming and for the club.

Sneakily, we placed a few bombs along the outside and I was prepared to place one on the inside once it was cleared. Chibs and Tig began shooting at the windows, then at the guys as they ran out and towards the car. In means of escape, once the house was cleared, I began to set fire to all the bombs and left the one from outside last. Running as fast as I could, I almost didn't make it out.

As the house blew up, flames lit the sky and almost burned me. Jumping to lay flat on the ground, I felt alive and my heart was pounding. Running back to the others, we then left and went to go to TM, as to get ready for the party later that night. The ride back was silent, but I noticed how the guys all seemed either worried, surprised or looked at me like I was crazy. Not caring what they thought, I wanted to do what I had to, but I also wanted out of my life. It felt meaningless without Donna.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Hearing a van pull up, I looked up and saw Clay. Shrugging out of his plain jacket, he slid his cut back on and when our eyes met, I felt guilt. I knew that I needed time, to clear the thoughts from my head and the disgust that ran through me at the thought of a man wanting sex with me. The pain and fear that would stike me when a man would simply touch me. I hated it all, but there was nothing I could do about my thoughts and feelings.

Footsteps came closer, making me look up and see Clay stood by the door. Taking a few more steps, he looked at me with guilt and sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized, which was spoken in a sincere and kind tone. The sound of it, made my heart drop and my eyes sting with the threat of tears. _Stay strong Gemma, it's who you are._

Staring down at my desk, I was stood up and I began to scratch my lip. Trying to regain my strength and remember that what happened to me didn't matter. _I need to show that what those monsters did to me, didn't change me or make me weak. I need to keep that appearance with those that I love. Especially Clay and Jax._ "Me, too," I apologized in return. "How are the hands?" I asked as I glanced at his knuckles.

"They're both sore," he informed me with a small smile, his hands clenched into fists and loosening at the possible pain in them.

Scoffing, I knew that he would feel that sensation in his hands. After the amount of hits he had given my car, I shouldn't have been surprised he had damaged himself in that way. "Yeah, I bet," I agreed with a small laugh. _He's still charming._

With that thought, I swallowed a hard and thick lump in my throat. _This isn't getting easy for me. I wish I could comfort him in some way, but I can't._ "What's going on with us?" Clay asked me sadly, confused as to what was wrong with me and what this was doing to us.

Feeling his pain, I felt like telling him everything, but I knew what it would do. Especially with the fact that I had no clue who it was, or what they wanted. Other than the club to stop selling guns to the Mayans and Niners. "It's me. My accident...it just shook me up somehow," I tried to cover it up. "I don't know, I...just having trouble," I fumbled for words.

"How can I help?" Clay asked me pleadingly.

I knew he wanted things to work out with us, he was trying and I kept being cold and distant towards him. Something inside me told me I had to stop being scared, I had to show him something that wouldn't show distance. I needed to close that distance and show some type of affection and proximity. "I'm so sorry it's bleeding all over you," I apologized. "I'm just a little lost, baby," I tried to explain to him as I wandered closer to him.

Next thing he did, was wrap his arms around me and hold me in his arms. My hands pressing against his shoulders and attempting to hold him, but all I wanted was to push him away from me. Feeling how close I was to him, it made my body tense up and my body sweat with warmth. A warmth that wasn't familiar when associated with Clay. It made me feel sick, I had to get away and re-compose myself. "I got to get this software over to Bobby," I fumbled for words as I pulled away from him and felt sick in my stomach.

Close to puking, I kept my eyes away from him and held the software in my hands. Looking to him, I felt like I was close to breaking, but I knew I could hold back my emotions for a few minutes longer. "I'll run it up there. I don't want you hanging around that place," he offered, to which I mumbled a calm agreement. "There's a wrap party tonight. The guys are going to be there. I'm thinking of going," he conversed. "Unless...you want to maybe grab some supper or something?" he suggested that we'd do something together.

Before, I would of loved to have spent time with him. To do things the way we used to. To be the normal couple we once were, yet the thought of it now, made me want to curl up and cry. Spending time with him, it broke my heart and made me sick. Especially at the thought of him desiring some intimacy with me, which was something I could no longer offer. "I got to relieve Neeta," I shook my head and rejected him gently. "You should go," I suggested, knowing that porn stars would be there and could offer him the release he needed, one that I couldn't give him.

Mumbling an 'okay' in agreement, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The whole time, it felt like my heart was in my stomach and making me want to puke. His lips, which used to be soft and warm, were rough and too hot for me to kiss. The taste of him, repulsed me and made me want nothing more than to pull as far away from him as possible. The smell of him, was the only thing that made me relax. His breath made me feel uneasy, but I kept strong and kept my eyes open. In fear that if I'd close them, I'd see their masked faces again.

That night, while Clay was possibly getting sucked by some porn queen, I was alone and reading the bible at Jax's house. Abel was fast asleep, and when Maddie saw me, she decided she'd go and visit Jax. She wore something basic, but she looked beautiful, as she had always been. Sat alone, I wondered where my life would take me and if I'd ever recover from the damage that was done to me, to inflict pain on the club. _God, help me._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Wandering over to Opie with two cups of beer, I began to smoke my cigarette and gave him a small smile. Handing the beer to Ope, he took it and gave me a quiet 'thanks.' Everyone around us were laughing, flirting, talking, drinking, kissing and smoking. "Crazy, huh?" I asked, looking around, I noticed there were some people doing it on a couch. "Heard you went a little cowboy at that Mayan thing a few weeks ago. The thing today with the explosives..."

Opie caught onto what I was saying, everything turned serious and I knew that he got what I was trying to say. Naturally, I worried for him. Worried for his health and the shit that was going on in his head. How he was a father, yet risking his life because of the loss of his wife. "I don't have a death wish, man," he tried to convince me that what he was saying was true.

Truthfully, I was worried for him. Not just because he was my brother in the MC, or my best friend, or the brother of my girlfriend. I was afraid, because above all of that, he was a father too. He had a family that loved him. Maddie, Piney, the kids and even Mary. "You got something going on," I responded.

Everything Opie was saying and how he stared at me, made me think that maybe he had lost something else with Donna. In that moment, I knew it was his happiness. "I've got the club," he stated. "Just throwing myself into it," he grumbled, looked away and took a long gulp of his beer.

With each passing second, I worried more for him. I didn't like seeing him like this. "You got kids, Ope," I reminded him of the two beautiful children he had back home. Of the responsibilites he had towards them. "Don't throw yourself too far," I advised my childhood friend and brother. Worried for his life and at this point, his mental health. _He's losing it._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Gemma came over, she had told me she made up the excuse that she was going to relieve Neeta to look after Abel. When she saw me, she was surprised and told me that I could go to the party. Taking this suggestion, I thanked Gemma and knew that the bitch would be there, possibly trying her hardest to get into Jax's pants. Getting in my car, I parked outside Cara Cara and wandered into the building.

A single step inside, made the girl I was thinking about come out from where she was hidden. Sat on a seat, her arms flopped to the sides and she was chewing her gum like the slut I had pictured her to be. A tight, short blue dress, her hair up and her make up looked as though she wore 10 kilograms of it, covering up her face. _Fake ass bitch._ "This is a closed party," she told me coldly.

Glaring at her, I straightened up my back and kept my gaze cold. Dark. I wasn't going to be phased, but I wasn't going to take her threats like a bitch. "Like I give a shit," I spat at what she was saying, I knew that if I had to, all I'd have to do is call Luann and she'd allow me to enter this 'closed party'. _Luann loves me like a niece._ "I'm looking for Jax, not you," I informed her bluntly, taking a step closer into the building.

Hearing her laugh, she placed her drink to one side and got up onto her ten inch heels. "Honey," she began as she wandered over to me and blocked me further entrance. "He's got all he can handle tonight, don't worry," she assured me, making me look at her and trail my eyes along her figure.

Fake breasts, fake tan and her entire body was un-natural. _Jax told me he likes the natural type. Which, this girl clearly isn't._ "Yeah, right," I laughed, knowing that what she was saying was bullshit. Moving my head, I looked over her shoulder and saw Jax was sat with Opie.

Something in her switched, the moment I went to move past her, she placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back. Girls began to surround us, blocking me any entry from the building and they all looked as fake as the bitch in-front of me. "I said, get out, bitch," she spat as her face was inches away from mine.

Glaring at me, she chewed her gum like a pathetic high school girl. "That's right. You heard her," the girls around us encouraged her. Trying to get me to run away like a little girl, something inside me was building up. I knew it was rage.

When I got angry, there was no turning back. It was in my genetic material, but I knew that I had to be smart about whatever I was to do. To face the consequences after it. "What part of that is so complicated?" the bitch asked me, as though mocking me and my intelligence.

Taking a step closer, I made our faces come closer together. So close, I felt her sickening smell, of pussy and gum, covered by perfume that hardly masked her natural smell. "Do you even know who you're talking to right now?" I questioned her threateningly, my eyes staring directly into hers. She kept chewing, nodding at me and a smirk formed on her stupid face. "If I were you, I'd be careful with how you talk to club royalty...bitch," I warned her, my voice filled with venom.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, when I looked to the group of girls circling around someone. I scanned who it was and noticed it was Maddie. _Shit, my sister._ Looking at her, her face was red and her eyes dark. Her jaw clenched, I knew that face and I knew I never liked seeing it. As when she got like this, it would never turn out well for the bitch on the opposite end. "Oh, shit," I cussed as I got to my face, ready to go save my sister from whores surrounding her.

Jax then noticed my sister, who was also his girlfriend surrounded by the porn girls. Instantly, he got to his feet too and cussed at the scene in front of us. Ready to go save my sister, Jax placed his hand onto my chest and pushed me back. Our drinks were set to one side and I was prepared to do whatever I had to, in order to protect Maddie. "I got this," Jax assured me, our eyes meeting and a nod was exchanged. Sitting back down, I watched as the girls insulted her as Maddie walked off and left for the bathroom. Jax glared at the girls and wandered past them, all before he wandered into the bathroom after her.

Knowing better than to interupt anything they could be doing in the bathroom, minutes had passed and Jax and Maddie hadn't left the bathroom. Trying not to think of my sister in any way, I knew that Jax was good to her and I knew that he made her happy. I only worried for how long he would keep her happy, wondered if it would be her or Jax who would next get killed. _I have to save them both. Whatever it takes. I won't let what happened to me and Donna happen to them, much less to my baby sister._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Pissed off, a wire inside my brain connected to the other and caused a shock reaction to happen. Turning my back, I walked towards the bathroom and heard the bitch coming after me. "That's right, you'd better run, you ugly skank," she insulted me as I wandered into the bathroom, with a loud slam, I shut it and began pacing around the room. _Calm down Maddie, she's an immature, testy bitch. She's not with the stress and anger. But, Jax is...isn't he? Of couse he is!_

Opening the door, Jax swung in and stayed half in and half out. Calling to me, I had my back to him and I kept pacing. My body shook from the adrenalin and I could hardly breath without a shiver running down my spine. "I'll be out in a minute," I told him with a shaky breath.

Wandering into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and gave me a sad look. "Don't let 'em get to you," he encouraged me in a sad tone. His body getting closer to mine, but he was still wandering as I paced around frantically, trying to regain my composure and stay relaxed. _This stress, is not what I need._

Spinning to face him, I raised my eyebrows and stared directly into his eyes. Knowing when he'd lie to me, or tell me the truth. _I've grown up with the man, I know if he's full of it, or being honest with me._ "Did they get to you?" I questioned him, knowing that if they had, I would break off anything that was happening between us and leave him.

The thought of leaving him hurt, but it was only because I was already in too deep with him. We were starting a really fucked up life together. Staring directly into his eyes, I searched for an answer and he only smirked at me, possibly enjoying my reaction towards the girls flirting with him and the jealousy that coursed through my veins. "We talked about this. It's business," he began, which made me roll my eyes and groan.

Pacing around again, I turned my back to him and felt his hands touch the tops of my shoulders. "They're just-" he went to explain to me, to try and get my attention as he tried to turn me to face him. Spinning on my heels, I pushed Jax away from me, tired of the excuses and arguments we've had over the porn business. Shoving him as hard as possible, Jax would stumble back and look at me with a tired expression.

Knowing he too was tired, I knew the girls hadn't been given the chance to put their filthy hands on him. On my man. I kept pushing him, until I had him pushed against the wall, his back pressing against the wall of the bathroom we were in. Taking hold of his shirt, I ripped it open and attacked his lips with mine. Making Jax chuckle, he smirked against my lips and took hold of my face. Spinning us, he forced me against the wall and made me moan against his lips. Guiding his cut off his back, I lead us towards one of the bathroom stalls.

Biting onto his bottom lip, he began to lift up my top over my head and I began to undo his belt buckle. "Here?" he asked me, his breath coming out in soft pants and his eyes glued to mine. My fingers focused on getting him out of as much clothing as possible, enough to get us to how we wanted to be.

His smile was wide as he lift my shirt and pulled my bra straps to rest against the sides of my arms, pulling down my bra cups enough to show the tops of my breasts and my nipples. Staring at him, I too could hardly breath or speak. "It's just us carnivors right?" I questioned, refering to our joking from earlier today. "Besides...I told you, you're mine Jackson. I'm not letting any filthy whore take what's mine," I spoke possessively. Darkly. Holding onto the back of his head, I slipped my fingers into his hair and tangled them into it as I fisted his hair. Bringing his lips closer to me as we kissed each other heatedly.

"Now shut up and fuck me," I ordered. Jax had pushed me against the wall, next to the sink and had one of my legs propped against the edge. His back to the door, in case my brother or anyone else would see us, so he could give me enough coverage to not scar anyone for life. Whilst he was furiously pounding me against the bathroom wall, I would moan and enjoy the feel of this animalistic love making. Where it wasn't love, but human desire to be completely ravished.

When the door opened, I looked to see who it was, in a lust filled haze, we were both hot and sweating from the intensity of our bodies colliding together in sweet pleasure. How the room was filled with our smell and sounds. His head bowed, as he rest his forehead against my shoulder and focused on what our bodies were doing to one another. Staring at the door, I saw it was the bitch that had been trying to get into his pants all day, but in the end, he chose to stay with me. With the woman he loved. Smirking, I stared at her with a knowing look. _See bitch? You were right, he has got all he can handle. Because, officially...he is mine._

Looking at us with disappointed shock, she shied her eyes away and wandered off. Shutting the door behind her, I gripped onto Jax's hair tightly, bringing his panting and groaning lips up to kiss mine. His hips clapping against mine as I shut my eyes and felt completely owned and knew we belonged together. _You're mine, and I'm yours._

* * *

 _ **"You're mine, I won't let you run from me this time.**_

 _ **You're mine. Bang bang, I got you now."**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked this other half of the chapter! The song for this chapter was 'You're Mine (The Chase)' by Meiko. Now, you guys know the drill. Except, I will be serious. I am not going to post the next chapter until all 5 reviews are recieved for this chapter. Believe me, I mean it when I say it. So, write those reviews quickly and I will post asap.**

* * *

 **Questions I want answered in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) What would you like to see more of?**

 **3) Who do you think will find out first, Maddie or Opie?**

 **4) How do you think Maddie handled Ima?**

 **5) What was your favourite moment in this entire story?**

* * *

 **Until the 5 reviews,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	36. Chapter 20: Teamwork (Part 1)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 20: Teamwork (Part 1)

* * *

 _ **"Somewhere you can't see. Allegiances have formed your destiny."**_

* * *

 **GPOV**

 _~7 years ago~_

 _Wandering into the clubhouse, I had heard that Jax had stayed in his dorm room since Maddie had packed her things up and left for college. Making my way to his dorm room, I was curious as to what state he was and knew he hardly moved from his room. Only to do what the club needed done. Knocking on his door, I heard a voice tell me to come in. "Baby, what are you doing here?" I asked him, he was laid out on his bed, in only his underwear._ Like I hadn't seen him like this before.

 _Worried about him, I knew that he was only moping around because he was sad and felt alone. But, it worried me more that he didn't know we were all here for him. "Moping around, doing nothing," he answered my question. Sighing, he was laid on his back, head tilted as he looked at me._

 _The room was in a terrible state. Food everywhere, clothes lying around all over the place and it looked like it had ten inches of dust on every surface._ Jesus Christ. _"Exactly," I grumbled as I removed a pizza box and placed it in the garbage. "You should get out, live your life," I encouraged as I tried to clear the room a little. To make it at least, decent. "Are you still upset about the whole Tara thing?" I asked him as I took a seat at the end of his bed._

 _Not meeting my gaze, Jax hid his eyes from me and there was a sad expression on his face. His lips pouting a little, which was indication enough to know it was certainly a girl that was on his mind. "I don't know mom, I'm just...down," he mumbled with a shrug and finally met my gaze._ It's about Maddie, isn't it?

 _Pursing my lips in a small smile, I knew that Jax was only like this because he missed Maddie, as she was like a sister to him since the day she was born. It was only natural for him to miss her. "Whenever I'm feeling a little down...you know what cheers me up?" I asked him, curious to know if he knew me as well I knew him._

 _"A new haircut or bag?" replied skeptically, which was true but it wasn't the only thing that made me feel happy after feeling sad._

 _Chuckling, I smirked at him and raised my eyebrows at him. "That too," I agreed with his answer. "What cheers me up, is knowing what I value most in this world," I stated as I crossed my leg over the other and leaned in closer to him. "What do you care about Jax?" I asked him, curious to know if he knew what he cared most about in his life._

 _Pondering for a second, when he found his answer, he looked directly into my eyes and kept his tone serious. "The club, my family," he listed the things that he valued most in this life. "The road and my bike," he stated the things that gave him reason to feel happy, which was exactly what his father once told me._ He looks and acts more and more like his father every day.

 _Nodding, I smiled and liked his answer. Knowing that this was the right path to go on, that this was what he was and was meant to be. "Exactly," I chuckled. "Hold onto those things and it will always make your life worth living," I encouraged him. "There isn't anything more important to us in life, than our family," I stated what was true in life, what was important to us and what we both valued._ Jax means the world to me.

* * *

 **Present day...GPOV**

Fixing my jewlery for the day, I was dressed and ready to go to work. Even though, Clay and the rest of the boys would be gone for a blood run, I knew that a few days wouldn't help me recover from the mental breakdown I was having lately. Hearing Clay cursing and hissing, I found him in the bathroom, trying to inject his fingers with what he needed for his condition. Insisting to help him, as I normally did, he gave me the needle and allowed me to inject his hands equally. "Cortisone helping?" I asked him.

"I'm fine without it," Clay grumbled his reply.

He could hardly look me in the eyes, I wasn't sure why, but I knew it had something to do with our relationship. Only recently I was able to kiss his lips without feeling the need to run away from him. But, I knew I wasn't capable of taking him to bed. Only recently, I was attempting to fall asleep beside him, but some nights I'd wake up, a hot sweat covering my body from the horrible nightmare I had. It wasn't a nightmare, even if I wished it was. It was always the same scene. I was back in that abanadoned building, the white masks and that never forgetting tattoo on the man's neck.

Glancing up at Clay, I pulled myself out of my thoughts and memories. Forgetting the lack of sleep and how I'd go sleep on the couch with those reoccuring nightmares appearing. "I know," I agreed with a nod of my head. "Good," I mumbled when I was finished medicating his hands. "When you back?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow," he answered quickly.

A moment of hesitation led to me leaning in and placing a kiss against Clay's lips. My hands gently cupping either side of his face, I knew my lips were stiff and dry, but I didn't feel as drawn to him, with the secret and the thoughts that ran in my head after what happened to me. "Be safe," I encouraged him kindly.

Placing the needle to one side, I knew my task was finished and I knew that he would have to leave soon. As did I need to leave to go to work. "Thanks," Clay thanked me, his eyes glued to mine and a small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe some time away will help you. Get past whatever this is," he encouraged me to take advantage of this time away from him, which made me realize he was desperate for things to go back to the way they used to be.

I had moved out the door, to walk away from him and no longer be in such a small space with him so close to me. Turning to face him, I noticed how he looked hopeful, yet sad at the same time. "Maybe," I agreed with a nod of my head. Without another word, I wandered back into my room and out the door, getting into my car, Clay rode his bike and we both made our way to TM.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Entering the bedroom with a cup of coffee, I knew Jax had been ready before I was. Considering I had woken early to take care of Abel before Jax could go. He had showered and decided to have breakfast after it. So, I took the hint and looked after Abel whilst having my breakfast at the same time, only to wait for him to finish his shower, so that I could have my turn. Wandering into the bedroom, I took a sip of my coffee and smiled at him.

Jax's hair was wet and slightly messy, but his eyes were kind and his smile sweet. He was slipping into his hoody, his necklace was on the drawer counter and he had slipped it to dangle around his neck, as usual when I wandered over to him. "What's the run?" I asked him softly, smiling at him as I couldn't help but admire the wonderful man I could call 'mine'.

His bullet necklace dangled loosely around his neck, making his hair form a strange type man-bob. _Even with his hair caught by his necklace, he still looks hotter than me._ "Blood drive, children's hospital in Eureka," he informed me of what this run was about. Which should have come to my mind instantly, as I had heard my father and brother discussing it after a church meeting.

"SAMCRO, community servants," I giggled with a small smirk, biting my bottom lip, Jax's eyes shone as they looked at me. His bright hazel eyes were a calming blue, his smile made his eyes crease around the corner and I knew that he was happy in that moment.

Jax chuckled, his lips pulling apart to show me his pearly whites. "That's what we're all about, baby," he teased as he moved closer towards me. Placing my coffee cup to one side, I smiled and slowly walked closer to him.

As though he was the flame to my moth, I followed his lead and wandered over to him. Meeting him in the middle, I stopped in front of him and bit my bottom lip a little harder. The smile I was trying to contain was becoming impossible to resist. "Don't I know that," I mumbled as I stared into his eyes.

Gently, his hand cupped either side of my face as he leaned in and brought our faces closer together. My fingers gently ghosted their way to his hips, gently curling as they took hold of his cothings. When our lips connected, my eyes instantly shut and I couldn't help but smile as we kissed. Jax's lips were gentle, but he too was pursing a small smile as we kissed. The sound of gurgling then turned into a baby's cry. _Abel._ Humming against my lips, Jax pressed another few kisses to my lips and pulled away. "My boy, the master of timing," Jax smirked as he pulled away and stared down at me.

Smiling up at him, I slithered my hands up his sides to rest against his chest. Jax's hands were carefully pushing my hair back, away from my face and his thumbs would rub soothing paterns against my cheek. Gently, I pushed him away and moved to take care of Abel. Turning my back, instantly, I felt a hand reach out for mine and pull me back to him. Pulling my body to come back to him, he smiled at me and gave me a look that screamed he loved me. Following his lead, I moved back to be in his arms, his arms wrapped around my waist and our bodies flush against one another. "I love you," he spoke clearly, with pure honesty and with a serious tone in his voice.

Staring up at him, I examined his expression and knew he meant exactly what he was saying. I knew that he was truly in love with me and it seeped in every expression, every look and every gesture. _He's left me speechless._ "I love you, too," I replied as a smile began to grow along my lips.

Leaning in, he smiled once again and went to place a kiss to my lips. But, the crying continued and Jax pulled back before our lips could meet. "I got him," he said as he walked away and left to take care of his son. Glancing around, I felt content, like I belonged here with him and I knew that this wasn't perfect, but it made me happy. _Jax makes me happy. Abel makes me happy. We're like a small, dysfunctional family. That makes me his-_ "What?" Jax had pulled me out of my thoughts.

Through my subconscious moment, I had been so deep in my thoughts that I had moved to sit on the bed. My hand gently placed over Jax's cut and I hadn't heard him come over to me with Abel in his arms. The realization hit me like a slap to the face. "I'm your old lady," I spoke my thought aloud, smiling to him and realizing that my place meant I was his old lady. The woman he'd always come back home to. The woman he loved, who loved him back.

Jax gave me a slightly proud and cheeky smirk. Abel bounced lightly in his arms as Jax calmed him down from his tears. Blowing me a kiss, he turned to leave me there, shocked by my eureka moment. "Come on," he encouraged his son. "Let's get you some breakfast," he would mumble to his son as they wandered down the hall. "Make you big and strong," he cooed, trying to convince him that eating breakfast would in-fact make him a strong, healthy boy. _I can't believe I've been so blind._

* * *

 **JPOV**

After feeding Abel, I had noticed Maddie had gone to shower and decided to check in on her before I left. Watching her figure, I saw how beautiful she was and couldn't help but admire her. _I'm a lucky man._ Her golden locks were cascading down her back, slick and wet from the water that poured down her body. Her curves blurry from the fog, but her skin was still the light brown tint she always had. Leaning against the door frame, I watched as her body tightened as she stretched a little to slither her fingers into her hair. My eyes trailed along her frame, before I decided I needed to go, or I wouldn't make it to the ride on time.

Leaving Maddie a note, I gave Abel a final kiss goodbye and left. Riding to TM, most of us were ready to leave, the only person who didn't look to be there yet was Clay. Parking up beside Opie, I looked to him and saw he was sat, waiting patiently for the blood drive to begin. "Hey," I greeted him kindly. "Didn't know you were riding."

Opie would hardly talk to me these days, sometimes, it made me wonder what was going on in his mind and other days, I wondered if I should reveal things to either him or his sister. All I knew, was that something had to be done. "Clay wants me on the relay," Ope informed me.

Wind was blowing my hair everywhere, so I tried to push back any strands that got in my face. "Mary with the kids?" I asked him, knowing that someone had to look after the kids. Unless Maddie had made an arrangement to look after the kids without discussing it with me. Lately, neither of us made decisions without consulting the other.

"My kids are fine, Jax," Opie grumbled firmly. As though he wanted to stop the conversation from going any further.

The sound of an engine jumping and roaring made us all look to where the noise was coming from. Listening closely, I knew the sound was familiar and I knew instantly what it was. _Jesus Christ._ "Chitty, chitty, bang bang," Chibs teased as Bobby appeared with his beloved fat boy.

Some of us whistled, most of us just stayed silent and watched as Bobby pulled up in front of us. "All right," Half-Sack cheered teasingly as he watched Bobby show up with his beast. _Didn't he say he was going to put it to sleep? Or was it all something I had imagined?_ "It's an old fat boy on an old fat boy," Half-Sack joked, making a few of us laugh at the teasing. "Sorry," the prospect instantly apologized as he saw Bobby glare at him. _Always respect club members._

Pulling out a cigarette, I placed it between my lips, got off my bike and walked over to Bobby. Lighting my cigarette, I took a deep breath and enjoyed the relaxing sensation it gave me. "Thought you put that beast to sleep," I mumbled with the cigarette between my lips.

"This fat boy ain't even reached its prime," Bobby spoke confidently.

Truthfully, the bike looked old and could hardly function. The smoke that left through the exhaust was black, which was never a good sign. "Barely looks like it can reach the end of the lot," Opie joked, making me chuckle softly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Piney was watching us closely and enjoying the playfull banter that was going on between us. "Best bike for a long ride," Bobby mumbled. "And I put it up against any of your pretty Dynas," he pointed towards our bikes, which were a new model, compared to his antique.

"You hitting a gay rodeo on the way?" I asked, making a few others joke about what Bobby looked like and what he was wearing.

Bobby was wearing the usual, jeans, cut, shirt, leather boots. But, he was wearing a cowboy like leather that covered his legs and most of his pants. Some of the boys made cowboy sounds, yelling 'Yehaw' and making Bobby wave his arms around as though he didn't know what to say to that. "Cowhide protects the man hide," Bobby excused what he was wearing.

"Get in line, Brokeback," Tig called out, making me laugh loudly, a wide smile on my face and my body curling forwards as I clutched my cigarette between my fingers.

Climbing onto his bike, Bobby made the engine roar to life. The bang and cloud of black smoke escaped once more. "Shit," I cursed, worried for Bobby and ourselves. _How the hell is Bobby going to ride that piece of shit?_

Most of us complained, some of us coughed up the shit that escaped into the fresh air. Attempting to breathe, I took a few steps back and saw how the prospect couldn't help but get up and complain. "Really?" he grumbled. "Goddamn, man," he waved the smoke away from his face. "Come on, I gotta ride behind that thing?" he questioned us all, annoyed that Bobby was ahead of him in the formation.

"Shut up," Chibs ordered loudly. "You should be used to getting sprayed in the face," he teased, hinting that the boy may of been doing something a little more personal, rather than something friendly. Hinting that the boy could have been gay for all we knew.

"Usually by Bobby," Tig joked along with Chibs.

Laughing, I watched as the prospect moved to stand in front of us and follow after Bobby. "Eat me, Chibs," he threatened as he took hold of his crotch and wriggled it in his hands. Making the gesture for him to snack on something that was only half there.

Playing along with the joke, Chibs was keeping cool about it all. "See, the thing is," Chibs began as he looked to the young prospect. "I like a full scrote when I snack on someone," he teased the boy, who only had half a nut and made a nibbling noise towards the young boy.

The mention of a 'full scrote' made the boy get a little shy, as though he was deliberating telling us something that he may of been holding back. "Is that right?" Half-Sack questioned Chibs, to which our Scott friend nodded at him. "Pretty soon you can have that," he spoke confidently, yet awkwardly.

Crossing his arms, Tig got comfortable as he leaned against the railing. "What? You gonna spontaneously sprout a nut?" he questioned the young prospect that was claiming he was going to have a full sack.

"Boing," I joined with the playfull teasing, making a few of the guys around me chuckle or laugh.

Pursing his lips, the boy looked around a little awkwardly, as though he shouldn't be sharing this information with us. "No," he answered Tig's question, to which Tig then asked a string of 'What?'s "I'm getting a Neuticle," Half-Sack shrugged.

Thinking I hadn't heard him correctly, I wanted him to repeat it so that it was true what he was saying. _Does this surgery even exist?_ "Getting a what?" I asked him curiously. "You're getting a musical?" I questioned him, surprised he'd been offered such a thing. Chibs repeated my joke, making everyone else laugh along with us.

No longer was Kip awkward, it had been overpowered by the anger and irritation he was getting from our conversation. From all our teasing and joking. "A fake ball. A Neuticle," he spoke slowly, clearly. "It's an implant. Give me a sense of symmetry. Balance," he explained further of what he was planning on purchasing and going under the knife for.

Taking a step closer, the others were all laughing and I couldn't help the chuckles that escaped me. A smile plastered on my lips from all the teasing and the strange conversation we were having about his plan. "Are you for real?" I asked him.

Looking to me, his hands were shoved deep within his pockets and he looked more irritated than ever. "Yeah," he answered my question. "I'm just waiting for the VA insurance to clear," he told us what was keeping him from doing the surgery. _He really wants a fake ball in his body? Who is he trying to fool?_

"You're getting a glass ball?" Opie asked him curiously, his tone skeptical and I couldn't help the chuckles that escaped. _So stupid._ Half-Sack then began to argue at us, trying to explain the texture of the fake ball he wanted to get. All of us trying to figure out what the ball would feel like. What made us all burst out laughing, were the noises that Tig was doing. Sounding like a cow being milked, he and Bobby were playing around, making noises as they joked about the boy's planned surgery.

Coming closer to us, Clay had rode up to us and stopped beside us. Tig and Bobby were both trying to get a hold of Half-Sack's sack. Seeing Clay follow after my mother, she parked her car and walked towards the office. "What?" Clay asked as our laughter began to die down.

Smiling, Bobby looked between Half-Sack and the rest of us, before his gaze met Clay's. "You don't want to know," Bobby replied quickly. "Really," Bobby spoke with a shake of his head. Glancing at us again, Bobby moved to his bike and had a smile upon his face.

Just as Bobby turned around, Clay decided to speak up. "Hey, Bobby," Clay called to our old fat boy, Bobby. "Shoulder gonna hold up?" Clay asked, remembering about the shot Bobby had to his shoulder the day he got out of his cell. _Shit. I almost forgot about that._

"The shoulder's good," Bobby assured him with a nod as he gently touched his shoulder and rolled it comfortably.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Watching the boys joke around and tease one another was a nice sight to see. It showed they still talked, had fun and enjoyed each others company. Even if they were sometimes the target of the verbal abuse. Wandering over to Clay when he looked to me and Gemma walked past me, I knew we needed to discuss things business wise for our garage. "Hey, I, uh," Clay began. "I appreciate you taking care of the garage while I'm gone," he thanked me for stepping out of this ride.

Smiling, I wiped my hands and acted like the man who didn't know what he did. I knew what he did, I was simply waiting for when Jax would decide the truth should come out. Or when Clay would or Tig reveal the truth. "No problem," I assured him it was not an issue.

Truthfully, I wasn't up for going on a run with the boys while doing a blood drive. I wanted to be close to the kids and stay here to support Maddie through the lies she was weaving out of. _I'm keeping something from both her and her brother. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ "Tell the boys they can log some OT," Clay instructed. "I don't want to get buried," he explained as he looked in the direction of Gemma.

Gemma was stepping into the office, which made me wonder how she was and if she was any better from when I had last seen her. Lately, she'd been distant and hesitant. Not comfortable or easy going as she always had been. _She seems tense and strange._ "I'll keep an eye on her," I assured him I could look out for his old lady. "I know she's been-" I went to explain how she was acting, but Clay stopped me before I could finish.

"She's fine," he cut me off. "You just worry about the cars," he ordered for me to place my attention on the cars, the work that had to be done and busting my ass off without them there. _Great. Not only has this asshole killed my daughter-in-law, he has manipulated my son a few times and is now ordering me around like his personal bitch._

Staring him directly in the eyes, I wiped at my greased fingers and glared at him. Not liking that he was giving me orders with no respect, a part of me wanted to remind him that I was one of the founders too, not to mention the first Vice-President before John died. "Got my full attention," I grumbled.

Moving away from him, I watched as Clay rode back to the gates and stopped a few meters away from the clubhouse. Happy was stood before him and stared down at my President. "What do you say, prez?" Happy asked Clay expectantly.

Jax and the others then began to get in their line, creating a tight formation, they were ready for the long road they had on their way. "Let's go save the children!" Clay yelled, causing Happy to shoot twice to the distance and declare that this ride was about to begin. The boys then rode out, leaving me along with Gemma, Dog and a few other of the guys from TM. _Assholes. Both Tig and Clay._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Riding out of Charming, we had seperated from the group of bikes, riding towards the meeting point where Edmond and Cameron were hiding our stash. Secretly and wisely enough, they were using the building as though it was a military surplus shop. There were a few cops inside, looking at weapons when Clay arrived, he somehow convinced them to leave. "Military surplus shop as cover. Wish we thought of that," Jax commented as we followed behind the Irish.

Edmond's father took credit of the idea, that he was the one to come up with it and that he was a genious. After Chibs was joking around with them, they teased back and we all were finally in the storage room. "How do we carry?" Clay asked.

Cameron was the one to pull out the weapons, showing them to us and handing it to us as we'd slip them into the false bed rolls. Edmond was the one to roll out the cloth to show us how we'd place them into the material. "Ten guns in each. Roll it up, strap it on," Edmond informed us of how to hide it effectively.

"Just a biker with a bedroll," Bobby caught onto the idea behind it.

Tig was slipping his guns into the bedroll material and we all saw how it snugly fit into the pouches. The presentation was affective and the low expectancy of it being in the material really made the boy a genious. "Six riders, five dozen. That's a good haul," Tig commented.

Examining the guns, I saw how the make was, how clean and perfect the guns looked. Which was overall, a brilliant plan, if it all worked out well and there were no interuptions. "Runs are set up for the next three months. One every two weeks," Edmond began to make negotiations.

"We'll try to cover as many runs as we can with charity rides," Clay assured them that we could get this done, with a good reason to travel long distances for two good causes. For the Irish and for the people we were supporting. Such as Eureka and the donation we would give them.

To prevent Edmond or his father for questioning us, I decided it be best to be pointed out why this was a better time for us to travel. To deliver the haul to those who could take their products for our pay. "Cops never mess with us when we're serving humanity," I explained why it was beneficial for us to go when there were charity rides.

Clay turned his head to me, his eyes covered by his sunglasses and his expression was one that was neutural. As though he didn't care less if I sided with him and saved his ass from explaining to the Irish. "Rest of the time, travel in twos. Stay off the main roads. Should be no problem," Jax agreed, already coming up with another plan for us to go along with.

Thankful that we were all working as a team, I knew that we were better when we were working together. Not when we were pulling each other apart. "The thirty-two, they're pleased the way this worked out with SAMCRO," Cameron told us proudly.

Clay looked down, shuffling on his feet and keeping his Prez voice on. "Well, you tell the scabby fence boys, I'm all about the cause," Clay encouraged them to keep being positive, to keep selling to SAMCRO and that our bonds were still close to the IRA.

"You can tell 'em yourself," Edmond said suddenly, making the whole room silent in confusion by this sudden outburst.

The one person who tensed the most, was of course, Chibs. "Edmond," Cameron scolded. "Jimmy O, some of the Falcarragh crew, might be coming stateside, time allows," Cameron tried to brush it off as quickly and calmly as he could. Talking to us as though this information didn't mean anything to us. _It means something to someone. Chibs._

Chibs then said something in a foreign language. I wasn't sure if it was Irish or Scottish, but I was guessing it was Irish Gaelic by how Edmond and Cameron's expressions changed. Their slightly happy expressions turned dark, as though they were expecting this to come from Chibs. "Their day'll come," Chibs told us, which was what I was guessing was what he had said to the others in Irish Gaelic.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Trying to help a customer, I heard the office phone ring and I knew I had to find a way to do my work while answering the phone. "Shit," I cussed, knowing that there was too much work to be done and that I was only one woman. "Yeah," I answered the call, to which a voice spoke and responded to me. "Hold on," I told the potential customer as I saw Piney wander into the office.

Before being interupted by the call, I was trying to find the keys to the woman's car. Thankfully, I had Piney and a few others to help me out whenever I needed them. "Mail," he told me as he raised a yellow enveloped letter of some sort. _What the hell can this be?_

Glancing up at the old man, I put the person on the line on hold and moved to pull out the file from the cabinate. "Just drop it there," I ordered of Piney as I turned my back to him. Truthfully, he was being a great help to me, especially now that our kids were together. _He cares, but I know he doesn't care for Clay._

"Anything I can do?" Piney asked, as though he hadn't a clue of what to do next for me.

Pulling out the file, I threw it onto the desk and looked up to Piney once more. Knowing that I could have done it myself, I knew that I needed to take help when it was being offered. "Hunt down the keys to the gold Sebring," I suggested a task for him to do, so that I could go back to our customer on hold.

Piney, of course, didn't need to be told twice. He simply did as he was told when it came to me. I knew Piney was close to Jax, but I wasn't sure if it was his history with John, or my son, or simply because my son was with his daughter. "Sure, darling," he agreed with my offered task. "Right this way, sweet cheeks," he began to flirt with the woman as he gestured for her to go first. Only, so he could check her out and hum with satisfaction.

Flicking the file, something caught my eye. The mail. It had 'CONFIDENTIALITY' written over it. Which made my interest peak. Picking up the envelope, I pulled out what was inside it and noticed it was a Sherman's paper bag. Something inside me, made me want to be sick as I slipped my hand into the Sherman's bag and pulled out a rubber material. This, was the type of material that I could imagine in a re-occuring nightmare. When I pulled the content out of the bag, I saw what I had sensed and suspected to be inside the bag. Yet, even with my suspicion, I was still surprised to find that this what was inside the mail. It was the same mask the animals had worn when they raped me.

Feeling a lump form in my throat, it made it hard for me to breathe. My body was tense and I felt my private parts want to crawl deep within myself, as to never be used for such actions ever again. My heart was pounding harder than ever before, while my fingers shook and body was coated in sweat. _Just when things were slowly getting better for me, this had to happen._ Determined to find out who had done this to me, I got my bag and took the mask, in the Sherman's bag, with me.

Telling Dog to talk to whoever I had put on hold, I told them I needed to get out for a while, that I didn't know when I'd be back. I made an excuse, saying I needed to go to the store and head home quickly, that I wasn't feeling too good. Driving out to Sherman's, I parked close by and wandered over there with a march in my step. _Who the hell did this to me? I want to know. Now._ When I wandered over to Sherman's, the sign made me slow my walk and I was stunned to find that Sherman's was closed.

But, it wasn't only closed. It was changed to 'Impecable Smokes', a cigar shop. Not only that, but when I got closer to the store, I found a suited man, a man I had seen before, but I wasn't sure where. He seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure where I had seen him. "Good morning," the man greeted me. "You looking for Sherman's?" he asked as he noticed the paper bag in my hands. "They closed last month. Hope it wasn't a return," he smiled falsely, which made me suspect he knew something about what was inside the paper bag I was clutching to my gut and crotch.

Licking my lips, I wasn't sure where I had seen him, but I was certain that he knew something of what happened to me. Turning around, I wandered back to my car as quickly as possible. Ready to go to Unser and tell him all about what was in the bag. In my tracks, I was side stepped by a guy I felt I had seen before too. My eyes quickly flashed to his chest and I instantly remembered where I had seen him. There was the exact same tattoo on his skin that I had seen the night I had been raped. "Sorry, ma'am," his sickening voice made a shiver run down my spine. _It was you. You did this to me._

The words reminded me of the night. As though I could see the mask, hear his words just before he entered me. It was as though I was back in that place, but, instead of that, I could hear his voice and see his face. Then, we were transported back to earlier that same night, when he bumped into me outside of the clubhouse, after threatening Clay and the boys. _Oh my God. Its them. They did this to me, to get back at Clay for selling to black and brown._

Smiling as he walked past me, I followed him and saw him exchange a pat on the back with the guy who owned Sherman's, which was now a cigar shop. Surprised to see that they were the ones behind what happened to me, I felt like I was going to be sick. Rushing to the car, I didn't know what to do. Mentally, I was all over the place, physically, I stayed seated in my car, watching the store, so that I could follow the one who did this to me and get my revenge.

Staring down at the mask, I decided to take a smoke and knew what I had to do. I was going to make them pay for what they did to me. The sound of a horn and calling, made me look over eventually and the woman asked me if I was leaving. Tired of her bullshit, I knew how to make a statement of if I was leaving or not. Pulling out my gun, I wasn't sure if it was the anger inside me, or the fact that I knew something like this would bring Unser right to me, rather than me look for him. Pulling my gun out, I aimed it at the woman and squinted at her, challenging her to question me again. "Shit!" she cussed before she drove off and I was finally left in peace.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding along with everyone, we had caught up and everything seemed to be running smoothly. No one had been injured, we would be at the meeting point soon and we'd be there in time to party until late. Suddenly, Bobby's engine began to backfire. Black smoke was being coughed out of Bobby's exhaust pipe and I could hear Tig screaming. Attempting to see where he was going, Bobby too was finding it difficult to keep control of his fat boy. Next thing I saw, was Tig collide with something, sending him flying down a hill and along with that, one of the other guys slid off his bike. _Jesus Christ._

Parking as quickly as we all could, we rushed over to where Tig was. He was rolling over, bleeding and screaming his lungs out. In the matter of seconds, everything went from peaceful to shit. Bobby was pleading for Tig to be okay, while they tried to help us bring him to a hospital. Following Tig, we took him to the closest hospital and stayed with him. At least, until we heard news for if he needed surgery or simple stitching.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Sat, staring at the cigar shop, I was ready for whatever was going to come my way, which was hopefully soon, the man who had raped me. The guy with the tattoo on his neck. Waiting, made me zone out as I focused all my attention on the cigar shop. The sound of a familiar car park a few cars down beside me, made me turn my head to see it was in fact, Wayne. He wandered over to my car, knocked lightly on my window and waved at me sheepishly. "Got a disturbing call from a woman, says you pulled a gun on her?" he asked after I had rolled my window down to have a better conversation, rather than the pair of us staring awkwardly at each other.

Keeping my eyes glued to him, but mind alert for when and who was leaving the shop. Glued to anything that allowed me vision to the building, I kept checking to see if the rapist would exit the building. "Yeah," I mumbled with a nod of my head.

For me, there was no point in lying to Wayne, especially when he already knew so much and once I'd tell him why, he'd understand what was happening to me in that moment. Instead of asking me the right questions, he kept asking the wrong ones. "That's it? Just 'Yeah'?" he questioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I didn't shoot her," I agrued. _Bitch was annoying. She's lucky I didn't pull the trigger. I mean, I was having a breakdown, could she not see that?_

Confused as to what I was trying to say, I knew that it was me being obvious. That it was better to have a gun aimed at her, rather than pulling the trigger and shooting her down for the only reason being, she was being annoying at the wrong moment in time with me. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Wayne challenged. Ignoring his stuttering, I reached into my bag and pulled out the Sherman's bag. Handing it to Wayne descretely, he pulled out the mask and glanced up at me skeptically. "You gonna hit a bank or something?" he questioned me teasingly.

Not taking his teasing kindly, I knew it was simply because he was too blind to see and that he didn't know what this really meant to me. How this had played a part of my re-occuring nightmare. "That's what they were wearing," I growled quickly.

His eyebrows furrowed whilst he glanced at me, before glancing back and forth with the mask. "Who?" he tried to push answers out of me, but I simply stayed silent and gave him a look that revealed all. "Oh, Jesus," he cussed as it struck him, who exactly wore these masks and why this had me all shook out of place.

"Someone dropped it in our mailbox today. In the Sherman's bag," I concluded how this came into my grasp, not needing to add further details to my mostly boring morning.

Dropping the mask back in the bag, I placed it on the seat beside me. Tired of holding that object, which only made my body react in unhealthy ways, unfamiliar ways, that only were associated to the incident. "They're just trying to rattle you," he tried to brush it off of me. "Sherman's?" he questioned himself. "Holy shit. Zobelle," he pieced together the pieces of some, now solved puzzle.

Knowing I had done wrong, I was only stressed and all over the place in that moment. I had needed to do something, but I knew that my actions earlier were bad. That I shouldn't have lost my temper that way, but it happened and I had to apologize for what I did. "Look, I'm sorry about the gun," I apologized whole heartedly, knowing it wasn't like me to get rattled and pull a gun on some random woman.

Glancing around, Wayne took a step away from my window and offered me a small, sad smile. As though he had everything I could need to help me through whatever was running through my head and rumbling my mixed up emotions. "Come on. Let me take you home," he stuttered as he pointed behind him, gesturing for me to get into his cop car.

An image in my side mirror made my eyes flash to what I could see. The guy with the tattoo stepped out of the shop and climbed into his car. _I have to follow him._ "I got something I got to do. I'll be okay," I assured him quickly, getting myself ready to follow after him and leave Wayne all alone. _I need to kill that son of a bitch._

Surprised by how quickly I was trying to get Wayne away from me, to brush him off, he wasn't completely fooled. Although, he gave me a confused expression as to my determination and my hurry. "Want to give me the gun?" he questioned me, making me mumble a fast 'Sure,' as I handed him the gun I had used. _I've got another one anyway._ "I'll return it later," he informed me as I agreed with a nod and drove away, following the asshole as quickly and safely as I could. _You're not getting away from me, not this time._

* * *

 **OPOV**

We had helped follow the ambulance as they took Tig to the hospital, needing to make sure he was in good hands and could get patched up quickly. Although, none of us liked how everything had turned out and were all worried for our brother needing stitches. "You tend to his every beck and call," Clay began to order Bobby, who had caused this mess in the first place. "And wipe his goddamn ass if that's what he wants you to do!" Clay shouted at Bobby as we made it

Wandering over to my bike, I took my gloves and put them on. Then, I pulled on my helmet and moved to get onto my bike. All whilst Clay, Jax and Chibs were getting themselves ready to leave. "Call Piney. Tell him we got two bikes down, gonna need the flatbed," Jax called out instructions for my father and the others to follow.

Bobby mumbled something to the prospect, making Happy chuckle and the rest of us get to it. Trying to leave, I waited for Jax, who had pulled off Bobby and Tig's bedrolls. Which, were actually filled with guns that needed to be taken to the drop point. Catching one of them, Jax then took the other to place it on the back of his bike. "I got it," Clay spoke confidently as he wandered over to his bike, extra bedroll in his hands.

"I can take it," Jax tried to argue.

Clearly, Clay wasn't taking any of it. The pair of them lately had been always either arguing, or about to rip each others throat. Second guessing each other, I knew they were having issues. I knew it was some type of 'daddy' issue, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. "I said I got it," Clay barked back as he strapped the extra bedroll onto the back of his bike.

 **JPOV**

Riding a few more miles, we were parked to get some gas in our bikes, but Clay had to take an urgent call. Apparently, it was Bobby. "Where the hell were you guys? And you just let 'em...you just wait there. You've done enough goddamn damage today," he yelled into the phone as he would pace around and scream down the phone. _Someone clearly ain't happy._

Curious to know what was going on, I knew that it was something bad and it definately didn't please Clay. Not even in the slightest. "What?" I asked him, wondering what exactly had gone wrong for him and what happened on the other line of the call.

From how angry Clay sounded, the way he snapped his phone shut, I knew something was badly wrong. He was fuming and I wasn't sure if everything was truthfully at all good. _Tig is down and something bad has happened. What else could have gone wrong in that moment?_ "Bounty hunters..." Clay began. "Just picked up Tig," he informed us. _Jesus Christ._

"The hell for?" Opie questioned, stunned that there was a big enough bounty for people to get Tig for the money on his head. _Tig is a sick and twisted man. Nothing surprises me, he's capable of anything by what I've seen and known about him lately._

Clay looked more angered and irritated than what he should have. _Of course he's this way. Tig is his bitch. Considering he was the one who killed Donna. Wonder what he did this time to make him have a bounty on his head. Probably screwed some rich man's old lady._ "They didn't stop to say," Clay grumbled. "Half-Sack's trailing 'em," he spoke in an ashamed tone.

"Jesus Christ," Chibs mumbled, surprised. "How does that happen?" he questioned how the hell this happened in the first place. _Like I said. Nothing about Tig surprises me anymore._

"Ask the jew in leather," Clay grumbled.

Clay had been pacing around, as though he didn't know when to stop and I was starting to wonder if he would walk the rest of the way to find Tig, or get onto his bike and try to find him. _Can't he stand still?_ "It'll have been the hospital. Bounty hunters'll pay admins to call in names and nefarious types," I informed them, knowing that this type of thing happened. It had happened before, and we all knew it could happen again.

Surprised by my words, it only made Clay angrier than before. "If Tig had an outstanding warrant, I'd know about it," he spat at me, as though I was being an idiot for even considering the possibility. _Bounty's don't sprout out of thin air. Tig did something and these people have connections. Just like we have Unser under our thumb._

Knowing that Clay only wanted to get into a fight, I decided to keep it all civil and calm. It was an argument, but I wasn't going to try and rip his throat out. Only discuss the possibilities that Clay was blocking out in that moment. "Might be out of state. If the bounty's big enough, they could be hauling his ass to Maine," I argued with a leveled tone.

"We got to go after him," Chibs decided encouragingly.

But, of course, Clay was having none of it. "We got a delivery to make," he argued back bitterly, as though he was a wounded man with lost pride in his choices. _He is acting like a child._

Chibs, being the brother he was to all of us, considered what could happen if we didn't go to save Tig. This was the only shot we had at getting him back, even if I didn't like the guy, I knew I couldn't hate him. Why exactly, I still was trying to figure it out. "The bondsmen have no jurisdiction. There's nothing to stop us taking him back," Chibs argued back.

"What's stopping us is six bedrolls full of illegal handguns," Clay growled as he pointed down at the bedrolls on the back of bikes. _He has a point. But, we don't need bedrolls to save Tig from the bounty hunters._

Having a small plan, I knew that we could simply place the bedrolls somewhere safe, until we got to the place we needed to and get Tig back. The charter we had waiting for us, could wait for us to reach them and then take the bedrolls from us, so they can sell it to whoever was buying. "We go after him now, we got a chance. He crosses state lines-" I tried to come up with something to convince Clay this was the right thing to do.

Clay was only getting more and more anxious. More and more angry as the moments passed on. "If Tig was here, he'd vote to deliver the guns!" Clay spat back, like he knew Tig and what was going to happen to him. _By tomorrow, Tig could be dead for all we knew. God knows where he'll be, what state he's in and if we'd ever see him again._

"We dump the bedrolls somewhere safe. Relay gets pushed by a few hours," I argued, trying to make him see a different way we could all win today. _We never leave a brother behind. It's not what this club is supposed to be about._

Acting like the big baby he was, he didn't take a second to think everything through. Clay had always been the stubborn type. Nothing like Opie, Piney or Maddie when they were being stubborn. Clay was less stubborn than they were. That, was obvious. "We're going," Clay already made up his mind.

Not even considering the possibilities that came along with the problems we'd face if we didn't save Tig, Clay was being dumb and acting out of anger towards us and our choices. _I may not like Tig, but I could never leave him behind._ "Maybe we should call a vote," I suggested calmly.

Wandering back to his bike, he slung one leg over it and sat down quickly. He was ready to go and he had already made his mind up. "You vote all you want. I'm delivering the guns," he informed us of the choice he had made. The engine roared to life, he was about to ride off, when the bike fell to its side and I noticed how Clay's hands curled up. "Goddamn it. Shit," he cussed as he tried to hold onto the bike in any way he could. "I got it. I got it," he grumbled when he saw Opie make his way over to help him, making Opie step away and offer him the space he needed.

After attempting to pull the bike up, Clay couldn't and I saw how his hands were giving up on him. How eventually, he would no longer be able to ride. _You can't ride, you can't lead._ "On three. Ready," I encouraged Chibs and myself as we pulled the bike up, after all the attempts Clay had done, but hadn't prevailed with his state.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Seeing our leader struggle, it wasn't easy, but we all understood his condition and offered to help. The way Clay was convinced he had it all under control, reminded me of whenever myself or my family were trying to do something alone. Taking that thought, I knew I had to step away from him and give him the space he needed to focus on lifting up his bike alone. When he wandered off and gave up, I followed after him. "Some days I can't even get my dick out of my pants," he grumbled as we sat down silently.

Knowing that what he needed, was gentle guidance, I also knew he needed to cheer up after what he had just gone through. _He's trying to be tough, but it isn't easy with his condition._ "That's what prospects are for," I joked. Remembering a time they joked about myself and Jax possibly having to do that when we started off as prospects.

Clay chuckled, smiling and his fingers gently rubbed his knuckles. Personally, I didn't know what it felt like to be him, but I knew it musn't have been easy. "Yeah," he agreed with a smile on his face. "You all right? Family?" he asked me slowly, as though cautious to ask me such a question.

I knew he was concerned. As any other brother would be. _My relationship with my kids is rocky. My mom is always nagging me. My pop is always shouting in my ear. And I keep trying to push Maddie away, simply because I fear for her._ "I guess," I shrugged. "The road helps. Reminds me why I signed up for all this bullshit in the first place," I grumbled as I moved my eyes to look away from his gaze.

They way he would look at me sometimes, made me wonder what was really going on behind those shades. Made me wonder what he was trying to hide from me, like he knew something that I didn't. "Amen, bro," he agreed with a nod and small sigh.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I knew that we needed to do what was right. Even if Clay thought it was wrong. Jax was right this time, we needed to save Tig before he would slip through our fingers. "We got to go get Tig," I told him honestly. "This thing between you and Jax...I don't know what it is, but it's pulling focus from what we are," I stated. _We're a brotherhood. Meaning we don't leave anybody behind._ "I'm with you either way," I assured him he had me beside him, no matter what he'd choose.

"He okay?" Jax asked me as I approached them.

When I looked to Jax, I noticed him glance between myself and Clay. Something in his expression wasn't right. It was as though he was keeping something from me. Like he was angered at Clay for something behind those eyes of his. _Something's not right. They need to fix this thing soon._ "He just needs to know we've got his back," I encouraged Jax to follow my lead this time.

Allowing Clay to ponder about what I had said for a few moments, when he was ready, he made his way back to his bike. Sitting on it, he wrapped his hands around the handles and was ready to get back on the road. "Let's go get Tig," he decided was the best choice. _Good choice Clay, I knew we could count on you._

* * *

 **MPOV**

Wandering around in my office, I was fixing files and clearing up the mess of papers I was leaving over my normally clear desk. Placing the last piece of information of my last case, I opened my cabinate and heard a knock on the door. Calling to them, telling them to come in, I looked to the door and smiled at the sight of Emma at the door. "I finished the last file for Mr Grogan," I told her, waving the file around as I slid it into the according alphabetical slip.

Emma was acting a little strange ever since my birthday party, espeically with the mess that I seemed to be pulling Anna into. Considering, she had been working in the hospital for only a few weeks and already, drama was rising to the roof for her. _With the whole Gemma incident and my constant irritiating conversations about my relationship with Jax, she must be tired of my visits._ "Good to hear," Emma smiled tightly, coldly, as though she was being distant and stiff on purpose. "Chief Unser is looking for you," she informed me.

Worried about the woman that was like a role model, I furrowed my eyebrows and blinked a few times. Since she had been in Charming, our relationship, both professional and emotional, had been on a bumpy road. Some days, she was happy, others she looked like she wanted to run away from me. "Is everything okay?" I asked her curiously.

Trying to be serious, she brushed it off and looked at me with a tight lipped, strained smile. As though she was forcing herself to be nice and calm about it all. "You tell me, Maddie," she encouraged me falsely. "You seem to get a lot of visitors. From both sides of the law," she commented bitterly, which was like a slap to my face. _What is she trying to indicate with that?_

Feeling a little defensive, I didn't like how she was keeping something back from me. I knew that she was itching to say something, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. _Does she not like the fact that I still have connections with the sons?_ "What are you trying to say, Emma?" I asked her in a serious, slowly getting more defensive and speculating tone.

Her lips pulled back, revealing a wide and false smile appear on her face. It was forced and bitter, which was confusing as Emma was always the kindest person I knew. But something told me she was keeping something from me, what exactly? I wasn't sure. "Nothing," she replied quickly. "The Chief is waiting for you," she reminded me coldly.

Knowing that Unser was the type to wait patiently, I knew he had better things to do than to sit around and talk to me. "Please, let him in," I encouraged Emma kindly, nodding, she looked to where I presumed Unser was standing and waited for him to enter. Trying to muster a genuine smile, I stood beside my desk and attempted to clear up my desk as best as I could. "Chief," I greeted as I saw him enter through the door.

Unser looked exhausted, as though he could hardly stay awake for another moment. Or, as though he didn't know what to do with himself any longer. I could tell something was bothering him. "Didn't mean to pull you away from anything," he apologized, looking to see if anyone was in the corridor as he walked in, he closed the door shut behind him and offered us some privacy.

When he turned his head to look at me, I offered him a kind smile and directed him to sit down on the chair in front of my desk. "Please, sit," I offered him the seat and sat at my desk seat, slowly he wandered over to the empty chair and pulled it out, thanking me in a mumble before he sat down. "What is it?" I asked him, folding my hands and allowing them to rest on my desk.

"Gemma," he answered bluntly.

Worried for the name he had said, I knew that Gemma was in a fragile state and some days, she was better than most. But, I knew there were days she just froze up and had some type of breakdown. "Did something happen?" I asked, leaning closer and worried for the woman I saw as my second mother.

Unser sighed, looked around and looked like he didn't know what to say to me. Like he was trying to find the right way to word what he was thinking. "She's out of sorts," he informed me. "Matter of time before she hurts someone. Herself," he tried to predict the future. "Not sure how to help her," he revealed to me bravely, honestly, seeking for my help.

Not entirely sure myself, I knew Gemma and I knew she was a strong woman. But, I knew that something like this never happened to her and that she must have been fighting with herself mentally and possibly emotionally. "She has to talk to somebody about what happened," I stated what had to be done. "I've tried. So has Anna," I tried to break the news lightly to Unser.

Truthfully, I stressed over what happened to Gemma, more than I could ever have believed possible. Gemma was someone I loved, cared about as I had grown up with her being a strong, fierce woman that she had always been. Seeing her in this state, was crumbling, but I knew I could shed her load and be the rock she needed me to be. "You care about her," Unser pulled me from the thoughts and memories that ran through my mind.

Not only was holding this sad secret for Gemma heartbreaking on her part, but it was a stressfull load to hold on my soulders. The reason for that, were two people. Jax and Clay. I had to see their faces almost every day and keeping the secret from them, was making it unsettling. Not to mention, how mine and Jax's relationship was meant to be fueled by truth. Honesty. "Of course I do, she's like a mother to me," I argued defensively, calmly and kept a sad smile on my lips.

Memories and thoughts of fears had clouded not only myself, but Unser too in that moment. "I know darlin'," he agreed kindly. "I've known her since she was twelve," Unser began to go down memory lane. "Me and Emily Koza's the ones that tried to talk her out of running away. She split when she was sixteen. Came back ten years later with a baby and a motorcycle club," he retold me the story I already knew of Gemma. "Sort of like you did, except without the baby and such," he mumbled nervously with a small, awkward laugh as he waved in my direction. "You and Jax seem to be doing okay," he noted.

Smiling, the thought of Jax was mostly always comforting. He loved me, cared for me and always knew how to make me feel like the woman I was. He knew me, respected me and stood by me through the toughest of my moments. He was always there for me, just as I was always there for me. Currently, there was nothing that could go wrong between me and him. "We're trying to figure it out," I told him with a nod and a smile. Fumbling awkwardly, he cleared his throat and said his goodbye.

A sudden thought came to my head, a question I had been dying to ask someone. But, I had been too afraid for an honest opinion, as I seemed to only get encouragement and some signs of concern. "What do you...make of us? The lawyer and the biker?" I asked Unser cautiously as I saw him wander over to the door. His hand touched the handle and opened the door slightly.

Turning to me, he offered me a small smile and chuckled. Taking a moment, it was as though he wondered if I was being serious or if this was a joke. Keeping a serious, but nervous expression on my face, I knew that he would give me the answer I needed to hear. As he wasn't someone who needed to encourage me to be happy with him, as he knew it all without needing to be involved with us in some way. "I've seen stranger pairings," he assured me that what was going on between myself and The Prince was normal.

A small knock on the door made Unser open the door slightly, while another pushed it opened and Emma's small head popped into the scene. "Excuse me," she appologized as she glanced between myself and Unser. "Judge Johnson is waiting for you at court," she informed me of what I was going to be late for. _Shit! I have a court session to be at in less than half an hour._

Blinking dazed, I was surprised that Emma had interupted our conversation to kindly inform me of the job I was meant to be doing. Reminding me that I had to be somewhere. "Oh, thank you," I thanked her kindly, nodding, she hid away and left myself and Unser alone once more.

Sighing, I began to pull the papers together and get ready for the case I was going to need to go to court for ready. Unser watched me for a few seconds as he held the door opened a little and smiled at me. "Don't think on it too hard, princess," he spoke to me kindly. "Come across something that don't make you miserable...enjoy it," he advised me in a sweet tone, before he gave me a single nod and walked out the door. _That was very nice of him._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this half of the chapter. The next half will be up as soon as possible. P.S. Happy late new year!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	37. Chapter 20: Teamwork (Part 2)

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 20: Teamwork (Part 2)

* * *

 **PPOV**

Parking up at the meeting spot Clay had told me to go to, I found him and all the boys sat around on their bikes. Waiting for me and any news that Half-Sack could bring to the others on Tig. Stopping the truck, I was asked to collect Tig and take him back to Charming, so that Maddie's friend could help him out and anyone in St. Thomas could fix him up. "You talk to Gemma?" Clay asked as climbed out of the truck.

"I tried to get a hold of her and let her know I was coming up here, but nothing," I told him honestly as I clung to the door and slowly progressed to land onto the ground. I had called Gemma, but she didn't pick up and was only ignoring my calls.

Clay stared at me behind his sunglasses, he seemed to be curious and worried about his old lady. The thought of Gemma, made me remember that she was capable of anything and would almost always keep people out of her own problems or out of her daily shit. "Where the hell is she?" Clay asked me.

Truthfully, I had no idea where Gemma could be. I didn't ask and I wasn't going to bother her when I knew she could take care of herself and didn't like people prying into her business. "I don't know," I told him with a shake of my head. "Your old lady doesn't take kindly to people prying into her shit," I reminded him, to which he agreed and rest his hands on his hips. "I had Dog and Clayton lock the place up in case she doesn't get back," I informed him of what I did in case Gemma didn't return to lock up the place.

Turning my back, I went to walk towards the boys, but Clay stood there with his back to me for a few moments. "All right," he agreed with a scractch of his nose. "Hey," he called to me, making me stop in my tracks and turn to face him. "Thanks, old man," he thanked me and walked to me, patting my arm as he headed to the boys.

"Sure," I mumbled, surprised he had thanked me after all the shit he had caused and how him and Jackson were clashing. Maddie had been worried about the pair, as they had been angry with each other since Donna's death and the birth of Abel. I knew what was going on, but I had sworn to Jax to keep it secret because we knew it would flip things for both Opie and Maddie when it came to the club and it's members.

* * *

 **JPOV**

We had all stood around, listening to whatever information Half-Sack gave us about Tig and his situation. Thankfully, Tig had managed to get them to stop at a motel to patch him up after a beating they gave him. "They got Tig in a motel about two miles down the road. Four of 'em," I informed after I spat out a piece of gum that I had been chewing on moments before. The taste of the gum had died down and I felt no need of chewing it any longer.

Clay and Piney had finished their small talk and were making their way towards us, Clay had stopped to stand beside me. From what we heard, we had all gathered enough information on Tig's situation. "Sporting heavy hardware," Bobby added after I spoke.

"First floor, room 12," Half-Sack finished giving the important information that could probably help us in finding out how to get Tig out of that building. All we needed now, was a decent, well thought out plan.

We hadn't had enough time to hear all the information that was needed, as we were interrupted when Clay and Piney had finally decided to join us. The whole situation was crazy, as Tig was still my brother, but I hated both Clay and Tig for what they had done to Opie and his family. For what they had done to Donna. "Why did they stop at a motel?" Chibs asked the prospect.

The kid shrugged his shoulders and glanced around at all of us, but held eye contact with Chibs as best as he could. "Don't know," he answered honestly. "They beat the shit out of Tig on the side of the road. The motel was the next stop," he informed all of us of what he had witnessed during the chase for Tig.

Bobby grumbled, as though he disliked hearing what had just been said. "That crazy prick must have provoked 'em," Bobby complained about Tig's insane drive to either save his life, but it was also just who Tig was. He could easily get you to lose your mind. "Can't bring him in beat up to a pulp," he explained what exactly the bounty hunters had as a code, as a rule when it came to bringing someone in.

"So they're patching him up," Opie concluded, knowing exactly what was happening. As these bounty hunters wouldn't be able to get their money, especially if the people giving the money couldn't identify Tig easily.

Nodding, I knew we needed to get Tig back quickly, before the bounty hunters could patch Tig up and ship him off to wherever they were going. "All right, let's go handle this," I encouraged, as I knew we possibly wouldn't have enough time if we just stood around and waited for something to happen.

It seemed like Clay already coming up with a plan, but I wasn't certain if I was going to agree with it or not. "If they hit a motel, they got a long ride ahead of 'em. They're going to be there for a while," Clay was guessing. "Call up the run, tell the boys from Tacoma to get back down here," he ordered, which didn't make anything seem urgent, like it truly should have been to him.

Part of me hated that he didn't consider that he'd be losing his friend if he took his time and didn't act on the impulse and instinct that he should of. "That's going to take hours. We got to do this now," I encouraged Clay to make this more urgent than what he was really making it out to be.

Clay went to protest, turning his head to look at me and shaking it, denying me of my own opinion and the thought of what had to be done in order to bring back Tig. "He's right. We don't know how long they're-" Chibs backed me up, going against Clay with me.

At this point, Clay was possibly feeling ganged up on, but I didn't care. Not in that moment. "What, in broad daylight? This is the way we stay off the radar, right?" Clay tried to argue his point to myself and to Chibs. "We're going to be doing runs up here every two weeks with a blanket full of guns," Clay stated as he looked to all of us, knowing that this was good enough reason for him to go out and leave Tig behind.

Personally, I hated the fact that Tig killed Donna, destroying the Winston family as a whole. But I could never deny that Tig was in fact, my brother. It didn't matter if I liked him or not, I couldn't just leave him behind like Clay was so happily going to. "And bringing five more guys into the mix is going to make it low-profile?" I questioned him, knowing that my way was the best way. Quick, easy and an urgent form of action. Waiting it out wasn't going to save Tig.

Clay of course, wasn't taking any of my suggestions and was only going to keep arguing with me about it. _He needs to realise that Tig could be shipped off again in moments. Not only would this affect Tig, but it would ruin all of us if they got more information than what we wanted them to._ "We wait until dark. Somebody goes out for food-" Clay wanted to play it out as though everything would be perfect. That everything would turn out just the way he had planned.

If we were to of followed his plans, I knew Tig would be long gone by the time we would to of caught up with them. We needed to be smart and quick if we wanted Tig back with us. "We don't know that, if they're going to be here after dark," I argued, knowing that Tig's life and freedom was in our hands and that Clay was going to just dance around it, rather than to do something. "We got eight on four," I gave Clay all the facts that he needed to hear.

Both of us were at each others throats, but this was something he had put us in. He got us into this mess and I was the one who would get us out of it. I needed to get us out of it. "You heard Bobby," Clay shouted as he nodded to Bobby. "They're armed to the teeth," he repeated the similar words Bobby had used. "We have no idea what kind of firepower they're sitting on. We got handguns," Clay spoke as though this was going to be the solid reason why we needed to sit back and wait.

My anger was boiling under my blood. I needed Clay to see that it was possible, that despite them possibly having more bite than we could chew, I knew Tig wouldn't last in the motel for long. "We got surprise," I countered, hoping that more people would side with me on this and help me get Tig back.

Overlooking my idea, he brushed over it like what I had said meant absolutely nothing. Like all I spoke was child's play and that I didn't know what I was doing. _I got us out of worser mess than this. Why won't he trust my call?_ "Call the guys," Clay ordered.

"Call a vote," I demanded loudly, hopefull that more people would be on my side, rather than on Clay's side. We needed to go save our brother, not waste time and think nothing of it.

Clay didn't like me taking a bit of the charge he had given me. Being the VP meant that I could call some of the shots too. And this was one I wanted to happen. One that needed to happen. "You don't call a vote," Clay snarled as he turned to me and pushed me back hard.

Feeling my anger reach a boiling point as I stumbled back from the impact. I wandered over to him and shoved him back harder. The pair of us were prepared for a fight but Bobby got in the way before it could. "You don't lay your goddamn hands on me!" I shouted at Clay as I pushed him back as hard as I could without hurting him.

Chibs took hold of Clay and Bobby kept his hand on my chest. Keeping both myself and my President away from each other. I could tell Bobby was beginning to grow tired of mine and Clay's constant battle. "You two, come on!" he ordered as he kept myself and Clay separated. "Everybody's fried, and it's my fault. I got Tig hurt. Stupid shit," Bobby began to put the blame on himself. "But everybody has got to calm down. Have a smoke. Take a walk. Everybody, clear your head," he encouraged everyone of us to go our separate ways and to relax before we could make a decision.

Stepping away after glaring at Clay all through that, all I had really wanted was to make Clay pay for everything. To make him pay for Donna, for the Winstons and to make him pay for anything else he'd have in mind for the future. He was going to be the death of us all and I didn't want that. Taking out a cigarette, I found Piney climbing into the truck and starting the engine. Driving away, I looked at the old man surprised and nodded his way. "Where you going?" I asked him, the window down and his body propped out a little of the window.

Holding out a gun for me to take, I took the shotgun and watched him slowly drove out of the parking lott. "If you want to get this done, jump on the back," Piney suggested, to which I nodded and climbed onto the back. Prepared for what was to come, but both of us had courage and smarts to save a man that hurt us, but was still our brother. Clay was too bothered about his own problems, rather than to focus on the need of his brother. Tig needed to be rescued now, not later.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Watching the argument between the guys, especially the burst of anger both Clay and Jax had against one another, it made me worry for the pair of them. Jax was my brother, best friend and my possible future brother-in-law, judging by his love for my sister. Clay was my leader, our President. We needed to listen to him and Jax kept fighting against him. Why? No one knew. "This is bad," Bobby said as he looked to Jax, who wandered over to my old man and took a shotgun from him.

Silently, my dad pulled out of the area and looked to the rest of us. His eyes met mine, as though he were hopeful that I would join in on whatever him and Jax had planned. "I have a feeling it's about to get worse," I told Bobby, feeling a small swirl in my stomach, like it did a flip and I wasn't sure if it would be a good ending or a bad one. All I knew, was whatever they had planned, couldn't be a great one.

Climbing to get to his feet, Jax held onto the roof and looked at me. Directly into my eyes. It was as though it pained him to look at me, like he knew something I didn't and I wasn't sure what it was. I wanted to help him, but I was going to follow Clay, as he is our President. "Chibs, 'Sack, come on," Jax called upon the two that he knew would listen to him and agree with whatever him and my old man had planned.

"What's up?" Happy had asked, as he glanced between the men who all began to climb up onto the back with them.

Staring into my eyes, Jax waited with Piney for Chibs and Half-Sack to climb onto the back. The group of men were going to get themselves into trouble and I didn't know if I should join them, or watch them. All I knew, was I needed to follow whatever Clay said, because at the end of the day, he was our true leader. "Shit-kicking," Jax shouted out, making sure everyone could sign up if they wanted to join their ride.

"I'm in," Happy said as he climbed onto the back with Half-Sack, Jax and Chibs.

Only noticing the group of men leaving, Clay returned to see the five men disappear to wherever Tig had gone. I only hoped that they'd get Tig and prove Clay wrong, but I also hoped that nothing bad would happen for the group and its dynamic. "Where the hell are you going?!" Clay shouted to the group of men that began to drive off to where Tig was being held captive. "Shit!" Clay screamed as he kicked the dirt, pissed off that Jax had decided to go along with his plan, rather than to stick to Clay's orders.

Moving closer to me, Bobby glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and gave me a defeated look. It was as though he didn't know how else to go about what happened, as though he too was stuck between a rock and a hard place when it came to Jax and Clay. "Got worse quick," Bobby grumbled, clearly upset that no one cared for order or the club as a whole. We needed to work as a team, not as a divided group.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Driving down to where Half-Sack claimed Tig to be, we found the door was shut and the van that had been driving was still parked there. We had slowed and came to a stop, to which none of us knew what the real plan was to be when it came to freeing Tig. "We have a plan here?" Chibs asked me as we both crouched down to prepare ourselves for anything Piney had in store for us.

"Ask the old man," I suggested for Chibs to do as I glanced at the motel door, to Piney and then to Chibs. _I only hope that whatever plan Piney has, it works and saves Tig from whatever these assholes had in store._

Taking a moment of deliberation, I could tell Piney was thinking his idea over and was making sure it could work. But, knowing Piney, he was daring and wreckless sometimes and would do things just for the hell of it. "All right, hang on, guys!" Piney encouraged us to prepare ourselves and to hold onto whatever we could, as it could possibly get pretty bad if we didn't focus on staying on the back.

Driving forward, Piney turned, as though to leave and pointed us at the back to face the window where Tig's room was. Instantly, I knew that Piney was going to make us crash into the motel, breaking down the room and to take Tig into the back with us. That, was Piney's plan. "Well, it's a simple plan," I critisized.

After realizing what was to happen, Chibs pulled out his gun and that was when I chose to hand Half-Sack my handgun. "Shit!" Chibs cussed once he finally pieced it all together, realising that we were about to make a grand entrance. "Arm up, ladies," Chibs teased as he shouted over the sound of the engine.

Crashing into the building, I saw how there were a few men surrounding Tig. One was patching him up, while the others were watching. He had tape all over his mouth, possibly so that he couldn't provoke them anymore than he already had. "Don't move!" I shouted as Half-Sack and Happy climbed down from the back.

Aiming my shotgun at them, I was stood tall, as was Chibs as he held his handgun up, aiming it at them. Happy and Half-Sack got closer to Tig and the men. Half-Sack was pointing his gun at them, while Happy began to untie any restraints on Tig. "Or we'll blow your balls off!" Chibs threatened the men as we continued to aim our guns at them.

The room was completely trashed, but once Tig's lips were free to move, he began to make a playful speech at the men. "Hey guys, listen, I got to tell you..." he began. "It's been a lot of fun. Really got to go. This is my ride," Tig grumbled out in chunks as he wandered to the back and climbed onto it. "I'd really like to thank you for everything. I hope we can do it again sometime," he said as we drove off, waving to the guys as we sat back down and drove back to Clay and the others. Ordering Piney to drive off as quickly as he possibly could, so that the guys couldn't follow us back to our meeting point.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Sat outside for what felt like hours, I watched as the men who raped me sit, eat and enjoy each others company. Ignoring all calls, I continued to be vigilant and waited for a chance to climb out of my car and kill the men responsible for my pain. A desire in my veins to destroy those that hurt me, that tried to destroy my family, my club. Once I saw the man I bumped into earlier head to the portable toilets, I rushed out, taking my gun and followed him to a toilet a few down from him. Waiting for him to exit and to get a clear, hidden shot.

What happened next, wasn't something I'd expected. "Hello? Hey, buddy. Good. How was practice? That's awesome, Cliffy. I told you. I told you shit happens, right?" he was on the phone, in my sight and talking to his son. He had a family and family always seemed to make me weak. I couldn't kill a man who had his children to look after. "Absolutely. Should be. You help your brother with that. Cliffy, just get it done. All right, buddy. See you later," he said. My heart crumbled, as I fought with my motherly nature to make sure the children had their father. But I craved justice, wanting the man to die for what he did. But I couldn't. I wouldn't put his children through the same thing my Jax went through. I couldn't ruin anymore families, not like I had with my own. The children were innocent in all of this, I couldn't ruin their lives to gain my own vengeance. _I can only hope he gets what he deserves in some way._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Wandering over to my bike, we had finally got Tig back and he was to head back with my old man. Back to Charming, and hopefully be cared for by Anna. The way Jax looked at me out the corner of his eyes as he kept on preparing for the ride ahead, it was as though he no longer trusted me anymore. "You think I got a death wish?" I questioned him as he once did to me. "Sounds like some crazy shit, brother," I spoke in referance to what happened when they went to save Tig. "No comment?" I asked him.

When Jax would look at me, it was as though he was fed up with me. Like he didn't want anything to do with me, but he was also keeping things from me. I could feel it, I could tell he was keeping something from me. "Just a little cautious, I guess," Jax grumbled, loud enough for all of us to hear. "Not sure what I say ain't going to land in Clay's ear," Jax complained subtly, as though he believed that I would go running to Clay and somehow be his new bitch.

Feeling my defensive side show up, I hated how Jax was putting me in this corner, as though all I cared about was being Clay's new bitch. I wasn't his bitch. I wasn't anyone's bitch. I was just doing what I felt was right for the club, and that was following our President's commands. "What the hell does that mean?" I questioned Jax as I got to my feet and wandered over to him.

Shaking his head, Jax turned to face me and didn't act defensive. Instead, he looked saddened at the thought that we were at an odds. Neither of us sure where we stood, rather than beside each other, we were slowly distancing ourselves from one another. "You tell me, bro," Jax spoke as he looked me dead in the eyes. It was as though he was breaking apart at us being on the opposite side of arguments.

But what had been done, had been done and I couldn't go back. Jax would always be my best friend, but this was club issues that he needed to fix with Clay. Until then, I would follow my President's orders and hope that the VP wouldn't ruin it. "Don't drag me into whatever bullshit you got going on with stepdaddy, all right?" I encouraged him to leave me out of it, moving away from each other, Jax climbed onto his bike and I followed his example. He mumbled a soft 'Yeah' and continued on doing whatever he had been doing.

* * *

 **PPOV**

Sat in my truck, I was silently sipping on the drink I had bought on my way back from saving Tig. Thinking it was something I needed, seeing as I had a long way to go back and I wouldn't be spending a fun night with the boys anymore. I had other things I needed to take care of. Tig was one of them. "I know you're pissed, but the guys were right this time," Tig was defending the boys and myself for today's actions. "That motel was a quick stop. I would have been in Oregon by the end of the day," he stated what the situation would of been like if we hadn't of arrived just in time.

Shifting his weight, Clay was ready to shut the door on us and leave us to head off onto the road. Back to Charming. "Get him to Saint Thomas," Clay ordered of me, so that Tig could get cared for by Maddie's friend, Anna. Anna had proven to be an asset and a good friend to my daughter. We could trust her. It was her mother that struck me as someone not to trust too much. "Hopefully, that's in your plan," Clay made a snarky remark, as though trying to make it out that it was all Jax's fault.

Feeling responsible for the boy, as I had got him into that mess willingly, he followed my lead and I needed to protect him. Not only for his old man, but for Jax and my daughter. Maddie loved him, just as much as Jax loved her. "This isn't on Jax. It was my idea," I stood up, as it was my responsibility as it was my plan, not Jax's. "Just have to blame it on the, uh, dementia," I laughed and caused Clay to slam the door shut. Tig cussed and looked at Clay storming away from us and towards his bike. "Going to be a long ride, Tigger," I commented.

Handing Tig the drink we had bought, he looked at it and then back at me. Clutching the drink, I could tell he wanted and needed something to take the edge off. It had been a long day for all of us and I knew that we had things that needed to get done before the boys got back. "Got another straw?" Tig asked me as he looked at my straw in slight disgust, but knowing him, he'd just want double the shot of tequila.

Handing him the straw that was over my head, I passed it him and he fumbled to put it into the glass bottle. "There you go," I had said as I offered it him. Taking a long slurp, I snickered and watched as he took, as I had guessed, double the shot. He needed it. After the day we all had, he deserved it more than any of us. The guy was almost shipped off to Oregon. Myself and Tig went our separate way from the others, from my rearview mirror, I saw how they all rode beautifully and together. It was only a shame that we weren't like that when we were discussing regular things and important decisions. We were all divided.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding on, I felt myself isolated and pushed away. My best friend hated me and loved the man that killed his wife. The guys were either with me, or against me, or confused like Bobby was. And I didn't know what to do, especially without everything turning into absolute chaos. Once we reached the meeting point, we had stopped and I watched as the exchange was being made. All through my head, I couldn't get over the anger, the pain and the way I felt torn. My mom, Abel and Maddie were the only people I clung onto in that moment.

All of which were people that weren't there, with me and beside me in that moment. No one that I could support myself on. Which made me only feel worse, as Maddie was the love of my life. I knew it since I was a teen, since the moment we separated, I knew she was the only one for me. Now that I had her, I was losing my club and her brother was turning his back on me. My brother. My best friend. It stung to know things he didn't, but I didn't want to push him out of the club and keeping the secret from him only made him push further into the club. From this point, I no longer knew what I had to do and what truly needed to be done. The exchange was numb and quick, and before I knew it, I was back on the road again.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Wandering around Jax's home, I was waiting for Maddie to come back after her long day at work. Maddie had called me, telling me she would be back a little later, as she needed to take Anna back home and talk to her about something. I didn't pry, but I did have questions running in my head. A knock on the door startled me slightly. "Gemma?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. "It's Wayne," my friend had told me who his identity was.

I trusted Wayne and I truthfully felt bad about leaving him back, outside of Shermans. Especially when he was trying to figure out what was going on and all I could give him was small facts. I didn't give him the full details, but I knew he could figure it out and put the missing pieces together. Opening the door, he entered and we exchanged quet greetings. "Oh, yeah. Right," I laughed quietly as he handed me the gun I gave him earlier.

"You do know the serial number has been ground off that," Wayne had given me a piece of information I already knew. _Wayne, sweetheart. The reason it's been ground off, is so that no one can trace it back to me if I do use it. But know that you know I own it, you'll be able to point it to me and call me a murderer._

Smiling, I looked down at the gun that I was fond of. It was small and could fit any of my purses. It was also one of the first guns that John had ever got me. I missed John, but I also knew that he was dead and gone. That now, I was with Clay and that I was content with him. "Anonymity suits me," I smirked at him, prefering to be invisible in all ways when it came to things like guns and the club.

Of course, Wayne being a cop, made him have to warn me and suggest strongly not to use it or to keep it somewhere safe. After what happened, after what he knew, I wasn't ever going to step out of my house without a gun close to me. "Prefer it didn't end up in your bag again," Wayne spoke honestly, but he wasn't holding it against me if I denied him I would do that.

Shrugging a little, I smirked and hid the gun behind my back. Tucking it under my shirt and into my jeans, I knew that Wayne wouldn't throw me in jail for ignoring his suggestion. But after what happened to me, I didn't like the thought of not having a gun close, as guns made me feel a little safer. "Not sure I can make that promise," I countered, knowing that the promise could never be held after all I had been through.

Instead of leaving, he stayed stood there, at the door of the kitchen and staring at me. I felt nervous, I felt weak and I didn't know what to do with myself. All I knew, was that I had never felt more vulnerable until what had happened to me. It changed me and I felt like it wasn't for the best. "I got no idea how to help you, Gemma," Wayne confessed to me. "All I can do is my job. I ain't going to let nothing else bad happen to you," he vowed, but I knew that no one could save me anymore. What had been done, had been done and there was no changing it.

Feeling my throat clench up, I held back my tears and nodded. Taking in his words, I knew he was being sincere and kind, but it was impossible for him to protect me. Especially whenever I was alone and because no matter what happened, I would continue on that way. A woman who was raped because of her love for the club and the love the club had for her. "Yeah. Okay," I accepted his offer and nodded. Saying our good night's, he left and closed the door behind himself. Leaving me to my thoughts, I held the gun in my hand and felt a numbness take over my body. _No one can save me anymore._

* * *

 **OPOV**

Everyone was having a good time, smoking, drinking, talking, laughing and making out. Chibs had a woman on his lap, while Happy and Half-Sack were making out with other Crow-Eaters. Myself, Bobby and Jax were not caring for the company of women. Clay was no where to find, to which we guessed he was possibly calling Gemma and discussing what happened today. Eyes glued to Bobby, I watched as he focused all his attention on rolling up a joint. "You roll a shitty-ass joint," I noted and pointed at him.

It was like he was trying to invent something, or was painting a beautiful portrait. Except, it looked pathetic and like any other average roll up. "A masterpiece," Bobby praised the finish product, causing all of us to laugh loudly at his joke. Jax wasn't in a light mood at all, instead, he got up and wandered away from us, back to the bikes, a bottle of Jack in his hands. "We get back, going to lock Jax and Clay in a room. Got to work this shit out," Bobby spoke seriously once Jax was out of sight.

Whatever was going on with Jax and Clay, it was on a deeper level and I felt like it was something to do with Jax's old man. Either way, they did need to fix their problems, as it wasn't healthy for the club. "It's more than that," I added. "Jax has got to get over his dead daddy shit," I concluded what the possibilities could be.

Seeing as it was a discussion, I knew Chibs would have something to say. The conversation turned from light hearted and fun, to doom and gloom. Whatever it was, we were all trying to guess what could have caused this friction between the President and VP. "Bollocks," Chibs interupted. "Clay can't deal with the fact he's getting older and the kid's pushing him out," Chibs threw in his own guess.

Feeling my body tense up, it was silent for a few moments and we were all keeping our heads down. None of us knew the truth, none of us knew what was really going on and all we could do was guess. But this guess made my skin tingle in strange ways, in ways I couldn't explain. As this could have been a possibility, but I wanted to hope it wasn't the truth. "Clay's not going anywhere," I argued, causing us all to stay silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Wanting to spend time alone, I really just needed time to think and time away from people that were clearly not wanting me there. So that they could talk about whatever they wanted to talk about, which no doubt would of been about myself and Clay. Taking the bottle with me, I sat on my bike and took a few sips before Clay sat on his bike beside me. Gulping down a long sip, I looked to Clay and felt the need to say something. "I didn't know what the old man was up to till we were crashing through," I wasn't saying sorry, but I wasn't going to own up to the wrongs I had done as of late.

Clay instantly was in a foul mood, which made me want to throw the bottle to his head. As usual, I kept my calm and continued on. Knowing that he would be this way, not only because of the influences we were on at the moment, but because he was still pissed at me. "I don't give a shit about today," Clay cut me off from further discussing it all. "Where does this go tomorrow? Next week?" he questioned me, his back facing me.

Glancing at him, I only felt confused by what he was talking to me about. I wondered why he was asking me where everything was leading to. All I knew, was he was a dick and he had killed someone important to all of us. And if it wasn't Donna, it would have been Opie in her stead. "Where does what go?" I asked him in return.

"Your need to undermine my every goddamn play," Clay blurted out bluntly.

Instead of being pissed off with his mistake, he was more pissed off with the fact I was always going against him as of late. I was only doing it out of love for the club. The club was our family and he wasn't thinking straight about it anymore. "I got no need to undermine you," I informed him. "The things I call out are about the club," I spoke my thoughts, being honest with him rather than making up some bullshit lie to him.

Clay didn't believe me. In all truth, partly, I worried for the club and its members. But I did hate how Clay had Opie's support and how Opie knew nothing about what Clay had done to him. The wrong he did to their whole family. All because of the lack of trust and a false promise that was made to me. "Nah. About you and me," Clay shook his head.

Peering at me over his shoulder, I could see the ice in his eyes, as it reached down to his heart. At times, I always did wonder if he truly had a heart and if he ever did truly love. All I knew, was he hurt people and he would always go the selfish route. "Yeah. Maybe they are," I didn't agree, nor did I disagree. "Guess I got to get right with you. What you did," I growled at him.

Glaring at him, I could only hope he felt the daggers I would be throwing his way with just my gaze behind his back. "Yeah. You do," Clay mumbled in agreement. Taking a sip of his beer, he was acting all tough and respected. But he had lost my respect the moment he tried to kill Opie and killed Donna instead.

Watching him, I was waiting for his reaction to my next words. Ready for whatever he was about to say to my small speech that I would give him. "Well, you got decades of experience. Why don't you tell me how I do that?" I questioned him, letting him wait for what I was about to tell him why I was struggling to get right with him. "How I get right with you trying to kill a brother behind the club's back. Your little trigger boy blowing an innocent woman's head off," I snarled at him, showing him how much I hated them for what they did.

My words only seemed to make Clay even more angry than before, his body turned to face me and his head bowed a little from the shame he must of felt. Shame of doing everything wrong and ruining the family Donna left behind. The family that Opie could have left behind. "Well, you're going to have to figure that out for yourself, son," he tried to act all cool about it. "But...I'd do it soon," he encouraged me to get over what happened quickly. "'Cause if you mention Donna or the incident again...I'll kill you," he threatened me, making me stare at him in absolute surprise and disgust. _What a vile man._ Without another word, he took his drink and walked off. Leaving me to my thoughts and to my bottle of Jack in my hands. _Opie and Maddie should know...soon._

* * *

 **MPOV**

After work, I had relieved Gemma and told her I would be spending the night with Abel. Looking after him, he had been asleep for more than two hours when I got back to Jax's house. Gently caressing his cloth covered stomach, I was happy to see him peacefully sleeping. _He looks so much like Jax._ The sound of my cellphone ringing, I rushed to take the call away from Abel, as not to wake him. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was Jax's number. Biting my bottom lip, I had to giggle softly at the thought that had ran through my head. _Thinking of the devil, he shall call._

Quickly as possible, I flipped my phone and answered him after the second ring. "Hey baby," I sighed into the cell and smiled to myself. Pleasantly, I was surprised he would call me. Especially at this hour. "Are you okay?" I asked him, curious to hear how he was after a long day of not seeing or calling each other.

In the background, I could hear that there were people laughing, loud rock music and people talking loudly to one another. Faintly, I was sure I could hear motorcycles rumbling past. "Yeah," he answered in a slightly tipsy tone. "How are you and the kid?" he asked me, instantly, I could tell he was having too much to drink tonight.

All I could hope for, was that he'd be safe and stay away from women. Most importantly, I hoped that he'd be well enough to come back home without a raging hangover. "I'm good, Abel's been asleep for at least an hour now," I answered him, telling him how both myself and his son were. "I just relieved your mom," I informed him subtly that I was looking after his son while he was away. "I hope you're having fun," I smiled down into the phone.

Hearing him take another swig of something, I began to scratch my face, worried that he'd be too drunk to remember anything he'd do tonight. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Tonnes of fun," he spoke bitterly. "I miss you," he whined like a lovesick man. "I can't wait to have you in my arms again," he slurred. "To see Abel again," he continued to talk, thinking of tomorrow, when it had only been a day that we were seperated.

Surprised to hear how open he was being, I knew that he was only saying this because he was each slurp closer to being drunk. "Wow," I mumbled, shocked to hear how he felt and his thoughts. "And it has only been a day we've been away from each other," I snickered at his attatchment to us. "I should let you ride out on the road more often," I teased.

Jax didn't laugh or snicker, he was silent and it was as though I may of said something wrong. Worried that I might of, I stayed quiet, waiting for a response. "I think I'd probably kill myself from missing you," he complained about being away from me for too long, making me giggle and stay silent. "I love you, Madison Rose Winston," he spoke in a sincere and loving tone.

His voice was a calm, almost whisper as he told me all the things he would keep quiet when sober. "I love you too, Jackson," I replied with all the love I had in my heart, feeling my skin prickle at the sound of his loving, velvet like tone towards me moments ago. "I better go, I have to wake up early in the morning to go to court," I informed him sadly.

Staying silent for a moment, he sighed and I could sense he shut his eyes for only a moment. _Is he keeping something back from me? What is with him always saying he loves me? I don't mind it, but it's like he doesn't want me to forget he loves me._ "All right," he agreed. "Goodnight, beautiful," he complimented me with a small goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow," he reminded me of his return date.

Smiling, I knew he was only affected by the drink, but also from his emotions and over loving towards me. It was sweet, but I was curious as to if he'd remember this conversation. "See you tomorrow," I agreed with him. "Goodnight handsome," I sighed out before we hung up and I stood there for a few minutes, pondering in what had gotten into him. _Why is he drinking excessively in the first place?_

* * *

 _ **"Opposition all around. Feeding off your soul. Trying hard to swallow up you whole."**_

* * *

 **Right! So, I know this has taken a long ass time to be posted. But, here it is. I hope everyone is well and I hope everyone understands how hard of a time I was going through. Life has just been a spiral of ups and downs, of good moments and shit ones. Honestly, I don't want to dwell on that, as I'm back and I'm ready to get this drama started! Or at least, continued. This chapter's song was 'Black' by Kari Kimmel, again. Please leave me 5 reviews so that I continue this story please? You know the drill, of course.**

* * *

 **Questions I want answered in the reviews:**

 **1) What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2) Do you think Jax will be the one to tell Maddie and Opie what happened?**

 **3) How do you think Maddie will react to the news?**

 **4) Do you think Opie will continue to side with Clay once he finds out, or will he hate Jax more for keeping it from him?**

* * *

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **Much love!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	38. Chapter 21: Interest

The Sons Princess

* * *

Chapter 21: Interest

* * *

 **"** _ **I want to hide the truth,"**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

 _~10 years ago~_

 _Sat in the office, I was waiting for my dad and Opie to come back from something they were doing. We were going to go to lunch, but things were clouding my head and my heart felt weak. My thoughts about everything just kept colliding together with each passing moment. "Maddie...is something wrong baby?" Gemma asked me, pulling me out of my mingle of emotions and silent thoughts, she was sat in front of her desk but she turned to face me._

 _Pulling her glasses down to stare into my eyes, I felt a little tense and knew she would question me and my dark silence. Just the emotions inside me while I numbly sat there made even me shiver from how tense I was. "I..." I fumbled for the right words, I just couldn't get a word or sentence out to tell her how I felt or what was running around in my mind._

 _Sighing, she swirled around in her chair and stared at me straight away, her whole body turned to face me. She looked worried about me, but she always was, now that my parents had separated and left me and Opie with my father. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't like not seeing my mother either. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" Gemma asked me, trying to be encouraging and comforting at the same time._

 _For the most part, Gemma was always like a second mother to me and she knew it. She'd always been there for me, she'd helped me through tough times and she was always letting me stay over with Jax and Opie when they'd spend time together. They were like family to me. "Yeah, I do..." I agree with a sad look in my eyes and nodded with a shaky breath. "I guess it's just, I don't know what to do, what to think, what to feel and where I stand with everything," I confessed, I was such a scared and confused child, because my whole world flipped before my eyes and I wanted nothing more than for my life to turn back around._

 _With a perplexed look across Gemma's face, she scruched up her eyebrows and formed a very tight and thin line, above her thick and long lashes, just above her eyes. Her eyes blinked and her lips formed into a tight pout. "What do you mean sweetheart?" she asked me, uncertain as to what exactly I was refering to with my jumble of emotions and thoughts that mingled together, making no sense to anyone but myself._

 _With a deep sigh, I took a few moments of silence to gather my senses and find a better way to structure my sentences, but I was just too confused and unsure as to what everything was. Too much had spiraled in my mind. "My parents? Is love is real or not? Why did my mom leave? I don't know what's real and what's fake," I asked and shook my head, which only caused Gemma to get up and walk over to me._

 _Plopping down onto the couch with me, she wrapped her arms around me and let me lean my head on her shoulder. Caressing my hair and head while she spoke to me comfortingly. "Oh sweetheart...all you need to know is, I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what, that's a promise," she whispered softly, in the motherly way I was so used to by her. "You're family," she reminded me, squeezing me a little tighter. "You'll find a man that will go to the ends of the earth for you, who'll love you and never leave you. It will be your duty to stay beside him, because men are difficult and will do things that we women, simply don't understand," she continued on telling me of everything to expect. "And you'll always have a place in the club, princess," she nicknamed me after the title I had for the club, I was their princess._

 _For the speech she gave, it actually made me feel a little more comfortable and secure in my thoughts. But none of these words had answered the questions I needed to be answered. Although, I still respected and loved Gemma for trying. "Thanks Gemma," I sighed, holding her close._

 _Kissing the top of my head, Gemma continued to hold me for a while longer. The silence was comfortable and I didn't want to let her go. "You'll find your place," she assured me with a soft whisper, her head resting against mine. "You'll find love. I'm sure of it," she was positive in her words. Little did I know, she was right about that and she just didn't know or expect it to be with her son along the line in my life. The Prince and Princess of SAMCRO._

* * *

 **Present day...MPOV**

Wiping down the table, I was clearing the table and getting the dishes cleaned before work. Part of me was very happy to be back with Jax, but another was worried about how my family and the club would take it all. The Princess and the Prince...it was like some fucked up fairytale. Entering the room, Gemma shut the door and took off her shades, greeting me by the doorway. "Good morning," I replied back.

Not a second into the room, she was already asking for her grandson. Growing up with Gemma, I knew her every move, her every thought and I knew just what she was like. Something in how she moved, showed me she was uncomfortable. "Baby with Nita?" she asked me instantly.

Smiling to myself, it had felt like a very small and dysfunctional family in that very moment. Myself, Jax, Gemma and Abel. We were a small, cute family together and I could only hope we'd allow this family to grow together. "At the park," I informed Gemma of where she could find the baby, if she needed to go see him, which she more than likely would.

Taking a cup and the pot of coffee, she poured herself a drink and kept her back to me. "Jax?" she asked for the next person that lived in the same place as myself. Wearing my strappy top and track suit bottoms, my hair was up in a pony tail and I felt at ease around Jax's new home.

The smile on my face evident as I spoke to Gemma. "Cleaning out the garage," I informed her where her son was, giving her a full recap on all the locations she could find her loved ones. "You still that sore?" I asked her when she sat down uncomfortably.

Readjusting herself in the chair, it was like she couldn't swivel around well enough without hurting herself down there. I was genuinely concerned for her well being, knowing that it had been pretty ripped up down below. "Yeah, it's getting worse," she replied, with a look of hurt on her face. "I'm just so goddamn stiff," she stated how she was feeling.

Glancing at her with pure concern, this whole situation reminded me of a time when I was younger. When I was in college and I wasn't well when it came to my hormones. "Are you dry?" I asked her, wanting to know if she was ok down there or if she needed some medical attention down there.

Picking up the jug of milk, she poured some in and then swayed it a little whilst she looked up at me and spoke. "Like the Mohave vagina," she informed me. Her joke was noted, but if she really was that dry, then it really was a concern of ours.

Remembering a time when I had been like that, it wasn't the same case as Gemma's but it was close enough to have my body react that way towards stress. "It's probably the stress," I tried to brush it off like it wasn't much of anything. "I'll get Anna to write you a prescription of something that can work for you," I reassured Gemma that everything would be fine.

Jax then entered the room, holding a box of stuff that he'd probably want back in his home. Noticing his mother, he greeted her and she did the same back to him. Washing and wiping my hands dry, I leaned against the kitchen sink and smiled at Jax. "Did you take a box of clothes from the garage?" he asked me, a questioning look causing his eyebrows to furrow at me.

Remembering the time myself and Gemma were fixing up the boxes for Jax's welcome home party, I thought about it and shook my head. The truth was the only thing I could say about it. "I only cleared out a few boxes, but I haven't moved anything out there," I assured him I didn't touch anything he wouldn't want me to be touching.

Jax seemed oddly confused by it all. "I'm missing a box," he said mostly to himself rather than to anyone else.

Making a sound that she was about to speak, Gemma squinted a little as she too remembered working alongside me to clear out some things for when Jax would come home. "I cleaned some shit out there before the baby came home too," Gemma owned up to helping me. "It was a box of laundry," she informed Jax. "It had a serious stink to it."

His arm leaning over the wall, he turned his hand in a questioning manner to gesture to his mother. "Well, where is it?" he asked her, wanting to know the whereabouts of this laundry she claimed to have had a bad smell to them.

Not a single heartbeat passed by, I grabbed my cup of coffee I had left to the side and sipped quietly. "Tossed it," Gemma replied quickly to her son. "Just a bunch of old t-shirts, funky underwear," she listed some of the things we'd find in his boxes. "Why?" she asked him in return. "What are you looking for?" she continued to throw these questions at him.

The way the pair looked at one another, made me wonder if there was something neither of them were telling me. They were staring at one another, Gemma looked like she was acting innocent of it all and the way Jax looked at her, told me he didn't believe her. "An old Harley manual, hard to find," he answered her, giving her the reason why he wanted that box still there.

Pouting slightly at Jax, as Gemma normally did, she stayed strong and stayed with the possible lie. But at this point, I wasn't too sure if Jax could be keeping things from me too. _He's been acting strange ever since Donna died._ "Sorry," Gemma apologised quickly to her son.

The door then opened, Chibs stepped in and did the same as Gemma, removed his shades before stepping into the kitchen. "Good morning, children," he greeted to us, to which I greeted back cheerily. Chibs was a good guy to Jax, always took his side, by what Jax told me that happened on the table when they were at church.

Looking at Chibs a little confused, his eyebrows scrunched up to form a hard line. "I thought the Prospect was with you," he said to Chibs, as though it would make much of a difference if he were or wasn't there with Chibs. _Chibs is alone, but perhaps the Prospect was outside?_

"The wee man goes under the knife today," Chibs reminded Jax, making me giggle softly and try to hide my smile. Jax caught it, chuckling and flashing me his cheesy smile back. _He is just too cute. I'm lucky to have him._ "He's gettin' his sack filled," Chibs informed the whole room.

Gemma looked at Chibs in shock and disgust. As though she was going to be acting like a lady in this moment of time. Gemma was one of the worst people when it came to talking, especially about sex and the amount of swearing she did. "Excuse me?" she questioned Chibs with a look of horror on her face.

In a very serious and calm tone, Chibs spoke to Gemma with a soft voice. "He's completing himself," I couldn't help it, I sipped on my coffee and had the widest smile on my face. The boys were always unbelievable, cracking jokes and being idiots about it all. "We're supposed to meet Clay at the shop," Chibs reminded Jax of the important things they had to do.

Whatever they were meeting about, Jax would give me a run down later when we'd both come back from work. Most days, he'd give the whole story, but the rest of the time, he gave me a slightly cut down story of what happened. Especially if it involved the porn business. "I'm ready," Jax told him as he slid on his holster. "Dump these in my truck," Jax asked Chibs.

Bending down to pick up the boxes, of course, Chibs took it as an open invitation and gripped Jax's hips, thrusting his own against Jax. "Oh, sweetheart!" Chibs teased, before Jax jolted straight and laughed. Handing Chibs his boxes, he shook his head at his friend. "Pleasure," Chibs took the boxes with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Remember breakfast with daddy?" Jax called out to Chibs as he walked towards the door.

I wasn't sure of the joke, but I knew it had something to do with possibly their porn business. "Kippers and oatcakes, delicious," Chibs threw the banter back at Jax. Laughing, I smiled and bit my bottom lip before Jax smiled at me and winked. _Men, they're such idiots._

Walking over to Gemma, he kissed her cheek and said a soft "See you later, mom," to which she replied quietly with a 'Bye babe'. Jax then made his way to me, before shrugging on his cut. "Bye, beautiful," Jax said to me before he took hold of my hips and pressed his body against mine. His lips meeting with mine softly, giving me not one, but two kisses. A smile on his face before he left to go after Chibs while I said my own goodbye in return. Leaving me and Gemma alone, in the house, drinking our coffees together.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Working away in the repair shop, I was waiting for the guys to come over so we could all meet at the shop together, as Clay had requested. The sound of metal squealing against the ground alerted me, making me come outside, away from my work to investigate the horrible sound. "I think it's flat," I teased the blonde woman as she climbed out of her wreck of a car.

She was hardly wearing any clothes, a tight fitting tank top that was showing more than just her mid-riff, jeans and a long cardigan. The woman was very attractive, but I swore I had seen her face before. Her laugh sweet as she looked down shyly and then back into my eyes. "Went out on 18," she informed me of when the car got screwed over.

Surprised it was capable to still drive after what had happened to it, evidently, it would take a bit of work to get it fixed, but I felt like it wouldn't be too bad of a problem for us. "You rode on this all the way from the highway?" I asked her, stunned that the car didn't give out half way here from when it died.

Looking at me with a little bit of worry, it was evident she didn't want too much trouble and she knew she'd got herself into big trouble with her poor car. Hybrids weren't stocked here, so we'd more than likely need to go and get the right things to fix it. "It's bad, isn't it?" she asked me with a small smile.

Glancing over the car, I made a quick analysis of what was going on and what would need to happen for it to be fixed. "The rim's shot," I state one thing that was obvious. "Alignment's probably out of whack," I listed the things that would more than likely need to be dealt with.

As she spoke, I couldn't help but stare at her. She really was pretty, with a good body and tall frame. Her curls big and thick, her eyes wide and lashes long and thick. Many features my Donna never had. "Will it take long?" the girl asked me.

Frowning at her car, it was evident she didn't like the thought of her car in this state. There was something else she was staring at too, but I didn't look to see what caught her attention. "We don't stock hybrids. It'll take a few hours," I stated. She then hissed out a swear word, unhappy with this news. "You're one of Luann's girls," I said once the silence gave me enough time to remember where I had seen her.

Nodding, a smile was spreading across her face. It was like she was pleasantly surprised that I had recognised her so quickly. It took me a while to remember her face, because it had been such a long time ago since the party and the drama between Luann and that prick of a director. "Lyla," she told me her name.

It suited her very much, a lovely name for a lovely girl. "Opie," I informed her of my name, in case she didn't know who I was. But the way she stared into my eyes, told me a different story. It lit up, like she was very pleased that i knew where I'd seen her before.

"I know," she nods, not needing any other introduction to me or where she may of seen me. She knew me, when I only knew where I'd seen her before. "Can you get me the number for a cab?" she asked me politely.

It made me wonder if she just needed a lift to the studio, as I'd gladly just ride over to it and drop her off there. Rather than let her pay so much for the trip there, only to have them pick her up again. "You going to the studio?" I wondered where she was going.

Looking between me and her car, she looked a little down at the thought of something. Part of me knew it was going to be about something important. "I have to get him to school first," she said, which then made all the sense. She was in a rush to get her car fixed, so she'd be capable of taking her son to school.

It's why she hadn't waited on the highway for us, in fear of losing time and letting her son be late. Knowing the struggle fairly well, I knew she needed her kid to go to school, urgently. "Dog can give you a lift. If you don't mind a tow truck," I offered her a quick and free solution.

Her eyebrows rose high, surprised that I'd even offer her this kind of special treatment. "Really?" she asked me, pleasantly happy to be hearing this offer being given to her. "That'd be great," she nods before getting into her car and collecting her things and kid.

Making my way over to Dog, I called to him and he met me halfway. "You mind giving her a lift to Luann's studio?" I asked him, to which he agreed to taking her there and made my way over to her. "Car should be ready this afternoon," I informed her of roughly when she could be expecting her car to be ready. She then thanked me, took her kid and climbed into the truck with Dog. "Sure," I mumbled before I climbed into her car. Looking around, I saw she had a bunch of crap on the floor. From gum, to recietes, toys, a lighter and drugs. _Holy shit._ Watching the truck leave the parking lot, I took the car in and removed her belongings, storing it in a plastic bag to give it back to her later.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Once we all met up at the roads to the shop, we rode together in formation and once we were there, we gradually parked outside. Hale was inside, but then left once he saw us coming in. "You want us outside?" I asked, noticing the right hand man of this Nazi prick was stood at the door way. I didn't like them, but I knew better than to pick fights with them for no reason at all.

Seeing Clay get his helmet off, we all did the same and stood up, waiting for him to tell us to join or to stay outside. Something told me, he didn't want us there. Especially not me. "If you don't mind," Clay was being sarcastic, reminding me who was in charge and who supposedly 'wanted' to be in charge. _I don't want to be the president. Not now. Not yet._

Walking past the group of the League, Clay was saying his greetings, all calmly and cooly, but I was angered by how he had spoken to me. How he was just being a sarcastic prick all the while. It was annoying and I hated how he got away with Donna's murder. _Poor Maddie and Opie, in the dark while this asshole prances around the streets like he's the king._ "VP," Weston greeted me as he walked up to me and Clay entered the shop. "So I guess you're the tits if something happens to the old man," he made a remark that he thought would offend me.

Little did he know, I already took charge whenever Clay wasn't around and I knew exactly how to influence people in my club. _Why would tits be an insult to me? I mean, they're perfect, especially Maddie's tits. But I'd never say that in front of Opie or Piney. Or anyone for that matter, she is the princess after all._ "I'm already the tits," I informed Weston in a cool tone. "I guess you're Hitler's nanny," I threw back a more terrible and offending insult.

It got me exactly the reaction I wanted, where one of the people from the League got angry and went to go grab me. He went to hurt me, but Tig stopped him before he could even lay a hand on me. "Gonna get a diaper changed," Tig was going along with the baby jokes we were all making, shoving the one guy back. The rest, except Weston shuffled closer, as did my guys, making sure these pricks didn't get too close to any of us, especially me or Tig.

Trying to act like a big boss, he was trying to convince us with his act that he actually had influence over Zobelle. We all knew Zobelle was his own man, as was Weston. "Just be careful how you point that violence," Weston warned Tig darkly, but I could see the evil in his eyes and smoothness in his voice. "Exodus 21. Eye for eye. Tooth for tooth," Weston growled, giving us a biblical reference that none of us cared about.

Putting on my shades, I stared at the group of men and felt a growing smirk coming on. They had no idea who they were talking to. "Dick for dick," Opie spat out, adding more to the bible quote that didn't exist in it. But it was the same pathetic meaning.

"Douche for douche," Chibs spoke up, his Scottish accent thick whilst he spoke. Sticking a cigarette in, I watched with amusement through my shades, my teeth showing a little while my cigarette was in my mouth. Lighting it, I watched as they all listened, annoyed we were ruining their little biblical bash together. We all walked our separate ways and I made my way to my bike, as did the rest of us. When Clay got out of the shop, he had three cigar boxes, each one was handed to Tig, Opie and Chibs. Not that I care, but I knew he was being spiteful by not getting me one. After we were all ready to go, we rode off back to Teller-Morrow's.

* * *

 **GPOV**

After visiting Anna with Maddie, we decided to go to the store and grab the medicine I was given to by Anna from a pharmacy. We decided to go to the pharmacy during Madison's break. "So I just rub this shit on?" I asked Maddie, grasping the paper bag in my clutches, reading what the instructions tell me.

Maddie was always a good girl to me, but since I found out about hers and Jax's fling, I had to be more cautious of her. For both Jax and Abel. "What Anna tells me, is that it goes on your wrists," she began. "Two pumps, no more. And that if you notice a big hormonal spike, it means you've done too much," she instructed what could and needed to happen.

The thought and sound made me laugh. My thoughts came out of my mouth, because there was no filter with this type of situation. "My whole life is a hormonal spike, sweetheart," I said a little sarcastically, but she just laughed and shook her head at me. "How did you know I would need this shit anyway?" I asked her, the thought of how she knew so much of this made me wonder what exactly made her think of this.

Shoving my medication into my purse, I didn't have time to zip it up as I walked to the passenger's side of the car. And when I looked up, that was when I saw her. The blonde that hit me and got me raped and beaten in the first place. "That's...something I'd rather not talk about right now," Maddie told me before I saw the girl. The girl had been doing something to the same van she kidnapped me in, but then walked away, until she noticed me from the distance we were at. "What is it?" she asked me when I began walking after the reatreating girl.

I could faintly hear the sound of Maddie calling after me, but I was so focused on getting that bitch. I chased after her, gun in hand as she ran away and dove into a car. Staring at the car, I saw how it drove away, making me both angry and sad. I bit back my tears as I felt my rage build. A hand touched my shoulder, making me instinctively react after the chase I had just done. Elbowing the person who touched me, I looked to a bleeding, possibly broken nosed Maddie as she cursed and I fumbled for appologies and tried to help clean her nose of all the blood that dripped from it. _Fuck. That's the second nose I broke in the past few months. Jax is going to hate me when he hears this. Opie and Piney too._

* * *

 **JPOV**

After a phonecall from Stockton, I went directly there and found out all I could about Otto and the attack that was inflicted on him. It angered me, but I knew that this was just what Zobelle would want, for us to get angry and initiate another attack on them, to leave us all out in the open to lots of possibilities. Heading to the police department, I stormed right in and went directly to Hale's office. Not even knocking, I went straight in and shut the door behind me. "What do you want?" Hale asked me, getting up from his chair and glaring at me.

 _Like you've got something to glare at me for. I'm not the one screwing around with bad people._ Stopping in front of him, I shoved my hands in my pockets and began to speak."I just got back from Stockton," I informed him of where I just came from. "Zobelle had Otto jumped," I further informed him of why I was pissed off. "The league's got a reach straight to the Aryan shot callers," I growled at Hale as I glared at him.

This wasn't a good matter to be attending to, as people kept screwing us over and it was always because Hale wanted to destroy us over anyone else who were bad for Charming. He thought he knew what was right, but it wasn't, instead he kept breaking us and hurting innocent people. "What does that have to do with Charming?" Hale asked me.

Staring directly in his eyes, I knew he needed to see clearly, I could only hope he would listen to my warning and take my plea to figure out a way to get rid of Zobelle and the League. "We don't know what we're dealing with here," I informed him exactly what I believed to be true, which was the facts. "Zobelle's not Darby," I stated. "He ain't some half-bright thug," I was comparing Zobelle to Darby, which was how this was playing out. "Where you at with him?" I asked him, wondering what exactly was going on between the League, Zobelle, Darby and the Hale brothers.

This question only seemed to annoy Hale, like he was trying his best to ignore me and my question. Except, he couldn't. "Nowhere," he grumbled out, wanting to get over this question and topic quickly.

My blood boiled, it seemed that no matter how much I tried to do, or how much good I wanted to do, Hale always had some way to fuck us over. "I gave you the meth lab, and you gave Darby a pass," I reminded him of what he did, which was wrong and made us have to do something about the meth lab, when he could of done it.

Both of us were getting angry at this point, because everything that was happening, that kept happening and had happened all involved Deputy Hale. It angered me that everytime I tried to work by the book with Hale, he only did things to crush us and ruin Charming. "Hey! I didn't give anybody a pass!" he shouted and pointed at the ground and glared at me through squinted eyes whilst shouting at me.

I knew the only way to make him see straight, was mentioning the past and how this ruined all of us. Broke all of us. Opie, me, Hale, Piney and Maddie. So many things didn't make sense, but I knew who it all came down to. Clay, Tig, Hale and Stahl. "Don't you see the pattern here?" I questioned if his eyesight was clear enough to see through the bullshit. "You're so hell-bent on burning us, you keep getting in bed with the devil," I snarled. "It happened with Stahl. Now it's happening with Zobelle," I listed the people that only make it bad for Charming, just to make Sam Crow go down. "It's gonna be the same shit, man. People die, people get hurt. Like Opie and Donna," I reminded him of those who took the worst damage because of this.

What I had said, hit a nerve and I was glad it had. He needed to hear the truth, no matter how painful it was, he needed to see the truth and shut Zobelle's shit down. To shut that down before it was too late, or before Clay would ruin it all and try his hardest to bring Zobelle down instead. "That was not on me," Hale argued, his voice rising with anger. "Get out," he spat, to which I did as he said after a few moments silence between us and left through the door. Exiting the building and making my way back to Teller-Morrows.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Urgently, Gemma took me to the hospital and the moment I stepped in, Anna was there to help me. She had fixed up my nose cleaned it and put a plaster to cover the bruising, to help put my nose back in place slowly as it would heal. Gemma was at church, possibly sitting in the silence or talking to whatever God she believed in. Slowly entering the room, I sat beside her and we sat there in silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry," she apologized for the millionth time.

Snickering, I only knew she was upset with what she had done to me. But all of it was accidents, between myself sneaking up behind her and her hitting me, we'd both made mistakes. "I guess I'm lucky you didn't blow my head off," I said, but felt slight pain from my laughter, how it affected my nose, it was clear now that I needed to be more careful to not laugh. "You okay? That running couldn't have felt good," I asked and spoke, knowing that she was sore down there and it must of hurt for her when she ran.

Gemma wouldn't look at me, but she stared up at the scenary in front of her. "I'm fine," she assured me in a dry tone. I wasn't convinced, but I was going to accept it, for her sake.

Remembering how she reacted, I was still concerned for her health, worried about what could of happened that night. She had to speak to someone, even if it was just me. "Who was the girl?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. "Jesus Christ, Gemma, you have to talk about what happened," I encouraged her to talk. "I know what it's like to keep something like this inside," I tried to get her to open up, but to open up, I had to come clean first.

"I doubt that," Gemma commented, giving me a side look.

Surprised she didn't believe me, I kept staring at her and watched her. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, but she would glance at my face from time to time. "You know why I was carrying that gun a few months ago?" I asked her, wondering if she knew the reasons why. To if Jax might of spoke to her about something.

Somehow, not speaking of myself made her want to look at me. But, she spoke, nodding her head and stared to the scene in front of her. "The stalker, you were afraid something was going to happen, so you came back to Charming, where you knew you'd be safe," she voiced what she already knew. "He went after you," she remembered whilst turning her head to look at me. "Did he rape you?" she asked, her eyes concerned and eyebrows furrowed.

Thinking over all that had happened, I kept thinking about my ex, about Jax and that situation I had been placed in. "I don't know if he was planning to, all I know, was he was about to kill me. But that wasn't the only reason I carried a gun," I spoke to her truthfully. "I had an ex boyfriend who was really violent, a gun ended up being something I used to carry around with me everywhere, kind of like how you always did. Just in case, but..." I paused, looking down and staring at my entwined fingers. "I eventually realized he was no longer coming after me, or so I thought," I was telling her a cut down version of the secrets I held, but I knew I could trust her now. "He almost killed me one day."

Once she heard the last part, her eyes were fixated on me. Speaking about myself, made Gemma more compelled to look and talk to me. If I spoke about her or asked her questions, she wouldn't answer any of my questions. "Does Jax know?" she asked me, wanting to know just how much Jax knew about me and my troubles.

During the time me and Jax had been re-connecting, I had told him few things, as to not get him in too deep unwillingly, but to allow him in just enough to decide if he wanted more. If he wanted to know more and be more involved in my life. Which, he did. Seeing as we were now together officially. "I had to tell someone, but he doesn't know everything about what happened with my ex boyfriend," I informed Gemma, knowing that he would be the only one to know the whole story. A story that not even my father knew, or my brother, or my dead sister-in-law. "At least, not yet," I sighed out.

As if she was on the edge of her seat, she wanted to know more, to hear more and find out more about what happened. She would of known the whole story if I could of given it to her. But that story was reserved for myself, Anna, Emma and Jax. "What did Jax do or say?" Gemma asked, wanting to find out more.

Taking in a sharp breath, I knew that Gemma wouldn't understand or know what I was about to say, but it was the truth all the same. Although, it wouldn't of surprised me if Tig or Opie told her what happened with my stalker. "There was nothing he could do or say. All he did was save me, so I saved him when it came to my stalker," I informed her of all that had happened between me, Jax, Opie, Tig and the stalker that had entered my place.

Some things were better left unsaid, rather than telling her the whole story of what went down that night. But Tig told Gemma almost everything, all the time. "As for the ex boyfriend, all he could do was comfort me and look out for me," I shrugged at this, because it was the truth. "My point is, you need to get this thing out of your head before you kill someone, or get yourself killed," I was worried about her and I was making it known to her. "I made an appointment for you. Dr. Lich. She's an old friend. She's easy to talk to," I assured her that everything could be handled, but only if she was willing to follow my demands.

Handing her the appointment card, I wanted her to get help and to get help today. She needed to talk to someone and Dr. Lich was the same woman who I grew up with and who I spoke to after my attacker was killed. She got me through the shock and through the troubles I had because of the kidnapping, along with everything else that had previously happened to me, I spoke to her about it. So now the secrets would be shared between myself, Jax, Emma, Anna and Dr. Lich. "A shrink?" Gemma questioned me, like I was crazy to even offer her this type of help.

Knowing Gemma my whole life, I knew she didn't like shrinks nor did she believe they were necessary to help you solve your problems. She thought they only made you cry, only to get paid. Each tear to Gemma, meant the shrink was getting another couple of thousands into their bank account. "You're gonna talk to her, or I'm gonna tell Hale you assaulted me," I threatened her. "Throw your crazy ass in jail," I snickered, offering her a small smile, but I was being serious. She was going to have to go to that shrink if she didn't want to be thrown in jail.

Getting up, I went to leave and head back to work, positive that I'd need to be covered in papers in order to finish them. Just when I was leaving Gemma stopped me. "Tables were reversed...you came to me with what happened. I'd of helped you just like you're helping me," she was speaking kindly, softly. "Minus the shrink, of course," her voice lowered as she added this part in. "I guess its just my way of saying, that what you're doing for me, for the club...it means a lot," she was thinking of the club always, above herself, kind of like I had been doing ever since I came back. "Shows that you're the Princess we all need."

How Gemma looked at me, made me feel like she was proud of me, proud of what I had become. Something told me that she was happy I stayed, that I came back and was with her son now. "Thank you, and you're welcome," I smiled at her and began to walk away again. "But you still have to see the shrink," I wasn't going to let her sweet words butter me up, she had to go and speak to someone, anyone at least. She needed closure, so she could move on and let go of that anger. "Main level, room 114," I informed her where she had to go in order to find the shrink I sent her to.

A smirk appeared on her lips, she and I both knew it. I knew her far too well. And both of us could tell. "Yes, ma'am," she agreed before looking at the appointment card I gave her. Leaving the room, I left the building and headed directly back to work.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Riding out to go visit Oswald, we found him riding his horse around his home and made our way to him. The moment he saw us, he sighed and looked like he was in agony just by looking at us. "What do you want?" he asked us in a tired tone, like we were the annoying collegue that wouldn't stop asking him questions about how everything worked around here.

"Get down off your high horse," Tig made a joke, to which Clay praised him and the pair began their own small conversation. Acting like a couple of fake high school boys, cheering the other on and pleased to be messing around with the nerd at school.

Climbing off his horse, Oswald handed the reigns to 'Ricardo', who took the horse and took him back into the stable while we would speak to Oswald privately. "So, Unser's telling me about the county looking at your land?" Clay asked quietly, but it was loud enough for Oswald to hear him.

"That's my problem," Oswald argued calmly, not giving Clay any more information than that.

What he didn't know, was how far this was really going. Each thing linked to the other. Oswald's land to Jacob Hale, who both the Hale brothers were working with Zobelle and his League friends. Who, the League had now hurt Otto and were going to pay after a decision was made at church. "It happens in Charming, it's Sam Crow's problem," Clay informed Oswald how it worked for us, without giving away our true motives.

Giving in, Oswald decided to start talking. "I got a letter from the county zoning commission," he began to tell us what was going on after a deep sigh. "They're filing for eminent domain. They want to run a highway through my timber. 200 acres," during this, Tig's cell was ringing and he answerd it, walking away from us to talk privately. Glancing around, I made sure no one was within earshot. "It backs up to the Wahewa land. I unload it now, or I lose it to the county for next to nothing," Oswald kept giving Clay the details.

This news didn't make Clay happy in the slightest. "Bullshit," he argued, not wanting to let all of this happen to him. With the law, there was always a way around it. We could of asked Maddie for help about this, but I told them scrictly to leave her out of it, in case the League would do anything to her too, especially after what happened with Otto.

Shaking his head, Oswald was making sure Clay knew it was the solid truth. "No, it's real," he corrected Clay quickly. "Jacob Hale's putting together investors for a housing development. If it's residential, county can't run a highway. I have no choice but to sell it to him," he kept giving us all the details we may or may not need. If it was usefull, we'd need to dig some more on the whole situtation Oswald was in.

Making his way back to us, Tig was finished with his conversation on the phone and looked at me. Some days, it was strange being so into all the club shit, but since Donna died, it was the only way to occupy my time, rather than to mope around and cry about her. "Don't be signing off on nothing till I get back to you. I want to do some digging," Clay was giving Oswald his help, to which he agreed with. "Why don't you give me the letter?" Clay suggested he give him the letter, this way, we could dig what we could from it.

Glancing at all three of us, he could see that Clay was serious and thought twice before he wandered up to his home. Heading inside to collect the letter that we'd later use to get the information we needed. "That was Bobby on the phone. We're all set. Everyone's going to be at the table 5:00 p.m," Tig informed us once Oswald was out of ear-shot.

Getting Bobby to get people to join us at the table, we needed to meet to decide what form of retaliation we were going to do for the League after what they had done to Otto in Stockton earlier this morning. "We move on this Zobelle shit right away. That thing with Otto should never have happened. It's my fault for not shutting these assholes down sooner," Clay put the blame on himself.

Knowing that speaking about it was good, but Jax always went the opposite way from myself and the others, bringing the rest of them with him. "Thing go like they have, Jax is gonna go a different way," I warned Clay that Jax was bound to keep spinning the table, looking for an alternative way to handle everything, like he was the President, rather than the VP.

"I ain't gonna let Jax or nobody else stop us from what we got to do," Clay said, firm about what Jax wanted and what we were going to do. What we had to do in order to defend our own and to prevent it from happening again.

Nodding, I agreed with him. "Retaliation is what we do," I stated how we were, especially when one of ours got hurt.

Pleasently surprised, Tig agreed with me, along with Clay in a dark tone. But Tig, he seemed like he didn't know how else to react, as I kept getting closer to them and more distant to my brother-in-law. _They aren't married, but they're together._ "It's the three of us and Bobby. We still need five for a majority," Tig spoke up, confident that we'd get the majority.

Something in my gut told me that most likely two would disagree, along with Jax. It was always the same three that went against the rest of us. "Chibs might go with Jax. My old man, too," I listed the possible people that would side with them, either way if it was good or if it was bad. Chibs and my old man were loyal to Jax and believed in him. This was when Clay ordered Tig to talk to Juice, to sway him to ensure his vote would be with ours. Clay then made his way to the house and got the letter, allowing us to now leave the premisis and return to Teller-Morrow.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Worming my way around each person, I first decided to talk to Juice, to get him on board with my ideas and thoughts about retalliation and how we didn't have enough on the guy to shut him down correctly. In a way that wouldn't expose us. I spoke of this to all of them, Chibs, Juice and Bobby. Juice thought there had to be something, but it would take intense digging to get the information we'd need to bring him down. Chibs agreed with me, but wanted to make sure that we were being careful and that we needed protection inside prison for Otto, we needed to get more information before we'd act.

Attempting to convince Bobby, I knew that would be hard, but I knew I needed to talk to him rationally before he'd agree with Clay willingly. This was because, I knew Zobelle would be expecting us to retalliate, it didn't feel right to do something so unrationally and get ourselves all in prison. So talking to Bobby, we'd reached a point where he was asking where Clay stood about it all, but I knew he had already spoken to him, as Bobby told me we would all meet at 5pm. "It ain't about me and Clay. It's about survival," I assured him.

Lighting a cigarette, I leaned against his desk as he stood up and I could see the porn girls doing their job behind him, but I didn't care for any of them, especially not that Ima who tried too hard to get into my pants. I had Maddie, and she was the only woman I needed by my side and in my bed. "Everybody's hurting already, brother. And this shit between you and Clay, it doesn't happen in a vacuum," he stated all that had been going on. "Now, you want my support, you gotta tell me what the hell is going on," he ordered for me to tell him what was happening, so he could help and understand the strain between myself and Clay.

Knowing that if I told Bobby about what happened between Tig, Opie, Donna, Clay, Hale, Stahl and myself, he would say something and I didn't want Maddie or Opie to find out. At least, not right now. "I can't tell you," I told him, staying firm and not letting him get to me with those serious and caring eyes. He knew how to give me a look that would make me spill everything to him. Before Bobby could persuade me, thankfully, Piney walked into the room, greeted us and grabbed himself a bottle of beer. "You old enough to watch this shit, Piney?" I asked the old man with a serious look, but a slight tease in my tone.

Bobby was looking at me with an irritated look, the moment Piney walked into the room, he sighed. He wanted to know what was going on, it was killing him and I knew it would destroy the club if everyone were to know what happened that night. "Hired him as security," Bobby told me as Piney chuckled at my joke.

Mumbling a 'Sure' I heard Bobby chuckle softly. Piney was acting all tough and cool, showing me a clenched fist and a smirk formed on his face. "Make the girls feel safe," he said, but we all knew it was bullshit. He just liked watching the young, hot girls strutting around in barely anything and watch porn for free.

Laughing, I leaned over and stubbed the end of my cigarette into the ashtray on the desk. We all snickered at how much we didn't believe Piney, but he always had a loyal heart of gold. "Dirty old bastard," I teased him, not believing him and knowing how he secretly enjoyed it. _He doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend. Besides, I'm with his daughter, I wouldn't ever disrespect her in front of him, or Opie, or anyone._

"I'm trying," Piney said with a snicker after taking a sip of his beer.

Assuming he'd heard, I knew I could count on Piney to have my back when we were at the table. He was siding with me more than what Opie was. We both saw it, we both knew it and it hurt both of us that Opie was getting closer to the man that murdered his wife. "I need you at the table tonight," I subtly pleaded for Piney to be there for it, to be there for me. He'd help me to reduce the majority vote.

His smile fell, his look turned stern and serious. Piney had an act for that, he was good at switching his emotions, much like how Maddie did sometimes. They were both good at it. "Then I'll be there, won't I?" he asked me, assuring me that he would be there for me tonight.

Looking to Bobby, my eyes screamed at him 'Trust me' and part of me believed he was saying back to me with his 'I'm trying kid'. I wanted him to think about more than just me and Clay, but for what was right for this club and blind retalliation wasn't going to save any of us. "Think about what I said," I encouraged for him to think on it.

Getting up to leave, I pulled out another cigarette and stuck it into my mouth. Just as I was about to exit the door, Piney called out to me. "Have you gone to see Madison?" he asked me, but I only looked at him with a very confused expression. I didn't know what he was talking about. "She's been to the hospital, Gemma clocked her and broke her nose," he informed me, mumbling his words. "Thought you knew, you know...with you being her boyfriend and all," he grumbled out like a tired old man.

Hearing Maddie got hurt, made me instantly mad and worried for her. Especially with the news that my mother was the one to hurt her, it made me more urgent to see her and find her. To see if she was ok and if she needed anything at all, like me telling my mom off for hurting her. "Jesus Christ," I grumbled, rubbing my face as I left the building as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Working on some paper work with a client, I was talking to them clearly and loud enough for them to hear me. Next thing, I saw Emma rushing through the door, trying to stop Jax from coming in. Something told me Jax was in a rush to get me to talk, but apologizing to both Emma and my clients, I asked them for only a few short moments while I'd go have the conversation outside. "What happened?" Jax asked me once we were alone, outside and Emma had returned to the front desk to spy on us.

Staring up at him, his bright blues were worried and concerned. But they were soft and caring at the same time. I could feel the love in how close he was to me and yet, he was so far away. I could tell he just wanted to hold me or touch me in some way. "It was nothing," I assured him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm fine, I promise," I stated how I was in that moment. "Dad told you?" I asked him.

Humming his answer, he looked at me with surprise in his eyes, but I could sense he already knew who had given me this broken nose. "My mom did that?" he asked me, both of us were talking about our parents. Despite not wanting anyone to know about it, dad was the only one I allowed to know, but obviously, he had told Jax about my hit to the nose.

Tilting my head at him, I sighed and nod. My eyes falling to the ground as we spoke calmly. "We were on the street," I informed him of where we were when it happened, because on the street, it could happen to anyone. "I came up behind her and must have startled her," I shrugged, but I knew for a fact she was more than startled. I sensed the girl had something to do with the night she was kidnapped, beaten and raped.

Stepping closer, the gap was smaller and his head bowed a little, his eyes leveled with mine. _God damn, how is he makes me heart beat so fast with the smallest of things? Oh, that's right...I love him._ "That's a solid shot to the face, babe," he pointed out while he'd glance at my nose and the damage I took.

Trying not to laugh, especially like I had before, because of the intense pain, I smiled at Jax and nodded. "I give her props for that, she still got it, if it wasn't me she'd hit, I'd be proud," I teased and gave Gemma praise for her instinctive elbow to the face. "But don't worry Jax, it was only an accident," I assured him that everything was fine, again.

"You know this total discloser thing works both ways," he reminded me.

Nodding, I bit my bottom lip and offered a shy smile in his direction. Jax was sweet, but he always liked to point out things to me that I didn't want to be pointed out in that very moment. "Yeah, I do," I agreed with him, accepting that I did understand what we'd both agreed to.

Neither of us moved, we only stared at each other for a good few seconds in silence. His blue eyes hypnotic, but the sounds of the buzzing in the halls made me pull myself back to reality. We were at my workplace and I had a job to do. "Where is she?" he asked me before I could move from my spot.

Wondering if I should tell him where she was, I knew that if I put a random area, he'd not know what floor she was on. Or who she was with, who she saw or anything of those sorts. "She's at the hospital, last time I checked," I informed him where I last saw her, where I'd left her. "I'd better get back to my client," I spoke softly, a little awkwardly as I pulled a face at him.

Hearing his chuckle was a welcoming sound and made me smile back at him. "Ok," he agreed before he took hold of my hand in his. "I'll see you back at the club when you're finshed?" he asked me, to which I hummed a quick yes as I nod at him. "I love you," he told me in a sincere tone before he leaned in and kissed my cheek softly.

The tickle of his beared on my skin never stopped amazing me, he'd become a man since the time we were both young, both of us teenagers, crazy in love and messing around in the shadows. Now, we were in a public relationship, where everyone was happy that we were together. Everything seemed perfect. "I love you too," I smiled up at him. "See you later," I stated before I watched him leave, giving my hand a delicate squeeze before he left the building.

Before I could enter the room again, to meet with my client, Emma rushed over to me, calling my name and preventing me from going in. "If you need to speak with someone, file a report, you can take-" she started to tell me these things that I wasn't quite understanding where it came from.

Confused, I stared at her in slight disbelief. _Where did this come from? Why is she trying to make out that someone is hurting me? It really was Gemma and it was only because Gemma was spooked out of her wits._ "Why would I want to do that Emma?" I asked her, my tone stern but confused and concerned at the same time.

"Your guy and family is part of the motorcycle gang here," she pointed out the obvious, but one word stuck out to me like a sore thumb. It had made my thumb sore just hearing it, my ears rung at the comparison she had made between the 'club' and a 'gang'.

Staring directly into her eyes, my gaze turned cold on her. "Club," I corrected her. "It's a motorcycle _club_ , I've told you that before Emma," I reminded her about the time I told her of the differences between a club and gang. "I was the one that told you everything about it, about my family, I trust you can keep that a secret, for me...right?" I asked her, questioning where her loyalties were. "Or is there something you've not been telling me?" I questioned her, unsure if she was with me or not.

Not answering my question, she ignored me completely and brushed off the question entirely. "Ah...right," Emma spoke awkwardly, brushing the whole situation away with those two words. _Something's not right._ "Well, I hope the club doesn't become a problem," she spoke with a light threat in her voice, something that made me even more confused as to what was going on.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She'd never acted this way before and it only made me wonder what was going on in her mind. "Emma, my personal life has nothing to do with my work," I assured her that the two things were separated from each other.

Offering a delicate touch to my arm, she gave me a forced, but sweet smile. "I know that, dear," she comforted me in a strange way. "But when that personal life hits you in the face hard enough, it can't help but impact your work, and then it does become my problem too, along with your job's problem," she gave me this speech, which only made me question her more. _What is Emma getting at?_ "I'm not saying this as just your boss, because in all honesty, this is just a minor heads-up from a friend," she assured me that she was only looking out for me. Turning away, she walked back to her office, leaving me there to ponder for a few seconds before I entered my own and continued the meeting.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Waiting in the area for Dr. Lich's meeting with me, I saw how there was one girl sat there, completely depressed, as though she'd been drained of every emotion and frozen. Around us, there were tissue boxes, the wall painting was blue and the paintings were just as depressing as the girl in front of me. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman stepped out, tissues in hand and crying into them like she'd just seen the Titanic for the first time. _What the hell as Madison got me into?_ It was everything I expected a shrink to be like, money swimming whores that enjoyed watching and hearing people's pain, as they earned for every tear they gained.

Watching her patient leave, she looked at her sadly and then turned to me. Flipping the switch, she gave me a polite and tight lipped smile. Something in her gaze made me react instinctively. "Are you Miss Winston's friend?" Dr. Lich asked me. But I wasn't going to fall for this bullshit. _I'd rather die in jail than meet a shrink. I've done too many bad things to start crying and breaking down now._

Denying my ties to the friend Madison had, who was me, I gathered my things and left the room. Letting her see her lifeless friend next, rather than hearing my shit. At first, I was going to give it a try, but I knew this type of therapy just wasn't for me. Leaving the building, I was surprised to find Jax wandering the halls. "What the hell is it with you and busting chick's noses?" he asked me.

Grasping my bag, I got closer to him and he did look genuinely pissed off at me. _Well...shit. I did hurt his girlfriend though. He's being a good boyfriend to her, but I didn't want to be lectured or told off by him at this moment in time._ "This one really was an accident," I assured him it that it was. "I promise," I hadn't intended to hurt her, I just reacted the way I had because of how tense I was.

Looking at me confused, it was like he had no excuse to find as to why he found me here. "What're you doing here?" he asked me, genuinely curious whilst his eyebrows scrunched up to form a line. _There is no way in hell he's going to find out why I'm really here. He'd ask me what's wrong and poke fun at me at the same time if he could._

It felt like a huge joke. It was like Maddie knew I wouldn't go, but thought it would be funny to see me try. _She's a little bitch. But I love her the same._ "Doesn't matter," I turned him to face the exit and linked my arm with his. "Come on, get me the hell out of here," I ordered, wanting nothing more than to leave the building and never return, if I could. Unless someone got hurt, or Maddie had Jax's baby.

* * *

 **OPOV**

Finding Unser at Floyds, we needed to get him to give us some answers on Zobelle and anything else he could tell us. I was standing watch, while Unser and Clay spoke their private matters. "You know any of the names on that letter?" Clay asked the old man, offering him the letter that Oswald gave us earlier.

The old man then made a noise of uncertainty, which made me think that maybe, he really didn't know what was going on between any of this. The whole ordeal was hard to keep up with anyway. Zobelle, Oswald, the Hale brothers, nothing made sense. All we knew, was they were coming after us. "County officials turn over all the time," Unser informed us as he sat there, with shaving cream still on his face. "I'll float it around the city clerk's office. See if any names jump out," he assured us that he was going to find out if there were any connections to these names.

Clay was looking at himself in the mirror, glacing over my shoulder, I saw through the mirror that Tig was poking around, looking at the stuff that Floyd would use on his clients. Tig seemed interested in whatever he was holding. _What a strange man._ "Make sure you keep it clear of your deputy," Clay prompted Unser to leave David out of the loop, to keep him in the shadows. "Zobelle could be pulling strings on both the Hale brothers," Clay voiced his beliefs of what was going on between the three men.

Looking over his shoulder with shock and surprise, Unser looked at Clay like he might of lost a few screws. At this point, I didn't know what could be true, but I had faith in Clay, because he always told me the truth now. _He is my President, not Jax._ "Conspiracy theories?" Unser questioned Clay. "Sounding a little paranoid, aren't you?" he asked, as though he was concerned for Clay's mental health.

Clay of course, wasn't going to take anymore chances when it came to Hale. We'd given him the meth lab and he shut it down, we had given him a chance to prove himself to us and the town, but he blew it and made us have to shut that shit down. "Better to be safe than stupid," Clay spoke calmly, but we knew he was only being more careful now than ever before. _Hales cannot be trusted._

Staring out the window, the next thing I saw made me glare at them. Members of the League were stepping out of a shop, staring at us directly whilst they moved closer towards us. "Speaking of stupid..." I mumbled, I didn't like the League one bit and seeing them, after what they'd done to Otto, made me want to bash their faces in.

Clay too then came over to the window, myself, Clay and Tig all stared out and saw Zobelle's men come out of a shop and stare at us. As though they were trying to intimidate us. _It's about to go down._ "Come on," Clay said, gesturing for both myself and Tig to follow after him. Each group walking close to the other, we got out while they began to walk in the middle of the road.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Riding with my mom behind me, she clutched at my waist and she stared in front of her, directly over me and stared at the road ahead. Spotting Opie, Clay, Tig and the League men about to confront each other, I knew that it was only going to turn into a brawl. What I didn't expect or like, was that Tig was pulled back by Clay as the pair of them watched Opie go up to confront the League's men. "Shit," I cussed, not wanting to see my friend get hurt and do something stupid. "Get off," I ordered over my shoulder at my mom.

Climbing off, she moved away and I raced towards Opie, but as I got there, I heard the main League man speak up. "You gentlemen got something to say?" Weston asked Opie, about to confront them and for it to become a street brawl. It wasn't going to solve anything and would go against our way of doing things too.

Stopping right in front of Opie and Weston, my bike and myself blocked the path for either of them to get closer to each other. I didn't want my friend hurt, especially not at the cost of him showing his loyalty to Clay and Tig. "The hell you doing?" Opie questioned me, angered that I'd stopped him from doing what he was going to do.

Looking at him, he'd backed away before I could hit him and Weston just watched us, vigilant to see what else we'd do. _They're expecting something like this to happen. We need to be careful. They're too smart right now, we need to get the upper hand first._ "Street brawl ain't the answer, Ope," I reasoned with Opie, taking my helmet off and climbed off my bike. "Use your head," I went to tell Ope, but I was cut short the moment Weston shoved my bike onto the ground, causing my blood to boil and for me to attack him.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed, throwing Weston to the ground before I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up, throwing him against the cop car and throwing punches. He got a few good hits, but before it could get too out of hand, Unser had ran out and his back-up came soon enough, arresting all of us and driving us back to the police department, locking us up in different cells. _How fucking stupid was I? I should of kept my cool. They knew I would of fucked them up if they did damage to my bike. Nobody messes with our bikes._

* * *

 **GPOV**

Watching the fight, I pulled off my helmet and saw what was going on. I saw how Unser ran out, stopping them all from fighting and how Opie and Tig helped Jax fight the other men. Clay just stood there, watching with a smug look on his face. I thankfully, was given a lift to go back home, while Clay threw a few punches at Weston and was taken to the Police Department too. Unser was kind enough to give me a lift back to my home, so once I got home, I found the book that John had stored for Jax in the box, the one I lied to Jax earlier about. Opening up the book, I read the page I had read too long ago and knew off by heart.

 _I realized that in my downward spiral of hopelessness, I was actually falling into the huge hole created by my absence of basic human graces. The most obvious was forgiveness. If I was wronged by anyone, in or out of the club, I had to be compensated...money or blood. There was no turning the other cheek. When relationships become a ledger of profit and loss, you have no friends, no loved ones, just pluses and minuses. You're absolutely alone._

Once I read this, I felt like John was still here and I wondered how everything would have gone if John was still here with us. Taking off my glasses, my fingers had trailed against the paper, reading each word and remembering the pain he'd gone through, that we both went through and I just couldn't help but lick my lips. _Jax must have another copy, John would never risk me finding it and not giving it to Jax._ His words rang true, reminding me of what I was going through in that moment. Made me realize that I needed to find a way to forgive, so that my family could be safe again, so the club could be good again. It needed to happen, but I just couldn't bring myself to forgive those assholes for what they did to me.

* * *

 **JPOV**

All of us were squeezed into one cell. Of course, Clay declared the bed would be his and the rest of us stood around or leaned against the wall or cell door. Staying near the door, I saw Hale walk in with one other cop. "This happens again, you'll do 30 for public disturbance. Now, get out," Hale ordered for Weston and his men to leave, opening the door to let them out.

A slow, low whistle of the national anthem began to echo within the walls, coming from behind me and I knew instantly, it was Clay. "Yes, sir," Weston agreed to Hale's term instantly. Something about it made me question if they really were working together. Something in how Hale looked at him, made me think maybe Hale didn't like Weston all that much.

The whistling became louder, the rest of the League men joined Weston and left their cell, leaving the police department for good. They then closed up behind them and wandered over to us. The whistling became louder because not only was it Clay, but it was now Opie and Tig joining in with the whistling. "Thanks," Clay grumbled as he walked out after I did.

"Clay, Jax, need a minute," Hale called after us before we could leave. Making myself and Clay stop, we turned to look at Hale. Tig and Opie paused too, but with a look Clay gave them, they knew it was fine for them to leave.

Walking to him, he held out a yellow envelope, it was big and it was light. Handing it to me, I took it from him and looked at him confused. "What's this?" I asked him, uncertain what exactly it contained as I opened it up and pulled out whatever was inside it.

Pulling out what was inside the envelope, I found myself staring down at pictures of us. Of Clay, Tig, anyone else that was with them when Clay went to go visit Leroy. "You guys running surveillance on us?" Clay asked Hale as I looked up at Hale a little confused.

Staring at Clay, Hale kept his gaze fixated on my leader. Flicking through the pictures, I noticed how things seemed so screwed up and I wasn't sure what side Hale was on. "Not me. Zobelle," Hale informed us of just who was taking the pictures of us. Finding a CD, I showed it to Hale and he glanced at it before explaining what it was. "Got footage from a security camera. That's Opie torching the meth lab," he informed us of what was on it and hearing that Opie got caught doing a crime, troubled me more than is should have.

Hearing this, made me wonder just who we were dealing with when it came to Zobelle and the League. "Jesus Christ," I grumbled and shook my head.

"Why you giving us this shit?" Clay asked, curious to know Hale's answer and motives in showing us this evidence he could of used against us.

He looked directly at Clay, holding his gaze and keeping a bold look about himself to us. "I'm not Unser. I'm not on anybody's payroll," he corrected any thoughts we may of had of him before. We were about to leave, but he spoke out to us and made us turn to look at him once more. "Something else you should know. Few years ago, this developer, buddy of my brother, got caught running a scam," he began to tell us a little story.

Staring between Clay and Hale, I sensed it had something to do with Jacob Hale trying to take Elliot Oswald's land from him. "Got a zoning official on the take, threaten land owners with eminent domain. Forced them to sell their property on the cheap," he explained the legal stuff. "My old man was the judge on the case. He buried it. Guy walked away. Jake's buddy's got a new job. On the San Joaquin zoning commission," he kept telling us this story and it left me a little surprised and confused.

Jacob Hale was going at great lengths to try and pry this land off of Oswald. Clay laughed and it was like he was a kid on Christmas. Clay was offered the letter that he'd taken from Oswald and took it back from Hale with a smile. "There's no highway?" Clay asked, which made me just stare at the two men in silent vigilance. _What are they on about exactly?_

"Doubt it," Hale answered Clay quickly. Nodding, Clay opened up the paper and read the paper that was handed back to him on his way out.

Seeing how Hale reacted, how he was helping us out, it showed he was willing to help the town to be rid of scams and ruining Charming for the worst. To get rid of people like Zobelle and the League. They weren't good for Charming and I was hoping he was beginning to see that. That these people and their ideas for Charming, would only make it toxic. "Appreciate it," I told Hale with a nod and left after Clay.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Sat in the chair by Able's cott, I stared at him and couldn't help the feelings and thoughts that circled endlessly inside me. Finishing work for the day, I had offered to pick up Anna later, as a thank you for fixing my up so quickly. A door opened and I could only imagine Jax had come back from 'work'. "Hey, you doing okay?" Jax asked me as he went straight in to find me and Abel in Abel's room. "How's the nose?" Jax was being polite, asking me how I was and how my nose was doing.

The thought of how Gemma just suddenly reacted, made me more worried for her than ever before. She wasn't usually like that and seeing her that way, only worried me further. She was afraid, on edge and glaring at the girl like she had daggers instead of eyes. "I've been sitting here watching him," I said to Jax, speaking about Abel and what I had been doing here. "Trying to figure out how I fit into all this," I was being honest with him in this moment.

Ever since I had come back, I found my way back into the club and found a way for me and Jax to finally be together. To let our relationship be public to the world, but a part of me was still scared. I was scared for my family, for the ones I loved and I didn't want to lose anyone. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt, killed or thrown into jail. "What do you mean?" Jax asked me, curious as he stared at me with furrowed eyebrows whilst he leaned against the drawers in Abel's room.

Stepping over to Abel, he caressed the little boy's stomach and it only made my heart sink. _I don't want anything happening to these two. They're too precious to me already._ "The violence, the porn, the other girls, my family. Your _mother_ ," I listed all the things that made me uncertain of myself and what I truly believed in. The things that were testing me in many ways than one. "I try to rationalize, but I...it's not normal. But then I think about it all again, nothing has ever been normal in our lives," I tried to explain my feelings, staring directly at Jax as I spoke. "It's the reason I left all those years ago Jax," I explained, getting to my feet and making my way over to him.

Staying where he was, he wasn't going to move, especially not for me. Instead, he watched how I got closer and when I was close enough, he took hold of my hips and pulled me closer. His eyes staring at me in that hypnotic way, like a calm storm in settled waters. "You said it, nothing has ever been normal for us Maddie," he agreed with me. "So what is normal?" he asked me, possibly looking for me to define 'normal' to him.

Our bodies flush against one another, I stared into his eyes and watched him as I clutched the top of his shirt. My fingers trailing up and down the buttoned up and loose collared shirt. "I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. To him, to us, to my family again," I spoke up my thoughts and would glance betwen my fingers and then back up, into his eyes. "I just don't know how to live with that," I said in a sad tone. "I know my place is here, Jax. But I'm scared," at first, my voice was strong, confident, but it sank at the end. "I don't want what to happened to Opie to happen again to any of us."

Holding my gaze, he stayed silent for a few minutes, all before he took hold of my hand and lifted it to kiss the back of it. Sighing, he let me go and gently pushed me back a little bit. "Wait here. I want to show you something," he told me as I moved away from him and lead myself to stand beside Abel, staring down at Able while Jax left to retrieve something. When he returned, I saw him carrying what looked like to be a big book in his hands. I was caressing Abel's face and stomach when Jax came back in.

Taking one of my hands, he lead me to sit with him on the small couch we'd placed in Abel's room. "My dad wrote this. Before he died. It's his vision for the club and what went wrong and how to save it," he explained as he stared at me and held the book between his big hands. "I'm going to get us out of all of those things that you're afraid of," Jax told me with all the honesty in his voice. He was going to try and fix everything, so we no longer had to be afraid. "You stay with me, I promise, you'll find peace again," he pleaded for me to stay this way, handing me the book. Carefully, I took it from him and began to read the first few pages. _I'm going to stay, not only for him, or my family, or me, but for us._

* * *

 **PPOV**

Waiting, I decided to wait with Jax as Maddie said hello to me, hugging both me and Opie, before kissing our cheeks and leaving us, so she could go pick up Anna after her shift. When it was time, we all began to make our way to the chaple and sat in our usual seats. "It's been a shit year. And I know we were laying low, trying to shake off this ATF stink. And I would never put a member of this club at risk, but..." Clay began with his speech. "We underestimated Zobelle. The league's reach," he was pointing out what was obvious.

Jax somehow knew he didn't need to tell me, but I knew he was buzzing around the members of the club, trying to gain their vote, so that way, Clay wouldn't win the majority. Jax didn't have to convince me, because nothing Clay would say convinced me anymore. "Now he hurts a brother. If we don't act now, it's going to be a sign of weakness. They'll do it again," he was warning us of what could happen if we didn't react quickly enough to what happened to Otto. "We got an obligation to this club, to this town, to crush this threat. Retaliation must be harsh and immediate. That's what we do. It's what we've always done," he was trying to give us the old ways of the club.

Yes, we'd always retalliate when something bad happened to a brother or when they were dojng something too bad for us not to handle. I didn't want to see our club in jeapordy, not while Clay was still the head. Placing a cigarette between his lips, Jax lit it and it made my heart weap. I had missed smoking so much, all I could allow myself to do, was to sniff them from time to time. "I agree with everything you're saying," Jax agreed with Clay, but I sensed the but was coming on quicker than Clay would of liked. "We underestimated Zobelle. Got to protect our club, our town. Retaliation is undisputable," Jax agreed fully with Clay.

This, was when I predicted the 'but' to come in, and like hell did it come up. It burned the whole building down with it's intesense atmosphere. "But if we do it now, we're doing it half-blind. These guys aren't gangsters. They're moneyed, smart and connected. Both sides of the law. They wanted us to blow up Darby's meth lab," Jax then lifted up what looked like to be a CD in a paper case. "That's us doing it, caught on security cameras. Ope's face, plain as day," Jax informed us what was on the CD, Opie tilted his head and looked at Jax in disblief kind of.

Staring at my son, I couldn't believe he was going against his best friend lately and was spending more time with Tig and Clay than any of the others. _He needs to get himself together._ "Otto getting jumped was bait Zobelle knew we'd take. But out here, he's not using the muscle, he's using the law. He expects us to retaliate. He wants it. And he's ready for it," Jax was warning us of just how Zobelle and the others were playing it all out. "I love Otto. I want to give him his eye. But not at the expense of my club," Jax was trying to convince the others that this wasn't the smart move. "We got to wait. Due diligence. Learn," he listed what we needed to do, instead of what Clay thought needed to happen, which was all direct and instant attacking of the League and Zobelle.

The time came for the voting, Clay called it up, we were voting for retalliation at first, starting with Tig and Clay saying 'Yae'. Chibs disagreed, saying he didn't feel right if he'd gone through with it. Opie sided with Tig and Clay, as did Juice. Myself, Chibs and Jax were to vote 'Nay' and I glared at Opie, breaking my cigarette between my fingers whilst glaring at my son. _Traitor to me, to his wife, his sister and best friend. If he knew the truth..._

Staring at my son in anger, I could sense Jax watching me, but his eyes would land on each person that voted. Hopeful but doubtful they'd see the same way we did. He was a good kid, a kid his father would be proud of and I liked how he treated my daughter. _He's the good guy, Clay is more than the bad guy, he's the devil._ "Four-two. Where you at, brother?" Clay asked as the final official choice landed on Bobby.

Not looking at Clay, I could see Bobby was putting a lot of thought into it and each of us had different ways of saying our decisions. Chibs was sad, Clay was firm, Tig at this point, was simply licking Clay's ass, Opie was just rebelling against Jax and getting closer to Clay, Juice was more intimidated by Clay and Tig, rather than listening to his own heart and brain and Bobby, he was just doing what he felt was right for the club, like he always had. "Smart vote," Bobby spoke up, instantly knowing he'd go for the no option. "Nay," he declared his final answer.

Licking his lips, this outcome, both myself and Jax knew this was probably the best option of action. None of us doing anything, until something else arose from the ashes. "Nay," Jax declared his vote calmly. "Four-four. No majority," he stated what the end results were. "We wait on retaliation," Jax concluded this mess of a meeting and vote. None of us were working together, only against and ruining our chances of protecting ourselves and each other. Getting up, the majority of us left, but Bobby stayed seated with Clay at the head, while the rest of us decided to all go outside for a cigarette and a beer.

* * *

 **OPOV**

The vote was tough, but I was going to stand by our President and ignore our VP, who was trying so hard to be the President his dad would of probably always of wanted. Yet, I didn't like how he kept going against Clay, when Clay was our leader and our 'father' of the MC. Going back to work, it was time for Lyla to retrieve her car. "All right, you're all set," I told her and got out of her car. "Next time, just pull over and call us," I suggested the best course of action she could do.

Sauntering over to me, the way her skinny hips swayed and her long, golden curls bounced, it made me just stare at her in awe. Lyla really was sexy and beautiful, but she was also a mom and a better one than my comparison of being a father to my kids. "Ok, or you can call me," Lyla suggested in return, handing me her number while I handed her back her keys.

"Fill the hole, Marty!" I heard Chibs call out whilst I just stared at Lyla in shock and pleasant surprise. _Is she interested in me? A pornstar is interested in me? That's impossible, right?_

* * *

 **MPOV**

After picking up Anna from work, she had decided it best if we would go to TM, so she could see the boys and isntantly, she went to sit beside Juice. Looking out like she was bored, the pair spoke and I could see how they smiled at one another. Smiling at them, Jax looked over his shoulder and saw them, taking my hand, it took my attention too and I gave him a beaming smile. In front of my father, I shyly kissed Jax softly before he turned me to have my back pressed against his front, leaning against him whilst he sat on the bench table. That moment, Gemma drove in, parked in a spot and climbed out of her car. "What's going on?" she asked while making her way towards us.

Laying his head on my shoulder, his arms were placed over mine and he held me comfortably against him. It was peaceful whenever I was in his arms. My dad would look at the pair of us happily before he saw Gemma make her way, both Jax and my father's smiles fell and a sad look appeared on their expressions. "Tough vote," Jax told her apologetically.

Not a moment passed, but I could sense Gemma was deeply concerned about her husband and had every right to worry about him. "Where is he?" Gemma asked us, but I honestly had no idea where he was, but usually when votes were tough, he'd stay inside and not move away from the room or the bar.

"He's inside," my dad answered her instantly. Taking her shades off, she wandered into the building and went in search for Clay. Jax just held me, kissing the side of my neck softly from time to time and burrying his face into my shoulder and collar bone. His beard sending sensations to my skin, making me giggle softly in his arms. His chest rumbling and shaking from his low chuckles.

* * *

 **GPOV**

Wandering over to the clubhouse, I then looked at the chapel door and saw it was closed. Opening it, I walked in and sat down where my son now sat, at the VP chair, beside Clay. Clutching his hands, we both sat there in silence and I could see the sad look in his eyes. Bending my body over, I raised his hand a little in my clutching ones and kissed the back of them delicately. "Tell me," I encouraged him to speak up once I met his gaze once more.

Sighing, it was like it pained him to think about my son and what happened in church today. I only wanted the pair of them to get along, but I knew it had something to do with Opie and Donna that caused the strain between them. "Maybe you were right about your boy. He's more and more like his old man," Clay said, which only reminded me of the possibilities of what John kept hidden for Jax, more than likely giving a copy and speaking to Jax beyond the grave. "I keep trying to bring him close, you know?" he was proving to me that he was trying, but things were just too difficult for the pair of them right now. "I keep losing. I just want him to love me," he sulked.

Clay was so far down, he didn't recognise the difference between love and hate. I knew Jax didn't hate him, he couldn't. But Jax was a troubled man, he wanted justice for the new family he was now a part of. But he also loved Clay for being the father figure he had grown up with. "He does," I assured him, but part of me didn't sound 100% positive that this was the truth.

Keeping his head bowed, Clay was still sad over the whole ordeal and knew that there was far too much between the pair of them was left undiscussed. Both of them needed to find a way to reconnect. "I ain't so sure anymore," Clay spoke up his true thoughts and feelings. My eyebrows furrowing to the deepest maximum they could go. _You know what Clay?...neither am I, truth be told._

* * *

 **JPOV**

Being with Maddie, was always the most relaxing time for me, how I just could hold her and make her feel good. To hear her laugh, to see her smile and to know she was mine, it was like a blessing. Hearing her worries, made me more determined to make things right and I had faith that together, we could get through anything. But Clay, he was a problem and he was getting to Opie quicker than I originally imagined possible. Seeing my mom come out with Clay beside her, the pair of them holding one another closely whilst they made their way over to us.

Turning to face one another, it looked like Clay whispered something to my mom and stared intently, lovingly into her eyes. For the most part, Clay had always been good to my mom and I could only hope I was better to Maddie than I could only hope to be. Chibs got to work, but soon enough, I saw him jump out of the car and a familiar sound of a car bomb go off. The explosion caused Chibs to jump and fly through the sky, colliding his head against the floor and blood poured out. My heart was beating 100% faster than humanly possible, all of us ran and went to see if Chibs was ok.

Calling to see if he was alive, he didn't respond to anything I was doing or saying to him. Calling for Anna, she ran over to him and began to do her doctorly chores to make sure he was alive, or stable enough to help him. A pair of small, warm hands took hold of me and turned me to face them. When I saw it was Maddie, I felt my body tremble, worried for my good friend and brother. She took hold of me, and stared down at Chibs as she pulled me to her arms, taking my cell from me, I was trying to dial for the emergency services. Taking the cell off me, she called them and told them of where we were, who was hurt and what happened. Being the smart women she was, she spoke vaguely, but enough to know that this was life threatening. Hugging me, I held her tightly and side stared at Chibs, her arms comforting and her touch was like of a motherly nature. _Please let Chibs live..._

* * *

❝ _ **I want to shelter you."**_

* * *

 **Hello once again guys! Long time, no read, right? Well, now, I've created an account on Twitter, so you can keep up with my updates, rather than waiting around for that update to pop up in your email box. It's (a)HeroJustIn90 and I'm answering questions, having discussions and will more than likely be putting up polls. This way, you can keep up with every story I write for, without having to wait. Anyway, only 5 reviews for this chapter please!**

* * *

 **Questions to answer in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) Do you enjoy seeing Max's relationship?**

 **2) Is there anything you'd like to see happen in this story?**

 **3) How would you feel if I switched it up a little bit towards the end of the seasons?**

 **4) Who do you want to tell Opie what happened? Tig, Jax or Maddie?**

* * *

 **Anyway, until the follow on Twitter (a)HeroJustIn90 and the 5 reviews...**

 **Much love and Merry Christmas!**

 **HeroJustInTime90 xx**


End file.
